la oscuridad no me controla
by z-ray
Summary: barato tiene dos hermanos poseedores del zorro y es odiado por sus padres
1. 1

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 1

Konoha 5 años atrás

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, en la parte más alejada de la aldea se encontraba una peliroja la cual estaba a dar a luz a sus tres hijos a su lado estaba el cuarto Hokage manteniendo el sello del kyubi bajo control, después de varios minutos se podía ver a tres bebés.

Minato: Mira Kushina lo hermosos que son.

Kushina: pasamelos para poder verlos mejor-minato cargo al primero de los tres que nació era un niño rubio de ojos azul y con tres marcas como de bigote en cada mejilla-¿como lo llamaremos?

Minato:que te parece Naruto.

Kushina: me gusta-en eso deja a naruto a un lado y coje al segundo bebe el cual tenía en cabello rojo ojos azules-el será menma.

Minato:por último nuestra linda niña-una pequeña de cabello rubio con pequeños mechones rojos,sus ojos azules y posee las mismas marcas en la cara que naruto- tú serás mito.

Ese era el momento más feliz que tenían Minato y Kushina hasta que fue interrumpido por un enmascarado el cual después de utilizar a menma y mito como rehenes logra Minato se separe de su esposa dando la oportunidad de liberar al kyubi logrando controlarlo y desapareciendo del sitio para aparecer en el cetro de la aldea comenzando así su destrucción, Minato al ver que estaba pasando llevo a familia a un lugar seguro para así partir en búsqueda del enmascarado que controlaba al kyubi, no pasó mucho antes de encontrarlo y comenzar una batalla la cual por desgracia el cual ya había logrado destruir gran parte de la aldea, en un destello Minato se posicionó en su cabeza y del mismo modo con un destello logro llegar a una zona apartada de la aldea en la cual secar se encontraba Kushina y sus hijos, ella al ver a su marido luchar se paró como pudo para ayudarlo.

Minato: KUSHINA POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ

Kushina: no puedo dejarte pelear sólo es demasiado incluso para ti

Minato: entonces que sugieres que hagamos

Kushina: sellalo otra vez en mi

Minato: no puedo estas muy débil no lo resistiras así que lo sellarse en Naruto y menma

Kushina: entiendo entiendo pero y tu

Minato:conoces bien el pago que toca hacer, así que necesito que lo retengas por un momento para preparar todo.

Kushina solo asentó convocando las cadenas de chakra envolviendo al kyubi evitando que se mueva mientras Minato convoca dos altares y deja a naruto y menma en cada uno al ver que Kushina estaba comenzando a aflojar el agarre de las cadenas procedió hacer varias señas de manos invocando al shinigami

Minato: shinigami sama por favor selle al kyubi en mis dos hijosShinigami:-avanzo hací los altares para poder ver a los niños, al acercarse a menma este comenzó a llorar cosa que ya se lo esperaba pero al ver a naruto este sólo río cosa que le pareció estraño pero lo que le llamó la atención era como una especie de aura negra lo rodeaba

hinigami: no lo haré lo sellare en tu hijo menor y tu hija

Minato el cual no entendía el porque de su decisión solo acepto ya que Kushina estaba en su límite, el shinigami procedió con la extracción del alma del kyubi sellando así la parte yang en menma y la parte Yin en mito al finalizar el sellado Minato recogió a sus dos hijos y se los llevo a Kushina la cual no paraba de llorar por saber que ahora su marido los dejaría, después de unas palabras Minato se volteó para encarar al shinigami pero lo que vio lo espanto el shinigami estaba frente a naruto con su mano en el pecho del bebé pero antes de poder dar un paso una energía oscura comenzó a ser expulsado impidiendo su movilidad

Shinigami: pase lo que pase nunca te rindas puesto que en tu destino te espera una gran batalla, pero por ahora sellare tu poder para cuando estés listo.

Al terminar de hablar una pequeña marca apareció en la mano derecha de naruto

Para que la energía comienze a desaparecer del sitio permitiendo a Minato correr donde Naruto que al ver la marca quedo en shock

Minato: q que le hisiste a mi hijo-pero el shinigami solo lo ingonor- te pregunté QUE LE HISISTE A MI HIJO

shinigami: cuando llegue el momento personalmente me encargaré de tu alma naruto- pasando al lado de Minato que la miraba sin entender para acercar su cara un poco a la de naruto-espero no olvides lo que te dije-recibiendo como respuesta una risa- muy bien, Humano mi trabajo termino pero no te preocupes no me llevaré tu alma-para después desaparecer y así Minato alsa a naruto

Minato: na naruto eres tu- el bebé sólo sonreía pero Minato al ver la marca en su mano sólo sintió enojo odio- no tú no eres mi hijo dime quién eres-pero el sólo sonría algo que provocó que su odio aumentara-DIME QUIEN ERESS

Kushina: Minato que pasa porque gritas- acercándose lentamente mientras cargaba a sus dos hijos pero al ver la cara de su esposo y como cada vez apretaba el agarre en Naruto provocando que comienze a llorar-minato que estás haciendo-en eso Minato la voltea a ver mientras unas lágrimas salían Minato: Kushina el no es nuestro hijo el no es Naruto

Minato al ver la cara de confundida decide contarle lo que paso, para al finalizar Kushina romper en llanto

Minato:Kushina no sé qué hacer realmente no sé qué hacer.

FIN


	2. 02

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 2

Han pasado al rededor de 5 años desde el ataque de Konoha por el kyubi, durante ese tiempo Naruto vivió junto con su familia todo era amor y risas una familia feliz o al menos lo era para mito y menma en cambio Naruto sólo se llevó el desprecio y odio por sus padres el cual no entendía por qué lo miraban asi, no pasó mucho para que los aldeanos vieran la forma en la que sus padres lo trataban y ese sentimiento comenzó a esparcir y así al igual que sus padres también recibió esas miradas de odio de parte de ellos.

Actualmente se puede ver a naruto correr de un pequeño grupo de aldeanos los cuales lograron encerrarlo en un callejón, Naruto tenía miedo no entendía porque lo odian tanto ni siquiera sus hermanos menores mostraban algún cariño por él pero la pregunta que se hacía en este momento era como fue que terminó en ese lugar.

Flash back

Era una mañana como cual quiera, ese día naruto fue al parque cercano a su casa en ese lugar veía todos los niños jugar felices para él ese lugar era especial ya que podía pasar tiempo con otros niños sin que le den una mirada de odio, pasó unos minutos y pudo ver como sus hermanos se acercaban al parque y comenzaban a montar en los diversos juegos Naruto intento acercarse para jugar con ellos pero simplemente lo ignoraron, Naruto al ver aquella acción de sus hermanos simplemente se fue a uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse suavemente mientras miraba a sus hermanos hablar con algunos amigos realmente no entendía que fue lo que hizo para que ni sus hermanos quisieran pasar tiempo con él sus padres nunca les mostró cariño ni siquiera unas palabras de afecto eso realmente le dolía pero no podía decir que estaba solo ya que aunque no pareciera si tenía a uno que otra persona que se preocupara por el estaba Sarutobi el era como su abuelo siempre le ayudaba y lo escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba también estaban los del restaurante ichiraku y claro también Itachi y shisui Uchiha aunque eran pocos era feliz con ellos, en se momento levanta la vista para ver a sus hermanos los cuales a los sube y baja(o como le llamen donde vivan) pudo ver como menma se puso frente a mito.

Menma: oigan largo que queremos subirnos

Niño1: y quien te crees que eres?

Menma: nada más que el hijo del actual Hokage y próximo Hokage

Niño2: acaso crees que solo por eso nos vamos a ir?

Menma: pues deberían si no quieren salir heridos

Mito: oni-san detente no evitemos problemas (decía sería mientras que menma seguía mirando a los niños con aires de superior)

Niño2: deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana si no los que saldrán heridos serán ustedes

Menma: piesas que te tengo miedo? Ja no me hagas reír puedo fácilmente con ustedes dos Niño3: y si fuéramos 4 pequeño

En ese momento aparecieron dos niños más asiendo les frente mito no quería pelear intento convencer a su hermano que dejara de provocarlos y que se fueran pero nada funcionaba en un momento de descuido por parte de menma uno de los niños agarro de la camisa a menma, Naruto al ver lo que estaba pasando corrió así donde su hermano y lo separó del niño

Niño4: por que te metes este no es tu problema

Naruto: soy su hermano mayor así que por favor perdona a mi hermano menor evitemos problemas

Niño2: dijiste que eras su hermano entonces tú eres el hijo no deseado del Hokage jajaja

Niño3: escuché de mis papás que eras un monstruo

Niño1: valla valla que se siente ser defendido por alguien que ni siquiera sus padres quieren o futuro Hokage

Menma estaba realmente enojado ver como su "hermano mayor" lo defendía era un insulto para su orgullo así que solamente le escupió en la cara al que pronunció esas palabras provocando que los niños se lanzarán a golpearlo, cuando menma iba a dar un paso adelante sintió como alguien lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo tiraba donde su hermana en ese momento vio como Naruto interceptada uno de los golpes y comenzaba a pelear con los cuatro niños realmente se sentía ofendido, en cambio Naruto peleaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando darles batalla pero hasta cuánto duraría en un momento logro conectarme un puño en la nariz de uno de los niños logrando rompersela, al ver esto dos de los niños lo agarraron de los brazos mientras el otro aprovecho y le comenzó a golpear su estómago y la cara, menma y mito sólo veian como su "hermano mayor" recibía una paliza ninguno de los dos querían intervenir menma miraba con burla lo que le hacían a su hermano mientras mito sólo miraba sería la escena, Naruto sólo podía recibir los golpes hasta que en un descuido logro pegarle una patada en las partes nobles del chico provocando que se revolcara en el piso después de eso comenzó a forcejear con los dos últimos niños logrando safarze quedando frente a ellos,uno de los dos se fue corriendo mientras que el otro siguió con la pelea Naruto estaba cansado en un descuido vio como el niño colocó su brazo derecho en la garganta de Naruto y su brazo izquierdo agarrando su brazo derecho provocando presión en la garganta,Naruto no lograba respirar intentaba safarze pero no lo lograba y solo veía como sus hermanos lo miraban y no mostraban signo de ayudarle.

Naruto pensamiento: porque no me ayudan realmente me odian debería de dejar de luchar ya estoy cansado

???:no te rindas tu puedes

Naruto no sabía de quién era la voz de aquella mujer pero por alguna razón siempre se sentía mejor, miró a todos lados y vio un árbol cerca con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo alzó y logró estrellarlo para poder ser libre del agarre y poder recuperar algo de aire miró al niño el cual se levantaba pero antes de poderse incorporar por completo Naruto le dió un golpe en el estómago logrando que se quedará en el piso, volteó a ver a sus hermanos pero estos ya estaban en la salida del parque y ese momento llegó el niño que se había escapado llegando con varios adultos al parecer eran los padres de los niños que al ver a naruto salieron tras el.

Fin del flash back

Y así fue como se llegó a la situación actual realmente ya no tenía más fuerzas además aún le dolía el cuerpo por la pelea sin contar que ellos eran adultos de esta no saldría con sólo unos moretones y rasguños pero que podía hacer fácil nada si lo iban a golpear amenos se aseguraría de así sea morder a uno, y asi los adultos comenzaron con la golpiza Naruto no se quedo quieto y logró al menos rasguñar a uno que otro después de aquella golpiza Naruto estaba tirado en el piso mientras su sangre comenzaba a manchar el piso aún conciente intento pararse pero fue inútil hasta que sintió que algo comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo sus heridas poco a poco comenzaron a curarse no sabía que era pero no era la primera vez que pasaba sólo se concentró enfocándose en sus heridas una vez curado se levantó con algo de dificulta y comenzó su camino a su casa para poder descansar.

fin


	3. 03

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 3

Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde el incidente del parque en este tiempo Naruto dejo de ir al parque ya que varios de los padres estaba hay por si Naruto aparecía, sus hermanos comenzaron a estar más distante de el una vez que Minato y Kushina comenzaron a entrenarlos para que pudieran controlar el poder del kyubi algo que alegro mucho a menma y mito e incluso Naruto estaba feliz pensando que podría mostrar que el podía ser fuerte para ayudarlos pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando Minato se reuso a que participará dejándole en claro que un monstruo como el no tenía el derecho de entrenar con ellos y sus hermanos esas simples palabras lo destrozaron él podía aguantar que los aldeanos se lo dijeran pero que su propio padre se lo diga realmente le rompía el corazón, desde que comenzó los entrenamientos Naruto sólo se escondía y miraba como eran los ejercicios ya que no sabía cómo usar el chakra solo se concentró en el Taijutsu que les enseñan a sus hermanos intentando memorizar los movimientos para después practicarlos, ya que no podía ir al parque Naruto busco un nuevo lugar en el cual pueda practicar encontrando un bosque en el cual nadie se acercaba era el lugar perfecto según para él.

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto inicio con sus propio entrenamiento, salía en las horas de la tarde después de espiar el entrenamiento de sus hermanos para participar en el bosque llegando de nuevo a su hogar cuando comenzaba a salir la luna por parte de sus padres ninguno se daba cuenta de que es lo que hacía Naruto o para donde se iba en cambio mito solo sentía una leve sospecha al igual que un poco de preocupación ella no odiaba a su hermano es más lo quería demasiado pero el ver cómo era tratado y no tener la fuerza de ayudarlo la asían sentir miserable se odiaba por ser débil pero siempre terminaba desquitando con él, ya era de noche cuando aparece Naruto entrar a su casa.

Naruto: ya llegué.

Kushina: así que volviste y yo que pensé que ya te habías largado(soltando un suspiro) en fin el la cosina hay comida nosotros saldremos a comer a si que hasta luego-naruto solo asentó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar-espero que sirvas de algo y al menos cuida la casa.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de él se dirijio a la cosina donde se preparó un sándwich y subió a su habitación la cual no tenía gran cosa sólo una cama sencilla un ropero y ena mesita a lado de la cama nada más,Naruto se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella mientras comía su sandwich hasta que la sombra de una persona se asomó en la ventana, sin dudar Naruto abrió su ventana dando paso a su visitante un joven de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo su traje era el de un ambu y una espada en su espalda.

Naruto: Itachi que gustó verte

Itachi: lo mismo digo Naruto pero y tus padres

Naruto: salieron a cenar con mis hermanos pero eso no importa que haces aquí es raro que me visites a esta hora

Itachi: en realidad vengo a despedir

Naruto: ¿acaso vas alguna misión?

Itachi: no Naruto es un poco difícil de explicar

Naruto: tiene que ver con el golpe de estado de parte de tu clan

Itachi: como los sabes se supone que era un secreto

Naruto: shisui me lo contó también que utilizaría un jutsu para evitarlo-en eso Naruto ve como Itachi baja un poco su cabeza- que pasa Itachi no deberías estar feliz shisui se encargará de que nada salga mal

Itachi: Naruto hay algo que debo decirte de shisui- en eso se acerca a la cama y toma asiento-veras shisui mu murió esta tarde

Naruto: (sorprendió) pe pero es imposible él es muy fuerte

Itachi: fue emboscado por un grupo de ambu, cuando llegue con el logré ayudarlo pero ya era tarde le arrancaron uno de sus ojos- en eso ve como Naruto baja su cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían y sus manos se volvían puños para poder ver como una marca aparecía en su mano derecha-shisui te manda a decir que lo perdones por no poder estar contigo más tiempo y no poder darte tu regalo de cumpleaños pero que espera que no vallas por el mal camino, eso es todo y por mi parte siento dejarte pero si no detengo el golpe puede que mi familia y tu al igual que tus hermanos salgan lastimados

Naruto: lo lo entiendo (alzando su mirada para darle una sonrisa algo triste) después de todo me dijiste que el trabajo de un hermano mayor es el de protejer a su familia ¿no?

Itachi: gracias Naruto espero volver a verte en un futuro y Naruto te deje el regalo de shisui en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 en el tronco del medio junto al mío pero tienes que esperar hasta que llegue el día para buscarlo.

Naruto: gracias y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver y verás lo fuerte que seré.

Ante estas palabras Itachi se fue para que al día siguiente se conociera la noticia de una gran masacre de gran parte del clan Uchiha dejando a unos pocos sobrevivientes entre ellos Mikoto, Sasuke y Miya su hermana gemela, la noticia corrió por toda la aldea dejando a Itachi marcado como un asesino y traidor algo que no le gustaba a Naruto puesto los aldeanos lo juzga sin saber la verdad, Naruto ya no aguantaba más no solo perdió a dos grandes amigos si no que los aldeanos comenzaron a tratarlo a un peor cada vez era más el castigo que recibía no podía continuar, así que el día de su cumpleaños mientras todos celebraban Naruto salió a escondidas con una mochila con lo que podía necesitar se dirigió al campo donde estaba sus regalos para encontrar un rollo donde avían varios jutsus los cuales pertenecía a shisui y una espada la cual era de itachi para guardar el rollo y colocar la espada en su espalda cogiendo rumbo a la entrada de la aldea, cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos sólo volteó a darle un último vistazo y así seguir su camino a donde el viento lo lleve.

fin


	4. 04

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 4

Habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto dejo Konoha sin un rumbo fijo, en este momento va caminando por un bosque pero antes de que se diera cuenta una extraña niebla comenzó a surgir dificultando la visibilidad del camino, pensando que era lo más normal del mundo comenzó a caminar pero un poco más despacio para no tropezar todo estaba bien hasta que una voz hablo llamando su atención.

???:quien eres? Y que haces por aquí mocoso?- esas palabras provocaron que Naruto mirará a todo los lados más no encontró a nadie así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y si guió su camino pensando que era algún producto de su imaginación, más no pudo avanzar mucho ya que el filo de una espada se colocó en su garganta provocando un pequeño shok al ver el brillante filo-

te lo volveré a preguntar quién eres? Y que haces aquí?- Naruto sólo siguió con su vista la hoja de la espada para poder ver a un hombre moreno de pelo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su boca estaba tapada por unas vendas mientras traía puesta una camisa sin mangas de color negro al igual que un pantalón ambu del mismo color

Naruto: lo siento pero si algo aprendí es a no hacerle caso a los estraños y más si parecen momias- acto seguido una pequeña nube de uno apareció mostrando un tronco en el lugar donde estaba Naruto, cosa que sorprendió al Shinobi pero entonces escuchó la voz de Naruto un poco lejos donde estaba- realmente me sorprede que galletas en eso y te dises Shinobi Jajajaja nos vemos loser- mientras le sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo, acto que enfureció al hombre y corrió tras de él pero antes de poder alcanzarlo sintió como una especie de hilo se rompió en sus pies para después ver una pequeña esfera de papel comenzó a caer para expulsar un gran brillo que logró segarlo para después sentir un peso es su espalda y un filo en su garganta- además es por cortesía decir primero tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien más

???: Jajajaja mocoso tienes agallas, muy bien mi nombre es Zabuza momochi- para después convertirse en agua y así Naruto toque el suelo aún que por unos segundos antes de ser levantado por la mochila- y ahora responde quien eres? Y que haces aquí? Antes que te dé un par de golpes

Naruto: venga venga sólo fue una bromita acaso no tiene sentido del humor- solo para ver el rostro serio del hombre- je entiendo veo que no, ok le contaré lo que quiera pero solo con una condición

Zabuza: crees que estás en posición de colocar una condición, en este momento puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo mocoso- mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo para ver que no se tratara de alguna trampa, Naruto al ver cómo lo miraba Zabuza solo optó por poner sus mano en sus partes nobles.

Naruto:o oye amigo no sé quién seas pero yo no bateo para ese lado y si eso lo que quieres prefiero la muerte- Zabuza al escuchar esa respuesta sólo optó por agitarlo como maraca- bi bien en en ti tien endo so solo para- ya dejando de agitarlo deja salir un suspiro.

Zabuza: bien cuál es la condic-mas no termino de hablar a escuchar un gruñido proveniente del estómago del niño, sólo para que Naruto mirará su barriga y después mirar la cara de Zabuza con el seño fruncido.

Naruto: hey acaso te lo esplico con dibujitos o muñequitos creo que es bastante obvio cual es la condición ¿no?

Acto seguido de un movimiento Zabuza cargo a Naruto como costal de papas y así seguir su camino perdiendo se en la niebla, habían pasado varias horas y desde que comenzaron a caminar no habían dicho palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a un campamento donde había varios shinobis conversado o practicando hasta que dirige a la carpa más grande al entrar Tiro al piso a Naruto.

Naruto: oye no te basta traerme como costal de papas si que también me tiras como uno- antes de que Zabuza respondiera se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

???: Zabuza como te fue y quien es el niño?- en eso una mujer de cabello largo de color castaño rojizo ojos color verdes y un vestido azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo dejando ver muy bien sus atributos

Zabuza: todo salió bien Mei y sobre el niño lo encontré vagando por los alrededores sólo lo traje para que coma algo ya sabes cómo soy

Naruto: a claro ahora soy niño pero hace una hora más o menos era mocoso el cual te humilló se te olvidó decir- esas palabras hizo que Zabuza comenzará a caminar hacia Naruto, pero este se levantó y corrió hacia la mujer identificada como Mei para abrazarle una de las piernas y levantar su mirada a la de Mei con una cara de perro triste y abandonado en la lluvia

Naruto: señorita Mei por favor ayúdeme sólo quería algo de comida y el me quiere hacer daño sólo por una bromita-mei ya había caído en la ternura del niño mientras que Zabuza estaba en shok por la actitud del niño hasta que vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomó en los ojos del niño- y tam también dijo que haría lo que quiera conmigo mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo- esas últimas palabras acabaron con Mei la cual alzó a Naruto y lo abrazaba cariñosamente para que no llorara para después dirigirle una mirada de muerte aún shokeado Zabuza.

Mei: intenta ponerle un dedo en cima y te enviaré al infierno- para comenzar a caminar aún con Naruto en sus brazos a la cosina del campamento, al momento de pasar por el lado de Zabuza este se volteó para mirar al dúo salir pero vio algo que realmente lo enojo era Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad para después perderlo de vista.

Zabuza(pensamiento): este mocoso me las pagará lo juro.

Naruto se encontraba comiendo junto a Mei y varios shinobis, Mei aprovecho para preguntar el porque estaba por los alrededores Naruto sólo la miró un momento para comenzar a contarle todo lo que había pasado en su vida algo que sorprendió mucho a Mei al igual que los shinobis que estaban presentes como era posible que un niño que ha pasado por todo ese sufrimiento siga mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad era algo que admirar, después Naruto pregunto el porque habia tantos shinobis cosa que Mei decidió explicar contándole sobre la guerra civil el cual comenzó cuando el actual mizukage cambio su actitud de la noche ala mañana de una persona respetada a una temida esa era la razón por la cual Mei había reunido varios aliados para hacerle frente a su tiranía, naruto decidió que los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera algo que preocupo a Mei pero la mirada de determinación le dió a entender que no cambiaría de parecer así que acepto su ayuda sólo con que no fuera nada peligroso y así pasaron dos semanas en las que Naruto entrenaba junto con los demás en ese tiempo aumentando un poco más su resistencia además de hacer una que otra broma cosa que alegraba a todos y dejarán de pensar en la situación actual así sea un momento, y ahora vemos cómo todo mundo se encontraba reunido mirando a su líder Mei y junto a ella Naruto el cual le había cogido un gran cariño a ella al igual que Mei a Naruto.

Mei: escuchen bien por qué hoy es el día en el que vamos a rescatar a kirigakure de la tirania del yodaime yagura es por eso que lucharemos todos juntos para conseguir la paz así cuando salga la luna daremos inicio al final de esta guerra por eso a todos los presentes les pido que me presten su fuerza para ver la luz de un nuevo mañana.

Después de terminar su discurso las ovaciones no paraban todo el mundo se disperso para alistarse para la batalla final, Mei se retiró a su carpa junto a Naruto para verificar que todo su equipo estuviera en orden al terminar busco a Naruto con la mirada solo para ver cómo guardaba cosas en su mochila cosa que le llamó la curiosidad.

Mei: Naruto que haces?

Naruto: preparándome no te voy a dejar ir sola

Mei: Naruto esto es muy peligroso para un niño

Naruto: al igual que los aldeanos es por eso- mostrando su mochila divisando tanto bombas de humo como de luz al igual que cordeles ninja- que me encargaré de llevarlos a un lugar seguro mientras ustedes pelean

Mei: cómo estás seguro que nada te pasará?-pregunta con mucha preocupación.

Naruto: porque tú estarás hay al igual que Zabuza al igual que todos los demás sólo necesito un punto seguro donde pueda guiarlos así que confía en mi- Mei no sabía que hacer o pensar es claro que debía pensar en la seguridad de los aldeanos y la idea de Naruto era muy buena pero dejar que corra un gran peligro que alguien le haga daño eso no se lo perdonaría pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Zabuza: si eso es lo que necesitas entonces mi escuadrón y yo nos encargaremos de despejar una zona para que los traigas con eso bastará ¿no?

Mei veía a Zabuza como buscando una explicación pero vio no solo seriedad si no también confianza en el niño,Mei sólo asintió para acto seguido Naruto avanzará y le diera un abrazo el cual gustosa acepto.

Naruto: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-regalando le una dulce sonrisa- así que te estaré esperando junto a los demás.

Mei: claro te prometo que seré la primera en estar hay- mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Al llevar la noche todo mundo avanzaron a gran velocidad ifintradose en la aldea para dar inicio a la batalla el grupo rebelde se separó en varios escuadrones por parte de Naruto llegaron a un gran parque en el cual llegaron al rededor de 10 shinobis ante esto Zabuza se adelantó y comenzó una batalla de kenjutsu para así eliminar a cuatro de ellos mientras sus compañeros acababan con los demás.

Zabuza: bien este lugar será perfecto así que ustedes cuatro comienzen a levantar una barrera el resto sigame nos encargaremos del los demás así que Naruto no te separes de ti depende varias vidas entendido.

Naruto sólo asintió y comenzó a seguir a zabuza, despues de correr por varias cuadras se encontró con el enemigo así que Zabuza se lanzó al ataque junto con sus camaradas mientras Naruto comenzó a buscar por los alrededores a los aldeanos que podían estar en el fuego cruzado, una vez reunido un gran grupo comenzó a guiarlos no si antes dejar algunas trampas por si lo siguen así estuvo varias veces moviéndose de un lado a otro guiando a todos los que podía al parque mientras Mei se encontraba acabando con su batalla en el sector que le tocó pero algo le preocupaba no había señal alguna de yagura y eso era demaciado preocupante al igual que Zabuza ya había terminado con su sector y por ende decidió reunirse con el grupo de Mei, mientras Naruto se encontraba guiando a un grupo de 6 aldeanos en este momento ya había utilizado la mayoría de las bobas de humo como de Luz para poder escapar más de una ves del enemigo así que al momento de girar en una tienda pudo ver el parque.

Naruto: vamos ya estamos cerca- recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los demás, pero antes de poder si quiera tocar la barrera una bola de fuego choco a unos centímetros de el provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos para voltear a ver y encontrarse con un grupo de 15 ninjas

Ninja: así que tú eres el que ha estado escondiendo a los aldeanos

Naruto: y que si fui yo acaso debo pedir permiso para hacerlo-mientras alzaba los hombros y dirigió su mirada al grupo que lo acompañaba para darles a entender que siguieran a delante cosa que hisieron despacio para no llamar la atención- además no es divertido jugar alas escondidas desde comenzó la invasión ustedes han sido los primeros en encontrarme así que felicidades ahora yo cuento y ustedes se esconden bien

Ninja: acaso eres idiota o solo te haces

Naruto:tu eres el idiota si no entiende un juego tan simple

Ninja: mocoso te estás pasando de listo y lo lamentarse

Naruto: al fin que soy idiota o listo decida en de una vez

Ninja: sólo eres un cadáver- para comenzar a hacer sellos con sus manos- elemento de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego- de su boca expulsó una gran bola de fuego la cual se dirigía a Naruto el cual lo único que hizo fue intentar alejarse lo más que podía de su trayecto pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y cuando la bola choco contra el piso Naruto salió volando unos metros para terminar rodando en el piso pero antes de poder incorporarse uno de los ninjas apareció frente a él dandole una patada en el estómago y enviarlo ante la barrera pero antes de poder estrellarse con ella un hombre logro atraparlo

Aldeano: estas bien niño- Naruto sólo intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió

Aldeana: por qué hacen esto el sólo es un niño

Ninja: lo siento pero son órdenes todo aquel que este implicado con los rebeldes debe morir

Aldeano: entonces si quieres al niño tendrás que matarme primero

Ninja: que hacía sea

Naruto: espera yo soy al que quieres así que no les hagas daño a nadie por favor- Naruto se colocó frente al grupo para defenderlos.

Ninja: lo siento pero todos deben morir- dando una señal para que todos comienzen a preparar sus jutsus, Naruto al ver esto sólo pudo desenfundar su espada mientras miraba seriamente a sus enemigos.

Naruto: se lo prometí no solo a la momia de Zabuza si no también a Mei así que LOS PROTEGERÉ A TODOS- acto seguido la marca apareció en la mano de Naruto mientras una especie de energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo, al ver esto los ninjas atacaron con sus mejores jutsus el ataque iba directo a Naruto el cual no sabía que hacer pero antes de que alguno de esos jutsus lo tocaran una imagen le llegó a la cabeza era shisui lanzando unas cuchillas de fuego de su arma así que de un corsé ascendente Naruto libero una gran energía oscura la cual destruyó el ataque de los ninja y siguió asta darle a sus enemigos (una especie de getsuga tesho pero inestable)para así escuchar solo unos pocos gritos desgarradores antes de morir.

por otra parte Zabuza se reunió con Mei para informarle de la situación.

Zabuza: Mei ya está todo bajo control en mi sector al igual que los demás escuadrones

Mei: entiendo pero todavía me preocupa el no saber nada de yagura

Zabuza: quizás el halla escapado

Mei: no lo creo el no es así tal vez este planeando o bus- más no termino ya que pudo ver como una energía oscura apareció de la nada recorriendo varios metros antes de desaparecer- que demonios era eso

Zabuza: esto es malo- con mucha preocupación

Mei: como que es malo sabes lo que es

Zabuza:no pero se de donde vino- la cara de Zabuza no le daba buena espina- en esa dirección se encuentra los aldeanos al igual que naruto- ese nombre dejo en shok a Mei aquel niño estaba en problemas así que antes de que se diera cuenta su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad así donde Naruto seguida de Zabuza y sus escuadrones.

Mei(pensamiento): aguanta Naruto ya voy por ti

fin


	5. 05

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 5

Yagura: si mis ninjas lo atacaron sólo significa que el hace parte de la resistencia y saben lo que eso significa ¿no?

Aldeano: mizukage Sama eso solo un niño ni si quiera sabemos si es de la aldea.

Yagura: con más razón lo mataré no importa si es un niño, adulto o un viejo si está en contra de mi lo mataré-despues de hablar hizo varias posiciones de manos-elemento de agua: jutsu dragón de agua-rápidamente un dragón apareció para arremeter contra la barrera para destruirla como si nada- ahora sí aprecian su vida me entregaran al mocoso.

Aldeano:lo siento pero no lo haré lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- ante estas palabras dejo a naruto en el césped para colocarse enfrente, ante esta acción todos los adultos hisieron lo mismo dejando a los niños atrás.

Yagura: si hací es como quieren entonces prepare en para las consecuencias- creando varios dragones los cuales golpearon a los aldeanos dispersando los por todo el parque para a paso lento dirigirse a un Naruto que intentaba pararse mientras los niños se mueren de miedo- bien mocoso alguna última palabra antes de morir.

Naruto: lo..lo siento pe..pero no moriré hoy- recogiendo su espada avanzando hasta colocarse frente a los niños en posición de batalla- le prometí que la esperaría aquí y la resiviria con una sonrisa-en ese momento nuevamente es envuelto en la energía oscura.

Yagura(pensamiento): que es esa energía por que siento que es mala idea enfrentarme a él no...no quiero hacerle daño pero mi cuerpo no responde ahh isopu es..estas hay responden Ahhh por favor alguien ayu..ayúdeme)-yagura comenzó su posición de manos para decir-elemento de agua: jutsu mil proyectiles acuáticos- colocando sus palmas apurando a Naruto creando 10 pequeñas esferas de agua para salir disparadas a gran velocidad, Naruto al ver cómo se hacercaba cada vez más sólo espero el momento preciso para dar un corte ascendente para que el ataque se dirija al cielo llevándose los 10 proyectiles con el, mientras yagura estaba en shok si él niño hubiera apuntado a él de seguro hubiera muerto sin poder hacer algo para defenderse, pero salió del shock al ver cómo Naruto comenzó a tambalear- por lo visto aún no controlas ese estraño poder ese ataque es muy peligroso pero por qué soy tan buen kage tu muerte será rápida mocoso aún que me ubiera gustado escuchar tu nombre.

Naruto(pensamiento):perdóname mei- yagura se lanzó dispuesto a golpearlo con el estremo de su bastón pero cuando estaba su punto de asestar el golpe una espada se interpuso para así yagura ver al dueño de dicha arma aún que ya sabía quién era.

Yagura: Zabuza a que debo tu interferencia

Zabuza: sólo pasaba por el lugar y vi al mocoso en peligro asi que vine a ser el héroe ya sabes cómo soy

Yagura: ya que por lo visto lo conoces te agradecería si me dices el nombre del chico sería mi forma de honrarlo cuando lo envíe a mejor vida- en eso noto a todos los ninjas rodeándolo y vio como Mei se acercaba al niño que yacía inconsciente.

Mei: perdón por llegar tarde- fue un leve susurro mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla- su nombre es Naruto terumi Uzumaki y es mi hijo- dándole una mirada de muerte mientras se posiciona alado de zabuza- te lo encargo Zabuza si le pasa algo tú me las pagarás mientras tú yagura tengo la intención de mostrarte el infierno por el hecho de sólo intentar atacarlo.

Yagura: siendo sincero Mei el chico da más miedo que tú pero sería interesante ver lo que puede hacer su supuesta madre

Mei: te mostraré lo que pasa cuando se meten con mi familia- acto seguido Mei corrió a una increíble velocidad para chocar su puño en el bastón- está cosa será una molestia- comenzó una secuencia de golpes los cuales yagura se defendía con su bastón hasta que Mei de una patada giratoria para arrebatar el bastón de sus manos y comenzar una pelea en Taijutsu la cual estaba muy pareja pero un descuido de Mei hizo que yagura golpeara su estómago haciendo que retroceda unos pasos pero sin darle tiempo de reponerse dándole una patada en las costillas pero apenas la tocó cuando está se convierte en agua para mirar a todo lados y verla acabar una posición de manos-elemento de lava: globos de lavas- de su boca salieron disparado tres esferas de lava la cuales yagura apenas esquivo para crear un dragón de agua el cual fue detenido por un gran torrente de agua cortesía por Mei pero apenas los dos ataques se anularon yagura apareció detrás de Mei listo para darle una patada a la cabeza algo que espero Mei y de un ágil movimiento atrapo su pierna con sus manos para hací lanzarlo a uno de lo escombros que habían por hay- antes de seguir respóndeme porque atacar a los clanes porque atemorizar a tu gente que ganas con eso.

Yagura: respeto también el crear una aldea fuerte la cual no será menos preciada por ninguna otra

Mei: tu no eres así yagura que pasó con aquel chico que prometió proteger su aldea su gente aquel que apesar de ser un jinchuriki siempre busco lo mejor para su hogar- ante esas palabras Mei vio como yagura comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza en señal de dolor-(yagura que te está pasando)

Yagura: me..mei por..por favor a..ayu..dame AHH- aquel grito le dio a entender a Mei que el no quería peliar algo lo está obligado un genjutsu pero si era así que tan fuerte era y como lo liberaría necesitaría injectar le una gran cantidad de chakra y por la lucha que ha tenido antes de llegar y ahora con el no es que le quedará mucho- na..Naruto por..por favor lleva..me con él.

Mei: para que lo quieres- su voz era sería no dejaría que se le hacercara así como así

Yagura: el pu..ede a..a ayudarme- sus palabras sonaban desesperadas pero que hacía al voltear a ver a Naruto se dió cuenta que este estaba parado dispuesto a ir donde se encontraba pero Zabuza ni lo dejaba, volvió a mirar a yagura y este realmente parecía que no podría aguantar mucho más así que miró a Zabuza dándole una señal para que viniera con Naruto, al llegar vio como Naruto se apoyaba en Zabuza para no caerse.

Yagura: na.. Naruto por favor

Naruto(pensamiento): sea lo que sea este poder por favor solo te pido que me prestes un poco nada más lo suficiente para ayudarle)- en ese momento su mano derecha desprendió un poco de energía la cual poco a poco se concentró, para después dar un par de pasos y ver fijamente la cara de yagura y así darle un golpe en toda la cara- DESPIERTA MIZUKAGE IDIOTA-con eso Yagura callo de espaldas mientras Naruto apenas y se sostenía de pie mientras respiraba con algo de dificulta- eres un idiota...como es...posible...que un kage...se deje...caer en un genjutsu...por tu...culpa estoy...cansado y hambriento...así que como castigo...gastaras la comida.. a toda los rebeldes y créeme varios comentarios mucho incluyéndome- para dar una sonrisa.

Yagura: eso me dejara en bancarrota sabes.

Naruto: por eso se llama castigo jajaja

Yagura:-en ese momento se para para ver a naruto para después ver a Mei- tienes un hijo muy interesante jajaja quisiera saber cómo lo conociste.

Mei: claro que te diré pero eso no te salva de pagar la comida: yagura al ver que su idea no funciono solo bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota.

Fin


	6. 06

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 6

Esa noche toda la aldea celebró como nunca todos bebían y comían como si no ubiera en mañana, lastimosamente para el yodaime yagura si que no habría mañana ya que todo el festín estaba saliendo de su bolsillo realmente cuando se vuelva a encontrar con aquel enmascarado lo haría sufrir y así paso la noche entre risas para que al día siguiente Mei, Naruto y Zabuza junto a todos los rebeldes volvieron al campamento para levantarlo y cada ninja volver con sus familias en el caso de Naruto Mei le ofreció la oportunidad de quedarse con ella y ser una familia a lo cual Naruto acepto ya que para él Mei le daba el cariño y el amor que nunca obtuvo por sus padres biológicos y por eso quería ser fuerte para poder protejer la y nunca perder ese sentimiento así que hablo con Zabuza para que lo entrenará a lo cual él acepto siempre y cuando siguiera todas sus Órdenes algo que le pareció justo y así comenzó su entrenamiento el cual no fue solo físico ya que Mei se dedicó a pasarle libros para que estudiara no solo la historia ninja sino también estrategias de batallas, el manejo económico de las aldeas, la estructura política de todo ella quería que no sólo fuera fuerte si no que también sepa cómo utilizar su cabeza para solucionar problemas futuros algo que a Naruto le gustó que comenzó a crecer una sed por aprender más y más quería ver que es lo que oculta el mundo, había pasado dos años desde aquel evento Naruto actualmente tenía ocho años y se encontraba en un lago un poco alejado de la aldea mientras asia los ejercicios que le dejo Zabuza mientras este estaba de misión durante este tiempo demostró gran destreza en el Taijutsu, ninjutsu y kenjutsu además de poseer los cinco elementos del chakra eso dejo no solo a Zabuza si no a yagura con la boca en el suelo mientras Mei mostraba una cara de orgullo por su hijo pero aún así Naruto sólo se concentró en el elemento de viento, fuego y rayo estos tres le llamaba más la atención ya que podría ser muy útiles pero eso no significa que dejara el elemento tierra y agua aparte, volviendo a la actualidad Naruto se encontraba meditando desde hace un par de semanas se a sentido muy estraño ya que comenzó a sentir como el odio enojo tristeza no entendía el porque pero cuando intento controlar aquel poder oscuro la marca de su mano comenzó a agrietarse eso le llamó la atención intento buscar algo relacionado con aquella marca pero nunca encontró nada y eso ya le frustraba, dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su casa y descansar un momento así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea pero en el camino ese sentimiento de enojo volvió a parecer solo respiro profundo e intento que ese sentimiento desaparezca, al llegar a su casa se dirijio al sofá de la sala y se acostó boca abajo para después de unos minutos quedar dormido hasta que llegó Mei en la noche.

Mei: Naruto_kun ya llegué-al dentrar en la casa vio como Naruto se levantaba del sofá pero al ver su cara vio que mostraba no solo enojo si no de malestar como si algo le estuviera doliera.

Naruto: hola oka_san dime cómo te fue con yagura: mientras pasó su mano derecha por su cabello pero Mei noto que la marca que tenía ya no tenía la misma forma y eso le preocupo.

Mei: bien ya sabes solo era un poco de papeleo pero Naruto estas bien te vez un poco mal.

Naruto: si no te preocupes es algo que ya pasará por sí solo- ante esto Mei sólo asintió con la cabeza- que te parece una taza de té de seguro quieres descansar.

Mei: esta bien el mío que sea rojo sabes cómo me fascina- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y caminaba a la cosina junto a Naruto hasta que.

??: Y el mío negro por favor naru_kun- al escuchar esa voz rápidamente Mei saco un kunai mientras Naruto desenfunda su katana dando media vuelta para encarar a su intruso, pero al hacerlo vieron a una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color blanco y de la mimas altura que Mei

Mei: quien eres? Que quieres? Y como entraste?

??: Eso no te importa- ante esta respuesta Mei se lanzó dispuesta a atravesarle el kunai pero de un momento la mujer desapareció de su campo de visión sólo para aparecer detrás de ella dispuesta a golpearla pero Naruto reacción y dirige un corte ascendente para salvar a Mei pero de un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo la mujer atrapa la hoja de la katana como si nada mientras con su mano derecha toma el mentón de Naruto alzando lo un poco para verse a los ojos y con una voz calmada decir- es mejor que no me provoquen- dándole una pequeña sonrisa para después colocar una mirada fría y con una voz carente de emoción- porque sino lo lamentaran lo que les quedé de vida- Mei estaba congelada ante esas palabras tenía miedo por lo que le podía hacer a su hijo pero Naruto sólo sonreía ante esta situación algo que la mujer no entendía el porque hasta que sintió el filo de un kunai posarse en su garganta propiedad de un clon de Naruto

Naruto: es mejor que respondas las preguntas porque si no tú serás la que lo lamente- estaba sorprendida nunca vio cuando el chico creo el clon así que solo soltó la katana de Naruto y se dirigió a una de las sillas que habían en la sala

??: No diré nada hasta que tenga mi té- Mei quería mandarle una bola de lava pero vio como Naruto guardo su espada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Naruto: té negro dijiste verdad- ante esto la chica sólo respondió con un simple si, pasaron los minutos y Naruto volvió con las tres bebidas dejándolas en la mesa de centro- bien ahora sí responde si no es mucha molestia, la chica sólo dió una probada a su té para sentir el delicioso sabor de el.

Shinigami: realmente sabes cómo hacer un buen té y sobre sus preguntas bueno es facil- dando una nueva privada para después seguir- soy una shinigami mi nombre es Rocío de pronunciar así que no vale la pena decirlo, lo que quiero bueno son unas largas vacaciones del trabajo de recolección de almas y el como entre creo que es obvio así que no tengo que esplicarlo, en fin a lo que vine es por ti Naruto.

Mei: a que se refiere con que vino por mi hijo?- esta pregunta le pareció estraño a la shinigami.

Shinigami: como que su hijo que yo recuerde sus padres son uno rubio igual que el y una peliroja.

Naruto: bueno es una larga historia.

Shinigami: cuéntamelo tengo tiempo- Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que había vivido en Konoha al igual que el trato que le daban sus padres el cómo se fue y conoció a Mei y ella se volvió su nueva familia, al finalizar el relato la shinigami estaba más que enojada se estaba arrepentía el no haberse llevado el alma de Minato aquella noche algo que era claramente notorio para Mei y naruto.

Naruto: bien y ahora para que me quieres?

Shinigami: es verdad vine por el sello en tu mano- en eso Naruto alzó su mano bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres sólo para aparecer lo que quedaba del selló- por lo visto has estado utilizando el poder de los demonios- esa frase dejo a Naruto y Mei en shok- no es raro que este el sello tan dañado y eso mi lindo rubio está provocando esos cambios de humor.

Mei: espera espera como es eso de poder demoníaco?-en la voz de Mei veía la preocupación que sentía- y que eso de cambios de humor Naruto- esta vez le da a Naruto una mirada sería el cual no solo lo saca de su trance sino que le provoca un escalofrío.

Naruto: ve...verás o..oka_san estos ul...últimos días no me sentía muy bien pero no quería preocuparte- su voz era tenebrosa sin duda conocía bien a Mei y esa mirada le decía que no saldría ileso si no le contaba la verdad.

Mei:bien te creo y tu shinigami dime porque Naruto tiene ese poder y no me mientas si no quieres que te funda en lava- ya se estaba cansado de desvíos del tema principal.

Shinigami: esta bien te explicaré lo más resumido posible ya que la historia es muy pero muy larga- tomo una pose pensativa para comenzar su narración- antes de que llegara el rikudou Sennin hubo una pelea entre diez angeles que se revelaron a Dios y fueron expulsados llegando al mundo humano para dominarlo y cuatro de los demonios más fuertes del infierno que decidieron proteger el mundo para que así el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal no fuera alterado, la batalla duro semanas hasta que los demonios ganaron pero los Ángeles hicieron algo y su poder desapareció ante ese acto decidieron quedarse en el mundo para verificar que todo esté bien, pasaron años y los cuatro se enamoraron de unos humanos, todo iba bien hasta que apareció diez humanos con el poder de los Ángeles y así comenzó otra batalla pero está vez los demonios no tenían las de ganar y al borde de la muerte decidieron pasar su poder a sus respectivas parejas y así comenzó una nueva batalla pero está vez todos murieron, pero aún así el poder de ambos bandos comenzó a pasar a la siguiente generación y así la historia se repitió batalla tras batalla y todos morían al final, el sello que tienes lo usamos para que el poder no los afecte mucho ya que este se alimenta de los sentimientos negativos y si no eres fuerte y te dejas llevar te convertirás en un verdadero demonio sin uso de razón-era demasiada información para procesar Mei y naruto no sabían que decir o pensar.

Naruto: así que prácticamente mis días están contados desde que nací

Shinigami: lo siento pequeño pero ese es el destino que te toco- Naruto sólo agachó su cabeza, Mei al ver esto se movió para consolar a su hijo pero una risa se escuchó en toda la sala.

Naruto: Jajajaja realmente piesas que seguiré ese destino Jajajaja se nota que no me conoces yo no sigo ningún destino yo creo mi propio destino- su mirada mostraba una gran determinación algo que le sorprendió a las dos mujeres- y para comenzar a crear mi destino necesito algo de ti shinigami.

Shinigami: y que seria?

Naruto: quiero que me enseñes el jutsu de sellado que usaste en mí.

Shinigami: y eso porque? Si se puede saber.

Naruto: tengo la intención de modificarlo ya que quiero controlar ese poder

Shinigami: bien si eso quieres- dándole un Royo donde estaba el jutsu de sellado- quiero ver qué tan verdad son tus palabras de cambiar el destino

Mei: te aseguro que es la verdad ya que el siempre cumple su palabra- sin más que decir la shinigami desapareció dejando a un Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- bien Naruto será mejor que vallas a descansar algo me dice que ahora tu entrenamiento será mucho más duró.

Naruto: no solo eso sino que de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas

Fin


	7. 07

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 7

Después de la visita de la shinigami Naruto empezó con su entrenamiento estudio el jutsu de sellado que había en el pergamino pensando en una forma de modificarlo para su beneficio, se mataba la cabeza buscando alguna idea hasta que se acordó de cierto Sannin del cual había leído el cual fue expulsado de su aldea por hacer experimentos con humanos pero tenía que admitir que el Sannin era alguien que quería buscar más y más conocimiento y en eso creo varios jutsus tal vez si encontraba más información sobre sus hallazgos y jutsus pueda encontrar la pieza que necesita para modificar el sello, así que sin más le pidió ayuda a su madre y a yagura el cual decidió ayudarle ya que sabía para que quería esa información, había pasado dos semanas y Naruto ya tenía en sus manos la información que quería sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó la leer todo lo que había hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención se trataba de un sello de maldición el cual le brinda a su portador gran poder, al ver las fotos de sus portadores veía como este se expandía alrededor de su cuerpo hay fue donde encontró lo que necesitaba y así comenzó a trabajar en el sello.

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto logro su primer objetivo el modificar el sello de forma que le ayudará no solo a mantener el poder sino a liberarlo a voluntad ahora su nuevo objetivo era el combinar el chakra y el poder demoniaco para crear nuevos jutsus los cuales el sólo pueda usar además de que se le ocurrió una forma para evitar que los angeles vuelvan aparecer en el mundo pero aún estaba lejos de lograr ese objetivo, hoy se encontraba en una batalla de kenjutsu con uno de sus clones hasta que a lo lejos ve como Zabuza se acerca a él pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la niña que lo acompaña al estar frente a frente vio que la niña era muy bonita cabello negro hasta el cuello, ojos oscuros su piel de un ligero color blanco, la chica le sonrió levemente para presentarse como Haku Yuki una sobreviviente del clan Yuki y nueva herramienta para Zabuza, Naruto tras oír lo de herramientas le dió un leve golpe en la cabeza mientras le reclamaba a Zabuza por meterle esas ideas en la cabeza a Haku y a Haku la regañaba por menos preciarse de esa forma para al final decirle que ella era una persona igual que todos y si alguien decía lo contrario el lo enviaría al mundo de los muertos esas palabras aunque tétricas le daba confianza el chico, ese fue el comienzo de un lazo entre Naruto y Haku al principio se trataban como hermanos pero mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos más se conocían y así un sentimiento de amor surgía entre ellos aunque Zabuza sabía que ellos se gustaban como auto proclamado padre de Haku los molestaba debes en cuando con la escusa de que no dejaría que le hiciera algo a su hija y así pasaron tres años en los cuales Naruto y Haku comenzó acompañar a Zabuza en sus misiones ya que el decía que la mejor forma de aprender a como ser un ninja es con la experiencia mientras que Mei obtuvo el puesto de nueva mizukage pero aún así yagura no se salvó del papeleo ya que Mei lo mantuvo cerca para que lo ayudará ya que tenía más experiencia lo cual maldecia por debajo ya que no quería problemas con ella y en eso nos encontramos a Zabuza junto a Naruto y Haku que este tiempo dejo que su cabello creciera al igual que creció un poco su pecho algo que según Naruto cada vez se volvía más bonita y eso era gracias a los consejos que le daba Mei ya que ella sabía que sentía su hijo por Haku al igual que ella por él.

Zabuza: mizukage_sama para que me necesita.

Mei: necesito que valla a la aldea escondida entre la cascada hay unos mercenarios con información de la aldea y eso no podemos permitirlo aún no estamos al cien porciento de nuestras fuerzas.

Zabuza: entiendo partiremos en una hora algo más que debamos saber?

Mei: si- en eso posa su mirada en Naruto- Naruto espero que te concentres en tu trabajo aunque sé que te será difícil- mientras muestra una sonrisa maliciosa algo que desconcentro a Naruto para sólo dar una afirmación con la cabeza- bien ya se pueden ir.

Sin decir más todos fueron a sus hogares para alistarse para la misión, al pasar una hora Naruto ya estaba en la puerta de la aldea esperando a sus compañeros se encontraba vistiendo una camisa manga corta negra dejando ver sus brazos bien trabajados, un pantalón un poco ancho del mismo color con una correa roja, botas de combate negra, la katana que le dejo Itachi en su espalda y en su cuello un collar con la figura de un copó de nieve azul a igual que sus ojos, en eso aparece Zabuza con su uniforme de jounin y Haku a su lado el cual al verla se sonrojo por lo que veia, Haku llevaba una camisa sin mangas ajustaba al cuerpo resaltando sus pechos en desarrollo porque tenía la idea que aún crecerían un poco más, usaba unos shorts que llegaban por encima de la rodilla una falda azul oscuro sobre los shorts para así dejar ver sus bien torneadas piernas, unos zapatos ninja con un tacón de cinco centímetros de alto pero aún así Naruto era un poco más alto y en su cuello tenía una bufanda blanca como la nieve la cual fue un regalo de Naruto cuando estuvieron en el país de las nieves y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y dos mechones caían a los lados de su cara, Haku al ver cómo estaba Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse así que con su mano izquierda cogio parte de la bufanda en intento cubrir su sonrojo con ella, Naruto al ver la acción que hizo sólo tenía una palabra en la mente(hermosa) eso era todo y así se hubieran quedado si Zabuza no los sacaba del trance a los dos para poder partir a su objetivo.

Konoha

Las cosas en la aldea no habían cambiado mucho mito después de la desaparición de su hermano mayor le pidió ayuda a sus padres los cuales no mostraron mucho interés pero aún así dijeron que harían todo lo que podían hacer, ante esta respuesta mito se tranquilizó y siguió su entrenamiento junto a su hermano menma las cosas iban muy bien tenían un buen nivel cuando ingresaron a la academia hay conocieron a los futuros líderes de los principales clanes que conforman la aldea,Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, ino Yamanaka, Kiba inuzuka, choji akimichi, Shino aburame, Sasuke Uchiha y su hermana Miya Uchiha, todos eran buenas personas pero Sasuke y menma se llevaron de maravilla uno se creía el mejor Uchiha por ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes y el otro ya aseguraba su puesto como Hokage por su lado ella pasaba más tiempo con Miya ya que ella la entendía, Miya quería ser fuerte para encontrar a su hermano mayor y saber el porqué hizo lo que hizo y mito quería ser fuerte para buscar su y traerlo de nuevo a su hogar, pero eso fue al comienzo mientras más pasaba el tiempo mito demostró gran habilidad y eso provocó que Minato la nombrará como candidata para el puesto de Hokage logrando que se sintiera orgullosa de su fuerza y así siguió demostrando lo fuerte que podía ser pero más que nada fue porque le gustó cómo la vean como una persona superior al igual que el respeto que le mostraban y así se olvidó de su objetivo de buscar a su hermano y cuando Miya intentaba recordarle mito sólo le respondía con un- mi hermano estará bien en algún momento volverá pero es más importante que vean que aún seré mejor y nadie me ganará ni siquiera menma oni_san- sus respuestas siempre eran llenas de orgullo y al poco tiempo trataba de vez en cuando a los demás como si fueran inferiores a ella y no podrían ni tocarla eso sí que no le gustó así que dejó de juntarse con ella y se concentró en alcanzar su objetivo así sea sola.

Con Naruto

Naruto y su equipo se encontraba en la entrada de una cueva en la cual estaba los mercenarios Zabuza ordeno que se quedarán afuera mientras él iba y atacaba y ellos se encargarán de los que intenten escapar a naruto no le pareció un buen plan pero aún así no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Zabuza, una vez Zabuza inicio el ataque pasó unos minutos hasta que un grupo de cinco ninjas salió de la cueva a toda velocidad con una chica amarrada con ellos eso estraño a la pareja y decidió interceptarlos así Haku con su estilo de hielo congelo las piernas del ninja que llevaba a la chica y Naruto en un movimiento rápido de su katana decapitó al ninja para así Haku cojer a la chica y llevarla aún lugar seguro.

Ninja: devuelvan a la muchacha si no quieres morir niño.

Naruto: aquí el único que morirá serán ustedes así que mejor empecemos con el show-naruto avanzo con su espada en mano listo para una batalla pero dos de los hombre desaparecieron y los dos que estaban rápidamente hisieron posiciónes de manos para crear dos dragones de rayos los cuales se dirigieron a toda velocidad,Naruto a ver los dragones los esquiva moviéndose de un lado para el otro pero antes de poder hacer algo los dos que habían desaparecido aparecieron creando cuatro muros de tierra para encerrarlo y los dragones cayeran de arriba creando una gran explosión.

Ninja: te lo dije pero no hizo caso ahora vamos por su compañera- pero antes de poder dar un paso el golpe de una patada lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol su compañero vio al autor del golpe y antes de hacer algo sintió como era agarrado por el cuello y lanzado a la misma dirección que su compañero, los otros dos a ver esto saltaron directo al ataque pero dos clones de Naruto aparecen uno con una bala de aire para hacer que se estrelle con sus dos compañeros que estaban intentado pararse en último ninja recibido un corte en diagonal en su pecho y cuando este se agachó para sujetar su herida el clon le dió un golpe ala mandíbula provocando que volará por el aire y el otro clon lo rematará con una patada giratoria en la zona de las costillas y ser enviado con sus camaradas, antes de que los ninjas pudieran hacer algo fueron rodeados por espejos de hielo para ver a Haku en uno de ellos y en un destello todos los ninjas estaban llenos de agujas senbo- maldita zorra cuando te atrapé desearías no haber nacido- Haku solo mostró una sonrisa mientras retiraba el espejo que estaba sobre ellos, al ver esto los ninjas estaban apunto de saltar a ala libertad pero vieron como Naruto hizo una posición de manos para arrojar su katana y clavarse en medio de los ninjas para después de pronunciar-arte demoníaco: jutsu de empalamiento-de la katana una energía oscura se espandio por el suelo dentro del domo para después unos picos oscuros se levantarán atravesando cada parte del cuerpo de los ninjas, Haku desace los espejos dejando ver aquella escena salía de un cuento de terror para ver cómo Naruto también desaga el jutsu y los cuerpos caigan formando un gran charco de sangre para recoger su katana para guardarla en su funda.

Haku: naruto_kun no crees que te pasaste ahora no hay forma de que los reconozcan- dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: perdón es que quería ver qué tan bien funciona mi nuevo jutsu pero en fin como está la chica.

Haku: esta bien pero tiene sellos para evitar que use el chakra.

Naruto: ya veo pues vamos quiero saber porque la tenían asi- después de esas palabras Haku guió a Naruto donde estaba la chica la cual intentaba escapar aunque sabía que sería imposible, algo tenía que aceptar y es que la chica no estaba nada mal era aproximadamente de la misma altura que Haku no tenía mucho pecho como ella pero si se veía un redondo y firme trasero además de su piel bronceada y el color de cabello verde y corto mostraba lo bella que era, después de alejar los pensamientos nada puros detuvo a la chica para que dejara de moverse y poder desatarla pero en un descuido la chica logra darle un cabezazo haciendo que Naruto se aleje un poco para sobarse el área afectada mientras Haku soltó una risita, la chica se movió hasta colocarse de espaldas a una roca mientras que Naruto le dió una mirada sería algo que hizo recorrer un escalofrío a la chica la cual veía como Naruto se acercó a paso lento para después escuchar un golpe para mirar la palma del chico contra la piedra provocando pequeñas grietas con temor miro a los ojos azules de Naruto el cual no mostraron ni una pisca de gracia la acción de la chica- escúchame bien o te comportas como buena niña y dejas que te ayude o vuelve a pegarme y te violare en este momento y después te vendere en el pueblo más cercano- ante esta declaración busco en sus ojos algún rastro de mentira pero no era así entonces cuando Naruto dirigido sus manos para desatarla está quedo como estatua no quería hacer algo que enojara más al chico, una vez ya libre Naruto le quitó la mordaza para que pudiera hablar además de quitarle los sellos que tenia- bien dime cómo te llamas? Y porque te tenían de esa forma?- Naruto hablo con calma mostrando que no estaba enojado algo que ella agradeció mentalmente pero no estaba segura si podía confiar en el además tenía tanto las muñecas como los tobillos lastimados y el dolor no la dejaba pensar bien pero como si el chico leyera sus pensamientos hizo una señal a la chica la cual se acercó con un pequeño kit de curación y así él mismo comenzó a tratar sus heridas así que decidió confiar en el.

Fuu: me llamó fuu y esos ninjas me querían llevar a otra aldea para usarme como arma ya que soy la jinchuriki del nanabi aunque su nombre es chomei y es mi mejor amiga- después de decir eso fuu se dió de cuenta que Naruto había acabado su tratamiento- y ustedes cómo se llaman.

Haku: soy Haku Yuki- para comenzar a caminar donde de seguro estaba zabuza

Naruto: Naruto terumi Uzumaki- para darle una pequeña sonrisa y caminar detrás de Haku.

Fuu: esperen quería saber si quisieran ser mis amigos no tengo a nadie aparte de chomei- Naruto a escuchar su pregunta solo la mira de reojo para seguir su camino hacia Haku esta acción provocó que fuu bajará la cabeza triste-(parece que no quieren ser mis amigos y no los culpo quien quiere juntarse con una jinchuriki como yo)- estaba apunto de soltar unas lágrimas hasta que vio como algo se arrodilló frente a ella sólo para ver la espalda de Naruto.

Naruto: vamos sube si no nunca llegaremos a casa- esas palabras fueron suficiente para que unas lágrimas de felicidad salieran y con toda la fuerza que tenía se subió en la espalda de Naruto para así el rubio comenzar su camino de regreso hacia la aldea.

Fin


	8. 08

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 8

Al llegar a Kiri fuu quedó impresionada por lo bella que era la aldea pero aún así no bajo la guardia y más al ver que por dónde pasaba la gente se quedaba viéndola eso le incomodaba ya que en su antigua aldea los aldeanos la lastimaron, la engañaron con falsas ilusiones más de una vez, sin contar que era vista como un objeto un arma en vez de una persona, gracias a eso fuu dejo de confiar en la gente ella sólo quería un amigo que no la lastimara tras estos pensamientos aumento un poco la presión que tenía en el agarre en los hombros de Naruto el cual la llevo cargada todo el camino a la aldea, Naruto al sentir la presión sólo movió la cabeza ligeramente para ver cómo fuu escondía su cabeza en su espalda para no ver a nadie.

Naruto: no tienes nada que temer- su voz era suave y cálida pero aún así fuu solo se aferró aún más- estas personas son buena gente puedes confiar en ellos.

Fuu: no no puedo sé que llegara el momento donde ellos me lastimaran- sus palabras fueron un leve susurro pero aún así lo escucho muy bien Naruto al igual que Haku que estaba poniendo atención a su conversación.

Haku: si no confías en nadie entonces porqué viniste con nosotros cuando naruto_kun te lo propuso?- esas palabras hicieron que en lamente de fuu hiciera click.

Fuu(pensando): es verdad porque acepte en venir si ni siquiera lo conosco bien

Chomei: no te preocupes fuu el no parece tener ninguna intención de dañarte

Fuu(pensando): estas segura que puedo confiar en naruto?

Chomei: sólo corta la conexión y te darás cuenta- una vez dicho esto fuu cortó la conexión y se fijó que Naruto no se movía y la miraba con preocupación al igual que Haku.

Naruto: fuu estas bien?

Fuu: si porque preguntas?

Haku: porque te estaba hablando y de repente ya no contestaste tenías la mirada perdida en la nada

Naruto: si te sientes mal podemos ir al hospital para que te revisen- está respuestas sorprendió a fuu realmente estas personas se preocupaban por ella y eso la ponía muy feliz realmente estos eran sus primeros amigos, Naruto vio pequeñas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos- Haku adelantate a la torre llevaré a fuu al hospital.

Fuu: no no es necesario estoy bien en serio sólo estaba hablando con chomei.

Haku: entonces porqué son las lágrimas.

Fuu: son de felicidad chomei me hizo darme cuenta que el venir con ustedes fue la mejor opción que tome en mi vida.

Después de esa declaración tanto Naruto como Haku solo le regalaron una sonrisa y siguieron su camino a la oficina de la mizukage, una vez en frente de Mei Zabuza le informo todo lo referente de la misión al igual que de fuu para después yagura presentarse como el jinchuriki del 3 colas, esta revelación asombro a fuu ya que había alguien en el mismo estado que ella y sin más Mei sólo declaró la misión como cumplía y le dió la bienvenida a fuu a su nuevo hogar.

El tiempo pasó rápido fuu comenzó a vivir con yagura ya que según el ella era su pequeña hermana además de comenzar a entrenarla por petición de ella misma, por parte de Haku Zabuza decidió enseñarle nuevos jutsus para su repertorio además de regalarle dos espadas cortas para comenzar su entrenamiento de kenjutsu y poder enfrentar a sus enemigos no solo de medio alcance si no también cuerpo a cuerpo, y por último naruto comenzó a practicar nuevos jutsus que había leído en la biblioteca de su casa además de idear algunos nuevos jutsus con su poder demoniaco.

6 años después

Durante este tiempo fuu comenzó a confiar en la gente de la aldea en realidad ellos no mostraban ningún tipo de desprecio así ella por ser una jinchuriki al contrario le mostraban un gran respeto, durante ese tiempo fuu comenzó a tener sentimientos por Naruto y después de hablar con Haku ambas decidieron confensarse esto fue una gran sorpresa para Naruto ya que a él también comenzó a tener sentimientos por fuu, por eso el decidió declarar su amor a ambas chicas lo después de un rato hablando entre ellas aceptaron con la condición que no habría favoritismo a lo cual el acepto.

En este momento Naruto,Haku,fuu y Zabuza se encuentran en la oficina del mizukage esperando su nueva misión, han pasado 4 meses después de que oficialmente son un equipo genin desde entonces estuvieron haciendo misiones de rango B y A.

Mei: bien iré directo al grano quiero que vallan al país de las olas a exterminar a un individuo llamado gato, este infeliz no solo atormenta a un pueblo de dicho país y según nuestra información también se está llevando a varias mujeres para después venderlas, alguna pregunta- los cuatro negaron con la cabeza- bien en 15 minutos los quiero en marcha, ya pueden retirarse.

Una vez fuera de la oficina todos se separaron para alistarse para la misión, ya una vez listos como siempre Naruto era el primero en la puerta para a los pocos segundos aparecer fuu seguida de Haku y zabuza y así partieron para el país de las olas, todo el recorrido fuu y Haku estuvieron hablando de las nuevas ideas que les comento la mizukage para mejorar su relación con el rubio.

En Konoha

El tiempo pasó y todos los de la academia se graduaron con honores para después ser ubicados por equipos según sus habilidades.

Iruka: muy bien antes de empezar quiero felicitar a todos por haberse graduado como genin pero recuerden este sólo es el primer paso en su camino ninja, sin más que decir procederé a informar cómo quedó sus equipos y sus jounins-todos lo genin estaba ansiosos por saber con quién les tocó al llegar al equipo 7- bien el equipo 7 estará confirmado por menma Namikaze Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y sasuke Uchiha y su sensei es Hatake Kakashi- Sakura le restregó su victoria a su gran rival en el amor Ino la cual sólo pegó un grito de frustración acto que hizo a todos caerle una gota por la cabeza- bien prosiguiendo en donde estábamos habrá un equipo de acción rápida en el cual estará Miya Uchiha y mito Namikaze Uzumaki y su sensei es Uchiha mikoto- mito pegó un grito en el cielo por según ella estar con su mejor amiga mientras Miya solo dió una cara de disgusto al saber que le tocaría con mito su amistad hace años que se acabó su actitud le molestaba cada vez se parecía a su hermano menma pero luego recordó que estaría con su madre así que las cosas no podían estar tan mal.

Los equipos se fueron con sus sensei para recibir una pequeña prueba o inducción en algunos, por el lado del equipo 7 Kakashi les hizo una prueba para ver su trabajo en equipo pero gracias a que Sasuke como menma querían demostrar quien era el mejor casi terminan fracasando pero al final lograron pasar apenas, por el lado del equipo de acción rápida Mikoto les explico que cuales eran sus deberes ya que se creó ese equipo para dar apoyo a otros equipos además de misiones de espionaje.

Después de dos semanas realizando misiones de rango D menma por medio de una rabieta logro que el yodaime les diera un na misión de rango C el cual sólo tenían que proteger a tazuna el constructor de puentes, todo iba bien hasta que sufrieron el ataque de dos ninjas renegados después de eso tazuna les contó toda lo que estaba pasando además de contarle de gato ante esta revelación Kakashi pidió refuerzos en la aldea y siguieron su camino a la casa del señor tazuna, al caer la noche el.equipo de acción rápida hizo su aparición Kakashi le informo todo a Mikoto y así comenzaron a entrenar a sus alumnos y así tener una oportunidad de enfrentarse a su futuro enemigo.

Paso 1 semana desde que comenzaron con su entrenamiento en este momento se encuentran en el puente a medio terminar cuendo aparece un sujeto de baja estatura en traje junto a unos 50 mercenarios.

Gato: bien tazuna por lo visto aún quieres seguir con la idea del puente.

Tazuna: libérate mi pueblo de tu tirania, incluso si me cuesta la vida.

Gato: pues que así sea- después de esas palabras dió la orden y sus hombres corrieron directo donde tazuna.

Menma: ja sólo son estorbos, veamos qué tal sasuke si miramos quien acaba con más.

Sasuke: perderás- sasuke junto a menma saltaron a enfrentar a los mercenarios sin medir consecuencia.

Kakashi: maldición Mikoto_san por favor ayúdeme, y mito, Sakura y Miya protejan a el señor tazuna.

Después de esa orden Mikoto lo acompaño para ayudar a su necio y engreído hijo al igual que menma, pero mito no obedeció ya que ella quería mostrar que era mejor que su hermano así que dejó a Miya y Sakura atrás, pero por un descuido de menma 10 de los mercenarios se dirigieron a tazuna, Miya por su parte intento detenerlos lo más que pudo esperando que en algún momento Sakura reacciónara ya que está se paralizó en su lugar, generando que ella se encargará de los 10 tipos pero el problema era que ellos estaban entre el nivel de un chunin a jounin y eso era mucho esfuerzo para ella, Mikoto al ver a su hija en un aprieto intento ir ayudarle pero los hombres frente a ella no le dejaban ni hacercara ni un centímetro, pero en un momento que vio a su hija noto como iba hacer apuñalada por la espalda.

Mikoto: miya detrás de ti

Miya solo volteó para ver cómo ya tenía a uno de ellos a escasos centímetros de ella con un kunai que de seguro terminaría con su vida, hasta que el hombre salió volando chocando con uno de sus compañeros y en su lugar se encontraba un rubio más alto que ella.

Naruto: valla llegue a tiempo unos segundos más tarde y no la cuentas.

Miya: qui...quien e..eres?

Naruto: me llamó Naruto y estás bien?

Miya: s..si graci...vías

Mercenario: lamento interrumpir su conversación pero niño te acabas de meter en un serio problema

Naruto: encerio y eso porque?

Mercenario: jajaja es mejor que no se...- no acabo ya que Naruto de un rápido movimiento le cortó la cabeza con su katana.

Naruto: que aburrido de seguro diría el mismo discurso que todos.

Mercenario: maldito como te atreves pagaras caro por tus actos

Naruto: venga que no quiero matar a nadie más sólo vengo por la cabeza de un tal gato.

Ante este comentario los nueve que estaban viendo a Naruto se lanzaron a tacharlo, Miya se puso en guardia lista para contra atacar pero al ver a Naruto parado como si nada le género curiosidad y cuando estaban apunto de alcanzarlo dos de ellos fueron cortados por la mitad como si nada para así hacer acto de presencia Zabuza, el resto al verlo pegaron un salto para atrás y así tomar distancia.

Zabuza: oye mocoso al fin diste con el objetivo.

Naruto: si es el enano de traje que está por allá alejado de toda acción.

Miya veía esto con asombro estás sujetos acaban de matar a tres personas en total y hablan como si nada, pero al ver cómo los otros se lanzaron a provechando que ellos se encuentran hablando pero incluso antes de que pudiera hacer algo unos picos de hielo al igual que de agua los atraviesan dándoles una muerte instantánea.

Haku: y bien como actuaremos dejamos que los de Konoha acaben.

Fuu: o los apoyamos y acabamos de una vez con la misión.

Miya: por favor ayúdenos mi madre esta hay peleando al igual que el engreído de mi hermano y no creo que puedan por mucho tiempo- ante esta solicitud los cuatro intercambiaron miradas para acceder a la petición de Miya.

Zabuza: bien Haku ayuda a su madre, fuu con el tomate andante, Naruto con el de pelo de culo de pato y cuando acabes ve por la peli teñida y yo voy con el de peinado que desafía la gravedad ahora dispersión.

Con Mikoto

Una vez que Mikoto vio que su hija estaba más tranquila se concentró en los enemigos que tenía al frente, habia acabado con varios de ellos pero aún así los últimos le estaban dando una buena pelea,esquivando cada golpe que le enviaban buscando el momento preciso para poder aplicar un jutsu pero ellos eran buenos y no dejaban que tuviera el tiempo para hacer una posición de manos, cuando uno de ellos estaba apunto de golpearla con su mazo pero haku apareció arremetiendo al individuo con un dragón de agua.

Haku: se encuentra bien? vine a ayudarla así que espero nos llevemos bien mientras acabamos con ellos.

Mikoto: si gracias y espero lo mismo así que vamos acabemos de una vez.

Mikoto rápidamente realizó una posición de manos para decir-elementodefuego: jutsu gran boladefuego- la inmensa bola arremetió a varios de ellos mientras que los otros intentaba trazar algúna posición pero Haku les enterró unas agujas ambu en sus brazos para impedir que siguieran, esto lo aprovecho Mikoto para darle una patada ascendente en toda la mandíbula y Haku una de hacha descendente para por último las dos golpear con sus puños y así mandarlos junto a sus compañeros, Mikoto iba a hacer una posición de manos cuando Haku se le adelanto.

Haku:elementodehielo: jutsu espejosdehielo-de la nada unos espejos se formaron para encerrarlos- si me disculpa ya vuelvo en un segundo.

Mikoto sorprendida vio como Haku se adentraba en el espejo para después escuchar unos gritos desgarradores para después escuchar como algo caía y después ver como Haku sale como si nada.

Haku: bien ya acabé- después de decir eso desactiva el jutsu para ver como los cuerpos de los mercenarios estaban repletos de agujas por todo su cuerpo y uno que otro cuerpo hecho por sus katanas cortas

Mikito: co..como hisiste e..eso

Haku:lo siento pero un ninja ni debe revelar sus mejore jutsus, ahora qué tal si vamos con su hija.

Fin


	9. 09

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 9

Mikoto al ver la gran habilidad que poseía Haku ya se imaginaba como eran sus compañeros ya que al ser aún unos niños posiblemente de la misma edad que sus hijos, demostró que ya no estaba en el nivel de genin.

Con fuu

La batalla de menma estaba muy dispareja, sus contrincantes eran demasiado para el apesar de a ver invocado unos clones de sombra estos fueron fácilmente destruidos.

Mercenario: vamos niño vete y evita morir estúpidamente.

Menma: como si fuera hacerles caso apenas estoy calentando para su información.

Mercenario: bien si eso es lo que quieres entonces vamos muchachos démosle una muerte rápida

Menma se lanzó con un kunai en mano para chocar con otro kunai y sacar una pequeña chipa, mientras menma estaba en una pelea de fuerza uno de los mercenarios le dió un puñetazo en la cara para mandarlo con uno de sus compañeros el cual tenía una espada lista para cortarlo pero menma reacciono a tiempo y bloqueó el corte con su kunai y de un movimiento rápido lanzó una patada a la quijada del hombre pero antes de hacer contacto un bastón hizo presencia para proteger a su compañero, menma sólo pudo intentar alejarse pero detrás de él estaba el mercenario con la espada pero antes de siquiera alistar el corte dos patadas le dieron en la cara para mandarlo a volar unos metros.

Mercenario: más molestias, quien eres? Y que quieres?

Fuu: soy fuu y viene ayudar

Menma: lárgate yo puedo solo además este no es lugar para niñas así ve y juega con tus muñecas o algo- ante este comentario fuu solo mostró una cara de molestia.

Fuu: creo que ellos prefieren peliar con una niña antes que con un tomate andante- para mostrar una cara de burla lo cual menma se enojó.

Mercenario: no importa con quién peleamos al final morirán.

El hombre al que fuu pateó corrió hacia ella para dar un salto y lanzar un corte directo para partiría en dos, fuu que vio lo que hizo sólo hizo una posición de manos-estilo de viento: jutsu corte de abanico- al decir esto dió unos giros solo para que unas cuchillas de viento salieran disparado cortando al mercenario el cual al tocar el piso escupió algo de sangre para después mostrar como líneas de sangre aparecían en su cuerpo para después caer al piso se desarmara para si dejar a todos a la vista sus órganos esparcidos sobre un charco de sangre y su cabeza rodar hasta los pies de fuu, la cual al ver la cabeza solo le dió un suave toque para que se partiera en cuatro perfectas partes.

Fuu: ahora parece un rompecabezas- su voz mostraba alegría mientras los demás estaban aterrados- y digamen al guíen quiere jugar?- nadie decía nada- venga no sean tímidos si no quieren jugar a armarlo podemos jugar a otra cosa.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que los mercenarios que quedaban salieran huyendo del lugar, lo cual provocó una sonrisa siniestra en la cara de fuu.

Fuu: así que será a las atrapadas y veo que son rápidos.

De la nada un par de alas aparecieron en la espalda de fuu para salir volando tras los hombre, unos segundos fuu alcanzó al que tenía un kunai el cual se lo lanzó esperando darle, pero como si bailará en el aire lo esquivo como si nada para después alargar su mano izquierda y agarrarlo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y aumentar la velocidad para que esté caiga y con un poco de fuerza fuu arrastró su cara en el piso por unos metros para después soltarlo y dejar solo un camino de sangre.

Fuu: va uno y quedan dos

De inmediato cogió vuelo y se acercó al que tenía el bastón para comenzar a rodearlo a una gran velocidad y en el proceso sacar un kunai y provocarle varios cortes para por último cubrir el kunai con chakra de rato y lanzarlo para quedará clavado entre ceja y ceja para sólo oír un grito desgarrador antes de morir.

Fuu: bien ya solo que da uno.

El último estaba totalmente asustado no sabía a donde correr pero de un momento a otro fuu apareció dándole un abrazo por la espalda para rápidamente elevarse y tomar gran altura para dar una vuelta y bajar a toda velocidad y así soltarlo unos metros antes de tocar el suelo para ver cómo se estrellaba y escuchar como sus huesos se quebraban por el impacto sólo para dejar un bulto de carne y sangre en el lugar.

Fuu: bien tomate andante nos vamos con los demás? o quieres tambien jugar?- esa pregunta fue suficiente para que menma saliera corriendo donde estaba Mikoto, Miya y Sakura- Jajajaja y eso que no ha visto nada al final solo jugué con ellos.

Con Naruto

Naruto se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sasuke, al llegar vio que él ya había acabado con dos pero aún le queda tres y no se la estaban dejando fácil es por eso que a paso rápido dió un salto para dar una patada descendente en toda la cabeza para que el hombre quede incrustado besando el suelo.

Sasuke: pero quien e...- más fue interrumpido por Naruto que le apuntó con su katana la.cual se le hacía muy familiar.

Naruto: ni preguntes ya estoy harto de la misma estúpida pregunta por un día, solo vine a ayudar con eso te debería bastar.

Sasuke: esta bien solo no estorbes- esa respuesta sólo hizo que Naruto mostrará una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: bien entonces vamos que aún me falta uno.

Rápidamente los dos saltarán a la batalla, Sasuke rápidamente arremetió con una serie de combo de puños, para después dar una patada giratoria directo a la cabeza del sujeto, pero este reaccionó a tiempo agachándose esquivando el golpe para agarrar a Sasuke de su brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo le repartía varios golpes en el estómago logrando que este escupa algo de sangra, pero de un movimiento rápido Sasuke invirtió el agarre y rápidamente agarro un kunai para comenzar a apuñalarlo con este para así darle muerte, sasuke estaba cansado y adolorido y como pudo busco a su compañero para ver cómo esté esquivaba cada golpe que le mandara para de un momento colocarse detrás del sujeto mientras su mano izquierda tenía la derecha de este y el filo de su katana en la garganta y de un movimiento hacer que este gire para que se cortará el cuello y caer al piso, y después ver como el se acerca para quedar a su lado.

Naruto: ve con tu equipo y que te atiendan esas heridas-Sasuke sólo asiente con la cabeza y Naruto coje rumbo hacia su último objetivo.

A lo lejos Naruto vio como su exhermana está en medio de una batalla la cual no mostraba signos de ganar, entonces realizó una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: cortes defuego- realizando tanto cortes verticales, horizontales y diagonales seis cuchillas de fuego salieron disparadas con dirección a los mercenarios, los cinco de los seis lograron esquivar mientras el otro terminó con los brazos y piernas apuntadas mientras el fuego iba consumiendo lo lentamente bajo la mirada de shock de los presentes.

Naruto: bien uno menos y quedan cinco, vean chicos no tengo ganas de matar a nadie más así que recojan sus armas y larguesen mientras pueden.

Mercenario: VETE AL INFIERNO TE MATARE HIJO DE PU...- no termino porque Naruto le introdujo su katana en la boca bajo la mirada de terror de todos.

Naruto: por lo visto prefieren la muerte- suelta un corto suspiro- que tan idiotas pueden ser?- acto seguido Naruto saca su katana del hombre para de un movimiento limpiar la sangre que está tenía.

Los hombres que quedaban solo corrieron por su vida, pero ya era tarde ya que Naruto realizó una posición de manos-elemento de rayo: jutsu dragón de rayo- un dragón descendió del cielo para morder a dos de los cuatro que intentaban escapar y así ser electrocutados para caer muertos con su piel totalmente quemada.

Naruto: dos menos y me faltan dos- mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro, a lo cual un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de mito quien miraba a Naruto con cierto temor.

Naruto al ver que los dos que quedaban eran rápido sólo trazo una posición de manos sin quitar la mirada de uno de ellos para pronunciar-elemento de viento: jutsu gran penetración- y así colocar sus manos en una posición de pistola- BANG BANG- esas palabras desencadenaron que dos ráfagas de viento salieran disparados a gran velocidad solo para perforar las piernas de uno de ellos, Naruto de un rápido movimiento apareció a lado del sujeto solo para ver cómo intentaba alejarse de él con la fuerza de sus brazos así que Naruto le enterró su katana en su brazo derecho para escuchar como gritaba.

Naruto: pobre hombre no te preocupes en un segundo te quitarle el sufrimiento- en eso saca una shuriken y la entierra en el piso justo debajo de su rostro.

Mercenario: por...por favor pe..perdóneme

Naruto: lo siento pero no perdonaré a aquel que tormento a este pequeño pueblo, secuestro a las mujeres y sobre el echo las violaron- en cada palabra el hombre escuchó el odio con lo que las pronunció.

Naruto sólo colocó su pie en la cabeza del hombre para de un empujón hacer que su cabeza se entierre en la shuriken, después busca con su mirada al último que le faltaba para hallarlo intentando saltar al mar, Naruto de una rápida posición de manos dijo -elemento de viento:jutsu viento divino de las montañas- una gran ráfaga elevó a la hombre para comenzar a caer cerca de donde estaba Naruto el cual realizó una nueva posición de manos-elemento de tierra: jutsu espinas de tierra- unos picos surgieron hasta la altura de su rodillas para en un segundo el cuerpo del hombre caer y quedar clavado mientras un poco de su sangre salpicó en la ropa de Naruto.

Naruto: gente despreciable como ustedes merecen muertes igual o peor- mito estaba que vomitaba nunca había visto una carnicería de ese calibre y lo peor era que su propio hermano mayor fue quien lo protagoniso- mito respira profundo calmate y hacercate a mí te llevaré con tu equipo- su voz aunque sería era calmada así que solo hizo caso y a paso lento se acercó, Naruto recogió su katana y colocó una mano en el hombro de mito para realizar el jutsu de espacio y tiempo de shisui y aparecer frente a los demás.

Mito sólo callo de rodillas mientras levantó la cabeza para ver a los demás, su hermano estaba igual que ella, Sasuke no parecía afectado lo cual le llevo a pesar que tal vez el ni siquiera vio la crueldad de la forma en que mataba su hermano mayor, Miya solo temblaba para después ver a su alrededor y ver un cuerpo sin cabeza y por último Mikoto y Kakashi estaban igual que Sasuke, entonces vio a la gente que acompañaba a su hermano mayor y los vio frescos como una lechuga como si nada hubiera pasado, al mirarlos detalladamente se dió cuenta de la bandana que traían la cual era de Kiri al igual que su hermano que al mirarlo mejor el había cambiado demasiado era más alto que ella y por varios centímetros su rostro era más maduro algo que le gustó y así lo miro detalladamente hasta que se olvidó de todo lo que pasó pero entonces una pregunta le llegó- ¿Porque está con un grupo de kiri?- entonces vio la insignia de Kiri en su brazo derecho-¿Desde cuándo es un ninja de kiri? A caso no quería ser de konoha- cuando se disponía a preguntar alguien la interrumpió.

Zabuza: por lo visto Haku fue la única que les dió una muerte menos sádica se puede decir.

Haku: yo no diría eso- aún con su sonrisa lanzó un pequeño chorro de agua que hizo girar a uno de los hombres que estaban boca abajo con agujas en la espalda solo para mostrar como su estómago estaba abierto de lado a lado, todos estaban en shock exepto Naruto, fuu y zabuza- me conoces bien Zabuza y sabes que muestro piedad con basuras como ellos.

Kakashi: Zabuza que diablos les enseñas

Zabuza: yo nada, ellos se volvieron así por cuenta propia- alzando los hombros como si no importara- pero en fin tengo al equipo más sádico y destructivo de toda la aldea- mientras sacaba el pecho en señal de orgullo por sus pequeñas máquinas de matar- no puedo estar más orgulloso.

Eso solo provocó que una gota le callera por la cabeza a más de uno.

Zabuza: por cierto y el objetivo.

Haku: aquí esta- en eso muestra a un gato amarrado de manos y pies.

Gato: MALDITA LIBERAME ACASO NO SABES CON QUIEN TRATAS AUN TENGO A DOSCIENTOS HOMBRES LISTOS PARA ARRASAR CON TODOS USTEDES- el equipo 7 y el de acción rápida se pusieron blancos ante esa revelación pero entonces escucharon un par de risas provenientes del equipo de Kiri.

Fuu: no creo que lleguen, tu que crees haku_chan.

Haku: que es imposible que los muertos andén.

Naruto: y más si están despedazados.

Zabuza: ese no es el problema Naruto, el problema está en los que sus partes se reducieron a cenizas.

Gato: de...de que ha...hablan

Zabuza: aun no lo captas- en eso hacerca su rostro al de gato- todos están muertos.

Fuu: bueno casi todos, liberamos a las mujeres que tenías secuestradas antes de comenzar con la matanza.

Gato: es...es men... mentira

Naruto: cree lo que quieras nos da igual al fin y al cabo nuestra misión es darte muerte.

Haku: pero tranquilo nosotros ya hemos tenido suficiente por un dia- eso hizo soltar un suspiro por parte de gato hasta que Zabuza lo agarra del cuello del traje- pero los aldeanos del lugar aún tiene cuentas pendientes, así que hasta nunca- Zabuza con toda su fuerza lo lanzó donde se encontraba la turba de gente.

Zabuza: bien misión cumplida, ya es hora de volver a casa- todo el equipo estaba listo para partir hasta que una voz los detiene.

Mito: es..espera ni_san- esto sorprendió a los equipos de Konoha.

Equipo de kohona: NI_SAN- fue la palabra que sonó en todo el puente.

Fin.


	10. 10

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 10

El enorme grito hizo que el equipo de Kiri se tapara los oídos.

Naruto: Dios un poco más alto y me dejan sordo, que es lo que quieres mito?- su voz aún que sería hizo que mito diera un paso atrás- vamos que no tengo todo el día.

Menma: valla ni_san no solo dejas la aldea si no que te unes a otra jajaja no solo eres un fracasado si no tambien un traidor.

Miya: te recuerdo que el acabó con los enemigos como si nada.

Menma: eso solo fue por qué sus compañeros se llevaron a los más fuertes, pero tengo que aceptar que tus compañeras son muy fuertes- en eso hizo una pose de pensar hasta que- ya sé que tal hermosuras si vienen conmigo a Konoha las trataré muy bien.

Haku: lo siento pero no me interesa.

Fuu: no me agradan los tomates andante.

Menma: no creo que deban llevarme la contraria al fin y al cabo soy el jinchuriki del kyubi.

Mito: de la mitad recuerda que yo poseo su otra parte- lo dice con aire de orgullo para así impresionar a su hermano mayor, el cual sólo tenía una cara sería.

Fuu: que coincidencia yo soy la jinchuriki del nanabi.

Menma: con más razón deberías venir conmigo.

Fuu: te lo repito no voy contigo además ya tengo a una persona con quién quiero estar.

Menma: dudo que sea más fuerte que yo a demás de tener el kyubi prácticamente no me haría ni un rasguño- pero en eso un destello paso por el lado de menma sólo para ver cómo un corte apareció en su mejilla derecha para ver a Naruto con su katana.

Naruto: por lo visto si te rasguñe no? Menma- nadie del equipo Konoha entendía el porque lo hizo hasta que fuu se acercó y abrazo su brazo derecho para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro.

Fuu: te lo dije ya tengo a una persona con quién quiero estar.

Haku: al igual que yo- asiendo la misma acción que fuu pero ella abrazando su cintura- y para tu información naruto_kun es el más fuerte de entre nosotros

Menma: eso lo veremos

Menma se lanzó dispuesto a cortarlo con un kunai en su mano derecha, pero Naruto de un hábil movimiento atrapo su muñeca doblando la así atrás para así suelte el kunai para con la mano izquierda darle un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire, cuando menma se agachó para agarrase el estómago Naruto lo tomo de la cabeza para darle con la rodilla en la cara rompiendole la nariz para que diera un par de pasos mientras se sujeta la nariz para después dar una patada giratoria y mandarlo devuelta con su equipo.

Menma: e...eres un mal...maldi...to ni_ San Ata...car a tu pro...pío hermano con razón oka_san y oto_san siem..pre te vieron como un monstruo.

Naruto: te equivocas menma cuando deje Konoha también deje de ser vuestro hermano, así que no me provoques si no quieres que te trate como enemigo- mientras le apunta con su katana y les daba una mirada totalmente fría y carente de emocion- así que deja de comportarte como un idiota.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que vieron y escucharon, por un lado Kakashi y Mikoto estaban sin palabras no creian que el rubio frente a ellos fuese hijo de su maestro y mejor amiga pero por lo que dijo lo fue en algún momento ya que al fin y al cabo era la mimas imagen del yodaime exepto por las marcas de sus mejillas, menma estaba muerto de la rabia ya que su hermano mayor no solo le dió una paliza si no que lo humilló frente a los demás y eso no lo iba a perdonar, mito estaba sorprendida, no quería creer que él ya no sería su hermano lo cual no pensaba permitir, Sakura no entendía nada de lo que pasaba así que solo se limitó en pensar en su Sasuke, sasuke sólo miraba la katana del rubio sabía que se le hacía familiar, hasta que la imagen de su hermano mayor paso por su cabeza, Miya solo estaba sorprendida ya que frente a ella su salvador resultó ser el hermano mayor que le había contado hace tiempo atrás su compañera.

Naruto: bien si ya no hay nada más que decir nos retiramos- pero antes de dar un paso una voz lo detuvo.

Sasuke: espera quiero preguntarte algo?

Naruto: bien, que es?

Sasuke: esa katana donde la conseguiste?

Naruto: para que quieres saber?

Sasuke: sólo responde la pregunta?- al ver el comportamiento de Sasuke, Naruto sólo soltó un suspiro.

Naruto: un amigo me la dió para mí cumpleaños número 6.

Sasuke: cómo se llama?

Naruto: que es esto 20 preguntas? Para que rayos quieres saber su nombre?

Sasuke: SOLO RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA.

Mikoto: Sasuke controlate quieres.

Sasuke: NO ME VOY A CONTROLAR ESA KATANA ES IGUAL A LA QUE TENIA ÉL, ASI QUE DIME EL MALDITO NOMBRE.

Mikoto: por favor naruto_san si no es mucha molestia le puede decir el nombre- Mikoto estaba apenada por el comportamiento de su hijo pero temía que el rubio se molestará y decidiera atacarlo, por otro lado Naruto vio como Mikoto parecía tener miedo por la acción de Sasuke.

Naruto: si me lo dice de esa forma Mikoto_san no me puedo negar, su nombre es Uchiha itachi- ese nombre provocó que los tres Uchihas abrieran los ojos hasta no más poder pero entonces Sasuke solo bajo su cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

Sasuke: donde está Itachi.

Naruto: no lo sé.

Sasuke: no mientas dónde está ese maldito asesino y traidor.

Naruto: cual es tu relación con itachi?

Sasuke: soy su hermano menor ahora dime dónde está?

Naruto: ya veo entonces te puedo hacer otra pregunta antes de contestarte?

Sasuke: cual?

Naruto: porque dices que Itachi es un traidor? Y si te digo dónde está que piensas hacer?

Sasuke: porque el mató a la mayoría de mi clan solo para probar su fuerza, y si lo veo pienso matarlo yo mismo- Naruto pudo ver el odio que avía en sus ojos asi que miró a las dos mujeres Uchihas.

Naruto: y ustedes dos que es lo que harían si lo encuentran?- su mirada se posó en Miya esperando una respuesta, mientras está sólo tenía un poco de miedo por la mirada sería que tenía el rubio.

Miya: yo...yo solo quiero que me diga cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que lo hizo nada más-esa respuesta solo hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de naruto, después vio como Mikoto también sonreía por su hija entonces entendío que ella pensaba igual.

Naruto: bien siendo sincero no se dónde está actualmente, sólo nos vemos debes en cuando mientras estoy de misión, pero me sorprende que piensen que es un traidor, al parecer Konoha solo sabe esconder la verdad.

Mikoto: a que te refieres?

Naruto: no le puedo decir pero si les diré algo y es que tienes razón miya- la nombrada no entendía a que se referia- si hay una razón detrás de la masacre ya que el matar a esas personas no era el objetivo principal pero por cosas de la vida tuvo que terminar así.

Miya: tu que sabes de esa noche?

Naruto: yo conozco toda la verdad y cual era el plan original.

Mikoto: por favor naruto_ San dime qué es lo que tenía que pasar te lo suplico.

Naruto: lo siento pero no me corresponde decirles, pero no sé preocupe en un futuro cercano él les dirá todo lo que quieran.

Miya: quien?

Naruto: es obvio, itachi se los dirá así que solo esperen hasta ese día bien?, Ahora sí ya no hay nada más que decir nos retiramos.

El equipo de Kiri se fue dejando a él equipo de Konoha con las preguntas que respuestas, una vez el puente estaba terminando todos volvieron a Konoha para dar el reporte durante el viaje Kakashi y Mikoto discutían si debían informar sobre la intervención del equipo de Kiri y de el recién conocido ex hijo del yodaime, por otro lado mito le contaba a Miya su plan de como traer de vuelta a su hermano a casa mientras está sólo pensaba en lo que dijo el rubio de itachi y cuándo sería que conocería la verdad, Sasuke sólo pensaba que todo lo dicho era mentira mientras Sakura intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él y menma sólo pensaba en como matar a su hermano la próxima vez que lo vea.

Una vez en Konoha cada quien cogio por su lado, Mikoto y Kakashi fueron a dar el informe de la misión en el cual evitaron dar demasiado detalles del equipo de Kiri, lo cual para el yodaime no se mostró muy interesado en ese hecho así que lo paso por alto para así los dos jounins después de una reverencia dejar el la oficina y cada quien dirigirse a su hogar.

En Kiri

Naruto y su equipo habían dado el informe de todo lo sucedido no solo con gato y sus hombres si no también con las mujeres que fueron secuestradas, todo iba bien hasta que Zabuza menciono los antiguos hermanos de Naruto lo cual provocó que Haku,fuu y Naruto se pegarán en la frente con la palma, en un momento Mei desapareció para aparecer levantando a Zabuza del suelo y pegarlo contra la pared para pedir una explicación detallada de lo que pasó mientras una aura oscura la cubría, por parte de Zabuza estaba temblando de miedo al ver a Mei de esa forma mientras pensaba cuidadosamente lo que tal vez podrían ser sus últimas palabras, yagura el cual estaba ayudando a Mei con el papeleo se escondió debajo del escritorio mientras le rezaba a todos los dioses que conoce para que no salga muerto si zabuza se le ocurre decir algo que empeore las cosas, Naruto al ver esta escena sólo soltó una pequeña risa para después ir a calmar a su madre, una vez Mei calmada y Zabuza utilizando a Haku como escudo humano decidió narrar todo lo sucedido ya al finalizar Mei se mostraba orgullosa de su hijo, de como manejo la situación y dejó en claro que él ya no era nada de ellos, una vez acabó cada uno se fue para su hogar menos Naruto que decidió ayudar con el papeleo para acabar rápido y salir a cenar con Mei.

Ha pasado un mes desde la misión en el país de las olas en este momento Naruto y su equipo se encuentran frente a Mei la cual los llamo para darles una importante noticia.

Mei: escuchen bien la aldea de Konoha nos a enviado una invitación para que participen en los exámenes chunin de este año, no es obligatorio participar pero después de hablarlo con yagura y miembros del consejo hemos decidido de enviarlos a ustedes para que muestren de lo que es capaz la aldea pero es su decisión participar o no, así que deciden chicos?

Las chicas querían ir y demostrar lo fuerte que eran además que de seguro se encontrarían con gente realmente fuerte y eso les emocionaba, pero aún así estaban preocupadas por como reacciónaria Naruto al volver a su antigua aldea.

Naruto: bien, por mi no hay problema, en realidad estaba esperando que llegarán los exámenes,pero que dicen ustedes dos?

Fuu: yo estoy anciosa por comenzar también quiero hacer amigos de otras aldeas así que de seguro será divertido.

Haku: yo iré adonde tú quieras ir naruto_kun.

Mei: entonces mañana temprano partiremos a Konoha.

En Konoha

Durante el mes que pasó el equipo 7 tuvo un par de misión de bajo rango ya que por petición de Minato todos los genin de esa generación participarían en los exámenes, por eso tanto Kushina como Minato decidieron entrenar a sus hijos para que dieran una gran impresión, menma tenía la intención de aprovechar esta oportunidad para superar a su hermano y darle su merecido ya que estaba más que seguro que el participaría, mito tenía la intención de traer a su hermano devuelta como fuera.

Fin


	11. 11

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 11

Mei y el equipo de Zabuza se encontraba en las puertas de la aldea de Konoha viendo a los guardias que la custodian, pero nunca se esperaron que estos estuvieran en las manos de Morfeo.

Zabuza: encerio esta es la seguridad de la aldea?

Naruto: la misma imagen de cuando me fui, será acaso una fotografía?

Mei: no importa que alguien los despierte para seguir nuestro camino.

Fuu: yo me encargo- fuu avanzó a saltito feliz de la vida, ya estando frente a ellos alzó su pierna para dejarla caer y romper el escritorio que estaba hay, por el estruendo los dos guardias se levantan asustados para después ver a una fuu que tenía una cara de molestia lo que provoca que un escalofrío recorra todo su cuerpo.

Fuu: bien ya que despertaron me pueden decir, COMO DIABLOS LLEGÓ A LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE- en un momento kotetsu mando a llamar a un anbu el cual apenas llego vio como los dos guardias le pedían perdón de rodillas a una fuu la cual apenas se aguantaba la risa.

Una vez terminado la pequeña actuación todos siguieron al anbu hasta la oficina del Hokage, una vez más en frente de la puerta el anbu procedió a entrar para informarle al Hokage sobre sus visitas, después de escuchar un- pase- todos procedieron a entrar para ver a un hombre rubio igual que Naruto.

Minato: mizukage_sama si me ubiera informado que vendría la hubiera recibido personalmente.

Mei: no hace falta Hokage_dono sólo estoy de turismo mientras mis genins están en el examen.

Minato: pero aún así podría haberle preparado un cuarto en el mejor hotel de la aldea.

Mei: no es necesario, ahora más tarde buscaremos donde quedarnos, sólo le pido si puedo inscribir a mis genins de una vez?

Minato: claro- en eso saca unos formatos los cuales se los entrega para que llenen, mientras el saca unos permisos para evitar problemas con los aldeanos o shinobis- me puede decir el nombre de los que participarán por favor?

Mei: claro la primera se llama fuu, después Haku momochi Yuki y por último Naruto terumi uzumaki.

El último nombre hizo que abriera los ojos hasta no más poder ya que le recordaba a cierto rubio, entonces levantó su vista solo para volver a encontrar a aquel que desapareció hace varios años atrás, una pequeña parte de Minato estaba feliz de verlo hay frente a él pero entonces recordó la noche donde su "hijo" había sido tomado como pago por encerrar al kyubi, su semblante se volvió serio por unos segundos hasta que vio a Mei sonreír con orgullo.

Mei: que pasa Hokage_dono? A que se debe esa cara?- aunque su voz sonaba preocupada sus ojos mostraba que estaba disfrutando el momento- acaso se debe a naruto_kun?

Minato: mizukage_sama con todo respeto, pero porque trae a ese monstruo, ese maldito demonio?

Mei: valla no sabía que conociera a mi hijo pero- su mirada cambio a una totalmente sombría- no me agrada que le llame monstruo en mi presencia.

Minato: como que hijo?

Mei: como escucha el es mi hijo, yo lo adopte, acaso tiene algún problema con eso?

Minato: no ningúno, perdone mis palabras mizukage_sama, al igual que usted joven- mientras hacía una reverencia en muestra de arrepentimiento, pero por dentro no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto sólo mantenía la risa al ver la actitud de su expadre, Haku y fuu sólo veian con admiración a Mei por su forma de actuar ante esta situación, Zabuza sólo soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que este pequeño inconveniente no pasó a mayores.

Mei: bien con todo claro, si nos disculpa nos retiramos.

Naruto: esperen un momento, hokage_dono no nos ha informado a donde debemos estar para el examen- Naruto sólo lo miraba sería al igual que minato, pasó unos segundos.

Minato: mañana en la academia a las 9:00am por favor no lleguen tarde.

El equipo de Kiri salió de la oficina y cogió rumbo en búsqueda de un hotel donde descansar, Minato solo veo por la ventana para después visualizar al grupo de kiri alejándose de la torre sólo para después regresar a su trabajo y dejar ese asunto atrás.

Día del examen

El sol ya había salido y Naruto estaba listo para el examen, decidió con Haku y fuu el salir a pasear antes de que comenzara el examen, Naruto se hallaba el la puerta del hotel esperando a las chicas, el día de ayer mientras buscaban un buen lugar pasaron por varias tiendas y decidieron cambiar su vestuario.

En la parte de atrás tenía su fiel katana, mientras en su cuello había dos collares uno con un copó de nieve y el otro con la mitad de la forma del nanabi, y en su cintura el símbolo de kiri.

Después de unos minutos pareció fuu seguida de Haku con su nuevos trajes.

Mientras en su cuello tenía un collar con la otra mitad de la figura del nanabi.

Una vez listos comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijó.

Habían caminado durante un rato, para después escuchar una discusión al otro lado de una casa que estaba cerca, de un salto subieron al tejado de la casa solo para ver a un tipo con la cara pintada y y traje negro

El cual parecía que estaba apunto de pelear con su antiguo hermano, mientras que detrás de él había una rubia con cuatro coletas la cual estaba intentando que los dejara en paz.

Temari: ya basta kankuro la harás enfadar.

Kankuro: tranquila temari, acabaré rápido con ellos y nos vamos.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo unos aplausos llamaron la atención de los presentes solo para ver a naruto.

Naruto: bien suficiente show por hoy.

Kankuro: quien eres para interrumpir?

Menma: ni_san que crees que haces?

Naruto: primero no soy tu hermano- eso solo hizo que el odio te tenía solo creciera- sólo tengo una hermana- mito se sentía feliz pero esa felicidad se esfumó por sus siguientes palabras- y ella es mayor por unos cuantos años, y segundo no crees que deberías bajar del árbol?

Nadie entendía a que se refería hasta que vieron a Sasuke arrecostado en la rama de un árbol.

Sasuke: veo que tienes algo de habilidad, ya que fuiste él único que noto mi presencia.

Naruto: no estaba hablando de ti, me refería a la bella dama de cabello rojo al otro lado del árbol.

Otra vez todo mundo volteó a ver solo para encontrarse con una chica de su misma edad, la cual de un momento apareció a lado de kankuro el cual estaba más que asustado.

Kankuro: a..airi no...no sabía que estabas aquí.

Airi: que crees que haces avergonzando nuestra aldea.

Kankuro: per...perdóname.

Antes de que airi pudiera responder, fuu salto directo donde ella para después abrazarla y pegarle su cachete con el de ella para frotarlo suavemente.

Fuu: kyaa naru_kun no la podemos llevar a casa? Di que sí, di que sí, por favor- está reaccionó solo hizo que le callera una gota en la nuca a todos los presentes.

Naruto: fuu_chan sabes, ella no es un animal al que tú recoges y ya.

Airi: quien te crees que eres para tocarme.

Fuu: vamos no seas hací- se separa un poco para verla bien-me llamó fuu soy la jinchuriki del nanabi, en otras palabras somos hermanas teóricamente hablando.

Mito: si eso es verdad entonces menma y yo también seríamos sus hermanos.

Fuu: se puede decir que si- esa respuesta formó una sonrisa en menma.

Menma: si eso es así entonces responde de cuántas colas es tu bestia, y para tu información yo poseo al de nueve.

Airi: yo tengo al shukaku, el de una cola.

Menma: quiere decir que eres la menor de todos, jajaja que grandioso en ese caso tendrás que obedecer me, como una buena niña.

Temari: intenta hacerle algo y yo misma te mato, te quedó claro.

Menma: no te metas donde nadie te a llamado maldita zorra.

Temari estaba lista para atacar a menma con su abanico al igual que airi por insultar a su hermana mayor y eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de menma sea más grande.

Menma: veamos qué puede una simple genin y el una cola contra mí el poseedor del nueve colas, VENGAN O ACASO LES DIO MIEDO- en ese momento Naruto apareció en un parpadeo frente a menma con cara de pocos amigos- que es lo que qui...

no acabo de hablar porque Naruto le regaló un golpe con su brazo derecho en el estómago, provocando que escupa un poco de saliva y se eleve unos centímetros del suelo, para después Naruto dar un giro para golpearlo con su pierna derecha en la zona del pecho, para así salir disparado contra uno pared atravesandola en el proceso, para así mirar a los miembros del equipo de suna.

Naruto: perdonen al idiota, al parecer fracase como hermano mayor cuendo estube aquí.

Airi: eso no importa, lo importante es que eres fuerte y por eso quiero probar mi existencia con Tigo.

Esas palabras provocaron que fuu rápidamente apareciera a lado de Naruto mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente mientras miraba a airi de una forma nada amigable.

Fuu: naru_kun sólo me pertenece a mí y a Haku_chan, así que no dejaré que pruebes nada, sólo nosotras dos somos las únicas que pueden estar en las noches con él.

Esas palabras provocaron que todos tuvieran un gran sonrojo incluyendo a airi que no se esperaba esa acción.

Haku: creo que ella se refiere a una pelea, no a nuestra noches de pasión.-lo último lo dice con una sonrisa totalmente pervertida.

Naruto: podemos dejar de lado ciertos temas personales por favor.

Temari: creo que será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Una vez dicho esto todo el equipo de suna comenzó su marcha a la academia y después de unos segundos el equipo de Kiri comenzó a caminar mientras eran seguidos por el equipo 7 que traían a un menma inconsciente, mientras mito y Miya solo caminaban en silencio.

Durante el camino Miya se acercó al grupo para ver si podía saber algo más del grupo y así logro conocer un poco del pasado de cada uno al igual como fue que se conocieron, Miya se llevaba muy bien con Haku, fuu y Naruto, una vez llegaron a al academia decidieron ir al salón designado pasando por el lado de varios genins que intentaban entrar a uno de los salones esto le dió mucha curiosidad a Miya pero sintió como si su vista se volviera borrosa un momento y juraba que el número del salón era diferente.

Miya: chicos a caso ese no era el salón del examen.

Naruto: no ese es un genjutsu, estoy seguro que por un momento lo notaste.

Miya: pero entonces no deberíamos decirle a los demás?

Haku: no ya que esto es parte del examen, así se sabe quiénes están más capacitados para tomarlo.

Miya no dijo nada más y continúo caminando, al llegar al salón varios genins les dieron una mirada de pocos amigos pero eso no les importo y siguieron su camino a uno de los puestos de al frente, en eso pasaron a lado del equipo de suna pero en eso Naruto se paró justo frente a Airi dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: sabes estaba pensando en lo que dijiste hace una horas atrás.

Airi: y que? acaso me tienes miedo? O tienes miedo de morir?

Naruto:nada de eso, es más me pareció muy interesante- de una hábil movimiento posó su mano derecha en su mejilla mientras comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente- es por eso que quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Airi: que clase de acuerdo.

un leve sonrojo se asomó en su cara por la acción que hacía el rubio, bajo la atenta mirada de todos y más de los integrantes de suna que no entendía porque no tenía miedo de su hermana? O porque airi no lo atacaba?, Pero estas preguntas quedaron en el olvido al ver cómo Naruto lentamente bajá su mano para agarrar el mentón de Airi y levantarlo un poco para que lo viera a los ojos mientras Naruto hacercaba su rostro al de ella.

Naruto: quiero que guardes toda esa sed de sangre, no quiero que mates a nadie hasta nuestro encuentro.

Airi: y si no cumplo que pasa?, Al igual que ganaría si decidiera cumplir el acuerdo?

Airi intentaba sonar lo más sería posible, pero el tener el rostro del rubio tan cerca al suyo, podía sentir como sus respiración chocaban, podía oler el dulce aroma que desprendía y solo estaba a un por de centímetros de sus labios, pero la bestia en su interior le Albertina que no bajará la guardia ya que el rubio era demasiado peligroso.

Naruto: si no cumples te prometo que no volverás a ver la luz del sol y eso me haría sentir muy triste tener que acabar con una belleza como tú- lo dicho por Naruto hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda al igual que sus hermanos mayores y miya- pero si lo cumples te prometo que probaré tu existencia como nadie lo ha hecho, además de que te ayudaré con cierto problema, entonces cuál es tu respuesta preciosa?

Airi: de acuerdo tenemos un trato.

En eso Naruto sólo asiente con la cabeza para después posar su mirada en la frente de la chica para mover su mano desde la barbilla de Airi hasta su fleco, para moverlo un poco y revelar la palabra amor.

Naruto: no lo deberías cubrir, es una hermosa palabra- con esto dicho sólo se aleja de Airi y sigue su camino con sus compañeras.

Estuvieron hablando un par de minutos hasta que entró menma haciendo todo un show, retando a todos los presentes con él sería el único que pasaría el examen, por otra parte mito sólo buscaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor ya que no vio cuando se apartó de ellos, al encontrarlo sólo camino a paso veloz bajo la mirada de menma y el equipo 7.

Mito: Miya es bueno ver que no te engaño ese genjutsu- en eso se acercan el equipo 7.

Sasuke: aunque no sea una Uchiha de élite como yo, es claro que sería una vergüenza si se dejara engañar con un jutsu barato.

Menma: ese par de idiotas pensaron que podrían jugarnos una estúpida broma.

Haku: sabían que esa broma era un pre examen para así disminuir el número de persona.

Fuu: es seguro digo si miya_chan se dió cuenta de que se trataba seguro que ellos no meterian la pata y provocarían que todos los demás se dieran de cuenta.

Ante el comentario el equipo 7 y mito se vieron para intercambiar una mirada de nerviosismo, algo que fue visto por Naruto el cual ya se imaginaba que fue lo que pasó.

Naruto: ya que por lo visto que el número de participantes está aumentando de seguro hicieron ya un numerito.

Antes de que menma pudiera contestar una nube de humo apareció solo para mostrar a un hombre mayor con una cicatriz en la cara mientras que en los alrededores del salón varios jounins aparecen.

Ibiki: muy bien hasta de juegos, mi nombre es ibiki morino y seré su instructor, así que pasen de uno en uno para darles su lugar.

Cada uno de los genins se sentaron en dónde les tocaba, una vez todos ubicados ibiki procedió a contar en qué consistia la primera la cual consistía en un simple exámen escrito donde los puntos de todos los miembros del equipo les darían la oportunidad de seguir o quedar fuera del examen, también les contó sobre las simples reglas que debían respetar si no querían quedar descalificados, una vez todo claro el examen dió comienzo y a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado la mayoría entendió que la verdadera razón del examen era la de recolección de información y compartirla con sus compañeros, todos usaban diferentes formas para lograrlo como Airi y su jutsu del tercer ojo, Sasuke y Miya con su Sharingan, Neji y Hinata con el byakugan, pero habían otros que las preguntas no representaban ningún problema como Shikamaru, temari, fuu, Haku, sakura y Naruto el cual agradecía que su madre siempre lo obligará de pequeño a estudiar tan duro como entrenaba.

Habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos cuando ibiki dió la orden que dejarán de escribir.

Ibiki: ok escuchen bien por qué no repetiré dos veces, antes de darles la décima pregunta hay dos reglas más que deben saber.

Sakura: más reglas, ya no tenemos suficientes.

Ibiki: si no te gusta te puedes ir, nadie te lo impidira-solo sentó en silencio para que ibiki siguiera-bien, entonces primera regla todos aquí son libres de responder la décima pregunta, segundo si responden mal todo el equipo queda descalificado sin importar cuántos puntos hallan sacado y no podrán volver a tomar el examen.

Nadie decía nada, la tensión en el ambiente era demasiado pesado, no pasó mucho para que varios participantes comenzaran a salir hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos equipos, ibiki al mirar que ninguno de los participantes que quedaban mostraba duda en su decisión, decidió dar por terminado la primera fase para después felicitarlos y desearles suerte en sus próximas pruebas, todo iba bien hasta que la ventana se rompió para que una lona se abriera y diera el comienzo a al segunda face en eso aparece una peli morada con una gabardina.

Anko: bien mocoso mi nombre es anko mitarashi y seré su instructora en la segunda face- después de una rápida ojeada a cada participante su vista paró en cierta cabellera rubia él cual sólo le sonreía- oye tú él rubio como te llamas?

Naruto: que cruel nee_san como es posible que me olvidarás.

en la mente de anko solo hubo una imagen de un pequeño entrenando en el bosque de la muerte y hay fue donde reaccionó, sin pensarlo dos veces literalmente se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Anko: foxy_kun qué alegría volverte a ver.

todos veía esta escena con asombro, mientras que Haku y fuu no se veían nada felices, ya que primero su novio estuvo "coqueteando" con Airi antes de iniciar el examen y en sus caras y ahora está siendo abrazado por la instructora realmente cuendo lleguen al hotel tendrán un pequeña charla, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un golpe y al mirar de donde proviene se dieron cuenta que fue de anko quién le había dado una cachetada a naruto.

Anko: SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA, TE FUISTE SIN DECIR NADA, NO SABES CUANTO TE BUSQUE, Y LO ÚNICO QUE PODÍA HACER ERA REZAR PARA QUE ESTES BI...- no acabo ya que un increíble instinto asesino se sintió en el salón y al buscar su origen se podía ver a Haku como fuu envueltas en aura oscura algo que hizo hasta Naruto tragar duro por lo que puede pasar.

Haku/fuu: quien te crees que eres para darle una cachetada ami novio.

Anko solo miró a Naruto para volver a ver a las chicas que ahora estaban frente a ella, anko decidió no dejarse intimidar y también libero un poco de su instinto asesino, nadie hablaba literalmente las tres chicas estaban lanzando Chispas por los ojos esperando el momento preciso para talvez dar comienzo a una batalla.

Fin.


	12. 12

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 12

El ambiente era tenso y mientras más tiempo pasaba las tres chicas más instinto asesino liberan, nadie en el salón podía pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que se oyó una voz masculina.

Naruto: bien ya basta de juegos de miradas- su voz se mostraba sería al igual que su rostro- nee_san recuerda que aún estamos rodeados de gente y no creo que quieras quedar mal frente a ellos, y ustedes dos no tienen porque ponerse así al final estaba en su derecho por no decir nada antes de partir.

Con esto dicho Naruto estaba seguro que se calmarian lo suficiente como para poder hablar del asunto, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando las tres chicas colocaron su vista sobre él para después pronunciar unas palabras con voz de ultra tumba.

Anko/fuu/Haku: Naruto cállate y no te metas.

Anko: aunque tienes razón, escuchen bien mocosos les daré a sus respectivos jounins los datos dónde se tienen que reunir mañana y no quiero que lleguen tarde, ahora largo.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que todo el mundo saliera corriendo del salón dejando a las chicas hay en su interminable pelea de miradas, a las afueras del salón sólo estaban los genins de Konoha mientras una Miya, mito, Ino y Tenten tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Mito: me pregunto que pasará.

Ino: eso es obvio, esas tres se matarán todo por aquel rubio, aunque admitió que no estaba nada mal.

Tenten: fue sorprendente cómo le respondieron al pobre cómo se llamaba naruko?

Miya: su nombre es Naruto, y estoy segura que lograra detenerlas.

??: No lo creo- esa voz hizo que las cuatro mirarán a su izquierda sólo para ver a Naruto haciendo la misma acción que ellas.

Naruto: hola- mientras alzaba la mano derecha en señal de saludo- me llamó Naruto terumi Uzumaki.

Tenten: hola soy tente.

Ino: hola me llamo Ino Yamanaka.

Shikamaru: Shikamaru Nara.

Chouji: chouji akimichi.

Kiba: Kiba inuzuka y el es akamaru- en eso el cachorro sólo se esconde en la ropa de kiba- perdona el es más amigable.

Naruto: descuida no pasa nada.

Shino: Shino aburame.

Hinata: hi...Hinata Hyuga.

Neji: Neji Hyuga.

Lee: mi nombre es rock Lee un gusto.

Naruto: igualmente cejas raras

Shikamaru: oye no deberías estar hay adentro para evitar que se maten.

Naruto: te daré un consejo para el futuro, nunca pero nunca te metas en peleas de mujeres y más cuando están furiosas, créeme lo lamentaran.

Shikamaru iba a preguntar el porque lo decía hasta que un estruendo acompañado de una pequeña sacudida del lugar, eso preocupo a más de uno así que lentamente Miya abrió la puerta solo para ver la parte donde estaban las ventanas completamente destruido mientras las tres chicas seguían en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lee: pero qué pasó- Lee de un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta para entrar y ver que fue lo que pasó, pero no duro ni tres segundos cuando todos vieron un destello verde pasar a una gran velocidad y escuchar como algo se quebraba, todos los presentes solo dirigieron su vista a una pared dónde se encontraba Lee incrustado además de inconsciente, esto hizo que todos quedarán en shock, ni siquiera Neji entendía que fue lo que pasó.

Naruto: bien me largo de aquí.

Mito: es...espera ni_san a donde vas.

Naruto: a preparar todo lo que necesito, una vez acaben lo más seguro es que irán por mi así que prepárate algo que calme su enojó-Naruto desapareció de un parpadeo dejando a todo el mundo con duda por sus palabras, Shikamaru fue el primero que comenzó a andar seguido por chouji e ino, para hací todo los demás retirarse del lugar.

Al siguiente día todos los participantes estaban a las afueras del del bosque de la muerte, después de unos minutos anko hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa algo que provocó cierta duda en los genins de Konoha pues al buscar con la mirada al equipo de Kiri las dos chicas se veían igual que la censora.

Anko: bienvenidos mocosos y foxy_kun y sus lindas novias espero que les haya ido bien anoche- lo último lo dijo con una cara pícara, que hizo tener malos pensamientos a la mayoría mientras Haku como fuu solo mostraron una sonrisa pervertida mientras asentían con la cabeza- bien entonces ahora más tarde me cuentan con todo detalle, bien volviendo al tema hoy nos encontramos en un lugar muy especial para la siguiente face, este lindo bosque que ven detrás de mí se ganó el nombre del el bosque de la muerte- en eso saca dos rollos uno blanco y el otro negro- lo único que tienen que hacer es conseguir estos pergaminos, cada equipo tendrá un pergamino diferente así que tienen que buscar el que les falta- en eso pasa una pequeña monto de hojas- por favor que alguien reparta, lean los y firmelos una vez hecho pasen a la carpa para que les den su pergamino.

Una vez todo mundo tenía los formatos se dispersaron para tomarse su tiempo y firmarlos, una vez todo el mundo tenía sus pergaminos se disponían a ir a sus puertas pero anko los detuvo.

Anko: mocosos les tengo una gran sorpresa- en eso saca un pergamino rojo para lanzarlo y ser atrapado por Naruto quien ya tenía una idea de lo que significaba- el que le quite ese pergamino a él equipo de Kiri y lo muestre cuando lleguen a la torre, serán nombrados de inmediato en chunin así que espero que se diviertan foxy_kun,haku_san y fuu_san.

Naruto y su equipo sólo camino a su puerta para dar inicio a la segunda face y ya tenían a todos los equipos sobre ellos, algo que los emociono a los tres ya que la prueba no sería tan aburrida, una vez las puertas se abrieron corrieron a toda velocidad para buscar a sus primeras presas, no tardó mucho cuando tres equipos los rodearon y cuando estaban dispuestos a comenzar la batalla una gran cantidad de arena atrapo a cada integrante de los tres equipos mientras Naruto sólo sonreía.

Naruto: Airi no pensé que vendrías por mí tan rápido, y yo que que quería pelear contigo en las finales.

Airi: no te equivoques yo pienso igual, solamente vine por el pergamino que me corresponde.

Haku: entonces no quieres el de color rojo?

Temari: no nos interesa sólo queremos acabar rápido con esta prueba.

Naruto: si es así entonces andando, no creo que hallan equipos tan estúpidos para enfrentarnos.

Kankuro: espera quieres que vallamos ambos equipos juntos?

Naruto: algún problema, digo cada uno tiene el pergamino que necesita, además conosco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

Sin más los dos equipos comenzaron su rumbo a la torre, durante el camino varios equipos aparecieron pero no fue nada ya que kankuro y fuu se encargaban de ellos.

En otra parte del bosque se encontraba el equipo 7 junto al equipo de acción rápida enfrentando a los genins de la hierba o para ser más específico con solo una genin, la cual estaba barriendo el piso con ellos pero aún así los de Konoha no se rindieron y después de una combinación de ataques al final lograron atrapar para después Sasuke y Miya lanzar un jutsu de fuego.

Menma: real...mente pensé que no acabaríamos.

Sasuke: aunque al final fui yo quien la venció.

Miya: disculpa yo también ayudé.

Sakura: sólo falta buscar el pergamino.

??: Te refieres a este pequeña.

En eso la mujer salió del suelo mientras tenía en su mano el pergamino de la tierra sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, una vez su cuerpo estaba completamente fuera de la tierra.

Mito: quien..en diablos eres- en eso la mujer se agarra la cara con su mano izquierda y se jala la piel para después mostrar a un hombre de piel pálida.2

Orochimaru: mi nombre es Orochimaru.

Menma: y que es lo que buscas?

Orochimaru: lo que busco es a uno de los dos Uchihas que están aquí, y acabaré con quién se interpongan en mi camino.

Orochimaru libero una gran cantidad de sed de sangre, lo que provocó que todos se congelarán en su lugar, eso solo hizo que una sonrisa macabra apareciera en su rostro mientras avanzaba donde Miya la cual no podía moverse del miedo, pero antes de poder colocar una mano encima de la chica, un kunai se enterró en su brazo lo que provocó que diera un salto y se alejara de la chica para buscar al propietario del kunai.

En una rama se veía al equipo de suna junto con el de Kiri mientras Naruto tenía su mano extendida, Orochimaru sólo miraba con cierta molestia al rubio por interrumpir y lastimarlo.

Naruto: valla nunca pensé que conocería al legendario Sanín de las serpientes.

Orochimaru: quien eres chiquillo?

Naruto: soy Naruto de Kiri y que es lo que le ibas hacer a mi amiga.

Orochimaru: fufufufu tenía pensado llevármela pero ya que interrumpiste tendré que matarte.

Naruto: ya veo pero primero- en eso Naruto desaparece de la rama para aparecer en frente de Orochimaru con una libreta y un bolígrafo en mano- sería tan gentil de darme su autógrafo.18

Eso solo provocó que los presentes se les callera una gota por la cabeza, pero lo que si les sorprendió fue ver cómo Orochimaru firmaba la libreta para después devolverse la al rubio.

Naruto: gracias.

Orochimaru: no me importaría cumplir tu última petición antes de que mueras.

Al terminar sus palabras Orochimaru enterró un kunai en su corazón bajo la mirada de terror de los genins de Konoha mientras esté solo sonrreía, para después ver como Naruto desaparecer en una nube de humo, en eso Orochimaru sólo lo busca con la mirada para después ver como una patada se hacercaba a su rostro, al ver que estaba muy cerca sólo se cubrió con sus brazos y al sentir el impacto ser lanzado hacia atrás unos metros.

Orochimaru: eres bueno por lo visto tendré que ir encerio.

Cuando Orochimaru iba a dar un paso no pudo y al ver hacia abajo identificó que sus piernas estaban envueltas en arena, pero antes de poder hacer algo la arena lo arrojó contra el tronco de un árbol para quebrarlo en el proceso, pero sin darle tiempo de poder actuar fue lanzado en sentido contrario para que se estrellara con otro árbol, el proceso se repitió varias veces hasta que la arena lo alzó ganando altura para después lanzarlo contra el suelo, creando un cráter.

Naruto: Airi no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda.

Airi: sólo ví que parecía divertido y por eso decidí actuar, además la única que te matara seré yo.

Naruto: Jajajaja Airi sin duda nuestra batalla será la más entretenida.

Airi: pienso igual.

Orochimaru: perdónemen por interrumpir su charla, pero la batalla aún no acaba- en eso Orochimaru habré la boca para que de ella salgan dos brazos seguido de su cabeza hasta mostraba su cuerpo sin ningún rasguño.

Naruto: he visto cosas asquerosas en mi vida, pero tú te vas llevando el primer lugar.

Orochimaru: fufufufu es sorprendente que dos niños hayan logrado que cambie de piel, pero su suerte ya se acabo, ahora me encargaré de matarlos y comenzaré con la niña.

Temari: eso será sobre mi cadáver.

Orochimaru levantó la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz, pero cuando lo hizo una gran ráfaga de viento lo mando a besar el suelo, cuando temari aterrizó vio como el cuerpo del Sanín se volvía barro para después Orochimaru aparecer detrás de ella y atravesarla con su espada, Orochimaru estaba sonriendo al saber que la había matado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando estalló en una nube de humo revelando a una marioneta la cual extendió sus cuatro brazos para que de estos aparecieran una cuchillas las cuales tenían veneno y kankuro de un hábil movimiento de dedos hizo que la marioneta atrapará al Sanín, Orochimaru apenas fue tocado por las cuchillas ya que este se transformó en cientos de serpientes las cuales se alejaron lo suficiente para reunirse y transformarse nuevamente en el Sanín el cual no se veía nada feliz.

Orochimaru: parecen cucarachas apareciendo de la nada, pero mi pregunta es donde estaban hace un momento?

Después de hacer la presentación, un puñetazo a la cara del Sanín hizo que este volará hasta quedar clavado en unos picos de hielo, pero nuevamente este se convirtió en barro mientras el original salía del tronco de un árbol.

Fuu: sólo llevamos a los demás a un lugar seguro.

Temari: así podemos pelear sin distracciones.

Orochimaru: entonces les mostraré el verdadero poder de un Sanín.

Naruto: pues venga- en eso una sonrisa maliciosa hace presencia en naruto- que yo también iré enserio.

Kankuro mando a su marioneta a atacar pero Orochimaru lo esquivo fácilmente para lanzarse a gran velocidad contra el rubio, pero es detenido por una mano hecha de arena así que solo serpenteo para no ser alcanzado por las manos que intentaban agarrarlo, una ves logro evitarlas se incorpora para realizar una rápida posición de manos-elemento de fuego: jutsu bomba del dragón de flama- una gran llamarada sale de la boca de Orochimaru pero a medio camino esta semana divide en varias balas de fuego, fuu al ver el ataque realizó rápidamente una posición de manos-elemento de agua: jutsu muro de agua-una gigantesca pared de agua apareció a unos centímetros de ellos, cuando los dos jutsus chocaron una inmensa nube de vapor se formó cubriendo a todos, en eso Orochimaru se movió como una serpiente para encontrarse con una temari segada por el vapor, eso lo aprovecho y salto encima de ella con su espada en mano para así lanzar un corte desendiente, pero fue bloqueada por el filo de la katana de naruto, el cual le dió una patada en la zona del estómago para alejarlo de la rubia.

Orochimaru sólo retrocedió para pensar en algo pero entre el vapor logro divisar unas agujas que Ivan en su dirección así que solo se defendió con su espada, para sentir a alguien en su espalda y al darse la vuelta encontrarse con la marioneta la cual extendió dos de sus brazos y estos sé abrieron para expulsar varias agujas envenenadas las cuales impactaron en Orochimaru para explotar en una nube de humo y revelar un tronco.

Temari: ya me cansé de tanto vapor-elemento de viento: jutsu devastación- después de hacer un movimiento con su abanico una gran ráfaga de viento elimino todo el vapor que habia, para poder ver a Orochimaru detrás de kankuro listo para cortarlo.

Orochimaru: el juego termino para ti, ahora muere.

Kankuro sólo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el corte, pero un espejo de hielo se hizo presente bloqueando el corte, en eso una mano izquierda agarra el brazo donde tenía la espada para después ver como la mitad superior de Haku sale del espejo y en su mano derecha tenía cuatro agujas las cuales se las enterró a Orochimaru, este sólo explotó en una nube, para que el original apareciera sobre Haku pero antes de hacer algo fuu llego a una gran velocidad agarrandolo para tomar altura, para después soltarlo y de un giro darle un golpe con el talón derecho para mandar a Orochimaru justo donde Airi la cual lo atrapó con su arena-ataúd de arena- la arena presiono con fuerza el cuerpo de Orochimaru pero este sólo abrió la boca para cambiar de piel y así atacar a Airi con su espada pero nuevamente Naruto intervino con su katana y comenzar con una batalla de kenjutsu donde se podía observar pequeñas chispas salir tras cada choque de filos.

Mientras la batalla de espadas seguía fuu y temari comenzaron a crear un tornado al rededor de los dos, Orochimaru se había dado cuenta de lo que querían hacer por eso decidió acabar con su batalla y en un descuido de Naruto este le dió una patada que lo envío contra el muro de viento, pero este sólo explotó en una nube de humo, Orochimaru intento escapar pero la arena atrapo sus piernas para poco a poco ir envolviendo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, en eso Haku comienza a lanzar un chorro de aceite sobre el tornado para al final Naruto tirar un papel bomba el cual a estallar crear un tornado de fuego el cual poco a poco comenzó a quemar a Orochimaru.

Al desaparecer el tornado se veía un Orochimaru en el piso sin mover un solo músculo, su piel era totalmente oscura y en el aire se sentía el olor a carne quemada, pero aún así ningún bajo la guardia y nuevamente un Orochimaru comenzó a salir de la boca del quemado, una ves cambio su piel Orochimaru tenía en su rostro una cara de cansancio.

Orochimaru: realmente es sorprendente nunca en mi vida me habían hecho cambiar de piel tantas veces en una batalla.

Naruto: pero por lo visto aún te queda energía para un cambio más.

Kankuro: sin duda el título de Sanín no lo tiene porqué si.

Naruto: entonces pondré a prueba algo nuevo con usted lord Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: de qué hablas niño.

En eso Naruto avanza lentamente para quedar a un metro de Orochimaru, para alzar su brazo para crear una esfera oscura para después estrellarla contra el piso-palacio de tinieblas- después de esas palabras un gran domo los encerró a todos, ya en el interior todo era oscuridad nadie podía saber si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados o si seguí vivo o no, incluso Orochimaru no sabía qué hacer no se veía nada, entonces intento utilizar una gran bola de fuego pero está simplemente no se vio.

Orochimaru: como es posible acaso es un genjutsu?

Naruto: no, no es un genjutsu y si tú jutsu de fuego no sirvió es porque es demasiado débil ante esta oscuridad.

Orochimaru no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero tampoco sabía dónde estaba el rubio, entonces una idea paso por su cabeza.

Orochimaru: si yo no te veo? eso quiere decir que tú no me ves?

Naruto: te equivocas, yo te veo claramente- Orochimaru miraba para todos lados buscado de donde provenía la voz del rubio- puedo ver cada movimiento que haces- cada vez Orochimaru comenzaba a desesperarse y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de temor comenzaba a surgir en él, hasta que de un momento vio frente a él un par de ojos rojos a unos centímetros de su rostro- también veo tu miedo surgir- esas palabras fueron dichas con una voz oscura, maligna y en eso los ojos desaparecen para comenzar a sentir como si algo lo atravesara.

Los genins de suna estaban quietos en su sitio, Haku les informo que nada les pasaría y que sólo esperarán hasta que todo acabé, parecía fácil hasta que unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon una y otra y otra hasta que dejaron de sonar, solo para que el domo comenzó a desaparecer para dejar ver otra vez la luz del sol, todos tuvieron que esperar un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz para después ver a un Naruto con su katana en su mano derecha cubierta de sangre frente a un Orochimaru acostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, Naruto de un movimiento limpio su katana para meterla en su funda y comenzar a caminar donde estaba su equipo, mientras Orochimaru por última vez cambiaba de piel ese día.

Orochimaru: maldito mocoso te juro que un día de estos te mataré- para después comenzar a unirse con el suelo y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Naruto: bien creo que ha Sido mucha diversión por hoy, que tal si seguimos nuestro camino.

Todos sólo asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar Asia la torre.

Fin


	13. 13

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 13

Habían pasado los 5 días que duraría la prueba, anko estaba feliz que el equipo de Kiri ubiera terminado el primer día, aunque después se enteró del encuentro con su antiguo maestro, eso la preocupo bastante pero se calmó al saber que lograron no solo lastimarlo si no también que se retirará del lugar, cuando Haku acabo de informarle todo anko solo les enseño donde pasarían la noche mientras que ella se encargaría de informar al sandaime de lo sucedido.

Una vez pasado los 5 días, todos los equipos que lograron pasar estaban formados frente al yodaime y su esposa, el sandaime, la mizukage, además de los líderes de los clanes principales y unos representantes del concejo civil de Konoha.

Minato dió unos pasos al frente y comenzar a felicitar a todos los que pasaron para después dar un discurso de lo que era ser un ninja, algo de lo más aburrido y una vez terminado un jounin hizo acto de presencia.

Hayate: hokage_sama mi nombre es Hayate gekko fui asignado para ser el sensor de las preliminares.

Minato: bien te lo dejo en tus manos.

Sin más Minato volvió a lado de Kushina mientras Hayate explicaba en que consistiría las preliminares, una vez todo claro Hayate dió la señal para que una pantalla se viera en una esquina y el nombre de todos comenzó a aparecer hasta que se detuvo.

Hayate: bien Uchiha Sasuke y akado yoroi quédense los demás a las gradas.

[Colocaré los resultados de las peleas menos importantes]

Sasuke contra yoroi: ganador Sasuke.

Shino contra zaku: ganador shino.

Misumi contra kankuro: ganador kankuro.

Nuevamente los nombre comenzaron a girar hasta parar.

Hayate: Haku momochi y Sakura Haruno bajen.

Sakura bajo un poco nerviosa por la contricante que le tocó, mientras Haku solo le dió un corto beso a Naruto para comenzar a bajar y que dar frente a sakura, una vez Hayate dio la señal de comienzo Sakura se lanzó directo para comenzar una pelea de Taijutsu, al principio Sakura pensó que no llegaría a nada pero en un momento logro darle un puñetazo en la cara de Haku, lo cual hizo que ella retrocediera unos pasos.

Sakura: por fin le pude dar- en eso voltea donde las gradas para ver a Sasuke- SASUKE ME VISTE LE DI- Sasuke solo la ignoro como siempre, mientras cada uno de los presentes se le caía una gota por la cabeza.

Haku: esto, si ya terminaste podemos seguir.

Sakura: ya verás cuando te gané Sasuke_kun vera lo fuerte que puedo ser.

Haku: es encerio, sólo peleas para que el de ponga atención.

Sakura: claro.

Haku: realmente te haces llamar una Kunoichi, que decepción.

Sakura: no deberías decir eso cuando no pudiste bloquear mi golpe.

Haku: por lo visto de nada sirve darte ventaja, bien acabemos esto no vale la pena seguir con esta farsa.

Sakura nuevamente le lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de Haku, pero esta atrapo su mano como si nada y procedió a darle un golpe con su pierna derecha en la zona del estómago haciendo que está retroceda, pero Haku aún sosteniendo su mano la jalo devuelta para esta vez propinarle un golpe en la cara con su mano libre, Haku repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que Sakura callo de rodillas por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, entonces Haku decidió terminar la pelea de una vez, así que solo le dió una patada para que Sakura se elevara unos centímetros antes de caer inconsciente.

Hayate: Haku momochi es la ganadora.

Haku: realmente pensé que daría mejor pelea, pero su obsesión por el Uchiha no dejara que crezca como ninja, sólo será carne para cañón y eso sí es que al menos llega a ese nivel.

Haku procedió a subir las escaleras mientras su rostro sólo mostraba aburrimiento, al llegar sólo se dispuso a hablar con fuu, mientras que Kakashi solo llevo a Sakura a las gradas para que pueda descansar un poco mejor, pero pensaba en las palabras que dijo Haku y tenía que admitir que tenía razón, Sakura tenía potencial para ser una gran Kunoichi pero si no dejaba su obsesión por sasuke no llegaría a nada.

Las peleas pasaron, pero ninguna mostró alguna emoción.

Miya contra ino: ganó Miya.

Mito contra civil: ganó mito.

Temari contra civil: ganó temari.

Hayate: el siguiente encuentro sera entre fuu y Tenten, así que por favor bajen.

Fuu bajo de un salto desde las gradas mientras sonreía de la emoción y Tenten sólo se ubicó en su lugar para dar comienzo, una vez Hayate dio la señal Tenten dió un salto atrás para tomar distancia, mientras que fuu no dejaba de sonreír, en eso Tenten saco un kunai y lo lanzó pero este paso a unos centímetros de fuu, nuevamente lanzó otro kunai junto con dos shuriken pero otra vez sólo pasaron por un lado de fuu ese hecho desconcertó a Tenten ya que ella era la que tenía la mejor puntería de su equipo y fallar tantas veces era demasiado raro.

Fuu: por qué mejor no intentas una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez te valla mejor- en eso toma posición de pelea.

Tenten: tal vez debería, pero por lo que pasó el primer día eso sería una muy mala idea.

en eso saca un pergamino y vierte un poco de su sangre para invocar varias armas y comenzar a lanzar las, por su parte fuu sólo se movía de un lado a otro esquivando las armas como si fuera un bailé, cuando Tenten lanzo todo lo que tenía fuu simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia, tente no creía que fuu esquivará todo entonces recurrió a su última carta, saco dos pergaminos más y los colocó en el suelo después de una posición de manos unos dragones de humo salieron de los pergaminos hacía el techo, Tenten solo salto quedando en medio de los dos dragones para después desaparecer el humo y mostrar los dos pergaminos abiertos y girando en su sitio, en eso tenten rápidamente comenzó a invocar todo tipo de arma para comenzar a lanzar las, por otro lado en las gradas los genins de Konoha veían esto con asombro ya que era seguro que fuu no podría con todo pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver como la peli verde esquiva todas las armas, Tenten al ver que no funciono su ataque procedió a intentarlo nuevamente y al extender sus manos unos hilos se lograron ver y en eso todas las armas se alzaron en el aire listas para volver a atacar.

Fuu: tal parece que ya quieres acabar- en eso fuu saca un par de alas eso asombro a varios pero causó que ciertos recuerdos a menma lo que le provocó un escalofrío- ahora yo iré por ti.

Fuu comenzó a mover sus alas elevándose unos centímetros del suelo eso fue una señal de alarma para tenten la cuál de un movimiento de manos varias de sus armas salieron disparadas donde fuu la cual rápidamente comenzó a esquivar las armas mientras estaba en vuelo y se acercaba cada vez más a tenten, una vez fuu quedó frente a Tenten le dió un golpe con el puño en el estómago, enviándola hacia la estatua de las dos manos pero antes de estrellarse fuu apareció detrás de ella para darle una patada giratoria en la espalda y ser enviada a las gradas donde estaban los de Konoha, pero antes de si quiera tocar a algún genin fuu apareció frente a ella dando una voltereta hacia atrás y así darle una patada en el mentón logrando que está se eleve aún más, otra vez fuu apareció sobre esta solo para darle otro golpe en el estómago y enviarla hacía la otra grada, pero a medio camino fuu apareció para juntar sus manos y darle un golpe en la cabeza para ser lanzada con fuerza contra el suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo fuu la agarro de la camisa evitando en golpe para dejarla en el suelo suavemente.

Fuu: lo siento creo que me deje llevar un poco- más Tenten no respondió ya que está quedo inconsciente.

Hayate: la ganadora del encuentro es fuu- en eso aparece Gai y recoje a Tenten para llevarla a las gradas, entonces mira a fuu que parecía un poco preocupada por la Kunoichi.

Gai: no te preocupes ella estará bien su llama de la juventud no se extingue tan facil, y de seguro este encuentro la ayudará a superarse.

Fuu: no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo pero cuando despierte le puede decir, que fue divertido pelear con ella y si es posible que fuera mi amiga.

Gai: tu amiga eso es algo raro.

Fuu: mi sueño es tener muchos amigos y quisiera que ella sea uno de ellos.

Gai: no te preocupes yo le diré, ahora será mejor irnos o no podrán seguir.

Una vez todos volvieron a sus gradas, nuevamente los nombres comenzaron a girar.

Shikamaru Nara contra Kin tsuchi: ganador Shikamaru.

Hayate: bien los siguientes son Naruto terumi Uzumaki y Kiba inuzuka así que bajen.

Kiba bajo rápidamente junto con su fiel compañero akamaru, mientras Naruto sólo apareció hay en un parpadeo.

Hayate: bien si están listos.

Naruto: espere una pregunta, el cachorro puede pelear?

Kiba: akamaru y yo somos un equipo siempre peleamos juntos, no es cierto akamaru- al voltear a ver al cachorro vio que este estaba temblando pero aún así estaba alado de Kiba.

Naruto: ya veo así que esto será un dos contra uno- en eso coloca su mano derecha en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando- que te parece un dos contra dos?

Kiba: no entiendo, a que te refieres con un dos contra dos?

Naruto: por lo visto tu compañero me tiene miedo y entiendo el porqué, pero no crees que sería mejor si peleamos en parejas así no habría ningún tipo de ventaja, así que me dices miramos que pareja es mejor?

Kiba: me gusta cómo suena entonces acepto.

Hayate: bien si ya está todo, comienzen.

Kiba: entonces quien será tu pareja?

Naruto: ya lo verás- en eso muerde su pulgar derecho y después de una posición de manos coloca su mano derecha en el piso donde una nube de humo se alzó, hasta que un rugido sonó desde la nube para dejar ver a un tigre blanco del mismo tamaño que akamaru.

??: Naruto_san que malo ya no me invocas como antes.

Naruto: perdón Hikari, pero te prometo que de ahora te invocare más seguido.

Hikari: esta bien, y para que me llamaste?

Naruto: tengo una batalla por parejas- en eso señala a Kiba y akamaru- pensé que te gustaría pelear con el cachorro.

Hikari: suena interesante- en eso deja escapar un poco de su sed de sangre- me preguntó cómo lo voy a matar.

Naruto: no, no lo mataremos- esas palabras dejaron en shock a Hikari pero sale rápido.

Hikari: Naruto_san se encuentra bien?- Naruto sólo afirma con la cabeza- no no no de seguro está mal, usted siempre mata a sus rivales.

Mientras Naruto y Hikari hablan, Kiba le da una píldora a akamaru lo que provoca que su pelaje cambie de blanco a rojo, mientras Kiba realiza una posición de manos-arte ninja: mimetismo animal- en eso sus colmillos crecieron al igual que sus garras para lanzarse a gran velocidad junto con akamaru para embestir a Naruto y Hikari, el golpe mando a los dos unos metros atrás en eso Kiba sonríe en forma de victoria, los presentes estaban impresionados por la velocidad de Kiba y akamaru mientras que Kushina tanto Minato solo sonreían.

Minato: lamento que su hijo allá perdido tan rápido mizukage_sama- en eso mira como Mei sólo sonreía como si nada.

Mei: de que habla hokage_dono, aún no ha perdido.

En eso todos los presentes escuchaban que alguien hablaba y efectivamente era Naruto y Hikari que aún seguía con su plática en el piso.

Hikari: entonces solo estamos en una prueba, que aburrido pero bueno es mejor que estar en casa.

Naruto: bien entonces qué tal si comenzamos- en eso se da cuenta que estaban tirados en el piso- oye Hikari sabes cómo terminamos tirados en el piso?

Hikari: ummm no se, pero bueno comenzamos?

Naruto se levanta junto a Hikari mientras que todos veian con atención lo que estaba por comenzar, en eso Kiba volvió a lanzarse con la intención de golpear el rostro del rubio más este lo esquivo como si nada al igual que Hikari evitando el mordisco de akamaru, Naruto comenzo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kiba el cual intentaba golpearlo pero no lo lograba, Kiba al ver que no llegaría a nada intento cambiar su estrategia y dió un salto hacia atrás mientras que akamaru se colocó a su lado para así realizar una posición de manos-arte ninja: clon de hombre bestia- en eso akamaru se transformó en una copia exacta de kiba.

Hikari: por lo visto van a comenzar a ir en serio.

Naruto: entonces démosle un poco más de diversión- en eso Naruto le da un golpe en el pecho.

Kiba: en serio ese fue tu mejor golpe, realmente pensé que sería más fuerte.

Naruto: no te confíes.

En eso Naruto aún con su puño en el pecho de Kiba solo aplica un poco de fuerza y este salió disparado chocando contra la pared quebrando la en el proceso, mientras con Hikari esta solo esquiva los golpes que mandaba akamaru y de ves en cuando Hikari lo rasguña, Kiba salió disparado con intención de darle una patada pero naruto la bloqueó como si nada para darle un golpe en la barbilla haciendo que este se quede elevado un momento para después Naruto aparecer encima de este y darle una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire y estrellando lo contra el piso para que akamaru caiga encima de este.

Todos estaban impresionados por el trabajo en equipo de Naruto y Hikari, Minato al igual que Kushina solo veían esto con un poco de rabia mientras Mei sólo sonreía por la expresión del Hokage, una vez Kiba se levantó decidió usar su última carta bajo la manga, hací que soltó una bomba de humo que cubrió a Naruto y Hikari mientras que Kiba y akamaru pronuncian-arte ninja: doble colmillo de perforación -una vez dicho esto tanto Kiba como akamaru comienzan a girar a gran velocidad para dirigirse a la nube de humo y comenzar a dentrar y salir por todos los lados.

Miya: es impresionante pero aún así como saben dónde están atacando?

Kurenai: es verdad a esa velocidad y más la nube de humo es imposible que puedan ver algo, pero ellos no están usando sus ojos.

Mito: a que se refiere sensei?

Kurenai: su sentido del olfato es mejor que el nuestro es por eso que ellos pueden saber dónde están, el chico y la tigre no tienen oportunidad.

Zabuza: no cante victoria tan rápido, Naruto es experto en sorprender a los demás.

En eso todos miran la batalla para después ver a un Kiba a lado de akamaru un poco cansados mirando a lo que quedaba de la nube para después mostrar a un Naruto como Hikari ilesos esto sorprendió a Kurenai que no entendía como habían esquivado los ataques.

Kurenai: pero como...

Zabuza:te lo dije no ese chico le gusta sorprender a la gente- todos miraban a Naruto esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Naruto: bien acabemos con esto.

Hikari: así que ven con todo cachorrito.

En eso Kiba y akamaru volvieron a girar a toda velocidad para golpearlos pero Naruto y Hikari dan un salto a lados opuestos esquivando el ataque, kiba se dirigió donde Naruto el cual sólo dió un gran salto en eso Kiba aprovecho y comenzó a subir de forma vertical, Naruto sólo giro para quedar boca abajo mirando a Kiba acercarse y extendió su dos brazos al frente dispuesto a detener el golpe, mientras Hikari tomo distancia para después correr directo donde akamaru.

Kurenai: ACASO ESTAN LOCOS ESOS DOS PUEDEN MORIR.

Todos estaban preocupados por lo dicho incluso Minato y Kushina pero rápidamente se convencieron de que era mejor que muriera aquel monstruo, por el lado de Kiri solo sonreían las chicas, nadie de Konoha decía algo hasta que una risa llamó la atención de todos solo para ver a Zabuza recostado en la pared viendo la acción que hacía su estudiante.

Zabuza: jajaja realmente esos dos son la mejor pareja, piensan hasta igual.

Naruto al sentir el impacto del ataque en sus manos sintió como era empujado hasta el techo para colocar sus pies en el mientras miraba a Kiba con una sonrisa hasta que de un movimiento rápido de sus manos logro atrapar los brazos de Kiba para dar fin a su ataque, eso solo sorprendió a Kiba quien después vio en Naruto por un momento una sonrisa maliciosa eso le provocó cierto temor, para después Naruto usar el techo e impulsarse y dar una voltereta para golpear a Kiba en la cabeza con su talón, mientras con Hikari ella de un momento desapareció solo para chocar su cabeza contra akamaru el cual salió volando para chocar con Kiba y los dos estrellarse contra una pared si energía para levantarse, en eso Naruto cae de pie al suelo mientras Hikari da un pequeño brinco y se acomoda en su cabeza.

Hayate: Naruto terumi y Hikari son los ganadores del encuentro- en eso los nombres comienzan a girar- Hinata Hyuga contra Neji Hyuga, por favor bajen.

La pelea comenzó con unos comentarios de Neji sobre el destino y como nadie se podía negar a el, algo que no le gustó a Naruto y al parecer a la joven Hyuga la cual se lanzó a mostrar lo fuerte que se había hecho durante ese tiempo, algo que sorprendió a Neji pero al final Neji demostró ser superior dejando a Hinata en muy mal estado, al terminar la batalla Neji solo le dedicó ciertas palabras para humillar la pero aún así Hinata se levantó para encararlo algo que lo molesto así que se lanzó directo a darle un golpe mortal eso alertó a varios jounins pero no llegarían a tiempo, en eso el golpe de Neji es parado por Naruto mientras que un clon sostenía a Hinata.

Naruto: creo que el sensor dijo que la batalla termino, así que porque aún quieres atacarla?

Neji: eso no te importa, y si no quieres que te lastime será mejor que me sueltes.

Naruto: no creo que me logres lastimar.

Neji: por lo visto no conoces de lo que somos capaces los Hyugas?

Naruto: lose todo incluso lo de sus ojos.

Neji: entonces entenderás que puedo ver todo- en eso unas vendas se marcaron alrededor de sus ojos- no importa lo que hagas yo fácilmente bloquearme tus puntos de chakra y será el fin.

Naruto: realmente su orgullo los ciega, pues dejame mostrarte algo que te sorprenderá-en eso Naruto junta sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha y darle unos golpes rápidos a los brazos que Neji no pudo bloquear para después Naruto darle un golpe con su palma en el pecho para estrellarse contra la pared.

Neji: ma...maldito e..espera a que me leva...- pero cuando quiso mover sus brazos estos no respondían- que me has hecho?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos, en eso Hiashi Hyuga activa su byakugan y ve que Neji tenía varios puntos de chakra bloqueados.

Hiashi: NO LO PUEDO CREER- esas palabras hisieron que todos voltearan a verlo.

Gai: Hiashi_sama me puede decir que pasó.

Hiashi: ese chico bloqueo varios puntos de chakra, pero como? Sólo nosotros podemos ver la red de chakra- todos estaban en sus pensamientos hasta que una risa se escuchó por el lugar.

Zabuza:jajaja es verdad sólo un Hyuga pude ver la red de chakra, pero si miran bien el no bloqueó todos sus puntos, entonces viene la pregunta del millón porque el chico no puede mover sus brazos?

Otra vez Hiashi vio a Neji y era cierto sólo eran unos puntos, entonces porqué no mueve sus brazos, Naruto escuchaba toda la conversación que tenian, pero decidió ir a revisar a Hinata ya que no se veía nada bien.

Naruto: lo diré sólo una vez hací que escuchen bien-su voz era sería así que todos hisieron silencio para escucharlo- no es necesario tener el byakugan para bloquear los puntos de chakra, hace un tiempo encontré un libro donde se veía toda la red de chakra, pero lastimosamente la red no es la misma para todas las personas, pero existen varios puntos que no cambian y resulta ser los más importantes, así que con buena memoria y algo de entrenamiento se puede usar por así decirlo la habilidad de los Hyugas, y si ya todo quedo claro- alza a Hinata de forma de princesa y comienza a avanzar- FUU ACOMPAÑAME NECESITO TU AYUDA.

Naruto se fue seguido por fuu y Kurenai ya que estaba preocupada por su alumna, una vez en la enfermería Naruto recostó a Hinata en una de las camillas mientras fuu comenzo a liberar un poco del chakra de chomei y Naruto hacia lo mismo pero con el poder de los demonios algo que dejó en shock a Kurenai.

Naruto: fuu necesito que intentes desbloquear sus puntos de chakra yo me encargo de los músculos de su pulmón izquierdo.

Fuu: entiendo- en eso fuu deposita su mano en el estómago de Hinata y de repente se veía como una especie de manto rojo comenzaba a cubrir a Hinata.

Kurenai: como se encuentra?

Naruto: no muy bien, ese chico enserio la quería muerta.

Fuu: ya está naru_kun.

Naruto: bien ahora quiero que bajes la inflación que tiene su tráquea así podrá respirar mucho mejor, mientras yo me encargo de su corazón.

Kurenai: como que su corazón- en su voz se veía la preocupación.

Naruto: esta levemente lastimado pero aún así no es algo fácil de curar, así que le agradecería si hace silencio por unos minutos necesito concentración- Naruto cerro los ojos en intento dejar que su poder fluya y después de unos minutos quito su mano- bien ya acabé, pero Kurenai_san le dejaré algo bien claro nadie puede saber qué pasó aquí entiende.

Kurenai: y si llego a decir algo o el Hokage me pide la información entonces que pasara- en eso Naruto aparecen frente a Kurenai mientras sus ojos cambiaron de un azul profundo a un rojo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Naruto: entonces te mataré al igual que todo aquel que lo sepa incluyendo a tu alumna- sus palabras hisieron que por primera vez temiera por su vida.

Kurenai: pero Hinata es inocente?

Naruto: jejeje como si me importará, así que recuerda no abrir la boca o será el fin no solo para ti sino para ella también entendido?- Kurenai sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Paso unos minutos cuando Hinata despertó y con ayuda de Kurenai los cuatro volvieron con los demás sólo para ver que las batallas faltantes ya habían acabado y los ganadores fueron.

Menma Namikaze Uzumaki contra Kabuto: ganador menma.

Airi no sabaku contra rock Lee: ganador Airi, aunque Lee sólo termino con una pierna y un brazo rotos pero su espalda recibió mucho daño y eso era preocupante.

Dosu kinuta contra choji akimichi: ganador Dosu.

Una vez finalizado todos los combates, se procedió a que los ganadores sacarán un papel de una caja para organizar los encuentros de las finales, una vez todos tenía su papel procedieron a decir el número que tenían en sus manos para después ver cómo quedaron los encuentros.

Naruto contra menma.

Mito contra fuu.

Haku contra Neji.

Sasuke contra Airi.

Miya contra temari.

Kankuro contra Shino.

Shikamaru contra Dosu.

Una vez se les informo que las finales se llevarían acabo en un mes todos los equipos comenzaron a dejar el lugar, en eso Naruto invito a sus chicas a comer para celebrar su pase a las finales para así juntarse Mei,Zabuza y anko que quería conocer un poco más de la vida de su pequeño hermano.

Fin


	14. 14

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 14

Había pasado una semana desde el final de las preliminares, durante este tiempo Naruto hablo con anko para poder entrenar en el bosque de la muerte, en ese tiempo Naruto pensó en un nuevo jutsu demoniaco pero este sería para defenderse pero aún no salía como quería, todo iba bien hasta que apareció Kurenai nerviosa junto a un Gai demasiado exaltado eso no le dió muy buena señal a Naruto el cual ya estaba pensando en una forma de eliminarlos.

Naruto: Kurenai_san y gai_san a que se debe su visita?

Gai: Naruto por favor ayúdalo te lo suplico- Naruto sólo se dió la vuelta dándoles la espalda pero ya tenía una idea de que queria.

Naruto: no sé de qué está hablando gai_san, le gustaría explicarme?

Gai: hablo de esa cosa negra que ayudó a la joven Hyuga, así que por favor ayú...- no termino ya que un increíble instinto asesino hizo presencia, dejando tanto a Gai como a Kurenai muertos del miedo.

Naruto: Kurenai, Kurenai- en eso Naruto da media vuelta dejando ver qué sus ojos habían cambiado de color para comenzar a caminar donde ellos- por lo visto creyó que yo no hablaba en serio y se fue de chismosa- cada paso que daba era uno que retrocedía Gai y Kurenai- y ahora no solo condenó a Gai si no también a su alumna, pero seré amable y dejaré que me digan sus últimas palabras?

Naruto fue rodeado por el poder de los demonios y al mismo un poco de su chakra lo rodea dándole un aspecto aterrador pero una voz lo detuvo.

Mei: ella no le dijo fui yo.

Naruto: oka_san porque se lo contó?

Mei: primero deberías escuchar lo que te tiene que decir y después tú decides que quieres hacer? Así que calmate hijo.

Naruto sólo hizo caso y dejó de expulsar energía para hacerce a lado de su madre y dejarle que Gai hablé, una vez Gai le explicó todo acerca de Lee Naruto quedó un momento en silencio algo que para Gai parecía una eternidad hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

Naruto: ok entiendo la situación, te ayudaré pero a cambio quiero dos cosas.

Gai: lo que sea.

Naruto: primero si el chico es tan bueno en el Taijutsu quiero que entrene conmigo, me vendría bien un compañero de entrenamiento- Gai sólo asiente con la cabeza- y segundo y la más importante si usted o Lee le cuentan a alguien de lo que voy hacer los mataré y como pudo observar hace un momento, no dudaré en hacerlo, si ya todo está entendido entonces vamos.

Naruto comenzo a caminar mientras era seguido por Gai, Mei y Kurenai.

Gai: gracias por ayudarme mizukage_sama.

Mei: no hay de que, pero es mejor que cumplan, Naruto no lo pensara dos veces si tiene que matarlos.

Una vez todos llegaron al hospital fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba Lee, después de una rápida explicación Naruto procedió a curar sus huesos, al finalizar Lee se sentía como nuevo y eso provocó que Gai gritara de alegría para así dar comienzo a las semanas que quedaban.1

El gran día había llegado durante este tiempo todos los finalistas se habían preparado para este día, el estadio de Konoha estaba totalmente repleto, en el palco se encontraba Minato junto con el sandaime, Mei y el Kazekage, todo mundo estaba ancioso por que diera inicio, en el centro del estadio todos los participantes estaban formados exepto por sasuke que aún no llegaba.

Genma: bien mi nombre es Genma y seré el juez de las finales, así que iré directo al grano cada uno va a pelear hasta que su adversario muera o no pueda continuar, si llego a ver la necesidad yo intervendre y dare por finalizado el encuentro, ya sin más comenzamos todos suban a las gradas mientras que Naruto terumi y menma Namikaze Uzumaki se quedan.

Con los Kages

Minato: por lo visto nuestros hijos abrirán las finales.

Mei: así es, espero que Naruto se divierta.

Con los espectadores

Mikoto se encontraba sentada alado de Hinata, Tenten y Lee, un poco más adelante se encontraba Sakura junto con ino chouji y kiba, en eso Kushina aparece sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

Kushina: cómo estás Mikoto hace tiempo que no te veo?

Mikoto: estoy bien gracias y he estado un poco ocupada.

Kushina: ya veo, por cierto quien crees que gane este torneo?

Mikoto: me gustaría que fuera alguno de mis hijos.

Kushina: yo pienso que será uno de mis hijos pero estoy segura que tus hijos también tienen muy buena posibilidades.

Mikoto: en realidad no creo que tus hijos pasen más allá de la primera ronda, claro no es por ofender pero sus contrincantes son muy fuertes.

Kushina: en realidad mis hijos fueron entrenados por Jiraiya además ahora pueden usar el chakra del kyubi es por eso que ese demonio de haya abajo perderá.

Mikoto: me sorprende que le digas demonio a tu hijo mayor.

Kushina: esa cosa no es mi hijo, y además quien te dijo esa mentira.

Mikoto: tu hija, pero dejemos de hablar ya van a comenzar.

En la arena

Naruto y menma se veían cada uno de frente esperando que den el inicio.

Genma: están listos, COMIENZEN.

menma no perdió tiempo y se lanzó al ataque comenzando una pelea de Taijutsu, cada uno mandaba golpes rápidos y precisos pero siempre eran bloqueados, después de un momento menma salto para tomar distancia.

Menma: veo que eres capaz de seguirme el paso, pero ni_san hasta ahora estoy calentando- Naruto sólo se mantenía serio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a menma- que pasa el gato te comió la lengua.

Naruto: sólo veía que te has hecho muy fuerte-eso provocó que menma sonriera más grande- pero tú actitud de " yo soy el mejor " te tiene ciego además de ser muy molesto.

Menma: a que te refieres?

Naruto: que no te has dado cuenta que yo ni siquiera he mostrado algo de mi fuerza, sólo he peleado a tu nivel.

Con los espectadores

Nadie creía lo que Naruto decía, el único que sabía la verdad era Lee el cual pudo ver una parte de la verdadera fuerza del rubio y el solo recordarlo le provocó un escalofrío algo que vieron las presentes.

Tenten: Lee estas bien de repente estás pálido.

Lee: no te preocupes no es nada.

Kushina: pero me es imposible creer que solo a estado luchando al nivel de menma, eso de seguro es mentira.

Lee: con todo respeto Kushina_sama, pero naruto dice la verdad, yo pude ver parte de su poder y está muy por encima de menma.

En la arena

Naruto colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla y cerró los ojos en pose de pensar, algo que hizo enojar a menma que solo saco un kunai de tres puntas y se lanzó con intención de incrustarlo en el estómago de Naruto, el cual lo esquivo aún sin abrir los ojos, menma nuevamente se lanzo varios cortes pero el rubio simplemente los esquivaba, hasta que Naruto abrió los ojos y agarro con su mano izquierda la mano de menma el cual tenía intención de clavarle el kunai en la cara.

Naruto: bien ya lo decidí, menma por sólo está pelea volveré a ser tu hermano mayor, haré que cambies esa actitud arrogante y si no puedo cambiarla- en eso Naruto aplica más fuerza en su agarre logrando sacar un rugido de dolor de parte menma- la romperé junto con un par de huesos.

Sin decir más Naruto le regala un golpe en el estómago con su puño derecho para que menma salga disparado contra una de las paredes del estadio agrietando lo levemente, toda la bulla, los gritos de apoyo que le daban a menma sólo cesaron, Naruto simplemente camino tranquilamente donde un menma que estaba intentando pararse, en eso Naruto con su mano izquierda le agarra la cabeza solo para estrellarla contra el muro de atrás para repetir la acción varias veces hasta que la cabeza de menma comenzo a sangrar y así tirarlo al centro de la arena.

Naruto: vamos oni_san, si no peleas con toda tu fuerza morirás-Menma sólo se paró dándole una mirada de odio a naruto- solo te diré que tú puedes ser muy fuerte, pero esa actitud tuya te impide crecer, te crees un ser intocable.

Menma: no me creo ser una persona intocable, SOY UNA PERSONA INTOCABLE, SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS, SOY EL JINCHURIKI DE LA BESTIA MAS FUERTE DE TODAS Y NO HAY NADIE MEJOR QUE YOOOO, ASI QUE TE JURO QUE TE MATAREEE.

Naruto: si así son las cosas entonces ven con todo lo que tengas, te mostraré que solo eres un niño jugando a ser el mejor.

Sin más menma le tiró unas shuriken envueltas en chakra de elemento viento, pero Naruto sólo avanzó esquivando las, menma tomo distancia para hacer una posición de manos-jutsu clones de sombra- al instante alrededor de 50 clones aparecieron en la arena y todos sacaron un kunai y comenzaron a atacar a Naruto, el cual solo esquiva y bloquea los ataques para que asi el rubio darles un combo de puños y patadas logrando desaparecer a varios clones, pero en eso cuatro clones se deslizaron para darle una patada ascendente a Naruto el cual se elevó varios metros en el aire, para que dos clones saltarán pero Naruto sólo agarro la muñeca de ambos clones, al ver esto unos clones lanzaron sus kunais, pero Naruto utilizó al clon de su mano derecha como escudo para después desaparecer y aún en el aire lanzar al clon de su mano izquierda contra varios clones para así desaparezcan, menma y al rededor de 20 clones que aún quedaban tomaron distancia rápidamente para hacer una posición de manos y todos al mismo tiempo pronunciar-elemento de fuego: jutsu gran devastación de fuego- todos los menmas expulsaron una gran llamarada que al fusionarse creo un inmenso muro de fuego que estaba calcinando todo a su pasó, cuando Naruto tocó el suelo recibido directo el muro de fuego envolviendolo en él.

Con los espectadores

Nadie decía nada ya que literalmente el rubio se habría convertido en cenizas por el ataque, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, ino, chouji y Mikoto veía esta escena con preocupación, exepto por Lee que veía las llamas con seriedad, por otro lado Mikoto volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y pudo ver como una lágrima salía por su ojo izquierdo.

Mikoto: así que si hay una parte de ti que siente cariño por tu hijo mayor- Kushina no entendía hasta que se toco su mejilla izquierda y pudo sentir una lágrima la cual se limpio rápidamente.

Kushina: te equivocas yo solo tengo dos hijos y uno de ellos acaba de matar a un maldito demonio- Mikoto no dijo nada y volvió a mirar a la arena.

Con los Kages

Minato sintió una punzada en su pecho pero rápidamente se recuperó y volteó a ver a Mei la cual aún no quitaba la vista de la arena.

Minato: mizukage_sama lamento la perdida de su hijo, le prometo que después regañare a menma por lo sucedido- su voz sonaba triste pero las palabras dichas por el solo hicieron enojar a hiruzen y darle curiosidad al Kazekage.

Sandaime: Minato como se te ocurre que una muerte se arregla sólo con un regaño.

Kazekage: con todo respeto mizukage, pero usted no luce nada triste por la muerte de su hijo?

Mei: es lógico ya que Naruto no está muerto- esas palabras dejaron a todos con cara de duda mientras Mei tenía una sonrisa.

En la arena

Menma sonreía victorioso al ver cómo no se veía nada del rubio, pero tenía que aceptar que le hizo pasar un mal rato, pero antes de poder dar un paso más una voz lo dejo en shock.

Naruto: elemento de fuego: jutsu gran devastación de fuego, veo que has aprendido un jutsu de alto nivel- en eso Naruto comienza a caminar saliendo de las llamas ileso al igual que su ropa, eso dejo a todos sorprendidos- pero necesitaras más que eso para matarme y más cuando expulsas unas llamas tan débiles que no pueden ni quemar mi ropa.

Menma volvio a sentir aquel sentimiento de miedo, no entendía como seguía vivo el rubio, a cada paso que daba Naruto eran dos que él y sus clones retrocedían.

Naruto: pero no podremos seguir con esa llamarada molestando.

En eso Naruto desenvaina su katana para apuntarla al piso, y de un movimiento de media luna hacia atrás crea una corriente de viento que extingue el fuego, para después volver la a fundar.

Naruto: ahora si podemos continuar, pero quiero probar algo, así que oni_san dame tu mejor golpe.

Menma aunque por dentro tenía miedo y una extraña voz le desia que se rindiera, no hizo caso y lanzó un kunai de tres puntas que se clavó en el suelo a unos pocos metros de Naruto, lo mismo hicieron sus clones para después todos ellos juntar sus manos y así un círculo de chakra rojo comenzo a aparecer para cubrir a menma y sus clones pero este no tenía forma sólo se esparcía, todas las heridas que tenían se cerraron para después todos juntar chakra en sus manos en forma de esfera, Naruto veía esto y solo le provocó una sonrisa de diversión para comenzar a realizar una posición de manos-arte demoniaco: jutsu protección de los caídos- menma desapareció en un destello rojo para aparecer donde estaban los kunais rodeando a Naruto y listo para impactar le el Rasengan pero del cielo bajaron varios guerreros cubriendo a Naruto con sus escudos formando un domo mientras que varias lanzas salían del espacio que había entre ellos.

Varios de los clones desaparecieron al ser atravesados por las lanzas, mientras los Rasengan chocaban contra los escudos pero no estaba generando daño alguno, pero de repente una lluvia de flechas hizo que menma y sus clones se retiraran pero la mayoría desaparecieron, al finalizar menma sólo quedó con cuatro clones mientras que los guerreros comenzaron a desaparecer pero las flechas se quedaron en su lugar dando a entender que no era ningún tipo de genjutsu.

Naruto: creo que ya está perfecto, que dices oni_san te gustó?

Menma: maldito eso es trampa, no está permitido que nadie más intervenga aparte del juez, deberían descalificar te por tramposo.

Naruto: acaso eres idiota ese fue mi jutsu, no es trampa traer almas desde la muerte, pero claro yo lo hago con su consentimiento-en eso Naruto comienza a caminar para desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer frente a menma- pero dejemos eso de lado, ahora démosle fin a este encuentro que ya se alargó bastante.

Al terminar de hablar Naruto muestra una sonrisa sádica para darle una patada en el estómago a menma el cual termino estrellándose contra un árbol, uno de los clones salto para darle una patada de hacha pero Naruto agarro su pierna para de un movimiento rápido agarrar su otra pierna y comenzar a estirarlas en sentido contrario, lo último que se escuchó fue un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer, en eso dos de los clones comenzaron una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo mientras el último clon ayudaba al original, Naruto simplemente bloqueaba sus golpes y en un descuido de uno de los clones Naruto aprovecho para posarse detrás de él mientras posaba su brazo izquierdo frente a su cuello para que su mano terminará en su espalda y agarrar su mano derecha provocando que comienze a ahogarse por la presión que Naruto ejercía hasta que de un movimiento brusco hacía arriba logrando romperle el cuello y así desaparecer para posar su vista en el otro clon el cual le lanzo varias shuriken pero Naruto las esquivo todas para avanzar rápidamente y quedar de frente, el clon le lanzó un golpe con su puño izquierda, pero Naruto lo paró con su mano derecha pero el clon cogió un kunai de tres puntas con su mano derecha pero antes de poder hacer algo Naruto lo agarro con su mano izquierda y lentamente guió el kunai a su cabeza mientras el clon intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitarlo pero al final termino por desaparecer al sentir el filo del arma penetrar su cabeza.

Naruto posó su mirada en el último clon y en menma los cuales ya habían curado sus heridas pero menma tenía miedo ya que el recuerdo de cada clon llegó a su cabeza y siempre veía esa sonrisa maligna, Naruto simplemente realizó una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: jutsu cenizas ardientes- menma y su clon sólo se cubrieron con sus brazos esperando el impacto, Naruto expulsó una gran nube de cenizas que a paso lento comenzo a cubrir el lugar, menma sólo vio esto y soltó una carcajada.

Menma: jajaja por lo visto ni_san eres un idiota al usar un jutsu que es para los escapes en una batalla.

Naruto: por lo visto aún estás ciego, y eso te costará caro-Menma sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó a gran velocidad entre las cenizas, mientras Naruto sólo alzó su brazo derecho al frente- entonces sufre- después de un chasquido de dedos por parte de Naruto las cenizas explotaron pero el clon rápidamente agarro a menma y lo lanzó fuera del alcance de la explosión.

Menma se estaba parando solo para recibir una patada en el estómago que lo envío contra la pared pero Naruto apareció detrás de él dándole otra patada enviándolo al cielo pero nuevamente Naruto apareció para regalarle un golpe con su puño derecho en la cara rompiendole la nariz y enviando al piso, pero naruto apareció agarrando su brazo derecho pero por la fuerza de la caída este se rompió, Naruto lo soltó solo para que menma se pusiera en posición fetal mientras gritaba por el dolor, Naruto simplemente lo volteó con su pie derecho para con el mismo pisotear le estómago varias veces creando un pequeño cráter abajo de menma mientras esté escupía sangre, el chakra del kyubi comenzo a surgir envolviendo a menma pero Naruto simplemente pisoteo el pecho de menma rompiendole unas costillas mientras bajo su rostro quedando frente a menma el cual apenas podía verlo, entonces los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color mientras su sonrisa sólo crecía.

Naruto: se que me escuchas zorrito, hací que no lo cures no lo mataré pero necesito darle una lección- menma no entendía con quién hablaba pero esos ojos le daba mucho miedo, pero entonces el chakra del kyubi dejo de surgir y por más que intentara expulsarlo no podia- bien tal parece que tú y yo nos podemos llevar bien, ahora menma aún piesas que eres superior?

Menma: cla...claro que sí, solo has tenido suerte nada más.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces sufre un poco más- Naruto saco un kunai y se lo enterró en la pierna izquierda para después darle un pisotón y que el kunai atravesara el hueso, para escuchar un grito desgarrador de menma.

Menma: ya.. ya no más por..por favor- menma como podía intentaba alejarse de Naruto mientras lágrimas de dolor cubrían su cara.

Naruto: te dejare en paz, cuando acabe de quebrar tu actitud.

sin decir más Naruto agarro la pierna derecha de menma levantandolo mientras menma intentaba soltarse, pero Naruto sólo concentró algo de chakra de agua el cual envolvió la pierna la cual comenzo a ejercer una gran presión hasta que se escuchó sus huesos romperse, menma sólo podía gritar a todo pulmón del dolor que sentía, Naruto lo soltó para que el cuerpo de menma callera al piso generando otro grito de dolor, Naruto colocó su pie encima de su antebrazo izquierdo de menma mientras al mismo tiempo agarraba la mano izquierda.

Menma: n..ni_san po...por favor, ya en... entendí a...a..aprendí mi leccion, cam..cambiaré lo juro pero ya no más- menma lloraba como nunca antes en su vida.

Naruto: oni_san me alegra escuchar eso, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar- sin más de un movimiento Naruto le quebró el hueso de su último brazo, para así menma terminar callendo inconsciente por el inmenso dolor.

Una vez Genma dió por ganador a Naruto el cuerpo médico hizo acto de presencia para llevar a menma lo más rápido posible a la enfermería para poder atenderlo mientras que Naruto camino con toda calma a las gradas con los demás participantes, al llegar fuu literalmente salto a los brazos de Naruto felicitándolo por su victoria, Naruto simplemente colocó sus manos en el trasero de fuu mientras ella envolvía con sus piernas la cadera del rubio, Naruto simplemente avanzó hasta el barandal que había y colocó a fuu sobre este mientras que Haku llegó a su lado para darle un corto besó.

Con los Kages

Minato y hiruzen estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza que demostró Naruto en su batalla, pero a la vez estaban muy preocupados.

Mei: no se preocupe yodaime, cuando todo acabé regañare seriamente a Naruto por el estado en que dejó a su hijo- Mei no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa de burla, lo que provocó que Minato solo se enojara pero lo supo esconder.

Kazekage: mizukage si nos es mucha molestia, me diría que es lo que les enseñan en la academia para ser tan fuertes?

Mei: en realidad enseñamos lo mismo que en cualquier otra académica.

Sandaime: pero Naruto mostró estar a otro nivel de un ninja que salió de la academia.

Mei: claro el nunca ingreso a la academia.

Kazekage: entonces cómo se hizo ninja?

Mei: fácil desde pequeño comenzo a hacer misiones con Zabuza y Haku es por eso que ha conseguido gran experiencia en el campo de batalla- ninguno de los tres dijo algo ante tal revelación.

En las gradas

Todos estaba tranquilo hasta que Kushina hizo acto de presencia pero su cara mostraba lo molesta que estaba.

Mito: mamá que haces acá.

Kushina: eso es obvio hija- en eso su mirada se posa en naruto- maldito demonio te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo.

Cuatro cadenas doradas salieron de la espalda de Kushina con intención de atravesar a Naruto pero antes de poder tocarlo las cadenas fueron envueltas en arena y ala misma vez unas cadenas de hielo aparecieron ayudando a detenerlas, Kushina sólo miraba muy mal a Airi y Haku por intervenir.

Kushina: no tengo ningún asunto con ustedes dos, pero si no sueltan mis cadenas juro que no me voy a contener.

Haku: eso quisiera verlo, pero no me da diversión ganarle a un intento de madre.

Kushina:maldita zorra te haré sufrir- Haku se había colocado en posición de ataque, pero en eso Naruto paso por su lado con dirección donde Kushina.

Naruto: realmente Haku te patearia el trasero- en eso para de caminar y mira las cadenas de Kushina sólo para desenfundar su katana.

Kushina: realmente debes ser un estupido si piensas que puedes cortar mis cadenas, ni siquiera un bijuu puede rom...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que vio como Naruto cortaba las cadenas como si fueran mantequilla.

Naruto: kushina_san, si soy sincero no tengo nada encontrá de usted o su esposo e hijos- derrepente Naruto libero una increíble cantidad de sed de sangre mientras sus ojos cambiaron de color- pero aquellos que intenten dañar a mis novias, a mi madre, mis amigos, mi hogar, mi aldea- el poder de los demonios hizo presencia envolviendo levemente a Naruto asustando a Kushina para después hablar con una voz de ultra tumba- los mataré sin importar quien sea, no mostraré piedad- Naruto desapareció para aparecer en un parpadeo detrás de Kushina y darle un golpe en el cuello y así noquearla.

Mito: MAMÁ- mito corrió donde estaba su madre para ver si estaba bien.

Naruto: ella está bien solo la puse a dormir- en eso sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual- mejor alístate tu pelea es la siguiente- mito sólo asintio con la cabeza- bien, Haku puedes llevarla a la enfermería.

Haku: no hay problema- Haku colocó el cuerpo de en su espalda para comenzar su camino- vuelvo en seguida.

Naruto: gracias y por cierto no le hagas nada, evitemos tener más problemas- Haku sólo siguió su camino.

Haku (pensamiento): que suerte tienes, acabas de evitar que te clave una de mis espadas en tu cabeza, intento de madre.

Sin más mito bajo a la arena donde ya estaba fuu la cual estaba mirando facinada a toda la gente del estadio, una vez Genma dió la señal mito salto para tomar distancia pero pudo ver como la mirada de fuu paso de una alegre a una seria y fría.

Fuu: bien es hora que les haga pagar por el daño que le hicieron hace tiempo a naru_kun.

Fin.


	15. 15

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 15

Mito miraba atentamente a fuu esperando que diera el primer golpe, pero fuu no se movía es más parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Espacio mental

Fuu: dime choime, PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE LA MATE.

Chomei: jovencita no soy tu madre- su voz sonaba molesta, en eso chomei la levanta con su cola para quedar frente a frente- pero te daré un par de nalgas si me vuelves a levantar la voz.

Para fuu chomei era más que una amiga era como su madre, ya que siempre la cuidaba y le daba cariño cuendo ella era muy pequeña, así que al escuchar las palabras de chomei se sintió mal por dejarse llevar.

Fuu: perdón chomei, es solo que realmente quiero acabar con su vida, no creo poder perdonar a las personas que le hicieron daño a mi naru_kun.

Chomei: te entiendo perfectamente pero también tienes que entender que si la matas puedes darle más problemas a Naruto.

Fuu: entonces qué hago, quiero que ella pagué por lo que hizo.

Chomei: rompele algunos huesos como hizo Naruto.

Fuu: pero de seguro el kyubi la curará rápido.

Chomei: tu pelea que cuando llegue el momento, te diré que hacer y así hablaré con mi hermano, te parece.

En la arena

Una vez fuu salió de su espacio mental busco con su vista a su contricante la cual no parecía haberse movido.

Mito: por fin reaccionas, pensé que te había dado mie..- no acabo ya que fuu le dió un golpe en el estómago con su puño derecho sacándole el aire, fuu simplemente se dio media vuelta y camino alejándose un poco mientras que mito recuperaba el aire.

Mito: realmente eres rápida, nunca te ví llegar pero aún así no hay nadie más rápido que mi padre y para tu suerte yo soy la segunda más rápida después de él.

Mito lanzó un kunai de tres puntas el cual fuu esquivo moviendo la cabeza a un lado, mito desapareció en un destello amarillo para aparecer detrás de fuu dándole la espalda para dar la vuelta con el kunai en su mano derecha, pero fuu ya estaba frente a ella y de un rápido movimiento agarro la cabeza de mito con sus manos para darle un golpe en la cara con su rodilla para que mito callera de cola al piso mientras se sostenía la cara.

Fuu: mientras que tú tienes suerte ya que soy la tercera más rápida de kiri- mientras sonreía orgullosa, pero generando una duda en mito.

Mito: quien es el más rápido?

Fuu: eso es obvio, mi novio es el más rápido de todo Kiri.

Mito: ya veo, sin duda ni_san es impresionante, ya quiero entrenar con él, de seguro me haré más fuerte.

Fuu: valla avaricia de poder tienes, pero para tu información no dejaré a mi novio cerca de una interesada como tú.21

Fuu rápidamente realizó una posición de manos-elemento de viento: patada huracán- fuu corrió donde mito para darle una patada giratoria con su pierna izquierda envuelta en una gran ráfaga de viento, mito sólo colocó sus brazos en cruz para bloquear el golpe pero al ser contacto mito fue empujada unos metros atrás mientras que sus brazos tenían varios cortes los cuales ya se estaban curando, mito no perdió tiempo y se lanzó dispuesta a comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo cosa que a fuu le gusta, ambas chicas intercambiaban golpes feroces hasta que mito se alejó para hacer una posición de manos-jutsu clones de sombra- de una nube salieron cuatro clones corriendo en distintas direcciones lanzando shurikens mientras que fuu sólo esquivaba pero aún así varias lograban cortarla levemente por contener chakra de viento, eso aprovecho mito y realizó otra posición de manos-elemento de tierra: jutsu pantano del Inframundo- mito colocó sus manos en el suelo y este comenzó a volverse líquido hasta parecer un pantano donde fuu comenzo a hundirse, en eso un clon se acerca a mito y comienza a canalizar chakra en forma de esfera, mientras que fuu intentaba salir del pantano.

Mito: sabes este es otro jutsu de mi padre su nombre es Rasengan, es un jutsu de rango S- una vez el Rasengan estaba listo solo dió un gran saltó para que un clon le diera impulso hacia donde fuu- una vez acabe contigo, ni_san volverá con nosotros y seremos los más fuertes de todos.

Fuu: sabes tú no conoces a naru_kun, te aseguro que él no volverá con ustedes incluso si su vida depende de ello.

En eso fuu comenzo a realizar una posición de manos-jutsu secreto: ocultación en el polvo de escamas- fuu expulsó de su boca una inmensa nube de polvo, el cual comenzo a brillar de un color dorado, cuando mito estrelló el Rasengan la nube se disipó mostrando que solo le había dado al pantano, mito buscaba por los alrededores si encontraba a fuu pero una risa llamó su atención Para así mirar hacía arriba y ver a fuu volando sobre ella, mientras que fuu sólo sonreía maligna mente mientras realizaba una nueva posición de manos-elemento de rayo: jutsu esferas eléctricas- al rededor de ella aparecen díez esferas las cuales se dirigieron a mito a una gran velocidad atravesandola en su pecho como en los brazos y piernas, para caer de espaldas mientras la sangre se comenzaba a esparcir al rededor de ella, todo mundo pensaba que la chica había muerto mientras que fuu simplemente descendió quedando a unos metros de ella, derrepente mito comenzo a ser rodeada por el chakra del kyubi como fue con menma mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

Mito: felicidades eres la primera persona con la que usaré el chakra del kyubi- sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras que la pupila era rasgada y sus uñas comenzaron a convertirse en garras- y para tu información yo soy mejor que el idiota de mi hermano al momento de controlar el chakra de la bestia.

Sin decir más mito corrió a gran velocidad para después darle un golpe en la cara a fuu que la mando unos metros hacia atrás pero mito rápidamente creo un clon el cual agarro la cabeza de fuu para estrellarla contra el piso varias veces, cuando la cabeza de fuu comenzo a sangrar para después el clon agarrarla del cabello y levantarla, en eso mito camina hasta quedar frente a ella y darle un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire.

Mito: esta es la diferencia de poder entre mi hermano y yo, aunque seas una jinchuriki no podrás ganarme mientras controle el chakra del kyubi- en eso mito comenzo a crear un Rasengan- estás lista para morir, pero no te preocupes de seguro ni_san te olvidará rápido.

mito se dispuso a golpearla con el Rasengan pero antes de poder hacer contacto fuu fue envuelta en un manto de chakra rojo protegiéndola del Rasengan, mito sólo dió unos pasos atrás para ver mejor a fuu la cual ahora el manto tenía una especie de forma, en su cabeza el manto tenía una forma de cuerno mientras que de su cintura surgía una cola, esto dejo en shock a mito que no entendía que pasaba.

Fuu: jajaja realmente pensaste que dejaría que me golpearas así como asi- su vista se mantenía en el piso mientras que un gran instinto asesino se hacía presente- quería ver que tan fuerte eres niña, pero ahora te mostraré la verdadera forma del control del chakra de un bijuu.

En eso fuu estiró su mano para que el manto creará una mano más grande la cual tomó forma de puño golpeando a mito y mandarla contra la pared, pero antes de chocar otra mano de chakra apareció sujetando su pierna y de un movimiento como de látigo lanzarla hacia la izquierda, en eso fuu golpeo el piso con sus dos brazos y por dónde iba mito surgieron del piso dos brazos de chakra golpeándola en la espalda y mandarla hacia arriba, fuu apareció para juntar sus brazos y golpearla en el estómago para que callera con fuerza creando un cráter en el suelo, pero antes de que mito se pudiera levantar recibió varios golpes de las manos de chakra, después de unos segundos los golpes cesaron dejando ver a una mito llena de heridas mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr pero el chakra del kyubi comenzaba lentamente a sanarla, en eso fuu utilizo la mano izquierda de chakra para agarrar el cabello de mito y levantarla para quedar frente a frente.

Chomei: escúchame fuu quiero que unas tu frente con la de ella y entres al espacio mental, yo me encargo de hay en adelante- fuu sólo asintio con la cabeza para después arrojar a mito contra una de las paredes del estadio logrando que está escupa algo de sangre, pero antes de poder hacer algo dos manos de chakra la sujetaron de los brazos con fuerza, mito sólo pudo alzar la mirada para ver cómo fuu sonreía de una forma maligna lo cual le produjo miedo pero entonces vio como junto sus frentes para después cerrar sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, la gente del público no entendía que pasaba ya que mito también quedó como paralizada mirando a la nada.

Espacio mental

Mito abrió lentamente los ojos para ver qué se encontraba en una especie de cañería, no entendía donde estaba hasta que miró hacia atrás encontrándose con una inmensa reja el cual tenía un papel con la palabra sello en el.

Kyubi: Me alegra saber que mi encarcelera por fin viene a visitarme- de entre la oscuridad sale la silueta del kyubi- o eso diría si fuera verdad.

Mito: a...a que te refieres, don...donde estoy- en la voz de mito había miedo al ver al gran zorro moviendo sus nueve colas.

Kyubi: que pregunta más estúpida, estamos en tu subconciente.

Mito: pero como llegué aquí?- el kyubi no respondió ya que estaba mirando hacia un punto en específico.

Chomei: yo te traje por decirlo asi- chomei había aparecido junto a fuu la cual avanzó hasta estar cerca de la reja.

Fuu: hací que tú eres el kyubi.

Kyubi: y tu la jinchuriki de mi hermana.

Fuu: valla realmente eres genial, y tu pelaje se ve tan suave, sin mencionar que tus garras y comillos te dan una imagen terrorífica pero también de respeto- el kyubi sólo podía sonreír con orgullo.

Kyubi: sin duda hermana tienes una gran portadora que sabe como tratarnos, no sabes la envidia que me das.

Chomei: lo se, fuu es mi niña ella nunca mostró miedo cuando me conoció o a nuestro otros hermanos, siempre les trata con respeto, es por eso que quiero que le hagas un pequeño favor.

Kyubi: dime pequeña en que te puedo ayudar?

Fuu: kyu...- más no termino porque el kyubi la interrumpio.

Kurama: Kurama ese es mi nombre así que llámame así.

Mito: tu nombre es Kurama.

Kurama: tu mocosa tienes prohibido decir mi nombre, si lo dices te juro que cuando menos los esperes te comeré- mito sólo dió unos pasos atrás por miedo.

Fuu: entonces Kurama_san será posible que no cure a mito durante nuestra pelea, quiero dejarle algo bien en claro, pero no sé preocupe no la mataré.

Kurama: no lo sé- en eso fuu coloca ojos de perro regañado bajo la lluvia- como decirle no a esa cara, adelante no voy a curarla.

Fuu: muchas gracias kurama_san eres el mejor.

Kurama: lo sé pequeña, pero antes de que se vallan dime choime, ese chico rubio es uno de los cuatro?

Chomei: veo que te diste cuenta.

Kurama: mi otra parte me lo dijo, cuando él le pidió lo mismo que tú pequeña.

Chomei: si él es uno de los cuatro y lo más seguro es que esta generación sea la más fuerte de todas, estoy segura que lo viste, si no es más nos retiramos hermano.

Kurama: cuida bien de la pequeña.

Chomei: claro, como si fuera mi hija- sin decir más chomei y fuu desaparecieron al igual que mito.

En la arena

Poco a poco el chakra que cubría a mito desapareció pero ya había curado la mayoría de sus heridas, fuu fue la primera en volver y dió un par de pasos atrás para que después mito reaccionará y observar que ya no tenía el chakra del kyubi y después mirar a fuu la cual tenía una sonrisa burlona, algo que la hizo enojar.

Mito: maldita puta peliverde, no necesito el poder del kyubi para ganarte ya que soy la más fuerte, al igual que mi antepasada.

Fuu: hablas de mito Uzumaki la esposa de Hashirama Senju, sin duda ella se podía considerar la mujer más fuerte que el mundo halla conocido, lástima que tú desonrres ese nombre.- el manto que cubría a fuu poco a poco comenzo a desaparecer- pero yo te puedo vencer sin usar la ayuda de chomei.

Sin decir más fuu se lanzó al ataque con una patada giratoria que le dió en la cara a mito, para después darle un golpe en el estómago con el puño izquierdo y así con su mano derecha agarrarla del cabello y lanzarla al centro de la arena para comenzar a realizar una posición de manos-elemento de rayo: jutsu de esferas eléctricas- esta vez sólo aparecieron tres esferas que atravesaron el brazo izquierdo de mito, la cual sólo pudo sostener su brazo mientras evitaba gritar por el dolor, al ver cómo fuu comenzo a caminar donde estaba ella, sólo pudo lanzar varias shurikens para alejarla pero todas ellas eran esquivadas sin mucho esfuerzo, fuu al quedar frente a mito le dió un golpe en el estómago con el puño pero está sólo estalló en una nube de humo para después dejar ver a una roca en su lugar, derrepente el piso debajo de fuu se comenzó a agrietar para que salga mito con su puño derecho en alto dispuesta a golpearla en la cara, pero fuu rápidamente esquivo el golpe para agarrarla del brazo y de un movimiento golpear el brazo de mito con su codo izquierdo y su rodilla derecha rompiendole el brazo y logrando que mito grite por el dolor, fuu simplemente sólo el brazo de mito para que está callera de rodillas mientras seguía gritando y en su cara se podía ver cómo poco a poco se volvía más pálida por la perdida de sangre de su brazo izquierdo, pero aún así intentaba colocarse de pie.

Fuu: rindete y ve a que te atiendan niña- los ojos de fuu eran frios, no mostraban ningún sentido de culpa o remordimiento- si mueres sólo nos darás más problemas y naru_kun ya tiene demasiados.

Mito: de que hablas- mito no entendía nada y aún tenía curiosidad por lo que habían hablado los bijuus- como que ni_san tiene problemas?

Fuu: es mejor que no sepas nada y sigas viviendo en tu pequeño mundo- sin más fuu la agarro del cabello y la alzó- ahora se una buena niña y duerme- sin más fuu perforó el estómago de mito con su mano izquierda, para que está escupa sangre y después quedar inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Genma hizo acto de presencia para dar por finalizada la pelea mientras que fuu comenzo a caminar arrastrando del cabello a mito la cual sólo dejaba un camino carmeci, en eso los ninjas médicos aparecieron para atender a mito, fuu simplemente lanzó a mito a los medicos para pasar por el lado de ellos y mirarlos unos segundos.

Fuu: cuando despierte dígale que se aleje de mi novio para siempre, porque si no la próxima vez la mataré.

Sin más fuu desplegó sus alas y voló hacia las gradas donde al llegar sólo comenzo a hablar con Naruto mientras que Haku comenzaba a bajar a la arena al igual que Neji.

Fuu: naru_kun me preguntaba, porque decidiste ayudar a la chica Hyuga, aquella vez en las preliminares?

Naruto: la conocía de antes de irme de la aldea- en eso Naruto coloca una cara de nostalgia- se puede decir que es mi primera amiga, aún que ella no me recuerde la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- en eso mira a fuu con una sonrisa- al fin y al cabo yo protejo y ayudo a mis amigos.

Sin decir más Naruto volvió a mirar a la arena, fuu simplemente sonrió al saber un poco más del pasado del rubio.

En la arena

Haku y Neji se miraban fijamente esperando el momento para dar inicio a la pelea, Neji por su lado tenía una sonrisa de superioridad al pensar que la mejor forma de vengarse de Naruto, sería mandar a una de sus novias al hospital, por otro lado Haku estaba tranquila ella ya sabía de Hinata y por eso no lo perdonaría por casi matar a una de las personas que fueron buenos con su novio en el pasado, una vez Genma dió la señal de inicio Haku se lanzó rápidamente contra Neji para comenzar una pelea en Taijutsu, apesar que Neji se sorprendió por la decisión de Haku no dudó en activar su byakugan pero aún así el tenía que admitir que la chica era buena, pero aún así Neji encontró un hueco en la defensa de Haku y lanzó un golpe dispuesto a cerrar su punto de chakra pero Haku hábilmente esquivo el golpe para darle con su pierna derecha un golpe al mentón el cual no pudo esquivar y lo lanzó varios metros en el aire, Haku salto enviándole un golpe con su puño pero Neji lo bloqueó a tiempo para enviarle una patada al estómago pero ella de un giro evitó la patada para rápidamente agarrar el rostro de Neji y lanzarlo contra el piso, pero Neji logro girar a tiempo y caer de pie pero cuando miro arriba no tuvo tiempo de defenderse del golpe de talón que le propinó Haku en la cabeza pero después Haku dió una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de palma de Neji, en eso Neji aprovecho y saco un kunai y volvió a atacar pero Haku saco una de sus agujas con la cual se defendía, después de un tiempo Neji salto para tomar distancia.

Haku: respóndeme algo antes de seguir, porque querías matar a tu prima?

Neji: porque? Es fácil odio a todos los miembros de la rama principal- la mirada de Neji era sombria- y los mataré a todos.

Eso fue escuchado por todos los presentes, Hiashi tomo eso como una declaración de guerra de la rama secundaria así que hizo una posición de manos para que en la arena Neji comenzará a cogerse la cabeza mientras intentaba reprimir los gritos de dolor que querían salir, Hinata como Kurenai entendían que estaba pasando así que se pusieron a buscar a Hiashi para detenerlo, por otro lado Haku se acercó a Neji y utilizo un poco de ninjutsu médico para calmar el dolor para después mirar a las gradas y ver a Naruto buscando a alguien hasta que desapareció en un parpadeo, Naruto apareció sentado alado de Hiashi para agarrar la mano de este y cancelar el jutsu, Hiashi al ver quién fue quien le interrumpio se sorprendió al ver a Naruto pero lo oculto bajo una mirada sería.

Naruto: dígame lord Hiashi, que es lo que le hace a Neji?

Hiashi: no es algo que te incumbe, sólo me cercioró de que recuerde su lugar en los Hyugas.

Naruto: valientes palabras, para alguien que se esconde detrás de la rama secundaria- esas palabras hicieron que tanto Hiashi como varios de los miembros de la rama principal se enojara.

Hiashi: ten cuidado como me hablas basura, si no quieres salir lastimado.

Naruto: y usted es mejor que no me provoque.

Hiashi no entendía hasta que oyó la voz temblorosa de su hija menor y al ver donde ella estaba se llevó la sorpresa que un clon de Naruto tenía su katana en la garganta de ella, eso solo hizo que su enojo creciera y al mirar de nuevo al rubio se encontró con unos ojos azules pero fríos mientras que un instinto asesino se hacía presente en el lugar, en eso llegaron Kurenai y Hinata pero se quedaron quietas al ver la escena.

Naruto: vallamos directo al grano, porque Neji siente tanto odio a la rama principal, y es mejor que me diga la verdad, porque si no mataré a su hija y después destruiré a todos los miembros del clan Hyuga, pero no sé preocupe dejaré a Hinata viva pero usted verá como torturó y desmienbro a su gente- Hiashi está literalmente muerto del miedo, así que procedió a contarle todo incluso lo de su hermano gemelo, al finalizar Naruto no se veía nada contento pero solo se paró y comenzo a caminar- será mejor que le diga toda la verdad a Neji, tal vez así lo salve de la oscuridad donde esta- sin más Naruto desparecido para volver a las gradas y darle una señal a Haku para que pueda seguir en su pelea.

En la arena

Haku dejo a Neji mientras este se reincorpora, una vez los dos estaban de pie Haku procedió a hablar.

Haku: sea lo que te halla pasado, parece que ya acabo así que porque no hacemos lo mismo con nuestra batalla.

Neji: estoy un poco agotado pero me parece bien.

Sin más Neji corrió rápido y comenzó una nueva pelea en Taijutsu la cual estaba muy parejos pero Neji logro darle un golpe en el pecho a Haku lo cual hizo que ella retroceda un par de pasos eso lo aprovecho Neji que comenzó a realizar la secuencia de movimientos y decir-ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas- sin mas Neji comenzo a darle varios golpes con sus dedos en todo su cuerpo y en el último golpe logro mandarla varios metros atrás Haku lentamente callo al suelo, pero antes de que decidieran ganador el cuerpo de Haku se comenzó agrietar hasta romperse en miles de pedazos de hielo, rápidamente Neji se agachó esquivando una patada que venía de atrás de él pero no sé esperaba que en ese momento apareciera una Haku con una de sus espadas cortas en su mano para darle un corte ascendente, el cual apenas logro esquivar pero aún así logro cortarle un poco la mejilla, pero un clon de hielo apareció a su izquierda lanzando un corte a sus pies, Neji dió un salto evitando el corte pero Haku y su clon guardaron sus espadas y sacaron varias agujas las cuales lanzaron, Neji al ver que las agujas se acercaban sólo giro su cuerpo-rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas- Neji aumento la velocidad de giro mientras libera chakra para así crear una esfera que lo protegió de las agujas, al caer al suelo Haku atacó con un corte al estómago pero Neji lo bloqueó con un kunai, pero en eso el clon aparece sobre Haku para darle una patada giratoria con dirección a la cara pero Neji lo esquivo retrocediendo pero lanzó un par de shuriken que fueron bloqueadas fácilmente, en eso Haku como su clon realizan una posición de manos-elemento de hielo: bandada de golondrinas- al rededor de las dos Hakus aparecieron al rededor de treinta golondrinas de hielo las cuales rápidamente volaron contra Neji, nuevamente Neji realizo su rotación bloqueando y destruyendo las golondrinas.

Clon: va ser una molestia esa rotación.

Haku: lo sé pero creo que podemos encontrar una manera de atravesarla.

Clon: atravesarla?- en eso el clon crea diez golondrinas las cuales solo rodean a Neji para comenzar a atacarlo pero al final son destruidas por la rotación del Hyuga.

Haku: que desperdicio de chakra.

Clon: tal vez pero se me ocurrió una forma de atravesar la rotación- el clon sonreía con superioridad mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas cortas.

Haku: ya veo no es mala idea- haciendo la misma acción que su clon- tal vez funcione.

Sin más Haku y su clon volvieron a atacar a Neji con sus espadas, Neji solo esquiva y bloquea los ataques pero en eso las dos Hakus dan un salto mientas guardan sus armas y realizan una posición de manos-elemento de hielo: grandes estalactitas de hielo- sin más volvieron agarrar sus espadas la cuales se veía como una pequeña nube de escarcha salía de estas, Neji volvió a usar rotación pero en eso las dos Hakus hicieron un corte descendente aún en el aire y de sus espadas surgieron cuatro grandes estalactitas las cuales calleron a gran velocidad atravesando la rotación, Neji al ver como su rotación había sido penetrada agarro dos kunais y los lanzó donde estaban Haku y el clon, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaban pero derrepente sintió pequeños dolores en varias partes de su cuerpo y al mirar que generaba el dolor no pudo abrir más sus ojos por la sorpresa, estaba lleno de agujas y al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con las dos Hakus saliendo de las estalactitas, Neji al ver que ya no podía hacer nada simplemente suspiro derrotado.

Neji: me rindo

Genma: el ganador del tercer encuentro es Haku.

Sin más los medicos aparecieron para llevarse a Neji y hacerle una revisión, mientras que Haku solo llegó a las gradas para ser recibida por un abrazo de fuu quien no paraba de felicitarla para después ser besada por Naruto hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

Naruto: pensé que lo dejarías medio muerto, tal parece me equivoqué.

Haku: no exactamente, en un principio tenía la intención, pero después de lo que pasó con ese dolor en su cabeza supuse que era obra de los miembros de su clan, así que pensé que su odio tenía un buen fundamento y digamos que lo perdone.

Naruto: sólo espero que Hiashi hablé con él y salga de esa oscuridad.

Sin más Genma llamo a los próximos combatientes, Airi simplemente apareció en un remolino de arena mientras que aún no se sabía nada de Sasuke.

Fin


	16. 16

Renuncia de derechos.

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 16

Habían pasado alrededor de 6 minutos y Sasuke aún no daba señal de vida, Genma decidió darle 3 minutos más antes de declarar a Airi como ganadora, pero en el último minuto un remolino se hizo presente para después observar a Sasuke y Kakashi.

Kakashi: perdón por la demora, espero que aún pueda combatir?

Genma: en realidad llegaron en el último segundo.

Sin más Kakashi dejo la arena para ir con los espectadores para poder dar inició a la pelea, una vez Genma dió la señal de inicio Sasuke lanzó dos shuriken las cuales fueron sujetas por la arena de Airi, Sasuke solo corrió un poco para saltar y lanzar otra vez dos shuriken pero la arena lanzó las dos shuriken que tenía para que así chocarán entre sí, Sasuke al tocar el suelo solo corrió nuevamente donde Airi pero la arena se interpuso pero eso solo hizo que Sasuke sonriera para moverse a una velocidad igual a la de Lee y aparecer detrás de Airi la cual le sorprendió, pero a un así la arena fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y protegerla del golpe de Sasuke pero este volvió a moverse alrededor de Airi intentando darle un golpe mientras aumentaba la velocidad para dar un salto y girar y así darle un golpe con el talón derecho en la cabeza a Airi y así al momento que toca el suelo agarrarla de su camisa y darle un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla el cual le saco un poco el aire, Sasuke dió un salto hacia atrás evitando la arena que iba a atacarlo pero nuevamente se movió rápidamente apareciendo detrás de Airi y ella al darse vuelta para verlo fue recibida por un golpe con el puño en su cara el cual la mando uno metros en el aire pero la arena la atrapo evitando su golpe al caer al suelo.

En las gradas

Kankuro y temari no podían creer lo que veían, Airi había sido golpeada y su arena a penas podía protegerla pero la pregunta era porque Airi se estaba aún conteniendo, normalmente ella ya abría atacado con la intención de matar pero no lo hacía pero entonces a la mente de temari le llego el recuerdo del trato que hizo su hermana y el rubio de kiri, mientras que Naruto veía toda la pelea pero debes en cuando miraba al palco donde estaban los kages, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo fuera a pasar pero su cuerpo esta actuando diferente su sangre por alguna razón sentía que hervía, por alguna razón sentía ganas de matar a alguien y así sin darse cuenta estaba liberando un poco de su instinto asesino junto con su sed de sangre todos los participantes sentían temor e incluso temari y kankuro, esto fue visto por Haku y fuu que intentaron hacer reaccionar a Naruto, cuando Naruto reaccionó pudo ver las caras de preocupación de Haku y fuu.

Fuu: naru_kun te encuentras bien.

Naruto: no se preocupen sólo es un mal presentimiento- sin decir más comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras- iré a dar una vuelta para despejar un poco mi cabeza- sin más cogió rumbo al palco donde estan los kages para averiguar qué produce ese mal presentimiento.

En la arena

Airi se había colocado de pie lo cual produjo una gran sonrisa en Sasuke que realizó una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego- Sasuke expulso de su boca una inmensa bola de fuego la cual estaba apunto de golpear a Airi, pero la arena se interpuso protegiéndola pero en eso Sasuke apareció detrás de ella con un kunai en mano para que rápidamente clavarse lo en la espalda pero está simplemente se desmoronó dándole a entender que era un clon de arena, cuando Sasuke quiso buscarla con la mirada, pero al voltear a la derecha sólo vio como un puño se estrellaba en su cara para mandarlo unos metros atrás en eso Airi creo una mano de arena que atraparon a Sasuke y lo lanzaron contra la pared para que otra mano lo atrapará y lo lanzará en dirección opuesta pero en eso aparece Airi para darle una patada en el estómago provocando que el escupa un poco de sangre y retroceda un par de pasos, pero antes de que Airi hiciera algo Sasuke dió un salto para tomar distancia mientras lanzaba un par de shuriken, la arena protegido a Airi y está creo varias shurikens que fueron directo donde Sasuke pero este sólo corrió para esquivarlas y después correr alrededor de Airi a gran velocidad para realizar una posición de manos-elemento defuego: jutsu flor de fénix- en eso comienza a expulsar varias bolas de fuego hacia Airi pero la arena la cubrío protegiéndola del ataque.

Con Naruto

Naruto se encontraba cerca del palco donde estaban los kages pero antes de entrar decidió hacer una posición de manos-jutsu de invocación- una vez el humo se desvaneció dejó ver a Hikari.

Hikari: hola Naruto_san dime para qué me necesitas?

Naruto: quiero pedirte un favor, necesito que estés cerca de la enfermería del estadio.

Hikari: y eso porque- su voz era sería.

Naruto: no se porque, pero algo malo va a pasar lo presiento, por eso quiero que cuides de los que estén hay.

Hikari: entiendo yo me haré cargo, pero puedo matar al enemigo verdad.

Naruto: claro, muerde los, rasguña los, comenté los, haz lo que quieras con ellos, no muestres piedad.

Sin más Hikari solo salió corriendo feliz hacia la enfermería, mientras que Naruto se adentro en el palco, una vez Naruto colocó un pie en el palco todos los kages voltearon a verlo, uno feliz el cual era el caso de Sarutobi al ver a su nieto adoptivo, uno molesto el cual era el caso de Minato, uno serio el cual era Mei que le pareció estraño ver a Naruto hay y por último uno él cual no se podía saber exactamente el cual era el caso del Kazekage.

Minato: dime qué crees que haces aqui?- sus palabras eran frías, más Naruto ni le importo.

Naruto: sólo vengo a ver si todo está bien, tenía un mal presentimiento- ante esta palabras el Kazekage solo apretó un poco sus manos algo que nadie vio excepto por Naruto.

Sarutobi: no creo que debas de preocuparte, este es un lugar es muy seguro.

Minato: así que ahora te puedes ir a tu lugar.

Naruto: como diga hokage_dono- Naruto sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida.

Kazekage: no creo que sea necesario que se valla joven, por mi parte no veo ningún problema con que se quede.

Mei: lo mismo digo.

Sarutobi: por mi tampoco hay problema- en eso él sandaime mira a Minato- usted que dice yodaime.

Minato: esta bien se puede quedar- en eso suelta un suspiro de derrota- Haste atrás de la mizukage.

Sin más Naruto obedeció y se quedó detrás de Mei para seguir mirando la batalla de Airi, por otro lado Sarutobi estaba feliz de ver otra vez a Naruto y ver que estaba bien, todo estaba en un silencio agradable pero ese silencio se interrumpio cuando el Kazekage hablo.

Kazekage: respóndame algo joven, que fue ese jutsu que utilizo en su encuentro?- todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta del Kazekage pero tenían curiosidad por saber qué tipo de jutsu era aunque Mei ya se podía hacer una idea.

Naruto: lo lamento mucho kazekage_dono pero no puedo decirle mucho de ese jutsu.

Kazekage: acaso alguien se lo enseño y por eso no puede decirnos?

Naruto: se equivoca, ese jutsu lo cree yo mismo- esa revelación dejo asombrados a Minato, Sarutobi y el Kazekage.

Sarutobi: pero entonces porqué no nos hablas de él?

Naruto: por dos simples razones Sarutobi_dono, la primera es un jutsu muy poderoso por lo tanto sería muy malo si cae en malas manos- ante eso todos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque el Kazekage no se veía muy convencido él quería más información- y segundo es algo que solo yo puedo hacer.

Minato: y eso porque?

Naruto: porque ese jutsu utiliza tanto mi chakra como otra cosa más- nadie entendía a que se refería con otra cosa.

Kazekage: que es exactamente esa otra cosa.

Mei: lo lamento pero eso es información confidencial.

Kazekage: puede contarnos estamos entre aliados, o es que no confía en nosotros- Mei sólo muestra ante todos una linda sonrisa lo que provocó que los presentes pensaran que les contaría.

Mei: es verdad yo no confío en ustedes claro excepto por el sandaime, del resto desconfío es por eso que si le digo a alguien de ese secreto será solo al sandaime y eso es más porque Naruto lo aprecia y confía en él así como yo confío en mi hijo- tanto el Kazekage como Minato estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Sarutobi sólo sonreía al escuchar esas palabras y al mirar a Naruto este le dió una sonrisa cálida y de cariño.

Sarutobi: mizukage_sama- en eso Mei lo voltea a ver solo para que este le haga una pequeña reverencia- gracias por cuidar de mi nieto adoptivo, no sabe lo feliz que soy al saber que encontró a una persona que lo quiere y lo cuida, me alegra saber que Naruto encontró un lugar al cual pueda decirle hogar así como una familia.

Mei: gracias por sus palabras Sarutobi_san, realmente estoy feliz de saber que Naruto tuvo en esta aldea gente que lo quiere como usted y la señorita anko.

Sin más Naruto se acerca a Sarutobi para darle un corto abrazo antes de volver con Mei, mientras que minato sentía un dolor en su pecho al ver esa escena pero él no entendía porque le dolía tanto así que solo disimulo y después todos volvieron a ver la batalla.

En la arena

Sasuke intentaba de cualquier manera volver a penetrar la defensa de arena pero no había logrado nada, en un descuido de parte de Sasuke Airi logro golpearlo con su arena para después comenzar a cubrirlo-ataúd de arena- sin más la arena presiono a Sasuke pero este sólo explotó en una nube de humo y aparecer sobre ella para lanzarle una bola de fuego pero nuevamente la arena la protegió y en eso Airi crea dos manos de arena las cuales atraparon a Sasuke y lo lanzaron contra el piso creando un carácter en eso Airi avanzó a gran velocidad para para después alzar su pierna derecha y dejarla caer dispuesta a darle un golpe con su talón en la cabeza de Sasuke, este al ver el pie de Airi simplemente giro evitando el golpe y así poder levantarse.

Sasuke: realmente eres alguien difícil- en eso Sasuke activa su Sharingan de dos aspas- ahora voy a ir enserio.

Airi: eso me alegra ya que me estaba aburriendo- en eso Airi siente un pequeño dolor en la cabeza además de estar comenzando a ver doblé- así que comenzamos que ya quiero acabar.

Sasuke avanzó a una velocidad mayor que la de antes pero Airi no se quedó atrás y también avanzó con la misma velocidad que Sasuke y así comenzar una batalla en Taijutsu, Sasuke al tener el Sharingan le era más fácil ver los movimientos de Airi y poder bloquear sus ataques, pero aún así Airi utilizaba su arena como ayuda para bloquear los golpes de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos retrocedía pero otra vez Airi sintió el dolor en la cabeza lo que provocó que bajara la guardia eso fue aprovechado por sasuke que utilizo un kunai para cortar la arena que intentaba protegerla y así procedió a darle un golpe con el puño en el estómago que la mando varios metros atrás pero fue detenida por su arena, Airi lentamente se estaba colocando de pie pero el dolor se hacía más fuerte y de un momento a otro comenzó a oír la voz del shukaku el cual sólo decía que quería salir y matar a todos, ella simplemente se llevó sus manos a la cabeza hasta que dió un grito al cielo que después sonó como el rugido de una bestia esa acción hizo que Sasuke tuviera un poco de miedo, mientras por otro lado temari y kankuro estaban preocupados por su hermana y eso lo noto fuu, Haku y Shikamaru mientras que con los kages Naruto tenía toda la intención de parar el encuentro pero los dos guardianes del Kazekage le impidieron el pasó, eso llamó la atención de Mei pero decidió seguir mirando la arena ya que le parecía muy raro la actitud de Airi.

Airi comenzo a reunir arena para que está lo cubriera en una forma de esfera, Sasuke se lanzó dispuesto al ataque pero a penas su puño chocó contra la esfera está ya había sacado una especie de púas las cuales logro herirlo superficial

Sasuke dió un salto hacia atrás y en eso las púas volvieron a su lugar, Sasuke simplemente lanzó un kunai con un papel bomba provocando que estalle al contacto con la esfera, pero está ni un rasguño obtuvo así que Sasuke volvió a intentar con el Taijutsu pero antes de lograr acercarse las púas salieron con intención de lastimarlo, en eso Sasuke da un salto esquivandolas para caer encima de la esfera pero a penas colocó un pie cuando volvieron aparecer las púas rasguñando un poco su pierna derecha antes de que él Uchiha volviera a saltar.

Sasuke: realmente será difícil- en eso Sasuke retrocede hasta la pared y comenzar a trepar la y quedar parado en ella- pero estoy seguro que este jutsu atravesará esa esfera.

Sin más Sasuke comenzo a realizar una posición de manos para después concentrar chakra de rayo en su mano izquierda-chidori- en eso Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad para después impactar el chidori con la esfera de arena y así atravesarla para segundos después escuchar un grito que venía desde adentro de la esfera, Sasuke solo sonreía orgulloso por su Azaña pero entonces cuando iba a sacar el brazo sintió como alguien así que jalo con fuerza para después dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás para después ver como del hoyo que produjo el chidori salía una especie de garra de arena y después volvió a meterse.

Con los kages

Minato estaba sorprendido por lo que había acabado de pasar, no entendía que era esa garra pero Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Naruto: se acabó voy a parar el encuentro- en eso el Kazekage de un rápido movimiento atrapo el brazo izquierdo de Mei colocándolo en su espalda mientras que ubicaba un kunai en la garganta de ella- que cree que hace Kazekage.

Kazekage: lo siento pero no he esperado todo este tiempo para que vengas y dañes todos mis planes muchacho.

Minato: de que habla Kazekage?

Kazekage: no es obvio de la destrucción de Konoha.

sin más en las puertas de Konoha hubo una explosión, mientras que el estadio todos los civiles caían en un genjutsu que los puso a dormir mientras que entre algunos de ellos salían ninjas de suna como Oto, Naruto sólo podía ver de reojo todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero entonces vio como la arena que protegía a Airi comenzo a caer dejando ver a Airi lastimada en la zona del hombro izquierdo, pero Sasuke corrió dispuesto a atacarla así que Naruto realizó una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego- Naruto exhalo una gran llamarada con forma de dragón el cual al comienzo parecía que iba al Kazekage pero a medio camino cambio su dirección y se dirigió a la arena.

En la arena

Sasuke no entendía que estaba pasando ya que lo único que le importaba era acabar con Airi y al ver que la arena ya no la cubría procedió a tomar un kunai y lanzarse con intención de clavarse lo, pero no pudo seguir avanzando ya que de reojo vio como el dragón comenzo a rodear a Airi para poder protegerla, segundos después llegaron temari y kankuro.

Kankuro: estas bien hermanita?- su voz sonaba preocupado.

Airi: e.. él qui...ere salir- Airi comenzo a tanbalear pero kankuro la sujeto- no pu...edo pen...sar con clari...dad, mi mente se..se vuel...ve en blanco- al final Airi se desmayó.

Temari: vámonos kankuro, no estamos seguros aquí- kankuro sólo asintio con la cabeza y colocó a Airi en su espalda.

Sasuke: o no, no se irán aún no acabo con ella.

Temari: a caso no vez lo que está pasando, tu aldea está siendo invadida.

Sasuke: ja no te preocupes un Uchiha como yo acabaré con tu hermana y después me encargaré de los demás.

Kankuro: realmente eres un idiota si piensas que dejaré que le hagas algo a mi hermana.

Sasuke corrió a gran velocidad mientras realizaba una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego- Sasuke exhalo una gran bola de fuego pero el dragón que aún estaba hay avanzó con la intención de detener el ataque, esta acción lo aprovecho temari que extendió su abanico y envío una inmensa ráfaga de aire que se convino con el dragón para así volverlo más grande, el dragón al chocar con la bola la destruyó como si nada y avanzó golpeando a Sasuke para que este termine incrustado en una de las paredes del estadio, kankuro rápidamente comenzo a correr con Airi en su espalda seguido de temari y así dejar el lugar, Sasuke cuando logro salir de la pared y comenzó a perseguir a los hermanos sabaku.

Con los espectadores

Mikoto se encontraba quemando vivo unos jounins enemigos, a su lado estaba Kakashi y Gay luchando contra otros, pero en un descuido de Mikoto un jounin de Oto se posicionó detrás de ella dispuesto a atravesarla con su katana.

Kakashi: MIKOTO DETRAS DE TI- Kakashi intento advertirle, Mikoto al escuchar su voz volteó solo para ver cómo él jounin estaba apunto de enterrarle la hoja de su katana, pero en eso varios pedazos de hielo atravesaron al ninja para que esté caiga muerto y en eso apareció Haku con sus dos espadas cortas mientras que en su cara se veía pequeñas manchas de sangre pero no de ella, Mikoto quería agradecerle pero un ninja de suna les lanzó una bala de aire, Mikoto estaba apunto de esquivar pero tres cuchillas de aire pasaron a su lado cortando el ataque y al ninja para ver cómo esté caía al suelo y su cuerpo se separaba en tres partes piernas, tronco y la cabeza en un charco de sangre.

Fuu: valla Haku nos sacamos la lotería, hoy tenemos muchos juguetes con los cuales divertirnos- en la cara de fuu se hizo presente una sonrisa sádica que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.

Haku: aunque por lo visto naruto_kun se sacó el premio gordo- mirando donde Naruto y los demás kages subieron al techo del palco para poder pelear.

Kakashi se acercó al grupo junto con Gay pero de entre los ninjas que estaban en el piso uno de oto salto con intención de lastimar a Kakashi pero no llego muy lejos cuando el ninja fue cortado por la mitad verticalmente y así hacer acto de presencia Zabuza.

Zabuza: realmente ya uno no puede apostar y beber tranquilo sin que vengan a atacarlo.

Haku: me alegra saber que te estabas lucrando a nuestras espaldas zabuza- Haku era rodeada por una aura oscura pero mantenía una sonrisa, aún así Zabuza tenía miedo.

Zabuza: lo iba a usar para irnos de vacaciones todos juntos lo juro.

Fuu: que bien vacaciones, ha pasado mucho desde que tuvimos unas- mientras saltaba de alegría.

Con los kages

El Kazekage se había llevado a Mei al techo del lugar seguido por Naruto Sarutobi y Minato pero a penas llegaron los dos guardianes que venían con el Kazekage se separaron en cuatro personas las cuales se hisieron a cada esquina del lugar y crearon una barrera.

Naruto: bien, y ahora que Kazekage o debería decir Orochimaru- ese nombre hizo que tanto Sarutobi como Minato abrieran los ojos hasta no más poder- así que porque no te quitas esa máscara.

Orochimaru: fufufufu eres muy bueno naruto, pero está vez me encargaré de lastimarte.

Naruto: y eso como lo piensa hacer?

Orochimaru: quitándote lo que más quieres- sin más Orochimaru le cortó el cuello a Mei, pero está sólo se convirtió en agua y apareció alado de Naruto.7

Mei: entonces cómo piensas lastimar a mi hijo, estúpida serpiente.

Orochimaru no parecía nada feliz por eso lanzó de sus brazos varias serpientes las cuales se dirigieron hacia Naruto, pero este sólo desenvaino su katana y dio cortes rápidos cortando y convirtiendo las serpientes en pequeños pedazos de carne sin forma, en eso Sarutobi aparece con su ropa de batalla

Realizando una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: bomba del dragón de tierra- del suelo apareció la cabeza de un dragón disparando varias balas de lodo contra Orochimaru pero este comenzo a esquivarlos, pero en un momento Minato apareció detrás de Orochimaru impactando le un Rasengan en la espalda pero este sólo se convirtió en en barro y pareció detrás de Sarutobi con la intención de cortarlo con su espada pero no pudo ya que recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de Mei para que Naruto le diera una patada en las costillas pero este sólo estalló en una nube de humo para que del piso saliera la cabeza de Orochimaru alargando su cuello y abriendo la boca, pero antes de poder morder a Naruto Sarutobi apareció con su báculo para darle un golpe en la boca y así alejarlo de Naruto, Orochimaru saco la parte inferior de su cuerpo del piso y comenzo a incorporarse.

Orochimaru: realmente pelear con tres kages ya era difícil- en eso pone sus ojos en Naruto - y contigo aquí se está volviendo imposible para mí solo.

Naruto: vamos Orochimaru no es tan difícil, sólo tienes que separarnos e ir por uno y acabar con él- en eso aparece una sonrisa maliciosa - en preferencia me gustaría que primero fueras por el yodaime- Minato solo le da una mirada de odio.

Orochimaru: fufufufu tal parece no te agrada nada el yodaime, pero siendo sincero tú eres el más peligroso aquí.

Naruto: hoo eso viniendo de usted es todo un halago- en eso Naruto avanza un par de pasos mientras comenzaba alzar su brazo derecho- como muestra de respeto te acabaré con el mismo ataque de aquel día- Orochimaru sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, pero recordó un detalle en especial.

Orochimaru: es mejor que no haga nada joven, si no quiere que sus hermanos mueran- esas palabras lo dejaron en duda.

Minato: de que habla?.

Orochimaru: en este momento varios de mis hombres están de camino a la enfermería, ya que no siempre se puede obtener a un jinchuriki y más si son los del kyubi.

Minato: eso no pasara, estoy seguro que Kushina los protegerá.

Naruto: en realidad eso no pasara- Minato vio de inmediato a Naruto como buscando una explicación- esta inconsciente en la enfermería.

Minato: y eso como paso- Minato estaba asustado ya que su familia estaba en peligro.

Naruto: intento matarme cuando acabe mi pelea, así que la puse a dormir- esto lo decía como si nada.

En la enfermería

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó una explosión, Neji intento pararse para ver qué pasaba pero las puertas del lugar se abrieron fuertemente dejando ver a cinco ninjas entre Oto y suna, Neji está intentando colocarse en posición de batalla pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería esto lo aprovecharon los ninjas que iban por menma y mito, pero antes de poder tocarlos uno de los ninjas soltó un grito de dolor y cuando todos lo voltearon a ver se encontraron con un ninja de Oto con el estómago abierto mientras esté intentaba agarrar sus intestinos que estaban saliendo pero al final termino callendo muerto.

Hikari: realmente el mal presentimiento de Naruto_san me dará mucha diversión- entre la oscuridad de un rincón sale Hikari pero su pelaje blanco tenía manchas de sangre- y bien quién quiere ser el próximo en morir.

Ninja Oto: no teman tan solo es una gatita.

Hikari: con que no me tienen miedo, bueno eso se puede arreglar.

sin más Hikari desapareció de la vista de todos solo para aparecer frente a un ninja de Suna mientras que en su pata derecha estaba envuelto en fuego y así rasguñar al ninja desde la cara hasta el estómago, el fuego comenzo a quemarlo tan rápido que no le dió tiempo de gritar antes de convertirse en cenizas, los tres ninjas que quedaban estaban sorprendidos pero nuevamente Hikari desapareció para aparecer en el hombro de un ninja de Oto para modernizar el cuello del ninja y de un movimiento arrancarle un pedazo de carne y saltar quedando cerca donde estaba Kushina para escupir el pedazo de carne y ver cómo el ninja grita de dolor mientras la sangre salía en un chorro creando un charco de sangre y caer muerto, los últimos dos intentaron escapar pero Hikari apareció al frente de la puerta y de un salto quedar frente a frente con un ninja de Oto, este al verla sólo colocó sus brazos en forma de cruz pero de nada sirvió porque Hikari lo golpea con su pata izquierda envuelta en aire y así sus brazos son cortados, pero aún así Hikari le da un golpe en la cabeza con su otra para también envuelta en aire para que la cabeza del ninja saliera cortada y se estrellara en la pared de la enfermería, él último ninja que era de Suna le lanzó una lluvia de shuriken pero Hikari las esquivo fácilmente para después embestirlo y que esté caiga de espalda mientras ella se quedaba sobre él, cuando el ninja quiso levantarse una descarga eléctrica paso por su cuerpo causándole un gran dolor, sin saber de donde provenía hasta que vio a Hikari rodeada por pequeños rayos, una vez los rayos dejaron de aparecer el ninja no se podía mover y en eso Hikari desgarra el chaleco que él llevaba para dejar su torso al descubierto.

Ninja Suna: que...que me ha... harás?.

Hikari: eso es obvio- en eso Hikari muestra sus colmillos- tengo hambre y la comida sabe mejor cuando está fresca.

Sin más Hikari comenzo a morder la carne del ninja para comer pequeños pedazos de carne mientras esté sólo podía gritar de dolor hasta que después de unos segundos cesaron, Neji estaba apunto de vomitar por lo que estaba viendo.

Hikari: oye sabes no me gusta que me miren mientras como, es incómodo.

Neji: yo...yo lo sie...- más no termino porque de la puerta aparecieron más ninjas enemigos.

Ninja Suna: pero como es posible esto, quien lo hizo?

Hikari: tal parece hoy tendré un gran bufé- en eso uno de los ninja la ve masticando la carne de uno de sus compañeros, en un arranque de ira le Lanza varios kunais pero Hikari de un salto esquivandolas mientras que en su boca tenía el corazón del ninja para después comérselo como si nada- tal parece tendré que ir encerio- derrepente el cuerpo de Hikari fue cubierto por un gran tornado de fuego para luego aparecer un tigre mucho más grande incluso más grande que los ninjas.

Hikari: ahora a quien me comeré primero- para pasar su lengua por sus labios.

En las afueras de Konoha

En el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la aldea de konoha se veía como una sombra pasaba a gran velocidad entre los árboles con rumbo a Konoha.

??: Por fin nos encontremos- en eso una sonrisa sicópata aparece en su rostro- ya no puedo esperar más jajaja JAJAJAJAJA.

Fin.


	17. 17

Renuncia de derechos.

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 17

Naruto miraba a Orochimaru mientras comenzo a crear una esfera negra en su mano derecha.

Orochimaru: realmente no te importa lo que les pase- Orochimaru no creía lo que veía, pero la respuesta de Naruto fue una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto: acaso me crees igual de idiota al rubio que está detrás de mí- en eso se vio una gran explosión que provenía de la enfermería.

Minato estaba destrozado al pensar que su familia habían muerto y él no pudo protegerlos, en eso cae de rodillas mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas, pero derrepente uno de los ninjas de Oto apareció todo lastimado mientras se dirigía a la barrera.

Ninja Oto: Orochimaru_sama lo sentimos, no pudimos hacer nada todo mi escuadrón aca...- no termino porque de un momento la parte de la cintura hacia la cabeza desapareció para dar paso a un chorro de sangre.

Hikari: siendo sincera no me gusta que mi comida corra de mí- todos quedaron en shock menos Mei y naruto, ya que Hikari está comiendo los órganos del ninja.

Naruto: que tal tu comida?

Hikari: muy escurridiza para mi gusto- en eso Hikari sorbe el intestino del ninja como si fuera espagueti.

Naruto: hiciste lo que te pedí?

Hikari: si, todos los de la enfermería están a salvó- esas palabras hisieron que minato mirará a Hikari y luego a Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto: bien, quiero que te los lleves al hospital, pero antes busca a fuu y Haku y diles que vallan detrás de los hermanos sabaku, Airi esta muy inestable y el shukaku puede que se liberé.

Mei: tan bien si ves a Zabuza dile que valla a la puerta de la aldea para que ayude a detener el avance de los ninjas enemigos- Sin más Hikari desapareció para que Naruto volviera a ver a Orochimaru el cual tenía una cara de pura frustración.

Naruto: acaso pensabas que no sabía de la invasión- esto llamó la atención de todos- porque crees que tome medidas preventivas.

Sin mas Naruto está listo para crear su palacio de tinieblas, pero derrepente el brazo de Naruto callo mientras que atrás de él estaba Orochimaru con su espada en mano, Naruto sólo gritaba por el dolor eso hizo que minato sintiera odio hacia Orochimaru por eso le lanzó uno de sus kunais para aparecer cerca de Naruto con un Rasengan en mano estrellando lo en el estómago de Orochimaru pero este simplemente estalló en una nube de humo, para hací el original agarrar a Naruto y llevarselo lejos de ellos.

Orochimaru: realmente no sabes lo feliz que estoy al verte así- Naruto sólo gritaba, hasta que de un momento a otro los gritos se convirtieron en risas.

Naruto: JAJAJAJA realmente eres idiota si pensabas que dejaría que me matarás- en eso la hoja de una katana atravesó tanto a Orochimaru como a Naruto pero este último se convirtió en lodo, todo el mundo veía a el Naruto original empuñando la katana- realmente eres más idiota de lo que pensé.

Naruto de un movimiento corto a Orochimaru por la mitad, pero este simplemente saliendo varias serpientes para volver a unirlo y alejarse del rubio y pensar en una nueva estrategia, mientras que Naruto volvió con los kages, en eso Minato se le hacerca a Naruto y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de este.

Minato: me alegro que estés bien y gracias por proteger a mi familia- las palabras de Minato sonaban sinceras no había nada de odio ni desprecio en ellas, Naruto simplemente sonrió.

Naruto: no sabe cuánto espere por escuchar ese tipo de palabras- por un lado Minato se sintió realmente feliz, pero en eso la mirada de Naruto se volvió seria- y ahora que las escuchó solo siento más desprecio a usted.

Esas palabras dejaron a Minato en shock, en eso Orochimaru comenzo a realizar una posición de manos-invocación:reencarnacióndelmundoimpuro- en eso dos ataúdes salieron del suelo para abrir las tapas y dejar ver a dos personas muy conocidas por los presentes

??: Te dije tobirama que este jutsu era una mala idea.

Tobirama: no digas nada Hashirama, tu tambien hubieras hecho lo que sea por ella.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la primero y segundo Hokage, pero en eso Naruto aparece frente a los dos con estrellitas en los ojos mientras les hacerca una libreta y un bolígrafo el cual reconoció Orochimaru.

Naruto: serían tan amables de darme sus autógrafos shodaime_dono, nidaime_dono.

Hashirama: claro no veo porque no- sin más agarro la libreta y comenzo a firmar la hoja para después pasárselo a él nidaime y hacer la misma acción.

Naruto: por cierto shodai_dono sus petos son originales del clan Senju- en eso tobirama sonríe y muestra la hombrera derecha y Hashirama la izquierda para dejar ver el símbolo del clan.

Naruto: esto es perfecto, serían tan amables de regalarme sus petos.

Shodai/nidaime: ni en tus sueños.

Naruto: ya veo, tal parece que tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Sin más Naruto suelta su libreta y Hashirama se agacha para recogerla pero en eso Naruto coloca sus manos en sus hombros y le da un golpe en la cara con la rodilla el cual por la fuerza destruye la cabeza de Hashirama y así sacarle el peto, todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción de Naruto pero tobirama sin perder tiempo se lanza contra Naruto pero el rubio detiene todos sus golpes para después ágilmente desabrochar y quitarle el peto, tobirama dió un par de pasos y realizó una posición de manos-elemento deagua:jutsudragóndeagua- un inmenso dragón apareció y atacó a Naruto pero el rubio simplemente tomo su katana y la envuelve en chakra de fuego, cuando el dragón abrió la boca para atacar a Naruto rápidamente dió un corte en horizontal y así los dos ataques anularse mutuamente pero Naruto corrió rápido donde tobirama para darle una patada en el estómago y mandarlo a estrellarse contra Hashirama el cual ya estaba acabando de regenerar, después de eso Naruto corrió contra Orochimaru para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de tierra:prisióndepilaresde tierra- del suelo cuatro pilares salieron atrapando a Orochimaru evitando que este se mueva, eso lo aprovecho Naruto que rápidamente envolvió la hoja de su katana con chakra de viento y dió un salto para dar un corte descendente pero Orochimaru abrió la boca para cambiar de piel y alejarse lo suficiente para estar a salvo, Naruto sólo deshizo los pilares y recogió la piel de Orochimaru para después avanzar donde estaban los petos, nadie entendía que estaba haciendo Naruto excepto por Mei, Naruto abrió la libreta donde estaba la firma de Orochimaru de después de una posición guardo la piel en la libreta lo mismo hizo con los petos de los antiguos Hokages.

Naruto: con esto es más que seguro que el precio subirá a un más.

Sarutobi: Naruto de que estás hablando.

Naruto: es que pienso vender la libreta a un coleccionista, claro una vez este completa me darán un buen billete por él.

Minato: es la primera vez que escucho que un demonio necesita dinero- las palabras de Minato las decía con cierto odio, pero a Naruto ni le importo.

Naruto: para su información yodaime, lo voy a usar para crear un recuerdo inolvidable además de hacer feliz a las dos personas que amó.

Hashirama: aún así no es razón para robarnos, así que tomaré de vuelta mi peto.

Naruto: pues venga y veamos que puede hacer?

Sin más Hashirama se lanzó contra el rubio para comenzar una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, esto lo aprovecho Orochimaru que avanzó con intención de lastimar a Naruto pero Sarutobi se interpuso para que ellos comenzaran una batalla aparte, tobirama corrió y ayudo a su hermano para así entre los dos lograr que Naruto retroceda pero Hashirama realizó una posición de manos-elemento demadera:jutsude laZarzaasfixiante- el brazo derecho de Hashirama se convirtió en cuatro pilares de madera que avanzaron hasta comenzar a cambiar de forma a una especie de raíz la cual comenzo a envolver a Naruto el cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, una vez Naruto estaba atrapado las raíces comenzaron a presionar su cuerpo, eso lo aprovecho tobirama que realizó una posición de manos-elemento deagua:milproyectilesacuáticos- alrededor de tobirama comenzo a concentar agua hasta formar quince esferas de agua que fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, en eso Mei avanzó quedando frente a Naruto y realizar una posición de manos-elemento de lava:jutsuglobosde lava- Mei expulsó de su boca quince bolas de lava que chocaron contra el ataque de tobirama creando una nube pero tobirama lanzó otro proyectil el cual paso por un lado de Mei para así perforar la cabeza de Naruto, pero este sólo se convirtió en agua y el original apareció detrás de tobirama dándole una patada en la espalda enviándolo donde Minato el cual le lanzo uno de sus kunais, tobirama reaccionó a tiempo agarrando el kunai pero Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo y apareció frente a tobirama con un Rasengan conectándolo en el estómago de este, Hashirama iba a ayudar a su hermano pero en eso Mei dijo-elemento deniebla:jutsunieblacorrosiva- Mei expulsó una inmensa niebla de su boca la cual comenzó a derretir todo a su pasó pero Hashirama reacción a tiempo y menciono -elemento demadera: paredesféricademadera- varios pilares de madera salieron a los lados cubriendo a Hashirama en forma cúpula, pero aún así la niebla comenzo a desintegrar la madera y Hashirama le tocó retroceder y realizar una posición de manos-elemento demadera:jutsudel granbosque- sin más Hashirama colocó sus brazos en el piso y de inmediato comenzaron a surgir inmensas raíces comenzando a tomar forma de grandes árboles.

Por otro lado el nidaime se veía acorralado por el trabajo de equipo improvisado de ambos rubios pero en eso vio como raíces comenzaron a surgir logrando cortar el ataque de los rubios, una vez los árboles dejaron de crecer se podía ver cómo todo el sector dentro de la barrera era un inmenso bosque, esto lo aprovecho tobirama que lanzó varios kunais en diferentes direcciones, Minato entendió que era lo que quería hacer así que simplemente saco sus propios kunais y los lanzó a las mismas direcciones y así desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes lugares, Naruto sólo sonreía al ver cómo entre ellos jugaban al gato y el ratón así que decidió también jugar y comenzo a desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer junto a ellos pero intentando darle un golpe a tobirama.

Con los espectadores

Haku, fuu, Zabuza, Gay, Kakashi, Mikoto y otros jounins luchaban contra varios ninjas enemigos, Kakashi y Gay tenían una competencia amistosa de ver quién derrota a más enemigos, por otro lado Haku y fuu también tenían una competencia igual sólo que estás era para ver quién mataba a más enemigos.

Haku: llevo 30 fuu.

Fuu: 30 también- en eso fuu le corta el cuello a un ninja de suna- corrijo son 31.

En eso un ninja de Oto aparece detrás de fuu dispuesto a matarla pero derrepente un rayo cae sobre él dándole muerte y después aparece Hikari junto a mito, menma, Kushina los cuales estaban inconsciente y también Neji el cual se veía débil.

Hikari: fuu_san y haku_san, Naruto quiere que vallan detras de los hermanos sabaku, detengan a el Uchiha y ayuden a la jinch...- no acabo ya que apareció al rededor de 20 ninjas enemigos, Hikari solo los vio con fastidió y envolvió su cuerpo con rayos para después decir-elemento de rayo:cazaderelámpagos- rápidamente varios relámpagos fueron disparados del cuerpo de Hikari para atravesar a cada uno de los ninjas y darles muerte- bien y ahora en que iba, ah si, quiere que ayuden a la jinchuriki y tu zabuza, mei_san ordena que vayas a la puerta y mates a todos los enemigos que encuentres.

Fuu: espera Hikari, como está naru_kun?

Hikari: el esta bien, pero tengo que llevar a estos dormilones al hospital, después tal ves valla a la puerta y ayude a Zabuza.

Haku: si es así entonces déjame darte una mano.

Fuu: yo también.

En eso tanto Haku como fuu realizaron una posición de manos-jutsudeinvocación- una gran nube de humo apareció para después dejar ver a un lobo igual de grande que Hikari en su actual forma, su pelaje era negro como la noche mientras sus ojos eran de un verde brillante.

Al lado del lobo había un gran ave del mismo tamaño, su plumas era azules y parecían hielo mientras que de ella desprendía un viento frío

??: Fuu para que diablos me llamaste, sabes que odio ser invocado- la voz del lobo sonaba molesta e intimidante, pero fuu no se inmutó.

Fuu: quiero que ayudes a Hikari, Takeshi- dice mirando al lobo de la misma forma intimidante.

Haku: lo mismo va para ti Ryota.

Takeshi: porque debería ayudar a esa pequeña gata.

Ryota: él tiene razón, sólo es una molestia.

Haku: es mejor que no la hagan enojar.

Ryota: que pasara nos maullara? Jajaja.

Takeshi: o solo nos rasguñara con sus pequeñas patas jajaja- en eso una aura oscura rodeo a Hikari la cual estaba detrás de estos dos.

Hikari: que tal si te mató- Hikari tumbó a Takeshi para sacar sus afiliadas garras y colocarlas en el cuello del lobo- y a ti te volveré pájaro al carbón si sigues hablando- tanto Takeshi y Ryota estaban muertos del miedo ya que nunca habían visto a Hikari de esa forma.

Takeshi: en... enserio e...eres hi.. Hikari?

Hikari: lo soy, simplemente no me gusta usar esta forma, me gusta mi forma de cachorro porque me veo más tierna y naruto_san me acaricia así como fuu_san y haku_san- en eso saca un increíble sed de sangre- acaso ustedes par de idiotas tiene algún problema con eso.

Takeshi/Ryota: no..no hi.. Hikari sa...Sama.

Hikari: entonces Takeshi tu lleva a la cabeza de tomate mayor, Ryota tú te encargas del hijo tomate- los dos sólo asintieron, después Hikari mira a neji- tu Hyuga sube a mi lomo y sube a la peliteñida- sin más Neji solo le hizo caso.

En eso aparece Shikamaru junto a Miya y Sakura que salió de su escondite para ver qué se haría a continuación, Mikoto pensó en la misión que les dió Naruto a las dos chicas así que pensó que Miya y Shikamaru deberían acompañarlas ya que les sería de mucha ayuda,pero cuando iba a hablar se dió cuenta como Haku se acercaba a Kushina para después con una mano agarrarla del cabello y alzarle la cabeza y colocar una de sus espadas en el cuello mientras la miraba con cierto odio.

Mikoto: ha..haku_san que está haciendo.

Haku: esta mujer al igual que toda su familia le hizo daño a naruto_kun, y nunca pagaron por eso- Haku había hecho un pequeño corte en el cuello- y aún así él no quiere que los mate- en eso se separa y se aleja un poco- sin duda Naruto_kun es una muy buena persona.

Hikari: Naruto_san no es una buena persona, sólo quiere evitar problemas para hací vivir en paz junto a ustedes.

Fuu: lo sabemos es por eso que haku_chan no la decapitó cuando pudo hacerlo.

Haku: si eso es todo, vámonos fuu tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Pero en eso Mikoto las detiene para darle la orden a Shikamaru y Miya que las acompañen, en eso Gay rompe la pared que estaba detrás de él creando una salida mientras que Kakashi invoco a pakkun para que los guíe.

Ya todos estaban listos y estaban apunto de partir pero todos vieron como del lugar donde estaba Naruto y los kages es atravesado por un inmenso rayo de luz que terminó golpeando el centro de la arena levantando una nube de polvo, una ves se disperso se podía ver un gran cráter además de profundo, esto alarmó a todos hací que cuando fuu intento avanzar donde estaba los kages fue interrumpida por Hikari.

Hikari: adónde vas?

Fuu: eso es obvio voy donde naru_kun, y mei_san.

Hikari: no tú tienes una misión a si que vete.

Haku: ACASO NO VISTE, ALGO ESTA MAL, Y SI ESTAN HERIDOS.

Hikari: calmate, Naruto_san y Mei_san son muy fuertes, ellos están bien, confíen en ellos.

Haku y fuu sólo asintieron a regañadientes y corrieron hacia el hueco de la pared junto a Shikamaru, Miya y Sakura que se coló en la persecución, mientras Hikari comenzo a correr en dirección al hospital seguida de Takeshi y Ryota el cual iba volando a toda velocidad.

Takeshi: estas segura de no ir a mirar si estan bien?

Hikari: claro, Naruto no es alguien débil, ya que mi clan no pelea junto alguien débil.

Ryota: tienes razón desde aquí arriba puedo ver a Naruto, sin duda ese chico da miedo, estamos realmente lejos y hasta aquí siento su instinto asesino.

Con los kages minutos antes

Tobirama estaba en un aprieto ya que Minato le seguía muy de cerca y Naruto aparecía de la nada intentando darle un golpe el cual apenas podía bloquear, Hashirama no la está pasando mejor ya que Mei le mostró tener una gran fuerza y con su elemento de lava le estaba dando mucho problemas y Orochimaru estaba en una interminable pelea con su sensei que apesar de los años le demostraba el porque era uno de los más fuertes, Naruto se cansó de perseguir a tobirama así que se alejó y empuñó su katana y la envolvió chakra de viento y dió varios cortes lazando así varias cuchillas que cortaban todo a su paso logrando que todos se separen para evitar ser cortados, y así todos reunirse.

Naruto: te estás divertiendo oka_san.

Mei: como no tienes idea.

Hashirama: tal parece has tenido problemas con el yodaime y el muchacho.

Tobirama: ni te imaginas, pero la mizukage te está pateando el trasero hermanito.

Hashirama: CALLATE, además yo no soy el que está siendo acorralado por un niño.

Tobirama: porque no mejor miras detenidamente al niño- eso hizo Hashirama y vio en la mano derecha de Naruto la marca que este tenía.

Hashirama: quieres decir que este niño es un...- no acabo porque la parte de la parte superior de la barrera se quebró.

Después se podía ver como alguien caía a gran velocidad y aterrizó en medio de todos levantando una nube de polvo, Naruto sintió como una alarma se encendió en su cabeza así que rápidamente realizó una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: gran pared de tierra- una inmensa pared se formó al frente de Naruto y los tres kages, pero aún así creo tres clones que agarraron a los tres kages y los alejaron del sitio, Mei no entendía que pasaba pero cuando quería decir algo vio como un brazo atravesaba la pared como si nada quedando a centímetros de la cara de Naruto, el rubio sólo pudo subir un poco la cara para observar cómo había una pequeña esfera blanca para después escuchar-rayosagrado- Mei veía todo en cámara lenta ya que un inmenso rayo blanco le dió a Naruto cubriendo completamente y así el rayo destruya no solo parte del techo si no la misma barrera para terminar golpeando el centro de la arena que levantó una gran nube de polvo, al dispersarse solo se veía un gran cráter, la barrera se estaba volviendo a regenerar pero todos estaban en shock ya que era seguro que una persona normal no sobreviviría a ese ataque y más si es a quema ropa, Mei sólo callo de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas salían sin parar al igual que Sarutobi y minato incluso una peliroja que miraba el cráter con tristeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras sólo susurraba una palabra "primo", por otro lado Orochimaru no sabía que fue lo que pasó ni siquiera él podría hacer algo así, mientras que tobirama y Hashirama sentían una rabia indescriptible ya que sabían perfectamente que fue lo que pasó, Mei lloraba amargamente mientras repetía el nombre de Naruto y que esto era una pesadilla pero todo cambio cuándo se escuchó una risa desquiciada para después ver como la pared de tierra se desmoronar dejando ver a un chico de cabello rubio hasta la cintura mientras sólo vestía una toga mientras en su espalda habían dos alas.

??: JAJAJAJA NO LO PUEDO CRER LO DEBIL QUE ERA Y SE SUPONIA QUE EL ERA UNO DEMONIO.

Mei: maldito cállate- en eso el sujeto mira a Mei- mi hijo no es ningún débil- Mei decía cada palabra con odio.

??: Con que él era su hijo- en eso el sujeto solo coloca su mano derecha en su cintura como si empuñara una espada- eso está mal, no puedo dejar a una madre sin hijo- en eso retira la mano y en un destello blanco apareció una espada- por eso la mandaré con él, pero no sé preocupe la mataré lo menos dolorosamente posible.

Sin más el sujeto corrió a gran velocidad, mucho mayor que la de Minato y tobirama los cuales no se dieron cuenta en qué momento el sujeto llegó con Mei listo para atravesarle el corazón, por el lado de Mei está en shock por su velocidad que ni tiempo le daba de ni siquiera cerrar los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero en eso una mano aparece agarrando el rostro del sujeto y lazandolo hacia uno de los árboles que quedaban provocando que este se quiebre y dejándolo incrustado, Mei lentamente subía la mirada solo para ver a Naruto el cual tenía su ropa un poco rasgada, pero al ver su rostro este tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Naruto: eres un idiota si piensas que con eso moriré- en eso empuña su katana- y eres mucho más idiota si piensas que dejaré que le pongas al menos un dedo encima a mi madre- en eso libera una inmensa cantidad de instinto asesino.

Mei: hi... hijo- su voz era temblorosa pero mostraba felicidad.

Naruto: oka_san- Naruto se agacho y junto su frente con la de ella- perdón por preocuparte- en eso pasa sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que quedaban- pero te prometo que todo estará bien.

Mei: si lo sé, tu perdóname por hacer que me veas llorar.

??: Que lindo momento madre e hijo- en eso sale del árbol para mirar a Naruto divertido- te gustó mi saludo demonio.

Naruto: claro aunque para la próxima me gustaría que fuera menos violento- su mirada era seria- o al menos que no sea a quema ropa.

??: JAJAJA realmente piesas que habrá una próxima vez?

Naruto: tienes razón, ya que tú no volverás a ver la luz del día otra vez, pero antes de mandarte al infierno, dime cuál es tu nombre?

Fudo: mi nombre es fudo y cuál es el tuyo para recordar a quien mate?

Naruto: el mío es Naruto terumi, y te juro por ese nombre que de este día no pasarás.

Sin más ambos corrieron a gran velocidad para chocar el metal de sus armas lo que produjo una gran onda espansiba que mandó literalmente a todos a volar, Orochimaru rápidamente saco varias serpientes de su brazo izquierdo la cuales se introdujeron en el piso, mientras que Hashirama creo raíces las cuales lo atraparon a él y a tobirama, por otro lado Sarutobi volaba a gran velocidad directo a un árbol pero entonces sintió como alguien colocaba sus manos en los hombros de él, en eso mira atrás y se encuentra a un clon de Naruto, después mira a su izquierda encontrando otro clon el cual sostenía a Minato de una de sus piernas y al voltear a la derecha había otro clon cargando a Mei en forma de princesa, en eso Naruto y Fudo dieron un paso atrás para desaparecer de la vista de todos, Naruto y Fudo aparecieron a un lado de Minato chocando nuevamente sus armas y después desaparecer y aparecer cerca de Hashirama pero ambos golpeando con sus piernas y otra vez desaparecer, todos estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad de los dos ya que solo los podían ver al momento de darse un golpe o intentar cortar a su contricante mientras generaban pequeñas ondas espansidas, después de unos minutos Naruto y Fudo volvieron a aparecer en el centro del lugar pero se podía evidenciar que tanto Naruto como Fudo tenían varias heridas las cuales ya estaban comenzando a sanar.

Fudo: impresionante no pensé que me pudieras seguir el ritmo.

Naruto: venga esto no es nada- mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Fudo: tienes razón- lo decía con una sonrisa mientras estiraba el cuello- bien fue un buen calentamiento- ante esta revelación todos quedaron en shock, ya que nadie pensaba que todo lo que alcanzaron a ver fuera solo el calentamiento.

Naruto: ya es hora que nos pongamos serios- en eso coloca el filo de su katana hacia atrás para decir-KuroiGetsuga- la hoja de la katana fue cubierta por el poder y de los demonios y rápidamente en un parpadeo aparece a escasos centímetros de Fudo lanzando un corte descendente el cual Fudo apenas bloqueó con su espada pero en eso-Tenshō- Naruto libero toda la energía la cual tomó forma de una luna creciente

La luna se llevó a Fudo varios kilómetros atrás, destruyendo no solo la barrera si no todo lo que está a su camino solo para dejar un camino de tierra, todos estaban mucho más que sorprendidos en eso vieron como Naruto colocó el filo de su katana en su hombro para levantar un poco su rostro y mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa para después pasar su lengua por sus labios mientras sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Naruto: es hora que le demos inicio a esta guerra.

esas palabras más la imagen le dió miedo a todos excepto por Mei y tobirama el cual al ver aquella acción fue como ver a una mujer detrás de naruto la cual tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y su color era café

para después ella girar su cabeza y darle una sonrisa a tobirama antes de dar un salto al mismo tiempo que Naruto y desaparecer, lo único que hizo tobirama fue alargar su mano derecha intentando alcanzarla para sólo decir unas palabras mientras una lágrima caía.

Tobirama: Reiko, mi amor.

Fin


	18. 18

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 18

Los kages solo veian por dónde se supone se fue Naruto pero Orochimaru tenía más de una duda, en especial por el nombre que menciono tobirama, mientras que Minato solo tenía miedo al ver el poder de Naruto y con eso estaba más que seguro que él era un monstruo, mientras que Mei y Sarutobi sólo estaban preocupados.

Orochimaru: respóndame nidaime- en eso tobirama se da vuelta para verlo al igual que todos- quien es Reiko?

Tobirama: Reiko es mi esposa- esto sorprendió a más de uno ya que nadie sabía que él estuviera casado.

Sarutobi: nunca escuché que usted tuviera esposa.

Hashirama: eso es porque nuestro padre era muy exigente.

Sarutobi: nunca la aceptaría ya que ella no era de ningún clan, ni siquiera sabíamos quienes eran sus padres.

Mei: a que se refiere?

Tobirama: ella nos dijo que creció sola sin nadie que se preocupara por ella, tal parece sus padres la abandonaron a su suerte aún siendo sólo un bebe- todo lo decía con cierto odio en su voz.

Minato: pero que clase de padres harían algo asi- eso solo hizo que Mei y Sarutobi les diera una mirada de odio.

Hashirama: unos los cuales pensaron que su hija era un monstruo, sólo porque el shinigami le colocó un sello- esto sorprendió a todos menos a Mei.

Tobirama: ella era una chica como todas, sólo tenía un poder especial.

Mei: pero a la vez un cruel destinó- bajo la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

Hashirama: tal parece usted también sabe a qué se enfrenta su hijo.

Mei: claro que lo sé, hace unos años atrás la shinigami apareció para reforzar el sello en Naruto, además de contarnos toda la historia- minato no entendía de que hablaban al igual que los demás.

Tobirama: así que usted debe entender el sentimiento de impotencia al no poder ayudarlo en este momento- un silencio se hizo presente, era algo incómodo así que Sarutobi hablo para terminar con ese ambiente.

Sarutobi: que pasó con su esposa?

Hashirama: con la ayuda de mito mi esposa, logramos convencer a nuestro padre, ella y mito eran muy buenas amigas.

Tobirama: además de rivales- en eso una sonrisa nostalgia apareció en su cara- si mito Uzumaki es la mujer más fuerte que el mundo conoció, Reiko es la mujer más fuerte que el mundo nunca conoció.

Hashirama: mito siempre quería superar a Reiko.

Tobirama: todo iba muy bien en nuestra vida, apesar de la guerra- pero derrepente su cara mostraba odio y apretaba sus puños con fuerza- pero después ellos aparecieron y todo se fue a la mierda.

Minato: qui...quienes a..aparecieron.

Tobirama: no es obvio, los malditos ángeles caídos, POR SU CULPA PERDI A LA MUJER QUE TANTO AMABA, NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLA, CUANDO LLEGUE TANTO ELLOS COMO ELLA ESTABAN MUERTOS, NO SABEN CUANTO LOS ODIO.

Hashirama: calmate hermano- colocando una mano en el hombro de tobirama- como tú, mito y yo también los odiamos, al fin y al cabo ella era parte de nuestra familia.

Minato: pero aún no nos ha dicho porque no hay información de ella?

Hashirama: Reiko era como la hermana mayor de mito, por eso cuando ella murió, mito ordeno la destrucción total de toda información relacionada con ella, no quería que nadie supiera que alguna ves existió.

Sarutobi: pero porque?

Mei: eso es fácil- Minato, Orochimaru y Sarutobi la miraron- la respuesta está al frente, ella no quería que nadie la usará como un títere, un arma.

Tobirama: realmente odio a esos angeles de puta, pero odio más a los padres que dejaron a Reiko- en eso mira a Mei- no sabe cuánto envidio a su hijo por tener a una madre que se preocupa y lo quiere como es.

Mei: gracias pero yo no soy su madre biológica, yo lo adopte cuando el llegó al país del agua.

Hashirama: así que el tambien lo dejaron a su suerte, como me gustaría ver a esos infelices- minato sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras.

Mei: pues aquí está su padre biológico- apuntando a Minato, sorprendiendo a los dos kages y a Orochimaru- y créame que no quieren saber cómo fue la infancia de mi hijo en esta aldea.

Hashirama: es verdad que usted es el padre?- Minato solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Tobirama: porque dejo a su hijo.

Minato: yo...yo no lo deje, él se fue de la aldea.

Mei: eso es verdad, al fin y al cabo quien se quedaría en una aldea donde tanto shinobis como aldeanos te intentan matar- esto sorprendió a todos- sin contar que tus padres te odian e intentaron matarte- despue de eso tanto tobirama como Hashirama estaban más que Furiosos.

Tobirama: ERES UN INFELIZ YODAIME, JURO QUE TE MATARE.

Sin más el nidaime se lanzó a una gran velocidad dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y así salir volando estrellándose contar uno de los árboles, pero no acabo hay ya que realizó una posición de manos-elementodeagua:grantorrentedeagua- de la nada un gran tornado de agua apareció a escasos centímetros de Minato el cuál comenzo a ser arrastrado llevando al ojo del tornado para que se ahogará, pero Minato apenas logro lanzar uno de sus kunais a una rama para desaparecer en un destello amarillo logrando salvarse, tobirama avanzó rápido donde minato para comenzar una pelea de Taijutsu,por otro lado Mei, Sarutobi, Hashirama y Orochimaru solo veian como en un arranque de irá el nidaime ya quería matar al yodaime algo que beneficiaba a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: realmente no creo que toda esa historia, demonios, ángeles caídos eso son puros cuentos, si fuera cierto entonces esos dos serían muy fue...- no acabo ya que donde se suponía que está Naruto y Fudo hubo una gran explosión para ver como parte de una montaña era destruida mientras que en el cielo comenzaron a caer varios árboles que fueron arrancados desde raíz callendo en la aldea.

Hashirama: ya comenzaron, sólo espero que la aldea no sea afectada al menos no mucho.

Mei: sandaime por favor ayúdeme a acabar aquí rápido, tal vez podamos ayudarle a Naruto en algo.

Sarutobi sólo asintio con la cabeza y se lanzó directo contra Orochimaru mientras que Mei comenzaba una pelea contra Hashirama, mientras que con Minato este no la estaba pasando nada bien, ya que tobirama le estaba mostrando el porque es uno de los kages más fuertes ya que varias veces a logrado darle uno que otro golpe en su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso Minato retrocede intentando conseguir distancia pero tobirama rápidamente lo agarra del cuello de su ropa con una mano mi entras que con la otra le repartía varios golpes en la cara como en el estómago logrando que este sangrara, para después lanzarlo hacia arriba y realizar una posición de manos-elementodeagua:rayodeagua- tobirama abrió la boca lazando un rayo a alta presión el cual atravesó el estómago de Minato logrando que este escupa sangre para comenzar a caer y ser recibido por una patada giratoria en toda la cabeza enviándolo a incrustarlo en un árbol, cuando tobirama corrió para atacarlo Minato rápidamente creo tres clones de sombra los cuales comenzaron a atacar a tobirama, en un descuido Minato creo un Rasengan inpactandolo en la espalda de tobirama haciendo que este se desintegre pero rápidamente se estaba comenzando a recuperar.

Por otro lado Mei y Hashirama estaban en una batalla de Taijutsu, pero en eso Hashirama dió un salto atrás para realizar una posición de manos-elementomadera: dragón de madera- del suelo comenzaron a surgir varias ramas que se comenzaron a juntar para dar la forma de un dragón el cual se abalanzó contra Mei, ella sólo hizo una posición de manos-elementode lava: aparición de fusión- Mei expulsó una gran cantidad de lava la cual se expandió chocando contra el dragón, pero el dragón se volvió cenizas mientras que Hashirama esquiva la poca lava que logró pasar pero eso lo aprovecho Mei la cual rápidamente creo una lanza de agua y la Tiro con toda su fuerza atravesando a Hashirama en un hombro, pero este simplemente cogió la lanza y se sacó para botarla y sacar un kunai y atacar a Mei pero ella también saco un kunai y comenzar una nueva lucha, la pelea era muy pareja pero Hashirama encontró un hueco en su defensa para darle un golpe en la cara que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Mei: shodaime_dono, nunca le dijeron que a una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa- en eso se limpia la sangre que había en su boca.

Hashirama: yo lo siento, no era mi intención- mientras se rasca la cabeza- pero ya sabe, como fui resucitado no puedo evitarlo.

Mei: eso es verdad, lastimosamente yo no soy ese tipo de chica delicada- mientras su cara tenía una sonrisa, pe

Para después tener una cara sería- hací que mejor se prepara porque pienso devolverle el golpe.

Con Naruto minutos antes

Naruto había estado corriendo por el camino que dejó su ataque, para llegar a la falda de una montaña, ya estaba varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea solo para encontrarse con Fudo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa sicópata.

Fudo: bien, dime porque me "trajiste" hasta aquí.

Naruto: en este lugar no habrá nadie que se interponga en nuestra pelea- en eso comienza a rodear su katana en chakra de rayo- además de poder pelear sin contenernos.

Fudo:eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Sin más Fudo extiende sus alas para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Naruto lazando un corte descendente, pero Naruto simplemente movió su brazo hacía atrás para que su katana bloqueará el ataque y de inmediato lanzar una gran descarga eléctrica, Fudo apenas logro separar pero en eso Naruto da un corte horizontal, Fudo sólo dió unos pasos hacía atrás esquivando el corte para después volverse a lanzar contra Naruto, se podía escuchar como el metal chocaba entre sí mientras chispas se veían y pequeñas ondas espansidas aparecían por la fuerza y la rapidez de los cortes pero de repente Fudo se comenzó a alejar de Naruto a una gran velocidad, pero aún así Naruto le seguía el paso y lanzaba varios cortes los cuales eran bloqueados o esquivados, Naruto perseguía de cerca a Fudo por todo el sector hasta que este se movió más rápido para esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero no pasó mucho para que la katana de Naruto cortará el árbol en dos y lograra hacerle un corte en el pecho a Fudo, pero este se curó rápidamente y volvió a alejarse, Naruto simplemente realizó una posición de manos-elementodeagua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- Naruto fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de esferas de agua para una vez ver a Fudo alzar su mano izquierda al frente para que todas las esferas salgan disparadas a gran velocidad destruyendo y atravesando todo lo que esté a su camino, Fudo volaba entre los árboles pero en eso una especie de rayo azul paso por su mejilla derecha cortando la levemente, al mirar de donde Provino sólo pudo observar cómo tenía casi encima todos los proyectiles así que solo junto sus manos y pronunció-escudo sagrado- cuando separó sus manos una pared blanca apareció para protegerlo del ataque, los proyectiles que chocaban con dicha pared sólo se convertían en vapor, una vez el ataque acabo Fudo se disponía a dispersar el escudo pero en eso Naruto aparece chocando su katana contra el escudo pero este lo repelió enviando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Fudo: eres fuerte, demasiado diría yo y ese último ataque realmente me sorprendió, lastimosamente tu técnica sólo va en línea recta- en eso extiende sus alas mientras Naruto se prepara para lo que venga- pero la mía supera a la tuya por mucho.

Sin más de las alas de Fudo comenzaron a caer Miles de plumas, Naruto no entendía que pasaba pero aún así no bajo la guardia, en eso Fudo dice-danza de plumas sagradas- las plumas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Naruto, este al ver el ataque sólo sonrió levemente para desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer cerca de Fudo listo para cortarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa de este tuvo un mal presentimiento así que dió un salto hacia atrás y pudo ver como las plumas cruzaron a escasos centímetros de él pero aún así unas lo alcanzaron a cortar, pero en eso Naruto vio como las plumas cambiaban de dirección para ir donde él así que Naruto comenzo a desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes sitios pero aún así no podía perderlas entonces decidió cubrir su katana con chakra de viento y comenzo a hacer cortes a gran velocidad destruyendo varias de las plumas pero aún así alguna lograron cortarlo pero nada grave, en eso ve a Fudo en el aire y salta dispuesto a cortarlo pero antes de llegar sintió como algo que incrustada en su espalda al intentar ver pudo observar que eran plumas para después ver como otra se incrustaba provocando que de un pequeño grito de dolor, eso lo aprovecho Fudo que rápidamente cubre su espada con una energía blanca demasiado fuerte para después lanzarse contra Naruto, este al ver la acción de Fudo hizo lo mismo con su katana y apesar del dolor lanzó un corte en diagonal para ambas armas choquen entre sí provocando que las dos energías se comienzen a mezclar generando un domo de negro y blanco el cuál envolvió a Naruto y Fudo, en un principio el domo era grande pero este se comenzó a encoger hasta que después explotó, la explosión fue tan grande que destruyó parte de la montaña al igual que todo lo que había a su alrededor en un radio de seis kilómetros, los árboles más cercanos fueron destruidos mientras que los demás fueron arrancados desde raíz y salieron volando cuando se generó la onda espanciba, claro que Naruto al igual que Fudo también terminaron volando en sentidos contrarios por la onda estrellándose de espaldas con algunos árboles que estuvieron fuera de rango, Naruto simplemente gritó al sentir como las plumas se metían más es su espalda pero aún así creo tres clones de tierra, dos de ellos se fueron a esconder para esperar a Fudo mientras que el último se quedó con el original y procedió a quitarle las plumas, una vez le quitó todas las plumas intento curarse pero las heridas no se estaban regenerando tan rápido como siempre y eso no era buena señal, pero en eso vio como Fudo se acercaba a toda velocidad pero en eso los dos clones aparecen para que realicen una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: bomba del dragón de tierra- dos cabezas de dragón salen de la tierra para disparar varias bolas de lodo a gran velocidad asiendo que Fudo comence a esquivar y bloquear las bolas.

Clon: oye no crees que esta actuando raro?

Naruto: a que te refieres?

Clon: la forma en que esquiva y bloquea los ataques es muy diferente, es mas lento no sé cómo explicarlo- en eso Naruto mira detalladamente a Fudo hasta que vio un rastro de Sangre que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su pectoral derecho.

Naruto: su herida, no se está curando?

Clon: pero como es posible, las demás sanaron rápido, cual es la diferencia?

Naruto: ahora que recuerdo, antes de que nos separarnos alcance a cortarlo en esa parte.

Clon: tal vez los ataques que tengan el poder de los demonios les hagan más daño que el ninjutsu, así como a nosotros nos afecta su poder sagrado.

Naruto: poder sagrado?

Clon: como más quieres decirle.

Naruto: esta bien, pero si tú teoría es verdad entonces el arte demoniaco tal vez lo lastime o tal vez no.

Clon: no queda de otra.

Naruto: entonces ruega porque funcione, porque si no regreso vivo, Haku y fuu nos revivirán para matarnos.

Sin más Naruto se levantó y corrió a gran velocidad mientras su katana era envuelta en su energía oscura-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- Naruto paso a través de sus clones para lanzar cuatro lunas crecientes negras las cuales destruían todo a su paso, Fudo apenas pudo esquivarlas pero en eso uno de los clones apareció frente a Fudo estrellando una esfera negra en el piso-palacio de tinieblas- un inmenso domo encerró a Fudo pero antes de que se completará vio como los tres Narutos se adentraban, para después el domo quedar completo quedar totalmente oscuro pero de inmediato Fudo sintió como lo comenzaban a cortar y él no podía hacer nada y eso lo enfadaba así que sin más comenzó a pronunciar-rayo sagrado- lazanba rayos por todo el lugar destruyendo el domo y uno de esos ratos le dió a uno de los clones, pero para cuando acabo de destruirlo un clon realizó una posición de manos-arte demoníaco: protección de los caídos, modo ataque- sin más cuarenta Espartanos aparecieron lanzándose al ataque, Fudo estaba listo para atacar pero vio como un clon entierra su katana en el piso.

Líder: ESPARTANOS PREPARECEN PARA ATACAR- todos los demás dieron un grito de guerra, esto por alguna razón le dió un poco de miedo a Fudo.

En eso el clon con la katana hace una posición de manos-arte demoníaco:empalamiento- el suelo se oscureció y para comenzar a salir picos del suelo, Fudo sólo intentaba esquivarlos pero derrepente una lanza aparece en su rango de visión para bloquearla con su espada, en eso vio como varios espartanos enterraban sus lanzas en los picos para subir al mismo tiempo, Fudo se disponía a lanzar su rayo sagrado pero Naruto apareció dando un corte ascendente el cuál logro cortar el pecho de Fudo, este intento contra atacar pero otra espada apareció detrás de él cortandolo, los espartanos y Naruto se sincronizaron al momento de ataque y defensa ni siquiera pudo escapar por el cielo por dos razones, la primera no tenía espacio suficiente para extender sus alas y la segunda era que cuando saltaba para coger altura, los espartanos que estaban arriba aprovechaban y atacaban con sus lanzas impidiendo que pudiera salir.

Líder: que pasa caído, tu ancestro mostró ser un gran guerrero.

Fudo: de qué hablas anciano.

Espartano: cuando estábamos vivos nos enfrentamos a uno de ustedes.

Líder: también sabemos que tienes las memorias de todos tus ancestros, esa es la única ventaja que tienen ante los demonios- esto sorprendió a Naruto que no conocía ese detalle.

Fudo: es verdad, ya recuerdo uno de los tuyos era el demonio en aquel momento, sin duda siguen siendo estúpidos al volver a pelear con un ángel.

Espartano: jajaja no seas idiota, el enfrentarnos a un caído fue la mejor batalla de nuestra vida.

Líder: y ahora que tenemos otra vez la oportunidad de volver a pelear, no la desperdiciaremos.

Fudo: entonces vuelvan al mundo de los muertos- Fudo saco varias plumas-danza de plumas sagradas- las plumas se dirigieron a cada Espartano en tierra pero estos sé defendieron con sus escudos- idiotas mis plumas son más fuertes que el acero, traspasara sus escudos en unos segundos.

Líder: lo sabemos, en vida varios murieron por ese ataque- esto solo hizo sonreír a Fudo- pero estos escudos son diferentes, estos son tan fuertes como nuestro espíritu de lucha- en eso todos los espartanos incluyendo a Naruto sonríen para después gritar.

Todos: EL CUÁL ES INDESCRIPTIBLE.

sin más cuando acabo el ataque la mayoría de las plumas estaban incrustadas en los escudos eso solo hizo sonreír a todos los espartanos los cuales querían seguir luchando, por otro lado Fudo tenía miedo ya que todos ellos parecían locos por las batallas pero derrepente Naruto aparece con un corte horizontal el cual Fudo alcanzo a esquivar para lanzar un corte en diagonal, en eso aparece un escudo protegiendo a Naruto para que una lanza pasará cerca de su rostro cortandolo levemente, Fudo ya no sabía qué hacer estaba rodeado y aún que sus heridas se curarán rápido, pero no todas ya que Naruto envolvía su katana con su energía demoniaca, cuando vio que Naruto como el líder se lanzaron para acabar con él recordó un movimiento que nunca uso porque le parecia inservible pero ahora le caería bien el usarlo así que sin más creo una esfera de luz en cada mano, Naruto al ver esto corrió tan rápido como podía para detenerlo, pero lastimosamente fue demasiado tarde porque Fudo estrelló las esferas entre ellas y pronunció-luz sagrada que todo lo ilumina- derrepente un gran destello blanco iluminó todo el lugar dejando ciegos a todos excepto por Fudo, este aprovecho y rápidamente atacó al clon que mantenía los picos para después lanzarse contra Naruto el cual apenas podía verlo pero aún así no podía defenderse de todos sus ataques y ya tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo, los espartanos atacaron como podían ya que ellos tampoco habían recuperado su vista al cien,para Fudo está situación era muy buena así que comenzó a atacar a cada Espartano, Naruto intentaba atacarlo pero era inútil Fudo esquivaba todos su ataques pero en eso él se aleja para tomar distancia y levantar su mano así Naruto-rayo sagrado- el inmenso rayo salió disparado hacia Naruto pero antes de que lo impactará seis espartanos lo protegieron con sus escudos pero el rayo era muy fuerte así que antes de que el rayo les ganará uno de ellos tomo a Naruto y lanzó fuera del camino del rayo, cuando Naruto por fin recuperó la vista vio como sus compañeros eran eliminados por el rayo, Naruto estaba apunto de ir a atacar a Fudo pero este se le adelanto apareciendo frente de él para enterrarle su espada envuelta en energía sagrada en su estómago asiendo que Naruto escupa sangre pero Fudo no acabo hay ya que comenzó a mover su katana haciendo más grande la herida mientras Naruto sólo soltó un grito de dolor pero cuando Fudo retiro su espada para clavarse la en el corazón pero fue atravesando por varias lanzas mientras que el líder ayudaba a Naruto para alejarse un poco del sitio, mientras los demás se encargaban de Fudo.

Líder: esa herida no se ve nada bien.

Naruto: como es que tú dices, sólo son premios de batallas.

Líder: como sea- en eso mira como Fudo es acabando con sus hombres- no creo que te podamos ayudar por mucho tiempo.

Naruto: realmente este sujeto es más difícil de matar, pero por eso tengo algo preparado- el líder lo mira sin entender- no te parece raro que falte un clon.

Líder: acaso tú.

Naruto: si- en eso mira otra vez a Fudo- lo voy a quemar, así que necesito tu ayuda para que no se valla.

Líder: entonces que esperamos.

En otro lugar un poco alejado de la batalla estaba un clon en posición de meditación para después abrir los y convertirse en lodo, mientras que con Naruto este sintió como su chakra crecía rápidamente así que dió un gran salto mientras los demás distraían a Fudo, en eso Naruto realizó una posición de manos-arte demoníaco: llamarada del infierno- Naruto respiro hondo para después exhalar una inmensa llamará carmeci con toque negros, Fudo podía ver la inmensa llamará acercarse aún que está este todavía lejos podía sentir un gran calor y cuando la llamara estaba apunto de impactaron este intento huir lo más rápido posible pero el líder atravesó el brazo derecho de Fudo su lanza.

Líder: adonde crees que vas.

Fudo: dejame ir maldito anciano.

Líder: ooo no claro que no.

Fudo estaba desesperado la llamarada estaba cada vez más cerca, el ya veía como los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a prenderse en fuego aún cuando no los a tocado, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue el jalar con fuerza para después escuchar como algo se rompía y la carne de su hombro comenzaba a rasgarse para terminar arrancadose el brazo para salir del rango de la llamarada a tiempo, Fudo sólo veía como todo se convertía en cenizas.

Fudo( pensamiento): será mejor que me retiré, si sigo en esta pelea encerio moriré.

Fudo tenía su brazo derecho intentando detener el sangrado, para extender sus alas y alzar vuelo para alejarse, Naruto al ver esto realizó una posición de manos-elemento de viento: huracán salvaje- utilizo gran parte de su chakra para crear un gran y fuerte huracán el cual al tocar las llamas creo un huracán de fuego el cual arrasaba y quemaba todo a su alrededor, Fudo por la fuerza de atracción no pudo evitar esquivarlo y ser absorbido por el donde comenzó a quemarse a gran velocidad, por su parte Naruto no pudo mantener el huracán por mucho tiempo así que después de unos segundos desapareció para dejar ver a un Fudo con horribles quemaduras, Naruto comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Fudo mientras se sostenia la herida de su estómago.

Naruto: ya por fin se acabó.

Fudo: nu...nunca pen...pensé mo...mo...morir así- en eso intenta sonreír algo que entendió naruto- pero de...de nada sir...sirvió ya...ya que mi po...poder pasará a...a..a alguien más.

Naruto: te equivocas, ya que no dejaré que eso pasé- sin más comenzó a hacer una posición de manos-arte demoniaco secreto: puerta al infierno- sin más un gran terremoto se sintió por todo Konoha, para del suelo comenzo a surgir una gran puerta

Fudo está impresionado pero en eso las puertas comenzaron a abrirse para poder escuchar gritos de ayuda de su interior, en eso una persona más grande que ellos dos como de unos tres metros de altura

Sin más el sujeto alargó su brazo y varias cadenas atraparon a Fudo comenzando a estrujarlo logrando que este grité de dolor para después adentrarlo en la puerta, después de eso el sujeto comenzo a caminar devuelta a la puerta para quedarse quieto y mirar a Naruto.

??: Pronto vendré por ti humano- su voz era gruesa y distorsionada, después simplemente se adentro en la puerta y está se cerró para volver a hundirse en el suelo.

Naruto simplemente callo en el suelo mientras se acostaba en el suelo, sentía como seguía perdiendo sangre, intento cerrar los ojos los cuales volvieron a ser azules para descansar un poco pero en eso escuchó un gran rugido, al levantarse y mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía vio al shukaku.

Naruto: tal parece, aún no podré dormir- mientras se levantó a duras penas- jejeje veamos Airi que mas me tienes preparado- sus ojos volvieron a ser negro con rojos para dar un salto.

Fin.


	19. 19

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 19

Con el equipo de persecución.

Con el equipo nada iba bien, primero fueron casi atrapados por un escuadrón de unos veinte ninjas los cuales tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el camino del Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō, después de eso siguieron detrás de Sasuke pero cuando dieron con él ya era muy tarde, Airi se estaba convirtiendo en el shukaku y los continuos ataques de Sasuke no ayudaba así que intervinieron para ayudarlo, claro que Sakura fue la primera en saltar al ataque la cual pensaba impresionar a su Sasuke mostrando lo fuerte que podía ser, pero para su mala suerte esta terminó siendo atrapada en un árbol por una garra de arena, Shikamaru intento atrapar a Airi con su jutsu de sombra pero a esta parecía no afectarle Sasuke se lanzó al ataque al igual que Miya ambos utilizando su Sharingan mientras que fuu y Haku atendían a kankuro y temari que estaban heridos y al parecer fue por detener a Airi, Sasuke y Miya estaban dándolo todo pero en un momento la arena cubrió a Airi para sólo dejar sus piernas al descubierto mientras lo demás tenía la forma de un mapache

Sin más Airi cruzo sus brazos para después lanzar varias bolas de arena a gran velocidad, Miya como Sasuke estaban esquivando todas las bolas pero aún así Airi creo varias bocas en su cuerpo para lanzar una serie de balas de aire, Sasuke apesar de esquivar varias bolas de arena no iba a lograr esquivar las balas de aire que estaban muy cerca, así que agarro a Miya y la uso de escudo humano, Miya no pudo ni gritar de dolor al sentir casi todas la balas que chocaban en su cuerpo sintiendo como uno que otro hueso se rompía por la fuerza del ataque para después Sasuke lanzarla contra un árbol quedando inconsciente, Haku y fuu vieron eso con asombro y rabia, más que nada fuu al ver cómo el Uchiha trataba a si a su amiga, sin más fuu fue cubierta por el chakra de chomei con tres colas y de un aleteo apareció frente a Sasuke para agarrarlo con una garra de chakra y lanzarlo contra un árbol el cual se partió y siguió de largo hasta chocar con otro provocando que escupe sangre, sin más fuu apareció frente a él con una cara que mostraba irá.

Sasuke: maldita, que rayos te pasa, porque me atacas?

Fuu: que me pasa preguntas?, Mejor dicho QUE TE PASA IDIOTAS, COMO TE ATREVEZ A USAR A TU HERMANA DE ESCUDO HUMANO.

Sasuke: eso es obvio, alguien de la élite como yo puedo usarla como me de la regalada gana, ella es inferior a mi- en eso muestra una sonrisa de superioridad- debería estar feliz de servirme como un miserable escudo.

Fuu: realmente esta aldea está bien podrida, son tan débiles, pero se creen los mejores jajaja, realmente no me importa que Konoha desaparezca- en eso mira dónde está Miya siendo atendida por Haku y después donde se supone que está Naruto- pero hay personas que ya sea por X o Y razones quieren protegerla- en eso mira como Airi se prepara para lanzar una nueva serie de balas de aire- sabes noble gusta la venganza, pero odio que lastimen a mis amigos.

Cuando Airi lanzó las balas de aire hacia fuu, esta invoco cuatro brazos de chakra que agarraron a Sasuke de sus cuatro extremidades para que quede frente a las balas, cuando las balas chocaron con el cuerpo de Sasuke este sólo pudo gritar de dolor pero aún así se mantuvo consiente y eso molesto a fuu por eso lo lanzó contra varios árboles hasta que se escuchó como algo se rompía y Sasuke quedaba inconsciente mientras la sangre corría por sus heridas eso hizo sonreír a fuu para después posar su mirada en Airi la cual se lanzó creando tres brazos de arena que intentaron atrapar a fuu, pero antes de llegar a ella estos sé congelaron, pero no termino hay ya que Shikamaru apareció lanzando un kunai con un papel bomba el cual fue atrapado en una esfera de arena para después explotar pero la arena contuvo la explosión, en eso Airi miró a Shikamaru pero antes de hacer algo fuu apareció dándole una patada giratoria en la cabeza de la pelirroja mandando la donde Haku quien desefundo sus dos espadas y se lanzó para hacerle varios cortés pero lastimosamente la arena era muy resistente así que los cortes no fueron muy profundos, Airi sólo aprovecho y le pego a Haku en la espalda con su cola de arena, fuu apareció atrapando a Haku evitando que se golpee con un árbol, Shikamaru utilizo bombas de luz segando por unos segundos a Airi, en eso fuu aparece sobre ella dándole un golpe de talon en la cabeza logrando dejarla aturdida por unos segundos y después realizar una posición de manos-elemento de viento: flujo de dragones de viento- cinco dragones aparecieron que arremetieron contra Airi la cual lanzó una gran cantidad de arena para parar el ataque, Haku realizó una posición de manos-elemento de hielo: picos de hielo- el suelo comenzo a congelarse hasta que salieron varios picos así Airi, esta dió varios saltos esquivando los picos para después pronunciar-elemento de tierra: tsunami de arena- cuando colocó sus garras en el suelo y este tembló un poco hasta que apareció una inmensa Olá de arena que se expandió por todo el lugar, fuu utilizo sus alas para tomar altura mientras utilizaba dos brazos de chakra y agarraban a Haku y Shikamaru sacándolos del rango de la Olá, cuando la Olá se calmó se podía ver cómo la arena cubría los árboles hasta la mitad, fuu aterrizó en la rama de un árbol dejando a los otros dos en otra rama.

Shikamaru: valla eso estuvo cerca- en eso mira a fuu- gracias te debo una.

Fuu: no hay de que, los amigos nos ayudamos no?- Shikamaru sólo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Haku: oye fuu, no deberías ser más fuerte que Airi, digo estas usando tres colas y ella sólo una.

Fuu: ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Chomei: eso es fácil de saber.

Fuu(pensamiento): a que te refieres, acaso sabes porque ella es más fuerte?

Chomei: es verdad ella sólo está usando una cola, pero se está funcionando con mi hermano- fuu tenía una cara de no entender- en otras palabras esa chica es un medio bijuu, es por eso que su poder están grande.

Fuu: ya veo- en eso mira al frente y ve a Haku.

Haku: que te dijo chomei.

Fuu: en palabras simples, estamos jodidos- Shikamaru iba a decir algo pero se escuchó una gran explosión, todos miraron para ver cómo una parte de una montaña desaparecía.

Shikamaru: dejame adivinar, ese fue su novio no?- las dos chicas solo asintieron- el en verdad es un monstruo, claro en el buen sentido.

Haku: oigan no les parece raro no haber visto a Airi desde que hizo el tsunami?

Todos miraron a diferentes lados pero en eso escucharon-elemento de tierra: balas de arena- varias esferas salieron del piso dirigiéndose así Shikamaru él cual apenas vio las balas sólo pudo colocar sus brazos en cruz pero antes de que las balas lo impacten se escuchó-elemento de fuego: flor de fénix- parias esferas pasaron por el lado de Shikamaru para chocar con las esferas de arena y neutralizarlas, en eso Miya apareció a un lado de Shikamaru aún que se tambaleaba ligeramente.

Fuu: no verías descansar inconsciente?

Miya: lose pero un estruendo me despertó y no podía dejar que hagan todo el trabajo.

Haku: sólo no te esfuerces, bien- sólo recibió un asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru: bien, entonces qué hacemos con Airi?

Fuu: noquearla o encerrarla, hasta que nos llegue ayuda para reforzar su selló.

Miya: entonces vamos a intentar noquearla, sería lo mejor.

Sin más todos saltaron de rama en rama buscado a Airi la cual aún se escondía en la arena, Haku estaba con Miya por si se ponía otra vez mal, pero en eso vieron como varios brazos de arena intentaron atraparlas pero estas los esquivaban fácil mente, pero en un descuido Airi salió de la arena golpeando a Haku, pero está sólo se quebró en pedazos de hielo sorprendiendo a Airi y en eso Miya a pareció dándole un golpe con su puño en el estómago pero solo la movió unos centímetros, en eso Airi alzó su brazo derecho para intentar darle un golpe a Miya la cual se agachó logrando esquivarlo pero Airi lanzó su otra mano pero está fue detenida por unas sombras de parte de Shikamaru eso lo aprovecho Miya quien comenzo a darle una especie de combo de golpes entre patadas y puños intentando debilitarla, Airi utilizaba su brazo libre para después decir-elemento de viento: shuriken de viento- varias shurikens salieron del brazo envueltas en chakra de viento, Miya dió un salto hacia atrás mientras que con un kunai intentaba desviarlas pero eran muchas y cuando Airi lanzó otra ronda de shurikens está estaban apunto de lastimar a Miya pero apareció frente a ella un espejo de hielo protegiendo la del ataque, Airi comenzo a reunir arena es su mano dándole la forma de lanza pero antes de poder lanzarla un brazo de chakra rojo detuvo su mano impidiendo que la lanzará, en eso Haku apareció colocando sus brazos en el pecho de Airi congelando la arena, pero está atacó con su cola asiendo que Haku retroceda, en eso Miya apareció frente a Airi colocándoles un papel bomba en el hielo para que este cuando estalló destruya la arena de su pecho dejando al descubierto por así decirlo su abdomen y esta vez Haku y Miya darle un golpe con sus puños en el estómago logrando no solo que escupa sangre sino dejándola sin aliento y salir disparada contra un árbol, cuando Airi se intentó parar Haku apareció realizado una posición de manos-elemento de hielo: prisión de hielo- Haku colocó sus brazos en el suelo para que este se congelará y derrepente el hielo comenzo a subir por el cuerpo de Airi impidiendo que está se mueva congelando todo excepto su cabeza.

Fuu: valla esto fue difícil- en eso el manto de chakra comienza a desaparecer.

Haku: siendo sincera no pensé que podríamos encerrarla.

Shikamaru: era lo mejor, ya que noquearla sería más complicado además de problemático.

Miya: pero ahora todo salió bien- mientras se arrecuesta en un árbol- estoy cansada- en eso mira a su hermano- por cierto Haku, gracias por curarme.

Haku: no es nada, es lo que hacemos los amigos- dándole una sonrisa.

Fuu: esperen y yo que, yo fui la que vengo a Miya por lo que le hizo su hermano- en eso hace un puchero logrando hacer reír a todos.

Miya: jajaja muchas gracias fuu.

Todos se sentaron a descansar mientras es escuchaban los gritos de ira de Airi pidiendo que la liberen para matarlos lo cuan era ignorado por los demás, no pasó mucho para despertarán temari y kankuro sólo para ver a Airi atrapada en hielo y a los demás descanso, temari intento hacer que Airi volviera en sí, pero nada sirvió, en eso todos vieron una gran llamarada carmeci con negro para después transformarse en un huracán de fuego el cual no duro mucho antes de desvanecerse y un par de minutos después sentir un terremoto para ver cómo Naruto na gran puerta apareció, todos estaban asombrados.

Fuu: e..ese fue Naruto no?- miraba a Haku buscando una respuesta.

Haku: no lo sé, nunca e visto algo como eso- pero en eso escucharon varios murmullos de parte de Airi- oye qué es lo que está diciendo.

Temari: no lo sé nunca la ví así antes.

Airi: a...o na...o- su voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte- Naruto,Naruto,NARUTOOOO-sin más un gran torrente de arena hizo acto de aparición envolviendo a Airi y destruyendo el hielo para que está desaparezca dentro del torrente el cual se levantó para comenzar a esparcirse y así mostrar al shukaku y este dar un gran rugido mientras en su frente parece la parte superior de Airi pero inconsciente.

Shukaku: POR FIN LIBREEE- todos se pararon los oídos por el inmenso grito- YA QUIERO DESTRUIR, QUIERO MATARR.1

Kankuro: estamos en problemas, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- su rostro mostraba miedo- vamos a morir aquí.

Haku: lo harás tú, porque yo pienso vivir- en eso comenzo a escalar uno de los árboles.

Fuu: si muero Naru_kun estará muy triste y no quiero verlo asi- fuu fue cubierta por su manto de chakra y tres colas aparecieron para volar hacia Haku.

Los demás sólo se miraron entre sí para correr detrás de las Kunoichis de Kiri, una vez en lo más alto todos vieron como el shukaku se dirigía a la aldea, esto alertó a varios, en eso fuu realiza una posición de manos-elemento de viento: viento divino de las montañas- frente al shukaku se creó un fuerte tornado que intento arrastrar a la inmensa bestia pero el shukaku solo siguio avanzando a través del tornado como si este sólo fuera una simple brisa, miya noto esto así que también realizó una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: tornado de fuego- Miya creo un tornado de fuego aunque este era más pequeño, pero al unirse con el de viento este creció y se hizo más fuerte logrando lastimar levemente al shukaku, pero en eso el shukaku movió sus brazos creando una fuerte corriente de aire que no sólo destruyó el tornado de fuego si no que también mando a todos a volar y que chocaron contra los árboles, Haku se levantó primero y vio como el shukaku lanzó varias esferas de arena así que realizó una posición de manos-elemento de hielo: golondrinas de hielo- una parvada de golondrinas de hielo apareció y arremetieron contra las esferas de arena pero está eran demasiadas así que kankuro utilizó su marioneta para que lanzará una lluvia de agujas senbo logrando detener todo el ataque.

Shukaku: ya me cansaron, voy a eliminarlos de una vez- en eso comenzo a reunir chakra en su boca.

Temari: estamos en grandes problemas?

Shikamaru: que es esa cosa.

Fuu: es una bijuu_dama, esa esfera puede destruir una aldea completa- esto sorprendió a Miya y Shikamaru.

Miya: entonces que aremos?- en eso la piel de fuu se comenzó a desprender para que una cuarta cola aparezca.

Haku: FUU, DETENTE SABES QUE AUN NO PUEDES CONTROLAR TANTO PODER.

fuu: es la única forma de poder al menos desviar su bijuu_dama- sin más fuu abrió su boca y a reunir chakra para crear una pequeña bijuu_dama que de a poco iba creciendo.

Haku: entonces yo te ayudaré con todo lo que tengo- Haku se colocó al lado izquierdo de fuu y comenzo a reunir chakra para realizar una posición de manos.

Miya: no me quedaré atras- hizo una posición de manos mientras reunía todo el chakra en sus pulmones, pero en eso sintió una Mano en su hombro.

Shikamaru: no tengo nada que pueda contra esa cosa en mi arsenal, así que te daré mi chakra- Miya solo sonrió- no sonrías, si morimos eso sí que será problematico.

Temari: como tu hermana mayor, es mi deber castigarte cuando estás haciendo algo mal Airi- realizo una posición de manos para después agarra su abanico.

Kankuro: no lo harás sola, yo también soy su hermano mayor- kankuro coloca una mano en su hombro y comenzo a pasarle chakra- así que lo haremos juntos.

Cuando el la bijuu_dama estaba completa el shukaku la lanzó directo donde estaba el grupo, en eso temari movió su abanico con toda su fuerza para decir-elemento de viento: Olá bestial- una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió disparada chocando contra la bijuu_dama pero no parecía que le hiciera algo, en eso Miya pronunció-elemento de fuego: bomba del dragón de fuego- Miya expulsó una gran bola de fuego la cual se esparció en varias bolas que arremetieron contra la bijuu_dama y una de esas le dió a la ráfaga aumentando su poder pero aún así no estaban logrando nada, en eso Haku pronunció:elemento de hielo: grandes pilares de hielo- varios pilares aparecieron en hileras para chocar con la bijuu_dama y está vez se veía como está comenzaba a perder velocidad pero aún así seguía igual de fuerte así que comenzó a destrozar uno a uno de los pilares mientras que los otros ataques cesaban, cada pilar que era destrozado Haku creaba otro más atrás, en eso una gran presión de chakra se sintió y todos vieron a fuu la cuál tenía una bijuu_dama del mismo tamaño que ella para después lanzar la esfera la cual golpeo un poco abajo de la gran bijuu_dama para después de un poco de forcejeo terminar explotando destruyendo de paso los pilares que habían dejando el camino libre a la gran bijuu_dama lo cual todos solo veian como se acercaba su final pero para sorpresa de todos esta paso muy cerca de ellos provocando que por la fuerza estos salieran a volar y terminarán estrellándose contra los árboles, mientras que la esfera seguía su camino hasta tocar el suelo y provocar una inmensa explosión, todos se pararon con algo de esfuerzo mientras se alegraban de seguir vivos.

Shukaku: impresionante, nunca pensé que simples humanos pudieran desviar mi ataque el cual sólo tenía el 25%- esto sorprendió a todos- veamos cómo lo hacen con el 50% de mi poder- sin más creo otra bijuu_dama y la lanzó.

Fuu: lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir- sin más el chakra que la cubría comenzo a desaparecer para que fuu callera al piso pero siendo atrapada por Haku.

Temari: es el fin, ya no hay nada más que hacer- mientras una lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro y caía de rodillas.

Haku(pensamiento): en serio voy a morir aqui- una lágrima traisionera salía de su ojo- no no quiero morir, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer shif shif no quiero morir - veía como la esfera se acercaba cada vez más así que solo se aferró al cuerpo de fuu- por favor salvanos naruto_kun).

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran Sido escuchados una gran luna creciente oscura paso por el lado de ellos arremetieron contra la bijuu_dama cortandolo en dos, el shukaku estaba sorprendido al ver cómo su bijuu_dama era cortada con tanta facilidad pero para cuando salió de su asombro la luna oscura ya estaba muy cerca de él, intento esquivar el ataque al moverse a un lado lo más rápido que podía pero para su desgracia su brazo derecho fue cortado por la luna la cual siguio su camino hasta desvanecerse, en eso entre los árboles aparece Naruto, Haku estaba feliz e iba a abrazarlo, pero en eso vio el estado en que se encontraba el rubio, su espalda estaba totalmente ensangrentada mientras se sostenía la herida de su estómago con mi mano izquierda, mientras su respiración era agitada esto preocupo mucho a Haku la cual iba a hablar pero Naruto le ganó la palabra.

Naruto: quedate con fuu y los demás, me encargaré del resto- su mirada era sería.

Haku: pe..pero no estás en condiciones de pelear.

Naruto: no te preocupes- en eso la mira para darle una sonrisa- ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Naruto corrió contra el shukaku el cual le lanzó su brazo izquierdo con intención de atraparlo pero Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo para aparecer sobre el brazo para seguir corriendo, pero el shukaku hizo que varias garras de arena aparecieran por su brazo intentando golpear a Naruto el cual esquivaba las que podía y otras las cortaba con su katana pero esto no lo estaba llevando a ningún lugar ya que cada vez que cortaba una garra aparecían dos, además aún no se había recuperado y cada movimiento por defenderse hacia que perdiera un poco más de sangre, en un momento Naruto se veía rodeado por al menos treinta garras de arena pero el shukaku tenía otra cosa en mente así que mientras Naruto miraba atentamente cada garra pero en eso una gran masa de arena rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto atrapando lo completamente en eso se escuchó-elemento de tierra: ataúd de arena- la arena comenzó a presionar el cuerpo de Naruto con gran fuerza logrando sacar un grito de dolor del rubio, este rápidamente desaparece en un parpadeo y aparecer sólo un poco más arriba del ataúd de arena pero las garras rápidamente salieron disparadas donde Naruto, este sólo concentró un poco de chakra de viento en sus pies para pisar fuerte en el aire pero al hacerlo se podía ver cómo esté estuviera pisando algo sólido y así comenzó a alejarse de las garras.

Temari: co...como hace eso?

Miya: acaso está volando?

Haku: no está volando, sólo está utilizando el chakra de elemento viento- pero vio la cara de duda de los presentes, así que solo suspiro- es igual que escalar los árboles o andar en el agua, sólo que como las moléculas del aire están tan separadas cuesta un poco más el manejo de chakra, pero como Naruto_kun tiene el elemento de viento este le ayuda a reunirlas y crear una especie de piso invisible.

Temari: entonces yo también podría hacerlo?- para mirar cómo Naruto se movia de un lado al otro o desaparecía debes en cuando intentando esquivar los ataques del shukaku.

Haku: puedes pero no será nada fácil el lograrlo y más el utilizarlo en una pelea.

Shikamaru: pero cambiando de tema, que piensa hacer Naruto contra esa cosa?

Haku: quizás lo sellé?- esto llamó la atención de todos en especial de los hermanos sabaku.

Kankuro: el puede hacer eso?

Haku: claro al fin y al cabo el modifico el sello que tiene puesto.

Miya: pero si no hacemos algo el no tendrá tiempo de realizar una posición de manos?

Shikamaru: te equivocas, mira atentamente a Naruto- todos miraban como realiza u a posición de manos diferente, entre los momentos que esquivaba o desaparecía- tal parece ya está asiendo los preparativos.

Naruto saltaba por todos lados esquivando todo lo que le lanzaba el shukaku, una vez acabó de realizar la posición de manos para dar varios saltos tomando distancia en eso mira al shukaku o más específico a Airi que estaba en la frente del bijuu, después se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el shukaku esquivando todas las garras que podía pero cada vez aparecían más y en un momento el shukaku mando una gran cantidad de arena la cual Naruto no sabía cómo evitar pero en eso la arena que aún seguía en el suelo se levantó y atacó la arena del shukaku lo cual sorprendió a todos incluso a Naruto y al shukaku que no sabían cómo pasó, pero Naruto no desaprovechó la oportunidad y siguió adelante pero el shukaku creo mando varias garras de arena pero nuevamente la arena protegido a Naruto.

Naruto: pero que está pasando?- en eso se escuchó la voz de una mujer a su lado.

??: Por favor ayuda a mi hija- Naruto volteó para poder ver a una mujer de unos veinticinco años tal vez.

??: Ella es una buena niña, sólo que ha tenido una mala infancia- su cara mostraba una gran tristeza- por eso cerró su corazón a las personas incluso a sus hermanos, ella piensa que está sola en el mundo, no sabes lo mucho que duele verla hací.

Naruto: no se preocupe- en eso le da una gran sonrisa- ella es mi amiga, la voy ayudar cuántas veces sean necesarias.

??: Te lo agradezco a...

Naruto: me llamó Naruto Terumi y usted señorita??

Karura:e llamó Karura- dándole una gran hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara un poco y desvíe la cara, mientras que con Haku sólo tuvo un presentimiento de castigar a Naruto aunque no sabía porque- te ayudaré con los ataques del shukaku.

Naruto: gracias.

El shukaku mando una gran cantidad de arena pero Karura protegía a Naruto con su propia arena mientras esté avanzaba a gran velocidad, ya estando cerca del shukaku Karura reunió una gran cantidad de arena para decir-elemento de tierra: gran bala de arena- la gran bala le dió salió disparada contra el shukaku el cuál sólo utilizó su brazo para defenderse, una vez paso el ataque el shukaku retiro su brazo para ver al rubio el cual lanzó su katana la cual atravesó el pecho de Airi, Naruto rápidamente apareció frente Airi para agarrar el mango de la katana la cuál fue cubierta por el poder de los demonios y pronunciar-arte demoniaco: sello del gran demonio- el cielo se oscureció levemente mientras que apareció frente al shukaku la misma marca que tiene Naruto en su mano y está comenzar a introducir en Airi mientras el shukaku solo gritaba- NO ME QUIERO IR, SOLO UN POCO MÁS, POR FAVORRRR- después de unos segundos el cielo se aclaró nuevamente, mientras Naruto agarra de la cintura a Airi con su brazo libre y procede a retirar su katana del pecho de está, una vez la hoja del arma es retirada sólo se ve una pequeña llama negra curando la herida rápidamente para después ver dejar ver la misma marca que tiene Naruto, pero está en el pecho de Airi, derrepente la arena con la firma del bijuu comienza a desmoronarse Naruto simplemente guardo su katana y agarro a Airi más fuerte para dar un salto en eso la arena crea una especie de nube que los baja lentamente y una vez en el piso se ve como temari y kankuro corren donde Airi.

Temari: Airi esta bien?- Naruto veía como ella lloraba por la salud de su hermana.

Naruto: todo está bien, sólo necesita descansar, ten kankuro yo ya no puedo cargarla más.

Kankuro: gracias por ayudarla, no sabes cuánto estoy agradecido.

Naruto: no pasa nada, por cierto el sello que tiene ahora es más fuerte, ahora puede dormir sin ninguna molestia, el shukaku ya no la molestará más.

Temari: gracias gracias- abraza a Naruto tan fuerte que este sólo gruñe por el dolor- perdón, pero no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Naruto: no se preocupen ella es mi amiga, además alguien me ayudó cuando estaba en problemas- un poco más lejos estaba Karura mirando todo hasta que un recuerdo le llegó

Sin más sólo sonrió para convertirse en arena y esparcirse en el viento.

Kankuro: sera mejor irnos temari- se para mientras carga a Airi en forma de princesa.

Naruto: antes de que se vallan, cuando despierte dígale que no está sola, su madre siempre la protegerá al igual que ustedes sus hermanos y que siempre puede contar con nosotros- solo asintieron con la cabeza para dejar el lugar.

Fin.


	20. 20

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 20

Haku llegó con Naruto para poderlo atender, al ver las heridas que tenía se aterró al ver tanta sangre a su alrededor así que sin más acercó sus manos a su estómago y comenzo a usar ninjutsu médico pero tenía muy poco chakra, Naruto sólo miraba como Haku se esforzaba para que no salieran sus lágrimas así que solo agarro el mentón de Haku y lo levantó para que lo viera y darle una sonrisa.

Naruto: te dije que todo estaría bien.

Haku: eres un mentiroso, esto no es estar bien- Haku seguia intentando cerrar las heridas pero estás no se cerraban- por qué no se cura, tú siempre te curas rápido incluso más rápido que fuu.

Naruto: eso es porque él que me hizo esas heridas fue un ángel caído- estás palabras alarmó a Haku- ya no está más en este mundo así que quita está cara.

Haku: pero...porque...no lo... entiendes- Haku bajo la mirada mientras lloraba como hace mucho no hacía- pudiste morir, no... sabes lo...mucho que me...dolería él... ya no tenerte.

Naruto: perdóname- sin más Naruto la abrazo colocando la cabeza de Haku en su pecho- no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero esto es algo que no puedo evitar- Haku solo lloraba en el pecho de Naruto, mientras esté acariciaba su espalda.

Haku: quiero pelear a tu lado la próxima vez que te enfrentes a uno de ellos- su voz sonaba segura y decidida algo que sorprendió va Naruto.

Naruto: no te lo voy a permitir- su voz era sería y acercó a Haku más a su cuerpo- nunca me perdonaría si te llega a pasar algo a tí o a fuu, no me importa que tenga que hacer no las dejaré pelear contra ellos.

Haku: si es así entonces quiero que me prometas algo- Haku se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos- quiero que pase lo que pasé no morirás en batalla.

Naruto: sólo si me prometes no volver a llorar, a menos que sea de alegría- Haku solo asiente y en eso Naruto coloca una mano en su mejilla para acercar sus rostros y darle un profundo y apasionado beso, para después separarse un poco- entonces te lo prometo, haré lo que sea para sobrevivir a esta guerra.

Después de eso Haku procedió a buscar un pergamino entre sus cosas para inyectar un poco de chakra y en una pequeña nube aparecer un kit completo de primeros auxilios en el cual se podía observar vendas, gasas, alcohol, agujas e hilos para suturar, sin más Haku procedió a desinfectar la herida en su estómago mientras que Naruto canalizaba chakra de fuego en la aguja para desinfectar y que sea más fácil en suturar, Miya se acerco a la pareja para darle las gracias a Naruto de salvarles la vida mientras Shikamaru se fue a traer a los inconscientes Sakura y Sasuke, Miya al ver lo que hacia Haku le pidió permiso para ayudarla algo a lo que ella no se negó así que procedió a indicarle que hacer, una vez Naruto se quitó su camiseta negra tanto Miya como Haku se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Naruto y aunque Haku ya lo había visto muchas veces no podía evitar el sonrojarse, Miya se encargó de curar la espalda de Naruto asiendo todo lo que le decía Haku una vez terminado Haku la felicito por su buena trabajo algo que a ella le gustó y comenzó a pensar sobre estudiar ninjutsu médico, después de descansar un rato todos se disponían a irse del sitio, Shikamaru colocó a Sasuke en su espalda así como Miya con sakura Naruto cuando iba a recoger a fuu Haku se lo impidió regañando lo que en su estado era mejor evitar más esfuerzo así que ella recogió a fuu y todos tomaron rumbo al estadio de Konoha.

Con los kages

La batalla estaba llegando casi al final, Minato estaba muy lastimado pero nada mortal, Sarutobi se encontraba cansado ya que no era el mismo joven de antaño pero aún así estaba dándole una gran pelea a Orochimaru quien también estaba en las últimas, mientras que Mei sólo tenía unos cortés mientas que Hashirama estaba regenerando su brazo derecho.

Sarutobi: Orochimaru rindete ya todo acabó, el ichibi ya no está, tu plan de destruir Konoha termino.

Orochimaru: fufufufu aún sin el ichibi tengo a los ninjas de Oto como de Suna contra Konoha, aún puedo acabar con la aldea.

Mei: valla que eres de mala memoria- esto hizo que Orochimaru la mirará con cierto odio.

Orochimaru: porque lo dice?

Mei: acaso no recuerda que mi hijo dijo que él ya sabía de la invasión y que tomo medidas preventivas- nadie entendía pero en eso Mei miró a la puerta de la aldea y todos vieron como habían dos serpientes de unos 15 metros pero en eso algo cayó aplastando las para después ver una tortuga gigante de tres colas.

Minato: eso es?

Tobirama: el sanbi, pero porque está aquí.

Mei: ese es el yodaime mizukage y jinchuriki del tres colas, yagura- todos veian con asombro a Mei y Orochimaru ya veía como su plan se iba alá mierda- y no creo que venga sólo.

En la puerta de Konoha

Zabuza está cortando a todo aquel que no fuera de Konoha por la mitad para sólo dejar un camino carmeci, Hikari junto a Takeshi y Ryota habían logrado matar a varios chunin como jounin de suna como de Oto logrando así infundir miedo en sus enemigos pero en eso vieron como dos serpientes de 15 metros se acercaban, pero apenas cruzaron la puerta algo callo aplastando las y creando una nube de polvo la cual se disipó dejando ver al bijuu de tres colas el cual rápidamente se encogió hasta poder ver a yagura.

Yagura: tal parece llegamos a tiempo.

Hikari: cual a tiempo, llegaste tarde.

Yagura: y tu quien eres?- yagura miraba al gran tigre si poder reconocer quien era.

Hikari: soy yo Hikari, acaso hay alguna queja o sugerencia de mi forma actual- una aura oscura cubría a Hikari mientras yagura tenía miedo.

Yagura: no...no solo que te ves muy bien hací- en eso llega zabuza salvando lo.

Zabuza: yagura que haces aquí?

Yagura: Naruto me llamó, me dijo que Orochimaru tenía la intención de invadir a Konoha, así que enviará un equipo el día de hoy para brindar apoyo.

Zabuza: me sorprende que Naruto quiera ayudar esta aldea.

Yagura: yo pensé igual hasta que- en eso saca el rollo donde Naruto le había escrito- leí esto," escucha yo no hago esto porque quiera, pero hay dos muy buenas personas que tienes su local en la aldea y ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo además de que seguro Sarutobi_jiji la protegerá con su vida al igual que anko_ne, si no es por ellos yo mismo la reduciría a cenizas, sin más que decir te espero el día asignado" por un momento pensé que iba a perdonar esta aldea.

Hikari: hablamos de Naruto_san, no importa cuánto tiempo pase él nunca podrá olvidar lo que sufrió aquí.

Zabuza: en fin, cuanto apoyo trajiste.

Yagura: tres escuadrones de 12 ninjas, cada escuadrón cuenta con cuatro ninjas médicos.

Hikari: entonces deja a un escuadrón aqui en la puerta, otro que valla y ayude a eliminar a los que estén por la aldea y el último que nos acompañen al estadio de Konoha hay se encuentra mei_san y los dos Hokages- yagura solo asintió y dió la orden a sus escuadrones para después correr hacia el estadio junto a Zabuza, Hikari, Takeshi y Ryota.

Durante el camino a hacia el estadio se encontraron a varios enemigos pero estos no duraron ni dos segundos ya que Ryota lanzaba varios fragmentos de hielo, al llegar yagura mando al escuadrón que los acompañaba que fueran a ayudar a los demás en el estadio, los miembros del escuadrón asintieron y se dispersaron mientras que yagura y los demás corrían hacia la barrera donde estaba Mei y los dos Hokages para ayudarlos, pero grata fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver como habían dos cuerpos en el piso desintegrándose mientras el sandaime tenía a Orochimaru de sus brazos mientras un brazo espectral intentaba arrancarle el alma, Mei y minato estaban sosteniendo la espada de Orochimaru la cual intentaba adentrarse más en la espalda de Sarutobi.

Sarutobi:Orochimaru..cof...cof...si este sera...cof...mi final...cof...me llevaré...lo más...cof...cof...importante para...ti.

sin más el brazo comenzo a jalar con fuerza para poder ver cómo el alma de Orochimaru comenzaba a salir de a poco, Orochimaru solo daba una orden a su espada para que se incrustara más en Sarutobi pero Mei y minato utilizaban toda su fuerza evitando que está se mueva, Sarutobi se estaba esforzando y cuando vio que unos brazos salían de Orochimaru agarrados por el brazo espectral, todos pudieron ver después al shinigami detrás de Sarutobi

El shinigami con su brazo libre agarro el cuchillo en su boca para dar un corte descendente cortando los brazos que eran parte del alma de Orochimaru para así ser sellados dentro de Sarutobi, mientras que Orochimaru sólo podía ver cómo sus brazos comenzaron a oscurecer mientras comenzaba a maldecir a Sarutobi por lo que hizo, eso lo vio las cuatro personas las cuales se colocaron al rededor de Orochimaru en eso la barrera desapareció para así yagura y los demás colocarse al lado de los kages

En eso el sujeto gordo y el que parecía tener otra cabeza en su espalda, agarraron a Orochimaru para poder cargarlo pero este se negaba a retirarse, en eso la peliroja se le ocurrió una idea.

??: Orochimaru_sama es mejor retirarnos- en eso Orochimaru la ve muy enojado.

Orochimaru: acaso piensas que no podré con ellos tayuya.

Tayuya: lo digo porque el chico rubio de marcas en las mejillas se está acercando- su voz sonaba molesta he irritada.

??: Acaso crees que ese niño podrá con nosotros.

??: Además los kages están débiles por sus batallas.

??: Acaso tienes miedo tayuya.

Tayuya: escuchen- en eso mira al sujeto de dos cabezas- hermanos de mierda sakon y

Tu tambien ukon así como- en eso posa su vista en el gordo- tu barril de grasa, jirobo- su voz sonaba molesta para después posar su mirada en el último el cual tenía seis brazos- y tu intento de araña fallida kidomaru, lo que digo es para salvar no solo el trasero de lord Orochimaru sino también el de nosotros- en eso mira a los ninjas de al frente- hay adelante esta un jinchuriki con el nivel de un kage, además de un jounin que estoy segura que conocen sin mencionar a las invocaciones y como si fuera poco les recuerdo a todos el poder destructivo del chico rubio- todos guardaron silencio ante ese dato, incluso Orochimaru sabía que no duraría mucho si Naruto se metía en la pelea.

Orochimaru: kufufu realmente eres muy mal hablaba como siempre mi quería tayuya- la nombrada sólo frunció el seño por lo que el Sanín dijo- pero tienes razón, así que vámonos ya tendré otra oportunidad.

Tayuya: sólo corriste con suerte estúpida serpiente- esto lo dijo en un susurro el cual nadie logro escuchar paradespués jirobo y sakon dieron un gran salto para alejarse del sitio seguido por kidomaru y tayuya.

Minato quería ir detrás de los ninjas de Oto pero Zabuza le coloco una mano en su hombro impidiendo que los siguiera.

Minato: porque me detienes? Acaso no ves que se escapan- si voz sonaba molesta pero Zabuza ni se inmutó.

Zabuza: si vas en tu condición sólo morirás en vano, además eso no es lo importante- en eso Zabuza posa su mirada en un moribundo sandaime- me preocupa como se pondrá Naruto al verlo.

Naruto: valla debe ser el fin del mundo, zabuza preocupándose por mi- Naruto sólo mostraba una sonrisa burlona, mientras todos los demásgenins llegarán y se sentaránen el piso para descansar- solo falta que yagura diga que me ama.

Yagura: nunca pasará.

Naruto: lo sabia- en eso mira a Sarutobi el cual apenas podía mantenerse de pie- valla jiji, se nota que te dieron una paliza.

Sarutobi: lo siento Naruto- su mirada reflejaba mucho tristeza- pero ya no podré verte crecer en el futuro.

Naruto: ya veo- en eso baja la cara un momento para después levantarla pero sus ojos ahora eran rojos- hola shinigami_sama cuanto tiempo- todos veian como Naruto saludaba tan familiar al shinigami, pero este sólo brillo para mostrar una joven albina un poco más baja que Naruto.

Shinigami: como supiste que era yo- ella estaba asombrada.

Naruto: tal parece estos ojos tienen sus secretos- miéntras señala sus ojos- podía ver tu verdadera forma desde que llegué.

Shinigami: entiendo, tal parece los ojos de un demonio pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

Naruto: pero cambiando de tema, que le haces a jiji?

Shinigami: sólo mi trabajo- soltando un suspiro- el me invoco ahora me llevaré su alma.

Naruto: y no puedes hacerte el de la vista gorda y dejar su alma en paz.

Shinigami: no- su rostro era muy serio.

Naruto: vamos por favor- haciendo carita de perro regañado- además me lo debes, nunca me dijiste que mí regeneración no funcionaría muy bien contra ataques sagrados- en eso levanta su camiseta mostrando las vendas.

Shinigami: bien tu ganas- soltando un suspiro- y dime qué pasó con el angel.

Naruto: sigue vivo- esas palabras provocaron que la shinigami lo mirará enojada.

Shinigami: dime dónde está?- Naruto sólo sonrió en forma de burla.

Naruto: en el infierno- todos los presentes tenían una cara de duda- logré crear un jutsu que habré una puerta al mismísimo infierno, así que tanto él como el poder del ángel que tenía ya no estarán otra vez en el mundo- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica lo cual hizo que la shinigami también diera una sonrisa así, y los demás tenían miedo.

Shinigami: con lo que acabas de decir me alegras te el día, así que dejaré al viejo con su alma, y sobre esas heridas- en eso coloca un mano en la barbilla como si pensara en algo- tal vez eso le pueda ayudar- solo fue un susurro pero Mei que estaba más cerca logro escucharla- en fin, me tengo que ir aún estoy en horas laborables, así que te veo después Naruto.

Después de eso el shinigami dejo a Sarutobi y desapareció, yagura comenzo a sanar a Sarutobi con su ayuda del chakra de isopu, Hikari junto a Takeshi y Ryota solo se despidieron y volvieron a sus hogares, Minato pedía una explicación de todo lo que pasaba, Mei sólo miró a Naruto el cual asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba y colocaba la cabeza de fuu en sus piernas para que descanse mejor mientras a su lado se sentaba Haku acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, después de un tiempo todos los presentes de Konoha estaban sorprendidos por el cruel destino que tenía Naruto, pero Minato solo lloraba y se decía así mismo lo mal padre que era, después de un rato Naruto sintió como su chakra ya estaba otra vez al cien porciento despertó a Haku de su pequeña siesta y miró a su alrededor sólo para ver cómo se estaba oscureció, sin más alzó a fuu en forma de princesa para desaparecer en un parpadeo y después de unos segundos volver pero ya sin fuu.

Naruto: bien qué tal si vamos a comer para celebrar que seguimos vivos.

Mei: pero tú invitas, si- dándoles una tierna sonrisa a la cual Naruto no podía negarse.

Naruto: bien, pero yo digo dónde- sin más haku, Zabuza y yagura siguieron a Mei y Naruto, en eso mira hacia atrás- Shikamaru Miya, a caso no vienen- los nombrados sólo asintieron para caminar al lado de Haku.

Minato: es..espera Naruto- Minato no sabía que decir no hallaba las palabras correctas- yo yo lo..lo- pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

Naruto: en ves de hablar conmigo, debería ir a ver a su esposa e hijos al hospital quizás ya hallan despertado- sin más siguió su camino.

Minato estaba triste porque Naruto no le dejo hablar, así que hizo caso a lo que dijo y se fue al hospital para ver si su familia estaba bien, una vez llegó al hospital pudo ver a su esposa ya despierta junto a sus dos hijos hablando felices, cuando Kushina vio a Minato corrió hacia este para darle un gran abrazo igual que sus hijos el cual correspondió pero en su interior se sentía mal a no ver a naruto junto a ellos, una vez se separaron Kushina le exigió que le contara todo lo que pasó.

Minato comenzo a narrar todo lo que había pasado con Orochimaru y la invasión, el sólo veía como Kushina ponía una cara de preocupación pero cuando esté nombró la intervención de Naruto pudo notar los diferentes gestos que tenían cada uno, primero mito la cual parecía estar feliz de que su "hermano" esté bien, menma sólo mostró un poco de miedo y Kushina sólo mostró odio algo que a Minato lo puso más tristes, entonces decidió seguir con su relato hasta el ataque sorpresa de Fudo hacia Naruto y cómo esté comenzo su pelea además de la reacción de los difuntos kages al enterarse que Fudo era un ángel caído, en este momento los tres tenían cara de duda ya que no entendían, sin importarle solo siguio hasta que Naruto y Fudo se fueron y Orochimaru le hizo la pregunta al nidaime y les contó sobre su esposa, ahora no sabían ninguno de los tres que pensar solo siguieron escuchando hasta el final donde minato les contó todo lo que le dijo Mei, al terminar Minato tenía la cabeza agachada llorando, al igual que toda la familia Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kushina: donde está Minato- no dejaba de llorar- necesito hablar con él.

Minato: sólo se que iba a comer con los demás- sin más Kushina salió corriendo y Minato detrás de ella junto con menma y mito.

Con Naruto

Naruto y los demás estaban saliendo de un puesto de ramen conocido como ichiraku donde Naruto les presento a Ayame y teuchi los dueños del local donde él solía comer de niño, una vez terminado la comida decidieron caminar por la aldea o al menos las partes que no fueron afectadas por la pelea de Naruto, hasta que Kushina apareció a uno metros del grupo y al ver al rubio salió corriendo donde el pero al estar casi cerca de ellos una luz apareció en el medio para dejar ver al shinigami.

Naruto: shinigami_sama?? Es raro vernos tanto en un solo día- Naruto se separó de Haku y avanzó donde el shinigami.

Shinigami: en realidad te traje algo que te puede ayudar a curarte más rápido- todos estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de la joven.

Naruto: enserio, dime qué tengo que hacer?- una vez quedó frente a frente con la joven, está sólo sonrió.

Shinigami: levanta los brazos- Naruto hizo caso y de un movimiento rápido la joven le quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo logrando sonrrojar a las mujeres que pasaban por hay- valla tienes un cuerpo muy bien trabajando- en eso comenzo a pasar dos dedos por el pecho del joven, haciendo que las mujeres tuvieran pensamientos nada sanos- pero esto no es lo que quiero ver- en eso le quita las vendas que tenía dejando ver sus heridas, pero sintió que algo no estaba bien y entonces miró a Naruto el cual sonreía mientras de reojo veía a alguien, al mirar al mismo lado vio a Haku ardiendo en celos así que quiso jugar un poco- pero pensándolo mejor- en eso bajo sus manos al broche del pantalón de Naruto- tal vez debería ver qué sorpresa escondes aquí.

Haku: ¡MALDITA ZORRA ALBINA, QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HOMBRE!- Haku estaba más que celosa queria matar a la joven, pero Zabuza y yagura la tenian para que no haga algo estúpido- ¡DÉJEMEN IR LA MATARE SI SIGUE TOCANDO LO QUE ES MIO, NO ME IMPORTA SI ES LA SHINIGAMI!.

Naruto: jajajaja realmente me gusta verla celosa- en eso posó su mirada en la joven albina- creo que ya fue bastante, si seguimos así ella realmente nos matará.

Shinigami: esta bien- en eso se aleja un poco de Naruto calmando un poco los celos de Haku- volviendo al tema principal- ella extendió su mano y apareció una botella- toma un poco de este vino te ayudará.

Naruto: ok- sin más dió un gran trago- mmm es delicioso pero esto en que...- no acabo porque una especie de llamarada negra apareció en sus heridas cerrando las- esto es sorprendente me siento mucho mejor, que es lo que tiene el vino.

Shinigami: es difícil de explicar- mirando a otro lado mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa- solo piensa que esto te ayudará a sanar más rápido además que es bueno para el estrés, ya dejé una gran cantidad con el clan de los tigre blancos así que puedes tomar cuanto quieras.21

Naruto: gracias shinigami_sama, no sé cómo pagarte por esto.

Shinigami: solo envía a otro angel al infierno.

Sin más la shinigami se fue del sitio y en eso llegó Haku con una cara de muy pocos amigos, Naruto sólo sonrió para con una mano agarrar el mentón de Haku y comenzar a darle un beso, en un momento Naruto le dió un leve mordisco al labio inferior de Haku provocando que está de un pequeño gemido en eso Naruto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Haku para comenzar una pelea entre ellas, pero después se separaron por la falta de oxígeno para sólo ser conectados por un hilo de saliva.

Naruto: así que solo soy tu hombre?

Haku: y de nadie más- lo decía totalmente sonrojada mientras veía de reojo a las perras en celo que veían a su novio.

Naruto: y fuu que?- lo decía con una sonrisa.

Haku: ella es la excepción.

Sin más Haku comenzo a pasar sus manos por el torso de Naruto sintiendo cada parte de él hasta llegar a su cuello para envolverlo entre sus brazos mientras se ponía de puntintas y volvía a besarlo, Naruto simplemente pudo ver como la familia Namikaze Uzumaki estaba sonrojados en especial Kushina que estaba tapando la vista de sus hijos, Mei solo sonreía como siempre mientras estaba tapando la vista de Shikamaru y Miya, Naruto al ver las caras sonrrojadas de las demás mujeres solo colocó sus manos en la espalda de Haku para acariciarla mientras comenzo a bajar hasta su cintura y de hay seguir bajando hasta él trasero de Haku para hacer pequeños círculos en el, logrando que Haku se estremesca por sus caricias, Haku logro sentir como su entre pierna se comenzaba a mojar, Naruto se dió cuánta de este detalle así que de un momento agarro el trasero de Haku fuerte y de un movimiento rápido la alzó para que está envolviera sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, Naruto dejo la boca de Haku para verla totalmente sonrojada.

Haku:na...naruto_kun...vámonos.. Ya no aguanto... más.

Naruto: si eso es lo que quiere mi mujer- en eso acerca su boca al oído de Haku para darle un pequeño mordisco- entonces es mi deber como su hombre complacerla- Naruto comenzo a caminar hacia el hotel pero una voz lo detuvo.

Kushina: Naruto- está estaba sonrrojada por la acción que estuvo haciendo su "hijo"- espera yo...yo necesito hablar contigo.

Naruto: no hay nada de que hablar- su voz no mostraba interés alguno en lo que le podían decir.

Minato: Naruto, por favor déjanos explicarte el porque hicimos lo que hicimos.

Naruto: ustedes no me van a dejar en paz cierto?- en eso vio la determinación en la familia así que solo boto un suspiro de derrota- pasaré mañana al medio día a su oficina yodaime, hay me dirán todo lo que quieran- en eso mira a Haku que tenía una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa mientras movía sus caderas en la cintura de Naruto- si me disculpan tengo mejores cosas que hacer esta noche.

En eso Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo dejando a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki con una leve esperanza mientras los demás seguían su camino.

Fin.


	21. 21

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 21

Naruto apareció en su cuarto de hotel con Haku aún siendo cargada para comenzar a avanzar hacia la cama donde la depósito, para comenzar a besarla mientras sus manos buscaban las cremallera de su prenda superior, Haku se dió cuenta de lo que quería hacer Naruto así que de un movimiento logro girar para quedar encima de Naruto, esta sólo se separó de Naruto mientras se sentaba en la entrepierna del rubio para mirarlo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, en eso se quitó su prenda superior para mostrar su brasier negro con pequeñas rosas moradas como detalle.

Haku: te gusta lo que ves- como respuesta sitio como algo crecía entre las piernas de Naruto.

Naruto: más de lo que piensas.

En eso Naruto sólo se enderezó para darle un beso a Haku, mientras colocó sus manos en la cintura de Haku, para comenzar hacer que está nueva su cadera y así rozar sus intimidades logrando sacar uno que otro gemido el cual era callado por el besó, después de un rato Naruto ágilmente desabrochó el sostén de Haku para dejar ver sus pecho de copa B, en eso Naruto giro colocando a Haku bajo de él y comenzar hacer un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos para comenzar a chupar el seno izquierda mientras su mano agarraba su otro seno y comenzaba a masajear lo.

Haku: ¡Ah! ¡Aah! Mmm Naruto pareces un bebé chupándome en pecho- en eso Naruto le dió un leve mordisco a su erecto pezón mientras al mismo tiempo pellizcar su otro pezón- ¡Aaaahh!

Naruto: aún piensas que soy un bebé.

Naruto simplemente dejo sus pechos y comenzo a descender dando besos hasta llegar a su falda donde rapidamente la desabrochó y se la quitó junto con sus bragas para ver la vagina de Haku un poco mojada, Naruto sólo alzó la mirada para ver la cara sonrrojada de Haku antes de comenzar a lamerla, después de unos segundos Naruto introduce dos dedos de su mano izquierda para estimular la vagina de Haku mientras que su mano derecha comienza a jugar con el clítoris de está.

Haku: ¡Ahhh...ahhh...sigue así Naruto_kunn!- Haku estaba ebria del placer que le daba el rubio el cual debes en cuando abría sus labios vaginales para darle pequeñas lamidas.

Haku:¡na...naruto_kun...es...estoy a...punto de...de venirme!.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Naruto introduce su lengua en la vagina de Haku para hacerle pequeños círculos, mientras que con su mano derecha concentró un poco de chakra de rayo en un dedo y lo hacercaba a su clítoris para liberal una pequeña chispa provocando que Haku sienta como rayos de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Haku: ¡Me corro, me corroooo!-para asi soltar un último gemido por el orgasmo corriendose en la boca del rubio el cual se bebió todo su néctar, Naruto se separó lo suficiente para ver el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada de Haku.

Naruto: valla eso sí que fue un gran orgasmo- Naruto sólo tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Haku: nunca... pensé que...se podía usar...el chakra de esa... forma- lo decia mientras jadeaba.

Naruto: bueno eso- en eso pasa un dedo por la vagina de esta, logrando que Haku se estremesca- es una de las ventajas de que mi poder me halla corrompido con la lujuria- en eso acerca el su dedo a la boca de Haku para que está lo chupe- te gusta tu propio sabor?

Haku: ¡siiii!- su cara hacia gestos muy obscenos cada vez que Naruto metía y sacaba su dedo- ¡quiero más Naruto_kun!- en eso Naruto metió otro dedo en su boca agarrar su lengua y sacarla y su otra mano metía dos dedos en su vagina.

Naruto: jajaja Haku parece que la corrupción va muy bien- en eso saca sus dedos de la vagina de Haku y los mete en su boca durante unos minutos para después sacarlos.

Haku: acaso nos quieres convertir en unas ninfómanas?- ella tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

Naruto: jajaja no pienses eso- en eso le da un corto beso- no las quiero convertir en ningunas ninfómanas- en eso sonríe- con corrupción me refiero a que tendrán pensamientos mucho más lujuriosos pero solo conmigo, es como nuestro lazo que muestra el amor que siento por ustedes.

Haku: y nosotros por ti- le da una tierna sonrisa, antes de girar y colocarse encima del rubio-así que por favor sigue corrompiendome, sólo quiero que mi lujuria sea desatada por tí.

Haku comenzo a desabrochar el pantalón de Naruto para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, para poder ver el gran pene de su novio, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a masturbar el pene del rubio con su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda le daba un masaje a sus bolas.

Naruto: ¡Oh sii...sigue así Haku... te has vuelto muy buena!

De un momento a otro Haku introdujo el pene del rubio y comenzo a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo chupando con fuerza para a ratos sacarlo de su boca y lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, Naruto está más que encantado por la habilidad que mostraba Haku y después de unos minutos estaba llegando a su límite.

Naruto: ¡maldición...Haku estoy...en mi límite!- al oír estás palabras Haku solo aumento la velocidad y la fuerza al chuparlo- ¡Me vengoooo!- Naruto agarro la cabeza de Haku para introducir más profundo su pene en está y liberal una gran cantidad de semen en su garganta.

Haku(pensamiento): maldición esto es demasiado, no puedo tratarlo todo, siento que me ahogo- Haku retiro el pene de su boca sólo para que una parte del semen callera en su cuerpo, mientras está tose.

Después de eso Naruto colocó a Haku en cuatro para comenzar a rozar su pene en la mojada vagina de Haku, ella sólo gemía por la deliciosa sensación que sentía, pero quería más y eso lo noto Naruto.

Haku: ¡Por favor...ahh...ahh...No me tortures...ahh...de esta forma...lo quiero adentro!

El rubio de un movimiento rápido penetró a Haku con fuerza para comenzar a dar estocadas rápidas y profundas, Haku sólo podía gemir al sentir como la punta del pene de su novio golpea la entrada a su útero.

Haku: ¡Siiii.. sigue asi... Más más rápido- está sólo gozaba de la sensación- correte adentro...lo quiero adentro.

Naruto: pero hak- no termino porque Haku apretó el pene del chico con su vagina.

Haku: ¡no...no pasa nada...es..es un día seguro...así que dame toda...tu semenn!

después de varios minutos Haku no aguanto más y llego a un nuevo orgasmo aprentando con más fuerza el miembro del rubio para que este sólo diera una estocada con mucha más fuerza y terminará corriéndose dentro de Haku.

Haku: te corriste... Mucho apesar...de ya haberte... Corrido antes- en eso ella

Se da media vuelta para ver mejor al rubio.

Naruto: que dices- en eso solo sonríe para comenzar a penetrarla nuevamente- sabes muy bien, que solo he dado inicio a esta noche, aún tengo muchas energías.

Naruto movía sus caderas rapidamente miéntras sus manos se dirigieron al los senos de Haku para comenzar a jugar con sus pezones y debes en cuando pelliscarlos logrando que haku gemíera con fuerza, en eso Naruto se acercó para darle un largo beso a Haku la cual lo correspondió con gustó sólo para después de varios minutos ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Haku solo rodeo la cintura de Naruto y sus brazos fueron a su espalda clavando sus uñas en está al momento en que tuvieron un nuevo orgasmo, después de eso siguieron por unas cuatro horas más hasta que Haku ya no pudo más y callo rendida en el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto: valla, dormida se ve tan tierna- en eso la baja de su pecho para acomodarla a su lado, Haku por instinto se aferró al cuerpo del rubio- si supieras que la corrupción no solo las hace más lujuriosas, sino que también aumenta su resistencia física al igual que sus reservas de chakra- sin más Naruto también se acomodo y rodeo la cintura de Haku con su brazo y quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol se metían entre las cortinas para terminar dándole en la cara de Haku molestando la, en eso alarga un brazo para buscar a alguien pero después de unos segundos se dió cuenta que no había nadie a su lado, así que comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza y así ver que estaba sola en la cama, está se iba a parar pero en eso escucha como la puerta del baño de habré para oír la voz de la persona que más ama.

Naruto: valla, valla parece que por fin despertó la bella durmiente- Haku solo volteó a ver, para encontrarse con Naruto pero este sólo traía los pantalones puestos, mientras su cabello estaba mojado y pequeñas gotas caían en su pecho- que?, Acaso te gusta lo que ves- en eso mostró una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Haku: no me gusta- en eso pasa rápido su lengua puede sus labios- me fascina- en eso se paró de la cama para acercarse a Naruto y darle un largo beso donde el rubio comenzo otra pelea de leguas y después separarse por falta de oxígeno- sabes no me importaría tener otra ronda.

Naruto: no me importaría hacerlo una vez mas- en eso agarra el trasero de Haku- pero yagura me avisó que estuviéramos listos para bajar al comedor y desayunar, al parecer todos nos están esperando.

Haku: espera con todos también te refieres a fuu- el rubio sólo asintio con la cabeza.

Naruto: tal parece no está nada feliz- en eso bota un suspiro de derrota.

Haku: eso ya es tu problema por no despertarla- en eso coge su ropa y avanza al baño, para detenerse y mirarlo desde la puerta- me gusta cuando lo hacemos los tres, pero no está mal hacerlo por separado de vez en cuando.

Naruto sólo se acabo de vestir para sentarse en la cama y pensar en lo último que le dijo Haku, la idea no sonaba nada mal y también le gustaba ya que quería hacer muchas cosas con ellas, pero sabía que aún no era el momento además ahora fuu estaba enojada y no creía que con sólo decir "disculpa pero te prometo que te lo compensare esta noche" lo perdonaría así de fácil, pero en eso recordó que a ella le gusta divertirse como si fuera una niña pequeña así que con eso en mente recordó que a las afueras de la aldea había un pueblo en el cual habría una especie de festival, así que se puso a idear como pasar la tarde con ella, ya con eso resuelto sólo cerro los ojos para escuchar la ducha del baño y en eso se le ocurrió algo.

Haku se estaba lavando el cuerpo hasta que escuchó como una puerta se cerrará, no le puso mucho cuidado ya que pensó que fue Naruto quien salió de la habitación, una vez acabó agarro la toalla y se comenzó a secarse para estirar su mano para agarrar su ropa pero no la encontró lo cual la estraño, así que solo se envolvió en la toalla y salió para ver al rubio acostado en la cama.

Naruto: acaso perdiste algo- en eso solo levanta su brazo derecho mostrando una bragas negras con rosas moradas en su dedo índice.

Haku: pensé que no teníamos tiempo para otra ronda- en eso se quita la toalla para caminar hacia el rubio.

Naruto: y así es- en eso se sienta en la cama, para con sus dos manos estirar un poco las bragas- solo te ayudaré a vestir.

Sin más Haku comienza a meter sus piernas en los agujeros correspondientes para después Naruto subirla lentamente acariciando la piel de Haku hasta colocarlas para después darle una nalgada.

Naruto: bien ahora la falda- cuando comenzó a subirla la puerta de la habitación fue abierta dejando ver a fuu, nada feliz- hola fuu, como dormiste- Naruto sólo estaba nervioso al ver la cara sería que traía.

Fuu: veo que te ibas a divertir he Terumi- Naruto está sorprendió por como le dijo fuu, hay se dió de cuenta que realmente estaba muy molesta.

Naruto: no no no, yo solo la estaba ayudando a vestir.

Fuu: creo que haku_chan es lo suficientemente grande para vestirse sola- en eso solo camina hacia Haku pasando por el lado del rubio sin dirigirle la mirada, sólo para agarrar un brasier negro y pasárselo a Haku- toma, vístete rápido si no nos dejarán sin desayuno.

Haku: en serio estás enojada- esto solo fue un susurro pero fuu lo escucho y aún dándole la espalda al rubio sólo sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Haku.

Fuu: tranquila sólo estoy jugando, así que no te preocupes- esto fue también un susurro, Haku sólo sonrió levemente, pero lo que no sabían fue que Naruto concentró chakra en sus oídos y logró escuchar todo.

Naruto (pensamiento): así que solo estabas fingiendo hee y yo preocupando, pero bien mi querida fuu entonces yo también jugaré un poco jejejeje.

Fuu: bien si no es nada más me retiro- fuu volvió a ver a Naruto.

Naruto: bien entonces nos vemos más tarde- su voz sonaba desinteresado algo que sorprendió a las chicas.

Haku- Naruto_kun estas bien?

Naruto: claro, sólo que es mejor no discutir, se que fue mi error por no despertarla, así que tenía pensado que tuviéramos una cita.

Fuu: hee cita?- ahora era Naruto quien sonreía mentalmente.

Naruto: si una cita, quería invitarte a un festival que hay a las afueras de la aldea- eso puso muy feliz a fuu pero al ver la cara de Naruto esa felicidad se esfumó- pero cómo estás enojada, no creo que podamos disfrutar bien así que te daré tu espacio por hoy- en eso coloca una mano en su barbilla como pensando algo- quizás a Miya le gustaría ir, mmm bueno no sé le preguntaré más tarde.

Fuu: espera Naru_kun- en eso el rubio se da la vuelta para mirarla.

Naruto: "Naru_kun" que pasó con terumi.

Fuu: yo solo bromeaba, nunca me molestaría por algo hací- Naruto al ver a fuu sólo soltó una carcajada- he? De que te ríes.

Naruto: jajaja solo estaba jugando, escuché lo que le susurraste a Haku- en eso mira a Haku ya vestida- así que quise también jugar un poco.

Fuu: entonces lo de la cita era también juego- la cara de fuu era de desilusión.

Naruto: para nada- en eso le da un pequeño beso en los labios el cual fuu correspondió con gustó- hoy iremos por la tarde al festival así que quita esa cara.

Fuu: que bien- en eso mira a Haku- no te molesta que me lo llevé hoy.

Haku: claro que no, recuerda que prometimos que lo vamos a compartir, así que adelante ve y diviértete.

Naruto: igual anko_nee las va a llevar a un spa, será una tarde de chicas según ella.

Fuu: entonces tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros dos no?

Naruto: y si quieres la noche también.- en eso le dió una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Sin más los tres salieron a desayunar con los demás para pasar un rato de risas en el desayuno, una vez terminaron salieron a hacer turísmo donde Naruto los guió por la aldea ya que apesar de los años no había cambiado mucho, ya al medio día el grupo se dirigió a la torre del Hokage donde Naruto les pidió que esperarán afuera a lo cual todos aceptaron, una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina este sólo respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta y ver a toda la familia Namikaze Uzumaki esperado lo.

Naruto: bien ya estoy aquí tal como dije, así que comenzamos de una vez.

Minato: hijo porq...- más fue interrumpido por Naruto.

Naruto: primero que todo yodaime,yo no soy su hijo, haci que si quiere que hablemos dejemos en claro ese detalle.

Kushina: pero hi- en eso Naruto comenzo a caminar a la salida- perdón Naruto.

Naruto: por favor hablen de una vez, tengo una cita pendiente y no quiero hacerla esperar mucho más tiempo.

Minato: Naruto yo...no todos lo sentimos mucho por la forma en la que te tratamos en el pasado.

Kushina: es verdad nosotros no sabíamos nada de tu poder especial.

Minato: yo pensé que esa noche el shinigami te había llevado.

Naruto: es encerio- Naruto los veía con cara de sorpresa- cinco años y nunca pensaron que en realidad era su hijo- la familia sólo agachó la cabeza avergonzada- realmente son unos idiotas.

Mito: pero ni_san, ni menma y yo sabíamos el porque nuestros padres te trataban hací.

Naruto: es verdad pero no recuerdo que ustedes dos apreciaran lo que hacia por ustedes, intenté ser un buen hermano mayor, los apoyaba en lo que querían hacer, intentaba arreglar los problemas en los que se metían e incluso yo era el que se metía en las peleas que menma como tú iniciaban mientras ustedes se iban como si nada- estos dos no decían nada, sólo sentían como las lágrimas caían.

Kushina: realmente... lo sentimos...mucho- ella no pudo contener las lágrimas más tiempo- por favor... Vuelve te... prometemos que todo será diferente.

Minato: es verdad, seremos la familia que siempre tuvimos que ser.

Naruto: lo siento pero no- esto sorprendió a todos, Naruto sólo camino hasta la ventana para mirar al grupo de Kiri, la familia Namikaze Uzumaki solo se acercó para mirar y se dió cuenta del grupo- no voy a volver por dos razones, la primera siento un poco de desprecio hacia ustedes y segundo no puedo dejar a mi familia.

Mito: pero nosotros somos tu familia.

Naruto: pero en el pasado, ellos son mi nueva familia, Mei me adoptó aún sin saber quién era y cuando se enteró de mi poder como mi destino se quedó a mi lado como una verdadera madre, Haku como fuu me aman por lo que soy y eso me hace muy feliz y aunque no lo admita en público yagura y zabuza me caen muy bien sé que siempre puedo confiar en ellos además Kiri me abrió sus puertas todos me respetan y aprecian- en eso los voltea a ver a la familia pero su cara era sería- los protegeré a todos con mi vida, Kiri es mi hogar, Mei mi familia y Haku y fuu son mi futuro- en eso desefunda su katana mientras sus ojos cambian a los de un demonio- mataré a todo aquel atente contra mi hogar sin importar quien sea.

Kushina: aún así no me pienso rendir- su cara como la de mito y Minato mostraba determinación- haré que vuelvas con nosotros.

Naruto: tu que piensas menma- todos voltean a ver a menma- has estado muy callado todo este tiempo.

Menma: yo creo que ni_san debería hacer lo que le haga ser feliz y si eso es estar en Kiri, creo que sería lo mejor.

Mito: pero que dices.

Menma: sólo quiero apoyarlo, antes era una persona muy despreciable nunca valore lo que él hacía por mí, siempre pensé que era el mejor y si ni_san no me abría los ojos cuándo podía lo más seguro es que en un futuro terminaría muerto al no pensar que haya alguien más fuerte que yo, es por eso que quiero iniciar de cero y lo primero será apoyar a ni_san- cuando acabo todos estaban en shock.

Naruto: ok eso realmente no me lo esperaba- en eso mito le coloca una mano en la frente- dime si tiene fiebre.

Mito: no está normal, acaso te fumaste algo oni_san.

Menma: pero que les pasa estoy bien encerio.

Minato: no no no, no está bien.

Naruto: talvez le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no me di de cuenta.

Kushina: eso debe ser.

Naruto: mito sostenlo fuerte que ahora mismo lo reparo- en eso mito lo agarro fuerte de los brazos mientras Naruto se acercaba amenazadoramente- no te preocupes solo te dolerá mucho. Menma: no es..espera encerio estoy bien no necesito un golpe se los juro.

Naruto: esta bien te creemos, en fin creo que ya quedó en claro que no volveré.

Mito: no importa que tenga que hacer te juro que haré que regreses con nosotros.

Kushina: mito tiene razón, tu qué dices minato.

Minato: haré todo lo que pueda para traerte de nuevo.

Naruto: tal parece que de nada sirvió hablar- en eso suelta un suspiro de derrota- solo no hagan nada que provoque que los asesiné- eso provocó un escalofrío a la familia- quiero evitar problemas.

Sin más Naruto se fue dejando a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki con sus pensamientos y planes para traerlo de vuelta exepto por menma que solo comenzo a caminar a la salida después de unos segundos pero es detenido por Minato.

Minato: hijo porque no quieres que Naruto vuelva con nosotros?.

Menma: porque?- en eso vuelve a la ventana y ve a Naruto feliz con el grupo de kiri- porque él es muy feliz con ellos, esas personas nunca lo dejaron de lado apesar de conocer lo de su poder, pienso que el nunca podrá ser realmente feliz con nosotros, además- en eso comenzo a temblar levemente- hay una parte de mí que le tiene mucho miedo, durante nuestro combate él solo reía como si disfrutará el verme sufrir y esos ojos negros con rojo parecían decirme que solo era el inicio de mi sufrimiento si seguía resistiendome.

Mito: es por eso que no quieres que vuelva por miedo.

Menma: no lo entiendes, no es por el miedo, sino respeto además es hora que nosotros apoyemos su felicidad así como él lo intento cuando éramos pequeños, eso es lo único que podemos hacer como su exfamilia.

Menma sólo se fue dejando a la familia con sus pensamientos, mineras que con el grupo de Kiri Naruto estaba hablando animadamente con fuu la cual no paraba de preguntarle qué era lo que harían primero, fuu estaba muy emocionada pero también quería ir al spa con las demás así que cuando llegó anko, Naruto le sugirió que fueran todas juntas y disfrutarán de su tiempo de chicas, fuu iba a renegar pero Naruto la convención en que irían al festival por la noche para disfrutar mucho más, una vez llegó anko está se llevó a Mei, Haku y fuu mientras que Zabuza, yagura y Naruto sólo fueron a comer y beber un poco.

La noche había caído y Naruto paso a recoger a fuu en el hotel donde se estaban quedando, al llegar a la habitación de su madre este golpeo en la puerta para ser abierta por anko la cual se veía muy feliz.

Anko: hola foxy_kun como fue tu tarde?- tengo que atrasarlo solo un poco más.

Naruto: bien fuimos con zabuza y yagura a tomar algo y después fuimos a un casino.

Anko: oye no eres demasiado joven como para beber alcohol o entrar a un casino?

Naruto: bueno lo del alcohol fue porque cierta pelimorada- en eso anko mira a otro lado- me dió a probar desde pequeño y una noche se emborracho además de emborracharme y quitarme mi virginidad.

Anko: jajajaja- está sólo tenía nerviosa- perdón por eso, pero no digas que no te gustó.

Naruto: es verdad no lo niego, desde esa noche el poder de los demonios me comenzó a corromper con el pecado de lujuria algo que me gusta mucho y lo del casino, bueno solo basta con hacer un jutsu de transformación.

Anko: no puedo creer que halla corrompido a mi propio hermano- en eso sale Haku con una sonrisa.

Haku: pero gracias a eso, tanto fuu como yo la pasamos muy bien, además sólo nosotras podemos desatar su lujuria.

Anko: ohh si estás aquí significa que ya acabaron.

Naruto: acabaron?, Con que y por cierto donde está fuu?

Mei: aqui esta- en eso sale fuu, vistiendo una yukata, su cabello está peinado, tenía un poco de maquillaje y en su cuello tenía el collar con la mitad de la forma de chomei- no se ve bonita.

Naruto: no para nada- Naruto lo dijo con tal seriedad que hizo que fuu agachara la cabeza deprimida, mientras que Mei, Haku y anko estaban furiosas por qué el rubio no sabía apreciar el gran trabajo que ellas hicieron, Naruto sólo agarro una de las manos de fuu miéntras le levantó la cara con su otra mano- no está bonita, esta es hermosa.

Sin más Naruto desparecido en un parpadeo con fuu sólo para aparecer a las afueras del festival, al llegar fuu quedó maravillada por lo que veía así que sin más agarro a Naruto y literalmente lo arrastró hacia la tienda la cual era un juego de puntería, Naruto sólo ganaba tantos premios como podía para después de un rato guardar la gran montaña de peluches, durante su recorrido comieron varias cosas que vendían y mientras caminaban Naruto pudo ver la cara de los hombres al ver a fuu, eso lo puso celoso así que pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de fuu para así acercarla más a él, pero aún así habían hombres que se intentaban acercar a fuu y Naruto sólo les daba una mirada que les decía, da un paso más y conocerás el infierno, los hombres entendían el mensaje y seguían su camino, fuu solo reía al ver a Naruto celoso ya que como a él tanto Haku y ella les gustaba verlo celoso, después de un rato fuu ve una tienda de algodón de azúcar así que solo avanza para pedir uno mientras Naruto sólo se queda esperandola.

Naruto (pensamiento): realmente nos hemos divertido, jajaja debería repetir esto en el futuro.

??: Nunca pensé que el quinto sería uno de los cuatro demonios- el sujeto solo se posó un poco atrás del rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos hasta no más poder al escuchar esas palabras, en eso momento para el rubio fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y en eso comenzo a sentir una gran instinto asesino del la persona que estaba atrás de él, Naruto sólo cambio sus ojos a los de un demonio y su cara paso a ser una seria para también liberar su instinto asesino.

Naruto: quien eres ángel caído? Y cómo sabes de mi posición en la lista?- Naruto sólo miraba donde se supone está fuu.

??:jajaja tú me conoces quinto al fin y al cabo tú me llamaste en el pasado para tener una pelea- en eso Naruto recordó cierto evento del pasado.

Naruto: primero- esto solo fue un leve susurro- acaso quieres que luchemos aquí y ahora.

??: No, sólo vine por el festival y por coincidencia me encontré contigo quinto, además igual que tú si vamos a pelear que sea en un lugar sin tantos testigos pero no te preocupes en un futuro cercano puedo matarte- en eso muestra una sonrisa maliciosa- segador oscuro de Kiri.

Naruto: no lo creo, yo seré el que te mate, devorador de almas.

Sin más el sujeto desaparece del lugar y Naruto sólo voltea para ver dónde se supone que estaba, en eso llegó fuu con un gran algodón de azúcar en sus manos sólo para ver a Naruto dándole la espalda está sólo le dió unos jalones a la camiseta del rubio para que él la viera, Naruto sólo volvió sus ojos a la normalidad para darle su mejor sonrisa a fuu y así pasar el resto del festival sin nuevas interrupciones, ya al rededor de la media noche la pareja volvió al hotel para seguir su diversión en la habitación del rubio.

Fin.


	22. 22

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 22

La pareja recién habían entrado a la habitación del rubio, en eso Naruto agarro a fuu de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Naruto: dime, te divertiste?.

Fuu: como nunca, pero aún no acaba la noche- en eso muestra una sonrisa lujuriosa- o si?.

Naruto: jajaja en realidad- en eso baja sus manos al trasero de fuu para apretarlo- quiero intentar algo diferente hoy, que dices mi linda fuu quieres intentarlo?

Fuu: cada vez que se desata tu lujuria, nosotras la pasamos muy bien, así que adelante.

Naruto alzó a fuu en forma nupcial y la llevo hasta la cama donde la depósito y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente donde fuu fue quien introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio para que este comenzará a pasar su mano por el cuerpo de fuu hasta

Sus piernas para meterla en la abertura de su yukata y dirigirla a su vagina para comenzar a masturbar la sobre sus pantis.

Fuu: mmm eso se siente muy bien Naru_kun.

Naruto: entonces esto se sentirá mejor.

Sin más Naruto procedía a quitarle la yukata para dejar ver a fuu la cual tenía puesta una lencería color blanca, Naruto estaba maravillado por la increíble imagen de fuu y eso se vio reflejado en sus pantalones los cuales la tenían un bulto, fuu simplemente se relajo ya que estaba nerviosa por qué era la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de ropa, ya que fue idea de anko para cuando llegaran a este momento, Naruto simplemente comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión mientras está sólo colocó sus manos debajo de la camiseta del rubio para sentir el cuerpo de Naruto, para después de un rato Naruto comenzo a separarse del beso y mirar a una sonrojada fuu, pero este sólo pudo sonreír al verla así.

Sin más Naruto se bajó de la cama para comenzar a quitarse la camiseta para dejar ver su torso desnudo, en eso fuu se acercó al rubio como si fuera una gata para bajarle los pantalones y dejar libre al miembro erecto del rubio, esta simplemente se quitó sus bragas para envolverlas en el pene del rubio y comenzar masturbarlo, el rubio sólo disfrutaba de la agradable sensación al sentir las bragas, pero lo mejor para el era como fuu intercambia movimientos rápido y lentos al ser masturbado.

Naruto: ¡Dios...mm...Fuu... Me...me..ahh...vengo!- después de eso el rubio soltó una gran cantidad de semen en las bragas, sólo para que está las retirará y comenzar a lamer el semen.

Fuu: delicioso como siempre.

Naruto: entonces prepare- en eso fuu vio como el rubio seguía duro- porque aún tengo más de donde vino ese.

En eso Naruto comenzo a masajear los pechos copa B de fuu para después desabrochar de la parte delantera el brasier y así poder ver sus pezones ya erectos, Naruto se llevó a la boca uno de lo senos miéntras jugaba con el otro, el rubio chupaba con fuerza como si quisiera que saliera leche del Pezo, fuu simplemente acariciaba los rubios cabellos del su novio mientras lo apegaba más a su pecho y comenzaba a gemir por la deliciosa sensación, después de un rato Naruto saco el seno de su boca sólo para atender el otro y así paso un buen rato antes de coger los dos senos y colocar ambos pezones en su boca mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas para poder rozar su intimidad con las de fuu logrando que está se moje a un más de lo que ya estaba.

Naruto: no puedo esperar a saber a qué sabrá tu leche mi linda fuu.

Fuu: ¡Na...ahh...naru_kun...aún soy...ahh...muy joven...para poder...lac...ahh...lactar!- en eso Naruto sólo dió un leve mordisco en los pezones de fuu para que está terminará teniendo un orgasmo.

Naruto: bueno tendré que esperar para poder probarla, pero ahora que tal si te doy un poco de mi leche fuu- Naruto sólo tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Fuu sólo se acostó boca arriba en la cama miéntras su cabeza quedó en el borde de la cama para en eso comenzar a chupar las bolas del rubio mientras esté solo sonreía por la vista que tenía de la peliverde, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto agarrara la cabeza de fuu para comenzar a introducir su pene en la boca de está para comenzar a mover sus caderas despacio y poco a poco comenzar a subir la velocidad logrando que fuu agarre la cintura del rubio con sus brazos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a frotar sus piernas entre ellas y eso lo entendió muy bien Naruto que simplemente agarro con más fuerza la cabeza de fuu y comenzo a subir la velocidad.

Fuu(pensamiento): es increíble lo grande que es- en eso solo aprieta con más fuerza la cintura del rubio- Dios siento que no puedo respirar bien, pero por alguna razón me gusta este sentimiento de asfixia, me siento mucho más exitada por esto.

Naruto: ¡Si quieres...ahh...masturbarte... házlo...quiero ver cómo... lo hacés... Ahh.

Fuu sintió como sus mejillas ardían al escuchar esas palabras del rubio, así que con un movimiento algo dudoso retiro sus brazos de la cintura del rubio para llevar su mano izquierda a sus pecho para jugar con su pezón mientras su mano derecha se posiciona sobre la entrada a su vagina, para comenzar a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris antes de comenzar a introducir dos de sus dedos, Naruto sólo miraba la acción que hacía fuu y no podía negarlo eso le estaba exitando demasiado que comenzó a intentar introducir su miembro más adentro, duraron así un buen tiempo hasta que los dos sintieron como iban a llegar al orgasmo.

Naruto:¡Fuu ya...ya no puedo másss!

En eso Naruto literalmente soltó una gran carga de semen en la garganta de fuu mientras está arqueaba la espalda al mismo momento que se corría, Naruto después de acabar en fuu sacó su miembro y procedió a sentarse en la cama miéntras que fuu intentaba recuperar el aire, no pasó mucho para que el rubio se parará nuevamente y le hiciera una señal a fuu la cual simplemente se puso en cuatro levantando un poco más su trasero, en eso Naruto sólo le dió un par de nalgadas antes de bajar su cara y comenzar a lamer la vagina de la peliverde para después dirigir su mano derecha a su clítoris y su mano izquierda se dirigió al ano de fuu la cual al sentir como el dedo del rubio no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido mientras sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas.

Fuu: ¡Ahh... Ahh..es..espera na..naru_kun e...ese lugar...ahhh...esta... Ahh... Ahh...sucio!- en eso Naruto dejo de lamer la vagina de fuu y dirigió su vista a su cola sólo para introducir un segundo dedo y su mano derecha dejo de jugar con el clítoris para introducir también dos dedos en su vagina.

Naruto: que dices- en eso habré un poco los dedos de su mano izquierda- este lugar está bastante limpió- en eso Naruto sólo jugo con su pene en la entrada a su ano.

Fuu: es...espera eso es muy grande no va a caber- fuu estaba muy nerviosa por lo que quería hacer el rubio pero una parte de ella estaba más que exitada por la idea.

Naruto: no te preocupes, lo haré despacio.

En eso Naruto comenzo a introducir su miembro lentamente en fuu la cual no sólo podía gemir de placer, para después el rubio comenzar a darle lentas estocadas disfrutando de la estreches para así ir subiendo la velocidad mientras los dos gozaban de la acción, fuu simplemente estaba ebria en el placer y cada vez le pedía a Naruto que fuera más rápido, estuvieron durante un largo tiempo así hasta que Naruto agarro los senos de fuu para jugar un poco con sus pezones para levantarla y hacer que el cuerpo de la peliverde quedara recargada en el pecho del rubio para que este bajará sus manos hasta las piernas de fuu para después alzarla y logrando así que su pene llegará más profundo dentro de fuu la cual sólo pudo agarrarse de los brazos de Naruto para gemir con más fuerza, estuvieron varios minutos hací hasta que.

Naruto: ¡Dios, fuu me vengoooo!- en eso soltó su semen en la cola de Fuu.

Fuu:¡Que ricooo, siento como me llena tu caliente semen!- si más fuu termino por tener un nuevo orgasmo, para después Naruto bajarla en la cama.

Naruto: que bien se sintió- en eso se acuesta al lado izquierdo de fuu- dime, te gustó?

Fuu: siii y mucho pero- en eso se coloca sobre el rubio para coger el pene de Naruto y colocarlo en la entrada de su vagina- ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que yo quiero.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche para después de unas cuatro horas y media fuu quedar dormida a un lado del rubio el cual sólo la veía con amor mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de esta acariciándola, pero de un momento a otro a su mente volvió su pequeño encuentro con aquel personaje identificado como "primero" el cual, aunque no quisiera aceptar, por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, pero no miedo a que lo matara sino que él quisiera batallar en ese lugar y que su novia terminará envuelta en un problema que solo era de él, Naruto temía por la seguridad de fuu al igual que la de Haku y su madre, con este pensamiento sólo se levantó de la cama y procedió a colocarse su ropa interior y su pantalón sólo para caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación sólo para arrecostarse y ver la aldea en la cual en una vez vivió, en eso sintió como alguien caminaba hacia él para voltear y encontrarse a fuu pero ella se veía diferente ya que de su cintura salían seis alas pero estas eran más grandes de lo normal para después ver una delgada cola verde moverse de un lado al otro, mientras sus ojos eran totalmente anaranjados, Naruto sólo dió una pequeña sonrisa para volver su vista a la aldea.

Naruto: es raro que vengas a hablar conmigo chomei- en eso chomei se recarga en la ventana, justo a su lado para también ver la aldea.

Chomei: te quiero preguntar algo?- Naruto solo miraba la ventana sin mostrar mucho interés- quien era la persona que estaba contigo en el festival?

Naruto: no se de que hablas, todo el tiempo estuve con Fuu.

Chomei: no intentes mentirme- su mirada era sería- sentí un gran instinto asesino por un segundo antes de que liberadas el tuyo para neutralizar lo- en eso Naruto se voltea a verla dándole una mirada fría, carente de emoción.

Naruto: responde chomei, fuu sabe de esto? Y por tu bien dime la verdad- chomei ya conocía muy bien al rubio y cuando estaba así lo mejor era hablar con la verdad si es que quisiera seguir con vida.

Chomei: n..no, aún no le digo nada- en eso Naruto suspiro de alivio.

Naruto: me alegra, no quiero que nadie termine metido en todo esto.

Chomei: ahora me puedes responder mi pregunta, claro si no es mucha molestia.

Naruto: bien, esa persona es la que está en primer lugar de la lista donde estoy- chomei había escuchado de lo fuerte y peligroso que es esa persona sin contar la pequeña rivalidad que tenía el rubio y ese sujeto- pero que es lo que quería, acaso quería pelear contigo? Y si es hací porque ahora y no antes cuando lo desafiaste?

Naruto: dijo que fue solo coincidencia, aunque eso era una mentira.

Chomei: como sabes que era mentira?

Naruto: fácil, él es un ángel caído y venía en búsqueda de su compañero.

Chomei: hablas de aquel a quien enviaste al infierno no?

Naruto: por lo visto ya te enteraste y deduzco que fuu también lo sabe- en eso chomei solo asintió con la cabeza- eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

Chomei: entonces que piensas hacer?, Buscarás a los otros demonios o qué harás?

Naruto: primero entrenaré para poder utilizar todo mi poder, bastante difícil fue pelear contra Fudo con sólo el 25% de mi poder, segundo estudiaré más fuinjutsu para poder salvar a mi prima y crear algo que te ayude a tomar el control del cuerpo de fuu.

Chomei: he? Y eso porque?

Naruto: porque si llega a pasar algo muy malo quiero que te la lleves lejos de mí y con las personas que estén en ese momento, además también podrás utilizar tu forma bijuu a libertad aunque solo sea por unos minutos.

Chomei: bien entiendo y qué pasará con los otros demonios?.

Naruto: ya tengo a unos amigos ayudándome buscando información de su actual paradero- en eso se aleja de la ventana para ir a la cama- si eso es todo creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Chomei: oye Naruto- es eso el rubio la mira ya acostado mientras, está se queda parada a un lado de la cama- sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, al fin y al cabo estas hablando con el nanabi la tercera bestia más fuerte y además de ser conocida por ser el siete de la buena suerte- en eso saca pecho mostrándose orgullosa miéntras coloca sus brazos en las caderas- así que debes estar agredido que la gran chomei comparta su suerte contigo- Naruto sólo veía con cierto asombro la actuación de chomei hasta que vio algo que le hizo soltar una pequeña risa- oye de que te ríes?.

Naruto: que querías verte genial, pero mi semen se le está saliendo de la vagina de fuu, eso me pareció a divertido.

Chomei: esta niña, como es posible que aún tenga más adentro?

Naruto: lo siento, pero como era su día seguro solo me deje llevar- es eso ella soltó un suspiro de derrota.

Chomei: ya que más da, es la vida y cuerpo de ella- en eso se acuesta al lado de Naruto- será mejor que vuelva para poder dormir.

Naruto: espera chomei- en eso ella lo mira- gracias por venir a hablar conmigo, me siento mejor después de hablar de este asunto.

Chomei: no es nada, si sientes ganas de hablar de estos temas puedes llamarme-Sin más el cuerpo de fuu volvió a la normalidad mientras Naruto sólo caía en brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Naruto y fuu se levantaron para arreglarse y desayunar con los demás, después de eso cada uno volvió a su habitación para a listar sus cosas ya que al mediodía partirian de vuelta a Kiri donde según yagura decía que había una gran pila de papeleo esperando a Mei, esta sólo tenía una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba al pobre de yagura el cuál tenía un mal presentimiento, por otro lado estaba Haku preguntando le a Zabuza a donde los llevaría de vacaciones con lo que gano en las apuestas a lo cual este solo lloraba mentalmente y Naruto, bueno este se voló un momento para buscar una librería para comprar unos libros algo especiales y al medio día todos estaban en la puerta de Konoha listos para partir en eso aparecieron Miya, Mikoto, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, anko, mito, menma, Kushina y Minato para despedirse.

Naruto: bien creo que es hora de partir- en eso se acerca a Miya- Miya, Haku me contó que comenzarás a estudiar ninjutsu médico.

Miya: así es, ella me dió este libro para que pudiera comenzar.

Naruto: ya veo, ese libro se lo compré en una de mis misiones, si ella te lo dió es porque vio algo especial en tí- en eso coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza de Miya para acariciarla- serás una gran ninja, estoy seguro que Itachi estará muy orgulloso de tu crecimiento.

Para Miya este acto le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor ya que él la consentida cada vez que podía y siempre decía lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ella, pero el tacto del rubio era diferente ya que él daba una sensación de calides mientras que su hermano daba una sensación de seguridad, pero aún así no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la acaricia mientras eran observados por Mikoto que solo sonreia por la escena, mientras que mito tenía celos de Miya ya que ella quería que Naruto la consintiera.

Naruto: no importa que pase tu sigue a delante y siempre esfuérzate al máximo.

Miya: gracias ni_san- esto sorprendió a todos incluso a Naruto que no se espero esa palabra, Miya reaccionó tarde a lo que dijo y solo se sonrojo por vergüenza- no... no pienses mal, es...es que estaba recordando a Itachi ni_san, cuando él me consentía.

Naruto: vale entiendo, no pasa nada, además no me molesta que me digas así- Naruto sólo le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Mito: entonces no hay problema con que te siga llamando ni_san?

Naruto: aunque se los prohibiera seguirían diciéndome así o me equivoco- este sólo vio la sonrisa de mito y solo suspiro- bien es hora de irnos.

Minato: Naruto te prometo que haré que vuelvas con nosotros.

Kushina: es verdad muy pronto seremos la familia que debimos ser.

Lo malo es que Naruto sólo ignoro todo lo que decían mientras caminaba con el gran grupo dejando atrás a los shinobis de Konoha los cuales comenzaron a caminar a sus casas, después de varias horas los miembros de Kiri llegaron a su aldea donde todos se dispersaron por la aldea mientras, para después cada quien ir a sus casa y descansar, al día siguiente el grupo de Naruto fue convocado por los miembros del concejo de Kiri, Naruto, Fuu y Haku estaban ante los ancianos que conformaban el concejo tanto civil como Shinobi.

Anciano 1: gracias por asistir jóvenes.

Anciana 1: saben porque fueron convocados el día de hoy- los tres sólo negaron con la cabeza- bien, leímos el informe que nos dió la mizukage.

Anciano 2: estamos muy impresionados por lo que lograron en los exámenes.

Anciana 1: sin contar la forma en la que actuaron al momento de la invasión.

Anciano 3: no muchos genins, son capaces de hacer lo que ustedes hisieron.

Anciana 3: también me alegra saber que el apoyo que solicito Naruto_sama haya llegado a tiempo.

Naruto: por favor no es necesario que me digan Naruto_sama, con sólo Naruto está bien- los ancianos sólo asintieron.

Anciano 1: también quiero felicitar a la joven Fuu, por su gran habilidad al sobrepasar sus límites y utilizar la una cuarta cola de chakra.

Anciana 2: es verdad, no muchos jinchuriki pueden manejar tanto poder a tan corta edad- la nombrada sólo se sentía avergonzada por los alagos.

Anciano 1: y no podemos olvidar a la joven Haku, has demostrado un gran avance en tus habilidades ninja.

Anciana 2: estamos seguros que tu habilidad con el ninjutsu médico seguirá mejorando a futuro.

Anciano 1: por estas y más razones, hemos estado conversando y todo llegamos a la conclusión que los tres no serán nombrados chunin- eso hizo que los tres abrieran los ojos con sorpresa y cuando fuu iba a reclamar.

Anciana 1: ya que los tres serán ascendido a jounins, así que felicidades.

Ante esto fuu sólo salto de alegría abrazando a cada miembro del consejo, Haku y Naruto sólo sonreían al ver a fuu y estos sólo dieron las gracias para que un anciano les pasara sus chalecos de jounin aunque Naruto sólo se negó con la escusa de que no iba con su estilo algo que entendieron los ancianos, después de eso los tres salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Mei que los abrazo a los tres y los felicito antes de entrar y hablar con el consejo, yagura sólo les dió varios consejos para él futuro y Zabuza sólo dijo lo orgullo que estaba, después de eso todos se quedaron esperando a Mei para ir a celebrar.

Mientras con Mei.

Mei: he hablado con el Hokage y tal parece quiere que hagamos una alianza por el al verlos ayudado en la invasión.

Anciano 2: no veo nada malo con una alianza además eso nos ayudará para poder comercializar nuestros materiales.

Mei: también recibí una carta de suna pidiendo perdón por haber atacado a nuestros ninjas en el examen y que si es posible poder tener una alianza?

Anciano 3: mmm no sé si podamos confiar el ellos?

Mei: tal parece el Kazekage fue engañado y emboscado por Orochimaru para así este tomar su lugar y utilizar a Suna para destruir a Konoha.

Anciana 2: creo que podemos hacer la alianza, al fin y al cabo suna tiene minerales que nos pueden servir.

Mei: entonces enviaré un mensaje para acordar las condiciones de la alianza tanto de Suna como de Konoha- Mei se iba a retirar pero en eso la detienen.

Anciano 2: espera Mei, quisiera saber si el yodaime o alguien intento algo contra Naruto_sama?

Mei: sólo una que otra mirada de odio y en las finales del examen Kushina intento matarlo por lastimar a su hijo menma.

Anciana 1: esos idiotas.

Mei: después de la invasión les conté todo lo que sabía y ahora lo quieren recuperar.

Anciano 3: y tu que piensas hacer Mei?

Mei: Naruto es mi hijo y el lo sabe, para mí su felicidad es lo primero y haré lo que sea por él, incluso si tengo que dar inicio a una nueva gran guerra ninja.

Anciano 3: entiendo ya te puedes marchar a celebrar con ellos- sin más Mei se fue en búsqueda de su hijo mientras los ancianos se miraban entre ellos.

Anciana 2: saben, he estado pensando que Naruto_sama puede a llegar a ser un gran mizukage.

Anciano 1: tienes razón, ya que tiene a una gran madre y ejemplo a seguir.

Anciano 2: sin contar que el siempre dice que protegerá a Kiri con su vida.

Sin más el tiempo comenzó a pasar, Naruto y sus novias tuvieron varias misiones de rango A y S, además que durante sus ratos libres Naruto procedió a entrenar para poder dominar todo su poder mientras que tenían unos clones de sombra estudiando fuinjutsu y buscando una forma de quitarle el sello de maldición a su prima, apesar de conocer las bases de este sello aún no tenía claro como sacar la parte del alma de Orochimaru que había en el sello, así pasaron dos meses donde Naruto comenzó a entrenar a un chico de cabello azul y gafas, sin olvidar su investigación, pero llegó un punto donde Naruto se cansó de no poder encontrar nada que le pudiera servir hablo con su madre para saber si podía salir un tiempo de la aldea hacia Uzushiogakure para buscar más información de fuinjutsu algo que Mei acepto y le contó que pronto tenía pensado ir a Konoha para aclarar unos puntos de la alianza así que Naruto decidió acompañarla ya que quería informarle al Hokage de su visita a uzu para a si evitar problemas de chismes o algo por el estilo, Mei sólo asintió y le envío una carta al Hokage de su visita.

En Konoha

Minato estaba frente al papeleo lamentando el momento en el que decidió aceptar el cargo de kage, en eso llegó su esposa para visitarlo algo que a él lo alegraba y un poco más tarde dentro el equipo 7 y el equipo de acción rápida para darle informe de su última misión, cuando entro su secretaria con más papeleo asiendo que este llore mentalmente hasta que entre tanto papeleo vio la carta de Mei lo cual abrió y miró a su contenido y sonrió para después Kushina le arrebatará la carta y leerla.

Menma: ka_san que pasa?

Mito: si porque se ven tan felices?

Kushina: es que la mizukage viene de visita y dice que Naruto viene con ella para hablar con tu padre.

Minato: esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad de que vuelva con nosotros.

Miya: será que Haku vendrá, quisiera que me ayudara con mi entrenamiento.

Menma: es lo más seguro al igual que la peliverde.

Mito: yo quiero que ella me enseñe a controlar el chakra del kyubi.

Minato: escuchen está es nuestra oportunidad de que él vuelva así que daremos todo de nosotros para conseguir nuestro objetivo.

Lo único malo de todo esto es que un ambu de raíz había escuchado toda la conversación y le sorprendió saber que el Hokage tenía otro hijo y más si el que peleó a la par con los antiguos kages y el shukaku, así que rápida salió a decirle a danzó.

Fin.


	23. 23

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 23

El ambu llegó a una habitación un poco oscura pero aún así se podía ver el rostro de varios personas, unos más jóvenes que otros en eso uno de las personas dió unos pasos para poder ver a señor con la parte derecha de su rostro vendado al igual que su brazo derecho.

Ambu: danzó_sama, tal como me pidió estuve espiando al yodaime y tal parece el hijo de la actual mizukage es en realidad hijo de Minato y Kushina- esto sorprendió a todos los miembros del consejo civil por tal revelación.

Danzó: esto si que es interesante- en eso dió un paso al frente una señora ya de bastante edad.

??: Pero como estamos seguros de que el niño si es su hijo?.

Ambu: no se preocupe koharu_sama, si gusta puedo traer a los genins que estuvieron con él cuando esté peleó contra él shukaku.

??: Creo que es una buena idea, tu que dices danzó- en eso se ve a un hombre de gafas.

Danzó: opino lo mismo que usted Himura- en eso mira al ambu- trae a los genins lo más rápido posible- rapidamente el ambu desaparecer en un tornado de hojas.

Himura: que pasará si el chico resulta ser hijo de Minato.

Danzó: pues es nuestro deber que el chico este devuelta en su verdadero hogar o me equivoco- en eso danzó da una sonrisa maliciosa- después de todo él es parte de Konoha.

Koharu: el chico puede de sernos de gran ayuda para el futuro, además su familia lo debe de extrañar- lo último lo decía con cierta burla.

Todos en el concejo se pusieron hablar de este hecho hasta que después de unos 30 minutos se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era golpeada para después dar la orden de que siguiera y aparecieran Miya Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara, los cuales estaban extrañados por qué los hallan citado.

Shikamaru: disculpen, pero serían tan amables de decirnos para que nos mandaron a llamar- este estaba nervioso al igual que Miya.

Anciano: en realidad es para que nos hablarán del chico rubio de Kiri- danzó solo se golpeó mentalmente por la forma que pregunto ese sujeto.

Miya: que es lo que quieren de Naruto?.

Koharu: así que su nombre es Naruto?, No te preocupes solo es que estamos haciendo la investigación por lo sucedido hace unos meses atrás.

Danzó: sólo queremos saber cómo fue que ninjas enemigos pudieron infiltrarse en la aldea sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Himura: además de que supuestamente Naruto fue capaz de enfrentarse a los antiguos kages y encerrar al shukaku de nuevo en su contenedor.

Danzó: eso suena un poco ilógico para que fuera hecho por un solo genin, que piensan ustedes?

Shikamaru: yo solo digo que Naruto no tenía nada que ver con la invasión, él nos brindó ayuda cuando la necesitamos.

Miya: es verdad, además él no tendría algún motivo para dañar la aldea.

Himura: ya veo, pero saben últimamente dicen las malas lenguas que él en realidad es hijo del yodaime- al escuchar eso Miya y Shikamaru se pusieron aún más nerviosos- si eso es verdad, creo que tendría un motivo para atacar Konoha, que me dicen ustedes dos.

Miya: que? Naruto hijo del yodaime, eso claro que es imposible.

Shikamaru: por supuesto, digo si fuera así porque estaría en Kiri y no aquí con su familia- este sólo quería recalcar lo más obvio, sólo para que dejarán el tema de Naruto.

Danzó: les importaría contarme que fue lo que pasó con su pelea contra el shukaku jóvenes.

Miya: pues como dijimos anteriormente, Naruto sólo apareció y realizó una posición de manos y ya lo sello- su tono de voz mostraba que ya estaba cansada de hablar del mismo tema.

En eso danzó hizo una señal con la cabeza al ambu que estaba con ellos para que este rápidamente agarrara la cabeza de ambos genins, en ese momento tanto Miya como Shikamaru quedaron en un estado de trance mientras que el ambu comenzó lentamente a buscar en los recuerdos de estos dos y valla su sorpresa al ver no solo la pelea de Naruto contra el shukaku si no que también todo lo que había hablado la mizukage, al ver todo esto simplemente se sorprendió así que sin más que buscar salió de la mente de los dos genins para que estos parpadearan al momento de reaccionar un poco desorientados.

Miya: ehh? De que estábamos hablando?

Shikamaru: creo que era algo relacionado con Naruto- cogiendose la cabeza intentando recordar.

Danzó: exactamente nos estaban contando todo lo que sabían de la invasión y nosotros solo les íbamos a agradecer por su colaboración.

Himura: eso mismo- en eso hace una pequeña reverencia- gracias a su información estamos más cerca de dar este evento de la invasión por cerrado.

Koharu: así que ya se pueden retirar a sus casas y nuevamente gracias por su colaboración.

Sin más Shikamaru y Miya salieron de la habitación pero con un mal presentimiento además de intentar recordar que fue lo que pasó exactamente en eso momento donde por así decirlo se desconectaron del mundo, mientras que en la habitación todos esperaban que el ambu hablara para saber qué fue lo que consiguió, en eso este sólo pudo una rodilla en el suelo mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Danzó: que fue lo que encontraste?

Ambu: danzó_sama no me va a creer lo que le voy a decir- sin más el ambu comenzo a relatar todo lo que vio en la memoria de los genins, dejando asombrado a todos los presentes- y eso es todo señor.

Danzó: así que ese niño no solamente es hijo de Minato, si no que también tiene un poder incluso mayor al de un jinchuriki- en eso una sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara.

Koharu: que es lo que piensas danzó de todo esto.

Danzó: sólo que el Hokage debe estar muy triste al no tener a su hijo mayor con él.

Himura: a que quieres llegar?

Danzó: creo que como miembro del concejo, nuestro deber es velar por la felicidad de nuestros aldeanos y eso incluye a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, que tal si los "apoyamos"- haciendo comillas con sus manos- para traer devuelta a su hijo.

Himura: me gusta cómo piensas.

Koharu: pensar que Kiri tiene tal poder al alcance de sus manos y nunca lo usaron.

Danzó: eso es mejor para nosotros, con Naruto a nuestro lado las demás aldeas sucumbirán ante el poder de Konoha.

Koharu: vamos a reinar sobre todas las demás aldeas.

Himura: y para eso necesitamos ganarnos la confianza de Naruto.

Danzó: y para eso utilizaremos los sentimientos de Minato como peldaño para llegar a Naruto y atraerlo a nosotros- en eso mira al ambu a un arrodillado- quiero que sigas vigilando a Minato y toda información que esté relacionada con el chico, no las hagas saber, fui claro.

Ambu: si señor- sin más el ambu desapareció.

Esa misma tarde no solo el concejo civil comenzó a elaborar su plan de conseguir a Naruto si no que también la familia Namikaze Uzumaki exepto menma comenzaron a pensar en cómo hacer que Naruto vuelva con ellos.

Mientras en kirigakure

Eran al rededor de las tres de la tarde y en la entrada de la aldea se podía observar a Mei junto a Zabuza y yagura, mientras un poco más alejado estaba Haku y fuu viendo a Naruto el cual estaba de brazos cruzados mientras tenía una cara de pocos amigos y murmuraba algo.

Haku: Naruto_kun, calmate tal vez paso algo y por eso se tarda.

Naruto: una cosa sería que fueran 10 minutos incluso aceptaría que se demorará 20 minutos, pero ya lleva 40 minutos de retraso.

Mei: vamos hijo no pasa nada, algo debió de haber pasado así que esperemos un poco mas- Mei intentaba calmar a su hijo- igual tardaremos dos días en llegar a Konoha.

Naruto: oka_san no lo defiendas, él tiene que apren...- no acabo por que escuchó que alguien lo llamo y a mirar de donde venía la voz, sólo pudo sonreír de psicópata.

Naruto: chojuro dime porque llegas tarde- el peliazul al ver la sonrisa de Naruto sólo pudo temblar.

Chojuro: per...perdón sen...sensei pero.

Naruto: perooo?- en eso el peliazul intentaba pensar en una buena escusa.

Chojuro: sensei seré sincero, cuando venía me encontré con una señora de edad muy avanzada la cual tenía unas grandes bolsas- todos ponían atención a todo lo que él decia- yo no podía dejar que la señora llevará todo eso sola así que decidí ayudarla pero resulta que su casa quedaba al otro lado de la aldea por eso me demore en llegar.

Mei: vez hijo, te dije que algo habia pasado- Naruto sólo suspiro al escuchar a su madre pero antes de poder decir algo apareció un joven de la misma edad que chojuro.

Joven: chojuro, mira lo que se te quedó en mi casa- en eso le pasa su bolso donde tenía parte de sus herramientas ninjas- realmente eres despistado, pero cuando llegues seguimos jugando vale.

Sin más el chico se fue corriendo mientras que chojuro solo sudaba a mares, él podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su sensei detrás de él, nadie decía nada pero en eso Naruto posó una mano en su hombro para que chojuro lo mirará con temor.

Naruto: hací que una anciana no?.

Chojuro: jajajaja qué cosas no?

Naruto: es hora de entrenar, así que correrás 10 kilómetros, después harás 1.000 abdominales, 1.000 sentadillas- en eso le quita su espada y de da una de madera- después darás 1.000 cortes verticales y 1.000 cortes horizontales- chojuro ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos- y harás todo esto llevando sellos de gravedad en tus brazos y piernas los cuales pensaran 80 kilos.

Chojuro: sensei no cree que está se está pasando un poquito- en eso Naruto hizo una posición de manos para que de una nube de humo apareciera Hikari.

Naruto: Hikari ven tengo un favor que pedirte- sin más el rubio le explicó en qué consistía el entrenamiento de su alumno- entonces qué dices? Me ayudas?

Hikari: claro, esto es más divertido que escuchar las aburridas historias de mi padre en sus años de antaño.

Naruto: bien entonces- en eso tanto Naruto como Hikari le sonríen a chojuro- Hikari quiero que intentes atrapar a chojuro, si lo haces antes de que él complete los 10 kilómetros puedes hacer lo que tú quieras- eso no le dió buena espina al peliazul.

Hikari: incluso me lo puedo comer?- chojuro solo tenía una cara de terror esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto: sólo procura esconder bien los huesos- está sólo asintio con la cabeza.

Hikari: bien niño, te voy a dar 30 segundos de ventaja así que aprovechalos.

Chojuro: esta bromeando no?- en eso mira a los demás mientas que Hikari comenzo la cuenta regresiva.

Fuu: chojuro, yo que tú comenzaría a correr, Hikari no es de bromas.

Sin decir más chojuro corrió como alma que lleva en diablos miéntras que Hikari cuando acabo de contar solo tomo su forma adulta y corrió tras el peliazul, Naruto sólo sonreía ante esta escena mientras que los demás sólo tenían una gota en la cabeza pero Zabuza y yagura tenían un solo pensamiento el cual era " sin duda se le pego lo sádico de Ringo"- en eso la imagen de una mujer de cabello rojo paso por su cabeza haciendo que Zabuza tiemble levemente.

Naruto: porque tiemblas Zabuza, acaso te recordé algo que no querías- en eso le da una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando sus colmillos.

Zabuza: cállate y mejor caminemos si no se nos hará más tarde- Naruto sólo soltó una carcajada haciendo enojar a Zabuza, mientras que fuu y Haku no entendían que es lo que pasaba pero decidieron ignorarlo.

Sin más todos comenzaron a caminar, para cuando callo la noche se encontraron con un chojuro tumbado en el piso sudando con señas de que Hikari lo alcanzo a rasguñar, después de eso el peliazul prometió nunca volver a llegar tarde o mentirle a su sensei así que Naruto decidió bajarle un poco al entrenamiento que le daría, claro que chojuro lo agradecía y más a fuu y Haku que lograron convencer a Naruto para después ponerse a comer, chojuro comía como si fuera la última vez que fuera a comer, en eso chojuro miro al rubio.

Chojuro: por cierto sensei le puedo hacer una pregunta.

Naruto: adelante.

Chojuro: quien fue su maestro?- esa pregunta hizo que Naruto colocará una cara sería y Zabuza, yagura y Mei se pusieran un poco nerviosos.

Naruto: Ameyuri Ringo fue mi maestra junto con Zabuza, cuando acabo la guerra civil de kiri- Haku y fuu no conocían ese nombre pero chojuro si que lo conocía y tenía estrellas en los ojos- y eso es todo lo que voy a decir, asi que mejor vete a dormir, mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento- sin más Naruto se levantó y camino hacia el bosque que estaba serca.

Haku: Naruto_kun a donde vas?

Naruto: sólo voy a buscar algo de agua, vuelvo más tarde- sin más Naruto se perdió entre los árboles.

Fuu: que raro- en eso busca en sus cosas y saca un frasco con agua- aquí hay agua además quien es Ringo, nunca escuché de ella.

Chojuro: ella era una miembro de los siete espadachines y muy fuerte, incluso se decía que era la líder de los espadachines pero ella murió hace unos 6 años, pero nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó o mejor dicho no se dió a conocer cómo murió- tras decir eso Haku y fuu se quedaron unos segundos pensando hasta que se pararon con la intención de ir detrás de Naruto, pero en eso Mei las detuvo.

Mei: chicas él necesita estar sólo en este momento.

Haku: a que se refieren?

Yagura: a él no le gusta tocar el tema de Ringo, es algo como decirlo complicado.

Mei: escuchen, sé que quieren saber qué es lo que está pasando, pero él se los dirá a su debido tiempo.

Sin más todos acabaron de comer para después ver como llegaba Naruto con un tarro de agua, se veía calmado como si nada hubiera pasado en eso todos comenzaron a ir a sus carpas para poder dormir, fuu y Haku se metieron en la mismas carpa que Naruto sólo para ubicarse a cada lado del rubio y así utilizar los brazos de este como almuada, ya al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para reanudar su marcha a Konoha, durante el viaje Naruto le coloco varios ejercicios a chojuro que podía hacer durante el viaje los cuales habían varios de control y manejo de chakra.

Una vez pasada ya varias horas se podía ver cómo el sol ya se estaba metiendo para darle paso a la noche y en eso a lo lejos pudieron ver el gran muro que rodeaba la aldea y sus puertas a un abiertas, al acercarse pudieron ver a los guardias pero estos como siempre estaban dormidos.

Fuu: no puedo creer que las dos veces que hemos venido,siempre los encontremos dormidos.

Zabuza: encerio me pregunto porque no han invadido la aldea antes.

Yagura: será uno de los misterios de la vida- dijo alzando los hombros.

Mei: bien, sigamos que aún nos toca informar de nuestra llegada al Hokage- sin más todos siguieron su camino, pero en eso fuu se quedó un momento para dejar unos papeles bomba al rededor de ellos y después alcanzar al grupo, no pasó mucho para que estos estallaran haciendo que los dos guardias casi les de un paro cardíaco por el susto al pensar que estaban siendo atacados otra vez, fuu sólo reía hasta no más poder al igual que chojuro.

En la torre del Hokage.

Minato estaba con su gran y fiel amigo el papeleo el cual no dejaba de crecer, para él el día no podía ser peor, por un lado papeleo y más papeleo, por otro tenía al concejo civil buscando información de su hijo Naruto lo cual le daba mal espina y hablando de este se suponia que llegarían hoy por la tarde pero no había señal de los ninjas de Kiri y para rematar tenía a Kushina y mito exigiendo que dejara el trabajo por ese día y ayudará a pensar en un plan para recuperar a su hijo, si definitivamente ese día había sido el más estresante de toda su vida ya que más podía faltar, en eso escuchó una explosión en la entrada de la aldea alertandolo de otro posible ataque pero se calmó cuando un ambu le informo que solo fue una simple broma.

Minato: por Dios, quien haría ese tipo de estúpidas bromas- en eso la puerta de su oficina fue abierta por su secretaria sólo para ver a la mizukage y su hijo junto a los demás ninjas de Kiri.

Fuu: jajajaja vamos naru_kun acéptalo, fue muy divertido ver la cara de esos dos apenas escucharon la explosión.

Chojuro: es verdad y después ver como los comenzaron a regañar por estar durmiendo jajajaja sin duda fuu eres genial.

Minato: espera tú fuiste la de la broma- Minato solo miraba seriamente a fuu- sabes eso no se hace niña pudiste asustar a los aldeanos, acaso no vez que aún no nos recuperamos de lo de la invasión y tú vienes a hacer esas estúpidas bromita- minato le había subido la voz a fuu, estaba enojado por lo que pudo causar esa broma.

Naruto: haber yodaime, me le va bajando el tono a su voz- Naruto está serio, muy serio y eso lo vio minato que después cayo en cuánta a quien fue quien regaño- usted no es nadie para regañar a mi novia- en eso Naruto se puso a lado de fuu la cual tenía la cabeza agachada arrepentía por lo que hizo- si, ella se pudo haber pasado con su broma pero no tenía la intención de lastimar a nadie así que me hace el favor y no le vuelve a levantar la voz y menos en mi presencia, sólo hay cuatro personas y un bijuu que la pueden regañar- en eso comienza a alzar sus dedos para nombrarlos- y esos son yagura, oka_san, yuguito, chomei y yo, quedó claro.

Minato: si quedo claro y perdón- en eso hace una reverencia a fuu- lo siento no quería regañarte es solo que no ha Sido un buen día- en eso Naruto mira a fuu.

Naruto: vamos fuu, tu tambien discúlpate sabes que te pasaste con la explosión- su voz era tranquila.

Fuu: lo siento mucho, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado o algo parecido- en eso ella también hace una reverencia- sólo quería jugarle una bromita a los guardias de la entrada.

Minato: está bien no pasa nada, pero como hisiste para colocar los papeles bomba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta- eso a un no entendía.

Fuu: bueno ellos estaban dormidos- ante eso, Minato sólo pudo soltar un suspiro.

Minato: ya veo, realmente no sé cómo pueden dormir tanto.

Yagura: otro misterio de la vida.

Mei: bueno dejando el tema atrás, lo mejor será que vallamos y busquemos donde quedarnos- en eso mira Minato- Hokage_dono lo mejor será hablar el día de mañana.

Minato: lo entiendo mizukage_sama, entonces que le parece si nos vemos al medio día.

Naruto: por cierto yodaime, yo quiero pedirle un favor- ante esto a Minato se le iluminaron los ojos.

Minato: claro, dime en qué puedo ayudarte?.

Naruto: quisiera que me diera permiso para poder visitar Uzushiogakure?.

Minato: y eso porque quieres ir?.

Naruto: para nada malo, sólo quiero buscar más información sobre el fuinjutsu y como Uzu está bajo su jurisdicción, quería pedirle permiso para entrar y así estuviera informado de mi visita a la isla.

Minato: ya veo, pues tienes el permiso, pero irás sólo?

Haku: para nada yo voy con él.

Fuu: y yo.

Zabuza: bueno hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una misión en equipo así que también voy, además escuché que en Uzu hay una gran reserva de alcohol.

Naruto: yo escuché lo mismo- en eso Zabuza y Naruto miran al techo imaginando se bebiendo ese alcohol- se me hace agua la boca al pensar lo delicioso que sabrá ese néctar.

Chojuro: yo también quiero probar sensei.

Naruto: no, tu todavía eres muy joven para tomar alcohol.

Chojuro: sólo soy un año menor que usted.

Naruto: chojuro quieres que llame a Hikari para tu entrenamiento de mañana- eso lo decía con una sonrisa sicópata, el peliazul solo negó con la cabeza- eso crei, así que no me contra digas.

Haku: oigan ustedes dos, no vamos a buscar alcohol- ella tenía su semblante serio.

Fuu: Naru_kun no puedo creer que prefieras el alcohol antes que pasar tiempo con nosotras- en eso se puso a llorar falsamente.

Naruto: que dices, me gusta mas pasar el tiempo con ustedes además- en eso las agarra de la cintura y las hacerca más a él- además el alcohol no es nada comparado a ese delicioso néctar que ustedes me dan cuando llegan a clímax- ante esa frase, Haku y fuu se pusieron rojas y no fueron los únicos ya que todos pudieron escuchar claramente lo que había insinuado.

Mei: que tiernas se ven rojitas, recuerda hijo que quiero como mínimo cuatro nietos, dos de cada una- ahora Haku y fuu estaban tan rojas que parecía que en cualquier momento se podrían desmayar solo por la idea de tener hijos.

Naruto: aún es muy pronto, pero no te preocupes te daré unos hermosos nietos.

Minato: esto, Na... Naruto- en eso Naruto lo voltea a ver, sólo para aclarase la garganta y concentrarse en su objetivo principal pero aún tenía un pequeño sonrojo- quería saber si te molestaría si un equipo de Konoha los acompaña.

Zabuza: acaso quiere que alguien nos vigilé.

Minato: no no, es que yo también quisiera encontrar información de los uzumakis, he escuchado por mi sensei que aún hay uzumakis por todo el mundo, me gustaría que ellos pudieran venir y quedarse en la aldea por eso pensaba en buscar información de ellos.

Naruto: no tengo ningún problema, sólo dígales que estén mañana a las once en punto.

Mei: si ya es todo entonces, con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos Hokage_dono.

Sin más todos los miembros de Kiri dejaron la oficina para buscar un hotel para poder descansar, mientras que Minato estaba feliz ya que tenía la mejor oportunidad para traer a su hijo así que sin más mando a un ambu para que llamara al equipo de Mikoto, y así paso al rededor de unos 15 minutos cuando la puerta fue abierta y se pudo ver a Mikoto, Miya, su hija mito y para su sorpresa también estaba Kushina.

Minato: Kushina que haces aquí.

Kushina: bueno cuando llegó el ambu por mito, pensé que podía ser algo muy serio así que vine, además que me quedaba haciendo en la casa sola, menma se fue con Jiraiya a buscar a Tsunade sensei.

Mikoto: Hokage para que nos mandó a llamar?

Minato: en realidad les tengo una misión que podemos decir es de rango B.

Mito: por fin algo mejor que esas aburridas misión de rango D.

Miya: y en qué consiste la misión Hokage.

Minato: ustedes acompañarán al equipo de Naruto en su expedición a Uzushiogakure- esto dejo sorprendido a todos.

Kushina: espera Naruto está en la aldea?.

Minato: si, llegó hace poco con la mizukage.

Kushina; y donde está mi bebé quiero ir a hablar con él?- Kushina se veía desesperada esperando la respuesta de su esposo.

Minato: no lo sé, la mizukage sólo dijo que irían a buscar un hotel y eso fue todo- Kushina ya iba a salir a buscar a su hijo pero Mikoto se puso en medio de su camino.

Kushina: que haces Mikoto- la peliroja tenía una mirada sería y retadora.

Mikoto: sólo evitando que hagas locuras, mírate Kushina pareces una acosadora desde que te enteraste de la verdad de tu hijo.

Kushina: entonces que quieres que haga?.

Mikoto: primero calmate y segundo piensa bien que es lo que vas hacer, Naruto debe estar cansado por el viaje y si vas sólo lo molestarás más- Kushina lo pensó y si era cierto que solo lo molestaría pero en eso se le ocurrió algo.

Kushina: tienes razón Mikoto, Pero ya se que hacer- en eso se voltea para ver a Minato- yo también voy con ellos a Uzushiogakure y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Mikoto: que te acabe de decir.

Kushina: no te preocupes está vez lo pensé y que mejor que ir alguien que vivía en Uzushiogakure para ayudarles a guiarse.

Minato: entonces está decidido, Kushina tu tambien irás, él los quiere a las once en punto en la entrada a la aldea así que no lleguen tarde.

Sin más todos procedieron a ir a sus hogares para alistar sus cosas para la misión y al día siguiente el equipo de Naruto estaba frente a la puerta esperando al equipo de Konoha, en eso todos vieron como llegaron cuatro personas quienes eran Miya, Mikoto, mito y Kushina la cual intento abrazar a Naruto pero un muro de hielo lo evitó, en eso Kushina busco al responsable sólo para ver cómo Haku pasaba por su lado dándole una sonrisa de superioridad para después hablar con Miya.

Naruto: va ser un viaje muy largo- en eso suelta un suspiro- bien es hora de irnos- en eso camina donde Mei- nos vemos oka_san.

Mei: cuídate hijo- en eso le da un amoroso abrazó- y procura que Zabuza no haga estupideces.

Naruto: haré lo que pueda- en eso mira a Yagua- Yagura sólo hay una cosa que decir- en eso el nombrado lo mira serio- ojalá te mueras- eso lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Yagura: lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, pudrete mocoso- en eso solo suspira- pero cuida de mi hermanita.

Naruto: sabes que lo haré, y tu chojuro- en eso saca un rollo- aquí está los ejercicios que vas hacer- en eso hace señas para que se acerque y le susurra- y mantente alerta, tal parece hay alguien espiando nos, así que no bajes la guardia- en eso se separa- te encargó la seguridad de oka_san.

Chojuro: no se preocupe sensei, puede confiar en mí.

Sin más Naruto comenzo a caminar siendo seguido por los demás y bajo la mirada de Mei, chojuro y yagura pero en eso chojuro le informa a yagura lo que le menciono Naruto y este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Fin.


	24. 24

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 24

Ha pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Naruto comenzó su viaje a Uzushiogakure, durante el viaje Haku estuvo hablando con Miya sobre sus estudios en el ninjutsu médico y de paso le daba uno que otro consejo, Mikoto sólo escuchaba todas las ideas que se le ocurría a Kushina para traer a su hijo, Zabuza sólo soltaba una que otra risita mientras leía un libro marrón lo cual le llamaba la atención a Haku ya que en la portada decía claramente " las historias de un viajero " ella no entendía que había en el libro para que riera como colegiala, incluso lo había visto en la biblioteca de su novio y le dió una pequeña ojeada y no había nada interesante, sin más sólo lo ignoro y siguio hablando con Miya mientras que Naruto estaba hablando con fuu mientras a su lado estaba mito poniendo atención a todo lo que decían, después de un rato caminando aparecieron frente a ellos diez hombres los cuales tenian varias armas y cada uno tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Hombre 1: valla valla miren que nos encontramos.

Hombre 2: ninjas de Kiri como de Konoha, es raro verlos por estos lados- en eso los hombres comenzaron a rodear el grupo- y más cuando vienen tan sexis mujeres- en eso se para al lado de Mikoto y Kushina.

Hombre 3: jajaja pero no solo te fijes en eso?- hay pasa por el lado de Miya para pasarle una mano por el trasero asiendo que está de un salto y se ponga en posición de batalla- jajaja, no te pongas así preciosa.

Hombre 4: aún que su amiga no está nada mal- en eso intenta rodear a Haku con su brazo pero está lo esquiva mientras solo sonríe- jajajaja veo que te gusta jugar.

Haku: quien sabe?- en eso uno de ellos camino donde Zabuza que solo seguía leyendo su libró.

Hombre 5: me pregunto cómo un mastodonte como tú puede caminar al lado de estas bellas chicas- Zabuza sólo seguía en su libro, en eso el sujeto agarra el libro y lo tira al piso- ups perdón se me resbaló la mano, acaso eso te molesto- Zabuza sólo se agachó y recogió su libro.

Hombre 6: déjalo, de seguro es un retrasado mental- en eso dos sujetos se acercan donde estaba fuu y mito, está última sólo agarro el brazo de Naruto el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

Hombre 7: mira esta linda chica rubia- en eso mira como aprieta su agarre al brazo de Naruto- hooo acaso este idiota es tu novio.

Fuu: no, es el mío- en eso aparece otro hombre a su lado.

Hombre 8:jajaja pero mira no más ese lindo trasero, estoy seguro que este niño no sabe cómo complacerte- en eso se acercaron los últimos dos hombres.

Hombre 9: saben creo que el mocoso tiene tanto miedo que no hace nada por defender a su novia.

Hombre 10: si es hací que tal si le mostramos como nos divertimos con estas pequeñas zorras- en eso los hombres se acercaron mas a las mujeres.

Mito: ni_san- decia algo temerosa, ya que podía sentir el gran chakra de esos hombres.

Hombre 7: jajaja con que es tu hermano, esto solo lo hace mejor.

Dos de ellos estiraron sus manos para agarrar a fuu y mito pero antes que algo pasara se vio unos destellos para que los brazos de los dos hombres fueran cortados en pequeños pedazos para retroceder y dar un gran grito poniendo en alerta a los demás para ir y observar cómo se formaba un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Hombre 4: pero que pasó.

Hombre 10: no lo sé, cuando intentaron agarrar a las chicas esto paso.

Hombre 1: malditas putas que le hicieron a mis compañeros- todos veian a fuu y mito con rabia, en eso Naruto dió unos paso quedando frente a ellas.

Naruto: ellas no hisieron nada-en eso habré los ojos para darles una mirada gélida- fui yo, ya que me cansé de estar escuchando sus estúpidos comentarios.

Hombre 4: maldito mocoso, te mataré.

Sin más el sujeto se lanzó con un mazo en su mano dispuesto a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza pero cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo este se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe para que rápidamente agarrar el rostro del sujeto con su mano derecha y comenzar a canalizar chakra de de fuego para asi comenzar a quemarlo, cuando sus compañeros escucharon los gritos de dolor estos rapidamente se lanzaron contra el rubio, pero Naruto al verlos simplemente lanzó al sujeto que tenía en sus manos para que se estrellara con los demás.

Naruto: escuchen, cojan a su amigo y largo de mi vista si es que aprecian su vida.

Hombre 1: acaso piensas que le tenemos miedo de un simple genin.

Hombre 5: es cierto, además todos nosotros tenemos el nivel de un jounin- en eso todos alistan sus armas y se preparan para pelear- además renacuajo, aquí los únicos problemáticos son las dos zorritas de atrás y el retrasado mental de por allá- en eso Kushina y Mikoto se pusieron a lado de Naruto listas para la pelea, pero en eso un ruido llamo la atención y vieron como Zabuza guardaba el libro.

Zabuza: en realidad el chico también es un jounin y créame que es muy peligroso.

Hombre 3: jajajaja un niño jounin, eso es muy gracioso, acaso Kiri está tan mal para darle el rango de jounin a un simple mocoso.

Zabuza: Naruto- el rubio sólo lo mira de reojo- usa el shunpo, quiero ver qué tan efectivo es esa habilidad- el rubio sólo sonrió para desenvainar su katana.

Naruto: entonces abre bien los ojos, ya que te mostraré una de las técnicas del shunpo.

Sin más los hombres corrieron a gran velocidad contra el rubio, Mikoto saco un kunai mientras miraba fijamente a los enemigos y Kushina sólo saco sus cadenas de chakra prepara para lo que pueda pasar, pero nuevamente Naruto dió unos pasos adelante para envolver la hoja de su katana con chakra de viento para después decir-Senka- Naruto da un paso más para desaparecer y rapidamente aparecer detrás de todos ellos mirando la espalda de los sujetos mientras guardaba su katana, en eso todos los hombres miraron atrás sorprendidos ya que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto llegó hay, pero cuando estaban dispuestos a intentar atacar de nuevo a Naruto todos hisieron una cara de dolor para que por todo su cuerpo aparecieran líneas rojas hasta que de estas surgieron chorros de sangre y no pasó mucho para que todos caigan muertos, Kushina,Mikoto Miya y mito estaban con los ojos bien abiertos ya que ninguna supo que pasó hasta que Naruto habló.

Naruto: y que dices?- en eso todos miran a Zabuza el cual sólo suelta un suspiro.

Zabuza: no pude ver nada, ni siquiera sé si los atacaste por el frente o por la espalda.

Naruto: eso es lo que quería escuchar- en eso Mikoto es la primera en hablar.

Mikoto: esperen de que están hablando.

Zabuza: es una nueva habilidad que él mocoso estuvo practicando durante estos meses, se llama shunpo.

Kushina: shunpo?, Nunca oí hablar de esa habilidad- mito y Miya estaban igual que Kushina.

Mikoto: es una habilidad donde te mueves a una gran velocidad, incluso mayor que la del yodaime- eso sorprendió a Kushina,mito y Miya.

Mito: eso es imposible, como puede haber alguien más rápido que mi padre.

Haku: eso es fácil, tu padre es conocido por ser el más rápido por su jutsu el hiraishin, pero en realidad sólo es un jutsu de movimiento espacio_temporal que le permite teletransportarse a un lugar ya marcado, mientras el shunpo es solo habilidad de moverte a gran velocidad sin la necesidad de chakra.

Mikoto: se dice que solo pocos maestros en artes marciales han podido dominar esa habilidad- en eso mira a él rubio- como lograste dominarla?

Naruto: con los clones de sombra- alzando los hombros como si nada- bien si ya acabamos con las preguntas que tal si seguimos nuestro camino, quiero llegar antes del anochecer.

Antes de seguir con su camino, Naruto con la ayuda de fuu escondieron los cuerpos de los sujetos para que nadie se espante al ver diez cadáveres en medio del camino, una vez escondieron los cuerpos volvieron a seguir su camino, en eso Zabuza se acercó a Naruto sólo para pasarle el libro que estaba leyendo y decirle algo al oído del rubio para que este asiente con la cabeza y de su morral sacar un libro verde el cual decía claramente " los secretos de un prisionero", nuevamente Haku vio el libro pero otra vez lo ignoro, en eso Zabuza sólo se ubica atrás del grupo para abrir la portada y poder leer en la contra portada un título diferente el cual decía " icha icha: el paraíso escondido entre la nieve " Zabuza sólo sonrió al ver el título y sin más comenzó a leer.

Durante el camino mito estubo pidiéndole a Naruto que le enseñará el shunpo algo que Naruto siempre le respondía con que era muy difícil para ella y después de unas cuantas súplicas por mito, naruto simplemente suspiro para darle un pequeño ejercicio para que comenzará, lastimosamente para mito no duro ni 1 minuto antes de sentir como los huesos de sus piernas se fueran a romper por el esfuerzo que ejercía en ellas hay entendió que no sería nada fácil aprender esa habilidad mejor dicho para ella le sería imposible, pero en eso pensó en cuanto tuvo que esforzarse Naruto para poder dominar esa habilidad, definitivamente para ella su hermano era simplemente genial, después de un par de horas caminando llegaron a una pequeña playa para poder ver a lo lejos una isla la cual Kushina pudo reconocer como Uzushiogakure su antiguo hogar.

Naruto: bien parece que llegamos?

Miya: cómo llegaremos a la isla.

Fuu: caminando por el agua.

Sin más mito fue la primera en salir corriendo sobre el agua para ser la primera en llegar pero sólo avanzó un par de metros cuando fuertes remolinos aparecieron intentando llevársela al fondo del mar, está rápidamente dió un salto atrás pero nuevamente los remolinos comenzaron a parecer donde ella estaba hasta que por fin volvió a la orilla.

Mito: pero de dónde salieron esos remolinos?

Naruto: es como una especie de defensas para proteger la isla de los enemigos- en eso Naruto voltea para mirar a Kushina al igual que todos los demás- Kushina_san, como desactivamos la defensas?

Kushina: pu...pues verán, como se los digo- en eso ella tenía una cara nerviosa- en realidad no sé cómo se desactivan- todos miraban a Kushina como los ojos bien abiertos sin creer en lo que acabo de decir, en eso ella vio la cara de Naruto la cual claramente exigía una explicación- verán solamente los de rango chunin en adelante tenían permiso de saber cómo desactivar las defensas, a mi me llevaron a Konoha cuando apenas era una niña- todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Haku habló.

Haku: valla, el intento de madre resultó ser más inútil de lo que pensaba- eso hizo enojar a Kushina la cual sólo veía como Haku sonreía.

Kushina: ja que risa me da escuchar eso de la boca de una pequeña niña hipócrita- eso sí que molesto a Haku.

Haku: porque no cierra su boca antes que se la parta a golpes.

Kushina: mejor cierra la tuya antes que ese feo aliento tuyo nos mandé a dormir.

Haku: quieres pelea anciana?

Kushina: adelante mocosa, aún tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo.

Kushina saco ocho cadenas de color dorado de su espalda, mientras que haku solo saco sus dos espadas cortas mientras las envolvía en chakra de hielo, para que ambas mujeres se miraran con ganas de matarse mutuamente y comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la otra para de un momento a otro correr a toda velocidad, Kushina fue la primera en lanzar sus cadenas contra Haku la cual sólo intentaba esquivarlas moviéndose de un lado a otro, esto solo hizo sonreir a Kushina la cual disfrutaba ver cómo tenía acorralada a Haku para después mandar una de sus cadenas directo al pecho de Haku para atravesarlo, está al ver la cadena cerca de ella simplemente dió un corte en horizontal con la espada en su mano izquierda para bloquear la cadena pero en eso otra cadena apareció por su lado derecha, haku solo dió un giro a un lado evitando el ataque para lanzar un corte descendente golpeando la cadena para después girar hacia Kushina y volver a correr contra ella, Kushina sólo mando todas sus cadenas por todos los lados rodeando a Haku la cual sólo chocaba sus espadas contra las cadenas para bloquear cualquier ataque pero en un descuido una de las cadenas la agarraron de su pierna derecha para lanzarla contra Kushina la cual estaba lista para darle un golpe con su puño, antes de llegar con Kushina esta dió varios cortes a la cadena.

Kushina: si serás idiota niña, no podrás cortar mis cadenas, sólo Naruto a sido el único en lograrlo.

Kushina sólo sonreía mientras canalizaba chakra en su puño para que el golpe fuera más potente, pero en eso vio como Haku sonrió y para cuando ya estaba cerca de la peliroja procedió a dar un último corte a la cadena y romperla sorprendió a Kushina pero en eso Haku aprovechó que bajo la guardia y le dió un corte horizontal en el estómago, Kushina al sentir el dolor sólo dió un salto atrás para nuevamente mandar sus cadenas a lo que Haku solo espero a que se acercarán, cuando ya estaban muy cerca Haku dió un salto esquivandolas pero en eso mando un doble corte vertical a dos de las cadenas para que estás de rompieran, una vez aterrizó se movió rápido a su izquierda para después ver como tres cadenas se incrustaban en el suelo, Haku se lanzó para cortar las cadenas pero en eso dos cadenas más salieron del suelo sorprendiendo la así que intento dar un salto atrás pero una de las cadenas alcanzo a enterrarse en su hombro derecho provocando un grito de dolor y que suelte la espada que tenía en su brazo derecho, en eso la cadena comenzo a envolver el brazo de Haku para que no escapará mientras las otras se dirigieron a gran velocidad contra ella, Haku simplemente vio la cadena que la atrapaba y logró divisar un punto azul en la cadena y con un corte descendente de su otra espada cortó la cadena para rápidamente girar en el suelo y volver a esquivar las cadenas.

Kushina vio como Haku volvió a cortar sus cadenas para liberarse a tiempo, aún no entendía como era posible que Haku pudiera romper sus cadenas pero eso no importo cuando la vio rodar hacia un lado esquivando otra vez su ataque en eso Kushina saco un kunai y corrió contra Haku dispuesta a clavarle el kunai, pero Haku reaccionó a tiempo bloqueando su ataque con su espada para unos segundos después Kushina ver cómo su kunai poco a poco era rodeado por hielo sólo para después Haku separarse un poco y tomar impulso para lanzar un corte ascendente, Kushina sólo respondía a protegerse con el kunai el cual al chocar contra la espada de Haku se rompió sorprendiendo a Kushina, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho al ver cómo Haku le mando una estocada directo a su pecho, así que procedió a defenderse con sus cadenas las cuales lograron bloquear muy bien el ataque, en eso Haku se volvió a separar y comenzo a correr al rededor de Kushina para buscar otro angulo para atacarla pero Kushina no sé lo estaba dejando fácil ya que ella mandaba sus cadenas con la intención de atravesarla, así que Haku solo intentaba esquivarlas y cuando quería golpear las cadenas Kushina las recogía rápidamente, así que Haku volvió a quedarse en solo sitio esquivando tres de las cuatro cadenas que aún le quedaban a Kushina, pero en eso se preguntaba ¿Donde está la cuarta cadena?, Su pregunta fue respuesta rápidamente cuando de reojo pudo ver la cuarta cadena se acercaba a ella en un movimiento de látigo por su lado derecha, Haku dió un salto para hacer una voltereta y cuando la cadena estaba pasando de bajo de su cabeza pudo ver qué en la cadena había un punto azul así que aún en el aire lanzó un corte en vertical para después observar como la cadena se rompía y así acabar de girar y caer de pie para ver a kushina con sólo tres cadenas así que sin más corrió contra la peliroja la cual sólo lanzó sus últimas tres cadenas.

Haku se esperaba que Kushina atacará con sus cadenas así que sólo bloqueó la primera cadena para agacharse y esquivar la segunda y cuando la tercera se dirigió a su cabeza, Haku rapidamente se movió para esquivarla y volver a ver la cadena pero está tenía más puntos azules así que solo dió un corte en uno de ellos y la cadena se rompió bajo la mirada de Kushina que no sabía cómo era que la pelinegra lograba romper sus cadenas pero en eso vio como Haku yo no se dirigió a ella si no a sus cadenas para nuevamente lanzar un corte a otro de sus cadenas y está se rompió, así que sin más trajo de vuelta su última cadena para mirar a Haku la cual sólo sonreía maligna mente.

Kushina: como es posible que rompas mis cadenas?, Ni siquiera el kyubi pudo?

Haku: porque no mira más detalladamente su cadena hay encontrará su respuesta- kushina hizo lo que dijo Haku y entonces vio como está tenía puntos azules, pero al mirar más de cerca se dio de cuenta que era hielo.

Kushina: pero esto cuando lo hizo?.

Haku: no te parece raro que a pesar de esquivar tus cadenas aún así las atacará.

Kushina: pero aún así me parece imposible pensar que pudieras congelarlas?.

Haku: valla que eres lenta para entender, me sorprende que llegarás a ser jounin- en eso suelta un pequeño suspiro- yo puedo producir un hielo lo suficientemente frío para poder congelar el chakra- después de eso le da una sonrisa de superioridad- y también para tu información, en este mundo no hay nada imposible sólo que es más difícil de lo normal.

Después de eso haku corrió a gran velocidad mientras envolvía la hoja de su espada con una mayor cantidad de chakra de hielo y literalmente se podía ver cómo la hoja de la espada paso a ser totalmente hecha de hielo, algo que llamó la atención de Naruto y cuando Kushina saco otro kunai y también se lanzó contra haku, todos pudieron ver como Kushina lanzó su última cadena pero cuando tocó la espada de Haku está se cógelo totalmente para después quebrarse en pedazos, aún así Kushina lanzó un corte horizontal con su kunai pero Haku lo bloqueó con su espada para comenzar a ser envuelta con hielo, pero no acabo hay ya que Haku de un rápido movimiento le dió una patada giratoria en la cabeza de la peliroja aturdiendo la un momento lo suficiente para que Haku le clavara su espadaen el pecho para que Kushina escupiera sangre y el hielo comenzará a aparecer en la herida para comenzar a cubrirla, mito y Mikoto se preocuparon al ver cómo el hielo comenzo a aparecer en Kushina pero antes de poder hacer algo todos vieron como Naruto apareció en medio de las dos y retiraba la espada del pecho de la peliroja para crear rápido un clon de sombra el cual agarro a Kushina y la llevo con Miya mientras el original se quedaba con Haku.

El clon al llegar con Miya le hizo una señal para que la atendiera rápido, Miya solo le quitó el chaleco de jounin y procedió a cortar la camiseta para poder ver la herida en eso fuu apareció para poder ayudar mientras que a lo lejos estaba Haku sosteniendo su herida del hombro y Naruto el cual no se veía nada feliz.

Naruto: en que estabas pensando al hacerle esa herida?.

Haku: obvio, en matarla- Haku solo miraba a otro lado para no enfrentarse a la mirada de enojo del rubio.

Naruto: porque querías matarla?

Haku: porque que más?, Por que la odió por eso.

Naruto: creo que dije que no quería problemas con los ninjas de Konoha?, Así que dime cuál es la razón por la que la odias y mírame a los ojos cuándo lo digas- apesar de estar enojado quería hablar lo más calmado posible.

Haku: porque... porque- en eso lo mira a los ojos- no la soporto, primero te hizo daño en el pasado, intento matarte en los exámenes chunin- ahora unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por su cara- y después de saber la verdad, quiere hacer como si todo lo que pasó no hubiera pasado, eso es algo que no puedo perdonar, yo no quiero que ellos te hagan daño nuevamente.

Naruto: lo entiendo- en eso le da un abrazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más- y aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí, pero ya te he dicho que pase lo que pasé no volveré con ellos- en eso la agarra del Mentón- pero quiero que dejes ese odio hacia ellos, aunque no lo creas son buenas personas, sólo que cometieron un error en el pasado.

Haku: pero... pero- en eso Naruto de dió un tierno beso.

Naruto: no quiero que vallas por el camino del odio, así que olvida tu odio hacia ellos y intentemos comenzar desde cero.

Haku: tu los perdonas?.

Naruto: claro, pero como te dije eso no significa que vuelva con ellos ya que mi familia está en Kiri- sin más Naruto colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Haku para comenzar a liberar su poder de los demonios y curarla en unos segundos- bien, que tal si vamos donde kushina_san y por favor intenta llevarte bien con ella.

Haku: pero y si ella quiere pelear otra vez conmigo.

Naruto: cuando ingresemos a la isla yo hablaré con ella, pero ya no quiero que ustedes dos sigan peliando, me lo prometes?.

Haku: lo prometo sólo por qué tú me lo pides.

Sin más fueron donde Kushina para poder ver cómo está se ponía de pie con un poco de dificulta, pero cuando la peliroja vio a Haku se lanzó contra ella apesar del dolor que aún sentía, pero Naruto y Mikoto la detuvieron para que no haga ninguna estupidez, por parte de Naruto sólo le dijo que se calmara y que después hablarían ellos dos, esto puso feliz a Kushina que pensó aprovechar para poder convencer a Naruto para que vuelva con ella, ya cuando todo se calmo todos volvieron al tema principal y ese era como llegar a la isla.

Naruto: fuu, mira si puedes llegar por el aire, tal vez no hayan defensas allí arriba.

Fuu sólo saco sus dos alas y emprendió el vuelo pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la nada comenzaron a aparecer fuertes tornados, fuu simplemente voló con toda su fuerza para volver con el grupo.

Naruto: bien hecho fuu- en eso le acaricia la cabeza.

Fuu: gracias Naru_kun, pero aún así como llegaremos?- Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que miró a mito.

Naruto: Mito dime, cuántas personas puedes teletransportar con el hiraishin?.

Mito: he?, Pues no estoy segura pero creo que a todos nosotros.

Mikoto: eso de que nos ayudará, primero toca marcar la isla y ni siquiera nos hemos podido acercar?- en eso Naruto se acercó a mito para quitarle dos kunais de tres puntas para colocar uno de ellos en un árbol que estaba cerca.

Naruto: yo me encargo de marcar la isla y cuando de la señal, mito los teletransportaras a todos- está sólo asintio con la cabeza- bien entonces nos vemos en unos segundos.

Después de eso Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la isla y cuando colocó un pie en el agua el rubio uso el shunpo para moverse a gran velocidad que las defensas ni siquiera pudieron detectar cuando Naruto paso por el mar, una vez en la playa de la isla procedió a incrustar el kunai en una roca para después lanzar una bola de fuego al aire, mito entendió que esa era la señal así que todos apoyaron una mano en la espalda de está para después ser teletransportados a la isla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un lugar en ruinas.

Naruto: bienvenidos a Uzushiogakure, espero que les guste la vista, porque será lo único que verán durante unos tres días como máximo- Naruto comenzo a adentrarse en la isla mientras que kushina se veía triste por como se veía su tierra natal- vamos será mejor buscar un lugar donde podamos armar el campamento ya que muy pronto será de noche.

Estuvieron caminando por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a un lugar despejado en el cual no había muchos escombros, después de armar las carpas, hisieron una fogata y comenzaron a calentar la comida que habían traído, la cena paso en calma sin ningún problema pero después Naruto se paró para ir a caminar.

Naruto: kushina_san, me podría acompañar un momento- la nombrada sólo se paró rápido para ubicarse a su lado derecho- no nos demoramos pero aún así es mejor que se acuesten temprano, mañana comienza la verdadera misión- sin más Naruto sólo comenzo a caminar seguido de Kushina.

Fin.


	25. 25

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 25

Naruto y Kushina se alejaron lo suficiente para después el rubio sentarse en uno de los escombros mientras Kushina se sentaba en otro escombro quedando frente al rubio, se quedaron unos segundos hasta que Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

Naruto: me gustaría saber porque te desagrada Haku?.- kushina no esperaba que el rubio preguntara tan directamente.

Kushina: porque es una niña que solo le gusta fastidiarme- en eso se cruza de brazos- ni si quiera me conoce y se atreve a decir que soy un intento de madre.

Naruto: pero usted tampoco la conoce o ¿si?.

Kushina: puede ser cierto, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a juzgarme, ella no sabe lo mucho que me lamento el haberte hecho daño.

Naruto: para ella eso es lo que más le molesta- en eso Kushina lo ve sin entender- ya que no le gusta ver como actúas como si todo lo que me hiciste no ubiera pasado.

Kushina: pero aún así no es para que me diga intento de madre.

Naruto: sabés, Haku le dice intento de madre a todas las mujeres e intento de padre a todos los hombres, que no les importa sus hijos.

Kushina: pero porque hace eso?.

Naruto: le voy a contar lo que pasó- en eso la mira muy serio- cuando Haku era pequeña, ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo junto con su madre y su padre, su madre era miembro de un clan muy antiguo de Kiri pero una vez comenzo la guerra Civil, la mayoría de los clanes fueron masacrados por una orden de yagura, el cual aclaro estaba siendo controlado- Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno después de eso los tres vivían felices en el pueblo, pero un día Haku comenzo a dar señales de ir despertando su kekkei Genkai, claro que su madre lo vio y la regaño por no tener cuidado para después decirle el porque no podía mostrar su kekkei Genkai.

Kushina: pero eso que tiene que ver con que me llame intento de madre?

Naruto: ya voy a eso así que por favor no me interrumpa- Kushina sólo hizo silencio- entonces cómo decía, Haku le prometió a su madre que no lo volvería hacer, pero lo que no sabían es que su padre se dió de cuenta y fue a avisarle a unos ninjas de Kiri, al día siguiente llegaron alrededor de 15 ninjas a la casa donde vivía Haku, la madre de Haku se dió de cuenta de los ninjas y rapidamente escondió a Haku, pero cuando ella se iba a esconder los ninjas la atraparon- en eso Kushina vio como Naruto apretaba los puños con fuerza- los malditos la violaron bajo la mirada de Haku y también de su padre, la mamá de Haku le pedía ayuda pero este solo la ignoraba, después de acabar de violar a la mujer estos la matarón a sangre fría para después comenzaron a irse del lugar en eso haku salió y se acercó a él cuerpo de su madre, pero lastimosamente uno de los ninjas la vio salir de su escondite y llamo a los demás- kushina estaba más que triste por lo que había pasado Haku pero vio que Naruto aún seguía hablando- cuando todos ellos llegaron la rodearon, Haku en un ataque de ira libero su kekkei Genkai y mató a todos los ninjas con unos picos de hielo, después de eso salió de la casa solo para ver cómo su padre la miraba con miedo para después arrodillarse frente a ella y pedirle perdón por lo que hizo, Haku sólo siguió su camino alejándose del lugar- en eso el rubio tomo un poco de aire- después de eso vivió por su cuenta durante un tiempo hasta que Zabuza la encontró, según dijo Zabuza él vio algo especial en ella, pero Haku no confiaba mucho en los adultos además ya no tenía ganas de vivir, así que le dijo que desde ese momento solo la usaría como una herramienta hasta que él se aburra.

Kushina: pero porque le dijo algo como eso?.

Naruto: eso esta mas claro que el agua- kushina no entendía- le dió un propósito para vivir.

Kushina: pero porque darle un propósito tan horrible.

Naruto: eso pensé yo, asi que cuando la conocí y me dijo que ella era una herramienta le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y la regañe por menos preciarse de esa forma- en eso suelta una risa- hubieras visto la cara de Zabuza cuando le conté a oka_san como él tenía pensado tratar a Haku, el pobre quedó pálido después de que oka_san "hablara" con él.

Kushina: realmente no pensé que ella hubiera pasado por algo así- Kushina sentía lastima por Haku, algo que a Naruto no le gustaba.

Naruto: por favor, quite esa cara- Kushina vio la cara de molestia que tenía el rubio- tanto Haku como yo odiamos que nos vean con lástima, lo que nos halla sucedido en el pasado ya lo superamos hace mucho así que no queremos la lástima de nadie.

Kushina: perdón yo no quer...- pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

Naruto: esta bien, además sólo le conté el porque Haku le dice intento de madre, ya dejando todo esto atrás sólo le pido que se lleve bien con ella, no digo que se vuelvan amigas ni nada por el estilo pero ya no quiero saber qué se están peliando.

Kushina: pero y si ella comienza.

Naruto: ya hablé con ella y me prometió que dejaría de molestarla, pero usted también tiene que dejar de provocarla porque si veo que vuelven a peliar- en eso se para y se acerca de forma amenazante- le prometo que la próxima vez dejaré que ella la convierta en una estatua de hielo.

Kushina: lo entiendo y también prometo ya no provocarla, pero eso no significa que deje de intentar que nos perdones y que vuelvas con nosotros- Naruto sólo se aleja un poco para mirarla y ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Naruto: lo se y realmente eso ya se está poniendo muy molesto, así que les daré una oportunidad- esas palabras hisieron que Kushina literalmente saltará de felicidad.

Kushina: gracias no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

Naruto: espere calmese ya que parece que me está malentendido- después de eso Kushina dejo de saltar para mirará a Naruto- les dije que les daré una oportunidad y esa será que ustedes lucharan contra mí- esto dejo en shock a la peliroja.

Kushina: que quieres decir con luchar?- en eso Naruto mostró una sonrisa.

Naruto: acaso pensó que les daría una oportunidad así de fácil- kushina sólo asintió con la cabeza- jajaja se equivoca, si fuera así de fácil no sería nada divertido.

Kushina: pero... pero.

Naruto: escuché le voy a decir que es lo que vamos hacer, yo lucharé contra usted o contra el yodaime, incluso si gusta contra los dos o cuantos ustedes quieran llevar al encuentro, la cosa es que si ustedes me gana yo volveré con ustedes sin decir ni pío, seremos la familia que usted decida que siempre debimos ser, pero si yo gano dejarán de pensar en estúpidos planes para que yo vuelva, no quiero que me sigan insistiendo en regresar, aceptarán que yo ya no pertenezco a Konoha y que ya no soy su hijo, así que que me dice ¿Acepta?

Kushina: pero porque de esta forma, no me parece que sea lo correcto.

Naruto: no la entiendo sabe, le estoy dando prácticamente la victoria en bandeja de plata, porque no acepta?.- Kushina lo pensó un momento y se dió de cuenta que era la mejor opción.

Kushina: está bien acepto- en eso estrecha su mano con la de Naruto- pero cuales son las condiciones del combate?.

Naruto: se las diré cuando llegue el momento, por ahora solo le digo que más les vale ir contra mí con la intención de matarme- eso espanto a Kushina- porque yo tengo pensado ir muy en serio y existe la posibilidad de que puedan morir, al fin y al cabo aveces me dejó llevar por el momento.

Después de eso Naruto comenzo a caminar hacia el campamento, miéntras Kushina procesaba las últimas palabras que le dijo para sacudir su cabeza y alejar los malos pensamientos para caminar rápido y alcanzar a Naruto, después de unos minutos llegaron al campamento y se encontraron a todos aún despiertos, por el lado de los de Konoha miraban a Kushina esperando algo pero está sólo les hizo una seña de que después les contaría.

Naruto: bien ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay mucho que explorar- sin más Naruto se fue a la carpa más grande seguido por fuu y Haku.

Miya: esperen, van a dormir los tres ju...juntos- Miya estaba roja como un tomate.

Naruto: claro, sería muy raro que duerma con zabuza, además no veo el problema el dormir con ellas.

Fuu: es verdad, ya hemos dormido juntos muchas veces.

Haku: o acaso pensaste que íbamos hacer el amor- una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su cara mientras que las mujeres de Konoha se ponían super rojas- valla que eres una pequeña pervertida, pero lamento decirte que hoy solo vamos a dormir.

Miya: no...no soy una pervertida- en eso mira a otro lado- solo pregunté por qué se me hizo un poco raro nada más.

Naruto: jaja tranquila Miya, Haku solo te estaba molestando, así que vamos todos a dormir si.

Sin más todos se fueron a sus carpas y cuando Naruto dentro en la suya sólo se quitó los zapatos para después quitarse su camiseta para después acostarse, fuu se quitó su short para que Haku haga lo mismo con su falda para después acostarse cada una a un lado del rubio para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de éste, ya al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para desayunar sin ningún problema es más tanto Haku como kushina hisieron las pases frente a todos para dejar en claro que ya no habría más problemas, después de eso Naruto los reunió a todos para decirles que es lo que iban a hacer.

Naruto: vamos a formar parejas para explorar la isla.

Mito: porque en parejas ni_san?

Naruto: porque así cubriremos más espacio en poco tiempo, ok las parejas serán las siguientes, kushina_san y Mikoto_san- las nombradas sólo dieron un paso al frente- ustedes dos irán a la parte Oeste de la isla, sigamos mito y Miya- las dos se pusieron en una pose militar- quiero que exploren el área Sur de la isla- en eso posó su mirada y sus novias- Haku y fuu irán al Este- estás solo asintieron con la cabeza- y por último Zabuza, tú irás al Norte- en eso se acerca a él para susurrarle- estuve investigando un poco y tal parece la bodega está por esa área- en eso se separa para que los dos se miraran a los ojos- confío es que la encontrarás.

Zabuza: mocoso tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien desde la mentira que le dijiste a Mei el primer día que ella te vio- eso llamó la atención de todas las mujeres- pero, cuando se trata de alcohol, puedes confiar en mí- en eso alzó su puño hacia Naruto- encontraré esa bodega y los dos seremos los primeros en quien sabe cuántos años en beber ese precioso elixir.

Naruto: llámame cuando lo encuentres- en eso choca su puño con el de zabuza.

Mikoto: siempre son así?.

Fuu: bueno, se puede decir que sí, Naru_kun no se lleva muy bien con zabuza y con Yagura_ni.

Haku: para ser más claro, estos tres se desagradan entre ellos mismos.

Fuu: pero cuando van a tomar o van a jugar a algún casino, se comportan como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Miya: eso es algo raro.

Haku: no te preocupes, después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra.

Mito: esperen yo tengo una pregunta?- en eso el rubio la mira en señal de que la diga- si Zabuza se va a ir solo, entonces ni_san con quién ira?, O estarás con una de las parejas?.

Naruto: en realidad yo ya tengo a mi compañera- después de eso una pequeña nube de humo apareció al lado de Naruto.

Hikari: hola gente, a pasado tiempo sin verlos- cuando el humo se desvaneció todos vieron a Hikari en su forma de cachorro y alzando una pata en forma de saludo.

Naruto: Hikari es mi compañera e iremos a la torre del uzukage, la cual tal parece esta en el centro de la aldea.

Mikoto: y que es lo que buscaremos?

Naruto: cual quiera cosa que nos ayude, libros de historia, jutsus, armas, cualquiera de esas cosas ya que el yodaime piensa que entre los libros pueda haber una pista del paradero de los uzumakis que lograron escapar, además quiero que toda esa información se quede con usted Kushina_san.

Kushina: pero porque conmigo?.

Naruto: por qué es mejor que esa información se quede con una Uzumaki, de esa forma ni siquiera su concejo civil podrá colocar sus manos en algo tan valioso.

Mito: porque lo dices como si ellos fueran malos, además ni_san también eres un Uzumaki.

Naruto: tal vez no lo sabes pero el concejo civil de Konoha hará lo que sea para tener poder, ya incluso pusieron un ojo sobre mí- eso alertó a Kushina y Mikoto las cuales ya conocían muy bien como era el concejo civil- y lo otro, hace tiempo renuncie a todos mis derechos como miembro del clan Uzumaki, ahora solo soy terumi.

Hikari: en fin, que tal si ya nos vamos?.

Naruto: me parece bien- en eso Hikari salto a la cabeza de Naruto- porque siempre te pones en mi cabeza?.

Hikari: porque tu cabello en muy suave- en eso se estira un poco- se siente muy bien estar aquí.

Naruto: bueno como sea, si encuentran algo que tenga que ver con fuinjutsu por favor llevenlo a la torre ya que eso me puede servir.

Sin más todos se fueron por su lado para comenzar su búsqueda, en eso Kushina sólo platicada con Mikoto diciendo le como era Uzushiogakure cuando ella era pequeña, Mikoto podía escuchar la nostalgia en las palabras de su mejor amiga, para después de unas dos horas pudieron encontrar varios libros que hablaban de la cultura Uzumaki además de uno que otro plano para la forja de armas, mientras que con Mito y Miya estás llegaron a lo que quedaba de una biblioteca sólo para adentrarse y encontrarse con que la mayoría de los libros que habían estaban quemados pero aún así consiguieron una gran cantidad de libros así que mito sólo creo varios clones de sombra para que le ayudarán a llevar todo, mientras con Haku y fuu estas dos parecía no tener nada de suerte, desde que iniciaron con la búsqueda no habían encontrado nada ni siquiera un triste libro, habían buscado en todas las casas que aún estaban de pie pero nada hasta que un poco a lo lejos vieron una torre que estaba casi intacta así que decidieron mirar si encontraban algo, después de varios minutos de caminar de un lado a otro y mirando en cada habitación no encontraron nada hasta que se encontraron unas escaleras que se dirigían a un nivel inferior, lo que les estraño fue que mientras bajaban las antorchas que estaban en las paredes se perdían solas para iluminar les el camino, cuando llegaron a los más profundo se encontraron con una enorme puerta doble, hecha de metal pero lo que les llamó la atención era el símbolo que había en el centro de la puerta.

Fuu: que crees que sea?.

Haku: no lo sé, pero ese símbolo no me gusta para nada.

Fuu: eso es verdad, incluso chomei está un poco inquieta por ese símbolo.

Haku: que es lo que esconde esta puerta?- sin más acercó su mano a la inmensa puerta para abrirla, pero cuando la tocó una gran descarga eléctrica la atacó logrando mandar a Haku contra las escaleras- pero qué mierda fue eso?

Fuu: quizás una barrera para proteger algo valioso?.

Haku: sabes, dejemos así y mejor volvamos con Naruto_kun- en eso mira la puerta- creo que es mejor no saber qué es lo que hay al otro lado de esa puerta.

Sin más las dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se supone que está el rubio, mientras tanto con Naruto, este mientras se dirigía a la torre del uzukage se metió en varias casas para ver si encontraba algo en específico ya que desde que llegó a la isla a sentido como si algo lo estuviera llamando pero el problema era que no sabía exactamente desde donde lo llamaban, después de un rato llego a la torre del uzukage la cual parecía estar en mejor estado así que sin más se introdujo en el edificio, una vez subió las escaleras llego a una puerta de madera con varios detalles lo cual entendió que era la oficina del uzukage así que solo giro la perilla.

Hikari: Naruto_san, parece que ya nos estaban esperando.

Naruto: jajaja se nota que llevaba mucho tiempo- sin más Naruto y Hikari se adentraron en la oficina.

En algún lugar????

??: Donde estoy?- en eso mira a su alrededor- porque todo esta oscuro.

En eso comienza a caminar o eso es lo que él intenta creer ya que no sabía si estaba moviendo las piernas o si quiera si tenía piernas ya que la oscuridad era tan densa que no podía ver ni su mano frente a su cara.

??: ¡AYUDA AYUDA, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR!

Pero nadie contestaba, no importa cuánto gritara pareciera que su voz no llegaba a nadie, así que dejó de pedir ayuda sólo para intentar acordarse como fue que llegó hay.

??: Nada no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre, acaso estoy muerto y si es así, que hize tan malo para recibir este castigo.

En eso una pequeña luz comenzo a aparecer frente a él, para comenzar a esparcirse por el lugar para desaparecer todo rastro de esa oscuridad para después poder observar como una especie de sombra se formaba frente a él para darle unas simples palabras " Buenos días " sin saber a qué se refería para que la luz se hiciera muy brillante.

En la torre del uzukage.

A las fueras de la torre se encontraron las seis mujeres al mismo tiempo solo para mirarse entre ellas y ver que habían traído, claro que Mito y Miya sacaron su pecho con orgullo al ver la cantidad de información que ellas encontraron, lo cual hizo sentir a Kushina y Mikoto un poco inferiores ante sus hijas mientras que Haku y fuu veían esto con una sonrisa ya que ellas no se dieron cuenta cuánto todo esto se formó en una competencia.

Haku: que les parece si buscamos a Naruto_kun.

Mito: claro, ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea todo lo que encontramos.

Miya: sin duda hoy tuvimos mucha suerte.

Después de eso las seis mujeres se adentraron en la torre para comenzar a subir las escaleras y llegar a donde se suponía que está el rubio, para que Mikoto abriera la puerta y todas dentrar detrás de ella, pero al ingresar pudieron observar como la oficina estaba llena de columnas de libros y rollos, en eso todas miraron al centro de la oficina donde había un gran escritorio en el cual se encontraba un esqueleto el cual le faltaba la parte inferior de la mandíbula, sentado con un libro en sus manos en una pose como si estuviera leyendo y al lado izquierdo del esqueleto estaba Naruto con los pies en la mesa y arrecostado en la silla mientras leía un rollo y detrás del rubio había una puerta destrozada para poder ver que había otra habitación.

Naruto: hoo, chicas porque no dijieron que ya estaban aquí- las mujeres solo ignoraron el hecho de ver el cadáver.

Mito: perdón ni_san pero espera para ver lo que te trajimos- en eso dentraron siete clones de mito con libros y rollos.

Miya: tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarnos con una biblioteca.

Mikoto: nosotras sólo encontramos unos pocos libros- realmente no le gustaba saber que perdió contra su hija.

Kushina: además de unos planos para forjar unas armás- la peliroja era igual de competitiva que su mejor amiga y saber que perdió contra su propia hija no le gustaba.

Haku: lo sentimos Naruto_kun, pero nosotras no hallamos nada.

Fuu: tal parece hoy no fue nuestro día de suerte.

Naruto: no pasa nada, pero aún así parece que Mito como Miya tienen talento para encontrar información estoy muy orgulloso de las dos- las dos nombradas sólo les dedicaron una sonrisa de superioridad a sus madres las cuales no les gustó para nada y cuando las dos chicas volvieron a sacar el pecho con orgullo, tanto Kushina como a Mikoto se les ocurrió la misma idea.

Kushina: Naruto tiene razón pero.

Mikoto: eso no significa nada ya que ambas.

Kushina/Mikoto: tienen un laaargo camino por recorrer- en eso ambas mujeres sacan su pecho con orgullo sólo para que sus grandes senos reboten frente a sus ojos.

Kushina: ya que no sólo se necesita de un GRAN talento- en eso se agacha un poco para mostrar más sus senos por el escote.

Mikoto: si no que también de una GRAN habilidad para saber cómo aprovechar todo lo que esté a su alcance- Mikoto solo colocó sus mano detras de su cabeza y realizó unos pequeños movimientos de un lado al otro para que sus pechos se movieran.

Mito y Miya estaban más que decepcionadas ya que al ver cómo sus madres les restregaban en la cara sus grandes atributos les hizo recordar que dentro de su grupo de amigas ellas dos junto con sakura eran las más planas pero entonces tenían la leve esperanza que Haku y fuu compartieran el mismo sentimiento de inferioridad, pero al ver que estás tenían sólo una risa nerviosa, se dieron de cuenta que ellas tenían sus pechos desarrollados, quizás no eran tan grandes como los de sus madres pero aún así se hacían notar, eso solo las deprimió más mientras las miraban buscando una respuesta.

Fuu: en realidad hace unos dos años atrás también éramos igual de planas que ustedes.

Miya: que hicieron para que les crecieran díganos por favor- en eso ambas mujeres se colocan de rodillas para hacer una especie de alabanza.

Mito: por favor díganos oh grandes maestras, denos de su generosa sabiduría.

Haku: en realidad he escuchado que si toman mucha leche eso les ayudará a que crezcan sus pechos- en eso Mito y Miya solo sacaron una libreta y comenzaron a anotar.

Miya: maestra que más no puede servir?.

Fuu: la mejor forma es que les den un masaje- eso llamó la atención de las cuatro mujeres de Konoha.

Kushina: masaje?.

Haku: claro, cuando Naruto_kun y nosotras comenzamos a tener relaciones- en eso se coloca un poco roja- sexuales él siempre les daba un masaje y..y..y- en este punto todas estaban muy rojas que se veía como humo le salía por la cabeza- dejemos así el resto ya es cosa para adultos.

Fuu: sólo debes en cuando hagasen un masaje eso debería bastar- las chicas solo asintieron, pero un ruido les llamó la atención para después ver a Naruto el cual se olvidaron que estaba hay.

Naruto: esto, perdóneme por interrumpir su charla pero alguna sabe dónde está zabuza- todas negaron- ya veo creo que se demo...- no acabo por que todos escucharon un gran grito para después Zabuza se asomara por la puerta.

Zabuza: mocoso... La... encontré- en eso Naruto se paró rápido de la silla.

Naruto: es encerio?, donde está?.

Zabuza: claro que es encerio, nunca te mintiria con algo como esto, vamos rápido.

Naruto: Hikari nos vamos- en eso Hikari salió de la habitación con un rollo en su boca.

Hikari: a donde nos vamos Naruto_san.

Naruto: Zabuza la halló- sin más Hikari salto a la cabeza del rubio.

Hikari: entonces que esperamos, vamos rápido.

Después de eso Naruto y Hikari salieron de la habitación a toda velocidad dejando a las mujeres con una cara de duda, pero no pasó mucho para que Naruto volviera a la habitación y mirará al esqueleto.

Naruto: se me olvidó, huesos nos vamos por unos minutos así que cuando acabes puedes descansar un rato en lo que vuelvo- las mujeres veían raro a Naruto por el hecho de hablarle a un esqueleto- prometo no demorarme- sin más volvió a salir corriendo.

Kushina: Naruto estará bien?.

Haku: pues nunca lo he visto enfermó, pero aún así me preocupa que le hablara a un esqueleto- todas pensaban en lo que acabaron de ver.

Fuu: chi... chicas mi...miren- las demás sólo miraron a donde señalaba fuu para ver al esqueleto con una grande hoja donde decía" que les valla bien", después es esqueleto bajo la hoja y volvió a cojer el libro.

Mito: se a..acabo de mo...mover?- las mujeres rodearon al esqueleto para ver si no era una broma.

Mikoto: no veo que haya hilos o algo que lo mueva.

Kushina: entonces cómo se movió a se poco- en eso Miya se hizo al lado derecho del esqueleto.

Miya: talvez solo fue nuestra imaginación- en eso huesos bajo el libro y escribio en una hoja para después mostrarsela a Miya.

Huesos:hola mucho gusto, me llamó huesos espero que nos llevemos bien-en eso le tiende la mano a Miya la cual se puso azul y comenzo a tambalearse.

Mikoto: hija que sucede?, Que te escribió?.

Miya: jajaja solo se presentó, jajaja él se presentó- sin más callo desmayada alertando a las demás, pero en eso hueso se da vuelta y mira a las demás.

Huesos:jajaja tal parece la desmayó mi encantó, no lo creen?- esta vez fue Kushina la que se callo desmayada mientras con las demás.

Ha/fu/miko/mito: ¡na...na... NARUTOOOOOO!- sin más Mikoto recogió a Kushina mientras Haku recogía a Miya y salían corriendo en búsqueda de Naruto dejando a huesos en la oficina.

Huesos:de seguro se sorprendieron de ver a alguien tan guapo como yo- después de eso huesos volvió con su libro.

Fin.


	26. 26

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 26

Naruto corrió durante unos minutos detrás de Zabuza hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo que a penas se mantenía en pie, pero por más que buscará con la mirada no veía nada parecido a una bodega.

Naruto: oye zabuza, aquí no hay nada, ni siquiera se ve una triste botella de sake.

Zabuza: mocoso recuerda que a veces no todo es lo que parece, si no mantienes tu mente abierta nunca encontrarás lo que buscas.

Naruto sólo siguió a Zabuza hasta una vieja herrería, al adentrarse simplemente caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse unas escaleras de daban a un piso inferior hasta encontrarse con una puerta de madera con unos detalles de metal, una vez pasaron la puerta Naruto concentró un poco de chakra de fuego para que una llamara apareciera en su mano y en eso ver qué a su lado izquierdo había un tipo de canal de piedra con aceite así que solo prendió el aceite para que este recorriera todo el canal y dejar ver una bodega que era el doble de tamaño del pueblo que estaba sobre ellos, en eso pudieron ver barriles de unos 15 metros de vino, sake, ron, tequila, whisky ente otros además de botellas y todos alineados en filas donde se podía observar que habían unos letreros donde estaban escritas varias fechas, Naruto, Zabuza y Hikari tenían la boca abierta para después les comenzaran a salir lágrimas.

Naruto: Dios existe, en verdad existe- mientras se seca las lágrimas.

Zabuza: creo que morí y llegué al paraíso.

Hikari:dejen de decir tantas estupideces y vamos a tomar un poco.

Hikari fue la primera en ir para que después Naruto le abriera un barril de 8 litros de sake, mientras que Zabuza desapareció unos segundos para después aparecer con un barril de cerveza de unos 10 litros en su brazo derecho y en el izquierdo tenía otro barril de unos 15 litros de vino, al llegar con Naruto sólo le pasó el barril de vino para todos ubicarse un una pequeña mesa para mirarse entre sí unos segundos.

Hikari: alguien quiere decir algunas palabras antes de empezar a beber.

Naruto: sólo que disfrutemos de estas bebidas, no solo por nosotros tres, sino también por los que no pudieron estar con nosotros- en eso a los tres se les llegó la imagen de yagura.

Mientras en Konoha.

Mei se encontraba en la oficina de Minato discutiendo las condiciones de la alianza, mientras que chojuro y yagura estaban detras de ella, hasta que los presentes comenzaron a escuchar como si alguien estuviera llorando lo cual sorprendió a los kages.

Chojuro: yagura por qué estás llorando- ante esto Minato y Mei voltearon a verlo.

Yagura: no lo sé, pero me siento tan feliz que no pude evitar llorar.

Minato: debería de preocuparme, mizukage_sama?- en eso Mei sólo se da vuelta para mirarlo.

Mei: no, sólo hay que ignorarlo- en eso agarra los documentos que hay en la mesa- lo más seguro es que está en sus días- después de eso Minato volvió al trabajo ignorando a yagura.

En Uzushiogakure.

Después de que Naruto diera esas palabras, Hikari tomo su forma adulta para después los tres chocar sus barriles pero antes de poder comenzar a beber, aparecieron Mikoto quien cargaba a Kushina, Haku quien tenía a Miya, Mito y Fuu, todas con una cara de espanto, esto lo vieron los tres pero simplemente lo ignoraron y comenzaron a beber, el primero en acabar fue Hikari, después Zabuza que dejó bastante en el barril ya que necesitaba tomar un pequeño descanso, pero en eso vieron como Naruto a un seguía tomando.

Hikari/Zabuza: fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo.

Estos sólo coreaban la misma palabra mientras que las mujeres estaban en shock al ver cómo Naruto prácticamente se tomaba todo el barril sin siquiera tomar un respiro, para después ver como esté aleja un poco el barril miéntras mantiene la boca abierta y toma las últimas gotas de vino para después lanzar el barril a un lado mientras que Zabuza y Hikari lo felicitaba.

Naruto: eso estuvo delicioso- en eso voltea a ver a las chicas- que pasa chicas, parece que vieron un fantasma jajaja.

Fuu: algo así Naru_kun, la cosa es...- en eso Kushina como Miya se comenzaron a despertar.

Kushina: que pasó?.

Miya: acaso fue un sueño?, Estoy segura que él se movió e incluso me quiso saludar- Zabuza, Hikari y Naruto se miraron sin entender.

Zabuza: que tal si volvemos a la torre y hablamos allí.

Hikari: me parece buena idea- en eso vuelve a su forma de cachorro.

Naruto: entonces vamos-sin más los tres salieron de la bodega rumbo a la torre, las mujeres procesaron unos segundos lo que dijo el rubio para espantarse y salir detrás de los tres, pero cuando los alcanzaron ellos ya estaban en la oficina.

Huesos:oh ya llegaron, como les fue?.

Naruto: muy bien, ya que encontramos lo que queríamos- en eso dentraron las mujeres.

Hikari: y hubo algo nuevo mientras no estábamos?.

Huesos:enrealidadsi,untigre blanco apareció y me pidió que te avisara que el consejo que te necesitan?-Hikari solo sonrió.

Hikari: entonces me voy- en eso mira a Naruto- Naruto_san nos vemos por la noche- sin más Hikari desapareció, para después Naruto sentarse otra vez en su silla.

Haku: espera Naruto_kun, no crees que hay algo raro.

Naruto: raro?, Como que?.

Mikoto: no se, tal vez como que el esqueleto a tu lado de se mueva por si sólo.

Miya: eso es verdad, así que como es que eso pasó?- Naruto y husos se vieron entre ellos para después alzar sus hombros.

Naruto: si les soy sinceros, no lo sé, cuando llegué lo encontré aquí en esa silla pero sentí algo diferente en él así que solo me acerque y lo desperté y yá.

Fuu: y yá?, Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir- todas estaban sorprendidas- no tienes nada más que decir.

Naruto: mmm, ah si, huesos no tiene memoria de nada, no sabe su propio nombre o si era de aquí, ni siquiera sabe qué pasó con él o ella?, aún no sabemos si es hombre o mujer, pero eso no importa él es una buena persona, así que espero que se lleven bien en lo que estamos aquí.

Zabuza: entonces es un gusto hueso me llamó Zabuza momochi- en eso levanta una mano en forma de saludo, dejando más sorprendida a las mujeres.

Haku: enserio no te parece nada raro, lo aceptaste muy rápido no lo crees.

Zabuza: oye en lo que llevo con vida en visto cosas raras, por ejemplo un niño de seis años matando a varios jounins de un solo ataque- en eso mira a Naruto- años más adelantes ver cómo el mismo niño se lleva bien con el shinigami- vuelve a ver a Naruto- después saber que el mismo niño tiene el poder de un demonio el cual puede destruir dos aldeas ninjas sin ningún esfuerzo- eso les dió un escalofrío a las mujeres de Konoha- hija mía créeme, que el esqueleto se mueva ya me parece de lo más normal,- en eso señala a Naruto- si el mocoso se encuentra cerca siempre puede pasar cosas como estas.

Haku: bueno si lo pones así, tendrías razón, ah y por cierto sabes que no me gusta que me digas hija.

Naruto: tu crees que soy raro huesos.

Huesos:solounpoco,peroaún así me agrada estarconusted- Naruto al escuchar eso solo se deprime un poco.

Naruto: y yo que me creía genial- en eso se hace en una esquina para hacer circulos con sus dedos.

Fuu: vamos Naru_kun- en eso comenzo a acariciarle la espalda- ya nos acostumbraremos a que atraigas cosas raras.

Naruto: Fuu eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Después de eso Naruto volvió al escritorio para seguir con su búsqueda junto con huesos para después crear unos clones de tierra los cuales fueron por las carpas para dejarlas cerca de la torre, mientras que las chicas salieron para dar una vuelta por la isla mientras que Kushina les relataba como se veía o que había en algunos lugares y aún que no lo parecía Haku parecía estar disfrutando de sus relatos y se imaginaba como era Uzushiogakure antes de ser destruida.

Mientras con Hikari.

Hikari estaba en una sala donde habían varios tigres blancos muy grandes a cada lado de la sala y en el centro estaba un tigre con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho al igual que varias cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Hikari: bien Isamo_sama, para que me llamó.

Isamo: hija, el concejo estuvo discutiendo sobre tu pedido y llegamos a la conclusión de que no le daremos los secretos del shunkō tanto como el del Dios de viento como el del trueno- eso no le gustó para nada a Hikari que tomo su forma adulta.

Hikari: dígame padre, porque no nos lo darán?.

Isamo: el no es digno de conocer el más grande secreto y tesoro que a cuidado nuestro clan por años.

Hikari: que no es dignó?, Que estupidez es esa.

Isamo: ten más respeto como te diriges a mi jovencita- Isamo se levantó de su lugar y libero su instinto asesino.

Hikari: te hablaré como se me de la regalada gana- en eso ella libero su instinto asesino superando al de su padre- se supone que nuestro clan siempre a estado unido con los portadores del poder de los demonios, ellos nos cuidan así como nosotros los cuidamos, nos ayudamos mutuamente y nos fortalecemos juntos.

Isamo: pero aún así no podemos darle algo tan valioso y peligroso a un simple humano.

Hikari: Naruto_san no es ningún simple humano- Hikari estaba que mataba a alguien de la rabia que tenía.

Isamo: calmate hija, se que Naruto no es como los demás humanos, pero aún así no podemos confiarle algo tan importante, él no es dignó.

Hikari: dime qué es digno para tí- en eso se a cerca a su padre de una manera amenazadora- acaso el que Naruto_san sea el primero en unir el chakra con el poder de los demonios para crear el arte demoníaco no te parece que es lo suficientemente digno- Isamo comenzo a retroceder ya que tenía miedo por la forma en que se acercaba su hija- o qué él halla enviado a uno de los diez ángeles caídos al infierno para que su poder no vuelva al mundo humano, algo que ni siquiera los demonios originales pudieron hacer, no es lo suficientemente digno - eso sorprendió a todos pero aún así Hikari no paro su marca hasta que acorraló a su padre contra la pared para después agarrar el cuello de su padre con su garra derecha mientras poco a poco comenzaba a incrustar sus garras- dime aun crees que después de todo eso aún no es dignó.

Isamo: lo...lo volveremos a...a hablar pe...pero serías tan a... amable de dejarme res...respirar por favor- Hikari quitó su pata para comenzar a caminar a la salida.

Hikari: me voy para la casa- en eso voltea a ver a su padre- me iré al mundo humano cuando sea de noche, así que hasta entonces estaré esperando su respuesta- sin más dejo la sala.

Isamo: porque tuvo que sacar la personalidad de su madre?- en eso dió un suspiro de derrota- entonces que es lo que vamos hacer?.

Después de eso todos los que estaban en la sala se pusieron a discutir nuevamente sobre dejar que Naruto aprenda el Shunkō tanto del rayo como del viento mientras que Hikari llegaba a su casa para ser recibida por sus tres hermanos menores y su madre para así pasar el tiempo jugando con ellos y debes en cuando hablar con su madre sobre todo lo que ha hecho en el mundo humano y las misiones que ha tenido con Naruto, la madre de Hikari la veía muy feliz y cuando menos se lo esperaba llegó la noche y con ello el padre de Hikari dentro a la casa.

Hikari: bien que han decidido?.

Isamo: te daremos los rollos del shunkō- eso puso muy feliz a Hikari-pero solamente Naruto tiene permiso de aprender esa habilidad- en eso la mira serio- fui claro hija?.

Hikari: gracias padre y no te preocupes nadie a parte de Naruto los aprenderá- en eso Isamo le da dos rollos uno rojo con rayos blancos y el otro azul con remolinos blancos- entonces me voy- la madre de Hikari veía sonriente a su esposo.

Isamo: que sucede Akiko, por qué me miras así.

Akiko: nada especial, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que a crecido nuestra hija.

Isamo: puede ser cierto, pero le falta mucho camino por recorrer.

Akiko: vamos cariño, el que te halla amenazado muestra que ya no es esa misma niña tímida que le daba miedo salir de casa- en eso Isamo la miro serio.

Isamo: a que quieres llegar?.

Akiko: ha que ya no es una niña que necesita que la protejan, desde que conoció a Naruto_san he visto cómo se hace más fuerte, tiene más determinación se ha tomado su entrenamiento más encerio y además se ve muy alegre cuando llega a casa y nos cuenta sobre las misiones que hace con él.

Isamo: aún así no creo que Naruto sea digno de esas habilidades, sin importar lo mucho que cambie Hikari.

Akiko: es eso, oh será que te preocupa que ha Naruto le pase algo malo mientras intenta dominar el Shunkō- en eso Isamo solo se dió media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba sus otros hijos.

Isamo: no digas cosas raras, nunca me preocuparía por un humano.

Akiko: jajaja realmente no me puedes engañar- en eso mira por donde se fue Hikari- se que como Hikari quiere a Naruto_san como un hermano, tú te preocupas por el como si fueras su padre.

Con Naruto.

Ya había caído la noche en Uzushiogakure, durante toda la tarde Naruto y huesos se la pasaron encerrados en la oficina leyendo todos los libro que encontraron, dentro de varios de esos Naruto encontró unos que hablaban sobre cómo sellar almas de personas pero en todos el precio a pagar siempre era sus propias vidas, pero aún así les daba una que otra idea para crear un nuevo jutsu de sellado, mientras que las chicas aprovecharon el tiempo para entrenar sus habilidades, ya todos estaban reunidos al rededor de la fogata o bueno casi todos ya que Zabuza estaba dormido a un lado de unas rocas junto con varias botellas y uno que otro barril.

Mikoto: me sorprende todo lo que puede tomar.

Fuu: y eso que no has visto nada aún.

Kushina: puede tomar más?.

Haku: una vez Naruto_kun y Zabuza invitaron a yagura a un bar que recién había abierto.

Naruto: encerio vas a contar lo que pasó ese día?- al ver la sonrisa de Haku solo suspiro.

Miya: y que pasó?.

Haku: comenzaron a tomar con normalidad para después hacer una competencia de alcohol o eso fue lo que nos contaron- las demás tenían cara de duda.

Fuu: nosotras sabíamos que habían salido a tomar pero nos preocupo el no haberlos visto al siguiente día.

Haku: de alguna forma destruyeron el bar y terminaron en el país del hierro- eso sí que sorprendió a todos para después miraran a Naruto avergonzado.

Naruto: no pregunten que pasó porque hasta el día de hoy, ninguno de los cuatro recordamos que pasó.

Mikoto: espera ¿Cuatro?, Acaso no eran tres?.

Naruto: Hikari también termino borracha a nuestro lado, ella sólo dice que la llame le invitamos una copas y después no recuerda nada.

Hueso:oyeNaruto,noeres menor de edad para estar bebiendo alcohol?.

Naruto: sólo un poco, pero no te preocupes no es que tomemos todos los días- en eso apareció Hikari- hola como te fue?.

Hikari: muy bien- en eso le pasa los rollos a Naruto- me dieron permiso para que aprendas estás habilidades.

Naruto: dejame ver- en eso mira los rollos y se sorprende por su contenido- estas segura?, Esto no es algo muy importante para tu clan?.

Hikari: no te preocupes, amena...digo hablé con mi padre y nos dió permiso pero solo tú puedes aprenderlos nadie más- en eso Naruto dejo los rollos a un lado para hacerle unas señas a Hikari mientras está toma su forma de cachorro.

Naruto: gracias Hikari- en eso la acaricia- eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido en toda la vida.

Hikari: no soy tu amiga- eso sorprendió a todos- tu y yo somos como hermanos, somos familia.

Naruto: realmente debo de ser raro, para tener una hermana que es un tigre- en eso la agarra y se la coloca en su cabeza- pero eso me agrada, y dime qué te parece si la familia se agranda?.

Hikari: me parecería genial- en eso mira a huesos- tu que dices huesos?.

Huesos:aqueserefieren?.

Naruto: no pensarás que te voy a dejar aqui cuando me valla?- hueso sólo asintió con la cabeza- jajaja claro que no, yo quiero que vengas conmigo a Kiri, claro si tú quieres, no te voy a obligar ni nada por el estilo.

Huesos:nosede dónde vengo,nopuedo recordar mi nombre,peroapesar de eso Naruto me tarta como su igual,esporeso que aceptocongusto ser parte de su familia.

Naruto: eso me alegra, jajaja ya me puedo imaginar la cara de oka_san cuando te vea.

Huesos:va a caer ante mi encantó-en eso se para y hace una especie de poses -ya que de seguronuncahabrá visto unos huesosmásblancos que los míos.

El resto de la noche fue de solo risas para después todos irse a sus carpas para dormir, Hikari se fue a la carpa que compartía Naruto con sus novias para después Fuu agarrar a Hikari como un peluche y dormir, Naruto y Haku solo rieron ante la escena antes de dormir y huesos, bueno este se quedó con la carpa que le pertenecía a Zabuza ya que a esté lo dejaron que siguiera dormido a la interfiere, después de una noche tranquila todos se despertaron temprano para desayunar y después Naruto crear unos clones.

Naruto: ustedes se encargan de seguir revisando los documentos- los clones asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon.

Mito: que vas hacer ni_san?.

Naruto: voy a entrenar el Shunkō, quiero comenzar lo más rápido posible.

Mito: entonces te acompañaré.

Naruto: para nada, además tengo algo para ti y Kushina_san.

Kushina: que es?- en eso Naruto le pasa unos rollos- y esto?.

Naruto: en esos rollos hay varios jutsus propios del clan Uzumaki que les pueden servir más de lo que creen, así que quiero que los aprendan y los practiquen.

Kushina: entiendo, entonces mito y yo comenzaremos en seguida- sin más se fueron a otro lado para poder comenzar.

Naruto: ahora, Mikoto y Miya- en eso les pasa también unos rollos- estoy consciente que los Uchihas son más afines al elemento de fuego.

Mikoto: si así es.

Naruto: en esos rollos hay varios jutsus de elemento fuego, pero no solo jutsus de ataque si no también de defensa y también formas de usar el fuego para sellar a personas- eso sorprendió a las dos mujeres.

Miya: entonces que estamos esperando mamá- Miya agarro los rollos y salio corriendo para poder comenzar a entrenar seguida de Mikoto.

Naruto: bien, ahora Haku y Fuu.

Fuu: no te preocupes Naru_kun, en realidad chomei quiere que entrene un poco más el uso de la cuarta cola.

Naruto: entiendo entonces, buena suerte y no te sobre esfuerces- Fuu solo se acercó para darle un largo y amoroso besó, para después irse.

Haku: tienes algo para mí Naruto_kun?.

Naruto: en realidad, tengo algo especial para tí- en eso saca tres rollos- en estos rollos se habla de una técnica especial del elemento de hielo.

Haku: especial?- en eso recibe los rollos.

Naruto: hay hablan de algo llamado en cero absoluto, el cual se dice que es el hielo más frío de todos, el cual es capaz de congelar lo que sea y no se puede derretir.

Haku: espera si eso es verdad, porque no se escuche antes de algo como eso.

Naruto: porque se considera algo imposible de alcanzar, por lo que leí sólo tres personas lograron alcanzar el cero absoluto pero todas murieron al usarlo en batalla.

Haku: como fue que murieron?.

Naruto: congelados- eso sorprendió a Haku- se convirtieron en hielo- Naruto la mira serio- el problema no es alcanzar el cero absoluto, si no lograr dominar todo su poder.

Haku: y crees que yo lo logré?.

Naruto: claro- en eso coloca su mano en la mejilla de ella- cuando ví como congelaste la última cadena de chakra de Kushina_san, tuve el presentimiento de que podrías lograr dominar el cero absoluto.

Después de eso Haku sólo sonrió para darle un largo beso en muestra que lograría dominar el cero absoluto y así irse para entrenar, mientras que Naruto se fue junto con Hikari, huesos y Zabuza el cual lo acompañaba para ayudar a él rubio a guardar todas las botellas y barriles de alcohol en pergaminos para después de guardar todo zabuza retirase dejando a los tres en la bodega ahora vacía para después ponerse a entrenar, Naruto después de leer más detalladamente los rollo ya tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer así que se quitó su camiseta negra y dejó su katana a un lado, por lo que entendió en Shunkō era la unión del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el chakra, de esa forma tendría que concentrar grandes cantidades de chakra en su espalda y hombros para dirigirla a su antojo, Naruto sólo río un poco antes de comenzar a entrenar, durante el resto de la mañana todos entrenaban arduamente pero al rededor de las 11 de la mañana las chicas comenzaron a escuchar explosiones, claro que lo ignoraron ya que pensaba que era alguna de ellas practicando algo, pero unas horas después las explosiónes eran más fuertes hasta que todo Uzushiogakure comenzaba a temblar al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba los estallidos eso ya les preocupó así que todas se reunieron a fuera de la torre del uzukage pero en eso todas vieron como un gran rayo se alzaba al cielo junto con dos tornados para después sentir como la Uzushiogakure volvía a temblar con mucha más fuerza para unos segundos después parar.

Mito: que fue eso?.

Fuu: eso Provino de donde está Naru_kun- eso alarmo a las demás mujeres que salieron corriendo hacia donde se supone que está él rubio.

Haku: Fuu_chan, crees que esté bien?.

Fuu: ya lo conoces, de seguro se está llevando al límite con su entrenamiento- después de correr por varios minutos llegaron a lo que antes era la bodega de alcohol.

Miya: que fue lo que pasó aquí?- todas estaban en shock al ver el lugar casi destruido y con varias manchas de sangre por todo el lugar.

Huesos:sólofue Naruto y su entrenamiento- en eso todas miraron el lugar para después ver como Naruto se mantenía apenas de pie.

Mito: que es lo que está entrenando?.

Huesos:solo pon mucha atenciónaquíva nuevamente.

Todas hisieron silencio y miraron a Naruto en cual comenzo a reunir chakra en su espalda y hombros para después pronunciar-Shunkō- de la nada rayos comenzaron a aparecer de su espalda comenzando a dispersarse por todos lados, para después todos ver como en viento se reunía el los brazos del rubio girando a gran velocidad como un tornado, en eso Hikari apareció frente al rubio en su forma adulta y con manchas de sangre por todo su pelaje, todos escucharon el sonido de una campana de ring cortesía de huesos dando asi inicio a la pelea de entrenamiento para hací ambos lanzarse a gran velocidad y para comenzar a intercambiar golpes, Hikari solo envolvió su pata derecha con rayos y su pata izquierda con llamas para así lanzar varios golpes los cuales apenas podía bloquear Naruto, pero en eso todos vieron como Naruto grito de dolor antes de que los rayos y los tornados salieran disparados al techo destruyéndolo y después se provocará un explosión que mandó a Naruto a estrellarse contra una pared al lado de donde estaba las mujeres produciendo que la pared se quiebre y este escupa sangre antes de caer al suelo.

Huesos:32 victorias para Hikari y 0 para Naruto, eso sí será algo muy difícil de superar-en eso huesos aparece al lado de Naruto con una rama como micrófono-díganos Naruto tiene algunas palabras después de esta humillante derrota.

Naruto: sólo que me duele mucho el cuerpo- apesar de haberse curado todas sus heridas aún sentía el dolor y eso lo vieron Haku y Miya que intentaron calmar el dolor con su ninjutsu médico.

Fuu: en que estabas pensando, me dices que no me sobre esfuerce y tú vienes y casi te matas en el entrenamiento.

Naruto: lo siento pero me está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensé en dominar el Shunkō.

Hikari: que tal si descansamos un poco- está volvió a su firma de cachorro par que mito la cargará y la acercara a con los demás- a diferencia de ti yo no me curo tan rápido.

Después de eso Miya y Haku ayudaron a enderezar a Naruto y llevarlo al campamento para que todos pudieran comer algo y descansar aún que claro tanto Fuu como Haku les dieron un sermón a Naruto y Hikari por su inrresponsabilidad de no cuidarse más, después de un buen descansando Naruto se fue diciendo que tendría más cuidado y que volvería para la cena, todas asintieron con la cabeza y así paso el resto de la tarde pero ya no habían explosiones tan grandes como antes pero en un momento se dejaron de escuchar y para cuando llegó la noche todos esperaban al rubio y en eso lo vieron con una gran sonrisa con Hikari en la cabeza que también sonreía y huesos a su lado con una pizarra donde se veía el número de Victorias y se podía apreciar que esta vez ganó Naruto.

Ya al día siguiente todos se se despertaron para empacar para irse de Uzushiogakure pero en eso Naruto veía el cielo el cual parecía como si fuera a llover, aún sentía que algo lo llamaba pero no sabía de donde venía, en eso se le acercó Kushina.

Kushina: estas bien, pareces como si algo te molestará.

Naruto: no se preocupe es solo un mal presentimiento.

En eso Fuu se acercaba a Naruto pero este vio como algo iba a gran velocidad hacia Fuu así que rápidamente llegó donde ella para quitarla del camino, todos los presentes vieron como un sujeto de cabello azul oscuro atravesaba el pecho de Naruto con su katana, antes de retirarla rápido y largar su mano y crear una esfera blanca para después pronunciar-rayo sagrado- el inmenso rayo le dió a Naruto cubriendo todo su cuerpo para cuando el rayo desapareciera solo se podía ver pedazos de la ropa de Naruto, las mujeres estaban en shock y Zabuza estaba listo para la pelea.

??: Valla no era gran cosa- en eso mira a todos los demás, los cuales se podían ver en sus caras tristeza y rabia así él- no van a ganar nada con mirarme así, pero no sé preocupen- en eso les apunta con su katana- odio a los testigos así que los enviaré a todos con él- antes de hacer algo recibo una patada en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra unos escombros y todos vieron a Naruto.

Naruto: porque siempre me disparan ese maldito rayo en la boca.

??: Como sobreviviré?- en eso se levanta para encarar al rubio.

Naruto: soy un ninja, es normal que use una sustitución.

??: Tal parece serás más difícil de aniquilar- en eso se coloca en posición de pelea- qué tal si nos presentamos?, Quiero conocer el nombre de mi enemigo.

Naruto: me parece bien- en eso Naruto desefunda su katana- me llamó Naruto terumi uno de los cuatro demonios actuales.

Kenta: me llamó Kenta y soy uno de los nueve Ángeles caídos actuales- en eso ambos se movieron a gran velocidad para chocar el filo de sus katanas- será un gusto matarte.

Naruto: lo mismo digo.

Fin.


	27. 27

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 27

Naruto y Kenta intercambiaron unos cortés para después separarse y verse seriamente antes de que ambos corrieran a gran velocidad, Kenta lanzó un corte horizontal el cual Naruto lo bloqueó con su katana para mandarle una patada a la mandíbula la cual Kenta esquivo retrocediendo un poco en eso Naruto realizó una rápida posición de manos-elemento de agua: gran cañón de agua- un inmenso torrente de agua fue disparado de su boca golpeando a Kenta para que esté fuera lanzado con gran fuerza atravesando varias rocas, en eso Naruto miró a los demás.

Naruto: no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que aprovechen y salgan de Uzushiogakure lo más rápido posible.

Kushina: no te vamos a dejar, estoy segura que si trabajamos juntos podremos vencerlo.

Naruto: Fuu, Haku llevenselos de aquí.

Haku y Fuu solo asintieron para jalar a Kushina de su lugar mientras que Hikari tomo su forma adulta y llevaba en su lomo a mito y Miya pero en eso vieron que algo le pasaba a huesos parecía no estar concentrado así que Zabuza lo agarro de la columna vertebral y se lo llevó, mientras Naruto simplemente comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba Kenta sentado en una roca esperándolo.

Kenta: ya podemos continuar con nuestra batalla?.

Naruto: claro, ahora puedes pelear sin contenerse- al escuchar eso una sonrisa maliciosa aparecío en su cara.

Kenta: bien entonces empecemos con la diversión.

Sin más Kenta envolvió la hoja de su katana con su poder sagrado para lanzarse contra el rubio el cual también envolvió su katana con su poder demoniaco para después chocar ambas armas y provocar una enorme onda espanciba que mandó todos los escombros a volar, pero no termino hay ya que estos sólo se separaron unos centímetros antes de volver a lanzarse otro corte bloqueando se mutuamente para que de a poco ambos comenzaran a subir la velocidad de los cortes para generar cada vez más grandes ondas espansidas que sacudían todo el lugar, duraron unos minutos así hasta que Kenta dió unos pasos atrás mientras comenzaba a concentraba su poder sagrado en su puño derecho para después pronunciar-explosión de luz- en eso Kenta lanza su puño contra el rubio, Naruto al ver el puño de Kenta acercarse solo dió un gran salto atrás para esquivarlo pero eso solo hizo reír a Kenta para después de dar el golpe a la nada una enorme esfera blanca apareció para en un segundo estallar destruyendo todo en un radio de 2 kilómetros logrando atrapar a Naruto en la explosión y mandando lo a incrustarse contra la pared de una casa, Kenta no perdió tiempo para lanzarse contra el rubio mientras envolvía su katana con poder sagrado y cuando ya estaba cerca dar un corte en diagonal el cual el rubio no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y recibió el corte, pero en eso el rubio explotó en una nube para mostrar un tronco podrido, Kenta estaba sorprendo pero su sorpresa no duro mucho cuando de reojo vio como una patada se acercaba, el peliazul solo colocó su katana para defenderse pero aún así el golpe logro hacerlo retroceder unos metros pero hay no termino ya que Naruto realizó una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: tierra de devoradora- el piso se movió debajo de Kenta para que este pudiera ver cómo en la tierra aparecía una especie de mandíbulas de tiburón las cuales lo agarraron de sus piernas para comenzar a devorarlo introduciendolo en lo más profundo del suelo, mientras esté sólo podía gritar de dolor hasta que las mandíbulas se cerraron dando a entender que lo devoró, Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba Kenta hay sólo había manchas de sangre pero aún así no bajaba la guardia, sabía por experiencia que no morirían por algo así, paso exactamente 1 minuto antes de que el suelo se agrietara debajo del rubio para ver la katana de Kenta con intención de atravesarlo Naruto sólo retrocedió esquivando la estocada pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo salió la katana, en eso momento Kenta salió un poco más atrás del rubiopara rápidamente correr contar este para inmediatamente cubrir sus manos de poder sagrado para rápidamente darle una serie de combinaciones de golpes en la espalda de Naruto para por último dar un salto para agarrar su katana y lanzar un corte descendente , Naruto logro reacciónar a tiempo para rodar por el suelo a un lado esquivando el corte y al mismo tiempo tomar distancia para así ambos mirarse fijamente.

Kenta: respóndeme, porque no estás luchando encerio?- Kenta tenía una cara de molestia.

Naruto: no se de que estás hablando?.

Kenta: no te hagas el idiota, se que no estás usando todo tu poder.

Naruto: y que tiene que ver eso, tal vez ya me cansé de seguir viviendo y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me mates- en eso le muestra una sonrisa de burla- o estoy usando todo mi poder, pero tú no te das de cuenta?.

Kenta: no, no es ninguna de las dos- en eso piensa unos segundos hasta que se acuerda de los que escaparon- ya se que es lo que estás haciendo.

Naruto: así y que es?, Por favor dímelo.

Kenta: solo has estado ganando tiempo, para que tus amigos logré salir de Uzushiogakure.

Naruto: interesante y que pasaría si eso fuera cierto- en eso Kenta le sonrió con malicia.

Kenta: que ya se me ocurrió una forma que te tomes nuestra lucha más encerio- en eso mira dónde se supone que están los demás.

Naruto: dejalos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta lucha.

Kenta: te equivocas, desde un principio dije que no quiero testigos, así que los eliminaré a todos de una vez- en eso mira a Naruto- de esa forma ya podrás luchar encerio, o me equivoco.

Kenta se cortó levemente su manos izquierda para colocarla en el piso y pronunciar-surjan guardianes de la luz- el suelo comenzo a tener varios bultos hasta que de ellos salieron una especie de largatos los cuales tenian un escudo en uno de sus brazos, sus garras se veían afiladas al igual que sus dientes, los largatos eran como unos 40 o 50 centímetros más grandes que Naruto y Kenta.

Poco a poco comenzaron a surgir más de la tierra hasta que Naruto alcanzo a contar 20 de ellos, Kenta solo señaló donde se supone que estaban los demás y los reptiles salieron a tan gran velocidad que sorprendió a Naruto, este utilizo el shunpo para acercarse a todos ellos, Kenta se sorprendió ante la gran velocidad del rubio el cual solo necesito un segundo para quedar atrás de sus guardianes, Naruto una vez vio que los guardianes notaron su presencia sólo espero uno momento para que estos se dieran la vuelta y se lanzarán para atacarlo, en eso solo envolvió su katana en chakra de fuego para decir-Senka- Naruto se movió a una mayor velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de todos para aparecer detrás de los guardianes con una mirada sería, en eso en sus cuerpos aparecieron líneas rojas antes de separarse en varios pedazos pero no acabo hay ya que los pedazos comenzaron a quemarse hasta volverse cenizas.

Kenta: sabía que estabas escondiendo tu verdadera fuerza.

Naruto: ahora que la viste, deja a los demás en paz ya no me contendre e iré enserio.

Kenta: eso me agrada- en eso se corta su otra mano- pero no pienso dejar a ningún testigo vivó.

Kenta invoco a más guardianes que ahora eran alrededor de unos 60 los cuales salieron corriendo en búsqueda de su presa, Naruto al ver la cantidad sólo realizó una posición de manos-arte demoniaco: protección de los caídos, modo de ataque- los espartanos comenzaron a caer del cielo para rápidamente atacar a los largatos, Kenta casi se le salen los ojos al ver cómo él rubio invoco a humanos, pero se recompuso al ver como Naruto apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire para mandarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, pero nuevamente Naruto uso el shunpo para ubicarse detrás del peliazul y darle una patada en la espalda lanzando lo al aire y nuevamente se movió a gran velocidad para aparecer sobre este envolviendo su katana con el poder de los demonios y lanzar un corte descendente el cual Kenta apenas pudo bloquear con su katana provocando que chipas salgan por el choque y se separen un poco para girar rápidamente y envolver su katana con su poder sagrado y así lanzar un corte en horizontal el cual Naruto estaba apunto de esquivar pero la katana brillo un poco más al momento de estar cerca de la cabeza del rubio, cuando volvieron al suelo Naruto sintió un ardor en su mejilla y al tocarse sintió sangre eso lo sorprendió ya que Kenta lo alcanzo a cortar pero en eso ve como algo se acerca a él así que solo lo bloquea con su katana para sorprenderse al ver a Kenta con una lanza, el peliazul comenzó a lanzar varias estocadas rápidas las cuales Naruto esquivaba o bloqueaba, derrepente Kenta apunta su lanza al cielo para decir-lluvia de lanzas- de la punta de la lanza salió un pequeño rayo blanco el cual se perdió entre las nubes hasta que derrepente varias lanzas de luz comenzaron a caer perforando todo a su pasó y eso incluía a algunos largatos como espartanos que no alcanzaron a cubrirse, Naruto sólo uso el shunpo para alejarse del lugar y cuando todo acabó pudo ver como algunos largatos aprovecharon la oportunidad de escapar de su enemigo y reanuar su persecución, el rubio los iba a detener pero vio al líder de los espartanos con unos cuantos hombres persiguiendolos eso lo calmó para volver a mirar a Kenta.

Naruto: de donde sacaste la lanza?.

Kenta: jajaja puedo modificar mi arma a mi antojó con sólo envolverla con mi poder sagrado- en eso envuelve la lanza para que está brilla y después mostrar un arco- con esa velocidad tuya, es mejor tomar medidas preventivas.

Naruto: ja y piesas que con ese arco me vas a detener?.

Kenta: esta es la mejor forma para que no te acerques tanto a mí- en eso comienza a estirar la cuerda del arco para que aparezca una flecha blanca- sólo necesito que te canses, para de esa forma poder eliminarte.

Naruto: ya lo veremos.

Naruto se lanzó utilizando el shunpo para acortar más rápido la distancia con el peliazul, este al ver cómo Naruto se acercaba muy rápido sólo comenzó a disparar una inmensa cantidad de flechas a una gran velocidad, Naruto comenzó a esquivar y bloquear tantas flechas como podía pero aún así varias lograron cortarlo pero aún así no era nada de que preocuparse y en un momento se logró librar de la lluvia de flechas para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- alrededor de 60 esferas de agua apareció a su alrededor para después salir disparadas a gran velocidad contra Kenta, el peliazul solo aumento la velocidad en que lanzaba las flechas para que todas dieran contra los proyectiles del rubio y de esa forma neutralizarse mutuamente creando pequeñas explosiones, Naruto aprovecho la pequeña distracción que creo para usar nuevamente el shunpo pero Kenta se dió cuenta rápido de sus intenciones así que comenzó a lanzar flechas mientras comenzaba a retroceder un poco, el rubio sólo miro las flechas para aumentar la velocidad y decir-Hanshafu- Naruto se comenzó a mover de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, en diagonal, para ir dejando una especie de clones de él los cuales se movían al mismo tiempo hacia Kenta que lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarle una flecha al pecho a cada uno de los clones pero estás solo los atraviesan, en sólo unos segundos los clones llegaron con la comenzar a cortarlo con sus katanas, kenta se cubrió pero no sitio nada y al fijarse bien los clones lo traspasan como hologramas así que se mostró una sonrisa de confianza pero en eso sintió un gran dolor en el estómago y pudo ver como estaba comenzando a sangrar, eso lo dejo en shock para mirar al frente sólo para recibir un golpe en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra una rocas, Naruto sólo miraba como kenta se ponía de pie para señalarlo con su palma derecha.

Kenta: realmente eres peligro- en eso palma se formó una esfera blanca que crecía de apoco- pero te aseguro que te mataré.

Naruto: es increíble que pienses que puedes matarme- Naruto envolvió su katana con su poder de los demonios.

Kenta concentró más de su poder sagrado y la esfera la cual creció hasta tener la misma altura que el peliazul para que este pronunciará-rayo sagrado- el inmenso rayo estaba destruyendo todo a su paso dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, el cual sólo espero a que el rayo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para después pronunciar-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- Naruto lanzó una gigantesca media luna oscura la cual al tocar el rayo lo comenzó a cortar en dos, el peliazul estaba más que sorprendió al ver cómo su ataque se cortaba en dos para después salir de su sorpresa a tiempo para esquivar la media luna, los dos rayos blancos pasaron a centímetros de Naruto él cual no se inmutó para que después los rayos golpearan cada uno una montaña y destruirlas en una gran explosión, mientras que con la media luna, está siguió cortando todo a su camino para también llegar contra una montaña y cortarla en dos para seguir un poco más antes de desaparecer, Naruto aprovecho el descuido de kenta para usar el shunpo y para quedar frente a él y agarrarlo con su mano izquierda su rostro para estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo creando así un cráter para que después kenta pudiera ver cómo los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color para ser los ojos de un demonio, eso le dió miedo al peliazul.

Naruto: escúchame bien- en eso agarra con más fuerza su rostro- si quieres matarme, necesitaras más que ese nivel de poder tan patético que tienes.

Kenta: te mostraré, que mi nivel no es nada patético.

En la playa de Uzushiogakure.

Hace un par de minutos antes todos se encontraban en una pelea con los guardias que les llevaron por sorpresa, apesar de tener la ayuda de unos cuantos espartanos los largatos les estaban dando una dura pelea, cada uno luchaba contra al menos dos largatos que era el caso de Haku, Fuu, Mito y Miya, mientras que con Zabuza, Kushina y Mikoto se estaban enfrentando contra tres guardianes, la lucha se veían muy parejas pero en eso dos largatos más salieron del suelo con la intención de cortar a Fuu con sus garras pero en eso uno de los espartanos se colocó en el medio para protegerla con su escudo, los largatos retrocedieron un poco pero uno de ellos fue atravesando por tres lanzas mientras que al otro lo atravesó varios rayos cortesía de Hikari, en eso todos se juntaron para mirar a sus enemigos.

Kushina: esto parece no tener fin.

Mikoto: ni lo digas- ella mira fijamente a los largatos con su Sharingan- apesar de usar el Sharingan, me cuesta seguirles el ritmo.

Miya: pero en primer lugar, que son estas cosas?.

Mito: y de dónde salieron?.

Espartano: esas cosas las invoco el ángel caído- en eso todos miraron al Espartano- estas cosas son muy resistente.

Haku: espera y Naruto_kun como es...

no acabo ya que todos vieron un inmenso rayo blanco viajar a gran velocidad antes de que una media luna negra surja para partirlo en dos y así ver como las dos mitades del rayo golpeaban unas montañas para hacerlas desaparecer en una explosión y la luna cortar otra en dos antes de desaparecer, las mujeres de Konoha exepto por Miya estaban en shock al ver ese increíble poder destructivo, la primera en salir del shock fue Mito.

Mito: que fue eso?.

Miya: lo que parecía ser una luna se llama Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō y es un ataque de Naruto- eso les llamó la atención a las demás mujeres de Konoha.

Mikoto: acaso ya lo habías visto antes- la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza- cuando?.

Miya: cuando peleó contra el shukaku- las mujeres iban a seguir preguntando pero Hikari las interrumpio.

Hikari: después hablaremos de eso, por ahora hay que salir de aquí.

Líder: alguna idea?.

Zabuza: usemos otra vez el hiraishin- en eso todos miraron a Mito- crees poder usarlo en este momento.

Mito: necesito un poco de tiempo para reunir el chakra necesario.

Todos asintieron para rodear a mito que se colocó en una posición de meditación, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más guardianes los cuales al ver a sus presas no esperaron más y se lanzaron al ataque, Zabuza cortaba a todos los que podía con su espada y debes en cuando lanzaba algún jutsu de tipo agua, Mikoto se protegía de los ataques con un kunai mientras utilizaba su Sharingan para poder predecir los ataques de los largatos y contrarrestarlos con algún jutsu de tipo fuego y así poderlos quemar, Kushina usaba sus cadenas para atrapar y estrujar a los guardianes, Haku y Miya utilizaban una combinación de fuego y hielo para poder mantener a raya a cualquiera que que quisiera a acercar de más, Fuu se concentran en atacar desde el aire utilizando jutsus de rayo y por último los espartanos y Hikari eliminaban a todos los que podían, huesos estaba a un lado de Mito, este por alguna razón a un no reaccionaba, pero en eso uno de los largatos salio del suelo justo detrás de Mito la cual al verlo sólo pudo pensar que su vida había acabado pero en eso Hikari lo embistió logrando a lejarlo de Mito pero en eso otros dos largatos atacaron a Hikari lograndola cortar con sus garras en varias partes del cuerpo mientras que uno de ellos la mordió en el cuello logrando que está grité de dolor, Mito quería ir ayudarla pero en eso vio como Hikari cubrió su cuerpo en llamas convirtiendo al guardia en cenizas, para así seguir con su lucha, por otro lado huesos estaba mirando a lo lejos las explosiones que creaba Naruto hasta que a su mente comenzo a llegarle varios recuerdos, en la mayoría siempre aparecía el mismo joven pelirojo luchando contra varias personas, lo recuerdos inundaban su mente hasta que vio uno donde el joven estaba en sus brazos agonizando porque tenía un gran hueco en su pecho, entonces le dijo algo para después pasar a otro recuerdo dónde este veía desde la oficina donde lo encontró Naruto como su aldea era destruida por otras aldeas, todos ya habían acabado con los guardianes en eso Haku y Miya se acercaron a Hikari para atender sus heridas, para Miya era sorprendente lo mucho que pudo aguantar Hikari ya que está aún no se recomponía de las heridas que obtuvo al entrenar con el rubio, mito ya estaba lista para usar el hiraishin pero otra vez aparecío un lagarto detrás de ella pero ocho cadenas de color dorado lo atravesaron para después jalarlo a lados opuestos despedazando lo en el proceso, todos dirigieron la vista al responsable que no era nadie más que huesos el cual tenía una hoja en sus manos.

Huesos:ya lo puedo recordar todo.

Haku: de que hablas?.

Huesos:se quien soy y el porque aún no puedo morir.

Miya: eso me parece genial, pero en este momento es mejor salir de aquí.

Huesos:lo siento, pero aún no me puedo ir de aqui-en eso comenzo a caminar-hay algo que tengo que darle a Naruto.

Zabuza: no puede esperar a que salgamos de aquí- en eso zabuza lo coje de su caja torácica para alzarlo- por si no te has dado cuenta por aya hay un demonio y un ángel caído luchando- en eso lo baja- estamos en peligro, exite la posibilidad que algún ataque de ellos nos alcance a dar, así que nos vamos.

Huesos:se que Naruto es un demonio y también conosco lo que es capas de hacer un ángel caído, al fin y al cabo mi mejor amigo luchó contra ellos-eso sorprendió a todos y huesos volvió a caminar-el tenía visiones del futuro y cuando estaba a punto de morir me dijo que vio a un portador que era muy diferente de los demás ya que el podría cambiar su propio destino y darle fin a este interminable ciclo de luchas, él me dijo que sería el Uzumaki más fuertes de todos así como el demonio más temible-en eso hueso los mira-estoy seguro que él hablada de Naruto es por eso que voy a ir a buscar lo que mi amigo le dejó ya que es muy importante porque hará que consiga más poder del que ya tiene-nadie dijo nada hasta que fuu camino detrás de hueso seguida de Haku.

Fuu: espera nosotras te acompañaremos, tal vez necesites unas manos extras- hueso iba a decir algo pero Haku se adelantó.

Haku: además no creo que puedas cargar mucho, eres puro huesos- en eso mira a Mito- Mito dame uno de tus kunais, así te daremos una señal para que vengas por nosotros.

Mito: entiendo- en eso le lanza el kunai- por favor no se demoren- sin más los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Huesos:ho por cierto, estos huesos no solo sirven para atraer y desmayar a las mujeres-en eso flexiona su brazo izquierdo para darse unos golpesitos con el otro-aunque no lo creas aquí hay calcio de primera, así que estos huesitos pueden aguantar mucho peso.

Los espartanos desaparecieron, mientras que huesos las guiaba evitando meterse lo que más podida en la batalla de Naruto, Haku y Fuu reconocían el lugar por donde estaban pasando hasta que vieron la torre donde estuvieron hace unos días, ellas querían decir algo pero en eso huesos las quitó rápido de su lugar evitando que una lanza de luz las atraviesen para después ver como esté comienza a correr hacia la torre, una vez todos dentraron a la torre se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba en el nivel inferior para poder ver la gran puerta, huesos realizó una posición de manos y tocó a fuu y Haku y una especie de marca de remolino rojo apareció en sus brazos para después huesos abrir la puerta y los tres adentrarse a la habitación encontrándose con diez esqueletos haciendo un círculo en la habitación mientras estos estaban en una pose de meditación.

Fuu: que es lo que estaban haciendo?.

Huesos:ellos eran mis más fieles hombres, los cuales aceptaron cuidar el legado de Ryu Uzumaki el antiguo portador del poder de los demonios y mi mejor amigo.

Con Naruto.

La lucha contra kenta parecía interminable ya que este parecía no tener fin aún ya que el peliazul había mostrado una gran habilidad no solo a la hora de moldear su arma si no también el usar diferentes armas pero aún así no era lo suficiente para causarle algo más que unos pequeños cortes superficiales mientras que kenta este tenía varios cortes por todo su torso, su brazo derecho estaba dislocado mientras tenía dos heridas en este las cuales no paraban de sangrar, Naruto logro romperle la pierna izquierda de tal forma que se podía ver cómo una parte del hueso salía de la piel, Naruto se posicionó sobre este para mirarlo fijamente.

Naruto: algo que decir antes de acabar con ésto?.

Kenta: ja...ja...ja so...sólo que qui... quieres que colo... coloquen en tu tumba- el peliazul apenas podía respirar.

Naruto: es bueno irse con algo de humor.

Naruto comenzó a trazar una posición de manos pero no acabo ya que vio como el peliazul agarro su katana y se la puso frente a su pecho mientras con esfuerzo colocaba su mano derecha sobre la hoja de está en forma de garra y pronunciar-la luz que ilumina mis pecados y el martillo de la justicia que los aplasta- después de eso una gran luz cubrió a Naruto para después esté pudiera sentir como algo lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que lo lanzó varios metros atrás atravesando una que otra casa, Naruto se comenzó a levantar de los escombros pero nuevamente fue recibido por otro golpe que lo elevó varios metros en el cielo para recibir otro golpe que lo mando contra el suelo pero el rubio rápidamente giro para caer de pie, pero al llegar al suelo escuchó unos pequeños gritos de sorpresa y al voltear se a ver se encontró con Haku, Fuu, huesos y mito la cual parecía que hasta ahora llego.

Naruto: que creen que hacen aún aquí- Naruto estaba enojado y eso lo noto las chicas- les dije que se fueran de la isla.

Huesos:es mi culpa ellas vinieron a ayudarme a sacar algo muy importante- el rubio miro detenidamente y se dió de cuenta que Haku llevaba como una especie de libro algo desgastado, Fuu una katana y huesos tenía con fuerza una especie de máscara.

Naruto: eso no importa sal...- no acabo porque sintió como algo se acercaba- maldición ya llegó ¡Todos al suelo rápido!.

Todos hisieron caso a lo que dijo el rubio para después de unos segundos sentir como la el suelo tembló para mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que ahora estaban en un pequeño cráter, pero en eso vieron a Naruto el cual tenía su katana sobre él, con su mano derecha en la empuñadura y su mano izquierda en la punta de la hoja de metal para así bloquear una espada mucho más grande, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la gigantesco humanoide.

El ser medida al rededor de unos 20 metros de alto, Naruto sólo sonrió para usar su fuerza y empujar la gran espada para rápidamente realizar una posición de manos-arte demoníaco:llamarada del infierno- Naruto respiro hondo para después exhalar una inmensa llamarada carmeci con toques negros la cual comenzo a quemar todo en su camino, el humanoide apenas logro escapar de la llamarada pero en eso Naruto apareció dándole una patada giratoria en el estómago para mandarlo lejos, eso lo aprovecho mito para agarrar a los demás y desaparecer en un destello amarillo y aparecer con los demás, Naruto utilizaba el shunpo para moverse a su alrededor dándole cortes por todo su cuerpo pero estos sé regeneraban muy rápido entonces Naruto sólo se movió rápido para ubicarse sobre él y cruzar sus brazos para crear una esfera oscura en sus manos y decir-imperio de tinieblas- el rubio lanzó las esferas que se dividieron en para rodear al humanoide, esté lanzó un corte ascendente contra el rubio el cual sólo se introdujo en una de las esferas para aparecer en otra que estaba a su lado de esté para envolver su katana en poder demoniaco y darle un gran corte por su brazo derecho pero este se comenzó a curar rápido.

Naruto se movia entre las esferas atacando por todos lados al humanoide pero en eso la gigante criatura envolvió su espada con su poder sagrado el cual era tan fuerte que hasta el mar temblaba para después ver como Naruto salía de la esfera que estaba debajo de él y lanzar un poderoso corte que corto no solo la esfera si no también la misma isla, las dos mitades de la isla se alzaron en el aire, en la orilla de una playa estaban en shock al ver cómo la isla era partida en dos pero en eso lograron ver cómo dos clones de Naruto se colocaban cada uno en una parte de la isla, mientras otros dos se mantenían en el agua mirando todo, el humanoide solo dirigió su vista arriba para ver al Naruto original que lo veía con una sonrisa.

Naruto: tengo que aceptarlo eres increíble kenta- en eso hace un nuevo clon de sombra- pero es hora de acabar con ésto.

Los clones que estaban en las partes de la isla realizaron una posición de manos-arte demoniaco: empalamiento- los clones colocaron sus katanas en el suelo para que una manto oscuro se esparciera por toda la isla para que después surjan grandes picos oscuros, por otro lado los clones que estaban en el agua al ver los grandes picos comenzaron a hacer una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: grandes pilares de tierra- varios pilares surgieron del agua para empujar las dos partes de la isla enterrando los picos por delante y por detrás del humanoide el cual sólo grito mientras que la sangre comenzaba a surgir, Naruto y el clon a su lado se miraron unos segundos antes de separarse el clon fue contra el humanoide para realizar una posición de manos-arte demoníaco: llamarada del infierno- la increíble llamarada envolvió al humanoide comenzando a calsinar todo de él, para cuando el fuego desapareció el humanoide apenas se podía mover, su armadura estaba derretida pero aún así intento buscar a Naruto para verlo a un más alto mientras desde su katana surgía una gran cantidad de poder de los demonios para después esté decir-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- una media luna oscura más grande que la anterior salió disparada para cortar al humanoide en diagonal partiendolo en dos, el humanoide comenzo a quebrarse antes de estallar en pedazos y mostrar a kenta con la misma herida, Naruto sólo se dejó caer mientras veía a kenta el cual parecía que el cualquier segundo moriría, hací que realizó una nueva posición de manos-arte demoníaco secreto: puerta al infierno- el rubio unió sus manos para después abrirlas y una inmensa puerta apareció en su espalda para abrirse y Mostar a una especie de esqueleto.

Naruto: este es el adiós Kenta- el ser sólo sacó su mano para agarrar al peliazul y introducirlo en la puerta para que está después se cerrará, Naruto al ver que todo acabó sólo uso el shunpo mientras caía para llegar con los demás y ver a Hikari con varias vendas y acostada para llegar a su lado.

Naruto: como te sientes?.

Hikari: estoy bien, pero creo que iré a casa a descansar.

Naruto: me parece bien- Hikari desapareció en una nube de humo para después esté sentarse en el suelo.

Huesos:con que esa es la forma para evitar que ellos aparezcan en una nueva generación.

Naruto: perdón por no poder proteger a Uzushiogakure?.

Huesos:no pasa nada-en eso comenzo a llover-al fin y al cabo ya solo era un viejo recuerdo.

Los demás se estaban acercado a los dos pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Naruto se paró y camino un poco al bosque que había, los demás no entendían que pasó pero una voz resonó por el lugar.

??: Valla quinto sí que sabes cómo divertir a las personas- de entre los árboles salió un joven de cabello corto.

Naruto: me alegra que te diviertas primero, pero que haces por aquí.

??: Sólo pasaba por el lugar- ninguno de los dos dijo nada para ambos mirar cómo el cielo llovía- dime quinto, porque crees que el cielo está llorando?.

Naruto: si te soy sincero, no lo sé, tu que piensas?.

??: Que no vale la pena que un cielo tan puro llore porque uno de nosotros pueda morir a continuación- eso alertó a los demás que se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Naruto: sabes, tienes razón.

Hiro: Entonces comenzamos- en eso ambos desefundaron sus katanas para mirarse fijamente- mi nombre es Hiro, uno de los ocho angeles caídos actuales.

Naruto: yo me llamo Naruto terumi, uno de los cuatro demonios actuales.

Fin.


	28. 28

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 28

Los dos rápidamente arremetieron con sus katanas provocando una fuerte onda espanciba que mando a los demás a volar para terminar callendo en el mar, pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto y Hiro se separaron unos centímetros para volver a atacarse con sus katanas pero está vez con más fuerza generando una nueva onda espanciba a un mayor y así comenzaron a subir la velocidad de los cortes como de la fuerza para que de apoco ver cómo un cráter se comenzaba a aparecer bajo ellos y después de unos minutos más dieron un salto atrás tomando distancia y mirarse fijamente.

Hiro: no lo haces nada mal, apesar de acabar de tener una pelea.

Naruto: pues tú tampoco eres nada malo y no te preocupes aún tengo suficientes energías.

Hiro: entonces qué tal si subimos un poco más el nivel.

Hiro realizó una rápida posición de manos-elemento de fuego: ola de fuego- la gran ola avanzó calcinando todos los árboles en su camino hacia el rubio, Naruto al ver el fuego también realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: gran ola- una inmensa Olá apareció arrastrando con todo hasta llegar con la de fuego la cual al interactuar con el agua crearon una gran nube de vapor, pero apesar de eso el rubio y el peliplata corrieron a gran velocidad al centro de la nube para ambos envolver sus armas con sus poderes para después chocar las dos armas creando un domo de blanco y negro, pero en eso ambos salieron de él para saltar y quedar parados en el aire antes de lanzarse para volver a chocar sus katanas para crear otro domo, Naruto uso el shunpo para después pronunciar-Senka- aumento su velocidad y así aparecer detrás de Hiro el cual sólo sonrió un poco antes de que siete domos aparecieran rodeándolo y estos comenzaran a crecer como los demás, Hiro dió medio vuelta para mirar a Naruto antes de usar el también el shunpo y quedar frente a frente contra el rubio el cual por un segundo lo miro con sorpresa antes de enviarle un corte horizontal, ante esto Hiro solo pronunció-Utsusemi- solo aumento su velocidad para quitarse del trayecto de la katana y dejar una especie de sombra de el atrás, Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que solo corto una sombra pero en eso se hizo a un lado esquivando por centímetros un corte descendente cortesía de Hiro Para mirarse unos segundos antes de volver a usar ambos el shunpo.

Con los demás.

Kushina, Mikoto y mito estaban en shock al ver cómo los dos jóvenes no solo luchaban en el suelo si no también en el aire como si estuvieran volando, Mito quería saber cómo hacían eso pero Miya se de adelanto contándoles como se lograba, después de unos minutos todos vieron como los jóvenes se colocaban sobre ellos para después ver como los domos se comenzaron a encoger.

Chomei: ¡Fuu alejate rápido!- al escuchar eso dió un gran salto hacia atrás seguida de los demás.

Haku: porque saltaste?- todos veian a Fuu con duda.

Fuu: es que chomei me dijo que me alejara rápido.

Zabuza: alejarse de que?.

En eso los domos comenzaron a explorar uno por uno, las ondas espansidas de explosiones eran tan fuertes que los árboles algunos cuantos árboles salieron volando apesar de no estar cerca de los domos, mientras los que si estaban cerca sólo se convirtieron en polvo y los domos que estaban cerca del mar sólo crearon una enorme ola que se dirigió a ellos, Fuu rápidamente creo varios clones que agarraron a cada uno y después sacarán dos alas cada clon y elevarse en el aire para esquivar la ola, pero aún así manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos y la lucha de Naruto y Hiro.

Con Naruto.

Naruto sólo esperaba que Hiro hiciera su movimiento y como si Hiro le leyera la mente esté realizo una posición de manos-elemento de rayo: gran rayo destructor- alzó su brazo izquierdo para que los rayos que surgían de él se comenzarán a unir con los que se veían en el cielo para después dejar caer un inmenso rayo sobre Naruto, este vio como el rayo se acercaba a sí que realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: gran dragón de agua- el mar comenzó a moverse a hasta que surgió un gran dragón que cubrió a Naruto recibiendo el rayo para después ver como el dragón se hacía a un lado para mostrar todo su cuerpo con rayos, Naruto sólo sonrió un poco antes de enviar el dragón contra Hiro el cual comenzo a correr hacia lo que aún quedaba del bosque para cuando el dragón estaba apunto de golpearlo Hiro utilizo el shunpo para esquivar el ataque, cuando el dragón chocó contra el suelo género una gran explosión la cual miraba Hiro antes de que Naruto apareciera y le lanzará un corte en vertical el cual bloqueó con su katana, en eso Hiro le mando un golpe a la cabeza al rubio que solo se movió hacia atrás, para después dar un giro y lanzar una patada al torso pero Hiro lo bloqueó levantando su pierna, Hiro envolvió su katana con su poder sagrado y alejarse lo suficiente para mirar cómo Naruto hacia lo mismo para después ambos decir decir-Shiro/Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- Hiro lanzó una media luna blanca mientras que Naruto lanzó una media luna oscura las cuales al chocar entre sí generaron una gran explosión.

Naruto: como sabes del Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō?- Naruto estaba en sorprendió de ver como alguien realizó una de sus mejores técnicas.

Hiro: hace tiempo escuché el rumor de una media luna negra que destruía todo a su camino- en eso mira seriamente al rubio- tú cómo sabes de esa técnica?.

Naruto: eso es fácil de responder- en eso sonríe orgulloso- yo cree el Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō hace tiempo atrás.

Hiro: pues dejame decirte que creaste una técnica increíble, no sabes lo que me costó poder realizarla.

Naruto: pero a un así la tuya tiene una gran poder- en eso ambos envuelven de nuevo sus armas con su poder- pero estoy seguro que aún puede llegar a ser más fuerte o me equivoco.

Hiro: tienes razón, pero está vez te mostraré una técnica propia, espero que te guste?.

Naruto: pues adelante muéstrame lo que tienes.

Los dos usaron el shunpo al mismo tiempo para aparecer a escasos centímetros y provocar un nuevo choque de metal para seguir de largo y dejar una especie de camino blanco y negro para darse media vuelta y desaparecer de su lugar para volver a aparecer en el cielo chocando nuevamente el metal de sus armas pero esta vez no se separaron está vez estaban en una batalla de fuerza la cual estaba muy pareja así que ambos comenzaron a aumentar sus poderes para después ver como estos aumentaron su tamaño envolviendolos a ambos.

Los poderes llegaron hasta su límite antes de estallar generando una onda espanciba para después ver como Hiro y Naruto seguían en su lugar aún con sus armas unidas para después dar un salto cada uno hacia atrás, en eso Hiro realizo una posición de manos-arte celestial: gran dragón sagrado- la katana de Hiro fue envuelta por un pequeño dragón blanco, Naruto pensó que no era tan fuerte y se lanzó contra Hiro el cual sólo espero un poco antes de lanzar un cordial en diagonal y el dragón salir disparado para rápidamente crecer y llegar a ser de unos 5 metros de alto y largo.

Naruto al ver el ahora enorme dragón iba hacia él utilizo el shunpo para alejarse lo más posible pero el dragón era capaz de seguirle el paso algo que lo sorprendió así que decidió descender a toda velocidad y dirigirse a lo que quedaba de bosque, ya en el bosque se intentó cubrir con un gran árbol pero no pasó mucho para escuchar un rugido para que el rubio rodará hacia un lado para después ver como en dragón destrozaba el árbol con sus garras, en eso Naruto pudo ver como la gran bestia posaba sus ojos en él para lanzar sus garras, Naruto sólo esquivaba los golpes y debes en cuando le lanzaba un corte de su katana pero en un descuido de parte del rubio el dragón logro colocarse sobre él mientras sus garras apresaban sus brazos para después abrir su boca y devorar a Naruto.

Los presentes estaban en shock ya que apesar de estar lejos pudieron ver cómo el dragón devoraba al rubio, en eso el dragón volvió a rugir para ver entre sus dientes la parte superior del rubio lleno de sangre, esa imagen lleno de terror a todos pero no duro mucho hasta que el rubio explotó mostrando un tronco aliviando a los demás, mientras que Naruto estaba escondido entre unos arbustos mirando como el dragón lo buscaba así que aprovecho el tiempo que aún tenía para pensar en su siguiente movimiento así que creo un clon de tierra para ayudarlo a pensar.

Clon: bien, que tienes en mente?.

Naruto: la verdad, no tengo idea- en eso mira al dragón para después a Hiro- es la primera vez que veo que alguien crea un dragón de cuerpo entero.

Clon: tienes razón, normalmente siempre aparece es la cabeza.

Naruto: jajaja no es interesante, él también a creando un jutsu muy interesante.

Clon: dejame adivinar también lo quieres intentarlo.

Naruto: si él logro hacer mi técnica por solo escuchar rumores, estoy seguro que yo pudo ya que la pude ver.

Clon: pero aún así tengo una pregunta?, Porque Hiro no se mueve.

Naruto: tal vez tenga algo que ver con el dragón- en eso sus ojos cambian a los de un demonio.

En eso mira al dragón y pudo ver como el esqueleto del dragón era chacra y se podía ver cómo unos hilos iban al cuerpo de Hiro, Naruto envío a su clon para que acabará con la bestia, el clon rápidamente arremetió contra el dragón comenzando a dar varios cortes con su katana envuelta en si poder de los demonios comenzando a darle varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, pero el dragón le mando un golpe con su cola que lo hizo volar hacia un lado para atravesar un árbol para que el dragón se moviera rápido y lo golpeara con su garra pero el clon se logró defender con su katana pero aún así lo hizo retroceder unos metros para después ver como el dragón respiraba profundo, el clon sólo se preparo para decir-kuroiGetsuga Tenshō- el clon lanzó una media luna oscura al mismo tiempo que el dragón exhala una especie de Laser blanco pero fue partido por la luna la cual también corto al dragón en dos para después desaparecer, en eso Hiro apareció rápidamente detrás del clon para de un corte horizontal para quitarle la cabeza, después de eso Naruto salió de su escondite para mirar a Hiro con una sonrisa él cual estaba algo sorprendido por su cambio de color en los ojos.

Naruto: tú jutsu es muy interesante, pero aún no está completo verdad.

Hiro: valla como lo supiste?.

Naruto: digamos que mis ojos aún me esconden uno que otro secreto- eso le llamó la atención a Hiro- hace un momento ví como el dragón tenía unos hilos que lo unen a ti.

Hiro: jajajaja si piensas que el dragón era un tipo de marioneta, estás muy equivocado.

Naruto: lo sé, esos hilos sólo transmitían tu poder sagrado, de esa forma el dragón se curaba en incluso podía aumentar su velocidad.

Hiro: valla eso ojos tuyos sí que son impresionantes- en eso se lleva una mano a su ojo- me pregunto si yo también tendré algo como eso- en eso suelta un suspiro- pero como dices aún no está completo, la idea es que no tenga que estar dándole de mi poder todo el tiempo.

Naruto: no estar dándole todo tiempo poder- en eso se lleva una mano al mentón para pensar unos segundos- creo que tengo una idea de cómo arreglar eso.

Hiro: eso me alegra, pero recuerda que aún somos enemigos.

Naruto: vamos no pasa nada, además yo quiero también hacer ese jutsu- en eso ambos se ponen a reír.

Hiro: y bien que tienes en mente?.

Naruto: pude ver que en su interior sólo hay un esqueleto de chakra pero el resto esa vacío, que te parece si llenamos el resto con nuestro poder y después vemos cuanto dura antes de tener que volverlo a recargar.

Hiro: no es una mala idea, entonces veamos qué pasa.

Naruto: entonces has lo mismo que hago yo.

Hiro no entendió hasta que el rubio realizó una rápida posición de manos-arte demoniaco: gran dragón oscuro- en la katana de Naruto apareció un pequeño dragón envolviendola, Hiro estaba sorprendido de que Naruto halla aprendido su jutsu con sólo verlo una vez, eso solo lo hizo reír un poco ante de realizar una posición de manos-arte celestial: gran dragón sagrado- su dragón comenzo a envolver su katana para mirar fijamente al rubio el cual solo sonreía, después de unos segundos ambos lanzaron sus cortes para que los dos dragones quedarán el uno frente al otro, Naruto estaba impresión por la apariencia de su dragón.

Naruto sólo miraba al dragón con estrellitas en los ojos, ya que le gustaba mucho esa apariencia además del aura de muerte que desprendía la gran bestia pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto hizo 12 clones de sombra algo que hizo también Hiro para que uno de los clones se acercará al dragón y comenzará a trasmitir todo su poder antes de desaparecer para después ver como ambos dragones extendieron sus alas y levantar vuelo para comenzar su propia lucha, mientras con Naruto y Hiro comenzaron una pelea de kenjutsu muy pareja ya que los dos lograban bloquear la mayoría de los cortes de su rival pero aún así ambos lograban hacerle uno que otro corte a su rival, pero después de unos minutos los dragones bajaron para ver que estos también tenían varias heridas pero lo que más llamó la atención fue que se habían encogido un poco y se veian más transparentes en eso aparecieron los clones pero esta vez fueron dos de ellos quienes les dieron todo su poder y cuando los clones desaparecieron los dragones volvieron a su tamaño para lanzarse y chocar sus cabezas provocando una onda que agrietó gran parte del suelo, Naruto dejo de lado la pelea de su dragón para volver con Hiro el cual tenía en su mano derecha una esfera blanca para después pronunciar-rayo sagrado- el inmenso rayo salió disparado contra Naruto al mismo tiempo que el dragón blanco lanzaba su lazer contra su rival, Naruto utilizó el shunpo para esquivar el rayo, al igual que el dragón oscuro que movió rápidamente sus alas y aparecer unos 3 metros sobre el dragón blanco junto con Naruto a un lado, en eso Naruto realiza una posición de manos-arte demoníaco: llamarada del infierno- tanto el dragón como Naruto respiraron hondo para después exhalar una gran llamarada carmeci con toques negros por parte del rubio ya que el dragón lanzó una gran llamada negra, algo que sorprendió a Mikoto que pensó que era el Amaterasu, Hiro como su dragón se movieron rápido hacia atrás intentando esquivar el fuego en eso llegaron al mar pero aún así el fuego los siguió unos metros más, Hiro comenzó a buscar al rubio con la mirada pero en eso de las llamas salió Naruto a una gran velocidad contra Hiro el cual no tuvo tiempo y Naruto termino atravesando el estómago de Hiro con su katana logrando que este escupa sangre, en eso Naruto retiro su arma para dar un giro y darle una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo girar en el lugar durante unos segundos para que Naruto lo golpeara con su brazo lanzando lo varios metros en el agua, mientras que con el dragón oscuro, este logro morder el cuello del dragón blanco comenzando a moverlo de un lado a otro antes de soltarlo y envolver su pata derecha en llamas oscuro y rasguñar el pecho del dragón provocado un rugió de la bestia blanca para terminar dándole un cabezazo.

Hiro: diablos baje la guardia- en eso se mira la herida- nunca antes me habían herido de esta forma.

Naruto: y eso que apenas hemos comenzado.

Hiro: sabes, una vez luche con el que está en el segundo lugar en la lista y el ni siquiera pudo hacerme un rasguño.

Naruto: entonces debería sentirme alagado por eso.

Hiro: no exactamente, sólo que ahora- en eso soltó una gran sed de sangre- tengo más ganas de matarte.

El rubio al sentir la gran sed de sangre sólo sintió más ganas de luchar pero algo le llamó la atención en eso Naruto miró a los dragones los cuales ya estaban volviendo a perder energía pero en su interior pudo ver algo más que solo el esqueleto de chakra, ahora dentro de los dragones estaba apareciendo una red de chakra algo que lo hizo sonreír al rubio, en eso volteó a ver a Hiro el cual se movió a gran velocidad lanzando un corte en diagonal el cual Naruto apenas bloqueó con su katana la cual se agrietó al momento del choque pero no acabo hay ya que Hiro aumento la velocidad de sus cortes logrando cortar un poco más el cuerpo del rubio para que en un descuido de esté concentrar su poder sagrado en su mano derecha para golpear el pecho de Naruto lanzadolo devuelta a lo que antes era el bosque para destruir con su cuerpo cuatro árboles que habían en el camino, pero no acabo hay ya que Hiro utilizo el shunpo para aparecer sobre el rubio y dándole un golpe de talon en su estómago para que este se incrustara en el suelo mientras escupía sangre, Hiro vio una sombra que se acercaba para moverse rápido del lugar y ver al dragón oscuro caer sobre el rubio, pero después de unos segundos tanto el dragón como el rubio se levantaron, nuevamente aparecieron los últimos clones y todos dieron su energía para desaparecer y los dragones comenzar a brillar levemente al igual que aumentaba su tamaño hasta medir unos 10 metros para volver a luchar con todo lo que tenían por varios minutos en los cuales lucharon tanto en tierra como en el aire lastimando se seriamente para al final caer cerca de Naruto y Hiro que estuvieron viendo todo para después observar como ambos dragones se envolvían en sus poderes para después correr hacia el otro y chocar sus cabezas produciendo una gran explosión que logro hacer retroceder a Naruto y Hiro levantando una gran nube de polvo, la nube duró unos minutos y cuando se desvaneció se podía apreciar un gran cráter mientras los dragones comenzaban a desaparecer, Naruto no perdió más tiempo para clavar su katana en el piso y realizar una posición de manos-arte demoníaco: empalamiento- el suelo, en un radio de 3 kilómetros se volvió negro para que surjan varios picos oscuros de 5 metros de alto perforando todo en su camino sorprendiendo a Hiro el cual dió un gran salto intentando esquivar el ataque pero aún así varios picos lograron cortarlo pero nada de gravedad, aún así Naruto se movió rápido para aparecer frente a él con su katana envuelta en su poder, Hiro rápidamente envolvió su katana para hací ambos pronunciar-Shiro/Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- los dos lanzaron una media luna las cuales chocaron entre ellas generando una explosión que levantó una cortina de humo, pero aún así volvieron a lanzar otra hacia la cortina de humo logrando cortarla y que vuelvan a chocar entre ellas generando otra explosión.

Hiro se estaba divirtiendo ya que nunca tuvo una lucha como esa en su vida, él se movía utilizando el shunpo por todo el lugar disparando su Getsuga Tenshō hacia el rubio el cual lo bloqueaba con su Getsuga Tenshō, Hiro nunca pensó que hubiera alguien en él mundo que pudiera seguirle el paso en una lucha pero Naruto demostró que podida y que era capaz de hacer algo más, en eso Naruto apareció frente a él chocando de nuevo sus katanas generando una nueva explosión que fue mucho más grande que las anteriores ya que la onda espanciba formó y gran cráter pero en eso Naruto se separo uno poco para girar sobre su propio eje y darle un golpe con el codo en la cara, Hiro alcanzo a esquivar el golpe para lanzar una estocada hacia el cuello del rubio el cual también lo esquivo moviendo la cabeza a un lado, en eso Naruto mando un corte ascendente pero Hiro lo bloqueó con su Katana para rápidamente dar un pequeño salto para girar y lanzarle un golpe con su talón a la cabeza, Naruto sólo agarro la pierna de Hiro con su mano libre para lanzarlo hacia un lado, cuando Hiro aterrizó concentró su poder sagrado en su mano libre al igual que Naruto para lanzarle a gran velocidad contra el otro y golpearse las caras mutuamente para salir volando hacia atrás, Hiro en el aire dió una vuelta utilizando su brazo como apoyo para caer de pie, mientras Naruto logro enderezarse para clavar su katana en el piso para evitar seguir retrocediendo, después solo se miraron esperando alguno de los dos diera el primer movimiento, en eso Naruto corrió a toda velocidad, Hiro sólo sonrió para hacer una posición de manos-arte celestial: ataduras de espinas- del suelo salieron una especie de raíces blancas con espinas las cuales atraparon a Naruto comenzando a envolverlo para que no pudiera seguir moviéndose.

Hiro: Naruto realmente me has entretenido como nunca en la vida- en eso alza su mano para crear una esfera blanca- pero todo lo que inicia tiene un fin y ya es hora de darle fin a esta batalla.

Con los demás.

Todos veian la pelea de Naruto y hiro con la boca abierta ya que eso dos habían destruido gran parte de lo que era un bosque y aún parecía lejos de acabar la lucha, fuu y sus clones solo evitaban que alguna de las medias lunas que se lanzaron en el aire le diera a ellos pero no era nada fácil ya que el mal tiempo no ayudaba mucho por las fuertes ráfagas de viento que surgían, pero en un momento pudieron ver cómo Hiro atrapaba a Naruto para después extender su brazo para formar una esfera blanca, eso alarmo a todos pero no sabían que hacer hasta que huesos destruyó el clon de fuu con sus cadenas para caer a gran velocidad al mar para quedar parado sobre el agua y comenzar a correr hacia Naruto, lo demás se fueron detrás de huesos para detenerlo, pero huesos les había sacado gran ventaja y cuando Hiro lanzó su rayo huesos se ubicó frente a Naruto el cual lo veía sorprendió al verlo, en eso huesos saco sus cadenas las cuales se comenzaron a cruzar entre ellas hasta formar una especie de muro de cadenas que recibió el rayo pero las cadenas se comenzaron a quebrar pero rápidamente creaba otra que la sustituirla, Naruto sólo comenzó a concentrar sus llamas del infierno para poder quemar las raíces pero aún así le tomaría un poco de tiempo y su amigo no parecía poder resistir mucho más y cuando el muro se rompió también lo hizo las raíces, el rayo alcanzo a cubrir a huesos antes de que Naruto se adentrará en el rayo para al segundo una media luna oscura cortar el rayo en dos mostrando a Naruto arrodillado sosteniendo a huesos con su mano libre.

Naruto: oye huesos- Naruto comenzo a sacudir a huesos- vamos amigo reacciona.

Huesos:perdón por no poder aguantar más-fuu le había dado unas hojas y un lápiz para que pudiera escribir.

Naruto: que dices idiota, en primer lugar no tenías que protegerme, yo podía resistir el ataque.

Huesos:lo sé pero hace tiempo no pude proteger a mi mejor amigo y mi aldea, no quería esta vez perder a mi nueva familia-en eso huesos llevo un dedo a la frente de Naruto.

Algún lugar ??.

Naruto miró a todos lados sólo para ver una especie de habitación blanca hasta que frente a él aprecio un joven pelirojo un poco más grande que él el cual lo veía con una sonrisa.

Naruto: quien eres?, Y dónde estoy?.

??: que malo eres Naruto, pensar que te olvidaste de mí y eso que fuiste tú quien me dió un nombre- en eso comienza a hacer circulos en el piso.

Naruto: espera eres huesos?- el joven sólo asiente- te vez muy diferente.

Huesos: lo sé, si antes era guapo ahora puedo decir que soy todo un dios griego- en eso hace unas poses sacándole una gota por la cabeza a Naruto.

Naruto: no hay duda eres huesos- en eso vuelve a mirar el lugar- oye dos cosas, la primera deja de hacer poses te vez raro- eso desánimo a huesos- y segundo donde estamos.

Huesos: está es tu subconciente.

Naruto: y que es lo que hacemos acá, que yo recuerde aún estoy en plena pelea con Hiro.

Huesos: solo me quiero despedir correctamente.

Naruto: de que diablos hablas, para donde te vas?- aún que el sabía a qué se refería.

Huesos: ya llegó mi hora, al fin y al cabo los muertos no deberían caminar en el mundo de los vivos- en eso Naruto sólo agachó la cabeza- venga no te pongas triste ya que hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Naruto: que es?.

Huesos: con fuu y Haku deje unos regalos de mi mejor amigo Ryu Uzumaki, el fue también un portador, se que esos regalos te ayudarán en el futuro- Naruto sólo asiente- y falta mi regalo.

Naruto: con tal que no sea una foto tuya está bien.

Huesos: para nada- en eso guarda una par de fotos de él- escucha sé que renunciastes a todos tus derechos del clan Uzumaki, pero aún así los genes Uzumaki corren por tus venas, por eso despertaré tu kekkei Genkai el cual te será de gran ayuda en el futuro.

Naruto: y como lo har...- no acabo ya que huesos invoco sus cadenas las cuales lo atravesaron para después poder ver cómo ocho cadenas aparecían en su espalda.

Huesos: así de fácil se despierta un kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: esto es genial- en eso mira sus cadenas las cuales cambiaron su color de dorado a un carmeci al igual que desaparecen cuatro de ellas- ese color si que me gusta más.

Huesos: valla que coincidencia- en eso Naruto lo mira con duda- es que Ryu tenía el mismo color después que varios de nuestros amigos murieron contra el primer ángel caído que lo atacó.

Naruto: porque cambiaron de color?.

Huesos: Ryu se sentía muy mal a pensar que ellos murieron por su culpa, así que cubrió sus cadenas con las sangre de ellos, para siempre tenerlos presentes, sus cadenas adoptaron el color y más ya que se hisieron más resistentes y fuertes, así que les dió un nombre.

Naruto: cuál?

Huesos: las llamó él lamento de los uzumakis, algo muy triste para mí parecer.

Naruto: pero le queda muy bien el nombre.

Huesos: ya con esto mi trabajo termino- en eso le estiende la mano la cual acepto Naruto- gracias por ser mi amigo apesar que fuera por corto tiempo y también por ofrecerme ser parte de tu familia.

Naruto: cuidate amigo y dale mis saludos a Ryu.

Huesos: claro que lo haré- en eso comenzo a desaparecer- es hora de volver, ve Naruto y muéstrame a Hiro el verdadero poder de un demonio.

Naruto: lo haré.

En el exterior.

Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver a todos que parecían contener las lágrimas, en eso miró a Hiro que estaba sentado en una roca esperando, Naruto sólo sacó un rollo para guardar a huesos y entregárselo a Zabuza que solo asintió y lo guardo, para después hacer a un lado a las mujeres y ver a Hiro.

Hiro: veo que ya acabaste, para serte sincero no quería que nadie a parte de nosotros se viera envuelto en nuestra lucha.

Naruto: no te preocupes, ahora él está en un mejor lugar, pero es momento de que luches con todo tu poder.

Hiro: eso me gusta- en eso se levanta de la roca- ya no me voy a contener más, te mataré utilizando el 100% de mi poder.

El suelo comenzo a temblar con fuerza antes de que Hiro liberará una gran presión de chakra el cual hizo que todos exepto por Naruto calleran arrodillados al suelo y con un poco de dificultad para respirar, pero no acabo hay ya que después se vio como un gran pilar blanco apareció rodeándolo, las mujeres tenían miedo al ver tan gran poder mientras Zabuza se intentaba resistir a la presión, pero en eso Naruto solto una pequeña carcajada antes de mirar a Zabuza de reojo.

Zabuza: espera acaso tú- zabuza estaba preocupado- no aguarda sabes qué pasará si liberas todo tu poder.

Naruto: lo sé, así que te dejare el resto a tí.

Sin más Naruto comenzo a realizar una posición de manos para después pronunciar-limitadores de chakra: removidos- en eso Naruto también soltó una gran presión de chakra que rivalizaba con la de Hiro, el cual sólo sonrió más al ver que Naruto aún podía dar más pelea, las mujeres tenían la boca abierta pero en eso todos vieron como la marca de la mano de Naruto se comenzó a espandir por su cuerpo, las maracas de bigotes se hisieron más gruesas y tomaron un color rojo.

Las mujeres estaban asombradas por la nueva apariencia del rubio, ni siquiera Fuu y Haku sabían que la marca se podía esparcir, en eso un pilar oscuro apareció envolviendo al rubio para después desaparecer al igual que la blanca y la presión desaparecer dejando que todos se puedan volver a levantar, en eso Naruto y Hiro dieron unos cuantos pasos para quedar a dos metros de distancia.

Hiro: tal parece esta pelea va para un segundo round.

Naruto: así parece- en eso hace una pequeña reverencia- que dice señor Hiro bailaría un tango de la muerte conmigo?.

Hiro: ho es usted todo un caballero, señor Naruto- el también hace una reverencia- sería todo un honor bailar con usted.

Hiro/Naruto: entonces no perdamos más tiempo y comenzamos.

Fin.


	29. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD EL REGALO PARA FUU

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap especial navideño

Unos meses atrás antes del examen chunin Naruto de 14 años se encontraba caminado por un bosque que estaba cerca de Kiri el cual estaba cubierto por la nieve que caía, el rubio iba feliz tarareando una canción de Navidad mientras que en su espalda en vez de llevar su fiel katana tenía un hacha para después de caminar un par de horas encontrarse con un pino de unos 15 metros de alto para sólo soltar un silbido.

Naruto: de seguro este les gustará a oka_san y a las chicas.

Sin más el rubio comenzo a talar el árbol para después ver como caía a un lado de él y así crear 20 clones de agua los cuales agarraron el árbol y comenzaron su viaje hacia la aldea, mientras que en Kiri se encontraba Mei caminado junto a Haku y Fuu revisando varias tiendas de luces como de adornos mientras que un poco atrás de ellas venían Zabuza y Yagura cargando varias cajas.

Mei: digamen chicas, que pidieron para Navidad?.

Haku: yo quisiera un par de nuevas espadas, las mías ya están muy gastadas- en eso mira a Fuu- tu que pediste fuu_chan?.

Fuu: yo siempre quise subir al trineo de santa Claus y poder manejarlo aunque sea un poco y poder repartir regalos.

Todos sabían que santa Claus no existía pero fuu era la excepción ya que nadie quiso decirle la verdad por una simple razón o mejor dicho por una persona y esa era Naruto el cual literalmente amenazó de muerte a todo a quien que se le ocurra destruirle la ilusión, al parecer fuu nunca tuvo alguna Navidad feliz hasta que llegó a Kiri y desde entonces tanto Naruto como Yagura siempre intentaban darle lo que pedía Fuu pero esta vez al escuchar eso todos sudaron frío ya que sabían que sería algo imposible es por eso que Yagura tomo la decisión de contarle la verdad a Fuu.

Yagura: Fuu hay algo que tengo que decirte- la nombrada sólo lo voltea a ver con una cara de felicidad- sabes, lo que pasa es que, como lo digo- en eso suelta un suspiro- la verdad es que Santa Claus no...-mas no termino porque en ese momento llegó Naruto con el pino interrumpiendo la charla.

Naruto: que les parece el árbol que encontré- todos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Mei: creo que exageraste un poco con el tamaño, eso no cabe en la sala.

Naruto: no te preocupes, tenía pensado ponerlo en el patio de la casa así podemos colocarle más cosas.

Fuu: eso es genial, de seguro Santa Claus lo podra ver desde lejos- en eso abraza al rubio para después mirar a yagura- por cierto Yagura_ni, que era lo que me ibas a decir de Santa Claus?.

Yagura: que Santa Claus no- en eso Naruto cambia sus ojos a los de un demonio dándole miedo a Yagura- no..no, no vendrá si no estás dormida.

Fuu: eso lo sé, no soy una niña pequeña para olvidarlo.

Naruto: bien si eso era lo que querías decir yo me voy para la casa- en eso Naruto comenzo a caminar junto con los clones- nos vemos más tarde chicos.

Después de eso los demás siguieron mirando en las tiendas y comprando ya que ahora tenían un árbol más grande para decorar y eso emocionaba mucho a las mujeres mientras que Zabuza y Yagura se lamentaban mentalmente porque tendrían que cargar más cajas, pasaron unas horas cuando todos llegaron a la casa donde vivían Naruto y Mei para rápidamente pasar al patio y encontrarse el inmenso árbol, sin perder tiempo comenzaron a sacar todo de las cajas para comenzará decorar el árbol para cuando comenzó a caer la noche Mei conectar las luces y iluminar el árbol para verlo un momento antes de que Haku creará una estrella de hielo y Naruto la colocará en la punta, después de eso todos se adentraron para comer algo y proceder a decorar el Interior de la casa, ya después de una dos horas más decorando la casa Zabuza se fue con Haku al igual que Yagura con Fuu, en eso Naruto preparo algo de té para él y Mei.

Mei: sabes hijo Haku quiere un par de espadas nuevas.

Naruto: no hay problema, conosco el lugar adecuado para comprarlas, también ya tengo algo para Yagura y Zabuza y espera que veas lo que te compre oka_san.

Mei: sabes que no tienes que darme nada- en eso deja su taza para darle un cariñoso abrazo- con sólo tenerte a mi lado soy muy feliz hijo- Naruto también abrazo a Mei.

Naruto: lo sé oja_san, pero aún así quiero darte un regaló- en eso Mei se separa para volver a su asiento.

Mei: creo que no te convenceré, entonces lo esperaré con gusto- dándole su mejor sonrisa.

Naruto: por cierto sólo me falta saber que quiere Fuu, de casualidad de dijo que quiere este año.

Mei: bueno si lo dijo, pero te será difícil de conseguirlo.

Naruto: vamos oka_san no puede ser más difícil buscar un peluche de chomei de tamaño real, eso sí pareció misión imposible- en eso suelta un suspiro- así que dime qué fue lo que pidió.

Mei: ella quiere montar en el trineo manejarlo- Mei sólo esperaba la reacción de su hijo.

Naruto: no es tan difícil, sólo creo un trineo, uso mis clones y utilizo un jutsu de transformación, prácticamente es pan comido.

Mei: pero el mayor problema es que quiere repartir regalos y qué tal que no sea aquí en la aldea si no fuera de ella, se que eres rápido pero si utilizas chakra para aumentar tu velocidad de seguro se dará cuenta.

Naruto: no le pensé así, pero no te preocupes encontraré alguna forma para esto, confía en mí además estamos apenas a 3 de diciembre aún tengo tiempo para pensar en algo.

Mei sólo asintió para en señal de apoyo para después los dos irse a sus camas para poder descansar, ya al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano porque tenía una misión fuera de la aldea y la aprovecharía para comprar el regalo de Haku y pensar en algo para fuu, pero aún así nada se le ocurría y de esa forma el tiempo comenzo a pasar, Naruto salía con más frecuencia de la aldea para haber si encontraba alguna solución para el deseo de Fuu pero no encontraba nada y así llegó el 23 de diciembre y Naruto no tenía nada para Fuu, sin más decidió buscar un bar ya que de alguna forma en su búsqueda termino llegando a Iwa, después de un par de minutos llegó a un bar de aspecto de mala muerte pero eso no le importo ya que en ese momento quería beber algo así que sin más se adentro para pedir una botella de sake, el mesero solo protesto diciendo que el era menor de edad y que no podía Berber, también se acercaron tres matones los cuales le exigían todo el dinero que tuviera, lastimosamente Naruto no estaba de humor así que rápidamente desefundo su katana y decapitó a los tres hombre para después apuntarle al mesero diciendo que sería el próximo si no le daba lo que quería, el mesero solo le pasó la botella y así Naruto comenzo a Berber durante varias horas.

Naruto: maldición, maldición, maldición- Naruto sólo repetía la misma palabra hasta que una anciana se sentó a su lado.

Anciana: vamos chico, no hace falta maldecir tanto y más en estas fechas de alegría.

Naruto: déjeme en paz señora usted no sabe que me pasa así que maldicire todo lo que quiera.

Anciana: dejame adivinar, no conseguiste el regalo para alguien especial para tí.

Naruto: y si así fuera qué?.

Anciana: estos jóvenes de ahora solo piensa que la Navidad se trata de los regalos.

Naruto: se equivoca, lo que quiero lograr es que ella no pierda su ilución por Santa Claus.

Anciana: eso es muy tierno, ya casi no se ve gente como usted- en eso toma una copa de whisky- entonces porqué no confía en que Santa Claus se lo dará.

Naruto: jajajaja vamos señora tanto usted como yo sabemos que Santa Claus no existe.

Anciana: claro que él existe, yo misma lo he visto en persona- en eso de su bolsillo saca un cascabel- este cascabel hace parte del trineo de él- en eso se lo pasa al rubio- con el podrás ver a Santa Claus.

Naruto: jajaja y cuál es el truco señora.

Anciana: ningúno, sólo quiero ayudar a alguien nada más- en eso Naruto mira el cascabel en sus manos.

Naruto: realmente me cuesta...- no siguio hablando ya que la anciana desapareció de su lugar- pero adonde se fué.

Sin más Naruto sólo lo ignoró para después pararse de su lugar y pagar por lo que consumió y así comenzar su camino hacia Kiri el cual no estaba nada cerca por lo que estuvo corriendo a toda velocidad por horas hasta que vio las puertas de la aldea y así dirigirse a su casa para ser recibido por Mei.

Mei: ya estaba preocupada porque no llegarás hijo.

Naruto: perdón oka_san, estuve muy distraído y el tiempo se me pasó volando.

Mei: no se te ocurrió nada para Fuu verdad.

Naruto: eso es verdad- en eso se acuesta en el sofá- se que me dirás que le diga la verdad sobre lo de Santa y también sé que es lo correcto.

Mei: pero?.

Naruto: pero no pudo hacerlo, tú misma has visto lo feliz que es en estas fechas, como se pone cuando espera la vista de Santa, realmente no quiero destruir esa ilusión.

Mei: entiendo, que te parece si nos vamos a dormir, a veces la almuada es la mejor consejera.

Naruto sólo hizo caso a lo dicho por su madre, ya al día siguiente sólo se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno para él y Mei para después hacer una lista que ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena de Navidad, si había algo que le gustaba hacer en la casa era cocinar, para él era un simple hobby pero aún así tenía una gran habilidad, ya después de tener la lista Naruto salió junto con Mei para hacer las compras y después de unas horas volvieron a su casa con varias bolsas para dentrar a la casa y encontrarse con Zabuza, Yagura, Haku y Fuu.

Naruto: esperen un momento, como dentraron?.

Mei: yo les di una copia de la llave a fuu y Haku.

Haku: acaso te molesta tenernos acá?.

Naruto: para nada solo me sorprendieron nada más.

Fuu: entonces que tal si comenzamos a preparar todo.

Naruto sólo asintió para comenzar a preparar la cena con ayuda de Mei, ambos disfrutaban de su momento madre e hijo mientras que en la sala los demás simplemente se pusieron a jugar algunos juegos de mesa para que después Mei los llamara y todos se sentarán en el comedor a disfrutar del gran festín el cual hizo babear más de uno y sin más sólo devoraron todo, ya a las 10 de la noche todos se disponían a ir a sus dormitorios, Zabuza y Yagura a unas habitaciones que habían para invitados, Mei para su propio cuarto y Haku y Fuu para el de Naruto para así todos irse a dormir o eso se creía pero Naruto no podía dormir ya que cuando amanezca tendría que decirle la verdad a Fuu y eso era lo que más le molestaba así que simplemente se levantó sin despertar a ninguna de las dos mujeres y asi colocarse un suéter de lana y coger su katana para después salir hacia al patio y de un salto llegar al techo de la casa para mirar la luna, pero en eso escucha el sonido de un cascabel así que busco en su ropa hasta que hallo el cascabel que le dió la anciana para mirarlo un poco antes de escuchar más cascabeles, Naruto sólo se paró y comenzo a mirar por todos lados hasta que a lo lejos vio como algo volaba hacia la aldea y en eso escuchó una risa un poco rara.

Naruto: esto debe de ser una jodida broma- en eso como un trineo era arrastrado por renos que volaban- jajaja realmente existe- en eso suelta un suspiro- bien, como dice el dicho, si la vida te da limones has limonada- en eso desefunda su katana- aunque en mi caso sería más como, si la vida te da a un Santa- en eso sonríe maligna mente- solo secuestrarlo jajajaja.

Naruto rápidamente comenzó a correr por el aire para alcanzar el trineo el cual se movía a gran velocidad para después dar un salto y ubicarse en una de las orillas del trineo para ver a un señor de gran edad el cual usaba un traje rojo, por parte del hombre reconoció rápidamente a su intruso.

Santa: que crees que haces, Naruto.

Naruto: hoo veo que sabe mi nombre.

Santa: como no hacerlo, si estás de primero en mi lista de traviesos.

Naruto: eso suena genial, pero bueno respondiendo tu primera pregunta, sólo quiero que te estaciones en la casa de halla la que tiene el gran pino.

Santa: claro que no, tengo mucho tra...- no termino porque Naruto le coloco la punta de su katana en el cuello.

Naruto: no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden a no ser que prefieras morir.

Santa sólo hizo lo que le ordenó el rubio y rápido dió la señal para descender y estacionarse en el patio de la casa para después bajar del trineo seguido de Naruto para que los dos se adentrarán en la casa quedando en la sala.

Santa: bien ya estoy aquí, dime qué es lo que necesitas?.

Naruto: seré breve, fuu quiere conducir tu trineo y repartir regalos.

Santa: pues dile que lo siento pero no puede.

Naruto: amigo ella puede y lo hará por qué si tú le rompes sus sueños yo te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo, fui claro- Santa solo asintió con mucho miedo- me alegra- en eso toma aire- ¡FUU DESPIERTA RÁPIDO, ES URGENTE!.

Todos se despertaron por el grito de Naruto, los primeros en bajar o mejor dicho rodar por las escaleras fueron Zabuza y Yagura para terminar en el piso, después apareció Fuu volando a toda velocidad seguido de Haku la cual salto las escaleras y aterrizó sobre los dos hombres para pasar rápido hacia la sala y por último Mei que parecía que aún no se despertaba así que simplemente paso sobre los hombres como si fueran tapetes.

Mei: que pasa hijo, porque gritas así.

Naruto: sólo quería ver a Zabuza caer por la escalera al igual que Yagura jajaja.

Fuu: oye Naru_kun, quien es el señor a tu lado.

Naruto: pues él es Santa Claus el original- ante esto fuu salto para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras que Haku se acercó para susurrarle.

Haku: oye cómo lo hiciste, acaso es un clon o algo por el estilo.

Naruto: me creerías si te digo que acabe de secuestrar al verdadero Santa- Haku lo medito un poco.

Haku: si se trata de tí, eso debe de ser verdad.

Santa: Fuu verdad- ella sólo asintio-e dijeron que había algo que tenías que decirme.

Fuu: podría manejar tu trineo a demás de ayudarte a repartir regalos aunque sea un poco- fuu hacia ojos de perro triste y Naruto sólo lo miraba con seriedad.

Santa: claro no veo problema, pero solo será por las naciones elementales.

Fuu: entiendo, pero también sería posible que los demás nos acompañen.

Santa: no veo ningún problema.

Sin decir más todos se fueron a sus cuartos por ropa más abrigada para después de unos segundos Zabuza y Yagura salir con su mismas ropas mientras que Mei, Haku y Fuu tenían unos abrigos, Zabuza sólo le pregunto a las chicas de donde habían sacado los abrigos a lo cual Naruto les respondió con que él les tenía algo de ropa en su armario, después de eso todos montaron en el trineo, Naruto,Zabuza y Yagura se quedaron en la parte de atrás después seguía Santa Claus y en el frente estaba Mei, Haku y Fuu, Santa solo le dijo cómo tenía que manejar a los renos para después darle las riendas, Fuu sólo sonrió hasta no más poder para literalmente hacer que los renos salgan a una gran velocidad provocando que todos los hombres sin excepción se agarren con fuerza de lo que tuvieran a su alcance, fuu dió un par de vueltas al rededor de la aldea antes de salir pero en eso frena en seco asustando a todos.

Santa: que sucede, para que frenaras de esa forma?.

Fuu: es que se me olvidó preguntarte, como se entregan los regalos.

Santa: normalmente dentro a las casas y dejó los regalos en menos de dos segundos- eso sorprendió a todos- pero ahora estoy un poco retrasado para la entrega.

Haku: no se preocupe nosotros le podemos ayudar.

Mei: así que solo díganos donde va que regalo y nosotros los dejaremos.

Santa: entiendo, entonces necesito que vallas más rápido.

Fuu: no se preocupe, además creo que podemos turnarnos entre nosotras para manejar- eso puso azul a todos los hombres- entonces vamos.

Sin más fuu aumento la velocidad en la que se movían para que Santa les dijera que regalo iba en que casa para después todos crearán clones que dejarán los regalos en las casas para desaparecer y tal como dijo Fuu después de un rato le tocó a Haku conducir la cual se metió por un bosque para esquivar a gran velocidad todos los árboles, después vino el turno de Mei la cual no dejaba de hacer giros y vueltas en el aire, las mujeres no paraban de reírse mientras los hombres intentaban no vomitar la cena, y así pasaron horas llendo por todas las naciones elementales hasta volver de nuevo a Kiri para después que el trineo tocará el suelo los hombres sólo saltaron para besar el suelo.

Zabuza: nunca pensé extrañar tanto el suelo.

Naruto: el suelo realmente es bueno.

Mei: vamos chicos fue un viaje muy divertido.

Haku: es verdad, deberíamos de repetirlo- eso espanto a los hombres.

Naru/zabu/yagura: NOOOO- estos sólo se metieron rápido a la casa.

Fuu: creo que ellos no lo disfrutaron mucho.

Santa: bien me tengo que ir, aún queda mucho por recorrer, pero gracias a ustedes tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que me queda del trayecto- sin más Santa se subió a su trineo y partir.

Haku: bueno, que dicen si vamos a dormir.

Mei: me parece muy buena idea, estoy muy cansada.

Sin más las chicas dentraron a la casa solo para ver a Zabuza y Yagura durmiendo en el piso, las chicas solo lo ignoraron y se dirigieron a las escaleras pero en eso las chicas vieron a Naruto en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, Mei sólo les dió una señal con la cabeza a Haku y fuu para después subir a su cuarto.

Fuu: Naru_kun podemos hablar.

Naruto: claro- en eso se acerca a ambas chicas- dime paso algo.

Fuu: no, sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Naruto: vamos no es como si hubiera hecho algo fuera de lo normal.

Haku: si por normal es el secuestrar a Santa solo para que fuu_chan siga creyendo en él- eso sorprendió a Naruto que rápidamente miró a Fuu.

Fuu: no te preocupes, Haku_chan me contó todo, también lo que tú y Yagura hicieron por mi estos años.

Naruto: yo solo quería que fueras feliz.

Haku: yo me iré adelantando al cuarto, así que no tarden- después de eso Haku sólo se fue a la habitación del rubio.

Naruto: pero sabes después de todo conocimos al verdadero Santa Claus.

Fuu: como lo hiciste?, me parece sorprendente que conociéramos al verdadero Santa.

Naruto: todo es gracias a esto- en eso le muestra el cascabel- una anciana extraña me lo dió en Iwa.

Fuu: que raro pero a la vez genial- en eso Naruto le pasa el cascabel.

Naruto: estoy seguro que con el podrás ver a Santa Claus todos los años- fuu sólo agarro el cascabel para apretarlo con fuerza y hacerlo añicos- pero que haces.

Fuu: no lo necesito- en eso abraza al rubio- ya que yo tengo a mi propio Santa personal.

Naruto sólo le devolvió el abrazo para después irse a dormir y así ala mañana siguiente todos reunirse para comenzar a abrir los regalos que tenían, Zabuza obtuvo una colección de novelas eróticas, Yagura obtuvo una maleta llena de fichas de casino algo que lo alegro mucho, Haku recibió sus nuevas espadas, Fuu ya estaba feliz pero aún así recibido unas nuevas prendas de ropa, Mei obtuvo el vestido que había visto hace unas semanas atrás y cuando llegó el turno de Naruto sólo recibió una pequeña caja la cual contenía dos cuernos de renos como de un disfraz.

Naruto: y esto que significa?- en eso se le acerca Haku y fuu para hacerse cada una aún lado.

Fuu: bueno eso significa que es una prenda menos.

Haku: que tendrás que quitar está noche- la voz de ambas chicas era lujuriosa y eso le encantó a Naruto.

Naruto: valla tal parece esta noche tendré mi feliz Navidad.

Fin.


	30. 29

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 29

Naruto apareció frente a Hiro dándole una patada giratoria en la cabeza que lo mando a volar a una gran velocidad por varios metros dejando atrás un camino de polvo, pero no pasó mucho antes de que Hiro apareciera devolviéndole en la patada pero está fue en el estómago sacandole el aire y salir volando hacia el mar, pero en eso Hiro utilizo el shunpo para aparecer detrás del rubio lanzado un corte en horizontal, pero Naruto giro hacia atrás a tiempo para ver cómo se acercaba la katana de Hiro y bloquearla con la suya, en eso Naruto mando un golpe con su mano libre pero Hiro lo esquivo para crear una esfera blanca y colocarla en el estómago del rubio para pronunciar-rayosagrado- Naruto al ver la esfera dió un salto para rápidamente agarrar el brazo de Hiro y utilizarlo de soporte logrando esquivar el rayo, para después envolver su katana con su poder de los demonios y lanzar un corte descendente el cuál Hiro bloqueó con su katana envuelta también en su poder sagrado y generar una gran explosión al momento que chocaron ambas armás la cual los lanzó varios metros a lados opuestos pero Naruto en el camino realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- del mar salieron una gran cantidad de esferas que se dirigieron hacia Hiro el cual al verlas comenzo a bloquearlas con su katana para moverse rápido a un lado esquivando un corte del rubio, Hiro realizo una posición de manos antes de enviar un corte en diagonal el cual Naruto bloqueó pero en eso Hiro pronunció-elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- Hiro respiro hondo para después exhalar una inmensa bola la cual Naruto no pudo esquivar ya que estaba muy cerca y terminó por envolverlo, Hiro se alejó un poco para ver cómo de apoco la esfera perdía su tamaño para mostrar al rubio ileso exepto por su ropa, Naruto agarro lo que quedaba de su camiseta y se la arranco para mirar a Hiro.

Naruto: sabes, me gustaba mucho esa camiseta.

Hiro: de seguro en el otro mundo abra más.

Naruto sólo río un poco para pronunciar-Senka- para moverse a una gran velocidad logrando aparecer atrás de Hiro el cual estaba sonriendo ya que logró el bloquear todos los cortes del rubio o eso pensó hasta que Naruto soltó una nueva carcajada de psicópata en eso en la espalda de Hiro aparecieron dos líneas para proceder a ver un pequeño chorro de sangre salir, Hiro sólo soltó un grito de dolor, pero Naruto no acabo hay ya que lo agarro del hombro para hacerlo girar y que lo mirará y darle un golpe con su puño en el estómago sacándole el aire y mandarlo al cielo para después dar un gran salto, Hiro logro recuperar el aire para después ver como Naruto se acercaba a él así que solo envolvió su katana con su poder para después decir-Shiro Getsuga Tenshō- Hiro lanzó cinco lunas hacia Naruto que solo las esquivó pero en eso Hiro apareció a su lado izquierdo dispuesto a lanzar de nuevo su Getsuga Tenshō a quema ropa, pero Naruto se giró rápido para envolver su propia katana y ambos decir-Shiro/Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- ambos ataques crearon una gran explosión, para poder ver como ambas katanas salían volando hasta lo que una vez fue un bosque quedando clavadas en el suelo pero eso no los detuvo ya que el humo que los cubría se disperso por una onda espanciba la cual se generó por un choque de puños entre ellos logrando alejarse un poco, en eso Hiro avanzo rápidamente para darle una patada giratoria en la cabeza del rubio pero él esquivo moviéndose hacia atrás para después dejarse caer hacia el mar para extender sus brazos y realizar una posición de manos diferente en cada mano y pronunciar en un susurro-elemento de lava: dragón de lava y elemento de hielo: dragón de hielo- para después colocar sus brazos en forma de cruz logrando cubrirse de un golpe de talon que le dió Hiro, el golpe tenía tanta fuerza que lo envío a un más rápido al mar logrando sumergirlo muy profundo.

El mar era tranquilo no se veía rastro alguno del rubio así que Hiro descendió hasta quedar sobre el agua mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de una señal del rubio pero no veía nada hasta que debajo de sus pies comenzaron a surgir burbujas hasta que pudo ver una especie de luz acercándose a él así que solo dió un gran salto pero en esopudo observar como dos dragones tanto de lava y hielo surgieron del agua para abrir sus bocas y cada uno agarrar un brazo de Hiro con fuerza para llevarlo a gran velocidad contra la tierra del exbosque provocando un gran cráter pero aún así no acabo hay ya que los dragones lo arrastraron debajo del suelo por varios metros antes de salir a la superficie y lanzarlo al cielo donde Naruto apareció dandole una patada en la espalda devolviendo al piso para crear otro cráter pero rápidamente Hiro se levantó un poco adolorido para mirar a Naruto e ir hacia él a toda velocidad concentrando en su mano izquierda su poder sagrado para después pronunciar-explosión de luz- de su mano salió una esfera blanca que se acercó a Naruto a gran velocidad pero a medio camino estalló, creando una enorme explosión la cual logro desaparecer parte de las nubes grises que habían pero el rubio lo pudo esquivar sin mucho esfuerzo para después bajar al suelo seguido de Hiro y comenzar una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo donde que cada golpe que se daban se podía sentir como el suelo temblaba pero en un descuido del rubio Hiro logro darle un golpe con su palma en el pecho para escuchar como algo se rompía y lograndolo retroceder pero Hiro no paro hay y corrió hacia él para seguir con el encuentro, en eso Naruto saco dos de sus cadenas para enterrarlas en dos grandes rocas que estaban cerca y cuando Hiro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca las utilizo para golpearlo por la derecha como por la izquierda de esté en una intento de aplastarlo con ellas, lo cual solo logro que Hiro quedará aturdido por unos segundos los cuales aprovecho para sacar otras dos cadenas y atacarlo con sus cuatros cadenas con la intención de perforlarlo con ellas pero Hiro se tiró al suelo para rodar y esquivar las cadenas pero hay apareció Naruto con un kunai en cada mano lograndolo cortar en la parte del pecho en forma de X, Hiro sólo retrocedió para sacar el también dos kunais y utilizarlos para defenderse de las cadenas del rubio e intentar clavarselos en el cuello de Naruto o en preferencia en el corazón, estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Hiro utilizo una bomba de humo segando temporalmente al rubio para tomar distancia y guardar sus kunais y comenzar a crear una gran esfera blanca en su mano, mientras que cuando el humo se esparció Naruto pudo ver la gran esfera y después escuchar a Hiro decir-rayo sagrado- el inmenso rayo salió dirigió hacia Naruto el cual sólo pronunció-estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: patrón de muro defensivo- las cuatro cadenas de Naruto avanzaron un poco para comenzar a envolverse entre ellas hasta formar un muro como el que hizo huesos para después ver como el muro recibió el rayo impidiendo que toque al rubio y así logrando resistir el ataque de Hiro para después Naruto realizar una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: pantano del Inframundo- el suelo debajo de Hiro se volvió un profundo pantano impidiendo que Hiro se pueda mover, en eso Naruto dió un gran salto para quedar sobre Hiro para flexionar un poco su brazo derecho mientras sus cadenas comenzaron a envolver su brazo hasta que las puntas crearon una especie de pirámide que cubrió su puño para después pronunciar-estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: taladro de cadenas- Naruto lanzo su puño para que las cadenas salieran a gran velocidad contra Hiro las cuales giraban muy rápido hasta que tocaron el pantano creando un gran estruendo para levantar una inmensa nube de polvo la cual se disperso en forma de tornado y hací mostrar un profundo hoyo con una circunferencia de unos 4 kilómetros.

Con los demás.

Kushina estaba impresionada al ver a Naruto usar las cadenas de chakra características del clan Uzumaki pero le dió mucha curiosidad que las de él fueran rojas en vez de doradas como las de ella, así que miró a las ninjas de Kiri pero estas estaban igual de sorprendidas, después pudieron ver el poderoso ataque del rubio para que este bajará al suelo y comenzará a respirar agitada mente.

Mito: no sabía que se podían usar las cadenas de esa forma- en eso mira a Kushina.

Kushina: para serte sincera yo solo sabía que las cadenas de chakra podían atrapar o atravesar a las personas o bijuus.

Mikoto: pero eso no importa en este momento, realmente me cuesta creer que toda esta destrucción haya sido creada por esos dos chicos.

Zabuza: es mejor que lo creas- en eso su miraba mostraba preocupación.

Haku: dime qué es lo que te preocupa- Zabuza no la miró así que Haku lo agarro del brazo y lo hizo que la mirará- que es lo que le pasará a Naruto si libera todo su poder.

Fuu: que es lo que nosotras no sabemos.

Zabuza: se los diré a su tiempo, por ahora concentremonos en estar vivos.

Con Naruto.

Naruto estaba cansado pero aún así quería seguir con la batalla y en eso salió Hiro del hoyo muy lastimado para mirar a Naruto ambos sólo soltaron una carcajada de psicópata para después detenerse y Hiro pronunciar-arte celestial: armadura celestial- el cuerpo de Hiro comenzó a ser cubierto por una especie de manto blanco, Naruto lanzó una de su cadenas con la intención de atravesar su pecho pero al chocar con este la cadena se quedó quieta, entonces Naruto sólo trajo de vuelta su cadena para hacerlas desaparecer, Hiro le llamó mucho la curiosidad al ver cómo el rubio tomo una pose de combate para después escucharlo decir-Shunkō- el viento comenzo a girar en sus brazos con rapidez como si fueran tornados, mientras que de su espalda y hombros comenzaron a surgir rayos que golpeaban todo a su alrededor, Hiro estaba impresionado por lo que hizo el rubio pero él sabía que eso no le haría gran daño así decidió informarselo pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar pudo ver como los tornados comenzaban a cambiar de color a uno negro y los rayos a un color carmeci, en ese momento Hiro por primera vez en su vida sintió un poco de miedo por la apariencia que tenía el rubio, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por la emoción, así que sin esperar un segundo más Hiro utilizo el shunpo para aparecer detrás del rubio y lanzar una patada giratoria a la cabeza de Naruto él cual simplemente se agachó esquivando el golpe para girarse rápidamente quedando frente a Hiro y comenzar a darle una lluvia de golpes a gran velocidad para después de unos segundos detenerse.

Hiro: si eso es todo lo que tienes- en eso sonríe- déjame dec...

No acabo porque derrepente escupió una gran cantidad de sangre para después ver como en todo su cuerpo apareció marcas de puños y después escuchar como el suelo detrás de él se quebraba en varios pedazos, Hiro sólo callo de rodillas sujetándose fuerte el estómago para después mirar al rubio.

Naruto: valla esa armadura tuya el muy resistente- en eso muestra sus manos las cuales estaban goteando sangre- si solo ubiera usado el Shunkō en su forma original, ten por seguro que con cada golpe sólo me abría roto los huesos de mis manos.

Hiro: a que te refieres con su forma original?.

Naruto: la forma original fue la primera que viste la cual no te haría daño.

Hiro: si eso fue lo que ví, pero después cambio de color tanto el viento que te rodean como los rayos.

Naruto: eso es porque está es la segunda forma, está tiene mi poder de los demonios, es por eso que cambió su color ya que la diseñé para utilizarla contra ustedes.

Hiro: jajajaja eso quiere decir que aún habrá más diversión.

Naruto: te equivocas, esta lucha ya está llegando a su final, así que muy pronto veremos quién de los dos muere.

Hiro: si es así entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Hiro y Naruto lanzaron sus puños chocando entre ellos lo cual provocó una onda espanciba a su alrededor que quebró el suelo en pedazos y mando varias rocas a volar, y asi comenzaron a lanzarse más golpes que de a poco subían de velocidad y de fuerza para después de un rato Naruto le lanzo una patada al torso pero Hiro lo esquivo para comenzar a moverse por el lugar seguido por Naruto el cual debes en cuando lograba conectar algún golpe pero Hiro también respondía logrando lastimar al rubio y en un momento Hiro logro darle un golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que lo mando hacia atrás varios metros logrando que rebote una que otra vez en el suelo hasta detenerse para que este se parará con dificultad mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Con los demás.

Todos estaban preocupados por el rubio el cual se veía ya muy cansado, pero no era el único ya que Hiro estaba igual o peor ya que pudieron ver cómo su armadura estaba comenzando a perder brillo.

Kushina: está es nuestra oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Mikoto: de que estás hablando?.

Kushina: su armadura está desapareciendo, eso quiere decir que estará expuesto a cualquier ataque nuestro.

Mito: enserio crees que lo podremos vencer ka_san?- Kushina sólo asintió feliz.

Haku: si usted está en lo cierto, entonces la ayudaré con todo lo que tengo.

Fuu: tal vez Naru_kun se enoje un poco, pero es mejor que seguir viendo cómo se lástima cada vez más.

Miya: entonces que esperamos.

Sin más todos se lanzaron contra Hiro para que Zabuza y Haku fueran los primeros en atacar lanzando varios cortes con sus respectivas espadas pero no lograron hacerle ni un pequeño rasguño al cuerpo de Hiro así que se alejaron para que Mikoto y Miya realizarán una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: dragón de fuego- los dos dragones atacaron a Hiro causando una explosión pero cuando el humo desapareció Hiro no parecía que hubiera sufrido daño alguno, pero en ese momento ocho cadenas salieron del suelo sujetándolo con fuerza mientras que mito creo varios clones de ella para que cada uno reuniera chakra en sus manos en forma de esfera y todas salir corriendo contra Hiro para pronunciar-Rasengan- todas las esferas chocaron contra Hiro provocando una nueva explosión levantando una gran nube de polvo para después volver a mostrar a Hiro sin ningún rasguñó, pero en eso fuu apareciera en el aire con su manto de chakra de cuatro colas mientras que en su boca tenía una bijuu_dama la cual lanzó contra Hiro pero este no recibió ningún daño para después Hiro se diera vuelta y los encarar a todos.

Hiro: saben no tenía intención de hacerles algo, pero parece que quieren morir rápido.

Todos ellos se reunieron en un solo lugar para después ver como Hiro realizo una posición de manos-arte celestial: extinción de almas- del cielo comenzaron a descender dos ángeles que se colocaron a cada lado de Hiro y comenzar a hacer una esfera blanca con varios rayos para después lanzar dos poderosos láseres que se juntaron para hacer uno solo muy grande, todos los demás sólo veía esto como su fin hasta que Naruto apareció frente a ellos invocando sus cadenas-estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: patrón de muro defensivo- las cadenas formaron un muro para recibir el poderoso láser pero el muro no duro mucho antes de ser destruido y seguir su camino, así que Naruto concentro en su brazo izquierdo tanto rayos como todo el viento que pudo para después golpear el láser de frente logrando frenar su avance pero no fue por mucho antes de que el láser envolviera su brazo completo y lo hiciera retroceder, pero antes de llegar contra los demás Naruto concentró una gran cantidad de su poder para después pudiera surgir una especie de garra oscura de entre el láser para lograrlo desviarlo de su principal objetivo.

Todos respiraron de alivio al saber que aún vivirían un día más, Haku y Fuu querían agradecerle al rubio pero Zabuza las detuvo en su camino para que este les hiciera una señal con la cabeza y todos pudieron como el brazo izquierdo de Naruto estaba totalmente destrozado, su piel era totalmente oscura con varias líneas rojas por dónde brotaba la sangre, todos se espantaron ante eso ya que fue por su culpa que Naruto terminará de esa forma y cuando intentaron acercarse Naruto los miro sobre el hombro.

Naruto: no vuelvan a intervenir en mi pelea, o lo lamentaran todos ustedes.

Todos tenían miedo de Naruto, en especial Haku y Fuu ya que en todo lo que llevaban juntos el rubio nunca les habían dicho algo parecido, siempre las trataba con mucho cariño y amor incluso cuando las veía con esos ojos de demonio nunca tuvieron miedo, pero ahora era muy diferente ya que ellas podían ver como esos ojos ahora mostraban una insaciable sed por matar sin importarle quien sea, Naruto simplemente volvió a mirar a Hiro para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

Naruto: no se acerquen hasta que todo acabé, fui claro- su voz sonaba como el rugido de una bestia.

Nadie dijo nada así que Naruto solo tomo su silencio como un sí, para que este volviera a su pelea contra Hiro el cual parecía haber recuperado sólo un poco de su energía, Naruto luchaba con todo lo que tenía pero le estaba siendo difícil el poder defender de todos los golpes de Hiro con sólo un brazo ya que al parecer su otro brazo estaba roto y eso lo aprovechaba Hiro para golpear varias veces ese punto logrando sacarle gritos de dolor, así que Naruto sólo utilizo el shunpo para separarse de Hiro y se ubicó en el cielo intentando recuperar el aliento pero no duro mucho antes de que Hiro apareciera dándole una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire al rubio para después lanzar un golpe con su puño el cual Naruto lo bloqueó con su única mano libre pero Hiro rápidamente utilizó su otro brazo para atravesar el pecho de Naruto el cual sólo grito por el dolor antes de escupir sangre, Hiro retiro su mano del pecho del rubio para concentrar su poder sagrado en su mano y lanzarlo contra el rubio el cual de alguna forma logro librarse del agarre de Hiro y también concentró su poder de los demonios en su mano para así chocar sus puños creando una enorme explosión generando al mismo tiempo una inmensa onda espanciba que hizo desaparecer todas las nubes grises que habían en el cielo para después de unos segundos ambos caer a gran velocidad contra el suelo generando un cráter donde se estrellaron, Naruto se comenzó a parar mientras que la sangre corria al suelo, él ya no tenía el Shunkō activado al igual que Hiro ya no poseía su armadura, ambos se miraron unos segundos para después mirar hacia un lado y encontrarse con sus katanas para así agarrarlas.

Hiro: ja...ja...ja, ya...no me...queda mucho...poder.

Naruto: ya somos...dos- en eso Naruto apunta con su katana hacia atrás- que tal...si acabamos esto...de un último... ataque.

En eso ambos comenzaron a concentrar todo el poder que tenían en sus katanas provocando como una especie de llamarada blanca y negra aparezca la cual poco a poco estaba creciendo y al mismo tiempo consumía todo a su camino.

Con los demás.

Todos ellos decidieron quedarse lejos del encuentro, ya que no querían tener problemas con el rubio en un futuro, pero después pudieron ver como estos estaban concentrando mucha energía algo que les llamó mucho la atención pero también les dió un mal presentimiento y en ese momento Fuu fue llevada al su espacio metal al igual que Mito.

Con Fuu.

Fuu: que pasa chomei por qué me llamas tan derrepente?.

Chomei: ¡Acaso no vez que estamos en problemas!- chomei estaba alterada- ¡Tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos ahora si no moriremos!.

Fuu: pero porque lo dices- ella ya estaba comenzando a tener miedo y más por la respuesta que le puedan dar.

Chomei: en este momento los dos están apunto de darle fin a este encuentro y cuando sus ataques colisionen destruirán todo a su alrededor- eso asustó a Fuu- escucha quiero que liberes a mi hermano con el jutsu que usábamos en el pasado, para después tú y esa chica Mito creen un clon de sombra- fuu sólo asintió para dejar su espacio mental.

Con Mito.

Esta estaba en su espacio mental viendo cómo Kurama tenía sus manos en la gran reja para sacudirla con fuerza exigiendo que lo liberen, después de eso mito decidió acercarse un poca temerosa para que el zorro la viera.

Kurama: ¡mocosa liberame rápido!.

Mito: no soy estúpida para liberarte, así que has silencio ya que me estás provocando dolor de cabeza- mito buscaba sonar segura y firme de sus palabras.

Kurama: te equivocas eres estúpida ya que si no nos vamos lejos de aquí vamos a morir- mito iba a reclamarle pero en eso apareció Fuu junto con chomei.

Fuu: porque a un no lo liberas.

Mito: porque sería muy peligroso si lo hago, quien sabe que haría- eso solo hizo que el zorro gruñera.

Chomei: escucha niña mi hermano no hará nada que no sea evitar que todos nosotros quedemos muertos así que liberaro- en eso saca su instinto asesino- o yo te obligare hacerlo.

Mito: entiendo- mito tenía mucho miedo- pero yo no tengo la llave del sello, la tiene mi papá- eso solo hizo suspirar a chomei.

Chomei: vez te dije que ella no podía liberarlo- en eso mira a Fuu- perdiste pequeña jajaja.

Fuu: tsh maldición, ya que se le va hacer- en eso realiza una posición de manos, para después tocar la reja para que está comenzará abrirse.

Mito: como hisiste eso.

Fuu: es un viejo jutsu que creo Naru_kun para nosotras.

Chomei: eso fue antes de que pudiéramos romper el sello que me apresa- en eso mira cómo Kurama se acerca a ella- Fuu ya sabes que hacer así que las dos salgan de aquí mientras le informo a mi hermano que es lo que haremos.

Fuu sólo asintió para salir junto con mito del espacio mental mientras chomei le enseñaba las posiciones de un jutsu a su hermano, pero con Fuu cuando salieron llegaron al esterior le informo a mito que creará un clon de sombra, para después los clones comenzaran a cambiar, el clon de Fuu saco seis alas más grandes de lo normal, también le salió una delgada cola y por último sus ojos se volvieron totalmente anaranjados, por otro lado al clon de Mito le salieron dos orejas en la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada y de la cintura surgieron nueve colas, todos estaban sorprendidos exepto por Fuu, en eso ambos clones comenzaron a realizar una posición de manos para después pronunciar-estilo de sello: liberación bestial- después de eso el clon de Fuu fue envuelto en un torbellino de viento para después mostrar la verdadera forma de chomei

Todos estaban con la boca abierta incluso fuu que no sabía que fue lo que pasó pero en eso el clon de mito también fue envuelta en un torbellino de fuego para después mostrar a Kurama.

Los de Konoha se espantaron al ver al gigantesco zorro libre de su contenedor, en eso Kushina estaba lista para atraparlo con sus cadenas pero la voz de Kurama la detuvo.

Kurama: ahora no es momento para luchar Kushina- en eso atrapa a todos en sus garras- es momento de huir de aquí- en eso mira a chomei- hermana estamos listos.

Chomei: entonces sujetate con fuerza hermano.

Chomei agarro con fuerza a Kurama para despegar y volar a toda velocidad pero lo que no sabían es que el poder de Naruto y Hiro llegó a tener una altura igual a la de una montaña para después desaparecer de golpe y poder observar como la hoja de las dos armas cambiaron de color para después lanzarse a gran velocidad y chocar sus katanas generando una un domo que comenzó a espandirse muy rápido mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de rocas y al llegar al mar literalmente comenzó a evaporar toda el agua, chomei solo intentaba esquivar todas las rocas que venían a ella pero aún así le era difícil así que Kurama usaba sus colas para protegerla pero solo pudieron avanzar unos kilómetros más antes de que una especie de tsunami de rocas los atrapará.

Después que el domo desapareció paso un par de segundos para que una parte del suelo se comenzará a mover y de hay saliera chomei la cual tenía varias heridas después salió Kurama el cual también tenía varias heridas y cuando abrió sus manos dejó ver a todos los demás un poco aturdidos.

Miya: que fue lo que pasó?.

Kurama: que sobrevivimos eso fue lo que pasó- eso les llamó la atención a todos pero fuu al ver a chomei lastimada se preocupó.

Fuu: chomei tu estas bien?.

Chomei: esto no es nada mi niña, mi verdadero cuerpo todavía está dentro tuyo- eso la calmó pero entonces vieron la cara de seriedad del zorro.

Zabuza: que es lo que te pasa kyubi.

Kurama: sólo veía lo que hisieron esos dos con su último ataque.

En eso todos se pararon en las rocas para ver cómo estaban entre un inmenso cráter el cual tenía aproximadamente un radio de 45 kilómetros en los cuales no había nada, ni siquiera las montañas que habían visto o algo del mar que rodeaba alguna vez Uzushiogakure, nadie decía nada todos estaban en shock pero en eso Kurama comenzo a volverse pequeño para mostrar al clon de mito y este explotará.

Miya: que le pasó.

Chomei: nada solo que se acabó el tiempo que podía estar fuera de su jaula- en eso ella también comenzó a hacerse pequeña- antes de irme, será mejor que vallan donde Naruto, el no se encuentra nada bien.

Fuu volvió a crear varios clones que agarraron a los demás y salir volando hacia el centro del cráter pero se dieron de cuenta que estaban muy lejos así que fuu sólo aumento más la velocidad para después de unos minutos llegar al lugar y ver a los dos jóvenes parados, en el pecho de Naruto se podía ver como si lo hubieran atravesado unas cuatro veces mientras que es su mano derecha tenía la empuñadura de su katana ya rota, por otro lado Hiro no estaba mejor ya que tenía varios cortes profundos por todo su torso y su pierna derecha estaba envuelta en sangre además que parecía que no podía moverla o hacer fuerza, por eso usaba su katana de bastón para mantenerse en pie.

Hiro: nunca pensé decir esto pero, que dices si lo dejamos en un empate Naruto.

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo, ya que si seguimos así ambos moriremos.

Hiro: entonces hasta la próxima Naruto- sin más Hiro desapareció en un flash blanco.

En algún lugar.

Cerca a un pequeño pueblo se podía ver una casa de no más de dos pisos bastante grande, en eso apareció un flash blanco para hacer acto de presencia Hiro el cual como pudo avanzo hacia la puerta de la casa dejando un camino de sangre para después golpear con fuerza la puerta, la dueña de la casa solo dió una cara de disgusto por los golpes.

??: Quien diablos toca de esa forma- en eso se acerca a la puerta solo para volver a escuchar los golpes pero más fuertes- ¡ Ya voy, aguante un poco!- pero nuevamente golpeó con más fuerza, eso le saco una vena en la frente para después abrir la puerta- ¡ESCUCHA PENDEJO DEJA DE TOCAR DE...- no acabo por que se sorprendió a ver a Hiro que se desplomó en la entrada de la casa- ¡Hiro pero que te pasó!

Hiro: jajaja solo tuve la mejor pelea de mi vida, Chinami.

Chinami: de que hablas?, Acaso tú te enfrentaste a uno de los demonios- la sonrisa de Hiro le dió la respuesta- por Dios si él te dejo así realmente tuvo que ser alguien muy fuerte.

Hiro: tuvo no, el es alguien fuerte ya que nuestro encuentro quedó en un empate- eso le llamó mucho la atención a Chinami.

Chinami: dime qué al menos le preguntaste su nombre- en eso lo ayuda a pararse y lo guía al sofá para que este se acueste.

Hiro: claro no soy tonto, se llama Naruto terumi pero tú lo conoces como es segador oscuro de Kiri- eso hizo que Chinami sonriera- que piensas hacer?.

Chinami: tal vez lo visite más adelante.

Sin más Hiro sólo callo en las manos de Morfeo mientras que Chinami comenzó a curar sus heridas para después volver a su habitación la cual tenía un montón de hojas regadas por todo el lugar para así sentarse en una mesa y comenzar a dibujar algo en una de las hojas.

Con Naruto.

Cuando Hiro se fue Naruto callo desmayado al suelo, en eso Haku y Miya se acercaron para atender sus heridas pero como la vez anterior su ninjutsu médico no sirvió y el problema era que el rubio tenía varias hemorragias internas, heridas de gravedad, la perdida de sangre y su brazo izquierdo roto ante todo esto Haku y Miya no podían hacer mucho ya que no contaban con las herramientas necesarias así que Haku solo creo dos palos de hielo con el cual procedió a entablar su brazo mientras que Miya busco la forma de parar la hemorragia así sea por un tiempo para después ambas mirar a los demás.

Kushina: como está?.

Haku: para nada bien- ella intentaba aguantar las lágrimas- tenemos que llevarlo rápido a un hospital o si no puede morir.

Fin


	31. 30

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction.

Cap 30

Después de saber que Naruto podía morir no pasó mucho para que todos comenzaran una lluvia de preguntas hacia las dos Kunoichis las cuales solo le explicaron a todos el estado de Naruto para después hacer silencio hasta que Zabuza hablo.

Zabuza: ahora que recuerdo el siempre lleva al menos tres botellas de vino.

Kushina: acaso no vez el estado de mi hijo y tu solo piesas en beber?- Kushina estaba furiosa y no era la única ya que Mikoto se veía igual.

Zabuza: dos cosas- en eso levanta un dedo- primero no es su hijo y que quede claro- después levantó un segundo dedo- segundo estoy hablando del vino que le dió la shinigami_sama.

Fuu: es verdad con eso de seguro se recupera rápido- ella tenía la esperanza de que el vino lo ayudaría pero al ver las caras decaídas de Haku y Miya sus esperanzas de esfumaron.

Haku: eso sería una muy buena idea fuu_chan, pero hay un problema.

Mikoto: cual?.

Miya: nosotras pensamos lo mismo mientras lo atendíamos, pero cuando buscamos las botellas, su moral no estaba.

Haku: lo más probable es que se halla caído en el momento de la última explosión.

Kushina: Entonces que es lo que haremos?-sonaba desesperada.

Haku: acabamos de detener uno que otro sangrado además de encargarnos de sus hemorragias, pero todo eso solo nos dará un poco de tiempo- en eso mira a Fuu seriamente- fuu_chan tú eres la más rápida de todos nosotros, por eso llévate a Naruto_kun a Konoha.

Fuu asintió con la cabeza para intentar agarrar a Naruto pero cuanto pasó su mano por el brazo izquierdo del rubio este emitió un gruñido de dolor lo que asusto a Fuu que se alejó un poco, para después solo cubrirse con su manto de chakra de cuatro colas para hacer aparecer varios brazos de chakra que envolvieron al rubio para acercarlo más a ella y comenzar a volar a toda velocidad mientras con los demás Haku dió la orden de buscar el moral donde se supone que están las botellas de vino.

En Konoha.

En la oficina del Hokage estaba Minato, Mei, yagura, chojuro, Jiraiya y Tsunade con su fiel compañera Shizune, estos últimos tres llegaron el día anterior, todo estuvo tranquilo hablaron y negociaron varios puntos de la alianza, pero había algo estraño ya que Mei desde hace unas horas atrás tenía un mal presentimiento además de sentir como un dolor en su pecho crecía y en eso hizo acto a aparición una mujer con una máscara de gato llamando la atención de todos.

Minato: Neko, acaso paso algo?.

Neko: si señor, al parecer algo se infiltró en la aldea.

Jiraiya: como que algo?, Acaso no saben lo que es?.

Neko: lo siento Jiraiya_sama, al parecer cruzo la puerta principal a una gran velocidad, los testigos sólo dijeron que era una especie de masa negra y roja- eso sorprendió a todos y alarmó mucho a Minato ya que kohona aún no se había recuperado del todo de la antigua invasión.

Minato: sabes dónde se encuentra.

Neko: al parecer se dirigió al hospital, en este momento ya debe haber un escuadrón Ambu en el lugar para interceptarlo.

Minato: gracias por la información, ya mismo voy averiguar qué es lo que sucede- sin más el Ambu desapareció en una nube de humo.

Jiraiya: Minato yo también voy contigo.

Tsunade: nosotras dos también, puede que el enemigo sea muy fuerte.

Minato: gracias sensei, Leidy Tsunade- Minato estaba apunto de teletransportarse hasta que Yagura hablo.

Yagura: espere yodaime, nosotros también vamos.

Jiraiya: no se preocupen nosotros podemos con esto.

Mei: no importa, he tenido un mal presentimiento desde hace rato y algo me dice que valla, así que iré- Minato no quería discutir con Mei así que simplemente acepto para después todos desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

En el hospital.

Todos aparecieron afuera del hospital y desde hay se podía ver cómo varios civiles salían corriendo del hospital para así todos adentrarse al edificio pero cuando estaban en las puertas pudieron escuchar un grito muy familiar para los de Kiri.

Fuu: NO QUIERO PELIAR, SOLO NECESITO A UN DOCTOR RAPIDO, ÉL SE MUERE.

Cuando todos miraron se encontraba fuu envuelta en su manto de chakra de cuatro colas con un bulto en su pecho mientras que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, al parecer eso no le importo a los Ambus que estaban listo para atacarla pero en eso Mei, Yagura y chojuro se colocaron frente a Fuu listos para atacar algo que sorprendió a Minato y a los dos Sanín.

Mei: yodaime, dígale a sus Ambus que bajen sus armas- su voz era sería al igual que su mirada.

Jiraiya: porque debería hacer lo que le pide, mizukage?- el peliblanco no entendía que estaba pasando.

Mei: porque a quién van atacar es uno de mis ninjas- eso sí que los sorprendió a todos.

Tsunade: aún así eso no justifica que venga y ataque nuestra aldea o si?.

Mei: atacar?, Quien dijo que está atacando su aldea, es más porque piensan que ella vino atacar su aldea- Mei se sentía ofendida y enojada porque pensaran que Fuu sería capaz de hacer algo así sin su permiso primero o el de su hijo.

Yagura: calmate Mei- en eso clava su bastón en el piso para caminar hacia Fuu que solo estaba llorando- fuu dime qué es lo está pasando?.

Fuu: Yagura_ni, por favor diles que manden a un doctor.

Yagura: un doctor para quien?.

En eso Fuu sólo comenzo a desaparecer su manto de chakra revelando su cara la cual Minato reconoció rapidamente pero no termino hay porque cuando llegó al bulto reveló unos cabellos dorados para así después mostrar a Naruto inconsciente y con varias heridas mientras que Fuu lo abrazaba con si no quisiera que se fuera, todos estaban en shock pero la primera en salir fue Mei que corrió a ver a su hijo.

Mei: fuu, que fue lo que le pasó- su voz ahora sonaba desesperada, pero fuu parecía no poder responder.

Chojuro: nuca había visto al sensei en ese estado- en eso mira a Minato- yodaime necesitamos a un doctor urgente.

Minato: lo sé- en eso mira a Tsunade que solo asiente- gracias Leidy Tsunade.

Yagura agarro a Fuu para alejarla del cuerpo de Naruto una vez lo dejo en el piso, Tsunade junto con Shizune comenzaron a revisar al rubio para después colocar una cara que no decía nada bueno, así que las dos mujeres realizaron una posición de manos para que un chakra verde se concentrará en sus manos pero después de unos minutos se dieron cuenta que no estaban curando sus heridas.

Tsunade: esto es muy malo, nuestro chakra no está asiendo nada ni siquiera podemos cerrar un simple corte en su mejilla.

Jiraiya: pero eso como puede ser posible?.

Tsunade: no lo sé, es la primera vez que me pasa.

Mei: Fuu- la nombrada sólo la mira aún llorando- no quiero que me cuentes la historia, solo te pido que me respondas con un simple si o no- fuu sólo asintió con la cabeza- bien, dime Naruto se enfrentó a un an...an- le costaba terminar la pregunta porque no quería saber la respuesta- a un ángel caído.

Esa pregunta llamó la atención de todos exepto de Tsunade y Shizune que no sabían a que se referían, pero Jiraiya ya sabía porque Minato le contó todo sobre lo que sabía de Naruto, en eso todos pusieron sus ojos sobre la peliverde la cual mantenía la su vista en el suelo.

Fuu: si- eso fue suficiente para que Mei soltará un pequeño grito ahogado y Minato se preocupó aun más.

Minato: Leidy Tsunade, no hay nada que pueda hacer?.

Tsunade: dime niña, quien atendió al joven antes de llegar aquí?.

Fuu: Haku_chan y Miya, pero sólo dijeron que intentaría ganar tiempo.

Tsunade: pues lo hisieron, sus heridas son muy graves sin mencionar su brazo izquierdo, si ellas no lo hubieran atendido tal vez hubiera muerto en el camino.

Yagura: eso significa que si puede hacer algo por él.

Tsunade: necesito operarlo pero de inmediato- en este mira a un doctor- traigame una camilla de inmediato y también alisten una sala de quirófano.

Doctor: como ordené- en eso sale corriendo.

Chojuro: cree poder curarlo señorita.

Tsunade: haré todo lo que pueda- en eso llegaron unas enfermeras con la camilla para rápidamente acostarlo en ella- Shizune vienes conmigo, necesito tu ayuda.

Shizune: claro Leidy Tsunade.

Después de eso se llevaron rápido a Naruto al quirófano bajo la vista de todos, chojuro simplemente salió unos minutos para volver con dos vasos de té y darle uno a Fuu para que se calmara y el otro a Mei que parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, ya después de unos minutos Fuu se calmó para proceder a relatar todo lo sucedido desde que llegaron a Uzushiogakure hasta el ataque de kenta y Hiro, Fuu sólo se disculpaba con Mei ya que por culpa de ella y los demás Naruto sacrificio su brazo para protegerlos, Mei por su lado no estaba enojada ya que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, ya al rededor de las 11 de la noche Haku, zabuza, Miya, Mito y Kushina cruzaron por la puerta del hospital para encontrarse con los demás para que Haku proceda a darle el bolso de Naruto a Mei la cual se lo agradeció y al mismo tiempo salió Tsunade y Shizune la primera en preguntar fue Fuu que se le adelanto a Mei.

Fuu: por favor dígame cómo se encuentra.

Tsunade: fue muy difícil, una persona normal ya hubiera muerto por la gravedad de sus heridas- eso asustó a todos- pero ese no es el caso del joven, su cirugía fue a la perfección aunque no hay nada que podamos hacer por su brazo izquierdo.

Mei: que tan grave es?.

Shizune: mucho ya que sus huesos están rotos en demasiados pedazos muy pequeños sin contar que los músculos recibieron un gran daño.

Tsunade: es por eso que lo más recomendable sería remover el brazo para de esa forma evitar que se infecte- en eso mira a Kushina y a Minato- pero para eso necesito la autorización de sus padres.

Mei: me niego- eso asombro a Tsunade que no entendía de que hablaba- que?, No dijo que necesitaba la autorización de los padres de Naruto, pues hay lo tiene, como su madre me niego a que le quite el brazo a mi hijo.

Tsunade iba a reclamar pero Jiraiya solo le aconsejo que hiciera caso y después el le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando, Tsunade acepto a regañadientes y después todos vieron como se llevaban a Naruto a una habitación donde lo mantendrían en observación durante unas horas antes de dejar que entren a visitarlo.

Ya al día siguiente una enfermera les dió permiso para poder ver a Naruto el cual ya había despertado, ante eso todos salieron corriendo hacia la habitación del rubio para después abrir la puerta y verlo sentado en la cama mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y su cabello cubría sus ojos, todos se comenzaron a acercar a paso lento pero en eso una ráfaga de viento paso por la ventana que estaba abierta logrando mover su cabello para que todos pudiera ver en ese momento los ojos de Naruto que eran los de un demonio para que este los mirará y en un segundo liberar una gran instinto asesino el cual provocó que todos calleran de rodillas ya que en un segundo vieron como Naruto los mataba a todos de 10 formas diferentes, para después el rubio soltará una risa de sicópata para levantarse de la cama y sacar sus cadenas y lanzarse contra todos los cuales aún no se recuperaban del ataque psicológico que tuvieron pero cuando Naruto estaba cerca Mei se levantó rapidamente y atrapo a Naruto en un abrazo pero las cadenas se lanzaron contra Mei la cual sólo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca pasó ya que las cuatro cadenas se pararon a centímetros de Mei antes de desaparecer.

Naruto: oka_san, sabes que me gusta que me abraces pero lo estás haciendo muy fuerte y aún me duele mucho el cuerpo, además que tus pechos no me están dejando respirar bien- después de eso Mei termino el abrazo para que Naruto pudiera respirar.

Mei: perdón, pero me alegro que estés bien- en eso lo ayudo a volver a la cama.

Naruto: bueno relativamente bien- en eso mira a los demás que tenían una cara de miedo en especial Haku y Fuu- Haku, Fuu perdónemen por lo que les acabe de hacer no era mi intención asustarlas.

Todos se quedaron callados ya que hace unos segundos vieron como morían a manos del rubio, Haku y Fuu no sabían que hacer al escuchar las palabras de su novio, pero en eso vieron como los ojos del rubio volvían a ser de ese azul que siempre les gustó y se veian en ellos arrepentimiento para después Naruto agachar la cabeza, eso fue suficiente para que ellas saltarán sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza logrando sacar un pequeño grito de dolor pero aún así no lo soltaron.

Fuu: eres tú, volviste a ser el Naru_kun que amamos.

Haku: tenía miedo que no nos reconocieras.

Naruto: perdónemen.

Después de un rato todos ya se habían recuperado del pequeño ataque psicológico no pasó mucho para que todos comenzaran a preguntar por lo que había pasado para después Naruto tomar algo de aire y responder.

Naruto: esta bien les contaré todo, pero antes de eso- en eso mira a todos lados- alguien a visto mi moral, necesito un trago urgente.

Mei: toma, Haku lo encontró en Uzushiogakure después que te trajeron- en eso le pasa el moral donde saca un rollo y invocar una botella de vino.

Naruto: te debo una Haku.

Haku: no te preocupes, yo sé cómo me lo puedes pagar- en eso se lame los labios.

Fuu: yo te traje Naru_kun, así que también me debes una- en eso hace un puchero muy tierno.

Naruto: jajaja no te preocupes, cuando salga de aquí me encargaré de las dos- en eso una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su cara.

Jiraiya: este chico es oro puro- en eso mira a Minato- sabes dónde se están quedando?.

Minato: sensei, no es momento de eso- después mira a Naruto- puedes seguir?.

Naruto: si claro, bueno por dónde comienzo- en eso piensa un momento- bien les diré lo más detalladamente posible lo que me sucedió, así que escuchen bien que no repitió dos veces- todos asintieron- lo que sucedió lo llamamos "estado de frenesí" siempre me pasa cuando utilizo todo mi poder en especial cuando la marca de mi mano se expande por mi cuerpo, al hacer eso libero una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco.

Mikoto: pero eso no es bueno?, digo para enfrentarte a los angeles caídos es mejor poder utilizar todo tu poder.

Naruto: tiene razón Mikoto, pero eso también es una espada de doble filo ya que al hacerlo me expongo más a las emociones negativas como, la ira, el odio entre otros, también me entran unas inmensas ganas de matar a todo aquel que este frente a mí, ya sea amigo o enemigo y después pierdo el conocimiento, dejo de ser yo para simplemente ser una especie de bestia sedienta de sangre y eso es todo- nadie decía nada, todos estaban procesando lo que dijo Naruto.

Haku: cuando dijiste que "lo llamamos" significa que otras personas sabían de esto verdad?.

Naruto: así es, hay otras personas que saben de esto.

Fuu: y me imagino que esas personas son: Mei_san, Yagura_ni y Zabuza- los nombrados sólo asintieron- porque nunca nos contaste de esto?.

Yagura: porque es un secreto de rango S el cual nadie aparte de nosotros podía saber- Haku iba a decir algo pero Yagura se le adelanto- y esa fue una orden del consejo de Kiri.

Jiraiya: una pregunta- en eso todos lo miran- cuántas veces has entrado en un estado de frenesí- Naruto iba a hablar pero Zabuza se le adelanto.

Zabuza: con esta vez, ya van 3 en total.

Mei: la primera vez fue antes de que Haku llegará a Kiri, Naruto se dejó llevar cuando nos enfrentamos a unos ninjas renegados, duro como unas 4 horas en su estado de frenesí.

Yagura: alrededor de 6 Ambus y 10 jounins murieron para poderlo contener- eso dejo con la boca abierta a todos.

Zabuza: la segunda vez fue cuando Ringo decidió entrenar a Naruto.

Naruto: ella tenía la teoría que si comenzaba a utilizar más del poder demoniaco, me iría acostumbrado y de esa forma no entraría nuevamente en un estado frenesí.

Chojuro: pero que pasó?.

Naruto: en realidad no recuerdo mucho, sólo se que estábamos teniendo una batalla para ver qué tanto había mejorado, pero después todo se volvió oscuro y cuando desperté, estaba en los brazos de oka_san.

Mei: de alguna forma entro en un estado frenesí, Ringo nos mandó un mensaje para apoyarla urgente.

Yagura: pero cuando llegamos, Naruto estaba en el piso en un charco de sangre desmayado y Ringo estaba a un lado de el.

Zabuza: Ringo estuvo luchando contra Naruto y ganó por decirlo así ya que perdió un brazo y con el otro se sostenía el estómago el cual estaba abierto- ante eso todos vieron como Naruto bajo la cabeza.

Haku: Naruto_kun, lo que le pasó no fue tu culpa.

Naruto: lo sé, Ringo tenía una enfermedad terminal así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera- en eso levanta la cara para verlos a todos- ella quería morir en batalla, sólo me lamento no haber estado consiente en ese momento.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio el cual no era nada cómodo ya que nadie sabía que decir o hacer ante esta revelación, ni siquiera Haku o Fuu podían pensar en algo, pero en eso Jiraiya se aclaró un poco la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

Jiraiya: creo entender todo esto pero hay algo que aún no cuadra?.

Zabuza: y que sería?.

Jiraiya: si las dos veces anteriores se demoró algunas horas salir de su estado frenesí, porque ahora solo le tomo unos cuantos segundos- eso hizo pensar a todos mientras que Naruto se ponía nervioso.

Yagura: eso es verdad, digo según Ringo Naruto tendría que haber ingresado más de una vez en un estado de frenesí- en eso mira a Naruto como los demás.

Zabuza: además, con su pelea contra Hiro hubo un momento en que entró en frenesí pero aún se mantenía consiente.

Mei: hijo mío- Mei tenía una dulce sonrisa- hay algo que quieras decirme?.

Naruto: no nada.

Mei: seguro?, Porque sabes que te pasará si me dices mentiras- Mei se comenzó acercar lentamente mientras que el rubio temblaba de miedo- así que dime la verdad que nada malo te pasará.

Naruto: esta bien, durante todos estos años estuve entrando en frenesí para poder controlarme, siempre me iba temprano a un pequeño bosque un poco lejos de Kiri.

Mei: así que me mentiste- todos veian como Mei tenía una cara de enojo, mientras que en su mano derecha tenía una chancleta y en la izquierda una correa.

Naruto: es..espera de donde sacaste eso oka_san- Naruto tenía mucho miedo- di.. dijiste que nada malo me pasaría.

Mei: pues, que mal te mentí ya que parece que necesitas que te vuelva a castigar para que aprendas a no desobedecerme y no volver a mentirme- en eso mira a todos detrás de ella- por favor salgan unos minutos a no ser que también quiera que los castigue.

Como si fueran un rayo todos salieron de la habitación en un dos por tres dejando solos a Mei y un Naruto que solo buscaba la forma de escapar, cuando la puerta se cerró todos pudieron escuchar el sonido de la chancleta y la correa golpeando al rubio, mientras que este sólo pedía perdón a todo pulmón y debes en cuando pedía ayuda pero nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse en ese momento, después de unos 30 minutos los gritos cesaron para que la puerta fuera abierta por Mei y todos pudieran entrar y encontrarse con un Naruto en rodillas con la cabeza agachada.

Mei: aprendiste tu lección hijo mío.

Naruto: si señora y prometo no volver a mentirle.

Mei: eso era lo que quería escuchar- en eso mira a los demás- si hay algo que quieran decir, esta es su oportunidad ya que no falta mucho para que se nos acabe el tiempo para la visita.

Tsunade: ésto, yo solo les quiero recordar el problema que hay con el brazo izquierdo de Naruto.

Naruto: haa, ésto- en eso levanta su brazo- no hay problema sólo deme un segundo- en eso se tomó todo su vino de un solo trago y una llamarada negra apareció en su brazo por unos segundos- listo ya está como nuevo.

Tsunade: de que hablas-en eso se acerca para revisar su brazo y llevarse la sorpresa que ya estaba curado- pero como es posible esto?.

Naruto: pues el alcohol lo cura todo, exepto un corazón roto o eso es lo que he escuchado.

Todos se rieron ante la respuesta del rubio, en eso se acercaron Fuu y Haku que sacaron de unos rollos una katana la cual tenía el mango blanco con toques verde

un cuaderno algo desgastado y la mitad de una máscara como de esqueleto.

Fuu: esto fue lo último que te dejo huesos, dijo que te ayudarian mucho en el futuro.

Naruto con gusto recibió todo para después volver a la cama y sentarse, se puso a examinar la máscara pero no vio nada raro en ella así que la dejo a un lado, después agarro el libro y al leer un poco de su interior se dió de cuenta que se trataba del diario de Ryu Uzumaki, después agarro la katana para desefundarla y una onda espanciba oscura se hiciera presente asustando un poco a los presentes pero en cambio a Naruto le llegaron una cantidad de imágenes a la cabeza de diferentes personas con la misma katana, cuando alguien iba a preguntar por lo que sucedió una enfermera apareció para decirles que ya se habia acabado el tiempo, nadie se quería ir pero Naruto sólo les dedicó una sonrisa y les recordó que lo verían al día siguiente, cuando todos se fueron Naruto colocó una cara sería mientras dejaba la katana a un lado y volvía a leer el diario.

Al día siguiente llegaron al hospital todos los miembros de Kiri y por parte de Konoha estaban toda la familia Namikaze Uzumaki junto con Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y hiruzen para rápidamente dirigirse a la habitación del rubio el cual lo encontraron sentado en la cama ya con su ropa de siempre pero su cara mostraba que estaba pensando en algo.

Mei: estas bien hijo- en eso Naruto voltea a verlos.

Naruto: si no te preocupes- en eso mira a Minato- yodaime, sería tan amable de mandar a llamar a anko_ne.

Minato: si no tengo problema, pero para que sería?.

Naruto: ya lo verá, por ahora solo traigala.

Minato llamo a un ambu para que buscará a anko, mientras que anko llegaba todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos hasta que la puerta fue abierta por la pelimorada que rápidamente abrazo a Naruto y después a Haku y a Fuu.

Naruto: anko_ne, podrías quitarte tu abrigó.

Anko: ummm acaso quieres tener relaciones sexuales otra vez con tu sexi hermana mayor- en eso muestra una sonrisa lujuriosa, causando Haku y Fuu se pongan celosas.

Naruto: anko_ne, estoy hablando enserio- eso llamó la atención de todos, así que anko hizo lo que le pidió- dime, que estás dispuesta a hacer con tal de quitarte esa marca de maldición.

Anko: lo que sea- su voz sonaba determinaba y eso hizo sonreír a Naruto.

Naruto: me alegra escuchar eso- en eso cierra los ojos para después abrirlos y estos ser los de un demonio pero había algo diferente ya que en la parte oscura se veían pequeñas venas rojas- porque en este momento te arrancaré el alma literalmente.

Anko no pudo decir nada ya que Naruto envolvió sus brazos en su poder demoniaco para pronunciar-garras oscuras- sus manos se transformaron en garras la cuales enterró en anko provocando que está grité de dolor mientras los presentes no creian lo que veían, pero en eso Naruto comenzo a mover sus manos para después sacarlas junto con una especie de doble de anko pero está era transparente con una pequeña serpiente blanca cerca de su hombro izquierdo mientras que el cuerpo de anko caía al suelo, Mei iba a decir algo pero en eso un destello blanco apareció en la habitación para mostrar a la shinigami la cual no tenía una cara alegre.

Naruto: hola shinigami_sama, a que debo el honor de verte hoy.

Shinigami: dime qué crees que haces con el alma de esa mujer- ante esta revelación todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Naruto: solo estoy experimentando un poco- en un segundo la shinigami estaba frente a Naruto con una cara que mostraba enojo.

Shinigami: no juegues conmigo, los humanos no tienen permitido remover el alma de otro humano sin pagar a cambio un precio.

Naruto: y crees que eso me importa- Naruto y la shinigami parecían que lanzaban chispas de los ojos.

Shinigami: me caes muy bien Naruto- en eso libera su gran instinto asesino y una especie de onda de aire manda a Naruto contra la pared- pero será mejor que recuerdes tu lugar humano.

Naruto: jajaja entonces- en eso crea un clon que sostiene el alma de anko para después invoncar sus cadenas y atrapar a la joven para mandarla contra el suelo- tu ten cuidado como me hablas shinigami- en eso desefunda la katana que le dejo huesos y colocó el filo en el cuello de la shinigami- ya que yo no soy como cualquier humano, así que ten cuidado.

Naruto y la shinigami se miraban a los ojos fijamente como si se estuvieran estudian, mientras que los presentes no sabían que hacer ya era la primera vez que veían como alguien se le enfrentaba al shinigami y no se sabía cómo ella podía responder ante esa acción del rubio, pero algo era seguro y eso es que Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de retroceder, en eso tanto Naruto como la shinigami soltaron un suspiro para después ver como Naruto la dejaba libre y retiraba su katana del cuello.

Naruto: mejor nos calmamos antes de desatar el infierno.

Shinigami: pienso igual- en eso lo mira de reojo- cómo puedes separar las almas de los cuerpos de las personas?.

Naruto: en el diario de Ryo hablaba sobre la habilidad de nuestros ojos demoníacos- en eso se acerca al alma de anko- también de cómo podemos usar el poder demoniaco para sacar el alma de los demás.

Shinigami: eso no está permitido, siempre tienes que dar algo a cambio, por ejemplo tu vida en el caso que uses el sello de la parca, o tu energía vital en el caso de que poseas el rinengan.

Naruto: pero ese no es mi casó, además cual es el problema con que pueda quitarle el alma a alguien.

Shinigami: que tú puedes provocar que el alma de esa persona desaparezca para siempre y de esa forma no podrá reencarnar en el futuro- los presentes estaban en shock ante esa revelación.

Naruto: si lo pones de esa forma es entendible, pero aún así no tienes que preocuparte ya que no quiero hacer esto muy seguido en el futuro.

En eso Naruto sólo movió su mano hasta agarrar la serpiente blanca y sacarla del alma de anko, para después devolver el alma de anko a su cuerpo la cual sólo soltó un grito de dolor para después todos pudieran ver cómo la marca en su cuello desaparecía.

Anko: foxy_kun, como lo hiciste?- anko no sabía que pasó al igual que los demás.

Naruto: mi sello- en eso muestra su mano derecha- está basado en la marca de maldición de Orochimaru la cual fue hecho para contener.

Jiraiya: no te entiendo, puedes explicarte mejor?.

Naruto: la marca de Orochimaru solo contiene una parte de su alma- en eso muestra la serpiente blanca- de esta forma el individuo que tenga la marca obtendrá un gran poder.

Tsunade: de que poder exactamente estás hablando?.

Naruto: del modo sabio claro esta- eso hizo que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Minato abrieran bien sus ojos- veo que tendré que explicarme mejor.

Mikoto: por favor ya que no puedo entender nada.

Naruto: primero que todo el modo sabio es aquel que le permite a un individuo usar la energía de naturaleza, el cual no solo mejora la fuerza del sujeto sino también la velocidad, resistencia e incluso hay casos en los que se agudiza su instinto de lucha.

Kushina: en otras palabras es como un aumento de energía.

Minato: si se puede decir que es eso.

Naruto: con eso claro les voy a explicar en qué consiste la marca de maldición la cual tiene dos etapas, la primera es cuando la marca se expande por el cuerpo.

Haku: así como tú selló- todos la miraron.

Naruto: exacto- en eso las marcas rojas cubrieron el cuerpo del rubio- esta es la primera etapa, aquí mi fuerza ya aumento al igual que varias de mis habilidades, además libero más poder demoniaco pero puedo manejarlo a voluntad.

Mei: y como es la segunda?.

Naruto: eso ya es cuando las marcar cubren por completo el cuerpo del individuo provocando que este tenga un cambio físico el cual es provocado por el uso de la energía natural, en mi caso sería el poder demoniaco, lo llamo Getsuga final, pero no lo puedo controlar del todo y la verdad no quiero tener que recurrir a eso.

Kushina: porque lo dices?.

Naruto: porque al hacerlo quedó en un estado donde estoy al límite entre un humano y un demonio, solo un descuido puede provocar que me convierta en un demonio de verdad- eso dejo en shock a todos- en fin otra pregunta acerca de la marca de maldición?.

Anko: porque Orochimaru creo algo como eso?.

Naruto: de esa forma puede elejir el cuerpo que sea más compatible con su poder.

Hiruzen: es de esa forma que siempre se mantiene tan joven- el sandaime se veía enojado- maldición, lo peor es que ahora que conocemos está información no podemos detenerlo.

Yagura: por qué lo dice?.

Hiruzen: porque no sabemos dónde está para poder detenerlo.

Naruto: de eso me encargo yo- en eso mira a la shinigami- dime shinigami_sama, las almas aún separadas en pedazos existe la forma que estén conectadas entre ellas?.

Shinigami: claro, no importa que tan lejos esten la una de la otra siempre recibirán información de la pieza principal.

Naruto: entiendo, entonces una pregunta más- en eso ella le da la señal que siga hablando- a que sabe un alma?.

Shinigami: sabe casi igual que el pollo frito, por?.

Naruto simplemente abrió la boca para meterse la pequeña serpiente y comenzar a devorarla bajo la cara de sorpresa y asco de todos y una de rendición de la shinigami, Naruto masticaba cuidadosamente la serpiente hasta que se la trago, nadie daba mérito a lo que acabo de ver pero en eso Naruto se agarra el cuello con fuerza como si se estuvieran ahogando para caer de rodillas alarmando a todos pero antes de que alguien se le pudiera acercar, una especie de anillo negro se formó al rededor del rubio para expandirse de golpe atravesando a los presentes pero no los lastimo.

A las afueras de Konoha.

En una base subterránea en una de las tantas habitaciones se encontraba Orochimaru sentado en la cama con sus brazos vendados mientras que a su lado estaba su fiel sirviente Kabuto el cual parecía estar haciendo una especie de medicina para el pelinegro pero en un segundo un raro anillo negro paso a través de ellos para después tanto Orochimaru como a todos los que tuvieran la marca de maldición vieran frente a ellos la habitación de hospital donde estaba el rubio que se levantó del suelo para dar media vuelta y los viera con sus ojos demoníacos miéntras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su cara.

Naruto: te encontré serpiente rastrera, ahora no escaparas de mí.

Sin más la imagen del rubio desapareció mientras la mayoría tenía miedo de lo que acabo de ver incluso el propio Orochimaru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras que en uno de los pasillos de la base estaban una peliroja y un peliblanco.

??: Si viste eso Tayuya?.

Tayuya: claro que lo ví, no estoy ciega Kimimaro- en eso mira hacia donde está Orochimaru- mi primo ya viene y eso solo significa que la serpiente pedófila ya tiene los días contados- en eso mira a su compañero.

Kimimaro: entonces será mejor prepararnos para la llegada de Naruto_sama.

Fin.


	32. 31

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 31

Todos los presentes veían con cierta duda lo que acabo de hacer el rubio ya que literalmente le hablo a la nada, pero en eso la shinigami soltó una pequeña carcajada para después hablar.

Shinigami: realmente eres alguien interesante, utilizaste tu poder demoniaco como radar para encontrar el alma principal.

Naruto: jajaja, para serte sincero, me sorprende que haya servido a la primera- en eso se rasca la nuca con la mano.

Shinigami: y ahora que es lo que vas a hacer?.

Naruto: voy a sacarle los pedazos de alma de Orochimaru a otras personas y así liberarlas, también pienso matar a la estúpida serpiente rastrera- su mirada se volvió seria.

Shinigami: Naruto, dejaré que le quites el alma pero quiero que la selles en este pergamino- en eso la pasa un rollo negro con azul.

Naruto: me parece bien, ya que para serte honesto su alma sabe horrible- eso le saco una gota a los presentes.

Shinigami: tranquilo después de un tiempo el sabor cambia- sin más comenzó a brillar- nos vemos en otro momento.

La shinigami desapareció ante la vista de todos, pero en eso Naruto simplemente se estiró un poco para agarra su katana y colocarla en su espalda mientras se dirigía se dirigía a la salida de la habitación pero es detenido por Mei.

Mei: adónde vas?.

Naruto: a preguntar cuánto toca pagar, oka_san te recuerdo que nuestro seguro médico no cubre hospitales que estén fuera del país de las olas.

Mei: bueno si lo pones hací es verdad- en eso se coloca a lado del rubio- entonces vamos ya que de seguro la cuenta debe ser bien grande.

Haku: esperen un minuto, que es lo que va a pasar con el asunto de Orochimaru- madre e hijo se vieron entre ellos un momento para después responder.

Naruto: pues mañana nos iremos hacerle casería.

Mei: ya que si sigue libre puede ser un peligro no solo para Konoha si no también para Kiri.

Yagura: eso quiere decir.

Mei: exacto- en eso mira a todos sus ninjas seriamente- mañana, Zabuza, Yagura, chojuro, Fuu, Haku y Naruto los quiero a primera hora del día listos en la puerta de Konoha, nosostros iremos a darle muerte a el renegado rango S Orochimaru, fui Clará- todos hisieron una pose militar.

Todos: como ordene mizukage_sama.

Minato: espere un momento, nosotros también los acompañaremos.

Hiruzen: ya que es nuestra responsabilidad.

Mei: como usted diga yodaime, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Sin más cada grupo se fue por un rumbo diferente, los de Kiri decidieron salir de Konoha y visitar uno de los pueblos que estaban cerca para pasar el rato entre risas mientras que con los de konoha solo se dispersaron para alistarse para mañana, todos parecía ir normal pero la familia Namikaze Uzumaki tenían una pequeña discusión ya que tanto mito como menma querían ir a la misión y ayudar a su hermano mayor, a lo que Kushina se negaba por lo peligroso que podía ser la misión pero aún así los dos hermanos no tenían pensado recibir un No como respuesta así que simplemente se fueron a sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente estaban todos los miembros de Kiri en la puerta principal esperando a los miembros de Konoha, los primeros en llegar fueron Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune, Tsunade se puso a hablar con Mei de varios temas ya que parecía que cada vez se estaban llevando muy bien, Shizune solo hablada con Haku de lo que había hecho en su viaje junto a la Sanín de las babosas después llegó hiruzen con su traje de batalla, anko no pudo ir porque tenía mucho trabajo todavía por hacer y por último llegó Minato y Kushina la cual traía su uniforme de jounin, cuando estaban a punto de irse Naruto sólo miro a unos arbustos.

Naruto: Mito, Menma salgan ahora mismo.

Mito: como nos descubriste ni_san?.

Naruto: eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es que hacen escondidos?.

Menma: eso es porque queremos acompañarlos.

Kushina: no claro que no, ustedes dos dan media vuelta y se van para la casa.

Mito: pero queremos ayudar- en eso mira a Naruto- ni_san por favor déjanos acompañarte.

Naruto: si quieren ir pues vallan, pero bajo su responsabilidad.

Menma: gracias ni_san- menma y mito saltaban de la felicidad bajo la mirada atónita de Minato y Kushina.

Minato: que es lo que dices?.

Naruto: oigan ya son grandecitos como para tomar sus decisiones, además son ninjas, lo más normal sería que tengan que lidiar con misiones cómo estás en un futuro.

Kushina: pero- en eso los mira dudosa y eso ya cansaba a Naruto.

Naruto: vea si tanto les preocupa que los dos se queden cerca de mí, vale- Kushina sólo asintió feliz- bien entonces vámonos ya que el viaje es un poco largo.

Todos retomaron su camino en el cual mito como menma conversaban con Naruto el cual no le molestaba ya que para ese momento no tenía nada contra ellos, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus antiguos padres ya que aún sentía resentimiento contra ellos así que solo quería acabar rápido con la misión y tener su encuentro contra ellos para de una vez por todas poder cerrar aquel capítulo en su vida y poder sentirse libre por fin de los grilletes que aún lo ataban a Konoha, después de caminar por varias horas llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a una especie de base subterránea en la cual todos comenzaron a ingresar para caminar por un largo camino hasta llegar a un punto donde el camino se separaba en cuatro caminos diferentes.

Menma: ahora que haremos?.

Jiraiya: separarnos y encontrar a Orochimaru- en eso mira a Naruto- o acaso sabes que camino cojer Naruto.

Naruto: para nada, sólo se que el esta mas adelante, pero no sabría que camino nos lleva a él.

Hiruzen: entonces armemos los grupos.

Naruto: ya pensé en eso- en eso todos lo miran- el primer grupo será el de la mizukage, Zabuza, yagura y Tsunade- estos sólo asintieron- el segundo serán Haku, Fuu, chojuro y hiruzen- hiruzen se sorprendió porque no le dijo jiji pero aún así solo afirmó con la cabeza- el tercer grupo será conformado por el Hokage, Kushina, Jiraiya y Shizune- estos sólo sonrieron en respuesta, para después mirar a Mito y Menma- ustedes dos vienen conmigo así estarán seguros, bien ahora alguna tiene alguna queja o sugerencia.

Tsunade: porque formaste tu los equipos?, Sólo eres un genin.

Naruto: primero yo ya soy un jounin- eso sorprendió a todos los de konoha exepto a kushina y mito- y segundo no sé a que nos enfrentamos, es por eso que pensé en unir no solo el trabajo en equipo sino tambien la mejor compatibilidad entre ataques de largo,medio y corto alcance así como la experiencia que tiene en combate y por último el factor de curación en cada equipo.

Shizune: teniendo en cuenta esos factores suena muy razonable, además veo que los equipos quedaron muy igualados así que estoy segura que todo estará bien.

Tsunade: si tú lo dices Shizune entonces que se le puede hacer- en eso mira a Naruto seriamente- algo más que tengamos que saber?.

Naruto: si se encuentra con Orochimaru utilicen esto- en eso le pasa unos kunais de tres puntas que le quitó a menma- sólo hagan una señal y los demás seremos teletransportados a su ubicación.

Hiruzen: pero nosotros no sabemos cómo usar el hiraishin- ante eso menma sólo sonrió.

Menma: no se preocupen, tanto oto_san como ne_san podemos usar el hiraishin al inverso, así que nosotros los traeremos.

Naruto: con eso claro sólo una cosa más, aquí hay dos personas a las que busco, ellos son una chica pelirroja muy mal hablada su nombre es Tayuya Uzumaki mi prima- eso sorprendía a todos los de Konoha, mientras que Fuu y Haku solo hisieron una mueca de disgusto- y el segundo es un hombre peliblanco que de seguro estará con ella, su nombre es kimimaro kaguya, si los ven dígales que me conocen y por favor no los ataquen entendido.

Todos asintieron para que cada grupo elegir un camino y desaparecer, mientras más a delante de encontraba Orochimaru sentado mirando fijamente a cinco personas frente a él que estaban arrodillados.

Orochimaru: tal parece tenemos varias visitas.

Kidomaru: déjenos encargarnos de ellos Orochimaru_sama.

Jirobo: nosotros somos la élite de Oto, así que no nesecita ensuciarse las manos con simples cucharadas.

Orochimaru: kukuku, está bien se lo dejaré a ustedes pero no bajen la guardia- en eso coloca una mirada sería- nuestro enemigo no es nada débil.

Sin más los cinco se fueron de la sala dejando a Orochimaru el cual no podía sacar de su cabeza los ojos de Naruto cuando le dió la advertencia, en eso apareció Kabuto el cual traía la medicina para sus brazos.

Kabuto: lord Orochimaru, lo más aconsejable sería irnos miéntras los cinco del sonido se encargan de ellos?.

Orochimaru: te equivocas, voy a esperar a que ese chico venga por mí para poderlo matar, si no lo hacemos nos perseguirá por el resto de nuestra vidas.

Kabuto: entiendo, perdone mi atrevimiento al sugerirle que nos retiremos?.

Orochimaru: en vez de disculparte, quiero que te prepares para luchar.

Kabuto: lord Orochimaru me está dando permiso de poder usar el modo sabio- Kabuto pregunto con cierta duda.

Orochimaru: kukukuku, quiero enseñarles que con nosotros no se juega.

Kabuto: como diga lord Orochimaru.

Sin más Orochimaru solo se tomó su medicina para después simplemente esperar, mientras Kabuto salió de la habitación para crear cuatro clones de sombra que se dispusieron a seguir a los cinco del sonido ya que desde hace tiempo había tenido un mal presentimiento sobre ellos, para después el original ir a un cuarto para poderse preparar para su batalla.

Con el grupo 1.

Los cuatro iban caminando con cuidado por el pasillo que apenas era iluminado por unas antorchas, no sabían si iban por el camino correcto o si el pasillo tendría trampas pero después de unos minutos lograron ver más adelante algo luz, simplemente siguieron a paso lento el camino hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación la cual parecía ser como un enorme domo de tierra y en la parte más alta había un traga luz el cual dejaba entrar un poco los rayos del sol y en el centro pudieron ver a un hombre gordo de cabello anaranjado.

Tsunade: identifícate de inmediato.

Jirobo: mi nombre es jirobo y soy uno de los más fuertes ninjas a servicio de lord Orochimaru.

Mei: bien jirobo, dinos donde está tu líder y te prometo dejarte vivir.

Jirobo: jajajaja es gracioso escuchar eso, acaso creen que dejaré que dos ancianas y sus secuaces vallan con lord Orochimaru.

Yagura: este idiota solo cabo su tumba- en eso se da un golpe en la frente con su palma, para después ver a Tsunade y Mei.

Mei/Tsunade: acaso nos llamaste ANCIANAS.

Tanto yagura como Zabuza se abrazaron de miedo al ver a las dos mujeres muy pero muy enojadas, para después estas corrieran a gran velocidad quedando frente a jirobo que solo se sorprendió por lo rápido que llegaron a él, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho ya que tanto Mei como Tsunade le dieron un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes del lugar destruyendo la en el proceso y que unas rocas le calleran encima, después de eso las dos mujeres le dieron una mirada de muerte a Yagura y Zabuza los cuales solo comenzaron a decir los jóvenes y hermosas que eran solo para que nos lo matarán algo que funcionó ya que calmó su enojo, pero en eso las rocas se comenzaron a mover para mostrar a jirobo él cual tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por unas extrañas marcas.

Jirobo: realmente eso no me lo esperaba- en eso se pone de pie frente al grupo- y pensar que tendría que entrar en la primera etapa tan rápido.

Zabuza: tal parece lo de la marca es cierta- en eso lo apunta con su espada.

Yagura: entonces que tal si vemos que tanto mejora cuando la usa.

Los cuatro se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Jirobo el cual sólo los esperó hasta que estuvieran lo suficiente cerca para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: barrera de tierra- Jirobo colocó sus manos en el suelo para que de este surja una gran masa la cual los encerró y así rapidamente se acercó a una de las paredes y realizar una nueva posición de manos-absorción de chakra- después de eso colocó sus manos en uno de los muros de la barrera para comenzar a extraer sus chakras lo cual formó una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Jirobo al poder sentir la gran cantidad de chakra que estaba obteniendo, pero en ese momento pudo escuchar un gruñido de adentro de la barrera para después un puño atravesara la barrera lograndola golpear en el estómago de Jirobo y logrando que retroceda un par de pasos mientras se sostenía el área afectada con los brazos, mientras que la barrera se comenzaba a caer mostrando a Tsunade aún con su puño en alto mientras todos los demás estaban frescos como una lechuga.

Tsunade: realmente pensaste que ese muro nos detendría- Tsunade simplemente se comenzó a limpiar el poco polvo que tenía al igual que los demás- realmente eres idiota.

Mei: para tu información, no te estás enfrentando a unos ninjas cualquiera.

Jirobo: ha si, entonces que le parece si me dice a quienes me enfrento- en eso la marca de maldición comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Mei: a la actual mizukage.

Tsunade: una de los tres legendarios Sanín y futura Hokage.

Yagura: antiguo mizukage y jinchuriki del tres colas.

Zabuza: y por último uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

Jirobo: eso no significa nada, aún así yo seré quién gané y me llevaré sus cabezas como ofrenda a lord Orochimaru.

Zabuza: pues veamos si eres más que simples palabras.

Yagura: al fin y al cabo, perro que ladra no muerde.

Zabuza corrió contra Jirobo para lanzar un corte horizontal el cual apenas logro esquivar el pelinaranjado para después mandar una patada a la cabeza de Zabuza pero este solo se movió un poco evitando el golpe y volver a lanzar un corte descendente el cual alcanzo a esquivar para dar un salto hacia atrás pero en eso Yagura apareció detrás de él para darle una patada en la espalda que lo mando al suelo y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse procedió a atacarlo con su bastón con una secuencia de golpes los cuales no podía bloquear todos y en un descuido Yagura le dió una patada al mentón que lo alzó unos metros en el aire donde estaba Tsunade la cuál le dió un par de golpes antes de darle uno en el estómago lanzadolo contra Mei que simplemente realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: látigo de agua- Mei atrapo la pierna izquierda con su látigo para lanzarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez creando varios cráteres por toda la sala para al final atraerlo hacia ella y darle una patada en la cara que lo mando contra Tsunade la cuál sólo le dió un golpe con su puño en el estómago devolviendolo con Mei la cual sólo le dió una patada en la espalda para volverlo a enviar con Tsunade y así las dos mujeres golpeaban a jirobo con si de un balón se tratase, para después Mei darle con su puño en el mentón y lanzarlo al aire y así tanto Mei como Tsunade mirarse entre sí para asentir con la cabeza y correr al mimos tiempo hacia donde estaba callendo el pelinaranjado y dar un salto para así darle cada mujer una patada giratoria en el pecho de éste y escuchar como algo se quebraba, mientras que jirobo salió disparado a una de las paredes de la habitación para que se incrustara en ella levantando una nube de polvo, pero no duro mucho porque fue dispersada por una especie de rugido y así mostrar a jirobo con una nueva apariencia.

Jirobo sonrió al pensar que los presentes estarían muertos de miedo por su nueva apariencia, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que ellos solo lo veían con desinterés algo que lo molesto.

Jirobo: que?, acaso no tienen miedo de mi gran poder y apariencia?.

Zabuza: para nada, sólo te vez más feo de lo que ya eras- eso solo hizo enojar más a jirobo.

Yagura: eso es verdad, pareces ser la fusión fallida de un cerdo y un sapo- en eso Mei y Tsunade suelan una pequeña risa.

Mei: vamos no seas así Yagura, sólo estas ofendiendo a los pobres animales.

Tsunade: bien, que les parece si acabamos con esto- todos solo asintieron para mirar a Jirobo.

Jirobo no aguanto más y se lanzó contra el grupo, Zabuza nuevamente fue el primero en atacar con su espada enviando un corte ascendente pero jirobo lo detuvo con una mano lo que sorprendió a Zabuza pero no termino hay ya que jirobo con su mano libre mando un golpe a la gran espada rompiéndola, Zabuza solo dió un par de pasos atrás y luego se agachó esquivando una patada giratoria del pelinaranjado para después rápidamente darle un golpe en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo contra Yagura el cual uso su báculo para golpearlo en el estómago sacandole el aire y así poder realizar una posición de manos-elemento de agua: chorro de agua- un poderoso chorro salió de la boca de Yagura que golpeó a jirobo arrastrándolo unos metros en el suelo deteniéndose a los pies de Zabuza él cual lanzó un corte descendente directo a la cabeza de Jirobo, pero este solo giro a un lado evitando el corte para después pararse y encararlo, pero Zabuza rapidamente lanzó otro corte el cual bloqueó con su ante brazo derecho.

Jirobo: jajaja no podrás cortarme, en esta forma mi piel es igual de fuerte que el acero- eso solo llamó la atención de Zabuza.

Zabuza: lo hubieras dicho antes- en eso agarra con más fuerza su espada- solo tengo que usar la fuerza para cortar el acero.

Zabuza lanzó un corte al estómago de Jirobo el cual sólo se rió un poco pero derrepente sintió un dolor en su estómago y al mirarse se dió cuenta que estaba sangrando eso sí que lo sorprendió, pero no duro mucho ya que Zabuza le hizo otros cinco cortes por todo el cuerpo logrando que Jirobo suelte un grito de dolor para que este de unos pasos hacia atrás y mirar a Zabuza y después a su espada la cual parecía que se estaba regenerando algo que lo sorprendió y eso lo noto Zabuza.

Zabuza: mi espada se llama kubikiribōchō, la cual tiene la capacidad de regenerarse por medio del hierro que hay en la sangre- en eso mira la espada que aún le faltaba por regenerar- parece que aún necesito más sangre.

Sin más Zabuza se lanzó de nuevo contra Jirobo con un corte descendente con la intención de cortar a Jirobo por la mitad, pero el pelinaranjado por puro miedo solo puso su brazo izquierdo al frente con la intención de bloquear el corte pero lastimosamente para Jirobo la espada cortó su brazo provocando que este de un gran grito de dolor, pero después solo se aguanto para realizar una posición con su única mano-elemento de tierra: esfera de graves- Jirobo enterró su brazo en el suelo para después levantar una gran acumulación de tierra y correr contra Zabuza, pero justo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros Yagura apareció adelantate de Zabuza para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de agua: espejo de agua- con la punta más delgada de su bastón creo un círculo de agua el cual rápidamente se transformó en un espejo que reflejo al pelinaranjado y de este salió otro Jirobo con la misma masa de tierra golpeando al Jirobo original enterrando lo en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter mientras el otro Jirobo se convertía en agua al igual que el espejo, para después yagura se acercará a Jirobo.

Yagura: tal parece eras tú el que no podría con nosotros y debería agradecer al cielo que no te toco con Naruto.

Jirobo: no se crean tanto- en eso se intenta poner de pie- aún no se a acabado.

Yagura: te equivocas, esto ya se acabó.

Yagura golpeó la cabeza de Jirobo con su pie volviendo a enterrar en el suelo para después realizar una posición de manos-arte secreto: palma de coral- Yagura golpeó la espalda de Jirobo con su palma derecha para después ver como la espalda del pelinaranjado comenzaba a surgir un coral el cual impedía que jirobo se pudiera mover con libertad, pero en eso Yagura lo agarro con el extremo ancho de su bastón para de un movimiento lanzarlo al aire donde Mei aprovecho para proceder a realizar una posición de manos-elemento de vapor: niebla corrosiva- Mei expulsó una gran nube de niebla la cual rápidamente cubrió a jirobo el cual sólo grito antes de caer al suelo bañado en sangre, se podía ver cómo sus ojos, oidos, nariz y boca caía sangre y en su cuerpo habían varias ampollas las cuales algunas ya se había explotado.

Jirobo: mal...maldita bruja que...que me hiciste- le costaba respirar.

Mei: mi niebla es capaz de derretir lo que sea- en eso le da una sonrisa inocente- y como tú la respiraste, es normal que tus órganos se estén derritiendo en este momento.

Jirobo: juro que me los llevaré a la tumba.

Jirobo se paró con gran esfuerzo para sacar un kunai o lo que quedaba aún para correr contra Mei, pero antes de poder llegar con ella Tsunade callo del cielo dándole un golpe de talon en la cabeza logrando que el pelinaranjado se estrelle contra el suelo creando un gran cráter pero no acabo hay ya que por la fuerza del golpe el cuerpo de Jirobo rebotó para que Tsunade impactará su puño derecho en la cara de él mandandolo a gran velocidad contra uno de los muros dejándolo incrustado.

Mei: que impresionante fuerza tiene Leidy Tsunade.

Tsunade: gracias mizukage, tanto tiempo mandando a volar a Jiraiya dieron buenos frutos.

Mei: jajaja pobre de él, y por cierto llámeme sólo Mei ya que en el futuro seremos aliadas- Tsunade se sonrojo un poco.

Tsunade: si lo pone así entonces esta bien, pero usted llámeme Tsunade no es necesario el Leidy- las dos mujeres solo se vieron un momento para sonreírse y después Tsunade posó su vista en Jirobo- antes juraste que nos llevarías a todos a la tumba, pero lastimosamente para ti tú serás el único que se irá al infierno.

Sin más Tsunade corrió a gran velocidad para darle un nuevo golpe en el estómago a jirobo enterrando lo un poco más en el muro y que este escupa sangre, pero su castigo no paro hay ya que Tsunade comenzo a impactar varios golpes por todo el cuerpo de Jirobo el cual podía sentir como cada impacto rompía uno de sus huesos, Tsunade parecía que no se estaba cansando de repartir golpes pero en eso escuchó a Mei pronunciar-elemento de lava: disolución de ácido explosivo- Tsunade simplemente agarro el cabello de Jirobo y lanzarlo para aterrizar a unos metros de Mei que lanzo una nueva nube de niebla que envolvió a jirobo que solo se comenzó a retroceder en su lugar, Jirobo como pudo giro su cabeza para ver a Mei quien lo veía con una sonrisa para después Zabuza y Yagura ubicarse al lado derecho de ella y a su lado izquierdo se ubicó Tsunade, Mei solo dió un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Mei: se acabó el juego, pero no te preocupes te daré un ardiendo beso de despedida.

Mei colocó dos de sus dedos en su boca para después moverlos un poco hacia adelante creando una bola de lava no más grande que la palma de una mano, Tsunade sólo veía atenta a lo que Mei iba hacer en seguida.

Mei: adiós Jirobo.

Sin más Mei simplemente dió un leve soplo a la esfera que voló hacia Jirobo y cuando hizo contacto con la niebla se produjo una gran explosión que levanto una nube de polvo y después que se disipó todos pudieran apreciar que no quedó nada en el lugar, Zabuza y Yagura avanzaron a donde se supone que estaba Jirobo.

Zabuza: te pasaste de nuevo Mei- en eso suelta un suspiro- no dejaste ni las cenizas.

Yagura: que esperabas de alguien a quien llaman la mujer más ardiente de Kiri- mientras estos hablaban Tsunade se acercó a Mei.

Tsunade: así que un ardiente beso de despedida, eh?- la rubia tenía una risa nerviosa.

Mei: si, acaso pasa algo?.

Tsunade: no, solo me preguntaba si hacias eso con todos tus enemigos- Mei iba a responder pero en eso una idea paso por su mente.

Mei: es eso- una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su cara para acercarse a la rubia- o de pronto te sentiste celosa?.

Tsunade: es..espera Mei de que hablando- Tsunade se sentía un poco nerviosa por la sonrisa de Mei.

Tsunade no entendía que estaba pasando hací que simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás intentando alejarse de Mei pero derrepente un muro de tierra surgió a sus espaldas impidiendo que pudiera escapar, en eso Mei la acorraló para poner su pierna derecha entre las piernas de Tsunade rozando levemente su intimidad mientras que su brazo izquierdo se dirigió a la pierna de la rubia, Tsunade simplemente se sonrojo ya que al sentir la rodilla de Mei en su intimidad casi la hace soltar un gemido.

Mei: si lo que querías es que también te diera un beso, solo tenías que pedirlo.

Las palabras de Mei fueron un simple susurro para que Tsunade fuera la única que pudiera oírlo, Tsunade simplemente intento mantener la compostura así que colocó sus manos en los hombros de Mei para alejarla de ella, pero Mei simplemente comenzo a subir su mano por la pierna de Tsunade para pasar por el redondo trasero de la rubia y seguir su camino para meter su mano por debajo de la blusa y acariciar la piel de su cintura para después agarrarla y pegarla más a ella, Tsunade no sabía qué hacer ya que en su mente solo estaba el toque Sueve de la mano de Mei en ella, también estaba la rodilla en su intimidad la cual debes en cuando se movía y cuando Mei la acercó a ella pudo sentir como sus senos se pegaban con los de Mei los cuales apesar de la ropa podía sentir los suaves y elásticos que podían ser y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir como sus pezones se colocaban erectos, Mei sólo sonrió al sentir los pezones de Tsunade y como está bajo la cabeza en vergüenza.

Mei: sabes te ves muy linda sonrojada- Mei colocó su mano libre en el mentón de la rubia para alzar su cara y acercar la suya- y para serte sincera no me importaría darte un beso mucho más ardiente- en eso pasó su pulgar por los labios de Tsunade y pasarlo por su entorno- en esos hermosos y provocativos labios tuyos.

Tsunade podía sentir como su corazón latía con gran fuerza, mayor de lo que lo hizo latir Dan en aquella época, realmente no sabía que pensar y cuando le dijo que la quería besar realmente no sabía que responder ya que aún que no quisiera aceptarlo había una parte que quería que lo hiciera, sin darse cuenta el agarre que tenía en los hombros de Mei se hizo más fuerte como si no quisiera que se fuera, Mei simplemente la vio con una sonrisa lujuriosa así que movió su mano del mentón para darle unas pequeñas acaricias en su cuello para después pasarla por su mejilla y mover un mechón de cabello para ubicarlo detrás de su oreja y de esa forma enrredar sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios de Tsunade, la rubia sólo podía mirar los ojos verdes de Mei que le parecían muy hermosos para después posar su vista en sus labios los cuales se estaban acercando cada vez más.

Mei: dime qué es lo que quieres Tsunade?- sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia.

Tsunade: yo...yo...yo- no sabía que decir ya que podia sentir como sus alientos chocaban entre sí, y eso la estaba poniendo más exitada.

Mei: vamos, sólo tienes que decirme una palabra.

Tsunade: cu...cual e..es?.

Mei: bésame, sólo pronunciala y yo me encargo de lo demás.

Tsunade ya no podía aguantar más, la sensación que le estaba dando Mei en ese instante era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida ni siquiera lo que sentía por Dan se podía comparar ya que a Mei sólo le bastó unas caricias y unas pocas palabras para que ella la deseara, nuevamente la miró a los ojos y después a aquellos labios rosados los cuales ya quería hacerlos suyos, realmente no sabía si era amor lo que sentía o simplemente un deseo de lujuria, así que sin más Tsunade estaba a punto de decir la palabra que le exigía Mei pero antes de poder decir algo se escucho como algo se golpeaba el suelo para que Mei se separara de ella y poder ver cómo pasaba un pequeño chorro de sangre.

Mei: tenían que dañar el momento con su sangrado- Mei sólo se fijó en los dos hombres que se sostenían las narices intentando detener un sagrado.

Yagura: no es nuestra culpa que te pongas a acosar a Leidy Tsunade.

Zabuza: lo que acabaste de hacer fue un arma mortal para los hombres.

Mei: no puedo creer que eso les halla pasado por una simple bromita- esas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para el corazón de Tsunade.

Zabuza: pues valla broma- en eso la mira de reojo mientras tenía unos pedazos de papel en la nariz- por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso en mi presencia, no quiero morir por perdida de sangre.

Mei: valla que delicados, ya no se aguantan una broma- en eso suelta un suspiro- mejor sigamos con la misión.

Tsunade: espera Mei- ella sólo la miró sobre el hombro- realmente lo que hisiste- Tsunade se sentía muy avergonzada- fue una broma?.

Mei: quien sabe?.

En eso comienza a caminar detrás de Zabuza, mientras que Tsunade se sentía decepcionada de ella misma al imaginarse cosas, eso lo vio Yagura que simplemente se acercó para colocar una mano en su hombro.

Yagura: para serle sincero, nunca ví a Mei hacer algo como lo que hizo.

Tsunade: y eso que?, La oíste solo fue una estúpida broma- ella quería sonar firme como si no le interesará lo que sucedió- y tú como yo caímos en ella.

Yagura: se equivoca, sólo usted calló al pensar que fue una broma- Tsunade no entendía a que se refería Yagura- ya que desde que usted llegó, Mei no le a quitado el ojo de encima.

Tsunade se sorprendió por lo que dijo Yagura y nuevamente sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza por felicidad, sin más Yagura comenzo a caminar seguido de Tsunade que solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa algo que no pasó desapercibido por Mei que volteó a verla de reojo y también sonreír mientras sus mejillas tenían un pequeño color rosa.

Mei: sin duda quiero probar esos labios.

Fin.


	33. 32

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 32

El grupo de Mei siguió por el camino por donde se supone llegó jirobo, pero lo único que no sabían es que un clon de Kabuto había visto toda la batalla para después estallar y toda la información llegará con el original que simplemente pudo sonreír.

Con el grupo 3.

En este momento se los cuatro estaban corriendo por el pasillo esquivando las flechas que salían de los muros, en un momento las flechas pararon para que el suelo comenzará a temblar y este se comenzará a caer mostrando unos picos con unos esqueletos, como pudieron los cuatro intentaron superarlo, cuando lograron pasar la trampa pensaron que todo ya había acabado así que siguieron caminando hasta que Jiraiya piso una especie de baldosa que se un dió para que del techo comenzará a surgir varios torrentes de fuego que se acercaban a ellos, Minato, Shizune y Kushina simplemente le dieron una mirada de pocos amigos a Jiraiya que solo reía nervioso antes de correr nuevamente hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación que parecía más como si fuera un bosque por los grandes árboles que habían, el grupo sólo camino un poco lento admirando el lugar.

Shizune: por alguna razón es muy relajante estar aquí.

Kushina: eso es verdad- en eso mira seriamente al peliblanco- por favor mire por donde pisa, no quiero que active otra trampa.

Jiraiya: vamos sólo fue una vez, además aquí no parece que hayan.

Jiraiya dió un par de pasos sin mirar que frente a él había una especie de hilo y cuando lo piso una red se alzó del suelo atrapando lo en el proceso mientras los presentes solo lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza para después escuchar una risa y entre los arbustos salir un hombre de cabello oscuro y con seis brazos

Jiraiya: quien eres?.

Kidomaru: mi nombre es kidomaru, uno de los mejores secuaces de lord Orochimaru.

Minato: y supongo que no nos vas a decir dónde está.

Kidomaru: se equivoca, el está por la puerta que está un poco más atrás de mí.

Kushina: eso sí fue fácil.

Los presentes solo vieron un momento a kidomaru el cual parecía que no le importaba nada así que Minato simplemente lanzó un kunai a la red que tenía aún a Jiraiya para que este callera de pie y así acercarse al grupo para comenzar a avanzar hacia dónde les dijo kidomaru, sólo avanzaron un par de metros antes que un gran número de arañas bajarán de los árboles rodeando al grupo el cual simplemente se colocaron en pose de combate.

Shizune: que significa esto?- kidomaru sólo se dió la vuelta para mirar al grupo con una sonrisa.

Kidomaru: de que habla, ustedes solo preguntaron por donde estaba y les respondí, pero nunca dije nada que los dejaría ir así de fácil.

Kushina: ya me decía que esto había sido muy fácil.

Jiraiya: que tal si acabamos esto rápido.

Sin más Jiraiya fue el primero en correr contra kidomaru que rápidamente corrió también contra el peliblanco para realizar una posición de manos-arte ninja: telaraña- kidomaru lanzó de su boca varias telarañas hacia Jiraiya que solamente las esquivaba moviendo de un lado a otro para en un momento sacar un kunai e intentar cortar una de las telarañas que iban a su cara, pero está simplemente se pegó en el kunai, en eso momento kidomaru salto para darle un golpe de talon a Jiraiya pero rápidamente fue envuelto en por unas cadenas dorada que lo lanzó contra un árbol atravesandolo con el cuerpo, kidomaru se comenzó a parar pero en eso momento un kunai de tres puntas se enterró a unos centímetros de él para que de un destello amarillo apareciera Minato y le diera un corte en diagonal en su pecho pero no acabo hay ya que Shizune apareció detrás de él para lanzarle tres agujas senbo envenenadas hacia la espalda, pero las agujas sólo calleron al piso sorprendiendo a todos.

Shizune: pero que pasó?- Shizune estaba sorprendida al igual que todos.

Kidomaru: jajaja buen intento- en eso todos pudieron ver como una especie de armadura protegió al pelinegro del corte como de las agujas.

Kushina: que diablos es eso?.

Kidomaru: mi cuerpo segrega una líquido metálico que se endurece al contacto con el oxígeno.

Jiraiya: ya veo- en eso solo se estira un poco- será un poco complicado.

Minato: pero nada que sea imposible.

Kidomaru: entonces veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer.

La marca de maldición comenzo a espandirse cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo para después realizar una posición de manos-arte ninja: ráfaga de kunai de oro pegajoso- en eso kidomaru coloca sus manos en su boca para sacar un líquido amarillo que rápidamente se endureció tomando la forma de un kunai, para lanzarlo hacia los presentes que simplemente los esquivaron y cuando iban a atacar a kidomaru este ya no estaba en su lugar, todo estaba en silencio y eso no les gustaba para nada a los de Konoha que solo se agruparon uniendo sus espaldas mientras observaban con atención cualquier indicio del pelinegro, en eso unos arbustos se movieron frente a Kushina que simplemente lanzó una shuriken Para que después saliera una araña que media alrededor de un metro, Kushina se asustó al ver lo grande que era pero en ese momento varias hojas comenzaron a caer de los árboles eso les llamó la atención así que todos miraron arriba y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una araña de unos 7 metros sobre ellos.

Kidomaru estaba escondido mirando atentamente grupo y después a su invocación que disparó su telaraña sobre los de Konoha comenzado a envolverlos, ellos intentaban quitarse la telaraña de encima que no podían por lo pegajosa que era, pero Minato antes de ser envuelto completamente lanzo uno de sus kunais a uno de los árboles para agarrar a los demás como podía y así utilizar el hiraishin para poder salir de hay para después ver como la araña expulsaba una gran cantidad de arañas más pequeñas que comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, Minato lanzó varios kunais a su alrededor para desaparecer en destellos amarillos por todo el lugar cortando a todas las arañas que podida, Kushina saco sus ocho cadenas las cuales atravesaban a todas las arañas que podía, Jiraiya sólo saco dos kunais para comenzar a cortar con ellos a todas las arañas que se le acercaban y por último Shizune que lanzaba sus agujas senbo a la cabeza de las arañas, estuvieron un tiempo matando arañas hasta que por fin acabaron o eso pensaron ya que vieron como la araña más grande parecía estar preparándose para soltar una nueva oleada.

Shizune: si no hacemos algo con esa araña, esto no tendrá fin.

Minato: no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Minato agarro uno de sus kunais para comenzar a usar el hiraishin y moverse por todo el sitio en un intento de confundir a la gran araña que solo hacia lo posible por seguirle el paso a Minato con la vista, en eso Minato apareció en un árbol que estaba frente a la araña pero está rápidamente lanzó su telaraña pero antes de que tocará a Minato esté lanzó el kunai que tenía en la mano para que pasará por debajo de la araña y así desaparecer en un destello amarillo y aparecer justo debajo de la araña agarrando a tiempo el kunai que lanzo, pero antes de poder hacer algo de reojo pudo ver como algo se acercaba a él así que nuevamente utilizo el hiraishin para volver con los demás y después ver a un árbol como había clavado unas shurikens amarillas.

Kidomaru: son mejores de lo que pensé- su voz sonaba por todo el lugar- si luchaba de frente contra ustedes no ubieramos durado ni dos minutos.

Kushina: porque no das la cara y averiguas cuanto puedes durar.

Shizune: deja de esconderte como un cobarde- en eso muestra una sonrisa de burla- o acaso no tiene los huevos necesarios para dar la cara.

Kidomaru: jajaja se supone que tengo que enojarme por eso- Jiraiya estaba atento a su alrededor buscandolo.

Jiraiya: maldición no puedo identificar de donde viene su voz.

Kidomaru: así que quieres saber dónde estoy por el sonido de mi voz- en eso varias shurikens salieron por todos lados hacia el grupo, pero esto lograron bloquear las- ahora dime, con eso ya puedes saber dónde estoy.

Kushina: no te burles de nosotros?.

Kidomaru: burlarme?, Me ofende sólo les quise dar una pista de mí paradero.

Sin más la araña volvió a expulsar una nueva oleada de arañas mientras que kidomaru comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, Jiraiya rápidamente realizó una posición de manos-Ninpou: estómago de sapo come fuego- Jiraiya colocó sus manos en el para que del suelo comienza a aparecer una especie de estómago que los protegió del ataque, en eso momento Minato creo tres clones de sombra para que dos de ellos realizarán un jutsu de transformación y se convirtieran en Shizune y Kushina, en ese momento Shizune procedió a realizar una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: escondite entre las piedras- tanto Shizune como Minato y Kushina comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo mientras Jiraiya solo mostró una sonrisa para después desactivar el jutsu y ver que estaba totalmente rodeado así que hizo una nueva posición de manos-arte ninja: cabeza de león- el cabello de Jiraiya tomo la forma de la cabeza de un león que rápidamente comenzó a atacar a todas las arañas, mientras que los falsos Minato, Kushina y Shizune solo lo ayudaban lanzando shurikens y kunais.

Kidomaru estaba atento a los movimientos de los de Konoha esperando el momento preciso para también atacar y eso fue cuando Jiraiya le dió la espalda para acabar con la última araña matando la con su cabello para después bajar la guardia, en eso momento kidomaru iba a lanzar varios kunais pero a sus espaldas escuchó alguien decir-arte ninja: niebla venenosa- una inmensa niebla morada se acercaba a él, kidomaru simplemente salto a un lado logrando esquivar la niebla pero rápidamente aparecieron unas cadenas que lo atraparon de sus ocho extremidades y lanzarlo contra el suelo varias veces para por último enviarlo contra Minato que tenía una esfera azul en su mano derecha-Rasengan- Minato estrelló la esfera en el estómago del pelinegro que salió volando unos metros hacia Jiraiya atravesando unos árboles en el proceso, cuando llegó con el peliblanco este simplemente le dió una patada en la espalda logrando mandarlo contra la araña gigante para después realizar una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- la bola avanzó hasta que cubrió tanto a kidomaru como a la araña provocandoles graves quemaduras y así la araña desaparecer para que después el pelinegro callera pero Jiraiya lo agarro de la cara con una mano para estrellarlo contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

Jiraiya: bien, parece que esto se acabó.

Minato: sensei tiene razón, así que sigamos y no perdamos más tiempo.

El grupo comenzo a caminar para después de alejarse un par de metros pero en ese momento pudieron sentir como un gran chakra comenzaba a surgir, el grupo paró su marcha para mirar al cráter y encontrarse con kidomaru de pie pero su apariencia era diferente.

No entendían a que se debía el cambio pero en eso recordaron lo que dijo Naruto en el hospital asi que simplemente se pusieron en posición de combate esperando el próximo movimiento de kidomaru el cual simplemente realizó una posición de manos-arco de guerra de araña- kidomaru saco de su boca una cantidad de su oro pegajoso que tomo la forma de un arco para después crear una flecha del mismo material.

Kidomaru: realmente me sorprende que tenga que entrar en la segunda etapa de la marca.

Kushina: pues vete preparando porque después de hoy no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Kidomaru: se equivoca, los que no verán las luz del día serán ustedes.

Kidomaru colocó su flecha en el arco y comenzó a tensionarlo bajo la vista de todos los presentes para después sonreír y lanzar la flecha que viajó a una increíble velocidad sorprendiendo a todos que dieron un salto apartándose del lugar para que la flecha impactará donde antes estaba Kushina creando una explosión y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo que cuando se desvaneció se pudo ver un cráter no muy grande pero si profundo, los presentes tenían la boca abierta del gran poder que tenían la flecha.

Kidomaru: ese sólo fue una muestra de mi poder- sin más comenzó asaltar de rama en rama- ahora comenzamos con el último round.

Kidomaru se escondió entre los árboles mientras los presentes solo miraban para todos lados esperando el momento en el que kidomaru lanzará sus flechas y no pasó mucho antes que pudieran oir como algo estuviera atravesando los árboles y en ese momento Minato pudo ver como la flecha se dirigía a él, así que simplemente saco uno de sus kunais y lo tiró a un lado, pero antes de poder hacer algo Kushina paso por su lado para quedar frente a la flecha preocupando a los presentes pero en ese momento la pelirroja saco sus cadenas para luego pronunciar-estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: patrón de muro defensivo- ella envío sus cadenas hacia adelante bajo la atenta mirada de todos, pero estás no hisieron nada lo cual sorprendió a Kushina ya que no sabía que hizo mal, pero ahora no había tiempo para averiguar ya que la flecha estaba casi sobre ella, Minato corrió para poder colocar una mano en el hombro de Kushina y usar el hiraishin para poder evitar el ataque.

La flecha chocó contra el suelo creando una nueva explosión, en ese momento tanto Jiraiya y Shizune corrieron hacia el lugar de donde vino la flecha, kidomaru supo lo que querían hacer así que comenzó a correr hacia otro lado para evitar que lo encuentren pero no estaba sirviendo ya que los dos miembros de Konoha le estaban pisando los talones así que solo dió un salto para dar un giro hacia atrás y volver a lanzar otra flecha la cual alcanzo a cortar levemente la pierna de Shizune que solo gruño de dolor, kidomaru estaba cargando una nueva flecha pero Jiraiya apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol quebrando lo en el proceso, en eso apareció Minato y Kushina.

Jiraiya: me alegro que estén bien.

Minato: gracias sensei- en eso mira a Kushina- pero que era lo que pensabas hacer?.

Kushina: lo siento es algo que ví que Naruto como huesos hisieron.

Shizune: así que usted pensó que también podría si solo hacia lo que ellos hisieron- Shizune ya se había curado de su herida.

Kushina: si, ya que se vio muy fácil.

Jiraiya: aún que me sorprende que Naruto pueda usar las cadenas, ya que Mito como menma no han mostrado indicios de poder usarlas.

Kushina: tal parece las uso por primera vez en su lucha contra Hiro y ya las usaba como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo.

Shizune: bien, entiendo que el chico es muy habilidoso y todo pero- en eso mira a kidomaru que se estaba colocando de pie- aún tenemos algo que hacer.

Minato: eso es verdad, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por seguirle el juego a él.

Kidomaru apenas pudo ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento Jiraiya apareció dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza envíandolo donde Shizune que sacó cuatro kunais con papeles bomba y los lanzó hacia kidomaru que al hacer contacto estallaron creando una nube de polvo lo cual lo aprovecho Shizune para realizar una posición de manos-arte ninja: niebla venenosa- la pelinegra expulsó una gran nube morada que envolvió a kidomaru el cual al respirar la nube pudo sentir como se le hacía más difícil el respirar además de que estaba comenzando a ver borroso así que simplemente intento saltar a un lado para salir de la niebla pero al hacerlo las cadenas de Kushina lo envolvieron para apretarlo con tal fuerza que se pudo oír como los huesos de sus brazos se rompían provocado que kidomaru grité de dolor para después lanzarlo varias veces contra el suelo hasta que su cabeza comenzo a sangrar, después de eso Kushina sólo uso dos de sus cadenas para agarrarlo de los brazos y dejarlo suspendido en el aire mientras Minato y Jiraiya se colocaban uno al frente y el otro atrás de kidomaru y crear una esfera azul y ambos decir al mismo tiempo-Rasengan- las esferas golpearon tanto el estómago como la espalda de kidomaru el cual podía sentir cómo su piel se comenzaba a desgarrar por la velocidad en el que giraba el chakra para después tanto Minato como Jiraiya comenzará empujar las esferas para que se fueran introduciendo en el cuerpo del peliblanco que solo escupía sangre entre gritos, pero cuando las dos esferas chocaron en el interior de kidomaru género una gran explosión provocando que el cuerpo de kidomaru explotará pintando los árboles a su alrededor de un rojo carmesí mientras que en unas ramas se podía ver algún brazo o pierna de kidomaru, Shizune y Kushina salieron detrás de unos árboles para mirar la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

Shizune: sería raro que sienta pena por él?.

Kushina: no lo sé- en eso mira a Minato y Jiraiya cubiertos de sangre- ustedes dos se pasaron.

Minato: perdón- en eso se rasca la cabeza- me deje llevar.

Jiraiya: jajaja, a pasado tiempo desde que peleamos juntos contra alguien- en eso tanto Minato como Jiraiya solo se pusieron a reír.

Shizune: creo que mejor seguimos- avanzó un par de pasos para después mirar a Jiraiya- y por cierto Jiraiya_sama, mire donde pisa no quiero que active otra trampa.

Después de eso todos volvieron a caminar para encontrarse con una puerta por dónde seguro llegó kidomaru así que sin más comenzaron a avanzar pero claro Minato, Kushina y Shizune caminaban a dos metros de distancia de Jiraiya por si el peliblanco activaba otra trampa, pero entre uno de los árboles apareció otro clon de Kabuto que presenció toda la pelea y después estalló en una nube de humo.

Con el grupo 2.

Los miembros caminaban despacio por el largo pasillo, ya habían encontrado algunas trampas al momento de bajar unas escaleras en forma de caracol, todos parecían mirar seriamente el camino por donde iban pero en eso chojuro miro a atrás para ver a hiruzen algo pensativo.

Chojuro: sandaime_sama, hay algo que le preocupe?.

En eso momento todos pararon su paso para mirar a hiruzen el cual sólo sonrió un poco a los jóvenes los cuales aún no le quitaban la vista de encima y eso ya le estaba incomodando un poco.

Hiruzen: no es nada solo me preguntaba si Naruto estaba molesto conmigo?.

Fuu: molestó?, Porque lo estaría?.

Hiruzen: ya que cuando hizo los equipos me llamó por mi nombre y no me dijo jiji.

Haku: era eso- hiruzen la volteó a ver al mismo tiempo que los otros dos sólo suspiraban- no se preocupe Naruto_kun no está molesto.

Chojuro: sensei siempre actúa así cuando está de misión.

Hiruzen: y porque lo hace?.

Fuu: fácil, el ser ninja se puede considerar como un trabajo ya que recibimos una paga monetaria por nuestros servicios.

Haku: en las empresas hay una frase que dice, la familia y el trabajo van separados, uno puede trabajar con familia pero en ese momento es un empleado como los demás así que no puede haber favoritismo.

Chojuro: es por eso que sensei cuando esta en la oficina de Mei siempre se refiere a ella como mizukage y a los demás por su nombre sin ningún sufijo de cariño o algo parecido.

Hiruzen: ya entiendo, gracias por aclararme ese hecho.

Después de su pequeña charla sólo siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar el cual parecía ser un bosque pero en el centro se podía ver un lago, el sitio parecía tranquilo y el simple hecho de estar hay era relajante, en eso todos comenzaron a escuchar la dulce melodía de una una flauta la cual parecía estar relajandolos aún más para después un delgado manto de niebla comenzará a cubrir el lugar, Haku y Fuu solo fruncieron el seño mientras maldecian en voz baja, en ese momento frente a Haku y Fuu apareció una sombra que rápidamente tomo la forma de Naruto el cual tenía a su lado varias mujeres las cuales solo lo abrazaban por todos lados mientras que el rubio las miraba con arrogancia.

Naruto: espero que no les moleste que salga con más chicas, al fin y al cabo ustedes simplemente son unos juguetes sexuales jajajaja.

Las chicas mantenían sus caras de enojo mientras seguían maldiciendo en voz baja, por otro lado chojuro y hiruzen estaban con la boca abierta por lo que dijo Naruto y solo esperaban por saber que harían las mujeres las cuales simplemente no se movían de su sitio mientras seguían escuchando al rubio como se burlaba de ellas, chojuro estaba apunto de decir algo pero una voz le llamó la atención y al voltear a mirar se encontró con la figura de su madre y la de Zabuza.

Chojuro: mamá, Zabuza pero que ha...- no acabo porque fue interrumpido.

Zabuza: dices que quieres ser un miembro de los siete espadachines, pero simplemente eres alguien débil, ni siquiera se porque Naruto pierde el tiempo contigo.

Mamá: tu solo me causas pura decepción, nunca quise que nacieras, fuiste el peor error de toda mi vida por eso espero que mueras y así por fin seré feliz.

Chojuro estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar ya que todas las cosas que estaba diciendo le dolía y mucho, escuchar como su objetivo de ser un miembro de los siete espadachines sería imposible para él lograrlo y que la mujer que le dió la vida diga que lo odiaba, eso simplemente era muy doloroso para él, hiruzen rápidamente se dió de cuenta que era un genjutsu pero antes de poder decir algo frente a él apareció su difunta esposa.

Hiruzen: Biwako, pero como...?

Biwako: también me alegra verte hiruzen- su cara de una sonrisa paso a una sería- o eso me gustaría decir ya que por tu maldita culpa estoy muerta.

Hiruzen: no es mi culpa yo...yo.

Biwako: no mientas, te pedí más de una vez que me acompañaras en el momento del parto, pero no el señor le dió por quedarse en la torre del Hokage disque para proteger la aldea, pero ni eso pudiste hacer.

Hiruzen no sabía qué hacer ya que en ese momento se le olvidó que todo eso era producto de un genjutsu, Haku y Fuu veían como los dos hombres de su grupo terminaron callendo en la ilusión así que simplemente soltaron un suspiro para avanzar atravesando a Naruto y ambas mirar hacia la rama de uno de los árboles.

Fuu: ya te divertiste lo suficiente, hací que remueve el genjutsu- en eso la imagen de una chica pelirroja sentada en la rama apareció.

Tayuya: valla suerte la mía, de todas las personas que entraron tenía que encontrarme con ustedes dos.

Sin más Tayuya realizo una posición de manos para después pronunciar-kai- después de eso la niebla comenzó a desaparecer lentamente así como la imagen de Naruto y las mujeres, la mamá de chojuro, Zabuza y por último la difunta esposa de hiruzen, los hombres al ver que la ilusión termino sólo miraron para todos lados hasta que no muy lejos vieron a Haku y Fuu paradas viéndolos y en una rama a Tayuya, los hombres avanzaron hasta quedar alado de las mujeres mientras se ponían en posición de batalla.

Tayuya: oigan, bicho de pantano y paleta de hielo- a Fuu y Haku solo se les apareció una vena en la frente por como las llamaron- al ancestro y al peli teñido que les pasa.

Hiruzen: ancestro?.

Chojuro: peli teñido?- los dos hombres no entendía por qué les decía así.

Fuu: bueno, verás tomate podrido- eso enojo a la pelirroja- tal vez estén así por tu genjutsu.

Haku: chicos les presento a tomate podrido, digo a Tayuya Uzumaki- Haku solo mostraba una inocente sonrisa que hizo enojar más a Tayuya.

Tayuya: como me llamaron par de zorras- está simplemente bajo de la rama para encararlas.

Fuu: lo que escuchaste puta barata.

Haku: o acaso ya te quedaste sorda.

Después de eso las tres mujeres se pusieron a peliar verbalmente mientras que los hombres no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que entre unos árboles vieron a un peliblanco caminar hacia ellos ignorando los insultos que se lanzaban las mujeres.

Kimimaro: mucho gusto, mi nombre es kimimaro.- en eso mira de reojo a las mujeres- si vienen con Haku_sama y Fuu_sama significa que son aliados nuestros.

Chojuro: tú eres del que hablo sensei- el peliazul se asombro al encontrarse con las personas que buscaba Naruto tan rápido.

Hiruzen: valla esto si es una sorpresa, por la forma en que ellas discuten pensé que tal vez eran amigos.

Kimimaro: más bien enemigos, ya que ellas no se agradan mucho- en eso suelta un suspiro.

Hiruzen: dejando a un lado a las mujeres, sería posible que nos llevarás con Orochimaru.

Kimimaro: claro no hay problema, pero antes de eso hay algo que tenemos que hacer.

Chojuro: y que sería eso?- las mujeres escucharon la conversación de los hombres.

Tayuya: sería destruir el laboratorio que tiene la serpiente.

Kimimaro: cuando Naruto_sama atacó las otras bases de lord Orochimaru, este procedió a retirar todo lo que tenía a esta base que es la última que tiene y la más grande.

Tayuya: hay otros tres que no quieren seguir con Orochimaru, así que los ayudaremos.

Haku: valla es raro que quieras ayudar a alguien más aparte de tí.

Las mujeres nuevamente comenzaron a discutir mientras que kimimaro guiaba a los demás hacia su objetivo, durante el camino pudieron ver varias habitaciones en las cuales habían personas encadenadas que parecía que no haber comido o dormido en días, Fuu pregunto el porque estaban hay y Tayuya solo les respondió que hacían parte de los experimentos de Orochimaru, eso hizo enojar a hiruzen al ver cómo su antiguo alumno trataba a la gente, después de varios minutos caminando hasta llegar a una sala que era nada más que un gran laboratorio el cual era cuidado por otra chica peliroja con lentes.

Tayuya fue la primera en avanzar para hacer un pequeño ruido y así llamando la atención de la chica que al verla dejo lo que estaba haciendo para caminar hacia ella.

Tayuya: karin ya tienes todo listo?.

Karin: si, ya implante los papeles bomba en los puntos que dijiste, sólo estaba esperando a que aparecieran.

Haku: oye tomate podrido, quien es la chica?.

Tayuya: esta chica es Karin y también es una Uzumaki- la chica sólo movió su mano en forma de saludo- ella también quiere salir de aquí.

Hiruzen: entonces te prometemos que te liberarnos de Orochimaru- la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Tayuya: bien dime dónde están los otros que me mencionaste anteriormente.

Karin sólo comenzó a caminar seguida de los presentes que veía con asombro el gran laboratorio hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera, Karin simplemente saco unas llaves y la abrió para que todos entrarán y vieran un cuarto con varios tubos llenos de agua así que simplemente siguieron a Karin que se colocó alado de uno de los tubos.

Karin: él es Suigetsu- en eso el agua se movió para mostrar la cara de un chico.

Suigetsu: ho Karin, nunca pensé que tuvieras amigos ya que siempre te la pasabas sola de un lado a otro.

Karin simplemente se acomodo sus gafas para después dar un fuerte golpe con su puño al tubo que se quebró dejando que el agua se esparciera por todos lados pero rápidamente tomo la forma del cuerpo de Suigetsu pero desnudo, Tayuya y Karin se sonrojaron y rápidamente le dieron un golpe cada una pero simplemente los atravesaron, Suigetsu solo estaba sonríen al ver el intento de las dos uzumakis y después posó la vista en Haku y Fuu.

Suigetsu: que?, Les gusta lo que ven?- las dos mujeres solo tenían una cara de desinterés.

Fuu: valla no es la gran cosa, es pequeño.

Haku: no es ni la mitad, de lo que mide el de Naruto_kun.

Esas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para su orgullo, así que se hizo en una esquina mientras hacía circulitos con su mano y solo murmuraba que era culpa del frío que había en el lugar, los demás simplemente lo ignoraron y volvieron a retomar su camino guiados por Karin y Suigetsu que ya tenía ropa pero aún seguía deprimido, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una sala con muchas celdas de metal pero todos se dirigieron a la última celda, entonces Karin solo dió unos toques a la celda para después abrirla y salir un chico pelinaranjado.

Karin: el es Juugo, es muy tranquilo pero no sé confíen a veces se sale de control.

Juugo: espero nos podamos llevar bien.

Kimimaro: hay alguien más?.

Karin: no solamente eran ellos, ahora si nos podemos ir.

Después de eso todos salieron del lugar para pasar por varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía ser como un estadio, hay se encontraron con el grupo 1 y 2 los cuales al ver a los ninjas de más se pusieron en posición de combate pero hiruzen rápidamente les explico todo lo que había pasado para que estos se relajarán.

Haku: sólo falta que llegue Naruto_kun, Mito y Menma.

Kushina: espero que ellos estén bien.

Yagura: están con Naruto, asi que estarán bien.

Todos sólo se quedaron a esperar pero en un momento apareció Kabuto el cual solo mostraba una sonrisa que no les daba buena espina.

Kabuto: sabía que alguien estaba dandole información a nuestros enemigos, pero me sorprende que ese alguien fueras tú Tayuya.

Tayuya: sólo quiero irme de este lugar de una vez por todas.

Kabuto: y yo que pensé que te gustaba el lugar- en eso mira a kimimaro- y cuál es tu excusa kimimaro, acaso se te olvidó que lord Orochimaru te va a curar de tu enfermedad?.

Kimimaro: es verdad que el dijo que me curaría pero todo fue mentira, en cambio Naruto_sama me ayudó aún sin conocerme y Haku_sama a estado tratando de crear una cura para mí.

Kabuto: pero que tienes que dar a cambio.

Haku: nada, Naruto_kun sólo quiere que sea libre y pueda hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

Fuu: el simplemente le está dando una oportunidad de una vida mejor, algo que ustedes nunca hicieron.

Kabuto: tal vez tengas razón- en eso pone una cara sería- lord Orochimaru en este momento se dirige aquí, así que solo esperenlo con paciencia.

Después de eso Kabuto estalló en una nube de humo dejando a los presentes solo con sus pensamientos y a la espera de Naruto y los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki.

Fin.


	34. 33

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 33

Con el grupo 4.

Naruto caminaba relajado por el pasillo seguido de Mito y Menma que no parecían muy relajados como el rubio ya que estos miraban para todos lados por si se encontraban con alguna trampa.

Naruto: vamos chicos relájense, aquí no hay trampas.

Menma: como estas seguro Ni_san?.

Naruto: quien sabe- en eso alza los hombros- instinto creó.

Mito: eso no ayuda mucho.

En eso a lo lejos pudieron ver el final del pasillo así que simplemente avanzaron para encontrarse con un gran lugar que tenía varias columnas de piedras y a un lado se podía ver un río, Naruto avanzó un poco para dar un salto y caer encima de una de las columnas para después sentarse en ella y sacar el diario de Ryu, mientras que Mito y Menma no entendía que estaba haciendo su hermano mayor.

Mito: ni_san, que estás haciendo?.

Naruto: yo leyendo y ustedes tratarán de sobrevivir.

Antes que Menma pudiera decir algo Mito lo empujó a un lado para que evitará un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza, Menma solo busco con la mirada al responsable para encontrarse con dos hombres que se veían exactamente igual.

Menma pensaba que eran hermanos gemelos al igual que Mito que se colocó al lado derecho del pelirojo mientras miraban fijamente al dúo de al frente esperando que hisieran el primer movimiento, los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki estaban confiados que ganarían al tener a su hermano mayor con ellos pero en eso Naruto hablo.

Naruto: yo no voy a luchar, así que les dejo a esos dos en sus manos- eso sorprendió a Mito y Menma.

Mito: pero ni_san, no sabemos qué tan fuertes son y a...- no termino porque fue interrumpida.

Naruto: ukon y sakon no son muy fuertes, ustedes dos podrán con ellos- eso hizo enojar a ukon y sakon

Ukon: como sabes nuestros nombres?.

Sakon: y que te hace pensar que somos débiles?.

Naruto: primero, Tayuya me dijo todo de ustedes como de los otros miembros- Naruto no quitaba la vista del diario- y segundo, se que son débiles porque conosco todo de ustedes, incluso su forma de luchar.

Ukon: si eso es verdad entonces porqué no luchas contra nosotros.

Ukon como Sakon sacaron rápidamente unos kunais y se posicionaron para brincar contra Naruto, Mito como Menma también sacaron sus kunais y se prepararon para interceptarlos pero antes de poder hacer algo pudieron ver cómo tanto Ukon como Sakon tenían los ojos bien abiertos ya que tenían una hoja de metal proveniente de la katana de Naruto el cual estaba atrás de ellos.

Naruto: la razón por la cual no voy a luchar contra ustedes es- en eso movió un poco su katana provocando un pequeño corté- que ustedes no durarían ni un segundo contra mí y eso no es nada divertido.

Naruto retiro lentamente su katana del cuello de ambos para meterla en su funda y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki que tenían la boca abierta por la velocidad de su hermano mayor, Naruto sólo dejo de caminar al quedar frente a ellos.

Naruto: bien chicos, ellos serán sus presas este día así que muestren lo mucho que han mejorado en estos dos meses- sin más sólo les acaricia un poco la cabeza antes de saltar y volver a la columna de antes- procuren mantenerse lejos de mí, me molesta mucho que me interrumpan mientras estoy leyendo.

Sakon y Ukon salieron rápido de su asombro para volver a correr contra él rubio que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlos de reojo, eso los hizo enojar así que lanzaron una gran cantidad de shurikens contra el rubio pero en ese momento aparecieron Mito y Menma creando varios clones de sombra que los ayudaron a bloquear todas las shurikens, después de eso Mito se lanzó contra Ukon junto con sus clones mientras que Menma se encargaba de Sakon pero Sakon rápidamente comenzó a golpear cada clon que se acercaban sorprendiendo a Menma por la gran habilidad que tenía en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que apesar de tener ventaja por ser mayoría para Sakon no parecía que eso fuera un gran problema, por otro lado Mito no estaba mejor ya que Ukon destruyó todos sus clones muy fácilmente y en este momento estaba intentando esquivar alguno de sus golpes los cuales pareciera que cada vez eran más rápido lograron que está retroceda hasta que chocó su espalda con Menma el cual ya tenía algunos golpes en su cuerpo, Sakon y Ukon rápidamente sacaron un kunai para lanzar un corte en diagonal el cual ambos hermanos apenas lograron bloquear pero en ese momento ambos peligrises giraron sobre su eje para de esa forma clavar el kunai en la cabeza de los dos hermanos que simplemente estallaron en una nube para que un poco más alejado de ellos aparecieran Mito y Menma con una esfera azul en sus manos, en eso dos clones los agarraron de la ropa y los tiraron contra Ukon y Sakon y ambos decir-Rasengan- los cuales cuando vieron que era lo que iban hacer, Ukon se colocó frente a su hermano para de un hábil movimiento agarro la muñecas de ambos hermanos evitando que pudieran conectar el Rasengan para después dar un giro y soltar a Mito para que se estrellara con una columna destruyéndola con el Rasengan pero en eso Ukon dió otro giro soltando a Menma en la misma dirección golpeando a Mito con su Rasengan.

Ukon: no son fuertes- en eso mira a Naruto al igual que su hermano.

Sakon: sólo bajamos la guardia y nos sorprendió.

Ukon: pero ya no volverá a pasar.

Ukon y Sakon volvieron a correr contra el rubio pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse una cadena roja los golpeo en el estómago en forma de látigo logrando enviarlos contra otra columna atravesandola en el proceso.

Naruto: vuelvo y repito, su pelea es con Menma y Mito.

Sakon: maldito- en eso se pone de pie algo adolorido- acaso crees que ellos nos vencerán.

Naruto: claro que lo harán, sólo que aún no se ponen serios.

Ukon: aunque lo hagan nada cambiará.

Naruto: no los subestimen- en eso voltea a mirar a Mito y Menma que se estaban colocando de pie- si no los atacan con la intención de matar, nunca venceran.

Mito: pero ni_san matarlos eso es...

Naruto: escuchen bien, al ser ninjas tienen que saber que en este mundo hay una regla no escrita.

Menma: y cuál es?.

Naruto: la regla es matar o morir- en eso una muestra una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo temblar a los presentes- y yo soy muy bueno para matar.

Sakon: enserio crees que ellos podrán matarnos.

Naruto: tienes razón- Ukon como Sakon solo sonrieron- bien, Mito Menma si logran que ellos dos utilicen la segunda etapa de su marca, los invitaré a comer todo lo que quieran.

Mito: hablas encerio- tanto Mito cómo Menma tenían estrellas en los ojos.

Naruto: hablo muy encerio, así que no se contengan.

Sólo vasto esas palabras para que los dos se movieran a gran velocidad para golpear a Ukon y Sakon los cuales solo se sorprendieron así que se cubrieron con sus brazos para poder bloquear el golpe, pero aún así los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki no perdieron tiempo y Menma creo alrededor de 20 clones los cuales arremetieron contra los hermanos que bloqueaban y devolvían los golpes que podían ya que por alguna razón que ellos no sabían los golpes ahora eran más rápidos y fuertes y realmente les estaba costando resistir, mientras que Ukon y Sakon estaban distraídos Mito realizo una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: pantano del Inframundo- Mito colocó sus manos en el piso para que el suelo debajo de los hermanos se convirtiera en un pantano impidiendo que se movieran y comenzaran a hundirse, en ese momento Menma salto junto con un clon de él para que ambos hisieran una posición de manos diferente y pronunciarán-elemento de aire: flujo de dragones de viento/elemento de fuego: bomba del dragón de fuego- Menma lanzo cinco dragones de viento mientras que el clon lanzó una bola de fuego que a medio camino estalló convirtiéndose en varias bolas, ambos ataques arremetieron contra los hermanos que solo se cubrieron con sus brazos para después ver como los ataques colisionaron creando una gran explosión que levantó una gran nube de polvo.

Mito y Menma estaban felices por lo que lograron pero aún así al ver a Naruto aún concentrado leyendo y eso por alguna razón les hizo pensar que su lucha aún no se había acabado, en ese momento cuando la nube se disperso se pudo ver a los hermanos con varias heridas mientras que en su cuerpo era cubierto por unas marcas negras que sorprendieron a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki, pero aún así ambos se colocaron en posición de combate.

Ukon: lo que dijo el rubio era cierto, no debemos de subestimarlos.

Sakon: un poco más y no salíamos con vida- en eso suelta un suspiro- y pensar que tendríamos que usar la primera etapa.

Mito: ¡que!, Esa sólo es la primera etapa.

Menma: al parecer ahora tendremos que ir con más cuidado.

Tal como dijo Menma, Mito se puso en guardia mirando atentamente el próximo movimiento de sus adversarios los cuales corrieron rápidamente para dar un pequeño salto y lanzar un golpe con el talón al mismo tiempo, Mito y Menma solo lo esquivaron moviéndose rápidamente hacia atrás pero Ukon los agarro de los brazos para lanzarlos al aire donde Sakon ya los esperaba para comenzar a golpearlos con una combinación de puños y patadas los cuales no podían bloquear los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki para al final darle una patada en el estómago a Mito mientras que a Menma lo golpeó en la cara con su puño derecho, ambos hermanos calleron con gran fuerza al suelo creando un cráter para después Ukon y Sakon comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki que se estaban colocando de pie mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Ukon como a Sakon, después que sus heridas sanaron completamente sólo miraron a los hermanos seriamente mientras se preparaban para cualquier ataque que pudiera surgir.

Con Naruto.

Naruto estaba concentrado leyendo el diario de Ryu, el sabía que Mito y Menma podían contra Ukon y Sakon que lo único destacable que tenían era su Taijutsu además de su coordinación al momento de peliar, pero dejando eso de lado había algo que le llamaba la atención y eso era que la katana supuestamente podía hablar, realmente no entendía a que se refería así que simplemente agarro su katana y la colocó frente a él para desenvainarla y observarla detalladamente, en ese momento sintió como si la katana comenzará a resonar y de un momento a otro apareció en un lugar totalmente blanco.

Naruto: bien, y ahora porque estoy en mi espacio mental?.

??: Porque yo quería hablar con mi nuevo portador.

Naruto al escuchar esa voz comenzo a mirar para todos lados en búsqueda de quién hablo pero lo único que encontró fue su katana flotando a unos paso más adelante de él, eso sí que se le hizo extraño así que con toda calma avanzó hasta quedar frente a la katana.

Naruto: realmente debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza, ya estoy imaginando cosas.

??: No estás imaginado nada- Naruto sólo miro como la voz salió de la katana.

Naruto: así que si fuiste tú quien habló.

??: No pareces sorprendió, incluso mis anteriores portadores más serios mostraban un gesto de sorpresa.

Naruto: para serte sincero, no creo que halla nada que me sorprenda- en eso alza los hombros.

??: Así entonces qué tal si miras esto- en eso aparece una foto frente al rubio que simplemente la cogió.

Naruto: de donde sacaste esto- en la foto estaba Fuu sobre Haku, ambas sin ropa mientras que se masturbaban mutuamente.

??: De lo más profundo de tu lujuria, ahora dime eso sí te sorprende.

Naruto: para nada, sólo me excita jajaja- sin más guarda la foto- bien ahora qué tal si me dices quien eres.

Yamato: se me conoce como Yamato, una katana hecha en el infierno.

Naruto: espera se te conoce?, Acaso ese no es tu nombre?.

Yamato: es verdad ese no es mi verdadero nombre, al igual que está no es mi verdadera forma.

Naruto: entonces cuál es?.

Yamato: no te lo diré hasta que vea que eres merecedor de tener mi poder, y créeme niño hasta ahora nadie lo a logrado ni siquiera el demonio que vino del infierno.

Naruto: valla entonces prepárate- en eso muestra una sonrisa- porque yo seré el primero en ver tu verdadera forma.

Yamato: ya lo veremos.

Naruto: bueno si eso era todo, será mejor que vuelva a la realidad.

Yamato: espera una cosa más, llévame siempre en tu mano.

Naruto: porque?, Acaso no te gusta que te lleve en la espalda.

Yamato: no es eso, si no que con esta forma la funda tiene una gran resistencia y sería imposible que se rompa, de esa forma te sería mucho más fácil defenderte.

Naruto: entiendo, aunque no es mi estilo creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

Después de eso Naruto volvió a la realidad donde pudo ver como el lugar tenían varios cráteres y una que otra mancha de sangre, sin más se puso a mirar el lugar para encontrarse con Mito y Menma los cuales tenian los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada miéntras que sus uñas parecían garras, por otro lado estaban Ukon y Sakon en su forma de segunda etapa de la marca de maldición.

Ukon y Sakon se movieron rápido contra los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki

que también se lanzaron para comenzar una batalla de Taijutsu en la cual Ukon y Sakon comenzaron a tener ventaja y en un momento les dieron un golpe con la palma en el pecho provocando que los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki retrocedan en un intento de recuperar el aire, esto lo aprovecharon para dar un salto y ambos lanzar un corte con sus garras, por otro lado los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki al ver las garras muy cerca de ellos solo cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó ya que al abrir los ojos se encontraron con Naruto el cual había detenido el ataque con la funda de su katana para después empujarlos un poco para rápidamente girar y darle una patada en la cara a ambos peligrises que salieron volando hasta atravesar varias columnas de piedras.

Naruto: bien hecho chicos, ahora descansen un poco yo me encargo del resto.

Menma: gracias ni_san- en eso cae al suelo sentado al igual que Mito.

Mito: pero estas seguro que puedes sólo?.

Naruto: tú viste mi pelea contra kenta y Hiro y aún piensas que no podré con ellos solo- Naruto sólo le dió una media sonrisa.

Mito: tienes razón, fue una pregunta estúpida.

Sin más Naruto posó su vista en Sakon y Ukon que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Naruto sólo solto una pequeña carcajada para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, Ukon y Sakon saltaron contra el rubio lanzado varios golpes pero Naruto los bloqueaba sin ningún esfuerzo, en un momento Ukon lanzó un corte a la cara de Naruto con sus garras pero este lo agarro con su brazo derecho para atraerlo un poco y golpearlo con el mango de Yamato sacandole el aire para soltarlo y agacharse esquivando una patada de Sakon, pero este en un movimiento rápido lanzó un golpe con su puño pero Naruto lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado para después girar y darle una patada a los pies provocando que Sakon caiga al suelo para después darle un golpe también en el estómago con Yamato y por último una patada en las costillas que lo mando a estrellarse contra su hermano, Naruto comenzo a caminar nuevamente hacia los hermanos que se pusieron de pie para correr contra el rubio pero está vez cada uno se hizo a un lado para ambos morderse el dedo y realizar una posición de manos-jutsu de invocación: tripleRashōmon- del suelo aparecieron tres puertas de acero con diferentes colores una roja, verde y azul las cuales formaron un triángulo dejando en el centro al rubio que veía emocionado lo que podía pasar a continuación.

Ukon: prepárate.

Sakon: porque ahora vas a morir.

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras miraba hacia arriba donde se posicionaron ambos hermanos para comenzar a lanzar una lluvia de kunais los cuales tenian papeles bomba para después de unos segundos todos explotar al mismo tiempo provocando una gran sacudida en el lugar, Ukon y Sakon solo sonreían en forma de victoria al ver como las llamas sobrepasaban las puertas pero su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que varias líneas blancas aparecieran por todas las puertas y después de un segundo comenzaran a caer en pedazos provocado una nube de polvo que extinguió el fuego y así mostrar a Naruto intacto mientras que en su mano derecha tenía a Yamato mostrando el resplandeciente brillo de su filo, los hermanos no podían creer lo que veían ya que era imposible que sobreviviera a ese ataque.

Sakon: como es posible que sigas vivo.

Ukon: ningún humano podría haber sobrevivido a una explosión como esa- esas palabras provocaron que Naruto sonreia maligna mente.

Naruto: pues para tu información yo no soy un humano- Naruto uso el shunpo para quedar frente a los hermanos- ya que me considero más un demonio que humano.

Naruto movió a Yamato hacia el brazo derecho de Ukon cortandolo como si fuera mantequilla, Ukon quería gritar pero Naruto no le dió tiempo ya que lanzó un corte en diagonal para rápidamente lanzar un nuevo corte en vertical descendente, Naruto se alejó un poco para que el cuerpo de Ukon se dividiera por la mitad en un chorro de sangre y caer pero antes de tocar el suelo una línea diagonal apareció para también dividir su cuerpo, Sakon estaba sorprendido por la facilidad que Naruto habia matado a su hermano pero más que sorpresa sentía terror al igual que Mito y Menma, Naruto solo volteó a mirar Sakon que literalmente estaba temblando de miedo y eso le gustó a Naruto que solo pronunció-Senka- en un segundo Naruto apareció detrás de Sakon mientras guardaba a Yamato en su funda para después observar como en el cuerpo de Sakon apareció varias líneas rojas antes de que este caiga al suelo y se dividiera en varios pedazos.

Naruto: esto es genial, Yamato tiene un gran filo ya que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo al cortarlos- Mito y Menma estaban en shock.

Menma: los mató como si nada.

Mito: ni siquiera ví algún indicio de remordimiento o duda al momento de matarlos- apesar de estar algo lejos Naruto los pudo escuchar.

Naruto: porque tendría que mostrar duda o remordimiento, al fin y al cabo ellos no significan nada para mí.

En eso mira los cuerpos de Ukon y Sakon para cambiar sus ojos a los de un demonio mientras que pequeñas venas rojas aparecían y Naruto podía ver cómo el alma de los hermanos comenzaba a desaparecer pero las serpientes que tenían se movieron hacia el alma principal, para después volver sus ojos a la normalidad.

Naruto: así que cuando muere el portador el fragmento vuelve con el principal- en eso solo sonrió levemente- esto es muy interesante.

Sin más Naruto comenzo a caminar hacia una puerta, Menma y Mito se pararon rápido y corrieron para alcanzarlo y así volver a caminar por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron donde estaban todos, Kushina al ver a sus hijos corrió para abrazarlos mientras que Naruto sólo se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, kimimaro al ver a Naruto sólo se arrodilló frente a este algo que hizo que una gota callera por la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto: vamos kimimaro, ya te dije que no es necesario arrodillarse.

Kimimaro: lo siento Naruto_sama- kimimaro se levantó para después se acercará Tayuya.

Tayuya: llegaste tarde primo, ya estaba cansada de estar esperando.

Naruto: perdón perdón, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en el camino- en eso mira a tres personas que no conocía- y ellos quienes son?.

Tayuya: bueno ellos también quieren salir de aquí- en eso los mira- oigan vengan y presentesen- en eso los tres se acercan al dúo.

Karin: y el quien es?.

Tayuya: mi primo así que hablen.

Karin: bien, mi nombre es karin Uzumaki, soy una sensora y puedo distinguir el chakra de una persona de la otra, además que trabajaba en el laboratorio de Orochimaru.

Naruto: eso es sorprendente- en eso le estiende la mano- será un gusto contar contigo de ahora en adelante.

Karin: lo mismo digo, pero solo quiero que no me utilizen como una especie de herramienta.

Naruto: no te preocupes nunca haría algo así- en eso mira a los dos hombres- bien, ahora dime quién eres tú dientes de tiburón.

Suigetsu: soy Suigetsu, provengo de Kiri al igual que usted- en eso acerca su mano hacia Yamato- y me gusta mucho las espadas.

Naruto: me alegra, pero aleja tu mano de Yamato.

Suigetsu: vamos regalamera- en eso tomo el mango de Yamato.

Naruto: suéltala o lo vas a lamentar- Naruto sólo tenía una sonrisa inocente.

Suigetsu: yo creo que no- en ese momento Naruto atravesó el estómago de Suigetsu con su mano libre- eso no va a funcionar, mi cuerpo es como agua, nada me afecta.

Naruto: tu crees, Karin dime qué pasa cuando el agua está expuesta a altas temperaturas.

Karin: pues tiende a evaporarse.

En eso Naruto concentró una gran cantidad de chakra de fuego provocando que el agua en la parte del estómago de Suigetsu comienze a hervir antes de que comience a salir nubes de vapor, Suigetsu comenzo a gritar porque apesar de todo sentía dolor y eso estaba asiendo feliz a Naruto mientras que Karin veía aterrada lo que estaba asiendo el rubio.

Naruto: ahora Karin, dime qué pasa cuando el agua se expone a bajas temperaturas- Karin tenía miedo de responder al igual que Suigetsu.

Karin: ti..tiende a con.. congelarse.

Naruto concentró ahora chakra de hielo el cual rápidamente comenzo a congelar el cuerpo de Suigetsu para sólo dejar su cabeza libre de hielo, en ese momento Suigetsu entendió que se había metido con el tipo equivocado pero la sonrisa de inocente que tenía el rubio le daba la impresión que aún no acababa.

Naruto: bien ahora quién me dice que pasa cuando golpeas el hielo con cierta fuerza?- esa pregunta asustó a todos pero en eso Tayuya se aclaró la garganta.

Tayuya: se quiebra como si fuera cristal.

Naruto: correcto- en eso colocó a Yamato aún con su funda en el cuello de Suigetsu- dime prima, en cuántos pedazos se romperá si le doy con toda mi fuerza.

Tayuya: quizás en tantos pedazos que sería imposible volverlo a armar.

Suigetsu: vale vale vale, entiendo no hay que llegar a esos extremos, no volveré a intentar agarrar tu espada- Naruto lo descongelo para sacar su mano y dejar que Suigetsu callera al suelo.

Naruto: me alegra que entiendas amigo- en eso mira al pelinaranjado- y tu quien eres.

Juugo:me llamó Juugo, soy uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

Naruto: ya veo y que te hizo, aunque si no quieres decir esta bien.

Juugo: en realidad yo..yo- en eso la mitad del cuerpo de Juugo cambio- TE VOY A MATAR.

Juugo se lanzó contra Naruto a una gran velocidad por medio de una especie de propulsor que tenía en su brazo, pero antes de poder golpear al rubio, Naruto en un movimiento rápido agarro la cara de Juugo para estrellarlo contra el suelo varias veces para después bajar su mano hacia el cuello de este y comenzar a apretarlo con fuerza, Juugo lanzó un golpe a la cara del rubio con la intención de quitárselo de encima pero Naruto parecía que no sintió el golpe, en ese momento Juugo ya estaba comenzando a ponerse azul así que Karin corrió para parar a Naruto.

Karin: por favor suéltalo no es su culpa, los experimentos que le hizo Orochimaru producieron que adquiriera una especie de doble personalidad.

Naruto: si es así entonces tengo que dejarle en claro a sus dos personalidades que si quieren peliar contra mí, tienen que prepararse para morir.

Después de unos segundos Naruto soltó a Juugo el cual sólo comenzo a tomar aire desesperadamente, para después el pelinaranjado ver a Naruto con cierto temor y posarse frente a él de rodillas.

Juugo: lo...lo siento no lo volveré a hacer.

Naruto: venga levántate, no me gusta que se arrodillen frente a mí- Juugo hizo caso- bien ahora será posible que vuelva el Juugo tranquilo- el cuerpo de Juugo cambia para ser como antes.

Juugo: nuevamente lo siento Naruto_sama.

Naruto: no pasa nada, pero por favor solo dime Naruto.

Juugo: como usted diga- sin más Naruto se fue hacia Haku y Fuu.

Karin: parece que podemos confiar en él.

Suigetsu: la verdad no quiero hacerlo enojar- Juugo solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tayuya: y eso es lo mejor ya que mi primo no es un pan de Dios- en eso muestra una sonrisa- cuando se lo propone, puede hacerte sufrir de maneras que ni en sus peores pesadillas podrían ver.

Karin: acaso es un monstruo?- Karin estaba aterrada, pero la sonrisa de orgullo de Tayuya no le decía nada bueno.

Tayuya: mi primo es algo peor, el es un demonio y no puedo estar más orgulloso de él.

Eso dejo a los tres sorprendidos pero prefirieron dejar eso de lado y concentrarse en lo que iba a pasar, en ese momento todos comenzaron a escuchar varios pasos provenientes de un pasillo oscuro del cual apareció Orochimaru junto con una persona que tenía una gabardina mientras la capucha cubría su cara, el grupo se puso en guardia mientras miraban al el enemigo frente a ellos, pero en eso Naruto dió un par de pasos quedando frente del grupo.

Naruto: valla, pensé que saldrías corriendo.

Orochimaru: kukuku lo siento, pero quiero matarte personalmente, es más los mataré a todos ustedes.

Jiraiya: como piensas lograrlo, nosotros somos 19 personas y ustedes son solamente dos.

En eso la pared detrás de Orochimaru comenzo a temblar para comenzar a caerse en pedazos revelando una habitación igual de grande que en la que estaban pero la única diferencia era que esa habitación había alrededor de 1.000 ninjas de Oto, Naruto sólo miro a Jiraiya que tenía otra vez una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto: Jiraiya me puede hacer un gran favor?.

Jiraiya: s..si cuál sería?.

Naruto: quédese callado.

Orochimaru: kukuku dime qué piensas ahora Naruto.

Naruto: que morirás junto con todos ellos.

Kabuto: acaso perdiste la cordura- en ese se quita la capucha mostrando una nueva apariencia.

Naruto: cordura?, No recuerdo haber tenido algo tan inútil como eso.

Orochimaru: kukuku eres muy interesante, apesar de estar frente a un ejercito enemigo de rango Junín no muestras temor alguno a morir.

Naruto: eso es fácil de responder- la parte derecha del cuerpo de Naruto se cubrió por su chakra mientras la parte izquierda se cubrió por su poder demoniaco- no le voy a temer a la muerte ya que ella es mi fiel amiga desde el día que nací.

Esa respuesta hizo entristecer a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki ya que ellos fueron la principal causa de su sufrimiento, pero en eso vieron como el chakra del rubio como su poder comenzaron a mostrar mucha más fuerza, eso los sorprendió pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue como los miembros de Kiri se preparaban para luchar y todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, por otro lado los antiguos ninjas de Orochimaru también se prepararon, Minato pensó que habían perdido la cabeza al enfrentarse contra tantos ninjas ni siquiera con la ayuda de los dos Sanín saldrían ilesos de esta lucha pero en eso Naruto comenzo a realizar una posición de manos-arte demoníaco: protección de los caídos, modo de ataque- el lugar comenzó a temblar para que del techo como del suelo surgieran al rededor de 1000 espartanos mientras que el líder se posicionaba junco con Naruto.

Naruto: ahora qué tal si esto lo convertimos en una pelea entre ejércitos- en eso mira a su compañero- tu que dices Rey Leónidas.

Leónidas: ESPARTANOS PREPARECEN- ante eso todos los espartanos incluyendo a Naruto dieron un gran grito de guerra- ENTONCES AL ATAQUE, NO MUESTREN PIEDAD.

Los espartanos corrieron a gran velocidad contra los ninjas que no entendían que estaba pasando pero en frente podían ver como Leónidas y Naruto iban hacia ellos con una cara que mostraba una gran sed de sangre, los ninjas estaban en shock al ver cómo aparecieron personas de la nada y algunos pensaron que era una ilusión pero cuando las lanzas comenzaron a atravesar a sus compañeros entendieron que eran reales para comenzar a contra atacar, Orochimaru y Kabuto miraban atentamente la gran batalla pero sobre todo como los espartanos que eran personas que no usaban chakra estaban literalmente masacrado a sus ninjas, Kabuto no quiso seguir mirando y se unió a la batalla matando a todo que podía aprovechando que en su nueva forma había conseguido una gran velocidad, en un momento vio como Naruto estaba distraído luchando con tres ninjas de Oto así que se movió rápidamente entre la gente para después dar un salto para atacarlo desde arriba pero cuando mando el golpe un escudo se interpuso bloqueado el ataque para poder ver a Leónidas el cual rápidamente lanzó una estocada con su lanza la cual esquivo al moverse hacia atras pero chocó con alguien y al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, Kabuto giro para lanzar una patada giratoria, pero antes de hacer contacto con la cara del rubio su pierna fue cortada bajo su propia mira de shock en eso Naruto movió a gran velocidad a Yamato terminando de cortar su otra pierna como sus brazos para por último Naruto con su mano libre agarrar la cara de Kabuto para concertar chakra de fuego y quemarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas mientras que Orochimaru estaba sorprendido ya que vio como murió su más fiel seguidor sin siquiera poder gritar de dolor, ya después de unos minutos todos los ninjas de Oto murieron pero también desaparecieron gran parte de los espartanos para que de estos sólo quedaron 35, Orochimaru solo sonrió para poco a poco comenzar a cambiar de forma.

Naruto: jajajaja así que si eres una serpiente.

Orochimaru: por lo visto nada te sorprende, kukukuku eres muy extraño.

Naruto: me lo han dicho muy seguido.

Orochimaru: sin duda serás un exelente espécimen para mis futuros experimentos.

Naruto: encerio- en eso lo apunta con Yamato- y yo que tengo en mente convertir todas esas serpiente en botas, de seguro ganaré mucho.

Orochimaru: kukuku eso ya lo veremos, pero que te parece si comenzamos.

Naruto: me parece muy bien.

Fin.


	35. 34

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 34

Todos tenían la boca abierta al ver la nueva forma de Orochimaru, ni siquiera Jiraiya y Tsunade sabían de esa forma del Sanín pero aún así se recuperaron rápido de su sorpresa, en ese momento Naruto avanzó rápido para lanzar varios cortes los cuales Orochimaru no pudo esquivar, pero cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de darle un corte vertical a la cabeza, Orochimaru rápidamente se dividió en Miles de serpientes que avanzaron un poco para juntarse y crear nuevamente el cuerpo del Sanín, ante esto Naruto sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto para después voltear y ver hacia donde estaba Orochimaru el cual parecía listo para atacar pero en ese momento apareció Tsunade la cual caía del cielo dispuesta a darle un golpe con su puño, Orochimaru logro ver a su antigua compañera y rápidamente se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe que apenas hizo contacto con el suelo produjo que este se quebrará dejando en shock a los antiguos ninjas de Oto, pero en ese momento Orochimaru se lanzó con su boca abierta dispuesto a comerse a la rubia pero en eso se pudo oír-elemento de agua: látigo de agua- el látigo envolvió la cintura de Tsunade para después ser jalada hacia atrás esquivando las grandes fauces de la serpiente y siendo atrapada por Mei que solo le sonreía gentilmente logrando sonrojar a la rubia.

Tsunade: gra...gracias me...Mei- la rubia sólo desvió la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

Mei: no es nada, no iba a dejar que esa serpiente te devorará- en eso se acerca a su oído para susurrarle- ya que yo quiero ser la primera y única que te devoré.16

Mei le dió una pequeña lamida al cuello de de Tsunade provocando que está se estremesca pero al mismo tiempo diera una pequeña sonrisa, las dos mujeres pensaron que nadie las había visto ya que todos estaban concentrados en Orochimaru, pero Naruto vio todo de inicio a fin incluso concentró chakra en sus oídos para poder escuchar la conversación y lo que escuchó lo puso muy feliz al saber que su madre por fin se había interesado en alguien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que vio como hiruzen y Jiraiya avanzaron para confrontar a Orochimaru el cual sólo lanzó algunas de las serpientes de su cuerpo las cuales avanzaron hacia los dos hombres, Jiraiya al ver que se acercaban miro a Hiruzen el cual asintió con la cabeza y asi comenzo a realizar una posición de manos-arte ninja: chorro de aceite- el peliblanco expulsó de su boca un gran chorro de aceite el cual envolvió a las serpientes para que Hiruzen rápidamente realizará una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: flor de fénix- Hiruzen expulsó varias balas de fuego para que unas impactan en el aceite y comenzaran a quemar a las pequeñas serpientes mientras las otras balas se dirigieron hacia Orochimaru que solo serpenteo para esquivarlas pero en ese momento frente a él apareció Zabuza y chojuro los cuales en un movimiento rápido lo cortaron por la mitad con sus espadas.

Orochimaru al ver su cuerpo partido en dos simplemente mando a unas de las serpientes de su cuerpo para que agarraran su otra mitad y volver a ser uno nuevamente sorprendiendo a Zabuza y chojuro para después lanzar un fuerte golpe con su cola al dúo que apenas lo pudieron esquivar y golpeara el suelo provocando que se quiebre y levantando una nube de polvo impidiendo que pudiera ver a sus enemigos, eso lo aprovecho Shizune que lanzó una gran cantidad de agujas senbo envenenadas que impactaron en el cuerpo de Orochimaru para que varias de las serpientes comienzen a tomar un color morado así que este simplemente se separó de ellas para que el veneno no le afectará, por otro lado yagura vio que Orochimaru estaba distraído así que realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- yagura lanzó una docena de esferas de agua que impactaron en la espalda de la serpiente logrando sacar un grito de dolor para que Orochimaru se diera vuelta y viera a yagura hay parado como si nada, sin más Orochimaru avanzó a gran velocidad pero antes de poder llegar con él fue recibido por una patada en la cara que lo desconcentro ya que no vio de quién era hasta que escuchó-elemento de rayo: lobos eléctricos- Orochimaru levantó la vista para encontrarse con Fuu la cual estaba volando mientras que en sus manos tenían unas esferas eléctricas, para después bajar a gran velocidad y lanzar las esferas que rápidamente tomaron la forma de varios lobos que atacaron a Orochimaru, provocando que este comienze a moverse hacia atrás pero aún así varios lo alcanzaron a morder soltando así una descarga eléctrica, para después moverse con fuerza logrando sacarlos encima junto con varias de las culebras que cubrían su cuerpo mientras que respiraba agitada mente.

Kushina: al parecer requiere de mucha energía mantener esa forma.

Hiruzen: y al perder tantas serpientes se está volviendo más lento.

Leónidas: si es así entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con las serpientes que faltan.

Haku: entonces yo me encargaré de detener sus movimientos, así les será más fácil acabar con ellos- antes de irse miró a Naruto- dime porque no estás luchando encerio?.

Naruto: porque sería muy aburrido si acabo con él rápido- en eso suelta un suspiro- además presiento que muy pronto aprenderé algo nuevo.

Después de eso Haku sólo se fue a un punto un poco alejado junto con los espartanos que aún quedaban para esperar el momento en el que Orochimaru bajará la guardia y pudieran actuar, por otro lado todos los demás se pusieron a atacar a la gran serpiente por todos lados provocando que Orochimaru comienze a retroceder y cuando este quiso atacar fue interrumpido por una de las lanzas de los espartanos que rápidamente lo rodearon para después Haku realizará una posición de manos-jutsu secreto: espejos demoníacos de hielo- un poco más atrás de los espartanos comenzaron a aparecer varios espejos de hielo para crear una especie de domo el cual los rodeo impidiendo que Orochimaru pudiera escapar e incluso moverse con libertad, en ese momento los espartanos comenzaron a atacarlo con gran fuerza, los demás sólo podía escuchar desde afuera los gritos de dolor mientras un poco separado de los espejos estaba Haku la cual tenía las manos en el suelo para mantener el jutsu, después de unos minutos todo se calmó pero no duro mucho para que los cuerpos de seis espartanos atravesarán los espejos rompiendo los y así dejar ver a Orochimaru el cual tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y ya no poseía la misma cantidad de serpientes, ante esta imagen Tsunade y Jiraiya corrieron contra él pero este simplemente se dividió en varias serpientes que se sumergieron en el suelo mientras que todos se pusieron en guardia para ver a todos lados.

Minato: demonios donde está?.

Kushina: Mito, Menma quédense cerca de mí y no se alejen- los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki solo asintieron y se quedaron cerca de su madre.

Naruto: Karin tú eres censora, por favor búscalo- Karin solo asintió con la cabeza para cerrar los ojos- Juugo y kimimaro quédense junto a ella mientras lo rastrea.

Los dos hisieron caso y se acomodaron a cada lado de la peliroja la cual estaba concentrada buscado algún indicio de la serpiente, poco a poco comenzó a sentir el chakra de todos, se sorprendió al sentir dos chakras distintos en Fuu, Mito y Menma para después entender que ellos eran jinchuriki así que los dejo de lado para seguir con su búsqueda hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención, no era Orochimaru era un chakra muy diminuto apenas se podía sentir pero era tranquilo y muy calmado pero además había otra cosa con ese chakra que le daba mucho miedo, al buscar a la persona se dió cuenta que era Naruto y eso le llamó mucho la atención pero antes de poder decir algo por fin pudo sentir el chakra de Orochimaru el cual se movía por todos lados bajo el suelo hasta que se dirigió hacia Haku, en eso abrió rápido los ojos para mirar a la pelinegra.

Karin: ¡HAKU! ALEJATE DE ESE LUGAR.

El grito provocó que todos miraran a la pelinegra que no pudo hacer nada ya que en ese momento Orochimaru salió del suelo para envolver a Haku y atraparla, Naruto al ver esto estaba listo para usar el shunpo pero la voz de Orochimaru lo detuvo.

Orochimaru: no te atrevas a hacer algo Naruto- en eso aprieta a Haku provocando que está grité- a no ser que quieras que le rompa los huesos.

Naruto: maldita serpiente, suéltala y te prometo que no te haré sufrir mucho cuando te mate.

Orochimaru: kukukuku eso suena muy tentador, pero tú me has destruido todos mis planes así que tal vez me desaga de algo muy preciado para tí- en eso intenta pasar su lengua por la piel de Haku.

Naruto: aleja tu sucia lengua de mi novia antes que te la queme.

Orochimaru: para cuando lo hagas ella ya habrá muerto- en eso aprieta a un mas a Haku.

Haku: suéltame infeliz.

Haku se estaba comenzando a molestar ya que no se podía liberar además que cada vez que se movía sentía como Orochimaru la apretaba mucho más, por otro lado Naruto se estaba comenzando a enojar y eso no era bueno para él ya que su poder demoniaco estaba saliendo de su cuerpo como una oscura neblina, pero en ese momento sintió como el lugar se estaba poniendo más frío para ver cómo Haku bajaba la cabeza unos segundos para después levantarla y dar un potente grito para que después se produjera una explosión de hielo que cubrió todo en un radio de 4 metros y después observar a Haku parada con una estatua de Orochimaru el cual parecía que iba a escapar mientras ella tenía una nueva apariencia.

Nadie sabía que significa esa apariencia pero en eso Naruto pudo ver como Haku miró a otro lado para él hacer lo mismo y encontrarse a un Orochimaru aún en su forma de serpiente pero muy agitado, en eso Haku dió un paso hacia la serpiente pero al tocar el suelo este se congelo de inmediato dejando en shock a todos menos Naruto que ya tenía una idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Fuu: que es lo que le está pasando a Haku_chan?.

Naruto: escuchen- en eso todos lo miraron- encarguense de Orochimaru, yo iré por Haku y pase lo que pasé no se acerquen a nosotros.

La voz de Naruto era sería para que todos se fueran contra Orochimaru mientras Naruto guardaba a Yamato en su funda para después usar el shunpo y quedar frente a Haku interrumpiendo su camino, Haku al ver al rubio sólo quiso pasar por un lado de esté pero Naruto se lo impidió para después ella lo viera a los ojos los cuales mostraba preocupación.

Naruto: detente Haku, si sigues así tu vida puede correr peligro.

Haku: Naruto_kun... yo no puedo... controlarlo- Haku se veía fatigada, pero el frío sólo aumentaba- tengo miedo.

Naruto: no hay nada de que temer presiosa.

En eso toca la cara de Haku con su mano derecha pero está se congela al instante asustando más a Haku que se iba a alejar de él, pero naruto de un movimiento rápido la atrapo en un abrazo mientras colocaba su cara a la altura de su oído, Haku se sorprendió por la acción del rubio pero de inmediato sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto se convertía en hielo y ella no podía hacer nada ya que no podía controlar ese poder y eso la estaba comenzando a desesperar pero en ese momento Naruto hablo.1

Naruto: cie... cielos...nu...nunca pensé...que el...cero absoluto...fu..fuera tan...tan frío- Haku movió la cabeza para ver cómo en la cara de Naruto comenzar a aparecer hielo- escuchá...no...no le temas...a..a.tu..poder si no...el...el te controlará... tú...tú eres la...que de..decide que..ha..hacer con el.

Haku: Naruto_kun, yo lo..lo siento.

Naruto: no pasa... nada- en eso intenta darle una sonrisa- es...es normal...tener miedo...pero..yo...yo siempre...es..estaré a..aquí para tí...así que..no..no temas y..y demuestra...que pu..puedes con...controlarlo...ya que yo..yo confío en tí- Haku quiso tocar la cara de Naruto pero al hacerlo esta se congeló, Haku quería llorar en ese momento pero recordó lo que dijo Naruto para respirar hondo y intentar calmarse.

Haku(pensamiento): concéntrate Haku, no le tengas miedo al cero absoluto, eso solo es hielo nada más- en eso abraza a Naruto con fuerza- él confía en tí, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará, así que demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Todos los demás vieron por un momento a la pareja para sorprenderse al ver a Naruto convertido en una estatua de hielo, Fuu estaba que iba con ellos pero la voz de chomei la detuvo ya que ella le decía que podía estar tranquila y que se concentrará en el enemigo frente a ella, Fuu quería protestar pero en eso pudo sentir como el lugar dejo de hacer frío para mirar nuevamente hacia la pareja y darse cuenta que Haku ya no estaba produciendo hielo y había vuelto a tener su antigua apariencia, eso calmó a todos pero no pasó ni dos segundos cuándo en el ambiente se comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable para después ver como la estatua de hielo del rubio explotó en un torrente de fuego carmeci con negro que en menos de un segundo se desvaneció para mostrar a Naruto el cual sólo se estaba estirándose.

Naruto: vez preciosa- en eso le acaricia la cara- sabía que podrías.

Haku: Naruto_kun, como es que lograste descongelar el hielo- Haku estaba en shock.

Naruto: bueno no fue tarea fácil, primero concentre chakra de fuego y no sirvió, después intente con lava y no estuve ni cerca y ya al final utilice las llamas del infierno y aún que sirvió me consumió mucho chakra.

Haku: pero me alegra que estés bien- en eso le da un nuevo abrazo.

En este momento todos tenían la boca abierta al ver todo lo que pasó, pero esto hizo que nadie se concentrará en Orochimaru el cual había aprovechado el tiempo para recuperar algo de su chakra y después lanzarse a toda velocidad contra Naruto que le estaba dando la espalda, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde porque Orochimaru los devoró o eso pensaron ya que escucharon la voz del rubio detrás de ellos para después todos verlo de pie con una cara de pocos amigos mientras que en su brazo derecho tenía abrazado a Haku por la cintura.

Naruto: es que ya uno no puede tener tiempo de cálida con su novia, sin que una gran serpiente lo intente comer.

Fuu: novia o novias- en eso salta y lo abraza para después darle un corto besó- me preocupaste.

Naruto: perdón perdón- en eso mira a Orochimaru para colocar una mirada sería- bien ya me cansé de los juegos, ahora voy acabar contigo.

Orochimaru: kukukuku inténtalo si puedes.

Naruto se separó de Haku y Fuu para comenzar a caminar sin quitar la vista de Orochimaru mientras que los demás sólo se asían a un lado ya que la mirada de Naruto era como una señal de peligro y nadie quería estar en su camino, pero antes de poder dar unos pasos más Yamato volvió a resonar llamando la atención de todos mientras que Naruto sólo hizo una cara de fastidió.

Naruto: porque cuando me dan ganas de acabar con ésto de una vez- en eso suelta un suspiro- Leónidas me puedes ayudar el lo que vuelvo.

Leónidas: nos queda poca energía, así que procura no demorar demasiado.

Naruto asintió para sentarse en una posición de meditación, mientras los espartanos lo rodearon para cubrirlo con sus escudos en una especie de domo, nadie entendía a que venía eso pero aún así Orochimaru volvió a atacar mientras los demás también iban contra él.

Con Naruto.

Naruto volvió a su espacio mental donde encontró a Yamato flotando como siempre pero había algo raro ya que sentía otra presencia pero no veía a nadie, sin más se acercó para poder hablar.

Naruto: más te vale que sea importante, estaba a punto de cortarlo en pedazos y después quemarlo hasta volverlo cenizas.

Yamato: ya lo sabía, desde aquí pude ver las diferentes formas en las que pensabas matar a ese sujeto y dejame decirte que me gustó mucho todo lo que ví.

Naruto: me alegra pero vamos directo al grano.

Yamato: sólo quiero que conozcas a alguien el cual te enseñará algo que te gustará usar con la serpiente.

Sin más varios pétalos de Sakura comenzaron a girar en un pequeño remolino para después los pétalos se desvanezcan y así poder ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro un poco más alto que el rubio.3

Naruto: y tu eres?.

Byakuya: me llamó Kuchiki Byakuya y Yamato me pidió que te enseñará mi técnica especial.

Naruto: si es eso entonces estoy listo para aprender todo lo que me enseñes.

Byakuya se acercó al rubio para colocar dos dedos en su frente y así toda información de la técnica de Byakuya llegó a su cabeza, para después separarse y Naruto se tocará un poco la cabeza.

Byakuya: para ser sincero, me cuesta creer que tú seas el nuevo portador de el poder demoniaco.

Naruto: gracias por esas palabras de ánimo- la voz de Naruto era sarcástica.

Byakuya: Yamato encerio pienso que no válido la pena enseñarle mi técnica, es más ni siquiera podrá dominarla.

Naruto: pues para tu información, ya entendí cómo hacerla, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo mientras la comprendía.

Yamato: jajaja eres sorprendente Naruto.

Byakuya: bueno, si eso es todo yo me retiró- el tornado de pétalos lo comenzó a cubrir, pero antes de desaparecer miró al rubio- buena suerte Chicó- después desapareció dejando a Yamato y a Naruto solos.

Naruto: valla, no es muy emotivo que digamos.

Yamato: siempre fue así, en realidad no sé que vio su esposa en él.

Naruto: como sea, mejor vuelvo ya que quiero matarlo- en eso se dió vuelta para dar unos paso y después mirar de reojo a Yamato- dime Yamato, estas listo para algo de acción?.

Yamato: siempre lo estoy, así que esperas vamos a derramar sangre.

Después de eso Naruto dejo su espacio mental para volver a la realidad y abrir sus ojos y ver que aún seguía siendo protegido por los espartanos que al verlo dejaron su formación para comenzar a brillar y desaparecer, mientras que Naruto se ponía de pie y volvía a mirar de nuevo a Orochimaru pero está vez con una sonrisa sádica que produjo un escalofrío en los presentes.

Naruto: todos quédense detrás de mí- todos hisieron caso y se colocaron rápidamente detrás del rubio, mientras esté desefunda a Yamato- bien Orochimaru estás listo para morir.

Orochimaru: kukuku es sorprendente que pienses que me vas a matar.

Naruto: claro- en eso comienza a girar a Yamato en su mano derecha- y lo mejor es que tendrás el honor de ser el primero en caer ante mi nueva técnica.

Orochimaru sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el rubio mientras serpenteaba de un lado a otro para confundir a Naruto pero este aún seguía con su sonrisa para después dejar de dar vueltas a Yamato para que la hoja de metal quedará apuntando al suelo y después lo soltará, los presentes no entendía que hacía pero en eso vieron como Yamato se hundía lentamente en el suelo para después poder ver como del suelo comenzaron a surgir varias hojas de katanas en fila a cada lado del rubio que después simplemente pronuncio-SenbonzakuraKageyoshi- de inmediato las hojas de metal brillaron de un color rosado para después dispersarse en varios pétalos de Sakura que comenzaron a caer lentamente bajo la vista de todos para después escuchar como alguien decía- eso es muy hermoso - pero eso no le importo a Orochimaru que pensó que todo era un genjutsu para volver a avanzar atravesando los pétalos que caían, por otro lado Naruto sólo estiró su mano para que un pétalo callera en su palma para observarla como su fuera una hermosa obra de arte y después pronunciar-Gōkei- al decir esto todos los pétalos se movieron rápidamente contra Orochimaru para crear una formación esférica la cual poco a poco comenzo a reducir su tamaño pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a cortar a Orochimaru por todos lados y este no podía defenderse o escapar de la esfera, mientras que los presentes veían todo esto con los ojos bien abiertos ya que la esfera cada vez comenzaba a hacerce más pequeña mientras que los gritos de dolor de Orochimaru se hacían más fuertes pero eso no parecía molestarle a Naruto el cual en ningún momento le había quitado su vista del pétalo que estaba en su mano, pero de un momento a otro la esfera se encogió hasta cierto tamaño para después provocar una poderosa explosión rosada que sacudió toda la habitación y provocó que parte del techo callera dejando entrar los rayos del sol que iluminaron el cadáver de Orochimaru el cual estaba dividido en cinco partes y todas llenas de cortes.

Kushina: lo mató- ella como los demás estaban en shock.

Tsunade: nunca ví algo igual en mi vida- pero en eso la cabeza de la serpiente se comenzo a mover mostrando a Orochimaru en su forma original salir de hay.

Tayuya: eso debe ser una jodida broma- Orochimaru que la escuchó sólo río.

Orochimaru: realmente eso estuvo muy cerca de matarme- en eso se levanta con esfuerzo para mirarlos a todos- y bien quién será el que de el golpe final?.

Naruto: seré yo, pero dejaré que uses a Kusanagi para enfrentarme.

Orochimaru: kukuku lo lamentaras, ya que ningún pétalo podrá contra ella.

Orochimaru saco una serpiente de su boca para que de dicha serpiente surgiera su espada Kusanagi, pero eso no sorprendió a Naruto que simplemente pronuncio-Senkei- Los pétalos se agruparon en forma de espadas disponiéndose a su alrededor en cuatro filas que giraban lentamente.

Naruto: sabes Orochimaru, incluso la flor más hermosa del infierno es también la más peligrosa de todas.

Naruto cerro la mano donde tenía el pétalo de Sakura para que este brillará de un rosado para después está tomara la forma de una katana, mientras que Orochimaru estaba asombrado por todo lo que estaba pasando pero salió rápido de su asombro ya que Naruto utilizó el shunpo para quedar frente al Sanín y lanzar un corte ascendente el cual apenas pudo bloquear pero Naruto rápidamente desapareció frente a él para después sentir un gran dolor en su espalda como en el estómago para bajar la mirada y encontrarse con una hoja de metal atravesandolo, ante esto Orochimaru lanzó un corte hacia atrás pero Naruto lo esquivo como si nada para alzar su mano y una de las katanas a su alrededor fueran con él para dar otro corte pero está vez en la espalda, logrando que este grité pero rápidamente Naruto le clavó la katana en su pierna derecha, para llamar a otra Katana y clavarse lo en la otra pierna, para después agarrar otras dos katanas y provocarle varios cortes ante de enterrarse la en los brazos impidiendo que los pueda utilizar y así llamar más katanas y clavarse las por todo el cuerpo bajo la vista de los presentes, después de unos segundos Orochimaru tenía en su cuerpo alrededor de 20 katanas mientras que Naruto estaba a un par de pasos frente a él.

Naruto: esto se acabó, tienes algo que decir para el final.

Orochimaru: ku...ku..ku sólo.. una cosa.

Naruto: y cuál es?.

Orochimaru: QUE TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO.

Orochimaru abrió grande su boca para que saliera otro Orochimaru de hay y cogiera a Kusanagi para lanzarse contra el rubio, pero Naruto ya se lo esperaba hací que en un movimiento rápido agarro con su mano derecha una nueva katana y asi clavarsela en la cabeza para después sacar el pergamino que le dió la shinigami y lanzarlo al aire mientras que su mano libre comenzaba a cubrirse con su poder demoniaco y asi pronunciar-garras oscuras- sus ojos cambiaron de color para enterrar las garras en el interior de Orochimaru para después sacar el alma de éste provocando que su cuerpo caiga al piso, los antiguos ninjas de Oto estaban más que sorprendidos al ver cómo Naruto tenía en su mano izquierda el alma del Sanín, pero en ese momento Naruto comenzo a realizar varios sellos con su mano derecha para después decir-estilo de sellado: prisión de almas- el pergamino se abrió para crear un vórtice de viento que absorbió el alma de Orochimaru y de esa forma volverse a cerrar y caer en la mano del rubio que lo guardo para después estirar su mano derecha mientras todos los pétalos se juntaban hasta tomar la forma de Yamato y guardarla en su funda y seguir su camino hacia el grupo.4

Naruto: bien, nos vamos?.

Tayuya: espera un segundo, que fue lo que acabaste de hacer?.

Naruto: sólo sellé su alma, aún que aún faltan los pedazos que ustedes tienen pero eso lo haré cuando lleguemos a la aldea.

Sin más todos asintieron para comenzar a salir de la guarida pero en el camino liberaron a los prisioneros que tenía Orochimaru bajo su poder los cuales al ver que eran libres sólo agradecieron para después salir a toda velocidad de ese lugar, para después el grupo también salio justo a tiempo para ver cómo la guarida estallaba en pedazos para así quedarse viendo unos segundos antes de volver a caminar hacia Konoha.

Al llegar a la aldea ya era de noche y como Naruto les prometió a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki los invito a comer, el único detalle que no tomo en cuenta fue que todos los demás se les unieron y así fue como el dinero de Naruto se esfumó en una sola noche, ya después de haber comido todos iban caminando por la aldea mientras conversaban hasta llegar en un punto donde se separaban los caminos.

Naruto: hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, nos vemos mañana en el estadio de la aldea para nuestro encuentro Kushina, así que nos vemos al medio día.

Los de Konoha se sorprendieron ya que ellos no sabían nada de algún encuentro excepto por Mito que en realidad no le gustaba la idea pero esa sería su única oportunidad de poder recuperar a su hermano, por otro lado Kushina lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza para después ver como Naruto se iba con todos los miembros de Kiri y los antiguos miembros de Oto hacia el hotel para descansar mientras que Kushina al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella simplemente suspiro para responder que en la oficina de Minato les contaría todo y así el grupo se fue hacia la torre del Hokage.

Torre del Hokage.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Minato, Kushina dió un par de pasos más para ver a los presentes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Minato: dime Kushina, de que encuentro hablo Naruto?.

Kushina: en realidad, durante nuestra pequeña estadía en Uzushiogakure Naruto dijo que nos daría una oportunidad en volver a Konoha.

Minato: eso es verdad- Minato tenía una cara de felicidad.

Mito: pero para que eso pase, oka_san tiene que vencer a ni_san en una pelea.

Jiraiya: eso no lo esperaba, pero aún así no entiendo porque elegiría una opción como esa.

Kushina: tampoco lo sé, pero no pienso perder esta oportunidad de recuperarlo.

Hiruzen: sólo me pregunto si podrás hacerle frente.

Tsunade: porque dice eso sensei?.

Hiruzen: pues después de lo que vimos hoy, creo que Naruto aún no ha mostrado su verdadera fuerza.

Tsunade: eso es verdad, no lo había pensado- en eso vio como Kushina sonreí.

Jiraiya: porque sonríes?.

Kushina: para serle sincera es verdad que Naruto es muy fuerte, pero hay algo que está a mi favor y eso es que Naruto me permito llevar a más personas para el enfrentamiento.

Minato: si eso es cierto entonces tenemos una gran ventaja- en eso mira a los dos Sanín- sensei, Leidy Tsunade nos podrían ayudar?.

Jiraiya: cuenta conmigo.

Tsunade: no lo sé, no me gustaría luchar contra él por ciertas razones- en eso mira a otro lado mientras pensaba en como se pondría Mei si participaba en ese encuentro.

Jiraiya: vamos Tsunade, nos puedes ser de mucha ayuda con tu fuerza y tu habilidad para el ninjutsu médico- la mujer los miro unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota.

Tsunade: bien, participaré pero no creo que necesiten mucho de mi ayuda.

Minato: gracias Leidy Tsunade, ya con su ayuda y la del sandaime estoy seguro que podemos ganar.

Hiruzen: espera Minato, yo no voy a participar- eso los tomo desprevenidos a todos.

Jiraiya: sensei porque no quiere participar?.

Hiruzen: para serles sincero me gusta la idea de que Naruto vuelva, pero él ya hizo su vida en Kiri y se ve que es feliz, es por eso que no quiero que pierda esa felicidad, además yo ya estoy muy viejo y no creo poder hacer mucho.

Kushina: lo entendemos- en eso suelta un suspiro- entonces tendremos que pensar en un plan.

Jiraiya: hasta él momento solo se que el chico tiene una increíble velocidad y que es muy bueno en el kenjutsu.

Mito: también es muy hábil en el ninjutsu y sin contar con su poder demoniaco.

Menma: eso les será un problema.

Minato: lo que dicen los dos tienen razón.

Jiraiya: por cierto saben si puede usar genjutsu?.

Menma: hasta el momento nunca lo he visto utilizar genjutsu- en eso mira a Mito.

Mito: lo mismo digo, ni siquiera en Uzushiogakure lo utilizo.

Jiraiya: quizás hay tengamos otra ventaja, ahora díganme qué tal es para el Taijutsu?.

Kushina: casi no lo utiliza, siempre lucha más con su kenjutsu y con ninjutsu- en eso Jiraiya pensó por unos momentos hará que decidió hablar.

Jiraiya: bien tengo una idea, Minato manda a llamar a Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gay, Mikoto y Neko.

Minato: para que sensei?.

Jiraiya: con ellos podremos ganarle- los demás miraban al peliblanco con cara de no entender- verán Asuma y Neko son buenos para el combate con armas así que con ellos podemos impedir que use su katana con mayor libertad.

Hiruzen: ya entiendo a que quieres llegar y no es una mala idea, utilizar a Mikoto y Kakashi para que usen su Sharingan y así poder adelantarse a cualquier jutsu que haga Naruto.

Minato: ya veo, mientras yo intento lidiar con su velocidad, sensei, Leidy Tsunade y Gay se encargarán del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jiraiya: de esa forma lo arrinconaremos y Kurenai lo podrá meter en un genjutsu para al final Kushina lo atrapé con sus cadenas y así podemos ganar sin hacerle mucho daño.

Minato: es brillante sensei, ya mismo los mandaré a llamar.

Sin más Minato mando a un Ambu para que llamara a los nombrados y después de unos minutos todos estaban hay en la oficina para que de esa forma Jiraiya les explicará la situación a lo cual la mayoría acepto, excepto por Mikoto que no tenía ninguna intención en luchar contra el rubio, los demás sólo aceptaron su decisión y después que se retirará Minato comenzó a contarles como era la estrategia para mañana.

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba alistando para irse a dormir ya que cuando llegaron al hotel el rubio procedió a quitarles la marca de maldición a todos excepto por Juugo que solo dijo que sería mucho más útil con ella, Naruto no reclamó y acepto su decisión para después alquilar otros cuartos utilizando el dinero de Yagura para que ellos pudieran descansar ya que al día siguiente todos querían ver el enfrentamiento del rubio con los de Konoha.

Fin.


	36. 35

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 35

Al día siguiente los miembros de Kiri se encontraban desayunando en paz aunque eso no duro mucho ya que después de unos minutos Haku, Fuu y Tayuya comenzaron con una de sus típicas peleas de insultos a lo cual la mayoría solo ignoro pero después de un rato Mei se dió de cuenta que faltaban dos personas así que miró a su hijo para preguntarle.

Mei: hijo de casualidad has visto a Yagura o a Zabuza?, No los he visto en todo este tiempo.

Naruto: para nada oka_san, pero de pronto Fuu o Haku sepan algo- en eso mira a sus novias que seguían insultando a Tayuya- Haku, Fuu han visto a Yagura o Zabuza.

Haku: en realidad los vi salir temprano.

Mei: sabes a dónde?- la chica sólo negó con la cabeza pero en eso Fuu hablo.

Fuu: los escuché decir que tenían algo importante que hacer, pero no sé a donde fueron.

Mei: eso es muy raro, que los dos se vallan solos sin decir nada.

Naruto: no te preocupes- en eso muestra una sonrisa- quizás quieren algo de privacidad para "jugar"- en eso en su mano derecha hace un círculo con sus dedos mientras que con la izquierda introducía su dedo índice en el círculo- ya saben a qué me refiero.

Fuu: Naru_kun, Yagura_ni no es de esos gustos.

Naruto: estas segura de eso mi linda Fuu.

Fuu: pues...yo creo- Fuu como Haku no sabían que decir ante eso.

Mei: puede ser lo que dices hijo sea realidad- en eso sonríe igual que Naruto- ya que esos dos siempre están juntos.

Naruto: y nunca los he visto interesados en alguna mujer- en ese momento Haku y Fuu ya estaban imaginando a esos dos juntos- jajaja chicas, espero que no esté imaginando nada pervertido.

Ante ese comentario Haku y Fuu se sonrojaron ya que de inmediato se imaginaron a los dos hombres en diferentes posiciones sexuales y no fueron las únicas ya que Tayuya como Karin no pudieron evitar pensar lo mismo para después sonrojarse mientras un hilo de sangre comenzo a salir de la nariz de las cuatro mujeres para después soltar una pequeña risa mientras tenían la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Tayuya: no estaría nada mal.

Karin: harían hasta una linda pareja.

Haku: pero la pregunta sería.

Fuu: quien será el Uke y quién sería el Semen.

Y así continuaron las cuatro chicas con sus fantasías Yaoi de la posible pareja.

Mientras en otra parte.

Yagura y Zabuza estaba frente a un hombre de traje de negocios el cual veía al dúo con una gran sonrisa.

Yagura: entonces que dice señor Sakamoto?, Acepta la apuesta.

Sakamoto: me gusta mucho la idea, pero no creen que están apostando mucho por un simple crío.

Zabuza: jajaja qué son 60 millones de Ryo, además recuerde que si gana tendrá la posibilidad obtener a kubikiribōchō una de las siete espadas de la neblina.

Yagura: además de tener al jinchuriki del tres colas a su servicio.

Sakamoto: está bien, acepto con gusto la apuesta, aún que es claro que los de konoha ganarán.

Yagura: ya lo veremos señor- sin más sólo estiende la mano para apretarla con la de Sakamoto al igual que Zabuza.

Zabuza: nos vemos al medio día en el estadio.

Sakamoto: claro, sólo espero que traigan el dinero con ustedes y no se arrepienten después.

Yagura: nunca nos hemos arrepentido antes.

Zabuza: y lo del dinero, no tiene que preocuparse hay estará, pero espero que usted también lo tenga listo.

Sakamoto: por mi no se preocupen- en eso chasquea los dedos y otro hombre aparece con un maletín negro- aquí está listo.

Yagura: entonces no hay nada más que hablar- en eso comienza a caminar hacia la salida junto con Zabuza.

Sakamoto: fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes jajajaja.

Yagura y Zabuza caminaron un poco hasta salir del edificio y soltar una carcajada mientras caminaban hacia el hotel.

Zabuza: realmente es muy fácil sacarle el dinero a este tipo de gente.

Yagura: tienes razón amigo, solo falta que Naruto haga papilla Kushina y a los que la acompañen.

Zabuza: ese chico sin duda nos hará ganar una millonada.

Yagura: pero qué tal si Naruto cambia de decisión y decide no luchar, de donde sacaremos todo ese dinero- en eso Zabuza lo volteó a ver cómo si hubiera dicho algo raro.

Zabuza: hablas en serio- en eso Yagura lo miro unos segundos para soltar una gran carcajada.

Yagura: jajajaja claro que no, sólo fue una broma.

Sin más siguieron su camino mientras se reían para después encontrarse con los demás y ver como las cinco mujeres los veían con unas sonrisas pícaras mientras que Naruto sólo de aguantaba las ganas de reírse, los dos hombres no entendían que estaba pasando pero en eso Suigetsu les dijo que lo mejor era no preguntar a lo que hisieron caso para ponerse a pasear por la aldea hasta que llegara la hora del encuentro, pero durante su pequeño paseo pudieron ver cómo los aldeanos murmuraban cosas y los veían mal o para ser más exacto miraban al rubio el cual simplemente los ignoraba pero en un momento un tomate lo golpeó en la cabeza, ante eso todos se enojaron y buscaron al responsable con la mirada pero al haber tantos civiles les hacía difícil encontrar al culpable, pero eso no le importo a Naruto que simplemente se limpio y siguió caminando pero nuevamente alguien lanzó otro tomate que fue cortado en dos por chojuro que veía atento a la persona que lo hizo.

Chojuro: que crees que estas haciendo?.

Civil: solo quería recordar viejos tiempos- en eso saca otro tomate y se alista para lanzarlo- además esto es lo que merece un demonio como él.

Chojuro: inténtalo y lo pagarás muy caro- en eso el civil sólo se rió al igual que todos los demás que estaban hay mirando.

Civil 2: no nos pueden hacer nada, ya que eso se podría considerar una declaración de guerra- chojuro iba a responder pero Naruto se le adelanto.

Naruto: dejalos chojuro, ellos tienen razón ya que nosotros solo somos invitados en su aldea- eso sorprendió a todos menos a Mei que apesar de estar enojada podía ver el los ojos de Naruto un brillo de diversión- además si quieren lanzarme fruta o vegetales que lo hagan.

Eso dejo mudó a todos mientras que Naruto avanzó un par de pasos para incitar a los civiles para que lanzarán toda la comida que quisieran, eso los hizo reír para rápidamente tomar toda comida que había en los locales y comenzaran a tirarle a Naruto plátanos, tomates, lechugas, pescados entre otras cosas pero se sorprendieron al ver cómo Naruto se movia rápidamente atrapando toda la comida para dejarla en un solo lugar y cuando los aldeanos ya no tenían nada más que lanzar escucharon como el rubio se comenzó a reír.

Naruto: vean toda la comida que me regalaron, con todo esto ya no tendré que hacer mercado durante un largo tiempo- en eso saca un pergamino para guardar todo- bien ya nos podemos ir.

Civil: devuelvenos nuestros alimentos demonio.

Naruto: he, porque debería de hacerlo, ustedes me lo tiraron así que ahora todo eso es mío- en eso les hace una seña con la mano para que se vallan- así que vete a llorar con tu mamá.

Sin más Naruto comenzo a caminar seguido de los demás mientras que los aldeanos solo lo veían con odio pero en eso una civil hablo.

Civil 3: ojalá el yodaime te mate hoy en el encuentro- eso le llamó mucho la atención a Naruto que se movió rápido para aparecer frente a la mujer y agarrarla del cuello.

Naruto: si aprecias tu vida, me dirás cómo sabes de mi encuentro- la mujer al escuchar la voz de Naruto tan seria se aterrizó.

Civil 3: e...eso es lo..lo que to...todos están co...comentando.

Naruto soltó a la mujer para que está corriera lejos de hay mientras el rubio soltaba un suspiro y comenzaba a caminar hacia un edificio mientras los demás solo se preguntaban el como los aldeanos supieron del encuentro, pero Yagura y Zabuza solo rezaban porque no se enteraran que fue por su culpa.

Estadio de Konoha.

Ya era medio día y en el centro del estadio estaba Naruto parado con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que llegara Kushina y sus posibles aliados pero aún así Naruto sabía que ellos no lo iban a derrotar, poco a poco comenzó a pasar el tiempo y el estadio comenzó a llenarse de todos los aldeanos que querían ver el encuentro o mejor dicho como iba a morir Naruto pero claro ninguno lo grito ya que podían sentir la sed de sangre que desprendían los cuerpos de los miembros de Kiri y los antiguos de Oto así que nadie se acercaba a ellos hasta que apareció Mikoto junto sus dos hijos para sentarse con ellos y ver como Mei tenía a Yamato en sus manos pero Mikoto solo ignoro ese hecho, para después ver como llegaba Shikamaru, chouji, Ino, Sakura, Menma, Mito, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino y Kiba, ya después de unos 10 minutos aparecío Kushina junto a todo su grupo para ver a toda la gente.

Minato: pero que está pasando?.

Naruto: al parecer, de alguna forma todos se enteraron del encuentro- en eso suelta un suspiro- y vinieron a ver como ustedes me mataban.

Kushina: pero yo no te quiero matar.

Naruto: tal vez no se acuerda pero le dije que para este encuentro, tienen que venir con la intención de matarme, si no ustedes son los que pueden morir.

Jiraiya: jajajaja, eres muy gracioso Naruto- en eso se estira un poco- se que eres fuerte por eso tenemos una estrategia para lidiar contigo.

Naruto: ya veo y para esa estrategia tenian que traer a tanta gente- en eso mira a todos los presentes.

Jiraiya: es mejor tomar medidas preventivas, ya que según sensei es seguro que aún no has mostrado todo tu poder.

Naruto: entiendo- en eso pone una cara sería- bueno voy a explicar las condiciones de este combate, primera, no voy a usar mi kenjutsu o ninjutsu y mi poder demoniaco, pero puedo concentrar chakra, ustedes pueden utilizar lo que quieran, segundo ustedes pueden atacar al mismo tiempo si quieren y tercero, ustedes ganarán cuando yo quede fuera de combate ya sea por quedar inconsciente o muerto, y yo ganaré cuando todos queden fuera de combate.

Minato: espera eso no es muy injusto para tí- en eso Naruto sólo les dió la espalda para dar un par de pasos.

Naruto: quizás una parte de mi quiere que ustedes ganen- ante eso Kushina sonrió hasta no más poder.

Kushina: entonces aceptamos las condiciones- eso hizo que Naruto sonriera maligna mente, para después girar y volver a colocar su cara sería.

Naruto: entonces solo nos falta un juez o referí- en eso mira a las gradas para después hacer una señal a kimimaro para que se acercará.

Kimimaro: en que le puedo ayudar Naruto_sama?- en eso se arrodilla frente al rubio.

Naruto: no vas a dejar de arrodillarte frente a mí cierto- kimimaro no dijo nada produciendo una gota en la nuca del rubio- bien, entonces puedes hacerme el favor de ser el referí del encuentro.

Kimimaro: para mí sería todo un honor.

Naruto: listo, entonces comenzamos o quieren discutir un poco sobre su estrategia- todos se miraron entre sí para asentir al mismo tiempo.

Jiraiya: comencemos de una vez.

Sin más Naruto dió un salto hacia atrás para alejarse un par de metros del grupo y colocarse en posición de combate al igual que el grupo de Konoha para después kimimaro diera la señal y dejara la arena para que de inmediato Minato lanzará una gran cantidad de sus kunais por todo la arena para que rápidamente Jiraiya como Tsunade se lanzarán contra el rubio y comenzar a lanzar varios golpes los cuales Naruto bloqueaba o esquivaba, pero en un descuido del rubio Tsunade logro golpearlo con su puño en el estómago mandandolo a volar varios metros donde apareció Gay con una sonrisa para intentar darle una patada giratoria en la espalda al rubio, pero Naruto pudo ver lo que iba a ser el pelinegro hací que giro como pudo para bloquear el golpe con su brazo y después lanzar una patada a la cara de este pero Gay la esquiva sin mucho esfuerzo para comenzar a lanzar rápidos golpes los cuales Naruto apenas podía bloquear, así que dió un salto hacia atrás y saco dos kunais los cuales lanzó hacia el pelinegro pero antes de llegar a él apareció Asuma bloqueando los kunais con sus manoplas.

Naruto volvió a sacar dos kunais para mantenerlos en sus manos mientras que Asuma al ver la acción del rubio sólo sonrió para sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo para después ver como la ambu aprovecho la distracción del Naruto para atacarlo por la espalda lanzando un corte descendente pero Naruto se dió cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones así que solo giro para bloquear el corte con uno de sus kunais pero Asuma llegó por el otro lado lanzado también un corte con la manopla de su mano derecha pero Naruto utilizó su otro kunai para bloquearlo y así comenzar entre los tres un combate de fuerza produciendo que de las armas comienzen a brotar chispas pero aún así Naruto comenzo a ejercer más fuerza logrando hacer retroceder a ambos ninjas pero en ese momento apareció Minato frente a él con una esfera azul en sus mano.

Minato: lo siento hijo, pero tenemos que ganar.

Sin más Minato golpeo el estómago de Naruto con la esfera para pronunciar- Rasengan - la esfera arrastró a Naruto por varios metros hasta que chocó contra uno de los muros provocando un cráter, ante eso los aldeanos estallaron en felicidad para comenzar a gritar cosas sobre matar al demonio, eso no le hizo gracia a ninguno de Kiri pero en ese instante pudieron ver cómo Naruto salía de la pared sólo para ser atrapado por ocho cadenas doradas impidiendo que se mueva para que por último apareciera Kurenai frente al rubio y realizará una posición de manos- ilusión demoniaca: muerte en prisión arbórea - en ese momento Naruto bajo la cabeza dando a entender que había caído en el genjutsu.

En las gradas.

Los aldeanos al ver a Naruto bajo el genjutsu comenzaron a celebrar para después gritar pidiendo su muerte logrando hacer que todos los de Kiri y los posibles futuros miembros apretaran los dientes por la rabia que estaban sintiendo pero en ese momento pudieron escuchar a Kiba hablar.

Kiba: que aburrido, era obvio que nuestros senseis iban a ganar.

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo con Kiba, es más que claro que un genin no iba hacerles frente ni siquiera un Uchiha como yo tengo el poder necesario para ganar ese encuentro.

Sakura: eso no es verdad Sasuke_kun, ya que tú eres muy fuerte y de seguro les podrías ganar- ante eso todos rodaron los ojos, para después chouji voltearan a ver a Shikamaru que estaba serio.

Chouji: que te pasa Shikamaru?.

Shikamaru: no es nada, sólo que algo no está bien- eso llamó la atención de la mayoría de los genins de Konoha.

Miya: así que tú también te diste cuenta- todas las miradas se posaron en ella para sorprenderse al ver que tenía su Sharingan activado.

Ino: de que están hablando ustedes dos?.

Lee: lo que pasa es que Naruto_san no está usando toda su fuerza.

Tente: espera, como estas seguro de eso.

Lee: porque ya he visto antes una parte de su poder y es mucho mayor de lo que está mostrando en este momento.

Miya: además, ni siquiera está usando su shunpo.

Sakura: sigo sin entender, que es lo que quieren decir ustedes.

Shikamaru: solo digo que Naruto no parece que este luchando en serio.

Miya: te equivocas un poco Shikamaru, ya había visto algo parecido antes.

Neji: que quieres decir.

Mito: ahora que lo pienso bien, su forma de luchar es muy parecida a la que uso contra Hiro- en eso escucharon unos aplausos provenientes de Zabuza.

Zabuza: bien deducido chicos, ese estilo lo utiliza para ver las habilidades de su enemigo.

Kiba: pero eso no importa,ya que está bajo el genjutsu de Kurenai_sensei.

Yagura: yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

En la arena.

En la arena los miembros de Konoha solo veian al rubio para después preguntarse donde estaba kimimaro para dar la señal de victoria.

Asuma: eso fue muy fácil, así que dónde está ese chico peliblanco- en eso kimimaro aparece frente a ellos.

Kimimaro: para que me necesitan?.

Jiraiya: oye ya ganamos así que puedes anunciar nuestra victoria.

Kimimaro: discúlpeme, pero no sé de qué habla.

Neko: oye niño, la cosa era dejar a Naruto fuera de combate y así nosotros ganaríamos.

Kimimaro: si lo sé, pero Naruto_sama aún no está fuera de combate- ante esas palabras todos los aldeanos comenzaron a protestar.

Kushina: como que no, acaso no vez que está en un genjutsu- esas palabras provocaron que Tayuya se pusiera de pie para tomar aire.

Tayuya: OIGAN INUTILES Y ESTÚPIDOS DE KONOHA, MI PRIMO ES INMUNE A LOS GENJUTSUS- eso sorprendió a todos los que estaban en el estadio pero rápidamente pensaron que era una mentira.

Kurenai: eso no puede ser posible.

Kimimaro: lo que dice Tayuya es cierto- en eso mira al rubio- Naruto_sama por favor deje de ver a esas hormigas y concentrese en el encuentro- todos voltearon a ver al rubio que alzaba la mirada para dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: lo siento, es que pensé que se habían dado cuenta que el genjutsu no sirvió y me puse a esperar para ver que iban hacer después, además estoy algo decepcionado ya que alguien no está luchando encerio- en eso le da una mirada rápida a Tsunade que entendió el mensaje.

Kimimaro: entonces si ya no es necesaria mi presencia, me retiro- en eso hace una pequeña reverencia.

Naruto: bien ahora qué hacemos, su plan no funciono.

Kurenai: bueno eso no importa, además aún estás atrapado así que no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Naruto: segura- en eso le da una sonrisa maliciosa- entonces que tal si subimos un poco el nivel y apresuramos este encuentro ya que esta comenzando hacer hambre.

Después de eso Naruto rompió las cadenas de Kushina como si no fuera nada sorprendiendo a todo mundo excepto por Kushina que ya sabía que el podía hacer eso, para después Naruto comenzará a saltar un poco en su lugar antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer frente a Kurenai la cual se sorprendió por lo rápido que llegó a ella pero no pudo reacciónar ya que Naruto en un segundo le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago provocado que la ojiroja escupa un poco de sangre alarmando a los demás peleadores pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto hábilmente se ubicó detrás de ella para dar un golpe en la nuca provocado que está caía al suelo inconsciente, para después el rubio mirará a los demás que se colocaron en posición de combate.

Naruto: bien uno menos ahora quién sigue.

Asuma corrió contra el rubio mientras envolvía sus manoplas con chakra, ante eso Naruto sonrió aún más para sacar otros dos kunais ya que los anteriores los perdió al momento que lo golpearon con el Rasengan, en este momento Asuma lanzó varios golpes con sus manoplas pero Naruto los bloqueaba sin mucho esfuerzo para después de unos segundos comenzar a contraatacar con un corte en diagonal el cual Asuma esquivo moviéndose hacia atrás pero Naruto dió un salto para girar en el aire y lazar un golpe con su talón que logró golpear a Asuma en la cabeza para después rápidamente hacerle varios cortes por todo su cuerpo hasta que Asuma en un movimiento rápido atrapo los brazos del rubio con los suyos impidiendo que Naruto se mueva dandole la oportunidad para que Neko se acerque a toda velocidad para lanzar un corte en horizontal hacia la cara del rubio, claro está que la idea de la ambu era provocar que el rubio diga que se rinda o que el use el jutsu de sustitución para de esa forma perdiera pero eso no paso ya que los otros miembros de Konoha vieron como la katana de Neko lograba golpear al rubio para quedar como pegada a su cara, ante esto todos pensaron lo peor ya que desde donde ellos estaban no se podía ver muy bien que pasó así que comenzaron a acercarse lentamente para ver la cara de sorpresa de Asuma antes de que hablará.

Asuma: co...como es posible.

Todos se acercaron lo suficiente para poder ver cómo Naruto tenía sujetada la katana de Neko entre sus dientes mientras la ambu parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por lograr recuperar su katana pero Naruto aplicó más fuerza en sus dientes para romper la katana en dos y así quedándose con una parte en su boca que uso para lanzarla hacia Asuma logrando que este lo suelte para después darle un golpe con el codo derecho a Neko en el estómago para después con su mano izquierda darle un golpe en la cara que la mando contra la pared provocando que está se incrustara pero Naruto en un parpadeo apareció frente a la ambu para conectarle varios golpes por todo el cuerpo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente y así el rubio dió media vuelta para mirar a los demás y salir corriendo contra ellos para que Gay utilizará su velocidad quedando al lado izquierdo del rubio lanzando una patada giratoria pero Naruto se agachó esquivando el golpe para el lanzar de inmediato una patada a la mandíbula de Gay pero este le agarro la pierna para hacerlo girar un poco antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo generando una pequeña nube de polvo, pero entre el polvo un puño salió logrando golpear a Gay en el estómago con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar por varios metros para después levantarse pero en ese momento pudo oir- elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego - al voltear a ver se encontró con Jiraiya exhalando una gran bola de fuego que se dirigió hacia él para también ver como Minato utilizaba el hiraishin en Kushina y Kakashi para que ellos aparecieran a cada lado del rubio a un par de metros para que Minato quedará atrás, por otro lado Jiraiya solo sonrió ya que sabía que la única cosa que podía hacer Naruto era moverse a un lado para esquivar la bola de fuego y hay sería atrapado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver cómo Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la gran bola la cual al hacer contacto con el rubio lo envolvió completamente pero no duro mucho antes de que el rubio saliera de la bola ileso para después mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con Tsunade la cual estaba callendo mientras tenía extendida su pierna derecha con la intención de golpearlo, pero Naruto pudo ver algo que no le gustó así que simplemente alzó su brazo izquierdo para agarrar la pierna de la rubia sorprendiendo a todo mundo para después jalarla hacia abajo y rápidamente agarrarla de los hombros para así darle un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago sacándole el aire para después Naruto acercar su boca al oído de la rubia y susurrarle.

Naruto: es mejor que desaparezca de mí vista- ante eso Tsunade se sorprendió.

Tsunade: porque lo dices?.

Naruto: si no se toma este encuentro encerio, lo único que me dará a conocer es que tampoco tomara a oka_san encerio- eso provocó que la rubia abriera los ojos hasta no más poder para ver el rostro molesto de Naruto- y yo no pienso dejar a mi oka_san con alguien que le puede hacer daño.

Sin decir más Naruto le dió otros dos fuertes rodillazos para después golpearla con su puño derecho en la cara y así mandarla contra una pared pero Kushina apareció a tiempo para sujetarla con sus cadenas y así evitar que se estrelle contra el muro para después mirar así donde estaba Naruto pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba hay pero en ese instante pudieron escuchar como una especie de gruñido para que todos voltearan a ver a Naruto que estaba atrás de Asuma mientras le hacía una llave al cuello provocando que este poco a poco comenzará a perder la consciencia hasta caer inconsciente y en ese momento el rubio desaparecer en un parpadeo para aparecer frente a Minato como un kunai en su mano para lanzar un corte descendente, pero el rubio mayor desapareció en un destello amarillo y aparecer un poco más lejos pero en ese momento una patada lo golpeó en la cara logrando mandarlo a volar un par de metros pero Minato ágilmente giro para caer de pie y ver a Naruto con una sonrisa que mostraba diversión para así ambos comenzar a aparecer y desaparecer por toda la arena golpeandose mutuamente, mientras los otros se agruparon para pensar en otro plan.

Kakashi: y ahora qué hacemos, ya hemos perdido a tres y no parece que Naruto este cansado aún.

Gay: puedo sentir como las llamas de la juventud de Naruto arden con gran fuerza, así que es mi deber corresponder con la misma intensidad- eso produjo que los presentes se les callera una gota por la cabeza.

Jiraiya: dejando eso de lado que es lo que aremos ahora?.

Tsunade: Gay y yo nos enfrentaremos a él en Taijutsu por ambos lados para mantenerlo ocupado.

Kakashi: si es así entonces yo esperaré el momento indicado para atacarlo de frente con mi chidori- eso aterró a Kushina- no se preocupe, he visto lo rápido que es, así que lo más seguro es que se moverá hacia atrás o dará un salto para evitar mi ataque.

Jiraiya: entonces Minato y yo lo estaremos esperando para golpearlo con el Rasengan.

Kushina: y yo que haré?.

Tsunade: cuando esquivé a Kakashi lo atrapas para que no esquivé el Rasengan.

Sin decir más Tsunade volvió a correr contra el rubio pero está vez muy diferente ya que ahora sí tenía pensado ir con todo lo que tenía para así acercarse lo suficiente y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara de Naruto logrando que este saliera volando un par de metros pero el rubio callo parado para mirar a Tsunade que ya estaba frente a él lista para volverlo a golpear asi que Naruto también lanzó un golpe con su puño para que estos chocarán provocando una pequeña onda espanciba pero logrando sacar una sonrisa en Naruto.

Naruto: ahora sí vale la pena luchar con usted.

Tsunade: me alegro ya que te mostraré que pienso ir muy encerio, en especial con Mei- en eso Naruto dió un salto atrás para mirar a la rubia.

Naruto: si eso es verdad, entonces no luche porque yo vuelva con la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, luche para demostrarme que es la indicada para estar con ella.

Tsunade: no tienes que decírmelo dos veces, te mostraré cuanto he comenzado a amar a Mei y te vencere.

Sin más los dos comenzaron a lanzarse fuertes golpes que bloqueaban mutuamente, para que después de unos segundos llegará Gay uniéndose al encuentro para poco a poco comenzar a subir la intensidad de los golpes provocando varias ondas espansidas, después de varios minutos ambos ninjas de Konoha lograron hacer que Naruto comienze a retroceder además de poder conectar varios golpes provocando que Naruto sólo bloqueé los golpes, en ese momento Kakashi vio la oportunidad de sorprenderlo así que sin perder tiempo realizó una posición de manos- Chidori - en la palma de su mano derecha se comenzó a concentar chakra hasta que se pudo ver como rayos salían de esta para después comenzar a correr contra el rubio, Naruto al ver el ataque tenía la intención de dar un salto para esquivarlo pero en eso pudo ver como Minato estaba sobre él y atrás tenía a Jiraiya, ambos hombres tenían un Rasengan en sus manos listos para atacarlo así que el rubio simplemente suspiro para mirar a Kakashi el cual estaba a sólo centímetros de él así que sin más alzó los brazos dejando que el Chidori lo atraviese por el estómago sorprendiendo a todos y trayendo le un mal recuerdo a Kakashi el cual cuando iba a retirar su brazo Naruto lo impidió para agarrar el brazo de Kakashi y enterrarlo más en él, Kakashi solo miró la cara de Naruto el cual sólo le dió una sonrisa maliciosa para después golpear el hombro derecho de Kakashi con la suficiente fuerza para dislocarlo logrando que el peliblanco diera un grito que no duro mucho ya que Naruto le dió un golpe en la garganta provocando que este se comience a asfixiar pero todo acabó cuando Naruto le dió un golpe con su palma en el pecho de Kakashi provocando que este salga disparado contra una pared y quedé incrustado en ella inconsciente.

En las gradas.

Ningún aldeano podía creer lo que veían ya que un niño de no más de 14 años les esta ganando a unos de los mejores ninjas que tenían su aldea, pero lo que les espanto fue ver cómo Naruto seguía como si nada después que le atravesarán el estómago, pero por otra parte Zabuza y Yagura fueron hablar con Sakamoto.

Sakamoto: ese chico suyo es muy interesante.

Zabuza: lo sabemos, pero díganos para que nos mandó a llamar.

Sakamoto: después de lo que he visto me gustaría subir el precio a la apuesta- eso provocó que los ojos de Yagura y Zabuza brillarán.

Yagura: de cuánto estamos hablando.

Sakamoto: pues de unos 180 millones de Roy.

Zabuza: eso suena muy bien pero que quiere a cambio- el como Yagura se esfrozaban para no saltar de felicidad.

Sakamoto: quiero al chico también, espero que eso no sea un problema.

Yagura: no se preocupe, no lo es.

Sakamoto: entonces caballeros espero con ansias el final de este combate.

Sin más Zabuza y Yagura salieron del palco donde estaban para caminar unos metros antes de brincar de felicidad durante el resto del camino hasta llegar a las gradas donde estaban los demás para poner una cara sería y caminar como si nada hubiera pasado hasta llegar a sus sitios y sentarse.

Haku: donde estaban los dos?- en eso ambos se miraron un momento.

Zabuza/Yagura: en el baño- esa respuesta hizo que cuatro mujeres comenzaran a tener ciertas fantasías.

Mei: los dos juntos- ambos sólo asintieron provocando un derrame nasal en las cuatro mujeres.

En la arena.

Los presentes estaban asombrados al ver a Naruto como si nada, así que Tsunade fue la que pregunto por su bienestar.

Tsunade: Naruto debemos parar, hay que atender esa herida urgente- en eso el rubio la voltea a ver.

Naruto: cual herida- en eso se da media vuelta mostrando sólo su camiseta con un agujero.

Tsunade: pero como es posible.

Naruto: creo que se olvidó decir, mi regeneración o factor de curación es mayor que el de un jinchuriki.

Jiraiya: he de admitir, que eso no lo esperaba- en eso suelta un suspiro- tal parece este encuentro está lejos de terminar.

Naruto: opino lo mismo- antes de hacer algo pudo escuchar como Fuu le gritaba.

Fuu: NARU_KUN, MUCHA ROPA.

Eso solo lo hizo sonreír para quitarse su camiseta dejando a la vista su bien trabajando torso logrando sonrrojar a más de una de las mujeres que estaban presentes para después mirar a la grada donde estaban sus novias, pero en eso escuchó otro grito de una civil.

Civil: TAMBIEN EL PANTALÓN- eso no les gustó a Haku y Fuu.

Haku: ESCUCHANOS ZORRA EN CELO.

Fuu: EL SE QUITA LO QUE NOSOTRAS LE DIGAMOS QUE SE QUITE.

Civil 2: Y USTEDES QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON.

Fuu: SUS NOVIAS PERRA, ASI QUE CÁLLATE ANTES QUE VALLA ALLÍ Y TE CIERRE LA BOCA.

Naruto sólo se rió por la actitud de sus novias para después posar su vista el los miembros de Konoha que veían con una gota en la cabeza como Haku y Fuu insultaban a las civiles.

Naruto: oigan- en eso lo miran- dejando de lado a mis novias, que les parece si seguimos con nuestro encuentro.

Minato: si me parece lo mejor.

Naruto: me alegra escuchar eso- en ese momento estira un poco el cuello- entonces se acabó el calentamiento, ya es hora de ponernos serios.

Esas palabras hisieron que todos quedarán en shock sólo para ver cómo Naruto mostraba una nueva sonrisa antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios.

Naruto: así que prepárense mis apetitosas presas, ya que la verdadera pelea hasta ahora comienza.

Fin.


	37. 36

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 36

Todo el estadio quedó en silencio al escuchar que hasta ahora todo lo que habían luchado fue un simple calentamiento, nadie podía creer eso ni siquiera los actuales combatientes, pero el silencio fue roto por Gay el cual parecía estar en llamas.

Gay: esa es la actitud Naruto, deja que tus llamas de la juventud ardan aún más fuerte.

Naruto: me alegra escuchar eso.

En ese momento Naruto libero parte de su chakra de golpe provocando una fuerte onda espanciba que hizo retroceder a los presentes un par de pasos para después lanzarse contra Gay el cual también salto contra el rubio para comenzará a lanzar varios golpes los cuales Naruto bloqueaba o esquivaba para también comenzar a lanzar fuertes golpes logrando impactar algunos, pero su enfrentamiento no duro mucho ya que Tsunade apareció dándole una patada giratoria a la cabeza provocando que Naruto salga disparado varios metros para que Minato apareciera justo detrás del rubio y así proceder a darle una patada en la espalda mandandolo al cielo donde apareció Jiraiya con un Rasengan en su mano, pero Naruto atrapo su mano para girar rápidamente y lanzarlo contra el suelo creando un cráter al contacto, pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto callo justo al lado izquierdo de Jiraiya para intentar darle una patada pero unas cadenas lo atraparon para lanzarlo contra una pared para después lanzarlo contra pared y después a otra, así duró unos segundos hasta que las cadenas lo soltaron dejándolo en la mitad de la arena pero Naruto se paró para mirarlos antes de que Gay apareciera frente a él lanzando un golpe con su puño a la cara del rubio pero este lo detuvo con su mano para después golpearlo en el estómago al pelinegro para mandarlo contra Jiraiya.

Naruto: esto se ha puesto muy entretenido, así que porque no suben a un más el nivel.

Minato: pero de qué estás hablando?.

Tsunade: yo entiendo muy bien de qué hablas y como te dije, voy a vencerte y lo haré con todo mi poder- en eso hizo una posición de manos mientras la marca de su frente comenzó a brillar.

Jiraiya: espera Tsunade, encerio vas a usar eso.

Tsunade: él no es alguien normal, ya que todo esté tiempo solo a estado jugando con nosotros.

Jiraiya: si es así entonces yo también iré con todo.

En ese momento unió sus palmas para después decir-Senpou, kushiyose Ma Pa- tras decir esto una nube de humo se hizo presente para después que se desvaneciera Naruto pudo observar como dos sapos estaban en cada hombro del peliblanco mientras este estaba comenzando a concentrar chakra para de apoco su cara comenzara a cambiar.

Por el lado de Tsunade simplemente pronuncio-sello de Yin: liberado- para después la marca de su frente se comenzará a espandirse y después ambos Sanín comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra.

En las gradas.

Los genins miraban como los dos Sanín habían cambiado su apariencia física además de ver a los dos sapos, pero en ese momento vieron como Gay cerro los ojos para concentrarse y eso le llamó la atención a todos pero más que nada a Lee el cual conocía muy bien a su sensei y estaba seguro que lo que fuera hacer a continuación así que se paró de su lugar.

Tenten: que pasa Lee.

Lee: creo que sensei va a utilizar las puertas de chakra- eso sorprendió a todos.

Neji: no creo que lo haga.

Lee: te equivocas, estoy muy seguro que lo hará.

Shino: si eso es verdad, entonces Naruto ya no tiene posibilidad de ganar.

Hinata: Shi...shino no digas eso.

Mito: no Hinata, Shino tiene razón ya que incluso ni_san debe tener límites y estoy segura que ya los alcanzó aunque no quisiera aceptarlo esa era la realidad.

Haku: yo no estaría tan segura- en eso les da una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mito: como estas tan segura de eso.

Fuu: eso es fácil, ya que Naru_kun aún no a usado el Shunkō- la mayoría no sabía de qué hablaba pero Mito, Miya y Mikoto lo sabían.

Miya: eso es muy malo, no me acordaba que Naruto podía usar esa técnica.

Mikoto: si ellos no se apresuran, las cosas puede que acaben muy mal.

En la arena.

En este momento Naruto estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por Gay que tenía una nueva apariencia ya que su piel era totalmente roja mientras que debes en cuando se podía ver una especie de esplendor verde, por parte de Naruto le estaba constando mucho poder esquivar o incluso bloquear los golpes de Gay pero poco a poco estaba comenzando a adaptarse y le era cada vez más fácil ver los golpes que le mandaban, pero en un momento Gay dió un salto atrás alejándose para ver cómo el rubio respiraba agitada mente antes de pronunciar-quinta puerta: puerta de cierre, abierta- en ese momento el cuerpo de Gay fue cubierto por un esplendor verde para rápidamente desaparecer de la vista del rubio antes que Naruto pudiera sentir como era golpeado en la espalda siendo enviado contra Jiraiya que le dió una fuerte patada en la cabeza enterrandolo en el suelo para después agarrarlo de una pierna para lanzarlo con fuerza al cielo para en ese momento Pa y Ma dijeran-elemento de agua: gran cañón de agua/elemento de viento: devastación- Pa expulsó un poderoso chorro de agua mientras que Ma expulsó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que al hacer contacto con el agua provocó que el chorro fuera a un más rápido para terminar atravesando el pecho de Naruto el cual sólo escupió sangre y cuando comenzó a caer pareció Tsunade dándole varios fuertes golpes por todo el cuerpo del rubio logrando romper uno que otro hueso para por último girar y darle un golpe con su talón el caso cabeza para mandarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo generando un gran cráter, pero Naruto no duro ni siquiera 10 segundos en el suelo para comenzar a levantarse ya que en menos de un segundo sus heridas como sus huesos ya habían sanado y eso lo pudieron ver todos los presentes así que Tsunade volvió a correr contra el rubio lanzando un fuerte golpe a su estómago pero Naruto lo bloqueó con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a la rubia que de inmediato lanzó un nuevo golpe con su mano libre hacia la cabeza pero Naruto la bloqueó con su otra mano para después ambos rubios comenzar a hacer un forcejeo durante unos segundos antes que Naruto golpeara el rostro de Tsunade con su cara provocando que la rubia tuviera que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás dándole la oportunidad a Naruto en darle una patada al estómago logrando que Tsunade salga volando contra una de las paredes.

Naruto estaba mirando a Tsunade la cual se estaba comenzando a parar pero en ese momento pudo escuchar sobre él -Senpou, ChouOdamaRasengan- Naruto pudo ver como Jiraiya caía del cielo con una gigantesco Rasengan en su mano así que el rubio sólo espero un momento a que el Rasengan estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para usar el shunpo y alejarse del lugar para después todos pudieran ver cómo el ataque chocó contra el suelo generando que este tiemble y al mismo tiempo genere una enorme nube de polvo impidiendo que pudieran ver al rubio, pero eso no detuvo a Naruto que se movía rápidamente entre la nube para comenzar a golpear al peliblanco por todas partes, para que en un momento Ma pronunciará-lengua Rastreadora- para después ella abriera la boca y su lengua saliera como si tuviera vida propia para perderse entre la nube hasta que se escuchó un quejido de Naruto, en ese momento Pa no perdió tiempo y realizo una posición de manos-elemento de aire: viento divino de las montañas- un fuerte tornado se hizo presente para desvanecer el polvo y pidiera ver a Naruto siendo atrapado por la lengua de Ma, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que la lengua estaba cubierta por una especie de ácido que estaba comenzando a quemar la piel del rubio pero aún así Naruto después de unos intentos logro quitarse la lengua de en cima para agarrarla con sus dos manos y mirar al peliblanco antes de usar el shunpo desapareciendo de la vista de Jiraiya y los dos sapos pero no pasó ni dos segundos para que los tres sintieran algo en sus cuellos antes de comenzar a ser asfixiados para en ese momento Pa volteo a ver hacia atras y así encontrándose con Naruto que estaba usando la lengua de Ma para estrangularlos así que Pa intento hacer algo para que los soltará pero Naruto al ver lo que iba hacer el sapo simplemente dió un salto logrando llevarse a los tres que comenzaron a ahogarse por medio de su propio peso, pero en ese momento los tres estallaron en una nube de humo mostrando unas piedras en su lugar para comenzar a caer y tirar la lengua hacia aún lado y así mirar hacia el peliblanco que se veía algo cansado pero antes de poder dar un paso nuevamente apareció Gay golpeando en la cara y de esa forma mandarlo a volar para moverse a gran velocidad y llegar detrás del rubio para lanzar una patada giratoria pero Naruto se dió de cuenta a tiempo para girar hacia atrás y poder agarrar la pierna de Gay con sus manos para impulsarse hacia el cielo, logrando de esa forma esquivar el ataque pero lo que no se esperaba era que Gay diera también un salto para después decir-Pavo real matutino- para así proceder a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes a una velocidad sobrehumana para que sus puños se encienden en fuego el cual comenzo a cubrir al rubio hasta tomar la forma de la cola de un pavo real.

Para después de un minuto Gay dejo de lanzar golpes para que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzará a caer al suelo pero antes de poder tocar el suelo Tsunade apareció dandole un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo mando contra Jiraiya el cual nuevamente tenía una gran esfera azul para golpear a Naruto y pronunciar-Senpou, Chou Odama Rasengan- para mandarlo contra una pared provocando que está se quiebre y caiga sobre Naruto, mientras los demás se reunían para ver la gran pila de rocas y poder pensar que todo ya se había acabado.

Jiraiya: por fin se acabó.

Ma: dime Jiraiya_chan, quien era ese niño.

Jiraiya: era el hijo mayor de Minato y Kushina.

Pa: espera, acaso el hijo mayor no era Menma- eso los escucho Minato y Kushina que solo bajaron la cabeza.

Jiraiya: eso es algo difícil de explicar, así que lo haré más tarde- en eso Tsunade dió un par de pasos.

Tsunade: ahora si ganamos, así que kimimaro da la señal de nuestra victoria- en ese momento kimimaro apareció frente al grupo.

Kimimaro: lo siento pero el encuentro aún no termina.

Minato: eso no puede ser posi...- no acabo ya que Zabuza grito desde las gradas.

Zabuza: MOCOSO, NI PIENSES EN PERDER YA QUE HEMOS APOSTADO 180 MILLONES A QUE GANARIAS- eso provocó que todo mundo lo mirará con los ojos bien abiertos.

Naruto: MALDITOS CABRONES, VOLVIERON A APOSTAR SIN MÍ Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE SEGURO QUE ESO OCASIONO QUE TODOS SUPIERAN DE MI ENCUENTRO.

Al escuchar la voz del rubio los presentes se sorprendieron para después Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Gay posaron su mirada en kimimaro el cual al sentir la vista de ellos sobre él, simplemente apunto con su dedo hacia el cielo para que todos levantarán la mirada y se encontrarán con Naruto parado en el aire dejando a todos en shock ya que nadie se dió de cuenta en qué momento llegó hay o como hacía para estar parado en el aire.

Zabuza: ESO YA NO IMPORTA, SIMPLEMENTE NO TE ATREVAS A PERDER YA QUE QUIERO MI DINERO.

Naruto: NUESTRO DINERO ASI QUE VE PIDIENDOLO MIENTRAS ACABO AQUÍ- Zabuza como Yagura salieron hacia donde Sakamoto pero Naruto les volvió a hablar- RECUERDEN QUE SE LOS DEN EN EFECTIVO, YA QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A PASAR POR EL PROBLEMA DEL CHEQUE.

Yagura: YA LO SABEMOS ASI QUE ACABA RÁPIDO Y VEN AL PALCO QUE ESTA SOBRE NOSOTROS.

Naruto: vale, sólo necesito un par de minutos.

Yagura y Zabuza se fueron de las gradas muy felices mientras que Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para después ver hacia abajo y encontrarse con casi todos los presentes ya que Jiraiya no se encontraba abajo si no que apareció sobre él para darle un golpe de talón, pero Naruto agarro su pierna para después lanzarlo con gran fuerza hacia el suelo el cual se formó un cráter, Gay al ver esto estaba listo para saltar contra el rubio pero en ese momento pudo ver como Naruto bajaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos para tomar aire y después soltarlo lentamente para proceder a decir-Shunkō- en ese momento todos pudieron ver cómo el viento comenzo a girar a una gran velocidad en la arena hasta forma dos poderosos tornados que giraron en los brazos de Naruto para después de su espalda comenzaran a surgir varios rayos que chocaban con lo todo a su camino por ese motivo varios ninjas de Konoha crearon una barrera para que a los espectadores no les pasara nada, pero de un momento a otro los rayos como los tornados perdieron fuerza, ante ésto Gay pensó que Naruto aún no controlaba bien esa técnica así que salto para quedar frente a frente con Naruto para pronunciar-pavo real matutino- nuevamente Gay comenzo a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes para de esa forma las llamas cubrieran a Naruto pero en un segundo una línea en diagonal apareció entre el fuego para desvanecer lo, Gay estaba sorprendido pero su sorpresa llegó a su fin cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y al mirar se dio de cuenta que tenía un corte en diagonal, ante eso solo subió su mirada hacia el rubio que rápidamente le dió una patada en el estómago mandandolo hacia atrás para después usar el shunpo y aparecer detrás de Gay para darle un patada en la espalda para lanzarlo aún más alto de lo que ya estaban para nuevamente utilizar el shunpo y aparecer sobre él para concentrar una gran cantidad de viento en su brazo derecho para después pronunciar-MukyūShunkō- para después extender su brazo hacía Gay y de esa forma dirigir un poderoso tornado que golpeó a Gay y lo mando contra el suelo pero no acabo hay ya que el tornado no desapareció hasta después de unos cuantos segundos para mostrar a Gay inconsciente, eso sorprendió a los presentes pero su sorpresa se acabó cuando Naruto aún en el cielo pronunció-Shunkō: Raijin Senkei- los rayos emitidos por la espalda de Naruto crearon un círculo de energía eléctrica con la forma de los tambores de Raijin

Para después lanzar toda la energía en forma de lazer que impacto a Tsunade que no pudo reacciónar al ataque y terminó siendo envuelta en el lazer para después que se desvaneciera todos pudieran ver a la rubia en el suelo inconsciente mientras que se podía ver como rayos aparecían debes en cuando por todo su cuerpo.

En este momento nadie podía articular palabra alguna por el asombro que tenían, ni siquiera Kiba o Sasuke podían decir algo ya que al chico que pensaron que no era fuerte acabo de demostrar lo contrario con ese último ataque y ni que decir de los aldeanos que lo atacaron antes del encuentro, estos estaban más que asustados ya que el rubio si hubiera querido pudo haberlos matado en ese instante, mientras que en la arena Kushina, Minato y Jiraiya tenían la boca abierta mientras miraban como Naruto bajaba del cielo como si estuviera bajando unas escaleras hasta que toco el suelo y nuevamente utilizo el shunpo para aparecer frente a Jiraiya y agarrar la cara del peliblanco con su mano derecha para así comenzar a apretarlo, ante eso Pa y Ma quisieron ayudar a Jiraiya pero Naruto de un movimiento rápido golpeó a los dos sapos para que estos salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas para que quedarán incrustados en las paredes para después Naruto envolviera el cuerpo de Jiraiya en un tornado junto con varios rayos provocado que el peliblanco de un fuerte grito de dolor antes de que Naruto lo lanzará contra una de las paredes del estadio y ser atravesada junto con un par de casa, después de eso Naruto sólo volteó a mirar a Minato y Kushina.

Naruto: y ahora solo quedaron dos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja que solo los veían con cierto temor y más al ver los ojos azules de Naruto que parecían brillar con una gran intensidad, pero Minato creo un Rasengan en su mano para correr contra Naruto pero este le atrapo la mano donde tenía la esfera para romperle el brazo logrando que Minato grité de dolor pero eso no le importo a Naruto que sin perder más tiempo le atravesó el estómago con su brazo libre para después liberar una poderosa descarga eléctrica la cual lo mató y así dejarlo caer sin vida al suelo para después posar su vista en Kushina la cual sólo estaba llorando al ver a su esposo muerto pero en ese momento Naruto desapareció de su vista para después sentir un dolor en su pecho mientras que le comenzó a salir sangre por la boca, con algo de dificulta bajo la vista para ver cómo una mano le atravesaba la parte de su corazón provocando que se asustara pero en eso Naruto acerco su boca al oído de la pelirroja.

Naruto: este es el fin del juego- en eso comienza a retirar su mano- y ya es hora que usted como Minato duerman.

Después de retirar su mano el cuerpo de Kushina cae al suelo para que Naruto también dejara de usar el Shunkō y después ver a kimimaro el cual traía en su hombro a Jiraiya para después dejarlo caer al suelo y rápidamente revisar a todos los demás, ya después de un par de minutos kimimaro se aclaró un poco la garganta llamando así la atención de todos en el estadio.

Kimimaro: 8 participantes estan inconscientes imposibilitando que sigan luchando mientras que 2 están muertos, ante esto y según las condiciones propuestas, dichas antes del encuentro, Naruto_sama es el ganador.

Sólo unos pocos aplaudieron ante esta victoria mientras todos los demás veían aterrados al rubio pero en un segundo dos destellos aparecieron cerca de los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina para después mostrar a Menma y Mito que estaban llorando sobre los cuerpos de sus difuntos padres para después acercarse ninjas médicos que comenzaron a atender a los demás mientras que Naruto sólo veía a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki llorar, en un momento se acercó Mei para acariciar la cabeza de Naruto y así los demás también se acercaron.

Mei: y dime hijo cómo te sientes?- en eso el rubio sonrió.

Naruto: de maravilla, es como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Fuu: que bien por ti Naru_kun.

Haku: eso es verdad, estamos muy felices por tí- en eso Naruto sólo les dió un corto beso a ambas.

Naruto: gracias chicas.

El pequeño grupo hablaba animadamente pero en eso Menma como Mito se acercaron al rubio con la cabeza agachada mientras seguían llorando.

Mito: porque lo hiciste ni_san.

Menma: no era necesario que los matarás.- en eso ambos subieron la vista para ver a Naruto en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Naruto: eso es verdad, ya que había una pequeña voz que me decía " no los mates que los ne..." Pero el problema era que apenas la escuchaba porque había otra voz que me gritaba " MATALOS, MATALOS Y LUEGO BAILA SOBRE SUS CADÁVERES" pero al mismo tiempo había otra voz que me gritaba " SOLO MATALOS, YA QUE EL BAILE NO LO AHORRAMOS PARA LA TUMBA DEL ACTUAL RAIKAGE" así que ante ese hecho, me decidí por la tercera voz.

Todos miraban a Naruto como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero lo que más le llamó la atención a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki fue lo de la última voz así que sin esperar más Menma pregunto.

Menma: esto, ni_san porque quieres bailar sobre la tumba del actual Raikage?- ante eso Naruto sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Naruto: es un problema personal.

Ante esa declaración todos se quedaron callados por varios minutos para después ver como los demás participantes se despertaban para simplemente ver a Minato y Kushina muertos, cuando Jiraiya iba a pedir una explicación fue interrumpido por Mei que al ver a Tsunade simplemente la ayuda a mantenerse de pie.

Mei: hijo, sabes que me alegra lo que hiciste pero has cometido un error al matarlos.

Naruto: porque lo dices oka_san.

Mei: fácil, porque ahora quién va a firmar esto- en eso muestra un documento para que Naruto habrá bien los ojos.

Naruto: soy realmente estúpido- rápidamente se tiró al piso mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el suelo.

Tsunade: me.. Mei dime qué es ese documento.

Mei: este documento dice que Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki me ceden sus derechos como padres de Naruto.

Naruto: ya me decidí.

En ese momento Naruto levanta la cabeza para que todos pudieran ver como sus ojos era los de un demonio con unas pequeñas venas rojas, sin más Naruto avanzó hacia los cuerpo de Minato y Kushina mientras hacía a un lado a los ninjas médicos que estaban en su camino para después envolver sus manos con su poder demoniaco.

Tsunade: que piensas hacer?.

Naruto: sus almas siguen en su cuerpo, así que hare lo que pueda para que vuelvan a la vida- eso alegro a Mito y Menma.

Menma: encerio puedes traerlos de vuelta?.

Naruto: bueno hay varias formas de traer los muertos a la vida pero hay un precio a pagar.

Mito: haremos lo que sea.

Naruto: clama, eso solo es para cuando sus almas ya no están en el mundo, pero como las de ellos están aún aquí todo será muy fácil.

Sin decir más Naruto colocó sus manos sobre los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina para que estos fueran envueltos en su poder demoniaco para después de unos segundos quitar sus manos y mostrar como todas las heridas ya estaban curadas para después concentar algo de su chakra de rayo y así golpear sus pechos varias veces hasta que estos comenzaron a toser para abrir los ojos y ver a todos a su alrededor.

Kushina: pero que pasó?.

Minato: sólo recuerdo que Naruto me mató- en eso miró al rubio que solo sonrió- no fue un sueño verdad- ante eso Mito y Menma solo saltaron a los brazos de sus padres.

Naruto: bien, ahora Kushina y Minato serían tan amables de firmar esto- en eso les pasa el documento.

Kushina: esto es realmente necesario?.

Naruto: con su muerte ya me bastaba, pero el documento es para fastidiarle el día a otras personas- en eso mira hacia las gradas para ver a Danzó el cual se estaba retirando del estadio- jajaja ya nos veremos muy pronto.

Minato: y ahora que van a hacer?.

Naruto: yo voy por mi dinero, así que nos vemos.

Sin más Naruto se retiró de la arena para dirigirse al palco donde estaban Zabuza y Yagura esperándolo, ante eso la familia Namikaze Uzumaki solo pudo bajar la cabeza porque entendieron que en realidad nunca hubo posibilidad alguna en poder ganar el encuentro y ahora lo único que podían hacer era apoyar la felicidad del rubio, después de eso los miembros de Kiri y antiguos de Oto lo siguieron al rubio, para al final llegar al palco en donde estaba el señor Sakamoto y frente a él Yagura y Zabuza.

Naruto: y donde está el dinero.

Sakamoto: antes que todo déjeme felicitarlo por su victoria el día de hoy.

Naruto: si sí gracias pero vamos a lo importante, donde está el dinero- en ese momento un hombre de traje le da un maletín.

Sakamoto: hay está, 180 millones como se habían pactado.

El sujeto de tragedia le entrega el maletín a Naruto que lo recibe con una gran sonrisa al igual que Zabuza y Yagura, pero en ese momento la sonrisa de Naruto se desvanece al momento de mover el maletín de arriba a abajo como si estuviera pensándolo para después hacer que Yagura lo sostenga mientras él lo habré y comienza a pasar su mano por el dinero para después hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Naruto: señor Sakamoto porque no mejor va y le mira la cara de estúpido a su abuelita- eso sorprendió a todos en la sala.

Civil: como te atreves a hablarle así a mi jefe.

Naruto: yo le hablo como se me de la jodida gana- en eso mira a Sakamoto- y usted deme los 25 millones de Ryo que faltan.

Sakamoto: valla valla, como se ha dado de cuenta que faltaba dinero?.

Naruto: tengo mis métodos, pero eso no importa ya que voy a tener lo que falta, ya sea por las buenas- en eso Mei le pasa a Yamato- o por las malas, usted decide.

Sakamoto: tranquilo, no quiero tener problemas con alguien que venció a un Ambu, 4 jounins, 2 Sanín y que mató al yodaime y su esposa sin ningún esfuerzo- en eso vuelve a chasquear sus dedos y aparece otro sujeto con el dinero que faltaba- hay está lo que falta y me disculpó por el pequeño mal entendido, tal vez se equivocaron al momento de empacar el dinero.

Naruto: bueno con tal que si volvemos apostar en el futuro no vuelva a pasar esto, entonces, disculpa aceptada.

Ya sin más Naruto recogió el dinero y lo guardo en el maletín para retirarse junto con los demás con rumbo hacia el hotel, mientras en el camino todos pudieron ver cómo los aldeanos veían al rubio con mucho terror y todos se apartaban de su camino, ante esto los demás veían con una sonrisa mientras que a Naruto no le importaba como lo vieran pero aún así tenía que aceptar que le gustaba infundir terror en los demás, ya después de unos minutos todos llegaron al hotel para así dirigirse a la habitación donde se estaba quedando el rubio con sus dos novias para una vez todos adentro todos dirigieron sus miradas a Zabuza, Yagura y Naruto que solo se quedaron mirando el maletín para después abrirlo y tirar todo el dinero para que comenzará a caer como su fuera lluvia.

Naru/ Zabu/ Yagura: ¡SOMOS RICOS!.

Los tres se pusieron a bailar mientras sólo repetían " somos ricos" provocando que todos se les escurrierá una gota por la cabeza antes de que se miraran entre ellos y levantarán los hombros para unirse a la celebración para después de unos cuantos minutos dejarán de celebrar.

Mei: eso fue muy divertido y todo pero aún hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Fuu: y que es Mei_san?.

Mei: bueno, es sobre qué van hacer ustedes apartir de ahora- en eso mira a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin.

Karin: a que se refiere.

Yagura: se refiere a que harán, recuerden que ya no pertenecen a Oto, ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Karin: pues nunca lo pensé- en eso mira a Tayuya y kimimaro- ustedes dos que van hacer?.

Tayuya: me voy con mi primo a Kiri.

Kimimaro: lo mismo digo yo.

Suigetsu: bueno por mí, también me voy a Kiri, hace tiempo que no veo mi aldea natal.

Juugo: creo que sería un buen lugar para volver a comenzar, así que yo también voy con ustedes- en eso todos miran a Karin.

Naruto: Karin si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en Konoha, hablaré con Kushina para que quedes bajo su protección y así nadie intenté algo contigo.

Karin: agradezco tu concejo, pero he decidido también ir con ustedes, recuerda te dije que te ayudaría siempre y cuando no me uses como una herramienta.

Naruto: ya te dije que nunca haría eso.

Karin: confío en ti primo- en eso le da una sonrisa.

Naruto: jajaja lo mismo digo mi nueva prima- en ese momento los tres miran a Mei para arrodillarse frente a ella.

Sui/ Juu/ Karin: mizukage_sama por favor, dejenos ser ninjas de su aldea.

Mei: si eso es lo que ustedes quieren, entonces a partir de este momento los tres hacen parte de Kiri.

Zabuza: felicidades chicos.

Yagura: sólo les faltaría sus bandanas y un lugar donde dormir.

Mei: de eso no se tienen que preocupar, con gusto se pueden quedar en nuestra casa- eso provocó un pequeño escalofrío a Naruto.

Naruto: esto, oka_san te recuerdo que nuestra casa no es muy grande y las habitaciones que nos quedan eran para Tayuya y kimimaro.

Mei: no te preocupes por ese detalle, al fin y al cabo vamos a comprar una casa más grande donde podamos vivir todos.

Naruto: pe..pero eso costaría mucho dinero.

Mei: hijo no te preocupes- en eso mira a su alrededor- ya que aquí tenemos mucho dinero.

Zabuza: espera Mei, espero que solo hables de la parte del mocoso- en eso Mei les da una sonrisa inocente que les daba muy mala pinta a Yagura y Zabuza.

Mei: chicos, ustedes dos se quedan en mi casa cuando quieren y se comen toda mi comida sin mi permiso, así que utilizaré todo el dinero para la compra de la nueva casa y si no les gusta- en eso crea un globo de lava- con gusto los reduciré a cenizas en este momento, así que digamen tiene algo que decir.

Zabuza: como quieres la casa de dos pisos o tres.

Yagura: con piscina o sin piscina.

Mei: después hablaremos de eso, ahora alguien más tiene alguna pregunta- en eso Haku levantó la mano.

Haku: solo quería saber, que hace Leidy Tsunade aquí.

Ante eso todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con la rubia parada un poco lejos de Mei, pero en eso Mei se golpeó mentalmente la cara ya que se le olvidó que ella fue quien la trajo para pasar un poco más de tiempo y revisar sus heridas, por otro lado Naruto vio como Tsunade se sonrojo un poco al igual que Mei así que solo se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención.

Naruto: en realidad yo le dije que viniera- en eso Mei y Tsunade lo ven con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tayuya: y eso porque primo.

Naruto: bueno la cosa es que pensé que aún podía estar lastimada por el ataque que use con ella y como esa fue la primera vez que lo usé no sabía que efectos podría causar.

Karin: pero aún no dices porque la invitaste.

Naruto: bueno pensé que su cuerpo pudo haber quedado entumecido o algo parecido así que pensé en invitarla a las aguas termales y claro está junto con todas ustedes.

Haku: espera nos ibas a llevar a las aguas termales.

Naruto: claro ya que la última vez no paraban de decir lo mucho que les gustó.

Fuu: entonces que esperamos, vamos a las aguas.

Ante esa declaración todos se vieron para después salir corriendo de la habitación para sólo dejar a Mei y Naruto.

Mei: te diste cuenta, verdad.

Naruto: desde que le salvaste de ser comida por Orochimaru.

Mei: dime qué no escuchaste lo que dije- la sonrisa de Naruto sólo provocó que su cara se pusiera totalmente roja- que vergüenza al saber que escuchaste lo que dije.

Naruto: vamos oka_san, ahora podemos decir que la lujuria viene de familia jajaja.

Mei: no es gracioso, pero dime qué piensas de ella.

Naruto: me agrada, y por la forma que luchó contra mí puedo deducir que le importas mucho y que es alguien en quien se puede confiar- en eso camina hacia la puerta- así que ve con todo oka_san- sin más Naruto desapareció dejando a Mei con una sonrisa para que ella saliera de la habitación y de encontrara con Tsunade esperándola.

Tsunade: todo está bien?.

Mei: claro, sólo le contaba a mi hijo que posiblemente valla a tener otra madre- eso sonrojo a Tsunade.

Tsunade: me..mejor nos vamos ya, sino se nos hará tardé- en ese momento Mei le agarra la mano.

Mei: no hay prisa, además me gustaría aprovechar este tiempo a solas o acaso tú no quieres.

Tsunade: pues entonces qué dices si cojemos el camino largo hacia las aguas termales?.

Mei: pues vamos.

Fin.


	38. 37

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 37

Tsunade y Mei habían llegado un poco tarde pero eso no le importó a nadie, pero aún así a Tsunade le dió curiosidad ver un clon de Fuu el cual parecía ser más alta que la original, su cabello era más largo y estaba atado en una cola de caballo y de su cintura surgían seis alas y una delgada cola verde, por otro lado Mei sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada por la cara de duda que tenía la rubia para después acercarse al clon de Fuu.

Mei: Tsunade dejame presentarte a Chomei, la bijuu de siete colas- eso dejo sin habla a la rubia.

Tsunade: pe..pero co..como es eso posible, acaso no debe estar encerrada en su jinchuriki.

Chomei: y así es, mi cuerpo original está aún dentro de Fuu.

Mei: por cierto y esa nueva forma?.

Tsunade: ¡que! Acaso no se ve siempre así?.

Mei: no, cuando se apodera de un clon lo único que cambia son sus ojos además de mostrar sus seis alas y la cola.

Chomei: eso es fácil de explicar- en eso ambas mujeres le ponen atención- antes sólo enviaba mi conciencia al clon, pero después de ver cómo el alma de mi hermano mayor fue dividido en dos, pensé que tal vez yo también podría mandar una mitad de mi alma al clon y así fue que obtuve esta forma.

Mei: bueno, con eso claro que tal si nos vamos a comer algo antes de entrar a las aguas termales.

Chomei: entonces síganme, las llevaré donde vamos a almorzar.

Sin más todos se fueron a una gran habitación donde había un gran banquete esperándolos, ante eso todos se sentaron a comer para pasar el tiempo entre risas, claro está que Tsunade al comienzo se sentía algo incómoda pero poco a poco eso fue cambiado para también unirse a la charla y así acabar su almuerzo para que todas las mujeres se dirigieran a las aguas termales mientras los hombres decidieron salir a caminar por la aldea, el grupo de mujeres se quitaron la ropa para guardarla en su lugar para después dirigirse a una puerta y al abrirla se sorprendieron al ver un lugar tan grande pero una voz les llamó la atención.

Kushina: Leidy Tsunade, que hace aquí- en eso todas se asomaron para ver a Kushina, Mikoto, Mito y Miya.

Tsunade: Kushina, no se suspende que deberías ir al hospital para que te revisen.

Mikoto: ya la revisaron y dijeron que no tenía nada malo, así que la traje a las aguas termales para que se relajara.

Haku: pues valla coincidencia, Naruto_kun nos invitó a nosotras a lo mismo.

Miya: entonces que esperan, pasen el agua está excelente- sin más la mujeres se sumergieron el agua.

Tayuya: esto es lo mejor.

Chomei: a pasado tiempo desde que tome un baño como este.

Fuu: ya antes habías estado en las aguas termales?.

Chomei: claro mi pequeña- en eso le acaricia la cabeza- eso fue unos cuantos días después que nuestro padre muriera y me separara de mis hermanos, en ese entonces llegue a una zona donde había una especie de tribu.

Haku: y que pasó después.

Chomei: ellos me llevaron a unas aguas termales, claro está yo solo me sumergí para disfrutarla mientras los de la tribu sólo hacían una especie de baile a mi alrededor- eso les saco una gota a todos.

Mei: creo que ellos querían comerte.

Chomei: lo sé, me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a tirar comida al agua.

Fuu: entonces que hisiste?, Los mandaste a volar?.

Chomei: no podía ya que aún era una larva, así que simplemente les lance una bijuu_dama y los hice desaparecer para después comer la comida y disfrutar un poco más del agua.

Mikoto: eso es interesante de cierta forma.

Fuu: eso es cierto, pero aún así me alegra que ellos no te hisieran nada.

Chomei: jajaja te preocupas mucho sabes, además eso fue ya hace varios años.

Tsunade: valla es la primera vez que veo a un jinchuriki ser tan apegada con un bijuu.

Fuu: eso es porque Chomei es algo más que un bijuu- en eso se acerca a Chomei y la abraza- ella es mi madre, ya que fue ella quién me crío y educó cuando nadie más lo hizo- esa declaración sorprendió a todos.

Tsunade: valla eso sí que es sorprendente.

Chomei: porque lo dice?.

Tsunade: porque un bijuu criando a una niña es algo realmente difícil de creer.

Chomei: no es nada difícil, el problema es que ustedes los humanos sólo piensan que nosotros somos criaturas sin uso de razón, que solo servimos para ser tratadas como armas, esa es la razón por la que te parece difícil cree que yo puedo criar a una niña- Tsunade se sintió mal ya que pensó que la había insultado en algún sentido.

Tsunade: lo siento no era mi intención decir algo que la halla ofendido.

Chomei: está bien, al fin y al cabo son muy pocos los humanos que nos ven como seres vivientes y no como herramientas o armas, así que es normal que usted también tuviera ese pensamiento.

Después de eso todas se quedaron en un silencio incómodo el cual no duro mucho antes que Tayuya hisieran un comentario que no le gustó a Haku y a Fuu para asi estas tres comenzaran a insultarte para poco después todas comenzaran a hablar entre sí olvidando por completo el anterior asunto y así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Fuu les menciono que había visto una mesa de ping Pong donde todas sólo se miraron para hacer parejas y salir para irse a jugar excepto por Mei y Tsunade que solo les respondieron que se quedarían un rato más en lo que ellas terminaban de jugar, claro está que nadie objeto y sin más se fueron dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Mei se acercó a Tsunade para colocar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras ella pasaba su brazo derecho por la cintura de Mei y así hablar de diferentes cosas.

Tsunade: sabes algo, después de lo que le pasó a Dan yo no quise volver a abrir mi corazón a nadie más, ya que pensé que no podría amar a alguien con la misma intensidad que como lo hice con Dan.

En eso Mei se separa de Tsunade la cual se sorprendió por el acto de la ojiverde para pensar que tal vez dijo algo que no debía así que solo bajo la cabeza triste pero en ese momento pudo sentir como algo se colocaba sobre sus piernas para levantar la mira y encontrarse con Mei que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia mientras está por instinto colocó sus manos en la cintura de Mei.

Mei: entonces, que es lo que sientes por mí?.

Tsunade: por tí no siento lo mismo que lo que sentí por Dan- eso entristeció a Mei- ya que lo que siento por tí, está a un nivel mucho más elevado, tu provocas que mi corazón lata con gran fuerza que pareciera que se saldría de mi pecho.

Mei: me alegra escuchar eso, ya que si no tal vez me arrepentiría de lo que voy hacer.

Tsunade: espera que es lo que...

Tsunade no pudo acabar de hablar porque Mei en un movimiento rápido junto sus labios con los de la rubia que estaba sorprendida pero no dudó en corresponder y así comenzar a mover sus labios aunque al principio fue algo torpe pero poco a poco fue mejorando hasta que en un momento Tsunade le dió un leve mordisco al labio inferior de Mei provocado que ella de un pequeño gemido y abriera su boca lo suficiente para que Tsunade introduciera su lengua y así comenzar a jugar con la lengua de Mei y durar así varios minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno para mirarse a los ojos mientras eran unidas por un delgado hilo de saliva.

Mei: no sabes cuanto me he aguantado el deseo de besarte.

Tsunade: pues ya no tendrás que aguantar más.

Sin más Tsunade bajo sus manos para agarrar el tracero de Mei y con su gran fuerza levantarla para ella también pararse, Mei al sentir que fue levantada simplemente envolvió la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas para después volverla a besar mientras que Tsunade sólo camino hasta la orilla para salir del agua y dar unos cuantos pasos antes de acostar a Mei en el piso sin dejarla de besar, pero después de unos minutos Mei giro para quedar sobre la rubia y separarse un poco para verla con una sonrisa antes de bajar su mano derecha acariciando todo el cuerpo de Tsunade hasta llegar a la zona íntima de la rubia la cual sólo soltó un gemido que le gustó a Mei para comenzar a acariciar su clítoris y darse de cuánta como comenzaban a salir su néctar para después quitar su mano y dejarla a la vista de Tsunade que se sonrojo.

Mei: valla, mira lo mojada que ya estás.

Tsunade: e...eso so..sólo es agua- Tsunade estaba muy avergonzada pero en eso Mei llevo un dedo a su boca para probar.

Mei: mmm, no sabe a agua- en se acerca a su cara- dime porque no lo pruebas.

Mei acercó el mismo dedo a la boca de Tsunade que rápidamente lo agarro entre sus dientes para después comenzar a lamerlo bajo la vista de Mei que simplemente se acercó a su cuello para comenzar a darle cortos besos y así comenzar a descender dejando un camino de besos los cuales le gustaba a Tsunade hasta que la ojiverde llegó a sus senos y comenzó a morder sus pezones provocando que la rubia de varios gemidos, por el lado de Tsunade ella sólo enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Mei para de esa forma mantenerla en sus pechos pero eso no detuvo a la ojiverde que se libró del agarre para seguir bajando hasta llegar a su vagina donde posó ambas manos en sus labios vaginales y delicadamente comenzó a separarlos para después acercar su lengua a su vagina y así comenzar a moverla de arriba a abajo o en círculos para después introducirla provocando que Tsunade comience a gemir con más fuerza mientras sostenía con sus manos la cabeza de Mei la cual estaba gozando del néctar de la rubia y al mismo tiempo usaba su mano izquierda para masturbarse y durar asi varios minutos hasta que Tsunade ya no podía aguantar más al igual que Mei.

Tsunade: ¡ahhh Mei ya ahhh ya no puedo másss ahh me voy a correr!- en ese momento Mei dejo de seguir dandole placer para verla.

Mei: no me parece justo que solo tú te sientas bien- En eso Mei se levanta para caminar hacia la cara de Tsunade y dar media vuelta dejando sus pies a cada lado de su rostro- así que quiero que tú también me hagas sentir bien.

Tsunade: entonces ven aquí que quiero comerme tu vagina como tú lo hiciste con la mía.

Ante eso Mei se arrodilló dejando su vagina a unos centímetros de la boca de Tsunade para usar sus manos y comenzar a acariciar sus propios senos para soltar unos gemidos, por otro lado Tsunade sólo vía a Mei hasta que una gota callo en sus labios para poder observar que la vagina de Mei se comenzaba a mojar asi que la rubia alzó sus manos para agarrar el trasero de Mei y comenzar a acariciarlo y debes en cuando le daba una nalgada logrando exitar más a la ojiverde que después bajo su mano derecha hasta su vagina para introducir dos dedos y comenzar a masturbarse provocando que sus fluidos comenzaran a caer sobre Tsunade que solo abrió la boca para beberlos, por otro lado Mei al ver a Tsunade con la boca abierta solo saco sus dedos para abrir sus paredes vaginales y acercarse los últimos centímetros que tenían de distancia para poder sentir la lengua de la rubia lamiendole toda la vagina logrando que ella gimiera fuertemente mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro disfrutando del placer hasta que decidió acercarse a la zona íntima de Tsunade y también comenzar a lamer el clítoris mientras introducía sus dedos.

Tsunade:¡ho por Dios! Ahh Mei tu eres ahh muy buena en esto.

Mei: tu tampoco, ahhh lo haces nada ahhh mal- ambas mujeres no podían parar de gemir.

Tsunade: ¡Mei ahh estoy apunto de corrermee!.

Mei: ¡yo también, ahhh así que no bajes el ritmo y corramonos juntasss!.

Tsunade no quería decepcionar a Mei asi que solo hizo lo mismo que ella y comenzó a introducir sus dedos para moverlos rápidamente logrando que la ojiverde este más cerca al orgasmos, mientras que Mei pudo ver que la rubia también estaba apunto de llegar a su orgasmo así que simplemente mordió levemente su clítoris para estirarlo un poco logrando que una increíble sensación de placer recorra todo el cuerpo de Tsunade que solo por instinto introdujo tres dedos con más fuerza en Mei provocando la misma intensidad de placer en ella y de esa forma ambas se corrieran al mismo tiempo en la cara de la otra para después ambas quedarán rendidas en el suelo mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Mei giro su cuerpo hacia un lado para quedar boca arriba mientras que Tsunade simplemente miró a Mei para arrastrarse hacia ella y de esa forma subirse en su cuerpo para después darle un corto beso en los labios y después apoyar su cabeza en los senos de la ojiverde que simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos.

Tsunade: eso fue genial.

Mei: no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso- en eso Tsunade movió su cabeza para mirar a mei.

Tsunade: Mei, te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Mei: claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Tsunade: tal vez sea algo tarde, pero aún así quiero oír tu respuesta, Mei te gustaría ser mi novia?.

Mei: por supuesto que sí- en eso acaricia su mejilla con una mano- mi hermosa princesa.

Tsunade: entonces ven aquí mi sexi y ardiente mujer.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron a besar apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, pero lo único que no sabían es que en la puerta estaban escondidas Haku y Fuu que habían llegado unos minutos antes para convencer a las mujeres de jugar también pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que hicieron y antes que alguna de ellas o las otras mujeres se dieran cuenta cerraron la puerta y se alejaron del lugar para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero aún así no sabían si sería buena idea decirle a Naruto sobre lo que hizo su madre.

Después de varias horas la noche por fin callo en Konoha y actualmente las mujeres estaban entrando al hotel donde se estaban quedando solo para encontrarse a Naruto el cual con ayuda de varios clones de él estaban cargando a Zabuza, Yagura, kimimaro y Juugo los cuales estaban totalmente borrachos mientras que a un lado estaba Chojuro el cual tenía entre sus manos una jarra con agua, eso les pareció extraño a todas pero en un momento el agua tomo la cara de Suigetsu que parecía estar hablando solo.

Karin: primo que pasó?.

Naruto: bueno, después que nos fuimos de las aguas termales caminamos hasta llegar a un casino, jugamos un poco ganamos arto dinero y después fuimos a un bar donde nos gastamos todo.

Fuu: ustedes no tiene remedio- en eso suelta un suspiro- ven te ayudaré a abrir la puerta de sus habitaciones.

Naruto: gracias hermosa- sin más los dos comenzaron a caminar seguido de los clones.

Mei: bien chicas ustedes también vallan a sus habitaciones, tengo el presentimiento que mañana sera un día muy largo.

Las mujeres solo asintieron para caminar hacia sus cuartos dejando solas a Tsunade y Mei que simplemente se agarraron de la mano para caminar a la habitación de la ojiverde, mientras con Naruto este ya había tirado a Zabuza y Yagura en su habitación mientras sus clones se dejaron a kimimaro y Juugo en su habitación mientras Chojuro se llevó a Suigetsu, para después Naruto volviera a su habitación y encontrarse con sus dos novias que parecían estar un poco distraídas así que Naruto sólo avanzó hasta sentarse en el medio de las dos.

Naruto: que les pasa chicas, están algo distraídas.

Haku: no es nada importante sólo...

Fuu: cosasdemujeresquenotiene nadaqueverconMei_sanyLeidy Tsunade- apesar de haber hablado tan rápido Naruto pudo entender todo.

Naruto: espera que pasó con oka_san y Leidy Tsunade.

Ante eso Haku sólo se golpeó la frente para después soltar un suspiro y proceder a contarle todo lo que pasó en la tarde en las aguas termales para después de terminar su relato pudieron ver cómo Naruto se paraba de la cama un su semblante serio para salir del cuarto con rumbo a la habitación de Mei, ante eso las dos chicas se sorprendieron pero después de un par de minutos rápidamente se levantaron para ir detrás de él y evitar una posible muerte pero al llegar a la habitación pudieron ver cómo tanto Mei y Tsunade estaban con la cabeza agachada mientras Naruto parecía estar regañando las, sin perder más tiempo ambas chicas entraron en la habitación.

Fuu: esto, que está sucediendo?.

Naruto: lo que pasa es que estoy regañando a estas dos niñas con las hormonas alborotadas.

Mei: vamos hijo, no nos digas así.

Naruto: y como más les digo a dos mujeres que tuvieron relaciones sexuales en un lugar público y ni siquiera le colocaron el seguro a la puerta o verificaron que hubiera alguien cerca- eso solo provocó que las dos agacharan aún más la cabeza.

Tsunade/Mei: lo sentimos- eso sorprendió a Haku y Fuu.

Haku: espera un segundo, estas molesto solo porque no colocaron el seguro a la puerta.

Naruto: si.

Fuu: vamos Naru_kun, eso no fue para tanto.

Naruto: que no es para tanto, que hubiera pasado si un pervertido o un degenerado las hubiera visto, podrían haber tomado evidencia para chantajearlas.

Fuu: bu..bueno si lo pones así, creo que tienes toda razón de regañarlas.

Naruto: ahora, oka_san y Leidy Tsunade les haré una pregunta aún que ya se la respuesta, pero quiero oírlo de ustedes dos.

Tsunade: cuál sería.

Naruto: en algún momento se les cruzo por la cabeza usar sellos silenciadores- ambas mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

Haku: creo que ya entendieron, así que déjalas Naruto_kun.

Naruto: si tienes razón- en eso respira profundo para poder calmarse- sólo las regaño porque no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir.

Tsunade/Mei: no se volverá a repetir- en eso Naruto suelta un suspiro.

Naruto: entonces ya no hay nada más que decir, pero aún así ambas tendrán un castigo para que así aprendan la lección.

Tsunade: que clase de castigó?.

Naruto: las dos no van a tener relaciones sexuales está noche- eso sorprendió a ambas mujeres.

Tsunade/Mei: no es justo, yo quería seguir por dónde lo dejamos está tarde- ambas mujeres hicieron un puchero.

Naruto: ahora que ambas se volvieron niñas de seis años- ambas sólo asintieron con la cabeza- Dios dame paciencia con ellas.

Fuu: Mei_san y Leidy Tsunade, ustedes ya son mayores para comportarse de esa forma.

Haku: ambas tienen que asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones de forma madura- eso provocó una sonrisa en Naruto.

Naruto: me alegra que piensen así, ya que ustedes también estarán castigadas igual.

Haku: y nosotras por qué?.

Naruto: por haberse quedado espiando el momento íntimo de oka_san y Leidy Tsunade, y no haber hecho nada- antes de que Fuu o Haku pudieran protestar Tsunade se les adelanto.

Tsunade: ustedes ya no son niñas pequeñas para protestar.

Mei: eso es verdad, así que tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones con madurez- ambas mujeres solo tenían una sonrisa de superioridad.

En eso Chomei apareció cruzando la puerta de la habitación mientras en sus manos tenía dos almuadas que se las dió a Haku y Fuu que no entendían que estaba pasando hasta que Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta junto con Chomei para detenerse en esta y mirar hacia atrás.

Naruto: las cuatro dormirán en la misma habitación, así estaré seguro que cumplirán su castigo.

Chomei: así que descansen bien, y Fuu no te preocupes, yo me encargaré que cuidar esta noche a Naruto- sin más da un salto para agarrar a Naruto de la espalda- adiosito- y así los dos dejaron la habitación.

Tsunade: es una idea loca, pero Chomei no estará interesada en Naruto- en eso Haku y Fuu la miran.

Haku: no lo creo, ellos solo son buenos amigos.

Fuu: es verdad, y si Chomei estuviera interesada en él, de seguro me lo hubiera dicho ya que ella no mantiene secretos conmigo.

Sin decir más las cuatro mujeres solo se fueron a la cama para mirar cómo dormirían las cuatro esa noche, pero aún así Haku y Fuu no podían sacarse de la mente la posibilidad de que Chomei estuviera interesada en Naruto, mientras por otro lado Naruto y Chomei se separaron apenas dieron un par de pasos lejos de la habitación para cojer rumbos distintos por unos minutos y después encontrarse en el techo del hotel.

Naruto: estas preparada- en eso muestra una sonrisa.

Chomei: Jajajaja estoy lista para aprender todo lo que me enseñes- en eso Chomei saca un mazo de cartas- venga ya quiero aprender a jugar poker y poder sacarle dinero a los demás.

Chomei llevaba tiempo queriendo aprender a jugar poker y Naruto con gusto acepto ya que en Kiri había un torneo de poker y no le vendría mal un par de manos extras para poder llevarse el premio gordo, durante varios minutos estuvieron jugando y durante ese tiempo Chomei iba aprendiendo muy rápido así que Naruto decidió jugar una partida real para ver lo mucho que ha mejorado pero antes de poder acabar su juego, ambos pudieron sentir como varias presencias se acercaban a ellos para después de unos segundos fueran rodeados por 20 Ambus los cuales iban vestidos igual a los que estaban al servicio del Hokage pero con la única diferencia de que llevaban un corto chaleco a la cintura de color negro con tiras rojas sobre sus hombros y el tantō en su espalda y sus respectivas máscaras de animal, Naruto rápidamente reconoció que los Ambus pertenecían a raíz y eso solo provocó una inmensa sonrisa al igual que Chomei.

Naruto: díganme qué se les ofrece caballeros y señoritas- ninguno dijo nada.

Chomei: acaso el gato se les comió la lengua- en eso todos voltearon a verla.

Ambu 1: tú eres la jinchuriki del siete colas verdad- Chomei solo sonrió- tu vendrás con nosotros.

Chomei: jajajaja qué graciosos son, pero lastimosamente yo no soy la jinchuriki.

Naruto: ya que a la que tienen al frente es la bijuu del siete colas- eso sorprendió a los Ambus.

Chomei: pero por favor llámenme Chomei en el tiempo que estarán vivos.

Ambu 1: con que él bijuu, esto es mucho mejor.

En eso hace una señal con su mano para que dos Ambus que estaban a sus espaldas se lanzarán sobre Chomei que se giro para ver a los dos Ambus que estiraron sus manos para atraparla pero en eso la peliverde de un movimiento rápido atrapo el brazo de un uno de los Ambus con sus manos y rápidamente utilizar su fuerza para romperle el brazo y lanzarlo con sus compañeros, mientras que al mismo tiempo atrapaba con su cola verde la pierna del otro Ambu para comenzar a moverlo de un lado a otro provocando que este choque varias veces con el suelo antes de también lanzarlo contra los demás, para después ver como los demás Ambus se colocaban en posición de combate para después el que parecía ser el líder desefundara su tantō y corriera contra Chomei que solo lo miraba para después esté lanzará un corte descendente que fue bloqueado por la funda de Yamato para que Naruto rápidamente le diera una patada en el estómago para lanzarlo un par de metros hacia atrás, aún así un Ambu que estaba al lado izquierdo de Chomei comenzó a realizar una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- de inmediato exhaló una gran bola de fuego que fue directo hacia Chomei que solo extendió su mano derecha hacia un lado para que Naruto la agarrara y de un movimiento atraerla hacia él para esquivar la bola mientras Chomei solo dió un giro para terminar apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Naruto y al mismo tiempo usaba su mano izquierda para envolver sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Naruto y atraerlo un poco a su cuello, por otro lado el rubio sólo podía sonreír mientras veía de reojo a los Ambus para después pasar su brazo derecho por la cintura de Chomei.

Chomei: lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado- en eso les da una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Naruto- ya que me siento muy agusto aquí.

Naruto: además, no me gustaría perder a mi hermosa suegra- ante eso Chomei solo le dió un leve golpe en la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Chomei: ¡oye!, te dije que no me dijeras suegra, me siento vieja cuando lo dices.

Naruto: jajaja perdón perdón, no lo volveré a decir, pero que me dices si nos divertimos con nuestros "amigos".

Chomei: me parece bien.

Chomei como Naruto se separaron para comenzar a correr o en el caso de Chomei volar hacia el bosque que estaba detrás del monte Hokage siendo seguido por los Ambus, para después que llegarán Naruto creo 4 clones de tierra que rápidamente se dispersaron dejando solos a la pareja que se pusieron espalda contra espalda para después de unos segundos volver a ser rodeados por los Ambus pero en eso los clones crearon una barrera para evitar que los Ambus puedan huir y al mismo tiempo colocaron sellos silenciadores para de esa forma no tener más visitas inapropiadas, los Ambus al mirar la barrera simplemente se concentraron en la pareja para todos lanzarse al mismo tiempo contra ellos, por su lado Chomei comenzó a agitar sus alas a gran velocidad y asi desaparecer de la vista de los Ambus al igual que Naruto que utilizo el shunpo para quedar frente a dos Ambus y atravesarles el pecho con sus manos, ante eso un ambu realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- una gran cantidad de esfera fueron lanzadas contra el rubio que aún con las manos en los dos Ambus los movió hacia aún lado para usarlos de escudos humanos y en ese momento apareció Chomei que a una gran velocidad paso por el lado del ambu que atacó al rubio pero en el proceso le arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo, los demás Ambus no les parecía importar la muerte de sus compañeros y eso de cierta les gustaba a la pareja que nuevamente se lanzaron contra los Ambus que desefundaron sus tantōs y lanzar varios cortes hacia la pareja que simplemente se movían de un lado a otro como si estuvieran bailando logrando evitar todos los cortes de los Ambus, pero en eso dos Ambus se alejaron para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de tierra: pantano del Inframundo- en eso el suelo debajo de Naruto y Chomei se convirtió en un pantano impidiendo que se puedan mover para después ser sujetados por varios Ambus mientras que otros Ambus saltaron para dividirse en cuatro grupos y comenzar a lanzar ataques de elemento fuego, agua, rayo y viento los cuales al momento de colisionar contra el pantano crearon una poderosa explosión que levantó una gran nube de polvo dando por muerto a Naruto y Chomei.

Ambu 1: y ahora qué hacemos líder?.

Ambu 3: se supone que nuestra misión era capturar a las novias del rubio.

Ambu 6: pero ahora que está muerto de nada nos sirve ir por ellas ahora.

Ambu líder: después pensaremos en eso, por ahora busquen sus cuerpos y regresemos con Danzó_sama.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo varias cuchillas de viento salieron de la nube de polvo para cortar a unos Ambus que calleron muertos, ante esto el líder junto a siete de los Ambus que aún quedaban dieron un salto hacia atrás pero en eso dentro del polvo pudieron escuchar-Senka- después de eso unas líneas rojas parecieron por todo el cuerpo de tres Ambus que calleron también muertos, los cuatro Ambus sólo miraron hacia todos los lados para después encontrarse con Naruto sentado en una roca que estaba detrás de ellos mientras tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en el mango de Yamato y los veia con una sonrisa.

Naruto: con que ese era su objetivo desde el inicio, saben chicos no pienso dejar que ustedes o Danzó les pongan una mano encima a mis novias.

Ambu líder: eso ya no importa, si te importa tanto esas dos mujeres será mejor que vengas con nosotros.

Naruto: y si me niego.

Ambu líder: entonces te llevaremos a la fuerza.

En eso todos pudieron escuchar la risa de una mujer para después ver como Chomei aparecía detrás de Naruto para apoyar su cara sobre la cabeza de Naruto y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello para después extender sus largas alas para mostrar una sonrisa como la del rubio.

Chomei: lo siento chicos pero no puedo dejar que se lo lleven, ya que eso pondría muy triste a mi hija, como a Haku y ni que decir de la mizukage.

Ambu líder: eso no nos importa.

Sin más los cuatro Ambus corriente contra la pareja que solo los veía hasta que Chomei pronunció-polvo de escamas- de su boca expulsó una nube de polvo de escamas que rápidamente comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad logrando segar a los Ambus para después Naruto se pusiera de pie y desefundara a Yamato y se separara de Chomei para correr hacia la nube y atravesarla en menos de un segundo y después que se desvaneciera la nube pudieran ver los pedazos de los cuerpos de los Ambus mientras que el líder sólo tenía unos cortés, ante eso Chomei alzó vuelo quedando sobre el líder para después caer mientras giraba a gran velocidad y en eso se pudo oír decir-ráfaga de polvo de escamas- mientras la peliverde giraba hacia el líder se pudo observar como comenzó a aparecer un pequeño tornado amarillo que impedía que el Ambu pudiera escapar y en eso Naruto concentró Chara de fuego en Yamato para lanzar una cuchilla de fuego hacia el tornado que al hacer contacto este género una poderosa explosión para después ver como Chomei salía volando y quedaba al lado del rubio.

Naruto: y yo que pensé que sería más divertido.

Chomei: es verdad, para ser Ambus realmente me decepcionó mucho su rendimiento- en eso pudieron ver cómo el cuerpo del líder fue reducido a simples cenizas.

Naruto: que dices si limpiamos y nos vamos a dormir.

Chomei: sería lo mejor, ya que de seguro mañana será un largo día.

Naruto: y más cuando Danzó se dé de cuenta que sus Ambus no regresaron.

Chomei: por cierto que harás con ese sujeto- en eso Naruto sonríe maligna mente.

Naruto: conoces el dicho que dice hierba mala nunca muere- la peliverde solo asintió- pues bien esa hierba si muere si la arrancas de raíz y eso es lo que haré mañana.

Chomei: y yo tendré algo de diversión en ese plan tuyo.

Naruto: claro y no solo tú, ya que mañana Hikari va a enseñarle a sus hermanos pequeños como es que se caza una gran presa.

Chomei: jajajaja eres único lo sabías- en eso pasa un brazo por su cuello mientras Naruto la agarra por la cintura- entonces que esperamos acabemos acá y vamos a dormir ya que quiero que sea de día lo más rápido posible.

Fin.


	39. 38

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 38

Al día siguiente Haku y Fuu tenían un poco de sueño ya que no pudieron dormir mucho, porque aún les rondaba por la cabeza la loca idea de que Chomei pudiera estar interesada en Naruto, así que solo esperaron la hora del desayuno para encontrarse a todos hablando animadamente para después ver el lugar donde estaba sentado Naruto y a cada lado había un asiento libre asi que solo se sentaron en sus lugares para recibir un beso de Naruto el cual pudo notar que estaban algo raras.

Naruto: están bien?.

Haku: si no te preocupes, solo tenemos una idea loca en la cabeza.

Naruto: eso suena interesante, quiero saber de qué se trata- en eso muestra una sonrisa lujuriosa- y si es algo que quieren que les haga en la noche estaré aun más interesado.

Fuu: lo siento pero no es nada de lo que piensas- eso desánimo al rubio.

Naruto: que mal, pero bueno entonces que es.

Haku: solo teníamos la loca idea de que a tu le gustabas a Chomei- eso produjo que todos quedarán en silencio.

Chomei: que a mí me gusta Naruto, jajajajaja qué buena broma- en eso la peliverde apareció con una bandeja en la cual traía una montaña de comida- ustedes dos chicas si que me hacen reír.

Naruto: jajaja Chomei tiene razón, fue una buena broma.

Fuu: no es broma, hablamos en serio- en eso el rubio la miró fijamente.

Naruto: ven hermosa dime por qué piensas que le gusto a Chomei.

Chomei: si contesten que incluso yo quiero saber cómo fue que llegaron a esa teoría- en eso se sienta alado de Fuu.

Haku: pues como anoche antes de salir lo abrazaste.

Fuu: y si nos ponemos a pensar cada vez que están juntos se ponen muy cariñosos- ambas chicas tenían la cara roja de vergüenza.

Tayuya: sólo por eso pensaron tal estupidez- en eso ambas chicas la miran enojada- valla que son desconfiadas, entonces si yo o Karin lo abrazamos o nos ponemos cariñosas con él también pensaran que queremosalgo con nuestro primo.

Ante ese hecho todos miraron a Haku y Fuu que solo parecían estar concentradas en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por Naruto que soltó una pequeña carcajada para después darles una sonrisa.

Naruto: chicas, para ser sincero ustedes dos son muy posesivas.

Haku/Fuu: ¡Claro que no!.- en eso todos se ríen.

Zabuza: quien le dijo perra albina a la shinigami solo porque estaba jugando una broma con Naruto- en eso Haku bajo la cabeza.

Yagura: quien mando al hospital a tres civiles que le estaban coqueteando a Naruto- está vez Fuu la que bajo la cabeza.

Tayuya: quienes fueron las que intentaron matarme solo por decir que volvería a Naruto mío- en eso muestras una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo enojar más a ambas mujeres.

Naruto: ven ustedes dos son muy posesivas- en eso le pasa sus brazos por la cintura de ambas chicas para acercarlas a él- pero esa actitud también me gusta de ustedes.

Mei: además si hablamos de posesivos, hijo tu eres peor- eso solo provocó una risa nerviosa del rubio.

Tsunade: porque lo dices?.

Zabuza: le saco los ojos a unos hombres que las habían espiado una vez en los baños públicos.

Naruto: se lo merecían.

Yagura: le rompió la espalda a un principe que coqueteo con ellas.

Naruto: le dije que parará varias veces.

Tayuya: volvió puré literalmente a unos hombres de Orochimaru que las insultaron.

Naruto: mataré a todo aquel que las insulte.

Chomei: castro a un grupo de bandidos que querían violarlas en una misión que tuvieron.

Naruto: esa vez fue cuando apenas habíamos comenzado a salir y no iba a dejar que esos idiotas las tocaran- en eso se apunta con el pulgar- solo yo puedo tener sexo con ellas.

Mei: y la cereza del pastel, mató a todos los hombres de un pueblo porque no dejaban de ver a Haku y a Fuu de manera pervertida.

Naruto: para ser más exacto no me gusta que ningún hombre las vea por mucho tiempo.

Para los que no lo conocían muy bien estos sólo se quedaron con la boca abierta por todo lo que acaban de escuchar para después mirar a Naruto el cual al sentir las miradas sobre él solo inflo su pecho orgulloso por lo que había hecho provocando una risa de parte de Haku y Fuu que solo lo abrazaron más fuerte.

Naruto: yo lo acepto soy muy posesivo además de celoso.

Fuu: igual que yo, sólo comparto a Naru_kun con Haku_chan porque así lo decidimos.

Haku: yo no puedo negarlo, también soy muy posesiva además de celosa- eso solo hizo que a la mayoría les caiga una gota por la cabeza.

Chomei: realmente hacen un buena pareja o sería trío, no estoy muy segura aún.

Mei: lo que dices es muy cierto, que mejor combinación que dos chicas posesivas y celosas junto con un chico posesivo y celoso- eso provocó la risa de todos y u a cara de vergüenza del trío.

Después de eso solo siguieron riendo y contando varias historias del pasado mientras todos desayunaban tambien Mei reveló su nueva relación con Tsunade y así todos solo las felicitaron para después de un rato Naruto comenzar a contarles lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras le enseñaba a Chomei a jugar poker, al terminar todos tenian una cara sería para después Naruto procediera a decirles lo que tenía pensado hacer ese día.

Karin: entonces que haremos, puede que vuelvan a intentar a atacarnos a alguno de nosotros.

Tsunade: no te preocupes- en eso todos la miran- conociendo a Danzó es seguro que intentara usar otros medios para obtener a Naruto.

Yagura: como cuales?- en eso apareció un Ambu de raíz frente a Mei.

Ambu: mizukage_sama, en este momento se llevará una reunión del consejo y solicitan su presencia junto con la de su hijo.

Tsunade: para que necesita que vallan- Tsunade se puso frente a Mei.

Ambu: eso no es asunto suyo- eso enfureció a la rubia pero Mei colocó su mano en el hombro para calmarla.

Naruto: estaremos allí en unos 10 minutos, así que deja la dirección.

Ambu: no puedo aceptarlo, ustedes tienen que ir ahora mismo.

Naruto: valla entonces tenemos un problema- en eso agarra al Ambu del cuello para estrellarlo contra el piso- ya que tú o tus superiores no nos pueden dar órdenes, sólo la mizukage puede hacerlo.

Zabuza: así que si aprecias tu vida, mejor deja la dirección y desaparece de nuestra vista- en eso Naruto creo un globo de lava en su mano libre.

Naruto: antes que yo sea el que te haga desaparecer.

El Ambu no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente dijo la dirección la cual resultaba ser la torre del Hokage, después de eso Naruto dejo libre al Ambu que desapareció en un tornado de hojas, para después Naruto sacar dos mapas, uno de Konoha y sus alrededores y otro que era más transparente en el cual tenía varias líneas trazadas.

Naruto: no tenemos mucho tiempo así que les explicaré mi plan, primero este mapa de Konoha he apuntado tres puntos específicos, el primero, es la ubicación de la base de los Ambus de raíz, el segundo, es un orfanato pero no se dejen engañar ya que es solo una fachada que utilizan para capturar a niños y niñas con fines de usarlos para ser los futuros Ambus de raíz en el mejor de los casos.

Haku: como que en el mejor de los casos?.

Naruto: según parece la mayoría son vendidos como exclavos a otras aldeas, bueno ahora vamos con el último, el cual es un hospital pero al igual que el anterior solo es una simple fachada, ya que aquí se llevan experimentos con humanos además de vender los órganos de aquellos que mueren en los experimentos- ante esto todos estaban sin palabras en especial Tsunade que no sabía que eso estaba pasando en su aldea.

Yagura: me imagino que quieres atacar los tres sitios verdad?.

Naruto: exactamente, en este momento Hikari junto con sus hermanos y madre deben estar llegando a la base de raíz, así que Tayuya, kimimaro, chojuro y Chomei ustedes irán al orfanato- estos sólo asintieron- bien, ahora Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu ustedes al hospital.

Suigetsu: no hay problema pero necesito un arma.

Naruto: ya había pensado en eso- en ese momento saca un pergamino para que de una nube de humo surgiera Kusanagi y así lanzarsela a Suigetsu- es tuya así que dale un buen usó.

Tsunade: de donde la sacaste.

Naruto: me la quede, al fin y al cabo es una espada muy poderosa y ya no le sera útil aún muerto.

Suigetsu: esto será muy fácil ahora.

Naruto: te equivocas aquí es donde todo comienza- en eso pone el otro mapa sobre el de Konoha- este mapa muestra túneles subterráneos los cuales conectan los tres lugares pero también conecta a una habitación que es lo suficientemente grande como para meter un pequeño ejercito.

Zabuza: a donde quieres llegar con todo esto.

Naruto: quiero que ustedes maten a todos los que puedan y provoquen terror en nuestros enemigos para que estos vallan a esa habitación.

Kimimaro: Naruto_sama, para que los quiere hay- en eso un clon de sombra del rubio aparece.

Clon: porque yo haré algo muy interesante con ellos- en eso los dos Narutos sonríen maligna mente.

Karin: bueno, dejando de lado tú pensamiento maligno, hay algo más que toque hacer- en el rubio mira a Tsunade.

Naruto: ahora quiero pedirle un favor Leidy Tsunade.

Tsunade: dime qué necesitas?.

Naruto: en la reunión quiero que se quede al lado de la secretaria del Hokage y la proteja, ella es una pieza importante en este plan.

Tsunade: lo entiendo, así que no te preocupes.

Naruto: bien, sólo una última cosa, cuando de la señal quiero que destruyan esos lugares de una forma que llamé la atención de todos.

Karin: y eso porque primo?.

Naruto: porque quiero que aquellos que trabajaron por todo eso, vean como se esfuma.

Sin decir más, Naruto agarro a Yamato para comenzar a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage seguido por Haku y Fuu que iban a cada lado y más atrás Mei agarrada de la mano con Tsunade mientras eran escoltadas por Zabuza y Yagura, mientras los demás sólo prepararon todo lo que necesitarían para cada grupo hacer su misión sin cometer ningún error.

Sala del concejo.

En la torre del Hokage había una habitación que se utilizaba sólo para reuniones del concejo, pero siempre era la parte civil que convocaba a las reuniones siempre para buscar formas de conseguir más poder y dinero, por ese motivo a Minato se le estraño que convocarán una reunión tan urgente pero al mismo tiempo tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo y se fue a su asiento mientras era seguido por su secretaria para después ver como comenzaron a llegar la parte del concejo Shinobi que era representado por los líderes de los clanes que al igual que el rubio tomaron sus respectivos para después entrarán la parte del concejo civil que era conformado por varios civiles que tenían un gran poder económico y por último apareció Danzó junto con koharu y Himura para esperar unos 10 minutos para poder ver la puerta ser abierta por Naruto que se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Mei y después de ella a Tsunade y todos se ubicarán en sus sitios.

Mei: ahora me pueden decir, para que me han llamado.

Danzó: iremos directos al asunto- en eso los civiles como Danzó miraron al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto: oigan, la idea de una orgía no suena mal, pero lastimosamente para ustedes la única orgía que quiero es una donde estoy yo unos cuantos clones míos y Haku y Fuu en la cama desnudas- en eso mira a ambas mujeres que estaban rojas por la vergüenza- quizás también un par de esposas y uno que otro vibrador.

Eso provocó que todos se sorprendieran y al mismo tiempo comenzaran a imaginar cómo sería la escena, ante eso Naruto por puro instinto desefundo a Yamato para liberar una gran sed de sangre haciendo que todos salgan de su fantasía.

Naruto: espero que no estén imaginando nada pervertido con mis novias, a no ser que querían que les corte la cabeza.

Danzó: olvidando lo de hace un momento, Naruto terumi o debería decir Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el hijo mayor del yodaime- eso solo sorprendió a aquellos que no conocían esa información- tu perteneces a Konoha y no a Kiri así que será mejor que vuelvas.

Naruto: sólo para esa estupidez nos mandó a llamar.

Himura: ten cuidado como hablas muchacho.

Naruto: como si eso me importara, pero díganme por qué motivo debería de volver a esta aldea?.

Danzó: tus padres están aquí- eso provocó una carcajada en todos los de Kiri.

Yagura: eso es verdad, la mizukage está aquí pero solo de visita.

Haku: que idiotas, acaso piensan que ella se va a quedar aquí- ante eso nadie entendía de que hablaban.

Danzó: me refiero a Kushina y Minato sus padres.

Mei: ex padres, ya que según este documento firmado por ambos, ellos me cedieron todos sus derechos como padres de Naruto.

Koharu: eso que significa- en eso mira a Minato al igual que todos.

Fuu: eso significa que Naru_kun es legalmente hijo de la mizukage, entiendes o se los explico con muñecos de plastilina momias.

Koharu: ¡como nos llamaste!.

Naruto: les llamó momias, o es que acaso ya no escuchas bien por la edad- en eso toda la parte civil los miraron enojados.

Zabuza: oigan si eso esto, ya nos podemos ir.

Danzó: no pueden, queríamos hacer las cosas por las buenas pero veo que no se va a poder, así que si Naruto no vuelve a Konoha será puesto en el libro Bingo como un ninja desertor- nuevamente los miembros de Kiri rieron con más fuerza.

Naruto: oigan, al menos se tomaron la molestia de investigarme.

Danzó: claro que lo hicimos así que porque te ríes.

Zabuza: el mocoso está desde hace tres años en el libro Bingo- eso sí que sorprendió a todos.

Minato: eso no puede ser posible- en eso su secretaria le pasó el libro para comenzar a revisarlo y no era el único ya que Mikoto también estaba leyendo el libro que ella poseía como unos miembros del concejo civil.

Hiashi: que dice hay yodaime?.

Minato: no hay nada en el rango B y A.

Himura: entonces es mentira.

Yagura: para nada, él está mucho más adelante.

Koharu: es imposible que un simple genin este en un rango mayor al A- eso solo produjo un suspiro de parte del rubio.

Haku: esto ya me aburrió, todos busque la última parte del libro- nadie entendía a que se refería pero Mikoto actuó rápido sólo para soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Tsume: ¡que pasó Mikoto!.

Mikoto: él si está, pero en una lista que nunca ví antes.

Minato: a que te refieres- todos los que tenían el libro procedieron a pasar la hojas hasta llegar a la última- lista Omega, que es esto, nunca escuché nada parecido.

Mei: al parecer es una lista que apareció en todos lo libros Bingo, donde se muestran a 10 personas que están por encima del rango SSS.

Mikoto: ahora entiendo porque Hiro te llamo como quinto, esa es tu posición en esta lista.

Naruto: exacto, no sé quién creó esa lista ya que nadie sabe nada y se actualiza cada año- en eso Minato se puso a leer el perfil del rubio.

Minato: tu eres el segador oscuro de Kiri- ese apodo provocó un enorme silencio en la habitación.

Naruto: así es- su mirada era seria- el apodo me lo dieron los mimos aldeanos de Kiri en forma de respeto y aprecio.

Himura: pero como es posible que esté en esa lista.

Minato: asesinato de 7 príncipes, masacre de 20 pueblos pequeños sin ningún sobreviviente, múltiples intentos de asesinatos contra el actual Raikage entre otras cosas- en eso mira al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos- todo esto es verdad.

Naruto: yo no soy tan buena persona como parezco- en eso vuelve a mirar a Danzó- así que dejemos nos de juegos y díganme qué es lo que realmente quieren de mí.

Danzó: por lo visto ya no tengo que seguir actuando como buena persona, es verdad, lo que queremos es que tú seas nuestra arma ya que es increíble que Kiri tenga tal poder en sus manos y no lo utilice.

Mei: mi hijo no es un arma y no pienso dejar que lo traten como tal.

Después de eso Mei se paró de su asiento mientras tenía una cara de enojo y al mismo tiempo comenzó a liberar su chakra en la sala provocando que los civiles se asusten pero los shinobis se pusieran en posición de defensa, claro está que a Mei sólo tenía puesta su vista en Danzó esperando el momento preciso para quemarlo vivo, Minato al ver esto se paró de su sitio con la intención de parar el posible enfrentamiento pero antes de poder hacer algo varios Ambus de raíz aparecieron para crear una barrera al rededor de todo el consejo Shinobi, Minato no dudó un segundo en usar su hiraishin pero este no sirvió lo cual provocó una risa en los civiles.

Danzó: lo siento yodaime, pero esa barrera bloquea todo jutsu de teletransporte.

Minato: díganme, que creen que están haciendo.

Danzó lo ignoro para que en un segundo aparecieran mas Ambus de raíz que se lanzaron contra los miembros de Kiri, claro está ninguno de Kiri tenía pensado perder y así comenzaron una larga batalla en la cual lo único que se podía apreciar era los cuerpos de algunos Ambus caer al suelo muertos, pero eso no era lo más importante ya que después de unos minutos ya casi no quedaban Ambus así que Fuu tenía pensado acabar con ellos, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a dar un paso esta no pudo al igual que los demás.

Haku: que nos pasa, no me puedo mover.

Yagura: yo igual, que diablos nos sucede- todos se esforzaban en moverse pero ninguno lo lograba.

Danzó: eso es simple, los Ambus que mataron simplemente fueron una distracción para poderles poner un sello de parálisis, además- en eso mira hacia un lado de la habitación donde estaba Naruto- de separarlo a él de ustedes.

Mei: si le pones una mano a mi hijo tu me la pagarás- en eso Danzó camino hacia la ojiverde para colocarle un kunai en el cuello a Mei.

Danzó: y dime tú qué piensas hacer un tu situación.

En ese momento Tsunade se enfadó y lanzó un poderoso golpe a la barrera pero está resistió el golpe para después darle una poderosa descarga eléctrica a la rubia que provocó que saliera volando contra la pared de atrás, ante eso los civiles solo sonrieron en forma de superioridad pero en eso comenzaron a sentir como un chakra comenzaba a crecer en la habitación para después mirar a Naruto que tenía los ojos de un demonio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Danzó pero muy despacio, por otro lado Danzó veía esa acción con asombro pero rápidamente chasqueo sus dedos para que aparecieran unos nuevos Ambus pero estos no era de raíz sino de los que se suponía que servían al Hokage, eso sí que dejó sin habla a todos pero su sorpresa se acabó al ver cómo uno de ellos le daba una patada al rubio y lo mandaba contra la pared para que rápidamente sus brazos como sus piernas y parte de su torso fueran atravesandos por las katanas de los Ambus logrando que el rubio escupa sangre, ante eso Danzó camino hacia el rubio para quedar a solo a unos centímetros de él.

Danzó: sabes mocoso si no quieres trabajar para nosotros, sólo tenemos que obligarte- en eso Naruto lo mira con una sonrisa para después escupirle en la cara y de esa forma recibir un golpe de parte de los Ambus.

Minato: malditos, ustedes que creen que están haciendo trabajando para él.

Civil 2: no se ponga así yodaime, no es su culpa que a ellos prefieran el dinero.

civil 3: al fin y al cabo, el que tiene dinero es el que tiene el poder.

Naruto: jajaja pues cuando me liberé ya miraremos cuanto poder tendrán.

Danzó: tú no entiendes, tu estarás bajo nuestro servicio.

Naruto: eso nunca pasará mientras esté vivó- eso provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en Danzó.

Danzó: eso se puede arreglar- sin más Danzó agarra una katana y con ella atraviesa el corazón de Naruto- ya que para eso existe el jutsu Edo Tensei y de esa forma serás nuestra fiel marioneta.

Todos estaban en shock al ver cómo Danzó mataba a Naruto, ante eso todos los de Kiri estallaron en rabia pero en eso el cuerpo de Fuu comenzó a ser cubierto por un manto de chakra rojo, Danzó simplemente mando a uno de sus Ambus para que le pusieran a la peliverde un sello de supresión de chakra como a los demás y de esa forma evitar posibles inconvenientes.

Secretaria: sus acciones pueden ser tomadas como un acto de traición y declaración de guerra hacia el país del agua.

Himura: eso no importa, al fin y al cabo Konoha es la aldea más poderosas de todas.

Secretaria: el Daimyō se enterará de esto y ustedes no saldrán impune, eso se los aseguro.

Koharu: jajaja no nos hagas reír niña, ese viejo nunca se enterará de nada.

Secretaria: cómo estás tan seguro.

Civil 4: porque nunca se ha dado de cuenta de nuestros negocios.

Minato: de que negocios hablan.

Civil 5: el raptar huérfanos y pobres para servir a raíz, venderlos de exclavos o simplemente extraer sus órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro- eso sorprendió a todos los de Konoha.

Civil 6: ¡Oye!, No debes contar eso.

Civil 5: eso no importa, al fin y al cabo ellos no lo recordarán- en eso mira a Danzó- verdad.

Danzó: no se preocupen, mis Ambus se encargan de borrarles la memoria- eso hizo feliz a los civiles pero en eso la secretaria comenzó a reír.

Secretaria: jajajaja esto es muy interesante, pero creo que esta farsa ya llegó a su fin, ya tengo lo que necesitaba.

Civil: de que hablas?.

Chieko: antes que todo déjenme y me presento, mi nombre es Chieko y son una de las generales al servicio del Daimyō- eso sorprendió a todos- he estado trabajando en cubierta por al rededor de 1 mes.

Hiashi: tu..tú trabajas para el Daimyō.

Chieko: así es, el Daimyō había estado escuchando que varios aldeanos habían desaparecido y nadie sabía cómo, así que envió a varios de sus guardias a buscar sus paraderos pero ellos nunca volvieron, así que fui enviada encubierta como la nueva secretaria del Hokage.

Minato: pero si eso era así, podía haberme dicho y con gusto la hubiera ayudado.

Chieko: lo siento, pero como puede observar no podía confiar en nadie de la aldea, ya que no sabía quién trabajaba para el concejo civil, es por eso que recurrimos a pedir ayuda en otra parte.

Himura: ayuda que quien?.

Mei: del segador oscuro de Kiri- en eso todos la miraron para ver cómo sonreía.

Chieko: exacto, yo había descubierto el interés que tenían por él, así que hable con el Daimyō para que lo contratará y me ayudará.

Civil 2: pero eso de nada sirve ya que ahora está muerto.

Naruto: yo no lo creo- ante eso todos lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos- que?, nunca vieron a alguien con varias katanas enterradas en su cuerpo.

Danzó: como es posible que estés vivo, estoy seguro que te atravesé el corazón.

Naruto: y lo hiciste.

Después de eso Naruto saco dos cadenas de su espalda para rápidamente atravesar las cabezas de los Ambus presentes con ellas, mientras que él solo procedió a retirarse las katanas del cuerpo hasta que solo quedo la que tenía en el corazón, para después colocar sus manos a cada lado de la hoja de metal y de esa forma introducir sus dedos en la herida para después jalar hacia lados opuestos provocando que un chorro de sangre salga disparado, ante eso los presentes estaban en shock pero no por lo que hizo si no más al poder ver el corazón del rubio que seguía latiendo como si nada apesar de tener una katana atravesandolo, sin más una cadena se envolvió en la katana para proceder a retirarla y también quitar sus manos para que en menos de un segundo su herida ya había sanado dejando a los presentes con un solo pensamiento.

Civil 4: a..acaso e..eres inmortal?- en este momento todos pensaban lo mismo excepto por los de Kiri.

Naruto: no amigo, no soy inmortal sólo que mi factor de curación es mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero eso no significa que no pueda morir.

Sin decir más Naruto creo un clon que se dirigió a los miembros de Kiri y procedió a quitarle los sellos que tenían para después desaparecer, tanto Danzó como el resto de los civiles aún no se recuperaban de sorpresa pero en eso Danzó reacciono a tiempo para llamar a más Ambus que rápidamente aparecieron cubriendo todo el techo de la habitación, ante eso Naruto sólo sacó 4 cadenas más para tener un total de 6 cadenas que comenzaron a envolver su brazo derecho, ante eso Mikoto, Haku y Fuu solo se tiraron al suelo mientras se cubrían la cabeza con las manos, eso les llamó la atención de todos pero los de Kiri prefirieron hacer lo mismo para después poder escuchar a Naruto pronunciar-estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: taladro de cadenas- para después lanzar el golpe hacia los Ambus y así provocar una especie de explosión generando una onda espanciba que hizo que todos se tirarán al suelo para evitar salir volando, ya después de unos segundos todos se comenzaron a parar sólo para poder observar cómo tanto las paredes como el techo habían desaparecido y no había rastro alguno de los Ambus, pero en eso Tsume Inuzuka pudo sentir el olor a sangre que venía callendo del cielo así que levantó la vista solo para presenciar como caía una corta lluvia carmeci pero debes en cuando se podía apreciar como órganos, manos, cabezas entre otros también caían, todo eso provocó terror a todos excepto por los de Kiri que ya estaban acostumbrados a todo eso.

Shikaku: nunca había visto algo así en mi vida.

Chieko: valla, había escuchado que era fuerte pero esto sobrepasa mis expectativas.

Tsume: la aldea sangrienta- en eso todos la miran- si hay más gente como él en su aldea mizukage_sama, ese apodo les queda de maravilla.

Mei: gracias por el halago señorita Inuzuka, pero apesar que nuestra aldea cuenta con ninjas muy fuertes, Naruto está todavía muy por encima ya que hasta ahora solo han visto una porción de todo su poder.

Danzó: es no importa, yo te vencere y me haré con tu poder.

Naruto: es sorprendente que pienses que puedes conmigo.

Danzó saco un kunai pero Naruto en un movimiento rápido agarro a Yamato que estaba en el suelo para desefundarla y utilizar el shunpo para desaparecer de la vista de todos y volver a aparecer a un par de pasos detrás de Danzó, nadie sabía que fue lo que hizo pero en eso pudieron escuchar un grito de dolor proveniente de Danzó lo cual provocó una carcajada en Naruto que solo guardo a Yamato en su funda para darse la vuelta y dar unos pasos hacia Danzó.

Naruto: que pasó viejo Alcón- en eso se agacha para recoger un brazo envuelto en vendas- acaso perdiste una de tus alas jajaja.

Danzó: maldito mocoso, juro que me encargaré personal mente de torturarte.

Naruto: sabes, ya me está cansado oir tu voz, así que mejor te doy tu descanso eterno.

En eso suelta el brazo para sin más Naruto pronunciara-garras oscuras- para después su mano derecha fuera envuelta en su poder demoniaco para tomar la forma de una garra y lanzarse hacia Danzó que solo se quedo quieto para después ver como el rubio pasaba por un lado, así que simplemente giro para ver la espalda del rubio.

Danzó: jajajaja fallaste- en eso escucha un grito de parte de los civiles- que pasa?.

Naruto: creo que tienen miedo- en eso se da la vuelta para mostrar como en su mano tenía un pedazo de la cara de Danzó en la cual estaba el ojo derecho- dime qué se siente saber que te falta 1/4 de tu cara- sin más Danzó cae muerto generando y charco de sangre a su alrededor.

En ese momento llegaron varios jounins que fueron alarmados por el ataque de Naruto el cual había destruido no solo la habitación sino todo el cuarto piso, entre ellos también apareció Jiraiya, Naruto sólo los ignoro para mirar el pedazo de la cara que tenía de Danzó en sus manos y proceder a retirarle el ojo para después guardarlo en un frasco con un líquido verde que le había pasado Haku.

Minato: por qué le quitaste el ojo?.

Naruto: porque no le pertenecía- en eso guarda el frasco- lo voy a guardar hasta que me vea con su actual dueño- en eso se acerca al brazo derecho de Danzó y se lo lanza a Mikoto que no entendía nada- eso le pertenece a su clan.

Mikoto: pero a qué te refieres- en eso le quita las vendas para poder ver el Sharingan- por qué él tiene esto en su brazo.

Naruto: por su avaricia de poder llegó a un acuerdo con Orochimaru para que le implantará el Sharingan que robó la noche de la masacre, tal vez eso ya no le ayude mucho a su clan, pero aún asi es mejor que esos ojos se queden con usted.

Mikoto: gracias y no te preocupes los cuidare bien.

Naruto: bien y ahora que vamos hacer con ustedes- ante eso posa su vista en los civiles.

Civil 3: tu...tu si nos haces algo será una declaración de guerra.

Naruto: pero si nosotros ya estamos en guerra idiotas- eso sorprendió a todos- al fin y al cabo ustedes fueron los primeros en atacarnos, he incluso se atrevieron atacar a la mizukage.

Chieko: lo que dice es cierto, perome gustaría evitar una guerra entre nosotros si es posible- en eso Naruto la mira.

Naruto: que propone señorita Chieko.

Chieko: que te parece si te doy permiso de hacer lo que quieras con ellos- apuntando a los miembros del consejo civil- claro sin tener que pagar consecuencia alguna y pases gratis por un año a las aguas termales con todo incluído, además de otro pase para todo lo que puedas comer por 6 meses en uno de los mejores restaurantes que hay en el país del fuego, así que qué me dice?.

Naruto: para serle sincero con lo de poder hacer lo que quiera con ellos me convenció.

Chieko: así que no quiere los pases?- en eso un aura oscura apareció rodeando a Haku, Fuu y Mei que miraban fijamente al rubio.

Naruto: por supuesto que los acepto, ya que no quiero estar en problemas con ellas.

Chieko: entonces tenemos un acuerdo?.

Naruto: por supuesto- en eso mira a los civiles- y ahora como podré divertirme con ustedes

fin


	40. 39

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 39

Los civiles veían como Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual les provocaba un gran temor, por otro lado Naruto ya sabía qué hacer así que creo dos clones de agua que simplemente se fueron por rumbos distintos.

Naruto: díganme caballeros y señoritas del concejo civil, que les gustaría que les hiciera.

Civil 2: per... perdonarnos y dejarnos vivir, tal vez- eso puso a pensar al rubio.

Naruto: eso les gustaría- todos asintieron con la cabeza- sería una buena idea- todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio- pero eso no seria divertido, además a mí me gusta las caras de terror que muestran mis presas, así que porque no mejor comenzamos.

Los jounins de Konoha no esperaron más y rodearon al rubio mientras se colocaban en posición de batalla, ante eso Minato iba a dar la orden de que se detengan pero Naruto realizó una rápida posición de manos-elemento de rayo: lluvia de relámpagos- en eso su brazo izquierdo fue envuelto en rayos los cuales descendieron hasta Yamato para después Naruto levantará su brazo y apuntar al cielo con Yamato, ante eso todos pudieron ver cómo un poderoso rayo salió disparado para después de unos segundos el cielo azul sobre Konoha y sus alrededores fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de nubes grises alarmando a todos los habitantes de la aldea para después un gran rayo golpeara la calle que estaba detrás del rubio, pero no fue el único ya que varios rayos comenzaron a golpear varios sitios de Konoha pero sin dañar a ningún aldeano, mientras los demás sólo veía la sonrisa que tenía Naruto.

Jiraiya: pero que crees que estas haciendo?- antes que Naruto hablara Tsunade le ganó la palabra.

Tsunade: está dando inicio a su plan, o me equivoco?.

Naruto: muy bien deducido Lady Tsunade.

Con Hikari.

Hikari en su forma adulta se encontraba acostada sobre una montaña de cuerpos los cuales pertenecían a los Ambus de raíz que habían muerto, mientras su madre se encontraba sacandole el corazón a varios de los cadáveres para colocarlos en un solo lugar, pero en eso pudieron escuchar como los rayos comenzaron a caer para después ver a tres cachorros cubiertos por varias manchas de sangre que solo se acercaron a Hikari.

Cachorros: ¡Nee_san! ¡Nee_san!- Hikari volteó a ver cómo se acercaban sus tres hermanos menores que a simple vista se veían igual excepto por uno que tenía una flor en su oreja derecha.

Hikari: Jun, Dai, Aiko, que pasa?.

Jun: Nee_san encontramos un pasadizo secreto.

Dai: creemos que es que nombró Naruto_san esta mañana.

Hikari: bien hecho chicos, lo hisieron justo a tiempo- en eso los tres la miraron sin entender.

Akiko: Hikari se refiere a que Naruto_san acabo de dar la señal- en eso mira hacia fuera de la base para ver cómo los rayos golpeaban el suelo- así que vamos afuera que hay que destruir este lugar.

Aiko: eso es necesario oka_san?, Por qué no simplemente lo dejamos así, al fin y al cabo todos están muertos.

Hikari: porque Naruto_san nos pidió el favor de destruir el lugar de una forma llamativa.

Sin más los tres cachorros asintieron con la cabeza para comenzar a salir de la base seguidos por Hikari y Akiko que traía una gran bolsa donde llevaba los corazones para después alejarse lo suficiente de la base para que Akiko dejara la bolsa con los tres cachorros y así se acercará a Hikari.

Akiko: estas lista hija.

Hikari: siempre lo estoy.

Sin más ambas mujeres fueron envueltas en chakra de rayo para después dar un gran salto y perderse en las nubes, los cachorros sólo se quedaron viendo por dónde se habían perdido su hermana mayor y su madre para después poder escuchar-elemento de rayo: gran tigre del trueno- en eso pudieron ver cómo dos tigres hechos completamente de rayos que medían al menos unos 6 metros comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad contra la base provocando una gran explosión que hizo sacudir el suelo y género una gran nube de polvo, por otro lado Jun, Dai y Aiko tenían estrellas en los ojos al ver el ataque de su hermana y madre, así que cuando salieron de la nube los tres corrieron hacia ellas.

Aiko: Nee_san, oka_san eso fue genial.

Dai: nos pueden enseñar ese jutsu- ante eso las dos mayores sólo rieron.

Akiko: tranquilos hijos, aún es muy pronto para que lo aprendan.

Hikari: pero si quieren les puedo enseñar algunos jutsus que les servirán en el futuro.

Jun: entonces que esperamos, volvamos rápido a casa para poder comenzamos- Akiko solo avanzó para agarrar la bolsa donde tenía los corazones- ahora que lo pienso, por qué oka_san les quitó los corazones a los humanos?.

Hikari: es que a oto_san le gusta los corazones humanos al igual que a mí, son muy ricos además de jugosos- en eso le sale baba de la boca.

Akiko: además conosco varias recetas en las que los puedo usar, así que vamonos.

Sin decir más los cinco asintieron para después poder escuchar otras dos explosiones y mirar como en la aldea había otros dos sitios ardiendo en llamas para después Hikari posar su vista en la torre del Hokage en la cual se podía ver la espalda del rubio, ante eso sólo soltó una risa para desaparecer junto con su familia.

Con chomei.

Chomei y los demás ya habían acabado de matar a todos los que se encargaban del orfanato y liberaron a los niños que estaban cautivos para después solo esperar a que Naruto les diera la señal pero no pasó mucho antes que apareciera un clon del rubio que al ver a cierta peliverde le apareció una gota por la cabeza.

Clon: que es lo que haces Chomei?.

Chomei: tu que crees, práctico malabares.

Clon: con la cabezas de los que mataste.

Chomei: no había pelotas, además esto es muy divertido jajaja- chomei arrojaba y atrapaba unas cinco cabezas con sus manos- soy muy buena en esto.

Tayuya: que tal si le sumamos otras dos.

Chomei: pásalas que es seguro que puedo con más- Tayuya le lanzó otras dos cabezas que rápidamente fueron atrapadas por la peliverde sin dejar caer las otras- jajaja eso es todo.

Clon: si puedes malabarear estas otras dos cabezas con tu cola, te haré todo un banquete cuando lleguemos a Kiri- en eso chomei comenzó a mover su delgada cola verde.

Chomei: prepárate para ponerte a cocinar ya que yo no me lleno fácil- sin más el clon lanzó la dos cabezas y Chomei rápidamente comenzo a moverlas con la cola- jajajaja soy la mejor en esto.

En eso los cuatro pudieron ver cómo el cielo comenzó a oscurecer para que de inmediato varios rayos comenzaran a caer pero lo que les llamó la atención es que ningún rayo golpeaban a algún aldeano, en ese momento entendieron que es era la señal así que solo se alejaron lo suficiente para encontrarse con los niños que habían liberado los cuales estaban reunidos y aún lado estaba el clon, no le dieron mucha importancia para después Chomei realizará una posición de manos-estilo de sello: liberación bestial- un tornado cubrió a la peliverde para después mostrar su verdadera forma y rápidamente crear una pequeña esfera de chakra en su boca-bijuu_dama-la esfera fue lanzada contra el orfanato que al hacer contacto estalló en pedazos para después ser cubierto por llamas, sin más Chomei volvió a su antigua forma para acercase al grupo y ver hacia la torre del Hokage con una sonrisa.

Con Karin.

La peliroja se encontraba un poco lejos del hospital mientras se encargaba de proteger a los aldeanos que habían podido sacar del hospital ya que gran parte de ellos estaban muertos algo que lleno de odio a los tres así que sin perder tiempo Suigetsu agarro a Kusanagi para comenzar a cortarlos a todos mientras Juugo solo transformó la mitad de su cuerpo para comenzar a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra para después de varios minutos en el piso se podía ver los cuerpos de varios doctores como de Ambus que habían en el lugar pero aún así varios lograron escapar por el pasadizo que había mencionado anteriormente Naruto, así solo lo ignoraron para después comenzaran a colocar una gran cantidad de papeles bomba en todo el hospital para salir y encontrarse con Karin y el Clon de Naruto el cual parecía estar ayudando a los aldeanos que lograron rescatar, eso les pareció estraño pero en ese momento antes de poder activarlos un rayo callo sobre el edificio provocando de esa manera que se activen los papeles bomba para poder ver una gran explosión.

Clon: bien hecho chicos.

Karin: gracias, pero que haces aquí primo?, No deberías estar en la torre del Hokage.

Clon: y lo estoy, yo solo soy un clon que vino a protegerlos.

Suigetsu: protegernos?, De quién?.

Clon: del Naruto original.

Ante eso el clon sólo se concentró en los aldeanos mientras que los tres se quedaban con una cara de duda ya que no entendían a que se refería.

Con Naruto.

Todos veian con asombro como los rayos caían por toda la aldea, claro está que ante eso los jounins que rodeaban al rubio sacaron sus kunais para apuntar al rubio que no dejaba de sonreír mientras mantenía su vista en el concejo civil, ante eso Jiraiya volvió a hablar.

Jiraiya: Naruto, detén esto ahora o tendrás grandes problemas- Jiraiya se veía enojado pero el rubio lo ignoro así que comenzó a caminar hacia él pero Tsunade se interpuso- Tsunade, pero que haces?.

Tsunade: escúchame bien Jiraiya, le pones un dedo encima y te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que convertiré tus huesos en polvo- Jiraiya solo retrocedió por miedo.

Jiraiya: pero Tsunade el esta...- no acabo porque la rubia lo interrumpio.

Tsunade: él está ayudando a la aldea, al eliminar a la escoria que tenemos por concejo civil- eso sorprendió a todos.

Naruto: ahora comencemos a arrancar este mal desde raíz-Al decir eso todos pudieron ver cómo a lo lejos dos grandes tigres comenzaron a caer del cielo para después poder ver una gran explosión que alarmó a todos- primero la base de los Ambus de raíz.

Civil: como es que sabes donde estaba la base de raíz?- el rubio ignoro la pregunta.

Naruto: segundo, un inocente orfanato o eso es lo que quiere hacer pensar a la gente- a lo lejos pudieron ver un tornado del cual salió Chomei en su original forma para lanzar una bijuu_dama hacia el orfanato provocando una gran explosión y así desaparecer- pero en realidad era usado para raptar a niños y niñas, y de esa forma utilizarlos para ganar más dinero o enviarlos a raíz.

Himura: e..ese era el bi..bijuu de siete colas?.

Koharu: que hace un monstruo como ese, fuera de su contenedor?- eso hizo enojar a más de uno.

Naruto: tercero- el rubio sólo se estaba aguantando la rabia que sentía al escuchar como le dijieron a su suegra- un respetable hospital que en ves de sanar solo mata a la gente y vende sus órganos.

Eso género una cara de horror en todos los presentes de konoha al pensar que eso estaba pasando en su aldea y nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, pero antes de poder decir algo un rayo cayó en el hospital provocado que el edificio explote, los civiles dueños de esos sitios estaban con la boca abierta al ver cómo sus mayores fuentes de dinero habían sido destruido en menos de 1 minuto, así que lo único que podían hacer era ver con odio al rubio el cual ya no tenía una sonrisa de burla, ahora su rostro mostraba una gran seriedad.

Naruto: apesar de todo esto, creo que se me olvida otro lugar?- en eso mira de reojo a Chieko- señorita Chieko de casualidad usted sabrá cual es el lugar que se me está olvidando?.

Chieko: quizás sea la habitación que tiene aún lado de donde estamos la cual está bajo tierra, la cual tiene la intención de esconder a ninjas de otra aldea que van a atacar a Konoha.

Mikoto: de que hablan?.

Naruto: tal parece su concejo civil ha estado planeado realizar un golpe de estado por así decirlo, matarían al actual Hokage para que Danzó tomara su lugar y así poder hacer lo que quieran sin que halla alguien que se lo impida.

Koharu: si todo eso es verdad, con el mando de Danzó Konoha sería la aldea más poderosa de todas, reinariamos sobre las otras aldeas- en eso mira a los jounins buscando su aceptación.

Himura: aún sin Danzó nosotros seremos quien ganen al final y no habrá nada que ustedes puedan hacer, así que mejor demos ese golpe de estado de una ves- en eso dió una especie de señal para que sus hombres aparecieran pero eso nunca paso.

Naruto: ustedes son estúpidos, acaso piensan que iba a dejar que ustedes hicieran lo que quisieran.

Ante eso los rayos comenzaron a caer con más fuerza para después el suelo comenzará a temblar durante unos segundos y después en la calle que estaba detrás del rubio una gran cantidad de largos picos negros surgieron en los cuales se podía ver que tenían atravesando una gran cantidad de ninjas como de supuestos civiles mientras que sus sangre se resbalaba por los picos y eso no era todo ya que se podían escuchar las voces de algunos pidiendo ayuda, todos los de Konoha veían esto con terror pero en eso un cuerpo callo justo a un par de pasos del rubio, todos posaron su vista en el cuerpo que parecía ser un médico pero había algo que hizo a todos casi soltaran un grito de horror y eso era que al medico le faltaba la parte de la cintura hacia abajo de su cuerpo dejando ver a todos como sus intestinos y uno que otro órgano estaba regados en el suelo, todos pensaron que el hombre ya estaba muerto pero en eso pudieron ver cómo comenzó a arrastrarse hacia los civiles.

Doctor: a.. ayu..denme..

Por...por fa.. favor.

Civil 2: a..alejate de nosotros- ellos tenían mucho miedo- no te nos acerques.

Doctor:por...porqué...yo...yo...solo...hi..hice...lo..loque...me pi...pidieron.

El doctor siguió arrastrándose hacia los civiles que solo retrocedían, nadie de Konoha hacía algo por ayudar al doctor ya que estaban paralizados pero en eso Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el doctor él cual al verlo sintió un gran terror al ver los ojos rojos del rubio así que simplemente comenzó a arrastrarse los más rápido que podía pero no avanzó mucho cuando sintió como Naruto colocaba su pie en la cabeza.

Doctor:por...favor...per...perdó...na..me- el hombre solo lloraba al saber que su muerte había llegado.

Naruto: muere escoria- sin más Naruto aplastó la cabeza del hombre con su pie izquierdo, logrando que la sangre salpique a su alrededor al igual que los pedazos de cerebro- y ahora siguen ustedes.

Civil 3: aún si nos matas a todos nosotros, lo único que darás a conocer es lo peligroso que son los te tu aldea.

Civil: y de esa forma Konoha atacará tu intento de aldea que será reducida a cenizas y sus mujeres tenlo por seguro que se convertirán en putas mientras los niños serán exclavos- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Naruto: si así son las cosas entonces tendré que mostrarle que si intentan algo contra mi aldea- en eso el poder demoniaco que Naruto comenzó a surgir como si fuera niebla oscura- destruiré toda konoha- eso sorprendió a todos pero Naruto miró de reojo a los de Kiri- quédense juntos hasta que todo acabé.

Todos los de Kiri le hicieron caso ya que aunque nadie lo supiera ellos sabían que Naruto estaba muy molesto y lo más seguro era que los civiles que estaban frente a él no saldrían ilesos, así que sin hacer esperar más al rubio todos se juntaron en un solo grupo pero claro está que Mei agarro de la mano a Tsunade y la atrajo para después ver como la marca de la mano de Naruto comenzo a brillar intensamente antes y así comenzar a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, ante eso Mikoto sintió una especie de deja vú así que simplemente corrio hacia el grupo de Kiri para después ver como Naruto comenzo a realizar una posición de manos-limitadores de chakra: removidos- después de 1 segundo exactamente todos calleron al suelo por la gran presión de chakra que se comenzo a sentir en toda la aldea provocando que todos los aldeanos también terminarán en el piso sin poderse mover a excepción del pequeño grupo.

Mikoto: me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Haku: muy bien pensado Mikoto_san- la única que no entendía que estaba pasando era Tsunade.

Tsunade: Mei, que es lo que está pasando?.

Mei: lo que pasa es que todos están en el piso al sentir la gran presión que provoca mi hijo, cuando libera el 100% de su chakra- eso sorprendió a aquellos que no conocían esa información.

En eso Naruto comenzo a caminar hacia koharu para agarrarla con su mano derecha del cuello y alzarla para comenzar a apretar el cuello de esta, la mujer no se podía mover y lo único que podía hacer era ver los ojos rojos del rubio, para este momento los rayos ya habían dejado de caer pero aún así el cielo permanecía oscuro.

Naruto: sabes hay muy pocas cosas que me molestan, por ejemplo, que se metan con mi aldea la cual es mi hogar, también que insulten o ataquen a un miembro de mi familia- en eso le da un fuerte golpe con el mango de Yamato en el estómago provocando que está de un grito de dolor- el monstruo de siete colas como lo llaman es mi hermosa y divertida suegra y no voy a dejar que le falten el respeto y más en mi presencia.

Koharu: co..mo si eso...me impor...tará, además...tú no me das mi...miedo, sólo e...eres y serás un...un...demonio- ante eso Naruto la soltó para darle una patada y mandarla con los demás civiles.

Naruto: tienes razón, yo soy un demonio y creo que va siendo hora que actúe como tal.

Poco a poco comenzó a surgir más de la neblina oscura la cual comenzó a rodear a todos los presentes, pero en eso un poco más atrás de Naruto se comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de la neblina para solo por unos segundos pudieran ver una figura un poco más alta que Naruto.

Esta figura fundió terror en todos, incluso en los de Kiri que no sabían que significaba aquella figura pero en eso Naruto colocó su mano derecha frente a su cara y curvar ligeramente sus dedos como si fueran garras para que su rostro fuera cubierto por su poder demoniaco y la figura de atrás desapareciera al momento que Naruto movió su mano hacia abajo y de esa forma mirar hacia el cielo para dar un grito que parecia más un rugido de una bestia que se pudo oír en toda la aldea para después bajar la cabeza y todos pudieran ver que ahora Naruto tenía puesta una especie de máscara.

Naruto: dime, ahora sí te doy miedo- su voz sonaba distorsionada lo cual generaba un profundo miedo en todos sin ninguna excepción.

Con esa máscara todos pudieron sentir como el poder de Naruto creció de golpe generando una mayor presión en todos, para después el rubio comenzará a caminar hacia los civiles a paso lento, por el lado de los de Kiri tenían mucho miedo al pensar que posiblemente Naruto halla entrado en un estado de frenesí, así que Mei sólo agarro con fuerza la mano de la rubia para después tomar aire.

Mei: Na...Naruto?- en eso el rubio paró su caminada.

Naruto: si, mizukage_sama- esas simples palabras hicieron que soltará un suspiro de alivio.

Mei: es un alivio que aún seas tú.

Naruto: no se preocupe, no voy a caer tan fácil en frenesí.

Mei: entiendo, pero sabes he estado pensando y no deberías matarlos eso sería ser muy generoso.

Naruto: entonces qué hago con ellos?- en eso una sonrisa maliciosa aparecío en la cara de la ojiverde.

Mei: pues ya que ellos quieren tener el mismo poder que tú, porque no les muestras donde pueden conseguir ese poder.

Tsunade: ¡Mei, pero que estás diciendo!.

Mei: confía en mí- Tsunade no muy segura sólo asintió para mirar a Naruto el cual parecía estar pensando en algo.

Naruto: como usted ordene, pero pase lo que pasé no se muevan de hay.

Nadie entendió que quería decir pero en eso Naruto volvió a realizar una posición de manos-arte demoniaco secreto: puerta al infierno- detrás del rubio apareció una gran puerta pero está era muy diferente a la que se habían visto anteriormente ya que está estaba hecha totalmente de oro, pero eso no importo ya que cuando se abrió todos pudieron escuchar aquellos gritos que pedía piedad o ayuda para después comenzaran a salir varios seres.

Estos seres avanzaron rápidamente para agarrar a los civiles y golpearlos fuertemente varias veces antes de alzarlos y llevárselos hacia la puerta mientras sólo gritaban que los soltaran para después perderse en el interior de la puerta, todos estaban asustados por esos seres pero cuando vieron que la puerta comenzo a cerrarse dejando que el pequeño grupo soltará un suspiro de alivio pero antes de que se cerrar dos de esos seres salieron de la puerta con la intención de atacar al pequeño grupo pero Naruto utilizó el shunpo para aparecer frente a uno de ellos y desefundar a Yamato para cortarlo en dos provocado que esté caiga al suelo y se comienze a desintegrar para después no quedará nada de él, el otro sólo soltó un rugido hacia el rubio pero Naruto lo miro para liberar una gran instinto asesino provocando que este de un paso atrás.

Naruto: vuelve al infierno si no quieres terminar como tú amigo.

El ser sólo dió otro rugido para correr hacia la puerta para que por fin está se cerrará y Naruto volviera a colocarse sus limitadores permitiendo que todos los demás pudieran pararse y las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo desaparecieron, en eso Naruto se dió la vuelta para mirar a los de Kiri pero en eso pudo observar la cara de miedo que tenían sus novias así que solo se acercó un poco para que después la máscara se comenzará a quebrar en pedazos que solo desaparecieron en el aire mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules, las dos chicas solo veian al rubio un poco asustadas pero en eso Naruto se acercó lo suficiente para que Fuu como Haku acercarán una mano a su cara su para sólo darle una pequeña acaricia la cual provocó que el rubio cerrará los ojos y diera una pequeña sonrisa disfrutando del suave tacto de la piel de sus novias que dejaron de estar asustadas para sonreír ampliamente.

Naruto: me fascina cuando ustedes dos me acarician de esta forma.

Haku: lo sabemos.

Fuu: además queria cerciorarme que siguieras siendo el Naru_kun qué amo- ante eso Naruto abre sus ojos para verlas fijamente a ambas.

Naruto: lo soy y lo seguiré siendo en el futuro, así que no se preocupen y no tengan miedo ya que nunca cambiaré se los prometo.

Haku: no es necesario que nos lo prometas, sabemos que así será.

Sin más Naruto les dió un largo beso ambas para después separarse y Fuu agarrara a Yamato para poder tomar la mano derecha de Naruto mientras que Haku lo tomaba de la otra mano pero antes de poder hacer algo Mei apareció frente al trío para darle un fuerte abrazo a Naruto provocando celos en Tsunade ya que ella quería estar en el lugar del rubio y eso lo vio la ojiverde que libero a Naruto para acercarse a la rubia para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso en los labios el cual fue rápidamente correspondido, esa acción dejo a todos los presentes de Konoha con la boca abierta y uno que otro con un pequeña hemorragia nasal.

Jiraiya: Tsu... Tsunade acaso tú y la mizukage son...- en eso la rubia sólo le dió una sonrisa.

Tsunade: sí, somos novias desde ayer- su sonrisa desapareció para colocar una cara muy sería- acaso tienes o tienen algún problema con eso- rápidamente todos negaron con la cabeza.

Naruto: bu..bueno dejando de lado lo de oka_san y Lady Tsunade- en eso coloca su vista en Minato- yodaime lamento la destrucción que le ocasione a su torre- en eso todos miran a su alrededor para ver que no había ninguna pared- solo quería destruir está habitación, no pensé que todo el cuarto piso como el que está sobre nosotros terminarían desapareciendo.

Minato: no te preocupes ya que un error lo comete cualquiera, además sólo son simples cosas materiales.

Jiraiya: bien dicho Minato, estoy orgulloso de tí.

Minato (pensamiento): además como enojarme, si de seguro el papeleo que había en mi oficina se habrá destruido en el proceso- en eso derrama un par de lágrimas de alegría- no puedo estar más feliz.

Todos veian a Minato con una cara de raro ya que la nada comenzo a llorar y debes en cuando murmuraba cosas que no se entendían, así que simplemente lo ignoraron para después ver como los picos oscuros desaparecieron dejando caer a todos los cuerpos que habían en ellos y de esa forma aparecer uno de los clones de Naruto el cual se acercó a Chieko para darle un pergamino donde le dijo que estaba toda la información sobre los negocios, tratos y planes que tenían el concejo civil, ante esto Chieko solo le agradeció por su colaboración para después dejar la torre al mismo tiempo que el clon desaparecía junto con los demás clones que estaban con los otros, después de eso aparecieron más jounins que rodearon al grupo de Kiri pero Minato rápidamente procedió a explicarles todo lo que había pasado incluyendo la relación que tenía sentimental que tenían Mei y Tsunade provocando que varios hombres y una que otra mujer rompieran en llanto al saber que ya no tenían oportunidad con alguna de las dos mujeres, eso sí que sorprendio a Tsunade como a Mei pero la más sorprendida era Shizune que no entendía como fue que eso pasó así que Tsunade decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado para después de terminar Shizune solamente la felicitara por su nueva relación, después de eso todos solo dejaron el lugar para ir y hacer diferentes cosas, ya después de varias horas la noche había caído en la aldea la cual todos actuaban como si lo ocurrido en la mañana no hubiera pasado y en la torre del Hokage o más bien en una gran carpa se encontraba Minato firmando y revisando una gran cantidad de papeleo que para la mala suerte de él esté sobrevivió al ataque de Naruto, junto a él estaba Jiraiya que tenía una cara de estar pensando en algo y eso le llamó la atención al yodaime.

Minato: que sucede sensei?, Ha estado muy pensativo desde hace un rato.

Jiraiya: recuerdas la profecía que te dije hace años atrás?.

Minato: creo que era, aquellos que una vez conocieron el odio y lo pudieron superar, obtendrán un poder casi ancestral y serán los que traigan paz y una nueva era al mundo Shinobi.1

Jiraiya: si eso es lo que dice en resumidas cuentas, ya que es más larga pero todas esas palabras demás sólo están para adornarla y hacerla sonar como algo místico.

Minato: sensei volviendo al tema principal.

Jiraiya: perdón, como decía estaba pensando y creo que la profecía puede tratarse de Naruto.

Minato: te refieres por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por mi ignorancia- en eso baja un poco la cabeza.

Jiraiya: no me lo tomes a mal, pero si por eso lo pensaba.

Minato: está bien sensei, entonces que quieres hacer?.

Jiraiya: hablar con él, tal vez el entienda algo de la profecía que no hemos entendido nosotros.

Minato: entonces yo lo acompaño sensei.

Jiraiya: sólo no quieres seguir con el papeleo verdad.

Ante eso Minato sólo dió una sonrisa para salir de la carpa seguido que Jiraiya para comenzar a caminar por toda la aldea en búsqueda de Naruto pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte hasta que entraron a una pequeña tienda donde se encontraron con Haku y Fuu que estaban platicando con Miya y Mito, Minato se acercó al grupo de chicas que al verlo las dos de Kiri lo saludaron con respeto.

Minato: perdón por interrumpir su charla pero saben dónde está Naruto.

Haku: acaso paso algo malo.

Jiraiya: no no no, nada de eso, sólo es para comentarle una cosa y que nos diera su opinión.

Fuu: bueno si sólo es eso está bien, Naru_kun dijo que tenía que hablar con Yamato de algo un poco importante así que iría a algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

Haku: además el cielo está despejado así que se pueden ver las estrellas, lo mas seguro es que este en un lugar alto para verlas mejor.

Miya: el único lugar que se me ocurre es arriba de las cabezas de los Hokages.

Minato: ya veo, se los agradezco- sin más desapareció en un destello amarillo junto con Jiraiya.

Con Naruto.

En este momento el rubio estaba acostado en el césped mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, cual quiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba durmiendo pero en realidad estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con Yamato en su espacio mental.

Naruto: oye Yamato sabes de casualidad por qué la puerta del infierno era diferente a las otras?.

Yamato: por qué abriste una puerta hacia el círculo de avaricia- en eso el rubio lo mira sin entender.

Naruto: explícamelo mejor.

Yamato: primero que todo, conoces sobre los 9 círculos del infierno?.

Naruto: si, he leído algo de eso antes, pero que tiene que ver con la puerta y en preferencia con esos dos demonios que les dió por atacar a mi familia.

Yamato: los círculos del infierno es el nombre que se le dió a la prisión más grande que hay en el Inframundo, tal parece tú jutsu lo que hace es abrir una puerta a dicha cárcel.

Naruto: hoo vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Yamato: pero no se acaba hay, pude ver en tus recuerdos las otras dos veces que abriste la puerta, dime Naruto no viste algo diferente en ellas.

Naruto: ahora que lo dices sí, las dos primeras no eran muy diferente, sólo que una era mucho más grande que la otra y en la que hoy abrí era totalmente dorada además que en medio de los esqueletos habían humanos llorando creo.

Yamato: las dos primeras puertas son de pisos que estan intermedios por hací decirlo entre pecados capitales, pero la de hoy era de avaricia, por lo visto tu jutsu reacciona al pecado que principal de tus víctimas.

Naruto: ya veo,en este caso la avaricia de poder que tenían los concejales.

Yamato: exacto, ahora sobre los dos demonios digamos que no les agradas, ya que desde hace tiempo los demonios de lujuria y avaricia tienen una especie de rivalidad, pero los de lujuria y orgullo se odian a muerte, es por eso que se colocó uno o dos pisos de por medio para que estos dos no hisieran males.

Naruto: quieres decir que si abro la puerta de orgullo por error.

Yamato: lo más seguro es que ellos te ataquen con la intención de matar, ya que desprendes la escencia de un demonio de lujuria- eso provocó un suspiro en el rubio.

Naruto: acaso esto no puede ser peor.

Yamato: claro que puede, cuando te diga la identidad de tu verdadero enemigo- sólo pasó un par de segundos cuando Naruto captó lo que significa esas palabras.

Naruto:¡Que!.

Fin.


	41. 40

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 40

Naruto intentaba procesar lo que acabo de escuchar de Yamato, no entendía a que se refería con la verdadera identidad de su enemigo ya que siempre pensó que sus enemigos serían los portadores del poder sagrado y así que solo se puso a pensar en alguna otra opción pero nada se le ocurrió.

Yamato: Naruto, dejemos por hoy la conversación- en eso en rubio lo mira seriamente.

Naruto: claro que no, ya metiste la pata así que dime a qué te refieres con mi verdadero enemigo.

Yamato: he visto tus recuerdos y se que cuando pones esa cara de determinación no hay nada que te haga cambiar tu opinión- en eso suelta un suspiro- ven sígueme hay algo que necesito mostrarte para poder explicarte todo mejor.

Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza para proceder a seguir a Yamato aún que el no entendía hacia donde iban ya que estaban en una habitación completamente vacía pero en eso frente a la katana una puerta doble de madera apareció para que se abriera por si sólo y Yamato pasará atrás vez de ella, Naruto hizo lo mismo y al cruzar la puerta pudo observar como estaba en un pasillo de piedra en el cual habían varias puertas como la que acabo de cruzar así que le pregunto a Yamato el cual sólo le respondió que la puertas eran sus recuerdos así como sus mayores anelos y deseos para después seguir su camino, el rubio sólo camino en silencio hasta que llegó a una habitación circular con un traga luz en el techo por el cual se podía observar como se adentraba una luz blanca que cubría un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, Naruto estaba maravillado por la hermosa vista pero en eso pudo ver como una de las ramas del árbol estaba muerta podrida, eso le llamó la atención así que procedió a preguntarle a Yamato.

Naruto: oye Yamato que significa este árbol.

Yamato: ese árbol es una representación de tu alma, la rama que está muerta es la parte que a sido destruida por el poder demoniaco pero eso fue antes que mejorarás el sello.

Naruto: ya veo, ahora otra pregunta- en eso señala una estatua que estaba en la sombra del gran árbol- que es eso?.

Yamato: para ser sincero es la primera vez que lo veo, no estaba aquí antes- en eso el rubio se acercó para verlo mejor.

Naruto: luce genial tengo que admitirlo- en eso alza los hombros- quizás solo este por decoración.

Yamato: si debe ser eso- Yamato no estaba seguro ya que esa estatua apareció de la nada y podía sentir un débil poder demoniaco en ella- dejando de lado a la estatua, quiero que mires la puerta que está detrás del árbol.

Naruto hizo caso para caminar un poco al rededor del árbol y encontrarse con una puerta mucho más grande en la cual estaba la marca de su sello en ella, Naruto no espero ni un segundo para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una especie de vidrio totalmente oscuro el cual tenía la misma marca del sello brillando con intencidad pero de la nada Naruto comenzó a sentir como su poder era absorción por el vidrio, poco a poco el rubio comenzó a sentirse débil hasta que callo al suelo arrodillado mientras respiraba agitadamente, Yamato quien sólo se quedó mirando la estatua intentando descubrir que significaba pudo oír el momento en el que Naruto callo para darle la vuelta al árbol y encontrar al rubio arrodillado mientras su poder demoniaco como chakra eran absorbidos.

Yamato: ¡Por qué abriste la puerta!.

Naruto: tu..tú lo di...dijiste.

Yamato: ¡No idiota, dije que la veas no que la abras idiota!.

Naruto: maldi...yo me..me llamaste i..idiota dos ve..veces.

Yamato: eso es porque lo eres.

Naruto: ya...lo entendí, pero aho...ra dime qué es..ta pasando.

Yamato: él te está robando todo tu poder para de esa forma debilitar el selló.

Naruto: qui...en es él?.

??: El dueño original de este poder- una voz gruesa fue lo que escuchó Naruto proveniente del vidrio- valla Yamato, no pensé que nos veríamos otra vez.

Yamato: que quiere el general de lujuria con mi nuevo portador- eso le llamó la atención a Naruto.

General lujuria: ya me cansé de estar encerrado por tanto tiempo, así que es hora que vuelva al mundo humano para destruir a toda esa basura y volver al lado de mi amo y señor.

En eso el vidrio se comenzó a estirar para después ser atravesado por un brazo totalmente blanco que se acercaba a Yamato pero en eso su mano fue desviada por un golpe de la mano de Naruto el cual se comenzó a parar con algo de esfuerzo, para después mirar hacia el vidrio seriamente.

Naruto: lo siento...pero no dejaré...que tomes...a mi compañero.

General lujuria: jajajaja no me hagas reír humano, tú y tu raza son tan débiles, mírate apenas puedes estar de pie y cuando acabe de drenar todo tú poder seré libre para tomar tu cuerpo y usarlo para matar a todos- en ese momento el general pudo sentir como dejo de fluir el poder antes de volver hacia el rubio- osas revelarte ante tu destino.

Naruto: no hay ningún destino que diga que es lo que hago o tengo que hacer, soy libre de elegir mi camino hacia el futuro y en ese camino tu no eres libre.

General lujuria: y que ganas con todo esto, llegará el momento en el que me liberé y tu sufrirás.

Naruto: pero para entonces yo junto a Yamato te venceremos y te mandaré al infierno.

General lujuria: jajajajaja eso es gracioso, pero sabes tú o los tuyos no le importan a Yamato, el piensa igual que ustedes son simple basuras, vamos Yamato díselo- la katana se quedó callada- valla cobarde que resultante ser.

Naruto: pues no me importa si el piensa igual que tú, por ahora tu volverás a esa habitación- en eso agarra las puertas- así que adiós.

Sin más Naruto cerro la puerta para después soltar un suspiro mientras se recargaba en ella ya que solo pudo recuperar un poco de su poder demoniaco pero aún así quedó muy exhausto, por otro lado Yamato no decía nada solo miraba al rubio hasta que esté decidió hablar.

Naruto: así que mi verdadero enemigo es un general del infierno, eso como es posible ya que según lo que me contó la shinigami_sama los demonios no pasaron sus almas a los humanos sólo su poder.

Yamato: en realidad ellos alcanzaron a pasar una pequeña parte de su alma junto con su poder, pero eso era algo que ni los shinigamis sabían.

Naruto: entiendo, dime qué tan fuerte es ese general?.

Yamato: muy fuerte, ya que el rango de general se le da a demonios de clase alta el cual está por encima a cualquier otro demonio, su poder es capaz de destruir todo el continente elemental sin mucho esfuerzo.

Naruto: que clase de demonios existen?.

Yamato: los de rango bajo, son los más débiles, ya viste a uno de ellos que fueron los de avaricia después están los de clase media, puedo decir que tú estás entre ellos, también viste uno que fue aquel gigante que se llevó a ese tal kenta y por último los clase alta que vienen siendo los generales representantes de los pecados capitales.

Naruto; algo más que tenga que saber?.

Yamato: hay un demonio que está por encima de los generales, es la mano derecha del rey del infierno y por desgracia tu ya lo viste cuando abriste la puerta para Fudo.

Naruto: lo entiendo- en eso se endereza para comenzar a caminar- creo que es mejor dejar este asunto por el momento, ya que tengo mucha información que procesar.

Yamato: oye Naruto, lo que dijo ese general sobre lo que pienso de tu raza, bueno verás...

Naruto: no me importa lo que pienses de nosotros, sólo quiero que me sigas ayudando y prestando tu fuerza nada más.

Yamato: no te preocupes, eso haré- en eso comenzó a seguir al rubio pero este se dió la vuelta para mirarlo de reojo.

Naruto: pero quiero que recuerdes algo, puedes pensar todo lo que quieras de los humanos pero si intentas lastimar a mi familia o mi aldea, me encargaré de destruirte incluso si eso significa venderle mi alma al rey del infierno.

Yamato: entiendo.

Sin más Naruto dejo su espacio mental para volver a la realidad y abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con un gran cielo estrellado, ante eso solo procedió a sentarse para sacar un pergamino del cual surgió una botella de vino que le había dado la shinigami, después de unos minutos un destello amarillo pareció detrás del rubio del cual salió Minato y Jiraiya que solo vieron como Naruto tomaba su vino calmadamente así que los dos sólo se acercaron, por su parte Naruto ya estaba al tanto de su presencia así que sin verlos decidió hablar.

Naruto: en que les puedo ayudar yodaime y Jiraiya?.

Minato: sólo queríamos hablar de algo contigo y tal vez que nos digas tú opinión.

Naruto: si es sólo eso pues hablen- en eso Jiraiya le contó la profecía para después Naruto pensara un momento.

Jiraiya: nosotros creemos que la profecía habla de tí.

Naruto: entiendo su punto, pero yo no me veo trayendo la paz al mundo Shinobi, además hay mucha gente allí afuera que ha superado el odio al igual que yo.

Minato: pero ninguno tiene ese poder especial como tu.

Naruto: tal vez tengan razón, pero por qué no piensan un poco más, este poder a existió durante miles de años y hasta hace pocos años surgió la profecía, yo creo que la profecía habla de alguien más, además mi poder es para protejer al mundo.

Jiraiya: portejerlo?, Pero de qué?.

??: De él mismo, como de mí, de Hiro y los demás que aun no conocemos.

Jiraiya como Minato pudieron escuchar la voz femenina proveniente de unos árboles pero aún así despidieron ponerse en guardia mientras que Naruto sólo seguia bebiendo su vino, pero en eso pudieron ver cómo de entre los árboles salía una chica de la misma edad que Naruto.

Chinami: por cierto, mi nombre es Chinami una de las ocho angeles caídos que aún existen y mangaka profesional- lo de angel caído sorprendió a los dos hombres que pensaron que venía a buscar pelea contra Naruto.

Naruto: mucho gusto Chinami, yo soy Naruto Terumi uno de los cuatro demonios y ninja de Kiri- en eso el rubio se para de su sitio.

Chinami: mmm así que tu eres quien dejó a Hiro_kun en tan mal estado.

Naruto: bueno se puede decir que si, pero él también me dejó en un muy mal estado, por cierto cómo está él?.

Chinami: sigue vendado pero como puede mover las manos lo deje trabajando en unos diseños que tengo que presentar- en eso alza los hombros- por cierto cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?.

Naruto: tengo una medicina especial, pero dime qué haces por aquí.

Chinami: solo quería conocerte- en eso comienza a caminar alrededor del rubio bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes- valla eres muy guapo, además esos grandes ojos azules son muy hipnotizante.

Naruto: gracias pero sabes tengo novias y les soy muy fiel.

Chinami: no te preocupes- en eso se queda frente a él para mirarlo de arriba a bajo- dime qué piensas de Hiro_kun.

Naruto: es alguien muy interesante, además de fuerte y decidido, me agrada y por eso quiero volver a luchar contra él para saber quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

Chinami: eso es lo que quería oir- en eso rápidamente saca una libreta donde se pone a escribir a una gran velocidad mientras se reía pervertidamente- te puedo hacer otra pregunta.

Naruto: claro pero antes, te está saliendo un poco de sangre de la nariz.

Chinami: eso no importa, lo importante es si me permites usar tu apariencia y nombre para un nuevo manga Yaoi que se me acabó de ocurrir, te prometo que te pagaré.

Naruto: está bien, pero quiero que me envies cuatro copias del manga- ante eso a Chinami le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos.

Chinami: acaso también te gusta el Yaoi, si es así te puedo enviar muchas de mis obras, hay unas con escenas de sexo muy fuertes y candentes- eso le provocó una gota en la cabeza a los presentes.

Naruto: no gracias, yo soy más del yuri y un muy buen hentai además de las novelas eróticas de Jiraiya.

Chinami: que mal.

Naruto: las copias son para mis dos novias y mis dos primas que despertaron su lado Fujoshi, pero si tienes un manga con una buena historia de acción, no me importa qué sea Yaoi.

Chinami: estas seguro?.

Naruto: si por qué no?, Soy alguien de mente abierta así que no creo que este mal intentar leer un género nuevo para mí, además así tendré una idea en lo que me enfrentaré cuando salga el manga que mencionas.

Chinami: entonces tenemos un trato- en eso ambos estrechan sus manos- pero no te interesa los otros mangas para ellas- eso puso a pensar al rubio para después para después dar una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Naruto: pensándolo bien, envíame todas tus obras.

Chinami: no te arrepentirás.

Naruto: eso espero, pero dime una cosa como se llamará el manga donde saldré?.

Chinami: le pondré, que eliges demonio o angel, suena bien no?, Además será un trío donde el protagonista se tendrá que elegir si se queda contigo o con Hiro, pero eso no es lo mejor ya que se me ocurrió darle segunda temporada donde por ciertas razones tu y Hiro se terminan enamorado pero aquí es donde comienza la acción para saber quién será el Uke y quién será el seme.

Naruto: valla eso fue demasiada información, pero suerte.

Chinami: gracias, pero ya es hora de irme, tengo que mirar cuanto a adelantado Hiro en mi ausencia.

Naruto: espera ante que te vallas- en eso saca un pergamino y se lo tira a Chinami que lo agarra para verlo estraño además de un papel con su dirección- hay está el vino que me dió la shinigami, con el mis heridas sanaron más rápido, quizás también les funcione.

Chinami: gracias Naruto, pero entonces toma esto- en eso le pasa un papel con una dirección- hay es donde vivo con Hiro, ven cuando quieras o si tienes alguna pregunta.

Naruto: lo voy a mantener en cuenta ya que tengo muchas preguntas que hacer.

Chinami: entonces adiós.

Sin más Chinami desaparecer en un flash blanco dejando a los tres hombres solos, por el lado de Minato y Jiraiya no entendían exactamente qué fue lo que acabo de pasar ya que ellos pensaban que los dos iban a comenzar a luchar como había sucedido anteriormente, ante eso Naruto procedió a explicarles todo lo que sabía incluso lo del demonio que estaba en su interior, eso sorprendio a los dos pero Naruto les dijo que no podían contarle a nadie si no querían morir en sus manos, claro está que ambos hombres tuvieron mucho miedo así que juraron no decir nada, después de eso Naruto decidió ir hacia el hotel para poder descansar, para que al día siguiente todos los miembros de Kiri estaban a listando sus cosas para poder volver a su aldea pero en eso Naruto recibió una carta para proceder a leerla y al acabar sólo soltó un suspiro para dirigirse al cuarto de Mei la cual estaba con Tsunade para después contarle lo que decía la carta.

Al medio día todos los miembros de Kiri estaban en la puerta principal siendo acompañados por la familia Namikaze Uzumaki y los dos sanins.

Tsunade: encerio te tienes que ir ya.

Mei: lo siento mucho mi princesa, pero recuerda que soy la mizukage y todavía tengo cosas que hacer en Kiri.

Tsunade: que se le va hacer- en eso la ojiverde le acaricia la cara con una de sus manos.

Mei: vamos no te pongas así, volveré apenas pueda, además si tú quieres tambien puedes venir a visitarme y así yo te puedo mostrar los mejores lugares de mi aldea.

Tsunade: vale amor.

Las dos sólo de dieron un largo beso provocando que Jiraiya, Minato, Menma, Zabuza y Yagura tuvieran una poderosa hemorragia nasal, mientras que los demás solo veian esa acción con una sonrisa, para después separarse y Mei se alejara para ir con el grupo.

Mei: ya es hora de irnos, así que no hagas males hijo mientras estés aquí- nadie entendía a que se refería excepto por la rubia.

Naruto: no te preocupes oka_san, estaré muy juicioso.

Zabuza: ja ja ja no me hagas reír, como si eso fuera posible.

Naruto: cállate imbécil y mejor vete a violar a Yaguara.

Yagura: ¡Que dijiste maldito mocoso!.

Naruto: lo que escuchaste.

Zabuza: acaso quieres pelea- en eso Naruto hace una seña para insitarlos.

Naruto: pues vengan les pateare el trasero a los dos por igual- pero en eso los tres recibieron un golpe en la cabeza cortecia de Haku, Fuu y Mei.

Mei: te acabe de decir que nada de males.

Naruto: perdón era un simple juego- en eso la ojiverde suspiro.

Mei: como sea, nos vamos- sin más Haku y Fuu le dieron un beso al rubio para después irse con los demás.

Naruto: ya se fueron- en eso mira de reojo a Tsunade- que dice Lady Tsunade, vamos a un casino?.

Tsunade: eso suena genial.

Mito: esperen un segundo, por qué ni_san no se fue con ellos- en eso el rubio se da la vuelta para verlos.

Naruto: me llegó está mañana una carta de un compañero que tiene algo muy importante que decirme, así que nos reuniremos aquí en Konoha.

Kushina: por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?.

Naruto: máximo 1 semana más.

Mito: entonces que te parece si te quedas con nosotros, digo seria mucho más fácil que estar pagando un hotel.

Naruto: si porque no- eso puso muy feliz a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki- siguen viviendo en el mismo lugar?.

Minato: claro.

Naruto: entonces nos vemos en la noche.

Sin más Naruto se fue junto con Tsunade hacia un casino mientras que dejaba atrás con una gran sonrisa a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, ya que aunque no pudieran volver a ser una familia, al menos podrían pasar algo de tiempo y de esa forma poder conocerlo mejor, con ese pensamiento Kushina salió corriendo a su casa seguida de sus hijos para poder arreglar todo para darle la bienvenida mientras que Minato y Jiraiya solo veian todo con una gota en la cabeza por la velocidad en que se fueron para después comenzar a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage que ya estaban reparandola y de esa forma seguir con su papeleo, y así pasaron las horas hasta que callo la noche y tal como dijo Naruto apareció al rededor de las 7 de la noche golpeando en la puerta para ser recibido por una sonriente Kushina que rápidamente lo invito a pasar.

Naruto: valla, no a cambiado nada desde que me fuí- en eso apareció Mito.

Mito: ni_san y tu equipaje?.

Naruto: lo traigo todo sellado en pergaminos, de esa forma es mucho más cómodo.

Kushina: ven Naruto sígueme, te llevaré hasta tu habitación.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza para seguir a Kushina hacia el segundo piso para llegar a su antigua habitación la cual al pasar la puerta pudo ver que no había cambiado nada solo se veía más limpia de lo que recordaba así que dió un par de pasos para mirar hacia todos lados pero en eso pudo sentir el olor a podrido y no fue el único ya que las dos mujeres tambien lo sintieron pero fue Menma quien recién llegaba que hablo.

Menma: pero que huele tan mal?.

Mito: no lo sabemos, hoy limpiamos por todos lados y no sabemos qué produce ese hedor.

Menma: este olor me recuerda al ramen instantáneo que deje un mes después de la fecha de caducidad- ante eso Naruto recordó algo.

Naruto: creo que esto es mi culpa- en eso avanzó hasta la cama para moverla y comenzar a dar pequeños golpes al piso- se que estaba por aquí.

Kushina: que es lo que buscás?- Naruto sólo siguió golpeando hasta que se pudo oír un sonido hueco.

Naruto: lo encontré- con ayuda de un kunai levantó las tablas- y he aquí la causa del olor- todos se acercaron para ver un agujero en el cual había un montón de comida podrida- se me olvidó sacar todo esto el día que me fuí.

Después de limpiar la habitación por fin está dejo de oler mal así que Naruto procedió a sacar unos cambios de ropas para dejarlo todo ordenado en el armario y así bajar para cenar con los demás, durante la cena Minato y Kushina comenzaron a preguntarle sobre todo lo que hizo después de dejar la aldea, Naruto no se molestó en contarles todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de encontrarse a Zabuza en aquel bosque y después de que la guerra civil en Kiri terminará y fuera adoptado por Mei y así siguieron durante un par de horas hablando de diversas cosas.

Al día siguiente Kushina se levantó muy feliz así que se arregló rápido para bajar a la cocina y comenzar a hacer el desayuno para todos excepto por Minato que se tuvo que ir más temprano por todo el papeleo que aún tenía que revisar, unos minutos después bajaron Menma y Mito ya arreglados, ese día ambos hermanos tenían el día libre así que tenían pensado pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermano mayor.

Kushina: Mito ve a llamar a Naruto para que baje a desayunar- la rubia de puntas rojas asintió para ir a la habitación pero en un par de segundos volvió toda agitada.

Mito: ¡oka_san!, Nii_san no está.

Kushina: calmate hija, quizás salió más temprano a caminar o algo por el estilo- en eso Mito baja la cabeza.

Mito: pero yo quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Menma: entonces por qué no comes rápido y así vamos y lo buscamos.

Kushina apoyo la idea de Menma así como Mito que se comió todo su desayuno a una gran velocidad para después los tres salieran de la casa para buscarlo en la aldea pero después de varias horas no tenían ni una sola pista del paradero del rubio y eso ya comenzaba a preocupar a Kushina así que decidieron ir con Minato para ver si le podían ayudarlos a encontrarlo, pero al llegar se dieron de cuenta que la torre ya estaba totalmente construida eso sí que los sorprendió asi que se fueron directamente hacia la oficina de Minato que estaba junto con Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune mientras que el rubio se encontraba lidiando con el papeleo pero al ver a su familia sólo les dió una sonrisa.

Minato: que hacen por acá, pensé que se quedarían descansando en la casa.

Kushina: antes que nada, como reconstruyeron la torre tan rápido?.

Jiraiya: eso fue obra de Naruto, envío varios clones anoche para que repararan la torre, ya que no quería dar una mala imagen de él.

Menma: impresionante, pero eso me recuerda, oto_san no has visto de casualidad a nii_san?.

Minato: lo ví está mañana cuando salí, dijo que iba aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar pero que estaría devuelta antes de anochecer.

Mito: y sabes dónde dijo que estaría.

Minato sólo negó con la cabeza, aún así Kushina iba a preguntar algo pero en eso todos pudieron ver cómo un gran lazer rojo fue disparado hacia el cielo alarmando a todos en la habitación pensando que era un ataque enemigo.

Tsunade: eso provino del bosque de la muerte.

Minato: sensei, Lady Tsunade ustedes me acompañaran- los dos sólo asintieron con la cabeza- Shizune infórmale a los jounins que mantengan a la gente calmada pero que estén atentos.

Kushina: yo también iré con ustedes.

Mito/Menma: nosotros también.

Minato: claro que no, ustedes se quedan.

Mito: no lo voy hacer, quizás Nii_san este hay.

Menma: así que lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos- eso hizo suspirar a Minato.

Minato: tenían que sacar tu terquedad, no, Kushina.

La peliroja solo se rasco la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa para después todos salieran de la torre, durante el camino estaban atentos por si era un ataque de enemigos pero eso no paso hasta que llegaron al bosque de la muerte para adentrarse y de esa forma poder escuchar el sonido del metal chocar como debes en cuando el de algún jutsu, ante eso solo apresuraron el paso con rumbo al origen del sonido, mientras más se acercaban podían ver como varios árboles estaban destrozados hasta que el sonido se detuvo así que aumentaron la velocidad para llegar al origen de todo sólo para encontrarse a Naruto el cual estaba lleno de heridas en todo su cuerpo las cuales parecían no dejar de sangrar, el grupo se acercó a él para saber qué pasaba pero antes de poder estar cerca el rubio pudieron escuchar-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- en eso todos vieron hacia arriba para encontrarse con un clon del rubio lanzando una media luna oscura hacia el original que solo se giró aún lado esquivando el ataque para rápidamente apuntar con dos dedos de su mano izquierda al clon para que una esfera roja apareciera en la punta de los dedos y así pronunciar-Cero- ante eso la esfera se convirtió en un lazer rojo que golpeó al clon cubriendo completamente para después que cesará el lazer no hubiera rastro alguno del clon, eso sorprendio a todos pero en eso el rubio cae de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

Leónidas: eso fue un buen calentamiento, así que descansa ya que mañana comienza el verdadero entrenamiento- sin más desapareció mientras los de Konoha tenían la boca bien abierta.

Tsunade: ¡Como que calentamiento!, ¡Mírate, parece que estuvieras apunto de morir!.

Naruto: Lady Tsunade, calmese esto es algo normal, ya que mis entrenamientos son muy diferentes.

Jiraiya: es verdad, dijiste algo sobre tus entrenamientos con Ringo.

Naruto: pero dígame que están haciendo aquí?.

Mito: vimos un lazer rojo que fue disparado hacia el cielo y pensamos que era un ataque enemigo.

Naruto: ya veo, tal vez la barrera que puse no fue lo suficientemente resistente, tendré que poner una más fuerte mañana.

Minato: por cierto, que tipo de ataque fue el de hace poco?.

Naruto: es un ataque de poder demoniaco que leí en el diario de Ryu, y me viene como anillo al dedo ya que no tenía muchos ataques de media y larga distancia.

Jiraiya: dime Naruto?, Te gustaría aprender un nuevo jutsu clase S.

Eso le llamó la atención a Naruto ya que no le vendría mal aprender un nuevo jutsu así que solo asintió con la cabeza para que Jiraiya sonriera ya que él había hablado anteriormente con Minato para enseñarle el Rasengan a Naruto y de esa forma poder intentar crear un lazo padre e hijo, ante eso Minato sólo dió un paso al frente para crear el Rasengan en su mano derecha, Naruto lo pensó un momento ya que era una técnica muy poderosa que servía muy bien a quema ropa, así que decidió escuchar la manera de cómo debía hacerlo, para después intentar hacerlo pero no le salió a la primera, eso hizo que Mito y Menma soltaran una pequeña carcajada por la cara de frustración que puso, pero al segundo intento lo logro sorprendiendo a todos por lo rápido que lo hizo.

Menma: eso es impresionante Nii_san, oto_san tardó tres años, Mito y yo tardamos tres meses pero tú lo lograste a la segunda.

Naruto: gracias, pero tengo una pequeña duda del Rasengan.

Minato: cual es?.

Naruto: es una técnica incompleta, verdad?.

Kushina: como que incompleta?.

Jiraiya: valla te diste de cuenta, tienes razón está incompleta.

Naruto: les importa si intento algo?.

Minato: crees poder completarla?.

Naruto: si no lo intento, no lo sabré.

Naruto creo tres clones los cuales se posicionaron en fila al lado del original para que los cuatro crearán un Rasengan en sus manos derechas, en eso uno de ellos dió un paso al frente para agregarle chakra de fuego a la esfera la tomo un tono negro con un resplandor de fuego, sin más el clon corrió contra un árbol para decir-katonRasengan- la esfera chocó contra el árbol provocando que este se queme por completo y en cuestión de segundos se convierte en cenizas, después de eso el clon desapareció para que otro diera un paso al frente y le agregara chakra de agua a la esfera que tomo un color azul más oscuro para después correr contra otro árbol y pronunciar-SuitonRasengan- al hacer contacto el Rasengan envolvió el árbol en un manto de agua para después explotar y de esa forma destruir el árbol, al igual que el anterior el clon desaparecio para darle paso al otro que le agrego chakra de viento y de esa forma unas especies de aspas aparecieron dándole una forma como de shuriken-Rasenshuriken-el clon lanzó la esfera hacia un grupo de árboles los cuales fueron cortados en dos antes que la esfera estallara formando un domo que destruyó todo a su alrededor para después el clon desapareciera, eso dejo a los de Konoha con la boca bien abierta.

Naruto: eso es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer- en eso mira el Rasengan en su mano- ahora que lo pienso que pasaría si hago que gire aún más rápido de su límite.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo ante esa idea Naruto comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido el chakra del Rasengan hasta que esté comenzó a brillar y su color cambio a blanco mientras creaba varias ráfagas de viento que iban a su interior, esto sorprendió a Minato y Jiraiya pero en eso podían ver como la mano de Naruto temblaba por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo pero no acabo hay ya que de un momento a otro Naruto comenzó a infundir poder demoniaco a la esfera, al principio podían observar como las dos energías se comenzaban a repeler mutuamente pero después de unos segundos se comenzaron a sincronizar para crear una esfera negra con un centro blanco, para sorpresa de todos la esfera parecía que no se movía al igual que las ráfagas de viento que desaparecieron, Naruto al ver la esfera solo corrió contra un árbol para golpearlo con la esfera pero está al hacer contacto se esfumó, Naruto pensó que habia hecho algo mal pero un par de segundos después un gran domo negro con el centro blanco apareció provocando una gran fuerza de absorción la cual hizo que varios árboles fueran arrancados desde raíz para ser dirigidos hacia el domo donde desaparecían, por otro lado al momento que apareció el domo este atrapo el brazo de Naruto el cual pudo sentir como sus músculos eran desgarrados con fuerza mientras sus huesos se rompían en diminutos pedazos, ante eso Naruto soltó un grito de dolor, eso alarmo a todos los de Konoha que rápidamente se movieron para colocarse atrás de unos árboles para evitar salir volando, mientras que Naruto con gran esfuerzo logro liberar su brazo para dar un salto hacia atrás pero aun así la fuerza de atracción evitó que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente pero en eso agarra a Yamato para enterrarlo en el suelo para después ver como su brazo ya estaba curado pero aún sentía un gran dolor para después voltear a ver el domo que seguía absorbiendo todo.

Naruto: qué mierda acabe de crear.

Fin.


	42. 41

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 41

Todos veian como el enorme domo seguía devorando todo lo que fuera hacia el, en un momento el árbol donde estaba Tsunade salió volando hacia él domo ante esto la rubia se asustó pero Naruto rápidamente alcanzo a agarrarla de un brazo para con fuerza atraerla hacia él, Tsunade por su parte al ver que tenía al alcance a Naruto sólo pudo aferrarse a su cuello para que el rubio soltará su brazo y agarrara por la cintura, así paso unos segundos más hasta que el domo perdió fuerza y desaparecio, en eso todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Tsunade quería darle las gracias a Naruto pero al ver el rostro de este pudo notar como su cara mostraba dolor así que bajo su vista al brazo derecho el cual apesar de estar curado parecía estar temblando.

Tsunade: Naruto acaso tú brazo no está curado?.

Naruto: si ya está totalmente curado, pero eso no significa que el dolor se halla ido.

Tsunade: ¡ Y por qué no me lo dijiste!- la rubia rápidamente concentró chakra en el brazo de Naruto el cual parecía que estaba aliviado- esto debe de haber calmado el dolor, como te sientes?.

Naruto: mucho mejor- en eso la mira para darle una sonrisa- gracias Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: no hay de qué, tú me salvaste esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí.

Naruto: jajaja, definitivamente usted será una gran madre- eso sonrojo a la rubia- por eso la protegeré con todo mi poder kaa_chan.

Tsunade: aún es muy pronto para que me digas así- en eso deja su brazo para acariciarle la cabeza- tienes que esperar hasta que me casé con Mei, en ese momento serás mi hijo también.

Después de eso solo rieron un poco para después Tsunade le prohibiera volver a usar esa técnica, Naruto sólo acepto ya que incluso él tenía que aceptar que era algo muy peligrosa al menos por ahora, sin más todos se fueron a descansar para de esa forma pasar 6 días en los cuales Naruto se iba desde muy temprano a entrenar para volver a la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki antes de anochecer, ya el último día decidió tomar un descanso del entrenamiento así que acompañó a Minato a la torre del Hokage para que este pudiera darle las misiones a sus ninjas, todo el día Naruto se la paso leyendo manga mientras los equipos iban y venían por sus misiones pero en la tarde el rubio pudo sentir el chakra de sus compañeros ingresando a la aldea así que solo dejo su libro para guardarlo y mirar a Tsunade que estaba a su lado.

Naruto: ya no entregaran mas misiones por hoy.

Tsunade: y eso por qué?.

Naruto: mis compañeros ya llegaron, y necesito que usted Lady Tsunade como el yodaime estén presentes.

Minato: entiendo, entonces esperemos a los equipos que faltan para que den sus reportes y nos vamos.

Naruto: entonces déjenme y les ayudo con el papeleo, así terminaremos más rápido- sin más Naruto procedió a ayudarles en lo que podía para acabar más rápido.

Con la familia Uchiha

Los tres iban caminando de vuelta a su casa ya que no pudieron hacer más misiones por orden del Hokage, eso no les importo mucho pero lo que si les llamó la atención fue las palabras que le dedicó Naruto a Sasuke la cuales fueron, no hagas nada estúpido, ningúno de los tres entendía a que se refería pero Sasuke se sentía un poco ofendido por esas palabras, sin mas los tres llegaron a la puerta de su casa pero cuando Mikoto fue abrir pudo notar como está no tenía seguro y eso no era normal ya que ella siempre se aseguraba de colocar los seguros cuando salían a misiones.

Miya: que pasa oka_san.

Mikoto: prepárense hay alguien en la casa.

Los dos hermanos solo asintieron para sacar un kunai cada uno mientras que en los ojos de los tres tenían el Sharingan activado, los tres ingresaron en la casa caminando despacio mirando a todos lados para después abrir la puerta hacia la sala, al hacer Mikoto rapidamente colocó uno de sus kunais al frente para bloquear una especie de espada la cual estaba vendada, ante eso Sasuke y Miya se prepararon para atacar pero una voz los detuvo.

Ninguno podía reconocer quien era el sujeto de piel azul pero el otro sí que lo conocían muy bien, Mikoto estaba sin habla ya que frente a ella está su hijo mayor, ante eso unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como en los de Miya pero en Sasuke solo pudo mostrar una cara de odio así que rápidamente concentró chakra de rayo en su mano para después saltar contra Itachi y decir-Chidori- pero Itachi en un rápido movimiento atrapo su mano para lanzarlo contra el suelo y colocar su pie en el cuello de Sasuke impidiendo que este se pueda mover.

Itachi: acaso se te olvidó lo que decía nuestro padre, sobre los jutsus dentro de la casa.

Sasuke: eso que te importa, ya que tú lo mataste- Itachi solo lo ignoro.

Kisame: jajaja Itachi al menos muestra algo de culpa para hacerlo sentir bien.

Itachi: eso no me importa- en eso alzó a Sasuke para darle un golpe en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente- no vine a buscar pelea solo tengo que hablar con alguien.

Sin más Itachi soltó a Sasuke para después caminar hacia un sofá para sentarse mientras era seguido por Kisame, Miya solo alzó a su hermano y lo dejo en una silla mientras se sentaba en otra para mirar nerviosamente a su hermano mayor, Mikoto por su lado solo fue a la cocina para preparar algo de té y después ofrecerle a su hijo mayor y su amigo, ambos aceptaron gustosos para después quedar en un incómodo silencio, después de varios minutos Sasuke comenzo a despertar para ver a Itachi y nuevamente saltar contra él, Mikoto y Miya intentaron detener a Sasuke pero unas cadenas rojas se les adelantaron para que estás los envolvieran y lo sentarán de nuevo en la silla, ante esto todos voltearon a un lado para encontrarse con Naruto.

Naruto: valla, lo primero que te digo y es lo primero que hace.

Itachi: Naruto llegas tarde.

Naruto: les estaba ayudando con el papeleo- en eso detrás del rubio apareció Minato, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Mikoto: esperen, como entraron en mi casa.

Naruto: tengo mis trucos- en eso esconde la ganzúa que tenía en la mano- y bien, podemos pasar.

Miya: claro, sientensen como en casa.

Los cuatro pasaron pero en eso Minato, Tsunade y Jiraiya se sorprendieron al ver a Itachi pero el peliblanco era el más sorprendió al ver sus atuendos.

Jiraiya: ustedes son de Akatsuki- eso provocó una cara de duda en los presentes excepto por Naruto.

Kisame: jajaja parece que nos conocé.

Minato: sensei, que es Akatsuki?.

Jiraiya: por lo que he investigado, son una organización criminal que se encargan de buscar a los jinchurikis para extraerles al bijuu en su interior- eso sorprendió a todos para después Mikoto mirará a Itachi muy preocupada.

Mikoto: hijo, eso es verdad.

Itachi: si esa era el objetivo de Akatsuki, antes de meternos con la jinchuriki equivocada.

Miya: a que te refieres Nii_san?- en eso tanto Kisame como Itachi le dieron una mirada a Naruto que solo se sentó en una silla para sacar está vez una novela erótica.

Naruto: si les quieren contar, adelanté- Itachi asintió con la cabeza para mirar a todos.

Itachi: todo comenzó hace dos años en un bosque de Kiri.

Flash back.

En un bosque de kiri el cual era cubierto por una delgada capa de niebla pero aún así se podía apreciar como seis personas saltaban de rama en rama a una gran velocidad para después caer al suelo en un lugar donde se podía apreciar que hubo una gran batalla.

Yagura: separecen y busquen alguna pista que nos pueda decir dónde está Fuu.

Cuatro de los ninjas que eran Ambus asintieron con la cabeza para dispersarse mientras que Yagura veía como Naruto miraba todo a su alrededor mientras tenía los puños bien apretados, Yagura sabía que estaba enojado, muy enojado y como no estarlo ya que hace menos de 20 minutos se enteró que su novia había sido captura por Akatsuki, cuando está y dos jounins iban a informarle a Utakata sobre dicha organización, él también estaba enojado ya que la peliverde era como su hermana menor, pero en eso pudo ver como el rubio se agachó para agarrar algo del suelo, así que se acercó para poder ver cómo en la palma del rubio había un poco del polvo de escamas de Fuu.

Naruto: Yagura ve con los Ambus y busca a Utakata y tráelo, posiblemente Akatsuki aún este cerca y el puede seguir corriendo peligro.

Yagura: que piensas hacer?.

Naruto: seguiré el rastro hasta donde Fuu, así que espero que llegues rápido porque necesito que me ayudes a llevarlos a todos a Kiri.

Yagura: no los vas a matar?, Eso sí que es raro en tí- en eso Naruto se da vuelta para mirarlo con unos ojos que desprendian una gran sed de sangre.

Naruto: si los mató sería muy generoso de mi parte- en eso voltea a mirar hacia al frente- los torturare hasta que me supliquen la muerte.

Sin decir más Naruto comenzó a correr por el camino de polvo dorado que había en el suelo, mientras que Yagura solo llamó a los Ambus para ir por Utakata y avisarle de lo que estaba pasando.

Con Akatsuki.

Dentro de una cueva se encontraban ocho personas la cuales todos llevaban una capa larga de color negro a su como el cuello de esta era larga que les cubrir parte de su rostro además que las capas tenían unas nubes rojas, actualmente se podía ver a 8 de los 10 miembros de dicha organización los cuales estaba parado sobre los dedos de una gran estatua, en el cetro se podía apreciar a Fuu que estaba inconsciente mientras su chakra como el de chomei eran arrancados a la fuerza provocando que la peliverde comienze a correr el riesgo de morir.

Deidara: y se supone que los jinchuriki son fuertes?, Esta niña no parece que les hubiera dado problemas.

Kakuzu: eso que importa, yo solo quiero ganar dinero.

Hidan: estoy es muy aburrido, yo solo quería sacrificarla para Jashin_sama.

Kakuzu: otra vez con las estupideces de ese Dios falso.

Hidan: ¡Jashin_sama no es un Dios falso!- antes que estos dos comenzaran a discutir.

Pain: los dos basta, por ahora concentrecen en extraer el bijuu del cuerpo de la niña, ya después pueden discurrir tanto como quieran.

Los dos sólo hisieron caso para concentrarse en extraer el bijuu de siete colas, pero en eso pudieron escuchar como la roca que estaba tapando la entrada a la cueva era golpeada varias veces, algunos como Deidara, Kisame y Hidan solo se rieron por los intentos de destruir la roca que estaba reforzada por un sello pero en un momento a otro la roca se rompió en varios pedazos y de esa forma levantar una nube de polvo, eso sorprendió a todos pero su sorpresa llegó a su fin cuando dos dragones uno hecho de lava y el otro de hielo avanzaron para atacarlos provocando que todos den un salto para esquivar el ataque, pero en eso el dragón de lava avanzó contra la boca de la estatua, mientras que el de hielo solo abrió la boca para agarrar al Fuu y dirigirse hacia lo que quedaba de la nube de polvo, ante eso Deidara lanzó varios pájaro de arcilla que se incrustaron en el dragón para después decir-Katsu- ante eso los pájaros explotaron deshaciendo el dragón mientras que la peliverde caía al suelo pero antes de chocar fue agarrada en forma nupcial por Naruto, nadie conocía quien era el rubio frente a ellos excepto por Itachi que se sorprendió al verlo hay parado, por el lado de Naruto sólo acercó su oído al pecho de la peliverde para poder oír como su corazón aún latía logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

Naruto: Fuu Fuu, vamos abre esos hermosos ojos tuyos- después de sacudirla un poco por fin comienza a abrir los ojos para darle una sonrisa al rubio- lamento llegar tarde preciosa.

Fuu: sabía que vendrías- sus palabras eran apenas un susurro por lo debil que sentía- siempre puedo confiar en tí.

Naruto: nunca lo dudes, siempre vendré por tí- en eso Naruto crea un clon de tierra y le pasa a Fuu- Yagura está cerca así que te enviare con él- Fuu sólo asiente con la cabeza para que Naruto le acaricie el cabello- duerme un poco preciosa, que yo me ocupo de todo ahora.

Sin más Fuu cerro los ojos para que él clon comenzará a correr hacia donde se supone que estaba Yagura, ante eso Hidan corrió contra el clon con su guadaña en mano pero en un parpadeo apareció Naruto frente a él lanzando un corte en diagonal el cual lo bloqueó con su propia arma, Naruto no perdió tiempo y comenzo a lanzar varios cortes los cuales Hidan apenas podia bloquear pero en un descuido Naruto logro golpearlo en la cara con su mano libre provocando que está salga volando un par de metros antes de caer de pie.

Hidan: jajajaja tú mocoso serás un buen sacrificio para mi señor Jashin_sama.

Naruto: me importa un pepino tu Dios de mierda- eso lo hizo enojar- escuchen bien, ninguno de ustedes saldrá ileso de esta cueva- en eso mira a todos los miembros hasta que noto a Itachi- así que aquí estabas Itachi.

Itachi: valla, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te ví Naruto.

Kisame: oye Itachi, conoces al mocoso- en eso todos lo miran.

Itachi: si, es el hijo no deseado del yodaime Hokage.

Naruto: ex hijo, ya que fui adoptado por la actual mizukage, cuando llegue a Kiri.

Itachi: así que al final escapaste de la aldea.

Naruto: eso no importa, lo que importa es que lastimaron a mi novia y eso no lo pienso pasar por alto.

Después de decir eso Deidara lanzó varias arañas de arcilla que se movieron rápidamente contra el rubio para comenzar a envolverlo, Naruto sólo se quedo quieto mirando a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, en ese momento Deidara sólo sonrió para pronunciar-Katsu- las arañas explotaron con gran fuerza, Itachi bajo la cabeza un poco por la muerte del rubio pero en eso una bola de fuego salió dirigida desde el cielo hacia pain pero Konan creo un muro de papel protegiendo al pelinaranjado para después mirar hacia el cielo y encontrarse con Naruto parado en el aire ante de que este desaparezca en un parpadeo de la vista de todos para después escuchar el sonido de metales chocando entre sí, así que voltearon para ver cómo Sasori se encontraba enfrentando al rubio con su marioneta del Kazekage sorprendiendo a más de uno como el pelirojo comenzaba a retroceder por los diversos cortes del rubio, Sasori en un momento retrocedió para liberar la arena metálica del cuerpo de la marioneta y utilizarla para atacar pero Naruto se movia de un lado a otro a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques para después acercarse a Sasori a gran velocidad y realizar una posición de manos-elemento de aire: bala de aire- Naruto expulsó tres poderosas balas de aire para que una golpeara la marioneta logrando destruirla mientras las otras dos golpearon a Sasori logrando que este salga volando hacia atrás pero nuevamente Naruto desaparecio en un parpadeo y apareció detrás del pelirojo para envolver su pierna derecha con chakra de viento-patada huracán- Naruto le dió una patada giratoria en la espalda para enviarlo contra una de las paredes e incrustarlo en ella.

Deidara al ver a su compañero incrustado en la pared decidió dejar de jugar y se puso serio para correr contra el rubio, Naruto al ver como Deidara iba hacia él a mano limpia incrustó su katana en el suelo para después colocar sus brazos en cruz bloqueando de esa forma una patada del rubio mayor para después lanzarle un golpe al mentón el cual Deidara lo esquivó, los dos rubios comenzaron a intercambiar fuertes golpes por varios minutos hasta que Deidara retrocedió para meter sus manos en la arcilla para rápidamente crear varios pájaros que salieron volando contra Naruto él cual sólo realizó una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- una gran cantidad de esferas de agua aparecieron a su alrededor para después salir disparados contra los pájaros los cuales fueron atravesados sin mucho esfuerzo antes que Deidara los pudiera detonar, las esferas seguiremos su curso contra el rubio mayor que solo dió un salto hacia un lado para poder esquivarlas y así ver cómo estás chocaban contra él suelo creando una pequeña nube de polvo, Deidara veía asombrado y pensaba en lo que le pudo haber pasado si no se quitaba a tiempo, pero dejando esos pensamientos de lado volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Naruto para seguir con su batalla pero este había desaparecido pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como alguien agarraba su hombro derecho así que lentamente se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules pertenecientes a Naruto que estaba acabando de hacer una posición de manos con su mano libre para después decir-elemento de hielo: prisión de hielo- ante esto el cuerpo de Deidara fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo que lo dejo inmóvil.

Naruto retiro su mano para después dar un salto hacia adelante esquivando un corte en vertical proveniente de la guadaña de Hidan, el rubio sólo giro en el aire para caer al lado de su katana y agarrarla para después ver como pain les daba una señal a Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi y Kisame para que atacarán, estos sólo asintieron para lanzarse los cuatro contra el rubio que sin perder tiempo creo tres clones de agua que saltaron contra, Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi, mientras el original comenzaba una pelea de kenjutsu contra Kisame, la batalla estaba muy pareja pero en eso Naruto concentró chakra de rayo en su katana provocando una sonrisa en Kisame que se apresuró a lanzar un corte en diagonal que fue bloqueado por el rubio pero en eso Naruto pudo observar como la espada de Kisame devoraba el chakra que tenía en su katana así que solo dió un pequeño salto hacia atrás para ver a su adversario fijamente.

Naruto: esa espada, acaso es?.

Kisame: si, está espada es Samehada o espada piel de tiburón, está espada se alimenta de chakra y me lo da a mí.

Naruto: así que tú eres el tal jinchuriki sin cola del que escuché hablar.

Kisame: valla tal parece soy muy famoso- en eso Naruto muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto: así es, pero yo te conozco más como tiburosin, ya que de esa forma te decía ella.

A la mente de Kisame sólo vino la imagen de una mujer peliroja mientras le sonreía maligna mente mostrando asi sus dientes que parecían colmillos, en eso vio a Naruto y de cierta forma el rubio le recordaba mucho a ella y más con esa sonrisa maligna.

Kisame: que relación tienes con Ameyuri Ringo?.

Naruto: fue mi maestra antes de que la matara.

Naruto rápidamente desaparecio en un parpadeo para aparecer detrás de Kisame lanzando un corte horizontal que tenía la intención de cortarle la cabeza, Kisame se dió de cuenta a tiempo para agacharse y esquivar así el ataque para contra atacar con Samehada pero Naruto sólo dió un paso atrás para evitarla, nuevamente ambos comenzaron amoverse por todo el lugar mientras chocaban sus espadas, por otro lado los tres clones del rubio les estaban dando una gran pelea a los miembros de Akatsuki pero estos terminaron venciendo a los clones para después dirigirse donde Naruto que estaba apunto de cortar a Kisame en dos, así que Kakuzu a una impresionante velocidad llegó al lado del rubio para darle un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar un par de metros donde apareció Hidan con su guadaña listo para cortarlo pero Naruto lo pudo ver a tiempo para girar y bloquear el corte con su katana, eso lo aprovecho Kisame que se movió rápido para darle un corte en la espalda con Samehada provocando que Naruto de un grito de dolor y así afloje el agarre que tenía en la katana para que Kakuzu golpeara sus brazos para que soltará la katana y en un rápido movimiento Hidan agarro el brazo derecho del rubio mientras que Kakuzu el brazo izquierdo y por último Kisame agarrara su cabeza para que Itachi quedará frente a él y activará su Mangekyou Sharingan.

Pain: Itachi acaba ya con él.

Itachi: como ordene líder- en eso mira a Naruto fijamente a los ojos-Tsukuyomi.

Itachi aplicó el poderoso genjutsu en el rubio que solo bajo la cabeza, ante eso los tres de Akatsuki aflojaron su agarre sobre el rubio, pero Itachi sentía algo raro ya que apesar de haberlo metido en un genjutsu tenía el sentimiento de que algo no iba bien, en eso pudo ver como Naruto comenzaba a mostrar una sonrisa que apenas era visible, eso desconcentro al Uchiha pero este no pudo hacer nada ya que recibió una patada en el estómago que lo mando unos metros atrás, eso sorprendió a los otros miembros de Akatsuki, así que Kisame alzó a Samehada para lanzar un corte en vertical con la intención de partir en dos al rubio, Naruto en un movimiento rápido golpeó el mango de su katana con su pierna para que está se elevará para agarrarla con los dientes y alzará la cabeza para poder bloquear el corte de Samehada para después realizar una posición de manos-elemento de rayo: gran rayo destructor- de sus manos se concentró una gran cantidad de chakra para después de esta un poderoso rayo saliera disparado atravesando a Hidan como a Kakuzu provocado que estos lo suelten dejando al rubio libre para que este tomara su katana con la mano y pudiera alejar a Kisame, Hidan como Kakuzu solo escupieron algo de sangre pero cuando iban a atacar a Naruto este se les adelanto dándole una patada giratoria a cada uno que los envío a volar para después desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer detrás de Kisame para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de agua: gran cañón de agua- un poderoso chorro de agua salió de la boca del rubio que golpeó la espalda de Kisame y de esa forma lo mando contra una pared quedando incrustado.

Itachi por su lado comenzó a levantarse del suelo, realmente le costaba pensar que se hubiera salido tan rápido del Tsukuyomi pero antes de poder hacer algo pudo sentir como su cara era agarrada para ver a Naruto.

Naruto: para tu información, yo soy inmune a cualquier tipo de genjutsu.

Itachi: eso como es posible?- el rubio sólo alzó los hombros.

Naruto: ni yo lo sé.

Sin más Naruto golpeo varias veces la cabeza del Uchiha contra el suelo para después soltarlo y ver a la última pareja que estaba en pie, por otro lado Konan está sin habla ya que el niño de unos 12 años había vencido a la mayoría de sus compañeros, en eso pudo ver como Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia pain así que ella se interpuso para lanzar varias shurikens de papel que el rubio las bloqueaba o desviaba con su katana para comenzar a correr hacia la peliazul, Konan al ver la intención del rubio solo creo unas alas de papel para comenzar a volar para tomar distancia, ella por lo que vio anteriormente pudo identificar que sería una muy mala idea luchar en tierra contra Naruto y más cuerpo a cuerpo, así que intentaría con ataques de larga distancia pero al darse la vuelta para mirar donde estaba solo pudo abrir los ojos hasta no más poder al ver cómo Naruto corría detrás de ella en el aire, eso desconcentro a Konan y eso lo noto Naruto que corrió más rápido para poder cortarle una de las alas, la peliazul al ver que comenzó a caer se disperso en varios papeles que se comenzaron a reunir a un lado, pero en ese momento Naruto apareció dándole un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago provocando que la peliazul escupa sangre para después recibir unos golpes en todo el cuerpo antes de ser lanzada contra una pared.

Naruto volteó a ver a pain el cual no mostraba ninguna emoción así que el rubio se lanzó dispuesto a cortarlo en dos pero en eso pain alza su mano y cuando Naruto estaba a sólo centímetros de distancia, el pelinaranjado pronunció-Shinra Tensei- en eso Naruto fue repelido y lanzado hacia atrás para chocar fuertemente contra la pared que estaba al lado de la entrada a la cueva provocando que está se quiebre en pedazos para caer sobre el rubio y enterrandolo.

Con Yagura.

Yagura había hallado a Utakata haciendo pereza como siempre mientras que a su lado estaba su única estudiante Hotaru, después de explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Fuu y Akatsuki este accedió a acompañarlos, porque sabía que si no lo hacía tendría problemas con Naruto, así el grupo comenzo a saltar entre ramas hacia donde se separaron de Naruto pero al llegar también llegó el clon del rubio con Fuu en brazos, ante eso Yagura se acercó para mirar cómo estaba su pequeña hermana.

Yagura: como está?.

Clon: cansada, tal parece les quitaron mucho chakra a ambas- en eso la deja en el suelo mientras que un Alcón apareció para aterrizar en el brazo de uno de los Ambus.

Yagura: que pasa?.

Ambu: tal parece la mizukage viene en camino junto con unos escuadrones de Ambus, también Zabuza y Haku vienen con ella.

Yagura: entiendo- en eso mira a Fuu- los esperaremos aquí, de esa forma tendré tiempo de pasarle algo de chakra de Fuu.

Clon: entonces los dejo, para que el original ya pueda luchar sin preocupaciones-sin más el clon desaparecio frente a todos.

Ambu 2: Yagua, es seguro dejar a Naruto_sama luchando contra ellos él solo.

Yagura: eso es lo mejor, es preferible que desahogue su ira con ellos.

Ambus 3: es verdad, al fin y al cabo nadie saldra ileso al provocar la ira de un demonio y menos si ese demonio es Naruto_sama- en eso los cuatro Ambus, Hotaru y Utakata unen sus palmas como si fueran a rezar.

Ambus/Utakata/Hotaru: que Dios se apiade de sus almas- eso provocó una pequeña risa en Yagura.

Yagura: jajajaja chicos aún es muy temprano para decir eso.

Con Naruto.

Pain solo veía el montón de rocas donde estaba enterrado el rubio para después dirigir una mirada a los demás miembros de la organización, en eso Konan llegó a su lado un poco a dolorida para después escuchar como el hielo que encerraba a Deidara explotaba en pedazos dejando libre al rubio mayor.

Deidara: ese maldito mocoso me las pagara- en eso mira a todos lados- díganme dónde está lo haré volar con mi mayor arte.

Pain: calmate Deidara, recuerda que aún tenemos una misión que cumplir, además el chico ya no será una molestia- en eso muestra el montón d rocas cerca de la entrada.

Hidan: valla digno del jefe, aún que me hubiera gustado dárselo a Jashin_sama.

Kisame: pero aún así, el mocoso era muy fuerte, además de tener muy buenos instintos de lucha, es increíble pensar que alguna vez perteneció a Konoha como tú Itachi.

Itachi: cuando lo conocí era un niño débil, nadie se dedicó a entrenarlo el aprendía por si sólo.

Pain: como sea, al ver su potencial me hubiera gustado que se uniera a nosotros.

Deidara: encerio jefe habría inten...

Deidara no pudo acabar de hablar ya que una enorme roca lo golpeó llevandoselo hasta la pared que estaba a un lado de él provocando que está de agrietara, ante eso todos voltearon a ver de dónde provino la roca para encontrarse a Naruto parado en el monto de rocas mientras agarraba otra gran roca con su mano derecha sin ningún esfuerzo y la lanzaba contra Deidara a gran velocidad, Deidara por su parte no pudo reacciónar a tiempo para evitar la roca que terminó golpeando fuertemente para después caer al suelo inconsciente.

Naruto: me alegra que pensarás en invitarme a unirme a tu organización, pero rechazo la oferta.

Pain: veo que sigues vivo.

Naruto: no creerías que moriría por un ataque tan débil como el que usaste, además- en eso se toca la cabeza para sonreír- tal parece que mi plan funciono.

Sasori: que plan?.

Naruto: el de entretenerlos hasta que mi clon llevará a Fuu a un lugar seguro.

Pain: interesante, definitivamente eres un chico muy interesante.

Naruto: gracias ojos anillados.

Kisame: hey jefe, parece que está pelea aún no va a acabar.

Pain: tienes razón- en eso mira a todos sus miembros- prepárense, no quiero que se contengan él aún puede esconder un truco bajo la manga- en eso mira a Naruto que solo tenía una sonrisa en la cara- te mostraré el verdadero poder de un Dios.

Naruto: así que tú eres un Dios, eso es muy interesante- en eso da un par de pasos hacia al frente para agacharse y agarrar su katana que estaba en el piso- entonces que les parece si nos presentamos, ya que quiero saber a quién voy a derrotar.

Sasori: mi nombre es Sasori de la arena roja, ninja renegado de Suna y mi compañero haya atrás noqueado es Deidara, ninja renegado de Iwa.

Hidan: mi nombre es Hidan, soy un ser inmortal que sirve a Jashin_sama, ninja renegado de Yugakure.

Kakuzu: mi nombre es Kakuzu, también soy un inmortal además que me gusta el dinero, ninja renegado de Taki.

Naruto: valla eres de la misma aldea que Fuu, bien ahora tu tiburosin.

Kisame: maldito, yo soy Kisame uno de los siete espadachines de la neblina, ninja renegado de Kiri y te prometo que te mataré.

Itachi: ya me conoces, soy Itachi Uchiha, ninja renegado de Konoha.

Konan: mi nombre es konan, ninja de Ame.

Naruto: valla la única mujer de la organización, jajajaja de seguro todas las noches debes tener un montón de orgías con todos esos hombres calenturientos a tu alrededor- en eso una shuriken de papel paso por su lado cortado levemente su mejilla.

Konan: yo no soy ese tipo de mujer- la rabia y enojo se podía percibir en su voz.

Naruto: tal parece no aguantas una bromita, bien sigues tú ojos de anillos- ante eso pain solo dió una pequeña sonrisa.

Pain: valla que no respetas a nadie, ni si quiera cuando estás frente a un Dios, que se le va hacer, mi nombre es pain, ninja de Ame, ahora quién eres tú.

Naruto: bien, mi nombre es Naruto Terumi ninja de Kiri- en eso muestra una sonrisa maliciosa- y desde hoy su peor pesadilla jajajajajajaja así que comenzamos mis apetitosas presas ya quiero probar su sangre.

Fin


	43. 42

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 42

Naruto corrió contra todos los miembros mientras envolvía su katana en chakra de viento, Hidan junto a Kisame avanzaron para interceptarlo con sus propias armas, Naruto por su lado comenzó a dar cortes rápidos y precisos a los dos Akatsukis que solo intentaban mantenerle el paso, después de unos segundos Kakuzu apareció sobre el rubio para que una máscara con detalles rojos saliera de su espalda- elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- la gran bola avanzó a gran velocidad contra el rubio, Hidan y Kisame solo dieron un salto atrás para alejarse y ver cómo la bola envolvía a Naruto, en eso Kakuzu callo de pie al suelo muy cerca de las llamas, todos pensaron que Naruto ya no estaría vivo pero valla sorpresa se llevaron al ver como una mano atravesaba el cuerpo de Kakuzu, por otro lado Kakuzu solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos al ver cómo un brazo izquierdo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y en su mano tenía su corazón ante esto Kakuzu dió un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y así todos ver cómo entre las llamas salía el rubio sin ningún rasguño mientras mantenía el corazón a la vista de todos antes de aplastarlo.

Los miembros de Akatsuki no podía quitar su cara de sorpresa incluso pain estaba sorprendido pero aún así no tenían permitido perder y menos con un niño que era más joven que ellos, así que está vez Sasori decidió usar su mejor ataque, en eso se quita su capa de Akatsuki para mostrar su torso desnudo el cual parecía una marioneta y así sacar un rollo de su espalda para realizar una posición de manos- jutsu secreto rojo: apareció de cien marionetas - una gran nube de humo surgió del pergamino para después mostrar a cien marionetas en el aire las cuales todas tenían una capa roja, en eso Sasori habré un compartimento de su pecho para que una gran cantidad de hilo de chakra se concretará con las marionetas.

Sasori: de verdad no me lo creo, lo lejos que hay que llegar para matar a un simple niño.

Naruto: ya sabes lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere.

Sasori: pero tu suerte acaba aquí, pero no te preocupes me encargaré de examinar tu cuerpo hasta los huesos y hacer de tí una gran marioneta- en eso el rubio muestra una cara de asco.

Naruto: lo siento pero no quiero ser uno de tus muñecos que de seguro los usas para masturbarte, pero inténtalo al final tú serás el que caerá ahora.

Los demás de Akatsuki solo retrocedieron hacia donde estaba pain, ya que era seguro que el rubio no podría contra tantas marionetas a ala vez, así que Sasori avanzó a gran velocidad mientras enviaba sus marionetas para atacar, Naruto por su parte comenzó a correr para enfrentarse a todas las marionetas, claro que Sasori no sé quería quedar fuera de la acción así que debes en cuando lanzaba uno que otro golpe al rubio pero este los esquivaba con gran precisión, duraron varios minutos hací y Naruto ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir del juego así que solo desaparecio en un parpadeo para aparecer en el aire parado y mirar a su enemigo, Sasori no sabía cómo hacia para estar parado en el aire pero eso no le importo para lanzar sus marionetas hacia el rubio mientras que al mismo tiempo extendía sus brazos para mostrar una especie de tubos en sus manos de los cuales salió un poderoso chorro de agua a presión, Naruto por su lado solo sonrió para envolver su katana con su poder demoniaco y lanzarla hacia Sasori pero está quedo clavada a solo centímetros del pelirojo, Sasori sólo soltó una carcajada pero en eso Naruto comenzó a descender a gran velocidad esquivados todas las marionetas mientras realizaba una posición de manos y al llegar al lado de Sasori agarrar su katana para pronunciar- arte demoníaco: empalamiento - gran parte del suelo fue cubierto por una especie de capa negra para después una gran cantidad de picos oscuros ermejieron del suelo atravesando no solo a Sasori si no a todas las marionetas antes de que los picos desaparecieran y todos calleran al suelo, en eso el rubio se acercó al cuerpo del pelirojo para arrancar un objeto cilíndrico que tenía en el pecho para tirarlo aún lado.

Naruto: bien, ya van dos- en eso mira a los demás- quien quiere ser el siguiente.

Pain: te estas convirtiendo en un problema Naruto.

Naruto: ustedes se lo buscaron, hoy tenia un buen humor hasta que volví de mi misión y me enteré que unos estúpidos secuestraron a mi hermosa novia.

Pain: era necesario, para traer la paz al mundo Shinobi.

Naruto: y eso incluye extraerle a Chomei a la fuerza, sabiendo que eso la matara.

Konan: la vida de una persona no es importante, si con eso se puede traer la paz para todo el mundo.

Naruto: interesante respuesta, ahora dejame responderte de otra forma- en eso la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció para mostrar un gesto de odió puro- si se meten con mis novias y mi aldea yo mismo me encargaré de que todo el mundo se vuelva el mismo infierno.

Konan: estas dispuesto de provocar al que el mundo arda en llamas por ella- Konan como todos estaban en shock.

Naruto: ella al igual que Haku, son mi mundo, mi vida y la luz que iluminan este camino oscuro que tengo que recorrer.

Los de Akatsuki no tuvieron ningún tipo de sentimiento a lo que acabaron de escuchar, en eso Hidan se aburrió del silencio que había en el lugar y decidió correr y atacar a Naruto con su guadaña, el rubio ya se había cansado de los juegos a si que decidió acabar con todo de una vez por todas y cuando Hidan lanzó un corte en horizontal este solo se movió atrás para esquivar el ataque pero aún así alcanzo a cortarlo y eso hizo sonreír a peliplata, Kakuzu atacó con su Taijutsu el cual provocó que el rubio se fuera a la defensiva esquivando los ataques hasta que de la nada un gran brazo rojo lo atrapó, Naruto dió la vuelta para ver a Itachi siendo protegido por una especie de humanoide.

Naruto no sabía que era esa figura pero eso no importo ya que fue lanzado contra el suelo varias veces antes de soltarlo, Naruto un poco lastimado y con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su boca se paró para ver al frente de él a Hidan pero este tenía una nueva apariencia miéntras estaba encima de un círculo rojo y en su mano derecha tenía una barra negra.

Antes de que Hidan pudiera hacer algo Naruto realizó una posición de manos- elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos - una gran cantidad de esferas de agua fueron disparadas hacia Hidan que no pudo hacer nada y fue atravesado por las esfera pero aún así se quedó de pie para después reír a todo pulmón, Naruto no entendía por qué se reía hasta que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y su ropa comenzaba a ser coloreada por un rojo carmesí y al mismo tiempo un gran dolor invadió su cuerpo, ante esto Naruto sólo callo de rodillas unos segundos antes de pararse y lanzarse contra Hidan, pero Kakuzu llegó a el primero para darle un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar contra las rocas que ahora cubrían la entrada de la cueva, Naruto al momento del impacto sólo hizo un gesto de dolor para después intentar levantarse pero Konan alzó su mano derecha- arte ninja:lanza de shinigami - una gran cantidad de papel se agrupó en su mano hasta formar una lanza para después lanzarla hacia Naruto y que está lo atravesara en la zona del estómago provocando que este caiga hacia atrás y quedé acostado encima de una roca.

Kisame: maldición, si que es alguien difícil de matar.

Pain: pero aún así hay que mostrar respetos, ya que fue el primero que se enfrentó a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo y pudo derrotar a dos de los nuestros.

Hidan: eso no importa, sólo espero ver si pudo salvar algo de su cuerpo para ofrecerse lo a Jashin_sama.

Kakuzu: deja de decir tantas estupideces de ese Dios falso y mejor tráeme el corazón del chico, necesito reemplazarlo por el que perdí.

Hidan: si sí ya voy- en eso se acercó al cuerpo del rubio- eso te paso por bajar la guardia.

En ese momento todos pudieron ver cómo un destello blanco cruzo en diagonal a Hidan para que este sólo escupa sangre antes de dividirse en dos y así poder ver cómo Naruto se paraba mientras se deslizaba por la lanza de papel hasta el borde para salir y mirar a Hidan en el piso el cual tenía una cara de asombro al igual que los demás.

Naruto: no debiste bajar la guardia- sin más comienza a avanzar hacia los demás.

Kakuzu: acaso también eres inmortal?.

Naruto: claro que no.

Konan: entonces cómo puedes estar vivo con esas heridas- Naruto sonrió para levantarse su camiseta.

Naruto: cual herida?- el torso del rubio no mostraba señales de haber sido herido.

Itachi: como es posible?.

Naruto: mi regeneración es más rápida que la normal, incluso supara a la de un jinchuriki.

Kisame: ya que cansé de tí, no sé cuántas veces habrá que matarte para que mueras de una vez por todas, así que ya no perderse el más el tiempo.

Kisame se lanzó contra el rubio junto con Kakuzu para después quedar frente a Naruto y lanzar un corte en horizontal mientras que Kakuzu lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha, Naruto sólo sonrió para bloquear el ataque de Kisame con su katana mientras agarraba la mano de Kakuzu sin refuerzo con su mano libre.

Naruto: al comienzo pain dijiste que eras un Dios.

Pain: así es, acaso ya aceptas que no puedes contra mí, al final y al cabo un humano no puede ganarle a un Dios.

Naruto: tienes razón, un humano no puede ganarle nunca a un Dios- eso hizo sonreír a pain pero al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto su sonrisa se esfumó- pero dime, que hay de un Demonio.

Esa declaración dejó sin habla a los presentes pero en eso todos pudieron ver cómo los ojos de Naruto cambiaban de color para volverse negro con rojo y en sus brazos aparecieron una marcas rojas, en ese momento Naruto alejó a Kisame de un movimiento de su katana para agarrar el brazo de Kakuzu y atraerlo para terminar dándole un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago, Kakuzu se arrodilló por el golpe, para después rápidamente sacara sus cuatro máscaras que tenía en la espalda para de esa forma atacar al rubio a quema ropa, pero Naruto de un movimiento veloz corto las máscaras para que calleran al suelo, Kakuzu estaba asombrado pero aún así no se rindió y lanzó un golpe hacia el mentón con su mano derecha, Naruto se hizo para atrás esquivando el golpe para rápidamente cortarle el brazo, ante esto Kakuzu dió un grito de dolor pero todo acabó cuando una poderosa patada giratoria en la cabeza lo mando a quedar enterrado en uno de los muros de la cueva además de inconsciente, por otro lado Kisame se levantó a tiempo para ver cómo Kakuzu caía vencido así que nuevamente corrió para atacar al rubio pero antes de poder estar lo suficientemente cerca Samehada comenzó a temblar hasta que una púas salieron del mango provocando que Kisame la suelte.

Kisame: que le pasa?.

Naruto: tiene miedo, al igual que tú debería tenerlo.

Kisame: estupideces.

Kisame la volvió a garras para susurrar unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar, en eso una cúpula de agua lo envolvió mientras que tanto Kisame y Samehada se comenzaban a fucionar para Mostar su nueva apariencia.

Al ver esta imagen Naruto por fin entendió porque Ringo se refería a Kisame como tiburosin y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, eso enfureció a Kisame que se lanzó nuevamente contra él rubio para abrir su boca, Naruto al ver que era lo que quería hacer solo colocó su brazo izquierdo al frente para que Kisame lo mordiera con gran fuerza, pero lo que no espero Kisame fue ver la sonrisa de superioridad que tenían en su cara en ese momento para después Naruto atravesara el estómago del tiburón con su Katana varias veces mientras reía como un psicópata, Kisame no duro mucho antes de soltar el brazo del rubio dando un grito de dolor pero fue callado por un golpe en el estómago de parte de Naruto para que Kisame callera de rodillas.

Naruto: sabes, escuché que la aleta de tiburón es muy deliciosa- en eso agarra la aleta de la espalda de Kisame- y mira, aquí tengo muy grande para cocinar.

Sin más de un movimiento rápido Naruto le cortó la aleta produciendo que Kisame grité de dolor pero esto no duro mucho ya rápidamente levantó su pierna izquierda y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza su cabeza provocando que está quede enterrado en el suelo y al mismo tiempo inconsciente, en eso el cuerpo de Kisame comenzo a volver a la normalidad para después poder ver cómo Samehada se movia hacia un lugar alejado del rubio, por el lado de Naruto sólo ignoro a la espada para posar su vista en Itachi que nuevamente estaba siendo cubierto por su Susanoo, Itachi sin perder tiempo utilizo la espada Totsuka del Susanoo con la intención de atravesarlo y meterlo en un genjutsu eterno pero Naruto cubrió su katana con su poder demoniaco para bloquear el ataque sorprendiendo al Uchiha por unos instantes hasta que lo miro como se defendía de todos los ataques para en un momento pronunciar- Amaterasu - para que unas llamas negras cubrieran el cuerpo del rubio, pero Naruto al ver las su cuerpo cubierto por las llamas sólo sonrió para seguir atacado al Susano y en un descuido del gran humanoide desaparecer en un parpadeo y aparecer frente a la cara del Susanoo para darle un patada que lo mando al suelo junto con Itachi, el pelinegro se sorprendió por ser derribado mientras que podía ver cómo sus llamas no le hacían nada.

Itachi: por qué mis llamas no te queman?.

Naruto: lo están haciendo, pero como te dije antes, yo me regeneró a una gran velocidad- en eso alza su katana para apuntar al pelinegro- ahora dime?, Que se siente ser derrotado por tu propia katana.

Itachi por instinto colocó el espejo de Tata que era el escudo del Susanoo con la intención que este devolviera el ataque del rubio pero al hacer contacto el escudo se quebró mientras la hoja de la katana seguía su camino hasta atravesar el pecho de Itachi logrando que este escupa sangre y que el Susanoo desaparezca, Naruto retiro su katana para clavarsela en los dos ante brazos logrando que Itachi grite a todo pulmón, para después quitarse de encima y dar un par de pasos, Itachi solo se dió la vuelta para intentar pararse pero eso lo vio Naruto que salto contra el pelinegro y darle una patada en el estómago para mandarlo a volar contra el muro en donde estaba Kakuzu y de esa forma también quedar inconsciente, nuevamente Naruto dió la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia los dos últimos Akatsukis que quedaban, por su lado Konan sentía miedo al ver la sonrisa del rubio que solo daba a entender que se estaba divirtiendo con ellos, sin esperar más creo varias shurikens de papel que lanzó contra Naruto que solo corrió hacia ellas para esquivarlas ágilmente mientras avanzaba, Konan se dispuso a volar para alejarlo de pain pero Naruto en un parpadeo apareció frente a ella conectándo un golpe en la cara de la peliazul con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla contra uno de los muros pero antes de chocar Naruto apareció en un parpadeo atrás de ella para darle un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Pain: por qué la noqueaste rápido?- en eso Naruto lo mira

Naruto: para ser sincero, no me gusta pegarle a las mujeres, aún que sean mis enemigas y más sin son muy bonitas.

Pain: valla así que no eres tan malo como llegué a pensar.

Naruto: ten cuidado con lo que dices, dije que no me gusta, pero, si me provocan créeme que no tendré piedad.

Pain: si eso es verdad entonces por qué no nos has matado a ninguno de nosotros, por lo que íbamos hacerle a tu novia- eso provocó una enorme sonrisa el Naruto.

Naruto: porque matarlos sería muy aburrido, ya que tengo en mente una gran variedad de torturas que aplicaré en todos ustedes.

Pain solo soltó una pequeña risa por lo que dijo el rubio para que después a su alrededor cinco personas con los mismos ojos que pain, su cabello anaranjado excepto por uno que era totalmente calvo y piercings en la cara aparecieron mientras todos miraban Naruto.

Naruto veía a los nuevos personajes con interés y eso lo vio pain que solo procedió a presentar a sus compañeros de derecha a izquierda, comenzando con el que tenía los dos mechones largos de cabello a cada lado de su rostro, para nombrarlo como el camino Humano, después siguió con el que tenía todo el cabello peinado hacia atrás para nombrarlo como el camino de Petra, después siguió con la única mujer del pequeño grupo siendo llamada como el camino Animal, después siguió él para auto dominarse como el camino de Deva, continuo con el calvo el cual lo nombró como el camino de Asura y al último lo presento como el camino de Naraka, Naruto no entendía porque los presento de esa forma pero algo si estaba seguro y era que no debía bajar la guardia ya que lo más seguro era que le darían algo de problema.

Los seis pain corrieron al mismo tiempo contra Naruto que rápidamente realizó una posición de manos- elemento de fuego: explosión ignea - Naruto colocó sus manos en el piso para después el suelo comenzará a brillar bajo los seis pains, para después estallar en una gran explosión de fuego pero en eso se escuchó- Baihoko - y en eso rápidamente el fuego comenzó a ser absorbido por las manos del camino de Petra, para después el camino de Asura lanzará una gran cantidad de misiles los cuales el rubio comenzó a esquivar pero cuando acabaron apareció el camino Humano frente al rubio para de esa forma colocar una mano en la cabeza de Naruto y decir-Extracción de alma - para comenzar a retirar su mano junto con el alma de Naruto, pero antes de poder sacarla por completo una gran sombra oscura surgió del rubio y lo único que se veía eran unos ojos rojos como la sangre para que sus brazos tomaran forma de garras y cortaran al camino Humano en trozos, después de eso el alma de Naruto volvió a dentro y la sombra desapareció dejando atómicos a los demás caminos.

Naruto: no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que acabo de pasar- en eso mira al pain hecho trizas- pero no creo que volverá a pasar.

Sin más el camino Animal realizó una posición de manos- jutsu deinvocación - una gran nube de humo apareció para después surgiera un gran rinoceronte el cual también tenía el Rinengan en sus ojos para después correr contra el rubio e intentar embestirlo con su cuerno pero Naruto lo agarro sin mucho esfuerzo con su mano libre para de un movimiento lanzarlo hacia el techo y logrando que este se estrelle provocando que el techo comience a caer pero el camino de Deva estiró sus manos para pronunciar-Shira Tensei - ante esto los escombros que caían fueron lanzados hacia los lados y una gran cantidad termino cubriendo la estatua donde planeaban encerrar a Chomei, después eso Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo para aparecer detrás del camino de Asura con la intención de cortarlo en dos, pero este se agachó justo a tiempo esquivando el ataque, ante eso el rubio retrocedió para pensar en cómo sabía que él estaba detras, en eso mira detalladamente a todos los pains, en eso mira sus Rinengan, el no conoció lo que podía hacer esos ojos pero aún asi quiso intentar algo diferente, así que rápidamente saco un par de bombas de luz para mantenerlas en su mano libre para correr contra el camino de Animal, la chica sólo comenzó a realizar una nueva posición de manos pero Naruto desapareció de su visita para aparecer en el cielo y de reojo pudo observar a los otro pains viéndolo fijamente pero ninguno hacia algo así que lanzó un corte descendente pero la mujer lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, en eso entendió que pasaba así solo cerro los ojos para lanzar la bombas de luz y estás estallaron cegando temporal mente a todos los pains, eso lo aprovecho Naruto para golpear a la mujer con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla a volar un par de metros y se quedará incrustada en la pared para después posar su vista en el camino de Preta y naraka que todavía no se recuperaban así que solo corrió hacia ellos mientras realizaba un posición de manos- elemento de hielo: prisión dehielo- rápidamente Naruto colocó sus manos en los dos hombres para que estos fueran cubiertos por un grueso hielo impidiendo que se puedan mover.

Cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad tanto el camino de Asura y Deva se sorprendieron al ver a sus otros caminos derrotados pero en eso Naruto apareció frente a los dos para alzar su mano libre.

Naruto: ahora veamos si sus ojos también pueden ver en la oscuridad jajajaja.

Naruto creo una esfera negra en su mano para pronunciar- palacio detinieblas - la esfera creció hasta formar un gran domo que los envolvió a los tres.

Con Yagura.

En este momento Yagura estaba saltando de rama en rama seguido por los escuadrones Ambus, Utakata, Hotaru, Mei, Zabuza Haku y Fuu que ya estaba mejor pero aún así Haku estaba pendiente de ella por si se llegaba a sentir cansada, después de varios segundos pudieron ver a lo lejos la cueva donde se supone que estaba Naruto pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por varias rocas, en eso Mei mira a Yagura el cual al sentir su mirada ya tenia una idea de lo que le iba a pedir.

Mei: Yagura, es hora de rodar.

Yagura solo asintió para avanzar más rápido y alejarse del grupo lo suficiente para proceder a dar un gran salto y ser cubierto por una un manto de agua para después mostrar su forma bijuu, la inmensa tortuga comenzo a caer pero antes de tocar el suelo está se volvió una bola que giraba rápidamente para dirigirse a la entrada de la cueva y atravesarla dejando el camino libre para que pudieran ingresar los demás, ya una vez todos adentro Yagura volvió a la normalidad para ver a su alrededor y ver a todos los miembros de Akatsuki derrotados para después mirar hacia una esfera negra que se quebró en pedazos mostrando a Naruto mientras tenía del cuello a pain el camino de Deva el cual estaba todo herido y parecía estar inconsciente mientras que a sus pies estaba el camino de Asura hecho pedazos, Naruto sólo volteó a ver a los demás que tenían una cara de asombro.

Naruto: llegaron a tiempo- en eso tira a pain cerca de Konan- Ambus quiero que les pongan a todos sellos de suspensión de chakra y paralizantes.

Ambu: a todos señor?.

Naruto: si, incluyendo al que está cortado en dos cerca de ustedes, ya que el como otro que está en alguna pared son inmortales.

Los Ambus asintieron para comenzar colocar los sellos mientras que Naruto se acercó al pequeño grupo para saludar a Utakata y koharu mientras, para después recibir un gran abrazo de su madre y un largo beso de Haku y Fuu para después preguntarle a Fuu si ya estaba mejor a lo que respondió con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos los Ambus reunieron a todos los miembros de Akatsuki que ya estaban despiertos y miraban al rubio.

Naruto: antes de comenzar nos faltan dos- rápidamente saco el cilindro que tenía Sasori en su cuerpo y lo metió en la marioneta para que está respondiera.

Sasori: donde estoy.

Haku: bajo arresto así que no hables si no te preguntan- Haku mostraba una cara sería como todos los demás.

Sasori: crees que te haré caso?.

Naruto: deberías a no ser que quieras que te quite ese cilindro otra vez- Sasori no dijo nada- ahora el último.

Naruto envolvió su katana en chakra de viento para lanzar un corte a una pared cerca de él para que está se comenzará a caer dejando ver una especie de habitación en la cual había un sujeto pelirojo algo desnutrido por así decirlo.

Naruto sólo camino hacia él y como a los demás miembros de Akatsuki le coloco unos sellos de supresión de chakra y parálisis, el pelirojo no mosto resistencia alguna para después ser cargado y dejado junto al cuerpo del camino de Deva y Konan, después de eso los Ambus rodearon a Akatsuki mientras que Naruto se sentaba en una roca frente a ellos, Haku y Fuu solo de quedaron paradas un poco atrás de su novio como si ellas lo estuvieran escoltando.

Naruto: primero que todo, quien eres?- pregunto mirando al pelirojo.

Nagato: mi nombre es Nagato, provengo de Ame y soy quien manipula a todos los pains.

Naruto: entiendo, entonces dime, por qué buscas a los jinchuriki, ellos no te han hecho nada o si?.

Nagato: es verdad, ellos no me han hecho nada, pero los necesito para traer paz al mundo.

Naruto: si lo entiendo, pero por qué tomar esa decisión y no buscar otra forma.

Konan: tu nunca entenderías el dolor que tuvimos que pasar- en eso mira el cuerpo de pain- el tener que perder a quien más quieres.

Naruto: es verdad, ya que me encargo de ser fuerte para no perder a quienes quiero, pero dejemos eso de lado y por qué no me cuentan su historia, quizás así pueda entenderlos mejor.

Nagato lo pensó unos segundos antes de comenzar a contar todo lo que había pasado, desde la muerte de su familia por ninjas de Konoha, su encuentro con Konan y Yahiko, el sueño que tenía su mejor amigo y la creación de Akatsuki con su primer objetivo, después les contó sobre la muerte de Yahiko y por último la aparición de un enmascarado que prometió ayudarle a crear un mundo de paz, al terminar todos tenian diferentes pensamientos, pero en eso una risa llamó la atención de todos para mirar atrás de Naruto y encontrarse a un hombre planta y un enmascarado que se burlaba de Deidara.

Naruto: y tu que quieres, acaso no te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas- el enmascarado no respondió.

Nagato: que estás haciendo, liberanos?.

Deidara: ya escuchaste Toby.

Toby: yo creo que no- su voz dejo de sonar infantil- pensé Nagato que podrías con ellos pero veo que no fue así, una simple misión, capturar y sellar al siete colas.

Naruto: por lo que acabaste de decir, dedusco que tú eres el verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

Toby: así es, pero eso ya no importa ya que ellos no me sirven más- de un movimiento rápido apareció frente al pelirojo- y pensar que te di esos poderosos ojos, que desperdició será mejor que los recupere.

Nagato sólo podía ver cómo la mano de Toby se acercaba a sus ojos pero en eso Yagura lanzó un golpe al rostro de Toby con su báculo pero este simplemente paso a través de él, Toby miró a Yagura que no comprendía que acabo de pasar así que tenia pensado decir algo para enojar lo pero de reojo vio una patada acercarse a él así que solo dió un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, en eso vio como Naruto parecía estar analizando lo con sus ojos azules, pero decidió no perder más tiempo con ellos y aprovechar ya que tenía a tres jinchurikis frente a él.

Toby: Zetsu evita que se muevan, en lo que yo activo el jutsu para extraer sus bijuus.

Zetsu: como órdenes.

Sin perder tiempo Zetsu realizó una posición de manos- elemento de madera: atadura de raíces - del suelo surgieron varias raíces que avanzaron contra todo el grupo, por otro lado Mei sólo mostró una sonrisa para también realizar una posición de manos- elemento de lava: aparición de fusión - Mei libero una gran cantidad de lava de su boca la cual se extendió en el aire cubriendo y quemando todas las raíces, después de eso Naruto también realizó una posición de manos- elemento de madera: dragón de madera - del suelo surgieron unas raíces que se juntaron hasta tomar la forma de un dragón que golpeó a Zetsu para después dirigirse contra Toby que solo se hizo intangible para que el dragón lo atravesara, Toby estaba sorprendido de ver a otro usuario del elemento madera pero dejo su sorpresa de lado para acaba de hacer una posición de manos y en ese momento todos pudieran oir un gran rugido para después las rocas que cubrían la estatua calleran mostrando la a todos, en eso la estatua abrió todos sus ojos para mirar a los tres jinchurikis y de su boca surgieran tres cadenas de un color morado claro.

Las cadenas se incrustaron en el estómago de Yagura, Utakata y Fuu para comenzar a extraer a sus bijuus a la fuerza, Naruto al ver cómo la cabeza de Chomei, Isobu y Saiken salian del estómago de sus jinchurikis solo desefundo su katana para envolverla con su poder demoniaco para después cambiar sus ojos a los de un demonio y correr contra Toby el cual sólo se hizo intangible para que el rubio lo traspasar lo que provocó una sonrisa en Naruto ya que objetivo era la estatua y al estar lo suficientemente cerca lanza un corte en vertical- Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō - una gran media luna oscura avanzó a gran velocidad destruyendo todo a su camino y de esa forma cortando en dos a la estatua como a las cadenas que sujetaban a los bijuus, la media luna avanzó unos cuantos kilómetros antes de desaparecer, Toby como todos los de Akatsuki estaban sin habla al ver ese ataque, por su lado Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo para aparecer alado de Fuu y Haku que la estaba atendiendo mientras unos Ambus atendían a Yagura y Utakata, Toby miró a Naruto a los ojos para sentir miedo por sus ojos y el poder que desprendía.

Toby: esto aún no acaba.

Naruto: pues ven pequeña presa, te mostraré el poder de un verdadero depredador.

Toby realizó una posición de manos- elemento de fuego: gran aniquilación ignea - el enmascarado expulsó una gran llamarada que se dirigía a todos los miembros de Kiri como Akatsuki, Itachi reconoció ese jutsu con uno de los representativos de Madara Uchiha, los Ambus junto con Mei Zabuza realizaron una posición de manos- elemento de agua: gran muro de agua - un inmenso muro apareció frente a todos mientras que Haku colocaba sus manos en el muro para concentrar chakra de hielo para congelar el muro, mientras que Naruto habia quedado al otro lado del muro mirando como el fuego se acercaba más a él, así que guardo su katana para realizar una posición de manos- arte demoníaco: llamarada infernal - Naruto expulsó una llamara mucho más grande que la de Toby de un color carmeci con toques negros la cual avanzó a un más rápido devorando el ataque del enmascarado como si nada, Toby por su parte estaba en shock pero salió rápido al sentir el insoportable calor, así que solo absorbió a Zetsu en un remolino para después hacer con el mismo a tiempo para que la llamarada siguiera su camino reduciendo todo a su camino en cenizas y las piedras en roca fundida, el muro de hielo duro sólo unos segundos antes de derretirse, para ver a Naruto sentado en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Naruto: valla, este jutsu sí que me consume chakra- en eso mira hacia atrás- el no aparecerá durante un largo tiempo, así que Ambus llevensen a todos los de Akatsuki a una habitación de tortura y preparen todos los juguetes, ya que tengo pensado divertirme con ellos por unas dos semanas.

Fin de flash back.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos pero cuando Mikoto pregunto sobre la tortura que pasaron, Itachi como Kisame solo comenzaron a temblar de miedo por el simple hecho de recordar mientras susurraban que los matarán, eso dejo en shock a los de Konoha que miraron al rubio que al sentir las miradas en el levantó la vista para reír un poco.

Naruto: si ya recuerdo, esas dos semanas fueron las más felices y divertidas que tuve- en eso les da una sonrisa maliciosa- quizás deberíamos recordarlas, no lo creen.

Itachi y Kisame estaban pálidos mientras que Naruto reía como un psicópata infundiendo terror en los presentes.

Fin.


	44. 43

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 43

Después de que Itachi y Kisame recordarán buenos tiempos como decía Naruto se calmaron pero Minato aún tenía una pequeña duda así que solo decidió preguntar.

Minato: tengo una duda, si ustedes eran enemigos que pasó para que fueran aliados?.

Miya: es verdad, sólo han contado que Naruto los torturó a todos de una forma que no quieren recordar, pero que pasó después de eso.

Kisame: bueno no sabemos muy bien, pero de alguna forma él rubio pudo revivir al antiguo líder de Akatsuki- eso fue una sorpresa para todos.

Jiraiya: como lo hiciste?.

Naruto: sólo llegue a un acuerdo con la shinigami_sama.

Mikoto: que clase de acuerdo?.

Naruto: uno donde le ofrecía 100 almas mientras que Nagato y Konan le daban 14 años de su vida cada uno.

Jiraiya: ¡Espera un segundo, te pidió 100 almas!.

Naruto: si, ya que queria ganarse un bono en su trabajo de recolección de almas, y bueno 100 almas no son nada.

Tsunade: lo dices como si fuera fácil matar.

Naruto: lo es, solo fui a un pueblo donde solo vivían mercenarios, asesinos, ladrones y violadores y los eliminé del mapa.

Kisame: para ser sincero, después de escuchar todo eso uno te vería más como el villano que como el héroe- eso hizo sonreír al rubio.

Naruto: eso es bueno, ya que el mundo recuerda más a los villanos que los héroes.

Después de eso solo siguieron hablando por un rato de diferentes temas pero sasuke se cansó de estar viendo y escuchando como su hermano mayor hablaba con los demás como si nada hubiera pasado, así que simplemente comenzó a gritar exigiendo que lo soltaran para cumplir con su venganza y eso ya estaba molestando a los presentes así que Naruto sólo miro a Itachi para comentarle.

Naruto: ya Itachi, cuéntales la verdad, desde que conocí a tu hermano sólo ha sido un dolor de cabeza con el mismo cuento.

Kisame: y por qué no lo mataste- eso alertó a los tres Uchihas de Konoha.

Naruto: por qué no quería tener problemas con Miya, ella es una muy buena amiga y no quisiera perder su amistad por su tonto hermano.

Sasuke: a quien le llamas tonto, si no tuviera estás cadenas te parecería el trasero.

Naruto: olvídalo, ya cuéntales Itachi- en eso crea una esfera negra con el centro blanco en su mano- o quizás quieras hacerlo a las malas.

Itachi: que es eso?, Y que hace?.

Naruto: aún no tiene nombre, ya que no se me ocurre nada genial, así que si tienen algún nombre soy todo oídos, y lo que hace, es mejor que no pregun...- no termino ya que Tsunade le dió un golpe en la cabeza deshaciendo hací la esfera.

Tsunade: ¡te dije que no la usarás, que la tenías prohibida, acaso quieres pasar de nuevo por eso!.

Naruto: vale vale, entiendo no lo vuelvo hacer- en eso la rubia asintió.

Tsunade: eso espero.

Eso provocó una gota el nuca a todos para después Itachi comenzará a contar todo lo que pasó esa noche y el porque hizo lo que hizo, hablo desde que se enteró del golpe de estado hasta como shisui perdió su ojo a manos de Danzó y el tubo que recurrir a esa opción, Minato por su lado solo hablaba para afirmar que era verdad todo lo que desia Itachi, al finalizar Mikoto y Miya abrazaron a Itachi mientras lloraban, el pelinegro mayor sólo las abrazo para calmar su llanto mientras que Sasuke se sentía culpable por lo que tuvo que pasar su hermano mayor, siempre estuvo segado por el odio y no pudo ver a través de los actos de su hermano, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue disculparse por todo lo que pensó y como lo trato al momento de verlo, Itachi lo perdono ya que él se esperaba una reacción así de su pequeño hermano, así que solo le dió un corto abrazo para que todos volvieran a su lugar.

Mikoto: me alegra saber que lo que hisiste hijo, fue para proteger la aldea y a nosotros.

Itachi: gracias madre.

Sasuke: pero aún así, hay que hacer algo con ese tal Danzó, no perdonaré que ese desgraciado avivará las llamas para el golpe de estado.

Mikoto: bueno, sobre él- Mikoto tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, así como Minato, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Miya: que sucede?.

Minato: en realidad, Danzó está muerto.

Sasuke: que? Pero quién lo mató- en eso todos miran a Naruto- tú lo mataste.

Naruto: intento hacerle daño a mi madre, amenazó con destruir mi hogar, era obvio que lo mataría.

Kisame: ja con intentar lastimar a la mizukage, el idiota cavo su tumba.

Naruto: y ahora que recuerdo- en eso saca un frasco con un ojo y se lo lanza a Itachi- ahora que tienes ambos ojos, aprovecha que está Lady Tsunade y pídele que te haga el transplante.

Mikoto: espera de que transplante hablas.

Naruto: pues Itachi se está quedando ciego por el uso del Mangekyou Sharingan- eso preocupo a su familia- pero todo se mejorará una vez le implanten esos dos ojos.

Mikoto: entiendo, pero porque no dijiste nada antes hijo?.

Itachi: no los quería preocupar.

Naruto: que les parece si me dices para que me necesitan y asi me voy y dejó que pasen su tiempo familiar.

Kisame: apoyo al rubio, yo me quiero ir a buscar un lugar para beber.

Itachi: bien, hace poco Kakuzu consiguió una información en donde se dice que hay dos personas que tienen la misma marca que tú y habilidades especiales.

Naruto: eso es interesante, dime de dónde son?.

Kisame: no sabemos sus nombres ya que no pudo conseguir mucha información, pero sí que uno está en la región Sur de Suna en una escuela de artes marciales, y el otro está en el mar que separa a kiri del resto de las naciones elementales.

Naruto: eso no ayuda mucho, pero es mejor que nada.

Itachi: que es lo que vas hacer ahora Naruto?.

Naruto: obvio, buscarlos tengo que hablar con ellos y decirles todo lo que se hasta ahora de esta tonta guerra en la que estamos metidos.

Tsunade: Naruto te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Naruto: mientras no tenga que ver con lo de esta guerra o mi poder, adelanté.

Tsunade: quiero saber cómo es posible que puedas usar el elemento madera que usaba mi abuelo- todos colocaron su vista en el rubio.

Naruto: tal parece yo nací con la habilidad de usar los 5 elementos primarios del chakra, por ende tengo la llave por decirlo así para poder acceder a los elementos secundarios, claro con algo de trabajó- esa declaración dejó impresionados a todos.

Después de solo se quedaron un par de minutos más para después Naruto junto con Jiraiya y Minato dejarán la residencia Uchiha, mientras que Tsunade hablaba con Itachi sobre el implante de los ojos, por el lado de Naruto sólo fue directo a la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki para alistar sus cosas, también para ver en un mapa donde estaba el hogar de Chinami y Hiro ya que quería preguntarles algo importante, después de organizar todo solo se despidió de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki agradeciendo por su hospitalidad, claro está que ellos no quería que se fuera aún pero después que Minato les explicará lo que pasó en la tarde ellos entendieron que era hora de que se fuera, así que sin perder tiempo lo acompañaron hasta las puertas de la aldea y ver cómo se marchaba mientras la familia sólo lo veía con algo de nostalgia.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Naruto dejo Konoha era de noche y en este momento estaba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo con rumbo a una casa de dos pisos que estaba un poco lejos de dicho pueblo, al acercarse a la casa pudo escuchar un ruido de cosas siendo lanzadas, Naruto pensó que algo malo estaba sucediendo así que se apresuró en llegar a la puerta pero está se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a Hiro que tenía una cara de terror para pasar a toda velocidad por el lado de Naruto que lo veía sin entender, pero en eso una lanza de rayos salió disparada clavándose en la pierna derecha provocando que este caiga al suelo para que el peliblanco se comenzará a arrastras asustado pero otra lanza salió de la puerta clavándose en su espalda logrando que Hiro grité de dolor, Naruto no entendía que pasaba ya que todo lo veía detrás de la puerta pero en eso unos pasos se escuchó para después pudiera ver salir a Chinami muy molesta, Hiro como pudo se sacó las lanzas para voltear a mirar a la mujer la cual ya estaba a unos pasos de él, Hiro sólo comenzó a retroceder mientras se arrastraba en el piso.

Hiro: Chi...Chinami de..dejame y te...te explico.

Chinami: ya no hay nada que explicar.

Sin más Chinami alzó su mano derecha para que está comenzará a brillar con un color blanco para procede a decir-muestratusespinasamisenemigos,venScarlet Rose- la luz brillo con más intensidad para después mostrar una guadaña.

Chinami agarro la guadaña para moverla de un lado a otro con gran habilidad para después terminar apuntando su filo a Hiro.

Hiro: encerio Chinami, no era mi intención, te compensare te lo juro- el miedo lo tenía controlado.

Chinami: un mes de trabajo, de horas sin dormir y bloqueos mentales para tener el próximo capítulo de mis 7 mangas listo para entregar en 2 días, todo ese esfuerzo tirado a la basura por qué tú ¡LOS QUEMASTE!.

Hiro: ¡fue un error, lo juro por lo más sagrado que no fue con intención!.

Chinami: esto se acabó, responde cual de tus bolas prefieres perder, la izquierda? O la derecha?- Hiro se cubrió sus partes nobles mientras negaba con la cabeza- ninguna, entonces me encargaré que sufras y después tal vez te quite ambas.

Naruto sólo se escondió para ver la brutal masacre que hizo Chinami mientras que Hiro sólo gritaba por piedad, así duró varios minutos hasta que la mujer se cansó y dejó de castigarlo, el pobre Hiro estaba bañado en su propia sangre mientras respiraba agitadamente, en eso Naruto se acercó sorprendiendo a Chinami que no sabía de su presencia para después el rubio tocará el cuerpo del peliblanco con Yamato.

Naruto: oye Hiro, aún sigues vivo?- Hiro no contestaba- creo que lo mataste.

Chinami: él se lo busco.

Chinami hizo desaparecer a Scarlet Rose para cruzarse de brazos y mirar de reojo a Hiro que aún no respondía a los toques del rubio y eso ya estaba comenzando a preocuparla, por el lado de Naruto estaba aburrido de ver a su rival quieto pero en un momento pudo ver como esté tenia los ojos entre cerrados y una diminuta sonrisa aparecia en su cara, ante esto solo volteó a ver a Chinami la cual tenía una cara de preocupación y así rápidamente pensó en algo muy divertido.

Naruto: tal vez si se murió de verdad, como lo siento.

Chinami: eso no puede ser posible, yo no lo golpee tan fuerte- Naruto se acercó para darle un abrazo mientras acercaba su boca a su oreja para susurrarle.

Naruto: tranquila, él te está jugando una broma, así que te parece si también jugamos- ante eso Chinami sonrió.

Chinami: me gusta la idea, ya que su broma si me preocupo, así que dime qué hacer?.

Naruto: sólo sígueme en juego.

Naruto se separó un poco para después ver a Chinami con cariño y después posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de la mujer para acariciarla suavemente, Chinami solo rodeo el cuello de Naruto para acercarlo un poco más y darle una tímida sonrisa.

Naruto: sabes, te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

Chinami: te lo agradezco, además desde el primer momento que te ví me pareciste muy guapo.

Naruto: pues gracias, pero ahora que lo pienso, sin Hiro tu te quedarías muy sola.

Chinami: nunca me gustó estar sola, ya que gran parte de mi vida estuve al lado de Hiro, no se si pueda volver a la soledad- en eso Naruto la toma de sus manos- he? Naruto que pasa.

Naruto: ven conmigo a Kiri, te cuidare y te protegeré con todo mi ser, además estoy seguro que Haku y Fuu te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Chinami: estas seguro?.

Naruto: esto te mostrará lo seguro que estoy.

Naruto se acercó para besar a Chinami que solo cerro los ojos esperando el contacto con sus labios, por otro lado Hiro había escuchado todo y eso no le gustó para nada, pero lo que si colmo su paciencia fue ver cómo su gran rival intentaba besar a la mujer que el amaba en secreto, así que como un rayo se levantó para agarrar a Chinami en forma nupcial y alejarse lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y mirar a Naruto con una gran sed de sangre mientras liberaba su instinto asesino, Naruto sólo tenía una media sonrisa.

Hiro: ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a MI CHINEMI, ELLA ES SOLO MIA, ASI QUE RECUÉRDALO TERUMI!.

Naruto sólo sonrió con burla a Hiro para que este callera en cuenta en lo que acabo de hacer y decir para ponerse más rojo que un tomate al igual que Chinami, en eso el rubio sólo deseo tener una cámara en ese momento para tomar una foto de la pareja, sin más Hiro soltó a Chinami para caminar a la casa y hacer una señal con la mano invitando al rubio pasar, Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta que paró justo a lado de la mujer que parecía estar todavía procesando todo lo que acabo de pasar, Naruto simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro.

Naruto: espero que me inviten a la boda.

Chinami solo se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba al imaginarse a ella y Hiro casándose para después mirar a Naruto que solo estaba caminando hasta entrar a la casa para sentarse en uno de las sillas de la sala, Hiro después de unos minutos llego a la sala con una bandeja en la que había tres tazas de té, Naruto acepto una con gusto para probarla al igual que los otros dos, un par de segundos después Hiro y Chinami posaron su sería vista en el rubio que los miraba igual de serio, así que Hiro decidió preguntar.

Hiro: que es lo que quieres Naruto?, Para que hallas tenido que venir.

Naruto: ¡que!, Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi amigo y rival para ver cómo sigue y disfrutar una caliente taza de té.

Chinami: eso ni tú te lo crees, así que dime qué necesitas de nosotros?.

Naruto: bien, ustedes ganan, lo que quiero son respuestas.

Hiro: respuestas de qué?.

Naruto: que tal, cual es el verdadero objetivo de esta guerra entre nosotros, y solo para aclarar ya se lo del demonio en mi interior.

Hiro: pensé que tardarías más en descubrirlo- en eso suelta un suspiro- la verdadera razón de nuestra guerra es salvar al mundo de los seres que tenemos dentro de nosotros.

Chinami: no nos matamos entre nosotros solo porque sí, algunos de los nuestros son corrompidos por los angeles, por ende pierden la razón y comienzan a ser controlados por los angeles.

Hiro: ambos quieren salir y seguir con la guerra, eso lo descubrimos hace mucho tiempo, por eso ambos bandos decidieron ayudarse mutuamente.

Naruto: como que ayudarse mutuamente?.

Chinami: Ambos bandos buscabaron una forma de que estos seres dejarán de seguir apareciendo en el mundo cada vez que uno moría.

Hiro: pero en todos nuestros recuerdos, ninguno logro hacer algo, así que solo nos fortalecimos para matarnos cuando llegue el momento.

Naruto: momento de qué?.

Chinami: estos seres se hacen cada vez más fuertes y llega el momento que comienzan a devorar nuestras almas y se apropian de nuestros cuerpos- eso le trajo un recuerdo de su pequeño encuentro con el general de lujuria al rubio.

Hiro: por eso nos matamos entre nosotros e impedimos que ellos puedan ser libres.

Naruto: esto cada vez se pone peor, y no existe una forma de acabar con este ciclo.

Hiro: hasta ahora lo más cercano para romper ese ciclo, es tu jutsu secreto el cual abre esa puerta al infierno.

Naruto: en realidad esa puerta guía a la cárcel del infierno- en esosuelta un suspiro para poner una cara pensativa.

Chinami: eso no ayuda en nada, a no ser que tú y los otros tres portadores quieran ir a esa prisión por voluntad propia.

Naruto: claro que no, quiero poder vivir una vida tranquila a lado de las dos mujeres de mi vida.

Hiro: como vez eso no será posible, Naruto nuestra única opción es disfrutar hasta donde podamos esta vida y después morir para evitar el caos.

Ante esa respuesta Chinami bajo un poco la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa triste por tener que recordar ese pequeño detalle, Hiro por su lado se sentía mal al ver el gesto de la mujer, mientras por el lado de Naruto sólo intentaba pensar en alguna solución ante ese problema, realmente no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer con tal que sus seres queridos pudieran estar a salvo y felices, en ese momento Yamato comenzó a resonar varías veces y cada vez era más fuerte provocando que los tres lo miren antes que para todos aparecieran en una habitación blanca con toques de azul claro, Naruto reconoció rápido el lugar donde estaba para después mirar a todos lados hasta que se encontró a Yamato flotando un poco lejos de ellos.

Chinami: donde estamos? Y cómo llegamos aquí?.

Yamato: en un espacio mental compartido y yo los traje- en eso Hiro y Chinami mostraron una reacción de sorpresa que puso feliz a Yamato- vez Naruto, ellos si son normales, esa es la reacción que debías tener desde un comienzo.

Hiro: realmente no nos sorprendiste, solo queríamos hacerte sentir bien.

eso deprimió a la katana pero al instante se pudo escuchar un par de risas para después un par de luces blancas aparecieron detrás de Chinami y Hiro, la luz detrás de Chinami brillo con más intensidad antes que de esta surgiera una mujer de largo cabello color gris, así como sus ojos para extender sus dos alas blancas.

Por el lado de Hiro la luz también resplandeció con fuerza para después mostrar a un joven de cabello blanco y corto como Hiro para después esté solo extender una sola ala blanca.

Naruto veía a los dos nuevos integrantes con interés pero en ambos miraron a Yamato con una sonrisa de superioridad, en eso Naruto sólo miro a Chinami buscando una respuesta a lo cual la mujer asintió.

Chinami: ella- en eso señala a la mujer peligris- es Scarlet Rose, es una guadaña celestial, y él- esta vez señala al hombre detrás de Hiro- es Abdiel la katana celestial de Hiro.

Hiro: pero dime quién es la katana?- antes que Naruto respondiera, Abdiel se le adelanto.

Abdiel: valla Yamato, no pensé verte de nuevo ya que siempre estabas durmiendo.

Yamato: no siempre ya que había ratos en los que despertaba para ver al nuevo portador, pero dime, aún sigues siendo el lambe botas de Scarlet.

Scarlet Rose: él no es ningún lambe botas.

Yamato: ho lo siento princesita.

Scarlet Rose: no me llames princesa sucia e inferior arma demoniaca.

Yamato: jajajaja no me hagas reír, entre nosotros tu eres la inferior niñita, por eso tus hermanas te dejaron de lado- eso solo produjo un gran odio en la mujer pero fue Abdiel quien dió un paso al frente.

Abdiel: mejor cállate, si no quieres que acabe contigo.

Yamato: tranquilo perro guardián, sólo dije la verdad, además recuerda quien fue el que te cortó el ala derecha así que no me provoques.

Abdiel solo colocó su mano encima de su hombro derecho recordando el momento en el que perdió su alá y eso hizo entristecer a Scarlet Rose ya que fue por su culpa que el perdió su alá, pero en eso Naruto decidió hablar ya que se estaba cansado de estar observando.

Naruto: Yamato dime para qué nos trajiste y después puedes hablar todo lo que quieras con tus amigos.

Scarlet Rose: no somos sus amigos ignorante humano- el rubio sólo le dió una mirada de pocos amigos.

Naruto: cierra la boca, acaso no vez que estoy hablando.

Scarlet Rose: como te atreves a hablarme asi miserable humano.

Chinami: Scarlet Rose me estás cansando, así que cállate y dejame escuchar.

Naruto: bien, ahora Yamato directo al grano.

Yamato: existe una forma de acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas- eso sí que dejó sin habla a Hiro, Chinami y Naruto.

Hiro: cual es?.

Yamato: fácil, tienen que eliminar al rey del infierno y al supremo Dios.

Chinami: y eso como lo haremos.

Yamato: primero tienen que hacerce más fuertes para eliminar a los angeles y demonios que están en su interior, de esa forma podrán utilizar al 100% todo el poder sagrado y demoniaco.

Naruto: y después qué?, abro una puerta y nos vamos.

Yamato: te equivocas, la mejor forma es atraer a lucifer al mundo humano.

Hiro: y eso por qué?.

Abdiel: cuando se creó el mundo Humano se puso un sello el cual hace que todo ser del mundo infernal y celestial sólo puedan usar al mitad de su poder.

Scarlet Rose: apesar de haber pasado millones de años desde que se creó su mundo y poder ver que solo fueron un error, el sello nunca fue retirado.

Naruto: ahora lo entiendo, si provocamos que él venga hasta nosotros tendremos una mayor posibilidad de vencerlo.

Chinami: y que vamos hacer con el Dios supremo.

Yamato: si vencen a lucifer tendrán que entrenar en el infierno antes de usar la única puerta que hay allí para ir al mundo celestial.

Abdiel: valla Yamato, sabía que eras idiota pero no tanto.

Scarlet Rose: acaso piensas que estos simples y débiles humanos podrán hacer todo eso.

Abdiel: lo más seguro es que ahora se estén orinando del miedo- en eso los mira a todos que tenían la cabeza agachada pero Naruto estaba temblando.

Scarlet Rose: mira tú nuevo portador no para de temblar de miedo.

Yamato: por eso digo que solo eres una niñita, porque no lo miras más detalladamente.

Abdiel se acercó un poco más al rubio para ver cómo esté tenía una gran sonrisa, eso le llamó la atención pero cuando el rubio posó sus ojos sobre él pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral he inconscientemente dió un par de pasos hacia atrás para después ver como Hiro y Chinami también tenían esa sonrisa en su cara.

Abdiel: pero que les pasa a esos tres?.

Yamato: los humanos son mas interesantes de lo que creés- Scarlet Rose y Abdiel lo voltean a ver con cierto interés- ellos no tiemblan de miedo, si no de emoción, en especial Naruto, ese chico no conoce el miedo, es más el es quien infunda miedo en los demás.

Naruto: dime Yamato, cuales es nuestro porcentaje de ganar?.

Yamato: del 1%, como mucho 2% si logran sobre pasar sus límites.

Hiro: 1% no suena nada mal, tu que dices Chinami?.

Chinami: que voy a estar muy ocupada ya que tengo que sacar tiempo para el entrenamiento y mi trabajo.

Scarlet Rose:¡Esperen un segundo, acaso perdieron los tres la cabeza, sólo tienen el 1% de ganar, eso no es nada!.

Naruto: tal vez para tu raza no sea nada, pero para nosotros los humanos siempre y cuando ese valor no sea cero es una gran posibilidad.

Yamato: definitivamente ustedes son muy interesantes, ya quiero ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar.

Naruto: pues prepárate porque conmigo estás apunto de llegar a nuevas alturas y más cuando me convierta en el rey del infierno.

Hiro: si tu te conviertes en el rey del infierno, yo seré el nuevo Dios supremo, en pocas palabras estarás bajo mi cargo- en eso Naruto lo mira serio.

Naruto: ni en tu sueños seguiré tus órdenes, porque llegaré mucho más alto que un Dios supremo y tu serás el que siguiera mis órdenes.

Un segundo después ambos hombres estaban pegados de la frente mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos con la intención de matarse mutuamente, en eso Chinami se puso en medio para separarlos y de esa forma darle una mirada sería a los dos.

Chinami: ya paren los dos- en eso les da una sonrisa maliciosa- porque yo seré la que esté por encima de ustedes y daré las órdenes.

Los tres se pusieron a discutir por saber quién sería el que estaría por encima de los demás en un futuro, mientras los otros veían todo esto con una gota en la cabeza para después de unos minutos los tres se pusieron a hablar de otra cosa.

Scarlet Rose: los humanos son muy raros.

Yamato: es verdad pero esos tres son más raros que la mayoría.

Abdiel: de eso no hay duda- en eso suelta un suspiro- mejor volvamos a la realidad.

Sin decir más Yamato los saco del espacio mental, para después los tres abrieran los ojos y encontrarse nuevamente en la sala de la casa, Naruto sólo se paró agarrando a Yamato y camino saliendo de la casa para mirar el gran cielo estrellado, en eso Hiro camino un poco para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Hiro: y que vas hacer ahora?

Naruto: volveré a Kiri para pedir permiso para estar fuera de la aldea durante un tiempo indefinido, así podré buscar a los demás.

Hiro: crees que ellos colaboran con nosotros?.

Naruto: no lo sé, sólo les daré la información que sé, y si quieren ayudarnos bien, y si no pues nada que hacer, no los pienso a obligar hacer algo que no quieran.

Hiro: sabes, a veces puedes ser el ser más despiadado que allá conocido, pero otras veces alguien muy compasivo y generoso.

Naruto: soy una persona muy rara, y que vas hacer?.

Hiro: primero hacer los capítulos que por error destruir de Chinami y después saldré a buscar a los demás.

Naruto: entonces hasta la próxima amigo- en eso se acerca para chocar su puño con Hiro el cual correspondió.

Hiro: suerte en tu viaje y no hagas muchas locuras.

Naruto: jajajaja no prometo nada- en eso sale Chinami con una pequeña bolsa.

Chinami: toma, algo para que comas en el camino.

Naruto: gracias, cuídate hasta que nos volvamos a ver, y cuídalo que no muera, ya que solo yo puedo matarlo.

Hiro: eso lo quisiera ver- Hiro sólo sonrió igual que el rubio.

Chinami: no te preocupes, me encargaré que no muera, a no ser que vuelva a destruir mi trabajo, hay si yo lo mató.

Hiro sólo sudo a mares mientras que Naruto se reía a todo pulmón para después comenzar a caminar con dirección hacia Kiri.

En el mar.

Actualmente era una noche tormentosa, el mar se sacudía con fuerza mientras el cielo era iluminado por grandes rayos que era acompañados por fuertes truenos, en eso se podía ver una un gran barco, para ser más exacto un navío de guerra el cual apesar de su gran tamaño estaba teniendo problemas para maniobrar entre la inmensas olas que intentaban hundir el barco, pero antes de poder hacer algo una lluvia de balas callo del cielo provocando varios daños, en eso el capitán mira hacia su lado derecho para ver cómo encima de una gran ola aparecía una fragata que al ver su insignia pudieron identificar que son piratas, en eso la fragata volvió a disparar una nueva oleada de mortero que nuevamente los golpeo provocando que los tripulantes buscarán un lugar donde cubrirse logrando darle tiempo a la fragata para ubicarse y alistar sus 50 cañones que arremetieron con artillería pesada a los 120 cañones del navío que nada pudo hacer, los disparos resonaron junto con los truenos de esa noche para después de unos minutos el navío quedará inutilizado y de esa forma la fragata se acercó lo suficiente para que sus tripulantes engancharán los dos barcos para comenzar a abordar el navío, los tripulantes del navío rápidamente desenvainaron sus respectivas armas dando inicio a una larga pelea, durante todo ese tiempo una sombra se comenzó a mover entre la gente hasta meterse debajo de una puerta y seguir su camino bajando hasta lo más profundo para llegar a una habitación en la cual estaba llena de cofres con monedas de oro y joyas valiosas, la sombra se comenzó a espandirse para de que ella salieran cuatro hombres y una mujer, los hombres comenzaron a guardar todo lo valioso bajo la vista lila de la mujer

Pirata: Capitana ya tenemos todo.

Capitana: bien, vallan al barco y prepárense.

Pirata 2: y usted Capitana.

Capitana: voy ayudar a los demás, así que prepárense.

La mujer señaló el suelo debajo de los hombre para que estos fueran introducidos en un punto oscuro que ella creo para convertirse en sombras y avanzar con dirección hacia el barco, mientras ella comenzó a caminar hacia cubierta moviéndose con elegancia por los pasillos hasta abrir la puerta y ver a sus hombres que habían logrado vencer a varios de sus enemigos pero aún había quedaban muchos, de un rápido movimiento desenvaino las dos espadas que llevaba en su cintura para comenzar a correr cortando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino hasta llegar con el capitán enemigo clavando sus dos espadas en el pecho provocando que el hombre escupa algo de sangre antes de caer al suelo, el hombre solo miró a su atacante sorprendiendo se al ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos lila la cual le daba una hermosa sonrisa de despedía.

Capitán: nunca... pensé que... enviarían...a...ala...princesa del mar.

Capitana: una última cosa antes de morir- su voz sonaba tranquila, tenía un tono angelical que transmitía una enorme calma, apesar de la situación en la que estaba.

Capitán: además...de morir...en manos...de una...hermosa...mujer...quizás saber...su nombre.

Stella: mi nombre es Stella, el cual significa estrella celestial.

Capitán: digno...de una gran belleza...como usted.

Stella sólo acercó su mano izquierda al cuello del hombre y de un movimiento de su muñeca, una hoja de metal salió de su manga atravesando el cuello del capitán dándole muerte para después la hoja volviera a su sitio.

Stella: lastimosamente yo soy todo lo opuesto a una estrella celestial.

Stella se alejó del cuerpo para alzar la espada de su mano izquierda en señal de victoria, los miembro de su tripulación dieron un grito de victoria mientras los demás veían con temor a la mujer que mató a su capitán que solo tenía una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos lilas cambiaban a unos negros con rojos que brillaban con intensidad al igual que la marca que estaba al dorso de su mano izquierda mientras los rayos, truenos y el mar parecían celebrar su triunfo.

Fin.


	45. 44

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 44

Naruto después de una par de días más de viaje ya eran horas de la tarde y el rubio por fin estaba frente a la gran puerta de Kiri, con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a avanzar para ser saludado respetuosamente por los guardias, Naruto sólo devolvió el saludo para seguir caminando por las animadas calles con dirección a la torre del Mizukage, para poder ver a su madre y comentarle todo lo que sabe hasta ahora y de esa forma pedir el permiso para viajar durante un tiempo indefinido, al llegar a la oficina de Mei sólo dió un par de golpes para poder escuchar un pasé, Naruto al abrir la puerta pudo ver a su madre sentada detrás del escritorio mientras que cuatro clones de ella estaban revisando o guardando algunos documentos, Naruto sólo siguió su camino hasta que dar frente al escritorio para que Mei levantará su cara de los documentos y le diera una sonrisa.

Mei: como te fue hijo, no abras hecho males?.

Naruto: me fue bien, y no te preocupes me comporte como un angelito.

Mei: eso me alegra, pero dime por qué te demoraste más en llegar?.

Naruto: sobre eso- el rubio sólo se sienta en un pequeño sofá que había en la oficina- las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que ya estaban- eso les llamó la atención a Mei como a sus clones.

Mei: que tan malo?.

Naruto procedió a contarle todo, desde su pequeño encuentro con el general de lujuria hasta su conversación con Hiro y Chinami, al terminar su relato recibió un golpe de cada Mei en su cabeza, la mujer estaba enojada por qué su hijo no le contó del demonio en su interior antes de irse de Konoha, pero eso ya no importaba, sólo podía estar feliz de que nada malo le hubiera pasado así que solo decidió olvidarlo.

Mei: y dime qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?.

Naruto: primero quiero pasar un par de días aquí para descansar antes de irme en búsqueda de los demás portadores.

Mei: entiendo, entonces hablaré con el concejo para que te den el permiso, mientras- en eso escribe algo en un papel y se lo entrega- esa es la dirección de la nueva casa, estoy segura que te encantará.

Naruto: gracias, y por cierto antes que se me olvidé- Naruto saca una carta y se la entrega a Mei- Shizune me dió está invitación para la ceremonia donde se llevará acabó el nombramiento de Lady Tsunade como la nueva Hokage.

Mei: y Tsunade sabe de esto?.

Naruto: no, Shizune quiere que sea una sorpresa, así que le prohibió a los encargados darle alguna invitación a Tsunade.

Mei: debió sentirse triste por no conseguirme una.

Naruto: triste no, furiosa si, me tocó intervenir para que no matara al pobre hombre.

Mei: jajaja digno de ella, pero bueno aún así le escribiré a Shizune agradeciéndole por la invitación.

Naruto: una cosa más, Shizune dijo que si Lady Tsunade te llega a invitar que te niegues.

Mei: entiendo por lo de la sorpresa, ahora me pregunto que me pondré.

Naruto: la ceremonia será en dos semanas, pero si quieres te recomiendo mi tienda favorita.

Mei: que clase de tienda es?.

Naruto: es una sexshop que está a las afueras de la aldea, es muy buena ya que hay les compro la lencería a Haku y Fuu.

Mei: espera tú les compras lencería.

Naruto: pues lo hago cuando puedo, además conosco sus medidas a la perfección, pero no cambiemos de tema, mejor ve y pregunta por Yami, dile que eres mi madre y ella te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Mei sólo se sonrojo para desviar la mirada mientras sus clones desaparecían, realmente le gustaba la idea de comprarse algo lindo y sensual para ella, pero le daba vergüenza pensar que su hijo le estaba ayudando en ese tema, cuando volteó para decirle algo se dió de cuenta que el rubio ya no estaba y en el pequeño sofá había una pequeña nota hací que solo se acercó para leerla y sorprender ya que hay estaba la dirección de la sexshop, ante eso solo sonrió un poco para guardar el papel y volver al trabajo.

Naruto salió con rumbo a la nueva casa además de buscar en el camino a Haku y Fuu ya que las había extrañado, después de unos minutos por fin llegó a una gran casa de tres pisos la cual era rodeada por un mediano muro de rocas, Naruto avanzó hasta la puerta para darle uno par de golpes y unos segundos después la puerta fuera abierta por Karin.

Karin: hola primo cómo te fue.

Naruto: hola prima me fue bien, y veo que compraron una gran casa.

Karin: jajaja sigue y dejame te muestro el lugar.

Karin le mostró toda la casa y cabe decir que Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, su habitación había quedado en el primer piso junto con la de su madre también había un baño bastante grande lo que le provocó varias ideas lujuriosas con las que podría divertirse, también estaba la gran sala de estar y una cocina que parecía ser sacada de un restaurante de lujo, en el segundo piso estaba las habitaciones de Karin, Tayuya, kimimaro, Juugo y Suigetsu además de contar con dos baños igual de grandes que el del primer piso, en el tercer piso habían cinco habitaciones vacías con también dos baños, y por último el gran patio trasero se dividirá en dos, en un lado había una piscina no muy grande y al otro lado había un invernadero el cual era utilizado por Mei y Karin, después de unas horas todos los residentes comenzaron a llegar y valla sorpresa que se llevaron al entrar y poder oler un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, todos se acercaron para encontrarse con Naruto totalmente concentraron mientras se movía de un lado para el otro, ante esta imagen Chomei corrió hacia el comedor para sentarse mientras en sus manos tenía listo un cuchillo y un tenedor mientras que de su boca comenzaba a caer un delgado hilo de saliva, eso produjo una gota en la nuca en todos pero al ver cómo la cena ya casi estaba terminada todos se fueron a sentar para después de unos minutos Naruto apareció junto con unos clones para servir todo un banquete el cual chomei no perdió tiempo para comenzar a devorar toda la comida.

Después de cenar Naruto procedió a decirles a todos lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante, claro que nadie se opuso ya que los que conocían bien al rubio sabían que no podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión, una hora después todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, Yagura, Zabuza y Chomei se fueron a las habitaciones del tercer piso, mientras que con Naruto se encontraba acostado en el centro de la cama mientras Haku y Fuu estaban a cada lado mientras su cabeza reposaban en el pecho del rubio y sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

Haku: cuando piensas irte?.

Naruto: en unos tres días.

Fuu: podemos ir contigo?.

Naruto: no.

Haku: ya sabía esa respuesta.

Naruto: se que quieren acompañarme, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

Fuu: te conocemos bien, y si lo dices es porque las cosas se pueden poner peligrosas.

Haku: solo queremos que regreses sanó.

Naruto: jajaja vamos chicas, aún no me he ido y ya me quieren de regresó.

Fuu: es que te extrañaremos mucho.

Naruto: por eso tengo pensado pasar estos días con ustedes, así que vamos a dormir para poder aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

Los tres días Naruto se la paso con Haku y Fuu, estuvieron en varias citas, para después volver con los demás y pasar algo de tiempo con ellos entre risas, en la última noche Yagura propuso un pequeño juego de poker claro está apostando ya que si no hay dinero de por medio no sería divertido, Zabuza y Chomei se unieron al igual que Suigetsu, mientras los demás sólo se quedaron de espectadores, duraron una hora jugando para que al final Naruto y Chomei quedará como ganadores ya que ellos decidieron dejarlo como un empate y repartirse el dinero.

Naruto: no hay nada mejor que ganar una buena cantidad de dinero.

Chomei: opinaría lo mismo, pero para mí lo mejor es poder disfrutar tu comida.

Naruto: me alegra oír eso, mañana te haré un desayuno especial antes de irme.

Chomei: pues que esperan todos, a dormir que ya quiero que sea de día.

Chomei salió volando rumbo al tercer piso dejando con una gota en la cabeza de todos, para que de a uno en uno comenzaran a irse a sus habitaciones quedando solo Mei y Naruto, el cual comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando a Haku y Fuu ya que ellas desaparecieron antes de acabar con el juego.

Naruto: oka_san has visto a Haku y Fuu?

Mei: ellas se fueron antes que los demás para tu cuarto, parece que estaba hablando de algo que iban hacer.

Naruto: ya veo- en eso mira a todos lados- sabes, nuestro hogar se ha vuelto más animado.

Mei: tienes razón, ya no se siente tan solitario.

Naruto: creo que ya es hora de que vallamos también a dormir.

Mei sólo asintió para darle un abrazo y caminar hacia su habitación, Naruto también se dirigió a su cuarto pero al abrirlo le pareció raro ver las luces apagadas ya que según su madre ellas habían venido aquí antes, Naruto sólo le restó importancia para caminar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él para después prender la luz y llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver encima de su cama a Haku totalmente desnuda con sólo unas orejas de conejo en su cabeza y en su trasero había una cola de conejo, a su lado estaba Fuu igualmente desnuda pero ella traía en su cabeza unas orejas de gato y en su trasero una larga cola de gato.

Inicio de lemon.

Naruto sólo dejo a Yamato a un lado para seguir su camino hacia la cama donde al llegar Fuu se acercó a él caminando en cuatro mientras movía sus caderas de forma sensual, al llegar con el rubio acercó sus brazos al cuello de Naruto para comenzar a besarlo, mientras que Haku se bajó de la cama para caminar quedando detrás del rubio y de esa forma abrazar su cintura con sus brazos mientras que sus manos comenzaban a meterse entre sus pantalones, Naruto al sentir las manos de Haku soltó un pequeño gemido que era callado por los labios de Fuu que en un momento a otro introdujo su lengua para comenzar una batalla de lenguas con la del rubio mientras sus manos se comenzaban a quitarle su camiseta y Haku desabrochaba sus pantalones para quitárselos.

Una vez Naruto quedó desnudo la peliverde lo jalo para que callera sobre ella en la cama para después girar y que Naruto quedará abajo, en eso Haku se subió en la cama para acercarse en cuatro hasta el pecho del rubio y comenzar a darle pequeños besos mientras que Fuu hacia lo mismo en el cuello, a Naruto le gustaba como se sentía y eso lo demostró cuando su pene se puso totalmente erecto, ante eso Haku y Fuu usaron una mano cada una para agarrar el gran pene del rubio y comenzar a masturbarlo al mismos tiempo provocando que Naruto se sienta cada vez mejor.

Fuu: te gusta Naru_kun?- el rubio sólo la vio de reojo para reconocer la lujuria en sus ojos como en los de Haku.

Naruto: si me fascina.

Haku: entonces espera un momento ya que te haré sentir mejor.

Naruto no sabía en qué estaría pensando Haku pero en eso ella dejó de masturbar para bajar un poco sus dedos acariciando un momento sus bolas antes de ir más abajo e introducir su dedo índice en el trasero del rubio el cual al hacerlo tembló levemente mientras Haku se divertía moviendo su dedo de adentro a afuera, Naruto pensó que eso no sería nada agradable pero la forma como lo hacía la pelinegra le era muy agradable y excitante aún que no sabía exactamente por qué.

Haku: acaso creíste que eras el único que leía novelas eróticas y te inspiradas en ellas.

Naruto no pudo contestar ya que ambas aumentaron la velocidad lo que provocó que el rubio llegará aún más rápido al orgasmo, lo último que pudo hacer fue dar un gruñido de placer antes de disparar todo su semen, ante eso Haku y Fuu voltearon a ver la entre pierna del rubio la cual aún estaba dura y cubierto por semen, las dos mujeres se vieron entre sí para asentir con la cabeza, en eso Haku saco su dedo del interior del rubio para dirigirse a su cabeza mientras que Fuu se posiscionaba sobre el miembro de Naruto para frotarlo un poco con su ya mojada vagina antes de introducirlo totalmente de un solo movimiento logrando soltar un fuerte gemido, mientras que Haku abrió las paredes vaginales con una mano dejando así que Naruto introduciera su lengua para saborear los jugos que salían de está y al mismo tiempo el rubio utilizo su mano izquierda para quitarle la cola de conejo y poder alcanzar a ver cómo el ano de la pelinegra estaba dilatado así que solo introdujo dos dedos para moverlos a la misma velocidad que Fuu movía sus caderas, Haku no paraba de gemir por el placer al igual que Fuu.

Haku: ¡Dios, que bien...ahhh... se siente... ahhh...ahh...mi tracero!

Fuu: te dije...ah...que por..ahh...detrás se sentía...ahhh...fenomenal.

Los tres estaban perdidos en la lujuria, Naruto al sentir como la vagina de Haku se comenzaba a contraer más seguido supo que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax al igual que Fuu que apretaba su pene cada vez con más fuerza, por eso comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido y más fuerte provocando que Fuu gimiera más fuerte para que posará sus manos en la cadera del rubio sujetándose con fuerza, Haku por su lado estaba en un trance de puro placer y cuando estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo Naruto metió cuatro dedos por su tracero mientras que con sus dientes mordía y estiraba ligeramente su clítoris, ante eso los tres llegaron a un fuerte orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Haku soltó un gran chorro de su nectar en la boca del rubio que lo bebió todo, mientras que Fuu también soltó un gran chorro de su nectar que cubrió el miembro de Naruto antes de que este soltará una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la peliverde.

Fuu sólo sacó el pene del rubio de su interior para caer de espaldas en la cama mientras una pequeña hilera de semen comenzaba a salir de su vagina, Haku al ver cómo Naruto a un seguía duro como roca así que se acercó para pasar su lengua a cada lado saboreando el semen que un quedaba hay para después metérselo en la boca y comenzar a chuparlo, estuvieron así un par de minutos para después Naruto se arrodillara detrás de Haku mientras está alzaba sus caderas para moverlas de un lado a otro de manera provocativa, el rubio sólo las atrapo con sus con sus manos para frotar su miembro con la vagina de Haku mientras le daba una que otra nalgada lo que provocaba que ella se mojara más y gimiera más fuerte, ante eso a Naruto se le cruzo una loca idea por la cabeza, así que dejó de frotar su pene para acercarse al cuello de la pelinegra y darle un par de lamidas que la hisieron estremecer antes de acercarse a su oído.

Naruto: sabes, cada vez que te veo, pienso que eres como una princesa, por la forma que siempre actúas.

Haku: eso es todo un halago.

Naruto: pero cuando te lo hago, tu personalidad da un giro de 180, para ser una completa masoquista.

Eso sorprendió a Haku pero antes de poder contestar pudo sentir como el rubio la penetraba de una sola fuerte estocada que la hizo abrir los ojos hasta no más poder antes de soltar un gran gemido y casi viniéndose, Naruto comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras una mano se posó en su clítoris para pelliscarlo y estirarlo y la otra la colocó junto una de las de Haku para que la pelinegra entrelazarán sus dedos con fuerza, ante eso Naruto sólo sonrió para morderle el cuello y darle unos besos.

Naruto: vamos preciosa dilo, dime qué es lo que eres en este momento.

Haku: yo...yo...ahh...soy...una...ahhh...¡Masoquista!...ahhh...que le...ahh...encanta...que la...ahhh...traten...rudo.

Naruto: eso me gusta, entonces prepárate mi pequeña coneja blanca, ya que me encargaré de darte un gran placer esta noche.

Haku: siii...ahhh...por favor...ahhh...u...usame...como

..ahhh...quieras...está...ahhh...

noche.

Ante esa propuesta Naruto sólo le dió otro mordisco en el cuello como en su hombro para posicionar ambas manos en las caderas de Haku para aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas, mientras que Fuu estaba respirando agitadamente mientras tenía los ojos entre cerrados, pero al escuchar los gemidos de Haku abrió los ojos para ver la cara de placer de la pelinegra mientras era penetrada con fuerza, esa vista la excitó así que abrió un poco más sus piernas para agarrar la cola de gato de su tracero con una mano y usarla para darse placer, Naruto al ver lo que hacia Fuu se le ocurrió una gran así que quitó la mano del clítoris de Haku para ponerla en su cuello y de esa forma atraerla hacia él para darle un corto beso en la oreja antes de susurrarle.

Naruto: tengo una gran carga de semen con tu nombre en el, pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo por mi, pequeña conejita blanca- Naruto bajo el ritmo con el que la penetraba.

Haku: haré...lo que...ahhh...me...pidas...ahhh...ya que...soy tú...ahhhh... masoquista y sumisa...conejita- ante eso Naruto sólo le dió un largo beso en la boca.

Naruto: pues bien mi conejita, vez a Fuu- Haku solo asintio entré gemidos- quiero que uses tu boca para limpiarle su vagina, así que has un buen trabajo y yo te daré tu recompensa.

Tal como lo ordeno Haku se comenzó a mover hacia Fuu mientras aún era penetrada y el rubio comenzaba a volver a subir la fuerza como la velocidad, mientras que Fuu no paraba de darle placer por su trasero pero en un momento pudo sentir como sus labios vaginales eran abiertos por unas delicadas y un poco temblorosas manos, en eso mira hacia abajo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada lujuriosa de Haku mientras tenía la lengua afuera y jadeaba entre gemidos, antes que la peliverde pudiera hacer algo Haku comenzó a hacer circulos con la punta de su lengua antes de comenzar a chupar el semen que aún salía, para después llevar su mano izquierda al clítoris de Fuu y su mano derecha la uso para agarrar la cola de gato y retirarla de su trasero para meter tres dedos y moverlos con a la misma velocidad que era penetrada, por su lado Fuu estaba entre sorprendida y excitada ya que tenía que admitir que Haku era muy buena en el sexo oral, pero no tanto como el rubio, ante tal placer Fuu sólo abrazo la espalda de Haku con sus piernas mientras sus manos las mantenía el la cabeza de la pelinegra generando presión para que no dejara su labor, por el lado de Naruto al ver cómo Fuu se divertía sólo sonrió lujuriosa mente para comenzar a darle fuertes nalgadas las cuales Kaku disfrutaba, continuaron de esa forma durante varios largos minutos hasta que los tres volvieron a llegar al clímax y terminaron teniendo cada uno un poderoso orgasmo, la pelinegra podía sentir como el caliente semen del rubio la llenaba mientras al mismo tiempo su boca era llenada por el néctar de Fuu que estaba mezclado con los restos de semen que aún le quedaba dentro para después reposar su cabeza en el estómago de Fuu mientras respiraba agitadamente, en eso Naruto saco su miembro para moverse un poco atrás y recostarse en la cabecera de la cama.

Naruto: espero que no estén cansadas chicas, ya que la noche es larga y apenas estamos comenzando- ambas mujeres se sentaron para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa.

Haku: apesar de haber soltado otra gran carga, sigues duro y listo para más.

Fuu: como tus novias, tenemos que encargarnos que expulces todo ese semen.

Haku: además si tú no estás cansado, nosotras tampoco, así que disfrutemos todo lo que podamos.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron para darle un largo beso cada una antes de posicionarse a cada lado del rubio para juntar sus vaginas y se frotaran entre ellas soltado varios gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Naruto pero en eso ambas mujeres bajaron sus intimidades para meter el pene del rubio entre ellas y volver a frotarlas a todo lo largo del miembro, Naruto no podía evitar soltar uno que otro gruñido de placer y eso le gustó a ambas mujeres que presionaban más fuerte sus intimidades con el pene de Naruto, por su lado el rubio al ver cómo se movían y gemían no pudo evitar mover sus manos para ubicarlas debajo de los traceros de ambas y utilizar sus dedos para metérselos cada vez que ellas movían sus caderas hacia abajo, duraron varios minutos hasta que Naruto no pudo más y libero otra nueva gran carga de semen que cubrió parte del estómago de ambas mujeres para después las dos sólo dieran la vuelta y comenzaran a pasar sus lenguas por el pene del rubio y de paso tomar turnos para metérselo en la boca, Naruto por su parte sentía que estaba apunto de volver a eyacular y eso no lo podía permitir así que en ese momento una vaga idea paso por su mente que lo hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada la cual hizo que el cuerpo de ambas mujeres se estremecieran para aún sin dejar su labor miraran de reojo a Naruto el cual sólo soltó otro fuerte gruñido para volver a eyacular en la cara de ambas que solo ubicaron sus manos para que atrapar todo el semen que podían antes de tomarlo.

Naruto: chicas aún quieren más semen?.

Haku: yo todavía estoy hambrienta, así que por favor darle de comer a esta conejita.

Fuu: mientras que yo quiero que me la metas por mi trasero, ya hoy soy un gata en celo.

Naruto: me gusta cómo suena todo eso, pero como sólo soy uno, tendré que llamar a unos amigos.

Haku y Fuu no lo entendieron pero en ese momento en la habitación aparecieron varios clones del rubio desnudos y todos con una mirada lujuriosa que hizo exitar a las mujeres para después ver como el original se paraba de la cama para juntarse con los demás.

Naruto: bien chicas, como soy muy posesivo no iba a dejar que alguien más aparte de mi las viera de esa forma- en eso todos los Naruto se vieron para asentir con la cabeza.

Narutos: es hora de darle inicio al segundo round.

Todos los Naruto comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia las chicas que solo trataron duro antes de mirarse y dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Haku: estas lista Fuu_chan?.

Fuu: tenemos el paraíso frente a nosotras, estoy más que lista.

Ante eso los Narutos se dividieron en dos grupos para que cada grupo se fuera con una de las mujeres que simplemente se entregaron al paraíso de placer y lujuriosa que tendrían a continuación, durante horas las chicas estuvieron siendo penetradas en todas las posiciones posibles y en todos los lados de la habitación tumbando todo lo que les estorbara, milagrosamente las dos mujeres fueron capaces de resistir las horas de sexo sin control y la gran mayoría de los clones terminaron desapareciendo dejando a solo un clon y al original los cuales tenian a las chicas encima de la cama en cuatro una frente a la otra mientras ellos las penetraban por el tracero, las chicas ya estaban al límite de su resistencia al igual que Naruto, así que los rubios quitaron las manos de las caderas de las mujeres para agarrar sus brazos y comenzar a penetrarla con más fuerza, las chicas ya no podían pensar con claridad y lo único que había en su cabeza era el placer de la lujuria, en eso a Naruto se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza así que de un movimiento rápido las atrajo a su pecho para susurrarle unas palabras en el oído, ambas chicas solo asintieron respondiendo que harían lo que él les pidiera para después soltarlas y que ellas comenzaran a gatear hasta la otra para tomarse de las manos mientras se pegaban más, sus pezones erectos se frotaban entre si mientras en sus caras se podía ver cómo jadeaban con la lengua afuera.

Haku: ahh..ahh...fu... Fuu_chan...yo...yo..ahhh...lo... necesito...ahhh.

Fuu: ahh... hazlo... Haku_chan...ahhh...por...por... favor.

Después de esas palabras las dos unieron sus labios dándose un profundo beso en el cual comenzaron a mover sus leguas saboreando cada centímetro de ellas para después alejarse un poco y mostrarle a los rubio como sus lenguas danzaban entre ellas, esa imagen excitó a un más a Naruto que comenzó a penetrarlas tan rápido y fuerte como podía mientras llevaba una mano a sus vaginas para meter sus dedos hasta que nuevamente llegaron al último orgasmo de ese día, los dos Naruto dejaron salir todos el semen que les quedaba inundando el trasero, mientras ellas soltaban un gran chorro de su nectar para después el clon desapareciera y los tres calleran rendidos en la cama, las mujeres como un último esfuerzo se dieron un beso entre ellas para después uno largo al rubio y se acomodaron a cada lado de Naruto para dormir, mientras Naruto con ayuda de dos de sus cadenas agarraron una cobija que está en el suelo para taparse y también quedar dormido.

Fin de lemon.

Al día siguiente todos ya se estaban comenzando a levantar por el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina, la primera en llegar fue Chomei que no paraba de babear, poco a poco todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares para que el rubio apareciera de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos aún mostraban cansancio en eso Zabuza busco en la mesa y se dió de cuenta que faltaban dos personas para después mirar al rubio que estaba bebiendo café para quitarse el sueño.

Karin: hasta qué horas estuvieron despiertos?.

Naruto: como hasta las 5:30 de la mañana.

Yagura: sólo dos horas y media has dormido.

Naruto: esto no es nada, he estado en misiones donde pasó varios días sin dormir.

Tayuya: pero mis respetos a esas dos, durar toda la noche siendo penetrada sin descansar.

Naruto: ja y eso que no viste todo lo que hicimos.

Zabuza:e sorprende que ellas aún no hallan quedado embarazadas.

Naruto: aún no creo que estoy listo para ser padre, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de serlo.

Mei: estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento serás un gran padre.

Naruto sólo asintió para acabar su desayuno para ir a su habitación y acabar de arreglarse también guardados todo lo que necesitará para despertar a Haku y Fuu y darles un largo beso de despedida antes de dejarlas seguir durmiendo, ya sin más tomo a Yamato para dirigirse a la salida donde todos se despidieron de él y así coger rumbo hacia los muelles de Kiri para dar inicio a su búsqueda de los dos portadores del poder demoniaco.

Fin.


	46. 45

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 45

Había pasado ya 1 mes desde que Naruto inicio su búsqueda del primer portador del poder demoniaco que se supone estaba en el mar cerca de Kiri, lastimosamente sólo aún no tenía una pista clara, lo único que había conseguido eran rumores de donde podría estar dicha persona así que estuvo de un lado a otro intentando verificar que si era verdad, y justamente ahora se encuentra en un barco con rumbo al reino de Shamballa el cual estaba fuera de las naciones elementales pero era un aliado económico de Kiri, había pasado ya un par de semanas desde que abordó el barco y durante ese tiempo se dió de cuenta que el barco no era exactamente de turismo ya que un día le dió por recorrer el barco para distraerse pero llegó a una gran puerta la cual tenía mucha seguridad impidiendo de esa forma que alguien la cruce a no ser que estuviera autorizado, ese día espero a que fuera de noche pensando que podría pasar a la seguridad y ver que era lo que protegían pero esa noche se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver cómo el capitán del barco ingresaba a esa habitación con una gran sonrisa, al abrirse las puertas solo pudo ver por unos segundos unas jaulas para después que se cerraran las puertas, después de esa noche Naruto estaba pensando en lo que podrían estar escondiendo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una campana sonando alertando a todos en el barco, los turistas comenzaron a correr hacia unos soldados que los estaban guiando a un lugar seguro mientras que otros soldados tomaban sus espadas preparándose para cualquier ataque, Naruto sólo camino hasta el borde del barco para mirar de un lado a otro sólo para encontrarse con una gran capacidad de niebla que se acercaba a ellos, para después escuchar el sonido de un cañón siendo dispara para después el rubio mirará al cielo y viera cómo comenzaba a caer balas de mortero, los soldados buscaron donde podían cubrirse mientras que Naruto sólo se quedó en su lugar viendo cómo las balas chocaban contra el suelo del barco pero sin hacer mucho daño.

Naruto: valla eso pudo ser muy peligroso.

En eso Naruto mira nuevamente a la niebla para que de esta surgiera un barco para después mirar la insignia que traía y darse de cuenta que eran piratas, en eso solo desaparece en un parpadeo por unos segundos antes de parecer un poco más lejos que antes con una silla de playa en una mano y en la otra un tazón con palomitas de maíz.

Naruto: por fin algo divertido en este viaje.

Naruto se acomodo en la silla para ver cómo el barco pirata los embestía logrando hacer que los soldados perdieran el equilibrio, eso lo aprovecharon los piratas para comenzar abordar y de esa forma darle inicio a una muy entretenida batalla, pero algo le llamó la atención del rubio y eso era que no veía al capitán de los piratas, así que llevo su vista al barco pirata sólo para ver a un pequeño grupo rodeando a alguien antes de que estos desaparecieran y una sombra comenzará a mover hasta el barco donde estaba para pasar por debajo de la puerta, eso le llamó la atención al rubio que solo se paró y comenzó a correr detrás de la sombra bajando varias escaleras hasta que está paso por debajo de la puerta que tenía las jaulas, Naruto sólo se acercó un poco para que dos soldados aparecieran frente a él.

Soldado: que está haciendo acá, los civiles deben estar en sus cuartos hasta que todo acabé.

Naruto: solo quería ver que estaban haciendo los piratas, dentro de la habitación que está detrás de ustedes.

Soldado 2: de que estás hablando, nadie ha pasado por esa puerta.

Naruto: créanme yo los ví entrar.

Los soldados no estaban muy seguros de creerle pero aún así abrieron la puerta para verificar y valla su sorpresa al ver no solo a cuatro piratas si no también a la capitana de estos, mientras intentaban abrir las jaulas donde tenían unos exclavos que se iban a vender al llegar al reino de Shamballa, por otro lado Naruto estaba impresionado al ver a los exclavos en un barco turístico, aún así no se movió de su sitio y solo miró como los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas para atacar a los piratas que hicieron la misma acción mientras que la capitana seguía intentando abrir las jaulas, después de unos minutos los piratas derrotaron a los dos soldados para ir ayudar a su capitana con las jaulas y todo era visto por Naruto que seguía comiendo palomitas de maíz.

Naruto: oye no sería más fácil si usas la llave- la ojilila voltio a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

Stella: lo haría si supiera donde estan las llaves, además tengo una pequeña pregunta, tu que estás haciendo acá?, Deberías estar escondiendo protegiendo tu vida.

Naruto: esconderme?, Y perderme de lo mas divertido que ha sucedido en todo este viaje.

Stella: parece que eres un idiota, haz lo que quieras pero no te metas en mi trabajo o lo lamentaras.

Naruto: lo que digas, pero dime por qué liberas estos exclavos?- antes que Stella pudiera responder uno de los exclavos le hablo a Naruto.

Exclavo: Naruto_sama que hace aquí- el rubio volteó a mirar para encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

Naruto: perdonarás mi ignorancia, pero te conozco?.

Jabalí: soy yo, uno de los Ambus de la mizukage jabalí.

Naruto: ooh si ya te recuerdo, dime cómo anda la familia.

Jabalí: muy bien, ya el otro año mi hijo ingresa a la academia ninja.

Naruto: valla si que crecen rápido.

Jabalí: ni que lo diga- Stella no entendía que pasaba así que decidió preguntar.

Stella: que está pasando aquí, por qué hay un Ambu de Kiri entre los exclavos?.

Jabalí: estoy de encubierto, hace unos dos semanas recibimos la información que varios habitantes de pueblos pequeños cerca a la aldea han estado desapareciendo.

Naruto: sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?.

Jabalí: no con exactitud, sólo que es alguien que es importante en Shamballa, por eso vine para averiguar todo lo que pueda.

Naruto: entiendo, ahora mi pregunta es para ti capitán de los piratas, cual es tu trabajo?.

Stella: eso no te concierne.

Naruto: te equivocas, me concierne ya que es mi gente la que está siendo secuestrada.

Stella: lo siento pero no te voy a decir nada.

Naruto intento acercarse a ella pero los cuatro piratas se interpusieron, el rubio sólo los miro por unos segundos antes que una ráfaga de viento los enviara a estrellarse contra las paredes de la habitación, Stella no se sorprendió y solo miró fijamente al rubio que estaba a un par de centímetros de distancia.

Stella: que?, Vas a sacarme la información a la fuerza, eso es una tontería, yo ya he enfrentado a muchos ninjas como tú y los he matado.

Naruto: te aseguro que nunca te has enfrentado a alguien como yo.

Stella rápidamente desenvaino sus dos espadas para lanzar un corte descendente el cual fue bloqueado por la funda de Yamato para que Naruto con su mano derecha le diera un golpe de palma en el estómago a la ojilila logrando que está de un par de pasos atrás dándole el tiempo suficiente para desenvainar a Yamato y lanzar un corte en horizontal con intención de cortarle el cuello, Stella rápidamente bloqueó el corte con sus dos espadas pero al hacerlo se movió otro par de pasos por la fuerza que llevaba el corte, después de eso los dos comenzaron una pelea en la cual se podía apreciar chispas que eran provocadas por el choque de acero con acero, Stella en un momento retrocedió un poco, sus manos le dolían por bloquear los potentes cortes del rubio, además quedó muy sorprendida por la gran habilidad que tenía con la espada, pero no sé podía permitir perder así que cuando Naruto lanzó otro corte horizontal ella se convirtió en una sombra para comenzar a lanzar cortes desde abajo, Naruto sólo se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los cortes pero en un descuido Stella logro cortarle la parte de atrás de las piernas provocando que Naruto caiga de rodillas para ser recibido por las dos espadas de Stella que se clavaron en su pecho y de esa forma lentamente la ojilila surgiera de la sombra para soltar las espadas y colocar sus ambas manos en el cuello de Naruto para acercar un poco su cara y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Stella: debo de admitir que eres más fuerte que los demás, pero te dije que nunca me vencerias.

Naruto: jajaja no estoy tan seguro de eso.

Stella: que tierno, apesar de tu situación piesas que tienes posibilidad de ganar- en eso sus ojos cambiaron de color haciendo que Naruto sonría- pero seré lo más tierna posible y te mataré sin tanto dolor, así que unas últimas palabras.

Naruto: por fin te encontré, compañera.

Stella no entendía que significa esas palabras pero simplemente decidió ignorarla para hacer un movimiento de muñecas para que dos hojas de metal le atravesarán el cuello para que Naruto escupiera algo de sangre antes de bajar la cabeza, Stella sólo volvió sus ojos a la normalidad para retirar sus manos del cuello de Naruto y las hojas de metal volvieran a su lugar para después dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero en eso Naruto en un movimiento rápido volvió a golpearla en el estómago con la palma de su mano derecha mandandola contra la pared de atrás para después cinco cadenas se incrustaran en los brazos, piernas y el estómago de Stella que solo escupió sangre mientras tenía los ojos bien abiertos al ver cómo el rubio se paraba como si nada para quitarse las espadas de su pecho y volvía a agarrar a Yamato con su mano derecha, después de eso Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente mientras sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus ojos.

Naruto: como es posible que esté vivo?, Esa es una de las preguntas que te estás haciendo en este momento, la otra pregunta es, ahora voy a morir?.

Stella si se estaba haciendo esas preguntas pero la segunda para ella era más que obvia, en eso Naruto uso el shunpo para aparecer frente a ella clavando a Yamato en su corazón, Stella soltó un grito de dolor para después intentar ver los ojos de su asesino los cuales aún seguían tapados, aún así quiso hacer una simple pregunta.

Stella: tu nombre?.

Naruto: para que lo quieres saber.

Stella: quiero conocer el nombre de la persona que me mato, al menos concédeme ese último deseo.

Naruto: jajajaja eres muy chistosa, mi nombre es Naruto Terumi y para tu información, esto no te matará.

Stella: cómo estás tan seguro?- Naruto alzó un poco la cabeza mostrando sus ojos azules que cambiaron a los de un demonio dejando impactada a Stella.

Naruto: por qué tú eres igual a mí, ahora qué tal si hacemos un trató.

Stella: que clase de trato?.

Naruto: información por información, tú me dices lo que sabes de este problema de los exclavos y yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Stella: no se si pueda confiar en tí.

Naruto: por qué lo dices?.

Stella: no se tal vez sea que aún tengo cinco cadenas enterradas en mi cuerpo, o que aún no retiras tu katana de mi corazón, tu que piensas que sea.

Ante eso Naruto soltó una sonrisa nerviosa para desaparecer sus cadenas y retirar a Yamato para guardarlo en su funda mientras que Stella fue por sus espadas para guardarlas y darles una patada a sus subordinados para que estos se despertarán y la rodarán, Stella miró a Naruto.

Stella: nosotros nos vamos a ir ahora y nos adelantaremos a Shamballa, cuando llegues busca el bar, el cazador borracho, te estaré esperando hay para hablar.

Naruto: entiendo, pero antes de que te vallas, como te llamas?.

Stella: mi nombre es Stella, así que ya que lo sabes no demores.

Stella se convirtió en sombra junto con sus subordinados para salir rápidamente de la habitación hasta el exterior del barco donde aún seguían luchando para volver a su barco donde se posicionó en el timón para dar la orden a sus subordinados de la retirada, eso extraño a todos ya que aún no habían acabado con su trabajo pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir y rápidamente se subieron al barco para comenzar a adentrarse en la neblina y desaparecer, en eso Naruto salió a cubierta a tiempo para ver cómo desaparecida la neblina para mostrar que Stella ya no estaba así que simplemente se fue a su habitación para descansar.

Después de una semana en el mar Naruto por fin llegó a la zona costera de Shamballa la cual era muy grande y a lo lejos podía ver un gran castillo, Naruto sólo camino bajando con toda calma del barco pero antes de poder avanzar más uno de los soldados de Shamballa lo detuvo, Naruto sólo lo miro curioso.

Naruto: pasa algo?.

Soldado: tenemos un informe que menciona que el barco en el que venía sufrió un ataque de cierta pirata.

Naruto: pues si, piratas atacaron el barco, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

Soldado: tal parece usted estaba con la capitana del barco pirata, acaso ustedes se conocen, y si es así tendrá que acompañarme para hacerle un par de preguntas.

Naruto: que aburrido si digo que no la conozco lo más seguro es que me llevará, así que vamos y le respondo todas las preguntas que quiera.

Soldado: me agrada que coopere, así que sígame.

Después de varias horas de interrogación donde Naruto claramente dijo puras mentiras lo dejaron libre al creerle todo lo que decía.

Soldado: gracias por su colaboración y lamento haberlo retenido.

Naruto: no pasa nada, pero le puedo hacer una pregunta.

Soldado: claro.

Naruto: me puede decir dónde queda el cazador borracho, quede de verme con mi amigo hay.

Soldado: no hay problema, pero no eres muy joven para beber.

Naruto: no hay nada que una buena amenaza no arreglé- eso le saco una gota por la nuca al soldado.

Soldado: esto, sigue derecho por unas cuatro cuadras y después voltea a la derecha, estoy seguro que lo verás.

Naruto: gracias.

Sin más Naruto comenzó a caminar admirando todo a su alrededor, realmente le parecía interesante conocer nuevas cosas, pero en eso pudo ver varios panfletos de se busca pero uno de ellos le llamó la atención ya que en el aparecía Stella un poco más joven además de mostrar su nombre completo, Naruto simplemente arranco el panfleto y lo guardo para seguir caminando hasta que llegó a un bar muy ruidoso, el rubio sólo se adentro para escuchar la música muy alegre, y ver a toda la gente felices, algunos cantando, otros bailando y otros jugando, por alguna extraña razón a Naruto le gustaba el lugar pero tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo así que camino hasta el cantinero.

Naruto: cantinero me regala una cerveza.

Cantinero: lo siento pero no le vendo a niños.

Naruto: que mal, entonces que tal si le dices a Stella que Naruto la busca- el cantinero abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la mujer.

Cantinero: no es necesario, ella lo está esperando en el segundo piso, así que por favor acompañeme.

El cantinero lo guió entre la gente hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, al llegar pudo ver que era un lugar no muy pequeño con una sola mesa en el centro y cuatro sillas en donde estaba Stella escribiendo algo en un libro.

Cantinero: señorita Stella, su invitado ha llegado- la mujer levantó la vista para encontrarse con Naruto.

Stella: bienvenido Naruto, por favor toma asiento.

Naruto: gracias.

Cantinero: hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar señorita.

Stella: me puedes traer dos botellas de ron y las pones en mi cuenta.

Cantinero: por supuesto mi señora, ya mismo se las subo- sin más el hombre se fue dejándolo solos.

Naruto: valla no esperaba menos de la gran princesa de Shamballa, o me equivoco Stella Vermillion.

Stella: te diste de cuenta muy pronto, pero para tu información ya no pertenezco a la realeza.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces que hacías.

Stella: que acaso no vas a preguntar por qué ya no soy princesa?.

Naruto: para nada, si me quieres contar adelante pero si no quieres, no te voy a obligar, así que dime qué hacías.

Stella: eres muy raro pero bueno, estaba llevando el registro contable de las propiedades que tengo.

Naruto: ohh valla eso no me lo esperaba.

Stella: pues con todos los tesoros que he encontrado, los trabajos que hago y los barcos que asalto, es normal que tenga mucho dinero, así que decidí comprar varias propiedades como por ejemplo este bar- en eso el cantinero llegó con las botellas de ron para después irse.

Naruto: y eso porque?.

Stella: me gusta el dinero y quiero tener más, por eso puse en práctica el dicho de, el dinero llama dinero, si invierto en propiedades como bares, moteles, tiendas en la costa y cosas así, esa propiedades a la larga me generarán más dinero del que inverti.

Naruto: eso sí que es sorprendente, con certeza puedo decir que tú estás corrompida por avaricia.

Stella: no entiendo de qué hablas?.

Naruto: es verdad se me olvidó que no sabes de esto, bien te contaré todo lo que sé, pero tienes que creerme cada palabra.

Stella: pues dale te escucho.

Naruto comenzó a explicarle toda la historia de su poder hasta el encuentro con su demonio interno y el de los portadores sagrados para finalizar con el plan que él junto a Hiro y Chinami decidieron para acabar con todo de una vez por todas, al terminar Stella no podía creer nada pero ella había nacido con ese poder y eso fue una de las causas por su familia la boto del palacio, no era que se sintiera mal por ya no vivir en el castillo ya que siempre odio ese lugar, si no lo que le molestaba fue las palabras que le dijeron su supuesta familia y la forma como la trataron.

Stella: bien, de cierta manera te creó, pero no me voy a unir a ustedes.

Naruto: pues no te unas, yo solo hize mi parte del trato, ahora quiero que cumplas la tuya.

Stella: realmente eres alguien raro, pero que se le va hacer, volviendo al tema principal, mi superior o mentor me informó sobre los exclavos, quería que los liberara.

Naruto: pero que conseguirás con eso.

Stella: ganar tiempo hasta que descubramos cual es el propósito de Sanctus.

Naruto: espera un segundo, quien es Sanctus?.

Stella: él es el líder de la orden de la espada, son como una sexta que según quieren proteger a todo el mundo de los males que hay escondidos y acechandonos, pero en realidad es un vil mentiroso y engañador.

Naruto: estas segura de lo que dices?.

Stella: acaso dudas de mi palabra, ese maldito cuando llegó al castillo parecía alguien bueno, pero yo sentía todo lo contrario así que intente decirles a mis padres pero nunca me escucharon, el infeliz hizo unos trucos con un poder que nunca ví, no era chakra era otra cosa, ese poder era muy brillante y con eso se ganó la aceptación de la familia real, claro excepto la mía.

Naruto: háblame de ese poder especial.

Stella: no sabría como describirlo, es como el mío, digo nuestro pero totalmente opuesto, el lo llamo sagrado y que su salvador los protegería si ellos creían de corazón en él- Naruto tenía una teoría pero necesitaba más información para asegurarse.

Naruto: ahora sí necesito saber, por qué te sacaron del castillo.

Stella: ahora porque qui...- en ese momento una idea le paso por la cabeza- espera, piensas que él puede ser un ángel caído.

Naruto: si, pero tienes que decirme ese tal Sanctus como actuaba contigo.

Stella: el siempre me miraba con odio y debes en cuando pude sentir como si el quisiera atacarme, pero un día estaba segura que él estaba haciendo algo a escondidas de la familia real.

Naruto: que cosas?.

Stella: se estaba llevando a prisioneros a algún lugar, no se exactamente para qué, pero ellos nunca volvían, intente decirles a mis padres pero ellos no me escuchaban, hasta que un día aprendí a convertirme en sombra y lo intente seguir pero el infeliz noto mi presencia y me atacó con unos rayos blancos.

Naruto: que pasó después?.

Stella: que más, huí, fui directo hacia donde mis padres, que al verme manchada de sangre se espantaron, les intente decir que Sanctus me había atacado, claro está no me creyeron así que los lleve hasta la habitación de antes pero al llegar no había nada, en cambio unos soldados llegaron para llevarse a mis padres a mi habitación manteniendome alejada de ellos, al llegar a mi cuarto estaba lleno de sangre además de que se encontraban los cuerpos de varios prisioneros muertos, ante eso mis padres se espantaron y Sanctus dijo que yo era el mal en persona así que mandó a los soldados para atacarme.

Naruto: ya me imagino que pasó después.

Stella: mis padres apoyaron la orden de que yo muriera, pero cuando me atacaron me convertí en una sombra evitando de esa forma sus ataques, pero lo único que hice fue reforzar la teoría de Sanctus y que la confianza que tenían mis padres en el creciera.

Naruto: entonces vamos por ese desgraciado y acabemos con él?.

Stella: si me ayudas a acabar con él no significa que te valla ayudar.

Naruto: lo sé muy bien, pero ese tipo se esta metiendo con la gente de mi aldea y eso es algo que no pienso pasar por alto.

Stella: entonces tenemos que pensar en un plan.

Naruto: hablé con jabalí y resulta que hay otro ambu que se está haciendo pasar por unos de los soldados, ellos dos nos darán toda la información de lo que estan haciendo.

Stella: así que por el momento toca esperar, dime ya sabes dónde vas a dormir?.

Naruto: buscaré una posada?.

Stella: entonces sigue derecho por esta misma calle, verás un letrero de una estrella, esa es mi posada puedes descansar hay.

Naruto: valla dormir en una posada sin pagar, eres genial- ante eso Stella lo miro con duda.

Stella: cuando dije que sería gratis, te daré un descuento pero no va hacer mucho.

Naruto: valla que mala eres- Stella sólo se rió por el gesto de decepción de Naruto.

En eso un hombre alto apareció frente a ambos, Naruto sólo miraba detenida mente al hombre que traía una capucha que cubría parte de su cara.

Por otro lado Stella estaba feliz así que solo se paró para darle un corto abrazo antes de retirarse.

??: Valla mira lo mucho que has crecido, además he estado escuchando todo lo que has hecho durante este tiempo Stella, me siento muy orgulloso así como el gran mentor de la hermandad, por tu excelente trabajo.

Stella: muchas gracias por sus alagos maestro Kenway- en eso el hombre mira a Naruto.

Edward: dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Edward Kenway, pero si gustas puedes llamarme sólo Edward.

Naruto: mucho gusto, me llamó Naruto Terumi, soy de Kiri.

Edward: de casualidad eres el novio de Stella- eso sorprendió a los dos jóvenes.

Naruto/Stella: ¡claro que no!.

Stella: maestro como se le ocurre ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto: que Haku y Fuu, no lo oigan si no estaré muerto- Naruto sólo tembló al pensar lo que las dos mujeres le harían si escucharán un comentario así.

Edward: está bien, pero dime que están haciendo?.

Stella: es algo difícil de explicar pero solo diré que Naruto me ayudara a acabar con Sanctus.

Edward: que coincidencia, la hermandad me mandó para eliminarlo, tal parece el hombre es alguien muy escurridizo y peligroso.

Naruto: que tan peligroso?.

Stella: hemos enviado a varios asesinos a qué se infiltren en el castillo pero nunca volvieron.

Edward: no sabemos que les habrá pasado pero algo es seguro, lo que les haya hecho no es nada bueno.

Naruto: eso ya no es un problema, hoy a media noche me veré con el Ambu para que me diga que es lo que sabe hasta ahora.

Edward: valla, ya tienes a alguien adentró.

Naruto: dos personas, una es un prisionero y el otro es un soldado, estoy seguro que con ambos viendo todo desde puntos diferentes tendremos una mayor información.

Stella: entonces solo toca esperar hasta entonces.

Edward: entonces te acompañaré Naruto, necesitaras a alguien que les sirva de vigía, además me gustaría mirar un poco el sitio.

Naruto: si lo pones así, entonces agradeceré tú ayuda.

Edward: bien entonces pidamos una ronda de alcohol, ya que la noche apenas comienza- ante eso Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Naruto: Edward usted me cae muy bien, déjenme miro que alcohol hay, y ya vengó.

Naruto se fue con toda calma hacia al cantinero, mientras que Edward se sentaba en una silla para ver a Stella que volvió a su libró, Edward sólo río un poco llamando la atención de Stella.

Stella: que sucede maestro?.

Edward: solo pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado desde que te uniste a la hermandad y te volviste capitana de un barco pirata.

Stella: en qué sentido lo dice.

Edward: que ahora eres más madura que antes, ya no eres la niña llorona que conocí una vez.

Stella: bueno los tiempos cambia, y no podía ser esa niña débil mientras ve que su pueblo está sufriendo por la ignorancia de la familia real.

Edward: entiendo, y dime confías en Naruto?.

Stella: claro, aún que no lo conozco mucho, confío en él ya que somos iguales por hací decirlo.

Edward: ya veo, sin duda ustedes dos harían una buena pareja- ante eso Stella le da una mirada de pocos amigos.

Stella: si estuviera soltero consideraría esa opción, pero ya tiene dos mujeres y a mí no me gusta el tema del harem, además si llego a tener un novio sólo quiero que sea mío.

Edward solo se rió ante eso para que después llegará Naruto con varias botellas de alcohol en sus manos, para de esa forma pasar el tiempo entre charlas y risas.

En el castillo.

Por los pasillos del enorme castillo iban unos soldados trasladando algo que estaba cubierto por una manta hasta que llegaron a una pared que comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca para después mostrar una gran puerta de hierro para que está fuera abierta y los soldados pasarán, la sala parecía ser una especie de laboratorio pero los soldados siguieron hasta llegar a otra puerta que se abrió dejando ver otras jaulas donde habían personas pidiendo y suplicando que las liberarán, los soldados sólo apilaron las jaulas una al lado de la otra para quitar las sábanas y los prisioneros pudieran ver su nueva morada, jabalí rápidamente busco con la vista a su compañero ambu que estaba a una jaula de distancia, en eso unos pasos le llamaron la atención para poder ver a una persona mayor.

Sanctus: mi nombre es Sanctus, soy la suprema eminencia de Shamballa que sirve al gran salvador, y ustedes fueron elegidos para ayudar que nuestro señor despierte y otros para ser sus caballeros que estarán a su lado.

Jabalí: de que diablos habla, lo que está haciendo es un crimen.

Sanctus: el ayudar al bien no es un crimen, deberías de estar honrado que servirás a un Dios.

Jabalí: crees que me comeré ese cuento, una vez salga de aquí le diré todo a mi aldea y ten por seguro que ellos no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados.

Sanctus: acaso crees que puedes salir de aquí?- en eso alza los brazos para ser envuelto en una luz blanca- ¡Observen a los caballeros de nuestro señor!.

Del cielo comenzaron a bajar varios caballeros que se posicionaron en una fila.

Jabalí estaba sorprendido al igual que todos por los seres que estaba frente a ellos, pero en eso Sanctus le da una señal a un soldado de Shamballa el cual abrió una de las jaulas para que el hombre que estaba hay saliera corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes de poder llegar cinco caballeros se movieron a una gran velocidad atravesando al hombre con sus lanzas dandole muerte para después los caballeros volvieran a la formación, Sanctus se acercó a la jaula de jabalí para mirarlo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Sanctus: lo ves, escapar es imposible, y aunque milagrosamente lo lograras, estoy seguro que no habría nada en tu aldea que pueda con el poder de Dios.

Jabalí: jajajaja eso es muy interesante, ya que en mi aldea hay una persona que le gustaría enfrentarse a un Dios.

Sanctus: pues esa persona habrá perdido la cabeza.

Jabalí: quien sabe?, Pero algo es seguro cuando sus ojos cambien de azul a negro con rojo, tu Dios tendrá las horas contadas.

Sanctus: ya lo veremos.

Sin más Sanctus y los soldados dejaron la habitación mientras que jabalí pensaba en lo mucho que se divertía Naruto cuando llegue el momento.

Fin.


	47. 46

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 46

La luna estaba en el punto más alto alumbrando las solitarias calles de Shamballa pero en eso tres personas se movían con dirección al gran palacio, Stella era la que iba a la cabeza guiando a Edward y Naruto hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada del gran castillo el cual estaba siendo resguardado por varios soldados.

Stella: ahora donde se supone que te reunirías con el Ambu, Naruto.

Naruto: en el laberinto que está en el patio.

Stella: ya se dónde queda, así que será mejor movernos con cuidado.

Naruto: no nos puedes volver una sombra para entrar más rápido.

Stella: créeme ya lo he intentado pero Sanctus siempre se da de cuenta y envía a sus soldados.

Naruto: entonces no queda de otra, será a la antigua.

Naruto se acercó a un muro con la intención de usar su chakra para escalarlo pero fue detenido por Stella que lo jalo hacia atrás.

Stella: no lo hagas, el palacio tiene una extraña barrera la cual lanza una descarga a todo aquel que intente trepar sus muros con chakra.

Edward: la descarga es letal?.

Stella: no pero eso provoca que suene una especie de alarma.

Edward: ya veo, ese Sanctus está bien preparado, bueno entonces tocará infiltrarse al estilo asesino.

Naruto no entendía a que se refería pero en eso Edward y Stella corren hacia el muro para comenzar a escalarlo con una gran agilidad y velocidad, eso sorprendió a Naruto ya que no perdieron tiempo en subirlo y realmente quería aprender a subir de esa forma, ya una vez los tres estaban arriba del muro pudieron ver a cinco soldados en su camino que estaban vigilando, ante esto Naruto uso el shunpo para desaparecer de la vista de Stella y Edward y parecer al otro extremo de los soldados los cuales calleron inconscientes, Stella tenia estrellas en los ojos por lo que hizo el rubio así que se acercó rápidamente a él.

Stella: Naruto tienes que enseñarme a moverme así de rápido.

Naruto: claro, te enseño el shunpo si tú me enseñas a escalar de esa forma los muros, me sería muy útil.

Stella: trato hecho.

Después de eso los tres siguieron moviendose lo más discretamente posible para evitar llamar la atención noqueado en el camino a uno que otro guardia hasta que por fin llegaron al patio donde estaba el laberinto el cual sus paredes estaban hechas de arbustos, Stella rápidamente comenzó a correr por los diferentes caminos que tenia hasta que llegaron al centro donde había una mujer de cabello corto de un tono café, mientras que sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba el uniforme de los soldados de Shamballa, la mujer miró a los visitantes hasta que fijó su vista en Naruto así que rápidamente se paró para acercarse lo suficiente y arrodillarse frente a él.

Tigre: es un honor tenerlo frente a mí Naruto_sama, yo soy la ambu que ayuda a jabalí, soy tigre.

Naruto: dejemos las formalidades tigre, dime qué es lo que has descubierto.

Tigre: nada bueno para serle sincera, Sanctus tiene no solo a los soldados de Shamballa bajo su poder si no también un ejercicio personal.

Stella: espera, yo nunca supe de un ejercicio personal, acaso la familia real lo sabe.

Tigre: no, no lo saben Sanctus lo mantiene en una sala escondida en el castillo donde también tiene a su ejército.

Edward: como es ese ejercito y qué tan fuerte es?.

Tigre: no es fácil de explicar, su ejército son una especie de armadura de caballeros alados, que usan lanzas como armas y su fuerza es muy grande al igual que su velocidad.

Stella: quizás podamos atacar a uno de ellos y quitarle la armadura para acercarnos aún más.

Tigre: no puedes ya qué ellos solo responden cuando Sanctus utiliza su poder para ordenarles, además esas armaduras están vacías.

Edward: a que te refieres con que están vacías?.

Tigre: de alguna forma Sanctus les arranca el alma a las personas que tiene prisioneras mediante una máquina que nunca en mi vida he visto- eso sorprendió a los presentes.

Naruto: esto es malo, jabalí esta con los prisioneros no puedo dejar que le pase algo.

Tigre: no se preocupe, la máquina fue usada ayer y por consiguiente se necesita un tiempo para estabilizar las almas en las armaduras.

Naruto: eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

Stella: pero aún así está el problema de saber dónde está esa habitación, ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve aquí y he podido ver qué hay cosas que han cambiado.

Tigre: no se preocupen por eso- tigre saco de su uniforme dos pergaminos que se los paso a Naruto- en uno, está un mapa del castillo y en él otro están la copia de los planos de la máquina extractora de almas.

Edward: valla es increíble que consiguiera todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

Tigre: en realidad yo llegue unas tres semanas antes que jabalí, fue complicado lograr que Sanctus me elijiera para ser uno de sus soldados.

Naruto: has hecho un buen trabajo, con esto podremos idear algo para detenerlo.

Tigre: entonces lo mejor es que me retira antes que comienzen a sospechar- en eso se retira rápidamente dejando a los tres solos.

Edward: oye Naruto, por que ella de llama con el Sama en tu nombre, acaso eres alguien de clase alta.

Naruto: para nada, sólo lo hacen por respeto.

Stella: respeto?, Entonces has de haber hecho algo muy importante.

Naruto: se puede decir que sí, pero esa historia será para otro momento.

Edward: tienes razón, es hora de volver.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta pero al salir del laberinto se encontraron con un niño de unos 5 o 6 años el cual tenía el cabello del mismo color de Stella al igual que el color de sus ojos, los tres se quedaron quietos al ver al niño el cual los veía detalladamente a cada uno hasta que su vista se posó en Stella la cual estaba pensando en alguna forma de distraer al niño o noquearla para poderse ir pero en eso el niño dió una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Niño: tu eres la famosa pirata, la princesa del mar Stella cierto- Stella sólo asintió con la cabeza- ¡esto es increíble, escuché tus historias realmente soy un gran fan de tí, me podrás dar una autógrafo!.

Stella: ¡he! si seguro, tienes lápiz y papel.

Niño: ya vengo, así que por favor no se vayan.

El niño salió corriendo hacia al castillo mientras dejaba a los tres con una gota en la cabeza para en uno par de minutos volver y pasarle el lápiz y papel a Stella.

Stella: dime cuál es tu nombre pequeño?.

Kazuhiro: mi nombre es kazuhiro Vermillion- ante el apellido del niño los tres abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa- sucede algo?.

Naruto: no no nada, sólo que Vermilion me suena al apellido de la familia real.

Kazuhiro: claro yo soy el primer hijo del gran rey y reina de Shamballa- ante eso Naruto colocó una mano encima del hombro de Stella.

Naruto: Stella yo...

Stella: no te preocupes de igual forma ellos no significan nada para mí- en eso mira al niño para pasarle el papel- hay tienes pequeño príncipe, ahora sera mejor que te vallas a la cama, es muy tarde para que rondes por estos lados.

Kazuhiro: lo siento, es que escuche un ruido muy estraño como si fueran lamentos de personas y quise investigar.

Edward: ya veo, no te preocupes de seguro solo fue tu imaginación así que será mejor que vuelvas a tu cama.

Kazuhiro: claro pero antes puedo hacerles una pregunta- en eso mira a Naruto y Stella.

Naruto: claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

Kazuhiro: ustedes dos son novios?.

Naruto/Stella: ¡CLARO QUE NOO!

ante ese fuerte grito los dos se pararon la boca mientras que Edward solo se tocaba la cabeza para soltar un suspiro, no pasó mucho para todos los soldados llegarán a ellos rodeandolos mientras los apuntaban con sus armas, los tres se colocaron espalda con espalda para también desenvainar sus espadas, pero en eso de una puerta salió un hombre alto de cabello café con ojos lila mientras era acompañado por una mujer que tenía el mismo color de cabello que Stella y sus ojos era de un color azul claro, Naruto sólo tuvo que ver sus prendas de alta calidad y muy caras para saber qué ellos eran el rey y reina de Shamballa, pero estos al ver a Stella colocaron una mirada de odio.

Rey: que se supone que haces aqui demonia y más cerca de nuestro hijo.

Stella: que acaso no puedo venir y mirar el jardín- en eso les muestra una sonrisa de burla- además el pequeño me pidió un autógrafo y no quería decirle que no.

Reina: esa no es escusa para que estés aquí,¡GUARDIAS MATEN A LOS INTRUSOS Y SALVEN A MI HIJO!.

los guardias corrieron contra los tres pero en eso Naruto rápidamente agarro a kazuhiro para colocar el filo de Yamato en el cuello del niño provocando que la Reina le gritara a los guardias que se detuvieran.

Rey: suelta a mi hijo y te prometo que no irás a prisión.

Naruto: no lo sé, el tenerlos a todos ustedes en especial a los reyes bajo mi control es muy divertido, tu que dices Stella.

Stella: que mejor aprovechemos está oportunidad para irnos, claro si es que a sus majestades no les importa.

Rey: claro que me importa y mucho, ya una vez te escapaste pero hoy no será igual, ¡SANCTUS!.

Ante eso una luz blanca apareció en la punta de una de las torres para después se desvaneciera mostrando a Sanctus, Naruto pudo sentir el poder sagrado dentro de él.

Sanctus: mi majestad en que puedo servirle.

Rey: Sanctus por favor salva mi hijo de las garras de la demonia y sus acompañantes.

Sanctus: mi majestad no tiene que pedirlo, el gran salvador siempre ayudara a quien le tenga fé.

Ante eso Sanctus comenzo a liberar una gran cantidad de su poder sagrado el cual provocó que el lugar temblará levemente para después el hombre alzará sus brazos al cielo para decir-grandes protectores del gran salvador: venga aquí Bianco Angelo- una gran cantidad de Bianco Angelo aparecieron en el cielo volando de un lado a otro, ante eso Naruto sólo agarro con fuerza a la kazuhiro para darle una mirada a Stella y Edward los cuales entendieron que era lo que iba hacer él rubio, Naruto sin más comenzó a correr devuelta al laberinto pero los Bianco Angelo aparecieron rápidamente frente a él intentando atravesarlo con sus lanzas, Naruto rápidamente utilizó a Yamato para desviar los ataques y correr hacia una de los muros pero en eso uno de los caballeros avanzó a gran velocidad cortando el brazo donde Naruto tenia agarrado a kazuhiro provocando que el rubio de un grito de dolor que llamó la atención de Stella y Edward que se sorprendieron de ver al rubio sin un brazo para después mirar cómo el caballero le daba a kazuhiro a la Reina la cual lo abrazo con mucho cariño antes de entrar al castillo, ante eso el Rey dió la orden a Sanctus y a sus hombres que lo matarán, eso provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en el anciano que solo envío a cinco de sus Bianco Angelo los cuales a una impresionante velocidad llegaron frente al rubio para que todos le atravesarán el estómago con sus lanzas y de esa forma seguir su camino hasta chocar contra el muro detrás del Naruto provocando que este escupa una gran cantidad de sangre, ante eso Stella tenía la intención de ir ayudarle pero varios soldados se pusieron frente a ella atacandola impidiendo que pueda moverse asi como Edward que estaba en la misma situación.

Sanctus: mira el gran poder de los caballeros que sirven a nuestro gran salvador, no hay mal que pueda hacerles frente.

Rey: eso es muy impresionante su eminencia, sin duda el gran salvador llevara a Shamballa a un nuevo y brillante mañana.

Sanctus: gracias por sus alagos mi majestad- todo lo que estaban diciendo colmo la paciencia.

Stella: ¡es que acaso no ve que Sanctus los está utilizando!.

Rey: el nunca nos utilizaría ya que nos ha mostrado la verdadera luz la cual nos hizo ver lo que tú realmente eres.

Edward: encerio, pues parece que esa luz no te mostró lo especial y maravillosa que es Stella, y créeme como padre se de que hablo.

Stella: además como puedes confiar en alguien que usa no solo a la gente de tu país si no otras tierras para crear a esos Bianco Angelo.

Sanctus: valla valla tal parece has hecho tú tarea niña, pero lastimosamente el Rey estaba al tanto de todo.

Edward: espera quieres decir que él sabe que les quitas el alma a esa gente inocente para usarlas en tus muñecos.

Rey: así es, yo lo sabía todo desde el inicio e incluso le di permiso para que usará gente de otras tierras para que de esa forma el gran salvador pueda despertar y traer la paz al mundo.

Edward: acaso no piensas en lo que sufren esas personas, además del problema que tendrás con los otros países cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste con su gente.

Rey: acaso crees que ellos sabrán de ésto y más tendrán a alguien que pueda hacerle frente al gran salvador.

Naruto: yo digo que ya lo saben y estoy seguro que Stella y yo podemos con ese salvador suyo.

Ante esa afirmación todos abrieron los ojos hasta no más poder para dar la vuelta y mirar donde estaba Naruto para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, Stella y Edward estaban entre felices por que estuviera todavía vivo y con duda ya que no sabían cómo era posible que lo estuviera, por otro lado el Rey estaba aterrado de ver esos ojos que parecían los de una bestia salvaje.

Naruto: creo que ya es hora de ver que pueden hacer tus creaciones ángel caído.

Sanctus quedo sin habla ante esa declaración para después ver como unas cadenas rojas salían de la espalda del rubio atravesando a las armaduras para después enrollarlas y presionarlas con fuerza hasta que estás se quebraron bajo la vista de asombro de todos, ya Naruto sin mucho esfuerzo clavó a Yamato en el suelo por un momento para con su única mano retirarse las lanzas para que sus heridas pudieran sanar y de esa forma volver a agarrar a Yamato y dar un par de pasos, Sanctus salió rápido de su asombro y envio a todos los Bianco Angelo contra el rubio que solo sonrió con maldad para girar a Yamato entre sus dedos antes de volverlo a soltar para que comenzará a hundirse en el suelo al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba-Senbonzakura kageyoshi- rápidamente el lugar fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de pétalos los cuales avanzaron contra las armaduras para comenzar a rodearlas a todas en una sola esfera de color rosa para que Naruto procediera a decir-Gōkei- la esfera giro más rápido para después de unos segundos estallar provocando una fuerte onde espanciba para después todos viera cómo caían las armaduras en pedazos para que los pétalos se juntaron en la mano del rubio hasta formar de nuevo a Yamato.

Naruto: valla tus creaciones fueron pura basura, sinceramente pensé que resistirían al menos el Gōkei.

Rey: su... su eminencia ha...haga algo- el Rey solo podía temblar de miedo por lo que acabo de hacer.

Sanctus: tal parece la maldad dentro de tí es más fuerte de que lo pensaba, así que enviaré a los caballeros más fuertes.

Naruto: pues venga, mándalos que no ve voy hacer más joven aquí esperando.

Sanctus: enserio pensarás que podrás con ellos con un solo brazo.

Naruto: si eso te preocupa mira bien.

Del hombro izquierdo de Naruto comenzo a surgir una especie de llama negra que rápidamente tomo forma de un brazo para desaparecer y mostrar de nuevo el brazo del rubio como si no le hubiera pasado nada para comenzar a estirarlo un poco.

Stella: ¡cómo hiciste eso!.

Naruto: nuestra regeneración es más rápida de lo normal, aún que tengo que admitir que esto también es nuevo para mí.

Edward: Stella se que quieres aprender más de eso, pero les sugiero que por hoy nos retiremos.

Stella: es una buena idea, así que andando.

Stella comenzó a correr hacia la salida cortando a cualquier soldado que estuviera en su camino al igual que Edward y Naruto, pero Sanctus elevó aun más su poder sagrado y de esa forma activar a los más fuertes de sus caballeros-que el martillo de la justicia los juzgue: surjan Alto Angelo- del cielo comenzaron a surgir varias luces para después los presentes pudieran ver a unos nuevos caballeros.

Ante esto Naruto sólo sonrió un poco más para utilizar el shunpo y parecer en el cielo frente a uno de ellos dandole un corte en diagonal y de esa forma partirlo en dos, pero rápidamente varias de las armaduras se lanzaron contra Naruto que simplemente esquivaba algunas y otras usaba a Yamato para bloquear sus ataques, cabe resaltar que Stella estaba más que impresionada y emocionada ya que quería aprender a caminar en el aire mientras que Edward estaba asombrado por la habilidad que tenía Naruto al momento de luchar con su katana, después de unos segundos Naruto había logrado acabar con una gran parte de los Alto Angelo mientras que los que quedaban se agruparon donde estaba la puerta de entrada al castillo, al ver esto Naruto envolvió a Yamato con su poder demoniaco para pronunciar-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- una gran media luna oscura avanzó destruyendo todo a su camino mientras que las armaduras que estaban en su camino fueron destruidos de tal forma que no quedaron nada de ellos, la media luna siguió su camino hasta llegar a los muelles de Shamballa dividiendo de esa forma una parte del mar en dos antes de desaparecer, todo el mundo quedo quieto como si fueran estatuas pero en eso Naruto apareció al lado de Stella y Edward.

Naruto: escucha Stella, conviertete en sombra junto con Edward y vallan al bar.

Stella: y que vas hacer tú.

Naruto: sólo le dejaré una pequeña amenaza a Sanctus y después los alcanzó.

Stella: vale pero después también me enseñas ese ataque y todos los que sepas del poder demoniaco.

Naruto: ya lo veremos.

Stella sólo sonrió un poco para que debajo de ella y Edward el piso fuera cubierto por su poder demoniaco y ambos se convirtieran en una sombra para avanzar a toda velocidad con rumbo al bar, mientras que Naruto sólo se dió la vuelta para mirar a Sanctus que seguía arriba en la torre para usar el shunpo y aparecer sobre el anciano para darle un golpe de talón en el cabeza provocando que Sanctus traspase toda la torre hasta llegar al suelo, pero antes de poder pararse Naruto volvió a aparecer frente a él enterrando a Yamato en su pecho para que el rubio apoyara sus brazos en el mango de la katana.

Naruto: ahora podemos hablar más agusto.

Sanctus: dime quién eres y cómo sabes de los angeles caídos.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Terumi demonio de lujuria- Sanctus estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Sanctus: así que tú eres uno de los portadores del poder demoniaco, entonces ahora me matarás.

Naruto: realmente me gustaría que me ayudarás a detener este ciclo pero es demasiado tarde.

Sanctus: así es, el ángel dentro de mi me mostró el verdadero camino hace mucho.

Naruto: pues dile a ese ángel tuyo que se prepare porque cuando vuelva- en eso sus ojos se volvieron los de un demonio- el infierno lo estará esperando.

Sin más Naruto retiro a Yamato para guardarlo en su funda y desaparecer de la vista de Sanctus el cual sólo veía el lugar donde antes estaba el rubio.

Con Stella.

Stella y Edward habían acabo de llegar al bar para aparecer en el segundo piso, en eso Edward se acercó a una ventana sólo para poder ver cómo todos los aldeanos estaban en la calle mirando o para ser más exacto la gran grieta que había en la calle principal que quedó después del ataque del rubio.

Edward: encerio quieres aprender algo tan destructivo.

Stella: claro que sí, eso fue genial.

Edward: bueno haya tú, pero ahora tenemos que pensar en que haremos después de que llegue Naruto.

Stella: lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos hoy de Shamballa para buscar ayuda- en eso toma una botella de ron y le da un largo sorbo- me pregunto si el mentor nos ayudaría?.

Edward: hacer que Ah Tabai colabore no será tarea fácil, incluso para su alumna favorita.

Stella: pero sería lo mejor, si el nos apoya es seguro que toda la hermandad lo acompañará y será más fácil acabar con Sanctus.

Edward: no lo sé Stella sabes bien que el no se mete en estas cosas a nos ser que se relacione con la hermandad.

Stella: vamos maestro ayúdame, estoy segura que los dos lo podremos convencer.

Edward: jajaja claro su mejor alumna y el más revelde alumno que tuvo lo lograran convencer.

Naruto: entonces no tenemos mucho que perder.

La voz de Naruto sorprendió a los dos que voltearon a verlo y lo encontraron sentado en la silla con los pies en la mesa mientras bebía de otra botella de ron.

Edward: en que momento llegaste?.

Naruto: hasta hace poco, pero venga díganme ese tal Ah Tabai nos puede ayudar?.

Stella: por supuesto de eso no hay duda.

Naruto: pues que esperamos, pongámonos en marcha ya que si ustedes no lo convencen pues yo tengo métodos que si lo harán jajajaja- la risa malvada de Naruto no les daba buena espina.

Stella: maestro por qué será que estoy comenzando a sentir pena por el mentor.

Edward: no lo sé pero yo también siento lo mismo, espero que acepte a la primera ya que no quiero ni imaginar cuales serán los métodos de los que habla Naruto.

Rápidamente los tres se movieron entre la gente evitando de esa forma encontrarse con alguno de los soldados de Shamballa hasta que llegaron al puerto donde Naruto subió con Stella a su barco mientras que Edward fue al suyo, los tripulantes al ver al rubio se colocaron en posición de combate pero Stella intervino dando las órdenes necesarias para poder zarpar, los marineros no perdieron tiempo para hacer todo lo que les decía Stella ya que al ver la mirada sería que tenía la ojilila sabían que no les iría bien si no actuaban rápido, Naruto por su lado veía a todos ir de un lado a otro en completa sincronida nadie estorbaba a nadie así que solo camino hasta quedar a lado de Stella para después mirar cómo Edward se acercaba en su barco.

Naruto: eres increíble Stella.

Stella: por qué lo dices?.

Naruto: todos ellos trabajan como si fueran una sola persona, saben qué hacer con sólo escuchar una vez tus órdenes.

Stella: esto se llama liderazgo algo que de seguro no es tu fuerte?.

Naruto: tienes razón aún me falta mucho por aprender- eso provocó una sonrisa en la ojilila.

Stella: dime Naruto, alguna vez has manejado un barco?.

Naruto: para nada.

Stella: pues bien hoy te enseñaré a cambio que me enseñes a controlar el poder de los demonios como tú lo haces, así como caminar en el aire.

Naruto: trato hecho, pero tendremos tiempo?.

Stella: claro ya que nuestro destino está a unas cinco horas si el viento está de nuestro lado.

Naruto: pues venga empezemos con la lección.

Naruto tomo el timón del barco para comenzar a hacer todo lo que le decía Stella, mientras que con Edward solo veía con una sonrisa como actuaban los dos.

Después de cinco horas Edward, Stella y Naruto desembarcaron en las orillas de una isla mientras que los demás se quedaban en el barco, Naruto seguía de cerca a Stella para no perderse en la jungla de la isla, caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a las afueras de un templo maya y al rededor habían varias chozas, Stella y Edward siguieron caminando hacia el templo pasando por el medio de las personas que comenzaban a aparecer, Naruto sólo observaba como Stella saludaba a todos con una cálida sonrisa la cual era correspondida por los otros, ya después de pasar por la gente siguieron su camino hacia la entrada del templo pero al llevar había una persona esperándolos.

Stella solo tembló un poco por la sería mirada que tenía el hombre, el era Ah Tabai el gran mentor de la hermandad de asesinos de ese lugar, Stella después de tragar un poco de saliva dió un par de pasos para quedar a solo centímetros de él.

Stella: me agrada ver que está bien gran mentor.

Ah Tabai: lo mismo digo pero dime Stella, que te he dicho sobre traer extraños a este lugar.

Stella: lo siento pero era necesario para poder cumplir mi misión.

Ah Tabai: tu misión?, No recuerdo haberte dado una misión- ante eso Edward y Naruto la miraron con duda.

Edward: espera, de seguro lo olvidaste pero le diste la misma misión que a mí- ante eso ah Tabai frunció el seño.

Ah Tabai: yo no te he dado una misión y menos la de Shamballa, ¡esto se trata de tu venganza no es así Stella!.

Stella: pero mentor...

Ah Tabai: ¡nada de peros Stella, te lo dije varias veces que eso no te llevará a ningún lado!- Edward prefirió intervenir para calmar un poco el denso ambiente que se estaba formando.

Edward: vamos a dentro y hablamos un poco más calmado, que dicen.

Ah Tabai no dijo nada y solo comenzó a caminar seguido de Stella que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y después Edward y Naruto que ahora les gustaría estar en un bar bebiendo algo, una vez llegaron a una gran habitación dentro del templo Stella fue la primera en hablar.

Stella: mentor con todo respeto esto no se trata de venganza.

Ah Tabai: entonces de qué es?.

Stella: es para proteger a la gente de mi país natal, ellos no saben del peligro que corren.

Ah Tabai: y esa es razón para ir y atacar sus barcos, Stella estas incumplimiento el tercer principio de nuestra hermandad, nunca comprometer a la hermandad.

Stella: pero mentor no lo estoy asiendo, este es un asunto que le conviene a toda la hermandad.

Ah Tabai: Stella entiende esa es una lucha que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- en eso suelta un suspiro de cansancio- quizás fue muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte salir de aquí, aún eres muy joven y no ves con claridad lo que tienes que hacer.

Eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Stella estaba molesta y eso lo noto Naruto que se acercó para recordarle que tenía que mantener la calma, lastimandose Stella no podía estar calmada en este punto, en eso el sello de su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar con intensidad antes de escuchar como algo se quebraba, ante eso todos miraron a Stella la cual tenía el fleco del cabello tapándole los ojos antes de agarra su sombrero y lanzarselo a Ah Tabai que no se movió de su lugar para después ver como la ojilila salía de la habitación a toda velocidad, los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Naruto comenzo a caminar hasta el mentor pero Edward le coloco una mano al frente impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

Naruto: Edward es hora de que yo hablé con él.

Edward: te equivocas, dejame que yo hablé primero y si no logro nada hay si tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto: el no parece una persona muy razonable.

Edward: lo sé pero en este momento sería bueno que buscarás a Stella, aveces hace cosas realmente estúpidas cuando está molesta.

Naruto: bien tu ganas- en eso se mueve a aún gran velocidad para quedar frente a Ah Tabai y agacharse para recoger el sombrero de Stella- además tengo que cambiarle el sello que tiene si no tendremos grandes problemas.

Naruto dió media vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando solos a Edward y Ah Tabai el cual solo miró a Edward que le dió los pergaminos que les había entregado el ambu de Kiri.

Ah Tabai: que es esto capitán Kenway?.

Edward: pues hay está la razón por la que Stella vino a pedir tu ayuda.

Ah Tabai; de que hablas?.

Edward: esos son los planos de la máquina que está usando Sanctus para extraer el alma de sus víctimas, y resulta que funciona con un fragmento del Edén- eso sorprendió al hombre que rápidamente comenzó a revisar los planos.

Ah Tabai: no lo puedo creer?.

Edward: dime, aún piensas que esta guerra no le conviene a la hermandad.

Fin.


	48. 47

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 47

Naruto había salido del templo sin un rumbo fijo ya que no conocía el lugar pero por alguna razón su instinto le decía por dónde ir, después de caminar por un buen rato llego a un risco donde se podía ver todo el mar y sentada en el borde estaba Stella que solo tenía la vista en el horizonte, Naruto sólo se acercó para sentarse a su lado y de un pergamino sacar una botella de vino para después darle un largo sorbo antes de pasársela a Stella que solo la recibió en silencio para también darle un sorbo pero está abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Stella: está delicioso nunca probé un vino como esté, además no veo la etiqueta de la marca así que dime de dónde la conseguiste.

Naruto: fue un regalo especial de cierta shinigami, este vino nos ayuda a curarnos más rápido de los ataques sagrados y ayuda a estar relajado cuando tenemos estrés.

Stella: eso es sorprendente pero dime tienes más en ese pergamino tuyo- ante eso Naruto sólo sonrió.

Naruto: en este pergamino tengo al rededor de 65 botellas de vino, si quieres te puedo dar unas cuantas botellas.

Stella: eso estaría bien- en eso le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: valla parece que ya estás mejor.

Stella: es verdad pero no fue gracias a tí.

Naruto: lo sé, es el poder del alcohol.

Stella, pues alabado sea el santo alcohol.

Naruto: pero ya dejando de lado esto, veo que las cosas en tu hermandad son algo complicadas.

Stella: no es así, el gran mentor solo quiere proteger a los pocos asesinos que quedamos, también quiere que siempre recordemos cual es nuestra principal misión.

Naruto: la cual es?.

Stella: lo siento pero eso es algo que solo nos concierne a los asesinos.

Naruto: lo entiendo perfectamente así que no te preocupes, pero dime por qué no pediste permiso para poder actuar encontrar de Sanctus.

Stella: quería demostrarle al gran mentor que yo podía hacerme cargo como una verdadera asesina de este asunto y liberar a Shamballa de su maldad- en eso suelta un suspiro- pero creo que solo lo defraude.

Ah Tabai: no lo has hecho Stella.

Ante eso Naruto y Stella voltearon para mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse a Ah Tabai parado en medio del camino mientras que aún lado estaba Edward recostado en un árbol, en eso Stella se levantó del suelo al igual que el rubio que solo se hizo a un lado dejando que ambos pudieran hablar un poco más cómodos.

Stella: encerio mentor no lo decepcioné?.

Ah Tabai: tu nunca me decepcionarias a diferencia de otros- en eso mira de reojo a Edward.

Edward: oye eso fue el pasado, así que no te distraigas del tema.

Ah Tabai: en fin, tú no hiciste nada mal Stella, al contrario realmente actuaste como una verdadera asesina.

Stella: entonces por qué dijo todo lo contrario anteriormente.

Ah Tabai: por qué soy un tonto sentimental- ante eso los presentes quedaron con cara de no entender- Stella estas creciendo muy rápido y al pasar los años he visto cómo has mejorado durante este tiempo y se que llegara el momento en el que te tengas que ir a vivir tu vida, yo para ser sincero no quería que llegara ese día ya que una vez perdí a una muy querida alumna hace muchos años y al ver que tú estabas apunto de también alejarte quise engañarme a mí mismo que no estabas lista para el mundo realmente lo siento.

Ah Tabai bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa pero en eso Stella corrió hacia él para darle un cálido abrazo que sorprendió al principio al hombre pero después correspondió.

Stella: mentor aún que me valla lejos siempre volveré ya que aquí está mi familia, además siempre necesitaré de sus concejos cuando no sepa que hacer.

Ah Tabai: lo sé y sabes perfectamente que aquí siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas.

Stella: lo sé y se lo agradezco mucho- en eso Ah Tabai comenzó a sentir como su pecho se estaba comenzando a mojar mientras que Stella mantenía su rostro oculto.

Ah Tabai: a pasado mucho tiempo desde que te ví llorar.

Stella: lo sé pero es que estoy muy feliz y no pude contenerme así que por favor acaricie mi cabeza como lo hacía antes.

Ah Tabai: valla cuando dices eso parece que no hubieras crecido nada.

Ah Tabai solo dió una pequeña sonrisa para acariciarle la cabeza suavemente mientras Edward y Naruto los miraban, ya después de unos minutos Stella se separó para darle una última sonrisa antes de irse con Naruto devuelta al templo para que el rubio pudiera cambiarle el sello y de paso le enseñará cómo manejar el poder demoniaco mientras que Ah Tabai solo se quedaba viéndola con una sonrisa para después sentir como Edward le coloca una mano en su hombro.

Ah Tabai: realmente aún no me gusta la idea de que ella se valla muy lejos de mi lado.

Edward: lo sé amigo, pero un padre no puede cortarle las alas a sus hijos, créeme lo digo por experiencia propia.

Ah Tabai: para ser sincero nunca pensé que llegaría a ser padre, pero cuando estoy con Stella no puedo evitarlo.

Edward: jajajaja tranquilo ya dentro de poco de acostumbraras, por ahora será mejor revisar esos planos y pensar en una forma para atacar.

Ah Tabai: tienes razón.

Sin más los dos se fueron al templo para pensar en cómo atacar a Sanctus y poder arrebatarle el fragmento que estaba en su poder.

En Shamballa.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la infiltración por parte de Stella y sus compañeros, durante este tiempo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de tener que enfrentarse a dos portadores del poder demoniaco así que durante este tiempo comenzó a moverse más rápido para tener todo preparado y de esa forma darle vida a su mayor arma el gran salvador, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voz del Rey quien recién ingresaba al cuarto donde estaba Sanctus.

Rey: cómo va el proyecto Sanctus?.

Sanctus: todo va muy bien majestad, para mañana ya podrá despertar el gran salvador.

Rey: eso me alegra, ahora mi gente podrá ser protegida de todo mal que nos aceche, por cierto será posible que pueda ver al gran salvador.

Sanctus: por su puesto, sólo tiene que pasar por la puerta a su derecha y hay estará.

El Rey solo camino hacia la puerta que apuntaba Sanctus para cruzarla y encontrarse con la cabeza de una enorme estatua con cuernos que ocupaba todo el espacio de la enorme habitación, ante eso el Rey quedó sin habla pero con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras que atrás de él estaba Sanctus el cual tenía una sonrisa maligna.

Rey: no sé cómo pagarte por todo lo que nos has ayudado Sanctus.

Sanctus: no se preocupe algo me dice que muy pronto usted me será de gran ayuda majestad.

Rey: ten lo por seguro, sólo tienes que pedirme lo que necesites.

Después de esa declaración el Rey se fue dejando a Sanctus el cual sólo se puso a trabajar en los últimos detalles ya que podía sentir como el momento de enfrentarse a Naruto y Stella estaba muy cerca.

Ya al siguiente día las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en Shamballa pero en eso se pudieron oir el sonido de varios cañones siendo disparados al mismo tiempo para que después de unos segundos el gran castillo fuera envuelto en una lluvia de mortero, cuando cesó la lluvia de mortero rápidamente del castillo salieron una gran cantidad de soldados con su armas listas para la batalla mientras que en el cielo era cubierto por Bianco Angelo y Alto Angelo, en eso Sanctus apareció en uno de los balcones que había en una torre para poder ver cómo alrededor de unos 17 barcos estaban en el puerto y de ellos comenzaron a desembarcar una gran cantidad de piratas y asesinos que rápidamente corrieron hacia el castillo, Sanctus no mostró ningún gesto de sorpresa por la posible invasión así que solo envío a los Bianco Angelo para que se encargarán, las armaduras volaron a toda velocidad contra los piratas y asesinos pero antes de poder llevar una gran cantidad ellos fueron cortados en pedazos, ante eso Sanctus agudizó su vista para llevarse la sorpresa de ver no a uno si no a 20 clones de Naruto en el aire y todos con sus Katanas desenvainadas listos para luchar contra las armaduras ante esto Sanctus solo volvio adentro para caminar por lo pasillos mientras podía oír los gritos y el metal chocando entre sí dandole a entender que la batalla ya había comenzado, mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde estaba el gran salvador se encontró con la familia real, el Rey al ver al hombre literalmente corrió hacia él.

Rey: Sanctus que está pasando?.

Sanctus: estamos bajo ataque su majestad?- en eso la reina se acercó junto con kazuhiro.

Reina: ataque de quién?.

Sanctus: de esa niña, Stella- ante eso el Rey y la Reina pusieron una cara de ira.

Rey: así que al fin vino para destruir todo lo que hemos logrado.

Reina: no pienso dejar que se vuelva a acercar a mi querido hijo.

Sanctus: no se preocupe yo me encargaré de ella y su amigo, por ahora síganme los llevaré a un lugar donde estarán a salvo.

Rey: te lo agradezco mucho Sanctus.

Sanctus: no hay de qué, es un honor para mí ayudarlos.

Sin más la familia real comenzó a caminar de tras de Sanctus el cual después de guiarlos por varios pasillos llegaron a una sala donde estaban todas la personas retenidas en su voluntad, el Rey al llegar a esa habitación con su familia no entendía el porque estaba con los prisioneros, en eso 12 soldados aparecieron para ubicarse en puntos estratégicos protegiendo a la familia real para que Sanctus les respondiera que esa habitación era la más segura de todo el castillo ya que justo detrás del Rey estaba el gran salvador, ante eso el Rey como la Reina soltaron un suspiro mientras que kazuhiro no entendía que estaba pasando.

Con Stella.

Stella estaba corriendo entre sus subordinados y miembros de la hermandad que estaban luchando contra los soldados de Shamballa mientras que el cielo los clones de Naruto se encargaban de las armaduras mientras que el original estaba a su lado siguiéndola de cerca junto con Ah Tabai y Edward, después de correr por varios minutos y derrotando a los soldados que se pusieron en su camino llegaron a la entrega del castillo donde Naruto simplemente le dió una patada a las puertas mandandolas a volar sacándole una gota a todos en la cabeza para de esa forma Edward y Ah Tabai los comenzaran a guiar hasta la habitación donde posiblemente estaba Sanctus y el fragmento del Edén, después de caminar por varios pasillos llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Stella: será que giramos en donde no era.

Edward: para nada estoy totalmente seguro que es aquí.

Ah Tabai: es verdad ya que según los planos que les dió tu Ambu Naruto se suponía que aquí al frente debería haber una puerta.

Naruto: tal vez si la hay- ante eso los tres lo vieron como tocaba la pared- Stella ven y revisa la pared y dime si sientes algo fuera de lo común.

Stella se acercó no muy segura ya que no sabía que era lo que tenía que darse de cuenta, sin más toco la pared para pasar su mano de un lado a otro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con la intención de concentrarse, en eso poco a poco pudo sentir como algo había dentro de la pared así que se concentró más para saber qué era hasta que sintió un poder por decirlo de una forma familiar y en eso una pequeña descarga paso por su mano obligándola a retirarla y mirar la pared con cierta sorpresa.

Ah Tabai: que sucede Stella?.

Stella: está pared está hecha del poder de Sanctus.

Edward: y eso que significa?.

Naruto: que solo él puede abrir esa puerta.

Edward: eso sería un problema y no hay forma de destruir la pared?.

Stella: se puede hacer pero- en eso mira a Ah Tabai- eso provocaría mucho ruido y nuestros enemigos se enterarían de nuestra presencia, además maestro recuerde que un buen asesino es aquel que se esconde entre las sombras y ataca de manera sigilosa.

Ah Tabai: tienes toda la razón Stella- en eso mira a Edward con superioridad - tal parece ella está mucho más preparada que tú Edward.

Edward: encerio no vas a dejar de recordarme el pasado- en eso todos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Naruto: pero bueno dejando de lado el pasado de Edward, Stella será posible que nos puedas llevar en ti sombra al otro lado.

Stella: lo puedo hacer pero necesito al menos que haya un agujero en la pared que lo atraviese de como mínimo 5 centímetros.

Ah Tabai: enserio sólo necesitas 5 centímetros de espacio para pasar en tu sombra- el hombre estaba sorprendido

Stella: estoy practicando para pasar por lugares aun más pequeños.

Naruto: entonces déjame y te ayudo con eso- ante eso saca una bala del moral de Edward que tenía al rededor de 5 centímetros- esto puede funcionar.

Edward: que piensas hacer con una de mis balas.

Naruto sólo concentró chakra de viento en la bala asta que está fue envuelta en una delgada capa blanca para después el rubio la lanzará la bala hacia la pared para que está lo atravesara como si nada, ante eso los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero Stella rápidamente espandio su poder demoniaco en el piso para que los cuatro se convirtieran en sombra para pasar a través de la pared y seguir así hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaban los prisioneros y la familia real, la sombra se movió al techo para que surgiera Naruto de la sombra y utilizará chakra para quedar pegado en el techo para sonreír y mirar a los dos soldados debajo de él para de sus manos sacar un largo alambre el cual apenas era visible.

Naruto: hace mucho tiempo que no uso esto y normalmente lo usaba para hacerle bromas a Zabuza y Yagura.

Naruto estiró el alambre entre sus manos para de un movimiento lanzarlo y atrapar el cuello de los dos soldados para comenzar a asfixiarlos, ante eso los otros 10 guardias se colocaron en pose de combate pero la sombra paso sobre ellos dejando caer a Edward y Ah Tabai para al final Stella y los tres calleran encima de dos soldados enterrandoles las hojas de metal que se esconden entre sus brazos dandoles muerte en el instante por otro lado el Rey estaba asustado al igual que su esposa e hijo por eso mando a los últimos cuatro soldados a que los atacaran pero valla su sorpresa al ver cómo uno de los soldados le atravesaba el corazón a su compañero con una espada para rápidamente sacarla y de un movimiento rápido de su mano derecha lanzar dos kunais que se incrustaron en la garganta de los otros dos, el Rey estaba en shock por lo que acabo de ver pero salió rápidamente sólo para hacerle una pregunta.

Rey: por qué atacas a tus compañeros- en eso señala a Stella- ella y sus amigos son los enemigos o acaso estás ciega.

En eso la mujer sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada para agarrar su uniforme y arrancarselo de un solo movimiento revelando un uniforme Ambu el cual en su cintura estaba la insignia de Kiri, el Rey como la Reina reconocieron rápidamente la insignia para después la mujer sacará una máscara de tigre y se la colocará.

Tigre: lo siento pero ustedes son mis verdaderos enemigos y ellos son mis compañeros.

El Rey veía con miedo como de apoco los presentes se acercaban a él y a su familia y lo único que podía pensar era en donde estaba Sanctus en este momento, en eso Stella fue la primera que se acercó más rápido a ellos pero antes de poder llegar pudo ver cómo ocho cadenas rojas pasaban a su lado para crear un muro al frente protegiéndola de algo, en eso Stella miró a Naruto el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa de diversión para después mirar al frente y ver cómo la cadenas desaparecían dejando a la vista de todos a Sanctus el cual tenía una extraña espada en sus manos

Stella solo estaba sorprendida ya que no se dió de cuenta en qué momento apareció frente de ella al igual que Edward y Ah Tabai que no lo podían creer.

Naruto: para ser un anciano eres bastante rápido.

Sanctus: igual que tú tienes buenos reflejos para ser sólo un niño.

Naruto: tal parece las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes- en eso mira a Edward y Ah Tabai- ustedes vallan por ese tal fragmento- después mira a tigre- Tigre libera a los prisioneros mientras que Stella y yo nos encargamos de Sanctus.

Sanctus iba a burlarse del plan del rubio que en eso Stella apareció frente a él para lanzar un corte doble en diagonal pero Sanctus dió un paso atrás esquivando el ataque para de inmediato mandar un corte en horizontal con la intención de cortarle la cabeza a Stella pero ella rápidamente se agachó esquivando el corte para que en eso apareciera Naruto detrás de la ojilila para saltar sobre ella y darle una patada giratoria a la cara de Sanctus logrando enviarlo contra una pared provocando que este se incruste en ella antes de que apareciera Naruto y Stella para lanzar varios cortes con sus respectivas espadas pero en eso Sanctus concentró su poder sagrado para pronunciar-protección celestial- una luz cubrió a Sanctus para que al mismo tiempo Naruto y Stella fueran lanzados hacia atrás para después ver a Sanctus volando mientras era cubierto por una especie de esfera transparente y al mismo tiempo aparecieron dos objetos volando a su alrededor, ante eso Naruto sonrió con diversión y eso lo vio Stella.

Stella: por qué sonríes?.

Naruto: es una pequeña costumbre y solo lo hago cuando algo se pone divertido.

Stella: encerio eres alguien muy raro.

Naruto: me lo dicen muy seguido.

Sanctus: si los dos ya acabaron de hablar es hora de que los elimine.

Naruto/Stella: pues venga anciano, muéstranos lo que puedes hacer.

Con Edward.

Edward y Ah Tabai aprovecharon que Sanctus estaba distraído con Naruto y Stella y comenzaron a avanzar pasando a un lado de la familia real que estaban en shock por la demostración de fuerza de los tres ante eso Ah Tabai solo sonrió con orgullo para seguir por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía un laboratorio y al frente de ellos estaba la máquina que extraía el alma de las personas.

Ah Tabai: según los planos el fragmento del Edén debe estar en una especia de caja transparente.

Edward camino hacia la gran máquina mirándola de un lado a otro hasta que por fin encontró la caja que mencionaba Ah Tabai y en su interior había una especie de estrella que desprendía un resplandor entre morado y blanco, en eso Edward intento agarrarla pero antes de hacerlo Ah Tabai lo detuvo.

Edward: que sucede?.

Ah Tabai: no puedes agarrarla así como si nada, ya que si te fijas la caja está conectada a varios tubos que le dan energía.

Edward: ya veo, entonces me imagino que sí la retiro ahora?.

Ah Tabai: lo más probable es que provoques una explosión que nos mataría a los dos y quién sabe a cuantos más.

Edward: entonces como la sacamos ya que no estoy seguro que vallamos a estar solos por mucho tiempo- en eso Ah Tabai saca los planos.

Ah Tabai: debe de haber unos interruptores que nos permita apagar la máquina de forma segura.

Edward: vale entonces yo buscare en el segundo piso y tu mira por acá.

Ah Tabai asintio con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar por todo el lugar buscado los interruptores mientras que Edward subió unas escaleras de madera hasta el segundo piso, después de unos minutos por fin apagaron todos los interruptores para que Ah Tabai se acercará a la caja y agarrar la estrella con cuidado para guardarla en una bolsa para comenzar a caminar a la salida pero antes de poder llegar los dos hombres fueron rodeados por 12 soldados de Shamballa.

Edward: valla parece que tenemos compañía.

Ah Tabai: y yo que no tenía ganas de luchar- en eso suelta un suspiro para agarrar la lanza que estaba en su espalda- tu encargaré de los 6 de nuestra derecha y yo de los de la izquierda.

Edward sólo río un poco para que un movimiento rápido agarrar las dos pistolas de su pecho para dispararlas provocando que dos soldados calleran muertos con un agujero en su cabeza, ante eso uno de los soldados ataco con su espada pero Edward guardo rápidamente sus dos pistolas para desenvainar sus espadas y bloquear el ataque del soldado y desviarlo a un lado con fuerza provocando que el hombre de un giro para que Edward aprovechará y le diera una patada detrás de la rodillas logrando que el hombre caiga arrodillado y rápidamente Edward colocará una de sus espadas en el cuello del soldado para cortarlo y de esa forma dejarlo caer muerto, uno de los soldados aprovecho que el rubio le estaba dando la espalda para intentar cortarlo pero Edward logro darse de cuenta a tiempo para utilizar la espada de su mano derecha y bloquear el corte y de esa forma darse la vuelta quedando de frente al soldado que nada pudo hacer ya que el rubio le dió un corte en horizontal con la espada de su mano izquierda en el pecho para rápidamente con la espada en su mano derecha atravesar el cuello del soldado dándole muerte en ese mismo momento, los últimos dos soldados se lanzaron al mismo tiempo pero el rubio bloqueó sus ataques con sus espadas para darle un golpe en la cabeza con el codo a uno de los soldados logrando que este retroceda mientras que hábilmente giraba colocándose detrás del soldado y atravesarlo con sus dos espadas por la espalda antes de sacarlas y dejarlo caer muerto, en eso el último soldado intento atacarlo pero el rubio lo esquivo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para después clavar una de sus espadas en el hombro del hombre provocando que suelte la espada para después Edward con su otro brazo lo atrapará por el cuello para comenzarlo ahorcar y de esa forma con su mano libre agarrara otra de sus pistolas y la pusiera en la cabeza del soldado para jalar el gatillo para en menor de un segundo un sonido explosivo por decirlo de esa manera sonó en toda la habitación para después el cuerpo del soldado callera al suelo inmóvil.

Cuando Edward acabo con los suyos volteó a ver a Ah Tabai el cual ya había acabado con dos de ellos mientras los otros cuatros lo rodaron, Ah Tabai simplemente comenzo a mover su lanza en forma de circulos entre sus manos logrando mantener a los soldados lejos de él pero en eso uno de ellos avanzó contra él hombre que solo le dió un golpe en el estómago con el lado opuesto de la lanza logrando que este pierda el aire soltando su arma, en eso otro soldado intento darle una estocada por la espalda pero Ah Tabai se movió a un lado esquivando él ataque para que en ese momento el soldado recibiera un golpe de la lanza en la espalda para mandarlo contra su compañero que aún no recuperaba el aire para después Ah Tabai le dió un par de vueltas a su lanza para después lanzar una estocada que terminó atravesando a los dos soldados para retirarla dejándolos caer al suelo, los otros dos soldados no retrocedieron y atacaron al tiempo pero Ah Tabai bloqueo todos sus ataques para lanzar varios cortes provocando que los dos soldados retrocedan para en un movimiento rápido golpear la pierna de uno de los soldados logrando que este caiga al suelo para atravesar su pecho con la punta de su lanza y solo dejándolo con el último soldado que no parecía tener intención de retroceder así que Ah Tabai solo corrió hacia a él a gran velocidad para darle un golpe en el estómago con un extremo de la lanza provocando que este se encurbe y de esa forma usar su fuerza para lanzar al soldado al cielo provocando que este caiga de espaldas y de un movimiento rápido clavarle en el cuello una hoja de metal que estaba en sus brazos para darle muerte.

Edward: no sé tú pero yo creo que nos estamos quedando un poco oxidados.

Ah Tabai: ya la edad nos está haciendo de las suyas, pero mientras pueda mover mi lanza no voy a dejar de luchar y más si es por el bienestar de Stella.

Edward: entonces que esperamos, vamos que de seguro ya los dos debieron de haber acabado con Sanctus.

Ah Tabai asintió para comenzar a correr de nuevo a la habitación donde se supone que estaba Stella y Naruto, pero al llegar no se encontraron con ninguno de los dos al igual que Sanctus, en cambio la habitación estaba muy dañada ya que se podía apreciar varios hoyos en las paredes mientras que los prisioneros estaba reunido en la puerta principal de la habitación pero está estaba bloqueada por el muro, mientras que al otro extremo está el Rey protegiendo a su familia sin más los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba toda la gente rodeando a los dos Ambus que estaban colocando unos papeles bomba para destruir la pared, pero en eso una parte del techo se destruyó para que callera al suelo Stella con varias heridas que estaban comenzando a curar, Ah Tabai corrió hacia Stella con la intención de ayudarla pero antes de llegar del techo callo Naruto peor de lastimado para después surgiera Sanctus cubierto por su escudo, Naruto se paró con un poco de esfuerzo al igual que Stella.

Naruto: tengo que admitirlo, para ser un viejo se mueve muy bien.

Sanctus: puedo decir casi lo mismo de los dos, apesar de su corta edad saben cómo luchar.

Stella: pues gracias por el cumplido- en eso se levanta para mirar de reojo sus espadas que estaban rotas- parece que ya no las podré utilizar más?.

Sanctus: este enfrentamiento ha sido muy entretenido, pero es hora de acabar con ésto de una vez por todas.

Ante eso todo el lugar comenzo a temblar con fuerza hasta que de la pared que estaba detrás de Sanctus fue destruida por un gran puño de piedra que logró golpear a Naruto y Stella y de esa forma enviarlos hasta la pared que tenían detrás para atravesarla, todos estaban sorprendidos por el gigantesco puño que salía de la pared, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo todos en la sala comenzaron a brillar para que después el puño de piedra volviera por donde vino y de esa forma la pared tembló un poco antes de caer en pedazos mostrando una gran gema de color azul oscuro, ante esto toda la gente comenzó a ser arrastrada hacia la gema y ser absorbidos por ella, cuando Stella y Naruto pudieron ver cómo ya casi no quedaba nadie en la habitación, sólo unas personas y el Rey con su familia pero estos en eso también fueron absorbidos, Stella simplemente busco con la mirada a alguien en especial hasta que encontró a Ah Tabai sujetándose con fuerza de una roca pero este no aguanto mucho más tiempo antes de soltarse y ser absorbido junto con las últimas personas que habían para después fuera Sanctus quien se introduciera en la gema para que el lugar fuera destruido por una poderosa onda expansiva que provocó que Naruto y Stella quedarán enterrados en las cientos de piedras que salieron volando, por otro lado con la gente de Shamballa estaba preocupada por la onda espanciba y después por ver cómo la mitad del castillo era destruido para que una gran estatua se comenzará a elevar.

Con Naruto.

Unos escombros se comenzaron a mover para que de estos surgieran varias cadenas para después apareciera Naruto junto a Stella y sentarse en unas rocas para mirar la gigantesca estatua.

Naruto: esto se puso más difícil- en eso mira a la ojilila que tenía la cabeza agachada- acaso te vas a rendir Stella.

Stella: como crees- en eso se quita su gorro de capitana- Sanctus se acabo de llevar a mi maestro y no solo eso, también a mi mentor o mejor dicho mi padre- ante eso se colocó una capucha característica de los asesinos- le mostraré a ese viejo que nadie se mete con lo más valioso para un asesino y más si ese asesino es el demonio de avaricia.

Sus ojos cambiaron a los de un demonio, Naruto simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver cómo los ojos de Stella mostraban una gran determinación así que simplemente se paró de la roca para también cambiar sus ojos a los de un demonio.

Naruto: pues es hora que lujuria y avaricia muestren su verdadero poder.

Fin.


	49. 48

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 48

Sanctus salió de la gema que estaba en la frente de la gran estatua para mirar a la gente de Shamballa la cual tenía una cara de temor por la gigantesca estatua en el cielo, ante esto Sanctus se aclaro un poco la garganta.

Sanctus: ¡ GENTE DE SHAMBALLA NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, FRENTE A USTEDES ESTA EL GRAN SALVADOR, EL SER QUE NOS PROTEGERÁ Y GUIARA A UN NUEVO MUNDO DE PAZ, PERO PARA ELLO HAY QUE HACER UN PEQUEÑO SACRIFICIO.

La gente estaba asustada ya que era seguro que ese sacrificio serían ellos, por otro lado Sanctus veía a todos con una gran sonrisa hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él, así que se dió la vuelta para encontrarse a Naruto el cual parecía estar disfrutando de la vista.

Naruto: valla que se puede ver todo Shamballa desde aquí arriba.

Sanctus: como lograste llegar tan rápido hasta aquí?.

Naruto: eso es importante en este momento?, Yo creo que no pero en fin aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí arriba un poco más pero hay trabajo que hacer.

En eso Naruto desefunda nuevamente a Yamato para lanzar la funda a un lado de la estatua dejando que está callera al vacío, eso le pareció raro a Sanctus que solo invoco su espada para mirar fijamente a Naruto el cual sólo tenia una una sonrisa de diversión mientras sus ojos rojos mostraban una sed de sangre, ante eso solo paso un pensamiento por su cabeza, bipolar, pero aún así no bajo la guardia.

Sanctus: antes de empezar dime por qué tiraste la funda de tu katana?.

Naruto: no la voy a tener que necesitar, además mi compañera le puede dar un buen uso.

Sanctus: por qué ayudas a Stella, ella que ha hecho por tí.

Naruto: eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Rápidamente los dos corrieron contra el otro para chocar sus armas provocando una gran onda espanciba para volver a lanzarse más cortes que eran bloqueados mutuamente mientras que en cada choque de metal salían chispas durando de esa forma varios minutos hasta que en un descuido de sanctus el rubio pudo hacerle un corte en horizontal en el estómago para después darle un golpe con su puño izquierdo en la cara logrando hacerlo retroceder varios pasos quedando al borde de la estatua justo sobre la gema azul, Naruto no perdió tiempo y dió un salto para cubrir a Yamato con su poder demoniaco, ante eso Sanctus solo hizo brillar la gema para que de esta surgiera la parte superior de kazuhiro el cual al ver arriba sintió miedo ya que el rubio no mostraba intención de para el ataque hasta que esté chocó contra la gema provocando que el gran salvador se moviera bruscamente por la perdida del equilibrio y al mismo tiempo creaba una pequeña explosión que levantó una corta capa de humo que se desvaneció en unos segundos para mostrar la gran gema rota mientras que sanctus comenzaba a surgir a un lado de la gema, Naruto simplemente lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

Naruto: valla parece que no te corte.

Sanctus: atacaste incluso con un niño en tu camino, eso es muy cruel de tu parte.

Naruto: bueno, no sería la primera vez que mató a alguien inocente.

Sanctus: tú eres un verdadero demonio.

Naruto: y que otra cosa puedo ser- la sonrisa malvada que dió Naruto hizo temblar levemente a Sanctus de miedo.

Sanctus: no voy a dejar que me mates tan fácil.

Naruto: eso espero si no, no sería divertido- en eso Naruto coloca a Yamato en su hombro para caminar al borde de la cabeza de la estatua- o eso sería lo que diría normalmente pero por desgracia yo no soy tu contricante.

Sanctus: a que te refieres?.

Naruto: que allí abajo hay una mujer que quiere arreglar cuentas contigo personalmente.

Sanctus: si eso es así, entonces por qué ella no está aquí en tu lugar.

Naruto: está despejando la zona de aterrizaje por así decirlo.

Con Stella.

Stella estaba corriendo por las calles de Shamballa con la funda de Yamato en su mano derecha, desde que se separó de Naruto a estado ayudando a sacar a los aldeanos del reino llevándolos al puerto para que subieran a los barcos disponibles y se alejaran lo más que podían, al principio la gente no sé quería ir e incluso los soldados intentaron atacarla pero después del anuncio de Sanctus sobre el pequeño sacrificio que iba haber todos comenzaron a correr hacia el puerto siendo ayudados por los asesinos, piratas y soldados que protegían a los aldeanos de los Bianco y Altos Angelo que aún quedaban ya que los clones de Naruto desaparecieron, en eso frente a la ojilila aparecieron varias de las armaduras para atacarla con sus lanzas y espadas, Stella sólo respiro profundo para cerrar los ojos un momento y de esa forma recordar lo que le enseño Naruto.

Flash back.

En una pequeña playa de la isla algo alejados de todos los de la hermandad estaba Naruto y Stella algo agitados mientras que en sus manos tenían unos palos de madera de al menos 1 metro de largo, ambos se miraban fijamente para después correr contra el otro chocando sus palos de madera como si fueran espadas y de esa forma lanzarse varios cortes que eran mutuamente bloqueados, después de varios minutos de estar moviendose de un lado a otro mientras intercambiaban cortes los dos dieron un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia.

Naruto: tu habilidad con la espada ha mejorado mucho en este corto tiempo.

Stella: pero no será suficiente para ganarle a Sanctus, así que enséñame a controlar mejor mi poder demoniaco.

Naruto: no te preocupes, lo haré y de la mejor manera que se me ocurre.

Stella no entendía a que se refería pero en eso el palo de Naruto fue envuelto con su poder demoniaco para mirar al mar y dar un corte descendente para pronunciar-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- una gran media luna oscura avanzó cortando todo el mar hasta que está se perdió en el horizonte, Stella simplemente tenía estrellas en los ojos y en eso Naruto se giró para mirarla.

Naruto: ahora te diré los pasos a seguir para hacer el Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō, así que dime estas lista.

Stella: por supuesto que sí.

Fin de flash back.

Stella abrió nuevamente sus ojos para que estos mostrarán una gran tranquilidad y de esa forma comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de las armaduras mientras dejaba fluir su poder el cual poco a poco comenzó a envolver la funda de Yamato cubriéndola completamente como si fuera una especie de llama negra que se dispersaba.

Stella: primer paso, deja que tu poder corra con libertad y atrapé tu arma.

En eso un Alto Angelo se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Stella para lanzar un corte descendente pero la ojilila colocó la funda frente a ella para bloquear el ataque, la armadura simplemente comenzó a hacer más fuerza logrando que Stella comienze a retroceder poco a poco pero en eso ella solo dió una pequeña sonrisa para con una sorprendente fuerza empujar al Alto Angelo y darle una patada en el pecho para hacerlo retroceder.

Stella: segundo paso, concentra toda el poder.

Ante eso el poder demoniaco dejo de esparcirse para tomar la forma e la funda completamente oscura, en eso un Bianco Angelo se acercó por detrás con la intención de atravesarla con su lanza pero Stella se dió de cuenta para girar a un lado esquivando la estocada y aprovechar el momento para darle un corte en diagonal dividiendo en dos a la armadura, rápidamente tres Alto Angelo aparecieron sobre ella atacandola con sus espadas, la ojilila simplemente se convirtió en una sombra esquivando el ataque para aparecer detrás de uno de ellos y darle una patada giratoria a la cabeza arracandola de su sitio para después ver como uno de los Alto Angelo la atacaba con un corte en horizontal el cual fue bloqueado por la funda y de un movimiento rápido Stella agarrara el brazo donde tenía la espada para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza hacia la otra armadura provocando que los dos chocarán para dar un salto y atravesarlos a los dos, después de eso levantó la vista para darse de cuenta que ya no había ningún aldeano y que los barcos ya se estaban alejando pero al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de Bianco y Alto Angelo iban con rumbo hacia los barcos así que simplemente apunto la funda hacia el cielo para concentrarse.

Stella: último paso, libera todo el poder concentrado de golpe.

Stella lanzó un corte en vertical para pronunciar-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- una gran media luna oscura salió disparada pero no acabo hay ya que Stella lanzó de inmediato un corte en horizontal y dos en diagonal para que surgieran tres nuevas media lunas del mismo color para que las cuatro lunas destruyeran todas la armaduras salvando de esa forma a los aldeanos, sus compañeros asesinos y sus subordinados piratas, después de eso sólo respiro profundo.

Stella: y el bono no te pases de tu límite- en eso soltó un suspiro - eso debió haberlo dicho en un principio y de esa forma no me abría desmayado en el entrenamiento.

Stella solo giro su vista hacia el cielo para ver al gran salvador y como chispas salían de su cabeza hasta que otra explosión sucedió en su cabeza para que este callera justo a un par de metros de ella generando una enorme nube de polvo que solo duró unos segundos para que de esta surgiera Naruto con uno que otro corte en su cuerpo para después ver a Sanctus recostado en una de las gemas con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, el rubio simplemente se acercó a la ojilila.

Naruto: y como están las cosas por acá.

Stella: muy tranquilas, pero no dijimos que yo me encargaría de él.

Naruto: jajaja lo siento me deje llevar por error, pero adelante ya no intervendre- Sanctus solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Sanctus: que dicen niños esto apenas fue la primera ronda y es hora que me ponga encerio.

Stella: me vas a decir que no te has puesto encerio.

Sanctus: exacto ya que no he mostrado mi forma perfecta y no creo que la vallan a ver.

Sanctus solo se elevó en el aire unos momentos antes de introducirse en el gran salvador y que este se vuelve a colocar de pie para lanzar un golpe con su puño izquierdo el cual los dos lo esquivaron moviéndose a un lado para que ambos realizarán un corte en diagonal y dijeran al mismo tiempo-kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- dos media lunas oscuro golpearon el pecho del gran salvador generando una explosión que levantó una nube de polvo la cual al desvanecerse mostró dos grandes grietas pero estas se comenzaron a cerrar para que rápidamente la estatua lanzará un golpe con su pierna derecha la cual volvieron a esquivar a duras penas y nuevamente lanzaron otros Getsuga Tenshō pero paso lo mismo que con los anteriores y las grietas comenzaron a cerrar rápidamente para después la gema en el pecho comenzará a brillar con fuerza antes de soltar un poderoso lazer con dirección hacia Naruto y Stella que simplemente se convirtió en una sombra para alejarse del lugar y el rubio uso el shunpo haciendo lo mismo evitando de esa forma el ataque que destruyó gran parte de Shamballa, ya un poco más lejos Naruto apareció alado de Stella.

Naruto: esto se está poniendo más difícil.

Stella: como haremos para acabar con él si nuestros ataques apenas rasguñan la superficie.

Naruto: además de que Sanctus está dentro del salvador y de seguro debe estar recuperando su fuerza.

Stella: si es fuerte por fuera, tal vez sea débil desde dentro- en eso lo mira de reojo - así que me podrías ayudar a entrará en él?.

Naruto: creo que puedo hacerlo, pero si vas a luchar con Sanctus necesitaras una arma además de tus hojas ocultas- en eso le pasa a Yamato.

Stella: estas seguro?, Tu con que lucharas ya que no quiero que mi tierra natal sufra más.

Naruto: no te preocupes tengo todavía un truco bajo la manga y me encargaré de llevar al salvador al mar donde pueda luchar sin preocuparme por romper algo.

Stella: entonces vamos y acabemos con él.

Naruto agarro de la cintura a Stella para usar el shunpo y moverse rápido para quedar al frente del gran salvador y de esa forma alzar su mano libre hacia la gema que estaba en el pecho para crear una esfera roja y pronunciar-cero- la esfera rápidamente se convirtió en un poderoso lazer que golpeó la gema y provocó que la gran estatua comienze a retroceder varios pasos para después que el lazer cesó mostrará una pequeña apertura la cual aprovecho el rubio para lanzar a Stella y logrando que está ingresará a tiempo antes de que se cerrará la abertura para que el gran salvador lanzará un golpe con su puño izquierdo el cual Naruto lo esquivo para utilizar nuevamente el shunpo y quedar frente a la cara de la estatua para mirarla con una gran sonrisa dejando que la marca de su mano comienze a espandir por su cuerpo para después posar una mano en su cara y de un movimiento hacia un lado haciendo aparición de su máscara pero no acabo hay ya que comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra para que el cielo se oscureciera, en eso Naruto simplemente pronuncio-Shunkō- un viento oscuro envolvió los brazos de Naruto mientras que de su espalda comenzaron a salir rayos de un color carmeci.

Naruto: veamos cuanto aguantas gran salvador, antes de que te convierta en simple polvo.

Con Stella.

La ojilila caminaba por un pasillo algo angosto pero sin bajar la guardia ya que en su mano izquierda tenía la funda de Yamato y en su mano derecha a Yamato, después de caminar por varios minutos llegó a lo que parecía ser el corazón del gran salvador el cual se podía ver los rostros de todos lo que fueron atrapados, Stella se acercó rápidamente al de Ah Tabai pero antes de poder tocarlo unos gemidos de dolor provenientes de todos los rostros, eso alertó a Stella pero antes de poder hacer algo una voz familiar le llamó la atención así que simplemente se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con Sanctus el cual tenía una nueva apariencia.

Stella: ¡Sanctus pero que te pasó!.

Sanctus: esta es mi verdadera forma, pero tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido que pudieras llegar aquí.

Stella: recibí algo de ayuda para poder acabar contigo de una vez por todas y liberar a todas estas personas.

Sanctus: interesante pero crees poder hacerlo a tiempo- Stella no entendía a que se refería- ya que el gran salvador se alimenta de su fuerza vital de todos ellos.

Ante esa información Sanctus pensaba que Stella podría perder la calma y atacarlo sin pensar pero lastimosamente eso no paso ya que la mujer simplemente se paró de su sitio y mirarlo de forma fija, Sanctus ante la penetrante mirada de Stella sintió por un momento como un escalofrío por la espalda para después ver como Stella se acercaba a toda velocidad lanzando un corte en diagonal con Yamato el cual fue bloqueado por la espada de Sanctus pero eso no detuvo a la ojilila que rápidamente lanzó una estocada con la funda, ante eso Sanctus solo dió un salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe para rápidamente apuntar con su espada a Stella y pronunciar-arte celestial: ira del cielo- varios rayos salieron de la espada de Sanctus para atacar a Stella que se movía de un lado a otro evitando tantos rayos como podía pero su velocidad no era suficiente y en un momento uno de los rayos la golpeó dándole una poderosa descarga que la envío contra una pared quedando incrustada durante unos segundos antes de caer al suelo y recibir otros 5 rayos provocando que suelte un grito de dolor para después Sanctus se acercará a una gran velocidad y con su pierna derecha golpeara la cabeza de Stella enterrandola en el piso para después alzar su espada y dejarla caer con fuerza pero la ojilila se volvió una sombra a tiempo logrando evitar la espada para moverse por todo el lugar, Sanctus solo la seguía con la mirada para que en un momento Stella saliera de una pared a toda velocidad con la intención de cortar al hombre en dos con Yamato pero este bloqueó el ataque para rápidamente lanzar nuevamente la ira del cielo pero Stella se volvió a convertir en sombra antes de que los rayos surgieran, Stella aparecía por cualquier lado atacando a Sanctus y justo cuando esté iba atacar ella se convertía en una sombra durando hacia varios minutos en los cuales Stella sólo pudo lograr hacerle unos cortés a Sanctus, en eso Stella salió del suelo frente a él hombre para intentar golpearlo con la funda de Yamato pero para sorpresa de la ojilila Sanctus bloqueó el ataque con su espada para darle rápidamente un golpe con su mano libre en el estómago provocando que Stella escupa sangre y que de un par de pasos atrás antes de caer de rodillas.

Sanctus: sabes Stella, desde el día que te conocí sabía que tenías dentro tuyo el poder de los demonios.

Stella: si lo sabías entonces por qué no me mataste apenas me viste.

Sanctus: porque la pequeña parte que aún es humana lo impidió en su momento, pero ahora es diferente ya que no hay nada humano en mí.

Stella: humano o no eso no me importa, te metiste con personas muy importantes para mí, así que te haré pagar.

Sanctus: ho acaso te refieres a ellos.

Del corazón poco a poco comenzaron a surgir tres personas y esas eran el Rey la Reina y kazuhiro, los tres estaban atados por unas especies de venas pero poco a poco comenzaron a abrir los ojos para ver dónde estaban y dirigir su vista hacia Sanctus pero este simplemente los vio con superioridad mientras que Stella sólo los ignoro.

Sanctus: estas personas son importantes para tí?, El Rey y la Reina fueron fáciles de controlar a mi antojó, además de ser tan ineptos que nunca supieron que su linda hija nunca fue la mala de la historia si no yo.

Eso dejo sin habla al Rey y a la Reina que pensaban que todo era mentira pero Sanctus les contó todo lo que había hecho a sus espaldas y como Stella se enteró y de las incontables veces que intento decirles pero nunca escucharon o simplemente le creian a él, al acabar los reyes se sentían devastados y kazuhiro decepcionado de sus padres, en eso Sanctus miró a Stella pensando que bajaría la guardia pero está sólo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Sanctus: que pasa, acaso estás feliz de que tus padres sepan la verdad.

Stella: padres?, Jajajaja no me hagas reír esas personas no son mis padres- en eso les da una mirada fría carente de emoción - no son nada para mí, en cambio las personas de las que hablaba son mi maestro un pirata muy conocido en los mares y mi mentor él es mi único padre y por ellos yo te derrotare.

Ante esas palabras una fuerte ráfaga de viento surco por la habitación haciendo retroceder a Sanctus el cual se cubrió con su espada, cuando el viento se detuvo Sanctus miró a Stella la cual había envuelto la funda y Yamato con su poder demoniaco para comenzar a correr hacia él y lanzar un corte en horizontal con Yamato el cual fue bloqueado por la espada de Sanctus pero en ese momento Stella giró sobre su eje para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago del hombre que lo envío contra una de las paredes provocando que está se quiebre, pero no acabo hay ya que Stella apareció frente a él para lanzar varios cortes con Yamato y golpes con la funda provocando graves heridas en Sanctus, ya después de uno par de minutos Stella dió unos pasos hacia atrás mientras respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio mientras veía a un Sanctus bañado en su propia sangre, Stella no le tomo importancia y camino hacia el corazón para intentar cortarlo y liberar a todos pero antes de poder hacer algo recibió un golpe en la espalda para después una mano le agarrara de un hombro para que bruscamente le dieran la media vuelta y sentir como algo le atravesaba el estómago y al mismo tiempo escupir sangre mientras miraba a Sanctus que tenía sujetada su espada para quitarla y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás algo torpes mientras que Stella solamente se sujeto la herida.

Sanctus:los..dos..vamos...a...morir...aquí.

Stella:te...equivocas...tu...serás..el...único...que...muera.

Stella con gran esfuerzo comenzó a caminar hacia Sanctus para soltar a Yamato y su funda mientras que el poder de los demonios comenzó a espandirse por toda la habitación como una espesa niebla, Sanctus no entendía que pasaba pero en eso entre la niebla varias personas comenzaron a aparecer detrás de ella y todos tenían puesta una capucha característica de los asesinos.

Stella: ya que yo siempre estoy acompañada por todos los asesinos de la hermandad que han vivido en el pasado.

Sanctus estaba sorprendido por el gran número de asesinos que estaba detrás de Stella pero en un momento todos se lanzaron atacandolo con sus respectivas armas, Sanctus no tenía fuerzas para protegerse así que lo único que podía hacer era dar gritos los el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cuando los ataques terminaron Sanctus estaba de rodillas mientras sangraba por todo el cuerpo ante eso Stella siguió caminando hacia él para activar la hoja oculta de su mano derecha, está fue cubierta por su poder para crecer hasta tener el mismo tamaño de una espada para correr a toda velocidad y darle un corte en diagonal cortando en dos a Sanctus que solo callo al suelo, mientras que Stella desactivaba su hoja oculta para voltear y caminar de nuevo hacia el corazón pero en eso el techo comenzo a temblar durante unos segundos hasta que se quebró pero no callo ningún escombro callo ya que todos fueron absorbidos por una gran esfera negra que desapareció después de unos segundos para después varios clones de Naruto entraran cortando el corazón y liberando a todos para cargarlos y sacarlos.

Con Naruto.

Naruto estaba en el barco de Stella mirando al gran salvador el cual ya no tenía piernas y solo tenía un brazo mientras que su pecho tenía un agujero en el cual comenzaron a salir sus clones cargando a todas las personas hasta que llegó uno a su lado dejando a Stella que se sostenía el estómago, la ojilila solo subió su vista para encontrarse a Naruto el cual tenía partes de su ropa rota demás que solo tenía un pedazo de su máscara ya que el resto se había destruido.

Stella: parece que no te fue muy bien.

Naruto: ja mira quien habla- en eso se agacha para darle una botella de vino- vamos bebé te sentirás mejor.

Stella: gracias pero ahora que vamos hacer?.

Naruto: mandar a Sanctus al infierno antes de que muera.

Stella: espera eso es imposible ya que yo lo acabe de matar- en eso bebé el vino para curarse.

Naruto: créeme alguien como él no muere fácil así que prepárate.

Y así fue ya que el gran salvador comenzó a moverse revelando que su rostro había cambiado para ser el mismo de Sanctus, Stella estaba sorprendida ya que pensaba que todo habia acabado pero en eso pudo ver como el rubio hacia una señal con las manos para que segundos después pudiera escuchar el sonido de los cañones disparado hay fue que callo en cuenta que estaba en su barco pero el ruido de los cañones era muy fuerte dandole a entender que su barco no era el único que estaba disparando así que se paró con dificultad y miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con barcos de los asesinos, de sus amigos piratas y de la armada de Shamballa todos trabajando juntos para detenerlos, en eso volteó a ver al gran salvador el cual estaba recibiendo la lluvia de balas generando que se quiebre en varios pedazos pero estos se volvían a regenerar así que miró a Naruto el cual estaba comenzando a crear una esfera negra en su mano derecha.

Naruto: Stella necesito que cuando aparezca Sanctus lo ataques con todo lo que tengas.

Stella: que es lo que piensas hacer?.

Naruto: necesito que me ganes algo de tiempo en lo que abro la puerta al infierno.

Stella asintió con la cabeza para recoger a Yamato que estaba al lado del rubio pero antes de hacerlo Edward la llamo para que está lo volteara a ver el cual estaba de pie con gran esfuerzo siendo ayudado por Ah Tabai que estaba igual que Edward

Stella: maestro, mentor deberían descansar Naruto y yo vamos a acabar con ésto en seguida.

Ah Tabai: lo sé mi pequeña pero aquí Edward tenía algo para tí- en eso Edward le lanza dos espadas pero estas eran diferentes ya que también eran pistolas.

Edward: las conseguí hace mucho tiempo pero casi no las uso así que pensé que tú les darías un mejor uso Stella.

La ojilila las miraba como si fuera una obra de arte para después sonreír con gran diversión y agarrarlas con fuerza para mirar al gran salvador, por otro lado Naruto que había visto todo sólo soltó una carcajada para seguir en lo suyo y envolver la esfera negra con el centro blanco con una capa de chakra para tirarla con toda su fuerza al pecho del gran salvador y pronunciar-arte demoniaco: black hole- la capa de chakra se rompió como si fuera cristal para que la esfera creciera de golpe absorbiendo todo a su alrededor con gran fuerza para después de unos segundos desapareciera dejando a la vista de todos una parte de Sanctus conectada al corazón, ante esto Stella envolvió sus nuevas espadas con su poder demoniaco para decir-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- la ojilila comenzó a lanzar varias media lunas oscuras que comenzaron a cortar todo a su camino mientras que Sanctus y el corazón se movían por unos tentáculos de un lado a otro esquivando el ataque pero en eso todos escucharon la voz de Naruto-arte secreto demoníaco: puerta al infierno- ante eso del mar surgió una gran puerta justo detrás de Sanctus para que las puertas fueran abiertas y un enorme brazo saliera atrapando a Sanctus para llevárselo y de esa forma cerrarse las puertas para desaparecer.

Naruto: bien ahora sí ya se acabó.

Stella: tienes razón- en eso suelta un suspiro - qué tal si volvemos a Shamballa y tomamos algo.

Naruto: sólo si tú invitas las copas- la ojilila solo sonrió.

Stella: sólo por esta vez.

Los dos caminaron hacia Edward y Ah Tabai para hablar durante un rato mientras los barcos tomaban rumbo a Shamballa pero durante el camino el Rey decidió acercarse al pequeño grupo para poder hablar con Stella.

Rey: Stella quiero darte las gracias por habernos salvado.

Stella: no lo hice sola ya que Naruto me ayudó y eso porque en realidad ustedes no me importaban.

Rey: lo sé pero aún así gracias a los dos y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes solo díganlo.

Stella: no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi así que piérdete que me estás fastidiando el momento.

El Rey solo bajo la cabeza para dar la vuelta he irse pero alguien lo detuvo colocando una mano en el hombro del hombre, este simplemente se giró pensando que era Stella pero vaya su sorpresa al ver que era Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa de psicópata que le produjo mucho miedo.

Naruto: adonde crees que vas, tu y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

Rey: a que te refieres?.

Naruto: usaste a mi gente para el plan de Sanctus, lo sabías desde un principio y no te importo pues bien es hora que yo te castigue.

Rey: yo realmente lo siento por lo que hice y te juro que no volveré a tocar ni un pelo de tus aldeanos, así que no me hagas daño.

Naruto: tus palabras no significan nada para mí, pero no te preocupes no te mataré pero creeme te dejare un lindo recuerdo de mí- sin decir más Naruto agarra una pierna del Rey para llevárselo al camarote de Stella.

Stella: Naruto deja limpio cuando termines.

Naruto: lo haré así que no te preocupes, pero por si las moscas ¡Tigre, jabalí!- en eso los dos Ambus parecieron frente a él- por favor que nadie ingresé hasta que acabe.

Tigre/Jabalí: ¡Si señor!.

Después de eso Naruto ingreso en el camarote para segundos después escuchar los gritos del Rey que duraron todo el camino devuelta a Shamballa.

Fin.


	50. 49

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 49

Pasaron tres días desde que Stella junto a Naruto vencieron y mandaron al infierno a Sanctus, durante este tiempo Naruto junto con varios de sus clones y los asesinos ayudaron a reconstruir partes del pueblo y actualmente se encontraban en el bar de Stella, todo el mundo bebía y reía olvidando todo lo que pasó anterior mente, en este momento Stella estaba en una de las mesas del primer piso junto a Naruto y unos asesinos jugando poker, pero toda la diversión llegó a su fin cuando un soldado de Shamballa entro en el bar, ante eso todo mundo volteó a verlo de forma amenazante provocando que el soldado tragué saliva antes de proceder a hablar.

Soldado: la señorita Stella se encuentra- ante eso Ah Tabai se acercó peligrosamente al hombre.

Ah Tabai: para que la necesitás?, Si se puede saber.

Soldado: el rey solicito su presencia.

Ante eso Stella se paró de la mesa para caminar hacia el soldado mientras colocaba una mano en el hombre de Ah Tabai el cual sólo la miró para soltar un suspiro para girar y dar unos pasos antes de mirarla de reojo.

Ah Tabai: no te demores mucho.

Stella: lo sé, sólo veré qué es lo que quiere y volveré de inmediato.

Con esas palabra Stella salió del bar para mirar al cielo el cual estaba oscuro pero siendo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, sin más soltó un suspiro de cansancio por tener que pensar que tendría que ver la cara del Rey y la Reina pero que más podía hacer ya que desde que volvieron a Shamballa no habían parado de enviar soldados a su bar con el propósito de invitarla al castillo, sin más simplemente comenzó a caminar detrás del soldado en silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo ya reconstruido para ser guiada por los pasillos hasta que llegó al gran comedor donde al entrara fue recibida por un abrazo de kazuhiro que le provocó una sonrisa para sólo acariciar su cabeza y seguir ante la gran mesa para tomar asiento y hablar con kazuhiro durante varios minutos hasta que la puerta fue abierta y por ella ingreso el Rey en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por la Reina, esa imagen le saco una sonrisa a Stella ya que sabía perfectamente que ese era el recuerdo del que hablo Naruto en su barco, una vez el Rey y la Reina tomaron su lugar varios meseros comenzaron a pasar con varios platos llenos de comida colocándolos en la mesa, Stella sólo miro el plato frente a ella con cierta indiferencia para comenzar a comer en un silencio incómodo para todos, después de unos minutos el Rey decidió hablar.

Rey: espero que te este gustando la comida ya que le pedimos al cheff que hiciera los mejores platos.

Stella: si está rico, pero vallamos al grano que quieren de mí ya que van dos días fastidiando me.

Reina: jovencita que es esa forma de hablarnos, recuerda que somos tus padres.

Ante esas palabras Stella se movió a una gran velocidad apareciendo frente a la reina con una cara de pocos amigos que provocó miedo en la Reina para que de un movimiento rápido activará la hoja oculta de su mano izquierda y la colocará peligrosamente en el cuello de la mujer la cual sólo pudo tragar saliva.

Rey: detente Stella por favor.

Stella: saben uno de los principios de la hermandad es mantener nuestra hoja lejos de la carne de los inocentes, pero para mí ustedes no tienen nada de inocentes.

Reina: por favor no me mates.

Stella solo soltó un suspiro para desactivar su hoja oculta y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de poder salir de ella les da una última mirada al Rey y la Reina.

Stella: por última vez, ustedes no son mis padres, mi mentor es mi único padre así que dejen de estar molestandome.

Rey: pero...

Stella: pero nada, además tú deberías aprovechar el tiempo para arreglar las relaciones con kirigakure, a no ser que quieras que Naruto te quite algo más que la movilidad de tus piernas.

Sin más Stella se fue dejando a los reyes sin palabras mientras que la ojilila solo respiro profundo al momento de sentir la frescura de la noche para comenzar a caminar con toda la calma del mundo apreciando todo a su alrededor hasta que llegó a las puertas de su bar donde se podían escuchar las fuertes risas de todos asi que solo sonrió para entrar y ser recibida por todos con una gran sonrisa para hacerle una señal a Naruto y subir al segundo piso y sentarse en la mesa.

Naruto: y que dijo el Rey de mi pequeña operacion en su cadera.

Stella: que salió perfecto, no siente ni puede mover las piernas.

Naruto: jajajaja realmente me divertí jugando al doctor con él.

Stella: pero dejando eso de lado que vas hacer de ahora en adelante.

Naruto: me quedaré durante un tiempo para entrenarte y que aprendas a abrir la puerta al infierno, ya después me iré a buscar al otro portador.

Stella: si eso me imaginé, por eso después de pensarlo y hablar con mi padre y maestro llegamos a la conclusión que te voy a ayudar.

Naruto: estas segura, al fin y al cabo lo que tenemos planeado hacer es en pocas palabras una locura.

Stella: claro, además las locuras siempre guían a aventuras mucho más divertidas y mi padre me dijo que sería bueno que te ayudará para que no te metieras en tantos problemas.

Naruto: si lo pones de esa forma no tengo con que quejarme- en eso coloca su puño derecho frente Stella- lista para ir a un lugar donde nadie a llegado antes.

Stella: por supuesto- en eso choco su puño izquierdo con el de Naruto- me pregunto qué tipos de tesoros hay en el infierno.

Naruto: pues abra que llegar para averiguarlo.

Esa noche los dos solo siguieron disfrutando de la noche con todos los presentes en el bar, entre risas, juegos de azar y alcohol para al siguiente día Naruto comenzar con el entrenamiento de Stella la cual no se imaginaba la tortura y dolor que estaba a punto de sufrir.

En Konoha.

6 meses han pasado desde que Tsunade tomo el cargo de Hokage siendo de esa forma la nueva Godaime Hokage, durante este tiempo la rubia comenzó a sentir cierto odio a Minato y su antiguo maestro Hiruzen ya que los dos tenían unas grandes montañas de papeleo atrasado y ahora ella tenía que lidiar con él y con el nuevo que le llegaba cada día, varias veces Tsunade se escapó de su oficina para ir a beber y jugar en un casino pero siempre era encontrada por Shizune quien literalmente la arrastraba de vuelta a la oficina, durante los primeros dos meses Shizune no sabía que hacer ya que la rubia no se tomaba encerio su trabajo de Hokage y siempre buscaba la forma de huir de la oficina cuando ella no estaba presente, pero en eso recordó el cariño y las ganas que tenía Tsunade de ir a Kiri para ver a su novia por eso decidió dejarle unas semanas de vacaciones al año para que pudiera pasar el tiempo con Mei, claro está que ante esto la rubia salto de felicidad pero Shizune tenía todo planeado ya que si la rubia quería las vacaciones tenía que acabar con todo el papeleo que tuviera para antes de que fueran dichas fechas, ese fue la mejor motivación que tuvo Tsunade en todo su tiempo ya que se puso muy seria en su trabajo para tener todo listo antes de tomar sus anciadas vacaciones, durante los otros cuatro meses Tsunade pudo notar como cada vez tenía que realizar menos papeleo y con ayuda de unos clones de ella todo era más rápido y fácil de entender también comenzó con el entrenamiento de Miya en ninjutsu médico.

Actualmente Tsunade estaba en su oficina sin nada que hacer ya que en un par de días tendría sus vacaciones y ya había acabado con todo el papeleo lo único que le faltaba era leer los informes de las misiones de los equipos que aún estaba en misión, ante tal tranquilidad simplemente se sirvió una copa de sake mientras miraba la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta con fuerza y por ella entraba Shizune cargando con un brazo a su cerdo y en su otra mano llevaba un pergamino, Tsunade simplemente la vio con cierta sorpresa ya que era muy raro que ella llegará de esa forma.

Tsunade: que sucede Shizune?.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade Suna nos envío un mensaje de ayuda urgente.

Tsunade: que es lo que pasó.

Shizune: tal parece la estudiante de Airi, Matsuri fue raptada por cuatro ninjas de Takumi.

Tsunade: y que es lo que sacan secuestrando a una Kunoichi.

Shizune: la poca información que pudieron obtener, es que ellos quieren un enfrentamiento contra Airi.

Tsunade: eso claramente es una trampa, pero lo que me preocupa es que los ninjas sean de la aldea de los artesanos.

Shizune: son muy fuertes los ninjas de Takumi?.

Tsunade: no exactamente, pero son muy hábiles para la creación de armás, incluso esas armas son muy poderosas y codiciosas por todos.

Shizune: entonces a quién podemos enviar, todos los jounins están de misión así como los chunins.

Tsunade solo cruzo sus dedos para posar su barbilla sobre estos mientras se ponía a pensar en una solución pero en eso por la puerta aparecieron Menma y Mito.

Mito: hey oba_chan no sabes cuándo volverá Mikoto_sensei.

Menma: o Kakashi_sensei?.

Tsunade: ellos llegarán en un par de días y no me digan oba_chan.

Mito: lo que digas oba_chan- ante eso una vena apareció en la frente de la rubia.

Menma: hey oba_chan no tienes alguna misión que podamos hacer sin Kakashi_sensei.

Mito: es verdad, si seguimos sin hacer nada nunca podremos estar a la altura de ni_san.

Menma: lo más seguro es que ahora esté en alguna misión de alto rango.

Tsunade: en realidad no sé encuentra ni en la aldea ni en ninguna misión oficina, ya que está en un viaje.

Mito: está en un viaje?, Adónde?.

Tsunade: no lo sé, pero eso no importa en este momento ya les tengo una importante misión.

Menma: de que se trata?.

Tsunade: primero nesecito que llamen al equipo de Gai, Asuma y Kurenai, también a sus respectivos equipos y no se demoren.

Mito/Menma: ¡Como ordene oba_chan!.

Ante eso los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki salieron corriendo de la oficina a toda velocidad antes de que unos lápices se incrustaran en la puerta siendo lanzados por una Tsunade furiosa, eso solo le saco una gota por la cabeza a Shizune, para comenzar a calmarla en lo que llegaban los genins y el único chunin.

En Suna.

En una región de Suna estaban dos personas caminando por el interminable decierto siendo tapados por una larga capa que cubría no solo su rostro si no todo su cuerpo, no llevaban mucho desde que cruzaron la frontera entre Konoha y Suna, los dos caminaban en silencio hasta que cuatro personas pasaron por su lado a toda velocidad y una de ellos llevaba a una joven de su edad encerrada en algo que podía ser un ataúd, los dos no le tomaron importancia y siguieron su camino durante varias horas hasta que se toparon con dos personas uno era un hombre de edad mayor.

Mientras a su lado estaba un joven de unos 18 o 19 años que llevaba en sus brazos varias bolsas llenas de comida.

El joven al ver a los dos encapuchados frente a él le pareció raro ya que casi nadie caminaba por esos lados por el terrible calor que hacía ya que era el lugar más caliente de todo Suna, sin más miró fijamente a los dos desconocidos intentando descubrí quienes eran pero por la capuchas no podía ver sus rostros pero algo era seguro y era que desde que se los encontraron sentía una gran intención de agarrar a golpes al sujeto de la derecha, sin más sólo se aguanto las ganas para dar un paso al frente y proceder a hablar.

??: Quiénes son ustedes?- sin más los dos se quitaron las capuchas para revelar a Naruto y Stella.

Naruto: mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Terumi.

Stella: mi nombre es Stella y ahora que sabes nuestros nombres serían tan caballerosos de decir los suyos- el hombre de mayor sólo se aclaro la garganta.

Silver Fang: mi nombre es Bang pero el mundo me conoce más como silver Fang- en eso hace unos movimientos para quedar en una pose de combate- maestro del estilo de lucha, puño de agua que rompe rocas.

Bakuryu: mi nombre es Bakuryu y orgulloso discípulo de Silver Fang y su mundialmente reconocida estilo de lucha.

Stella: ya veo pero nunca había escuchado de ese estilo.

Naruto: yo tampoco, quizás no es tan mundialmente conocido como dices.

Esas palabras fueron más un insulto que un simple comentario para Bakuryu que avanzo de forma amenazante hacia el dúo, Silver Fang sabía muy bien como era su alumno y cuando lo vio que comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien.

Bakuryu: quizás no sepan de ello porque solo grandes maestros de las artes marciales lo saben y dos simples ignorantes que salieron debajo de una roca nunca sabrían de esto.

Silver Fang: otra vez metio la pata- en eso se golpea la frente con su palma.

Stella: te cuidado con tus palabras o lo lamentaras.

Las palabras frías y si emoción de Stella fueron una avertencia la cual no le tomo importancia Bakuryu que simplemente se acercó más para mirarlos hacia abajo con superioridad, eso molesto a Stella cómo a Naruto.

Bakuryu: será mejor que conozcas tu lugar enana, si no quieres salir lastimada junto a tu amigo.

Silver Fang: ya basta Bakuryu, no estamos aquí para buscar problemas así que recoge las bolsas y vámonos.

Bakuryu: como diga maestro, al fin y al cabo estos mocosos no valen la pena- ante eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del rubio.

Naruto: tienes razón amigo, así que vamonos Stella este sujeto no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Bakuryu: se supone que tengo que enojarme de eso.

Naruto: para nada, simplemente digo que eres una persona que le gusta creerse el mejor pero simplemente eres alguien débil que intenta intimidar a niños menores que tú.

Silver Fang: niño ya deja de hablar por favor, no es bueno provocar una pelea.

Stella: hasle caso al anciano Naruto y ya deja que se valla aquel intento de discípulo.

Naruto: vale vale, al fin y al cabo no me gusta meterme con personas débiles- Bakuryu sólo se dió la vuelta para volver a encararlos pero está vez tenía un gesto de molestó.

Bakuryu: acaso piensas que eres más fuerte que yo.

Naruto: que si lo pienso, no amigo ya que yo sé que soy más fuer...

Naruto no pudo acabar de hablar ya que Bakuryu le dió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando un par de metros atrás y callera acostado en la arena, después posó su vista en Stella la cual tenía una cara neutral ya que no mostraba sorpresa por lo que acabo de suceder así que simplemente se acercó un poco a ella para encararla.

Bakuryu: ahora sigues tú enana para quedar igual que tu amigo.

Stella: te refieres a estar parado a un lado tuyo.

Bakuryu no entendía a que se refería así que volteó su cara hacia la derecha para encontrarse a Naruto dándole la espalda, ante eso se sorprendió ya que pensaba que el anterior golpe lo había noqueado así que nuevamente se preparó para lanzar un nuevo golpe pero Naruto se movió más rápido para devolverle el golpe en la cara con su puño y de esa forma enviarlo a volar varios metros antes de caer en la arena pero no duro mucho acostado ya que se paró para mirar de forma amenazante a Naruto y moverse rápidamente quedando frente a él.

Bakuryu: te mataré lo sabés verdad.

Naruto: muchos lo han intentado y siempre han fracasado.

Bakuryu: yo no soy como ellos- en eso su cuerpo fue cubierto por una débil llama negra que desapareciero rápidamente- ya que soy especial.

Naruto: pues que concidencia- Naruto hizo lo mismo dejando sorprendió a Bakuryu- yo también soy especial así como Stella.

Bakuryu: aún así yo te ganare ya que no hay nadie que esté a mi altura.

Naruto: pues prepárate porque serás más alto que yo, pero te bajaré de esa nube donde estas subido a golpes.

Stella: entonces vamos a otro lugar ya que no quiero terminar cubierta por arena.

Silver Fang: si ya no hay forma de resolver esto de manera tranquila pues que se le hará- en eso suelta un suspiro- hay un lugar donde las rocas son más recientes, allí podrán luchar con más libertad.

Naruto: andando ya que quiero patear tu trasero.

Bakuryu: en tus sueños mocoso.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar de vuelta por el camino por donde venían Naruto y Stella y durante el camino estos dos no paraba de mirar a Bakuryu con la intención de asesinarlo y este tampoco se quedaba atrás mientras que Silver Fang simplemente caminaba con cansancio ya que no pudo buscar una forma para evitar la pelea.

Frontera de Suna y Konoha.

Los genins de Konoha exceptuando por Tenten que tenía una misión con otro escuadrón, habían estado buscando a los cuatro individuos que secuestraron a Matsuri la estudiante de Airi así que Shikamaru que era el único que fue promovido a chunin creo un plan para rastrearlos y poder atacarlos por sorpresa pero con lo que Shikamaru no contaba era con el gran poder de las armas que portaban así que ante eso tuvo que cambiar su estrategia pero aún así lograron vencer a tres de los cuatro ninjas de Takumi ya que el último se dirigió a un cañón que estaba un poco más adentro en el país del fuego, sin perder mucho tiempo Airi junto a Menma y Mito alcanzaron y rodearon al último ninja con la intención de rescatar a Matsuri pero Hōky el último ninja de Takumi no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran tan fácil y por eso realizó una posición de manos para que las armas de sus compañeros caídos aparecieran junto a él y de esa forma poder utilizar todo su poder.

Hōky: aún piensan que podrán conmigo.

Menma: que tengas más armas no significa que seas mejor.

Mito: eso es verdad, además nosotros somos tres por eso la ventaja está de nuestro lado.

Hōky: que sean más no significa que sean mejores, al final y al cabo sólo las armas más fuertes son las que deciden quien es el victorioso.

Airi: las armas no ganan batallas si no la fuerza del ninja que las usa, aquellos que dan todo para proteger a las personas que quiere.

Hōky: lindas palabras para el arma de la aldea de Suna, pero porque no vienes y me muestras sin son ciertas, claro si es que quieres de vuelta a tu alumna.

Airi no perdió tiempo y envío la la arena que estaba en la calabaza de su espalda contra Hōky el cual ni se inmutó para sólo lanzar un corte con la espada de su mano izquierda y de esta saliera una poderosa ráfaga de viento que arremetió contra la arena enviando que se acerque más a él pero aún así la peliroja no se rindió y siguió lanzando su arena manteniendo la atención del pelinegro en ella, mientras que Menma y Mito iban con Matsuri para intentar liberarla y después de varios minutos lograron sacarla de su prisión por decirlo de esa forma para poder concentrarse en Hōky el cual no había recibido daño alguno mientras que Airi ya tenía uno que otro rasguño, Menma y Mito intentaron atacar al pelinegro por la espalda pero las tres espadas de su espalda impedían que ellos se pudieran acercar lo suficiente y de esa forma darle el tiempo necesario a Hōky para atacarlos con una llamarada de fuego proveniente de la espada negra de su mano derecha mientras que Matsuri solo se quedaba alejada de la acción por recomendación de los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki pero en un descuido de parte de Airi está fue atrapada en una jaula en forma de domo.

Airi: maldición baje la guardia.

Hōky: ahora libera al Shukaku para que me alimente de su chakra.

Airi simplemente se quedó callada y eso no le gustó al pelinegro pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo Menma y Mito lo atacaron por separado pero Hōky no se inmutó y atacó a Mito con una ráfaga de viento mientras que a Menma con las tres espadas de su espalda logrando que estos retrocedan pero aún así los hermanos volvían a atacarlo de forma individual pero no conseguían nada y eso ya los estaba comenzado a frustar.

Hōky: ya se acabaron los juegos, es hora de traer de vuelta a la herramienta suprema de Takumi.

Mito: de que hablas?.

Hōky: ya lo verán.

El pelinegro comenzó a realizar una posición de manos para que después todos pudieran oir el grito de dolor de la peliroja para después una capa de chakra rodeará la jaula por unos segundos y de esa forma un rayo azul saliera disparado contra la pared provocando que unas rocas calleran al suelo y surgiera un ataúd el cual se posó frente a Hōky para que la tapa callera y todos vieran la forma modificada del muerto, sin más Hōky estiró los brazos para pronunciar-despierta gran fundador Seimei y une tu alma a mi carne para poder estar en el mundo de los vivos- derrepente el pelinegro comenzó a desvanecer en el aire para que el ataúd comenzará a brillar con gran intensidad para después surgiera de el un hombre de cabello blanco algo joven.

Mito, Menma y Matsuri estaban sorprendidos por ver al fundador de nuevo en vida para después dirigirse a las armas que antes traía Hōky y unirlas de cierta forma a él para después dirigir su vista a la jaula y dar una pequeña sonrisa.

??: Con que mi poder viene del Shukaku.

Menma: quien eres?.

Seimei: mi nombre es Seimei y soy el fundador de la aldea de los artesanos y ahora que he vuelto a la vida como el arma final de mi aldea, declaro la guerra a las 5 grandes aldeas Shinobi.

Mito: eso es una locura.

Seimei: por supuesto que no, si quieres mira ni siquiera el gran Shukaku puede contra mí, esa bestia y su contenedor simplemente son energía para mí.

Menma: di lo que quieras porque nosotros te derrotaremos aquí y ahora.

Seimei: ya lo veremos.

Con Naruto.

Los cuatro habían caminando por un par de horas hasta cruzar la frontera y adentrarse un poco más en el país del fuego hasta llegar a un gran cañón donde se ubicaron en la cima para ver el lugar y encontrarse a Mito y Menma luchando contra Seimei, Naruto simplemente hizo una señal para que ninguno se moviera y eso molesto a Bakuryu ya que no le gustaba que el rubio le diera órdenes.

Bakuryu: porque me ordenas que me detenga.

Naruto: cállate imbécil necesito ver cómo acaba ésto.

Bakuryu: como me dijiste mocoso- el rubio simplemente lo ignoro y eso lo molesto más.

Silver Fang: Bakuryu tranquilo, si Naruto lo dice debe ser por qué es importante así que esperemos un poco.

Bakuryu: si usted lo dice maestro entonces lo haré.

Bakuryu se quedo viendo toda la pelea al lado de su maestro mientras que Stella se acercó a Naruto para observarlo durante un segundo y darse de cuenta que veía todo atentamente algo que en lo que llevaba conociendolo era muy raro a no ser que fuera algo que le interesará.

Stella: los conocés?.

Naruto: si los conozco, lo cual se me hace raro verlos a los dos por aquí ya que son de diferentes equipos, además puedo sentir que hay alguien familiar dentro de esa jaula.

Silver Fang: sin son tus amigos, porque no vas y los ayudás?.

Naruto: sería una buena idea pero quiero ver hasta dónde pueden ellos seguir luchando- los cuatro solo siguieron viendo todo en silencio.

Con Airi espacio mental.

Airi estaba en una habitación negra mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza y seguía gritando a todo pulmón pero en eso el Shukaku apareció detrás de esta con una cara de pocos amigos.

Shukaku: ¡Ya deja de gritar que no me dejas dormir!.

Airi: lo haría estúpido... mapache si no... fuera doloroso, además no deberías... estar preocupado ya que... tú chakra también... será absorbido.

Shukaku: si serás idiota, el sello que te coloco el rubio impide que mi chakra salga sin tu consentimiento.

Airi: porque no lo... dijiste antes.

Shukaku: pensé que te habías dado de cuenta o recordarias que el rubio te lo dijo ese día.

Airi: como sea tengo... que salir de esta... jaula antes de... que me quedé sin... chakra.

Shukaku: entonces te daré una mano para que dejes de gritar y pueda seguir durmiendo.

Sin más Airi salió de su espacio mental para volver a la realidad e intentar aguantar el dolor para concentrarse y sentir como su brazo derecho era cubierto por arena y tomar la forma del brazo del Shukaku para de un movimiento hacia arriba destruir la jaula para ver a su alrededor y encontrarse a Menma y Mito en el piso lastimados y un poco más lejos a sus hermanos llegando junto a los genins de Konoha, por otro lado Temari y Kankuro pensaron lo peor al ver el brazo derecho transformado mientras que Miya iba a tender a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki.

Seimei: veo que ya comenzó la transformación, así que sigue para que yo pueda absorber todo su poder.

Airi: lamento decepcionarte pero el mapache solo me dió una mano para salir de la jaula- en eso la arena callo dejando ver su brazo- pero yo te derrotare.

Sin más Airi colocó su manos en el suelo para decir-arte ninja: tsunami de arena- al principio no pasaba nada y eso provocó una burla pero después las rocas de las paredes comenzaron a temblar para que después una gran ola de arena apareciera enterrando a Seimei mientras que los demás presentes saltaron evitando de esa forma quedar enterrados, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que todos vieran como un remolino de viento surgía de la arena para que de este saliera Seimei, Airi simplemente comenzó a concentrar la arena que comenzó a tomar la forma de una lanza- arte secreto: lanza de Shukaku-.

Airi lanzó con todas su fuerzas la lanza que terminó atravesando a Seimei que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y de esa forma caer en la arena pero está comenzó a sumergirlo y todos pudieran oir como la peliroja decia-arte ninja: ataúd de arena- sin más la arena aplastó al hombre para después todos pudieran ver cómo una especie de polvo brillante se elevaba al cielo para desaparecer, todos iban a celebrar por que todo se acabó mientras era visto no solo por Naruto y su grupo si no también por Kakashi y Jiraiya que llegaron para darles apoyo, pero en eso Airi comenzó a tambalearse por el cansancio, ante eso Temari junto a Kankuro corrieron para atraparla pero una melena rubia llegó primero siendo seguido por una ojilila y un chico más alto que los dos primeros, esto sorprendió a todos ya que frente a ellos estaba Naruto mientras que Airi solo abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a Naruto que le estaba dando una sonrisa.

Naruto: veo que estás bien Airi.

Airi: cuando llegaste?.

Naruto: hace un par de minutos para poder ver cómo le ganabas a ese loco.

Airi: ya veo- en eso mira a Stella y Bakuryu- y ellos son tus amigos?.

Naruto: sólo la mujer que se llama Stella el otro es un idiota que voy a patear le el trasero.

Sorprendentemente lo último no molesto a Bakuryu ya que este tenía los ojos abiertos y totalmente puestos en Airi ya que para él simplemente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y cuando la peliroja poso sus ojos verdes en él simplemente se sintió nervioso y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar su rostro a otro lado con la intención de ignorarla lo cual funciono ya que nuevamente Airi posó su vista en el rubio.

Airi: que haces aqui?.

Naruto: cosas personales, pero ahora sí me perdonas tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Airi: vale no seguiré preguntando.

Naruto: entonces Stella me puedes ayudar con ella- la ojilila asintió para pasar su brazo por la cintura de la peliroja- ve con Silver Fang y espera hay que de seguro alguien irá a tenderla.

Stella: entiendo pero denme un segundo quiero hacer algo.

Ambos hombres asintieron para que Stella diera un gran salto y volviera con Silver Fang y recostara a Airi en el piso para que rápidamente llegarán los genins junto a Kakashi y Jiraiya, ante esto Stella se alejó un poco para que Miya comenzará a revisarla mientras los demás veían como la ojilila se acercaba a la orilla para mirar a Naruto y Bakuryu que no se quitaban los ojos de encima pero en el Naruto lanzó a Yamato hacia Stella que lo agarro como si nada.

Stella: es hora de comenzar- en eso voltea a mirar a los presentes- ninguno se atreva a intervenir si no quieren morir.

Jiraiya: que es lo que se supone que va a comenzar?.

Silver Fang: sólo una pelea entre esos dos- en eso Stella se aclara un poco la voz.

Stella: ESTA PELEA TERMINARA CUANDO UNO DE LOS DOS MUERA O SE RINDA, EN PREFERENCIA EL ALTO CREIDO MUERA.

bakuryu: CALLATE ENANA QUE UNA VEZ ACABE CON EL MOCOSO SEGUIRAS TÚ.

Stella: AQUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANA SEÑOR YO SOY EL MEJOR QUE PRONTO MORDERA EL POLVO, ES MAS NARUTO ARRANCALE LA BOLAS Y HACELAS COMER, ME ENTENDISTE.

Naruto: VALE HARE LO QUE PUEDA ASI QUE DA INICIO DE UNA VEZ.

Stella: ES HORA DE VER QUIEN ES MAS FUERTE SI EL DEMONIO DE ORGULLO BAKURYU O EL DEMONIO DE LUJURIA NARUTO QUE ES MAS QUE SEGURO QUE GANARÁ, ASI QUE SIN MAS COMIENCEN.

Fin.


	51. 50

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 50

Una vez Stella dió la señal de comienzo los dos se lanzaron contra el otro a una gran velocidad para chocar sus puños derechos con fuerza provocando una pequeña onda espanciba que no termino hay ya que comenzaron a lanzarse una gran cantidad de golpes a una impresionante velocidad los cuales siempre chocaban entre sí para levantar una gran nube de polvo que se comenzó a extender por todo el cañón impidiendo de esa forma a los presentes poder ver que es lo que pasaba pero por el ruido de los golpes podían estar seguros que un seguían en la misma pelea hasta que en un momento se escuchó un fuerte sonido para que de lados opuestos surgieran Naruto y Bakuryu los cuales no tenían ni un solo rasguño mientras que la nube de polvo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Naruto: valla que eres bueno para ser un simple arrogante.

Bakuryu: y tu eres lo suficientemente rápido para seguir mi ritmo.

Naruto: pero ya se acabaron los juegos- en eso todos vieron como su rostro se ponía totalmente serio.

Bakuryu: pues ven mocoso con todo lo que tengas.

Una vez el polvo desapareció Naruto se movió a un más rápido para lanzar una patada a la cara de Bakuryu pero este se agachó a tiempo esquivandolo para también lanzar un golpe ascendente con su pierna derecha logrando golpear el mentón de Naruto y que este de un giro hacia atrás pero al tocar tierra el rubio se impulsó para ir hacia adelante y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Bakuryu con su mano izquierda logrando que esté escupa un poco de saliva antes de salir disparado hacia atrás un par de metros pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto apareció frente a él para lanzar varios golpes con sus puños pero Bakuryu sorprendió a Naruto ya que comenzó a bloquear todos los golpes desviandolos con sus propias manos para al mismo tiempo aprovechar las aperturas que creaba y conectar varios golpes.

Con los presentes.

Todos estaban atentos a la pelea que se estaba llevando, nadie decía nada y solo intentaban seguir todos los movimientos, no querían perderse nada pero en eso comenzaron a ver cómo Naruto ya no podía conectar ningún golpe ya que todos era bloqueados o desviados con gran maestría y eso preocupo a la mayoría ya que Naruto estaba comenzando a recibir mucho daño.

Silver Fang: esto ya se acabó- esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

Mito: a que se refiere si ni_san aun no a perdido.

Miya: es verdad, Naruto es muy fuerte y estoy segura que esto no lo vencerá- todos tenía pensamientos muy parecidos.

Silver Fang: si lo sé, eso es lo que he podido ver en este encuentro pero de nada sirve ya que nuestro estilo de lucha se basa en desviar los golpes de nuestro contricante para abrir su defensa y atacarlo directamente.

Lee: aún así estoy seguro que Naruto podrá con eso.

Silver Fang: no estoy muy seguro, ya que si los miras podrás darte cuenta como el chico ya ni puede lanzar un simple golpe.

Todos volvieron a ver la pelea y era verdad ya que Naruto estaba recibiendo una gran lluvia de puños y patadas que este no podía ni siquiera colocar sus brazos frente a él para cubrirse mientras que Bakuryu parecía divertirse mientras lanzaba golpes con la intención de matar a Naruto, en ese momento más de uno quería saltar y parar la batalla pero nadie se podía mover de su lugar ya que estaban petrificados por el gran instinto asesino que emanaba de Bakuryu, en eso Silver Fang mira a Stella de reojo que seguía con una cara neutral mientras estaba cruzada de brazos con Yamato entre sus brazos.

Silver Fang: niña por qué no le devuelves esa espada a tu amigo- en eso todos miraron a Stella para darse de cuenta de Yamato.

Jiraiya: es verdad, Naruto es un gran espadachín y estoy seguro que si utiliza a Yamato ganará más fácilmente.

Shikamaru: lo que dice es verdad pero hay algo que no cuadra.

Ino: a que te refieres?.

Sasuke: a que el no está usando ningún tipo de ninjutsu, sólo utiliza el Taijutsu.

Kakashi: está haciendo lo mismo que cuando se enfrentó a nosotros- todos recordaron ese momento.

Stella: Naruto no necesita de Yamato por dos simples razones.

Mito: razones?, De que hablas?.

Stella: ja solo mira atentamente y te darás cuenta de la primera por ti sola- nadie entendía a que se refería con esas palabras.

Con Naruto.

El rubio en este momento estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes de parte de Bakuryu que simplemente comenzó a reírse al ver él sufrimiento de Naruto, ya después de varios minutos dejo de repartir golpes para dar un par de pasos atrás y ver cómo Naruto caía de rodillas mientras de su cuerpo comenzaban a caer sangre de las heridas que aún no se habían cerrado.

Bakuryu: ves te lo dije, yo era más fuerte que tú.

Naruto: jajajaja aún no se acaba hasta que alguno de los dos muera o se rinda- en eso levanta su cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa- y créeme la palabra rendirse no existe en mi diccionario.

Bakuryu: realmente eres alguien muy molesto, pero como quieras te daré el golpe final.

Bakuryu se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Naruto con soberbia y lanzar un golpe con su mano derecha con la intención de atravesarle la cabeza para valla su sorpresa cuando Naruto de un movimiento de su mano derecha desvío su ataque para con su otra mano bloquear el segundo golpe que Bakuryu lanzó cuando el primero no funcionó y en ese momento Naruto aprovecho que rompió su defensa para darle una poderosa patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras se sujetaba el estómago para después mirar al rubio el cual se ponía de pie mientras dejaba ver cómo ya no tenía ninguna herida mientras que al mismo tiempo le hacía una señal con la mano para que volviera atacar, claro está que Bakuryu al principio pensó que fue pura suerte que bloqueará su ataques así que simplemente respiro hondo para volver a correr contra el rubio para dar un salto y de esa forma intentar golpearlo con una patada giratoria pero fue bloqueada por la pierna izquierda del rubio para después impulsarse con la otra y de esa forma dar un salto girando hacia atras con la intención de golpear el mentón de Bakuryu, este al ver lo que quería hacer el rubio sólo se movió esquivando el golpe para después lanzar varios golpes con sus puños una vez Naruto tocó el suelo pero nuevamente el rubio comenzó a bloquear y desviar todos los golpes al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Bakuryu aprovechaba los poco momentos que rompía la defensa de Naruto para intentar golpearlo, los dos intentaban golpear al otro pero no lo lograban hasta que Naruto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a hacer movimientos cada vez menos predecibles y casi imposibles de bloquear o desviarlos hasta que por un descuido Naruto le dió un fuerte golpe en el estómago para rápidamente arremeter con una patada giratoria en la cabeza de Bakuryu mandandolo una pared estrellándose en ella.

Naruto: ya entendí como es que funciona tu estilo- eso sorprendió a Bakuryu.

Bakuryu: eso es imposible, no puede ser verdad.

Naruto: pues creelo ya que ahora es mi turno de devolverte todo los golpes que me diste.

Naruto corrió contra Bakuryu volviendo a comenzar un intercambio de golpes pero esta vez el rubio tenía toda la ventaja ya que impedía que Bakuryu pudiera tener oportunidad de conectar algún golpe mientras que Naruto le daba una gran cantidad de golpes con gran fuerza provocando que el ojirojo escupa varias veces sangre, los dos se estuvieron moviendo por todo el cañón repartiendo golpes pero ya casi al final Naruto le dió un golpe de palma en el pecho de Bakuryu con la suficiente fuerza para que este pudiera sentir como sus costillas se quebraban antes de salir disparado contra uno de los muros y quedará incrustado durante unos segundos antes de caer al suelo, el rubio simplemente dió un par de pasos para quedar a un metro de distancia mientras miraba a Bakuryu el cual parecía tener problemas para respirar hasta que sus costillas sanarán por completo para pararse y ver a Naruto con odió, ante eso el rubio sólo sonrió con diversión.

Naruto: ¡Que! No me mires de esa forma, los dos sabíamos que no tenías oportunidad y ahora que puedo contrarrestar tu estilo de lucha.

Bakuryu: tienes razón, fue muy estúpido de mi parte creer que te vencerias solo usando el estilo de mi maestro.

Naruto: si quieres rindete y evitamos una posible y segura humillación.

Bakuryu: yo creo que no, pero te daré la oportunidad para que me supliques de rodillas que te perdone la vida.

Naruto sólo sonrió con ironía por las palabras recién dichas por Bakuryu pero él ojirojo solo se colocó en posición de combate para cerrar un momento los ojos mientras una pequeña llama negra comenzó a aparecer en sus manos y pies para después abrir los ojos y desaparecer de la vista de todos los espectadores y rápidamente aparecer detrás del rubio con una sonrisa en su cara dejando en duda a todos los de Konoha pero en eso escucharon una especie de pequeña explosión para ver a Naruto le faltaba toda la parte donde se supone que estaba su pulmón derecho y todo su brazo derecho fueron destruidos provocando un gran chorro de sangre, Bakuryu sólo se dió la vuelta para mirar a Naruto pero su sonrisa se desapareció al ver cómo Naruto sólo se comenzaba a reír mientras que en menos de 5 segundos las partes que le faltaban volvían a la normalidad en una llamarada negra.

Naruto: buen intento, pero la única forma de matarme es que me arranques el corazón y lo hagas puré.

Bakuryu: gracias por el dato ya que eso es lo que haré- en eso coloca sus manos al frente mostrando que ahora son garras negras.

Naruto: pues bien, subamos un poco más el nivel.

Naruto simplemente se colocó en posición de batalla un poco diferente a la que normalmente usa ya que colocó sus manos al frente de él como si fueran garras una apuntando un poco hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo mientras que al mismo tiempo flexionada un poco su pierna derecha hacia adelante.

Con los presentes.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha veían todo con la boca abierta al igual que Silver Fang pero este último más que por la gran pelea que estaba presenciando era más por lo último que pudo observar que hizo el rubio, nunca pensó que podría curarse de una herida tan mortal como fue esa pero en eso observó a Stella que tenía una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Silver Fang: acaso tú también puedes curarte de esa forma.

Stella: nosotros incluyendo al idiota de Bakuryu nos podemos curar de todo tipo de heridas.

Miya: esto se parece a lo que me envió una vez Haku- eso le llamó la curiosidad de todos.

Stella: que te envío la novia de Naruto?.

Miya: Haku saco una teoría sobre una posible forma para reanimar y multiplicar las células del cuerpo humano a una gran velocidad logrando que está pueda comenzar una regeneración de mayor velocidad del tejido muscular, huesos y formando de nuevo la parte del sistema nervioso que se perdió.

Sasuke: eto, hermanita será que puedes volver a decirlo con palabras más fáciles de entender?.- Miya miró como todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Miya: en pocas palabras hacer lo que hizo Naruto, poder tener la posibilidad de regenerar una estremidad que haya sido cortada.

Temari: eso sería algo sorprendente.

Jiraiya: pero aún no se puede hacer nada cierto?.

Miya: Haku se basó en la curación de Naruto y una carta que le envío, pero al aún no tener mucho conocimiento me envió la teoría para que la revisara junto a Lady Tsunade.

Stella: en efecto, cuando Naruto llegó a mi tierra natal tuvimos cierto problema pero gracias a eso descubrió que podemos regenerar las extremidades que nos sean quitadas al igual que ciertos órganos.

Mito: sin duda ni_san es sorprendente.

Silver Fang: eso explica muchas cosas- ante eso Stella lo ve con una sonrisa.

Stella: así que te diste cuenta.

Kakashi: de que hablan.

Silver Fang: la razón por la que aprendió como lucha mi alumno es porque no se preocupa por defenderse y mira atentamente todos los movimientos que hace el rival.

Kiba: pero eso que tiene que ver con aprender el estilo de pelea del enemigo.

Jiraiya: si tu te defiendes es verdad que evitas recibir daño, pero solo te concentras en eso para esperar una oportunidad para atacar.

Stella: Naruto prefiere sacar el máximo provecho de su regeneración para aprender cómo ataca su enemigo y de esa forma contraatacar rápidamente.

Menma: es por eso que la primera razón por la que no le das su katana es que ni_san quiere estudiar a su contricante y atacarlo de la misma forma- la ojilila solo asintió para mirar la batalla que se estaba llevando a una gran velocidad que les costaba ya a la mayoría seguir con la vista.

Silver Fang: pero eso ya no importa, ahora Bakuryu comenzó a usar un estilo propio.

Stella: aún así Naruto no perderá.

Silver Fang: no pienso lo mismo ya que cuando Bakuryu transforma sus manos y piernas en garras su fuerza y velocidad aumenta, además esas garras pueden cortar lo que sea.

Stella: sigue sin ser un problema, ya que Naruto de por si es bastante peligroso.

Todos dejaron de hacer preguntas para concentrarse en la batalla la cual parecía muy pareja pero en eso Naruto le dió una patada en la cabeza al ojirojo provocando que este salga volando un par de metros pero aún así se mantuvo de pie mientras se sujetaba la cabeza por un momento antes de mirar al frente y ver al girando de forma horizontal hasta que de la nada una línea vertical paso frente a él para sentir un gran dolor y ver a Naruto ya de pie en el suelo, en eso del pecho del ojirojo salió un chorro de sangre que sorprendió a todos y más a Bakuryu el cual ya tenía una idea baga de lo que paso, así que cuando se recuperó salto rápidamente para arremeter con una secuencia de puños y patadas que no lograban tocar a Naruto pero este si que lograba conectar sus golpes provocando mucho dolor en Bakuryu hasta que esté callo de rodillas, ante eso todos pensaron que la lucha había llegado a su fin al ver cómo Naruto lanzó un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho con dirección a la cabeza pero el ojirojo de un movimiento atrapo su mano para agarrarla con fuerza con la intención de no soltarla, el rubio sólo lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre pero está también fue atrapada por Bakuryu que poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie para mirarlo con una sonrisa y rápidamente darle un cabezazo en la cara de Naruto que no se puedo defender, ante eso Bakuryu repitió el mismo proceso varias veces para ya al final estirar su cuello lo más que podía hacia atrás para darle con más fuerza pero antes de poderlo hacer sintió un gran dolor en su cuello para escupir algo de sangre, mientras los demás tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que acaba de pasar incluyendo a Stella.

Stella: sabía que Naruto podría ser muy peligroso, pero esto sobrepasa todo lo que había imaginado.

Hinata: él él a acaba de...

Silver Fang: si, acaba de morder el cuello de Bakuryu como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

Stella: y parece que no tiene pensado soltarlo aún.

Con Naruto.

El rubio al ver que Bakuryu movió su cabeza hacia atrás aprovecho la oportunidad que dejó descubierto su cuello para dar un pequeño salto y para abrir su boca y atrapar la parte de al frente del cuello de ojirojo para morderlo con gran fuerza sintiendo como sus dientes penetraban en la piel, Bakuryu intento soltar un grito de dolor pero al intentar hacerlo sintió como Naruto movió la cabeza un poco con la intención de arrancarle el pedazo de carne que tenía entre sus dientes, él ojirojo soltó las manos del rubio para acercarlas a la cara de Naruto y buscar la forma de liberarse.

Bakuryu: que mierda eres?, Algún animal para que me ataques de esta forma.

Como respuesta Naruto sólo se movió de un lado al otro como si fuera un depredador en busca de asesinar a su presa para después volver a dar un salto comenzando a girar su cuerpo hacia al frente pasando por arriba de Bakuryu y de esa forma utilizar el impulso para alzar al ojirojo aún sujetado del cuello para de esa forma lanzarlo con fuerza contra un muro donde quedó incrustado mientras que Naruto simplemente paso su lengua por sus labios saboreando la sangre que tenía en ellos, esa simple imagen provocó que los presentes tuvieran un escalofrío por la espalda mientras que Stella sólo sonrió ante él sufrimiento de Bakuryu, unos segundos después el ojirojo salió de la pared un poco fatigado para dirigir su vista a Naruto el cual se veía fresco como una lechuga como si todo lo que ha hecho fuera un simple calentamiento.

Naruto: has dado una buena pelea pero ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con esto.

Bakuryu: aún no he terminado contigo, juro que te vencere.

Naruto: vamos no jures nada que no vallas a cumplir, además- en eso señala a los espectadores donde Stella tenía un cartel que decía" Naruto quiero ver sangre y en especial del idiota arrogante" eso solo hizo sonreír al rubio- no se tú pero realmente me agrada mucho Stella.

Bakuryu: que le ves de agradable a una enana que te pide que me mates?.

Naruto: eso mismo- en eso le da una sonrisa- su forma de ser es muy parecía a la mía por eso me entiendo muy bien con ella.

Bakuryu: ustedes son un par de idiotas eso es lo único que tienen en común, por eso se llevan también.

Naruto: lo que digas, de igual ya estoy arto de esta pelea así que acabaré rápido contigo.

El ojirojo iba a decir algo pero Naruto utilizo el shunpo para aparecer frente a él dándole un golpe de palma en el pecho provocando que este vuelva a quedar incrustado en la pared para que el rubio comenzará a darle un larga secuencia puños a gran velocidad en todo el cuerpo logrando de esa forma crear varias grietas en la pared para después dejar de golpearlo y con su mano derecha agarrar la cabeza de Bakuryu y comenzar a arrastrarlo por toda la circunferencia del cañón dejando en las paredes el rastro de un caminó para después lanzarlo al cielo y volver usar el shunpo logrando aparecer sobre él y darle un golpe con el talón en la garganta del ojirojo provocando que este bote una gran cantidad de sangre para quedar enterrado en el suelo para después apareciera Naruto sobre este colocando uno de sus pies sobre el pecho y comenzar a hacer presión rompiendo de a poco las costillas de Bakuryu, él ojirojo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando ni siquiera para quitarse el pie de Naruto de encima, sus manos como pies volvieron a la normalidad y lo único que podía hacer era ver a Naruto el cual desde su posición tenía una figura amenazante y de parecer un ser superior a un humano, Naruto sólo alzó su puño derecho para cubrirlo con su poder demoniaco.

Naruto: tienes un buen manejo de tu poder demoniaco pero aún te falta.

Sin más Naruto bajo su puño con fuerza con dirección hacia la cabeza del ojirojo para después todo el cañón fuera cubierto por una explosión de poder demoniaco que comenzó a levantar piedras del suelo pero estas eran destruidas en el aire, los presentes se asustaron al ver cómo el poder comenzaba a acercarse a ellos pero la ojilila solo hizo un movimiento con su mano para crear una barrera oscura para protegerse tanto a ella como a Silver Fang que estaba cerca, los demás al ver dicha barrera sólo corrieron para quedar detras de Stella salvando de esa forma su vida, ya cuando el poder cesó reveló como el cañón se convirtió en un gran cráter y en el centro estaba Naruto con su puño en el suelo a solo milímetros de la cara de Bakuryu que tenía los ojos bien abiertos los cuales reflejaban temor, Naruto simplemente se paró para dar un paso atrás dejando que Bakuryu se comenzará a parar lentamente mientras seguía mirando a Naruto con miedo.

Naruto: aún quieres seguir está pelea a muerte- sus palabras eran frías mientras que su cara mostraba una gran seriedad.

Bakuryu: yo yo me rindo- Bakuryu sólo se puso de rodillas frente a él mientras bajaba su cabeza- tu eres él más fuerte y lamento lo que te dije.

Naruto: venga, vale alza la cabeza ya todo termino- en eso le extiende la mano- que tal si olvidamos todo he iniciamos de nuevo.

Bakuryu: pienso que sería lo mejor.

Los dos sólo se dieron una pequeña sonrisa para estrechar sus manos pero en eso Stella apareció detrás del rubio para subirse en su espalda para rodear su cintura con sus piernas mientras que sus manos lo agarraban de los cachetes y se los estiraba mientras su cara mostraba clara molestia.

Stella: maldito te dije que le arrancaras las pelotas y se las hicieras comer.

Naruto: espera, al menos déjame decirle para que lo buscamos.

Stella: eso no importa, tiene que pagar por llamarme enana así que ve y castralo- Stella sólo le jalo más fuerte los cachetes.

Naruto: oye por qué me estás ordenando, tú eres capaz de hacerlo por ti misma así que ve y deja de estirarme los cachetes.

Los dos sólo se pusieron a discutir mientras los demás los veían con una gota en la cabeza para después Shikamaru sugiriera ir a Konoha para que Airi pudiera tener una mejor atención y de paso descansará de su batalla, ante esa idea todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluyendo a Silver Fang y Bakuryu ya que no tenían ganas de volver a Suna por ese día, durante el camino Stella siguió en la espalda del rubio mientras le seguía jalando los cachetes durante un rato más para después bajarse e intentará meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja a Jiraiya por querer ver debajo de la falda de la ojilila, claro está que le tocó a Naruto sostenerla para que no lo matará.

En Konoha.

Ya después de unas cuantas horas todos llegaron a la aldea de Konoha para que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivos hogares mientras que Silver Fang y Bakuryu fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche pero antes de irse el ojirojo ayudo a Kankuro para alzar a Airi y llevarla al hospital para que le dieran una mejor atención médica, todo eso fue visto por Stella que ya sabía cómo se divertiría con Bakuryu para después comenzar a seguir al rubio hacia la torre del Hokage ya que Naruto quería visitar a Tsunade, durante él camino la ojilila pudo notar como los aldeanos veían con temor a Naruto el cual parecía estar disfrutando hasta que llegaron a la oficina donde entró como si nada llamando la atención de Tsunade y Shizune que estaba revisando unos documentos, Naruto sólo camino un poco seguido de Stella que lo veía con cierta diversión para después el rubio se colocará en pose militar y la ojilila solo lo arremedara.

Naruto: Lady Hokage la misión fue un éxito- eso la extraño.

Tsunade: de que misión hablas?.

Stella: acaso no teníamos que eliminar a los genins de Konoha que ingresaron en el territorio de Suna- eso espanto a las dos mujeres.

Shizune: ¡Que hisieron!- ante la cara de terror tanto Naruto como Stella soltaron una gran carcajada.

Naruto: jajajaja perdón, perdón pero no me aguante las ganas.

Stella: encerio no puedo creer que se lo hayan creído.

Tsunade: por favor no me den esos sustos- en eso suelta un suspiro- pero dime qué te trae por aquí y quién es ella?.

Naruto: solo vine a acompañar a tus genins ya que me los encontré en Suna pero mañana me voy- en eso apunta a la ojilila- y ella es Stella, se puede decir que es mi mejor amiga.

Stella: hooo que tierno, tu también eres mi mejor amigo- en eso le pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros del rubio que hizo la misma acción- pero eso no significa que te valla a invitar de nuevo a tomar.

Naruto: que mala eres- los dos sólo se rieron bajo la vista de las dos presentes.

Tsunade: Naruto acaso ella también es tu novia?- eso sorprendió a los dos.

Naruto/Stella: ¡No somos novios!- ante el grito sincronizado solo se vieron para sonrrojar un poco.

Naruto: por qué siempre dicen que somos novios.

Tsunade: quizás por lo cercanos que son- nuevamente ambos se vieron para separarse un poco algo sonrojados.

Stella: como sea, Naruto sólo vino a visitar a la Hokage y yo quise acompañarlo, pero ahora creo que lo mejor será que valla a explorar y los dejé en privado.

Naruto: no es necesario que te vallas.

Stella: no pasa nada, además quiero conocer un poco más de tu aldea natal por decirlo de esa forma y de paso comprar algunos recuerdos para mí maestro y padre, así que nos vemos en el hotel y solo para aclarar, tenemos habitaciones separadas.

Sin más la ojilila se fue de la oficina dejando a Naruto el cual sólo suspiro un poco para comenzar a hablar con la rubia y la pelinegra hasta que se hizo de noche para que Naruto saliera de la oficina siendo acompañado por Tsunade para ir rumbo a un bar pero antes pasaron a un hotel donde se estaba quedando junto con Stella, Silver Fang y Bakuryu para recojer a la ojilila y de esa forma pasar una noche de copas los tres para que Tsunade conociera a la nueva amiga del rubio.

Ya al siguiente día en la entrada de Konoha se encontraba el equipo de Suna junto a Bakuryu y Silver Fang, el ojirojo solo intentaba entablar una conversación con la peliroja pero cuando está le ponía atención a lo que fuera a decir Bakuryu que simplemente se ponía nervioso y terminaba diciendo incoherencias y perdía toda la atención de Airi, después de unos minutos Naruto y Stella aparecieron junto a Tsunade y Shizune.

Naruto: bien llegó la ahora de partir.

Shizune: pensé que se quedarían las tiempo.

Stella: lo siendo pero tenemos mucho que entrenar, además- en eso mira de reojo a Bakuryu- aún tenemos que darle cierta información al idiota de por allá.

Tsunade: entonces no te veremos por aquí en un tiempo supongo?.

Naruto: supone bien, pero no sé preocupe vendré de vez en cuando así como oka_san- Tsunade simplemente le dió un abrazo el cual fue correspondido.

Tsunade: cuídate pequeño y mantenme informada al igual que Mei.

Naruto: no te preocupes lo haré.

Sin más el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia Suna donde Naruto tenía la intención de seguir con su entrenamiento así como el de Stella y el de su posible nuevo compañero Bakuryu, pero no eran los únicos ya que en otra parte del continente elemental Hiro junto a Chinami se encontraba caminando con el objetivo que conseguir a tantos compañeros que no hayan sido corrompidos y les puedan ayudar en el futuro.

Fin.


	52. 51

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 51

Dos años y medio después.

Han pasado dos años y medio desde la misión de recuperar a la estudiante de Airi, desde ese día no se volvió a saber nada de Naruto y Stella pero la batalla que tuvo el rubio contra Bakuryu fue una especie de revelación a los genins de Konoha ya que pudieron notar que su fuerza actual no es nada comparado a Naruto he incluso al poder de Airi, Haku y Fuu estas tres estaban a un nivel totalmente diferente y eso los frustaba a todos por eso cada uno decidió entrenar por separado para mejorar y poder alcanzarlos, ante esa idea Jiraiya le propuso a Minato y Kushina llevarse a Menma y Mito a un viaje de entrenamiento, al principio no estaban seguros pero al final terminaron cediendo porque sabían que era lo mejor ya que ambos hermanos querían ser mas fuertes para poder luchar al lado de Naruto.

Actualmente Jiraiya estaba caminando con dirección a Konoha seguido por Menma el cual era más alto y se veía más maduro mientras que su cabello tenía el mismo estilo alborotado de Naruto y junto a él estaba Mito la cual tenía la misma estatura que Menma mientras que su cabello había crecido bastante y era sujetado en dos coletas, los tres siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de su vida ya que Kotetsu e Izumo no estaban dormidos.

Mito: ero_sennin creo que nos equivocamos de aldea.

Menma: concuerdo con Mito- Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza.

Jiraiya: mejor sigamos ya que tenemos que reportarnos con Tsunade.

Los hermanos asintieron para seguir al peliblanco mientras observaban la aldea dándose de cuenta que no había cambiado casi nada a excepción de que en el monte frente a ellos estaba ahora la cara de Tsunade, así que siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la rubia para abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Tsunade la cual tenía una copa de sake en una mano mientras su rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad hasta que los vio y dió un gesto de sorpresa.

Tsunade: valla pensé que llegarían dentro de dos semanas más?.

Jiraiya: bueno ellos querían volver rápido ya que extrañaban a sus padres, además aprendieron todo lo que les tenía pensado enseñar muy rápido.

Tsunade: entonces no queda nada mas que decirles bienvenidos de vuelta.

Menma: es bueno volver, extrañaba mucho este lugar.

Mito: tienes razón, ya quisiera ver a todos los demás y a nuestros padres.

Tsunade: pues vallan, pero sus padres están en una misión y lo más probable es que lleguen hasta la noche.

Menma: pues tocará esperarlos en la casa- en eso mira a Mito- que dices si visitamos a Hiruzen_jiji.

Mito: me parece una gran idea, ya quiero mostrarle nuestro nuevo poder- los dos iban a salir pero Jiraiya los detuvo.

Tsunade: Jiraiya no les dijiste.

Jiraiya: no quería que pensaran en otra cosa que no fuera el entrenamiento- Mito y Menma no sabían de que hablaban.

Menma: de que hablan?.

Mito: que es lo que no sabemos?- Tsunade sólo dejo su copa para mirarlos seriamente.

Tsunade: hace tres meses atrás Hiruzen_sensei fue a dar un paseo fuera de la aldea junto con konohamaru, pero durante el camino fue atacado- eso alarmo a los dos hermanos.

Menma: Hiruzen_jiji está bien?- Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

Jiraiya: apesar de lo fuerte que era sensei su enemigo lo era mucho más y termino matandolo.

Tsunade: Hiruzen_sensei lucho con toda su fuerza dándole el tiempo necesario para que konohamaru pudiera escapar y nos avisará.

Jiraiya: tal parece cuando llegaron los refuerzos el lugar está ardiendo en una llama blanca y en un lado estaba sensei ya muerto- los dos hermanos se sentían muy tristes.

Menma: podemos ir y visitar su tumba.

Tsunade: vamos yo los llevo.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha, los hermanos veían como toda la gente parecía alegre aún cuando hace unos meses murió al que se le conoció como el Dios Shinobi, sin darle mucha importancia sólo siguieron su camino pero en eso pasaron por la florería Yamanaka para saludar a Ino con una sonrisa fingida para de esa forma seguir su camino hasta el cementerio donde caminaron al área del clan Sarutobi donde Tsunade les señalo cual era su tumba para dejar el ramo de rosas que habían comprado pero en eso pudieron ver una flores que nunca habían visto.

Mito: quien trajo estás flores?, Nunca las había visto antes.

Jiraiya: es porque ese tipo de flor no crece en el país del fuego.

Tsunade: son de Kiri.

Mito: entonces fue ni_san quien las trajo.

Tsunade: el me enviaba cartas debes en cuando por eso cuando sucedió lo de Hiruzen_sensei le informe.

Menma: debió de estar muy dolido.

Tsunade: no saben cuánto, el vino el día del entierro junto con su familia y amigos más cercanos.

Mito: y que pasó con él.

Tsunade: se quedó dos días para investigar el lugar donde murió Hiruzen_sensei, y tal parece encontró algo ya que se fue ese mismo día solo sin decirle a nadie a donde iba.

Mito: quien creen que pudo haber hecho esto y el porque lo hizo.

Jiraiya: creo que esas respuestas sólo las sabe Naruto, pero venga dejemos de lado todo este cuento.

Tsunade: Jiraiya tiene razón, mejor vallan y visiten a sus amigos que estoy segura que los extrañaron.

Menma: y ustedes qué van a hacer?.

Jiraiya: yo tengo que hacer mi investigación para mí libro- ante eso todos negaron con la cabeza.

Tsunade: yo voy a acabar de archivar una cosas para poder ir a empacar.

Mito: acaso te vas oba_chan.

Tsunade: ya les dije que no me digan de esa forma y si me voy a Kiri a pasar mis vacaciones.

Ante eso los dos hermanos sólo se dieron una sonrisa para despedirse y salir corriendo del cementerio al principio a los dos adultos les pareció extraño ese cambio de comportamiento pero decidieron ignórarlo para comenzar a caminar mientras hablaban, por otro lado Mito y Menma fueron directos a su casa para dejar sus cosas y salir a visitar a sus amigos pero solo pudieron hablar con unos pocos ya que los demás estaban en misiones, ya cuando callo la noche los dos volvieron a su casa donde los estaban esperando Minato y Kushina con un gran festín, la familia Namikaze Uzumaki paso un momento muy feliz hasta que Menma y Mito les contarían a sus padres la idea que tenían desde que se separaron de los Sannín, Minato como Kushina se miraron un momento para sonreír y aceptar la idea de sus hijos para de esa forma todos se fueran a sus habitaciones.

Ya al día siguiente Tsunade caminaba con dirección a la puerta de la aldea mientras arrastraba su maleta de viaje y junto a ella estaba Shizune la cual traía en una mano a su cerdito y en la otra llevaba también una maleta mientras hablaban de diversas cosas hasta que llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron con toda la familia Namikaze Uzumaki los cuales les sonreían mientras también llevaban maletas, eso extraño a las dos mujeres que solo se acercaron para hablar.

Tsunade: Minato, Kushina para donde van?, No recuerdo que tuvieran otra misión después de la de ayer.

Minato: bueno lo que pasa es que últimamente hemos tenido muchas misiones así que pensé que ya que volvieron nuestros hijos por qué no aprovechar y tomar unas vacaciones.

Shizune: pero quién les dió el permiso.

Kushina: está mañana fuimos a hablar con su sustituto.

Tsunade: así que fue Shikaku, bien y a donde se dirigen- ante eso los cuatro le dieron una sonrisa.

Minato: a Kiri- eso sorprendió a las dos mujeres pero la rubia rápidamente desvío su mirada a los hermanos.

Tsunade: esto fue obra suya o me equivoco.

Menma: no vamos a negar lo que claramente es.

Mito: entonces que esperamos, mejor avancemos ya que el camino a Kiri es muy largo.

Minato: es verdad, al menos tardaremos una semana y media para llegar.

Shizune: en realidad no- es eso la familia la voltea a ver mientras está reía nerviosa.

Mito: a que te refieres?.

Tsunade: en realidad Naruto me enseñó varios atajos para llegar más rápido, lo único demorado viene siendo el viaje en barco.

Kushina: entonces si nos vamos ahora cuanto tardaremos en llegar?.

Tsunade: tres días- eso sorprendió a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

Menma: entonces que esperamos, vámonos.

Tsunade solo soltó un suspiro para comenzar a caminar siendo seguida por Shizune y la familia Namikaze Uzumaki para de esa forma durar tres días con dijo la rubia pasando por los diversos atajos hasta que les tocó subir en el barco donde Menma y Mito no podían ocultar su cara de felicidad al ver por primera vez el mar, ya después de unas cuantas horas por fin llegaron a la costa de kirigakure donde nuevamente Tsunade era la que guiaba al grupo entre la pequeña neblina que se había formado a su alrededor la cual poco a poco se volvía más densa hasta el punto que ya no podían ver más allá de unos dos metros, eso preocupo a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki ya que corrían el peligro de perderse pero al ver la actitud relajada de la rubia y la pelinegra se quitaron los malos pensamientos de la cabeza para seguir su camino, ya después de un par de horas caminando la neblina comenzó a despejarse hasta el punto que lograron ver las grandes puertas de la aldea de Kiri para después dirigir su mirada a Tsunade que salió corriendo de la nada sólo para verla dándose un beso con Mei, Kushina a una impresionante velocidad tapo los ojos de sus hijos con sus manos y de Minato con una cadena ya que este tenía una risa de estúpido al ver ese acto.

Kushina: Minato o te controlas o tendremos serios problemas los dos- en eso comienza apretar más la cadenas.

Minato: vale vale entiendo pero déjame libre Kushina_chan si no me partiras la cara por la mitad.

Después que la rubia acabo de saludar a su novia Mei se dirigió a saludar a los demás con una gran sonrisa para después hacerlos pasar a la aldea, toda la familia Namikaze Uzumaki veía con mucho interés la aldea de Kiri ya que era un lugar muy alegre, todos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa de tres pisos la cual pertenecía a Mei eso dejo impresionado a la familia mientras que Tsunade y Shizune soltaban una risa para después ingresar.

Kushina: es una casa realmente grande.

Mei: gracias, la compre de esta forma ya que la familia es muy grande.

Minato: por cierto donde están todos.

Mei: Tayuya y kimimaro son maestros en la academia así que se demorarán, karin, Juugo y Suigetsu están de misión al igual que Zabuza y Haku, y Yagura, Isobu, Fuu y Chomei.

Menma: y dónde está ni_san?.

Mei: él está trabajando.

Shizune: por cierto cómo sigue desde el funeral del sandaime?.

Mei: él ya lo superó pero aún así parece que lo que encontró es algo muy malo.

Tsunade: que tan malo?.

Mei: no lo sé, no me a querido decir nada.

Minato: que tal si cambiamos de tema y damos una vuelta por la aldea.

Mito: es verdad me gustaría que nos enseñará un poco de su aldea Mizukage_sama.

Mei: me parece bien pero primero déjenme y les digo cuáles son sus habitaciones.

Mei guió a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki al tercer piso dándole las habitaciones vacías mientras que Shizune iba al segundo a dejar sus cosas y Tsunade al cuarto de Mei para dejar su maleta y después salir de la casa junto a los demás, Mei les enseño gran parte de la aldea hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la gran torre del Kage, en eso una pequeña pregunta se le ocurrió a Kushina.

Kushina: puedo hacerle una pregunta Mizukage_sama?.

Mei: claro pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

Kushina: entonces Mei_san, por qué no está en la torre, acaso también está de vacaciones?- eso produjo una sonrisa en la ojiverde.

Mei: que tal si les muestro el interior, estoy segura que tendrás la respuesta de esa forma.

Kushina no entendía a que se refería pero decidió no decir nada y comenzar a caminar entrando en la torre viendo a los ninjas ir y venir por todos lados asiento su labor, pero en eso Minato se dió de cuenta que los ninjas saludaban a Mei no como Mizukage si no por Godaime algo que le pareció extraño, Mei simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía una sala de espera ya que a un lado había una puerta de madera y a su lado una secretaria, la familia Namikaze Uzumaki solo miraba la gran habitación hasta que Menma posó su vista en unos retratos que estaban en una de las paredes.

Menma: que son estos retratos Mei_san?.

Mei: esas son las fotos de todos los Mizukages que han existido hasta la actualidad.

Mito: valla pero quienes son?.

Mei: el primero es Baykuren el primer Mizukage y fundador de la aldea.

El segundo es Gengetsu Hōzuki. El tercero es algo difícil de explicar ya que lo único que sabemos es que fue el guardaespaldas del primer Mizukage, nunca se supo su nombre y fue borrado de los archivos. El cuarto estoy segura que lo conocen muy bien, ya que es Yagura Karatachi, jinchuriki de Isobu la tortuga de tres colas.

Tsunade: después sigue la más hermosa- en eso se acerca para abrazar a la ojiverde por la espalda- y ardiente mujer del mundo, que es la primera Mizukage mujer- Mei sólo le dió un corto beso.

Shizune: pero aún queda otro retrato lo que significa que hay un nuevo Mizukage- ante es todos llevaron la vista al último retrato el cual era una persona muy conocida por todos.

Mito: no puede ser verdad.

Menma: enserio él es el actual Mizukage.

Mei: a si es, por último y el actual Rokudaime Mizukage el cual es el más fuerte de todos hasta ahora es nada más y menos que mi hijo Naruto Terumi.

Ante esa declaración la familia estaba en shock mientras miraba el retrato en la pared procesando lo que había dicho Mei por unos minutos hasta que soltaron un grito de sorpresa mientras los presentes sólo soltaban una risa para que después Kushina dirigiera su vista a Tsunade.

Kushina: Lady Tsunade, acaso usted sabía de esto.

Tsunade: tanto Shizune como yo lo sabíamos ya que eso pasó cuando estaba pasando mis vacaciones aquí.

Minato: entonces porque no nos contó.

Tsunade: es que se me olvidó, lo siento.

Mito: pero cuando pasó esto, acaso ni_san no estaba de viaje.

Shizune: fue dos meses después de la muerte del sandaime, tal parece Naruto fue elegido por los aldeanos para ser el siguiente Kage.

Mei: al principio pensé que se negaría pero me sorprendió que aceptara sin dudar.

Minato: quizás quería seguir los pasos de Hiruzen a su forma.

Mito: pero entonces, ni_san es super genial, es de seguro el kage más joven hasta ahora.

Tsunade: en realidad no es el único ya que Airi es la actual Godaime Kazekage de Suna- eso dejo sin habla a los hermanos hasta que Menma callo de rodillas al suelo.

Menma: no puedo creer que incluso Airi sea Kage y yo aún no, ahora me siento muy inferior.

Minato: vamos hijo no te pongas así, si sigues trabajando duro estoy seguro que también será Hokage muy pronto- esas palabras le subieron un poco el ánimo.

Mito: bueno dejando el drama de mi hermano, será posible que podamos ver a ni_san.

Mei: claro no veo problema- Mei camino a la puerta de la oficina de Naruto pero antes de poder abrirla la secretaria se puso al frente.

Secretaria: lo siento pero no pueden pasar, el Mizukage está en una reunión muy importante.

Mei:sabes que soy su madre así que es seguro que tiene tiempo para mí.

Secretaria: lo sé Godaime, pero el en realidad dijo que no quiere que nadie lo interrumpa no importa quien sea- eso extraño mucho a la ojiverde.

Shizune: tal vez sea algo muy importante, yo pienso que sería lo mejor esperar.

Tsunade: Mei, yo pienso igual así que mejor esperemos.

Cuando Mei iba a decir algo rápidamente un jounin apareció por la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina pero nuevamente la secretaria se puso en medio impidiendo que entrara pero el ninja rápidamente logro evadirla para abrir la puerta e ingresar ante eso los presentes también ingresaron en la habitación para encontrarse a Naruto que estaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio mientras que a su lado derecho estaba Stella y Bakuryu mientras que en su lado izquierdo estaban Hiro, Chinami junto a otros dos que no conocían pero en eso las siete personas posaron sus vistas serías en el pequeño grupo que interrumpió su reunión.

Naruto: que pasa?, Claramente dije que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Secretaria: lo siento mucho Mizukage hize lo que pude pero no logré detenerlos- en eso el rubio mira a todo el grupo.

Naruto: entiendo, gracias por tu trabajo ya puedes volver a tu escritorio- el tono calmado con el que hablo hizo que la mujer soltar un suspiro de alivio para retirarse.

Stella: alguien me puede decir por qué interrumpieron?.

Ninja: lo siento es que llegó un mensaje muy importante para usted Mizukage_sama?.

Naruto: esto es muy raro, pero está bien entregarlo- el ninja sólo le dió un rollo para desaparecer en un tornado de agua.

Naruto procedió a leer lo que había en el rollo mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio hasta que Menma decidió hablar.

Menma: que es lo que está pasando aqui?, Por qué están Stella y Bakuryu aquí.

Mito: y más importante por qué está Hiro aquí- las palabras de Mito tenian cierto tono de rabia.

Hiro: hoo pero si es la pequeña niña de Konoha, aún que no recuerdo haberte hecho nada.

Kushina: casi nos matas en Uzushiogakure- eso sorprendió a algunos de los presentes.

Hiro: no es mi culpa- en eso alza los hombros- yo solo iba por Naruto pero ustedes quisieron interv...- no acabo porque Chinami le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

Chinami: ya deja esa actitud y discúlpate, sabes que no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo en rencores pasados.

Hiro: vale vale tu ganas- en eso mira a Kushina y Mito para hacer una pequeña reverencia- me disculpó por mis estúpidas acciones del pasado, no era mi intención querer matarlas.

Stella: valla disculpa más vaga.

Hiro: que esperabas, ellas fueron las que intervinieron aún cuando se les dijo que no.

Stella: en fin, veo que hay personas que no nos conocen así que déjenme presentarme, soy Stella una pirata y miembro de una hermandad de asesinos y una de los cuatro demonios.

Bakuryu: si así serán las cosas pues que más, soy Bakuryu aún que algunos ya me conocen, alumno de Silver Fang y también uno de los cuatro demonios.

Hiro: para los que no me conocen soy Hiro el que ocupa el primer lugar de la lista Omega y uno de los siete angeles caídos que aún quedan.

Chinami: mi nombre es Chinami, soy mangaka del mejor género de todos el Yaoi y también soy uno de los siete angeles caídos.

Fey: mi nombre es Fey Rockbell y también hago parte de los angeles caídos.

Erika: mi nombre es Erika Rockbell soy la hermana menor de Fey y su novia- eso sorprendió a todos- así que alejense de él y si no les gusta pues me vale mierda, además también soy una de los siete angeles caídos.

Mito: por qué están juntos?, No se supone que son enemigos.

Hiro: eso es historia pasada, ahora estamos colaborando para acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas- Mito quería preguntar algo más pero en eso Naruto acaba de leer.

Stella: que decía el rollo?.

Naruto: que nos vamos ahora.

Nadie dijo nada para después ver como Naruto se ponía de pie para agarrar el sombrero que lo identifica como el Mizukage para colocarlo encima de Mei para encargarle la aldea en lo que no estaba, la ojiverde no sabía que pasaba pero no dijo nada al ver a su hijo pasar por su lado con una cara sería mientras que Stella se mantenía a su derecha y Hiro a su izquierda siendo seguido por los demás para después desaparecer, los presentes no entendía que pasaba hasta que Shizune se acercó al escritorio del rubio donde estaba el rollo y comenzó a leerlo.

Kushina: que es lo que dice?.

Shizune: es un mensaje del Raikage, tal parece un pequeño país vecino a kumo fue ¡totalmente destruido!- eso sorprendió a todos.

Tsunade: como que fue destruido?.

Shizune: eso es lo que dice, tal parece todo el país ahora es un gran cráter el cual tenía llamas blancas.

Mei: lo más seguro es que este relacionado con la muerte del Sandaime.

Tsunade: lo dudo, más bien es algo más importante.

Minato: Lady Tsunade tiene razón, si no entonces porque Hiro y su grupo se fueron con Naruto.

Mei: si eso es verdad, entonces puede que halla algo de información por aquí.

Los presentes se pusieron a buscar en toda la oficina algo relacionado con la destrucción del pequeño país o algo sobre llamas blancas.

Con Naruto.

Naruto junto a los demás iban a una gran velocidad gracias al shunpo, con este habilidad pudieron cruzar el mar que separa a Kiri de las demás aldeas, ya después de varias horas por fin llegaron al país que fue destruido solo para encontrarse al Raikage A, mientras a su lado estaba su fiel secretaria Mabui.

El lugar estaba lleno de ninjas de Kumo que estaban investigando el lugar mientras que otros estaban sellando las llamas blancas, Naruto comenzó a caminar al centro del lugar siendo seguido por los demás, en eso el Raikage lo vio y cubrió su cuerpo con rayos.

A: ¡MINATO HOY TE MATARÉ!.

el Raikage salto a una gran velocidad para intentar golpear al rubio pero antes de poder llegar, frente a él se colocaron dos personas una era una mujer rubia y el otro era un hombre de piel morena.

Ante esto es Raikage se detuvo mientras que Naruto seguía su camino ignorando lo que acabo de pasar mientras aún lo seguían los demás.

Yugito Ni: A_sama no es buena idea en este momento.

Naruto: deberías de hacerle caso a Yugito Ni - en eso lo mira de reojo dejando ver uno de sus ojos azules que brillaban con una gran intensidad- hoy no estoy de humor para nuestros juegos, así que mejor dime qué pasó aquí.

Mabui: lo que ves, de la noche a la mañana el país desapareció y no sabemos que pasó.

Bakuryu: hay sobrevivientes?.

A: de unos 2.000 habitantes sólo sobrevivieron tan pocos que literalmente los puedes contar con los dedos de tus manos.

Stella: está persona me está comenzando a sacar de mis casillas.

Naruto: no eres la única- en eso mira a Hiro- Hiro que me puedes decir de estas llamas.

Hiro: son de dos personas totalmente diferentes.

A: a que te refieres chico?.

Fey: unas son agresivas con una gran intensidad de destruir todo a su camino.

Erika: mientras otras son gentiles y muy puras, lo más seguro es que su usuario no quería peliar.

A: sigo sin entender que es lo que quieren decir?.

Chinami: esto no lo hizo una sola persona, en realidad fue una batalla.

Naruto: con eso claro lo mejor es que nos separemos y busquemos pistas de sus paraderos.

Todos a asintieron para separarse en parejas, Stella y Bakuryu fueron más a delante de donde estaban, Hiro y Fey prefirieron mirar en los alrededores del cráter, Chinami y Erika tomaron rumbo hacia la carpa donde estaban los pocos supervivientes para intentar conseguir algo de información mientras que Naruto sólo comenzó a caminar al centro del cráter pero en eso Yugito Ni se le acercó para caminar a su lado.

Yugito: cómo está Fuu?.

Naruto: sigue igual de imperativa y ahora está más que feliz con su nuevo equipo.

Yugito: quienes son los miembros?

Naruto: Yagura, Isobu y Chomei mientras que Haku está con Zabuza.

Yugito: es bueno saber que las dos están bien, pero ahora Naruto dime qué es lo que está pasando.

Naruto: aún no lo sabemos con seguridad pero por las llamas blancas son de un ángel caído.

Yugito: pero esa persona que consigue con hacer todo esto?.

Naruto: no lo sé, pero los dos tipos de llamas aquí me hacen pensar que esa persona se encontró con otro ángel caído y por alguna razón los dos empezaron a luchar.

Yugito: esto se está poniendo cada vez más complicado, ya que para ser sincera aún me cuesta creer que tienes un demonio dentro de tí literalmente.

Naruto: bueno a si son las co...

No acabo ya que un fuerte ataque de tos le comenzó a dar, el rubio simplemente se tapó la boca con una mano mientras era observado por Yugito Ni la cual se le hacía muy raro ver eso en Naruto ya que nunca se enfermaba, cuando Naruto paró de toser procedió a retirar su mano la cual tenía una gran mancha de sangre que alarmo a la rubia pero al mirar la cara de Naruto este sólo mostraba un rostro de desinterés.

Yugito: Naruto eso es sangre?.

Naruto: así es, esta es mi sangre- en eso solo sonrió- maldito sigue luchando cuanto quieras pero no te voy a dejar salir hasta que llegue el momento.

Yugito: a que te refieres con dejar salir?- antes de que el rubio respondiera otro ataque de tos le dió para volver a toser sangre- después me dices ahora vamos a la carpa de los supervivientes, necesitas que alguien te atienda.

Naruto: no es necesario, ya me estoy acostumbrando pero no les digas a nadie por favor, no quiero que se preocupen.

Yugito: eso no está bien.

Naruto: ya muy pronto esto acabará, así que no le digas a nadie- la rubia lo pensó un momento hasta que acepto.

Yugito: vale pero al menos vamos y miramos si te tan unas pastillas para esa tos o algo.

Naruto: eso suena muy justo, además por aquí no veo nada que nos pueda ayudar.

Sin más los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección hacia la carpa donde estaban atendiendo los sobrevivientes.

Con Chinami.

Chinami y Erika estaban en la carpa mirando a los sobrevivientes esperando encontrar algo de información pero valla sorpresa se llevaron al ver que solo habían ocho personas y todas estaban conectadas a varias máquinas, ante esto Erika se acercó a una de las enfermeras.

Erika: disculpa pero me puedes decir si alguno de ellos están en condición de responder algunas preguntas?.

Enfermera: me temo que no ya que todos están en un estado de coma- eso la desánimo.

Erika: ya veo, gracias por tu ayuda.

En eso se da vuelta para buscar a Chinami la cual estaba frente a la cama de uno de los sobrevivientes, sin más se acercó para ver a una mujer de su misma edad la cual tenía un color de piel blanca como la nieve mientras su cabello era largo de un color oscuro.

Erika: que sucede?.

Chinami: no lo sientes.

Erika: sentir que.

Chinami: el poder de las llamas blancas puras proviene de ella- en eso Erika se concentró para darse cuenta que era verdad.

Erika: es cierto pero porque su poder es tan diminuto pareciera que está apunto de desaparecer y también sus heridas no están sanando.

Chinami: tienes mucha razón, lo mejor será que vallamos y les digamos a los demás.

Las dos salieron de la carpa para encontrarse a Naruto y Yugito Ni que estaban caminando hacia ellas así que Chinami solo hizo una señal para que se acercará más rápido, eso lo noto el par de rubios que apresuraron el paso pero antes de que estos pudieran llegar alguien paso por la mitad de las dos mujeres a una gran velocidad con dirección hacia Naruto el cual no tuvo tiempo de reacción antes de sentir como algo se incrustaba en su pecho y lo jalaba hacia atrás un par de metros para después Naruto bajará la vista y se encontrará con una mujer pelinegra la cual tenía su brazo derecho en su pecho, mientra que las tres mujeres veían esto con asombro hasta que Chinami reaccionó y corrió para ayudar al rubio pero antes de poder llegar la pelinegra libero una gran llamarada blanca que la cubrió junto a Naruto el cual soltó un grito antes de que la llama desapareciera al igual que la pelinegra y Naruto dejando sorprendida a Chinami.

Chinami: que acabo de pasar.

Fin


	53. 52

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 52

Chinami miró a todos lados esperando que no se hubieran ido muy lejos pero no los veía y no podía sentir sus presencias por ningún lado, estaba concentrada en poder sentir la presencia del rubio que no se dió cuenta cuando Yugito Ni se colocó detrás de ella para hacerla girar y agarrarla del cuello de su ropa para alzarla mientras su miraba mostraba una gran ira.

Yugito Ni: ¡donde está mi cuñado, donde está Naruto!.

Chinami: acaso crees que yo lo sé.

Yugito Ni: claro que lo sabes, esa llama blanca era de los angeles caídos, los de tu raza.

Chinami: tal parece sabes mucho de nosotros, será que Naruto te contó de nosotros y su plan.

Yugito Ni: al ser mayor que él, es mi responsabilidad ayudarlo cuando más lo necesite al fin y al cabo es el novio de mi pequeña hermana Fuu y por ende parte de mi familia.

Chinami: pero esa no es razón suficiente para que estés enojada conmigo.

Yugito Ni: cualquiera que se meta con mi familia es razón suficiente para que yo lo acabe- esas palabras sorprendieron a la castaña para después darle una mirada sería.

Chinami: te entiendo y yo en tu lugar estaría igual, pero ahora debes entender que tú estás a un nivel muy inferior a mi, así que suéltame si no quieres salir lastimada.

Yugito Ni: niñita no me provoques más de lo que ya estoy, por qué la que saldrá lastimada serás tú.

La rubia de un movimiento rápido soltó la ropa de Chinami para agarrarla del cuello y comenzar a ahorcarla con su fuerza, al principio Chinami no le tomo importancia porque sabía que eso no la mataría pero en un momento Yugito Ni enterró sus uñas en el cuello para que estás se alargan atravesando el cuello de un lado a otro provocando que Chinami escupa algo de sangre, la rubia estaba dispuesta a matar a Chinami pero en eso pudo sentir como algo puntiagudo se colocaba detrás de su cabeza así que simplemente se giró para encontrarse a Erika que la estaba apuntando con su arco y una flecha la cual parecía estar brillando.

Erika: déjala si no quieres morir.

Yugito Ni: ten cuidado chica, ya que yo tampoco soy una humana común y corriente- en eso dos colas de llamas azules con negro surgieron de su cintura para atrapar los brazos de Erika.

Erika: parece que escondes un As bajo la manga, pero no será suficiente para nosotras dos.

En eso la rubia sólo le dió una sonrisa de medio lado para clavar más sus garras en Chinami, Erika ante eso estaba lista para soltarse del agarré y disparar su flecha pero de la nada unos tentáculos aparecieron envolviendo su cuerpo para sujetarla con gran fuerza para escuchar la voz de un hombre detrás de ella.

Killer Bee: el arco abajo peligrosa arquera, si no el ocho colas te dará una muerte certera.

Ninguno de los cuatro hacían algún movimiento sólo esperaban el momento precisó para dar el golpe decisivo, pero en eso apareció el Raikage junto a Mabui al igual que Hiro, Fey, Bakuryu y Stella que al ver la escena avanzó rápido para detenerlos y separarlos con la ayuda de los demás, ya una vez todos se calmaron exigieron una explicación la cual la dió Yugito Ni para que al terminar todos se quedarán en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que la ojilila decidió hablar.

Stella: te entiendo Yugito Ni, pero el hecho que Naruto se dejará atacar de esa forma no es propio de él.

A: explicate pirata.

Stella: tengo nombre sabes, y lo que digo es que Naruto si hubiera visto peligro la habría esquivado o incluso contraatacado pero eso no paso.

Mabui: en pocas palabras se dejó raptar.

Hiro: ese idiota realmente no le preocupa nada, lo mejor será esperar a que vuelva.

Stella: concuerdo con el peliblanco.

En otra dimensión.

En un lugar que parecía ser un bosque el cual era iluminado por la luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor mientras se encontraba en el centro de un lago en el cual había un gran árbol sobre una pequeña plataforma de piedra que tenía dos puestos de madera que conectaban al otro lado del lago.

Naruto sólo miro por unos momentos el lugar para bajar su vista a la pelinegra que aún tenia su brazo enterrado en él para tocarle la cabeza y acariciarla un poco.

Naruto: oye no es por ser grosero pero puedes quitar tu brazo de mi pecho, duele aún que no parezca.

??: Perdón pero no puedo aún hay algo que tengo que hacer, además- en eso alza la cabeza y la da una sonrisa nerviosa- creo que mi mano se atoro entre tu caja torácica.

Naruto: ¡eso no es nada para reírse!- en eso le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- ahora respóndeme, porque me trajiste aquí y quién eres?.

Hitomi: mi nombre es Hitomi, estamos en la dimensión que yo cree hace mucho tiempo y te traje para darte algo.

Naruto: darme algo?.

Hitomi: así es, por eso aguanta un poco ya que esto te va a doler.

Naruto no entendía a que se refería la pelinegra pero en eso está comenzó a ser cubierta por un aura blanca que poco a poco iba creciendo mientras que al mismo tiempo de la heridas de Hitomi comenzaron a sangrar, eso alarmo a Naruto que intento detener a la pelinegra pero esta no se dejó para después con gran esfuerzo decir-transacción espiritual- después de eso Naruto pudo sentir como su interior comenzaba a arder y todo su interior era quemado, duraron de esa forma unos minutos hasta que el aura blanca que rodeaba a Hitomi desapareció al mismo tiempo que Naruto se retiraba el brazo de la pelinegra a la fuerza para que su herida sanará y procediera a mirarla sólo para darse cuenta cómo está comenzó a tambalearse para caer de espaldas pero el rubio la alcanzó a atrapar para arrodillarse y colocar la cabeza de Hitomi en su regazo.

Naruto: oye que te pasa?.

Hitomi: ya he llegado a mi límite.

Naruto: de que hablas?- en eso el rubio pudo ver como los ojos de Hitomi comenzaban a perder brillo.

Hitomi: cuendo él llegó atacó al país sin ninguna razón, yo intenté razonar con él para que se fuera pero no fue así- eso llamó la atención del rubio.

Naruto: quien te atacó?- en eso la pelinegra levanta un poco la cara para sonreírle un poco.

Hiromi: eres tal y como ella me lo mostró, eres alguien muy amable.

Naruto: oye no cambies de tema- de nuevo le da un suave golpe en la cabeza.

Hitomi: ¡oye respeta a una persona en sus último momentos!.

Naruto: crees que te dejare morir.

Hitomi: no lo harias, pero no hay opción, una vez él me arranco al ángel de mi interior a la fuerza mi muerte estaba pronosticada.

Naruto: eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Hitomi: lo tiene ya que es lo mismo que le pasa a los nombrados jinchurikis, si nos arrancan estos seres a la fuerza nosostros moriremos por la extracción, pero a diferencia de ellos- en eso se alza un poco la blusa para mostrar cómo su abdomen el cual tenía partes negras con grietas rojas y estás parecían crecer con el tiempo.

Naruto: que significa eso?.

Hitomi: nuestros cuerpo se pudren al igual que nuestros órganos y eso pasa apenas nos quitan a los seres, está no es la primera vez que pasa y yo solo pude vivir más tiempo porque ella así lo quiso.

Naruto: dime quién es ella de la que tanto hablas.

Hitomi: eso lo tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta, ya que mi objetivo era ser la mensajera y entregartela, ahora que lo hize podré morir en paz y encontrarme con mi familia en el otro mundo.

Naruto: antes de que vallas con ellos dime cómo puedo salir de aquí.

Hitomi sólo alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla del rubio y una pequeña luz blanca apareciera, la luz desprendia un calor muy cómodo que hizo que Naruto cerrará los ojos para que varias imágenes Hitomi con su familia llegarán a su cabeza y el porque creo esa dimensión para después abrir los ojos y darse de cuenta que ya no tenía la mano de la pelinegra en su mejilla así que solo bajo su vista para ver qué Hitomi ya no respiraba mientras sus cuerpo comenzaba a ser cubierto por esas manchas negras al igual que las grietas avanzaban más rápido así que solamente puso su mano derecha sobre ella-garras oscuras- una vez su mano se convirtió en una gran garra las introdujo en el pecho de la pelinegra para después sacar su alma y que está tomara la forma de una esfera la cual fue cubierta por una capa negra antes de desaparecer en la palma de su mano, ya sin más guardo el cuerpo en un pergamino para después mirar el lugar un momento.

Naruto: no te preocupes, me encargaré de cuidar este lugar.- sin más una llamarada negra lo cubrió para desaparecer.

En Kumo.

Todos estaban esperando a que apareciera el rubio pero en eso Erika alistó una flecha para dispararla hacia atrás de ella provocando que está atraviese varios árboles antes de que está provoque una explosión que alarmo a todos pero en eso pudieron ver como un encapuchado se acercó a una gran velocidad hacia Erika para crear una especie de espada de luz y lanzar un corte en diagonal pero Fey apareció protegiéndola con su espada, en eso apareció Stella a un lado apuntando a la cabeza del encapuchado con sus espadas pistolas que fueron cubiertas por unos rayos carmeci-Blaze Cannon- sin más apretó los gatillos para que dos esferas rojas salieran a toda velocidad contra él encapuchado que solo intento alejarse lo más rápido que pudo pero una de las esferas logro atravesar su hombro derecho para que la esferas siguieran su trayectoria destruyendo todo en su camino hasta que estos explotaron para que el encapuchado se alejara del grupo.

??: Pensé que sería más fácil vencer a uno de ustedes pero parece que me confíe.

Hiro: dime tú eres el que hizo todo esto.

??: Tal vez si tal vez no, acaso te importa jajajaja.

Chinami: que es lo que quieres?, Y será mejor que seas honesto.

??: Quiero a la chica que poseía al angel en su interior.

Erika: lo siento pero ella ya se fué.

??: Entonces dime dónde está, la necesito ya que ella tiene algo más en su interior y lo quiero.

Hiro: algo en su interior, ya veo, realmente quería que ya fuera vencido por Naruto pero tal parece no lo fue.

Yugito Ni: oye de que hablas?.

Fey: desde hace tiempo hay uno de nosotros que quiere apoderarse de los demás angeles para obtener un gran poder que según él, es el mismo del de Dios.

Mabui: por qué quiere tanto poder?.

??: Eso es fácil, para gobernar la tierra y convertirla en mi reinó.

A: me sorprende que pienses que dejaré que algo así pase.

Sin más el Raikage volvió a cubrir su cuerpo en rayos para correr a una gran velocidad con la intención de golpear al encapuchado pero este se movió a un lado como si nada esquivando el golpe, pero ante eso Yugito Ni lanzó una bola de fuego azul con negro la cual antes de llegar con el encapuchado está estalló para dividirse en seis partes y todas atacarlo al mismo tiempo por diferentes lados logrando impactarlo creando una nube de polvo la cual al desvanecerse mostró a él encapuchado como si nada para después un par de alas blancas saliera de su espalda y de esta un montón de plumas calleran antes de pronunciar-Danza de plumas sagradas- todas las plumas salieron disparadas contra el grupo a una gran velocidad pero en eso killer Bee salto frente a todos para que ocho tentáculos salieran de su cintura para extenderse y cubrirlos a todos, ante eso el encapuchado soltó una risa para ver como las plumas atravesaban los tentáculos como si nada para cambiar su rumbo y dirigirse a killer Bee el cual sólo alistó sus espadas para bloquear las plumas, pero antes de que estás lo alcanzaran Fey golpeó el suelo con su puño izquierdo-explosión celestial- el suelo frente al moreno exploto generando una llamarada blanca que quemó todas las plumas reduciéndolas a cenizas.

??: Esto es aburrido, díganme donde está la mujer y los mataré de forma rápida.

Bakuryu: eres valiente o muy estúpido para pensar que podrás matarnos, en especial a mí.

??: Estoy seguro que los puedo vencer a todos, aún que ahora no estoy en mi mejor forma.

Chinami: eso es algo bueno, entonces te daré muerte en este instante.

El encapuchado solo realizó una señal con su mano para que viniera a él con todo y eso lo captó Chinami que simplemente invoco a Scarlet Rose para lanzarse a toda velocidad con un corte en horizontal el cual fue esquivando por el encapuchado pero no acabo hay ya que Chinami con gran habilidad paso su guadaña por la detrás de su espalda para rápidamente lanzar otro corte vertical el cual alcanzó a cortar un poco el pecho del hombre que solo dió un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, pero cuando la punta de la guadaña tocó el piso Chinami rápidamente pronunció-prisión de espinas- para que debajo del encapuchado una gran cantidad de grandes rosas surgieran envolviendo al encapuchado mientras las largas y filosas espinas se incrustaban en el cuerpo del hombre logrando que este comience a sangrar a cantidades pero el encapuchado comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo llamas blancas que comenzaron a quemar las ataduras hasta que fue libre pero eso duró poco ya que Bakuryu apareció frente a él con garras oscuras en sus manos y pies para darle un combo de puños y patadas a gran velocidad provocandole más heridas en el cuerpo del hombre para al final darle un golpe en la cara logrando enviarlo varios metros hacia atrás atravesando todo en su camino.

Bakuryu: realmente es idiota si piensa que podía con todos nosotros.

??: Yo te digo que si puedo con ustedes.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al ojirojo que solo se dió la vuelta para encontrarse al encapuchado sin ningún rasguño solo para que este creará una espada de luz y girará para darle un corte en horizontal el cual Bakuryu esquivo dando un salto a toda velocidad pero el encapuchado volvió a aparecer detrás del ojirojo con la espada de luz pero al mismo tiempo varias flechas viajaron a gran velocidad contra él hombre provocando que este se aleje evitando de esa forma que corte a Bakuryu, después de eso el encapuchado posó su vista en Erika la cual tenía una mirada de seriedad para después Fey se colocará frente a ella con su katana preparado para atacar al más mínimo movimiento del hombre el cual sólo creo otra espada de luz para usarla en su mano libre y prepararse para correr y luchar pero en eso una llamarada negra apareció un par de metros frente al encapuchado y del grupo para que de esta surgiera Naruto el cual no parecía muy feliz, ante eso el encapuchado se movió a una gran velocidad para rodear al rubio mientras aparecía de un lado a otro y en un momento apareció justo sobre el rubio para lanzar un corte descendente, todos saltaron con la intención de detener al encapuchado pero en eso Naruto alzó su brazo derecho deteniendo la espada como si nada para romperla con su fuerza y al mismo tiempo ocho cadenas rojas surgieron de su espalda atravesandolo en el estómago para elevarlo varios metros en el aire y las cadenas salieran de él para que cada una rápidamente comenzará a atravesarlo varias veces durante un par de minutos para que al final una cadena lo agarrara de la pierna y lo lanzará contra el suelo provocando que este se estrelle a un metro de distancia de Naruto para levantar una nube de polvo la cual al desvanecerse mostró al encapuchado tirado boca abajo mientras su ropa estaba algo destrozada, Naruto simplemente camino hacia él para sentarse en su espalda.

Naruto: que fastidio, realmente odio tener que luchar con cadáveres.

Eso llamo la atención a todos para después ver como Naruto agarraba la cabeza del hombre para de un movimiento arrancarsela y de paso esta saliera con su columna vertebral para después quitarle la capucha y dejando ver el rostro de lo que parecía ser el de un joven de la misma edad que Bakuryu pero lo que le llamó la atención a todos fue que su rostro estaba totalmente oscuro con varias grietas rojas mientras que su columna está igual.

Naruto: esta es una forma muy cruel de morir, no lo crees Hiro- el peliblanco solo se quedó callado- sin comentarios entiendo y tu qué piensas.

Sin más lazo la cabeza hacia aún lado para que está callera en cerca de una roca donde había un joven de la misma edad del rubio que solo miraba al grupo con una sonrisa que daba mucha confianza, eso sorprendió a todos ya que nadie se había dado cuenta del joven hasta que Naruto le lanzó la cabeza.

??: Creo que esa es la forma correcta que debe morir la basura- sin más se bajó de la roca aplastando la cabeza con un pie en el proceso- o no piensas de la misma forma?.

Naruto: no lo conocí así que no puedo dar una opinión- eso solo le provocó una sonrisa al joven- por cierto cual es tu nombre?.

Hao: mi nombre es Hao Asakura- ese nombre dejo sin habla a los poseedores de los angeles caídos.

Erika: ¡eso es imposible!.

Fey: ¡debe ser una coincidencia!.

Chinami: concuerdo con Fey es solo una coincidencia- todos miraban al pequeño grupo sin entender.

Hao: jajajajaja esos tres son muy graciosos.

Mabui: oigan de que están hablando.

Hiro: ese nombre ya lo habíamos escuchado antes y resulta que esa persona en su época casi logra conseguir a todos los angeles.

Erika: pero no es posible que sea el mismo, el de aquel entonces era un hombre de al menos uno 28 años.

Naruto: pues tengo la corazonada que eres el de aquel entonces o me equivoco?.

Hao: jajajaja lo dices por qué la chica te dió sus recuerdos verdad.

Naruto: inteligente, creo que nos llevaríamos bien si no fueramos enemigos.

Hao: aún podemos llevarnos bien...

Naruto: Naruto Terumi, pero lo dudo ya que nuestras metas son muy diferentes.

Hao: que mal, entonces tendré que acabar contigo de una vez, no con todos ustedes.

Hao solo se quedó parado viéndolos con su típica sonrisa para que después un torrente de fuego callera del cielo cubriendo a todo el grupo por varios minutos para después el fuego se detuviera y en eso Hao pudiera ver algo rosado entre el humo que comenzaba a desaparecer dejando ver cómo una gran cúpula de pétalos giraban a gran velocidad al rededor del grupo para después estos se dispersaran y todos se agruparán en la funda azul que tenía Naruto hasta que todos tomaron la forma del mango de Yamato, ante eso Hao solo dió un silbido de asombro.

Hao: eso fue algo asombro.

Naruto: al igual que esa cosa detrás de tí- en eso Hao solo sonríe para que detrás surja una especie de humanoide rojo.

Naruto: por cierto que es eso?.

Hao: el es él espíritu del fuego, un ser que a existido desde la creación del mundo.

Stella: acaso los dioses lo crearon?.

Hao: ningún Dios lo creo, él como sus hermanos nacieron del mundo, pero eso no importa o sí.

Naruto: dime Hao, por qué estás aquí, o mejor dicho cómo estás de nuevo vivo.

Hao: inventé una forma hace mucho tiempo para poder volver después de cierto tiempo.

Erika: cual es tu intención de volver.

Hao: hacer lo que no hize en ese entonces, convertirme en Dios y gorbenar el nuevo mundo que voy a crear donde solo los elegidos podrán vivir en él.

Naruto: un sueño muy interesante pero lastimosamente no me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Hao: encerio es una lastima, alguien como tú sería muy bueno si estuvieras de mi lado, el mundo que tengo pensado crear sería perfecto para alguien como tú.

Naruto: gracias por la oferta pero me sigo negando.

Hao: que le vamos hacer- en eso da un salto para quedar sobre el espíritu de fuego- por ahora me retiro ya que necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a los dos ángeles nuevos dentro de mí.

Sin más el espíritu de fuego comenzó a volar llevándose a Hao mientras los demás sólo miraban como se alejaba, en eso Yugito Ni se colocó frente a Naruto para hacerle una señal para que lo acompañará a lo cual este acepto y la siguió a la carpa donde estaban los médicos para que le dieran unas pastillas para la tos.

Yugito Ni: y ahora qué vas hacer, dejaste escapar a ese tal Hao y lo más seguro es que se vuelva un problema en el futuro.

Naruto: ya veré qué haré cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar.

Yugito Ni: realmente eres alguien despreocupado, lo mejor será volver con los demás- el rubio asintió con la cabeza para caminar hacia el grupo que seguía hablando de Hao.

Stella: oye Naruto como sabes que Hao ya había existido.

Killer Bee: aquel de pelo largo lo dijo, que una vista al pasado tu diste.

Hiro: es imposible que pudieras ver los recuerdos de la chica, a no ser...

Naruto: que halla devorado su alma- eso sorprendió a muchos pero enfado al peliblanco que solo lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

Hiro: ¡si hiciste eso eres una persona vil y despreciable!.

Naruto: vamos Hiro, hasta ahora te das de cuenta de que tipo de persona soy.

Hiro: realmente pensé que solo actuabas de esa forma para asustar a tus enemigos.

Naruto: pues lamento decirte que no lo hago por eso- sin más el rubio se libero del agarre de Hiro - además solo para informarte, no me comí su alma, Hitomi me dijo sobre Hao.

Bakuryu: eso es realmente imposible, los dos estaban quien sabe dónde y además no la hemos visto por aquí desde que apareciste.

Naruto: no la ven porque ya está muerta- en eso extiende su mano derecha y una esfera blanca rodeada por un manto oscuro apareció.

Erika: Oni_chan que es eso?.

Fey: no lo sé, nunca ví algo igual.

Yugito Ni: Naruto que es eso?.

Naruto: esta es Hitomi o al menos su alma- eso dejo sin habla a todos- su cuerpo como el del hombre que era manipulado por Hao también se estaba pudriendo, por eso le saque su alma y la guarde para que está no sufriera nada.

Stella: ella estuvo dentro de tí y cuando Hao llegó ella te dijo todo lo que recordaba.

Naruto: así es- en eso una luz blanca apareció frente al rubio parar qe surgiera la shinigami- veo que no tardaste en venir.

Shinigami: y ahora que fue lo que hiciste para que mis superiores me acabaran de regañar- en eso le muestra el alma de Hitomi- parece que todo lo que te digo te dentrar por un oído y sale por el otro.

Naruto: no pienses mal, sólo quiero que la lleves con su familia por favor- en eso le da el alma.

Shinigami: es un alma muy bondadosa y pura, me siento mal porque su vida haya que tenido que terminar- en eso mira al rubio- no te preocupes la llevaré con su familia y me encargaré de su reencarnación.

Naruto: sabía que podía confiar en tí- sin más la shinigami desapareció de la vista de todos- bien ahora que tal si vamos a comer algo, ya que está comenzando a oscurecer.

Stella: sólo si tú invitas.

Bakuryu: concuerdo con la microbio- eso produjo la ira de Stella que salió disparada a golpearlo pero Naruto la detuvo.

Stella: ¡suéltame Naruto voy a hacer pedazos a ese idiota, juro que le meteré unos cuantos Blaze Cannon por el culo!.

Bakuryu: intentalo renacuaja aquí te espero- la rabia de la ojilila solo crecía mientras los demás sólo se alejaban para estar a una distancia segura.

Naruto: porque siempre pasa esto cuando están juntos.

Con Hao.

El castaño iba sentado mirando el lugar desde las alturas mientras por su cabeza pasaba un montón de recuerdos hasta que solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Hao: tal y como lo pensé, Naruto no es la reencarnación de ninguno de los anteriores portadores como los demás, él es único al igual que tú espíritu del fuego.

El ser sólo siguió su camino con rumbo a lo desconocido mientras Hao solo se acostó en el humanoide para dormir un rato.

En Kiri.

La oficina de Naruto actualmente estaba hecha un desastre, parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por esa habitación mientras que el grupo solo estaba sentados en el piso tomando un pequeño descanso de su búsqueda la cual no dió frutos.

Mei: no puedo creer que no hallamos encontrado nada.

Tsunade: quizás esté solo sea el segundo ataque.

Minato: no lo creo ya que no sería tan importante para que estuvieran todos reunidos.

Mito: entonces donde podrían estar esos documentos- en eso la puerta fue abierta por la secretaria.

Secretaria: dis.. dis.. disculpen, el equipo de Yagura ya está aquí para dar su informe.

Mei: dejalos pasar.

Secretaria: lo entiendo pero- en eso una aura oscura la rodeo dándole miedo a casi todos para hablar con una voz de ultratumba- serían tan amables de dejar la oficina como la encontraron, al mizukage no le gusta el desorden y a mí tampoco.

Shizune: cla...claro ya vamos a levantar ese desorden- sin más la secretaria sólo se fue.

Menma: esa mujer da miedo.

Kushina: tienes mucha razón hijo.

Mei: pero es muy buena en su trabajo, además ayuda mucho a Naruto en su trabajo.

Tsunade: bueno dejando eso de lado organicemos para que Yagura y los demás puedan entrar.

Ante eso todos comenzaron a organizar todo el lugar para dejarlo igual a como lo encontraron para después dar la orden para que pasen el equipo de Yagura, al hacerlo todos vieron como Yagura no había cambiado nada pero al contrario Fuu había crecido bastante y era igual que alta a chomei también había cambiado su estilo de vestimenta para ser algo más simple pero revelador a la vez.

pero todas las miradas eran dirigidas al hombre que estaba alado de chomei el cual les parecía muy raro ya que su cara ya que parecía al de un pez por decirlo de esa forma.

Fuu: valla que sorpresa ver a todos por aquí.

Mito: sólo estamos de vacaciones.

Yagura: y el mocoso?.

Mei: tuvo que salir por un llamado urgente de Kumo.

Yagura: ya veo, entonces aquí está el informe- en eso se le entrega a la ojiverde un pergamino el cual se puso a leerlo.

Shizune: por cierto quien es el hombre al lado de Chomei.

Yagura: él es Isobu o para decirlo de otra forma su lado Yang.

Isobu: es un gusto verlos en persona por decirlo de cierta forma.

Ya después de la presentación todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos hasta que Mito le pregunto a Fuu si sabía algo sobre las llamas blancas a lo que la peliverde contesto con un simple sí que llamó la atención de todos que simplemente le exigieron que les digiera donde estaba la información, Fuu simplemente les respondió que estaban en la casa para que todos salieran disparados hacia la casa de Mei.

Una vez todos llegaron a la casa fueron directamente a la habitación de Naruto para ver la gran biblioteca que tenía en su cuarto.

Mei: en realidad a mi hijo si que le gusta leer.

Fuu: en la parte de arriba están la novelas ligeras y eróticas, después van los mangas de acción y aventura, la siguiente parte es donde Haku_chan y yo tenemos nuestros mangas Yaoi, después van los mangas Yuri y hentai y por último documentos que son muy importantes para Naru_kun.

Ante eso Tsunade se agachó para encontrarse con varios documentos que trataban de llamas blancas al leerlos pudieron notar que hubieron más casos de ataques, por ejemplo en Suna, a la frontera de Konoha y otro sitios más.

Mei: será acaso algún nuevo enemigo?.

Fuu: no, tal parece es una persona que tiene un ángel caído en su interior, creo que hoy Naru_kun iba a tener una reunión para hablar con Hiro y Stella sobre esto.

Menma: cuando llegamos la tenían pero después se fueron.

Fuu: espero que no se demoren.

Chomei: eso espero si no, quién va hacer la cena esta noche.

Isobu: sólo piensas en comida?- en eso todos pudieron oir como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y después escuchar la voz de Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Ya volví y traje pastel!.

Chomei: ¡VIVA HOY COMEMOS PASTEL!

sin decir más Chomei salió volando literalmente hacia donde estaba Naruto mientra los demás sólo se quedaron con mirando la puerta con una gota en la cabeza.

Fuu: eso creo que responde tu pregunta Isobu.

Isobu: sin comentarios.

Fin.


	54. 53

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 53

Después de comer el pastel que el rubio trajo este salió a compar lo que necesitaban para la cena junto a Fuu mientras los demás se quedaban hablando y mirando la información que consiguieron del cuarto de Naruto, en eso llegó Tayuya junto con kimimaro para saludar a su forma a los invitados y encerrarse en sus respectivos cuartos hasta que era hora de cenar, ya una vez todos reunidos en el gran comedor Mei decidió hablar.

Mei: hijo que pasa con él caso de las llamas blancas- en eso el rubio sólo la miró fijamente.

Naruto: era lo que buscaban en mi habitación.

Mei: así es, pero quiero que nos digas para ayudarte.

Naruto: no hay nada que ayudar, el ataque sucedió en varios lugares después de la muerte de jiji y hoy nos encontramos con el responsable- ante eso todos dejaron de comer para mirarlo.

Tsunade: y que pasó, que es lo que quería con todo esto.

Naruto: poder para reinar en el mundo.

Tayuya: y como mierda iba a conseguir tanto poder.

Naruto: en realidad mato a dos personas que tenían los últimos espíritus de los angeles caídos para apoderarse de ellos- Naruto lo decía que si fuera lo más normal del mundo- oh kimimaro me pasas la ensalada por favor.

Yagura: oye espera y deja la ensalada un momento, como que esa persona se hizo con dos ángeles, eso no significa que sera más fuerte.

Naruto: lo es, uso el cuerpo de el primero que le quitó el ángel para atacar a los demás mientras yo estaba ocupado con otros asuntos- esos asuntos le llamaron la atención de Fuu que solo lo veía con los ojos entre cerrados.

Fuu: acaso esos asuntos tienen nombre Naru_kun?.

Naruto: por qué quieres saber, caso te sientes algo celosa.

Fuu: responde y te respondo?.

Naruto: vale, estaba hablando con Hitomi la cual fue la segunda persona a la que le quitaron él ángel.

Fuu: y como es ella, es bonita, amable, más divertida que yo, parece que fuera de la realeza, tiene una piel más suave que la Haku_chan, vamos respondea-mor-ci-to.

Naruto: es difícil de responder todo eso ya que solo hablamos durante unos minutos antes que muriera- eso sorprendió a todos.

Fuu: como murió?.

Naruto: créeme preciosa, no lo quieres saber ya que no es nada lindo recordar ese momento.

Fuu: lo siento no quería que recordarás algo feo y lo siento por ella.

Naruto: no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrando a esas cosas pero en fin cuando volví conocí al sujeto e intercambiamos unas palabras para después se fuera.

Shizune: ¡lo dejaste ir, en que estabas pensando que pasaría si el volviera a atacar!.

Naruto: lo hará pero no en este momento, él sabe bien que no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos a todos en este momento así que lo hará en el futuro.

Tayuya: primo no estás muy relajado por este tema?.

Naruto: digamos que hay algo más grande que me preocupa, pero por ahora que tal si dejamos este tema y disfrutamos del tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada más y solo siguieron con su comida para después de acabar cada uno se fuera a su habitación correspondiente y de esa forma dar inicio a una semana en la cual el tema de Hao quedo olvidado para sólo divertirse y pasar buenos momentos, también durante este tiempo Haku volvió de su misión y estuvo pasando tiempo con los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki para de esa forma mejorar su relación de cuñados, pero también durante este tiempo pudo notar que Naruto estaba comenzando a perder color y cada vez parecía estar más cansado como si hubiera estado luchando sin descanso, eso preocupo a todos pero cuando le preguntaban este sólo les decía que era por el trabajo, claro está que nadie le creyó así que comenzaron a ponerle un ojo encima y en eso pudieron notar las pastillas para la tos que mantenía guardadas, ante eso Haku le pareció muy raro ya que el rubio nunca se enfermaba por qué su poder siempre lo mantenía sano pero al ver que Naruto no les iba a decir nada decidieron no tocar el tema para pasar otra semana de esa forma y actualmente Naruto estaba en su oficina revisando unos informes de misiones ya realizadas pero no sé sentía nada bien, sentía como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y al mismo tiempo le estaba comenzando a dificultar el respirar, pero en eso la puerta de su oficina fue abierta por si secretaria.

Secretaria: señor Mizukage lamento interrumpir lo pero ya me voy- Naruto sólo la miró con duda.

Naruto: pero aún es temprano?.

Secretaria: lo sé señor pero no se acuerda que hace tres días le pedí salir temprano por ser el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

Naruto: ho es verdad, lo lamento hoy estoy algo distraído así que puedes irte- el rubio sólo le dió una diminuta sonrisa que preocupo a la mujer.

Secretaria: señor con todo respeto hoy no lo he visto muy bien, luce muy pálido no quiere que le traiga algo, así sea un vaso de agua- Naruto solo negó con la cabeza para pararse de su asiento.

Naruto: no te preocupes estaré bien, aún que creo que lo mejor es que me valla a casa a descansar un poco.

Secretaria: entonces déjeme ir por mi bolso y lo acompañó señor, al fin y al cabo vivimos en la misma dirección.

Naruto: gracias.

La mujer se retiró de la oficina con rumbo a su puesto mientras que Naruto simplemente comenzó a caminar a la salida pero le era muy difícil ya que no podía mantener el equilibrio y su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, en eso la marca del sello comenzó a expandir por su cuerpo para brillar con más intensidad que nunca pero eso no lo noto Naruto que solo seguía intentando caminar hasta la puerta pero al llegar ya no aguanto más para que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro, en ese momento la mujer volvía a la oficina mientras guardaba algo en el bolso para después mirar al frente y notar como el rubio caía sobre ella inconsciente, la mujer por puro reflejo lo atrapó con sus brazos para proceder a bajarlo con cuidado y acostarlo en el piso boca arriba.

Secretaria: ¡Mizukage_sama responda, Mizukage_sama!, maldición ¡AMBUS!.

Rápidamente cuatro Ambus aparecieron rodeando al rubio para que dos de ellos lo alzarán para salir de la oficina a toda velocidad con dirección al hospital mientras los otros dos Ambus le preguntaban a la mujer que fue lo que pasó antes de que aparecieran, ya una vez la secretaria les contó todo lo que pasó los tres también avanzaron con dirección al hospital.

Con Mei.

La ojiverde se encontraba en la sala de estar o para ser más exacto acostada en el sofá mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Tsunade mientras los demás estaban en algún lugar de la casa, las dos mujeres sólo hablaban animadamente hasta que alguien golpeó varias veces la puerta de la entrada con fuerza, eso les pareció raro así que Mei sólo se paró para caminar con dirección a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un Ambu.

Mei: que pasa?, Ocurrió algo?.

Ambu: se necesita urgente su presencia en el hospital ya que el Mizukage está en un estado de urgencia- eso alarmo a la ojiverde que soltó un pequeño grito que fue escuchado por la rubia.

Tsunade: Mei que sucede, estas bien?.

Mei: me tengo que ir, Naruto está en el hospital- eso sorprendió a la rubia.

Tsunade: dame un momento llamó a Shizune, estoy segura que podremos hacer algo.

En el hospital.

Mei llegó junto a Tsunade, Shizune, la familia Namikaze Uzumaki y Haku junto con Fuu, en eso la ojiverde camino rápido al mostrador para que la enfermera la guiará al cuarto donde estaban tratando a Naruto, al llegar pudieron ver cómo unas enfermeras pasaban con varias bolsas de hielo y de esa forma entrar a la habitación, después de unos minutos salió un médico el cual tenia sus guantes manchados de sangre, esa imagen hizo que todos tuvieran el peor pensamiento.

Médico: Godaime me alegro que halla llegado.

Mei: que significa esa sangre, que le pasó a mi hijo.

Médico: no sé cómo decirle, está sangre es de él Mizukage al momento de intentar cerrar sus heridas.

Tsunade: ¡De que habla, acaso fue atacado por alguien!.

Médico: no fue atacado, si no que de la nada comienzan a aparecer heridas por su cuerpo y algunas no se curan, además tiene una gran fiebre la cual no hemos podido hacer bajar.

Tsunade: puedo entrar, yo soy médica al igual que mi asistente.

Médico: por supuesto, pero por el momento solo ustedes dos hasta que descubramos que es lo que le pasa al Mizukage.

La rubia entendía por que lo decía así que hablo con Mei para calmarla y darle a entender que todo saldría bien para entrar a la habitación junto a Shizune y Haku la cual sólo le dió una mirada de pocos amigos al médico para que este la dejara pasar, ya después de unas cuantas hora Tsunade abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los demás que no perdieron tiempo y entrar para poder ver a Haku la cual tenía la mano derecha del rubio el cual parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente mientras estaba conectado a varias máquinas y tenía una máscara de oxígeno, en eso todos posaron sus miradas en su cuerpo el cual tenía varias vendas y a un lado había más vendas bañadas en sangre.

Kushina: que es lo que tiene Naruto.

Tsunade: realmente no lo sabemos, tal como dijo el doctor de la nada aparecen heridas en su cuerpo y solo unas se cierran.

Shizune: además su temperatura no deja de subir, aún con el hielo de Haku no podemos hacer que pare.

Haku: y eso no es todo- la pelinegra solo acarició un poco la mano del rubio- desde que llegó el sello no a dejado de brillar pero a comenzado a desaparecer.

Fuu: que puede significar eso Mei_san?.

Mei: aunque me lo pregunten yo no lo sé, sólo Naruto tiene conocimiento alguno del sello.

Tsunade: dejemos eso de lado, por ahora parece que por fin se está calmando y no han aparecido más heridas lo que puede ser una buena señal.

Mei sólo busco una silla para sentarse justo alado de su hijo mientras que Tsunade, Shizune y Haku salían un momento a buscar algo de tomar ya que estaban algo bajas de energías, mientras los demás sólo se quedaron mirando al rubio el cual parecía dormir plácidamente lo cual produjo una sonrisa en la ojiverde, en eso Kushina se acercó un poco para estirar su mano a la frente del rubio pero se quedó quieta a escasos centímetros para mirar a Mei la cual le dió una señal de aceptación para que la peliroja pudiera comenzar a acariciarlo antes de derramar unas lágrimas.

Kushina: se ve tan tierno cuando duerme.

Mei: lo sé, cuando era pequeño siempre venía a mi habitación a dormir pero con los pasos de los años fue siendo más independiente.

Mito: me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo con él y haber valorado más lo que así por nosotros.

Fuu: Naru_kun dice que el pasado queda atrás y lo mejor es concentrarse en vivir en el futuro.

Menma: que quieres decir?.

Mei: que aunque él ya no los vea como su familia aún pueden ser alguien cercano por él.

Fuu: él dejo el resentimientos y el odio que sintió por ustedes hace mucho, por eso les dió la bienvenida cuando llegaron.

Mei: así que ustedes dejen de pensar en eso.

La familia Namikaze Uzumaki solo asintieron para comenzar a hablarle al rubio para que este pudiera despertar, después de unos minutos entro a la habitación Tsunade, Shizune y Haku que solo suspiraron al ver que Naruto seguía igual de calmado pero en eso Haku se acercó para tomar su temperatura y pudo notar como las sábanas debajo de él estaba comenzando a ser teñidas por un color carmeci.

Haku: algo esta mal, las sábanas debajo de él se están marchando de sangre- Shizune rápidamente se acercó al rubio para verificar.

Shizune: es verdad, asi que por favor háganse a un lado y Haku ayúdame a sentarlo.

Todos hicieron caso para que las dos pelinegras pasarán una mano por la espalda del rubio para sentir como la sangre pasaba por sus dedos y con cuidado lo comenzaran a levantar para que Tsunade se acercará y abriera los ojos con sorpresa para rápidamente concentrar chakra en sus manos y colocarlas en la espalda.

Minato: que sucede Lady Tsunade?.

Tsunade: en algún momento mientras nos fuimos aparecieron una heridas de cortadas en su espalda.

Haku: que tan profundas son?.

Tsunade: lo suficiente para que ya se hubiera muerto por desangrado y tal como antes, sólo unas han sanado- en eso Mito dió un pequeño grito de horror para señalar el estómago de Naruto.

Mito: su estómago, acabo de aparecer más heridas de cortadas.

Haku: yo me encargo de estas- en eso mira Shizune- puedes sostenerlo.

Todos solo veían como las tres mujeres se encargaban de curar las nuevas heridas que habían vuelto aparecer mientras el resto intentaba mantenerse alejado para dejar que ellas hisieran su trabajo mientras que tenían un solo pensamiento "que le está pasando".

Espacio mental.

En este momento Naruto estaba recostado en una columna de piedra mientras respiraba agitadamente y de su frente salía un pequeño rastro de sangre mientras que su camiseta estaba destrozada.

Naruto: carajo, pensaba que se demoraría un poco más en recuperar su poder- en eso Yamato surgió en una llamarada negra frente a él.

Yamato: Naruto recuerda que mientras estes en su territorio, todo el daño que recibas acá también aparecerá en la realidad.

Naruto: no tienes que recordarmelo-en eso asoma su cabeza por un lado de la columna- ahora donde está el desgraciado.

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro el lugar que parecía ser las runas de alguna antigua civilización en búsqueda de alguien pero en eso de reojo pudo ver un destello rojo para después saltar hacia atrás esquivando un rayo láser rojo para rápidamente estirar su mano y crear una esfera roja-cero- el láser avanzó a toda velocidad destruyendo todo a su camino haciendo explotar un edificio pero algo logro salir del lugar segundos antes de que el edificio explorará para utilizar la nube de polvo para esconderse, el rubio simplemente agarro a Yamato para desenvainarla y correr hasta lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar donde había una fuente con una estatua de un hombre con un tridente, él rubio rápidamente dio un salto para caer de pie en la punta del medio del tridente.

El lugar permanecía en un silencio total y eso no me gustaba al rubio que solo miraba a todos lados esperando que su enemigo atacará pero eso no sería fácil ya que desde que fue arrastrado a su espacio mental a la fuerza y de hay ser arrastrado al otro lado de la puerta donde se supone que estaba el general de lujuria, este ser le había estado cazando sin descanso y había logrado herirlo varias veces de además ir quitándole el poder demoniaco que poseía de a poco provocando que sus heridas no se curen rápido, pero volviendo al tema principal Naruto se dió de cuenta alguien se acercaba a una gran velocidad por detrás así que rápidamente giro con ayuda de un salto para lanzar un corte en horizontal el cual chocó contra algo que produjo una pequeña onda espanciba que fue acompañada por una chispa, pero no acabo hay ya que rápidamente ubicó la funda de Yamato sobre su cabeza para bloquear otro ataque provocando una nueva chispa y onda espanciba y rápidamente mover Yamato a su izquierda bloqueando un nuevo ataque y de esta forma comenzar a mover sus brazos a toda velocidad a su alrededor bloqueando casi todos los ataques ya que algunos lograban cortarlo profundamente pero aún si no dejaba de seguir bloqueando los ataques pero en un pequeño descuido un brazo blanco apareció frente a él dándole un poderoso golpe en el estómago que lo hizo vomitar sangre antes de salir disparado hacia atrás varios metros destruyendo con su cuerpo unas cuantas casas.

Naruto rápidamente dió una bocanada de aire e intento girarse a un lado para proceder a levantar pero al hacerlo nuevamente vómito una gran cantidad de sangre, en eso pudo sentir como algo había llegado al lugar donde estaba así que rápidamente cubrió a Yamato con su poder pero este poco a poco comenzó a ser absorbido por una mano blanca con garras negras que salía de entre las sombras, ante es hecho Naruto concentró más poder y rápidamente dijo-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- la gran media luna oscura avanzó a toda velocidad contra el ser, pero este rápidamente con la misma mano concentró poder demoniaco y le dió la forma como de una katana para golpear la luna y desviarla hacia el cielo destruyendo de esa forma el techo del lugar donde estaban, eso dejo sorprendió a Naruto que simplemente aprovecho la nube de polvo que se generó para crear 20 clones de sombra que saltaron contra el ser mientras el corrio hacia el lado opuesto con la intención de alejarse lo más posible y poder descansar un poco y pensar en algún plan, en eso a lo lejos vio una iglesia así que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro para cerrar la puerta y colocar varios papeles bomba para caminar con cansancio hasta las escaleras que daban a una tarima y de esa forma proceder a sentarse.

Yamato: que harás, si sigues de esta forma morirás lo sabes.

Naruto: no me digas algo que ya sé- en eso cerro por un momento los ojos- tal parece ya acabo con todos mis clones como si no fuera nada.

Yamato: que esperabas, hasta ahora solo les has hecho unos pequeños cortes.

Naruto: en cambio él ha estado apunto de matarme en más de una ocasión, como odio a este tipo.

Yamato: intenta controlar esos sentimientos, recuerda que tú vida aún está enlazada a él, por ende tu odio solo lo hace más fuerte.

Naruto: vale vale entiendo, ahora déjame pensar en algo ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que me encuentre.

Tal como dijo el rubio sólo basto un par de segundos más para que Naruto pudiera sentir la insaciable sed de sangre al otro lado de la puerta, en eso la puerta fue destruida por una esfera negra que pasó a milímetros de la cabeza de él rubio pero eso también activo los papeles que explotaron al mismo tiempo envolviendo al ser en una bola de fuego que fue apagada por los pedazos de piedra que calleron, Naruto sólo mantuvo su vista en la pequeña nube de polvo que se creó al momento que calleron los escombros para proceder a agarrar a Yamato con más fuerza y respirar hondo para ver como las rocas salían a volar en todas direcciones y su enemigo comenzaba a caminar hacia él a paso lento.

Yamato: y cual es el plan?.

Naruto: lo siento pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Yamato: entonces tocó hacerlo a la antigua.

Naruto: exacto- en eso una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

Sin más Naruto corrió a toda velocidad para chocar a Yamato con la espada que creó el ser con su poder para provocar una gran explosión oscura.

En el hospital.

En este momento había un monto de médicos moviéndose de un lado a otro y entrando a la habitación de Naruto, unos minutos antes el rubio de repente comenzó a vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre la que mancho la máscara de oxígeno la cual fue retirada por Shizune para rápidamente limpiar la sangre y cambiarla, ante eso Mei, Haku, Fuu y la familia Namikaze Uzumaki se pusieron en alertar y su preocupación crecio tanto que no querían salir de la habitación, por eso le tocó a Tsunade junto con la ayuda de Zabuza, Yagura, Isobu y Chomei que habían llegado hace poco, poder hacer que ellos salieran para que la rubia y su asistente pudieran trabajar junto con la ayuda de los médicos, pasaron al rededor de dos horas y aún no tenían información sobre el rubio y eso estaba matando a Mei por dentro, pero derrepente la puerta fue abierta por Shizune que tenía su ropa llena de sangre.

Kushina: Shizune_san cómo está?.

Shizune: nada bien, así que lo siento pero tengo que ir por más bolsas de sangre urgente- la pelinegra solo salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando aún más preocupado a los presentes.

Mei: tengo que entrar no puedo quedarme aquí parada esperando.

La ojiverde avanzó a la puerta pero está se abrió primero dejando ver a Tsunade que se notaba que estaba exhausta pero eso no le importo a Mei que intento entrar a al fuerza pero la rubia lo impidió para hacerla volver a su sitio y llevarse a Isobu y Chomei con ella y justo en ese momento llegó Shizune y de esa forma la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente pasando de esa forma otras dos horas para que todos pudieran apreciar como la noche llegaba pero mostrando el cielo repleto de estrellas pero sin la luz de la luna que los ilumine.

Espacio mental.

Lo que una vez fue las ruinas de una ciudad ahora no era nada más que piedras y polvo, en eso un ser de piel blanca caminaba sobre unas rocas a paso lento pasando por el medio de toda la destrucción hasta llegar a una gran roca por la cual corría líneas de sangre, sin más este ser dió un salto para llegar a lo alto de la roca donde estaba Naruto acostado boca arriba mientras que era rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre que surgía de los incontables cortes que tenía en todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo unas partículas de luz salían del rubio que comenzaba a desaparecer, el ser simplemente se agachó un poco para agarrar a Yamato entre sus manos y que este fuera cubierto por una gran llamarada que cubrió todo el lugar para después una cuchilla negra saliera lanzada a un lado cortando el espacio creando una grieta, aún sin que la llamarada negra haya cesado el ser camino hacia la grieta para cruzarla y llegar al otro lado de la puerta donde una vez estuvo la marca del sello que lo mantuvo atrapado, en eso sus ojos se posaron en el árbol que una vez estaba tan vivo y sus pétalos iluminaban el lugar, ahora solo era un tronco marchito el cual ya no tenía vida, el ser sólo colocó una mano en el tronco del árbol para que este explotará convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas.

??: Es hora de volver al mundo humano.

En el hospital.

El silencio reinaba el lugar esperando una respuesta de la habitación, de un momento la puerta fue abierta para que los doctores comenzaran a salir uno por uno y ninguno se atrevía a darle la cara a los presentes, en eso Tsunade salió junto a Shizune, Isobu y Chomei, Mei al verla corrio para saber noticias de su hijo pero Tsunade simplemente la abrazo con fuerza mientras ponía su cara sobre su hombro para que la ojiverde pudiera sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a humedecer.

Mei: que.. que pasa, Tsunade dime qué pasa.

Tsunade: perdón, perdón, perdón, lo juro hice todo lo que pude.

Mei no tardó en entender a que se refería pero apesar de eso se negaba a creerlo, por otro lado los presentes veían todo con mucha atención hasta que Fuu camino hacia Chomei la cual sólo miraba el suelo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Fuu: Chomei dime cómo está Naru_kun- la nombrada solo seguía mirando el piso- Chomei contestame por favor ¡MAMÁ DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESTÁ BIEN!.

Ante el grito de la peliverde Chomei se giró a verla para abrazarla con fuerza, al principio Fuu se resistía pero al final termino llorado en el pecho de su madre al igual que Haku con Zabuza, después de un par de minutos Mei entro a la habitación para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su hijo el cual por medio de la máquina podía notar que no tenía signos vitales dándoles a entender que había muerto, lentamente la ojiverde avanzó para caer de rodillas frente a la camilla y llorar a su lado, Tsunade simplemente se arrodilló a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que la ojiverde soltará un grito desgarrador.

Tsunade: déjalo salir amor- en eso otros gritos se escucharon provenientes de Haku y Fuu.

Minato: un padre nunca debería vivir más que su propio hijo- el rubio sólo intentaba abrazar a toda su familia.

Zabuza: tiene mucha razón Yodaime.

Las mujeres lloraron por varios minutos hasta que Tsunade decidió que era hora de retirarse, claro está que ninguno quería hacerlo pero era obvio que no podía ya que el quedarse era solo hacerse más daño, pero en eso la marca del sello que tenía Naruto apareció cubriendo su pecho y estómago lo cual le llamó la atención a todos y les dió algo de esperanza y más Mei como a Haku y Fuu, pero valla su sorpresa cuando esta marca se quiebra para desaparecer y ver cómo una hoja oscuro de algún arma salía del cuerpo del rubio asustando a todos para después la hoja volviera a introducirse en el cuerpo de Naruto y dos manos salieran de la herida para abrirla dandole miedo a todos los presentes y de esa forma algo salió del interior para que la herida se cerrará mientras todos miraban al ser que estaba a unos centímetros de Naruto.

??: ¡Por fin soy libre!, Después de miles de años pasando de humano en humano.

En eso mira al rubio tendido en la camilla para acercarse a él y estirar su mano al cuello de Naruto pero antes de poder llegar Mei rápidamente corre para abrazar el cuerpo de su hijo y moverse rápidamente hacia atrás donde Zabuza y Yagura los cuales la escondieron detrás de ellos, el ser sólo volteó a mirar al pequeño grupo que temblaban levemente de miedo para dirigir su vista de nuevo a Naruto y está vez apuntarlo con un extremo de su arma pero aún si Mei le dió una cara de odio puro.

Mei: quien eres?, Y que quieres hacerle a mi hijo.

Withe: mi nombre es Withe y soy un demonio de clase alta que estuvo encerrado dentro del humano al que llaman Naruto.

Eso dejo sin habla a todos en la habitación ya que frente a ellos esta un demonio de verdad.

Withe: y lo que iba hacer era reducir su cuerpo a cenizas, claro como muestra de respeto, ya que no todos los días vez a un humano que se resiste a morir por más de un mes, y que cuando lo atraes al mundo dentro de su mente se siga resistiendo.

Mei: tu mataste a mi bebé?.

Withe: así es, pero el humano era fuerte aún después de haberle quitado mi poder que estába dentro de él se resistía a morir, pero al final sucumbió a la presión de intentar mantener el sello y luchar contra mí.

Haku: todo este tiempo estuvo luchando contra tí- Haku estaba en shock al igual que Fuu.

Fuu: las heridas fueron provocadas por tí- en eso aprieta sus dientes con odio- estuvo sufriendo por tu culpa.

Withe: no entiendo por qué tanto odio, la basura hay que eliminarla y créeme me asegure que nunca vuelva.

Yagura: que fue lo que le hiciste al mocoso.

Withe: destruir su alma, ahora ya no existe nada de ese tal Naruto, sólo se volvió un recuerdo.

Sin decir más una explosión de chakra rojo surgió en la habitación provenientes de Mito y Menma que estaban siendo cubiertos por un manto de chakra el cual tenía cuatro colas para rápidamente saltar al mismo tiempo contra el demonio y extendían sus manos que parecían garras con la intención de cortar en pedazos a Withe que los veía como si nada.

Fin.


	55. 54

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 54

Era una tranquila noche en Kiri, actualmente nadie sabía sobre lo que le había pasado al Mizukage ya que por orden de los concejales decidieron mantener todo en secreto hasta que Naruto se recuperará pero incluso estos no sabían de la reciente muerte del rubio, en eso hubo una explosión en una de las habitaciones del hospital lo cual llamó la atención de todos los aldeanos, mientras que en la habitación donde estaba Naruto todos estaban mirando con sorpresa al demonio frente a ellos en cual simplemente colocó su arma al frente para que las dos hojas de acero bloquearan el ataque de los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki para simple hacer un movimiento hacia adelante y mandar a volar a los dos hermanos que atravesaron la pared detrás de ellos para después posar su vista en Naruto que simplemente era abrazado por Mei con fuerza mientras que está temblaba pero no de miedo sino de ira al tener al frente al asesino de su hijo, pero en eso los hermanos volvieron a parecer con un Rasengan cada uno en su mano derecha pero el demonio se movió a una impresionante velocidad para darle una patada en la espalda a Menma para que este saliera disparado a toda velocidad y atravesara media aldea mientras que con Mito solo le agarro la cara y la lanzó en sentido contrario al de su hermano para que está atravesara varias casas e incluyendo la gran muralla que rodeaba la aldea, ante eso Kushina saco sus cadenas para enviarlas contra Withe con la intención de atravesarlo pero estas solo rebotaron en su cuerpo para que después el demonio comenzará a gira su arma la cual tomo una gran velocidad para lanzarla contra Mei y Naruto, ante esto Shizune corrió tan rápido como pudo para empujar a la ojiverde antes de que el arma pasará por su lado en un destello negro para después de unos segundos en la habitación del hospital como el propio hospital y todas las casas de hay en adelante fueron cortadas por la mitad para después el arma volviera a las manos de Withe, en eso Isobu y Chomei aparecieron frente al demonio con dos esferas en su boca para después pronunciar-Bijuu_dama- los dos dispararon ambas esferas a quema ropa provocado una gran explosión que sacudió las dos partes del edificio para de esa forma levantar una nube de humo, cuando el humo desapareció pudieron ver a Withe sin ningún rasguño a unos pocos metros de ellos parado en el aire, eso simplemente dejo sin habla a todos.

Yagura: esto es malo, si no lo sacamos de la aldea todos los aldeanos podrían verse envueltos en esto.

Zabuza: que quieres que hagamos estamos frente a un jodido demonio verdadero.

Minato: si logro acercarme lo suficiente podré usar el Hiraishin y llevarlo a otro lado.

Ante eso todos vieron como Fuu fue envuelta por un manto de chakra de siete colas para extender sus alas y después lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de viento que solo movió un poco al demonio para después todos en la sala comenzaran a sentir un gran frío en la habitación para todos ver a Haku que tenía los ojos de color lila mientras que su cabello comenzaba a convertirse en hielo mientras solo tenía unas pequeñas marcas de copos de nieve en su cuello, el demonio al ver eso soltó una pequeña carcajada para atacarla pero antes de poder llegar Haku pronunció-arte cero absoluto: prisión eterna- ante eso el cuerpo de Withe fue cubierto por hielo para de esa forma este no se pudiera mover y al mismo tiempo Haku volvía a la normalidad para caer de rodillas respirando agitadamente, ante eso Tsunade agarro uno de los kunais de Minato para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza hacia una isla que se veía a lo lejos para después darle la orden al ojiazul para que usará su jutsu y se teletransportara junto con el demonio, para después comenzaran a llegar los ninjas de Kiri.

Tsunade: escuchen, todos ustedes encarguense de llevar a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro estoy siendo clara- los ninjas asintieron para desaparecer.

Kushina: tenemos que irnos, Minato necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Haku: Fuu, Chomei será que nos pueden llevar?.

Fuu: por supuesto pero tú te deberías quedar.

Haku: para nada, yo voy a luchar contra él y me vengare.

Fuu sólo asintió para que tanto ella como Chomei dieran un salto y en un tornado de viento surgieran la dos mujeres en la forma bijuu para bajar y dejar que todos se comenzaran a subir excepto por Mei que no dejaba de llorar, Tsunade intentaba convencerla que dejara a Naruto ya que lo único que hacía era hacerse más daño, al principio la ojiverde no quería dejar el cuerpo de su hijo solo pero en eso Shizune les hablo llamado su atención para que tanto Mei y Tsunade soltaron un pequeño grito de espanto ya que la pelinegra estaba en una esquina de la habitación siendo rodeada por un charco de su propia sangre ya que su brazo derecho había sido totalmente cortado y ella estaba usando su ninjutsu médico para detener el sangrado, ante eso Tsunade corrió hacia su aprendiz.

Tsunade: Shizune pero en que momento...?.

Shizune: eso no importa Lady Tsunade, ustedes tienen que ir y derrotar a ese tipo si no todos estaremos acabados.

Tsunade: ¡No te puedo dejar en este estado!.

Shizune: estaré bien, así que vallan que yo me encargo de cuidar el cuerpo de Naruto.

Tsunade no quiso pero al final termino cediendo al igual que Mei que simplemente le dió un beso en la frente al rubio para subirse a uno de los dos grandes escarabajos rinoceronte que había frente a ellos para de esa forma todos comenzaran a volar con rumbo a la isla.

En la isla.

Minato desde que llegó a la isla lanzó todos sus kunais por todas partes para que el hielo explotará en pedazos para que el demonio se comenzará a levantar como si nada y de esa forma ver el lugar donde estaba antes de mover su arma en un corte horizonral y toda la isla se convirtiera en un lugar plano y desierto, eso asustó a Minato ya que nunca había visto tanto poder destructivo.

Withe: es normal que tengas miedo humano, su raza están débil que una pequeña muestra de poder como el mío los aterroriza.

Minato no dijo nada solo para proceder a crear una esfera de chakra en su mano derecha y tirar un kunai a la cabeza del demonio que simplemente la movió a un lado para esquivar el arma pero en eso Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo detrás de Withe con la intención de golpearlo por la espalda pero cuando se giró vio de frente a escasos milímetros la cara del demonio el cual lo veía con unos ojos los cuales le dieron un inmenso temor asi que nuevamente se teletransportó a un lugar un poco más alejado del demonio que solo lo volteo a ver como si esperara algo pero nunca paso a si que sin esperar más volvió a hacer girar su arma con la intención de volverla a lanzar pero antes de poder hacerlo los dos escucharon la voz de un hombre-elemento de agua: gran dragón de agua- de la nada un inmenso dragón de agua golpeó al demonio pero de nuevo no le hizo nada, sin más Withe elevó la vista para encontrarse a dos grandes escarabajos rinoceronte los cuales descendieron para que todo el grupo bajará y mirará al demonio, en eso Chomei como Fuu volvieron a su forma humana.

Withe: tal parece son estúpidos al querer enfrentarme, pero bueno seré gentil y aceptaré su estúpido retro.

Mei: yo lo que busco no es ningún retro, si no hacerte pagar por matar a mi hijo- ante eso el demonio soltó una risa.

Withe: entonces dejaré que me des el primer golpe, es más dejare que todos me ataquen al mismo tiempo- sin más clavó su arma en el suelo y extendió sus brazos- así que vengan con todo.

El demonio había logrado hacer lo que tenía pensado, provocarlos para después destruir sus esperanzas y de esa forma se quedo quieto para ver cómo Zabuza era el primero en atacar con su espada en manos para darle un corte en diagonal con toda su fuerza pero al impactar con el cuerpo del demonio está se rompió en dos lo cual sorprendió a Zabuza que solo dió un salto atrás para volver con él grupo y realizar una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- una gran cantidad de esferas de agua fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad contra el demonio logrando impactar por todo su cuerpo pero estas tampoco lograron lastimarlo, pero no acabo hay ya que Minato volvió a crear un Rasengan pero mucho más grande para correr e impactarlo en el pecho para que de esa forma crear una explosión que lo cubrió completamente para levantar una nube de polvo la cual al desvanecerse mostró a Withe como si nada para que el demonio posará sus ojos sobre él provocando que el rubio mayor retroceda por el miedo mientras respiraba agitadamente, ante eso Kushina se acercó para abrazarlo con la intención de que se calmar.

Kushina: pero que te pasa Minato.

Minato: lo siento, pero tengo mucho miedo, mi cuerpo no me responde como quiero cuando estoy muy cerca de él.

Withe: se me olvidó decirte humano que cuando me miraste antes de que los demás llegarán utilice una habilidad especial sobre ti.

Kushina: que le hiciste?.

Withe: sabes si logran hacerme un rasguño te lo diré.

Kushina no dudo y saco sus cadenas las cuales rodearon su brazo derecho para que pronunciará-estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: Taladró de cadenas- sin más la peliroja lanzó el golpe el cual hizo que la cadenas salieran disparadas con fuerza mientras giraban a gran velocidad destruyendo todo a su camino golpeando al demonio justo en el pecho logrando que este sólo de un par de pasos atrás provocando una sonrisa en Kushina pero al ver que aún permanecía de pie sintió que su esfuerzo fue en vano, en eso Haku volvió a cambiar su apariencia para hacer una posición de manos-arte cero absoluto: cometa de hielo- sin más Haku alzó las manos para bajarlas con fuerza y de esa forma una inmensa roca de hielo callo del cielo golpeando al demonio generando de esa forma una onda espanciba que levantó una nube de polvo para después ver como el gran pedazo de hielo se comenzaba a quebrar hasta estallar en pedazos, ante eso Fuu se elevó sobre el demonio para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de viento: tormenta de tornados- rápidamente diez tornados se formaron al rededor de la peliverde para que con un movimiento de sus manos todos los tornados arremetieron a Withe al mismo tiempo para que de esa forma los trozos de hielo comenzaran a girar con los tornados y que estos chocarán entre sí, ya después de un par de minutos Fuu bajo y se unió al grupo para que el viento comenzará a parar y de esa forma poco a poco el demonio comenzará a aparecer entre el poco polvo que había pero antes que de dispersara por completo Mei realizar una posición de manos-elemento de lava: globo de lava- Mei creo un enorme globo el cual lo lanzó contra Withe pero en eso Isobu y Chomei también crearon otras bijuu_damas del mismo tamaño que el globo para lanzarlos al mismo tiempo y que las tres esferas golpeara al demonio generando una gran explosión que hizo que los presentes se sostuvieran de algo para no salir volando.

Tsunade: espero que con eso lo hayamos lastimado?.

Chomei: ojalá ya que mis instintos no deja de decirme que me valla lejos de aquí.

Mei: aunque este lastimado aún no estaré satisfecha hasta que esté muerto.

Withe: pues que lastima ya que eso no pasará con este nivel tan mediocre- en eso todos se fijaron que él demonio seguía sin ningún rasguño.

Fuu: no lo puedo creer.

Withe: esto es muy aburrido, al menos él tal Naruto logro cortarme más de una vez, es más si le hubiera dado esta misma oportunidad estoy seguro que me abría matado en ese instante.

Eso dejo sin habla a todos, de por si era sorprendente que Naruto hubiera estado luchando por horas contra el demonio mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener el sello y ahora se enteran que el fue capaz de provocarle daño alguno a Withe, eso los hizo pensar en la diferencia de poder que tenían pero ahora ya no estaba para ayudarlos así que ellos tendrían que buscar la forma de derrotarlo.

Withe: bien creo que será que mejor juegue un rato con ustedes para que mi cuerpo vuelva a tener la misma movilidad que antes, así que por favor no mueran tan rápido.

El demonio se movió a una gran velocidad para aparecer frente a Tsunade para lanzar un corte en vertical el cual fue bloqueado por Yagura que uso su bastón para detener el ataque para que la rubia rápidamente le diera un golpe con el puño en la cabeza de Withe con toda su fuerza pero lo único que logró fue que este apenas girará la cabeza para que el demonio de un movimiento rápido atrapará el brazo de Tsunade con su mano libre la jalara hacia un lado provocando que esta golpee a Yagura y después soltarla para que los dos salgan volando, en eso Kushina apareció detrás de él para atraparlo con sus cadenas y alzarlo para lanzarlo contra Isobu que solo le dió una poderosa patada en la cara logrando que Withe caiga al suelo, ante eso Fuu y Chomei aprovecharon para tomar vuelo y comenzar a caer en picada mientras giraban sobre su propio eje y soltaban polvo de escamas para pronunciar-Doble rotación envolvente de escamas- en eso las dos crearon un solo huracán de color dorado que al hacer contacto con la tierra explotó levantando una nube de humo que se desvaneció por una ráfaga de viento proveniente de las dos mujeres sólo para observar que Withe no estaba, eso desconcertó a ambas pero de la nada Chomei empujó a Fuu a un lado para que está también se moviera a un lado a tiempo para ver cómo una gran hoja de metal negra pasaba por su lado para después ver al demonio frente a ella para que este moviera su arma en un corte en diagonal con la intención de cortarle el cuello pero su brazo fue detenido por un látigo de agua proveniente de Mei para después Minato apareciera al lado de Chomei para tocarla y desaparecieran en un destello amarillo para aparecer junto a Mei.

Withe: vamos humanos esto en es todo lo que pueden hacer encerio, con razón el Dios supremo los nombró como experimentos fallidos- esas palabras llamó al atención de todos.

Haku: a que te refieres con fallidos?.

Withe: que acaso el rubio no se los dijo?- nadie dijo nada lo que provocó una risa en el demonio.

Tsunade: que es lo gracioso?.

Withe: todo lo es, pero díganme cual era el objetivo del rubio, estoy seguro que al menos uno de ustedes lo sabe.

Mei: derrotar al Rey del infierno y al Dios supremo.

Withe: exacto pero entonces cuál fue el motivo porque eligió plantearse ese objetivo, vamos dime?.

Mei: no lo sé.

Withe: claro que no lo sabes, acaso crees que él les diría que todos los seres que viven en la tierra son simples basuras ante nuestros ojos y que todos los demás experimentos fallidos del Dios supremo vienen a dar aquí para que ustedes sufran.

Kushina: porque hacen eso con nosotros?.

Withe: humana ustedes son débiles, se supone que serían la representación del Dios supremo, pero el no tolera ser representado por basura.

Fuu: nosotros no somos basura- en este punto ya nadie tenía miedo de morir si no ganas de matar a Withe.

Withe: lo mismo dijo el rubio, dijo que se encargaría de eliminar a mi señor y al Dios supremo, para mostrar que la humanidad no es nada débil, lastima que murió antes de poder hacer algo.

Yagura: puede que el mocoso haya fallado pero ten por seguro que habrá gente que no lo hará en el futuro.

Withe: sabías palabras, pero dime cómo lo harán si para entonces yo ya los habré eliminado a todos.

El demonio rompió fácilmente el látigo de agua para correr contra el grupo que solo se colocó en posición de combate listo para lo que Withe les mandé, pero en eso detrás del grupo por el mar hubo una especie de explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de agua para que de esta saliera un gigantesco sapo el cual realizó una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: chorro de aceite- un poderoso chorro de aceite golpeó al demonio que solo se cubrió con su arma pero aún así por el factor deslizante del aceite este comenzo a retroceder sin querer, en eso un pelirojo y una rubia de puntas rojas apareció frente a todos, los dos llevaban una especie de gavan rojo oscuro que en la parte inferior terminada en varias llamas negras para después estos se dieran media vuelta para darles una sonrisa mostrando al mismo tiempo que sus ojos había cambiado ya que parecían tener la forma de un sapo al igual que el color pasaron de azul a amarillo y en la parte superior del párpado estaba pintado de un color anaranjado, eso le llamó la atención de todos pero en eso los hermanos volvieron a ver al demonio para proceder a lanzar unos papeles bomba al aceite provocado que este explore cubriendo a Withe en llamas.

Kushina: hijos míos me alegro ver qué están bien.

Tsunade: pero que les pasó.

Mito: en nuestro viaje con ero_sennin él nos enseñó el modo sabio.

Menma: tomo tiempo poderlo dominar pero ahora tenemos algo con lo que podemos enfrentarnos a él.

Mito: así que esperen aquí, que nosotros nos encargaremos de él o no es así jefe sapo- el sapo simplemente desapareció en una bola de humo dejando en shock a los hermanos.

Menma: ¡pero porque diablos se va, si aún no hemos comenzado a luchar!.

Isobu: lo más probable sea que sus instintos se lo recomendaron.

Chomei: no me quejo, los míos están igual.

Mito: pues nada que hacer- en eso mira al demonio que solo estaba parado sin hacer nada- vamos Menma hay un demonio que derrotar.

Mito junto con Menma corrieron a gran velocidad contra Withe para después el pelirojo lanzará un golpe con su puño directo a la cabeza del demonio que solo se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe pero en eso de la nada pudo sentir como algo lo golpeaba con gran fuerza que lo hizo moverse un par de pasos para después agacharse y esquivar una patada giratoria de Mito pero nuevamente pudo sentir como algo lo golpeaba en la espalda con bastante fuerza, en eso Withe se miraba algo extrañado ya que no sabía que pasaba pero en eso los hermanos volvieron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo mientras que el demonio solo se encargaba de esquivar o bloquear los golpes mientras los miraba fijamente para descubrir cómo era que estaba recibiendo algo de daño, después de varios minutos de estar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo Withe se movió rápido para golpear la cabeza de ambos hermanos con una sola patada giratoria provocando que los dos salieran disparados hacia aún lado pero en eso Minato apareció en un destello amarillo junto con Kushina para atrapar a sus hijos los cuales se veía adoloridos por el golpe mientras que su aspecto volvía a la normalidad, en eso Tsunade se acercó para comenzar a tratarlos mientras que Mei se lanzó al ataque junto con Zabuza y Yagura que los atacaban de forma cuerpo a cuerpo en completa sincronización para en ciertos momentos alejarse dándole la oportunidad de que Haku, Fuu, Isobu y Chomei atacaran con jutsus de larga distancia los cuales simplemente eran cortados por el arma de Withe.

Despues de unos minutos el demonio se alejó un poco para girar su arma con gran habilidad para de esa forma comenzar a caminar hacia los presentes y darle inicio a su contraataque comenzando con Zabuza que fue el que intento volver cortarlo con su espada, pero Withe lo esquivo para darle un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago lo que provocó que este se convierta en agua para que de la espalda de Withe apareciera el Zabuza original dándole un patada en la espalda para seguidamente diera un corte en diagonal seguido de un nuevo corte en horizontal para de esa forma girar su cuerpo y darle otro corte en horizontal logrando que Withe de unos pasos hacia delante pero antes que Zabuza pudiera realizar otro corte el demonio en un rápido movimiento atrapa su brazo para con gran fuerza romperlo y sin soltarlo darle un corte en diagonal en el pecho para después rematar con una patada en el estómago y de esa forma enviarlo a volar sin posibilidad de seguir luchando, ante eso Haku en su forma normal piso con fuerza el suelo-Técnica secreta: muerte milenaria acuática- de su pie un camino de púas de hielo avanzó contra él demonio para cuando hizo contacto atrapar los pies de Withe y de la nada a su alrededor varias estalactitas aparecieron la cuales salieron disparadas golpeándolo, en eso la pelinegra corrió contra el demonio pero este simplemente espero el momento justo para agarrarla del cuello y comenzar a ahorcarla hasta que está comenzó a forcejear pero en eso Withe la estrelló de cara contra el suelo varias veces antes de lanzar hasta donde estaba Zabuza, después de eso el demonio se volteó a mirar a los demás.

Withe: vamos quien sigue.

Yagura miró a Isobu para que este asintiera y diera un salto al agua para que de esa forma Yagura corriera contra Withe para lanzar una patada giratoria la cual el demonio esquivo pero en eso Yagura rápidamente lanzó un golpe en diagonal con su bastón para volver a repetir el mismo movimiento a la inversa pero este lo esquivo Withe dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero aún así Yagura mando un golpe ascendente el cual libero una rueda de agua que comenzó a golpear al demonio dándole el tiempo suficiente para que él ojimagenta realizará una posición de manos-elemento de agua: mortero acuático- rápidamente Yagura se acerca a Withe para extender su palma izquierda y liberar una explosión de agua en en la cara del demonio para después señalar arriba de Withe y crear una gran bola de agua que callo al mismo tiempo que el basto para golpear al demonio que solo colocó su arma sobre él, Yagua aprovecho el momento para agarrar el cuello del demonio con la parte ancha de su bastón y con gran fuerza lanzarlo al cielo para que un tornado de agua lo cubriera y tomara la forma de Isobu, en eso del mar Isobu también salió en su forma bijuu para que los dos se lanzarán contar el demonio golpeándolo con sus cabezas para elevarlo aún más y por último los dos pronunciaron-espuma de mar embravecido- de esa forma los dos lanzaron un poderoso chorro de agua que lo golpeó mandandolo aun más alto donde aparecieron Fuu junto a Chomei.

Fuu: lista para mostrarle de lo que somos capaces?.

Chomei: no le demos tiempo ni para descansar hija.

Las dos peliverdes sacaron un kunai para volar contra Withe y cruzarse frente a él logrando que de esa forma intentar hacer un corte en cruz pero no funcionó ya que los kunais se rompieron contra su piel, pero eso no las detuvo y rápidamente Fuu voló a toda velocidad para expulsar de su boca una gran nube de polvo de escamas que cegó al demonio por unos segundos los cuales aprovecho para agarrarlo y lanzarlo hacia Chomei que rápidamente le dió un golpe con su mano izquierda en la cabeza para después darle otro con su mano derecha pero no paro hay ya que la peliverde mayor giró sobre su propio eje mientras era cubría por chakra de viento para de esa forma golpear a Withe y por último elevarse un poco para darle una doble patada en la cabeza provocando que este caiga a gran velocidad contra Fuu que lo recibió con un golpe de su codo izquierdo en el estómago para rápidamente girar y darle un golpe con su rodilla derecha en la cabeza seguido de otro golpe con su pierna izquierda en la garganta y de esa forma proceder a hacer una voltereta hacia atrás golpeando el mentón del demonio en el proceso para después volar un poco más alto y bajar con fuerza dándole una fuerte patada que lo mando a toda velocidad contra el suelo, en eso las dos peliverdes fueron cubiertas por unos tornados de viento para después mostrarlas en su forma bijuu para que pronunciarán-técnica secreta: Filo de lanza punzante-las dos se abalanzaron contra el demonio mientras que el cuerno de cada una fue cubierto por una delgada capa de polvo de escamas para después golpear a Withe en el aire y aumentar la velocidad hasta que tocaron el suelo generando una gran explosión que sacudió todo el suelo, en eso las dos mujeres volvieron a su forma humana al igual que Yagura e Isobu para ver la nube de humo que cubría el lugar, hasta que de el una sombra comenzó a surgir para hacer acto de presencia Withe que solo comenzó a reír.

Withe: eso fue un gran trabajo de equipo, pero no es suficiente para ganarme.

El demonio desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer alado de Yagura y rápidamente lanzar un corte en diagonal el cual no pudo esquivabas Yagura para después Withe enterrara su brazo derecho en el estómago de este provocando que Yagura escupa una gran cantidad de sangre y de esa forma lo lanzará donde estaba Zabuza, ante eso Isobu corrió a gran velocidad con la intención de darle una patada en la cabeza pero el demonio fue más rápido y la esquivo sin problemas para después agarrar su pierna y de esa forma moverlo de un lado a otro golpeándolo varias veces contra el suelo para después de un movimiento de su arma cortarle la pierna provocado que el peliplata de un grito de dolor antes de ser atravesando por uno de los filos del arma de Withe para después lanzarlo con Yagura y de paso lanzar su pierna, ante eso la ira de las dos mujeres creció al ver lo que les hizo a sus hermanos para volar a una gran velocidad con la intención de golpearlo con sus puños envueltos en chakra de viento pero Withe sin esfuerzo esquivo a Fuu que siguió de largó para después moverse al otro lado y esquivar a Chomei pero a esta rápidamente estiró su mano para agarrarla de su cabello y atraerla hacia él y tirarla al suelo donde le dió una patada en la cara para después darle al vuelta y con una mano agarrar sus seis alas y con su arma cortarlas provocando de la peliverde mayor de un grito de dolor que fue callado por otra patada a la cabeza y después ser lanzada con los demás de otra patada pero en la espalda, en eso Fuu voló a gran velocidad contra Withe para después pronunciar-elemento de viento: corte de abanico- de sus alas salieron varias cuchillas de viento que salieron dirigidas hacia el demonio que solo se movió de un lado a otro para esquivarlas y de esa forma después desaparecer para aparecer frente a la peliverde y darle un golpe en el cuello provocando que está escupa sangre mientras da unos pasos atrás y al mismo tiempo intentaba poder respirar, pero aún así a Withe no le importo y simplemente comenzó a hacerle varios cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo para después agarrarla del cabello y lanzarla con los demás pero está fue agarrada por Chomei que concentró un poco de su chakra para currar la garganta de estas.

Withe: y ahora solo quedaron seis.

Minato corrió contra Withe con un Rasengan en mano, ante eso Withe se preparó para lanzar su arma pero en eso varias cadenas doradas lo atraparon y envolvieron para impedir que pudiera lanzar su arma dándole la oportunidad que Minato que pudiera conectar el Rasengan en la cara del demonio logrando que este sea lanzado un par de metros hacia atrás pero Kushina lo atrajo con sus cadenas para de esa forma ser recibido por un puño de Tsunade el cual estaba cubierto por chakra para de esa forma golpear al demonio en el estómago con toda su fuerza logrando que Withe quede incrustado en el suelo en medio de un pequeño cráter para después Mei realizara una posición de manos-elemento de lava: aparición de fusión- la ojiverde expulsó una gran cantidad de lava de su boca que comenzó a cubrir todo el cráter mientras que Kushina retiraba sus cadenas pero en eso Withe comenzó a surgir de la ardiente lava mientras que está no le hacía efecto alguno, sin más el demonio corrió contra Minato para hacerle un corte en horizontal justo en la zona del estómago para después de un movimiento tirarlo al suelo para después incrustar uno de los extremos de su arma en la pierna izquierda de él provocando que el rubio de un grito de dolor antes de ser callado por una patada en la cara que le rompió la mandíbula para después ser lanzado con los demás, en eso Withe posó su vista en Kushina para aparecer a una gran velocidad frente a esta enterrando su arma en el estómago de la peliroja, ante eso Tsunade corrió contra el demonio para atacarlo con su puño derecho, pero el demonio de un movimiento rápido movió a Kushina para usarla de escudo humano recibiendo está el poderoso golpe en la espalda para sentir como su columna vertebral se quebraba para después ser lanzada hacia el grupo para después golpear a Tsunade en el estómago provocando que la rubia escupa sangre y de un rápido movimiento atrapar los brazos de esta para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho para enviarla con los demás pero al mismo tiempo sus brazos fueron arrancados de su cuerpo por la fuerza del golpe, Withe sólo miró los brazos en sus manos para después lanzarselos a Tsunade que solo gritaba por el dolor, Mei iba a correr hacia donde Tsunade pero Withe la agarro del cabello con una mano para después atravesarla con su arma y lanzarla contra la rubia, sin más el demonio comenzó a hacer girar su arma a gran velocidad en su mano y de esa forma lanzarla contra el grupo mientras que está poco a poco comenzó a crecer y cuando estaba a punto de golpear al grupo, Mito y Menma aparecieron en su modo sabio, para que los dos pronunciarán-Senpō: ChōōdamaRasenTarengan- de la nada al rededor del grupo aparecieron 25 clones de ambos y cada uno tenían un gran Rasengan en sus manos para golpear el arma al mismo tiempo logrando de esa forma hacer retroceder el arma pero quedando muy exhaustos.

Withe: buen intento niños, pero veamos si pueden bloquear mi ataque de nuevo.

El demonio nuevamente hizo girar su arma a toda velocidad para lanzarla con el grupo que no tenía forma de salvarse está vez así que solo podían mirar cómo poco a poco se acercaba su final, pero en eso todo se volvió oscuro para ellos y pudieran oir como el arma chocaba con algo para después poco a poco todos comenzaran a ver la luz de la noche y en eso se dieran de cuenta que había sido cubiertos por un gran dragón negro para después pues ver cómo bajaba de su cabeza Shizune la cual tenía su brazo de nuevo, eso sorprendió a todos, pero las sorpresas no acabaron hay ya que un montón de murciélagos se comenzaron a reunir frente al grupo para que estos tomarán la forma de una atractiva mujer de cabello rojo.

El demonio estaba en una especie de shock al ver a la mujer frente a él que solo tenía una sonrisa mientras que los murciélagos poco a poco se iban uniendo para crear una falda larga mientras que dos mechones de cabello cubrían sus senos.

Withe: se supone que mi señor te elimino hace 5.000 años.

??: Fuero hace 5.745 años con 3 meses, pero quién cuenta el tiempo.

Withe: como es que estás aqui Nevan antigua Reina de las tinieblas y aquella que intento asesinar a mi señor.

Nevan: solo quise salvar a la familia de mi Máster nada más.

Withe: tu Máster?, De quién hablas.

La mujer sólo sonrió para que a un lado del grupo ocurriera una pequeña explosión para que cuando el humo desapareciera mostrará a Naruto que traía su pantalón negro, sus botas de combate y un gavan rojo de cuero y de bajo de este no traía nada, en eso todos se sorprendieron pero pudieron ver cómo en su mano derecha traía varias bolsas mientras que en su otra mano sostenía una hamburguesa la cual comía con gusto.

Naruto: y que hay de nuevo viejo?- sin más Naruto sólo le da otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Fin.


	56. 55

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 55

Todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían, ya que aún lado de ellos estaba Naruto aquel que hasta hace poco se supone que estaba muerto ahora estaba hay parado devorando una hamburguesa para después comenzar a caminar hacia ellos y dejar las bolsas frente a todos.

Naruto: valla valla se ven fatales y no pueden comer así, ya que algunos necesitan de sus manos- en eso mira a Nevan- será posible que los ayudes.

Nevan: claro Master.

La voz alegre de la mujer le parecía raro a todos pero en eso ella cerró los ojos un momento para que una gran cantidad de murciélagos aparecieran para rodear a todo el grupo y que Nevan pronunciará-Regeneración de la reina vampira- después de unos minutos los murciélagos se comenzaron a separar para volver con Nevan y ser parte de su falda, mientras que miraba a todos los presentes que estaban como nuevos, ya nadie tenía ninguna herida y a los que les habían cortado alguna parte del cuerpo ahora estaban devuelta en su lugar, ante esto todos los presentes se miraban con sorpresa pero en eso Naruto comenzó a acercarse a uno por uno par darles lo que les había comprado, nadie decía nada y solo recibía la comida del rubio pero se pudieron dar cuenta de algo y era que Naruto estaba actuando muy extraño, ya que cuando se acercó a Tsunade y Mei este les dió un gran abrazo, para después volverse muy cariñoso con Haku y Fuu hasta el punto que llegó a frotar sus mejillas con las de ellas, cuando pasó con Chomei e Isobu este los consintió como si de niños pequeños se tratarán y entre los últimos la familia Namikaze Uzumaki y Zabuza junto a Yagura a estos simplemente les dió una cara de amenaza y además unas simples palabras como " por qué no se mueren atragantados" entre otras, ese comportamiento tan bipolar por decirlo de una forma no era normal en él y eso lo sabían todos pero fue Tsunade la que dirigió su vista a Shizune que tenía un perro caliente en sus manos.

Tsunade: Shizune que le pasa a Naruto?.

Shizune: para serle sincera no lo sé, da la nada despertó como si simplemente estuviera dormido pero su comportamiento era tan bipolar, pero Nevan dijo que ya se le pasaría que eso lo viera cómo un simple efecto secundario.

Mei: espera un minuto, efecto secundario de qué?.

Shizune: no lo sé, ellos no me quisieron decir.

Las tres mujeres sólo giraron sus rostros para ver al rubio que se acababa su hamburguesa para sacar otra de una bolsa que tenía cerca y mirar al demonio que solo estaba quieto mirando a todos, Naruto simplemente saco otra hamburguesa y se la mostró al demonio.

Naruto: hey no quieres comer una?.

Withe: su insignificante comida no me interesa, pero mejor dime cómo es que sigues vivo, se supone que yo destrui tu alma?.

Naruto: lo siento eso es un secreto, pero si no la quieres pues yo si.

Sin más Naruto comenzo a comerse su tercera hamburguesa, pero en eso el demonio se movió a una velocidad mayor a la que había mostrado anteriormente para aparecer detrás de Naruto y lanzar un corte en horizontal con la intención de cortarle la cabeza al rubio, pero Naruto de un movimiento rápido estiro su mano libre para agarrar el arma de Withe por la parte del filo sorprendió a todos para después aumentar la fuerza de su agarre hasta romper la hoja de metal del arma en dos, en eso Withe miró el rostro de Naruto que simplemente paso de una cara feliz que disfrutaba su comida a una de amenaza mientras dejaba salir un gran instinto asesino que espanto al pequeño grupo de ninjas.

Naruto: si no vas a comer no me importa, pero al menos espera a que yo acabé mi cena ya que por tu culpa no en comido nada desde el desayuno.

Sin decir más Naruto lanzó lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa al cielo para después moverse rápidamente y quedar frente al demonio y darle un poderoso golpe con su puño derecho en el estómago que hizo que Withe escupa algo de sangre antes de salir disparado al cielo para que después el rubio desapareciera y reapareciera sobre el demonio para darle un golpe con sus dos manos unidas en la espalda logrando de esa forma devolverlo al suelo pero nuevamente Naruto desaparecio y volvió aparecer en el lugar donde estaba en un inicio para simplemente dar un pequeño salto y lanzar una patada giratoria que golpeó a tiempo la cabeza de Withe que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo para proceder a salir disparado varios metros mientras que su cuerpo rebotaba contra el suelo, el grupo de ninjas tenían la boca abierta de la impresión al ver la forma tan fácil como Naruto le provocó un gran daño al demonio para después ver como el rubio estiraba su mano a un lado para atrapar la hamburguesa para darle los últimos mordiscos para acabarla y de esa forma su cara mostrará alegría.

Nevan: está satisfecho Master, o si quiere le puedo ir a traer otra hamburguesa que están muy deliciosas.

Naruto: no te preocupes ya estoy bien.

Nevan: entonces está listo para seguir luchando Master?.

Naruto: por su puesto- en eso se gira para mirar a todos con una cálida sonrisa- por favor quédense sentados y disfruten del espectáculo.

Haku: de...de que espectáculo hablas Na...Naruto_kun- la pelinegra tenía cierto sentimiento de miedo pero en eso el rubio volteó a mirar a Withe.

Naruto: les mostraré- en eso Naruto mostró una sonrisa de psicópata- ¡como es que se entierra a un demonio jajajajajajaja!.

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad para lanzar un golpe con su puño el cual fue detenido por Withe que lo atrapó con su mano libre para darle la vuelta a su arma y lanzar un corte descendente con la intención de cortarle el brazo del rubio pero este ágilmente utilizó su otra mano para detener el corte y rápidamente alzar una de sus piernas logrando golpear el mentón del demonio que salió disparado para después Naruto estirará su mano derecha a un lado y pronunciará-Nevan: forma tres- la mujer sólo sonrió para que se convirtiera en varios murciélagos los cuales poco a poco se comenzaron a reunir en la mano de Naruto hasta formas una de doble filo y un orbe en el centro y otro más pequeños en la parte del mango el cual se extendía en una especie de forma de cadena.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto dió un salto para alcanzar a Withe y lanzar un corte en diagonal el cual el demonio logro bloquear con su arma pero aún así la fuerza del rubio lo superó y termino envíandolo hacia atrás por varios metros hasta llegar al mar donde simplemente se quedó parado en el agua para estirar una mano y crear una esfera roja, en eso Naruto aprecio a unos cinco metros de distancia para después el demonio pronunciará-Cero- un gran láser rojo salió disparado contra el rubio que solo colocó a Nevan frente a él y de esa forma recibir el rayo láser y este comenzará a ser partido en dos mientras que Naruto sólo aguantaba la fuerza del ataque hasta que esté cesó y los dos se quedarán viendo cara a cara.

Naruto: ja quien dice que perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos.

Withe: tengo que admitir que eres muy creativo al crear tantos ataques con mi poder- en eso la cara del rubio cambio a una de aburrido.

Naruto: como si eso me importa, ahora tienes todo tu poder así que no tendrás excusa cuando te mate.

Withe: aún me sorprende que pienses que podrás derrotar aún demonio como yo.

Naruto: Nevan dime cómo se puede matar a un demonio?- la espada sólo brillo de un color morado eléctrico.

Nevan: fácil Master, los demonios podemos ser derrotados por un ser del mundo Celestia o un demonio de mayor nivel.

Withe: ahora lo ves, nunca podrás derrotarme insignificante humano- Naruto sólo agachó la cabeza- lo que se esperaba de una basura, cuando sabes la verdad se rinden, pero debo de admitir que eres fuerte para haber dañado a Yamato de esta forma.

Nevan: jajajaja eres muy gracioso pequeño demonio de tercera- eso hizo enfurecer a Withe.

Withe: no veo el chiste Nevan.

Nevan: esa arma que tienes fue un simple caparazón que yo usé para esconder mi identidad durante años hasta que me encontrará con alguien que sea capaz de ser digno de mí.

Eso dejo sin palabras al demonio el cual estaba seguro que todo era mentira pero después de pensarlo por un momento callo en cuenta que desde que tomo a Yamato de las manos del rubio este no había pronunciado ni una palabra y si era una arma demoníaca con una personalidad está debió de haber regenerado la parte que fue destruido por Naruto, después de unos cortos minutos Withe se dió de cuenta que se había distraído y volvió a dirigir su vista a Naruto que aún no levantaba la vista, pero en eso pudo ver como pequeñas llamas negras comenzaron a surgir del cuerpo de Naruto.

Withe: imposible, él no debería tener ese poder yo se lo arrebaté completo.

Nevan: es verdad pero solo le quitaste la parte que te pertenecía, pero, Naruto tenía este poder desde un principio incluso antes que tú llegarás a su cuerpo.

En eso Naruto levantó la vista para que sus ojos comenzaran a cambiar de color hasta ser negro con rojo mientras mostraba una sonrisa maligna donde Withe pudo apreciar como sus colmillos crecían un poco y las marcas de sus mejillas se volvían más gruesas al igual que su cabello crecía un poco y se volvía más alborotado de lo que ya era dándole una imagen salvaje, eso sorprendió a gran medida al demonio que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Nevan: Master recuerde que no pude usar por mucho tiempo el poder demoniaco?.

Naruto: no te preocupes, según ella lo puedo usar por al menos 10 minutos.

Nevan: entonces procure terminar rápido Master.

Naruto: terminaremos rápido, recuerda que ahora los dos luchamos hombro a hombro, así que cuento contigo Nevan.

Nevan solo brillo con más intensidad por unos momentos logrando sacar una sonrisa en el rubio que después de eso se lanzó a una mayor velocidad para envolver a Nevan con su poder demoniaco y pronunciar-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- en eso Naruto lanzó una media luna oscura tan grande que parecía que era capaz de tocar el cielo y cortarlo en dos, la luna salió disparada a una gran velocidad cortando todo a su camino hasta que llegó con Withe que reaccionó tarde y no alcanzo a esquivar por completo el ataque que terminó cortando su brazo como pierna derecha los cuales desaparecieron al quedar envueltos en tanto poder que siguió su camino por varios kilómetros hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, el demonio simplemente regeneró sus partes rápidamente para moverse a un lado y esquivar un corte del rubio pero Naruto rápidamente giro su cuerpo para lanzar otro corte en horizontal el cual Withe bloqueo con su arma para después lanzar un golpe con su puño libre en la cara del rubio logrando que este salga disparado hacia atras rebotando en el agua un par de veces antes de parar y colocar a Nevan en frente logrando desviar una estocada de Withe provocando que las dos armas produzcan chispas para después Naruto diera un salto hacia atrás y se agachara para esquivar otro corte proveniente de Withe para después alzar una pierna y lograr golpear el mentón del demonio provocando que este se eleve en el cielo para después Naruto creará varias esferas negras en su mano libre-imperio de tinieblas- el rubio lanzó las esferas al cielo que simplemente crecieron y rodearon al demonio que simplemente miró al rubio que de un salto ingreso a una de las esferas mientras que Withe solo miraba cada esfera esperando por dónde aparecería.

Withe: conozco cada truco tuyo, así que no podrás derrotarme con algo como esto.

Rápidamente Naruto salió de una de las esferas que estaban detrás de Withe para lanzar un corte en diagonal el cual el demonio se dió de cuenta para girar a un lado y esquivar el corte pero en eso Naruto corrió a otra esfera para desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado para nuevamente lanzar otro corte pero está vez fue bloqueado por el arma de Withe y así continuo el rubio por varios minutos, el demonio poco a poco comenzó a recordar todas las esferas y el patrón como lo atacaba el rubio para que después que él rubio volviera a introducirse en una de las esferas rápidamente, Withe avanzó a una esfera que estaba a su izquierda para introducir su brazo con la intención de agarrar a Naruto pero en vez de eso su brazo comenzó a ser absorbido por el imperio de tinieblas, el demonio simplemente jalo con fuerza su brazo para sacarlo pero solo salió la mitad para después dar un corte en la esfera para destuila y de esta forma comenzará a desaparecer para mostrar otra gran esfera negra con el centro blanco comenzó a jalarlo hacia el centro pero otro corte a la esfera provocó que está explotará, en eso Naruto surgió de una de las esferas que estaban sobre Withe para darle una sonrisa de burla que molesto al demonio.

Naruto: ten cuidado ya que escondí algunos Black Hole en el imperio de tinieblas.

Withe: realmente eres una molestia, por eso me encargaré de matar a tu familia frente a tus ojos para después matarte a ti.

Naruto: valla valla valla, será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices- en eso el rubio le dió una cara de odió- por qué si juegas con fuego, te quemaras.

Naruto solo le hizo una señal para que fuera por él logrando de esa forma que Withe corriera hacia él a toda velocidad pero antes de poder llegar el rubio extendió una mano para cerrar sus dedos y formar un puño provocando que todas las esferas del imperio de tinieblas fueran lanzadas contra el demonio para evitar que este siga su camino, una vez todas las esferas quedaron reunidas estás se quebraron en miles de pedazos como si fueran una especie de cristal negro el cual comenzó a desaparecer en partículas negras para mostrar una gran cantidad de Black Hole los cuales comenzaron a crecer poco a poco hasta que todas estallaron creando un gran agujero negro que comenzó a absorber todo a varios metros a su alrededor, pero en eso una línea negra atravesó el gran agujero negro por la mitad para que este se divida en dos creando una gran explosión que iluminó todo el cielo nocturno para después Withe apareciera detrás del rubio para darle una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo mando devuelta al gran pedazo de piedra que alguna vez fue una gran isla chocando varias veces contra el suelo para después Withe apareciera frente al rubio para lanzar un corte en diagonal que fue bloqueado por Naruto pero el demonio rápidamente le dió un golpe en la cabeza al rubio con su brazo libre lanzandolo contra el grupo de ninjas para detenerse a solo unos pocos metros de ellos y levantar la vista para ver cómo Withe daba un gran grito liberando todo su poder que hizo sacudir todo el lugar provocando que el suelo se comience a quebrar, sin más Withe enterró su arma en el suelo-devorador de almas- del suelo comenzaron a surgir ileras negras que avanzaron contra el rubio para después de estar a pocos centímetros de Naruto, para que del suelo comenzaran a salir cabezas de serpientes negras que intentaron morderlo, Naruto sólo comenzó a cortar todas las cabezas con Nevan pero en eso varias se dirigieron al grupo que solo cerro los ojos esperando la mordida que nunca llegó, así que todos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse al rubio siendo cubierto por las serpientes que lo tenían mordido tanto de sus piernas y brazos como su cuello.

Withe: ahora que recuerdo es la segunda vez que uso este ataque en tí- las serpientes solo lo mordieron con más fuerza - así que ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar.

Los presentes no entendían que era lo que iba a pasar, pero en eso vieron como las serpientes jalaron el cuerpo de Naruto a lados opuestos provocando que este se divida en dos, al principio los presentes pensaron que se trataba de un clon pero pudieron ver cómo el Naruto de la izquierda era soltado por las serpientes para quedar quiero en el suelo y el otro era mordió por las serpientes hasta que del suelo una surgió atravesando el estómago logrando sacar un grito del rubio para después la gran serpiente abriera la boca provocando que Naruto comience a desaparecer en diferentes partículas de luz.

Withe: ahora sí me asegurare que no vuelvas otra vez- en eso el rubio sólo le dió una sonrisa.

Naruto: si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces asegúrate de atrapar al original.

Withe no entendió pero en eso los dos rubios estallaron en una nube de humo para después recibir un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar un par de metros para levantarse rápidamente y mirar al frente para dar un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar un corte del rubio que simplemente dió un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Naruto: acaso pensaste que iba a caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

Withe: pero aún así no serás capaz de sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, ya que ahora te demostraré todo mi poder.

Naruto: pues ya era tiempo, ya que pensé que tendría que cortarte en pedazos para que te tomes enserio este encuentro.

Los dos se quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose con total seriedad para en un segundo desaparecer de la vista de todos y rápidamente aparecer chocando sus puños libres generando una enorme onda espanciba que mandó a volar a los presentes pero estos fueron agarrados por las enormes garras del dragón que simplemente tomo vuelo para alejarse lo suficiente y que todos vieran como volvían a desaparecer para reaparecer en el cielo dándose un golpe con su piernas y nuevamente estos dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos para aparecer en la plataforma de piedra uno a cada lado mientras sostenían con fuerza sus armas para correr contra el otro a una gran velocidad y lanzar un corte en diagonal cada uno el cual fue bloqueado mutuamente para que de esa forma una gran fuerza siguiera el camino y cortará la plataforma detrás de ellos, los dos sólo se quedaron en su lugar sin despegar sus respectivas armas las cuales poco a poco comenzaron a tomar un color rojo intenso en la parte donde estaban unidas, para que de repente los presentes pudieran ver cómo una especie de hologramas algo borrosos de Withe y Naruto se movían por toda la plataforma hasta volver con los originales que solo dieron un salto hacia atrás y quedarán nuevamente mirando fijamente para que de la nada grandes cráteres aparecieran en toda la plataforma mientras que varias heridas aparecian por el cuerpo de Withe y Naruto, pero este último respiraba agitadamente mientras la sangre caía al suelo por sus heridas que aún no sanaba y sus ojos poco a poco volvían a la normalidad al igual que su cabello y colmillos.

Naruto: maldición se me acabó el tiempo y todo por ponerme de idiota a jugar con él y perder tiempo- en eso suelta un suspiro para negar con la cabeza- realmente cuando aprenderé de mis idioteces.

Nevan: Master existe una posibilidad de que obtenga un gran poder pero tendré que ir con ella y ayudarla a estabilizar su poder durante un tiempo antes de poder ayudarlo.

Naruto: en pocas palabras, tendré que arreglarmelas sin tí hasta que las dos terminen los preparativos.

Nevan: así es Master.

Naruto: dime cuándo tardarán, o mejor dicho cuánto tiempo tengo que resistir.

Nevan: 5 minutos Master- eso le provocó una sonrisa al rubio.

Naruto: jajaja, él vendrá a mí con todo su poder y yo apenas puedo estar de pie- en eso respira ondo para poner una cara sería- por favor no se demoren más de de 5 minutos ya que no creo durar mucho más que eso en mi estado actual.

Nevan: suerte Master.

Naruto: no la necesito, ya que siempre está de mi lado.

Nevan rápidamente fue cubierta por un resplandor morado para desaparecer de la mano de Naruto que solo corrió a toda su velocidad creando una gran cantidad de clones, pero Withe solo los miro con superioridad para comenzar a avanzar cortando a todo clon que se colocaba en su camino, en eso unos clones realizaron la misma posición de manos-elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- una gran cantidad de esferas de agua aparecieron rodeando al demonio para después salir disparadas a una velocidad y fuerza que sorprendió al demonio que le tocó mover a gran velocidad para evitar ser alcanzado por una de las esferas que atravesaban el suelo como si de mantequilla se tratara para después el demonio envolviera su arma con su poder-Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō- Withe lanzo varias media lunas oscuras en forma horizontal que partieron en dos a los clones que lanzaron el jutsu pero en eso cuatro clones aparecieron rodeando al demonio que solo lanzó una nueva media luna oscura que esquivaron dando un salto para que los cuatro bajarán con una esfera de chakra en sus manos y tres de estas tomarán un color diferente para que los cuatro golpearan a Withe y pronunciarán-katon/Suiton/Raiton/ Rasengan- las cuatro esferas lograron golpear al demonio que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse para que en eso una gran explosión cubriera el lugar pero no termino hay ya que otro clon dió un gran salto para crear otro Rasengan en su mano pero este era rodeado por unas aspas que giraban a toda velocidad, el clon solo se posicionó para lanzarlo pronunciando al mismo tiempo-Rasenshurike- la esfera se hizo más grande para que está golpeara el lugar de la explosión generando un gran domo que se expandió destrozando parte de la plataforma para después que el domo desapareciera mostrará a Withe con grandes heridas en su cuerpo que no paraba de botar sangre, en eso Withe levantó su arma para apreciar una gran grieta en la hoja de metal que aún le quedaba para después mirar al frente y encontrarse a 20 clones del rubio aún de pie.

Withe: esto es humillante, ser herido por una basura como esta es simplemente humillante, ¡esto no lo perdonaré!.

Derrepente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza lo cual llamó la atención de todos los rubios que veían como Withe era cubierto por unas llamas negras curando todas sus heridas hasta que esté miró al rubio original y Naruto pudo sentir un gran instinto asesino proveniente de él mientras que sus ojos amarillos brillaban con una poderosa intensidad que no había visto nunca.

Withe: ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIRRR BASURAAA!.

Un pilar negro cubrió al demonio que solo seguía gritando para que en un momento desapareciera al igual que Withe para que en eso todos los clones desaparecieran de golpe al mismo tiempo, lo cual sorprendió al Naruto original que solo parpadeo por un segundo para después encontrarse a Withe frente a él y que este le diera un fuerte golpe con su ante brazo justo en la garganta de Naruto provocando que este escupa algo de sangre antes de salir disparado hacia atrás mientras que su cuerpo rebotaba fuertemente en el suelo dejando un pequeño camino de cráteres por varios metros hasta que nuevamente el demonio desapareció y apareció detrás de él para darle una patada en la espalda que lo levantó y lo envío al cielo para después Withe dar un salto y seguirlo mientras que su arma era envuelta con su poder para cuando estaba a escasos centímetros lanzar un corte en vertical partiendo en dos al rubio que solo lo miraba sorprendió mientras sus dos pedazos se separaban frente a Withe que solo sonrió, pero en eso el rubio estalló en una nube de humo y de esa forma mostrar una roca partida en dos, el demonio solo se quedó en el aire para mirar toda la plataforma y encontrarse a el rubio en un lado realizando una posición de manos-jutsu de invocación- cuando Naruto colocó sus manos en el piso apareció una nube de humo, pero al mismo tiempo Withe bajo al suelo para atravesar la nube de humo con la intención de cortar al rubio pero antes de poder llegar recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros para después que el humo desapareciera mostrará a Hikari en su forma adulta mientras mostraba sus filosos colmillos al igual que garras y su cuerpo era rodeado por rayos, en eso Naruto camino a un lado del tigre para acariciar su cabeza un poco.

Naruto: Hikari necesito tu ayuda por cuatro minutos más?.

Hikari: lo entiendo y haré todo lo que pueda, pero ese ser frente a nosotros literalmente me pone los pelos de punta.

Sin más Hikari expulsó de cuerpo una gran cantidad de rayos mientras que Naruto simplemente cerró por un momento los ojos para pronunciar-Shunkō- el cuerpo de Naruto fue cubierto por rayos y varios tornados para que el dúo mirara al demonio frente a ellos y se prepararán para una nueva pelea.

Con los presentes.

Todos seguían en las garras del gran dragón que se mantenia aún en el aire, al principio nadie sabía si intervenir o quedarse al margen de la batalla ya que se veía muy pareja pero cuando el rubio volvió a su estado normal y que Nevan desapareciera pudieron notar como el rubio comenzó a perder ante el demonio hasta que el rubio invoco a Hikari y los dos volvieran a luchar, pero apesar de ver a la gran tigresa al lado de Naruto no podían evitar sentir preocupación al saber que el demonio ya no se iba a contener.

Haku: Mei_san por favor dígame, hay algo que podamos hacer?.

Mei: te seré sincera, no creo que halla nada que podamos hacer en este momento.

Tsunade: Mei tiene razón, le dimos con toda nuestra fuerza y apenas lo rasguñamos.

Zabuza: mientras que Naruto a logrado herirlo de tal forma que lo hizo enojar a un gran nivel.

Menma: aún así me molesta que no pueda ayudarlo en momentos como este.

Shinigami: aún que pudieras intervenir lo mejor sería que no lo hicieras.

Ante esa voz todos voltearon a su lado izquierdo para encontrarse a la peliblanca que estaba parada en el aire mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del gran dragón, todos se sorprendieron por la aparición de la pequeña Loli albina la cual tenía una cara de disgustó mientras no vestía su usual vestido blanco si no una chaqueta de color lila la cual estaba un poco abierta dejando ver a los presentes que la Loli llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una pieza del tipo escolar.

Fuu: Shinigami_sama por qué dice eso y también por qué esta bestia de esa forma?.

Shinigami: por qué esto es un muro que tiene que superar Naruto si quiere conseguir su objetivo, y sobre mi ropa pues estaba en una linda playa al otro lado del mundo disfrutando de mi día libre hasta que me mandaron a llamar.

Haku: de casualidad la llamaron por Naruto_kun?.

Shinigami: que comes que adivinas, resulta que según los informes el murió y su alma desapareció por varios minutos hasta volvió a aparecer pero valla sorpresa cuando leí que estaba de nuevo vivo.

Mei: eso es bueno no?- la ojiverde como los demás tenían una sonrisa nerviosa por la cara de la Shinigami.

Shinigami: para ustedes pero para mí es más trabajo ya que tengo que dar alguna explicación de lo de su alma y de porque la princesa de las tinieblas está con él.

Fuu: lamento que Naru_kun le cause tantos problemas.

Shinigami: en fin, por ahora solo esperemos que Naruto acabe con él.

Kushina: realmente cree que él podrá ganar- eso provocó una sonrisa en la Loli.

Shinigami: si volvió de la muerte por si mismo, es seguro que podrá matar a este viejo demonio- en eso vio como el demonio les daba una gran paliza al dúo para después susurra- o eso espero.

Con Naruto.

El rubio en este momento estaba rebotando con fuerza en el suelo hasta que pudo colocar sus pies en el suelo y de esa forma lograr frenar su avance para rápidamente abrir los brazos y atrapar a Hikari la cual estaba llena de sangre por las diversas heridas que tenía en el cuerpo al igual que Naruto para después los dos miraran al frente y se encontrarán con Withe el cual también estaba lleno de heridas mientras una llamarada negra cubría parte de su estómago para que este se regenerará y sus demás heridas comenzaran a sanar.

Hikari: Naruto ya no creo poder seguir, he usado todo mi poder y también e perdido bastante sangre- ante eso el rubio sólo le acaricio un poco la cabeza.

Naruto: yo también estoy igual, pero tenemos que aguantar sólo un minuto más así que por favor Hikari ayúdame sólo un poco más.

Hikari se paró con gran esfuerzo al igual que Naruto para mirar fijamente a Withe que ya estaba totalmente sanado para que este corriera contra el dúo lanzando un corte en horizontal el cual los dos esquivaron de un salto para que Hikari envolviera su pata derecha en rayos y diera un arañazo con dirección a la cara de Withe que solo se movió aún lado esquivando lo, pero en eso Naruto apareció demasiado cerca de él con su brazo izquierdo envuelto en un tornado para golpearlo en su estómago y salir girando hacia atrás siendo arrastrado por el fuerte tornado por varios metros hasta que clavó su arma en el suelo para lograr detenerse pero Hikari volvió a aparecer sobre él envuelta totalmente en rayos para pronunciar-Rugido de la bestia del trueno- Hikari tomo tanto aire como pudo para después soltar un fuerte rugido el cual vino acompañado por fuertes rayos que golpearon al demonio logrando que este caiga de rodillas al suelo mientras su cuerpo era temporalmente paralizado por los fuertes rayos, ante eso el rubio aprovecho para acercarse con la intención de darle un golpe en la cara con su mano derecha pero Withe ágilmente movió su rostro lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe y atrapar el brazo de Naruto con sus dientes logrando que el rubio de un pequeño grito de dolor, en eso Withe comenzó a sentir de nuevo la movilidad en su cuerpo y con su mano izquierda mando un golpe a la cabeza del rubio, pero valla giro de eventos cuando Naruto hizo lo mismo que Withe y de un movimiento rápido atrapo el brazo del demonio entre sus dientes y por si no faltará Hikari apareció detrás del demonio para morder su cuello y durar de esa forma unos segundos hasta que Withe cubrió su cuerpo en llamas negras para hacer que los dos lo soltará pero como aún tenía a Naruto aprovecho para darle un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre y salir volando, mientras que Hikari solo se volvió a lanzar para dar un salto y comenzar a girar-embestida de rayos- rápidamente Hikari se volvió una gran esfera de rayos que golpeó al demonio que solo colocó su arma al frente para bloquear el ataque pero aún así la fuerza era enorme que lo hizo retroceder por unos segundos hasta que Hikari paro y quedó de pie frente al demonio mientras respiraba agitadamente, en eso Withe rápidamente la agarro del cuello con su mano libre para comenzar a asfixiarla.

Withe: lista para morir gatita- Hikari solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

Hikari: la...la..mentaras...llamar..me...gatita.

Withe: acaso no ven, no tiene el poder necesario para matarme.

Hikari: por...esa...razón...te...entre... entreteni..para...que...Na..Naruto..consi...consiga...el...poder.

Hikari desapareció en una nube de humo para que Withe se diera vuelta y buscará al rubio con la mirada y encontrarlo de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y detrás de él un montón de murciélagos volaban para que estos se agruparán mostrando a Nevan, pero eso no fue todo ya que un raro flash blanco con azul pareció detrás de Nevan para sólo mostrar la sombra de una mujer.

Nevan: Master todo esta listo pero sólo podrá acceder a ese poder por 2 minutos, así que no pierda tiempo.

Naruto: entiendo, ahora como lo liberó.

??: Maestro libere todo ese odio, rabia que a estado conteniendo, esa será la forma de liberar todo el poder.

Naruto: ja eso suena fácil, entonces comencemos con el acto final- Nevan sólo sonrió.

Nevan/??: ¡AHORA ROMPA SUS LÍMITES MÁSTER/MAESTRO!.

Por la cabeza de Naruto pasaron todos esos momentos que vivió y sufrió en Konoha para proceder a dar un grito de furia el cual parecía ser más un rugido de una bestia que estaba comenzando a salir del mismo infierno ya que el rubio fue cubierto por un pilar de luz carmeci con bordes negros que iluminó todo el cielo nocturno, en eso todos pudieron ver cómo grandes nubes de lluvia se reunían girando alrededor del pilar mientras que rayos carmeci comenzaban a recorrer el cielo y una gran sed de sangre comenzaba a surgir en el lugar.

Con los presentes.

El dragón sólo se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los rayos que comenzaron a caer mientras que el grupo de ninjas solo se sostenían fuerte para no caerse mientras que la shinigami se quedó en su lugar mirando atentamente el gran pilar de luz, hasta que después de varios segundos el cielo se comenzó a despejar y ya no caía rayos para que el dragón se acercará a la Loli albina que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, eso les llamo la atención a todos.

Kushina: Shinigami_sama que le sucede, acaso le pasó algo malo a Naruto?.

Shinigami: que si le pasó algo preguntas?, ¡ES QUE ACASO NO VEN QUE SE ACABA DE CONVERTIR EN UN DEMONIO!.

Ante el grito de la Shinigami todos miraron al lugar donde se supone que estaba Naruto para que poco a poco el pilar desapareciera para mostrar un ser muy diferente al rubio ya que este no tenía aspecto humano.

Mito: e...ese es ni_san?.

Shinigami: así es, pero como rayos logro convertirse en demonio? Y por que esa otra está con él?- en eso respira ondo- esto ya lo deje pasar por alto muchas veces, es hora que me ponga a investigar.

Chomei: que es lo que va a investigar?.

Shinigami: a Naruto, que logré esto no es nada normal pero por ahora solo veré cómo acaba está pelea.

Todos solo hicieron silencio y posaron la vista sobre Naruto bueno si es que aún podían decirle de esa forma ya que realmente no sabían si aún seguía siendo el Naruto que conocían.

Con Naruto.

Naruto simplemente miró sus manos por un momento para después mirar al frente y estirar su mano derecha-Nevan forma dos- nuevamente Nevan se convirtió en una gran cantidad de murciélagos mientras que la otra mujer se volvia una pequeña bola de luz que se introdujo en Naruto mientras que los murciélagos se unían en la mano para formar una gran guadaña de color morado.

Naruto sólo la giro un poco en su mano para desaparecer de la vista de Withe que no alcanzo a parpadear cuando pudo sentir como algo se clavaba en su garganta para ver algo largo de color morado atravesando su cuello para después ser empujado hacia atrás volando por varios metros, pero en eso fue detenido por algo puntiagudo que se incrustó en su espalda atravesandolo provocando que Withe escupa una gran cantidad de sangre para mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con la cara de Naruto en su nueva forma, sin perder tiempo Withe lo miro directamente a los ojos para pronunciar-maldición de miedo- ante esto Withe sonrió un poco.

Withe: ahora estás bajo mi habilidad especial, la cual provocará que me temas y no puedas atacarme.

Naruto sólo retiro la parte de abajo de su guadaña para hábilmente girarla un poco en sus manos para de un movimiento enterrar el filo de Nevan nuevamente en la espalda para lanzarlo al aire y proceder a dar un salto para llegar a la misma altura y comenzar a darle varias paradas en la cara las cuales Withe solo se cubrió con su arma, pero Naruto dió un giro sobre su propio eje para agarrar con su mano izquierda la parte de atrás de la cabeza del demonio para pisar fuerte el aire y bajar a toda velocidad logrando estrellar la cara de Withe contra el suelo para después usar a Nevan y volverla a clavar en su espalda.

Naruto: lo siento pero a mí no me da miedo nada, ya que soy yo quien provoca el miedo.

Naruto sólo arrastró a Withe por el suelo haciendo un círculo a su alrededor para nuevamente lanzarlo al aire con todos su fuerza mientras que colocaba el filo de Nevan en el piso para que está fuera envuelta por su poder demoniaco para lanzar un corte al cielo justo donde estaba Withe pero no pasó nada hasta que Naruto pronunció-Mugetsu- derrepente el cielo fue dividido en dos por una línea de poder oscuro que dividió en dos a Withe para que de su cintura para abajo fuera absorbido por el poder y desintegrado, en eso Naruto volvió a aparecer sobre el demonio una vez que la ilera desapareció y proceder a darle un golpe de talón en la cabeza de Withe para enviarlo de nuevo al suelo quebrando la plataforma en pedazos, Withe solo quedo en un pedazo de piedra la cual poco a poco se iba pintando con su sangre pero aún así levantó sus manos y con toda sus fuerzas pronunció-Destrucción de estrellas- ante eso del cielo varios meteoritos comenzaron a caer golpeando el mar y creando varias explosiones mientras que Naruto sólo usaba a Nevan para cortar las rocas en llamas que se dirigían a él, pero eran bastantes los meteoros que tenían como objetivo golpearlo así que extendió su mano izquierda para pronunciar una simple palabra-Osiris- una luz blanca iluminó su mano para después mostrar una nueva guadaña tan grande como Nevan.

Pero Naruto fácilmente las agarro cada una con una mano para comenzar a cortar todas las rocas con gran destreza hasta que estás dejaron de caer para que en menos de un segundo Naruto bajará al agua y mirará a Withe el cual se estaba regenerando, así que simplemente Naruto comenzó a girar a Nevan y Osiris en cada mano para que Nevan tomara un brillo oscuro y Osiris fuera un brillo blanco para después correr contra el demonio que solo pudo ver cuándo Naruto lanzó un corte en cruz y siguió su camino hasta quedar a unos metros a espaldas de Withe para pronunciar-Exterminación de luz y oscuridad- de la nada un gran domo de energía blanca y oscura que giraban en completa armonia devoró al demonio por varios segundos hasta que esté explotó creando un enorme cráter que en el medio solo había un pequeño pilar de piedra donde estaba Withe completamente derrotado, Naruto sólo volvió a la normalidad para que Nevan y Osiris sólo se convertían en unas esferas de luz que se introducieron en el rubio, Withe simplemente miró el cielo en un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido del agua del mar callendo como cascadas con la intención de llenar el vacío que se formó en el lugar, sin más el demonio intento alzar un poco la cabeza para ver cómo Naruto se hacerca a él a paso lento.

Withe: un...humano..no...no...puede...ma...matar..a...un...demonio... así...que...dime..que...que...eres- el rubio no contestó- ¡QUE ERES!.

Naruto sólo siguió su camino mientras que Withe gritaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta a todo pulmón que claramente era escuchada por los presentes que se acercaban al lugar pero en eso pudieron ver cómo el demonio comenzaba a desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz, en eso Naruto quedó frente al demonio para mostrar un rostro sin emociones mientras seguía escuchando a Withe gritar la misma pregunta así que de un movimiento rápido de su pierna aplastó la cabeza de Withe rompiendo en el proceso el pilar provocando que este se rompa y caiga al vacío al igual que el cuerpo de Withe, pero Naruto sólo estiró su mano para que las partículas de luz se agruparán en su mano hasta formar una esfera negra que fue encerrada en una jaula de poder demoniaco para después mirar a los presentes que seguían en el dragón mientras la Loli albina bajaba del cielo y se colocaba en una pequeña plataforma de piedra que había, el rubio sólo camino hacia ella con una sonrisa y con la jaula aún en su mano.

Shinigami: que harás con eso?.

Naruto: me lo quedaré durante un tiempo ya que tengo en mente un buen uso a esta alma jajajaja.

Shinigami: sabes que tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte verdad.

Naruto: claro que lo sé, pero lo siento pero no te responderé ahora- sin más la jaula desapareció en su mano.

Shinigami: por qué no?.

Naruto: porque estoy muy cansado- en eso suelta un bostezo para comenzar a tambalearse- así que como dijo Monchito, me voy a hechar un sueñito.

Sin más el rubio callo de espaldas dormido provocando una gota en la cabeza de la Shinigami que solo negaba con la cabeza para después llegaran los demas y vieran al rubio murmurando cosas dormido para después Mei mirará a la Shinigami la cual le devolvió la mira.

Shinigami: por favor llevenlo a su habitación y después nos vemos hay.

Mei: sí señora pero mi hijo está bien verdad?.

Shinigami: eso es lo que pienso, pero iré a la sociedad de almas a traer a unos expertos para que lo revisen.

Mei sólo asintió para después ver a Minato alzando al rubio menor para que todos se subieran en el dragón y este comenzará a volar con dirección a la aldea mientras la Loli albina sólo desaparecía en un flash blanco.

Fin.


	57. 56

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 56

Era al rededor de la media noche en la aldea de Kiri, después de todos los sucesos sobre Withe, Mei hablo con los concejales de la aldea para informarles sobre la muerte del demonio y que Naruto nuevamente estaba vivo y que el fue quien lo venció, esa noticia alegro a los concejales para después preguntar sobre el estado del rubio a lo que Mei sólo les contesto que estaba muy cansado y que está en su casa durmiendo y de esa forma Mei se fue dejando a los concejales felices y a cargo de las reparaciones que hayan que hacer en la aldea mientras que la ojiverde solo avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa para ingresar y ver a todos en la sala de estar.

Mei: aún no saben nada de Naruto?- ante eso todos negaron con la cabeza.

Shinigami: Naruto sólo está cansado, además el equipo que traje lo está revisando de arriba a bajo así que solo espéremos con calma.

Apesar de lo que dijo la Shinigami era cierto ninguno en la habitación podía mantener la calma pero en eso la puerta del cuarto del rubio fue abierta para que de hay salieran cuatro personas totalmente de blanco para que solo uno caminara hacia la Loli albina y le entregará una carpeta la cual recibió para después pasarle un pequeño sobre y decirle unas cosas al oído a lo cual la Loli asintió con la cabeza y de esa forma el hombre volviera con los otros para desaparecer en un flash blanco, ante eso todos colocaron sus miradas sobre la Shinigami que se puso a leer el contenido durante unos minutos para después cerrar la carpeta y soltar un suspiro.

Tsunade: Shinigami_sama que es lo que dice?.

Shinigami: en resumidas cuentas Naruto físicamente se encuentra perfecto.

Mei: eso me alegra bastante.

Shinigami: pero aún así hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirles.

Yagura: que es lo que pasa?.

Shinigami: según los exámenes Naruto ya no es un humano- eso sorprendió a todos- ahora es un híbrido entre humano y demonio.

Haku: eso es malo no?- el tono preocupado no pasó desapercibido por la Loli.

Shinigami: cálmense por favor y déjenme les explico de la manera más sencilla que pueda-todos asintieron- bien entonces primero que todo, aún que sea un híbrido sigue siendo el mismo Naruto que conocen así que no tienen porque preocuparse.

Shizune: pero que hay del cambio de personalidad que mostró?.

Shinigami: a eso iba así que no me interrumpan por favor, lo de sus cambios de personalidad es origen de sus emociones los cuales estaban en completo caos al momento de que volvió a la vida lo cual a un no entiendo cómo lo hizo, también hay un pequeño problema y es que su poder tanto demoniaco y chakra están desequilibrados.

Fuu: eso suena a que es muy malo.

Shinigami: lo es pero parece que Nevan y Osiris se están encargando de mantenerlo bajo control hasta que este se estabilice por sí solo.

Tsunade: en pocas palabras el está bien, pero entonces que hay en ese sobre?.

Shinigami: esto son unos sedantes que crearon por si no se queda quieto en su lugar- en eso se los pasa a Mei que no entendía muy bien a qué se refería- Naruto tiene que descansar por al menos una semana, tiene que evitar cualquier cosa estresante y usar su poder.

Mei: lo entiendo.

Shinigami: ya una vez pase la semana debería de estar bien otra vez, para entonces volveré a pasar ya que quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

Haku: no se preocupe me encargaré de que no haga nada que lo perjudique.

Shinigami: entonces yo me retiro ya que tengo cosas que investigar, nos vemos en una semana.

Sin decir más la Shinigami desapareció en un flash blanco y de esa forma dar inicio a la semana más aburrida que tuvo el rubio menor ya que literalmente sus novias como madres no lo dejaban pararse de su cama o comer por su cuenta y a pesar de ya sentirse bien y explicárselo a todos aún no lo dejaban en paz, así que una noche intento escaparse para ir a beber algo en un bar pero valla su sorpresa cuando una cadenas doradas lo detuvieron justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa para darse la vuelta y encontrarse a Kushina junto con sus hijos que rápidamente fueron cubiertos por un manto de chakra rojo y de esa forma crear varios brazos que lo comenzaron a envolver para impedir que se moviera, ante eso Naruto sabía que podría librarse fácilmente pero de la nada sintió un pequeño dolor en su cuello para mirar a un lado y encontrarse a su madre Mei con una jeringa en su mano la cual iba introduciendo el líquido en su cuello hasta que poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro para después el rubio despertara en su cama y siendo vigilado por Karin y Suigetsu, de esa forma paso el rubio toda la semana siendo vigilado constantemente sin poder hacer nada ya que no quería usar la fuerza bruta en su familia así que simplemente se respiraba profundo para cerrar los ojos e ir a su espacio mental.

Una vez se cumplió la semana que había dicho la Shinigami Naruto pensó que ya podría salir de su habitación y volver al trabajo pero valla su sorpresa cuando sus amadas novias le impidieron levantarse mientras que Haku tenía lista la última jeringa con el sedante que les había dado la Shinigami en sus manos, ante esto Naruto sólo las miro sin entender que estaba pasando.

Naruto: chicas vamos ya pasó una semana así que por ende ya puedo salir de estas cuatro paredes.

Haku: lo siento pero la Shinigami_sama no ha venido para decirnos si ya estás bien.

Fuu: además como sabemos que tu poder ya está estable.

Naruto: se lo preguntamos a Nevan o a Osiris.

Fuu: por lo que nos contaste ellas te ayudarán en lo que sea, e incluso en mentir para salirte con la tuya.

Naruto: vamos enserio piensan que ellas harían algo así- ante eso las dos mujeres se miraron unos segundos para asentir con la cabeza.

Fuu: claro que sí, así que quédate acostado mientras voy por el almuerzo.

Haku: y no te atrevas a hacer nada si no te aplicare el sedante.

Naruto: como sabes que no te quitaré la jeringa a la fuerza y saldría de aquí por esa puerta.

Con esas palabras Naruto sólo les dió una sonrisa la cual no duro mucho al escuchar la carcajada de las dos mujeres para después Haku se acercará a su cara y le diera un corto beso en los labios antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y caricias le un poco la mejilla.

Haku: tu nunca serías capaz de alzar un solo dedo en nuestra contra, nos amas demasiado para eso así que haz caso amorcito- Naruto sólo soltó un suspiro.

Naruto: detesto cuando tienen razón.

Fuu: vez así que si necesitas algo llámanos- sin decir mas las mujeres salieron del cuarto dejando al rubio en la cama.

Naruto: como odio esto, escaparía por la ventana si Lady Tsunade no hubiera puesto barrotes antes de irse de nuevo a Konoha junto con la familia Namikaze Uzumaki- en eso Nevan salió de su cuerpo.

Nevan: encerio Máster por qué no nos vamos, ya estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada y solo lo dejan salir para ir al baño.

Naruto: lo sé por eso estoy pensando en algo.

Nevan: en que piensa Máster?- ante eso Naruto sonrió un poco.

Naruto: dime a ti y a Osir

Ante esa pregunta la mujer sólo sonrió con alegría para después el rubio llamara a Fuu y de esa forma pedirle un hoja de papel y bolígrafo para proceder a escribir una carta y enviársela a la única persona que podría ayudarle en este momento, de esa forma pasaron dos días más en los cuales Naruto sólo hacía caso a las que decían sus novias mientras los demás salían a hacer misiones o en el caso de Tayuya y kimimaro a trabajar como profesores que aún que no parecíera les iba muy bien y más a Tayuya que era admirada por las niñas ya que les gustaba esa forma de ser de la peliroja, una mujer que no se dejaba de ningún hombre y no le daba miedo expresarse como quisiera, pero dejando de lado a los dos profesores en la casa de Mei Haku y Fuu estaban en una pequeña jornada de aseo hasta que la puerta principal fue golpeada y sin perder tiempo Fuu avanzó hasta esta para abrirla y encontrarse parada al otro lado a Stella que solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa mientras la saludaba con la mano.

Fuu: Stella que haces por acá?- ante eso la ojilila solo hizo un puchero.

Stella: hola Fuu, si también me alegra verte sabes?.

Fuu: perdón perdón- en eso le da un abrazo que sorprendió a la ojilila- sabes que siempre estoy feliz de verte, así que ven pasa.

Stella: sigues igual de cariñosa que siempre- sin más Stella avanzó para ver la casa- ja nunca había entrado antes pero es muy linda.

Fuu: verdad aún que cuando me casé la nuestra será mucho más linda.

Stella: que envidia- sus palabras sólo fueron un susurro que no fue escuchado por la peliverde.

Fuu: dijiste algo?- ante eso Stella sólo se puso un poco nerviosa.

Stella: que donde está Haku, ya que siempre las veo juntas.

Fuu: debe estar revisando que Naru_kun este en su cama descansando.

Stella: entonces me puedes llevar con él, ya que hay unas cosas que necesito decirle.

Fuu: puedo saber qué cosas son.

Stella: lo siento pero son cosas de demonios, angeles caídos ya sabes nuestro pequeño trabajo.

La peliverde sabía que todo lo referente a esos temas no se lo iban a decir tan fácil así que solo se rindió y guió a Stella hasta el cuarto del rubio donde estaba Haku pasándole unos mangas antes de salir y saludar a la ojilila de un abrazo para después dejarla seguir al cuarto del rubio que solo sonrió cuando Stella cerró la puerta con seguro.

Stella: dime cómo es posible que escapes de las garras de la muerte pero no de tu familia.

Naruto: dejemos eso de lado, mejor dime me ayudarás a escapar de aquí.

Stella: lo estuve pensando y te ayudaré- eso produjo una sonrisa en el rubio- pero quiero algo a cambio.

Naruto: sabía que contigo nada sería gratis, así que dime qué quieres.

Stella: ayúdame a derrotar el demonio dentro de mí- sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación- sabes bien lo difícil que es vivir con este ser dentro de uno, así que ayúdame a vencerlo.

Naruto: no tienes que pedirme eso, ya que es lo que tenía pensado hacer desde un inicio.

Stella: entonces alista tus cosas ya que tenemos que irnos.

Naruto: como ordene mi capitán.

Los dos sólo se rieron para después la ojilila saliera en búsqueda de Haku y Fuu que estaban en la cocina para hablar con ellas sobre que tenía que llevarse a Naruto Shamballa ya que había unas cosas que el Rey necesitaba hablar con él y solo con él rubio de además que no podía ir nadie más con él por varios asuntos que no les dijo, al principio las dos iban a negarse pero en eso la ojilila mencionó que Mei había accedió así como el Daimyō del país de agua, ante eso las dos mujeres sólo aceptaron pero le hicieron jurar que no dejaría que hiciera nada temerario o que usará su poder y que no se estrésara, la ojilila solo sonrió un poco nerviosa por todos los cuidados que tenía tener con Naruto para asentir y después de un par de horas poder llevarse al rubio al puerto donde lo encerró en su camarote para después comenzar a zarpar mientras hacía una señal con la mano en forma de adiós y de esa forma despedirse de las dos mujeres que solo tenían una cara de preocupación, ya una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos el rubio salió del camarote para subir a la torre del vigía y respirar profundamente antes de dar un grito.

Naruto: ¡POR FIN LIBREEE!.

Ese grito solo hizo sonreír a Stella cómo a la tripulación del barco que durante el tiempo que el rubio estuvo entrenando a Stella este pudo conocer mejor a la tripulación del barco y en poco tiempo se llevaron muy bien y de esta forma todos comenzaron a hacer sus labores mientras que se dirigían a un rumbo desconocido para todos excepto por Stella que tenía una idea de dónde podría enfrentarse a su demonio internó.

En Kiri.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Naruto se fue y en todo ese tiempo el rubio sólo les había mandado una carta donde les decía que estaba bien y que si la Shinigami ya los había visitado y de esa forma poder volver al trabajo pero ante lo último todos sabían que aún no había respuesta de la Shinigami así que Fuu le respondió la carta para hacerle saber que no haga nada temerario aún, actualmente todo el grupo estaban en el gran comedor de la casa de Mei desayunando en silencio el cual fue roto por Chomei.

Chomei: ¡cuando vuelve Naruto, quiero probar su comida!.

Isobu: oye hermana que tiene de malo la mía?.

Chomei: que no es igual de deliciosa a la de Naruto- decierta forma eso ofendió a Isobu.

Isobu: oye la mía es igual de buena que la de él, o no es verdad Yagura?- el ojimagenta solo volteó a otro lago ignorandolo- no puede ser que mi comida sea tan inferior.

Haku: dejando el intento de comida de Isobu de lado- eso lo deprimio y lo mando a un rincón para hacer circulos con un dedo- Mei_san cuánto tiempo se demorará Naruto en Shamballa?.

Mei: no lo sé pero por cierto por qué se tuvo que ir, nadie me a querido decir.

Tayuya: yo no tengo la puta idea, se supone que usted le dió permiso de irse.

Mei: yo para nada, es más quien dijo que yo le di permiso?- en eso todos miran a Haku y Fuu que parecían estar procesando todo- chicas ustedes por qué dijeron que yo le di permiso?.

Fuu: Stella nos dijo que usted y el Daimyō le dió permiso para irse.

Haku: eso es verdad y que usted no se opuso- a continuación todos se quedaron callados hasta que Haku y Fuu se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos furiosas.

Haku/Fuu: ¡LOS DOS NOS ENGAÑARON!.

Ante ese grito todos los presentes se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para después pudieran ver como las dos mujeres irradiaban una aura de ira que hizo que todos se mantuvieran alejados de las dos mujeres ya que estaban seguros que en este momento el que se ponga al frente a ellas estará cavando su tumba.

Fuu: nos vamos Haku_chan- su voz tenía un tono de ultra tumba que provocó miedo en todos.

Haku: en marcha ya que aun tengo un último sedante que aplicarle y ten lo por seguro que lo haré en el lugar donde más le duela.

Sin decir mas las mujeres salieron de la casa para que una vez afuera Fuu tomara su forma bijuu para que de un salto Haku se posará en su cabeza y de un solo aleteo desaparecer dejando una ráfaga de viento que recorrió las calles por unos poco metros, en eso todos salieron de la casa para mirar al cielo y darse de cuenta que ya no estaban por hay.

Mei: hijo mío de esta no creo que te salves y espera a que vuelvas ya que hablaremos los dos seriamente.

Entre Kiri y Shamballa.

En medio del mar que estaba entre Kiri y Shamballa había un gran barco el cual pertenecía a Stella el cual actualmente estaba quieto en el mar mientras que la mayoría de sus tripulantes estaban hablando entre ellos mientras que solo un pequeño puñado estaban trabajando en algo bajo cubierta, pero en eso una gran sobra paso sobre el barco para que todos miraran hacia el cielo y en eso pudieron ver cómo Haku y Fuu caían para aterrizar en medio del barco mientras sus caras estaban ensombresidas para comenzar a caminar hasta las puertas del camarote de la ojilila para dar un par de golpes que se escuchó en todo el barco, ante eso la puerta fue abierta con fuerza para que saliera Stella la cual no parecía muy feliz pero al ver a las dos mujeres hay paradas su expresión cambio a una sonrisa nerviosa.

Stella: Haku, Fuu que hacen por acá?- las dos mujeres sólo le dieron una mirada de muerte.

Fuu: hola Stella, si también nos alegra verte.

Haku: podemos pasar?.

Stella: ho... hola chicas y por favor pasen.

Stella se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a las dos mujeres que solo caminaron en silencio para que una vez la ojilila cerro la puerta la pelinegra realizó una posición de manos para colocar una barrera de sonido lo cual le llamó la atención a Stella pero simplemente camino hasta una repisa donde había varias botellas de alcohol pero en eso agarro una que tenía jugó y comenzó a servirle a las dos mujeres que solo agradecieron secamente por su servicio para tomarse el contenido de un solo trago.

Stella: y por qué están aquí en mi barco, digo se supone que volveríamos en dos días más.

Fuu: Stella, Stella, Stella- en eso se acercó para quitarle un mechón de cabello y ubicarse lo detrás de la oreja- nuestra querida y dulce Stella, yo pensé que éramos muy buenas amigas.

Stella: y lo somos así que por favor deja de hablar con ese tono tan tétrico.

Haku: este es nuestro tono normal cuando nos traicionan y engañan.

Stella: de que hablan?.

Fuu: el Rey nunca llamó a Naru_kun verdad? Y no mientas- las dos mujeres la acorralaron para acercarse de forma amenazante.

Haku: así que habla de una vez.

Stella: está bien chicas les contaré pero cálmense créanme en este momento no estoy en buena condición.

Fuu: buena condición?, Si no me dices la verdad me encargaré que no tengas nada.

Haku: así que comienza a hablar.

Stella: está bien, es verdad no existió tal encargo ya que solo fue un invento para que Naruto pudiera salir de su casa.

Fuu: ¡Acaso no sabes que tiene que guardar reposo y evitar el estrés hasta que lo diga la Shinigami!- Stella apresar de su cara estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Stella: si sí lo sé él mismo me lo dijo en la carta al igual que ustedes me lo dijeron.

Haku: ¡Entonces por qué lo hiciste, eres una mentirosa, embustera, doble cara, jugaste con nuestra confianza!- Stella no aguanto más y miró a las dos mujeres con una rabia insaciable.

Stella: ya cierren el pico y déjenme hablar, ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!.

Las dos mujeres dieron un salto atrás cuando del cuerpo de Stella una llama azul salió disparada hacia ellas para después mirar a Stella y ver como las llamas desaparecían en el aire a excepción de una pequeña llama azul que se posaba en su ojo izquierdo, ante eso Stella se sujeto la cabeza con una mano para dar un gesto como de dolor pero aún así comenzo a caminar hacia las dos mujeres que solo comenzaron a retroceder por el miedo que comenzaron a sentir.

Stella: por qué lo hice?, por qué lo hice? jajajaja- ese cambio tan drástico hizo que Haku y Fuu tuvieran el mismo pensamiento- díganme encerio quieren que les diga por qué lo hice?.

Fuu: Stella antes que nada dime, tu ya no tienes al demonio dentro de tí verdad- en eso la ojilila apareció frente a ella para agarrar su rostro con una mano mientras acercaba el suyo y la miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

Stella: vaya, vaya querida Fuu no solo eres muy cariñosa si no también muy observadora- sin más la soltó para alejarse un poco de la peliverde que estaba algo sonrrojada, pero en eso la llama azul que tenía Stella en el ojo desapareció- tal y como dices yo ya no soy el recipiente de nadie y no saben lo feliz y libre que me siento por esto, pero me estaba desviando del tema principal así que era lo que les iba a decir?.

Haku: por qué ayudaste a Naruto?.

Stella: eso es muy fácil, haría lo que sea por la persona que me gusta, no, que amo- eso dejo sin palabras a las dos mujeres- no saben lo triste que me sentí al verlo hay encerrado en su habitación como si fuera una bestia salvaje metida en una jaula por eso lo quería ayudar a salir de hay y de esa forma poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Fuu: Ste...Stella acaso dijiste que amas a mi novio- como si de un acto de magia se tratara Stella había vuelto en si para ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

Stella: ¡ya ya les dije lo que querían así que ya se pueden ir y dejarme sola!- rápidamente una llamarada azul volvía a aparecer.

Haku: espera Stella calmate un momento y respira hondo para que las llamas desaparecieran - la ojilila solo hizo caso para calmarse un poco- ahora estás mejor?.

Stella: si gracias.

Haku: ahora explícame por qué te enamoraste de Naruto, desde cuándo y porque nunca no lo contaste.

Stella: no es fácil explicarlo, pero me enamoré de su forma de ser ya que siempre es confiable y valiente, nunca le teme a lo desconocido es más es como si quisiera encontrar más cosas también está su lado amable y esa personalidad guerrera que al no rendirse ante nada.

Haku: sin mencionar ese lado sádico que le da un toque espectacular además de ser una persona que quiere mantener todo bajo control.

Fuu: pero aún así es tan dulce y detallista cuando quiere sin mencionar romántico- sin más las tres soltaron un suspiro de amor.

Stella: por esas y más razones me enamoré de él ya hace un tiempo cuando estábamos a mitad de mi entrenamiento en aquel entonces.

Fuu: pero porque nunca nos dijiste nada, pensé que éramos amigas y que podías confiar en nosotras.

Stella: lo son pero como decirles, cuando Naruto habla de ustedes se ve lo enamorado que está de las dos y de alguna forma sentía celos de ustedes ya que pensaba que así como él las conoce tan bien ustedes lo conocerían de la misma forma- en eso su mirada se tornó seria- pero al final me equivoqué.

Haku: a que te refieres?.

Stella: ustedes no conocen a Naruto como yo lo conozco ya que si lo hisieran hubieran confiado en él cuando dijo que ya estaba bien, pero en ves de eso lo mantenían encerrado en esas cuatro paredes con la excusa que era para protegerlo y evitar el estrés del trabajo cuando en realidad el estar quieto todo ese tiempo lo estaba estrésando.

Fuu: eso no es verdad ya que si lo fuera era seguro que él nos lo habría dicho.

Stella: ¡pero lo hizo más de una vez, pero ustedes se dejaron llevar por su preocupación inecesaria y no escucharon lo que les decía!.

Haku: ¡no fue ninguna preocupación inecesaria!- en esos los ojos de Haku comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡No sabes lo mucho que nos dolió cuando él murió y cuando volvió de nuevo a la vida no queríamos que se fuera otra vez!.

Fuu: por eso estábamos tan pendiente de él, no quería que le volviera a pasar algo malo.

Stella: lo sé ya que yo sentí lo mismo cuando me enteré, pero conozco bien a Naruto y él no tiene pensado volver a morir por eso se hara más fuerte para que eso no pasé otra vez- en eso le da una mirada de determinación a las dos mujeres- por eso yo también me haré más fuerte para poder estar a su lado cuando más lo necesite y de esa forma él pueda ver que tiene a alguien con quien siempre puede confiar.

Sin decir más Stella camino hasta una un escritorio que había a un lado del lugar para proceder a sentarse y sacar una botella de ron que había en uno de los cajones para proceder a dar un largo sorbo, mientras que Haku y Fuu se quedaban en su lugar pensando en todo lo que les había dicho la ojilila y tenían que aceptar que Stella tenía toda la razón y ellas sabían que se habían equivocado durante este tiempo así que solo se sintieron mal y por primera vez sintieron celos de Stella ya que actuó tal vez inconsciente como una mejor novia que ellas, el lugar quedó en completo silencio hasta que Haku cancelo la barrera de sonido para comenzar a caminar junto con la peliverde hacia la salida del camarote lo cual le llamó la atención de Stella.

Stella: a donde van?.

Fuu: volvemos a casa antes que se de descuenta Naru_kun.

Haku: tú tienes razón y lo aceptamos, así que te encargamos que Naruto_kun se divierta pero no tarden en volver.

Stella: oigan no se tienen que ir, quédense con confianza.

Fuu: lo mejor sería irnos ya que no sabemos que decir si nos encontramos con Naru_kun- en eso un resplandor morado salió de Stella para hacerse a un lado de la ojilila.

Nevan: esto es muy emocionante así que llame al Máster.

Stella: ¡que tú hiciste que!.

Las tres mujeres miraban en shock a Nevan que solo sonreía con dulzura, pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto que solo traía una pantaloneta negra con llamas rojas, el rubio nunca pensó encontrarse a sus novias en el abordo pero en eso dirigió su vista al pequeño moral de la pelinegra del cual sobre salía una aguja, ante eso ya tenía una idea muy clara del porque estaban hay así que solo tomo un poco de aire para caminar a ellas que solo evitaron mirarlo pero en eso el rubio paró a unos pocos metros de las dos.

Naruto: se por que están aquí, así que por favor perdonemen por haberles mentido.

Haku: espera nosotras...

Naruto: no tienen que decir nada, se que lo que hice esta mal pero es que ya no aguantaba estar encerrado más tiempo en la casa, sentía que me iba a volver loco si no salía de hay, pero ustedes no me dejaban así que le pedí ayuda a Stella por eso no la culpen ya que toda la culpa es mía.

Fuu: te equivocas la culpa fue nuestra, nos dejamos llevar ya que no queríamos perderte otra vez.

Haku: y por eso olvidamos que tú no eres de las personas que van por la vida siendo imprudentes.

Fuu: tu eres capaz de saber cuándo hay que luchar y cuando no, así como cuando ya estás bien y cuando no.

Naruto: chicas saben que me alegra ver cómo se preocupan por mí, pero cuando las cosas se pasan de cierto limite se vuelven muy.

Haku: fastidioso.

Fuu: estresante.

Naruto: jajaja exactamente- en eso les da un corto beso a las dos- me fascina cuando pensamos igual.

Haku: todo fue gracias a Stella que nos hizo abrir los ojos.

Naruto: me alegra que las haya ayudado y eso me acuerda- en eso mira a la ojilila- la campana de buceo ya está lista.

Stella: vale entonces me cambio y te veo a fuera.

Fuu: espera campana para que?.

Naruto: los dos vamos a buscar un tesoro en el mar, así vamos a bucear por eso estoy en pantaloneta.

Stella: siempre me gustó buscar tesoros y más los que están debajo del agua, así que Naruto pensó que sería una buena manera para estar relajada y hacer lo que me gusta en lo que mis emociones se estabilizan al igual que mi poder con ayuda de Nevan.

Haku: eso suena interesante.

Stella: entonces por qué no vienen con nosotros, ya que otro par de ojos siempre viene bien.

Las dos mujeres sólo miraron a Stella que les dió una gran sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en su armario, ante eso las dos mujeres aceptaron pero en eso se dieron de cuenta que no tenían traje de baño, pero en eso un montón de murciélagos aparecieron para tomar forma de dos bikinis de dos piezas muy eróticos que hizo sonreír al rubio con cierta lujuria mientras la chicas solo miraban al rubio muy sonrrojadas mientras que Stella las veía con celos pero rápidamente se sacudió quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza para después ver como Naruto se iba y dejaba que se cambiarán, ya después de unos minutos los cuatro estaban en el borde del barco para que la ojilila hisiera una señal y de esa forma sus hombres dejarán caer lo que parecía ser una campana al mar produciendo un fuerte sonido para que está comience a hundirse para después los cuatro también dieran un salto y agarraran la cadena que sujetaba la campana para ir más rápido, mientras que el barco todos volvieron a sus lugares para solo dejar a unos pocos atentos por si volvían o eso es lo que se esperaba ya que el pequeño grupo de seis hombres acargo de vigilar no quitaban la vista de encima de Nevan la cual sólo traía una bragas negras la cuales tenían el diseño de unas pequeñas alas de murciélagos mientras que su cabello cubría sus senos y estaba acostada en el borde del barco aprovechando el buen clima para broncearse, por otra parte Naruto y las tres mujeres nadaban con total tranquilidad o al menos Haku y Fuu ya que era la primera vez que nadaban en el mar y estaban concentradas viendo las maravillas de las profundidades del mar que no se dieron de cuenta cuando Naruto y Stella se fueron por otra parte con dirección hacia un navío de guerra que estaba cerca de un risco, los dos nadaron mas rápido ya que si no se quedarían sin oxígeno en sus pulmones, después de meterse en varios lugares por fin dieron con el tesoro el cual consistía en al menos 20 cofres totalmente llenos.

Después de varias horas la noche callo y en el barco de Stella todos estaban durmiendo profundamente y como no estarlo ya que cuando Naruto y varios de sus clones llegaron a al superficie con los 20 cofres que al abrirlos se encontraban repletos de joyas y oro, ante eso todos se pusieron a bailar y beber hasta no poder más y ahora la ojilila estába en la torre del vigía mirando que no se acerque ningún enemigo, pero en eso de un salto Naruto apareció a su lado cargando dos botellas de ron en sus manos.

Naruto: te molesta si te acompaño?.

Stella: para nada pero sabes que mi tiempo no es gratis- ante eso el rubio sólo le pasó una botella- con esto será más que suficiente.

Naruto: menos mal ya que lo saque de tu reserva personal.

Stella: hey me acabas de robar- Naruto sólo acercó su cara para darle una sonrisa.

Naruto: solo las tomé prestadas tú fuiste la que me pidió una para tomar y como buen amigo que soy no te dejare tomar sola.

Stella: vaya al final te termine invitando en trago.

Naruto: vamos que cuando lleguemos a Kiri yo te invito todo lo que quieras tomar.

Stella: más te vale cumplir con tu palabra.

Naruto: sabes que siempre la cumplo.

Los dos sólo se pusieron a hablar de diferentes cosas riéndose debes en cuando mientras que en la cubierta estában Haku y Fuu mirando como el rubio y la ojilila eran felices para después nuevamente Nevan apareciera detrás de estas para colocar sus manos en los hombros de las dos que solo la voltearon a ver.

Nevan: ya saben que Stella está enamorada del Máster- las dos sólo asintieron- bien pues el Máster también siente algo por ella pero se niega a aceptarlo por la promesa que les hizo cuando comenzaron a salir.

Haku: a que quieres llegar.

Nevan: nada sólo pensaba que ellos dos podrían estar juntos y de esa forma aún que el Máster este lejos y ustedes no lo puedan ayudar habrá alguien que transmitirá sus sentimientos por ustedes al Máster.

Fuu: puede que tengas razón.

Nevan: soy un demonio de la facción de lujuria y actualmente la arma del Máster, por ende mi trabajo es velar por que él esté bien al igual que Osiris- sin más Nevan se convirtió en una bola de luz morada que se adentro en el rubio.

Haku: Fuu_chan es hora de contarle a Stella sobre nuestro acuerdo.

Fuu: lo sé pero por ahora dejemos que se divierta con Naru_kun.

Fin


	58. 57

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 57

Dos días después Naruto volvió a Kiri junto con Haku, Fuu y Stella pero al momento de entrar en la casa el rubio se encontró con su madre la cual a pesar de tener una dulce sonrisa en su cara en sus manos tenía dos correas las cuales tenían unos detalles de metal, ante esa imagen Naruto sólo dio media vuelta para intentar caminar a la salida pero en eso un látigo de agua lo envolvió para después la ojiverde de acercará un poco.

Mei: adónde vas hijo mío, tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

Naruto: y no podemos olvidar las oka_san?.

Mei: yo creo que no, así que ve a tu cuarto.

Naruto: por qué no aquí para que haya testigos por si me asesinas.

Mei: 5, 4, 3- ante eso el rubio sólo se río un poco.

Naruto: vamos oka_san ya estoy bastante grandecito para eso.

Mei: ¡2!.

Sin decir más el rubio camino a toda velocidad a su cuarto seguido por Mei la cual al llegar sólo les dió una mirada sería a las tres mujeres para después cerrar la puerta con llave y de esa forma pasar los minutos en los cuales no se escuchaban nada de la habitación pero comenzaron a llegar Yagura, Zabuza, Isobu y Chomei los cuales al ver a las mujeres sólo preguntaron por el paradero del rubio a lo cual Haku les contó que estaba recibiendo su castigo por parte de Mei, ante eso los hombres solo rezaron por la pobre alma en pena del rubio descanse en paz y de esa forma pasar más tiempo hasta que un flash blanco apareció en la sala para de él surgiera la Shinigami junto con un chico de la misma altura que la Loli pero este era un poco más reñenito mientras llevaba un traje.

La Loli solo miró a todo el grupo para después posar su vista en Stella y mirarla de arriba a bajo de forma analítica lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a la ojilila para después dar un par de pasos atrás y mirar a su amigo.

Shinigami: ve Arita y trae un equipo especial para que la revisen ya que ella también se volvió híbrido.

Arita: claro Idylla asi que vuelvo en seguida- sin más Arita desapareció en un destello blanco.

Yagura: esto Shinigami_sama su nombre es I...?- la Shinigami lo callo con una mano para asentir con la cabeza.

Zabuza: no se supone que su nombre sería difícil de pronunciar para los humanos.

Idylla: claro ya que si no lo pronuncias como es debido tu morirás así que para su seguridad síganme llamando como Shinigami_sama, espero que hayan entendido- todos asintieron con la cabeza- bien y ahora donde está Naruto?.

Fuu: está siendo castigado por Mei_san pero ya llevan un buen tiempo.

Zabuza: pobre chico de seguro Mei debe estar golpeándolo tan duro que le dolerá de por vida.

Idylla: eso es imposible.

Eso le llamó la atención a todos pero de la nada un flash blanco apareció a lado de la Loli para que de este surgiera Arata junto a los mismos hombres que trataron al rubio, Idylla simplemente le dió las gracias al gordito que solo se sonrojo un poco para después la Loli diera la orden que revisaran a Stella en otra habitación, la ojilila solo miró a Fuu que simplemente asintió para irse seguida de los cuatro hombres, pero en eso la puerta de la habitación del rubio fue abierta para que de ella saliera una Mei casada y con las manos rojas para después surgiera Naruto el cual no mostraba síntoma de haber recibido algún golpe.

Mei: encerio no te dolió ni un poco hijo?.

Naruto: no oka_san y ya deja de intentar, mira que la que se está lastimando eres tú.

Mei sólo miro a Naruto un momento para después ver sus manos las cuales le dolían de tantos golpes que le dió con las correas y después cachetadas, ante eso simplemente cerró las manos con fuerza ya que aún no había logrado castigarlo como tenía pensado así que voltio a mirar a los presentes para enfocar su vista en el bastón de Yagura y de un rápido movimiento quitárselo para lanzar un golpe con toda su fuerza a la cabeza del rubio pero este al hacer contacto con Naruto simplemente se quebró sorprendiendo a todos pero claro excepto a Idylla y Arata que ya sabían el porque pasó eso, mientras que Mei sólo soltó el bastón para dar un pequeño grito de dolor, ante eso Naruto sólo avanzó para usar su poder demoniaco y curar sus manos para después acompañarla hasta el sofá de la sala.

Naruto: ahora ves de donde saque lo terco, te lo dije varias veces que pararás que solo te harias daño pero me hizo caso, Nóo claro que no.

Mei: como tú madre tenía que darte una lección.

Naruto: vale vale sabes que entiendo pero eso no significa que tengas que lastimarte.

Mei: está bien- en eso suelta un suspiro- hijo me puedes preparar un té.

Naruto: por supuesto- en eso mira a todos los presentes- alguien quiere algo de tomar o comer.

Ante eso todos comenzaron a decir lo que querían incluído los dos Shinigamis lo que provocó una gota en la cabeza al rubio que solo se memorizo todas las órdenes para proceder a la cocina y comenzar a preparar todo, ya después de un largo tiempo en el cual todos comieron y quedaron satisfechos, Stella salió de la habitación para quedarse a un lado del rubio y que los hombres le dieran un informe a la Loli que solo lo leyó rápidamente.

Idylla: bien tal parece Stella está en las mismas condiciones que Naruto.

Arata: lo que significa que ella es una híbrida verdad?.

Stella: eso es bueno así que no le veo el problema.

Rápidamente la Loli saco un kunai de Zabuza que solo quedo sorprendido por la velocidad de la Shinigami para que de un movimiento rápido la Loli lanzará un corte en horizontal al cuello de la ojilila pero cuando el kunai tocó la piel de Stella este simplemente se rompió en dos dejando sin palabras a los presentes mientras que la ojilila solo se rasco un poco el lugar donde fue el impacto.

Idylla: se supone que los híbridos entre humanos y demonios tienen más rasgos de demonios que de humanos.

Arata: pero en el caso de ellos dos, su esencia humana está muy por encima al de un demonio.

Idylla: Según los informes sus años de vida siguen siendo las de un humano cualquiera pero su piel es tan dura y resistente como la de los demonios.

Naruto: sigo sin entender a que quieren llegar.

Arata: queremos saber cómo es posible que su esencia humana haya ganado por decirlo de esa forma a la de un demonio- Naruto y Stella se miraron unos segundos para que después del interior del rubio surgiera Nevan.

Nevan: yo puedo explicar cierra parte ya que incluso para mí hay cosas que no entiendo.

Idylla: pues inicia por favor.

Flash back.

En el espacio mental de Naruto o lo que quedaba de él Nevan iba caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a un lugar donde solo se veía unas partículas de luz ir hacia arriba y desaparecer, sin más sólo se sentó en el aire para ver cómo la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir el lugar hasta que no quedó nada y las partículas desaparecieron.

Nevan: así que moriste he, se supone que me llevarías a un lugar al que nunca he estado, pero al final solo fueron mentiras- el silencio reinaba en el lugar- valla y yo que te iba a mostrar mi verdadera forma.

Osiris: aún puedes hacerlo ya que él Maestro volverá lo presiento.

La peliroja solo miró a un lado para encontrarse a una mujer de cabello corto blanco la cual eran de la misma altura y en una mano traía una paleta de caramelo.

Nevan: vaya vaya nunca pensé que me encontraría contigo Osiris, arma creada por los dioses para exterminar a mi raza.

Osiris: vine por qué hace miles de años tuve una visión de un ser que daría un gran cambio a los tres reinos.

Nevan: pues si buscabas a Naruto apareces muy tarde ya que su alma acabo de desaparecer y por cierto por qué lo llamaste como Maestro?.

Osiris: eso son cosas mías así que no preguntes.

Nevan: enserio no te entiendo, pero en fin será mejor que me valla, ya no vale la pena estar aquí?.

Osiris no dijo nada y solo siguió comiendo su paleta pero antes de que Nevan pudiera dar un paso a lo lejos varios pasos se comenzaron a escuchar para que entre las oscuridad apareciera la estatua que alguna vez estuvo en el árbol que representaba el alma del rubio, ante eso Nevan quedó sin palabras.

Nevan: quien eres tú?.

Black: solo llámame Black y soy la representación de todo lo malo de Naruto, yo soy él pero como demonio.

Osiris: valla tal parece el Maestro esconde muchas sorpresas.

Black: ahora que la parte humana de Naruto a desaparecido yo seré la que gobierne su cuerpo y acabe lo que él no pudo terminar.

Nevan: ya pensaba yo que tú no eras una simple estatua de solo decoración, pero en fin eso me importa poco y yo ya me voy.

Black: lo siento pero quiero que ahora trabajes conmigo para destruir a ese general.

Nevan: olvídalo yo solo queria trabajar con Naruto.

La peliroja solo comenzó a caminar dejando a los dos atras, pero en eso del suelo surgió dos círculos los cuales uno eran blanco el cual contenía unas palabras que no se entendían al igual que el segundo que brillaba de un color rojizo los cuales giraban en sentidos contrarios para brillar cada vez más hasta que los cegó por unos segundos para después desaparecer y todos vieran frente a ellos a Naruto el cual sólo se sostenía la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, ante eso Nevan quedó sin palabras ya que nunca pensó volver a ver al rubio.

Naruto: maldición mi cabeza siento como si fuera a estallar- en eso se acercó Osiris para poner una manos sobre Naruto.

Osiris: esto debería calmar su dolor Maestro- la mano de la albina sólo brillo calmando el dolor.

Naruto: gracias- en eso mira a la mujer- y perdonarás mi ignorancia pero quién eres?, o mejor dicho quienes son?, y dónde está Withe y Yamato?.

Osiris: mi nombre es Osiris una arma celestial creada por varios dioses.

Nevan: soy Nevan Reina de las tinieblas aún que tú me conocías como Yamato.

Naruto: así que esta es tu verdadera forma- en eso la mira de arriba a bajo- me gusta, es mejor que tener que hablar con una katana.

Black: yo soy tu, soy todo lo malo y aquel que vencerá a ese general, yo soy tu forma demonio.

Naruto: jajajajaja perdona que me ría pero tú no eres yo, ya que eres muy inferior a mí.

Lo único que se escuchaba era la risa del rubio que por alguna razón se le contagio a Nevan y Osiris mientras que Black solo camino para quedar de frente al rubio que solo seguía riéndose pero de un movimiento rápido Black agarro el cuello de Naruto para comenzar a horcarlo con fuerza, ante eso Nevan iba a intervenir pero al ver la sonrisa siniestra de Naruto se quedó quieta para sólo observar.

Black: tú debes estar muerto y me encargaré de mandarte de vuelta al mundo de los muertos.

Naruto: dijiste que eras yo no?- el demonio solo miró a Naruto que no quitaba esa sonrisa- dijiste que eras todo lo malo, pero en realidad tu no eres nada.

Black: ¡no digas estupideces!.

Naruto: si no lo quieres creer ese es tu problema, pero yo no puedo perder mas mi tiempo aquí ya que tengo una familia la cual proteger.

Rápidamente Naruto se libero del agarre pero Black lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha el cual fue detenido por una mano del rubio para que este la hisiera a un lado y de esa forma darle un golpe de palma en el pecho logrando de esa forma que el demonio salga volando hacia atrás un par de metros, Naruto simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Naruto: eres muy inferior a mí, así que piérdete de mi vista- en eso una explosión de poder demoniaco cubrió el lugar para que el rubio sólo diera vuelta y lo mirará.

Black: sin este poder tú eres el inferior y nunca podrás ganar contra ese general.

Naruto: estas seguro?- sin más Naruto libero todo su chakra que sobrepasó al poder de Black que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Black: co...como es posible esto.

Naruto: tú dijiste que eras yo pero como un demonio completo no?.

Naruto rápidamente apareció sobre el demonio para darle un golpe con el talón en la cabeza del demonio que solo callo al suelo para después el rubio agarrara una de las piernas de Black para lanzarlo al cielo para que una de sus cadenas saliera de su espalda y fuera disparada atravesando el estómago del demonio para envolverlo y lanzarlo al suelo para después sus otras cadenas salieran y se enterrara en el cuerpo de Black que solo gritaba de dolor para después Naruto diera una par de pasos y colocara un pie en su espalda.

Naruto: lastimosamente para ti yo soy mi propio demonio y tú solo eres un ser que se perdió y termino dentro de mí- en eso se acerca un poco a su oído- pero tienes razón, sin el poder demoniaco no podré ganarle a Withe, por eso me quedaré con el tuyo.

Black: a...acaso me obligará a que te de este poder cuando quieras- eso provocó una sonrisa de psicópata en el rubio.

Naruto: sabes no he comido nada desde el desayuno y en este momento me muero de hambre- en eso Osiris aparecio frente a él con un salero con el cual rocío un poco sobre Black.

Osiris: ahora sí, Bon a petit Maestro.

Naruto sólo sonrió para después posar su vista en el demonio el cual a metros se podía sentir el miedo que emanaba de él, el rubio sólo abrió su boca para acercarse poco a poco antes de clavar sus dientes en la dura piel de Black pero a pesar de eso el hambre del rubio era mayor y termino por atravesarla provocando un gran grito de dolor en Black, por otro lado Osiris sólo veía con una cara sin emociones mientras acababa su paleta y al mismo tiempo Nevan veía la acción del rubio con estrellas en los ojos por la gran maldad y despiadad, ya que él solo ver cómo Naruto devoraba al demonio sin tener una pizca de piedad por los gritos de Black le recordaba como era en su época en el infierno, como los demonios de clase alta tenían gran respeto y tenían su lugar no por influencias del Rey demonio si no por su poder ante los demás, ante esa idea la peliroja vio a Naruto ser un demonio de una clase a un mayor y él cual llegaría aún más lejos, ya después que Naruto acabará solo camino hacia las dos mujeres mientras se limpiaba la boca con su ante brazo.

Naruto: rayos a un tengo hambre - en eso suelta un suspiro- cuándo volvamos a la realidad compraré algo para comer y algo para todos porque de seguro aún no habrán comido.

Osiris: Maestro si gusta le puedo dar lo que me queda de mi paleta?.

Naruto: Osiris dime te gustan las paletas de caramelo?.

Osiris: me gustan mucho Maestro, Hitomi me dió a probar cuando nos conocimos al igual que me dijo que vistiera algo más moderno- ante eso Naruto sólo le toca la cabeza para acariciarla.

Naruto: si te gusta entonces acabala y cuando salgamos te compraré otra.

Osiris: pero Maestro solo soy una herramienta que está para servirle, no se tiene que preocupar por mí.

Naruto: tonterías tú no eres una herramienta eres mi amiga y compañera, así que me preocuparé por tí así como lo haré con Nevan.

Nevan: estas seguro Naruto?- ante eso el rubio sólo le extiende una mano.

Naruto: eres mi amiga, además prometimos que llegaríamos a la cima juntos así que no tienes permitido retroceder a tu palabra- Nevan sólo se arrodilló para alzar una mano y tomar la de Naruto.

Nevan: Máster le seguiré a donde sea que quiera llegar, mi poder está a su servicio.

Osiris: al igual que el mío Maestro.

Naruto: entonces chicas es hora de irnos y acabar Withe- los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color pero había algo más que ninguna de las dos mujeres notaron para liberar todo su chakra como poder demoniaco.

Fin de flash back.

Nevan: ya después de eso Osiris se encargó de mantener en equilibrio el poder del Máster para que no se hisiera dañó, mientras que yo sane a Shizune y ya el resto ustedes lo saben.

Al terminar el relató todos los presentes tenían cara de no poder creer lo que escucharon e incluyendo a los dos Shinigamis ya que nunca habían escuchado algo igual pero aún así Idylla posó su vista en Stella para después preguntar.

Idylla: de casualidad tú también devoraste al demonio dentro de tí?.

Stella: por supuesto ya que no tengo la intención de quedar detras de Naruto, si él puede entonces yo también.

Arata: eso ya explica porque su esencia humana sobrepasa a la demoníaca.

Chomei: una pregunta, sabe bien la carne de demonio?- ante eso la mayoría la vio con total sorpresa colocando nerviosa a la peliverde mayor.

Isobu: estas bromeando cierto?.

Chomei: solo fue una pregunta inocente nada más.

Naruto: pues no sabe nada mal, tu qué dices Stella?.

Stella: solo es algo duro para masticar pero quizás si se cocina como es debido sería sabroso.

Chomei: eso suena deliciosos y quiero probarlo.

Idylla: está bien esta conversación ya tomo un rumbo muy loco, así que volvamos a lo importante.

Naruto: concuerdo con la Shinigami_sama, por eso dígame por qué se demoró tanto en aparecer.

Arata: porque no fue nada facil encontar información.

Flash back.

Actualmente Idylla caminaba por los pasillos concurridos de Shinigamis que solo iban de un lado a otro haciendo su trabajo, la pequeña Loli solo siguió su camino hasta un punto específico el cual era la oficina del jefe de todos los Shinigamis pero en su camino se encontró a Arata el cual al verla le extrañó por eso simplemente se acercó para caminar a su lado.

Arata: que pasa Idylla, aún no consigues lo que buscas.

Idylla: no encontré nada de Naruto ni en el salón de la reencarnación o en los datos de híbridos.

Arata: entonces que más vas hacer, ya no hay otro lugar donde buscar o si?.

Idylla: claro que sí lo hay, los informes negros- ante eso Arata solo paró en seco.

Arata: sabes que solo el jefe puede ver esos documentos y cualquier acto de obtenerlos puede ser tomado como un gran crimen, acaso quieres hechar todo tu esfuerzo por ser la siguiente jefe a la basura.

Idylla: pues que así sea, pero necesito saber la verdad ya que esto puede darme las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengo desde que conocí a Naruto.

Arata: si eso elijes entonces yo voy contigo.

Idylla sólo sonrió para seguir su camino seguida de Arata para después ver unos cuantos minutos llegar a dos grandes puertas que parecían ser de oro, Idylla sólo respiro hondo para después abrir la puerta de una patada llamando de esa forma la atención de el jefe el cual era un hombre de edad avanzada el cual sólo miro a la Loli con una pequeña sonrisa para que está comenzará a caminar hacia él seguida por Arata el cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jefe: sabes la puerta no tenía seguro así que no había necesidad de patearla.

Idylla: quizás esta sea la última vez que trabaje de aquí, así que tengo que aprovechar.

Jefe: vaya vaya y eso que se debe.

Idylla: bueno iré directo al grano- en eso su vista se volvió seria- quiero poder ver todos los informes negros.

Jefe: sabes que solo los jefes en este caso yo, soy el único que puede ver o saber algo de eso informes.

Idylla: claro pero yo los necesito así que sea tan amable de darmelos.

Jefe: y si me niego?- ante eso la Loli solo le sonrió amablemente.

Idylla: te pateare el trasero tantas veces que no podrás volver a sentarte en tu vida y después me los llevaré.

Jefe: sabes siempre me agradaste y tenía la intención en darte un acenso, así que lo diré una vez vete y haré que nada pasó aquí.

Idylla: lo siento señor pero no puedo, esos informes deben de tener la respuestas que necesito.

Jefe: respuesta a qué si puedo saber?.

Idylla: por qué de Naruto no hay nada de información de sus anteriores reencarnaciónes, o porque por tantos años no hicimos nada para detener a esos angeles caídos y demonios?.

Jefe: y estás dispuesta de ser encarcelada de por vida solo por tener esas respuestas.

Idylla: tal vez no sea lógico pero es necesario saber qué es Naruto Terumi y cuál es la razón de que exista.

Jefe: pero sigo sin ver qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto?.

Idylla: quiero proteger a los humanos, ellos no son una raza débil ya que se han enfrentado por años a los experimentos del Dios supremo como del Rey demonio, además estoy cansada de ver como almas tan puras mueren tan temprano y sin tener tiempo para disfrutar, por eso quiero saber qué es Naruto y de esa forma tener una idea de cómo ayudarlo para detener todo ésto.

Jefe: eso es lo que siempre me agrado de tí, como te preocupas por ellos y creer saber cómo evitar que sigan sufriendo.

Arata: señor entonces le va a dar los informes- ante eso el viejo los miro seriamente.

Jefe: por supuesto que no, así que será mejor que me vallan ya que tengo una reunión.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Arata que solo se quedó en su sitio mientras que el hombre pasaba por el medio de los dos hasta salir de la oficina, Arata solo volteó a mirar a Idylla la cual tenía una cara de enojo para darse la vuelta y colocar una mano en su espalda para que una luz blanca la cubriera un momento, ante eso Arata corrió para intentar detenerla pero derrepente la puerta volvió a abrirse para que el jefe asomara con una sonrisa.

Jefe: además no te los puedo dar ya que no están conmigo, pero suponiendo que alguien sepa que esos documentos están en la bodega # 3 de archivo, detrás de sexto estante donde hay una pared falsa para pasar a una habitación escondida en donde se encontrará una gran puerta de metal la cual es totalmente impenetrable a excepción que ingresen el código en el panel eléctrico, él cual resulta ser 374912, ya después de eso ese intruso se encontrará con un largo pasillo muy bien decorado pero el cual está totalmente lleno de trampas mortales, si ese intruso estuviera bien informado sabría que hay un botón de desactivación en el cuadro del primer jefe del mundo espiritual que está al lado derecho, ya después hipotéticamente diciéndo que este ser halla desactivado las trampas solo le queda caminar derecho hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que tiene otro panel con un código escrito en la pared pero esto simplemente es una trampa para que cuando ingresé el código se active el cierre de seguridad y quedé atrapado para después el pasillo sea llenado por un gas que mataría hasta a un dios, por eso sí yo estuviera en el lugar del individuo simplemente hubiera tomado antes de irme la llave que está en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio del lado izquierdo, pero en fin vuelvo y te lo digo sólo por esta vez haré que no dijiste nada Idylla, así que no quiero saber nada de ti o de Arata en todo el día, fui bastante claro.

Arata: claro señor.

Jefe: entonces ahora sí me retiró- sin más el hombre se fue dejando a los dos solos para que Arata soltara un suspiro.

Arata: tal parece al final nos quiso ayudar no lo crees Idylla.

Idylla: tú crees?- en eso mueve su mano de su espalda para mostrar un bate de béisbol el cual estaba lleno de clavos- yo pienso que al oji_san le dio miedo que usará a mi amiguito.

Arata: esa es la reliquia de tu familia no?.

Idylla: claro, con este gran amigo mi madre, mi abuela y todas las anteriores mujeres teníamos bien finitos a los hombres de mi familia, así que si aún quieres intentar algo conmigo será mejor que tengas cuidados con tus acciones ya que para nosotras la traición se paga con sangre, fui clara.

Arata: si... sí señora.

Idylla: pues andando que no tenemos todo el día y ya he hecho esperar mucho a Naruto y su familia.

Fin de flash back.

Arata: ya después de eso fuimos a ver los informes negros y dimos con lo que buscábamos.

Chomei: que fue lo que encontraron?.

Idylla: primero que todo hice una investigación acerca de tu nacimiento Naruto y resulta que un Shinigami anterior a mí dió un informe sobre Kushina Uzumaki la cual parece iba a morir cuando solo tenía 6 meses de embarazo de sus dos hijos.

Arata: pero de alguna forma eso no paso y al noveno mes dió a luz a sus tres niños.

Fuu: me alegra que no muriera en ese momento, pero que tiene que ver eso con Naru_kun?.

Naruto: tal vez no se dieron de cuenta pero la Shinigami_sama dijo que Kushina tenía a dos niños en su vientre y su amigo mencionó que nacieron tres.

Stella: así que sería una dos cosas, uno de ustedes se equivocó o algo extraño pasa con ese informe.

Idylla: son muy buenos observadores, y tienes razón ya que se supone que Kushina solo iba a dar a luz a Menma y Mito, pero de alguna forma tu Naruto terminaste apareciendo en su vientre y también te dió a luz.

Naruto: pero entonces quien haría algo así o más bien por qué a mí?- ante esa pregunta Osiris salió del cuerpo del rubio.

Osiris: Maestro quizás no sea el momento indicado pero una presencia hostil se está acercando- ante eso todos posaron su vista en Naruto que solo soltó un suspiro.

Naruto: gracias Osiris ya también me he dado cuenta.

Stella: Naruto este poder es de...

Naruto: si es él, así que miremos que es lo que quiere.

El rubio simplemente comenzo a caminar hasta el patio siendo seguido por todos para después ver como Naruto sólo alzaba la vista al cielo mirando algo o a alguien, sin más todos alzaron la vista para ver al espíritu de fuego y sobre una mano Hao el cual sólo tenia su tranquila sonrisa a los cual Naruto sólo le dió su mejor sonrisa.

Naruto: vaya Hao que te trae a mi humilde morada?.

Hao: pues pasaba cerca y el espíritu del fuego quiso venir a ver a su pequeño hermano.

Stella: y ese hermano cual es?- ante eso el gran humanoide señaló a Naruto.

Hao: Naruto tú eres igual que el espíritu del fuego, ya que tú naciste del mundo para protegerlo- ante esa revelación todos quedaron en shock.

Haku: eso debe ser una broma?.

Idylla: claro que no ya que eso explica porque la información de Naruto están secreta y el como Naruto apareció en el vientre de Kushina.

Hao: ante eso porque no piensas otra vez sobre unirte a mí y vivir en el mundo que quiero crear.

Naruto: y si aceptara que pasaría con los habitantes de mi aldea, te recuerdo que soy el kage de kirigakure.

Hao: solo viviran los que merezcan vivir?.

Naruto: entonces seguiré diciendo no- en eso Hao da un salto para caer a dos metros del rubio- además no me gustaría unirme con alguien que tiene metas tan pequeñas.

Hao: pero al menos mi meta se puede lograr y no como las tuyas que son completamente absurdas.

Naruto: vaya vaya vaya Hao, será que son absurdas para tí porque no tienes el poder y la convicción necesaria para lograrlo, por eso solo te concentras en una pequeña meta como lo es crear un nuevo mundo.

Ante esas palabras Hao sólo estiró su mano derecha a un lado para que el gran humanoide solo se volviera ileras de fuego que envolvió la mano del castaño hasta formar una espada la cual uso para apuntar a la garganta de Naruto que solo mantenia su sonrisa al igual que Hao.

Hao: tal vez debería desaparecer esta aldea para que por fin puedas ver lo que te ofresco.

Esa declaración alarmo a los ninjas de Kiri pero en eso un gran resplandor blanco y morado se dió en el lugar para después ver como Naruto tenía a Nevan y Osiris en sus formas de guadañas mientras que los filos de ambas armas estaban en el cuello de Hao de forma cruzada, ante eso nadie hizo nada y solo veían como los dos sólo mantenían la misma sonrisa.

Naruto: intenta algo contra mi aldea y te prometo que dejaré caer algo peor que el infierno sobre tí.

Hao: me cuesta creer que haya algo peor que el infierno, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no mientes así que mejor seguiré mi camino ya que aún tenga que buscar a los otros espíritus naturales.

Sin más Hao comenzó a caminar para dar un salto y que la espalda volviera a ser el gran humanoide que simplemente miró a Naruto el cual de un movimiento lanzó las dos guadañas al cielo para que al caer tanto Nevan como Osiris volvieran a su forma humana para después todos vieran a Hao el cual sólo miro por unos momentos al espíritu para después voltear hacia el rubio.

Hao: el espíritu del fuego te manda a decir que no volverá a ofrecerte esta oportunidad de unirte a nosotros como su hermano.

Naruto: pues gracias por la oportunidad mi gigante hermano, pero seré directo- Naruto simplemente libero una gran sed de sangre que dejó a todos espantados incluyendo a Hao- si te interpones en mi camino, te mataré no importa lo que seas así que dicelo a los demás.

Sin decir más Naruto sólo se dió media vuelta para caminar devuelta al interior de la casa siendo seguido por Nevan y Osiris mientras que los demás sólo se quedaron un momento hasta que Hao se fue volando para después ingresar a la casa para mirar al rubio que solo saco una paleta de caramelo para dársela a Osiris.

Haku: Naruto_kun estás bien?

Naruto: claro por qué no debería de estarlo?.

Zabuza: quizás por qué tú no eres un humano como los demás- ante eso Stella sólo frunció el ceño.

Naruto: Zabuza voy a dejar esto en claro frente a todos, no me importa si nací del mundo o si vine de un puto animal- ante eso su cara mostró un gesto de molestia- ¡YO SOY UN PUTO HUMANO QUE MATARA AL REY DEMONIO Y AL DIOS SUPREMO FUI BASTANTE CLARO CABRON!.

Naruto no espero la respuesta de Zabuza para caminar a la salida mientras que al mismo tiempo Nevan y Osiris volvían al interior del rubio para después este solo abriera la puerta y saliera dando un puertaso que hizo que todos dieran un pequeño salto por el miedo para después todo el lugar quedará en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Idylla hablo.

Idylla: ya sabía que Naruto había surgido del mundo, es por eso que su poca información era tan secreto pero eso no significa que no sea un humano como ustedes.

Arata: pero en fin será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos- en eso mira a la ojilila- Stella desde ahora yo estaré a cargo de tí, cualquier cosa que pase con tu poder quiero que me lo informes.

Idylla: si eso quedó claro entonces nos vamos y dingale a Naruto que lo veré más adelante para hacer unas pruebas- sin más los dos Shinigamis desaparecieron.

Stella: iré a buscar a Naruto para que me pague la invitación a tomar que me prometió, así que nos vemos después- y así Stella se fue también dejando a todos en la casa en completo silencio.

Fin.


	59. 58

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 58

Al día siguiente y en la casa de Mei todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente apesar que la noche anterior estaban preocupados ya que no sabían nada de Naruto pero aún así Haku y Fuu confiaban que Stella lo había encontrado y que estaría a su lado, en eso la puerta de la entrada fue abierta muy silenciosa y lentamente para que ingresaran Naruto y Stella los cuales a metros se podían ver los borrachos que están ya que no podían caminar sin sostenerse del otro mientras que cada uno tenía una botella de whisky en una mano para después poco a poco avanzar hacia la habitación del tercer piso que estaba vacía, pero cuando iban pasando por la sala de estar Stella se separó de Naruto para recargarse en el espaldar de una de las sillas para darle el último sorbo pero en eso la ojilila perdió el equilibrio y termino callendo de espaldas para de una voltereta caer al suelo, ante eso Naruto sólo soltó una carcajada al igual que Stella que solo se intentó parar, en eso el rubio camino a paso torpe para ayudarla a levantar y de esa forma pasar un brazo por la cintura de Stella que solo seguía riendo.

Naruto: más más... hip.. bajo que.. to.. hip.. todos duermen- ante eso la ojilila solo colocó su mano libre en la boca para asentir- vamos... hip.. arriba para para.. hip.. duermas.

Stella: shuusss shuusss no... hip.. hay que hacer... hip... ruido.. hip.. eso dice Naruto.

Los dos poco a poco comenzaron a caminar intentando no perder el equilibrio y haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta que llegaron a las escaleras donde Naruto dió el primer paso seguido de Stella y en eso el rubio comenzó a contra los escalones.

Naruto: uno, dos, esto que sigue... hip... después.

Stella: ¡el Tress jajajaja!.

Naruto: shuuus shuusss, tres, cuatro.

Stella: ¡como quiero... hip.. que me cojas jajaja en... hip... cuatro!- el rubio soltó una risa para seguir subiendo hasta llegar a la mitad donde la ojilila se le acercó más- vamos... hip... acaso no.. hip.. te gusta en cuatro.

Naruto: claro que... hip.. me gusta... hip.. y en todas.. hip.. las posiciones.

Stella: entonces no... hip.. te gusto- en eso lo mira y acerca su cara para que sus labios quedarán a solo centímetros- te amo.. hip... y no lo puedo negar... hip... así que solo... hip.. dame uno sólo.

Naruto: Stella a mí... hip

.. también me gusta... hip.

Ante eso los dos sólo se acercaron los últimos centímetros para unir sus labios y poco a poco dejarse llevar y no solo por el beso si no tambien por la gravedad ya que Naruto se soltó de donde estaba agarrado para que de esa forma los dos calleran escaleras abajo generando un gran estruendo que hizo que todos se levantarán y de la habitación de Naruto saliera Haku y Fuu que solo tenían una pequeña blusa y unos shorts mientras que de la habitación de Mei la ojiverde salió con una bata de color roja y por el segundo piso se asomaron todos los demas solo para ver a Naruto acostado en el suelo mientras sobre el estaba Stella y a su alrededor habían vidrios de las botellas rotas y el poco alcohol que contenían esparcido a su alrededor.

Mei: están bien los dos?- Naruto y Stella sólo se miraron unos segundos para después colocar un dedo en sus bocas.

Naruto/Stella: shuusss shuusss no... hip.. hay que hacer... hip.. ruido que hay... hip... que dormir- sin más los dos calleron dormidos mientras los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Mei: por Dios, vengan ayudenmen a llevarlos a la cama de Naruto para que puedan descansar mejor.

Rápidamente Yagura, Zabuza, Suigetsu y kimimaro bajaron para levantar a los dos híbridos y llevarlos a la habitación de Naruto donde los dejaron acostados mientras que Haku y Fuu comenzaban a levantar los pedazos de vidrios y después trapear el lugar, ya después de unas pocas horas todos en la casa estaban en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno mientras hablaban animadamente hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Naruto fue abierta dejando ver a un Naruto y Stella con una mano en la cabeza para comenzar a caminar hacia una barra que había a la entrada de la cocina y sentarse en unos taburetes, ante eso Mei sólo fue a la cocina para darles un café negro a ambos híbridos que solo agradecieron para proceder a tomarlo siendo visto por los presentes, pero en eso Chomei solo mostró una sonrisa de diversión para escabullirse ágilmente para aparecer detrás de Naruto y Stella con una bolsa para inflarla y de un movimiento estallarla cerca de ambos híbridos que solo dieron un grito de dolor para agarrarse la cabeza con más fuerza evitando dar otro grito de dolor mientras que la peliverde mayor sólo se reía a todo pulmón, ante eso Naruto sólo volteó para verla a un con las manos en la cabeza.

Naruto: Chomei no te prepararé nada de comer por dos semanas enteras- ante eso Chomei dejo de reírse para abrazarle una pierna.

Chomei: ¡vamos solo era una bromita así que no me dejes sin comida por dos semanas!.

Naruto: ya he dicho tu castigo- ante eso Chomei corrió hacia Fuu para verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chomei: Fuu convencelo que no me deje sin comida por dos semanas, así que ve y hazle el amor para que me perdone- ante esa declaración Fuu sólo se sonrojo en gran medida.

Naruto: aún así no cambiaré mi decisión y ahora me voy de nuevo a la cama que mi cabeza aun me mata.

Stella: te acompaño ya que estoy igual- en eso la imagen del beso llegó a la cabeza de los dos- creo que mejor duermo en otro lado para no incomodarte.

Naruto: yo no tengo problema por qué duermas conmigo- el rubio como la ojilila evitaban mirarse a los ojos y eso lo noto Haku y Fuu.

Haku: Mei_san será que Stella puede descansar en su cuarto?.

Mei: adelante yo mientras tanto iré a traerles una pastilla para esa resaca que tienen.

Naruto: gracias oka_san.

Sin decir más Mei salió de la casa mientras que Naruto iba a su habitación y Stella al de Mei pero en eso tanto Haku como Fuu siguieron a la ojilila hasta la habitación lo cual le llamó la atención a Stella pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar en por qué las dos mujeres estaban hay así que simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que Fuu cerraba las cortinas para después mirar a la ojilila.

Fuu: Stella hay algo que tenemos que hablar contigo.

Stella: y no puede ser después de que se me quite el dolor de la cabeza.

Haku: esto es importante ya que es sobre tu relación con Naruto.

Stella: ya les dije que solo me limitare a ser su mejor amiga.

Fuu: es que las dos hablamos y queremos que seas más que su mejor amiga, queremos que también seas su novia como nosotras- ante eso Stella sólo levantó una ceja.

Stella: lo siento creo que un estoy borracha al parecer, ya que escuche que quieren que sea novia de Naruto.

Haku: escuchaste bien, ya que hace mucho Fuu_chan y yo hablamos y prometimos que dejaríamos que otras mujeres entrarán en nuestra relación pero siempre y cuando Naruto_kun las ame y ellas a él.

Fuu: y tenemos que aceptar que tú estás más que calificada para estar con Naru_kun ya que te preocupas por él además de conocerlo mucho mejor que incluso nosotras.

Haku: así que nos dices Stella.

Stella: eso me alegraría mucho, pero que es lo que opina Naruto de esto ya que estoy segura que no sabe nada de lo que me han dicho o sí?.

Fuu: se lo diremos cuando se le pase la resaca ya que cuando está así es mejor dejarlo descansar.

Stella: al igual que a mí, así que por favor me dejan descansar.

Las dos mujeres sólo asintieron para dejar a Stella que simplemente se acostó para volver a dormir, después de unas cuantas horas los dos híbridos fueron despertados por Mei la cual sólo les dió unas pastillas para que se tomarán ya que se sentían mejor y de esa forma hablar de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior cuando Stella encontró al rubio para poder ir a un bar hacer que Naruto cumpliera con su invitación de tomar, ya después de eso Naruto salió de la casa junto con Stella, Fuu y Haku para caminar por la aldea mientras hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que salieron de la aldea y se adentraron en un bosque cercano el cual poco a poco comenzó a ser cubierto por una delgada capa de niebla pero aún así siguieron su camino hasta un pequeño claro dónde solo se sentaron en el césped para que las tres mujeres le dijeran al rubio sobre lo que hablaron de que Stella sea una de las parejas de Naruto, al principio él rubio no sabía que responder ya que era cierto que sentía algo por la ojilila pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo y valla su sorpresa cuando Stella volvió a confesar su amor por él, ante eso Naruto sólo miro a sus dos novias que solo asintieron con la cabeza solo para mirar a Stella que estaba un poco sonrojada, asi que Naruto sólo tomo aire para acercarse rápido a Stella y darle un corto beso en los labios lo que dejó sorprendida a la ojilila y felices a Haku y Fuu.

Naruto: podemos ir poco a poco si gustas- Naruto sólo la miraba de reojo con un pequeño sonrojo- y yo que pensé que no volvería a sentirme así de avergonzado.

Haku: vamos Naruto_kun no es para tanto.

Fuu: Haku_chan tiene razón además mira a Stella está tan feliz que no puede ni reaccionar- Naruto sólo volteó a ver a Stella que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto: Stella, Stella reacciona- Naruto sólo la movió un poco hasta que está volvió a la realidad.

Stella: lo siento es que me agarraste desprevenida y no sé qué decir para ser sincera.

Haku: solo dale un beso ahora tú cómo muestra que aceptas ser su novia.

Stella no creía tener la valentía para darle un beso al rubio pero luego recordó lo de la mañana cuando llegaron a la casa y simplemente lo miró para recordar la sensación de sus labios cuando se juntaron asi que tomo el valor necesario para devolverle el beso el cual comenzó algo torpe por parte de Stella así que Naruto tomo la iniciativa para que la ojilila comenzará a seguirle el paso y se fuera acostumbrado para después de un par de minutos se separara y rápidamente fuera abrazada por Fuu que solo tenía una gran sonrisa mientras que Haku solo se sentó en las piernas de Naruto para que este la abrazara por la cintura.

Haku: ahora es oficial, bienvenida a nuestra relación Stella.

Stella: gra...gracias.

Fuu: pero hay una cosa que toca dejar en claro ante que todo.

Naruto: y eso que es?.

Fuu: que no pueden tener relaciones sexuales por al menos 4 meses y hablo muy encerio- eso solo sonrojo más a Stella al igual que Naruto.

Haku: no crees que exageras un poco Fuu_chan.

Fuu: no lo creo ya que nosotras esperamos un año y medio para comenzar a tener relaciones sexuales, yo creo que estoy siendo muy gentil al darle solo 4 meses, así que aceptan o no?- tanto Naruto y Stella sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

Haku: ahora con esto Stella sera más cercana y podremos decirte varios secretos que nadie más sabe.

Stella: secretos como cuales.

Naruto: tal vez como que a Fuu le gusta el sexo anal, Haku es una masoquista y muy sumisa, y además que Fuu es bisexual- eso avergonzo a las dos mujeres y dejó sin habla a Stella- también que Haku tuvo un conejo blanco que le regaló Zabuza pero yo lo metí a una olla para cocinarlo y otras cosas.

Stella: eso es algo increíble pero me cuesta creer lo de que Fuu es bisexual, digo ella te ama mucho.

Fuu: y así es yo amo mucho a Naru_kun, pero una noche el hizo que me besara con Haku_chan y me gustó.

Haku: después que Naruto se fue de viaje pues la dos teníamos sesiones para darnos placer y calmar las necesidades.

Fuu: y al final me gustó hacerlo con Haku_chan y solo con ella, pero claro no más que cuando lo hago con Naru_kun.

Stella: sigo diciendo que no te puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo- en eso Fuu miró a Naruto que simplemente alzó los hombros.

Naruto: si lo haces sabes que me exitare y esta noche no te dejare dormir.

Fuu: entonces tengo más que ganar que perder.

Stella no entendía a que se referían los dos hasta que Haku y Fuu se acercaron para darse un largo beso el cual poco a poco subía de intencidad hasta que en un momento Fuu se separó un poco para mostrar cómo la lengua de las dos mujeres se entrelazaban entre sí y después separarse para que la peliverde posará su vista en Stella que solo tembló un poco al ver la vista lujuriosa de la mujer, Fuu simplemente paso sus brazos por el cuello de Stella para evitar que se escapara y rápidamente unir sus labios para moverlos lentamente, al principio la ojilila se estaba resistiendo pero eso no duro mucho ya que la peliverde mordió su labio inferior para que está de un pequeño gemido y después Fuu se separara.

Fuu: ahora sí me crees- Stella no respondió ya que solo callo desmayada.

Naruto: creo que con solo besar a Haku era suficiente para que ella te crea además eso fue demasiado para ella.

Fuu: jajajaja lo siento Naru_kun pero no me resistí.

Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiro para intentar pararse pero Haku no quería moverse de su sitio así que el rubio simplemente la cargo para crear dos clones de sombra que cargaron a Fuu que solo sonrió como una niña pequeña y a Stella para comenzar a caminar devuelta a la aldea.

6 meses después.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Naruto y Stella comenzaron su noviazgo y a pesar que no pasaban tanto tiempo como querían ya que Stella tenía su trabajo como asesina de además de abodar uno que otro barco de corsarios que pasaban por el territorio de los asesinos mientras que por el lado de Naruto tenía su trabajo de Kage, pero apesar de todo eso su relación iba muy bien y actualmente Stella estaba llegando a Kiri para ver a Naruto al igual que a Haku y Fuu ya que apesar de todo eran sus amigas y tambien le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas mientras que su tripulación simplemente aprovechaban para ir a divertirse en la aldea ya que para ellos estos momentos eran como vacaciones, Stella sólo comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la torre del Mizukage y después de un par de minutos llego a la entrada de la torre pero frente a esta estaba Fuu la cual parecía muy nerviosa, así que Stella simplemente se acercó para saludarla y preguntarle qué le pasaba, Fuu simplemente le explicó que había perdido unos nuevos prototipos de papeles bombas que le había dejado a su cuidado para entregárselos al rubio y ahora no sabía que decirle a Naruto, Stella no sabía cómo ayudarla así que solo le dijo que contará la verdad a Naruto y que este entendería, así que las dos mujeres sólo siguieron su camino hasta la oficina del rubio para que la secretaria les diera el permiso de entrar y al hacerlo se encontraron con Naruto revisando unos documentos.

Stella: vaya veo que sigues igual de ocupado que la última vez- ante eso voz el rubio sólo levantó su mirada para ver a las dos chicas.

Naruto: jajajaja solo un poco mi princesa del mar, pero dime qué las trae a las dos por aquí.

Fuu: Naru_kun tengo un gran problema ya que perdí los nuevos prototipos de explosivos que tenía que mostrarte.

Naruto: espera un momento, no los agarraste a esta mañana- eso dejo en duda a la peliverde.

Stella: de que hablan exactamente?.

Naruto: Kumo me iba a enviar unos nuevos tipos de papeles bomba que pueden cambiar de forma, se los dieron a Fuu para que me los entregarán pero digamos que a noche estuvimos algo ocupados, así que está mañana me levante temprano para probarlos.

Stella: y que pasó después?.

Naruto: no sirvieron, logré que cambiarán de forma varias veces pero por alguna razón el detonador no sirvió así que nunca explotó, antes de venir a la oficina los dejé en la mesa de la sala con forma de una billetera y dejé una nota para Fuu.

Fuu: pero está mañana yo no vi nada y por eso estuve buscando los por todos lados- unos segundos después la peliverde tuvo una idea de dónde estaban y salió volando a toda velocidad.

Stella: y a donde comenzó a volar.

Naruto: no te preocupes por ella, estoy seguro que ya saben dónde están los explosivos.

Stella: no te ves preocupado por esto.

Naruto: para nada ya que era mi intención que ciertas personas se los llevarán y solo para aclarar nunca pobre el detonador así que aún existe la posibilidad que exploten- Stella sólo miro al rubio que tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

Stella: pobres de Yagura o Zabuza al tener que caer siempre en tus bromas.

Naruto: pero eso no importa- el rubio rápidamente se posicionó detrás de la ojilila para abrazarla por la espalda- ya que hoy estaremos toda la noche solos.

Stella: eso suena muy bien pero primero tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos.

Naruto: y cuáles son esos asuntos- la ojilila solo se dió media vuelta para darle un corto beso.

Stella: tengo que buscar materiales para reparar mi barco ya que fuimos atacados por sorpresa por unos corsarios.

Naruto: pero tú pudiste haberte desecho de ellos antes que dispararan sus cañones?.

Stella: claro pero resulta que estaba investigando unas ruinas y no estuve presente cuando iniciaron el ataque, pero ya todo paso y ahora necesito reparar mi barco.

Naruto: te tengo una propuesta, disfrutamos todo lo que queda del día hasta la noche y mañana te ayudaré con tu barco, que dices.

Stella: solo si cocinas mi comida favorita- sin más Stella se alejó del rubio para caminar a la puerta de la oficina.

Naruto: pero nunca me has querido contar cual es tu comida favorita- ante eso Stella sólo se dió la vuelta para darle una sonrisa.

Stella: tendrás que investigar, así que nos vemos en la noche cariño- la última palabra la dijo con un tono más seductor que fue percibido por el rubio.

Sin decir más Stella salió de la oficina dejando a un Naruto que simplemente miró todo el papeleo sobre su escritorio para crear varios clones de sombra y comenzar a aumentar la velocidad de su trabajo para después de varios minutos salir de la oficina con rumbo desconocido pero con una pequeña idea en mente, mientras que la ojilila estaba sonrojada ya que nunca había usado ese tono para hablar anteriormente pero Stella sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esos pensamientos y mejor ir y buscar los materiales que necesitaba para reparar su barco.

Ya después de varias horas la noche callo en kirigakure y Stella estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea con rumbo a la casa de Naruto, durante toda la tarde estuvo mirando y encontró los materiales que se necesita pero eso no fue todo ya que en la costa de la aldea encontró un lugar para abrir un negocio que se encargue de la restauración de barcos, ante eso Stella pudo ver una gran oportunidad de negocio así que se encargaría de todo al día siguiente ya que ahora lo único que tenía en mente era llegar con su novio para saber que le preparo ya que era seguro que había dado con lo que le gustaba comer, ante ese pensamiento solo comenzó a caminar más rápido para en poco tiempo llegar a la casa para proceder a golpear la puerta y que de esta surgiera Naruto que solo le dió una sonrisa para dejarla pasar, Stella sólo se adentro en la casa no sin antes darle un beso al rubio que acepto gustoso para después guiarla hasta donde el comedor donde la dejo para después el rubio fuera a la cocina por un momento y regresará con dos platos humeantes.

Para proceder a dejar uno frente a Stella que solo lo miro con un poco de desilusión antes de darle una sonrisa a Naruto.

Naruto: vamos no me digas que no te gusta mi pollo al horno con queso y perejil.

Stella: no es eso, es solo que pensé que habrías descubierto cual es mi comida favorita.

Naruto: fui con tu padre para que me dijera al igual que con Edward pero ninguno que quiso contar- Stella simplemente le dió un bocado a su pollo.

Stella: me alegra saber que lo intentaste, además está muy bueno como siempre eres un gran cocinero.

Naruto: me alegra que te guste- los dos sólo siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas hasta que los dos terminaron su cena para que Naruto recogiera los platos.

Stella: por cierto y los demás donde están?.

Naruto: oka_san se fue a visitar a Lady Tsunade y se llevó a Zabuza y Yagura como sus guardaespaldas, también Haku se fue con ellos para hablar con Miya y como lo viste hoy Fuu también se fue para haya por lo de los explosivos.

Stella: encerio no sé cómo aún esos dos te aguantan por tantas bromas pero en fin sigue.

Naruto: Tayuya y kimimaro junto a los demás profesores se llevaron a los estudiantes de la academia a una viaje campo fuera de kirigakure, y Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu están en una misión con Suna.

Stella: en pocas palabras tenemos la casa para nosotros dos.

Naruto: acaso quieres hacer algo divertido esta noche?- esa pregunta formó una sonrisa lujuriosa en Stella que agradeció que el rubio aún no saliera de la cocina.

Stella: bueno esa era la idea pero como no diste con mi comida favorita pues ya te imaginarás- en eso Naruto salió de la cocina con dos copas en una bandeja que dejó sorprendida a Stella.

Naruto: sabes me tocó amenazar a Ah Tabai y Edward para que me dijeran que es lo que te gusta- sin más sólo deja una copa frente a Stella- y para el postre te tengo un The Frrrozen Haute Chocolate cocktail.

Naruto: no sabes cuántos intentos hize para tenerlo preparado para esta noche así que por favor pruébalo y dime cómo quedó- Stella solo hizo lo que pidió para darle una probada al postre.

Stella: sabe mucho mejor que los otros que he probado.

Naruto sólo sonrió para también comenzar a comer su postre y volver a hablar pero está vez había algo diferente ya que cada vez que los dos daban otra probada al postre sentían que una gran oleada de calor inundaba sus cuerpos pero aún así solo decidieron ignórarlo y seguir con la plática hasta que el rubio fue él primero en acabar y ante eso Stella sólo se paró de su sitio para acercarse al rubio y proceder a sentarse en sus piernas mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo al igual que Naruto que solo uso una mano para quitarle el sombrero de capitana y dejarlo en la mesa mientras que la ojilila solo seguía comiendo su postre hasta que solo le quedó una última cucharada, ante eso miró al rubio que solo le dió una sonrisa antes de posar sus manos en las caderas de Stella para poco a poco ir las metiendo debajo de su falda, sin más Stella sólo dió el último bocado para sacar la cuchara de su boca y dejar la copa a un lado para colocar sus manos al rededor del cuello del rubio y darle un beso el cual Naruto acepto para que los dos abrieran las bocas y que Stella introduciera su lengua dejando que Naruto mueva la suya y de esa forma probar la pequeña porción del póstre, los dos sólo siguieron entrelazando sus lenguas para después separarse un poco y verse a los ojos mientras que eran unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Stella: te gustó cómo te doy a probar el póstre?.

Naruto: claro que sí pero lo único que quiero es seguir probandote a tí.

Stella: pues aprovechemos que estamos solo.

Naruto sólo se paró con Stella que simplemente rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus piernas para volver a besarse mientras que Naruto sólo caminaba hacia su habitación pero en el camino Stella comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta al igual que el gaban de Naruto.

Mientras que por otro lado Nevan asomó su cabeza por la gran barra de la cocina para mostrar una sonrisa y a su lado estaba Osiris que la veía con su cara sin emociones.

Osiris: que fue lo que hiciste?.

Nevan: solo le aplique un poco de este afrodisíaco del infierno en el postre para poner las cosas un poco más interesantes.

Osiris: digna de alguien de la facción de lujuria- sin más sólo camino a uno de los cajones de la cocina.

Nevan: que es lo que buscas- en eso Osiris saco un frasco lleno de paletas de caramelo para sacar una y dejar el frasco en su lugar.

Osiris: conociéndote como te conozco, solo te vas a masturbar mientras miras como el Maestro lo hace con Stella.

Nevan: y tu qué harás, solo comerás tu paleta y te irás a dormir.

Osiris: no, comeré la paleta que hizo el maestro para mí y te miraré para ver cuántos orgasmos tienes con tus dedos antes de caer dormida, hay a provechare para taparte la boca ya que cada vez que te masturbas roncas cuando duermes- sin más Osiris sólo se convirtió en una esfera de luz para después desaparecer dejando a Nevan sola pero calenturienta.

Nevan: algún día me follare a Osiris sólo tengo que hacer que conozca el placer de la lujuria- en eso un pensamiento paso por su cabeza- ahora que lo pienso si el Máster se convierte en el Rey del infierno entonces es mi deber enseñarle a sus novias como ser verdaderas esposas para un demonio de lujuria jajaja.

Fin.


	60. 59

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 59

Naruto llegó a la puerta de su cuarto con Stella aún en sus brazos y sin tener que bajarla abrió la puerta con gran habilidad para seguir su camino hacia la cama donde depósito a la ojilila que aún seguía besando con fiereza los labios del rubio que solo seguía el ritmo dejando que Stella fuera la que llevará el ritmo mientras que sus manos comenzaban a subir por las caderas de la ojilila y su cintura hasta su pecho donde se separó un poco para verla a los ojos los cuales desprendían un brillo de deseó que le gustaba, así que solo llevo su mano derecha al cuello de Stella para acariciarlo un poco con un toque gentil y delicado que le gustó a la ojilila para después acercar sus labios y comenzar a darle pequeños besos para que su mano bajará a los botones de la blusa blanca que traía y comenzar a desabrocharlos uno por uno, Stella sólo estaba perdida en los besos al cuello que le estaba dando Naruto así que solo uso sus manos para entregarlas en los rubios cabellos de Naruto para generar presión y que se quedará en ese lugar, pero nunca espero que al desabrochar su blusa comenzará a bajar su cabeza dando un camino de besos hasta el borde de su falda donde solo subió su vista para ver la cara sonroja, pero no de vergüenza ya que eso no era lo que sentía si no de excitacion ya que al ser su primera vez siempre espero que fuera algo especial y eso era lo que Naruto le estaba dando por eso tomo el valor suficiente para seguir siendo ella la que lleve el control por ese motivo acercó su mano izquierda al mentón de Naruto para agarrarlo y atraerlo a su cara para volver a besarlo un poco más antes de darle la vuelta y quedar sobre él pero sin dejarlo de besar con gran pasión hasta que después de unos minutos se separó para sentarse en el regazo del rubio dándole una gran vista de su blanco vientre y su brasiel de color rojo intenso con pequeñas estrellas negras.

Ante esa vista Naruto se levantó para quedar sentado pero viendo hacia arriba para sólo posar sus ojos en la sonrisa de Stella que simplemente uso sus brazos para terminar de quitarse su blusa dejando el camino libre para que Naruto rodeará la espalda de la ojilila con sus brazos y con gran habilidad la acariciara un poco antes de desabrochar su sosten copa D dejando libre sus grandes pechos para sólo mover sus manos y atraparlos para proceder a masajear los durante un par de segundos logrando sacarle uno que otro gemido para después posar sus dedos en los erectos pezones y pellizcarlos así como estirarlos para después unir ambos pezones y meterlos en su boca para comenzar a chuparlos con fuerza, Stella por su lado lo único que podía hacer era gemir a todo pulmón mientras agarraba con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto para que no dejará lo que estaba haciendo para quedar de esa forma un par de minutos hasta que Stella sintió como algo iba a salir de ella hasta que en el momento que Naruto mordió sus pezones y los estiró provocando que la ojilila de un gran gemido producto del primer orgasmo de muchos que iba a tener esa noche, después de unos segundos Stella sólo respiro ondo recuperando el aire para después empujar al rubio y tumbar lo en la cama mientras estiraba su mano derecha al pecho de Naruto y de un movimiento de muñeca activo su hoja oculta para colocar la punta en el cuello del rubio para después ir bajando por su pecho escribiendo su nombre sobre la camiseta de Naruto hasta que llegó a la cintura para meter la hoja de metal de bajo de la prenda para realizar un corte ascendente que fue detenido por una mano del rubio a solo milímetros de su cuello para jalarlá hacia él y que está callera sobre su pecho ahora desnudo para comenzar a darle besos e ir subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al cuello del rubio donde le comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos que lograban sacar un gruñido de placer mientras que Naruto sólo agarro la otra mano de la ojilila para quitarles las hojas ocultas y lanzarlas a un lado para después dar una vuelta y dejar a Stella de bajo de él para regalarle un beso en los labios mientras que bajaba sus manos al trasero de la ojilila para apretarlo un poco.

Stella sólo acariciaba la espalda de Naruto con sus manos mientras disfrutaba del beso que volvía a subir de intencidad hasta el punto donde la ojilila mordió el labio inferior de Naruto para que este abriera la boca lo suficiente y los dos comenzaran una pelea de lenguas en donde ninguno se dejaba ganar pero él rubio tenía mucha más experiencia que la ojilila así que solo metió los dedos de sus manos entre las bragas de Stella para comenzar a rozar con sus dedos la zona anal como vaginal logrando que la ojilila comience a gemir en su boca mientras que su vagina comenzaba a humedecersé más y llegó un punto donde Stella tuvo que separarse para poder tomar aire mientras le mostraba una cara muy obscena al rubio que solo lo hizo sonreír para aumentar la velocidad con la que frotaba sus dedos para de vez en cuando introducir solo un poco la punta de sus dedos provocando que Stella de más gemidos y su cara comienze a ser teñida de un suave color camercí y sacaba su lengua en muestra que estaba disfrutando de la sensación, así que Naruto sólo se acercó para atrapar la lengua que Stella con sus labios y mover levemente su cabeza de a delante hacia atrás provocando que Stella de gemidos más seguidos y con más fuerza mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio para rasguñar lo por el placer hasta que no aguanto más y un nuevo orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior invadió todo su cuerpo dejando salir un gran chorro de sus fluidos vaginales que cubrió la mano de Naruto que solo libero la lengua de Stella que callo rendida mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus brazos caían a un lado ya sin fuerzas, por otro lado Naruto sólo retiro sus manos de las zonas intimas de la ojilila para acercarlas a su cara y solo lamber un dedo el cual estaba envuelto en los fluidos de la mujer para después acercar dos dedos de cada mano a la boca de Stella que solo comenzó a lamber los como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado para después Naruto los retirará y comenzará a bajar dando besos hasta llegar a la falda de la mujer para volver a meter sus manos de bajo y agarrar los extremos de sus bragas y comenzar a retirarlas con lentitud mientras que Stella sólo iba subiendo sus piernas al mismo tiempo para que cuando Naruto retirará por completo su ropa interior procediera a agarrar ambas piernas de Stella para comenzar a darles pequeños besos en los dedos mientras que la ojilila solo llevo su mano izquierda a su vagina para comenzar a frotarla con intencidad y su mano derecha solo la llevo a su boca para lamer sus dedos, Naruto al ver lo que hacía la mujer sólo abrió un poco las piernas de Stella para comenzar a descender sus manos hasta posar las en las caderas de la ojilila y de un movimiento alzar sus caderas logrando que la vagina de Stella quede a solo centímetros de su boca mientras que la ojilila estaba apoyada en la cama con su espalda, sin más él rubio sólo miro a Stella la cual sólo tapaba su vagina con una mano mientras la otra la movió para agarra las sábanas de bajo de ella.

Naruto: por lo que puedo ver estas los suficientemente húmeda para el acto principal.

Stella: entonces que esperas para tomar mi virginidad.

Naruto: solo queria probar tu néctar directamente de tu vagina- ante eso Stella sólo se masturbo un poco frente al rubio para después abrir sus paredes vaginales con dos dedos.

Stella: vamos pruebalos ya que están recién listos solo para tí.

Naruto: pues bon a petit.

Naruto solo acercó su lengua para comenzar a dar varios lengüetazos a lo largo que su intimidad provocando pequeños gemidos en la ojilila para después pudiera sentir como el rubio comenzaba aumentar la velocidad y al mismo tiempo la profundidad logrando que de esa forma Stella de gemidos cada vez más fuertes para después de un par de segundos la ojilila tuviera que bajar su otra mano para agarrar las sábanas con aún más fuerza.

Stella: ¡ahhh... ahhh... siii que ricooo... ahh sigue asiiii!- poco a poco Stella comenzó a sentir como estaba a punto de tener un nuevo orgasmo- ¡Dios miooo...:ahhh Naru... ahhh... Naruto me... ahhh voy... a correr!- ante eso el rubio dejo de lamer la intimidad de Stella para rápidamente darle un leve mordisco en su clítoris para estirarlo un poco- ¡ME CORROOOOO... AHHH!.

Ante ese grito la ojilila expulsó un gran chorro de su néctar el cual fue bebido completamente por Naruto que simplemente comenzó a bajar las caderas de Stella para dejarlas de nuevo sobre la cama pero aún sin separar su boca de la vagina de la ojilila que solo respiraba agitadamente mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su intimidad que se detuvieron en un par de segundos para que Naruto se retirará un poco y se sentará sobre sus rodillas para comenzar a desabrocharse su pantalón para quitárselo al igual que su ropa interior dejando a la vista de Stella su gran miembro totalmente erecto que dejó sin palabras a la ojilila que por instinto volvió a agarrar las sábanas con fuerza mientras que su vagina solo se volvía a humedecer por la simple idea de tenerlo dentro de ella, por el lado de Naruto saco un condón de la mesa de noche para colocarsela y acercar su pene a la vagina de Stella para comenzar a frotarlo entre su vagina y entre sus nalgas para lubricar lo entre los restos de los fluidos de la ojilila para después introducir un poco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de Stella.

Naruto: relaja tus caderas y no te preocupes iré lento pero cuando rompa tu himen puede que te duela un poco además el condón es por seguridad solo por hoy pero espero que no te acostumbras a él ya que la próxima vez te pienso llenar .

Stella: acaso crees que un poco de dolor podrá conmigo- sin decir más sólo estiró sus manos para agarrar la espalda del rubio y acercarse un poco a su cara- te recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos atravesaste mi corazón de una estocada y no grité esa vez- de un rápido movimiento le da un corto beso en los labios a Naruto- así que dame una fuerte estocada con esa gran espada de hay abajo y no te preocupes ya que estaré esperando ansiosamente el día en que lo hagamos sin protección.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza para dar una fuerte y profunda estocada rompiendo su himen produciendo un poco de dolor en Stella el cual rápidamente se transformó en una ola de placer que la invadió completamente y puso su mente en blanco al momento de sentir como parte del miembro del rubio invadía la entrada a su útero y parecía que podía aún seguir su camino, la ojilila ante eso solo soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo que tenía un orgasmo para perder el conocimiento por un par de segundos antes que Naruto retrocediera un poco sus caderas para volver a embestirla con la misma fuerza produciendo una nueva ola de placer que estremeció el cuerpo de Stella logrando que está recobre el conocimiento para dar un fuerte gemido mientras enterraba sus uñas en la piel del rubio con fuerza y de esa forma poder sentir como Naruto comenzaba a subir la velocidad de las estocadas disfrutando de la estrechez de la vagina de la ojilila, ya después de varios minutos Naruto estaba a punto de correrse.

Naruto: ¡YA NO... AHH... PUEDO MÁS... AHH... ME... AHH... ME CORROOOOO.

Stella: ¡HAGÁMOSLO... AHH... JUNTOSSS!.

Tal y como dijo Stella el rubio sólo siguió penetrando la con fuerza hasta el punto que ya no aguanto más y pudo sentir como la ojilila apretaba más su vagina para que los dos dieran un fuerte gemido para terminar corriendose al mismo tiempo, en eso Stella pudo sentir como el condón se comenzaba a expandir en su interior haciendo que está abra los ojos con sorpresa ya que aún no paraba de seguir fluyendo hasta que paro de fluir así como lo hizo su néctar para que el rubio callera a su lado respirando agitadamente pero aún así le dió un corto beso en los labios antes de alejarse y sacar su miembro de adentro de la ojilila para después ver como el condón se quedo a un dentro y escurría todo su semen, ante eso Stella sólo comenzó a enderezar para ver cómo escurría el semen del condón así que rápidamente lo agarro para sacarlo de su interior y ver la gran cantidad del contenido el cual apenas caveria en su mano, eso la sorprendió así que dirigió su vista a Naruto que simplemente saco una caja llena de condones de la mesita de noche para darle una sonrisa lujuriosa a la mujer.

Naruto: no dirás que ya quedaste satisfecha con sólo eso?.

Stella: Naruto estas hablando con una demonia de avaricia- en eso abre sus piernas dejándole el camino libre al rubio- por eso yo no quedaré satisfecha tan rápida.

Naruto: eso me gusta escuchar- sin más Naruto se colocó el condón para darle la vuelta a Stella logrando que está quede boca abajo- ya que yo soy el demonio de lujuria por ende contra mí no podrás ganar ya que nunca tengo suficiente- lo último lo dijo en un tono que excito a la ojilila.

Sin decir más Naruto agarro las caderas de Stella para alzar las un poco dejando a su vista el enorme trasero de la ojilila que fácilmente podía competir con el de Fuu, si perder tiempo Naruto ubicó su miembro en la entrada de su vagina para después acercar su rostro a la cara de la mujer que estaba sonrojada pero mientras sostenía el condón ya usado aún con el semen en su interior así que solo le dió una palmada en su nalga derecha para rápidamente volver a penetrarla con fuerza logrando que Stella de varios gemidos que eran callados por una almohada que estaba cerca de ella, por el lado del rubio sólo intercambiaba entre estocadas rápidas pero no tan profundas y lentas pero llegando hasta lo más profundo de la ojilila y de vez en cuando una que otra nalgada, todo eso estaba llevando a la mujer a un mundo de placer que nunca hubiera conocido, pero ya después de un par de minutos Naruto estiró su mano izquierda para agarrar el cuello de Stella y de esa forma levantarla de su posición para seguir penetrando la más rápido mientras que la mujer sólo miraba al techo para soltar gemido tras gemido.

Naruto: por lo visto tienes sed- en eso le quita el condón de la mano- por suerte aquí tienes algo para beber.

Naruto bajo su mano para agarrar uno de los senos de la ojilila y comenzar a masajear lo mientras que con la otra llevaba el condón sobre la cabeza de Stella para que está abriera la boca y de esa forma el rubio dejara caer el líquido sobre la ojilila que simplemente lo bebió completamente para después Naruto tirará el condón a un lado y volverla a poner en posición de cuatro y volvía a penetrarla durante varios minutos hasta que ambos volvieron a correrse y los dos calleran sobre la cama respirando agitadamente para después Naruto se acercará al oído de la ojilila para darle un pequeño mordisco que hizo que Stella de un pequeño sobresalto antes de disfrutar de la caricia del rubio que solo duró unos segundos antes de alejarse un poco y salir de la intimidad de Stella para que el condón quedará nuevamente en la vagina de esta y quedar a un lado de la mujer.

Naruto: creo que ese fue un buen calentamiento- nuevamente le dió un mordisco en la oreja- lista para comenzar con la verdadera acción?.

Stella sólo soltó una pequeña risa para girar al rubio para que este quedará boca arriba y de esa forma la ojilila se subiera encima y sentarse sobre las caderas de Naruto para después usar su mano derecha y sacarse el condón con cuidado para evitar regar el semen, Naruto ante eso solo colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza para esperar a ver qué era lo que haría la mujer que simplemente se bebió nuevamente el néctar del rubio mientras frotaba su vagina en el aún erecto pene del rubio para después sacar otro condón y colocarlo en la punta del miembro de Naruto y de esa forma colocarse sobre este pero esta vez no fue su vagina si no su ano, y de esa forma soltar una pequeña risa.

Stella: estoy más que preparada para dejar de ser virgen en todos los sentidos, así que no te contentas ya que yo no lo haré cariño.

Sin decir más Stella bajo con fuerza sus caderas para dar un fuerte gemido y obteniendo un orgasmo el cual expulso todo su néctar sobre la cara de Naruto para después volver a caer inconsciente durante unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad y ver como el rubio sólo pasaba su lengua por sus labios saboreando las gotas del néctar de la ojilila antes de poner una sonrisa que excito aún más a la mujer.

Fin de lemon.

Mientras que la pareja tenían sexo sin control dentro del espacio mental de Naruto las cosas no eran tan tranquilas ya que en una habitación de color azul claro y decorada con varios peluches de conejos estaba Osiris en su cama abrazando un peluche de una gigantesca paleta de caramelo mientras estaba dormida o intentaba ya que justo en la pared de su lado derecho se podían oír dos tipos de gemidos los cuales sonaban fuertemente, sin más Osiris se levantó de su cama para mostrar unos muy cortos shorts de color rosa con pequeñas paletas de caramelos y una camiseta esqueleto muy corta que solo cubría sus pechos y un poco más abajo para después caminar hacia la salida de su habitación y seguir su camino hacia la habitación del alado la cual tenía un letrero donde decía Nevan con dos guitarras moradas cruzadas, sin más Osiris sólo abrió la puerta para entrar en una habitación con un estilo gótico con una decoración de murciélagos y a un lado unas guitarras, sin más sólo posó su vista en la cama de la habitación donde estaba Nevan totalmente desnuda masturbándose con un gran consolador mientras frente a ella había una especie de pantalla dónde se podía ver a Stella la cual tenía sus manos atadas con una cadena roja sobre su cabeza mientras que sus piernas estaban separadas y sujetadas por las manos de Naruto que solo la penetraba con fuerza, la albina sólo volvio a posar su vista en Nevan que se masturbaba con más fuerza para terminar corriendose al mismo tiempo que el rubio y la ojilila para después sacarse el vibrador y comenzar a lamerlo mientras dirigía su vista a Osiris.

Nevan: acaso aceptasté mí oferta de divertirnos las dos?.

Osiris: solo vine para decirte que apagues eso y déjame dormir.

Nevan: yo creo que no, así que si me disculpas ya van a comenzar otra ronda lo que significa que ya viene en camino mi orgasmo número 28- Osiris sólo soltó un suspiro.

Osiris: que era lo que me dijo el Maestro.

Flash back.

Naruto: así que Nevan no te deja dormir cuando yo tengo mí noche de pasión- Naruto hablo sin mirar a la albina ya que estaba cocinando algo mientras que Osiris estaba sentada frente a la barra.

Osiris: así es Maestro, por eso me gustaría que me pudiera ayudar en esto.

Naruto: aún que le diga que no lo haga ella no me hará caso, al fin y al cabo ella también es una demonia de lujuria y pues también se deja llevar.

Osiris: así que no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Naruto: nunca dije eso- en eso se gira un poco para darle una sonrisa.

Osiris: que tiene planeado Maestro?.

Naruto: sabes con el tiempo he llegado a conocerlas muy bien, por eso si quieres dormir esas noches entonces tienes que mandar a Nevan a los brazos de Morfeo.

Osiris: quiere decir que la ataque sin piedad- en eso hizo aparecer su guadaña en una mano- soy una arma que fue creada para aniquilar a los demonios por eso no sería tan difícil acabar con ella.

Naruto: vamos desaparecer la guadaña y escúchame ya que la atacarás de otra forma.

Osiris: como que de otra forma?.

Naruto: la única forma de vencer a Nevan es en su propio juego- sin más Naruto se dió media vuelta para dejar un plato de comida frente a la albina- vamos come ya que no puedes comer dulces si no te enfermaras.

Osiris: gracias por la comida Maestro.

Naruto: vamos come que cuando acabes te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber para dejarla inconsciente.

Fin de flash back.

Osiris sólo cerró los ojos por unos segundos para abrirlos nuevamente y mirar a Nevan que solo se puso boca abajo.

Osiris: me encargaré de mandarte a dormir.

Inicio de lemon Yuri.

Sin perder tiempo la albina sólo se comenzó a desvestir bajo la mirada de reojo de Nevan que le llamó la atención para solo desvíar su vista de la pantalla y dar media vuelta quedando boca arriba pero sin dejar de darse placer, en eso Osiris ya desnuda sólo camino hasta el borde de la cama donde solo se quedó parada mientras sus piernas estaban un poco abiertas dándole una gran vista a la peliroja que solo se excito aún más al tener la oportunidad de divertirse con la albina así que solo dejo el vibrador en su vagina para caminar a gatas hacia Osiris que solo la veía con su típica cara que no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Nevan: así que al final si tenías intención de divertirnos- la peliroja solo se acercó a su vagina para pasar una mano por sus caderas- entonces me encargaré de darte tal placer que estarás gimiendo a todo pulmón mi nombre y haré que esa linda cara tuya muestre un gesto de lujuria que nunca nadie vera.

Osiris: vaya palabras tan atrevidas- en eso la albina la agarra del cuello con un poco de fuerza para alzarla y quedar cara a cara- pero yo seré la única que se divierta hoy.

Sin decir más Osiris lanzó a Nevan de espaldas para subirse en la cama y al igual que la peliroja ir avanzando a gatas para acercarse al cuello de Nevan y comenzar a darles unos pequeños besos antes de pasar a ser suaves mordiscos que le gustaban a la peliroja que solo llevo sus manos a la espalda de la albina para acariciarla un poco para después ir bajando sus manos hacia el redondo trasero de Osiris con la intención de meter un dedo en su ano, pero la albina adivino la acción de la peliroja así que simplemente uso su rodilla derecha para meterla entre las piernas de Nevan y subirla un poco hasta que tocó el extremo del vibrador que seguía encendido dentro de la mujer así que de un rápido movimiento introdujo más profundo el juguete sexual y al mismo tiempo la albina mordía con más fuerza el cuello de la peliroja logrando que Nevan abra hasta no más poder los ojos antes de soltar un gran gemido y tuviera un gran orgasmo pero el vibrador impidió que el néctar de la peliroja fluyera libremente, Osiris por su lado solo agarro las muñecas de Nevan y las llevo sobre la cabeza de está para sostenerlas con su mano izquierda mientras que la mano derecha la bajaba hasta el seno izquierdo de la mujer para apretarlo un poco sacando otro gemido de Nevan y de esa forma acercarse a su oído.

Osiris: creo que te dije que sería yo la que me iba a divertir no tú- ante eso Nevan solo dió una sonrisa lujuriosa para verla a la cara.

Nevan: Osiris te estás enfrentando ante una demonia de clase alta de lujuria, acaso crees que de deja... ¡Ahhhhh!...

Nevan no pudo seguir por qué la albina agarro el pezón de la peliroja para apretarlo y darle una media vuelta mojando a un más a la demonia.

Osiris: tal parece tendré que castigarte para que aprendas que cuando yo digo una cosa tú o-be-de-ces, fui clara mi pequeña muñeca.

El tono que uso la albina en sus palabras prendieron la llama de la lujuria en Nevan ya que nunca se imaginó que la arma celestial fuera tan atrevida para luchar contra ella en su propio territorio y más para darle órdenes pero no podía negar que la albina tenía habilidad para casi someterla y eso no lo iba a permitir así que solo le dió una mirada de desafío para ver qué podía hacer la albina pero claro esperando el momento apropiado para darle la vuelta al asunto y ser ella la que iba a violarla, Osiris por su lado recordó que su Maestro le dijo que nunca bajará la guardia y que fuera creativa para hallar los puntos débiles de Nevan y aprovecharlos al máximo, así que sin perder tiempo Osiris acercó sus labios a la oreja de Nevan para comenzar a darle placer con su lengua mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba de sus senos dando movimientos fuertes como suaves y de esa forma escuchar los dulces gemidos de la peliroja que duraron unos segundos antes que Osiris soltará las mano de Nevan y dejara de manosear los pechos de la demonio para hacerse a un lado, ante esto Nevan pensó que sería su oportunidad de atacar así que intento lanzarse sobre la mujer pero antes de poder hacerlo la albina la agarro del cuello fuertemente con su mano izquierda para volverla a acostar en la cama y poco a poco acercarse a sus labios para darle un beso donde era ella la que llevaba el ritmo mientras bajaba su mano libre por todo el abdomen de la mujer dándole una pequeña caricia con sus dedos y de esa forma seguir hasta la intimidad de la mujer, ante eso Nevan uso sus manos para agarra la mano de Osiris e impedir que siguiera su camino pero la albina sólo termino el beso para apretar un poco más fuerte el cuello de la peliroja para que está sorprendentemente de un gemido y abra la boca para intentar tomar aire y aflojar el agarre que tenía en su mano para poder seguir su camino hasta agarrar la base de vibrador y comenzar a moverlo de adentro a fuera rápidamente para de vez en cuando hacer circulos con él provocando un gran placer en Nevan que apesar de internar contener su gemidos termino dejándose llevar por el sentimiento y gemir con fuerza, ante eso Osiris sólo la miro para volver a unir sus labios pero está vez introdujo su lengua para comenzar una batalla con la lengua de Nevan y de esa forma durar varios minutos en los cuales la peliroja estuvo al merce de la albina hasta que Osiris de un movimiento rápido sacar el juguete sexual de la vagina de Nevan para introducirlo nuevamente con fuerza llegando a lo más profundo de la demonia que solo tuvo un fuerte orgasmo que libero una gran cantidad de su néctar a la fuerza mientras soltó un gran gemido que fue callado por la boca de Osiris que solo la seguia besando para después de unos segundos la albina se separara y sacará el vibrador para sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras probaba el líquido que lo cubría, por otro lado Nevan solo respiraba agitadamente para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar a en cuatro algo temblorosa pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar con la albina está solo uso una mano para lanzarla al piso donde solo cayó boca abajo, Osiris por su parte solo seguía probando el juguete como si fuera una de sus paletas para después ver como la demonia se colocaba de rodillas mientras su cabello rojo cubría gran parte de su rostro y solo dejaba a la vista su boca que la tenía un poco abierta, sin más la albina sólo abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para dejar expuesta su vagina la cual estaba húmeda y después le hizo una señal con su mano libre para que la peliroja se acercará a lo cual Nevan solo avanzó lentamente para que Osiris la agarrara la cabeza de Nevan y la acercará a su intimidad.

Osiris: no sé muy bien por qué estoy mojada pero se una buena niña y limpialo.

Nevan no contesto y eso le llamó la atención a la albina que simplemente pensó que la peliroja por fin había aprendido y ahora haría lo que ella quisiera así que simplemente bajo la guardia y acerco aún más la cabeza de la demonia a su zona íntima, Nevan por su lado solo acercó sus manos a las piernas de Osiris para con un suave toque ir las separando un poco más para después llevarlas a los húmedos labios vaginales de la albina para abrirlos un poco dejando que el néctar de la mujer caiga, en eso Nevan levantó la cara para ver a Osiris a los ojos para darle una gran sonrisa antes de mostrar su lengua la cual se alargó como si de una serpiente se tratara para introducirla en la vagina de Osiris de golpe introduciendo la lo más profundo que podía para moverla de un lado a otro logrando que la albina de un suave gemido que fue como música para los oídos de la peliroja que solo siguió con su labor moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro, por el lado de Osiris esta simplemente se maldijo mentalmente por bajar la guardia mientras apretaba con fuerza el cabello de la demonia para pensar en que podía hacer ahora, así que solo giro su cabeza para ver la pantalla dónde Naruto y un clon penetraban a Stella tanto por su vagina como su ano, pero no acabo hay cuando el rubio creo otro clon que se puso al frente para meter su gran miembro en la boca de la ojilila, ante eso a Osiris se le ocurrió una gran idea así que alejó un poco la cabeza de Nevan la cual sólo le dió una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras retiraba si lengua.

Nevan: acaso pensabas que podrías ganarme en mi propio juego- Osiris solo se quedó callada mirándola sin gesto alguno- aún que admito que tienes habilidad ya que me hiciste correr varias veces, pero necesitaras más que un simple juguete para ganarme.

Osiris no dijo nada simplemente volvió a colocar la cabeza de Nevan en su vagina para que está volviera a introducir su lengua en la intimidad de la albina disfrutando cada centímetro de ella, pero en eso la albina dejo a un lado el vibrador para atrapar la cabeza de Nevan con ambas manos y comenzar a mover sus caderas de forma sensual que le fasino a la peliroja que solo alargó su lengua para volver a ir igual de profundo y de nuevo escuchar los suaves gemidos de Osiris, pero ya después de un par de minutos la albina movió un poco sus manos guiando la cabeza de Nevan un poco más arriba para que se concentrará en darle atención a su clítoris, claro está que ante esto Nevan sacó su lengua de la vagina de Osiris para darle un suave mordisco al clítoris de la mujer logrando que está encurve su espalda para dar un gemido un poco más fuerte mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la demonia que solo chupaba el pequeño botón rosado, ya después de unos pocos minutos Osiris susurro unas palabras que no fueron escuchadas por Nevan que solo seguía concentrada en su labor pero en eso la peliroja pudo sentir como el clítoris de la albina se comenzaba a agrandar de a poco en su boca algo que no le dió mucha importancia ya que sabía que eso pasaba de vez en cuando pero para su sorpresa el clítoris de Osiris siguió creciendo más y más hasta el punto que comenzó a tocar su garganta, ante eso Nevan abrió los ojos para intentar alejarse pero las manos de la albina en su cabeza lo impedían así que lo toco forcejear hasta que Osiris la soltará y callera sentada al suelo para toser un poco y mirar a la albina que solo se paró de la cama para mostrar que ahora tenía un gran pene sobre su vagina, ese hecho dejo sin habla a la demonia que realmente no entendía como fue que eso había aparecido pero eso no importo cuando Osiris dió un par de pasos hacia la demonia que solo seguía en shock el cual no duro mucho.

Osiris: dijiste que un juguete no podría contigo, por eso recurriré a mi As.

Nevan: co...como que As?- Nevan por primera vez se sentía nerviosa y más al ver el tamaño del miembro de la albina.

Osiris: tengo la habilidad de copiar a la perfección tanto ataques de poder como técnicas de combate, o en este caso la parte del cuerpo de una persona- en eso se acerca a la cara de Nevan para con una mano agarrarla del cabello- y que mejor que usar el miembro masculino de nuestro Maestro.

Nevan: es...espera un mo... momento Osiris, hablemos de esto por favor.

Osiris: no hay nada de qué hablar ahora abre esa linda boca tuya que me muero de ganas de metertela hasta él fondo.

Nevan: ¡Osiris eso es demaciado grande y grueso, nunca cabra en mi bo...!

Nevan no pudo seguir hablando ya que de un movimiento rápido y brusco Osiris introdujo su pene en la boca de la mujer que no pudo ni soltar un gemido ya que la albina comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta pero llendo tan profundo como podía, mientras que Nevan solo intentaba librarse ya que le estaba costando poder respirar pero Osiris soltó la cabeza de la peliroja por un segundo para atrapar sus manos y llevarlas a su trasero para después agacharse un poco y agarrar la cintura la Nevan.

Osiris: sujetate fuerte ya que voy a violar tu garganta como nunca lo han hecho.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Nevan que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Osiris la levantó con su impresionante fuerza dejando a la peliroja mirando al piso mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a las nalgas de la albina que solo la tenía abrazada por la cintura con sus brazos y la penetraba con más fuerza para dar un pequeño gemido de placer, mientras que Nevan solo sentía como el oxígeno le comenzaba a faltar pero de cierta forma le estaba comenzando a gustar y eso lo noto Osiris que pudo ver como la vagina de la peliroja se mojaba rápidamente así que la albina sólo uso una mano para comenzar a masturbar la mientras que introducía su lengua en el ano de Nevan logrando que en pocos segundos está se corra en la mano de Osiris que aún no estaba satisfecha y solo aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas para llegar a un más profundo logrando dar varios gemidos de placer hasta que comenzó a sentir como algo iba a salir de su miembro pero antes de poder liberar la carga que tenía preparada, Nevan comenzó a golpear el trasero de Osiris en señal de que ya no podía aguantar más y que le estaba faltando el aire urgentemente, así que la albina sólo la bajo para dejarla de nuevo en el piso y sacar su miembro lentamente para que una vez quedará fuera de la boca de la demonia está solo comenzó a toser mientras se sostenía la garganta.

Nevan: me...me...cof..cof..hiciste...una gar...cof...cof garganta profunda...y casi...me...cof..ahogas- Osiris la miró sin emoción alguna mientras se masturbaba su gran miembro con una mano.

Osiris: y se supone que eres una demonia nivel alto de lujuria.

Nevan: solo...cof...me agarraste...cof...cof... des... desprevenida.

Osiris: eso no me importa.

Nuevamente la albina agarro del cuello a la peliroja para lanzarla a la cama donde callo de espaldas para que está elevar un poco la cabeza y ver cómo Osiris se acercaba a paso lento para después pasar sus manos con un suave toque por las piernas de Nevan hasta llegar a la cintura de la mujer para darle la vuelta y elevabar las caderas de la peliroja, por su lado Nevan no sabía que hacer ya que para ella era la primera vez que era la que estaba siendo sometida y esa idea la excitaba pero su orgullo le impedía ceder ante el ser celestial que simplemente se acercó para comenzar a frotar su pene en la vagina de la demonia que simplemente agarro con fuerza las sábanas, pero nuevamente la albina comenzó a acariciar con un suave toque la cintura para ir subiendo por su pecho y apretar sus senos por un momento antes de seguir su camino hasta las manos de Nevan para entrelazar sus dedos mientras su cabeza quedaba al oído de la mujer y comenzar a lamerla y darle un par de mordiscos que le estaban fasinando cada vez más a la demonia que nuevamente comenzó a dar varios gemidos.

Osiris: hace poco estaba apunto de correrme y tú me deteniste- en eso coloca la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la vagina- por eso haré lo que él Maestro aún no a podido hacer con sus mujeres.

Nevan: ¡y..ahh que..ahh... es lo...ahhh... harás!- Osiris sólo le dió un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

Osiris: te llenare hasta tu limité ya que aún no has visto el verdadero poder de este amiguito.

Nevan tenía la intención de preguntar pero Osiris introdujo su pene de una estocada llegando tan profundo que parte de su miembro termino dentro del útero de la demonia que dió el gemido más grande de su vida para apretar los dedos de la albina que simplemente comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás hasta el punto de sacar su miembro para otra vez lanzar una estocada con la misma fuerza golpeando el mismo punto dentro del útero de Nevan que nuevamente dió otro gemido, ante eso la albina sólo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas que no dejaban de ser profundas y que estaban volviendo loca a la peliroja que no podía hacer nada más que gemir o mejor dicho no quería hacer nada ya que estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida, ante eso Osiris sólo dió una pequeña sonrisa para sacar su miembro de golpe dejando a Nevan insatisfecha pero eso era lo que quería la albina que solo le dió un par de besos en el cuello antes de subir al oído de la demonia y susurrarle con un tono seductor que sorprendió a Nevan.

Osiris: estoy nuevamente apunto de correrme, así que dime lo quieres todo?- Nevan solo trago un poco de saliva antes de poner una cara de orgullo.

Nevan: dispara todo dentro ya que no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de correrse dentro de una demonia de mi clase O-si-ris.

Nevan solo soltó una risa de superioridad ya que no iba a permitirse ganar pero en eso escucho como la albina también soltó una sonrisa algo más maligna, ante eso solo volteó su rostro para encontrarse con algo que la dejo sin palabras y eso era que la cara sin emoción de Osiris ahora estaba mostrando una sonrisa un poco malvada lo que le recordaba mucho a la que coloca su Master cuando va a castigar a Haku, ante ese hecho inconscientemente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero al mismo tiempo se excitaba y no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero en eso Osiris soltó una de sus manos para agarrar su cabeza y bajarla con fuerza para que quede apoyada en la cama sin poder moverla y de esa forma la albina se acercara.

Osiris: aun no lo entiendes verdad?, Yo soy la que manda aquí y tu eres mi linda puta personal que seguirá todas mis órdenes.

Nevan: jejeje así que piensas que por volverte Futanari podrás tenerme a tu merced, pues déjame decirte que eso no pasará.

Osiris: niña mala, así no se le habla a tu ama y señora sexual por lo tanto ya no te daré piedad.

Nevan: pues has lo mejor que puedas por ahora ya que cuando menos te lo esperes yo tomaré el control y tú serás mi puta.

Osiris: adelante sigue diciendo todo lo que quieras- en eso quitó su mano de la de Nevan para llevarla hacia el clítoris de la mujer- ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo.

Osiris apretó con fuerza el clítoris de Nevan para que al mismo tiempo comenzará a penetrarla fuertemente sacándole varios gemidos a la peliroja que no podía moverse ya que cada vez que intentaba algo la albina jalaba de su clítoris provocándole que descargas de placer recorrieran su cuerpo impidiendo de esa forma pudiera pensar de forma clara quedando a la merced de la albina que solo disfrutaba de la sensación de estreches que estaba dándole Nevan para después subir su mano y dejando el clítoris de la mujer para comenzar a jugar con el seno derecho de la peliroja para después de unos segundos encargarse del pezón ya erecto para retrocerlo generando que la vagina de Nevan se humedesca cada vez más y apretara con más fuerza el miembro de la albina que estaba a punto de correrse al igual que un nuevo orgasmo estaba a punto de invadir a la peliroja y de esa forma pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ya no aguantaron más y Nevan dió un fuerte gemido que fue callado por el colchón de la cama para correrse en el miembro de Osiris que solo aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas para después de unos segundos dar un gemido para correrse dentro de la mujer la cual sólo podía sentir como el semen de Osiris comenzaba a inundar su útero hasta el punto que este se comenzó a expandir provocando que Nevan abra hasta no más poder los ojos por la cantidad de semen que un seguía brotando de Osiris para después la peliroja diera un grito desgarrador de placer para correrse de nuevo y que una pequeña parte del semen lograra salir por su vagina, después que Osiris dejo de correrse procedió a retirar su miembro de la intimidad de la demonia la cual ahora tenía una cara de inmensa satisfacción mientras su vientre parecía estar embarazado lo que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa a la albina que solo acabo de sacar su pene para que de la vagina de la peliroja comience a salir un chorro de semen.

Osiris: vaya vaya mi linda Nevan, no es bueno que lo dejes salir- rápidamente agarro de consolador que estaba en la cama para meterlo con fuerza en la vagina de Nevan sacando otro gemido- tal parece te gustó verdad?, Al fin y al cabo este es el poder del pene de nuestro Maestro pero claro él se contiene para no lastimar a sus mujeres.

Nevan sólo mantuvo su mirada en el colchón y eso no le gustó a Osiris así que simplemente le dió la vuelta para ver cómo la peliroja tenía una cara muy obscena mientras su lengua estaba por fuera y respiraba agitadamente, ese gesto le gustó a la albina que solo acercó una mano para acariciar un poco el gran vientre de la mujer para después acercarse a sus labios y darle un largo beso donde nuevamente ella era la que llevaba el ritmo, Nevan por su lado estaba sin palabras al ser llenada de una sola corrida y al recordar que ese era la copia exacta del miembro de su Master solo sintió más respeto por él rubio que era más que digno de ser de la facción de lujuria, pero en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como Osiris agarraba sus piernas y las comenzaba a elevar para después sentir como algo se posaba en su trasero provocando que mire a la albina con cierto nerviosismo pero está le dió una sonrisa de diversión.

Nevan: para ya no me cabe más.

Osiris: me detendré si dices una pequeña frase.

Nevan: cu..cual?.

Osiris: soy la puta personal de mi ama y señora sexual Osiris, todo de mi le pertenece ya que seré su juguete cuando ella lo quiera y nunca desobedecere ninguna orden de ella- eso era un golpe bajo para el orgullo de la demonia que simplemente uso lo que le quedaba de fuerza para colocar su mejor cara y decir con toda seguridad y superioridad.

Nevan: nunca me harás decir algo como eso, ya que yo seré la que te convierta en mi sirvienta personal de sexo.

La albina sólo agarro con fuerza las piernas de la peliroja para dar una gran estocada que hizo que Nevan tuviera otro orgasmo que logró empujar el consolador de su vagina pero Osiris de un rápido movimiento lo agarro y metió aún más profundo para seguir con las embestidas profundas mientras repetía las mismas palabras " solo dilo ", pero a pesar de todo eso Nevan se mantenía fuerte para no darle lo que quería la mujer que estaba nuevamente apunto de correrse y eso lo notó la peliroja que pudo sentir como el gran miembro de la albina crecía en su interior para después de otros largos minutos llenos de gemidos por parte de Nevan, Osiris dejara libre su segunda gran carga que lleno por completo a la peliroja espandiendo aun más su vientre que no pudo contener más del líquido blanco y este comenzó a salir por el alrededor del pene de Osiris mientras otra gran parte siguió un camino muy diferente y llego a su garganta para salir por la boca de Nevan que solo tenía los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, ya después de unos cuantos segundos el semen dejo de salir y Osiris se retiró del ano de Nevan para acostarse a un lado y verla de pies a cabeza mientras volvía a acariciar el aún inflado vientre de la mujer que simplemente respiraba con dificultad ya derrotada por la albina.

Osiris: ahora has caso a tu ama y dilo- Nevan como pudo movió su cabeza para verla y con sus últimas fuerzas.

Nevan: nu... nunca...lo...lo.. diré- Osiris solo suspiro para sentarse en la cama y retirar el juguete sexual de la vagina con su mano libre para botarlo.

Osiris: las niñas tercas y desobedientes como tú no merecen tener este semen en su interior- en eso colocó las dos manos en el vientre- así que haré que lo tires todo hasta la última gota.

Tal y como dijo la albina comenzó a presionar el vientre de Nevan para que todo el semen comience a salir por su vagina, ano y boca en grandes chorros hasta que no quedó nada para después Osiris mirará a la peliroja que solo quedo inconsciente con los ojos en blanco, sin más la albina sólo se acercó a su cara para usar el largo cabello de la demonia para enrrollarlo en su miembro y limpiarlo antes de volver a agarrar el consolador y meterlo en la boca de Nevan para después sacar cinta adhesiva de la mesa de noche cerca de hay con la escusa que era para que no se oyeran los ronquidos que tendría como cada vez que caía inconsciente después de darse placer, ya sin más volvío a decir unas palabras para que el gran pene comenzará a volverse pequeño hasta convertirse en su clítoris y de esa forma poder vestirse de nuevo para salir de la habitación pero no sin antes darle una última mirada.

Osiris: al final no lo dijo, tal parece tendré que hablar con él maestro para que me siga entrenando- en eso mira a la pantalla aún prendía donde Stella estaba en medio de una orgía- pobre de Nevan si solo supiera que el maestro adivino lo del afrodisíaco y uso los postres de reserva qué preparo.

Sin más de un chasquido de dedos la pantalla desapareció para dejar la habitación y caminar a la suya para adentrarse y mirar un reloj que estaba cerca a su cama para darse de cuenta que solo tardo una hora lo cual la puso algo feliz pero no tanto ya que solo aprovecho que la peliroja ya había tenía varios orgasmos antes de que ella interviniera, así que solo dejo de lado el asunto para meterse en su cama y volver a abrazar su peluche de paleta de caramelo.

Osiris: me preguntó que habrá pasado con esos dos a los cuales el clon del maestro les llevo los postres con el afrodisíaco- solo lo pensó por un segundo para alzar los hombros y acomodarse- bueno eso no importa.

Sin más Osiris quedo profundamente dormida pero con una sonrisa en su cara por todo lo que hizo esa noche.

En Konoha.

En la aldea todo estaba en silencio ya que todos dormían en sus camas a excepción de los que les tocaba el turno nocturno para cuidar la aldea, pero en la casa de Tsunade no todo estaba en silencio ya que se podían oír fuertes gemidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones y está vez no eran de Tsunade y Mei ya que la rubia estaba dormida profundamente mientras tenía apoyada la cabeza en los pechos de la ojiverde que solo estaba despierta y nada feliz por los constantes gemidos que se oían y se preguntaba cómo hacia su novia para poder dormir, pero en eso un fuerte gemido sonó en toda la casa para sacarle una vena de enojo en la frente y de esa forma salir de la cama con la intención de posiblemente asesinar a los que hacían tanto ruido, pero antes de poder salir de la habitación Tsunade se despertó algo soñolienta

Tsunade: adónde vas amor a estas horas?.

Mei: lo siento mi princesa por despertarte pero voy a asesinar a esos dos para que me dejen dormir- Tsunade solo giro su cabeza en forma de no entender lo que decía.

Tsunade: espera un segundo- en eso se quita unos tapones que tenía en los oídos dejando a la ojiverde con la boca abierta- ahora sí que me decías, no te pude oir.

Mei: desde cuándo los tenías puestos, no espera eso no importa por ahora solo mataré a esos dos así que ya vuelvo.

Antes que pudiera dar otro paso Tsunade se movía rápidamente para abrazarla por la espalda mientras le daba unos besos por su hombro derecho hasta llegar al cuello lo que le gustó a Mei que solo se dejó llevar por las dulces caricias.

Tsunade: tranquila deja que se diviertan esta noche y ya mañana los matas.

Mei: pero- en eso la rubia le dió la vuelta para darle un corto beso.

Tsunade: nada de peros, está tarde así que vamos a dormir preciosa.

Mei sólo suspiro para que Tsunade le colocara los tapones en los oídos y después agarrarla de la mano llevándola de nuevo a la cama donde la tiró de espaldas mientras ella sacaba otros tapones y se los colocaba para después darle un último beso en la boca a la ojiverde y volver a dormir sobre su mujer, mientras que en la habitación donde provenía los gemidos se podían ver varias prendas de ropa tiradas por doquier mientras que en una esquina de la habitación estaban apoyadas kubikiribōchō y un baston con una flor mientras que el la cama estaba los dueños de estas armas uno en pose de cuatro y el otro de rodillas detrás de él.

En eso la luz de la luna entro por la ventana para mostrar a Zabuza penetrando lentamente a Yagura que solo mordía la almohada para evitar gemir con fuerza pero en eso Zabuza bajo una mano hacia el miembro del ojimagenta para comenzar a masturbar lo dándole un gran placer a Yagura que simplemente aguantaba todo lo que podía hasta que pudo sentir como el pene de Zabuza se comenzaba a crecer en su interior y de un movimiento fuerte el pelinegro dió una profunda estocada para liberar su carga de semen pero al mismo tiempo bajaba con fuerza la piel del miembro de Yagura provocando que este también se corra dando un fuerte gemido para que segundos después Zabuza saliera del interior del hombre que solo se dió la vuelta para quedar acostado en la cama mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero en eso Zabuza se acercó al pene de Yagura para comenzar a lamerlo por los lados limpiando lo de todo rastro del líquido blanco para después metérselo en la boca y comenzar a chuparlo mientras que su lengua envolvía al miembro y su mano derecha la llevo a los genitales del ojimagenta para darles un pequeño masaje excitando a Yaguara que solo agarro la cabeza de Zabuza para mover sus caderas con rapidez hasta que después de un par de minutos volvía a correrse en la boca del pelinegro que solo se tragó todo para después retirarse y ver a Yagura.

Zabuza: que diablos nos esta pasando está noche.

Yagura: no lo sé pero aún quiero seguir así que solo vivamos el momento.

Zabuza: eres un maldito despreocupado- en eso suelta un suspiro- levanta las piernas y muéstrame tu trasero aún tengo más para darte.

Yagura solo se acomodó para hacerle caso y levantar las piernas mientras que con sus manos abría el camino hacia su ano donde Zabuza sólo comenzó a hacer unos pequeños círculos con la punta de su miembro para después dejarla en la entrada del ano.

Yagura: oye por qué no te puedo dar yo esta vez por el trasero?.

Zabuza: porque el que tiene el miembro más grande siempre es el seme así que pequeño Uke cállate que aquí voy.

El ojimagenta solo soltó un suspiro para después sentir como el pene del pelinegro comenzaba a ingresar en él a paso lento hasta lo más profundo logrando sacarle un gruñido de placer y de esa forma dándole permiso a Zabuza que comenzó a moverse con lentitud al principio para que poco a poco comenzará a subir la velocidad al igual que la intensidad para los dos hombres dieran tanto gemidos como gruñidos de placer que duraron varios minutos hasta que los dos terminaron corriendose por última vez en la noche y de esa forma ambos caer rendidos en la cama.

Al día siguiente Shizune fue la primera en despertar para quitarse los tapones de los oídos y levantarse de la cama mostrando que solo traía un conjunto de lencería de color negro, sin más la mujer agarro una bata que estaba cerca de su cama para colocarsela y salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno para todos los que estaban en la casa pero no pasó mucho cuando vio a Fuu pasar por un lado ya arreglada.

Shizune: ya te vas tan temprano?, Al menos espera a que esté el desayuno.

Fuu: no quiero incomodar además ya tengo los explosivos así que tengo que hacer el informe para enviarlos devuelta a kumo.

Shizune: no me incómodas así que ven y siéntate en lo que preparó el desayuno ya que no te puedes ir con el estómago vacío o sí?.

La peliverde solo le dió una sonrisa para sentarse en el comedor y aprovechar el tiempo para revisar los explosivos, después de unos minutos Haku y Tsunade salieron de sus habitaciones para saludar a las dos mujeres y ponerse a hablar en lo que estaba la comida, para después Shizune llegará con varios platos donde habían tortilla de huevos y tocino, además que chocolate caliente y una cesta de pan recién salido del horno, las mujeres solo agradecieron para comenzar a comer felizmente.

Shizune: por cierto Lady Tsunade no va a despertar a Mei_sama?.

Tsunade: la pobre no pudo dormir mucho anoche por culpa de Zabuza y Yagura, además por qué no le diste los tapones de oídos Shizune?.

Shizune: acaso no recuerda que usted dijo que le daría el par que tenían en su habitación- ante eso la rubia solo hizo memoria para después soltar una pequeña risa.

Tsunade: es verdad ahora lo recuerdo.

Fuu: pero en fin nunca pensé que Yagura_ni y Zabuza tuvieran ese tipo de relación.

Haku: te equivocas esto fue otra de las bromas de Naruto_kun ya que anoche cuando venía para acá ví como un clon les daba dos postres para después desaparecer- eso hizo que las tres mujeres tuvieran una gota por la cabeza.

Shizune: de cierta forma me siento mal por ellos dos, ya que siempre son el blanco de la bromas de Naruto.

Haku: y no viste lo que les hacía cuando apenas llegué a Kiri, esas bromas eran para matarlos literalmente.

Las mujeres solo suspiraron para seguir comiendo y hablando hasta que escucharon un gran grito proveniente de la habitación donde estaba Zabuza y Yagura, pero Haku, Fuu y Shizune simplemente lo ignoraron pero en eso vieron a Tsunade que estaba algo nerviosa, eso les llamó la atención pero cuando iban a preguntar de la habitación de Tsunade salió una Mei nada feliz ya que su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado y su fleco cubría su ojo izquierdo dejando a la vista su otro ojo que mostraba un brillo de maldad para caminar a paso lento a la habitación de los hombres siendo seguida por las cuatro mujeres, en eso Mei paró frente a la puerta para entrar a paso lento para que los gritos pasarán de insultos entre los hombres a súplicas de la mujer para después la habitación ardiera en lava unos segundos provocando gritos de piedad hasta que estos cesaron y nuevamente Mei saliera con manchas de sangre en sus manos para mirar a las presentes que solo sintieron miedo a excepción de Tsunade que había desaparecido segundos antes para aparecer detrás de la ojiverde y rápidamente darle un suave masaje en los hombros que comenzó a calmar a la mujer.

Tsunade: ahora que ya estás calmada y despierta vamos a desayunar hermosa.

Mei: como digas princesa pero primero mi beso de buenos días.

Mei giro su cabeza para ver a Tsunade y que está se acercará y le dará un largo beso en los labios donde hubo una pequeña pelea de lenguas para después separarse y la ojiverde saludara a las demás para después caminar al comedor agarrada de la mano con Tsunade dejando a las otras tres mujeres soltando un suspiro de alivio para que Shizune se acercará a la habitación de los hombres pero antes de poder ver el interior fue detenida por Haku y Fuu.

Haku: es mejor que no mires el interior.

Fuu: ya que tanto madre como hijo no se contienen cuando están molestos y créeme no será nada agradable ver cómo quedaron.

Shizune sólo asintió con la cabeza para caminar con las dos mujeres hacia el comedor.

Fin.


	61. 60

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 60

En Kiri eran al rededor de las 10 de la mañana y en la casa del rubio todo estaba en silencio hasta que la puerta principal fue abierta por Fuu que recién había llegado para ingresar y notar todo en completo silencio lo cual no le pareció raro pero en eso vio el sombrero de Stella en el comedor para después poder observar prendas de ropas tiradas en el piso con rumbo al cuarto del rubio ante eso sabía perfectamente que fue lo que pasó la noche anterior así que se le ocurrió una divertida forma de despertar a la pareja, mientras que dentro del cuarto estaba Naruto abrazando por la espalda a Stella que solo tenía una sonrisa mientras que eran cubiertos por una delgada sábana, pero su placentero sueño termino cuando la puerta del cuarto fue abierta de golpe y segundos después se escuchó el grito de la peliverde siendo acompañada por el sonido de metales callendo al suelo, ante eso la pareja sólo se despertó para mirar al frente y ver a Fuu sentada en el piso sobándose el trasero mientras que a su lado había un sartén y una gran cuchara.

Naruto: Fuu que intentabas hacer con eso?- ante esa pregunta la peliverde solo de río mientras la ojilila a cómodo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Fuu: quería sorprenderlos despertando los con ruido pero resbale con algo- en eso con una mano agarro el objeto que la hizo caer para encontrarse con un condón usado- vaya parece que se divirtieron a noche, díganme a que horas iniciaron?.

Stella: como a la 7 de la noche y terminamos a las 8- ante eso Fuu se paró para sacar su pecho con orgullo.

Fuu: una hora no esta mal para ser tu primera vez, aún que yo logré aguantar dos horas y media cuando perdí mi virginidad- Stella simplemente abrió un poco los ojos para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Stella: nunca dije que eran la 8 de la noche si no de la mañana- eso dejo sorprendida a Fuu que no lo creía.

Fuu: es broma no?.

Naruto sólo dió un bostezo para después abrir la cortina del cuarto dejando que la luz del sol el cual ilumino toda la habitación dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de condones usados regados por todo el piso dejando en shock a la peliverde que simplemente comenzó a contarlos para que el número final la dejara sin palabras.

Fuu: ¡58 condones, te corriste 58 veces dentro de Stella!.

Stella: aún te faltan contar unos más.

Fuu no entendía a que se refería para después Stella se levantará de la cama mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo a la peliverde que solo la miraba detalladamente hasta parar en su intimidad donde se podía ver qué había algo colgando, ante eso la ojilila sonrió para mirar a Naruto que solo se devolvió la sonrisa para sentarse en el borde de la cama detrás de la mujer para que con sus manos se acercará a la vagina de la ojilila y despacio sacará del interior 5 condones totalmente llenos mientras que la abertura estaba amarrada en un nudo para tirarlos a un lado de la cama, pero no acabo hay ya que Stella se dió la vuelta para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto mientras movía su tracero de forma provocativa para que el rubio posará sus manos en sus nalgas y las separara ligeramente dejando a la vista otros cinco nudos para con una mano sacarlo y lanzarlos a Fuu que los agarro con cuidado.

Stella: con esto son 68 veces que se corrió dentro de mí lo cual no es ni la mitad de lo que me hizo correr- sin más Fuu callo de rodillas.

Fuu: perdí, apesar de mi experiencia sexual perdí ante Stella- la ojilila solo paso por su lado no sin antes darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Stella: no te preocupes estoy segura que tú próxima vez aguantas más, ahora con tu permiso voy a darme un baño ya que tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin más Stella siguió con su camino mientras que Naruto sólo se colocó sus pantalones para crear varios clones que se encargarán de limpiar la habitación mientras que el original solo se llevó a la peliverde a la sala de estar para comenzar a hablar mientras que preparaba el desayuno para él y la ojilila, ya después de varios minutos Naruto se sentó en el comedor para que dejar dos platos en la mesa y proceder a comer mientras hablaba con la peliverde durante un rato hasta que apareció Stella con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el cabello pero dejando a la vista aún su cuerpo desnudo para desayunar junto a los dos.

Fuu: acaso no te da pena estar desnuda- Stella sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Stella: me gusta estar así además me parece excitante- en eso le da una mirada de lujuria a la peliverde- o será que no te gusta mi cuerpo?.

Fuu: ¡claro que no!- en eso levanta el pulgar de una de sus manos- me fascina como me fascina el cuerpo de Haku_chan.

Stella: entonces no veo problema, así que seguiré desnuda hasta que acabe mi desayuno- ante eso el rubio que estaba callado solo soltó una pequeña carcajada- que es lo gracioso?.

Naruto: sólo pensaba en mi suerte, ya que tengo como pareja a tres chicas muy pervertidas- ante eso las dos mujeres levantaron una ceja- ya que una le gusta ser castigada y es muy sumisa, otra es una chica amante del anal y que es bisexual lo cual me fascina y por último está la más reciente integrante que resulta ser una posible exhibionista y se excita más ante la idea que alguien la observé.

Stella: en fin cambiando de tema, que es lo que vas hacer Naruto de ahora en adelante?.

Fuu: a que viene esa pregunta Stella_chan- eso le llamó la atención a la ojilila.

Stella: sabes que con solo Stella basta verdad.

Fuu: lo sé pero como ahora eres una de nosotras te llamare de esa forma o no te gusta?.

Stella: está bien hazlo solo tengo que acostumbrarme nada más, y a tu anterior pregunta me refiero a que no hemos sabido nada de Hao y además nos falta encontrar a un compañero o compañera más.

Fuu: ahora que lo pienso, Naru_kun no se ve preocupado por nada de eso- en eso las dos miran al rubio que solo había acabado su comida- Naru_kun por qué aún no haces nada sobre estos temas.

Naruto: por qué no vale la pena preocuparse por eso, por el lado de Hao este se dará a conocer a su debió tiempo ya que es algo predecible y lo del otro portador pues quizás ya sepa de nosotros y no quiera unirse.

Stella: y si no sabe de nosotros entonces qué?.

Naruto: dejarlo que viva su vida, al fin y al cabo ya tenemos a Hiro y sus amigos de nuestro lado sin mencionar que ahora tenemos más poder que antes, así que no creo que lo necesitemos.

Sin más Naruto recogió los dos platos para llevarlos a la cocina mientras que las dos mujeres solo negaban con la cabeza para que la ojilila fuera al cuarto del rubio y comenzará a vestirse mientras que Fuu sólo se levantó para caminar a la puerta principal de la casa y después la ojilila saliera ya vestida y se reuniera con Fuu para mirar a Naruto que solo les dió una sonrisa antes de caminar al baño para darse una ducha para después perderlo de vista.

Fuu: está bastante confiado y gracias a mi experiencia en batallas se que eso nunca traerá nada bueno.

Stella: pero que se le va hacer así es- sin más soltó un suspiro- mejor nos vamos ya que tengo una reunión para un nuevo negocio de además ver cómo está mi barco.

Fuu: te acompaño ya que tengo que entregar estos explosivos en Kumo.

Sin más las dos mujeres se fueron para que Naruto se asomara por la puerta del baño con una sonrisa para ir al gran sofá y acostarse mientras que Osiris aparecía al lado del rubio con varios libros en mano para dárselos al rubio que solo agradeció.

Osiris: maestro está bien no haberles dicho que ha estado enviando clones para buscar al otro portador?.

Naruto: solo quiero que no se preocupen por eso y disfruten lo que puedan ya que según tu nueva visión una gran batalla nos está esperando.

Osiris: solo son fragmentos lo que pude ver ya que mis creadores fueron asesinados antes de que pudieran darme por completa la habilidad de visión futura.

Naruto: aun así es de mucha ayuda así que gracias, pero ya cambiando de tema que tal a noche pudiste dormir está vez.

Osiris: gracias a sus enseñanzas aún que baje por un momento la guardia logré aún así dejarla noqueada en una hora.

Naruto: me alegro por tí, pero conociendo esa personalidad de sumisa y el orgullo que tiene Nevan lo más seguro es que buscará revancha.

Osiris: por eso quiero que me siga enseñando para poder seguir al mando Maestro- ante eso Naruto se levantó del sofa.

Naruto: no te preocupes te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero por ahora déjame te traigo el desayuno.

Ya después de que la albina desayunar el rubio le dió un par de paletas de calamelo para después seguir con su lectura durante un par de horas y disfrutar de su día libre el cual aprovecho para despues salir de Kiri con rumbo desconocido.

4 meses después.

Durante este tiempo las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas para el rubio ya que no había mucho que hacer en el trabajo, pero también durante ese tiempo no logro conseguir ni una sola pista sobre el paradero del otro portador así que simplemente se dió por vencido y que solo dejaría que el tiempo decidiera si lo encontraría o no, pero dejando esos temas de lado actualmente el rubio se encontraba dormido en su oficina ya que había acabado todo el papeleo dos horas antes, pero en eso su secretaria entro a la oficina para toser un poco para llamar la atención del rubio que solo se despertó para agarrar varios documentos rápidamente y mirar a la mujer que solo tenía una mirada sería mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

Secretaria: lamento interrumpir su siesta señor- ante eso el rubio sólo sonrió nervioso- pero llegó una carta de Suna.

Naruto: pasó algo malo?.

Secretaria: para nada señor pero quieren saber si usted se unirá para hacer los exámenes chunin en conjunto- en eso mira al rubio que solo cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en algo- que hará señor?.

Naruto: de casualidad dice quienes ya han aceptado- la mujer sólo leyó la carta.

Secretaria: solo la Hokage y el Kazekage.

Naruto: entonces mañana iré a Konoha a hablar con Lady Tsunade- en eso mira a la mujer- podrías acerme el favor y mañana infórmale a los equipos Genins sobre los exámenes y que en una semana digan quiénes van a participar.

Secretaria: no se preocupe yo me encargo de todo, así que enviaré una carta para avisarle a los dos Kages sobre su visita, pero quién quedara a cargo mientras no está señor?.

Naruto: dejaré a Yagura- en eso abre un cajón del escritorio para sacar una pila de documentos- con todos estos documentos que no sirven para nada más que fastidiarle la vida jajajajajajaja.

Secretaria: entiendo, ahora los concejales lo necesitan para una reunión sobre los tratos comerciales y el ataúd que mandó hacer para el Raikage ya está listo- eso le iluminó los ojos al rubio.

Naruto: tiene las puntas de hierro en la tapa?.

Secretaria: si señor yo ya lo revise y está tal y como usted lo quería- ante esa noticia el rubio colocó una cara de psicópata.

Naruto: genial simplemente genial, con eso la próxima vez que vaya lo engañaré para encerrarlo y que muera lentamente para después poder bailar sobre su cadáver- en eso mira a la mujer- hay tiempo para una risa malvada- la mujer sólo reviso su reloj de mano para asentir- jajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Secretaria: tiempo señor, hora de irnos- el rubio paró para darle una sonrisa.

Naruto: entonces pongámonos en marcha y recuérdame darte la carta para tus vacaciones.

Secretaria: pero yo ya tomé mis vacaciones.

Naruto: lo sé pero Yagura no lo sabe.

Secretaria: encerio le fascina molestarle la vida a Yagura como a Zabuza.

Naruto: es muy divertido jejeje- la mujer sólo soltó una pequeña risa para hacerle entender que tenía razón y de esa forma los dos caminar hacia la reunión.

Ya al día siguiente Naruto comenzó su viaje hacia Konoha pero lo raro era que iba solo con Mei ya que apesar que sus novias lo querían acompañar cada una tenían trabajo que hacer y la ojiverde tenía desde antes planeado viajar entre esos días ya que se hacerca a la fecha de su aniversario de noviazgo por tal razón había comprado un regalo especial en la sex shop favorita del rubio y ahora suya, sin más los dos siguieron su camino hablando de diversas cosas y pasando un agradable tiempo madre e hijo cómo cuando sólo estaban los dos en un principio, luego de varias horas de caminata ya estaban frente a la gran puerta de la aldea para antes de que callera el sol, sin más los dos caminaron a la torre del Hokage donde al llegar se encontraron con Shizune que simplemente los saludo para dejarlos pasar a la oficina de la rubia que estaba concentrada en unos documentos hasta que noto que alguien la miraba y subiera la vista encontrarse con los dos Terumi para dar una gran sonrisa y levantarse de su sitio para abrazar a Mei mientras le daba un corto beso para después darle un abrazo al rubio que solo lo correspondió para después la rubia volviera a su asiento y Mei la siguiera para sentarse en sus piernas mientras que Naruto se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación y Shizune salía de la oficina dejándolos solos.

Tsunade: según la carta que me enviaron hay algo que quieres hablar conmigo.

Naruto: es sobre los exámenes chunin de este año, en el mensaje que enviaron no dan a entender muy bien lo que quieren que hacer?.

Tsunade: Airi quiere que las aldeas se unan mediante un examen en conjunto donde los participantes tendrán que ir de una aldea a otra con el fin de hacer las pruebas y lograr pasar.

Mei: no es una mala idea y es más interesante que hacerlo en una sola aldea.

Tsunade: así que dicen aceptan la propuesta?- Naruto sólo lo pensó un poco antes de ver fijamente a la rubia.

Naruto: es muy interesante tengo que aceptarlo pero tendré que negarme- eso le llamó la atención ala rubia.

Tsunade: por qué te niegas si dijiste que te gusta la idea.

Mei: porque actualmente en Kiri vamos a entrar en temporada de tormentas y el mar se vuelve muy violento y peligroso incluso para nuestros genins y chunins.

Naruto: es por eso que no acepto ya que se estaría poniendo en juego la vida de los genins que nunca han estado al borde de la muerte en una posible tormenta que no dejaria ni los cuerpos para entregar a sus familiares.

En eso Shizune entro con dos vasos de té para dárselos a Naruto y Mei para después sentarse al lado del rubio y ver cómo Tsunade parecía estar pensando en algo.

Shizune: sucede algo Lady Tsunade?.

Tsunade: no, no pasa nada sólo miraba en alguna posibilidad de que pudiéramos hacer parte de los exámenes en Kiri pero parece que no se va a poder.

Naruto: quizás no para estos exámenes pero si para los que le siguen.

Tsunade: entiendo y le haré una carta para explicarle todo a Airi.

Naruto: pero dígame qué han dicho Iwa y Kumo sobre esto?.

Shizune: el Raikage no se unirá ya que piensa que esto solo es para mostrarle que somos la aldea más poderosa y que utilizaremos los exámenes para estudiar su seguridad- ante eso Naruto sólo rodó los ojos.

Naruto: bueno el es un idiota, yo ya estudie de memoria toda su seguridad, los ninjas a cargo- eso dejó sorprendida a la rubia y la pelinegra.

Mei: sin mencionar que lo hizo de frente sin trucos alguno o engaño- eso produjo una risa en el rubio.

Naruto: jajaja recuerdo que ese día Mabui_san me dió tremendo regaño y al Raikage un castigo que le dejo marca de por vida lo cual disfruté mucho.

Shizune: realmente te molesta mucho el Raikage no?- ante eso el rubio sólo sonrió con inocencia.

Naruto: no me parece molesto solo que lo quiero ver 7 metros bajo tierra en el detalle que compre para poder escuchar como su vida se va lentamente para después bailar sobre su tumba hasta que me sangren los pies.

Tsunade: cual es la razón por la que odie tanto al Raikage- sus palabras sólo fueron un susurro en el oído de Mei.

Mei: existen tantas razones que tardaría lo que queda de la tarde en mencionar las todas.

Naruto: pero ahora volviendo al tema principal, no ha habido noticia de Iwa aún?.

Shizune: aún no nos han respondido, pero no creo que se unan ya que Konoha e Iwa no se lleva muy bien después de la guerra.

Naruto: si gustan puedo ir y hablar con ellos- una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara del rubio- ya que puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

Tsunade: aún que no me gustaría saber que es lo que harías, no puedo pedirte algo así ya que Iwa detesta a Minato y tu...pues eres la viva imagen de él.

Naruto: no se preocupe por cosas como esas ya que aún que no lo parezca tengo una buena relación con ellos.

Shizune: qué tipo de relación? Claro si se puede saber- ante eso Mei sólo soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de las dos mujeres.

Mei: el de agarrar a la nieta del actual Tsuchikage y golpearla con cada pared que haya en la habitación para después comenzar a darles vueltas hasta que la pobre está apunto de vomitar y de esa forma terminar lanzandola por la ventana a su suerte.

Shizune: y el Tsuchikage no te dice o hace nada por lastimar a su nieta.

Naruto: claro que no ya que siempre es ella la que me ataca y yo- en eso una luz blanca lo iluminó- solo soy un inofensivo chico que quiere llevarse bien y hacer un centenar de amigos.

Mei: jajajaja hijo eso ni tú te lo crees además lo del centenar de amigos es el sueño de Fuu así que deja de fingir y deja de usar esa luz.

Naruto: vale me descubriste, Osiris ya puedes parar y gracias por ayudarme- en eso la luz desapareció para que la albina apareciera a un lado del rubio.

Osiris: si hay algo más en lo que le pueda colaborar por favor dígame Maestro.

Naruto: no te preocupes- en eso mira a la rubia- mañana iré a visitar al Tsuchikage así que te encargó a oka_san.

Tsunade: no te puedo dejar hacer eso, al fin y al cabo tienes que volver a tu aldea.

Naruto: se me olvidó mencionar que estoy de vacaciones, por eso no tengo prisa por volver- sin más Naruto se paró para caminar a la salida de la oficina junto a Osiris- grácias por el té Shizune_san, pero es hora de irme.

Shizune: ya se va para Iwa?.

Naruto: aún no, pero iré a una aguas termales a relajarme un poco así que nos vemos más tarde.

Sin más Naruto se fue dejando a las tres mujeres que simplemente comenzaron a hablar de otros asuntos mientras que el rubio sólo caminaba con total tranquilidad por las calles de la aldea mientras que el cielo poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer para después de un par de minutos llegará a unas grandes aguas termales que resultaron tener baños mixtos para que de esa forma Naruto sólo sonriera para entrar junto con Osiris y Nevan que apareció a su lado para después pasar un par de horas en las calientes aguas mientras que Naruto bebía algo de alcohol y Osiris comía su paleta de caramelo y Nevan una manzana caramelizada, pero en eso cierto peliblanco estaba haciendo su investigación en el baño de mujeres que estaba justo a un lado de donde estaban pero en eso el peliblanco posó su vista en el rubio o mejor dicho en las dos mujeres que estaba junto con él para sonreír enorme mente y dar un salto para caer justo frente al trío que ni se molestó en verlo.

Jiraiya: hola Naruto cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Naruto: directo al grano que me estás interrumpiendo mi descansó- sin más sólo le dió otro trago a su bebida.

Jiraiya: tan directo como siempre, pero bueno quería saber quiénes son estas dos hermosuras que te acompañan.

Naruto: la peliroja es Nevan Reina de las tinieblas- la peliroja solo saludo con su mano- y la albina es Osiris- la albina sólo siguió con su paleta- y le facinan las paletas de caramelo.

Jiraiya: mucho gusto señoritas yo soy el gran Jiraiya quien es conocido por todo el continente elemental como el gran sabio de los sapos- en eso hace varias poses - pero también como Jiraiya el galán.

Naruto: si no vienes a tomarte un baño te puedes ir, no quiero que comiences con tu rutina para sacar información para tus libros.

Jiraiya: pero si tú lees eso libros, por eso con más razón deberías de dejarme hacer mi investigación.

Naruto: es verdad que los leo pero en este momento solo quiero despejar mi cabeza y relajarme pero usted no me lo está permitiendo, además ellas son mis amigas y no dejaré que hagas nada indebido con ellas- ante eso el peliblanco solo sonrio.

Jiraiya: porque no dejamos que ellas decidan si les gustaría pasar algo de su tiempo conmigo y ayudarme.

Naruto no dijo nada y simplemente se acomodó un poco más para soltar un suspiro de relajación mientras agarraba la botella de alcohol y le daba otro sorbo, mientras que Jiraiya solo intentaba entablar una conversación con Nevan pero la peliroja simplemente lo ignoro para moverse de su lugar y quedar al lado derecho de Naruto dejando al rubio en medio de las dos y de esa forma le sirviera una copa a Nevan que acepto con gusto, ante eso el peliblanco posó su vista en la albina que solo estaba acabando de comer su paleta, sin más Jiraiya le arrebató la golosina para que está se fijara en él y eso pasó ya que la albina se paró de su sitio para mostrar su desnudo cuerpo y su cara sin emoción alguna para después quitarle la paleta y rápidamente darle un fuerte golpe en el mentón con su puño que lo mando a volar durante unos segundos en los cuales Osiris se metió de nuevo en el agua para dar un suspiro de relajación y de esa forma Jiraiya callera pero en el baño de las mujeres donde todas dieron un grito de sorpresa antes de insultar lo e comenzar a golpearlo, ante todo eso Naruto sólo se paró para colocarse una toalla en la cintura y caminar hacia arriba del muro que dividía los baños y ver como el Sanín estaba totalmente golpeado, sin más Naruto saco una cadena roja de su espalda que simplemente atrapo una pierna del peliblanco para alzarlo y que todas las mujeres lo vieran mientras se cubrían su pechos con sus manos.

Naruto: lamento que este pervertido halla interrumpido su tiempo- sin más lo lanza lejos para mirar a las mujeres- que tengan una buena noche.

Con eso Naruto volvio a bajar para meterse de nuevo en la caliente agua y resivir una copa que Nevan le había preparado para aceptar y seguir pasando un rato agradable para después de un par de horas salir e ir a una habitación donde les dieron un masaje a los tres que literalmente los dejo más relajados de lo que esperaban para después salir rumbo a la casa de Tsunade para cenar junto con las tres mujeres y después todos se fueran a dormir.

En Iwa.

En la frontera de la aldea se podía observar como dos sombras corrían entre una gran pradera mientras que la negras nubes cubrían la luz de la luna, mientras más atrás venia una gran cantidad de mercenarios que traían sus armas desenvainadas, en eso las dos personas entraron a un pequeño bosque pero los mercenarios los siguieron para que de la nada los árboles comenzaran a caer sobre el grupo de personas que solo dieron un salto hacia atrás para esquivar los árboles que caían uno por uno levantando una gran nube de humo que desapareció a los pocos segundo para de esa forma volver con su persecución por unos minutos hasta que unos de ellos llegaron a una cueva para asomarse pero al no ver nada simplemente se fueron con el grupo para dejar el lugar y después de un par de minutos las dos personas salieron de la misma cueva para que el cielo se comenzará a despejar dejando que la luna ilumine el lugar y de esa forma la figura de las dos personas que resultaron ser dos niñas de entre 11 y 12 años de edad, una de ellas tenían una canasta llena de manzanas en una mano mientras que el las otra sostenía unas grandes tijeras mientras que en cima traía puesto una especie de capa de piel de lobo de un color rojo mientras sus ojos eran de un color azul claro con un toque de gris.

??: No puedo creer que nos siguieran todo este tiempo solo por unas manzanas y un par de Ryos.

??: No debiste hacer eso Ryoko_chan- su tono de voz era muy tímido y bajo pero Ryoko ya estaba acostumbrada.

La nombrada solo volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con una niña de ojos azules así como su cabello mientras traía un muñeco de conejo en su mano izquierda.

La chica al sentir la mirada de su amiga sobre ella solo uso su mano libre para agarrar su capucha y bajarla un poco para esconder su cara, ante eso Ryoko solo levantó sus tijeras para que estás brillarán en una luz de tono oscuro para reducir su tamaño y guardarlas entre su capa y acercarse a la niña que solo seguía escondiendo su cara.

Ryoko: perdón Yoshino_chan, se que no te gusta que te persigan pero no tenía de otra ya que si no lo hacía no tendríamos nada que comer- la nombrada no contesto.

Yoshino: no me refiero a la comida- la ojiazul la miró sin entender.

Ryoko: Yoshinon me ayudas un poco que no entiendo- en eso la marioneta solo se acercó un poco a la niña.

Yoshinon: fufufufu es que Yoshino estaba mas preocupada por qué te pasara algo malo, que por la comida al igual que yo.

Ante eso Ryoko solo miró a Yoshino que seguía cubriendo su cara, así que la ojiazul sólo dejo la canasta en el piso para avanzar y darle un gran abrazo que sonrojo a la peliazul que no sabía cómo reaccionar pero a los pocos segundos tanto ella como Yoshinon solo correspondieron el abrazo para que en eso Ryoko le acariciara la cabeza a los dos.

Ryoko: no se tienen que preocupar por mí ya que no hay forma que me pase algo, pero a cambio yo me preocupo por ustedes dos ya que son mis únicos amigos así que los mantendré a salvó.

Sin más Ryoko terminó el abrazo para darles una sonrisa y agarrar la canasta para darles una manzana a cada uno para después ella también agarra una y comenzar a a caminar, pero en eso Yoshinon tenía una duda.

Yoshinon: Ryoko_san a donde vamos ahora?.

Ryoko: estamos en territorio de Iwagakure así que iremos a su aldea para poder mirar donde podemos descansar por un tiempo.

Yoshino: pe..pero no deberíamos esperar a que sea de día?.

Ryoko: es más fácil si avanzamos en la noche ya que corremos menos peligro que si vamos por el día.

Yoshinon: pero no puedo ver nada al igual que Yoshino, así que como sabremos por dónde ir además no me gusta mucho la oscuridad.

Ryoko: no te preocupes- en eso se gira para verlos y que ellos notarán como sus ojos cambiaban de color para ser negro con rojo- la oscuridad es mi territorio y por eso puedo ver claramente en el.

Sin decir más Ryoko tomo del brazo de Yoshino para guiarla por el bosque hasta su destino.

Fin.


	62. 61

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 61

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto dejo Konoha para caminar con rumbo a Iwa, pero a pesar de que podía llegar en menos de un día usando el shunpo prefirió ir caminando para disfrutar de su tiempo y del paisaje haciendo varias paradas para que Nevan y Osiris conocieran un poco más del mundo donde viven y probando diferentes comidas pero aún así la albina prefería las paletas que el rubio les había hecho mientras que la peliroja era feliz con las manzanas acaramelada y una botella de sake, pero dejando todo eso de lado actualmente los tres estaban llegando a la gran aldea de Iwagakure que estaba rodeada por grandes montañas de piedra a sí como sus edificios que parecían que siempre estuvieron hay.

El trío solo paso por la puerta para comenzar a bajar por un largo camino mirando varias tiendas y como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo sus cosas, pero en eso Nevan miró al rubio que al sentir la mirada sobre él volteó a verla.

Naruto: sucede algo Nevan?.

Nevan: nada importante Máster, solo que esta aldea tiene una arquitectura muy diferente a la de Kiri o Konoha.

Naruto: eso es por qué en un principio Iwa iba hacer una aldea bajo tierra, así que las casas se crearon cavando y dándole forma a las grandes rocas que habían.

Osiris: pero que pasó Maestro ya que la aldea no está bajo tierra.

Naruto: tal parece un idiota le dió por hacer un traga luz para que tuviera mejor iluminación pero al hacerlo golpeó un lugar que era soporte del techo y este callo sobre la aldea, por eso pareciera que Iwa está hundía en la tierra.

Nevan: y me imagino que por esa razón no siguieron construyendo hacia abajo.

Naruto: claro ya que quien quiere vivir con un techo de piedra el cual puede ser usado como arma para enterrarlos a todos en tiempos de guerra.

Sin más los tres siguieron su camino con dirección a la gran torre que había frente suyo donde se supone que debería estar el Tsuchikage pero en eso entre la tanta gente que había alguien chocó contra el brazo del rubio para que este callera al piso, ante eso Naruto sólo volteó a ver y se encontró con Ryoko para después apareciera Yoshino y la ayudará a parar y de esa forma posará sus ojos en Naruto para poder sentir una especie de sentimiento como familiar, en eso Naruto sólo les dió una sonrisa para seguir su camino mientras que las dos niñas solo seguían viéndolo hasta que unos ninjas de Iwa aparecieron a los lejos buscando algo para de esa forma comenzar a correr mientras que Naruto sólo siguió su camino junto a las dos mujeres que se quedaron en silencio hasta que Nevan decidió hablar.

Nevan: Máster esa niña era...

Naruto: lo sé pero tal parece no es un buen momento para ella y su amiga.

Sin más se acerca a los ninjas que parecían estar buscando a las niñas para pedirles el favor que los lleven hacia donde estaba el Tsuchikage, al principio los ninjas se iban a negar pero al sentir el instinto asesino de los tres y las sonrisas inocentes del rubio y la peliroja solo asintieron para llevarlos con el líder de la aldea mientras que a lo lejos las dos niñas solo veían como los ninjas ya les dejaban de buscar para escoltar al trío para después mirarse e irse por un camino diferente pero la albina con el pensamiento de quién podía ser el rubio? y porque tenía un sentimiento tan familiar hacia él, por otro lado el rubio había llegado frente a la oficina del Tsuchikage, el rubio no perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta de una patada llamando la atención de un viejo de baja estatura que al verlo solo negó con la cabeza mientras que Naruto se acercó con una sonrisa siendo seguido por las dos mujeres.

Naruto: viejo Ōnoki cuánto tiempo sin verte pero veo que tienes más arrugas que la última vez- el anciano solo se levantó de su escritorio para volar y quedar frente al rubio.

Ōnoki: Naruto eres un Kage por lo tanto deberías tratar a los demás con más respeto y profesionalismo.

Naruto: sabes que eso no es lo mío, cuando lo intenté me sentí tan fuera de lugar que me pareció muy extrañó.

Ōnoki: aún así no puedes seguir actuando como un niño que hace lo que quiere.

Naruto: estas equivocado viejo, no actuó como un niño que hace lo que quiere ya que actuó como un adolescente que amenaza a los demás para hacer lo que quiera- sin más Ōnoki solo soltó un suspiro.

Ōnoki: no llegaremos a nada así que mejor dime qué te trae por mi aldea?.

Naruto: nada importante solo vine a disfrutar mis vacaciones junto a mis grandes amigas aquí presentes y a hablar sobre los exámenes chunin que se acercan.

Ōnoki: te mando la Hokage verdad?.

Naruto: solo quiero saber por qué aún no has respondido al mensaje que te enviaron- el viejo solo voló a su escritorio para sentarse.

Ōnoki: porque Iwa no es segura en este momento.

Naruto: a que te refieres?.

El rubio dejo su sonrisa atrás para colocar un gesto serio mientras sus ojos estaban sobre Ōnoki que estaba a punto de hablar pero en eso la puerta de la oficina fue abierta de golpe para que una mujer de la misma edad que el rubio pero su cabello era corto y de color negro.

Ante eso Naruto sólo siguió con su vista en el viejo para que la pelinegra corriera con un kunai en mano y lanzará un corte en horizontal con rumbo al cuello de Naruto el cual no se movió de su sitio y cuando el arma tocó al rubio está se rompió en dos dejando sorprendida a la mujer como a Ōnoki que solo se había quedado callado, pero en eso una cadena roja salió de su espalda para agarrar una pierna de la mujer y levantarla en el aire para comenzar a lanzarla de una pared a otra bajo la vista preocupada de Ōnoki.

Naruto: viejo responde por qué Iwa no es segura en este momento?.

Ōnoki: por qué una persona apareció e intento capturar a los jinchurikis del cuatro y cinco colas- en eso la mujer dejo de ser golpeada en las paredes para comenzar a dar vueltas al rededor del rubio- Naruto por favor deja a kurotsuchi, ya mi nieta no aguanta más.

Kurotsuchi: ¡ABUELOOO AYUDAMEEE RAPIDOO YAAA QUEEE MII DESAYUNOOO ESTAA POR SALIRR!- Ōnoki no sabía que hacer, así que solo veía como su nieta daba vueltas cada vez más rápido.

Naruto: viejo de casualidad sabes la apariencia de esa persona- sin más la cadena soltó a la pelinegra para que está atravesara una ventana pero Nevan la alcanzo a agarrar de otra pierna.

Ōnoki: un hombre con una máscara de color anaranjada que tiene forma de espiral y solo tiene una abertura para su ojo derecho.

En eso el viejo miró a la peliroja que traía a kurotsuchi que estaba verde mientras tenia una mano en su boca, Nevan solo siguió su camino hasta parar cerca de Osiris que solo la miró esperando a ver qué era lo que haría la mujer que solo sonrió para lanzar a la mujer contra el piso varias veces mientras que Ōnoki sólo quedaba con la boca abierta y el rubio sólo pensó por un momento hasta mirar al viejo.

Naruto: viejo sabes dónde está ese sujeto actualmente?.

Ōnoki: eh no..solo que esta en alguna parte de Iwa- en eso la peliroja dejo de estrellar a la pelinegra para comenzar a darle vueltas.

Nevan: jajajaja esto es divertido, deberías hacerlo después Osiris.

Kurotsuchi: ¡ABUELOOOOO!.

Ōnoki: Naruto podrías decirle a tu...

Naruto: hey viejo quiero que corras la voz de que estoy aquí en Iwa- en eso una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro- ya veremos si ese idiota tiene los huevos necesarios para quedarse y darme cara.

Ōnoki no sabía que decir ante eso ya que le preocupaba más su nieta que solo seguía girando hasta que fue lanzada hacia otra ventana para atravesarla pero nuevamente fue atrapada de una pierna por Osiris que se la llevó mientras que kurotsuchi solo tenía enterrado las uñas de sus manos en el piso mientras que el resto de su cuerpo tenía varias heridas y al mismo tiempo intentaba evitar vomitar, pero una vez la albina llegó al lado de Nevan está comenzo a lanzar a la pelinegra de un lado a otro contra el piso para después darle varias vueltas las cuales poco a poco iban aumentando de velocidad hasta que kurotsuchi salió disparada hacia una pared para atravesar la y seguir su camino, mientras que Osiris solo miraba el agujero por dónde desapareció la pelinegra.

Nevan: la idea era que la lanzaras por la ventana y no que atravesara una pared.

Osiris: lo sé pero- en eso muestra que su mano derecha tenía un zapato- le di vueltas tan rápido que se le salió el calzado antes de que la pudiera lanzar.

Ante eso Nevan solo comenzó a reír al igual que Naruto que le pareció muy gracioso mientras que Ōnoki sólo estaba asomado en el agujero de la pared para buscar a kurotsuchi con la mirada mientras que el trío se retiraba de la oficina aún con las risas, por otro lado en un callejón de alguna parte de Iwa estaba kurotsuchi caminando de un lado a otro mientras dejaba un camino de sangre hasta que llego a un gran contenedor de basura y con gran esfuerzo se encaramó en el para por fin proceder a vomitar una y otravez, en eso Ryoko y Yoshino aparecieron para esconderse de un par de ninjas de Iwa que venían corriendo en su dirección para después mirar el contenedor donde estaba la pelinegra así que simplemente corrieron para esconderse aún lado de él, pero el olor era tan desagradable que la única opción que tuvieron fue la de aguantar la respiración para esperar en lo que los ninjas siguieran su camino pero no contaron con que estos se detuvieran al ver a kurotsuchi totalmente herida y vomitando.

Ninja 1: kurotsuchi_san que fue lo que le pasó?- la mujer sólo alzó la cabeza para mostrar que estaba pálida como un fantasma.

Kurotsuchi: el..el Mizu- no acabo ya que nuevamente volvió a vomitar dejando en duda a los ninjas.

Ninja 2: miso?, Acaso comió algo en mal estado- la mujer levantó la cabeza para ver a los dos ninjas.

Kurotsuchi: no.. me refiero... a que fue... el Mizukage... y sus dos compañeras.

Ninja 2: nuevamente intento matar al Mizukage?- la mujer sólo asintió para volver a vomitar.

Ninja 1: usted nunca a prende verdad- sin más sólo soltaron un suspiro- en fin, de casualidad no vio a dos niñas pasar por aquí.

Kurotsuchi: no.. he estado vomitando aquí desde que llegué- en eso alza la cabeza para verlos- que hisieron?.

Ninja 2: robaron algo de comida en la plaza y al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hacen.

Ninja 1: así que si ve a una niña con piel de lobo roja u otra con un vestido de conejo verde y una marioneta no dude en detenerlas.

Sin decir más los dos se fueron a paso rápido ya que el olor al vómito comenzaba a llegar a donde estaban ellos y les estaba comenzando a dar náuseas, mientras que en eso las dos niñas salieron de su escondite caminando despacio para no llamar la atención de la pelinegra que solo mantenia la cabeza en el contenedor y eso le pareció una oportunidad de oro a Ryoko que solo se acercó aún aguantando la respiración para meter su mano en el morral que estaba en la cintura de la pelinegra y sacarle su billetera la cual estaba llena de dinero, ya una vez comenzó a alejarse pero en eso chocó con una botella provocando que está caiga llamando la atención de kurotsuchi que solo alzó la cabeza para voltear y ver a las dos niñas que tenian una cara de sorpresa pero en eso la pelinegra posó su vista en la billetera que tenía Ryoko.

Kurotsuchi: oye que crees que haces con mi billetera- la pelinegra ya se sentía un poco mejor y se acercó un poco a la albina que solo retrocedía- espera ustedes no son las ladronas que...

No acabo ya que la albina lanzó una patada giratoria a la cabeza de kurotsuchi pero está solo se movió un poco atrás esquivando la para rápidamente agarra su pierna con su mano derecha, ante eso Yoshino dió un salto para lanzar un golpe con su mano libre pero la pelinegra la bloqueó con su otra mano para después darle una fuerte patada en el estómago de la peliazul provocado que este de un pequeño grito de dolor antes de salir disparada contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella y se estrellara, ante eso la albina mostró una cara de irá para rápidamente meter una mano en su capa y sacar sus tijeras lo cual produjo una sonrisa de burla en kurotsuchi la cual no duro mucho cuando una llamarada negra las cubrió para después soltarla y se agachara justo a tiempo para evitar un corte para después mirar a Ryoko y abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver que las tijeras eran más grandes, la albina por su lado solo se movió lentamente para cubrir a Yoshino que se estaba parando mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

Ryoko: espera aquí Yoshino_chan- en eso sus ojos cambiaron a los de un demonio- la mataré.

Yoshino: no...no lo hagas- la peliazul la agarro de un brazo.

Yoshinon: ella no hizo nada malo fuimos nosotros así que no la mates.

Ryoko: pero...

Yoshino: vámonos...por favor.

La albina sólo bajo su vista para de un movimiento separar las tijeras dejándola como dos espadas para correr de nuevo para lanzar varios cortes que eran esquivados por kurotsuchi que no se estaba esforzando para después sacar un kunai y de un movimiento rápido lanzar una estocada al hombro izquierdo de la albina pero cuando la punta del arma tocó la piel simplemente se quebró, eso le recordó a lo que le pasó con Naruto unos cuantos minutos antes pero ese momento en que se puso a recordar lo aprovecho Ryoko que rápidamente le dió un fuerte golpe en el estómago provocando que la pelinegra caiga de rodillas para comenzar a vomitar nuevamente mientras que la albina sólo juntaba las espadas para que volvieran a tener la forma de tijeras pequeñas para que fueran guardadas y rápidamente agarrara la mano de Yoshino para comenzar a correr, mientras que kurotsuchi solo dejo de vomitar para mirar a la dirección donde se fueron.

Kurotsuchi: las... atrapare lo.. juro- sin más volvió a vomitar nuevamente- maldición hay... se fue lo que... comí a noche.

Después de eso no se supo nada de Ryoko y Yoshino pero aún así cuando la pelinegra ya estaba bien volvió rápidamente a la oficina del Kage para informar a los ninjas sobre las dos niñas, claro está que estos pensaron que se trataba de una broma ya que les parecía muy gracioso que un par de niñas vencieran a la pelinegra pero no la mirada sería de la mujer les hizo saber que no estaba bromeando así que los ninjas solo comenzaron a poner más atención a su alrededor ya que no era su único objetivo porque lo que más les preocupaba era la persona que atacó e intento secuestrar a sus jinchurikis, ya después de dos días no hubo señal alguna del enmascarado o de Yoshino y Ryoko pero para los ninjas de Iwa era más importante encontrar a él enmascarado que las niñas que podían moverse por la aldea con cierta libertad y ahora estaban en un parque jugando aprovechando que no había nadie pero en eso las dos comenzaron a correr compitiendo para ver quién llegaría primero a la estrada del parque, al principio la dos iban muy parejas pero Yoshino comenzó a agarrar ventaja ya que la albina sólo bajo la velocidad para que de esa forma la peliazul pudiera ganar pero al momento de cruzar la salida está chocó con alguien para caer de cola al suelo, ante eso Ryoko corrió a toda velocidad para acercarse a Yoshino y ayudarla para después mirar al frente y encontrarse con un chunin el cual rápidamente las reconoció para acercarse amenazante mientras que la albina colocaba a la peliazul detrás de ella para comenzar a retroceder.

Ninja: niñas por su bien no hagan nada y acompañemen.

Ryoko: para ser sincera prefiero no ir con desconocidos y no dejaré a Yoshino_chan a tu lado.

El ninja comenzó a acercarse cada vez más mientras las dos sólo retrocedian poco a poco para que después la albina moviera una mano a su capa con la intención de agarrar sus tijeras pero la peliazul la detuvo, ante eso Ryoko solo le dió una mira para notar como está tenía una cara como triste y eso era obvio para la albina ya que a su única amiga nunca le gustó hacerle daño a nadie ni siquiera si fuera para su protección, pero en cambio para Ryoko el tener que luchar para sobrevivir es el pan de cada día ya que es lo único que siempre a sabido hacer desde que tiene memoria y eso no es muy lejos ya que ella sufre de amnesia y no tiene recuerdo alguno de hace unos 7 meses, pero volviendo con el tema principal ahora la albina no sabía que hacer frente al ninja pero en eso una voz algo familiar sonó por todo el parque.

Naruto: que enfermo, acosar a dos niñas solo porque está solo- ante eso los tres solo miraron al rubio que era acompañado por Nevan y Osiris que estaban cada lado de Naruto.

Nevan: vaya pervertido y pedófilo- cada palabra era una apuñalada al corazón del hombre.

Osiris: me sorprende que le digas pervertido ya que tú eres de la facción de lujuria.

Nevan: oye lujuria y perversión son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Osiris: como que son diferentes?.

Nevan: lujuria es el sentimiento de hacer gozar y disfrutar del placer que uno puede provocar, también la diversión y creatividad a la hora de hacer el sexo cosas que nunca creerías, en cambio la perversión bueno digamos que es lo más bajo de este mundo, la deshonra para los demonios de lujuria.

Osiris: sigo sin entender?.

Naruto: despues te lo explicaré mejor- en eso posó su vista en el ninja- ahora amigo por qué no te vas?.

Ninja: con todo el respeto Mizukage_sama- eso sorprendió a las dos niñas- mejor no se meta ya que necesito a estas niñas.

Osiris: que asqueroso.

Nevan: profanador de niñas que se las quiere llevar a la fuerza.

Naruto: niñas de un paso atrás- las dos niñas solo obedecieron- eres asqueroso, que diría el viejo si le cuento que estás acosando niñas.

Ninja: ¡espere eso no es lo que parece a demás yo tengo novia!.

Osiris: tiene novia y aún así quiere violar a esas niñas.

Nevan: solo es un maldito viejo verde que se la pasa acosando niñas.

Naruto: niñas den otro paso atrás- nuevamente solo hisieron caso para dar otro paso hacia atrás dejando una herida emocional en el ninja- amigo por favor vete.

Ninja: ¡pero señor aún no entiende ellas!.

Naruto sólo camino para colocar una mano en el hombro del hombre por unos segundos antes de seguir con su camino y que dar frente a las niñas junto con Osiris y Nevan para voltear y ver al ninja que ya no sabía que hacer.

Naruto: no te sigas hundiendo solo amigo, así que vete antes que decida no solo decirle al viejo si no a tu novia que violabas niñas a sus espaldas.

El hombre solo callo de rodillas por un momento para después unas pocas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos antes de salir corriendo con rumbo desconocido mientras dejaba a los presentes en el parque en silencio para después del rubio soltará un suspiro.

Naruto: lastimarlos emocionalmente no tiene la misma diversión que hacerlo físicamente- sin más se da la vuelta para mirar a las niñas y darles una sonrisa- tal parece nos volvemos a encontrar...

Ryoko: mi nombre es Ryoko y mi amiga es Yoshino y el conejo tuerto es Yoshinon- Nevan y Osiris no entendía por qué les presento a la marioneta pero en cambio el rubio sólo se agachó a su altura.

Naruto: yo soy Naruto Terumi y mis compañeras son Nevan la que está casi desnuda - ante eso las niñas se pusieron un poco rojas - y Osiris la que está comiendo una paleta de caramelo- las niñas solo hicieron una reverencia como saludo- ahora díganme ese ninja les alcanzó a hacer algo.

Yoshino: no..no señor- ante eso Naruto sólo le acaricio la cabeza a las dos niñas que se sonrrojaron a no más poder por la muestra de afecto.

Naruto: me alegra escuchar eso y no me digas señor pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

Yoshinon: Naruto_san Naruto_san yo también por favor- ante eso Naruto retiro sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de la marioneta.

Naruto: bien creo que es hora de que siga mi camino.

Naruto estaba a punto de alejarse dejando a las dos chicas un poco tristes ya que era la primera persona que las había consentido y tratado como niñas de su edad además de ser muy gentil, pero en eso sí previo aviso el estómago de la peliazul sonó llamando la atención de todos para que está solo se pusiera roja de la vergüenza y tapara su cara con su capucha, ante eso el rubio sólo sonrió para después el estómago de este sonará aun más fuerte haciendo que todos lo mire para que solo soltará una risa nerviosa y de esa forma comenzará a caminar con rumbo a un restaurante pero no si antes invitar a comer a las niñas que al principio no estaban seguras pero al sentir que podían confiar en el rubio decidieron acompañarlo para después de un par de minutos llegarán a un restaurante de barbacoa donde no duraron en entrar y sentarse en una de las mesas para mirar la carta y pensar en que pedir pero Naruto al fijarse como Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon miraban con un pequeño hilo de saliva en la boca todo lo que había no dudó en decirle a la mesera que les traiga todo lo que había en el menú dejando en shock no solo a la mesera si no a las niñas que no creían lo que había escuchado pero la mirada despreocupada del rubio les daba a entender que hablaba en serio y de esa forma la mujer comenzó a traer todo lo que había para ver cómo Naruto, Nevan y Osiris devoraban plato tras plato mientras que Ryoko y Yoshino ya habían quedado completamente satisfechas a su tercer plato.

Después de casi una hora el pequeño grupo salió del restaurante completamente llenos dejando una gran suma de dinero a la mesera más la propina ya que la mujer fue muy amable y atenta con ellos, ya una vez afuera el rubio sólo se estiró un poco para voltear a ver a las niñas que solo tenían una sonrisa en sus caras.

Naruto: ya están satisfechas o quieren algo más?.

Ryoko: nunca había comido tanto en mi vida.

Yoshino: gra...gracias por invitarnos.

Naruto: no es nada pequeñas- sin más sólo les acaricia la cabeza a los tres- pero creo que es hora que nosotros nos vayamos.

Ryoko: ya se van de la aldea?.

Nevan: no exactamente ya que estamos de vacaciones además el Máster está esperando una respuesta del Kage de esta aldea.

Osiris: asi que es seguro que no veremos nuevamente- eso hizo feliz a las niñas.

Naruto: así que procuren no meterse en problemas y si ese ninja u otro las llega a molestar no duden en buscarme y yo me encargaré de enterrarlo vivo.

Yoshinon: fufufufu Naruto_san dice cosas muy graciosas pero lo tendremos en cuenta.

Sin decir más el rubio se fue dejando atrás a las niñas que solo miraban como se alejaba junto con las dos mujeres para después de perderlo de vista y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario pero en eso Ryoko sentía como su capa pesaba un poco más de lo normal así que se dispuso a buscar con sus manos hasta que saco una bolsa repleta de dinero lo que extraño a las dos niñas.

Yoshino: a... acaso lo robaste?.

Ryoko: está vez no fui yo- en eso sacudió un poco la bolsa para que una hoja de papel callera.

Yoshinon: tal parece se acabó a caer una carta- la albina sólo la agarro- que dice Ryoko_san.

Ryoko: dice; este es el dinero que le quite al ninja que las estaba molestando sin que se diera cuenta pero también puse una parte del mío, con esto debería ser suficiente para que puedan pasar al menos un par de días tranquilos así que portense bien y espero volver a vernos pequeñas.

Yoshino: acaso fue Naruto_san?.

Ryoko: así es tiene su nombre al final.

Yoshinon: sin duda es una buena persona- las dos niñas solo asintieron.

Ryoko: por ahora busquemos un lugar económico donde podamos descansar esta noche.

Las dos niñas solo siguieron su camino sin darse cuenta que en el tejado de una de las casas que habían por ese lugar; Tobi estaba mirando fijamente a las dos niñas mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza al escuchar el nombre del rubio que hace años atrás lo hizo tener que escapar, sin más sólo se paró para desviar su vista y ver a toda la aldea mientras que el único agujero de la máscara mostraba el Sharingan que resplandecía con gran intensidad para después desaparecer en un vórtice.

Con Naruto.

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente pero aún así sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro en búsqueda del exmiembro de Akatsuki ya que según lo que le dijo Ōnoki este aún estaba en Iwa.

Nevan: Máster le puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Naruto: sabes que si, así que dime.

Nevan: por qué no le dijo a Ryoko sobre el poder que tiene y si se uniría a usted?.

Naruto: tal vez sea por mi parte humana pero no quiero que ninguna de esas dos niñas tenga que ir a una batalla o guerra.

Osiris: maestro sabe que necesita del poder de ella para cumplir su cometido no?.

Naruto: claro que lo sé pero no las voy a meter en mi mundo donde solo hay batallas y sangre sin fin, así que entrenaré más fuerte para ganar aun más poder- eso produjo una sonrisa en Nevan y aún asentimiento de Osiris.

Nevan: Máster usted no es una buena persona pero tampoco es un ser malo, siempre está en un constante equilibrio por eso usted puede ver soluciones a problemas que otros le parecen imposibles, por eso si usted dice que no quiere meterlas en esto yo lo apoyaré.

Osiris: usted también tiene mi completo apoyo maestro.

Naruto: lo sé chicas, por eso sigamos avanzando juntos para llegar a mayores alturas.

Los tres solo siguieron caminando vigilando si Tobi se mostraba para enfrentarlos.

Fin.


	63. 62

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 62

En Iwa callo la noche la cual parecía ser tranquila a simple vista pero una persona se movía a gran velocidad de casa en casa he incluso frente a los ninjas que patrullan para que estos sólo lo miraran por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino ignorando al extraño que simplemente se quedó hay parada antes de seguir su camino y de esa forma pasar gran parte de la noche para después hasta que decidió salir de la aldea y sentarse en una rama de un árbol para que poco a poco la luz de la luna comience a brillar para de esa forma poder revelar a Tobi que miraba la aldea por el orificio de la máscara como esperando a que algo pasará pero en eso del tronco del árbol comenzará a surgir Zetsu.

Zetsu: que crees que haces?.

Tobi: solo quiero tener una pequeña venganza de lo que pasó aquella vez.

Zetsu: y por eso estás perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir por los jinchurikis; o es que acaso ya no quieres crear aquel mundo donde no habría más sufrimiento?- ante esas palabras Tobi solo giro su rostro para verlo con su Sharingan que desprendía un brillo de gran intensidad que daba a entender que nada había cambiado.

Tobi: mi objetivo no a cambiado pero esto es algo personal que quiero resolver y lo mejor es aprovechar ahora que tengo una buena oportunidad.

Zetsu: has lo que quieras pero no pierdas más tiempo ya que no hemos capturado ni aun solo jinchuriki y ahora no cuentas con la ayuda de Akatsuki.

Tobi: lo sé así que no te preocupes ya que tengo un plan para capturar a los de aquí sin que yo luché.

Zetsu no dijo nada y solo comenzo a introducirse de nuevo en el árbol hasta desaparecer para que el pelinegro se parará de su lugar dando un salto bajando del árbol y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la aldea y así pasar una hora aproximadamente hasta que llegó a un gran campo plano dónde solo había una que otra roca y a lo lejos se podía observar varias montañas, sin más Tobi solo camino a una de las rocas para sentarse y mirar el cielo nocturno para perderte en sus pensamientos por un par de minutos hasta que dos hombres aparecieron frente a él, uno era un hombre de estatura baja más que él, si cabello como barba eran de un color rojo este era Roushi el jinchuriki del cuatro colas.

A su lado había otro hombre que era muy alto incluso mas que killer Bee, pero este traía una armadura de cuerpo completo mientras que en la espalda tenía una especie de horno que desprendía una gran cantidad de vapor de vez en cuando, el era Han el jinchuriki del cinco colas.

Ante la aparición de los dos hombres Tobi se paró de su lugar para quedar frente a ellos que no lo dejaban de observar cada movimiento que hacía.

Tobi: felicidades a los dos- el tono infantil no le pareció gracioso a ninguno de los dos jinchurikis - por lo visto me encontraron más rápido de lo que esperaba aún que eso no importa ahora o ¿sí?.

Roushi: te llamabas Tobi verdad- el enmascarado sólo asintió- lograste escapar hace tres días de mí pero aún no respondiste mi pregunta de aquella vez.

Tobi: serías tan amable de recordarmela ya que Tobi apesar de ser un gran chico es muy olvidadizo.

Han: para que quieres a los bijuus?.

Tobi: es impresionante así que si hablas; ya me preocupaba que fueras mudo pero te diré que Tobi los necesita para crear un nuevo mundo donde ya no habrá guerra.

Roushi: eso es difícil de creer además- en eso cierra un momento los ojos para después abrirlos- el mono dentro de mí dice que tu plan es peligroso para todos incluso para él.

Tobi: así que la bestia habla con su contenedor, a Tobi le parece que eso es algo muy gracioso pero será mejor que ponga manos a la obra.

Han: crees que podrás con nosotros dos.

Tobi: Tobi hara lo que pueda ya que yo no soy quien los derrotará; si no que será el Mizukage quien lo haga por mí.

Han: y él porque lo haría?.

Tobi: si derrotas a Tobi te digo.

Sin perder tiempo Roushi fue el primero en correr para lanzar un golpe con su puño derecho a la cara de Tobi que solo se quedó en su lugar para volverse intangible y ver como el golpe seguía derecho para después el pelinegro se diera la vuelta y rápidamente sacará un kunai para atacar pero antes de poder hacer algo Han aparecido en cuestión de segundos para darle una patada giratoria en el estómago que lo mando a volar un par de metros dándole el tiempo suficiente para que Roushi realice una posición de manos-elemento de lava: rocas abrasadoras- rápidamente lanzó cinco rocas de lava que avanzaron a gran velocidad para golpear al pelinegro creando una nube de humo que duró un par de segundos para desvanecerse y mostrar el lugar con solo una quemadura en el suelo y sin rastro de Tobi, pero en eso un vórtice apareció detrás de Han el cual no se había dado cuenta para que el pelinegro realizará una posición de manos-elementode fuego: gran bola de fuego- sin más expulsó una gran bola que cubrió a Han que no se movió de su lugar para después dar un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar unas shurikens provenientes de el pelirojo que solo corrió a toda velocidad para lanzar un golpe ascendente con su pierna derecha pero está solo paso atra vez del enmascarado que dió un salto para comenzar a realizar una posición de manos pero en eso una bola de fuego se acercó al pelinegro para que de esta surgiera Han que fue impulsado por una gran cantidad de vapor que salió de la estufa de su espalda para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su puño izquierdo que logró sacar un pequeño grito de dolor de Tobi antes de salir disparado contra el suelo creando un cráter al momento del impacto para después Han aterrizará al lado de Roushi que solo lo miro de reojo.

Roushi: se que no te agradan los humanos y menos ayudarlos por eso te doy las gracias por colaborar conmigo.

Han: yo solo quiero proteger mi paz nada más la cual fue perturbada por él.

Roushi: entonces acabemos con él de una vez para podernos ir y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Han solo asintió para liberar una gran cantidad de vapor de su espalda mientras que Roushi solo se estiraba un poco para mirar cómo Tobi se colocaba de pie mientras se sobaba el estómago; para después mirar a los dos hombres que no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron al ataque, pero el pelinegro fue absorbido en un vórtice para evitar los ataques y aparecer un copo más alejado de los dos jinchurikis para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: dragón de fuego- un gran dragón hecho de fuego avanzó contra los dos hombres que solo miraron el ataque para que él pelirojo se colocará al frente y su mano derecha fuera cubierta por una delgada capa de lava y cuando el dragón estaba cercar lanzó un golpe de con su puño destruyendo el dragón y dándole el tiempo necesario para que Han saliera disparado hacia el pelinegro con la intención de darle una patada giratoria en la cabeza que solo lo traspaso pero en eso Roushi aparecio frente a él para lanzar un golpe ascendente con una de sus piernas la cual fue esquivanda por Tobi que simplemente movió su cabeza un poco a un lado y rápidamente contraatacar con un corte en diagonal de un kunai que sacó en cuestión de segundos, pero el pelirojo lo bloqueó agarrando la muñeca de Tobi con una mano para después Han apareciera sobre ellos y bajará con fuerza para dar un golpe de talón que volvió a pasar atra vez de él pelinegro para crear un gran cráter que levantó varias rocas del suelo provocando que el pelirojo suelte a Tobi y de un salto hacia atrás para evitar las rocas; mientras que Tobi solo miro a Han para lanzar un corte en horizontal que no le hizo nada ya que la armadura del jinchuriki lo protegió lo cual no sorprendió mucho al pelinegro ya que sabía lo duro que era desde su lucha anterior, pero en eso Han rápidamente le dió un golpe con su brazo izquierdo en la cabeza de Tobi lo que provocó que este fuera lanzado hacia atrás un par de metros donde Roushi lo esperaba para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de lava: pico fundido- sin más él y jinchuriki colocó sus manos en el piso para que de este comenzaran a surgir varias rocas de lava pero cuando Tobi paso por encima una gran roca surgió golpeándolo y mandandolo al cielo para que el pelirojo saltará y le diera un golpe con su pierna derecha en el estómago para proceder a girar sobre su eje dándole dos golpes con sus manos y para finalizar envolver su mano derecha en lava y darle un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando a toda velocidad contra el suelo pero al chocar este explotó en una nube de humo revelando una roca; para que el original apareciera detrás de Han que no vio en que momento se colocó detrás de él para voltear y ver como el enmascarado daba un salto atrás para meter sus manos en su túnica y rápidamente sacar dos esferas que las lanzó hacían Han que solo uso su brazo derecho para golpearlas con la intención de lanzarlas a otro lado pero al momento de tocarlas estás explotaron creando una gran nube de humo que al desaparecer solo mostró al jinchuriki un poco sucio.

Tobi: luchar contra uno ya era difícil pero contra los dos se está volviendo misión imposible- en eso hace un pequeño berrinche - no es justo peleen contra Tobi uno por uno- los jinchurikis solo lo ignoraron.

Roushi: prepárate que esto aún no termina- en eso mira a su compañero- aún puedes luchar- Han solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tobi: tal parece tendré que esforzarme un poco más ya que Tobi en un buen niño que siempre se esfuerza.

El tono infantil del pelinegro estaba comenzando a estresar a los dos hombres, pero en eso Tobi se metió en la la tierra para aparecer detrás de Han y golpearlo fuertemente en la espalda con un kunai para que el jinchuriki saliera volando hacia adelante; ante eso Roushi cubrió su pierna derecha con lava para dar un salto con giro e intentar golpear a Tobi pero el pelinegro se metió otra vez en la tierra evitando el ataque y apareciendo justo donde iba a caer Han para dejar una bomba y volver a introducirse en el suelo para escapar mientras que Han solo callo sobre la bomba provocando que está exploté, ante eso Roushi busco con la mirada a Tobi pero en eso alguien toca su hombro para que este girará y se encontrarán con Tobi que mandó dos dedos con la intención de picarles los ojos al pelirojo pero este sólo desvío el ataque con una mano para comenzar a contraatacar con varias combinaciones de puños y patadas que apenas lograba bloquear el pelinegro que después de unos segundos dió un salto atrás para sacar otra bomba y desaparecer entre la tierra pero apareciendo debajo del jinchuriki que solo lanzó un golpe con un puño pero este atravesó a Tobi que siguió de largó para después voltear y ver la bomba que dejó a los pies del pelirojo que solo explotó envolviendo al jinchuriki en una nube de humo, aún así Tobi saco otras tres y las lanzó para que también explotarán haciendo más grande la nube.

Tobi estaba tan concentrado en mirar la nube de humo que no se dió de cuenta en que momento Han llegó a su lado para darle un golpe descendente con su puño derecho el cual él pelinegro alcanzó a bloquear con sus brazos, pero el jinchuriki rápidamente le dió un golpe ascendente con su puño izquierdo para después golpearlo con el codo del mismo brazo en el estómago logrando que Tobi de un par de pasos hacia atrás dándole la oportunidad de agacharse y liberar una gran cantidad de vapor para girar y darle de esa forma dos patadas a la altura de la rodilla que hizo que Tobi callera al suelo, ante eso solo dió un salto con giro hacia al frente para darle otra patada en la cabeza la cual fue impulsada con vapor para aumentar la velocidad y fuerza del golpe, pero el pelinegro se volvió intangible evitando de esa forma un golpe mortal para después pararse y dar un salto hacia atrás pero en eso Han solo pronunció-arte ninja: patada erupción- sin más él jinchuriki da un salto para girar un poco para estirar su pierna derecha hacia Tobi y expulsar una inmensa cantidad de vapor de su espalda como de su pierna logrando golpearlo con fuerza y provocando que está salga disparado hacia atrás un par de metros mientras rebotaba en el suelo.

Después de unos minutos Roushi aparecio al lado de Han un poco lastimado pero sus heridas ya estaba comenzando a sanar para que después los dos miraran a Tobi que se levantaba con gran esfuerzo para que los dos jinchurikis se miraran y asintieran antes de correr al mismo tiempo Roushi se acercó primero para darle un golpe ascendente con el dorso de su palma logrando que este se eleve un poco y rápidamente volver a darle un golpe de palma en el pecho para que Han rápidamente le diera un golpe con su codo derecho y diera otras dos patadas giratorias a la altura de la rodilla provocando que el pelinegro pierda el equilibrio y de esa forma Han de un salto permitiendo a Roushi cubra sus puños con lava y comenzará a darles golpes en secuencia para terminar pisando con fuerza el suelo y ser cubierto completamente de lava para saltar sobre Tobi y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar hacia atrás donde apareció Han que solo expulsó vapor de su espalda y de esa forma darle un golpe con su puño derecho en la espalda de Tobi mandandolo de esa forma contra el suelo cerca de Roushi que dió un salto para realizar una posición de manos-elemento de lava: rocas abrasadoras- tres rocas de lava salieron disparadas contra Tobi que aún no se para a de su sitio para que cuando hicieran contacto con el pelinegro crearán una gran explosión que levantó una capa de nube, pero en eso Han apareció encima de la nube para pronunciar-arte ninja: pata erupción- de esa forma una impresionante cantidad de vapor fue expulsada de la estufa en su espalda para caer con rapidez y fuerza provocando que al momento del impacto una gran onda espanciba recorra el lugar desvaneciendo la nube de humo y mostrando a Tobi totalmente quieto mientras que Han pisaba con fuerza su estómago, ante eso el jinchuriki solo dió un salto para caer a lado de Roushi pensando que ya habían acabo con el pero en eso Tobi comenzó a pararse con esfuerzo para sacar una gran cantidad de bombas de su túnica y pronunciar-técnica de la gran llanura minada- sin más desapareció rápidamente entre la tierra para que el suelo debajo de los dos jinchurikis algo comenzara a rodearlos en forma de espiral dejando una gran cantidad de bombas para que después solo la mitad superior de Tobi apareciera un poco más lejos para mirar como las bombas comenzaron brillar así que intento salir para alejarse pero este se quedó atorado lo cual lo hizo entrar en pánico pero en eso las bombas estallaron provocan una gran explosión que cubrió a los dos jinchurikis mientras que la onda espanciba empujó al pelinegro logrando salir del suelo pero las llamas logrando atrapar su túnica por eso le tocó mover rápido sus manos para apagarla y después mirar la gran nube de humo donde aún estaban los hombres; así que sin más avanzó rápidamente para introducirse en la gran nube de humo, por otro lado los dos jinchurikis solo comenzaron a toser un poco por el humo que no los dejaba ver nada pero aún así se colocaron de espaldas para protegerse.

Roushi: maldición donde está?- en eso frente a él pareció Tobi.

Tobi: eso hora que me ayuden los dos a si que sean buenos niños como lo es Tobi.

El pelirojo no entendía a que se pero en eso miró fijamente la abertura de su máscara para ver cómo el Sharingan cambiaba para de forma mostrando el el Mangekyou Sharingan provocando que la mente de Roushi comience a ponerse blanco mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos del mono de su interior y una especie de imagen aparecía en las cuales habían dos niñas frente a Naruto mientras esté acariciaba sus cabezas para después caer a la suelo, ante eso Han se dió la vuelta para lanzar una patada giratoria impulsada con vapor que solo paso atra vez de Tobi que al igual que el anterior se acercó lo suficiente para que él jinchuriki lo mirará al ojo y su mente se comenzará a poner en blanco mientras la imagen de Ryoko y Yoshino aparecian para después escuchar la voz de Tobi en un suave susurro que decía.

Tobi: mátalas.

Sin más la nube de humo se esfumó para mostrar a los dos hombres boca abajo mientras que el enmascarado sólo caminaba a paso lento hacia una rocas para recostarse en esta y soltar un suspiro de cansancio para después mirar a los dos hombres que parecían que no iban a despertar.

Tobi: sin duda alguna luchar contra un jinchuriki ya era difícil pero con los dos esto era misión imposible, pero al menos logré mi cometido apesar de quedar sin chakra, así es como Tobi siempre gana sus batallas.

Al siguiente día.

Naruto dormía plácidamente en su habitación pero en eso de la nada varias explosiones comenzaron a sonar por toda la aldea logrando despertarlo así que con pereza se levantó de su cama para estirarse un poco y abrir las cortinas para poder observar como habian rastros de humo en unas partes de la aldea, sin más sólo camino a la salida para encontrarse con Osiris y Nevan que aún estaban algo adormiladas.

Nevan: buenos días Máster.

Osiris: buenos días Maestro espero que haya dormido bien- en eso otra explosión sonó en todo el lugar.

Naruto: estaba durmiendo bien hasta que esas explosiones me despertaron.

Nevan: acaso están atacando la aldea?.

Naruto: no lo sé, pero después lo averiguaremos así que por ahora vayamos a desayunar.

Las dos mujeres sólo hisieron caso para caminar al comedor del hotel y comenzar a desayunar mientras hablaban de diversas cosas y al mismo tiempo se escuchaban el sonido de las explosiones que cada vez se alejaban más.

Con Ryoko y Yoshino.

Las dos niñas corrían a toda velocidad por las calles de Iwa mientras una gran cantidad de ninjas como aldeanos las seguían con la única intención de matarlas lo que realmente dejo perpleja a Ryoko ya que aún que esto le pasaba de vez en cuando en el pasado nunca a una escala tan grande donde literalmente una aldea entera iba detrás de ella así que lo único que podía pensar era en irse lo más rápido que podía de junto con Yoshino la cual por una estrada razón había hecho una especie de escudo o campo de energía que las cubría de los constantes ataques; pero la albina podía notar que al mantenerlo mucho tiempo estaba comenzando a dejarla sin energía, ya después de correr por un par de minutos las dos niñas dieron un giro en una calle con la intención de seguir huyendo pero vaya su sorpresa al encontrarse que habían entrado en un callejón así que solo se dieron vuelta con la intención de irse lo más rápido posible, pero en eso su única vía de escape fue bloqueada por una gran pared que apareció de la nada para que la albina y la peliazul elevarán sus cabezas y pudieran ver que estaban rodeadas por una gran cantidad de ninjas.

Ryoko: ¡cual es la razón por la que nos están atacando, nosotras no hemos hecho nada!- el tono de enojo y demandante de la niña no le importo a ninguno de los ninjas.

Ninja 1: ustedes tienen que morir y no hay razón para eso.

Ryoko: ¡aún así debería haber una razón para que toda la aldea nos persiga!.

Ninja 2: ya te dijimos que no hay razón así que preparence para morir.

Ryoko solo saco sus tijera que fueron cubiertas por una gran llamará negra para rápidamente crecer y separarlas mientras que se hacía al frente de Yoshino con la intención de protegerla, en eso los ninjas lanzaron una gran cantidad de shurikens los cuales rebotaron en el campo de energía de Yoshino pero en eso con los últimos shurikens pudieron ver cómo este se quebró en pedazos y la peliazul caía de rodillas respirando agitadamente, ante eso los ninjas rápidamente realizaron una posición de manos diferentes-elemento de tierra: pilares de tierra- rápidamente varios pilares aparecieron rodeando a las dos jóvenes los cuales avanzaron con la intención de aplastarlas; pero la albina de un rápido movimiento lanzó varios cortes logrando destruirlas hasta que en eso pudo oir-picos de tierra- ante eso Ryoko lanzó sus armas al cielo para correr y agarrar a Yoshino de forma nupcial para dar un salto y poder ver cómo del suelo surgían una gran cantidad de picos que pudieron haber lastimado a la peliazul que estaba recuperando su poder pero en eso otra vez Ryoko y Yoshino pudieron oír-lanza de tierra- ante eso las dos sólo elevaron sus rostros para ver cómo el cielo era cubierto por una gran cantidad de lanzas hechas de tierra que las atacaron, pero en eso la albina se dió la vuelta para cubrir a su amiga y ella resivir el impacto en la espalda el cual sólo género un sentimiento de dolor en la albina más no daño superficial, pero aún asi provocó que calleran con fuerza al suelo donde aún estaban los picos así que Ryoko nuevamente giro su cuerpo para recibir el impacto, ya una vez en el suelo Yoshino levantó la cabeza para ver con preocupación a su preciada amiga la cual sólo le dió una sonrisa para rápidamente cambiar su gesto a uno serio al ver cómo tres ninjas colocaban sus manos en el techo de la casa -gran golen de tierra- ante eso el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco para que una gran masa de tierra se elevará hasta tomar la forma de un humanoide de cinco metros que avanzó hasta las niñas para colocarse sobre ellas y mirar las antes de alzar su brazo derecho con la intención de aplastarlas, Ryoko al adivinar las intenciones del golen solo agarro un extremo de su capa y pronunció-protección del Rey lobo- rápidamente su capa creció para cubrirlas formando una esfera la cual en la parte superior estaba una cara de lobo la cual se formó en la capucha que Ryoko usa para cubrirse, sin más él golen sólo golpeó con fuerza la esfera generando una onda espanciba que logró agrietar las paredes pero la esfera estaba intacta así que volvió a atacar, mientras que dentro de la esfera Ryoko seguía cargando a Yoshino que la abrazaba junto con Yoshinon y apreciaban como el interior del domo brillaba con un suave color rojo por el pelaje de la capa.

Ryoko: Yoshino_chan por favor invoca a tu ángel creo que así es como le dices?.

Yoshino: si..si pero no quiero lastimarlos- en eso el títere deja de abrazar a la albina para mirar a la peliazul.

Yoshinon: Yoshino no puedes seguir así, ya que si no lo haces solo seguiremos siendo lastimados y llegará el día en que Ryoko_san ya no podrá protegerte- eso no le gustó a la peliazul que solo le dieron ganas de llorar.

Ryoko: calmate Yoshino_chan eso nunca pasará ya que siempre te protegeré a ti y a Yoshinon- la peliazul solo la miró para que está le de una sonrisa- se que no quieres lastimar a nadie y no te voy a obligar pero con la ayuda de tu angel podrémos salir de aquí e irnos de la aldea.

Yoshinon: Yoshino este es tu momento de ayudar a Ryoko_san ya que ella no puede tratar con todo sola, nosotros somos amigos y somos un equipo así que tenemos que actuar como tal- esas palabras hicieron que Yoshino mirará a su amiga con determinación.

Yoshino: lo..lo haré si eso ayuda a Ryoko_chan.

Ryoko: entonces confío en ti Yoshino_chan- en eso le da una sonrisa que fue muy contagiosa para la peliazul que también sonrió- entonces lo primero es salir de aquí y derrotar a esos ninjas.

En eso Ryoko toco la parte superior de la capa para que está rápidamente volviera a su forma original y de esa forma ver como el golen unía sus manos con la intención de golpearlas con más fuerza pero en eso del cielo calleron las dos partes de las tijeras la cuales cortaron los brazos del golen y de esa forma fueran agarradas por la albina que hábilmente se levantó del suelo para dar un salto y de esa forma lanzar varios cortes para destruir el golen, pero no acabo hay ya que Yoshino estaba lista para invocar a su ángel; pero en eso kurotsuchi apareció frente a la peliazul para rápidamente realizar una posición de manos-elemento de agua: gran cañón de agua- sin más de su boca disparo un no tan pequeño chorro de agua a presión que iba a golpear a Yoshino pero antes de poder hacerlo Ryoko logro empujar a su amiga para esta recibiera el fuerte ataque en la cabeza que la mando a volar contra una pared dejándola incrustada en esta de además de inconsciente, ante esa imagen unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos azules de Yoshino, así que solo se paró para correr hacia Ryoko; pero antes de poder llegar la pelinegra apareció frente a ella de nuevo para darle una patada en el estómago enviándola contra una pared y rápidamente lanzar cinco kunais que se clavaron a solo centímetros de la cara de Yoshino que solo se quedó quieta por el miedo ante el ataque pero en eso se fijó bien en los kunais los cuales traían unos papeles bomba, antes de poder hacer algo estos explotaron cubriendo la completamente en una nube de humo negro para después los ninjas que estaban en los techos bajarán rodeando a kurotsuchi que solo camino hacia Ryoko que aún no cobraba la consciencia; pero antes de poder llegar del humo salió Yoshino que tenía unas pocas heridas para quedar frente a la albina y colocar una mano en el piso para pronunciar-Zadkiel- derrepente el lugar comenzó a cubrirse de hielo para que del suelo surgiera un gran conejo el cual medida al menos unos 11 metros de altura.

La peliazul estaba agarrada detrás de la nuca del gran animal mientras que en su boca estaba Ryoko y de esa forma sin perder tiempo Zadkiel comenzó a saltar en el aire de un lado a otro con rumbo a la salida de la aldea pero siendo perseguidos por una gran cantidad de ninjas mientras que kurotsuchi solo se quedaba hay en el callejón mirando el lugar por donde el gran conejo se fue para después mirar al suelo y encontrarse a Yoshinon cerca de sus pies.

Torre del Kage.

Actualmente en la torre del Tsuchikage no había nadie pero en el techo estaba Tobi el cual había visto todo desde lejos hasta el punto donde el gran conejo se fue saltando siendo perseguido por los ninjas.

Tobi: esto es muy interesante y más esa invocación la cual sería muy útil, pero la idea de ver la cara de ese rubio al encontrar esas niñas muertas no tiene precio- sin más sólo se levanta de su lugar- sera mejor que vaya a ver cómo les va a esas niñas.

Sin más él hombre fue absorbido por un vórtice para de esa forma desaparecer.

Fin.


	64. 63

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 63

Naruto junto con Nevan y Osiris salieron del hotel donde se estaban alojando para mirar cómo aldeanos y ninjas corrían de un lado a otro así que el rubio simplemente detuvo a un ninja que justamente pasaba por hay.

Naruto: oye que está pasando?, Acaso están atacando la aldea?- el ninja solo lo miro para mostrar cómo sus ojos miraban al vacío.

Ninja: tengo que encontrar a las niñas y matarlas- esas palabras le llamaron la atención al rubio pero más como actuaba el ninja.

Naruto: oye de que niñas hablas?- el ninja no respondió y solo repitió que tenía que matarlas.

Nevan: maestro que le pasa al hombre?.

Naruto: esta metido en un Genjutsu- en eso mira a su alrededor- y lo más seguro es que no sea el único.

Osiris: y quién lo metería en una ilusión?.

Naruto: tengo una idea pero sera mejor que lo compruebe- sin más agarro del cuello al ninja para liberar su instinto asesino asustando al ninja que reaccionó rápidamente- ahora que acabas de salir de la ilución te haré dos simples preguntas entendiste.

Ninja: si...si señor pero por favor suelteme- el rubio sólo hizo caso para mirar de forma amenazante al ninja.

Naruto: primero quiero saber si recuerdas quien te metió en el Genjutsu- el hombre solo cerro los ojos intentando hacer memoria para después abrirlos.

Ninja: mis recuerdos están algo borrosos pero recuerdo una máscara anaranjada en forma de vórtice y creo que tenia una abertura en el ojo derecho- eso produjo un gruñido de Naruto que ya sabía quién era.

Naruto: ahora dijiste de matar a unas niñas, recuerdas quienes son?, O como lucen?.

Ninja: no recuerdo sus nombres, pero si recuerdo que una tenían una piel de lobo roja creo y la otra parecía una especie de conejo además de tener un títere de conejo si mi memoria no me falla- sin más él ambiente quedó en un incómodo silencio para después el rubio le agarrara el cuello al ninja para levantarlo del suelo.

Naruto: espero que sepas cómo sacar a tus amigos del Genjutsu ya que eso es lo que harás mientras buscas a esas niñas y las proteges hasta que yo aparezca- en eso aprieta más su agarre para darle una mirada de enojo al hombre- fui claro.

Ninja: s...si...se...señor- en eso Naruto lo suelta.

Naruto: entonces que haces aún aqui, largo de mi vista amigo- el ninja solo hizo caso para que el rubio mirará a sus dos amigas- Nevan al norte y Osiris tú ve al Este mientras que yo me encargaré de Oeste y Sur.

Las dos sólo hicieron una pequeña reverencia para moverse a sus lugares asignados mientras que el rubio sólo creaba un clon que rápidamente comenzo a correr hacia el Sur mientras que Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el Oeste con el pensamiento de buscar a las dos niñas y protegerlas para después buscar al enmascarado y arrancarle un ojo como un brazo; ya después de unos cuantos minutos pudo ver como a lo lejos hubo una explosión de hielo para que rápidamente un gran conejo saliera saltando en el cielo con la intención de salir de la aldea pero en eso pudo notar como Yoshino estaba detrás del conejo así que solo siguió su camino hasta donde fue la explosión para encontrarse un callejón cubierto por hielo y el único ninja que estaba era kurotsuchi la cual tenía algo en su mano, asi que sin perder tiempo solo avanzó para colocar una mano en el hombro de la mujer y de esa forma darle la vuelta y ver cómo está también tenia la mirada perdida mientras murmuraba unas palabras así que el rubio sólo libero su instinto asesino provocando un gran miedo en la mujer que reaccionó rápidamente saliendo de la ilución para mirar a Naruto que tenía una cara de poco amigos que las hizo dar un salto hacia atrás pero rápidamente dos cadenas salieron de la espalda para envolver el cuerpo de la pelinegra que solo comenzó a respirar agitadamente por el miedo.

Naruto: sabes quién soy?- la pelinegra solo asintió- entonces dime qué pasó con las niñas que estaban por aquí?.

Kurotsuchi: hu...huyeron en ese co..conejo blanco- en eso Naruto mira la mano de la pelinegra que tenía a Yoshinon.

Naruto: que haces con Yoshinon?- ante eso kurotsuchi bajo la vista para encontrarse con el títere - que le hiciste a las niñas?.

Kurotsuchi: no..no era mi..mi intención las...lastimar las- poco a poco comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver el rostro amenazante de Naruto- yo..yo no po...podía manipular mi...mi cuerpo lo...lo juró.

Naruto: kurotsuchi me conoces bien y sabes que te mataría en este instante- en eso simplemente la libera para estirar una mano hacia ella- pero no es tu culpa así que dame a Yoshinon que lo llevaré a su dueña.

La pelinegra solo soltó un suspiro de alivio para entregar la marioneta con cuidado para después poder observar como Naruto la guardaba en un bolsillo interno del gaban y rápidamente aparecian a cada lado Osiris y Nevan en un destello blanco y negro sorprendiendo a kurotsuchi que solo se quedó mirando como hablaban los tres hasta que estos sólo giraron sus rostros para que el rubio sin mirar a la pelinegra diera la orden de seguirla a lo cual está no se negó ya que el gesto de molestia que colocó Naruto le daba a entender que si se negaba no la iba a pasar bien.

Con Yoshino y Ryoko.

Yoshino había logrado salir de la aldea a gran velocidad dejando bien atrás a los ninjas que las perseguían pero aún así se quiso alejar solo un poco más para buscar un lugar donde dejar a su amiga para poder volver y buscar a Yoshinon, pero en eso de la nada un gran mono de cuatro colas aparecio a un lado lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho el cual fue esquivado por Zadkiel que piso con fuerza en aire logrando dar un salto ganando altura.

pero en eso una especie de caballo con cabeza de delfín de cinco colas aparecio logrando darle un golpe con su cabeza al gran conejo mandandolo directo al suelo.

Zadkiel hábilmente giro para caer de pie y poder ver cómo los dos bijuus se colocaban frente a el, Yoshino por su lado solo comenzó a mirar a todos lados mientras pensaba en que haría Yoshinon y en eso logro ver un pequeño bosque detrás de ella así que lentamente y sin quitar la vista de los dos bijuus Zadkiel bajo la cabeza para dejar a Ryoko en el piso.

Yoshino: Zadkiel por favor cubreme hasta que deje a Ryoko_chan en un lugar seguro.

El conejo solo rugió en respuesta para que la peliazul diera un salto y agarrar a su amiga, ante eso el Gobí avanzó a gran velocidad para bajar su cabeza con la intención de embestir a Yoshino con los cinco cuernos que tenía pero en eso Zadkiel dió un salto para avanzar y usar sus patas delanteras logrando detener la embestida mientras que la peliazul aprovecho el momento para alzar a Ryoko y avanzar a gran velocidad hacia el bosque; aún que en eso el Yonbi dió un salto apareciendo detrás de él Gobi y respiro ondo para pronunciar-flama incendiaria del mono- de su boca expulsó una gran llamará verde que tenía como objetivo a la peliazul; así que ante eso Zadkiel solo elevó su cara para abrir su boca y también expulsar un gran aliento helado que chocó con la llama verde provocando una explosión de vapor que los cubrió por un momento hasta que un rugido se escuchó en todo el lugar logrando que el vapor se disperse y se pudiera ver qué era el Yonbi quien dió el rugido para después pudiera ver cómo el Gobí salía disparado por un lado y después Zadkiel apareció frente al mono dándole una doble patada que lo mando a volar, en eso Yoshino volvió dando un par de saltos para colocarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Yoshino: gra...gracias Zadkiel ahora tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para proteger a quienes queremos, a...así que por favor préstame tu poder- el conejo solo rugió en respuesta- entonces vamos.

Yoshino avanzó a gran velocidad contra los dos bijuus que se colocaron de pie para que el Gobí corriera a gran velocidad contra el conejo y chocarán sus cabezas creando una gran onda espanciba que sacudió todo el lugar; para que los dos se dieran un paso atrás dándole la oportunidad de que el Yonbi apareciera sobre ella con sus manos cubiertas en lava y comenzar a darle varios golpes en la cabeza del conejo, pero en un descuido Zadkiel se agachó esquivando uno de los golpes para saltar con la intención de girar hacia atrás y poder conectar una doble patada en la cara del mono que lo mando a volar para después dar un salto a un lado y esquivar un pisotón del caballo que solo se dió la vuelta para lograr golpear al conejo con sus cinco colas y hacer que este caía al suelo y de esa forma comenzara a correr con la intención de alejarse y tomar impulso antes de lanzarse a una increíble velocidad contra Zadkiel que se estaba colocando de pie para ver cómo el caballo delfín estaba apunto de embestirlos con sus cinco cuernos; ante eso el conejo solo levantó sus dos patas frontales para golpear el suelo con fuerza y que Yoshino pronunciará-piso de hielo- rápidamente un camino de hielo comenzó a aparecer con rumbo a él Gobi que al tocar el hielo fue cubierto por un gran pico de hielo que lo cubrió completamente, pero en eso el gran mono comenzó a caer del cielo para mirar al conejo que también lo miro, ante eso el Yonbi solo mencionó-lluvia de balas de lava- de su boca expulsó una gran cantidad de bolas hechas de lava que comenzaron a caer con dirección a Zadkiel que simplemente saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando las múltiples bolas con éxito para después mirar como el mono caía al lado del Gobí el cual comenzó a moverse un poco hasta que el hielo estalló en una nube de vapor; para que en eso los dos abrieran sus bocas para crear cada uno una esfera negra que comenzaba a ser cada vez más grande hasta tener el mismo tamaño que ellos y de esa forma pronunciarán al mimos tiempo-bijuu_dama- sin más lanzaron ambas esferas que tenian como objetivo a Zadkiel y Yoshino, pero ante eso el gran conejo comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire para que la peliazul dijera-eterna ventisca- Zadkiel libero un gran y fuerte aliento helado que al hacer contacto con las dos esferas estás solo se congelaron hasta el punto donde calleron al suelo a medio camino para comenzar a agrietarse y de esa forma romperse en miles de fragmentos que solo desaparecieron en el aire, sin más los cuatro solo miraban a sus contrincantes fijamente pero en eso Yoshino respiraba con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba comenzando a cansarse pero no quería darse por vencida ya que está vez era su turno de proteger a su preciada amiga; pero en eso logro escuchar un fuerte grito de Ryoko que hizo que la peliazul se diera la vuelta para mirar el lugar donde la dejo y de esa forma presenciar como un gran pilar de luz negra salió disparado al cuelo para poco a poco tomar la forma de un domo que creció hasta tener una medida de unos 200 metros de circunferencia, ante eso Yoshino quería ir por Ryoko, pero en eso el gran caballo delfín apareció frente a Zadkiel para darle un golpe en el estómago con su cabeza que lo mando al cielo donde el Gobí lanzó un poderoso golpe con su puño derecho cubierto de lava en la espalda muy cerca de la peliazul que solo dió un grito para caer con fuerza al suelo creando un cráter para que nuevamente el mono aterrizará junto al caballo delfín y se alejaran un poco para ver cómo Zadkiel se levantaba a duras penas para mirar a los dos bijuus que tenían la intención de volver a lanzarse a atacar, pero en eso Yoshino pudo ver como a lo lejos comenzaban a aparecer una gran cantidad de ninjas que corrían a su dirección; lo que provocó un poco de miedo a la peliazul al ya no saber que hacer si ellos intentaban atacarla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando del cielo alguien callo aterrizando frente a Zadkiel y liberando una onda negra que se esparció por todo el lugar hasta perderse de la vista, Yoshino solo miro fijamente a la persona frente a ella para identificar una cabellera rubia al igual que un gaban de un llamativo color rojo logrando de esa forma identificar quién era.

Yoshino: Na...Naruto_san?- la peliazul no sabia que hacer ya que no quería lastimarlo.

Naruto: perdón por la demora- en eso se da media vuelta para darle una sonrisa- tuve unas cosas que hacer de camino.

Yoshino: en..encerio no...no me atacará Naruto_san?.

Naruto: nunca haría algo como eso, además me encontré con alguien de camino para acá que tambien te buscaba así que baja- la peliazul dudo un momento antes de bajar de Zadkiel- tranquila no te haré nada.

Sin más Naruto metió una mano en su gaban lo cual hizo que la peliazul diera un paso atrás y Zadkiel comenzará a gruñir pero en eso el rubio saco su mano en la cual estaba Yoshinon lo cual produjo una gran alegría en Yoshino que avanzó rápidamente hacia el títere y de esa forma colocarselo en su mano izquierda.

Yoshino: ¡Yoshinon volviste!- la peliazul solo sonrió feliz mientras el títere le daba un abrazo a su cara.

Yoshinon: fufufufu siempre volveré ya que los dos somos uno, además veo que has estado luchando por proteger a tu amiga.

Yoshino: así es, lucharé siempre y cuando sea para proteger a las personas que quiero- ante eso Naruto sólo les acaricio la cabeza.

Naruto: eso está bien pero ahora déjame el resto a mí.

Yoshino no entendía pero en eso pudo ver como Naruto colocaba un gesto serio para darse la vuelta y ver a los dos bijuus que comenzaron a correr contra el trío pero Naruto sólo comenzó a caminar despacio para que en un momento sus ojos cambiarán de color sorprendiendo a Yoshino y Yoshinon que rápidamente recordaron que era lo mismo que hacia Ryoko, pero en eso el rubio uso el shunpo para desaparecer de la vista de todos para volver a aparecer debajo del Yonbi el cual no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada ya que Naruto lanzó un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho en el estómago del gran animal para de esa forma salir volando por los aires; pero no acabo hay ya que el rubio una vez más uso el shunpo apareciendo un poco más arriba del Gobí donde el gran caballo delfín solo elevó un poco su cabeza para poder observar como Naruto bajaba dando varios giros hasta darle un golpe de talón en su cabeza que lo hizo quedar acostado en el suelo y de esa forma nuevamente el rubio desaparecio de la vista de los presentes para que en eso una sombra comenzará a crecer sobre el Gobí, ante eso la peliazul y el títere elevaron sus rostros para poder ver cómo Naruto bajaba a gran velocidad mientras tenía agarrado de una de las cuatro colas del mono para de un movimiento lanzarlo sobre el gran caballo delfín callendo de espaldas chocando entre estos para al final Naruto callera sobre el estómago del Yonbi y darles una mirada sin emoción antes de realizar una posición de manos-elemento de viento: daño de presión- en eso alza su mano izquierda la cual formó un pequeño tornado para golpear con fuerza el estómago del gran mono y que una gran onda espanciba sacudiera el lugar para después las dos grandes bestias crearán un gran cráter que los dejo varios metros debajo del suelo, ante eso Yoshino y Yoshinon estaban con la boca abierta al presenciar la gran fuerza de Naruto pero en eso los ninjas llegaron para rodearlos a lo cual la peliazul solo dió un salto para quedar encima de Zadkiel, pero en eso Naruto apareció cerca del gran conejo.

Naruto: tranquila Yoshino- en eso les da una sonrisa- no dejaré que alguien los lastime así que confía en mí.

Yoshino: yo...yo confío en usted Naruto_san.

Yoshinon: así como yo- sin más Zadkiel desaparecio para que la peliazul se hiciera a un lado del rubio.

Naruto: eso me alegra- sin más él rubio mira a todos los ninjas hasta parar en Ōnoki - hey viejo sabes que hacer no?.

Ōnoki: lo entiendo pero que harás con esa niña?- Yoshino solo se escondió detrás del rubio.

Naruto: nada que a tí te importe así que haz tu trabajo como Kage y controla a tus jinchurikis, que yo me encargo de Yoshino y Ryoko entendido vejest...- en eso mira a Yoshino por un segundo- Tsuchikage.

Ōnoki: es la primera vez que me hablas de una forma tan formal, será acaso por ella- Naruto sólo camino junto a Yoshino con dirección al domo negro.

Naruto: no tientes tu suerte así que haz tu trabajó.

Sin decir más Naruto siguió su camino junto con Yoshino la cual sólo agarro un extremo del gaban para seguirlo y de esa forma perderse de la vista de todos una vez ingresaron en el bosque, ya después de caminar un poco llegaron al borde del domo donde estaba nada más y menos que Tobi el cual parecía estar algo lastimado pero eso no le importo a Naruto que simplemente agarro la mano de la peliazul y comenzó a caminar hacia el domo pasando por un lado del enmascarado que al sentir la presencia del rubio solo dió un salto atrás al sentir la gran sed de sangre e instinto asesino que emanaba del rubio que ni se molestó en voltear a verlo para ingresar al domo dejando a Tobi un poco molesto al no tomarlo en cuenta; así que simplemente desaparecio en un vórtice mientras que Naruto siguió su camino en un lugar totalmente oscuro donde la peliazul no podía ver nada lo cual le daba algo de miedo pero las palabras de ánimo de Yoshinon y sentir la calida mano del rubio junto a la suya le daba una sensación de seguridad como si fueran los dos una familia, sin más después de caminar unos cuantos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del domo donde había un gran lobo que brillaba en un tono rojo mientras parecía estar protegiendo algo, ante eso Yoshino solo se quedó parada temblando un poco de miedo.

Naruto: no te preocupes ya te dije que no dejaré que nada de pase.

Yoshinon: y yo que Naruto_san?.

Naruto: jajaja dejame y corrijo, no dejaré que nada les pase así que confíen en mí y vamos por Ryoko.

Yoshino: va... vamos- ante eso Yoshinon estira una de sus manos hacia arriba.

Yoshinon: ¡es hora de ir por nuestra amiga!.

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza para apretar un poco mas el agarre en su mano y comenzar a caminar junto a Naruto, en eso podieron observar como el gran lobo dió un gran rugido en forma de advertencia; pero eso no les importo a los tres que pasaron atra vez del lobo para ingresar en él y de esa forma seguir su camino el cual habían varias pantallas donde se podía ver la vida de la albina la cual siempre era ella sola en varias partes, eso ponía muy triste a Yoshino mientras que Naruto sólo miraba las escenas donde Ryoko siempre miraba a las familias con cierta envidia lo cual le llamó la atención al rubio que solo prefirió seguir caminando mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver a la albina la cual estaba sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cabeza, ante eso la peliazul se soltó de Naruto para correr hacia su amiga y agacharse a su altura con la intención de comenzar a moverla un poco llamando de esa forma la atención de Ryoko que levantó su cara mostrando que estaba llorando para ver la tímida sonrisa de Yoshino y de esa forma dar un salto para abrazarla y tumbar la al suelo.

Ryoko: ¡me alegro que estés vivaaa!- la albina sólo lloraba a todo pulmón mientras que la peliazul solo la abrazo.

Yoshinon: fufufufu por qué no lo estaría Ryoko_san.

Ryoko: ¡el...el de la...la máscara dijo que te había matado y que ahora seguía yo!.

Yoshino: calma calma Ryoko_chan.

Ryoko: ¡tenía mucho miedo de volver a estar sola!.

Yoshinon: eso no va a pasar mientras los dos estemos aquí Ryoko_san- la albina sólo se levantó para darles una pequeña sonrisa.

Ryoko: es verdad- en eso mira a Naruto que se mantuvo en silencio- Naruto_san me alegro de verlo otra vez.

Naruto: a mi también me alegra verte Ryoko- en eso le acaricia la cabeza- y ahora les quiero pedir perdón a los tres.

Ryoko: perdón por qué?, Si usted no a hecho nada.

Naruto: yo sabía que había un enemigo mío en Iwa más no hice nada y por alguna razón el pensó que al lastimarlos a ustedes me haría daño de alguna forma.

Yoshinon: pero porque pensaría eso?.

Naruto: tal vez se dió de cuenta de la forma que las cocentia y pensó que ustedes serían algo mío, quizás familia- lo último sorprendió a la albina que solo sonrió con tristeza.

Yoshino: que sucede Ryoko_chan?.

Ryoko: nada sólo pensaba en lo lindo que sería tener una familia?.

Yoshinon: pero la tienes ya que Yoshino y yo te vemos cómo nuestra familia, además Naruto_san puede hacer lo mismo que tú haces con los ojos.

Ryoko: lo mismo que yo?- ante eso mira a Naruto que solo sonrió para cambiar sus ojos de color dejando boca abierta a la albina - ¡como es posible, pensé que era la única que podía hacer!.

Yoshino: e..so podría decir que Naruto_san sea familiar de Ryoko_chan- ante esa idea Ryoko sonrió con mucha alegría.

Ryoko: quizás sea por eso que tenía un sentimiento familiar cada vez que estoy cerca de usted- Naruto sólo se sentó en el suelo para mirar a las dos niñas.

Naruto: dime algo Ryoko, que es lo que más anelas en la vida?.

Ryoko: tener una familia a la cual pertenecer.

Naruto: y tu Yoshino?.

Yoshino: s...ser tan fuerte como Yoshinon y seguir al lado de Ryoko_chan.

Naruto: ya veo, pero lamento tener que decir que yo no soy familiar tuyo- eso desilusionó a Ryoko como a Yoshino que esperaba que lo fuera- pero si tú gustas; estaría más que feliz de ser el hermano mayor de los tres.

Yoshinon: está hablando encerio Naruto_san.

Naruto: claro ya que aún que no lo parezca yo también soy adoptado- en eso aparecieron varias pantallas donde habían imágenes de la infancia del rubio hasta que conoció a Mei- y para ser sincero a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho la soledad, pero ahora tengo una gran familia la cual hace que mis días sean más divertidos; así que me dicen?.

Ryoko: creo que este sentimiento debe ser porque estaba destinada a encontrarme con usted, por eso quiero ser su hermana pero solo si Yoshino acepta también.

Naruto: entonces que respondes Yoshino y Yoshinon?- los dos se miraron por un segundo.

Yoshino: yo..yo acepto con mucho gusto.

Yoshinon: será genial ser su hermano menor, Oni_chan fufufufu.

Sin decir más Naruto sólo las abrazo a las dos niñas que simplemente correspondieron el abrazo con una gran sonrisa y por primera vez podían sentir el calor de estar con un familiar y por eso ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría mientras que Naruto sólo les acariciaba la cabeza para que poco a poco el gran lobo desapareciera al igual que el domo negro y de esa forma poder ver la luz del sol el cual parecía brillar con más fuerza que lo normal para las niñas, ya después de unos pocos minutos el rubio se levantó del suelo junto a sus ahora nuevas hermanitas las cuales simplemente agarraron cada una una mano del rubio y de esa forma comenzar a caminar hacia los dos bijuus que estaban aún en el cráter mientras que dos grupos de ninjas parecían intentar sacarlos del Genjutsu, en eso Ōnoki junto a kurotsuchi la cual al ver a las niñas solo intento darles una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual estás se escondieron detrás del rubio.

Ōnoki: acaso son algo tímidas?.

Naruto: para nada solo que kurotsuchi las atacó está mañana- ante eso la pelinegra bajo la cabeza avergonzada- aún que no fue su culpa ya que estaba en un Genjutsu, así que no tienen que temer niñas ya que ella es una buena persona.

Ōnoki: es verdad mi nieta es alguien muy buena a diferencia de Naruto que es alguien malo.

Ryoko: Oni_chan no es alguien malo.

Yoshino: O...Oni_chan es una persona muy buena.

Naruto: aún que me halagan con sus palabras mis pequeñas hermanitas, tengo que admitir que el viejo no miente- en eso le da una mirada de amenaza a Ōnoki- pero vuelvo y te lo repito, no tientes a tu suerte y menos frente a mis hermanitas.

Kurotsuchi: esto, por el momento quiero que me disculpen por mis actos- las niñas solo miraron a su hermano mayor que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yoshinon: fufufufu entonces aceptamos su disculpa pero a cambio debe de invitarnos a almorzar.

Kurotsuchi: si claro lo que ustedes digan.

Las cosas parecían estar en calma hasta que las dos grandes bestias rugieron con furia lanzando por los aires a los ninjas que estaban cerca de ellos, ante eso dos luces una blanca y otra negra salieron del cuerpo de Naruto colocándose detrás de las niñas para que Osiris y Nevan colocara sus manos en los hombros de la albina y la peliazul deteniendo lo que tenían pensado hacer para que el rubio se alejara de ellas y comenzar a caminar hacia las dos bestias que rápidamente se lanzaron contra el rubio a toda velocidad pero cuando estaban a pocos metros de él; Naruto libero ocho cadenas rojas de sus espalda las cuales crecieron para comenzar a envolver el cuerpo de los bijuus impidiendo que estos se pudieran mover y de esa forma quedar a merce de Naruto que solo camino un poco para quedar frente a las caras de los dos y aún con sus ojos de demonio mirarlos fijamente antes de pronunciar-maldición de miedo- ante eso los dos bijuus solo comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro con la intención de alejarse del rubio que solo hizo una señal con la mano para que se quedarán callados.

Naruto: ahora los liberare y quiero que vuelvan a su forma humana- el rubio los libero para que estos se transformarán en Han y Roushi- ahora les quitaré la maldición si se disculpan por atacar a mis hermanitas de rodillas.

Han: si...si señor.

Tal y como dijo Naruto los dos jinchurikis se acercaron de rodillas a las dos niñas que los veían sin entender hasta que estos se disculparon con ellas para que de esa forma el rubio les removió la maldición para pedir toda información de lo que les había pasado.

Naruto: por lo visto ese sujeto a estado muy ocupado con la intención de vengarse de mi que se le olvidó su objetivo principal.

Ryoko: cual es el objetivo de él Oni_chan?.

Naruto: capturar a los jinchurikis y sacarles a los bijuus.

Yoshino: que...que son los bijuus?.

Naruto: son los animales gigantes con los que luchabas cuando llegué.

Kurotsuchi: hay nueve bijuus en total y todos tienen un gran poder.

Yoshinon: pero entonces por qué esa persona los quiere?.

Naruto: no lo sé pero creo que ya es hora de preguntarle.

Ōnoki: que piensas hacer?.

Naruto: él aún está cerca así que iré por él, así que niñas se quedan acá con Osiris y Nevan en lo que vuelvo.

Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon asintieron para quedarse junto con la albina mayor y la peliroja para de esa forma Naruto golpeara con fuerza el suelo liberando de esa forma una pequeña parte de su poder demoniaco en forma de anillo que se disperso rápidamente para después el rubio desapareciera de la vista de todos usando su shunpo y a los pocos segundos todos pudieran escuchar como algo comenzaba a caer y eso aterrizó a unos pocos metros de ellos para que de esa forma Naruto volviera aparecer con los brazos cruzados y con un pie sobre el sujeto que era Tobi el cual parecía estar haciendo fuerza con sus manos para mover el pie del rubio.

Yoshinon: fufufufu Oni_chan es muy rápido.

Nevan: pequeñas aún no han visto nada de lo que puede hacer él Master- ante eso solo posaron su vista en Naruto que parecía totalmente calmado.

Naruto: así que nos volvemos a encontrar y por lo que veo esta vez intentaste lastimar a dos niñas inocentes.

Tobi: Tobi pensó que ellas eran importantes para usted así que por eso las mandé a matar.

Naruto: y tienes razón ya que ellas ahora son mis hermanitas así que me preguntó que castigo será el adecuado para alguien tan inferior como tú.

Tobi: no es bueno que subestimes a Tobi ya que Tobi te dará una lección.

El pelinegro solo se volvió intangible en la pared donde lo estaba pisando Naruto logrando de cierta forma liberarse para sin perder tiempo realizar una posición de manos-elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- la gran bola golpeó al rubio a quema ropa cubriéndolo en las llamas y preocupando a las niñas pero en eso Naruto saco una mano de las llamas para golpear con fuerza la máscara de Tobi quebrando la parte superior de esta y rápidamente volviendo a colocar su pie en Tobi pero está vez en el cuello del pelinegro evitando de esa forma que pueda respirar con normalidad, en eso las llamas desaparecieron mostrando a Naruto intacto y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: ese es todo tu poder?, Realmente no vale la pena que pierda tiempo contigo pero tengo que darte una pequeña lección por intentar lastimar a mis hermanitas- en eso mira a Nevan y Osiris- ¡Nevan, Osiris que no vean ni escuchen nada!.

Osiris: como usted lo diga Maestro.

Rápidamente las dos mujeres les dieron la vuelta a las niñas y colocaran sus manos en las orejas de estas tapando los oídos de ellas y de esa forma hacer que ellas las miren, mientras que Naruto sólo se agachó un poco para agarrar los dos brazos de Tobi y tirar de ellos con algo de fuerza logrando arrancarlos y que un gran chorro de sangre comience a pintar el piso a su alrededor mientras era acompañado de un apenas audible grito de dolor, en eso Naruto lanzó los brazos a algún lado.

Naruto: vamos pequeño insecto, aún no te doy tu castigo.

Fin.


	65. 64

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 64

Naruto miraba como el pelinegro se estaba desangrando y eso no le gustaba ya que si seguía de esa forma podría morir antes de castigarlo un poco; así que de su espalda salieron dos cadenas rojas las cuales se acercaron al lugar donde una vez estaban sus brazos para que las puntas en forma de flecha de estas comenzaran a arder en fuego para de esa forma tocar la carne de Tobi y cerrar las heridas pero sacando un grito de dolor al pelinegro el cual disfrutaba el rubio; ya una vez las heridas dejaron de sangrar las cadenas desaparecieron y de esa forma Naruto sacará dos kunais y los hiciera girar en sus manos mientras miraba con una sonrisa sádica que estremeció a Tobi.

Naruto: sabes; después que la guerra acabo en kirigakure salió un juego que era muy popular- en eso cierra un momento los ojos - si mal no recuerdo creo que se llamaba operando, de casualidad escuchaste de él.

Tobi: si...si pero que..que tiene que ver ese juego...juego.

Naruto: pues nunca lo pude jugar, yo quería el juguete pero nunca se lo pedí a mi madre ya que tenía que hacerme fuerte para enfrentar a seres que intentarán dañar mi hogar- en eso coloca las dos puntas de los kunais en el pecho de Tobi- pero hoy podré jugarlo por primera vez y lo mejor será que en vez de un muñeco; lo haré con un ser humano de verdad así que vamos a divertirnos.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo Naruto clavó los kunais en el pecho de este y de un movimiento rápido hacerle un recto corte hasta la base de su cintura logrando otro grito desgarrador de dolor, pero eso no le importo a Naruto que simplemente uso sus manos para agarrar la piel junto con los musculos y estirarlos a lados opuestos para usar los kunais y clavar los al cuerpo logrando de esa forma dejar expuesto los órganos de Tobi expuestos generando gritos desgarradores del pelinegro y náuseas en los espectadores que intentaban mirar a otro lado.

Naruto: no te preocupes no morirás; te lo aseguro- en eso estira un poco las manos- bien comencemos con el juego.

Sin más Naruto comenzó a introducir sus manos para comenzar a tocar órgano por órgano hasta detenerse en el bazo donde lo agarro con su mano derecha y comenzó a apretarlo varias veces antes de un movimiento arrancarlo de su lugar escuchando el grito de dolor de Tobi para ver cómo la sangre comenzaba a brotar por todo lado hasta manchar el rostro del rubio que simplemente le mostró el órgano al pelinegro que no podía aguantar el dolor y solo deseaba que el dolor desapareciera, Naruto por su lado podía ver cómo la vida de Tobi comenzaba a irse poco a poco y por eso dejo libre su poder demoniaco que cubrió al pelinegro evitando que este pueda morir así que sin más volvio a posar sus ojos en los órganos para cantar una canción mientras tocaba los órganos hasta parar en el pulmón izquierdo y ante eso su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Tobi que sudor frío y se preparó para dar otro grito de dolor al momento de sentir cuando Naruto agarro los huesos de la caja torácica y comenzar a arrancarlos uno por uno para después aplastarlos hasta hacerlos polvo frente al ojo de Tobi que solo pedía a gritos que parara, pero Naruto no hizo caso y siguió con su juego sacando órganos al lazar hasta que se cansó de sacar cosas y prefirió comenzar a llenar los espacios vacíos con lo que tuviera a la mano para después mirar al ojo a Tobi y poder ver cómo este respiraba agitadamente y con mucho esfuerzo pronunciará-Izanagi- y de esa forma desvanecerse como si fuera un Genjutsu para que el rubio se parará y cerrará los ojos por un momento antes de dar la vuelta rápidamente y agarrar con su mano izquierda el brazo de Tobi que estaba detrás de él, pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto agarro el otro brazo del pelinegro para de un movimiento de su pierna derecha lograr tumbar lo al suelo y comenzar a aplicar presión en sus agarres logrando romper los huesos de las manos del pelinegro y seguir presionando hasta que los huesos del los brazos y ante brazos se quebraran provocando gritos de dolor de parte de Tobi; ya sin más Naruto lo soltó para enderezarse y colocar un pie en el pecho del hombre.

Naruto: fue interesante lo que hiciste ya que te vez como si nada hubiera pasado, bueno hasta ahora que te rompo los brazos jajajajaja.

Tobi: Tobi piensa que solo eres un chico que lo único que tiene es su fuerza bruta y que un día Tobi te patearas el trasero- ante eso el rubio sólo puso más presión en su pie.

Naruto: dos cosas; la primera deja de hablar con esa voz infantil ya que no engañas a nadie y segundo dejame y te enseñó que no solo soy fuerza bruta.

Naruto le dió una mirada de superioridad a Tobi para abrir un poco sus brazos y de esa forma todos pudieran ver como las nubes comenzaban a girar sobre el rubio en forma de espiral las cuales comenzaron a cambiar de color oscureciendo el lugar y de esa forma varios rayos comenzaran a surcar el cielo; en eso Naruto tomo un poco de aire para pronunciar -Shunkō- un gran rayo callo cerca de los dos hombres asustando a Tobi que cerró los ojos por un segundo para comenzar a escuchar una gran cantidad de rayos como de ráfagas de viento que pasaban a su alrededor así que solo abrió los ojos para quedar sorprendió al encontrarse como de la espalda de Naruto una gran cantidad de rayos salían disparados golpeando el suelo a su alrededor mientras que en sus brazos el viento giraba a gran velocidad formando pequeños tornados pero bastantes fuertes a simple vista, la imagen de Naruto dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno ya que podían sentir el gran poder que desprendía los rayos y el viento que estaban junto al rubio; en eso Naruto estiró una mano para apuntar a la cara de Tobi y lanzar un pequeño tornado que golpeo la máscara por un segundo antes de que está se quiebre y revele el rostro de Tobi el cual se podía apreciar como la parte derecha tenía una gran cicatriz mientras su ojo derecho tenia el Sharingan y el otro ojo estaba cerrado.

Naruto: vaya así que ese es tu rostro- en eso muestra una sonrisa burlona - yo no soy un Adonis pero déjame decirte que si que eres feo y ahora entiendo por qué andas con una máscara.

Tobi: ja como si eso me importará en realidad.

Naruto: veo que dejaste ese tono infantil que usabas hace poco, pero en fin dime de casualidad eres un Uchiha? o solo robaste el Sharingan?.

Tobi: por lo visto al menos sabes cuál es este ojo lo cual demuestra que no eres idiota asi...

Naruto: oye solo pregunté si eras Uchiha o robaste el Sharingan; así que deja de perder el tiempo y responde lo que te preguntan o acaso eres tan idiota que no puedes responder algo tan sencillo.

Tobi: enserio te juro que lamentaras cada palabra, pero si quieres saber yo soy un Uchiha de sangre.

Naruto: ya veo pero tu cara no me parece familiar- en eso se agacha para verlo seriamente - así que dime quién eres de verdad.

Tobi: un ser que se supone que está muerto pero en realidad estoy muy por encima de todos estos ninjas ya que se puede decir que soy una leyenda que lucharias contra 1.000 ninjas e incluso bijuus y no perdería.

Naruto: una leyenda que lucharias contra 1.000 ninjas y bijuus el cual nunca perdería- en eso se levanta para verlo con superioridad - nunca escuché de un hombre así en mi vida.

Tobi: entonces aún estás a tiempo de huir, antes de que te muestre todo mi poder que sería capaz de destruir una montaña.

Naruto sonrió para mirar hacia a un lado donde habían grandes montañas a lo lejos y pronunciar -Shunkō: Raijin Senkei- los rayos emitidos por la espalda del rubio crearon un gran círculo que tenía una forma de tambores de Raijin que comenzaron a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía; pero no acabo hay ya que Naruto estiró una mano hacia las montañas y pronunció -Mukyū Shunkō- una gran cantidad de viento comenzó a girar a gran velocidad en su mano para que segundos después un gran tornado saliera disparado junto con un poderoso Lazer de rayos y de esa forma ambos ataques se combinaron volviéndose un solo Lazer que giraba a gran velocidad que rápidamente iba creciendo hasta que golpeó las montañas y generó una gran explosión que envolvió todas las montañas en una nube de llamas y de paso una onda espanciba recorrió todo el camino junto con un temblor que sacudió toda la aldea mientras que los ninjas como el Kage estaban sin palabras ante la muestra de poder destructivo que tenía el Mizukage y ellos no eran los unicos ya que Tobi estaba con la boca bien abierta sin poder creer lo que veía, en eso Naruto poso su vista en él para desactivar el Shunkō y que el cielo volviera a estar despejado dejando que el sol vuelva a brillar.

Naruto: hace tiempo dijiste que querías a los bijuus para crear la verdadera paz?.

Tobi: pero te negaste y solo dijiste que no te importaba si el mundo ardía en las llamas de la guerra o será que ya cambiaste de opinión.

Naruto: para nada ya que tú paz solo traerá sufrimiento y por eso debería de matarte ahora, pero tu poder es tan insignificante que no mereces ni que te dé cacería- sin más le quita el pie de encima - así que piérdete insecto y olvida a los bijuus ya que ellos están bajo mi cuidado.

Sin más Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus hermanas dándole la espalda a Tobi que solo se levantó para verlo con un gran odio ya que era la segunda vez que lo vencía y nuevamente se mostraba como si no hubiera servido ni de calentamiento así que tenía la intención de atacarlo aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda, pero como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados Naruto paró en seco para darse la vuelta y mirar a él pelinegro fijamente a los ojos para que en eso sus ojos cambiarán a los de un demonio y con una sonrisa de diversión -maldición de miedo- esas palabras fueron un simple susurro el cual provocó que la sangre se le congelará al pelinegro que comenzó a temblar en su lugar mientras que de alguna forma podía ver las diferentes forma en las cuales el rubio podía matarlo en ese instante si solo daba un paso más hacia Naruto, por eso solo dió un paso atrás para que su Sharingan cambiará de forma y un vórtice lo absorberá logrando desaparecer y que Naruto volviera a cambiar de color sus ojos para seguir su camino y llegar con la niñas.

Naruto: gracias por el favor chicas.

Nevan: no se preocupe por eso Máster- en eso suelta a las dos jóvenes que se dieron la vuelta para mirar a su hermano mayor.

Ryoko: ¡ONI_CHAN ESTAS BIEN!.

Naruto: claro que lo estoy así que por qué preguntas?.

Yoshinon: creo que se debe a la sangre en su rostro Oni_chan- ante eso el rubio saco un kunai para verse en el reflejo y notar su rostro cubierto de sangre.

Naruto: no se preocupen estoy muy bien y además está no es mi sangre- Osiris le pasó un pañuelo para que el rubio se limpiará la cara- gracias Osiris.

Osiris: de nada maestro pero no cree que ya va siendo hora de ir a almorzar?.

Naruto: tienes razón así que kurotsuchi donde nos piensas llevar a comer ya que yo estoy muy hambriento- sin más todos comenzaron a retirarse mientras Osiris y Nevan se quedaron atrás en silencio.

Osiris: como es posible- su voz tenía un tono de asombro- el Shunkō es una habilidad que le pertenece a los dioses del rayo y viento, por lo cual los humanos no pueden usarlo.

Nevan: como que no lo pueden usar?, Que no viste que él Master lo usa a la perfección.

Osiris: no lo entiendes verdad; para usar el Shunkō hay una cosa que se debe tener y eso es el poder de que yo tengo- ante eso la peliroja solo sonrió con diversión.

Nevan: vaya es tal y como lo dijiste esa vez, el Master esconde muchas sorpresas- ante eso la albina que colocó frente a Nevan con los brazos cruzados.

Osiris: no entiendes el peligro que puede haber si no encontramos la fuente de poder y lo sellamos.

Nevan: y tú crees que dejaré que lo hagas.

El tono de Nevan era serio al igual que su rostro y eso lo noto Osiris que apesar de que su rostro no mostrará emoción alguna, la peliroja pudo sentir como está estaba igual que ella y de esa forma se comenzaron a acercar lentamente mientras que liberan sus poderes al mismo tiempo creciendo de a poco hasta que estos tomaron la forma de dos grandes pilares que se comenzaron a espandir hasta que chocaron entre sí generando una gran cantidad de Chiapas mientras se intentaban repeler, la fuerza que emitía ambas mujeres iba creciendo logrando que la tierra tiemble y se comience a agrietarse a su alrededor pero en eso Naruto apareció colocando una mano encima de un hombro de cada mujer y decir en voz baja -Hanki- ante esas palabras los dos grandes pilares desaparecieron en un segundo pero al hacerlo dejo tambien sorprendidas a la albina como a la peliroja que simplemente miraron el rostro serio del rubio que simplemente quito sus manos de encima de ellas.

Osiris: como...como hizo eso Maestro?.

Naruto: el Hanki o demonio inverso; es una técnica que te permite anular cualquier tipo de energía mediante la aplicación de la misma cantidad de energía en sentido contrario.

Nevan: ¡impresionante Master!.

Naruto: gracias pero mejor díganme por qué estaban apunto de luchar las dos?- Osiris estaba a punto de hablar pero en eso Nevan le tapó la boca rápidamente.

Nevan: no se preocupe Master era por qué tenía pensado violar está noche a Osiris pero ella lo descubrió y se molestó por eso.

Naruto: Nevan no tienes que mentirme, pero recuerden que estamos de vacaciones así que relájense y disfruten- sin más se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar - así que dense prisa que las vamos a dejar atrás.

Nevan: ya vamos Master- sin más Nevan soltó a Osiris- hagamos caso y dejemos todo este asunto para cuándo volvamos a Kiri.

Osiris: pues si no hay de otra ya que- con eso las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar detrás del rubio.

Nevan: ha y por cierto si tengo pensado violarte esta noche así que no te duermas ya que si lo haces le quitarías lo divertido.

La albina sólo se dio media vuelta para hacerle una señal con la mano dándole a entender que la estaría esperando como si de un reto se trata para después seguir su camino y alcanzar a Naruto dejando a la peliroja con una cara que mostraba una imparable lujuria y de esa forma pasar un par de días más en Iwa donde Naruto aprovecho para conocer mejor a Ryoko y Yoshino.

En Konoha.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que Naruto se había ido a Iwagakure y durante ese tiempo la única noticia que tenían Mei y Tsunade era que el Tsuchikage había cambiado de decisión y que participarían en los exámenes chunin en conjunto lo cual alegro a las dos mujeres ya que sabían que Naruto había logrado que este aceptara y de esa forma solo tenían que esperar a que el rubio volviera a Konoha; y eso nos lleva a al actualidad donde en la torre del Hokage donde Tsunade estaba firmando unos documentos hasta que en eso la puerta de la oficina fue abierta dejando ver a Shizune que traía una bandeja con unas bebidas mientras que de tras de esta pasaba Mei con varias golosinas y de esa forma las tres mujeres se pusieran a comer mientras hablaban de diversas cosas animadamente hasta que un par de minutos después un ambu con máscara de gato apareció interrumpiendo en la oficina llamando la atención de las tres mujeres.

Tsunade: Neko a caso pasó algo?.

Neko: no señora solo que el Mizukage acaba de llegar a Konoha - eso puso feliz a Mei como a Tsunade - y va hacia su casa Hokage_sama.

Tsunade: a mi casa?, Y por qué no vienen mejor aquí.

Neko: no lo sé señora pero lo único que le dijo es que cuando acabe su trabajo las espera en la casa- sin más Neko desaparece en un tornado de hojas

Mei: que estará tramando?.

Shizune: lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos así que por ahora acabemos de comer y sigamos con el trabajo Lady Tsunade.

Mei: entonces yo las ayudaré para acabar más rápido.

Las tres mujeres acabaron de comer para comenzar a trabajar y cuando pensaban que ya iban a terminar siempre aparecía más papeleo ya fuera de misiones de los equipos Genins, Chunins y jounins o también sobre cosas de la misma aldea logrando para acabar con todo en la noche y de esa forma caminar hasta la casa de Tsunade y Shizune mientras pensaban para que las necesitaba el rubio, pero estaban tan metidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron de cuenta a que momento habían llegado a su objetivo para que la pelinegra procediera a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a Mei y Tsunade que al momento de ingresar pudieron oler un delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina que fascino a las mujeres que solo caminaban con rumbo a la cocina pero en eso Osiris y Nevan salieron impidiendo el paso de las tres mujeres.

Osiris: la comida ya va estar así que el maestro manda a decir que se vayan acomodando en el comedor.

Mei: que trama mi hijo?.

Nevan: nada en realidad sólo es una... mmm sorpresa se puede decir?.

Sin decir más la albina y peliroja volvieron a la cocina para que las tres mujeres se sentarán en el gran comedor a esperar un par de minutos hasta que salieron Ryoko y Yoshino con un palito de comida cada una para caminar hacia la mesa y dejar los platos frente a Mei y Tsunade que miraban a las niñas que solo se movieron para quedar frente a la cocina esperando hasta que salió Nevan, Osiris y Naruto con el resto de los platos y dejarlos en el comedor para que el rubio mirar a su madre, Tsunade y Shizune con una gran sonrisa mientras que las dos niñas se escondían detrás de este.

Naruto: me alegra verlas de nuevo oka_san, Lady Tsunade y Shizune.

Mei: hijo tambien nos alegra verte pero quienes son las dos niñas?.

Naruto: estas dos pequeñas- en eso les coloca una mano es la cabeza de cada una para acariciarlas - son mis hermanas menores desde ahora y lo que significa que desde ahora son sus hijas.

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la ojiverde como a la rubia que solo se quedaron en su lugar procesando todo lo que dijo Naruto para después ambas se levantarán de su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa para mirar a las dos niñas que seguían detrás del rubio viéndolas tímidamente.

Naruto: vamos salgan de hay y presentecen a sus nuevas madres - las dos niñas asintieron para salir y quedar frente a Naruto.

Ryoko: mi nombre es Ryoko mucho gusto en conocerlas- la actitud alegre y enérgica de la albina hizo sonreir más grande a las mujeres.

Yoshino: yo...yo soy Yoshino- el tono tímido y bajo de su voz produjo una gran ternura en las mujeres - y el es Yoshinon.

Yoshinon: es un gusto conocerlas y espero que seamos una gran familia.

Como si de un rayo se tratara tanto Mei como Tsunade salieron corriendo para abrazar a la albina menor y la peliazul con gran fuerza para después cambiar y abrazar a la otra, ante eso Shizune, Naruto, Osiris y Nevan solo miraban a las dos mujeres totalmente felices hasta que notaron como las niñas se comenzaban a poner azul por la falta de aire así que les tocó intervenir y liberar a las niñas que agradecieron por la ayuda de su hermano mayor para después que todo se calmo todos se sentaron a comer mientras que la rubia y la ojiverde no dejaban de consentir a sus nuevas hijas para después de comer jugarán un poco con ellas y tonton hasta que quedaron totalmente cansadas y dormidas en el sofá bajo la vista de todos así que sin más Mei alzó en brazos a Yoshino mientras que Tsunade se encargó de alzar a Ryoko y llevarlas a una habitación para dejar a Naruto junto a Shizune que simplemente caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en las sillas que habían.

Shizune: realmente es la segunda vez que veo tan feliz a Lady Tsunade en toda mi vida.

Naruto: así entonces cuál fue la primera vez?.

Shizune: cuando oficialmente se volvió novia de Mei_sama- eso produjo una sonrisa en el rubio.

Naruto: sin duda la familia está creciendo cada vez más.

Shizune: eso es verdad- en eso apareció Mei y Tsunade para tomar asiento.

Naruto: por lo visto no les tomo nada acostumbrarse a ser sus madres.

Tsunade: en realidad pensé que sería difícil pero fue todo lo contrario.

Mei: tienes razón además ellas son tan adorables que me daban ganas de abrazarlas y no soltarlas nunca.

Shizune: por ese motivo le tocó a Naruto_san intervenir antes si no las dos dejan sin aliento a las pobres niñas - la rubia y la ojiverde solo rieron un poco.

Naruto: tu no te quedas atrás Shizune ya que cuando ellas te llamaron Nee_chan casi no las sueltas y no dejabas de pedir que lo dijiera una y otra vez- ante ese comentario la pelinegra solo se sonrojo para que Naruto se riera un poco.

Tsunade: por cierto donde están Osiris y Nevan?.

Naruto: ya se fueron a dormir creo.

Shizune: porqué dice que crees, acaso no es así?.

Naruto: solo diré que Nevan sigue buscando su venganza contra Osiris- ninguna dijo nada ya que estaban imaginando que pudo haber pasado entre la demonia y el arma celestial- ni se imaginen nada ya que es algo que no creo que comprendan.

Mei: está bien, pero ya dejando eso de lado; dime hijo cómo fue que la conociste a Ryoko y Yoshino?.

Naruto solo se acomodó en su sitio para contarles todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue a Iwa hasta cuándo se enfrentó a Tobi, dejando a unas muy enojadas Mei, Tsunade y Shizune por el simple hecho que el enmascarado usará a los ninjas de Iwa para atacar a sus hijas y hermanas menores; logrando que estás comiencen a maldecir en voz alta y provocando que Naruto las calme para que no despertarán a las niñas, ya una vez las tres estaban calmadas solo miraron a Naruto sería mente.

Mei: dime qué mataste a ese maldito que se atrevió a atacar a mis hijas.

Naruto: no lo hice?- ante eso las tres mujeres se levantaron de su lugar nada felices.

Tsunade: ¡como que no lo mataste?, Entonces que pasó con ese idiota!.

Naruto: lo deje ir ya que no me interesaba.

Shizune: ¡me vale huevo si no te interesaba; debiste de matarlo por atentar contra nuestras hermanitas!

Naruto: por qué el era muy débil y no valía la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo en alguien que no se le puede llamar presa, pero aún así lo torturar un poco y lo deje ir con sus dos brazos totalmente rotos y por cierto bajen la voz por segunda vez - ante esas palabras las tres mujeres se calmaron para volver a sentarse.

Mei: definitivamente cuando hablas de esa forma te pareces mucho a Ringo y creeme nunca entendí por qué se refería a sus enemigos como presas.

Naruto: jajajaja creo que eso será algo que quede entre ella y yo.

Mei: tenían que ser maestra y alumno pero espero que no le pegues esos hábitos a tus hermanas, porque si lo haces tendremos problemas los dos.

Naruto: no te preocupes por eso oka_san pero hay algo que tengo que decirles de ellas.

Tsunade: acaso tienen algo malo?.

Naruto: no están bien pero aún no les he dicho algo que tienen que saber.

Shizune: pues solo que la intriga me mata.

Naruto: ellas no son como cualquier niña ya que son especiales.

Mei: como que especiales?.

Naruto: comenzaré con Yoshino la cual aún que no lo parezca no es de este mundo- las tres mujeres quedaron en duda ya que no entendía a que se refería - tal parece ella viene de otro mundo o dimensión no estoy muy seguro.

Shizune: cómo estas seguro de eso Naruto_san.

Naruto: Yoshino me lo contó todo así como de su angel guardian de nombre Zadkiel.

Tsunade: eso es algo de no creer pero sé que tú no dirías mentiras así que te creó.

Naruto: eso me alegra y ahora va Ryoko la cual resulta ser más parecía a mí de lo que creen.

Mei: eso significa que ella es...

Naruto: una híbrida como yo por ende la portadora del poder demoniaco que faltaba- antes las tres estaba sorprendidas por lo de Yoshino y ahora no tenían palabras para lo de Ryoko - y antes de que digan algo no la voy a obligar a luchar ni nada por el estilo.

Mei: eso me alegra pero como sabes que ella tiene ese poder?.

Naruto: sus ojos cambia a los de un demonio y usa su poder para hacer que sus tijeras sean más grandes para usarlas como espadas.

Tsunade: eso es una gran noticia pero hay algo más que debamos saber?.

Naruto: solo una cosa más y eso es que Ryoko tiene amnesia, ella no puede recordar nada desde hace casi 8 meses.

Shizune: debió de haber sufrido mucho al no saber nada de ella y ni de su familia.

Naruto: por ese motivo ella es la que representa de la envidia ya que lo que siempre quiso fue una familia y ahora eso ya lo tiene.

Mei: y ella sabe que es en realidad?.

Naruto: no le he dicho nada- en eso se levanta de su lugar - pero si quieren decirles no me pondré ya que ese es su derecho como madres.

Tsunade: ya veremos qué hacer después no mi amor.

Mei: tienes razón así que por ahora vamos a dormir todos.

Sin más todos se fueron a dormir para de esa forma pasar dos días en los cuales Ryoko y Yoshino no se despegaban de sus madres a excepción cuando Naruto las llevaba a algún lugar dándole el tiempo necesario a la rubia que pudiera hacer su trabajo junto con la ayuda de Mei y Shizune y de esa forma actualmente la albina menor y la peliazul estaban en un parque de la aldea divirtiéndose en los juegos que había hasta que un poco a lo lejos hubo una gran explosión para que del cielo callera Lee que rebotó un par de veces en el suelo para detenerse cerca de las dos niñas mientras que los demás niños salían corriendo del parque para después poder ver cómo Tenten aparecía en la entrada del parque con una cara de molestia y procediera a lanzar una gran cantidad de armas como de papeles bomba con la intención de que alguno le diera a Lee que solo se movía de un lado a otro esquivando todo mientras que Ryoko agarro a Yoshino para esconderse detrás de un árbol cubriendose de esa forma de los ataques y esperando el momento preciso para salir del parque, pero en eso Neji apareció en la entrada junto con Menma, Mito, Sasuke y Sakura que rápidamente intentaron detener a Tenten dándole una oportunidad a las dos niñas de correr hacia la salida, pero en eso Lee también corrió hacia ese mismo lugar con la intención de escapar provocando que la ira de la castaña fresca y lance varias bombas que explotaron muy cerca de Lee, Ryoko y Yoshino dejando a estos tres sentados en el suelo con las caras un poco sucias, ante eso todos posaron su vista en las dos niñas pensando que podrían estar heridas así que se acercaron para ver cómo estás las miraban un poco asustadas.

Sakura: ¡mira lo que hiciste Tenten!.

Tenten: ¡es culpa de Lee por intentar escapar!.

Mito: eso no importa ahora- en eso se agacha a la altura de las niñas - se encuentran bien las dos?- ninguna contesto.

Sakura: lamentamos mucho lo que pasó así que no tengan miedo y díganos si están bien- la pelirosa les dió una sonrisa para después ver como Yoshinon se acercaba a ellas.

Yoshinon:estamos bien pero no deberían de hacer eso ya que pueden las- en eso todos escucharon como algo se rompía para que el títere abriera más los ojos - ho ho esto es malo - sin más la cabeza de Yoshinon se despegó de su cuerpo y callo al suelo.

Menma: ja se le callo la cabeza- ante ese comentario Sakura le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura: ten algo de tacto quieres idiota - sin más mira a las dos niñas que solo miraban la cabeza de Yoshinon - tranquilas estoy segura que lo podemos arreglar.

Ninguna dijo nada así que todos se agacharon a su altura para ver cómo la peliazul tenía una cara de horror para poco a poco las lágrimas se comenzaran a posar en sus ojos mientras que Ryoko intentaba calmarla pero no sirvió ya que Yoshino pego un fuerte grito que hizo que todo el parque se congelará dejando sorprendidos a los presentes que solo podían ver cómo la peliazul lloraba sin dar señales de que fuera a parar.

Naruto: ¡que está pasando aquí!.

Esa voz con tono de enojado y exigiendo una respuesta congelo la sangre de los ninjas de Konoha que solo se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Naruto que traía tres helados en sus manos mientras que a su lado derecho estaba Nevan con un helado y a su lado izquierdo Osiris con una paleta de caramelo, ante eso todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar hasta que Yoshino corrió hacia Naruto para abrazarlo siendo seguida por Ryoko.

Yoshino: O...Oni_chann shif Yo... Yoshinon- Naruto sólo le paso los helados a Osiris para poder acariciar la cabeza de la peliazul.

Naruto: calmate Yoshino calmate - el suave tono que usaba Naruto logro calmar a Yoshino que dejó de llorar - ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó con Yoshinon.

Yoshino: él... él está lastimado- en eso levanta su mano izquierda para mostrar el cuerpo de Yoshinon sin la cabeza.

Naruto: ya veo así que se le callo la cabeza, pero como paso.

Tenten: esto es culpa mía ya que perseguía a Lee para hacerle pagar por algo que me hizo y sin querer una de mis bobas callo cerca de ellas.

Naruto: vale vale fue un accidente así que no pasa nada; así que dónde esta la cabeza de Yoshinon?- en eso Mito la trajo para dársela a él rubio.

Mito: aquí está ni_san- eso le llamó la atención a las dos niñas - pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Naruto: que quieres preguntar?.

Mito: por qué te llaman Oni_chan ellas dos?.

Naruto: por qué son mis hermanas menores o acaso hay algún problema con eso- todos negaron con la cabeza para que el rubio mirar la cabeza de Yoshinon.

Ryoko: se puede arreglar?.

Naruto: claro que se puede solo necesito aguja e hilo y lo dejaré como nuevo- eso hizo feliz a Yoshino que recibió una caricia en la cabeza por parte de Naruto- así que no llores más y mejor come el helado antes que se derrita.

Después de eso las dos niñas se comieron sus respectivos helados mientras que Naruto sólo les contaba como fue que ellas se convirtieron en su hermanas para después de un rato Naruto comenzará a caminar a la salida junto con sus hermana, Nevan y Osiris.

Naruto: ahora vamos a buscar a oka_san y a Lady Tsunade para ir a divertirnos entendido pequeñas- estás solo asintieron para después el rubio girará su rostro y mirará a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki- por cierto esta noche nos quedaremos con ustedes así que no creo que haya problema o si?.

Menma: claro que no ni_san sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa.

Naruto: vale entonces hasta la noche.

Fin.


	66. 65

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 65

Naruto iba caminando junto con sus hermanas, Nevan y Osiris mientras hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la torre del Hokage donde decidieron esperar, hasta que después de un par de minutos Mei, Tsunade y Shizune salieron para ser recibidas por un gran abrazo de las niñas para después mirar al rubio.

Naruto: ahora que estamos todos ya nos podemos ir.

Ryoko: ir a donde Oni_chan?.

Tsunade: vamos a ir a un pueblo cercano a almorzar y de paso a divertirnos un poco- ante la palabra divertirse se le iluminaron los ojos a las niñas.

Shizune: por lo visto las dos ya están muy emocionadas no es así - Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon simplemente asintieron varias veces con la cabeza.

Mei: entonces será mejor irnos ya que nos tardaremos al menos media hora en llegar.

Sin más que decir la gran familia comenzó a caminar con rumbo a las grandes puertas de la aldea para salir y seguir caminando hasta que llegaron a un pueblo el cual se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de tiendas de comida como de juegos; sin perder tiempo el grupo se adentro para pasar de esa forma el resto de la tarde donde comieron y jugaron en varios puestos divirtiéndose juntos e incluso Naruto tuvo la suerte de que hubiera un torneo de poker donde él como Tsunade ingresaron pero como era de esperarse la rubia perdió rápidamente mientras que el rubio que parecía tener la bendición de la diosa de la suerte sobre él ganó sin ningún problema una gran cantidad de dinero que iluminó los ojos de Tsunade por la suma de dinero, pero Naruto lo guardo con el pretexto de que era su premio y se lo daría a Stella para que ella lo pueda invertir en algo que de más dinero ya que la ojilila era mejor para los negocios que él, ya después de una cuantas horas la noche había caído y el gran grupo ya estaba devuelta en la aldea de las hojas mientras que Naruto y un clon cargaban en sus hombros a Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon que venían comiendo unos algodones de azúcar para después quedar en el centro de la aldea donde Naruto y Shizune se quedaron quietos mientras miraban a Mei y Tsunade.

Mei: por qué se detienen?.

Shizune: por que nosotros nos vamos para otro lado- la sonrisa de la pelinegra le llamó la atención a las dos mujeres.

Tsunade: como que se van por otro lado?.

Yoshinon: adónde vamos Oni_chan?.

Naruto: nos vamos a quedar en la casa de Mito y Menma, los recuerdan no?.

Ryoko: si pero por qué nos vamos con ellos y no a nuestra casa.

Naruto: hoy es una fecha especial para oka_san y Lady Tsunade así que les daremos algo de privacidad- las dos niñas no entendían muy bien a qué se refería su hermano mayor pero solo necesitaban saber que era algo importante para sus madres.

Shizune: entonces disfruten de la noche.

Sin decir más Ryoko y Yoshino se bajaron de los hombros del rubio para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla a sus madres, mientras que Naruto sólo movió un poco su mano al igual que Shizune, Osiris y Nevan la cual rápidamente se acercó a la ojiverde para darle algo a escondidas y decirle unas cosas en el oído que puso muy roja a Mei que miró de reojo a Tsunade antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa que pasó desapercibida por todos a excepción de Naruto que no le dió importancia y siguió su camino siendo seguido por las demás mientras que Mei guardaba el objeto que le habían dado para agarrar una mano de Tsunade y sonreírle un poco antes de caminar con rumbo a la casa de la rubia la cual no sabía la pequeña sorpresa que tenía en mente la ojiverde.

Con Naruto.

Ya después de haber caminando por unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la residencia de los Uzumaki Namikaze para después de tocar la puerta y en cuestión de segundos está fuera abierta por Kushina que los recibió con una gran sonrisa para dejarlos pasar.

Kushina: es un gusto verlos por aquí, realmente no creía lo que dijo Menma esta tarde pero me alegra que hayas venido.

Naruto: solo quería darles privacidad a oka_san y Lady Tsunade para que tuvieran una noche solo para ellas.

Shizune: por cierto espero que no sea molestia que estemos aquí.

Kushina: para nada ustedes nunca serían una molestia- en eso mira a las niñas - y me imagino que ellas deben ser las hijas de Mei_san y Tsunade_sama.

Ryoko: mucho gusto me llamo Ryoko y soy la mayor por unos meses creó jajajaja, además me gusta mucho los juegos- en eso de su capa saco varios juegos de mesa que hizo reír a los presentes.

Yoshino: me..me llamo Yoshino y se su... supone que soy la hermana del medio y me..me gusta que Oni_chan me acaricie la cabeza - como respuesta Naruto le acarició la cabeza sacando una tierna sonrisa de la peliazul.

Yoshinon: y por lo visto yo soy el último mi nombre es Yoshinon soy el menor de los tres y también me gusta que me consientan.

Kushina: es un gusto conocerlas me llamo Kushina y por cierto es sorprendente lo buena que eres haciendo ventrilogia con ese títere.

Ante esas palabras el ambiente se volvió tenso y eso lo noto la peliroja que vio como Yoshino cubría sus ojos con su capucha mientras que Yoshinon se acercó lentamente a Kushina mientras está podía ver cómo la cara de Yoshinon se veía más amenazante de lo normal y eso la asustó un poco provocando que de un par de pasos hacia atrás, en eso de las escaleras bajaron Menma y Mito alegres; pero al llegar al primer piso quedaron como estatuas al sentir el ambiente tan incómodo y como su madre estaba asustada, en eso Naruto soltó un suspiro para estirar una mano y acariciar a Yoshinon que simplemente sonrió dando por finalizado aquel ambiente tan tenso y dejando que Kushina pudiera respirar.

Kushina: acaso dije algo que no debía?.

Shizune: en realidad a Yoshinon no le gusta que le llamen muñeco o títere.

Naruto: Yoshino es Yoshino y Yoshinon es Yoshinon, los dos son diferentes y únicos.

Ryoko: así que no lo vuelva a confundir con una marioneta a Yoshinon.

Yoshino: ya...ya que él es mucho más que e..eso, él es mi he.. héroe- en eso la albina menor le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

Ryoko: más bien nuestro héroe.

Yoshinon: fufufufu no sigan que harán que me sonroje- ante eso el rubio dejo de acariciarlo - no pares Oni_chan tu si puedes seguir acariciando mi cabeza.

Yoshino: yo..yo también quiero por...por favor.

Ryoko: yo quiero que Shizune_Nee me acaricie la cabeza.

Tanto Naruto cómo Shizune sólo aceptaron las peticiones de sus hermanas pequeñas para concentirlas un poco mas y después seguir a Ryoko que corrió a la sala de estar y procedió a sacar todos los juegos de mesa que le habían regalado ese día; todos jugaron juntos hasta que Kushina se paró de su lugar para preparar la comida con la ayuda de Naruto que le fascinaba cocinar y la peliroja feliz de poder pasar algo de tiempo con su antiguo hijo, el tiempo pasó y Minato había llegado de una misión para encontrarse con todos en la sala jugando y riendo mientras que Kushina y Naruto aún no salían de la cocina así que simplemente se unió al juego hasta que el rubio salió junto con varios clones que traían platos llenos de comida y de esa forma todos cenaron hasta que quedaron satisfechos y después sólo hablaron de cosas triviales por un largo tiempo para después ver como Ryoko y Yoshino comenzaron a cabecear por el sueño así que Naruto las agarro de la mano para llevarlas a su antigua habitación donde rápidamente se acostaron en la cama para quedar profundamente dormidas, en eso Naruto miro a Shizune.

Naruto: Shizune_san si gusta duerma con ellas ya que la cama es grande.

Shizune: y usted donde dormirá?.

Menma: si quieres ni_san puedes dormir conmigo.

Naruto: no- simple y directa fue la respuesta del rubio que ya se la esperaba Menma - dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes.

Sin más Naruto se acercó a la cama para darles un beso en la frente a las dos niñas para después salir de la habitación siendo seguido por Osiris y Nevan para llegar a la puerta de la entrada llamando la atención a todos que lo veían extraño.

Mito: ni_san a donde vas a esta hora.

Naruto: necesito hablar con alguien y tiene que ser hoy ya que mañana vuelvo a Kiri; así que vengo más tarde.

Sin más él rubio se fue dejando a los presentes con cierta duda pero prefirieron ignorar ya que sabían que Naruto no les iba a decir nada así que solo siguieron con sus cosas para pasar unas dos horas en las cuales Menma, Mito y Shizune también se fueron a dormir dejando a Kushina y Minato solos que simplemente estaban esperando al rubio para después poder observar como éste entraba por la puerta con unas llaves que tenían un llavero de un pequeño sapito verde que les parecía muy familiar.

Kushina: se me hacen conocida esas llaves pero no recuerdo de donde- en eso Naruto dejo las llaves encima de una mesa.

Naruto: son de Menma ya que se las robe cuando me preguntó si dormía en su habitación - eso provocó que los dos adultos les callera una gota por la cabeza.

Minato: en fin dime cómo te fue?.

Naruto: me fue bien pero me pudo haber ido mejor - sin más se sienta en una silla para soltar un suspiro.

Kushina: Naruto quieres algo de beber?.

Naruto: un whisky está bien.

Kushina: no tenemos whisky.

Naruto: entonces un ron.

Minato: tampoco tenemos ron.

Naruto: aguardiente?.

Kushina: menos.

Naruto: sake?.

Minato: no hay.

Naruto: vino, vodka, pisco, cerveza?.

Kushina: nada de nada.

Naruto: es encerio no tienen ni una mísera botella de alcohol- los dos simplemente negaron con la cabeza - entonces que hacen cuando están solos en casa, no toman algo para después hacer uno que otro jugueteo y de esa forma tener sexo como conejos toda la noche.

Kushina/Minato: ¡PERO QUE COSAS DICESS! - los dos adultos estaban rojos de la vergüenza pero se les quito rápido al sentir un golpe en la cabeza de parte del rubio menor.

Naruto: par de idiotas a caso quieren despertar a todos?- rápidamente los dos lo negaron con la cabeza - en fin volviendo al tema principal deme entonces un té.

Kushina: ya voy a serbirtelo - sin más la peliroja se va.

Naruto: en fin, Minato hay algo que quiero que me cuentes y es sobre tu antiguo equipo donde estaba Kakashi.

Minato: eso es raro pero dime qué quieres saber?.

Naruto: no se tal vez como eran, sus habilidades, sus personalidades cosas así.

Minato: el relato será algo largo.

Naruto solo le dió una señal para que comenzará a narrar mientras ponía atenta atención ya que lo que buscaba tal vez estaría en las historias que el rubio mayor le contara de su antiguo equipo genin.

Con Mei y Tsunade.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que las dos mujeres se separaron de Naruto y sus hijas para ir a la casa de la rubia donde apenas llegaron no se supo nada de ellas y actualmente en la casa las luces de la sala de estar estaban encendidas mostrando de esa forma sandalias de tacón, un pantalón azul junto con una camiseta manga corta que tenía un estilo de kimono para que un poco más adelante hubiera un vestido azul y ya en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Tsunade había unas bragas de color azul claro con bordes más oscuros y en el centro era transparente mientras se podían escuchar varios gemidos al otro lado de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Tsunade parada frente a la gran cama; en su boca tenía una mordaza negra con una esfera del mismo color que ocupaba la boca de la rubia y un par de delgadas cadenas que bajaban por los lados para llegar a unas pinzas que sujetaban los erectos pezones de Tsunade; mientras mantenía sus brazos sobre su cabeza y que sus manos estaba atadas por una cuerda que daba al techo y pasaba por medio de un mecanismo de poleas hasta que el otro extremo de la cuerda bajaba a manos de Mei que la amarro al picaporte de la puerta de la habitación, la ojiverde traía puesto un una traje de látex rojo sin mangas que llegaba hasta su zona intima donde había una cremallera plateada dejando sus piernas a la vista que solo eran cubiertas por unas medias de mallas negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas junto con unas botas rojas un poco largas con un tacón de 7 cm; ya una vez la cuerda quedó bien amarrada Mei camino hacia Tsunade para pasar sus por el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia explorando de esa forma cada rincón para después parar en los grandes senos de está y comenzar apretarlos con fuerza moviendo los de un lado a otro dándole un gran placer a Tsunade, en eso la ojiverde acercó su boca a la parte de atrás del cuello de la rubia comenzando a pasar su lengua de un lado a otro estremeciendo a Tsunade para después poder sentir como las manos de su amada se posaban en las cadenas que sujetaban las pinzas para después estás fueran jaladas con fuerza mientras que al mismo tiempo podía sentir como su cuello era mordido provocando que de un fuerte gemido que era callado por la pelota en su boca y al mismo tiempo liberaba sus fluidos vaginales que hacían varios caminos hasta llegar al suelo.

Mei alejo sus manos del cuerpo de la rubia para caminar y quedar frente a esta logrando observar como el rostro de Tsunade estaba adornado por un suave tono rojizo en sus mejillas y un poco de saliva salía por los alrededores de la pelota en su boca; así que sin perder tiempo se acercó para pasar su lengua y lamer cada rastro de saliva hasta que no dejo nada y retrocedió sentándose en la cama sin quitar la vista de su mujer que solo se sentía avergonzada y eso le estaba comenzando a gustar a la ojiverde que estiró una mano agarrando un látigo de color rojo con negro y de un movimiento hacer que este golpeé el suelo muy cerca a los pies de Tsunade.

Mei: ahora amor estás lista para seguir con nuestra diversión- Tsunade solo asintió para que Mei sonriera y se parará de su lugar - entonces comencemos y no te preocupes iniciaré gentil al comienzo.

Sin perder tiempo la ojiverde lanzó un golpe con el látigo que le dio en los senos a Tsunade que gimió con fuerza para de esa forma dar luz verde a Mei que comenzó a lanzar varios golpes por todo el cuerpo de la rubia que solo podía gemir ya que lo que comenzó siendo dolor poco a poco era convertido en placer que inundaba su cuerpo una y otra vez, pero no acabo hay ya que la ojiverde comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de los golpes mientras también golpeaba la parte de atrás estimulando a un más a Tsunade que debes en cuando se corría dejando un charco a sus pies de sus propios fluidos provocando que Mei al ver cómo la vagina de su amada no dejaba de chorrear simplemente llevo su mano libre para darse un poco de placer sobre la ropa mientras aún no dejaba de golpear a la rubia que solo seguía gimiendo golpe tras golpe; ya después de varios minutos donde la rubia se corrió varias veces mientras Mei una que otra y actualmente la ojiverde estaba frente a su mujer la cual respiraba agitadamente mientras que el sudor cubría su cuerpo y en toda su piel se podía apreciar las marcar de los golpes que le había dado.

Por otro lado Tsunade solo miraba al suelo intentando recuperar el aire mientras que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente ya que no sentía que le quedarán fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, pero en eso escucho un débil gemido para elevar la vista y ver cómo la ojiverde había tirado el látigo aún lado de la cama para manosear sus senos lo cual encendió a Tsunade que sentía como se mojaba cada vez más; en eso la ojiverde bajo sus manos hacia la cremallera para jalarlá hacia abajo para después con sus manos abrir el traje mostrando su intimidad la cual estaba bastante húmeda y también comenzó a gotear para comenzar a caminar hacia la rubia para agacharse y posar sus manos en las piernas de esta acariciando la suave piel de Tsunade mientras repartía besos de una pierna a la otra hasta llegar a la vagina donde comenzó a lamer y succionar los fluidos que salían de esta por unos pocos segundos para después seguir subiendo hasta su pecho y le quitará las pinzas y la mordaza para poder ver cómo la rubia tomaba aire por la boca.

Mei: vamos princesa aún no es hora de estar cansados - en eso la agarra de la pierna derecha y la eleva hasta posar la sobre su hombro - ya que yo quiero sentirme bien con tu ayuda.

Tsunade: entonces que esperas - ante eso mueve un poco sus caderas provocando que sus intimidades se froten - ¡hoy soy toda tuya mi amor, así que has lo que quieras conmigo!.

Mei: no tienes que decirlo - sin más coloca sus manos en las caderas de la rubia - ya que eso era lo que tenía pensado hacerte mi hermosa mujer.

Sin perder tiempo Mei unió sus intimidades para mover sus caderas así como los de la rubia que soltó un gemido al sentir los roces que poco a poco iban aumentando de velocidad y fuerza logrando que sus clítoris se mezclen entre sí provocando un gran sentimiento de placer que era reflejado en sus voces como en sus gestos a lo cual la rubia pudo observar como su novia tenía un gesto muy obsceno mientras mantenia la lengua por fuera; así que solo acercó su cara para darle un largo beso antes de que este comenzara a subir de nivel donde comenzaron una batalla de lenguas en la cual ninguna daba marcha atrás, pero después de un rato las dos se quedaron sin aire así que se separaron para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y seguir con la lucha de lenguas durando de esa forma varios minutos hasta que ambas mujeres llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax dando un gemido conjunto mientras que el suelo comenzaba a ser cubierto por sus nectar y de esa forma Mei callo arrodillada mientras respiraba agitadamente; en cambio Tsunade ya no tenía fuerza en sus piernas y estás les fallaron para quedar colgada por sus muñecas que aún estaban atadas, ante eso Mei gateo hacia la puerta para soltar la cuerda y que la rubia callera al suelo para después con gran esfuerzo se comenzará a poner de pie; ante eso la ojiverde se acercó rápidamente para empujar la y que está caiga boca abajo en la cama.

Mei: eso fue...bastante bueno, pero ahora...quiero probar...algo que me dieron.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Tsunade que como pudo giro su rostro para observar como la ojiverde se colocaba un arnés entre las piernas el cual tenía un gran dildo lo cual la dejo con la boca abierta, pero en eso Mei camino al tocador que estaba cerca de ella y agarrar una especie de crema que se aplicó en las manos para mirar a su novia y ubicarse sobre ella; ante eso la rubia pudo sentir como el gran dildo se posaba entre sus nalgas mientras que las manos de la ojiverde se acercaron a sus senos para agarrarlos con fuerza y de esa forma levantarla comenzando a mover sus manos dándole un masaje mientras que de ves en cuando sus dedos tocaban los pezones retrocedimos y estirando los produciendo una agradable sensación en la rubia que después de unos segundos pudo notar algo raro y eso era que sus senos los sentía cada vez más sensibles en especial sus pezones así que intento que su novia parará por un segundo, pero Mei no lo hizo y simplemente aumento la fuerza y la velocidad con la que agarraba los senos de la rubia mientras movía sus caderas de atras a delante frotando el gran dildo en la zona intima para después de unos segundos más Tsunade sintiera como algo iba a salir de sus senos por la constante estimulación.

Tsunade: a...ahh...amor al...algo va..ahhh a...a salir- ante eso Mei la suela para darle la vuelta y tirarla encima del colchón.

Mei: entonces ya es hora de probar el plato principal mi princesa.

Sin decir nada más Mei posó el gran dildo en la vagina de su mujer para mover sus caderas un poco lubricado el juguete con el néctar de la rubia y después pisarlo en la entrada de la intimidad de está, en eso Mei agarro con fuerza las caderas de Tsunade y de un movimiento rápido y fuerte introdujo el dildo en el interior de su novia que dió un grito de placer al sentir como el gran juguete se abría camino en su interior hasta llegar a la entrada de su útero provocando que encurve su espalda mientras daba un gran gemido de placer; en eso la ojiverde espero un momento para ver cómo el cuerpo de su amada se relajaba y volvía a quedar sobre la cama mirándola con deseo el cual fue correspondido de inmediato ya que Mei comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras llevo su boca al seno derecho de la rubia y comenzaba a chuparlo con fuerza para de esa forma darle atención al otro seno con una mano pasando varios minutos en los cuales los gemido de Tsunade era todo lo que se oía hasta que no pudo más y llegó de nuevo al clímax para dar un fuerte gemido y terminar corriendose; pero está vez había algo diferente y que delo a la rubia sorprendida y eso era que no solo se estaba corriendo por su vagina si no también su seno izquierdo el cual fue apretado con fuerza estaba disparando un chorro de leche mientras que con el otro su amada estaba bebiendo el líquido que salía de este para después que dejara de salir Mei libero el seno de la mujer para alejarse un poco y mirar a su mujer con una sonrisa.

Mei: delicioso pero aún quiero probar más, así que prepárate ya que hoy ordeñare esas dos delicias que tienes - en eso se acerca a su oído para susurrarle - y si te portas bien entonces dejaré que me ordeñes más tarde.

Ante esa propuesta Tsunade no se negó y se dejó hacer todo lo que quería su novia esa noche para después ser ella la que haría todo lo que quisiera con la ojiverde hasta que después de varias horas ambas mujeres quedaron dormidas en la cama siendo Mei la que abrazaba a Tsunade mientras ambas tenían una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Naruto se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno de todos, hasta que después de unos minutos el olor a comida comenzó a despertar a los residentes de la casa Namikaze Uzumaki y uno por uno bajarán por las escaleras del más bajo al más alto a lo cual le pareció un poco gracioso al rubio que solo siguió en lo suyo mientras los demás se sentaba en el comedor para ver cómo Naruto con ayuda de unos clones comenzaban a dejar los platos en la mesa y de esa forma dejando que todos disfruten de sus alimentos y de esa forma pasar el tiempo.

Ya después de varias horas Naruto junto con Shizune, Ryoko y Yoshino se despidieron de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki y comenzar a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage donde se supone que se encontrarían con Mei y Tsunade; ante esa idea las dos niñas estaban más que felices ya que aún que pasaron una noche muy divertida con la antigua familia de su hermano mayor aún así querían estar cerca de sus madres y de esa forma antes de notarlo ya estaban frente al gran edificio; sin más los cuatro ingresaron para que la albina menor y la peliazul corrieran por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de su madre e ingresar y encontrar a Tsunade sentada en su escritorio con varios documentos en la mesa y Mei sentada sobre esta para después las dos se levantarán mirando a sus hijas que no perdieron tiempo y rápidamente corrieron para dar un salto siendo recibidas por ellas abrazándola con fuerza al igual que las dos niñas pero al hacerlo tanto la rubia como la ojiverde dieron un pequeño gruñido de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Ryoko, Yoshino, Shizune y Naruto que recién habían llegado.

Shizune: están bien las dos?.

Mei: por su puesto, por qué no lo deberíamos estar- la dulce sonrisa de Mei tranquilizó a Shizune pero en eso Ryoko miro el escote de la camiseta de Tsunade.

Ryoko: ¡Kaa_chan que te paso, tienes una marca en tu pecho!- ante eso la rubia se tapó la marca con un brazo mientras bajaba a su hija.

Yoshino: o...oka_san también tiene unas mar...marcas en la pierna- Mei bajo a la peliazul para tapar la abertura de su vestido que dejaba ver su pierna.

Tsunade: esto fue que nos golpeamos esta mañana verdad amor - la rubia miró nerviosa a su pareja que estaba igual.

Mei: es verdad así que no se preocupen mis niñas - las dos niñas solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

Naruto: pero aún así deberían tener cuidado ya que a veces esos tipos de golpes pueden ser peligrosos- Naruto sólo las miro con una cara de burla sonrojando a las dos mujeres.

Yoshinon: por qué están rojas oka_san, kaa_chan.

Tsunade: no es nada importante solo se debe a la calor que está haciendo el día de hoy - en eso mira a la pelinegra que entendió el mensaje.

Shizune: es verdad así que por qué no vamos niñas y traemos algo para que sus madres puedan tomar.

La albina y la peliazul agarraron cada una una mano de Shizune para comenzar a caminar con dirección a buscar algo de beber mientras que Naruto sólo sonrió un poco antes de que Mei le diera un golpe en la cabeza por la indirecta que dijo, pero como era de esperarse el rubio ni sintió el golpe para dejar salir un suspiro.

Naruto: aún crees que la lujuria no va hacer algo de familia - ante eso las dos le dieron una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mei: por tu bien no le enseñes esas cosas a ellas sí no le pediré el favor a Stella que te castre.

Naruto: no tenemos que recurrir a Stella, aún que me sorprende que supieras que ella por el momento es la única que puede lastimarme.

Mei: te vi entrenando una vez con ella y observé lo lastimados que salieron al finalizar así que como su suegra puedo pedirle el favor que quiera.

Naruto: con tu forma de ser no sería difícil tenerla de tu lado lo cual te haría una muy peligrosa así que no te preocupes que nada de eso va a pasar- Mei sólo sonrió tiernamente para que nuevamente volviera Shizune con sus hermanitas y les dieran unos refrescos a sus madres.

Ryoko: de que hablaban Oni_chan?.

Naruto: solo que es hora que me vaya a Kiri.

Yoshino: a..acaso no te puedes quedar un po...poco más - Yoshino uso sus ojos de perro triste bajo la lluvia.

Naruto: lo siento pequeña pero eso ya no sirve conmigo - ante esas palabras Ryoko y Yoshinon se unieron a la peliazul - aún que sean los tres no va a servir.

Yoshinon: es que Oni_chan no tiene corazón?- Naruto poso su mano en la cabeza del conejo.

Naruto: creo qué tengo pero he visto esa técnica tantas veces que ya no funciona conmigo.

Tsunade: vamos niñas no molesten a su hermano mayor, además él también tiene responsabilidades en su aldea como yo.

Mei: además el volverá pronto ya que tiene que estar presente para los exámenes chunin.

Ryoko: si no queda de otra.

Sin más que decir Naruto se despidió de las cuatro mujeres para comenzar su caminata de nuevo a su aldea mientras que el camino llamó a Osiris y Nevan para saber ahora sí el motivo que iban a luchar en Iwa.

En otro lugar.

Cerca de la frontera de Iwa en una cueva estaba Tobi junto con Zetsu que parecía trabajar en algo mientras que el pelinegro tenía todo su torso vendado ya que no tenía sus brazos por qué gracias a las heridas que tenían Zetsu se los tuvo que quitar, en eso su mirada mostraba un gran odio al pensar que nuevamente había sido derrotado por Naruto y que este ni siquiera mostraba interés alguno hacia él; sin más sólo miro a su compañero que le daba la espalda.

Tobi: aún no están listos?- su tono de voz era demandante y lleno de ira.

Zetsu: ya falta poco a si que se paciente, el crear brazos artificiales provenientes del cuerpo de Hashirama artificial no es nada fácil.

Tobi: solo apúrate que quiero mi venganza, además ya habías usado antes parte de ese gran árbol para crear a cientos de clones tuyos así que no debería tardar tanto en crear unos brazos.

Zetsu: se paciente quieres?

Tobi solo se quedó callado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro intentando esperar a que Zetsu acabará; por ese motivo no se dieron de cuenta que una persona había ingresado en la cueva y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca para mirar al dúo en completo silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro para después de unos cuantos minutos los brazos del pelinegro estuvieran listos y Zetsu lo ayudará a implantarse los aún si notar la presencia de su visitante, ya una vez Tobi obtuvo sus nuevos brazos estos fueron vendados de inmediato ya que aún necesitaban algo de tiempo para que el pelinegro los pudiera usar con total libertad; pero un así al ver sus nuevos brazos lo lleno de por decirlo de cierta forma alegría ya que otra vez tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Naruto, en eso el invitado comienza a aplaudir llamada la atención de los dos ex Akatsuki que se sorprendieron de ver a un muchacho de cabello castaño largo frente a ellos.

Tobi: quien eres?.

Hao: mi nombre es Hao Asakura y vengo a hacerles una propuesta- sin más les da una sonrisa inocente.

Fin.


	67. 66

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 66

Después que Naruto dejo Konoha pasaron siete meses en los cuales se llevaron a cabo los exámenes chunin sin ningún problema y chojuro junto con su equipo lograron ascender de rango, pero no fueron los únicos ya que los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki también lo hicieron por qué eran los últimos de su generación que faltaban por ascender; por otro lado Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon conocieron el resto de familia que tenían en Kiri y rápidamente se ganaron el cariño de Haku, Fuu y Karin ya que les parecían muy tiernas y lindas volviéndose muy sobre protectoras con ellas, pero no todo era alegría y paz ya que en los últimos dos meses se obtuvo muchas noticias de Tobi y Hao los cuales parecían que estaban trabajando juntos buscando algo; ante eso los kages aumentaron la seguridad de sus aldeas a excepción de Kiri que por alguna razón el rubio sentía que ya no iban por los jinchurikis si no que ahora buscaban algo más grande y poderoso, pero como siempre no dijo nada a nadie y actuaba como si no estuviera enterado para que su familia no se preocupara de nada.

Actualmente en Kiri estaba en medio de una tormenta que se generó por un tifón que estaba pasando cerca de la aldea, por tal motivo las calles estaban solas mientras los negocios se mantenían cerrados hasta que pase el fenómeno natural y en eso en la casa de Mei Ryoko como Yoshino y Yoshinon miraban por la gran ventana de la sala como caía el agua acompañada de truenos y relámpagos.

Ryoko: por qué tenía que llover?.

Yoshino: no se puede hacer nada ya que es algo que pasa - en eso Mei salió de la cocina con una bandeja de chocolate caliente y unas golosinas.

Mei: vengan para acá mis amores y comemos algo.

Las dos rápidamente se sentaron en el sofá junto con su madre para tomar uno de los pocillos y tomar una de las golosinas para que en poco tiempo aparecieron todos los demas a excepción de Naruto que no se encontraba en la aldea, el tiempo pasaba y todos hablaban animadamente hasta que alguien toco la puerta principal de la casa llamando la atención de todos que se miraron entre ellos pensando que solo había sido su imaginación pero nuevamente volvieron a tocar provocando que todos pensaran en qué tipo de loco estaría afuera en este momento, pero al hacerlo la imagen de Naruto se les vino rápidamente a la cabeza; así que sin más sólo posaron su vista en la ojiverde que abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Stella la cual estaba totalmente mojada mientras se quitaba su sombrero para sacudirlo un poco, ante eso Mei corrió al baño y trajo una toalla la cual agradeció la ojilila para comenzar a secar su cabello.

Stella: allí afuera se está callendo el cielo y ustedes no me abrían?.

Mei: lo siento pero es que no pensamos que alguien caminaría afuera con esta tormenta.

Fuu: a excepción de Naru_kun y tu al parecer.

Haku: No es bastante peligroso navegar con un tifón en camino?.

Stella: cuando se trata de surcar los mares no hay nada que me pueda parar ni siquiera los desastres naturales- en eso saca pecho con orgullo - no por nada me llaman la princesa de los mares.

A la mayoría le salió una gota por la cabeza ya que tenía un gran parecido con Naruto en su forma de actuar mientras que Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon miraban a Stella con estrellas en los ojos ya que lo que decía les parecía muy genial y eso lo vio Mei que negó con la cabeza ya que no quería que sus hijas siguieran los mismos pasos de su hijo por varias razones.

Mei: en fin dime Stella quieres algo de beber para entrar en calor.

Stella: ron estaría bien y si no hay algo de vino por favor - Mei simplemente fue a la cocina para en menos de un minuto volver con una botella de ron - gracias Mei_san.

Mei: no es nada pero dime por qué viniste apesar de la tormenta?- ante eso el rostro de Stella se volvió serio.

Stella: se trata de Hao - ese nombre alerto a todos a excepción de las dos niñas que no sabían nada - estuvo en una de las islas que la hermandad usa de guardia.

Yagura: que pasó con la isla?.

Stella: cuando llegue estaba hecha trizas, ni siquiera parecía una isla mientras que los habitantes estaban muertos.

Zabuza: espera un segundo estás diciendo que ninguno de los asesinos tomaron la opción de huir?.

Stella: como si ellos fueran hacer eso, además en la isla estaban dos artefactos muy importantes y peligrosos para la humanidad- nadie dijo nada ante eso ya que sabían que aún que preguntarán Stella no diría nada más.

Yoshinon: no entiendo mucho de lo que hablan pero estas aqui en búsqueda de Oni_chan verdad?.

Stella: es verdad ya que lo más seguro es que Naruto sepa algo de Hao, así que dónde está?.

Haku: fuera de Kiri ya que tenía que hacer algo importante pero no dijo a donde iba - sin más la ojilila soltó un suspiro.

Stella: pues nada, tendré que enviarle un mensaje después.

Sin decir más Stella le entrego la toalla a Mei para colocarse su sombrero de nuevo y despedirse de todos que apesar que le dijeron que se quedará está no le hizo caso y solo agradeció por la botella de alcohol para después abrir la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Con Naruto.

En una cabaña que estaba cerca a un claro entre un bosque, aún lado estaba Naruto acostado en una silla playera mientras en su cara era tapada por un libro; el día era soleado y solo había unas pocas nubes en el cielo mientras que una suave y refrescante brisa pasaba por el lugar debes en cuando, el rubio dormida tranquilamente lo cual no ocurría mucho pero en eso la puerta de la cabaña se abrió para que Hiro saliera vistiendo un uniforme escolar mientras que detrás aparecía Chinami junto con Erika que traía una cámara fotográfica, ante eso Naruto se movió un poco para quitarse el libro y ver a todos.

Chinami: por fin despiertas, ahora ve y cámbiate que necesito las fotos rápido para poder seguir con mi trabajo - Naruto sólo se estiró un poco para ver a la castaña.

Naruto: me recuerdas por qué tengo que ser tu modeló?.

Chinami: por qué te pagaré con una botella de whisky de 148 años y Haku junto con Fuu dos mangas Yaoi a color con contenido para mayores exclusivo para ellas.

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro para ingresar en la cabaña durante varios minutos hasta que salió con un uniforme estudiantil muy parecido al de Hiro; así que sin más se puso a su lado para comenzar a hacer diversas poses que pedía Chinami la cual poco a poco comenzaba a pedir poses más eróticas hasta el punto donde las dos mujeres estaban totalmente pálidas por la falta de sangre producto del derrame nasal que tenían, de esa forma pasaron unas dos horas hasta que por fin acabaron y se volvieron a cambiar para después mirar cómo la pelicafe como la pelinegra trabajaban juntas concentradas en el manga hasta que llegó Fey el cual no parecía nada feliz por la presencia de Naruto el cual sólo lo ignoraba.

Fey: Terumi por qué estás aquí?.

Naruto: por trabajo nada más y tú qué haces aquí?.

Chinami: el como su hermana viven aquí conmigo ya que después de todo es mejor estar juntos que separados, pero no creas que viven de grátis ambos tienen que trabajar o si no se van.

Hiro: Erika trabaja con Chinami en el manga y Fey en el pueblo más cercano.

Naruto: y tu de vago no jajajaja.

Hiro: ¡por qué no te callas!.

Naruto: ¡obligame mantenido! - los dos estaban apunto de luchar pero la voz de Fey los detuvo.

Fey: en vez de peliar porque no se ponen a buscar a Hao o es que ya se les olvidó.

Hiro: claro que no se nos a olvidado, si no que él desgraciado es muy difícil de rastrear - en eso el rubio da un chasquido llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

Naruto: eso me recuerda que Hao les envía sus saludos y que espera vernos pronto - todos los presentes miraron al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos.

Chinami: como que envía saludos?, ¡Acaso tú hablaste con él!.

Naruto: no directamente ya que me envió una carta hace dos días.

Fey: y porqué no dijo nada? - rápidamente descefunda su katana para colocar el filo en el cuello del rubio - o acaso será que los dos son cómplices?.

Naruto: no he dicho nada por que no preguntaron y para tu información no estoy del lado de Hao ya que mis objetivos son muy diferentes a los de él - sin más Fey retira su katana del cuello de Naruto.

Chinami: que decía la carta?.

Naruto: esperen que la traje conmigo - Naruto reviso su gaban para sacar la carta - la leen o la leo.

Erika: comienza de una vez Naruto_san que Chinami y yo aún tenemos mucho trabajo.

Naruto: está bien ya voy.

Carta de Hao.

Querido Naruto ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos y tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de palabras donde quedó en claro que no te unirás a mí, pero apesar de eso aún quiero que vivas en el mundo que tengo planeado crear por ese motivo te haré entender mi idea de una forma que de seguro te gustará pero eso será un secreto hasta que nos veamos en persona; pero cambiando un poco el tema mira que realice una alianza con alguien que te odia a muerte lo cual me parece muy gracioso y me da curiosidad de saber que fue lo que le hiciste pero tendré que esperar a que me lo digas en persona.

Ya para acabar te tengo una gran noticia y es que los poderes de los tres ángeles caídos ahora me pertenecen completamente así como a tí el demoniaco, por eso quiero que entrenes y te hagas más fuerte para poder luchar con todo mi poder y divertirnos por ese motivo te sugiero que les digas a los demás que no nos interrumpan ya que tus hermanos mayores se encargarán de ellos; sin más que decir dales un saludo de mi parte a todos y te estaré esperando así que prepárate querido Naruto jejejejeje.

Al acabar de leer todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio procesando todo lo que había dicho Hao en su carta ya que apesar que iba para el rubio podían notar que actualmente el se había convertido en el enemigo más poderoso que alguna vez hayan conocido, por ese motivo sabían que la batalla que se acercaba sería bastante dura así que tendrían que entrenar y hacerse más fuertes en el tiempo que les quede así que los cinco se miraron para darse una sonrisa mientras sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación.

Hiro: Hao realmente quiere hacer las cosas interesantes y eso le gusta.

Naruto: por lo visto estás ancioso por que llegue ese día?.

Hiro: claro ya que sera algo muy divertido o no piensas igual?.

Naruto: por su puesto ya que quiero chocar armas contra él y probar que tan fuerte se volvió - tanto el rubio como el albino estaban ardiendo de la emoción.

Érika: eso es muy bueno pero tengo una duda y no creo que sea la única?.

Chinami: cual es tu duda?.

Erika: por qué Hao se refiere a Naruto_san como " querido Naruto ", no les parece extrañó? O es que ustedes dos... - rápidamente las dos mujeres imaginaron cosas nada santas provocando que tengan otra hemorragia nasal - eso no estaría nada mal.

Chinami: es más que seguro que Haku, Fuu y Stella lo aceptarían ya que no es infielidad si es hombre con hombre.

Naruto: ok, primero que todo yo no tengo idea de porque me dijo de esa forma, segundo aún que sea hombre con hombre sigue siendo infielidad y te haces llamar mangaka sin entender ese concepto tan básico, y por último si ello llegará a pasar lo más seguro es que Haku y Fuu lo aceptarían por lo Fujoshi que son; pero Stella es cosa diferente ya que ella no le agrada esas cosas y me mataría de verdad si eso llegará a pasar.

Hiro: si que la tienes bastante difícil con esas tres mujeres no?.

Naruto: bueno mientras más difícil mas me gusta.

Después de eso sólo hablaron de otros temas para que cuando callera la noche Naruto procediera a retirarse de la cabaña mientras que una mano tenía una botella de whisky y en la otra dos tomos del manga que tanto les gusta a Haku y Fuu.

Un mes después.

Un mes había pasado y en ese tiempo Stella le comento lo que pasó en una de las islas de los asesinos lo cual no sorprendió al rubio que ya se imaginada que algo así podía pasar, pero en cambio el le contó sobre la carta que había recibido de Hao y como era de esperarse la ojilila no lo tomo nada bien ya que estaba furiosa con el castaño por lo que le hizo a sus compañeros y más furiosa con el rubio por qué no le contara nada de la carta; pero al final del día logro calmar la furia de su mujer dando paso al largo mes que estuvo entrenado junto con ella mientras un clon se encargaba del trabajo en la oficina y ahora en la actualidad el rubio estaba en una isla cerca de la aldea cruzando espadas con Stella que le seguía el ritmo sin ningún problema, pero su entrenamiento llegó a su fin cuando un halcón apareció sobre estos soltando un pergamino que callo en la mano del rubio que extrañado procedió a abrir y leer mientras que la ojilila se acercaba despacio y Nevan como Osiris aparecían frente a él.

Stella: que paso Naruto?.

Naruto: es una convocatoria obligatoria para una reunión con los demás kages en el país del hierro.

Stella: y cuando se llevará dicha reunión?.

Naruto: en tres días - en eso guarda el pergamino para verla directamente a los ojos - acaso quieres venir?.

Stella: quiero despejar mi cabeza un poco además hace tiempo que no hacemos un viaje solo los dos y me gustaría conocer el país del hierro.

Naruto: pues volvamos a la aldea y preparemos todo para irnos.

Sin más los cuatro volvieron a la aldea para darse una ducha y colocarse ropa limpia para después empacar algo de comer y beber dando inicio a su recorrido al país del hierro; ya después de dos días Naruto y Stella llegaron a su destino pero como faltaba un día para la reunión buscaron un lugar para hospedarse y pasear por el lugar aprovechando que solo estaban los dos ya que en el mensaje solo se permitía que los únicos que podían estar presentes eran los kages y dos guardaespaldas, por tal motivo nadie más acompaño al rubio porque este ya tenía dos guardaespaldas que siempre van donde él vaya de además ser las armas que lo ayudan en las batallas; ya una vez paso el último día Naruto ingreso en el edificio donde se llevaría la reunión mientras que Stella aprovechaba el tiempo para pasear por el lugar, por otro lado el rubio había llegado al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión así que tranquilamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse a todos los demás kages ubicados en una mesa en forma de media luna mientras que detrás de ellos tenían una gran cortina con el símbolo de su aldea y detrás de ellas estaban los dos escoltas de cada Kage, sin más él rubio se sentó en su asiento quedando al lado de Airi que solo movió un poco su cabeza en forma de salud al igual que Tsunade que se mantenía sería como todos los demás, pero en eso Naruto noto otro asiento a su lado el cual estaba frente a la cortina con el símbolo de lluvia.

Naruto: por lo visto no fui el último?.

Airi: así es aún que pensé que no vendrías en un comienzo - ante esas palabras Naruto soltó un suspiro - realmente no querías venir verdad?.

Naruto: exactamente pero es uno de mis deberes como Kage así que tengo que hacerlo - en eso la puerta se vuelve a abrir para que entre Pain.

A: quien eres tú?.

Pain: antiguamente mi nombre era Yahiko pero ahora el mundo me conoce como Pain el fundador de Akatsuki - eso dejo sorprendió a más de uno a excepción de cierto rubio - y actualmente el Kage del país de la lluvia.

Ōnoki: el fundador de Akatsuki como Kage, eso es más que inaceptable.

Pain: eso es sorprendente viniendo de alguien que nos contrataba muy seguido - ante eso el viejo mostró una cara de enojo.

Naruto: calmate viejo antes que te dé un paro cardíaco - Naruto sólo se recostó en la silla mientras colocaba los pies en la mesa.

A: vaya Minato estás muy despreocupado por este asunto - esa frase hizo molestar un poco al rubio - será que ya sabias de pain.

Naruto: claro que lo sabia cara de pez gato, por eso no me sorprende - Naruto sólo le dió una sonrisa inocente que molesto al Raikage.

A: ¡a quien llamas cara de pez gato!, ¡Si lo que quieres es pelea pues ataca mocoso!.

Naruto: Raikage calmese ya que estoy en modo pasivo así que no quiero luchar - en menos de un segundo la habitación fue inundada por una gran sed de sangre que venía de Naruto - pero si lo que quieres es que te saque los intestinos por el trasero y te los haga tragar aquí mismo entonces sigue fastidiando me la vida.

Silencio total era lo que había en la habitación por las palabras del rubio que solo se acómodo para sacar una botella de alcohol y comenzar a beber pero claro no solo ya que le ofreció a los demás incluyendo al Raikage que sólo negó con la cabeza y siendo Tsunade la única que aceptara para beber un poco antes que llegara Mifune con sus dos guardias para dar inicio a la reunión comenzando primero que todo con los actos criminales que habían hecho Akatsuki anteriormente a lo cual Pain no negó nada y pidió disculpas a los demás kages; pero como se esperaba solo Naruto, Airi y Tsunade fueron los únicos que aceptaron la disculpa ya que los demás pensaban que simplemente era una actuación y de esa forma género un pequeño intercambio de palabras que no pasó a más, después comenzaron a hablar sobre Tobi el cual de la nada dejo de ir por lo jinchurikis pero eso no significa que no dejará de seguir ocasionando problemas en todo el continente.

Mifune: con todo esto Amekage_dono que nos puede decir del antiguo miembro de Akatsuki?.

Pain: él es alguien que tiene una gran ira contra los ninjas y busca venganza contra todos nosotros.

Tsunade: sabes a qué se debe esa ira contra los ninjas?.

Pain: no sé nada ya que nunca nos dijo nada.

Airi: entonces porque quería a los jinchurikis?.

Pain: íbamos a sellar a los bijuus en la estatua que Naruto corto aquella vez en Kiri, con eso tendríamos un gran poder y prondiamos realizar el proyecto de ojo de luna roja.

Ōnoki: de que se trata el proyecto?.

Pain: no lo sé, pero se suponía que traería la paz al mundo.

A: esto no sirve ya que no llegaremos a ningún lado, es obvio que está escondiendo información y que ese tal Tobi aún trabaja para él- ante esa acusación el pelinaranja se levantó de golpe mirando seriamente al Raikage.

Pain: ¡quien se cree que es para decirme eso sin tener pruebas alguna!.

Ante ese grito A se levantó de su haciendo dando un fuerte golpe con su puño a la mesa generando un gran estruendo que provocó que los guardaespaldas aparecieran frente a sus respectivos kages listos para cualquier pelea a excepción de Naruto que simplemente le dio otro trago a su botella para mirar a los guardianes de cada Kage comenzando con pain el cual tenía a Konan que estaba rodeada por varios shurikens de papel y a su lado estaba Nagato mirando fijamente a todos con su Rinengan lo que dejó sorprendidos a quienes no sabían de ese hecho, después el rubio miro a Airi que estaba igual de tranquila que siempre mientras estaba cruzada de brazos y frente a ella estaba Temari lista con su abanico y Kankuro con tres marionetas a su alrededor, después siguió Tsunade que parecía estar lista para discutir mientras frente a ella estaba Kakashi junto con Minato mientras que los dos tenían cada uno un kunai frente a ellos, ahora Naruto poso su vista en Ōnoki el cual estaba flotando en su lugar mientras frente a él estaba kurotsuchi en posición de combate y un hombre gordo el cual el rubio reconoció como Akatsushi. Después miró a una de las personas que más le desagradaba y ese era el Raikage que no dejaba de acusar a pain mientras frente a este estaba un hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco opaco mientras tenía una espada en sus manos, su nombre es Darui uno de los ninjas más confiables del Raikage apesar de su actitud perezosa.

Y a su lado estaba otro hombre igual de alto de cabello rubio mientras estaba en una posición de combate listo para cualquier ataque.

Pero la única batalla que había era verbal y no solo de los kages a excepción de Naruto y Airi que se mantuvieron en silencio para después ver como los hermanos de la peliroja también se metían en la batalla verbal con los demás guardaespaldas mientras que Mifune intentaba hacer que se calmen.

Airi: esto es como un circo.

Naruto: asi es la política en este mundo - en eso Airi miró de reojo al rubio que solo bebía tranquilamente.

Airi: por cierto y tus guardaespaldas?.

Naruto: no van a aparecer por algo como esto.

Airi: ya veo.

Sin más los dos siguieron viendo la disputa en silencio la cual no parecía que fuera a acabar en un buen rato, pero en eso la puerta fue abierta de golpe llamando a todos la atención que apuntaron sus armas a la puerta para poder observar como una cabellera albina y otra azul corrieron a gran velocidad hacia Naruto el cual al ver quienes eran se levantó de su asiento rápido y abrió sus brazos para recibir a sus dos hermanitas que saltaron sobre él abrazando fuerte al rubio que correspondió el gesto mientras les daba una sonrisa; en eso por la puerta ingreso Mei y Stella que al ver la escena dentro de la habitación sólo pudieron reír nerviosamente, pero en eso un sonido de algo golpeando el suelo llamó la atención de todos para ver al samurái el cual estaba totalmente serio; ante eso Naruto ni se inmutó y rápidamente acercó las dos sillas que estaban detrás de la cortina con el signo del agua para que sus hermanas se sentarán.

Naruto: escuchen si se quieren quedar pueden hacerlo pero tienen que estar en silencio, vale?- ante esas palabras Mifune volvió a golpear el suelo con fuerza.

Mifune: con todo respeto Mizukage_dono pero esto no es guardería y en preferencia es mejor que se vayan - esa palabras no le gustó a las dos madres.

Tsunade: ¡esto se vuelve guardería si es necesario pero si mis hijas se quieren quedar se quedan, a alguno tiene algún problema con eso!.

Naruto: vaya Lady Tsunade me quitó las palabras de la boca, así que como ella dijo - rápidamente Osiris y Nevan aparecieron detrás del rubio listas para cualquier cosa - si alguien tiene algún problema de un paso al frente si tiene las agallas suficientes.

Nevan: no se preocupe Master me encargaré de darles un boleto de ida al infierno a aquellos que se atrevan ponerles un dedo encima a su familia.

Osiris: al igual que yo no dejaré que nadie intente nada con sus hermanas o algún miembro de su familia; y si intentan algo les mostraré como es un castigo divino.

Rápidamente una luz blanca y morada cubrió las manos de las dos mujeres para que aparecieran las respectivas guadañas de cada una mientras que Naruto se sentó en su lugar dando una pequeña sonrisa que les daba a todos los presentes una sensación de peligro para dar una señal a que Stella y Mei se acercarán para quedar al lado de las niñas y que todos los demás kages comenzaran a tomar asiento en silencio mientras sus guardianes se colocaban detrás de ellos dejando que Mifune siguiera con la reunión por varios minutos en los cuales todos daban sus opiniones a excepción de Naruto que prefirió quedarse en silencio, después de varios minutos hablando de Tobi el cual parecía ser que su identidad era la de nada más y menos que Uchiha Madara uno de los fundadores de la aldea de Konoha; ese hecho sorprendió a más de uno que no creía que fuera cierto pero Pain seguía afirmando que así era, ya después de dejar el tema de Madara se concentraron en hablar de Hao el cual ahora era el aliado de Madara y estaban despertando grandes seres que inmenso poder que podían compararse a los bijuus.

Mifune: escuchen todos si no detenemos a Hao y Madara el mundo Shinobi correrá un gran peligro.

Tsunade: para ser sincera el verdadero problema será encontrarlos.

Mifune: Mizukage_dono usted es el que ha tenido más contacto tanto con Madara Uchiha como con Hao Asakura, hay algo que nos pueda decir de ellos?.

Naruto: solo que Hao es cosa mía y de Stella así que no quiero que nadie se meta en ese asunto, y sobre Madara ese solo es un impostor.

Airi: por qué estás tan seguro que Madara Uchiha es un impostor?, Acaso tienes pruebas de eso?.

Naruto: solo toca preguntarle en persona y ya está.

Ōnoki: lo haces sonar muy fácil pero dime cómo lo encontraremos?.

Naruto: no hace falta buscarlo ya que el ya está aquí y no está solo.

Todos estaban mirando a Naruto extrañados pero en eso frente a todos una especie de planta surgió del suelo para que está se abriera mostrando a Zetsu pero solo la mitad blanca, ante eso todos los presentes se levantaron de su lugar para escuchar como Zetsu hablaba algo de Madara y que nadie lo podría detenerlo; sin más él Raikage estaba dispuesto a atacar a Zetsu pero derrepente su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por algo blanco al igual que con los demás presentes impidiendo de esa forma que se puedan mover y también podían sentir como su chakra comenzaba a ser absorbido.

Naruto: oye cosa blanca y extraña te puedo hacer dos preguntas- Zetsu miró a Naruto que nos mostraba molestia alguna por ser cubierto por otro Zetsu.

Zetsu blanco: tu debes ser el Mizukage aún que no veo porque le has dado tantos problemas a Madara.

Naruto: por qué nadie responde lo que uno le pregunta - en eso gira su rostro para intentar ver a sus hermanas que luchaban por liberarse - pequeñas escuchen bien si alguien les hace una pregunta, respondan la pregunta no se pongan a hablar de otras cosas antes de responder ya que es muy molesto.

Ryoko: lo entendemos Oni_chan pero ahora no seria mas importante que nos ayudes a liberarnos?.

Naruto: pequeñas está cosa no puede detenernos, solo tienen que tranquilizarse y recordar lo que les enseñe en los entrenamientos que hicimos.

Las dos sólo dejaron de forcejear para asentir y relajarse para cerrar los ojos mientras respiraban lentamente, eso le pareció raro a sus madres ya que no sabían que el rubio había entrenado a sus hermanas; pero eso no era lo importante ya que una risa se escuchó en toda la habitación para que todos girarán su rostro al techo donde estaba el supuesto Madara boca abajo viendo a todos mientras que portaba una nueva vestimenta así como una nueva máscara, sin más Madara callo al suelo para mirar a todos los presentes hasta detenerse en el rubio que seguía viéndolo con total desinterés.

Madara: eres sorprendente Mizukage, pero déjame decirte que esas cosas que tienen son Zetsus blancos que se están encargando de absorber todo su chakra para que de esa forma no se puedan liberar.

Naruto: encerio tu eres muy idiota sin piensas que esto me detiene.

Sin más él rubio estalla en una nube de humo sorprendiendo a todos al ver que era un clon pero más a no saber en qué momento lo hizo, en eso Madara miró a todos lados pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado mientras que el Zetsu blanco se quedó en su lugar mirando a Madara hasta que sintió como algo se posa a en su cabeza para levantar la vista y encontrarse con la suela de una bota que simplemente bajo con fuerza aplastando su cabeza contra el piso provocando que un líquido verde comience a cubrir el piso, ante eso Madara se dió la vuelta para encontrarse a su compañero muerto bajo el pie de Naruto que lo veía con cara de aburrido y eso molestaba al Uchiha.

Naruto: realmente hay algunos insectos que están mejor aplastados.

Madara: sin duda tu no caerías tan fácil en una trampa como esta y eso me alegra ya que hoy te vencere de una vez por todas.

Naruto: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tú no vales mi tiempo asi que libera a todos y piérdete.

Madara: realmente no me ves como una amenaza, pero eso se puede solucionar ya que aún tengo a tus hermanas y puedo asesinarlas si quiero - ante esas palabras el rubio sólo negó con la cabeza.

Naruto: realmente no debiste de decir eso.

Naruto solo se hizo a un lado para después mirar a Madara o mejor dicho a las personas que estaban detrás de él, por el lado del Uchiha no entendía a que se refería pero al sentir como alguien lo miraba desde atras se dió la vuelta para ver a todos libres de los Zetsus dejándolo sorprendió; pero dicha sorpresa llegó a su fin cuando a una gran velocidad Mei y Tsunade aparecieron frente a él para rápidamente cada una darle un fuerte golpe con sus puños en el estómago provocando que este salga disparado hacia atrás atravesando la pared dejando un gran agujero que daba al esterior del edificio dejando ver a todos como caía la nieve para después ver a las dos mujeres que tenían un gesto de pocos amigos.

Tsunade/Mei: no pienso dejar que nadie lastime a mis hijas mientras yo este presente.

Fin.


	68. 67

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 67

Naruto suspiro al ver el gran agujero que habían creado las dos mujeres en su pequeño arranque de irá para después mirar a los presentes y ver cómo Yoshino y Yoshinon colocaban sus manos en el Zetsu que tenía atrapado al Raikage para que de inmediato este se volviera hielo y de esa forma el moreno solo usará su fuerza para liberarse, mientras que Ryoko hacia lo mismo que la peliazul pero con Mifune y que el Zetsu ardiera en llamas carmecí para reducirlo a cenizas y que el samurai solo agradeciera por liberarlo.

Naruto: Mifune cuanto te debo por la pared que oka_san y Lady Tsunade dañaron? - esa pregunta hizo que las mujeres se pusieran nerviosas.

Mifune: después le haré llegar la cuenta pero por ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de Madara Uchiha ya que es seguro que no habrá caído con eso.

Naruto: todavía siguen con eso, ya les dije que no es Madara Uchiha; ese usurpador no tiene lo necesario para llegarle a los tobillos.

Sin decir más el rubio miro a Stella que se acercó junto con Nevan y Osiris para dar un salto y salir de la habitación siendo seguido por los demás kages con sus guardaespaldas a excepción de Tsunade y Mei que detuvieron a sus hijas que también iban a salir pero sus madres las detuvieron para primero colocarles unas gruesas chaquetas a las tres y después si salir y ver cómo Naruto estaba sentado en la espalda de Madara que parecía intentar quitárselo de encima, pero en eso Stella desenvaino sus espadas para clavarse las en las piernas generando un grito de dolor que fue escuchado por todos para que en eso Naruto hisiera una señal con la mano a Osiris quien solo colocó su pie en la cabeza del pelinegro y con algo de fuerza lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Naruto: bien pequeña basura, yo sé que no eres Madara y tú lo sabes así que porque no nos dices quién eres en realidad.

Madara: estás jugando con tu suerte y cuando decida hacerte pedazos junto a todos aquí, no habrá piedad alguna que te salve.

Naruto: encerio me parece que no entiendes la situación - sin más suelta un suspiro - Osiris por favor hazlo comer un poco de nieve.

Tal y como dijo el rubio la albina mayor agarro el cabello del pelinegro y estrelló su cara varias veces contra el suelo mientras los que conocían la historia de Madara Uchiha veían todo con asombro ya que Naruto era quien tenía control absoluto del ser que era el segundo más fuerte de la historia del mundo Shinobi ya que el que ocupaba el primer puesto era Hashirama Senju, pero volviendo a lo importante Osiris siguió golpeando Madara por un par de segundos más para después detenerse y dejar que el rubio le diera una sonrisa antes de pasarle una gran paleta de frutos rojos.

Naruto: buen trabajo Osiris y ahora tu pobre intento de villano quieres decir tu verdadera identidad o tendré que mostrársela a todos - eso llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Madara: eres un pésimo mentiroso por qué se que tú no sabes nada?.

Naruto: tú crees? - la sonrisa de diversión del rubio provocó un mal presentimiento en el pelinegro - bien entonces por qué no comenzamos quitando esa máscara tuya y revelamos a todos aquí que eres en verdad - y con esas palabras removió la máscara mostrando el rostro del sujeto el cual a nadie le parecía familiar.

A: quien es ese? Y porque tiene el Sharingan? - en eso mira a Tsunade - acaso usted sabe quién es Hokage?.

Tsunade: no ya que es la primera vez que lo veo también, además se supone que los únicos que tienen el Sharingan actualmente son Itachi, Sasuke, Miya y Mikoto.

Naruto: eso no es de extrañar ya que este chico solo lo conocen dos personas que están aquí presentes.

Sin más se quita de encima para agarrarlo del cabello y levantarlo dejandolo de rodillas frente a todos, ante eso Madara maldijo al rubio insultando lo y diciendo cosas sobre matarlo de la peor forma posible dando como resultado que el rubio removiera las espadas de las piernas del Uchiha lanzando las a las manos de la ojilila y rápidamente le diera una patada en la espalda que lo envío contra Stella que lo recibió con una patada giratoria en la cabeza envíandolo con Nevan que simplemente lo agarro de atrás de la cabeza y de un movimiento lo dejo sentado en el suelo para que a los pocos segundos todos oyeran como algo se rompía y de la frente de Madara comenzaba a caer sangre; sin más que decir o hacer la peliroja camino al lado de su maestro mientras que los demás salían del shock ya que todo lo que pasó duró apenas tres segundos.

Naruto: vaya Obito Uchiha - ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Minato y Kakashi - con esa boquita besas a tu madre?, Espera un momento, es verdad que ya no tienes por qué murieron y lo peor de todo es que tú la mataste jajajaja.

Obito: co...como sabes todo eso? - la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro solo divertía más al rubio.

Naruto: desde que ví tu Mangekyou Sharingan me pareció muy familiar y recordé que Kakashi tiene el mismo símbolo cuando lo usa, así que solo hice una pequeña investigación.

Osiris: primero se habló con el humano Itachi Uchiha para conocer un poco más de los secretos del Sharingan.

Nevan: después el Master busco información del Sharingan de Kakashi con él para descubrir el nombre del dueño original de ese Sharingan.

Naruto: y al final le pedí a Minato que me hablara de su antiguo equipo, incluso del día que supuestamente tu pasaste a mejor vida - en eso se acerca al oído de este para con un tono divertido - y también la noche donde tu amor no correspondido murió a manos del hombre que siempre ella amó.

Odio, ira y un montón mas de sentimientos negativos invadieron al Uchiha que apesar de la heridas de sus piernas se levantó de golpe para girar y golpear con toda su fuerza el sonriente rostro de Naruto el cual no se inmutó y recibió el golpe para después ver como Obito retiraba su mano dando un grito de dolor y caía de rodillas frente a este.

Naruto: eso fue todo?, Mis hermanas golpean más duro cuando jugamos a los héroes y monstruos y creeme se toman muy enserio su papel de heroínas.

Obito: ¡que diablos eres!.

Naruto: algo que tú pequeño cerebro no entendería, pero ahora que tal si me hablas de ese proyecto de ojo de luna roja.

Obito: nunca te diré nada, ni por lo mucho que me tortures.

Naruto: créeme que me muero de ganas de torturar a alguien pero hoy estoy de modo pasivo así que sabré lo del proyecto de otra forma.

Sin más él rubio camino hacia Stella para abrazarla por detrás mientras Nevan estiró una mano hacia Obito e hizo unas señas para que de la espalda de este se asomara un murciélago negro como la noche a excepción de sus ojos que eran violetas y si uno miraba más cerca podía notar como rayos morados cruzaban sus ojos, en eso el pequeño animal mordió el cuello del Uchiha pero no le provocó dolor alguno si no más bien una gran calma además de sentir su cuerpo más ligero como si estuviera volando en el cielo; ante eso Nevan con una sonrisa de diversión pronunció -eterna marioneta- sin más Obito había quedado bajo el control de la peliroja que solo lo hizo moverse de un lado a otro pará después que actuará como animales comprobando que no haya perdido práctica con esa técnica que no usaba desde su tiempo en el infierno, una vez comprobó que tenía absoluto control del Uchiha procedió hacer que este hablara todo lo que sabía pasando varios minutos en los cuales los presentes por fin supieron de que se trataba el proyecto ojo de luna roja provocando una gran vergüenza en Konan y Nagato que se dejaron engañar con palabras bonitas y casi ayudan a la posible eliminación de todos los shinobis, ante eso Pain sólo les dedicó un par de palabras para que dejara de sentirse culpables y seguir escuchando la historia de Obito que ahora le contaba sobre su razón por la cual tomo esa decisión de además de hablarles del plan de Madara de volver a la vida y de su alianza con Hao Asakura y como este conocía una otra forma de despertar al Juubi el bijuu de diez colas; ya después que el pelinegro conto todo lo que sabía, Nevan hizo una señal con su mano para que el murciélago dejara el cuello de Obito y volará directamente a la mano de esta que comenzó a acariciarlo para después ver como su antigua marioneta comenzaba a darse de cuenta que había estado en una especie de sueño para mirar a todos los presentes.

Obito: que me hicieron?.

Naruto: nada simplemente nos contaste todo lo que sabias, incluyendo tu odio a los shinobis, sobre Madara, y tu alianza con Hao - la cara de Obito no tenia precio.

Obito: eso es imposible, ¡Yo nunca hubiera dicho nada así que eso es mentira!.

Nevan: mi Master nunca dice mentiras, además tú contaste todo gracias a mi pequeña mascota - la peliroja le dió un beso en la cabeza del animal poniendo celosa a una de las presentes - pero tú que eres lo más inferior de la raza humana y es seguro que no puedas entender cómo hice lo que hice.

Obito: ¡me estás llamando estúpido!.

Stella: no tienes que responder eso Nevan, ya que ese niño no merece ni tus palabras - las palabras de la ojilila tenían un tono de soberbia que le fascino al rubio.

Naruto: Obito Obito Obito, te lo diré de una vez para que no te lleves sorpresas en el futuro - la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció para darle una mirada sería - tu plan fallara como todo en tu vida.

Stella: pensar que querías meter a todos en una ilusión solo por qué la chica que amaste nunca te quiso y ahora que no está piensas que en tus sueños ella te va a querer.

Naruto: apuesto todo lo que quieras a que si Rin tuviera la oportunidad de volver a la vida y viera todo lo que ibas hacer por ella, aún así eso no le importaría e iría detrás de Kakashi.

Obito: ¡eso no es verdad ya que ella no iría detrás de la persona que la mató!.

Naruto: pero ella iría detrás de un tipo que no hace nada bien, no sigue órdenes y se deja engañar fácil por una especie de planta y un anciano, y que lo único que hace es vivir bajo el nombre de otros por qué le da miedo que sepan quien es? - las palabras del rubio hisieron pensar a todos mientras él solo le dió un corto beso a su novia - tu que dirías princesa del mar, irías detrás de un hombre así o irías por el que te mató.

Stella: eso es fácil - inconscientemente Obito estaba esperando la respuesta de la ojilila - iría por el que me mató ya que es una persona que no se esconde detrás de una máscara o del nombre y logros de otros y eso me da confianza en él que sigue su camino a su propia manera sin remordimiento alguno.

Obito: si eso fuera verdad entonces por qué ella siempre me animaba cuando lo necesitaba y me apoyaba a seguir a delante - la voz del pelinegro tenía un tono de desesperación.

Naruto: no te voy a mentir pero estoy seguro que ella quería que dejaras de estar en la sombra de Kakashi para que pudieras crear tu propio camino.

Stella: pero habrá llegado a un punto en donde vio que nunca ibas a progresar, por eso decidió dejar de insistir y mejor concentrarse en conseguir su felicidad intentando estar siempre al lado del hombre que amaba.

Naruto: Obito tú fuiste quién hizo que Rin se alejara de tu vida por no querer progresar, estabas tan concentrado en llamar su atención que no te diste cuenta de lo que ella intentaba hacer por tí.

Stella: y si no nos crees piénsalo por un momento y te darás de cuenta que antes que supuestamente murieras ella ya se había alejado de tí y pasaba más tiempo con Kakashi.

Ante esas palabras Obito se puso a recordar los últimos momentos que pasaba con Rin y noto que era cierto ya que de un momento a otro la Kunoichi pasaba más tiempo con su rival al igual que usaba gran parte del tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades mientras él simple se preocupaba por conseguir que está lo mirará solo a él, pero no fue el único que se puso a recordar el pasado ya que Kakashi estaba igual y recordaba perfectamente el día en que su compañera se le declaró lo cual lo puso feliz ya que también y sentía algo por ella después de pasar un tiempo con la mujer conociendo la más a fondo pero esa vez con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que rechazarla ya que sabía a la perfección que su compañero tenía más tiempo de estar enamorada de ella y quería apoyarlo para de esa forma lograr mejorar su relación de amigos; lastimosamente eso nunca paso y al final el Uchiha había muerto para que meses después fuera el turno de Rin de morir bajo su propia mano lo cual lo destrozó por dentro y no pudo evitar llorar aquel día, en eso una gran ráfaga de tiempo azotó el lugar provocando que todos se cubrieran sacando a Obito y Kakashi de sus pensamientos para que rápidamente en todo el lugar se pudiera sentir una gran cantidad de calor que derritió la nieve al rededor de todos hasta que paró y notaron a Hao ubicado a un lado de Obito mientras mantenía su clásica sonrisa.

Hao: hola querido Naruto, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos - la forma como el castaño llamó al rubio hizo que todos los vieran con cierto interés.

Naruto: es verdad que a pasado un tiempo, pero dime por qué me llamas querido Naruto?.

Hao: solo por cariño pero si te sientes incómodo puedo decirte Naruto_kun o aún te sientes incómodo?.

Naruto: no me sentía incómodo de la forma anterior solo quería saber porque me decías así, pero me gusta más la nueva forma.

Hao: ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso Naruto_kun.

Naruto: pero dime Hao que haces aquí, acaso vienes por tu aliado?.

Hao: no exactamente ya que sentí tu presencia y quise venir a saludar.

Naruto: vaya amigo elegiste el peor momento ya que hay alguien que esta muy enojada.

Naruto apesar de tener su sonrisa estaba abrazando con fuerza a Stella la cual tenía una cara de enojo ya que frente a ella estaba el culpable de la muerte de muchos de sus hermanos asesinos y eso era algo que no iba a dejar pasar, por otro lado Hao veía a la ojilila intrigado ya que no tenía idea alguno de por qué lo veía de esa forma al igual que sentía un gran instinto asesino que iba dirigido a él; así que con calma camino a paso lento para quedar frente a frente de la mujer que aún no se liberaba del agarre del rubio.

Hao: por qué me mira de esa forma una de tus novias Naruto_kun?.

Stella: por qué tú destruiste la isla donde amigos y hermanos en armas de la hermandad vivían y protegían artefactos muy poderosos sin dejar a nadie con vida - ante esa acusación Hao solo pensó por un momento.

Hao: ya recuerdo de cuál isla hablas, pero lastimosamente para tí yo no hice nada ya que solo desperté al verdadero culpable de la destrucción.

Stella: el verdadero culpable? - ante eso el rubio la soltó ya que sentía que la mujer estaba un poco más calmada - quien es? No más bien dime dónde está?.

Hao miró a Naruto que solo asintió para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y rápidamente levantar una mano para que apareciera el gran espíritu de fuego detrás del castaño, pero no termino hay ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza hasta que una grieta apareció cerca del grupo y para que de esta salieran dos grandes manos que sorprendieron a los kages que solo miraban como un gran ser humanoide de color café surgió de la grieta quedando al lado del espíritu del fuego. Después de un segundo el lugar fue azotado por fuertes tornados que se llevaron los árboles de los alrededores y casi pasa lo mismo con los presentes ya que estos estaban siendo cubiertos por Zadkiel que apareció apenas Yoshino y Yoshinon lo llamaron cuando apareció el espíritu de fuego; sin más los tornados poco a poco se acercaron hasta formar uno solo que duró un par de segundos para después desaparecer y revelar otra figura humanoide de un color verde.

Pero no acabo hay ya que las nubes del cielo tomaron un color oscuro mientras los rayos comenzaban a caer uno tras otro golpeando con fuerza el suelo para después ver como estos se acercaban a Zadkiel, pero antes que alguno lo golpeara todos vieron como el Raikage se paró frente a la gran conejo cubierto por su armadura de rayos para recibir todos los relámpagos que caían absorbiendo la energía emitidos por estos pero no era suficiente ya que había muchos de ellos callendo con fuerza y por eso cuando dos estaban a punto de golpear a Zadkiel dos destellos pasaron por la vista de todos para que los rayos los golpearan segando un poco a los presentes y de esa forma poder ver que a cada lado del conejo dos espadas las cuales eran las kibas pertenecientes Ringo las cuales ni siquiera Mei sabía del paradero de estas, por eso giro su rostro para ver a Nevan y Osiris con una mano extendida mientras que Naruto como Stella mantenían la atención en los espíritus hasta que un gran rayo callo cerca del humanoide café para aparecer otro humanoide morado con detalles dorados.

Ya después de unos poco segundos las nubes se aclararon para que de esa forma todo pareciera tranquilo hasta que la nieve comenzó a flotar frente a todos los presentes que veían como está se convertía en una gran cantidad de agua que daba la imagen como si un gran lago estuviera sobre ellos para después toda esa agua se agrupará al lado del humanoide verde mostrando el último humanoide de color azul oscuro.

Ante la imagen de todos los cinco grandes espíritus naturales la mayoría de los presentes quedaron petrificados del asombro a la igual que Obito que estaba en una de las manos del espíritu del fuego sonriendo con orgullo ya que él sabía que el poder de cada espíritu era incluso mayor que el de los propios bijuus, pero al posar su vista en el rubio y la ojilila estos dos sólo los veían con una sonrisa de diversión.

Naruto: así que estos son mis hermanos, jajaja por lo visto hay más presas para hacer una gran casería; no lo creen Nevan, Osiris?.

Nevan: se ven fuertes.

Osiris: y puede que nos puedan entretener un largo rato.

Stella: pero antes que se pongan a matarlos quiero saber quién fue el que destruyó la isla - aún que este calmada todos podían ver qué estaba lista para atacar al responsable.

Hao: fue él - en eso el humanoide azul dió un paso al frente - el espíritu del agua y rey de los océanos.

Stella: Rey de los océanos? - una sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara asustando a los presentes a excepción de Naruto - amor lo siento pero él me pertenece y le demostraré quien es la que gobierna los océanos y de paso de hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

Naruto: eso me gusta oír, así que ve con todo preciosa.

Stella: claro que lo haré pero no será hoy - eso le llamó la atención a todos.

Obito: no lo haces por qué no tienes la fuerza necesaria, pues al fin y al cabo eres una mujer - esa frase ofendió a más de una de las presentes.

Hao: no es bueno que digas eso Obito ya que no sabes lo peligroso que es una mujer de mal genio y ofendida - el pelinegro solo lo ignoro.

Stella: hay está otra razón por la cual esa tal Rin prefirió alejarse, ya que no hay mujer en el mundo que prefiera estar al lado de un machista que piensa que es lo mejor.

Naruto: esto se está poniendo fastidioso asi que dejemos todo esto para otro día.

Obito: crees que te dejare ir como un cobarde - en eso mira al castaño que ya no tenía su sonrisa - ¡Hao manda a uno de tus espíritus que lo mate!.

Hao boto un suspiro de fastidio para dar una señal con su mano y que el espíritu del viento que se movió a una impresionante velocidad dejando tanto a Minato como a A con la boca abierta ya que no se dieron de cuenta en que momento apareció sobre el rubio mayor para dar un fuerte golpe con uno de su puño dejándolo enterrado en el suelo para después generar una onda espanciba que sacudió todo el lugar provocando que los presentes caigan al suelo mientras que Zadkiel solo daba unos gruñidos al humanoide que retiro su brazo mostrando un profundo agujero; ante eso el Uchiha no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de felicidad al pensar que su mayor enemigo había muerto, pero vaya su sorpresa cuando el gran espíritu salió disparado a un lado rebotando en el suelo por unos cuantos metros para que todos vieran a Naruto en el aire con una pierna estirada mientras que el suelo cerca del gran agujero estaba Stella, Nevan y Osiris sentadas en unas grandes rocas presenciando cuando el humanoide se levantó para mover una mano y de esa forma lanzar una cuchilla de viento que corto todo a su paso hasta llegar con el rubio pero solo paso por un lado de este cortando su brazo izquierdo que callo al suelo dejando a todos con la boca abierta hasta y asustando a sus hermanas mientras que Zadkiel parecía estar listo para atacar al espíritu.

Naruto: vaya que es un buen viento, pero esto no me hizo ni cosquillas.

Rápidamente una llamarada cubrió la herida para que su brazo volviera a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado para después alzarlo y que Nevan apareciera en su mano con la forma de espada mientras que está fue cubierta por una delgada capa de poder demoniaco para después bajarla en un corte descendientes que no pasó nada logrando que todos pensaran que algo había salido mal; pero en eso Naruto sonrió con malicia haciendo estremecer a los presentes para después pronunciar -Mugetsu- de la nada un gran muro oscuro se levantó tan alto en el cielo que no se veía fin y tan largo que se perdía en el horizonte hasta que esté desaparecio para mostrar un largo cráter que no parecía tener fin, dejando sin palabras a los presentes y en especial a Obito que los ojos estaban a punto de salir de su cara, pero un gran grito de dolor llamo a todos la atención para ver cómo el brazo derecho del espíritu del viento caía al suelo generando una gran capa de polvo para que rápidamente los demás espíritus rodearán a Naruto que simplemente estiró su mano libre al suelo para que de una luz blanca lo rodeada y apareciera Osiris en su forma de guadaña.

Naruto: por lo visto están listos para morir hermanitos - sin más una sonrisa de psicópata apareció en el rostro del rubio - así que hagan una fila que acabaré con todos ustedes.

Stella: no con todos ya que el del agua me pertenece - rápidamente aparecio de espaldas al rubio con sus espadas en cada mano - además no pienso dejarte toda la diversión para ti solo.

El rubio sólo soltó una pequeña risa para colocarse en posicion de combate mientras que la ojilila solo apunto a la cabeza de dos espíritus para que una luz roja comenzará a concentrarse en el pequeño cañón, pero en eso Hao de un chasquido de dedos hizo que los cinco espíritus desaparecieran ganándose la mirada de todos pero una de rabia de su aliado que no entendía por qué lo hizo; mientras él solo dió un par de pasos para con una señal de una mano hacer que Naruto y Stella bajen al suelo quedando a tres metros de distancia.

Hao: Obito ya has hablado mucho y se supone que solo venías a declarar la guerra a las naciones nada más.

Obito: ¡eso no importa, solo trae de nuevo a los espíritus y diles que los maten! - ante eso Hao solo giro un poco su rostro para darle una mirada de pocos amigos que lo asustó.

Hao: yo no soy tu sirviente Obito para seguir todas tus órdenes así que cállate.

Naruto: enserio me sorprende como la basura piensa que puede venir aquí a creer que está sobre nosotros y a darnos órdenes, no lo crees Hao? - nuevamente el castaño sonrió tranquilamente para mirar al rubio.

Hao: jajajaja tienes mucha razón Naruto_kun pero dime algo, tu estas a mi nivel.

Sin decir más Hao libero todo su poder celestial que salió disparado al cielo creando un pilar de luz que poco a poco comenzó a crecer destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor mientras que varias rocas salían volando por todo el lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Stella que le costaba creer el poder del castaño que no hacía más que crecer y crecer superando su propio nível provocando que inconsciente diera un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras tenia los ojos bien abiertos, pero en eso pudo sentir como alguien agarraba uno de sus brazos para ser jalada y rápidamente sentir como su cara quedaba en el pecho de Naruto mientras este pasaba sus brazos por su espalda aún sin soltar sus armas para que la cadena de la espada los rodeará como si los estuviera protegiendo mientras que el filo de la guadaña quedó reposada en el hombro del rubio que simplemente bajo un poco la vista para darle una sonrisa a la ojilila.

Naruto: no te preocupes hermosa, ya que no dejaré que nada malo te pasé.

Stella no dijo nada y solo abrazo a Naruto disfrutando del calor que este desprendía, mientras que Naruto sólo veía como el pilar estaba a punto de alcanzarlo así que simplemente libero su poder demoniaco que también tomo la forma de pilar para crecer rápidamente y chocar con el pilar blanco frenando el avance de este provocando que varios rayos de energía de color blanco y negro salieran disparados por todo el lugar, pero eso no les importo a los responsables que siguieron liberando más y más poder provocando que de un momento a otro el suelo comience a temblar con gran fuerza para que después de unos segundos el rubio pronunciará -Haki- y de esa forma los pilares se anularan mutuamente desapareciendo y que la calma reinará en el lugar.

Hao: en dos meses más un ejército de Zetsus blancos atacarán para dar inicio a la guerra y yo estaré al lado de Obito, así que te estaré esperando Naruto_kun.

Naruto: por su puesto, así que cuando llegue el momento no nos guardemos nada - sin más Hao invoco al espíritu del fuego el cual se lo llevó junto con Obito.

Paso solo un par de segundos para que Naruto dejara de abrazar a Stella y que Nevan junto con Osiris volvieran a su forma original para caminar hacia el grupo de espectadores los cuales aún seguían de bajo de Zadkiel el cuál al ver que no había peligro alguno desapareció, pero a cambio Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon estaban un poco asustados de su hermano mayor ya que nunca lo vieron actuar de la forma que actuó y eso lo noto Mei que simplemente las agarro de una mano para darles una sonrisa y de esa forma se tranquilizaran un poco mientras que Tsunade estaba hablando con los demás kages y sus guardaespaldas hasta que el rubio se acercó siendo el centro de todas las miradas más nadie decía nada y eso le estaba comenzando a molestarlo; así que estaba dispuesto a hablar pero Stella fue quien le ganó la palabra.

Stella: que pasa con todos ustedes?, si tienen que decir algo háganlo con confianza.

Ōnoki: solo hablamos de los problemas que tendremos si no nos preparamos adecuadamente para esta guerra.

Airi: lo mejor sería que los seis unieramos fuerzas para hacerle frente al ejército de Obito.

A: por mí no hay problema.

Pain: pienso igual.

Ōnoki: es lo más racional ya que el declaró la guerra a todos nosotros.

Tsunade: entonces será mejor que preparemos nuestros ninjas para la batalla que se acerca - los kages asintieron con la cabeza a excepción de Naruto que solo se giró para irse - Naruto a donde vas?.

Naruto: al pueblo cercano para comer algo?.

Ōnoki: Naruto esto es un asunto serio así que tienes que quedar - ante eso el rubio sólo giro un poco su rostro para verlos.

Naruto: quien dijo que mis hombres iban a participar en esa guerra, no, es más cuando dije que ustedes participarían en esta guerra - esas palabras dejaron con los ojos abiertos a todos a excepción de Stella que sabía que eso pasaría.

A: ¡estás perdiendo la cabeza, está claro que es un asunto de todos nosotros!.

Stella: creo que todos están malinterpretado las cosas ya que Hao le dió la declaración a Naruto y a mí.

Naruto: por ese motivo ninguno de ustedes pueden estar presentes ese día ya que no quiero tener que cuidar a nadie.

Tsunade: Naruto estamos hablando de un ejército de quién sabe cuántos Zetsus.

Naruto: no importa cuantos sean solo serán un pequeño calentamiento antes de ir por Hao.

Airi: Naruto tú crees que podrás con ellos? - esa pregunta le llamó la atención de todos que solo la voltearon a ver por un segundo.

Naruto: creo que la grieta de por haya responde tu pregunta Airi- la peliroja soltó un suspiro para asentir.

Airi: entonces no voy a intervenir, pero Bakuryu no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y lo sabes.

Naruto: entonces te enviaré una carta con la ubicación donde nos veremos en dos meses.

Airi: me encargaré personalmente que te dé su respuesta lo antes posible.

Naruto: vale y ahora donde están las kibas?.

El rubio miro donde Nevan y Osiris las habían lanzado con la intención de salvar a los presentes de los rayos pero estas ya no estaban hay así que miró a cada uno de los presentes por si estos las tenían pero eso no parecía hasta que alguien jalo la parte de atrás de su gaban; así que se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con sus hermanitas que lo veían con cierto miedo mientras las tres traían en sus manos las dos espadas para estirarlas hacia él, Naruto como si nada tomo el mando de las espadas agradeciéndoles para girarlas un poco entre sus dedos y lanzarlas al cielo bajo la vista de todos que solo se fijaron cómo estás caían de picada en dirección a la cabeza de Naruto asustando aún más Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon, pero antes que estás lo tocarán fueron envueltas en una llamarada negra que desapareció al instante junto con las armas para después este se quedara viendo fijamente a sus hermanas para después sonreír calmando de esa forma a las niñas.

Naruto: las tres parecen unos peluches por esos abrigos tan gruesos, me dan tantas ganas de abrazarlas fuertemente por lo tiernas que están pequeñas.

Ryoko: me alegra saber que aún sigues siendo tu Oni_chan?.

Yoshino: es verdad ya que tenía miedo que hubieras cambiado.

Naruto: porque dicen todo eso?.

Yoshinon: es que hace un momento tenías una cara que daba mucho miedo y no parecía ser tu Oni_chan.

Naruto: jajaja ya veo pero ese era yo solo así me pongo cuando estoy frente a alguien que es interesante.

Ryoko: interesante?.

Naruto: claro una persona que es una verdadera presa que vale la pena cazar y que dará una buena pelea, pero dejemos de lado eso y mejor me acompañan a comer algo ya que estoy muy hambriento.

Las tres sonrieron para seguir a su hermano mayor al pueblo donde se estaba quedando.

Fin.


	69. 68

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 68

Dos meses habían pasado desde la declaración de guerra y en ese tiempo tanto Hao como Obito desaparecieron del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno, también durante ese tiempo el Tsuchikage y el Raikage intentaron hablar con Naruto para converserlo de que los dejara participar pero como se esperaba este se negó una y otra vez hasta el punto donde se cansó y les dió una pequeña lección a ambos dejándolos hospitalizados por varios meses y de esa forma poder dedicar el tiempo en su entrenamiento; y ahora el rubio estaba en un lugar desierto donde solo se podían ver columnas de piedras mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados escuchando como el viento pasaba por su lado pasando un par de minutos de esa forma hasta que de la nada apareció, Bakuryu, Stella, Hiro, Chinami, Erika y Fey abrazando a su hermana por la espalda para de esa forma Naruto abriera los ojos y alzará una mano para que está fuera cubierta por una luz morada para das paso a Nevan en su forma de guadaña; sin más él rubio dió un gran salto girando a Nevan entre sus manos acumulando en el proceso energía demoníaca en el filo para proceder a dar un corte descendente provocando que una corriente de viento pasará por la espalda de los presentes para después escuchar como el rubio pronunciaba -Mugetsu- y de esa forma una especie de gran muro negro se alzará desde el suelo hasta el cielo sin saber qué tan alto estaba llegando mientras que era tan largo que se perdía en el horizonte de ambos lados para después Naruto callera al suelo y al mismo tiempo el muro desapareciera dejando una gran grieta que a simple vista se podía ver que sería imposible para un ninja poder cruzar; sin más él rubio se dió la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros.

Naruto: con esto no tendremos invitados indeseados y de paso los Zetsus no podrán llegar a las aldeas más cercanas.

Hiro: entonces llegó la hora que cada uno se vaya por su lado - todos asintieron - alguien tiene algo que decir?.

Bakuryu: el ejército del insecto Obito solo es de esas cosas llamadas Zetsus?.

Stella: que acaso no puedes solo con esas cosas blancas - la sonrisa de burla molestó mucho a Bakuryu.

Bakuryu: para nada microbio si no quería saber si había algo más ya que sería muy aburrido luchar con solo Zetsus.

Stella: ¡A quien llamas microbio que ni con microscopio se puede ver cavernícola!.

Bakuryu: ¡No soy ningún cavernícola que morirá solo y virgen pequeña enana!.

Y de esa forma los dos se pusieron a discutir por un par de minutos hasta que se dieron de cuenta que ya no había nadie en el lugar a excepción de un mensaje en el suelo que simplemente decía "mata a todo aquel que esté en tu camino" fácil y simple fue el mensaje para que los dos se dieran una mirada de molestia por un segundo antes de desaparecer llendo por caminos separados.

Con Obito y Hao.

En una cueva estaba Hao sentado en una silla mientras tenía los pies sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba frente a él mientras que Obito tenía al frente un cadáver para proceder a realizar una posición de manos -arte ninja: resurrección impura- rápidamente el cadáver fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de papeles para tomar la forma de Kabuto la antigua mano derecha de Orochimaru, ante eso Obito procedió a introducir un kunai con un papel de sello en la cabeza del peliplata para que esté lo obedezca sin objeción alguna.

Hao: ahora que trajiste de vuelta a ese hombre, que piensas hacer?.

Obito: Kabuto sabe perfectamente el jutsu de resurrección impura así que haré que lo utilice.

Hao: para que sea él quien reviva a todas esas personas que desenterraste, pero si ya sabes el jutsu por qué no lo usas tú?.

Obito: el jutsu requiere una gran cantidad de chakra para resucitarlos y controlarlos, pero una vez están de vuelta a la vida tienen una cantidad ilimitada de chakra.

Sin más Obito salió de la cueva siendo seguido por Hao para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de ataúdes para después saliera Kabuto y procediera a realizar la resurrección impura para que después de unos segundos todos los ataúdes se abrieran dejando ver a una gran cantidad de ninjas muy reconocidos en todo el continente elemental, como era el caso del antiguo Raikage, el Mizukage, Tsuchikage, también estaban cuatro miembros antiguos de los 7 espadachines de la neblina y ya entre los últimos más reconocidos estaban Madara Uchiha el original junto a Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Mito Uzumaki la esposa del primer Hokage.

Al principio todos se veían entre sí algo desorientados ya que sabían perfectamente que estaban muertos pero en eso Obito les explico porque los trajo de nuevo a la vida y lo que quería que todos hicieran, claro está que nadie tenía pensado seguir las órdenes del pelinegro a excepción de Madara que conocía a la perfección el plan del Uchiha y solo sonrió al ver que todo iba saliendo tal y como lo planeo desde un principio.

Hao: así que tenías este As bajo la manga, pero así como ese gran ejército de Zetsus blancos que tienes, yo creo que todos solo serán un calentamiento para Naruto_kun - el nombre de su estudiante le llamó la atención a Ringo.

Obito: ya lo veremos, por qué frente a ti están los ninjas más fuertes que han existido y además ese idiota rubio quiso luchar solo a excepción de seis personas que lo acompañan, eso me da a entender que busca una muerte rápida y eso se lo daré.

Sin más Obito volvió a la cueva para pensará en su estrategia de combate dejando a los muertos que solo hablaban entre ellos hasta que Ringo se acercó a Hao para hablar sobre su estudiante.

Ringo: oye ese Naruto del que habla ese sujeto es de cabello rubio y tiene marcas en las mejillas como si fueran bigotes?.

Hao: así es y por lo visto usted también tiene una cuenta pendiente con Naruto_kun.

Ringo: jajajaja para nada, solo quiero ver como a crecido mi estudiante.

Hao: así que tú fuiste su maestra he?.

Ringo: así es y por lo visto tu también lo conoces y tienes una relación muy estrecha con él, por eso me gustaría que me ayudarás a poder encontrarlo.

Hao: será todo un placer ayudar a la maestra de mi gran enemigo, así que no se preocupe ya tengo algo en mente para que pueda encontrarse con él.

Sin más él castaño le dió una de sus típicas sonrisas para después ir a dentro de la cueva y hablar con Obito mientras que Ringo sólo sonría hasta no más poder mostrando sus filosos dientes para después darse la vuelta y volver con los demás espadachines que la veían con cierta intriga por saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer en ese momento.

Con Erika y Fey.

Una vez los hermanos se separaron del grupo dejando a Stella y Bakuryu discutiendo para después de unos minutos llegaran a una gran pradera que parecía ser totalmente tranquila y por esa razón Erika se subió a los hombros de su hermano para disfrutar mejor la vista y de esa forma hablar durante unos pocos minutos hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver cómo del suelo comenzaron a surgir una gran cantidad de Zetsus blancos para después estos corrieran contra la pareja que no se inmutaba por la inmensa cantidad; sin más Erika agarro su arco para estirar la cuerda y que una flecha de luz apareciera.

Erika: Oni_chan estaba pensando y me gustaría seguir en el trabajo de mangaka.

Fey: sabía que te terminaría por gustar al fin y al cabo siempre te gustó dibujar - en eso los enemigos poco a poco se estaban acercando - aún no vas a disparar?.

Erika: quiero que se acerquen un poco más para acabar con todos de un solo golpe y por cierto hermano, que dices si construimos nuestra casa al lado de la casa de Chinami_san.

Fey: si eso te hace feliz por mí no hay problema.

Erika sólo sonrió para apuntar al cielo soltando la flecha que viajó a una gran velocidad perdiéndose de vista para que en eso la pelinegra pronunciará -tiró certero- de esa forma del cielo calló una lluvia de flechas que atravesaron a los Zetsus por las cabeza provocando que todos estos calleran al piso sin vida y rápidamente se convirtieran en unos árboles llamando así la atención de los dos hermanos, pero en eso del suelo volvieron a surgir otra gran oleada de Zetsus blancos muy cerca de la pareja por lo que Fey poso sus manos en el trasero de su hermana para lanzarla por los aires mientras que rápidamente desenvaina su espada para comenzar a cortar en dos a cada Zetsu que se le acercaba moviéndose con gran habilidad esquivando con exito cada ataque de sus enemigos, pero aún así se podía notar la falta de experiencia en batallas ya que dejaba varias oportunidades para ser atacado por la espalda y eso lo notaban los Zetsus que comenzaron a presionar al pelinegro hasta que uno de ellos se ubicó detrás de este que ni cuenta se dió para que el Zetsu sacará un kunai con la intención de darle una estocada, pero en eso Erika callo del cielo a gran velocidad disparando un flecha que le dió en la mano provocando que este suelte el arma dándole la oportunidad a Fey que se girará lanzando un corte en horizontal partiendo en dos para después ver a su hermana caer de pie a su lado y mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban rodeados.

Fey: ahora sí me hubiera gustado aceptar la propuesta de Hiro para que me entrenará.

Erika: no es tu culpa Oni_chan, desde que nuestros padres nos dieron este poder solo nos preocupamos por buscar un lugar donde podamos vivir en paz.

Fey solo agachó su cabeza al recordar a sus padres quienes eran los originales portadores del poder celestial, pero lastimosamente estos murieron dejándolos como los nuevos portadores de es gran poder con la diferencia que ya no había angeles alguno que los pudieran controlar; en eso el pelinegro sintió la mano de su hermana entrelazando sus dedos con sus mano libre para de esa forma levantarla su rostro y mirar cómo está le daba una gran sonrisa.

Erika: recuerda lo que dice Chinami_san, el pasado se queda atrás y solo nos debemos de preocupar es por lo que nos esconde el futuro.

Fey: tienes razón hermanita - en eso suelta un gran suspiró - además le prometimos a Hiro y Chinami que los ayudariamos con el asunto de Hao, así que no podemos quedar mal con ellos.

Erika: además mientras estemos juntos no habrá nada que nos pueda vencer.

Con eso en mente solo se colocaron de espaldas para ver a todos sus enemigos y dar una sonrisa antes de saltar contra todos siendo Fey quien los cortaba a un a gran velocidad sin darles tiempo de poder cubrirse o bloquear los ataques, mientras que Erika saltaba de un lado a otro disparando una gran cantidad de flechas de luz a los Zetsus que intentaban lastimar a su hermano por la espalda pasando de esa forma unas pocas horas en las cuales lograron acabar con todos los enemigos convirtiendo la despejada pradera en aún frondoso bosque mientras los hermanos estaban sentados cerca de un árbol recuperando el aliento.

Erika: realmente no estamos hechos para el combate, no piensas igual Oni_chan?.

Fey: tienes toda la razón, estoy seguro que cualquiera de los otros habrían acabado con todos ellos sin derramar ni una sola gota de sudor.

Erika: espero que les esté llendo bien a todos, pero ahora que recuerdo Hiro_san dijo algo de unos espíritus naturales no?.

Fey: tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos por si nos topamos con alguno - con eso en mente solo descansaron un poco más para después seguir caminando enfrentando a todos los enemigos que se les pongan al frente.

Con Chinami y Hiro.

Al igual que la pareja de hermanos Chinami y Hiro decidieron ir juntos ya que tenían años de conocerse y sabían a la perfección que haría el otro a sí como cuales eran sus puntos débiles sin contar con su gran trabajo en equipo el cual fue demostrado en medio de un bosque en el cual una gran cantidad de Zetsus blancos los emboscaron, pero eso no fue nada para el albino y la castaña que rápidamente acabaron con todos sin la necesidad de usar algún ataque especial y de esa forma seguir su camino hasta encontrarse con una nueva oleada de Zetsus blancos, pero está vez acompañados por varios ninjas revividos en los cuales pudieron ver a varios que eran famosos como era el caso de los hermanos oro y plata.

Estos hermanos eran muy parecidos físicamente, pero eso no era todo ya que fueron reconocidos en Kumo como el dúo más fuerte en su tiempo a pesar de haber sido tachados como criminales por la tradición que cometieron cuando el segundo Raikage intentaba realizar una alianza con Konoha en donde estaba al mando el segundo Hokage el cual salió herido de muerte después de enfrentarse a los hermanos, pero eso no era todo ya que este dúo se enfrentaron al kyubi y pasaron díez días en el estómago de la gran bestia alimentándose de la carne del estómago de este hasta que el kyubi los expulsó; por esa y más razones era sabido que los hermanos oro y plata fueron conocidos en su tiempo, pero eso no le importo a Hiro y Chinami qué siguieron mirando a sus rivales hasta posar su vista en otro reconocido ninja el cual era nada más y nada menos que Hanzo la salamandra antigüo líder de la aldea de la lluvia.

Era un ninja que le hizo frente a los tres legendarios Sanín de Konoha y provocó que estos tuvieran que retirarse del campo de batalla para poder sobrevivir en aquel entonces; y tal como esperaba el albino era una persona que expulsaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y eso lo motivo bastante ya que sabía que les daría una gran batalla.

Chinami: tal parece ese tal Obito tenía un as bajo la manga muy bien guardado.

Hiro: pero es mejor así ya que cuántas veces en la vida tienes la oportunidad de luchar contra gente que fueron los más fuertes de su época - ante esas palabras la castaña soltó un suspiro.

Chinami: hombres y su amor por la batallas, realmente no entiendo por qué les gusta resolver todo a las patadas.

Antes de que el albino pudiera responder sintieron como algo se acercaba a los dos a gran velocidad así que simplemente dieron un salto hacia atrás para después ver como el lugar donde estaban era partido en dos por una cuchilla de viento y después un poderoso relámpago golpeaba el lugar creando un cráter; ante eso Hiro y Chinami elevaron la vista para encontrarse con los espíritus del rayo y el del viento el cual ya tenía de nuevo el brazo que le fue cortado con anterioridad por Naruto.

Chinami: por lo visto llegaron nuevos invitados no lo crees Hiro_kun.

Hiro: veamos si los hermanos de Naruto sólo igual de fuertes que él.

Con Bakuryu.

El castaño estaba en un lugar desierto donde solo se veía arena a su alrededor y una que otra columna de rocas lo cual le recordaba a Suna y pensar en el país del viento rápidamente la imagen de Airi llegó a su cabeza provocando que se sonrojara levemente para sacudir su cabeza intentando quitarse la imagen de su amor secreto, pero en eso sin darse cuenta algo o más bien alguien lo golpeó en la cara mandandolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta quedar incrustado en una de las columnas de piedra para después caer al suelo de rodillas y rápidamente elevar la vista encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rubio y piel morena con una cicatriz de rayo en su pectoral izquierdo mientras era rodeado por varios rayos.

a su lado estaban dos hombre un el cual volada en el aire mientras la parte de su cintura hasta la cabeza estaba totalmente vendada.

Y el otro sujeto tenía a una sonrisa arrogante mientras su cabello era rubio y traía un largo gaban pero a simple vista parecía débil por lo cual Bakuryu sabía que no era bueno confiarse por las apariencias si no pasaría lo mismo que pasó hace años atrás cuando lucho con Naruto; así que sin más se levantó para mirar a los hombres fijamente antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar como rápidamente fue rodeado por los Zetsus blancos.

Bakuryu: antes de empezar me gustaría saber quien fue el que me golpeó? - en eso el hombre moreno es el que da un paso al frente.

A: mi nombre es A el tercer Raikage?.

Bakuryu: que gracioso el actual Raikage también se llama A.

A: él es mi hijo de sangre, pero ahora no es momento de hablar?.

Bakuryu: tiene mucha razón ya que es momento que te devuelva el golpe.

El castaño se movió a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos los presentes para aparecer frente a A y lanzar el un golpe con su puño derecho el cual fue detenido por el moreno con una mano para usar su brazo libre y lanzar un ataque concentrando chakra de rayo en las yemas de cuatro de los dedos de una mano para pronunciar -puñalada del infierno: cuatro dedosnukite- sin más la mano del Raikage se dirigió al rostro de Bakuryu, pero para sorpresa de los presentes el ataque de A fue desviado de un solo movimiento de la mano libre del castaño que rápidamente golpeó el estómago del Raikage con una pata envíandolo atrás por varios metros dejando a los otros dos hombres mirando por dónde se fue el moreno al igual que los Zetsus.

Bakuryu: bien, antes de seguir les gustaría decirme sus nombres? - ante eso el de vedas dió un paso al frente.

Mū: mi nombre es Mū y soy el segundo Tsuchikage

Gengetsu: y el mío es Gengetsu el segundo Mizukage y aquel que se llevó a la momia de mi lado al infierno, y ahora cual es tu nombre?.

Bakuryu: Bakuryu y seré el oponente de los tres, así que preparence para perder - ante eso los dos hombre se vieron por un segundo.

Mū: quien dijo que solo éramos tres sin contar a los Zetsus?.

Sin decir más Bakuryu fue envuelto en una gran cantidad de arena dorada dejado su cabeza expuesta para ser elevado por unos segundos para quedar frente a frente a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro que estaba sobre una gran cantidad de arena dorada.

ante esa imagen el castaño recordó una foto en la casa de Airi y rápidamente supo a quien tenía al frente por eso cuando la arena comenzó a presionar con la intención de aplastar el cuerpo de Bakuryu, este simplemente le dió una mirada de molestia al hombre para con su gran fuerza lanzar un golpe con su mano izquierda impactando en la cara del hombre provocando que está explotará y los dos calleran al suelo pero Bakuryu de pie para mirar cómo pedazos de papel reconstruían la cabeza de este hasta dejarla como nueva y se levantó para mirar a su contrincante que aún no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Bakuryu: de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, nunca pensé que te nos veríamos en persona Rasa cuarto Kazekage de Suna y padre de Temari, Kankuro y Airi la actual Kazekage - lo último sorprendió a Rasa.

Rasa: por lo visto me conoces muy bien e incluso a mis hijos, pero siento que me odias por alguna razón?.

Bakuryu: solo se todo el daño que les hizo cuando estaba vivo y más a su hija menor - la cara de enojo de Bakuryu le llamó la atención a todos los presentes - por eso hoy me encargaré que sufra mil veces más de lo que ella sufrió.

Bakuryu solo avanzó para acercarse a Rasa el cual ya lo estaba esperando con su arena dorada rodeándolo, pero antes de poder llegar el castaño oscuro dió un salto esquivando una embestida del Raikage para después girar en el aire y lanzar una patada giratoria a la nada o eso parecía por un momento ya que desde apareció Mū siendo partido por la mitad debido a la patada y de esa forma Bakuryu callo al suelo y rápidamente escuchar -elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- ante eso giro su rostro para ver una gran cantidad de bolas de aguas que eran disparadas por Gengetsu; así que sin más Bakuryu movió sus brazos rápidamente usando su estilo de arte marcial desviando las esferas que iban hacia él evitando de esa forma que alguna lo pudiera lastimar y al mismo tiempo dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por la gran habilidad qué estaba mostrando, pero una vez desvío todas las esferas intento correr contra Rasa de nuevo aún que está vez de un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo pesado callendo de cara al suelo mientras que una extraña presión impedía que se moviera para con algo de esfuerzo girar su rostro encontrándose al espíritu de la tierra a unos cuantos metros de él con un brazo estirado.

Gengetsu: sin contar a los Zetsus somos en total cinco oponentes, aún así piensas enfrentarnos a todos juntos? - Bakuryu solo sonrió con arrogancia para levantarse aún con la fuerte presión.

Bakuryu: no importa si son cinco o un millón, no hay forma alguna que pierda contra ustedes así que vamos a divertirnos jajajaja.

Con Stella.

Stella caminaba con tranquilidad por la arena de una playa mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido del agua callendo como si de una cascada se tratara, así que solo miró a su izquierda viendo el inmenso mar hasta posar su vista en el origen del sonido de la cascada para ver la grieta que había hecho Naruto en un inicio, ante eso solo sonrió un poco para agarrar una de sus pistolas y disparar hacia aún lado para después voltear y encontrarse con un Zetsu blanco que tenía un pequeño agujero en la cabeza para después caer al suelo muerto mientras más atrás había una gran cantidad de Zetsus con varias armas lo cual le pareció divertido a la ojilila que guardo su pistola para después hacer una señal con la mano provocando que todos los Zetsus se corrieran al mismo tiempo contra ella; ante eso Stella rápidamente saco varias esferas de un bolsillo para lanzar las contra el suelo provocando que estás exploten creando una gran nube de humo que cubrió a todos e impidiendo que alguien pudiera ver algo a excepción de Stella que los veía claramente.

Stella: veamos que pueden hacer todos ustedes contra una pirata de verdad.

Sin más corrió a los Zetsus más cercanos para activar sus hojas ocultas y comenzar a corta las gargantas de todos los que podía mientras seguía su camino hasta que el humo se disperso y los Zetsus que aún quedaban veían como en el centro de ellos estaba Stella rodeada de cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, ante esa imagen el resto de los Zetsus corrieron nuevamente contra la ojilila con varias armas en sus manos para que el primero en llegar lanzará un corte descendente con una hacha que traía en sus manos pero Stella la esquivo sin problemas para rápidamente lanzar una estocada con su mano derecha atravesando el cráneo del Zetsu y de esa forma agarrarlo con fuerza moviendo lo a un lado bloqueando de esa forma una estocada de otro Zetsu con una lanza que atravesó el cuerpo de su compañero muerto perdiendo de vista a la ojilila que se movió a gran velocidad para quedar detrás de este y darle una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo envío directo con un grupo de Zetsus que calleron al piso al momento de chocar, pero rápidamente se pararon para correr contra la Stella en una fila lo que le hizo reír un poco ya que solo saco otra de sus pistolas y concentró un poco de energía demoniaca para pronunciar -Canonblaze- sin más apretó el gatillo dejando que un pequeño lazer pasará por entre las cejas del grupo de Zetsus que calleron al suelo sin vida para después guardar su arma y agacharse esquivando un corte en horizontal y rápidamente girar en el piso lanzando para golpear con su pierna las piernas de otro Zetsu logrando que este caiga de cara y rápidamente se colocará de pie y ver a su oponente en el suelo que se estaba comenzando a colocar de pie; ante eso simplemente se posicionó detrás del Zetsu para alzar una pierna y bajarla con fuerza enterrando el delgado tacón de su bota en el trasero del Zetsu provocando que de un grito para después alzará su pie para dejarlo caer en la cabeza de este dándole muerte y de esa forma volvió a remover su pie para girar y ver a todos los Zetsus que aún le quedaban.

Stella: hoy me dió por usar estas nuevas botas que me compro mi novio, más nunca pensé que el tacón de estas podría ser un arma tan peligrosa - en eso ve como todos los enemigos volvieron a correr contra ella - ustedes ya me aburrieron a si que acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sin decir más Stella saco una jabalina de cuerda la cual comenzó a girar en su mano mientras el resto de enemigos se acercaba, pero en eso la jabalina comenzó a ser rodeada por una aura oscura para lanzarlo en una estocada que atravesó a varios Zetsus que rápidamente ardieron el llamas carmecí con negro, pero no acabo hay ya Stella comenzó a girar en su propio eje para que la jabalina también girará cortando a los Zetsus en dos para después arder en llamas del infierno, hasta que ya no quedo ninguno y la ojilila atrajo de nuevo la jabalina para quedarse la viendo con interés.

Stella: eso fue nuevo pero me gustó.

En eso una gran bola de agua la golpeó mandandolas contra la pared dejándola incrustada para después ver como un gran cúmulo de agua se reunía cerca de la playa para tomar la forma de espíritu del agua que posó su vista en la pared donde Stella seguía incrustada mientras está simplemente se quitó un mechón de cabello que tapaba sus ojos para colocarlo detrás de su oreja y de esa forma salir del muro mientras miraba al espíritu con una sonrisa.

Stella: es hora de que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas.

Con Mei y Tsunade.

Las dos mujeres estaban en el lugar donde se reunieron Naruto junto con los demás un par de horas antes siendo acompañadas por varios ninjas de las seis aldeas al igual que con los otros kages a excepción de Ōnoki y A que aún no salían del hospital por eso como reemplazos estaba Mabui y kurotsuchi para que todos vieran el gran cráter y después miraran al otro lado donde se estaba llevando la cuarta guerra ninja.

Kurotsuchi: y ahora qué hacemos Hokage?.

Tsunade: aún que Naruto dijo que se encargaría de todo, aún así no hace mal venir con un pequeño ejército por si las dudas.

Mabui: pero al hacer esto sin su consentimiento no lo molestará?.

Mei: Naruto creo esa grieta para que el enemigo no pase, pero si se da la posibilidad de que lleguen a pasar pues nos tocará detenerlos.

Airi: el no puede decir nada ya que no intervenimos en la guerra, solo nos aseguramos que el enemigo no pueda huir.

Ante eso todos pensaron que no habría problema y por esa razón dispersaron a los ninjas que habían traído para vigilar la grieta en lo que volvían Naruto con los demás, mientras que un poco más atrás estaba Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon hablando de cosas triviales hasta que escucharon a unos ninjas hablando del gran ejército que estaba enfrentando su hermano mayor junto con la ayuda de Stella y los demás que aún no conocen lo cual les pareció genial ya que sabían que eran fuertes y en eso una idea se le vino a la mente de Ryoko que solo sonrió para ver a sus hermanas.

Ryoko: hey Yoshino, Yoshinon tengo una gran idea.

Yoshino: cual es?.

Ryoko: Oni_chan se está enfrentando a un gran ejército, por eso que les parece si vamos y lo ayudamos en secreto?.

Yoshinon: kaa_chan, oka_san e incluso Oni_chan nos dijo que nos mantuvieramos lejos de la guerra.

Yoshino: además es seguro que kaa_chan y oka_san se enojen si nos vamos.

Ryoko: puede ser verdad pero si hacemos un gran trabajo Oni_chan nos consentirá y recompensará por lo cual oka_san y kaa_chan no nos harán nada.

Yoshino: no estoy segura de tu idea.

Ryoko: solo imagínense la situación por un segundo.

Tal y como dijo Yoshino y Yoshinon cerraron los ojos por un momento para imaginarse frente a muchos Zetsus blancos siendo acompañadas por Ryoko y Zadkiel para luchar con todos hasta ganarles y después enfrentarse ante Obito donde Yoshinon se acercó a él usando un trate de super héroe y darle un golpe en la cara que lo dejó fuera de combate para después apareciera Naruto felicitando las y consintiendo las para después darle muchos dulces.

Ryoko: así que me dicen aceptan?.

Yoshinon: fufufufu por supuesto que sí.

Yoshino: demos inició a la misión, recompensa de Oni_chan.

Sin más Yoshino colocó una mano en el suelo para que rápidamente una ventisca rodeará el lugar llamando de esa forma la atención de todos en especial de sus madres que cuando las vieron las tres ya estaban encima de Zadkiel que dió un gran salto pasando el cráter mientras que Tsunade y Mei les exigían a sus hijas que volvieran a lo cual estás les dieron una sonrisa de diversión para responderles que volverían rápido y de esa forma seguir su camino.

Tsunade: ¡ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima a las tres!.

Mei: Mabui y kurotsuchi lamento pedirles esto pero se pueden encargar de todo en lo que vamos por ellas y les dió un par de nalgadas para que no desobedezcan.

Mabui: no se preocupen nosotras nos encargamos así que vayan por ellas - las dos mujeres agradecieron para dar un paso hacia la grieta hasta que una acomulacion de arena las levantó en el aire.

Airi: yo las llevaré así sera más rápido - en eso mira a Mabui - por favor dígale a mis hermanos que volveré pronto.

Sin más que decir las tres mujeres intentaron seguir a Zadkiel él cual ya se había alejado bastante, pero aún así podían seguirlo a la perfección gracias a las huellas que dejaba el gran conejo en el suelo.

Con Naruto.

El rubio iba caminando por un pequeño claro con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que a su espalda había una gran cantidad de cuerpos de Zetsus partidos en pedazos; Naruto siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en un bosque donde le tocó dar un salto esquivando un corte en vertical que al impactar con el suelo género una gran explosión para que después Naruto se agachara esquivando un corte en horizontal proveniente de una hacha y rápidamente alzar una mano parando un golpe de un martillo para proceder a lanzar una patada golpeando al sujeto lanzando contra un árbol, pero no acabo hay ya que una tercera espada salió de unos arbustos viajando a gran velocidad con la intención de darle una estocada en la espalda al rubio que se giró en el último momento atrapando la espada con una mano para ver que tenía un alambre a lo cual uso su mano libre para tirar de este y que saliera otro sujeto; ante eso el rubio sólo giro llevandose al hombre que chocó con los otros dos para terminar atravesando un par de árboles antes que Naruto suelte la espada y estos salgan a volar dejando de esa forma el lugar en silencio que duró un par de segundos hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos llamando así la atención del rubio que solo giro su rostro para encontrarse a su antigua maestra que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Ringo: cuánto tiempo sin vernos mi querido alumno, veo que has crecido bastante y te has vuelto un chico muy apuesto.

Naruto: jajajaja gracias por el halagó sensei y veo que apesar de los años usted sigue siendo igual de hermosa que en aquel entonces.

Ringo: ya sabes que uno muerto no envejece jajajaja.

Naruto: tienes razón, aunque a usted nunca le importo la apariencia física ya que solo le importaba era cazar a presas apetecibles.

Ringo: en eso tienes razón - rápidamente la peliroja libera una gran cantidad sed de sangre - por esa razón vine directo hacia a tí ya que hoy tú serás mi mayor presa.

Naruto: me halaga que piense así de mí, pero no sería justo que luche sin sus colmillos sensei.

Ante eso una llama negra apareció aún lado de Naruto para que este metiera su mano y sacará las kibas que se las lanzó a Ringo que fácilmente las atrapo para sonreír con diversión y después colocarse en posicion de combate al igual que los otros tres miembros que se hicieron a su lado viendo fijamente a Naruto.

Ringo: gracias por cuidar mis colmillos, pero y tu con que lucharas?.

Naruto: Nevan, Osiris preparence.

Ante eso las dos mujeres salieron del cuerpo de Naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes para rápidamente convertirse en dos guadañas dejando a un más sorprendido a los espadachines y provocando que la peliroja sonría aun más.

Ringo: ya veo así que ya no eres esa pequeña presa que entrenada y ahora eres todo un depredador - Ringo sólo pasa su lengua por su labio superior - eso te vuelve más apetecible.

Naruto: me gusta escuchar eso sensei - al igual que Ringo, Naruto también pasa su lengua por su labio - ya que yo también estoy ancioso por probarla una vez más.

Ringo: entonces no sé diga más.

Como si estuvieran conectados ambos se apuntaron con una de sus armas para después correr y chocar sus armas provocando que chispas salgan de estas y sin despegar las comenzar una batalla de fuerza mientras se miraban fijamente sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su rival con la intención de estudiarlo y saber que pensaba durando de esa forma un par de segundos para después solo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ringo/Naruto: hoy veremos quién es el mayor depredador de los dos Naruto/sensei jajajajajajaja.

Fin.


	70. 69

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 69

En un lugar lleno de grandes pilares de piedras Mei y Tsunade iban volando en la arena de Airi a gran velocidad siguiendo el rastro de las huellas que habían en el suelo hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos las huellas desaparecieron lo cual preocupo a las dos mujeres que solo comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna pista de sus hijas.

Tsunade: en momentos como estos me gustaría tener la habilidad de ser censor para saber dónde están.

Airi: no se desesperen, quizás se desviaron y no vimos las huellas así que miremos a los alrededores.

Mei: me parece bien, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Airi: adelante.

Mei: cual es la razón que hallas querido venir por qué se que no fue solamente para ayudarnos.

Airi: solo quería ver cómo les iban a todos en la guerra nada más.

Tsunade: es eso o solo estabas preocupada por Bakuryu - un leve sonrojo se posó en el rostro de la peliroja que desvío la vista.

Airi: él es capaz de defenderse por sí solo así que no veo por qué me debería de preocupar, así que sigamos buscando a sus hijas.

Mei y Tsunade se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice para después ver a la peliroja que les daba la espalda pero aún así sentía sus miradas sobre ella lo que le hacía sentir avergonzada para caminar en búsqueda de las huellas del conejo al igual que las dos madres, pero en eso a lo lejos pudieron escuchar fuertes sonidos de explosiones mientras que el cielo se veía iluminado de ves en cuando por diferentes lados; mientras más lejos estaban las tres niñas atacando a un gran grupo de Zetsus que se encontraron en el camino siendo Yoshino y Yoshinon quienes congelaban sus piernas con sus poderes impidiendo de esa forma que estos puedan moverse dándole la oportunidad a Ryoko que pasara por el lado de estos cortando los con sus tijeras mientras que Zadkiel estaba detrás de la peliazul quieto mirando como luchaban las niñas, pero también actuaba cuando veía si alguna de las tres estaban en peligro lo cual agradecían las tres ya que se sentían seguras para durar de esa forma unos cuantos minutos hasta que acabaron con todos los Zetsus quedando un poco cansadas ya que era la primera vez que luchaban con tantos enemigos y los entrenamientos que les daba su hermano eran más que nada para aprender a controlar sus poderes y por eso no tenían mucha resistencia a la hora de luchar y por esa razón actualmente las tres estaban recostadas en una de las patas de Zadkiel que se encontraba acostado en el suelo durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ryoko: enserio cada vez respeto más a Oni_chan.

Yoshinon: y por qué dices eso de repente?.

Ryoko: por qué es seguro que Oni_chan ya debió de haber acabado con estas cosas blancas y ni siquiera sudo.

Yoshino: tienes razón, Oni_chan es alguien muy fuerte aún qué...

Ryoko: aunque que?.

Yoshinon: fufufufu a veces Oni_chan pareciera una persona diferente cuando pelea no?.

Yoshino: al principio me daba un poco de miedo, como se ponía cuando lucha, pero después me di de cuenta que el solo se divierte - la albina sólo sonrió nerviosamente por lo que dijo su hermana.

Ryoko: sin duda Oni_chan tiene una definición muy diferente a diversión que nosotras?.

Yoshinon: pero lo queremos de igual forma ya sea como él sea.

Sin más las tres siguieron descansando mientras hablaban de diversas cosas sin saber que sus madres se alejaban más de ellas e iban a un lugar donde unos fuertes enemigos se estaban dirigiendo.

Con Hiro y Chinami.

Los dos estaban saltado de un lado a otro esquivando los constantes ataques de los espíritus al igual que los de los tesoros que estaban en manos de los hermanos oro y plata para al mismo tiempo eliminar a los Zetsus que hubieran cerca de ellos, pero en eso Hanzo apareció detrás de Chinami para lanzar un corte con su guadaña el cual fue esquivado sin esfuerzo para que está girará a Scarlet Rose en su mano y comenzara a atacar a Hanzo el cual sólo podía bloquear los cortes que la castaña le enviaba, pero en eso dos Zetsus aparecieron detrás de Chinami con la intención de incrustar le unos kunais por la espalda aún que está se había dado cuenta de la intención de su enemigo y por eso dió un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y de paso lanzar un corte en horizontal el cual le quitó las cabezas a los dos Zetsus para después caer de pie y colocar su arma hacia al frente bloqueando un ataque de Hanzo; ante eso el ninja de Ame dió un paso atrás para rápidamente enviar una patada a la cabeza la cual fue parada con el brazo derecho de la castaña y rápidamente de un movimiento atravesar el cráneo de Hanzo con el mango de Scarlet Rose para después lanzarlo lejos y rápidamente saltar hacia un lado esquivando un gran puño morado que se incrustó en el suelo creando una onda espanciba que hizo que Chinami se tuviera que cubrir con los brazos para evitar que los escombros le dieran el la cara para caer al suelo y dar un giro con su arma extendida cortando a los enemigos que estaban cerca dándoles muerte y terminar viendo al espíritu del rayo que también posó su ojos en ella.

Chinami: tú serás alguien difícil y más con todos estos estorbos metiéndose en el camino.

Hanzo: pero si eres fuerte entonces esto no será nada - ante esas palabras Chinami abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Chinami: como es que estás vivo?, Se supone que te acabe de matar.

Hanzo: por lo visto no sabes nada de lo que está pasando, así que te lo diré de forma resumida; yo estoy muerto y fui revivido a la fuerza por lo cual no importa cuanto me cortes o destruyas yo me regenerare tantas veces hasta que detengan al que tiene activado el jutsu.

Chinami: así que vendrás por mi una y otra vez hasta que yo muera o detengan el jutsu - en eso suelta un suspiro - realmente haré que Naruto trabaje más para mí por todo esto.

Hanzo: no se de qué hablas pero solo te daré un consejo y es que tengas cuidado ya que yo soy un ninja que lucha con venenos así que está alerta.

Chinami: lo tendré en cuenta para cuando te vuelvas a regenerar.

Esas palabras causaron confusión en el ninja de Ame ya que no comprendía a que se refería, pero en eso la castaña desapareció de la vista del hombre por un segundo para aparecer frente a este con la palma de una mano extendida la cual creo una esfera blanca para poder escuchar -rayo sagrado- provocando que un gran rayo blanco cubriera completamente al ninja y siguiera su camino hacia el espíritu que extendió una mano para atrapar el ataque; ante eso la castaña solo agrego más poder provocando que el espíritu comience a retroceder mientras que al mismo tiempo se podía ver cómo salía humo de la palma de este, así que sin más él gran espíritu uso su otra mano para rodearla de una gran cantidad de rayos y lanzarlos contra Chinami que dejó de atacar para moverse por todo el lugar esquivando los rayos que caían con fuerza en el suelo o encima de algún Zetsu durando de esa forma unos cuantos segundos hasta que los rayos cesaron para que la castaña mirará donde estaba el espíritu dándose cuenta que ya no estaba hay y por esa razón se giró rápido para colocar su arma de nuevo al frente deteniendo una poderosa patada del espíritu que la mando a volar varios metros rebotando en el suelo un par de veces hasta detenerse quedando acostada en el suelo para que en un rayo el espíritu apareciera sobre esta lanzando un golpe con su puño dejándola incrustaban en el suelo, más no termino hay ya que el espíritu volvió a lanzará varios golpes sobre ella creando de esa forma una nube de polvo que cubrió el lugar por unos pocos minutos para desaparecer al tiempo que dejaba de enviar golpes para mirar el cráter y ver no la castaña no estaba hasta que sintió que algo lo golpeaba su cabeza con gran fuerza mandandolo contra el suelo mientras que el aire estaba Chinami totalmente despeinada y con una línea de sangre de su labio inferior.

Chinami: que acaso nunca escucharon que a una mujer no se le golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Como respuesta el espíritu lanzó un rayo que pasó cerca del rostro de la castaña que simplemente frunció el ceño para bajar a gran velocidad esquivando los rayos hasta llegar al estómago del espíritu donde dió una fuerte patada doble provocando que este de un grito de dolor y al mismo tiempo se hunda más en el suelo para que en eso Chinami alzará su guadaña con la intención de cortarlo en dos, pero en eso una nube morada la golpeó provocando que está solo toda un poco antes de sentir un golpe en la espalda y después otro en la cara logrando que pierda un poco el equilibrio y de esa forma revivir golpe tras golpe por momento hasta que se cansó de no poder ver a su enemigo y de un movimiento rápido de su guadaña género una fuerte corriente de viento que desvaneció la nube de veneno para después girar su rostro y encontrarse con una gran salamandra que solo abrió la boca para expulsar una nueva nube de veneno el cual fue esquivado por un salto que dió la castaña; pero en eso el espíritu movió rápidamente una mano atrapando por sorpresa a la mujer para comenzar a apretarla con fuerza provocando que está de un gruñido de dolor, pero no termino hay ya que en eso el brazo del espíritu comenzó a ser por rayos que recorrieron todo el largo del brazo hasta llegar a su mano donde golpearon a Chinami que solo grito con fuerza durando un par de minutos hasta que los rayos de detuvieron y el espíritu la lanzó contra el suelo generando un pequeño cráter para después este se parará y mirará el cráter donde estaba Chinami parada mientras su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado y parecía que ahora desafiaba a la gravedad aún que está aún no se había visto.

Hanzo: como es que sigues viva después de ese ataque?.

Chinami: soy diferente a los demás humanos, pero aún así ese ataque sí que dolió aún que no pasó a mayores.

Hanzo: bueno a excepción de tu cabello - eso le llamó la atención a la castaña.

Chinami: que le pasó a mi cabello? - en eso usa la hoja de Scarlet Rose para ver su cabello hecho un desastre - se acabó la chica dulce ¡TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO ESTÚPIDO ESPÍRITU, YA QUE NADIE SE METE CON MI CABELLO!.

Ese grito de furia estremeció todo el lugar ya que la castaña libero una gran cantidad de poder celestial que sorprendió a Hanzo para que en menos de un segundo está desapareciera de la vista de todos y aparecieron detrás del ninja de Ame atravesando su guadaña por la espalda de este y levantando lo en el aire para pronunciar -prisión de espinas- rápidamente de la guadaña una gran cantidad de raíces verdes con espinas salieron atravesando el cuerpo de Hanzo hasta comenzar a cubrirlo y quedar como una esfera de espinas para que la mujer de un movimiento lanzará la esfera a un lado para después posará sus ojos en el espíritu que envió un golpe con su brazo derecho el cual lo esquivo perfectamente Chinami; para dar un salto y quedar sobre el brazo de este para rápidamente enterar el filo de Scarlet Rose en él provocando un grito de dolor del espíritu que solo comenzó a mover su brazo con fuerza de un lado a otro y también desprendía rayos de este con la intención que golpearan a Chinami o está se caiga, pero no fue así y la mujer comenzó a correr por todo el brazo esquivando los ataques eléctricos hasta llegar al hombro del espíritu donde dio otro salto para acumular su poder en la guadaña provocando que está alumbre con intensidad -corte de los cielos- ante eso una imagen de una gran guadaña siendo sujetada por un especie de angel femenino y fantasmal apareció detrás de Chinami para que está lanzará un corte en diagonal y la figura detrás de ella hiciera lo mismo cortado de esa forma al espíritu en dos, pero no acabo hay ya que la castaña hábilmente paso su guadaña por detrás para lanzar un corte en horizontal lo cual copio el ser fantasmal para cortarle está vez la cabeza al espíritu que solo callo al suelo rodando un poco y con eso Chinami alzó a Scarlet Rose sobre su cabeza para hacerla girar entre sus manos a gran velocidad logrando que el otro ser haga lo mismo, pero la única diferencia era que la guadaña de ese generaba un tornado por la velocidad en la que giraba y en un momento la hoja del arma callo con fuerza en el cráneo del espíritu para que el tornado siguiera el mismo trayecto para dar con este y perforar lo hasta que quedó de forma que no se podía reconocer; sin más Chinami callo al suelo para que el ser desapareciera y viera cómo el cuerpo del espíritu comenzaba a moverse hasta que estalló en miles de rayos que se dispersaron por doquier y dejaba un gran cráter en el lugar donde estaba.

Chinami: las cosas hubieran sido más fácil para ti si no te hubieras metido con mi cabello - nuevamente ve su reflejo en la guadaña para soltar un suspiro por su apariencia - no me puedo presentar esta noche en la editorial así, así que dime Scarlet que puedes arreglarlo.

Scarlet: difícil más no imposible, pero no esperes que lo logré a tiempo y más si esta guerra no acaba hoy - rápidamente Scarlet Rose tomo su forma original.

Chinami: no te preocupes ya que esta guerra acabará antes de que se meta el sol, así que comienza por favor.

Ante esas palabras Scarlet realizó un movimiento con su mano para que apareciera un kit completo de belleza para comenzar a arreglar el cabello de la castaña.

Con Hiro.

Con el albino simplemente miro a la dirección donde estaba Chinami para ver que ya había acabado con su combate lo cual le saco un pequeño suspiro para después mirar hacia al frente y lo primero que viera fueran los cuerpos sin vida de todos los Zetsus que aún quedaban para después pasar su vista a los cuerpo de los hermanos oro y plata los cuáles se estaban regenerando mientras que más atrás de estos estaba él espíritu del viento.

Hiro: por lo visto ahora es mi turno de acabar aquí, por qué si Chinami llega tarde a su cita en la editorial lo más probable es que me castre como mínimo.

Sin más que decir comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el espíritu que no se movía de su lugar para que de a poco Hiro comenzará a subir la velocidad para después desaparecer de la vista del espíritu para aparecer detrás de este lanzando un corte en diagonal, pero como si el gran humanoide tuviera ojos en la espalda este se movió a una velocidad incluso mayor que la del espíritu del rayo para esquivar el ataque y aparecer sobre el albino lanzando varias cuchillas de viento que fueron bloqueadas sin ninguna dificultad por la katana de Hiro que rápidamente fue envuelta en su poder para proceder a lanzar un nuevo corte; pero en ese momento todos escucharon -Bashōsen: levantamiento de tierra- ante eso Hiro bajo la vista para encontrarse con grandes rocas que iban contra él a gran velocidad y por esa razón este se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro esquivando las rocas para después voltear a ver al espíritu que aprovecho la distracción del albino y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter mientras que una nube de polvo se alzaba en el lugar mientras que los dos hermanos se acercaban junto con cuatro de las cinco armas atesoradas del sabio de los seis caminos para que el hermano rubio moviera su abanico para pronunciar -Bashōsen: ráfagas de viento- ante eso unas ráfagas de viento dispersaron la nube de polvo dejando ver a Hiro parado en la mitad del cráter mientras se sacudía el polvo que quedaba en su ropa.

Hiro: gracias por dispersar la nube ya que para ser sincero el polvo me provoca una pequeña molestia en la nariz - en eso mira a los hermanos - ahora una pequeña pregunta, cuales son sus nombres?.

Kinkaku: mi nombre es kinkaku y soy conocido como el hermano de oro y poseedor de los tesoros Bashōsen - en eso muestra el abanico en una mano - y también el Kōkinjō - ahora muestra su otro brazo mostrando una cuerda dorada.

Ginkaku: y yo soy Ginkaku el hermano plata y poseedor de los tesoros Benihisago - en eso muestra una calabaza parecía a la de Airi - y del tesoro Shichisekei - en eso muestra en su otra mano una espada con un peculiar diseñó.

Hiro: bueno solo necesitaba saber sus nombres para poderlos diferenciar mejor, pero gracias por los datos adicionales y ahora que tal si jugamos un poco antes de que acabe con ustedes.

Ginkaku: enserio crees que podrás con nosotros?.

Ante eso Hiro desaparecio de la vista de los dos hermanos para que de un momento a otro Ginkaku saliera disparado hacia al frente recorriendo varios metros hasta que chocó de cara contra una gran roca partiendola en pedazos así como su cara dejando a su hermano sorprendió que simplemente se dió la vuelta para encontrarse al albino que en un movimiento rápido atrapo su rostro con su mano libre y procediera a alzarlo del suelo para después estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza generando un cráter y que el cráneo de este estalle en pedazos de papel.

Hiro: si estoy más que seguro que puedo con ustedes, pero la pregunta es; ustedes podrán conmigo?.

Como respuestas una fuerte corriente de viento golpeó a Hiro desde arriba provocando que caiga al suelo de rodillas para que poco a poco el viento se volviera más fuerte para impedir que se moviera lo cual parecía estar funcionando a la perfección lo cual le parecía muy molesto, pero aún así como pudo elevó el rostro para encontrarse al espíritu del viento sobre él con ambos brazos apuntando hacia abajo y de estos salia el fuerte viento que lo mantenía inmovilizado para después mirar al frente y ver a Ginkaku totalmente regenerado el cual tenía una cara de ira y en eso volteó su rostro a un lado para ver a su hermano el cual también se había regenerado y solo alistó de nuevo su abanico para pronunciar -Bashōsen: rollo de fuego- en eso una gran espiral de fuego salió desprendida del abanico para tocar las ráfagas de viento que lo tenían inmóvil para funcionarse y crear un pilar de fuego que cubrió por completo al albino durando unos pocos minutos hasta que el gran humanoide dejo de crear viento para bajar al suelo y ver las llamas que aún habían en el lugar para después ver como una línea blanca pasaba por la mitad de las llamas para después escuchar -corte dimensional- ante eso las llamas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por la línea blanca hasta desaparecer y dejando ver a Hiro intacto a excepción de su ropa que estaba bastante dañada.

Hiro: eso fue interesante, tal vez si unen fuerzas podemos divertirnos mucho más o no lo creen.

Kinkaku: tú crees que necesitamos de ayuda de esa cosa grande para derrotarte.

Ginkaku: eres un maldito idiota si piensas que podrás con nosotros, pero no te preocupes no te mataremos ya que irás a un lugar mucho mejor.

Kinkaku: mientras que nosotros nos quedaremos con esa espada tuya que parece que tiene una habilidad muy interesante.

Hiro: así que les interesa mi katana, ja entonces vengan por ella con todo lo que tengan ya que no pienso dársela a nadie.

Ginkaku: ya lo veremos niño.

La sonrisa de soberbia de los hermanos molestaron un poco a Hiro que simplemente lo ignoro paraconcentrarse en su combate y ver a sus enemigos que atacaron los tres al mismo tiempo o eso parecía ya que el espíritu fue el primero en llegar hasta él lanzando un fuerte golpe con uno de sus puños el cual fue esquivado dando un salto hacia atrás para presenciar como el puño se hundía en el suelo generando una onda espanciba que sacudió todo el lugar, pero eso no le importo al albino que apenas todo el suelo se impulsó de nuevo hacia al frente para lanzar un corte en horizontal contra el brazo del espíritu, pero antes de poder llegar apareció frente a él Ginkaku bloqueando su ataque con su espada para que de inmediato apareciera su hermano lanzando un golpe con el brazo que estaba envuelto por el Kōkinjō; ante eso Hiro uso su mano izquierda para detener el golpe lo cual hizo sonreír al rubio ya que eso era lo quería desde un inicio para después alejarse un poco y ver cómo el albino hizo una cara de malestar para que de su boca comenzará a salir una especie de esfera azul.

Kinkaku: adelante hermano ya que el idiota cayó en la trampa - en eso Ginkaku hizo aparecer el Benihisago.

Ginkaku: ahora tu alma será nuestra al igual que tú espada.

Sin decir más la calabaza comenzó a absorber el alma de Hiro aunque no estaba logrando que se moviera mucho de su lugar lo cual le pareció raro a los dos hermanos ya que era la primera vez que pasaba algo asi, pero en eso vieron como el alma del albino poco a poco volvía a introducirse en él para que después este desapareciera de la vista de los dos hermanos y aparecer detrás del rubio que al sentir la presencia de este se gira rápidamente para golpearlo con el brazo donde tenía el Kōkinjō; pero el albino adivino lo que este iba hacer y hábilmente se agachó esquivando el golpe para después lanzar un corte ascendente logrando quitarle el brazo a kinkaku y después darle una patada en el estómago envíandolo contra Ginkaku logrando que estos dos se estrellen y sigan su camino hacia el espíritu del viento que solo los aplastó con una de sus piernas para correr contra Hiro y lanzar múltiples cuchillas de viento que fueron todas bloqueadas para después el gran humanoide diera un salto para envolver sus brazos con viento que giro a gran velocidad formando dos tornados en estos para después lanzarlos contra el albino que simplemente se quedó mirando como los dos tornados bajaban a gran velocidad hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él y por eso colocó rápidamente una mano en el suelo -explosión celestial- ante eso el suelo al rededor de él estalló justo a tiempo que el ataque del espíritu lo alcanzaba para que unas llamas blancas imvadieran los dos tornados convirtiéndolos en tornados de fuego celestial que comenzaron a lastimar ambos brazos del humanoide provocando que este de un grito de dolor para que dejara de hacer los tornados con la intención de que las llamas se extinguieran lo cual no funcionó ya que estás poco a poco consumían los brazos del espíritu.

Hiro: eso te mantendrá ocupado un tiempo - en eso gira su rostro para ver a los hermanos oro y plata de nuevo regenerados - y ustedes parece que tendré que ir con cuidado ya que esos tesoros pueden ser muy peligrosos incluso para mí.

Sin decir más Hiro cerro los ojos para pensar en una forma de poder detener a los hermanos oro y plata ya que estos a estar muertos no importaba cuántas veces los destruya siempre se regeneraban, por otro lado los hermanos vieron a su enemigo con ira para comenzar a expulsar un chakra rojo que cubrió su cuerpo en forma de un manto de chakra que se parecía mucho al que usaba Fuu debes en cuando; ante eso Hiro abrió los ojos al sentir como el poder de kinkaku y Ginkaku creció de golpe para después ver como estos corrieron a gran velocidad para lanzar un doble corte con sus garras el cual fue esquivado sin problema alguno provocando que los hermanos sigan de largo un par de metros para detenerse y dar media vuelta para volver a lanzarse contra el albino que los vio detenidamente hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza y lanzó su katana al cielo para cubrir sus manos con su poder celestial y pronunciar -garras blancas- rápidamente unas grandes garras blancas aparecieron en su mano para esperar a los hermanos y cuando estos estuvieron al alcance se movió a una velocidad mayor evitando el ataque de ellos nuevamente que solo siguieron de largo pero con la diferencia que sus cuerpos calleron al suelo comenzando a rodar mientras se desmoronaban para convertirse en cenizas y mostrar dos cuerpo de ninjas no reconocidos mientras que el las garras de Hiro estaban las almas de los hermanos para que estos se encogieron y se convirtieran en dos esferas azules y al mismo tiempo las garras tomarán la forma de jaula de pájaros.

Hiro: me alegra que Naruto me haya mostrado como crear las garras y su segunda función, aún que claro la jaula ya es cosa mía.

En eso voltea mirar al espíritu de viento el cual ya no tenía sus brazos y estaba de rodillas en el suelo; por eso Hiro alzó una mano para tomar su katana que caía del cielo y comenzar a caminar hacia el gran humanoide que solo lo miraba sin hacer nada hasta que el albino quedó a solo tres metros de distancia y tomo su katana envolviendola en su poder celestial y proceder a decir -Shiro Getsuga Tenshō- sin decir más Hiro lanzó una gran media luna blanca que corto por la mitad al espíritu que solo se dividió en dos partes para comenzar a caer, pero antes que tocarán el suelo estás estallaron en fuertes ráfagas de viento que se dispersaron por todo el lugar hasta que cesaron; sin más el albino solo se estiró un poco para guardar su katana y caminar hacia donde estaba Chinami.

Con Hao.

El castaño estaba cerca de la cueva acostado encima de un brazo del espíritu del fuego mientras que un poco más lejos estaban Obito junto con Kabuto guiando a los ninjas revividos, pero en eso Hao abrió lentamente los ojos para ver el cielo azul que le transmitía una gran calma para después girar su rostro y ver la espalda de su aliado que parecía estar un poco desesperado por la forma que parecía estar dándole órdenes a Kabuto.

Hao: que te pasa ahora Obito? - ante eso el pelinegro se dió la vuelta para verlo con ira.

Obito: que me pasa preguntas?, Resulta que mi ejército de Zetsus como de ninjas revividos están perdiendo de una forma tan patética.

Hao: ya veo pero era de esperarse ya que todos ellos son débiles.

Obito: por qué no mejor te callas ya que no has hecho nada en todo este tiempo, o dime si tus grandes espíritus pueden acabar con todos ellos - esas palabras hicieron reír al castaño - ahora de que te ríes?.

Hao: primero que todo, dos de los espíritus acaban de morir pero eran los más débiles - eso dejo sin habla al Uchiha - y segundo los únicos que están luchando contra tu ejército son 7 personas.

Obito: me estás tomando del pelo, es imposible que solo 7 personas estén participando en esta guerra, estoy seguro que ese rubio sólo nos engaño y trajo a más gente.

Hao: pues es verdad, tal parece las naciones elementales no te tomaron muy enserio tu idea de una cuarta gran guerra y solo están participando 7 personas, aún que creo que se unieron otros pocos más pero quién sabe.

Obito: sabes quiénes son?.

Hao: por sus energías espirituales deduzco que son las hermanas de Naruto junto con sus madres y la Kazekage.

Obito: esto realmente me está fastidiando, cada vez que hago algo ese maldito rubio siempre se interpone - ante eso golpeó con fuerza el suelo - Hao quiero que pongas en marcha tu plan para despertar al Juubi.

Hao: aún es muy pronto así que se paciente y disfruta del show.

Obito tenía la intención de atacar a Hao pero el simple hecho de ver al espíritu del fuego frente a él le daba un sentimiento de impotencia y por esa razón prefirió dar media vuelta y volver con Kabuto mientras que el castaña solo volvió a cerrar los ojos para caer en manos de morfeo siendo protegido por el gran humanoide.

Con Tsunade y Mei.

Las dos mujeres actualmente se encontraban caminando solas ya que Airi de un momento a otro sintió una especie de mal presentimiento o algo parecido que no podía describir con palabras, ante eso las dos mujeres hablaron para que la peliroja para que se fuera asegurándole que estarían bien sin ella para que está asintiera y se marchara a toda velocidad con rumbo donde estaba Bakuryu llevando su batalla; ya después de eso pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la rubio y la ojiverde seguían buscado a sus hijas gritando su nombre por el lugar esperando que estuvieran bien aún que estaban seguras de eso ya que desde que llegaron no se habían encontrado con nadie ni con los enemigos y eso les parecía raro.

Tsunade: ya estoy muy preocupada, llevamos un buen tiempo buscándolas y no las encontramos por ningún lado.

Mei: aún que tampoco he visto a ningún enemigo así que aún hay una gran posibilidad que ellas estén bien, así que sigamos buscando.

Tsunade: entonces a donde vamos ahora?.

Mei: miremos un poco más al norte.

Con eso las dos mujeres volvieron a caminar atentas a su alrededor por cualquier caso pero lo único que veían eran rocas y arena a su alrededor y eso ya las estaba cansando, pero en eso las dos sintieron cuatro chakras muy poderosos que las dejaron heladas por un segundo hasta que del suelo comenzaran a salir varias cadenas doradas que intentaron atravesarlas provocando que las dos mujeres se muevan hacia atrás esquivandolas para que dejarán de salir y que de la nada una gran cantidad de bolas de agua aparecieran llendo hacia las dos a gran velocidad; ante eso Mei dió un paso al frente para realizar una posición de manos -elemento de lava: aparición de fusión- de su boca expulsó una gran cantidad de lava que evaporó las esferas de agua para que después apareciera un gran dragón de madera que iba dirigido hacia Mei, pero en eso Tsunade avanzó rápidamente para golpear con su fuerza el rostro del dragón destruyéndolo en el proceso para que segundos después se escucharán aplausos llamando de esa forma la atención de las dos mujeres que simplemente giraron sus rostros para encontrarse a los tres primeros Hokages junto con Madara Uchiha y Mito Uzumaki.

Madara: vaya Hashirama tu nieta tiene una gran fuerza física, será que la heredó de tí Mito - la sorpresa de las dos mujeres eran tan grande que aún no salían del shock.

Hiruzen: a paso tiempo desde que nos vimos Tsunade, pero será mejor que tú y tu chica reaccionen ya que sabes muy bien como el la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Hashirama: me alegra ver a mi nieta y a la segunda mujer que me dió una paliza la última vez, pero hoy no podré contenerme así que Tsunade y Mei Terumi preparence.

Las dos mujeres salieron del shock para respirar hondo y colocarse en posición de batalla al igual que los cinco frente a ellas para solo esperar el momento preciso de dar inicio a su batalla y posiblemente pueda ser la última de sus vidas.

Fin.


	71. 70

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 70

Con Bakuryu.

Durante los últimos minutos se estuvo enfrentando contra todos los kages revividos al a par y el espíritu de la tierra logrando mantenerlos al margen mientras que los Zetsus murieron en el proceso de la batalla ya fuera por ataques del castaño oscuro o de los kages quedando en este momento solo ellos para que actual mente Bakuryu este en medio de una batalla de Taijutsu contra A estando muy igualados en velocidad y fuerza pero en lo que se refiere a técnica el ojirojo tenía ventaja y lo demostraba esquivando y bloqueando con éxito los ataque de sus enemigos para que en un descuido del rubio pudiera conectar un golpe en la cara de este para mandarlo a volar hacia atrás un par de metros para ser detenido por la arena de Rasa que lo mando de vuelta a mayor velocidad dándole la oportunidad que A coloque un dedo hacia al frente y ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de rayos para pronunciar -puñalada del infierno: espada definitiva- ante eso Bakuryu dió un par de pasos hacia atrás para después dejarse caer en el suelo boca arriba a tiempo para esquivar el ataque dejando sorprendió al rubio que no pensó que lo esquivaria de nuevo, pero en eso el castaño a una velocidad incluso mayor le dió un golpe en el estómago al antiguo Raikage mandandolo lejos al cielo y de esa forma levantarse de un salto para mirar a los enemigos que aún le quedaban dándose cuenta que faltaba uno, pero en eso logro sentir una débil presencia detrás de él por lo cual se giró rápido para agarrar con su mano izquierda algo y moverlo con fuerza hacia el lado opuesto para que de inmediato Mū apareciera de la nada para que todos vieran como Bakuryu tenía sujeto un brazo de este y comenzo a lanzarlo contra el suelo varias veces dejándolo enterrado en el suelo; en eso el ex Mizukage apareció frente a él castaño para lanzar una patada al rostro de este siendo bloqueado por su brazo y rápidamente contra atacar con un golpe de palma en el pecho que hizo al hombre retroceder un par de pasos y colocar sus manos en forma de pistolas y decir -estilo de agua: pistola de agua- en la punta de los dedos índice salieron dos gotas de que fueron disparadas a gran velocidad contra Bakuryu que comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos que solo aumentaban en velocidad, pero aún así el castaño los podía seguir esquivando con facilidad para después dirigirse hacia una columna de rocas y usarla de escudo escondiéndose detrás de esta; Gengetsu ante eso sonrió con cierta diversión para bajar sus manos y negar con la cabeza.

Gengetsu: chico tengo que admitir que tienes agallas y que no lo haces nada mal contra todos nosotros, pero aún así no podrás con todos - en eso señala al espíritu de la tierra detrás de él - y eso que ese grandote se quedó afuera de todo esto.

Rasa: por desgracia si no te vas ahora vas a morir así que se bueno y sal de esas rocas.

Los dos kages se quedaron viendo el pilar de piedra esperando a que Bakuryu saliera, pero eso no paso así que está vez fue Rasa quien comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de arena dorada a su alrededor que tomaron la forma de estacas que solo estaban esperando el momento preciso para atacar, pero en eso una mano salió del pecho de Gengetsu para después ser partido por la mitad y de esa forma este callera al suelo mostrando a Bakuryu parado con su mano extendida y que este después posará su vista en Rasa que lanzó sus estacas de arena golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo mientras que este sólo se quedaba parado sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que las estacas se acabaron y se podía ver a la castaño con la ropa algo rota para después llevar su mano izquierda a su hombro y sacudirse la arena que tenía hay; ante eso Rasa extendió sus manos para que la arena dorada cubriera el cuerpo de Bakuryu que seguía sin moverse -elemento de arena: gran ataúd de arena- sin decir más Rasa cerro sus manos para que la arena presionará con fuerza al ojirojo que no mostró gesto de dolor algún y simplemente se libero del jutsu con su propia fuerza física para avanzar a paso lento al antiguo Kazekage que seguía lanzando ataques de arena que no lograban detener la marcha de Bakuryu que siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a frente y proceder a agarrarlo del cuello de la ropa para alzarlo dejándolo suspendido en el aire y comenzar a golpear la cara de Rasa con su mano libre por unos segundos hasta que terminó con un golpe que hizo estallar la cabeza en miles de pedazos de papel para soltarlo y ver cómo comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente sacando un suspiro de Bakuryu.

Bakuryu: y que hago con todos estos, si se siguen regenerando nunca voy a poder ir por el espíritu.

Gengetsu: lo mejor sería que usarás algún jutsu de sellado.

Ante eso Bakuryu se dió la vuelta para ver al antiguo Mizukage ponerse de pie totalmente regenerado al igual que Tsuchikage y el Raikage que callo de pie desde el cielo para después fuera el turno del antiguo Kazekage de regenerarse y ponerse de pie rodeando de esa forma al ojirojo que los veía a todos esperando que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento lo cual no parecía que fueran hacer.

Bakuryu: por qué me dices que use jutsus de sellado?.

Mū: es la mejor forma de detenernos ya que si no lo haces esta batalla no tendrá fin.

Bakuryu: eso lo haría interesante a mi parecer, pero si pierdo energías la batalla contra ese espíritu será más difícil.

A: entonces procede a usar el jutsus de sellado aprovechando que tenemos control de nuestros cuerpos por el momento.

Bakuryu: quien te crees para decirme que tengo que hacer y cuando hacerlo?- esa pregunta fue inesperada para los presentes.

Gengetsu: acaso no quedo claro que no podrás derrotarnos.

Bakuryu: eso es lo que ustedes piensan pero lo que yo pienso muy diferente.

A: este chico está mal de la cabeza - eso produjo una pequeña sonrisa en el castaño.

Bakuryu: se equivocan ya que yo estoy muy bien de la cabeza, pero a cambio conozco una persona que está tan mal de la cabeza que no le importaría sacarles el alma y decorarlas con la única finalidad de verlos sufrir y así divertirse.

Rasa: nadie creería algo como eso - todos los antiguos kages pensaban de la misma forma hasta que una voz les llamó la atención.

Airi: pues creelo padre ya que es verdad lo que dice - ante eso Rasa se quedó sin palabras al ver a la menor de sus hijos - esa persona es capaz de eso y mucho más y a veces pienso si tendrá algún límite.

Bakuryu: que está haciendo aquí Kazekage_sama, sabe perfectamente que si Naruto los ve se enojara por no respetar sus órdenes.

Airi: no soy tan débil como piensas Bakuryu, y solo estoy por qué tenía un mal presentimiento.

Bakuryu: me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero lo mejor es que te mantengas a raya ya que pienso acabar con esto de una vez - ante eso la peliroja bajo para quedar frente al ojirojo viéndolo fijamente.

Airi: serás muy fuerte y todo pero recuerda que yo soy tu Kage, así que no me das órdenes.

Bakuryu: una cosa que me dice mi maestro es que no discuta con una mujer ya que no importa que tan fuerte, las mujeres siempre ganan una discusión.

Airi: me alegra cuando eres obediente, además ibas a necesitar de mi ayuda ya que no sabes ningún jutsu de sellado verdad.

Ante esa declaración el ojirojo solo le dió la espalda mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posa a en su cara llamando de esa forma la atención de los presentes que ya se estaban haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba entre los dos a lo cual no le gustaba mucho a Rasa pero el sabía que no tenía derecho de poder decir algo por la forma que trato a su hija cuando estaba vivo, pero en eso derrepente el cuerpo de Mū comenzó a moverse sin su consentimiento para realizar una posición de manos -elemento de polvo: desprendimiento del mundo primitivo- sin más une sus manos por un segundo para separarlas y mostrar un cubo que rápidamente se expandió para lanzarlo sobre Airi y Bakuryu que simplemente vieron como el cubo caía encima de ellos para que después de encogiera y desapareciera dejando un hoyo en el suelo que tenía la forma exacta del cubo; ante eso Rasa se quedó sin palabras al igual que los demás kages para después Gengetsu soltará un suspiro de decepción al ver cómo los dos morían tan rápido o eso pensó hasta que algo callo en su rostro y al tocarlo con su s dedos noto que era sangre por lo cual elevó la vista para que lo último que viera fuera una bota golpeandolo en la cara destruyéndola llamando de esa forma la atención de los demás que solo vieron a Bakuryu caer de pie detrás de Gengetsu que estaba en el suelo mientras que en su brazo derecho tenía a Airi agarrada de la cintura y su otro brazo le faltaba la mitad del codo para bajo dejando ver como caía la sangre al suelo, eso sorprendió a más de uno ya que pensaron que los dos habían muerto pero en el caso de Airi no pudo evitar quitar la vista del brazo del castaño que no dejaba de sangrar mientras esté sólo tenían un gesto de dolor en su cara que intentaba retener.

Bakuryu: según Naruto al convertirnos en híbridos nuestros cuerpos tendrían la misma dureza que los cuerpos de los demonios, y por eso me confíe al intentar parar ese cubo con mi mano.

Mū: no sé de qué hablas pero este ataque destruye todo a nivel molecular.

Bakuryu: ya veo, por esa razón logro lastimarme ya que no importa que tan fuerte sea mi piel si es una destrucción a nivel molecular no hay nada que pueda hacer - sin más sólo dió una pequeña sonrisa de diversión - Kazekage_sama tendré que pedir su ayuda para sellarlos.

Airi: eso lo que iba hacer o más bien ya hice así que apúrate en acabar con todos.

Airi se sonrojo también un poco para después ver como una llamarada negra cubría el brazo de Bakuryu regenerando lo por completo para salir corriendo a toda velocidad contra el Raikage que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo único que vio fue como este desaparecia de su vista para aparecer detrás de él y que en menos de un segundo su cuerpo estallara en miles de pedazos de papel dejando en shock a los presentes que solo voltearon a ver al ojirojo que tenía una gran sonrisa mientras sus manos y pies eran garras oscuras para decir -bestia infernal: primera fase- ante esas palabras un sentimiento de miedo surco el cuerpo de todos los presentes para que de nuevo Bakuryu desapareciera de la vista de todos y apareciera frente al Tsuchikage que solo se volvió invisible para comenzar a volar lejos del ojirojo que podía verlo claramente por lo cual dió un pequeño salto para desaparecer de la vista de todos de nuevo para aparecer sobre Mū que no creía que su pierna donde estaba para después ver como Bakuryu bajaba sus piernas rápidamente cortando lo en pedazos y de esa forma caer al suelo; ante eso Gengetsu solo apunto al castaño con sus manos para pronunciar -elemento de agua: pistola de agua- con eso comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de gotas de aguas que iban más rápido de antes las cuales esquivaba el ojirojo sin ningún problema para llegar frente a él y atrapar ambos brazos del Mizukage incrustado sus garras para después dar un salto hacia atrás golpeando la cara de Gengetsu con su pie arrancándole la cabeza del cuerpo así como los brazos de este y callera al suelo, ante eso Rasa colocó sus manos en el suelo para pronunciar -tsunami de arena- el suelo tembló un poco para que rápidamente una gran olá de arena dorada surgió para golpear a Bakuryu cubriéndolo completamente para después el antiguo Kazekage pronunciará -gran entierro de arena- sin más la arena se contrajo generando una gran presión en el ojirojo dejando en silencio el lugar por un par de segundos hasta que la arena estalló elevando una nube de arena que se disperso rápidamente para que Rasa solo quedará helado al ver a Bakuryu frente a él y que lanzará un corte doble en diagonal con sus garras para que Rasa callera al suelo en varios pedazos y que Bakuryu solo caminara hacia la peliroja para mirarla a los ojos verdes de esta que solo veía fijamente los ojos rojos de él para acercarse poco a poco sus rostros mientras que Airi colocaba sus manos en el pecho de este y colocarse de puntas intentando llegar al rostro del hombre así como este paso una mano por la cintura de la mujer con cuidado de lastimarlos con sus garras mientras al mismo tiempo bajaba su rostro sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Airi para que sus labios quedarán a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero en eso una voz un poco molesta llamó la atención de ambos dañando el momento para girar sus rostros sonrojados y ver a un hombre de la misma estatura que Airi, pero de cabello castaño claro y atado en una cola de caballo mientras sus ojos eran de un llamativo color amarillo en su cuerpo se veían varias marcas azules.

Bakuryu: así que dejaste libre al perro?.

Airi: él Shukaku es el único que sabe algún jutsu de selló en este momento - sin más sólo vieron como el Shukaku encerraba a todos los kages en esferas de arena con marcas de sellado.

Shukaku: esto es aburrido, me dejas salir por primera vez y es para sellar a estos muertos.

Airi: si supieras comportarte y no te la pasarás hablando sobre matar a humanos para tu diversión tal vez te dejaría libre por más tiempo.

Shukaku: y si te matará en este instante no me haría libre de una vez? - el Shukaku sólo sonrió con diversión mientras Airi lo miraba de forma seria y analítica.

Bakuryu: ten por seguro que te cortaría en pedazos antes de que puedas poner un solo dedo en sus rojizos cabellos - sin decir más Bakuryu se dió la vuelta para caminar hacia el espíritu de la tierra que hizo lo mismo.

Shukaku: y este chico me llama perro cuando él es más sobre protector con Airi - sin más suelta un suspiro - sin duda los humanos son raros cuando están enamorados o me equivoco peliroja sería.

Airi: no sé de qué hablas y si no quieres volver al sello de una vez entonces no sigas hablando.

Airi solo miró la espalda de Bakuryu mientras que el Shukaku sólo negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su jinchuriki mientras que con Bakuryu comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo que el gran espíritu que al dar cada paso provocaba que el suelo tiemble, pero eso no le afectó al ojirojo que se detuvo a pocos metros del ser para enviar un golpe con su puño derecho hacia arriba chocando con el puño del gran humanoide generando una fuerte honda espanciba que creó un cráter debajo de ellos para que las rocas comiencen a salir volando por todo el lugar llegando a donde estaban los dos únicos presentes pero como era de esperarse la arena de estos los protegió para después poder ver con el espíritu daba un paso hacia atrás para que su cuerpo cambiará de color a uno gris y lanzar un nuevo golpe con su otro puño que volvió a chocar con el puño de Bakuryu el cual género otra onda espanciba que hizo crecer más el cráter pero con la diferencia que está vez fue el castaño quien dió unos pasos hacia atras para después caer al suelo de cara al sentir una fuerte presión de repente provocando que no se pueda mover mientras se hundía cada vez más y más; ante eso Airi tenía toda la intención de ir y ayudar pero Shukaku la agarro de un brazo impidiendo que pudiera seguir su camino a lo cual no le gustó mucho a la peliroja que solo lo miro molesta.

Shukaku: mira tan mal como quieras pero si no quieres morir lo mejor es que te quedes quieta aquí.

Airi: dame una razón más válida del porque no me dejas ir.

Shukaku: si no te has dado cuenta esa cosa está usando algún tipo de habilidad de manipulación de gravedad por lo cual tú noviecito está tendido en el suelo.

Airi: primero él no es mi novio.

Shukaku: aún que quisieras que lo fuera - ese argumento sonrojo a la peliroja pero solo lo ignoro.

Airi: segundo y si uso mi arena para sacarlo de hay?.

Shukaku: no es mala idea pero lastima que ya la use - ante eso Airi se fijó en el hombre y noto que su brazo izquierdo era pura arena que hacía un camino hacia Bakuryu - pero por desgracia la presión es tan alta que no puedo moverla como yo quiera.

Airi: entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer?.

Shukaku: tal vez si uso mi forma bijuu logré ir de frente contra el espíritu.

La idea no le donó nada mal a la peliroja que pensó que sería la única forma de ayudar al ojirojo, pero en eso los dos escucharon como una especie de explosión que sacudió todo el lugar para dar la vuelta y ver un pilar negro un poco más pequeño que el que hizo Naruto hace dos meses pero aún así los sorprendiós por el gran poder que desprendía para después desapareciera y que entre el humo solo vieran el cabello de Bakuryu totalmente erizado mientras se movía como si fueran llamas negras para después desaparecer dejando a los dos presentes para que de la nada pudieran escuchar en todo el lugar -bestia infernal: segunda fase- ante eso solo basto un segundo para que el cuerpo del espíritu de tierra comenzará a explotar dejando varios agujeros en todo el cuerpo de diferentes tamaños para después ver como este caía de espaldas para estallar en miles de pedazos provocando que los dos presentes usen su arena para protegerse de la lluvia de rocas que iban hacia ellos durando sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que estos cesaron y de esa forma remover su arena para ver qué no había nadie, ni el espíritu como del castaño a lo cual Airi se sintió preocupada hasta que logró sentir como algo se recostaba en sus piernas por la parte de atrás para girar su rostro y ver a Bakuryu sentado en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Bakuryu: espero que no te moleste que descanse un poco aquí.

Ante eso el ojirojo solo pudo sentir como las piernas de Airi se movían de su lugar provocando una triste sonrisa en este que solo sacudió un poco la cabeza para intentar pararse, pero en eso una mano se posó en su frente obligándolo a que se acostara y darse cuenta que estaba apoyado en el regazo de Airi que solo le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Airi: nunca me molestaría así que descansa todo lo que necesites.

El ojirojo solo se acomodó en el regazo de Airi para después sentir como la mujer pasaba su mano por el cabello de este acariciando su cabeza provocando que de esa forma poco a poco comenzará a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con Stella.

La ojilila estaba parada en el mar mirando al gran espíritu del agua que levantó una mano para disparar un fuerte chorro de agua que iba directo hacia la mujer que solo lo corto en dos con una de sus espadas para rápidamente sacar una de sus pistolas y disparar logrando que la bala atraviese en verano del humanoide que ni se inmutó y solo hizo una señal con una mano para que un pilar de agua surja debajo de Stella golpeándola y mandandola al cielo donde rápidamente apareció golpeando la espalda de la mujer con una patada para lanzarla contra el mar, pero antes de poder tocar el agua nuevamente apareció sobre este para lanzar un golpe con su puño derecho el cual fue detenido por una mano de la ojilila que aprovecho el momento para impulsarse y dar un giro callendo de pie en el brazo del espíritu para comenzar a correr con sus dos espadas en manos y acercarse lo suficiente al rostro de este para lanzar un corte doble en diagonal que pasó a través del espíritu que simplemente se convirtió en agua para fundirse con el para que Stella bajará y quedará parada en el agua mirando a todos lados en búsqueda del humanoide.

Stella: demonios donde se metió ese grandote.

Stella solo miraba a todos lados en búsqueda de alguna señal del espíritu hasta que en sus pies el agua comenzó a burbujear para que la ojilila diera un salto con giro hacia aún lado evitando una especie de garras de agua que salieron del mar para rápidamente volvieron al mar para surgir de nuevo a los pies de Stella que dió otro salto esquivando unas nuevas garras que siguieron surgiendo una y otra vez provocando que la mujer solo retroceda hasta que algo atrapo una de sus piernas y rápidamente sus brazos para comenzar a sumergirla varios metros en el fondo del mar llegando aún lugar provocando que Stella comience a sufrir por la fuerte presión del agua en su cuerpo y la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones; ante eso la ojilila comenzó a realizar fuerza con la intención de liberarse de lo que lo tenía atado para con esfuerzo abrir los ojos y poder ver qué lo que la tenía sujetada eran grandes tentáculos para después posar su vista hacia adelante y encontrarse con dos inmensos ojos que brillaban de un intenso color amarillo entre las tinieblas del mar aún que eso no le importaba mucho a la mujer ya que gracias a sus ojos de demonio veía claramente al ser que la tenía sujetaba y no era nada más y nada menos que un craken un animal que era muy conocido en las mitologías pero que hasta ahora nadie había visto.

Eso sí que sorprendió a la ojilila que aún seguía intentando quitarse los tentáculos de este de encima por lo cual no se dió de cuenta cuando entre el agua una figura muy conocida que resultó ser el espíritu de agua que rápidamente lanzó un golpe con su puño a la espalda de la mujer logran que está sin querer bote un poco del oxígeno que aún le quedaba para después comenzar a recibir una lluvia de golpes por todo el cuerpo correcta del gran humanoide mientras que el craken solo la sujetaba con fuerza impidiendo que está se pudiera mover y de esa forma usar sus armas para poder librarse de sus tentáculos pasando unos pocos minutos de esa forma hasta la mente de Stella comenzó a ponerse en blanco por la falta de oxígeno y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado.

Stella (pensamiento): no puedo creer que de esta forma será como voy a morir, después de todo lo que pase en mi vida y los logros que conseguí para morir de esta forma me parece tan patética en mi propio elemento - ante esa idea solo apretó con fuerza sus espadas - no, no lo voy a permitir ya que aún debo de vengar a mis hermanos caídos y evitar que los templarios se hagan con el poder de los artefactos de los precursores así que ¡No voy a morir aquí!.

Sin darse cuenta unas llamas azules aparecieron en el ojo izquierdo de la mujer para que rápidamente todo su cuerpo también desprendiera dichas llamas que comenzaron a hervir el agua a su alrededor mientras que quemaba los tentáculos que la tenían sujetada logrando de esa forma ser libre y que las llamas desaparezcan para rápidamente apuntar con una espada al craken y con la otra al humanoide para mentalmente pronunciar -blazeCanon- disparando dos cortos lazeres que atravesaron las cabezas de sus contrincantes dándole muerte al animal mitológico mientras que con el espíritu solo se disperso en el agua desapareciendo de la vista de Stella que aprovecho la oportunidad para apuntar sus espadas hacia abajo de ella y disparar nuevamente el blaze Canon y de esa forma utilizar la fuerza del ataque para impulsarse y salir del mar para dar un hondo respiro dejando que el oxígeno logrando recuperar el aliento de esa forma, pero en eso se dió de cuenta que estaba callendo al mar y lo más probable era que estuviera a pocos metros de golpearse de espaldas contra el agua, así que con gran habilidad se diera la vuelta para lograr caer de pie en el agua y mirar a todos lados en búsqueda del humanoide.

Stella: corrí con suerte gracias a esas llamas azules, pero como diablos fue que las activé - sin más sólo se sacudió la cabeza para darse un par de suaves cachetadas - concéntrate Stella tienes que pensar en una forma de acabar con el espíritu.

Sin más sólo respiro hondo un para de veces para después volver a mirar hacia todos lados y comenzar a pensar en cuál sería el movimiento de su enemigo pasando de esa forma un par de segundos para después comenzar a correr por todos los el lugar hasta que comenzaron a surgir otra vez las garras de agua que seguían de cerca a la ojilila que solo las miraba de reojo estudiando las formas, el patrón y el tiempo en que parecían para después detenerse por un momento hasta que debajo de ella varias burbujas para dar un gran salto evitando unas garras de agua para que de inmediato la mujer la apuntará con una de sus espadas -blazeCanon- el cañón de espada alumbró de un color rojo para que la ojilila apretara el gatillo liberando la energía que golpeó la garra generando una explosión y que al mismo tiempo saliera del mar el gran humanoide dando un fuerte grito que hizo que Stella se tapara los oídos por unos pocos segundos hasta que el grito paró y está miró al espíritu que ahora le faltaba el brazo izquierdo; ante eso el humanoide extendió su brazo derecho para liberar un pequeño chorro de agua que salió disparada a gran velocidad siendo esquivado por duras penas para que este siguiera su camino hasta la orilla donde corto la pared de piedra, pero no acabo hay ya que el espíritu movió su mano hacia donde estaba Stella aún sin dejar de disparar el chorro el cual otra vez fue esquivado por la mujer que se movía de un lado a otro a gran velocidad lo cual le estaba costando al humanoide poder seguir el paso hasta que la mujer se detuvo sobre el gran espíritu para envolver sus espadas con su poder demoniaco y pronunciar -KuroiGetsugaTenshō- y sin más la ojilila lanzó varios cortes descendentes de los cuales surgieron varias media lunas oscuras que atacaron al espíritu cortando lo en varias partes para que las lunas siguieran su camino golpeando el agua creando una pequeña explosión que levantó el agua que rápidamente callo en forma de lluvia mientras cubría a Stella y la cabeza como el pecho de este sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer que pensó que ya no faltaría mucho para acabar con él, pero en eso el agua del mar se comenzó a levantar en pilares de agua que golpearon el cuerpo del espíritu regenerando de esa forma su cuerpo hasta estar completo.

Stella: que mala broma, si este ser se regenera usando el agua a su alrededor entonces en el mar está batalla no tendrá fin alguno - sin más suelta un largo suspiro - la última vez lo lastime ya que tenía la guardia baja pero ahora como lo haré.

Stella solo buscaba una forma de poder engañar al espíritu o que se concentrará en otra cosa para poder atacar y eliminarlo con un ataque que no dejará nada por regenerar, pero como si alguien o algunos hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos rápidamente se oyó un fuerte sonido que le parecía muy familiar a la ojilila que simplemente elevó su rostro para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente alejarse del lugar llamando de esa forma la curiosidad del humanoide que también elevó la cabeza y recibir el impacto de varias balas de hierro callendo a toda velocidad golpeándolo en el cuerpo y provocando que caía al mar, ante eso la mujer solo miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con su barco donde todos los tripulantes parecían correr de un lado a otro para después ver como disparaban una nueva oleada de mortero que volvió a golpear al humanoide; ante eso Stella simplemente avanzó para quedar en la mitad de su barco donde nadie le prestaba atención alguna ya que estaban muy ocupados atacando al espíritu que poco a poco se iba levantando por eso la mujer camino entre los marinos hasta llegar al timón donde estaba su primer oficial a cargo la cual era una mujer alta de piel morena de grande busto como trasero mientras traía puesta una blusa de manga larga que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a la perfección con su largas piernas y unas botas cafés iguales a la de Stella pero el tacón era más grueso mientras que en su cabeza traía un pañuelo rojo que cubría su cabello corto de un color amarillo oscuro, la mujer al ver a su capitán simplemente dió un saludo militar.

Oficial: ¡es un gusto volvería a ver capitán y perdone por llegar tarde!.

Stella: Satsuki que crees que haces aquí, te di la orden de mantenerte alejada hasta que volviera.

Satsuki: lo sé mi capitán, pero ninguno de nosotros queríamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras usted lucha sola, así que como su primer oficial tomaré cualquier castigo que le imponga.

Stella: sabes que sería raro que una chica de 17 años este sermoneando y castigando a una mujer de 29 verdad.

Satsuki: pero usted es la capitán de este barco y sus órdenes son nuestra ley y para eso no importa la edad.

Ante eso la ojilila soltó un suspiro para notar que de un momento a otro ya no había ruido y noto que todos sus subordinados las estaban viendo como si estuvieran esperando algo, sin más la mujer volvió a suspirar para dar una sonrisa y acomodarse su sombrero.

Stella: ¡ESCUCHEN PERROS Y PERRAS INMUNDOS QUIETO QUE CONCENTREN TODO EL FUEGO DE LOS CAÑONES, MORTERO Y LOS BARRILES DE ACEITE EN ESE SER, NO QUIERO QUE ESA COSA TENGA TIEMPO NI PARA RESPIRAR, FUI CLARA!.

Marinos: ¡SI CAPITÁN!.

tal y como ordenó la ojilila los marinos rápidamente comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro preparando todo para el ataque mientras que está solo dejo a todos a cargo de Satsuki y dar un salto al agua para comenzar a correr contra el espíritu de agua que solo lanzó varias cuchillas de aguas hacia la mujer que las esquivaba para lanzar por su parte una gran cantidad de media lunas oscuras que también fueron esquivado por el humanoide que rápidamente levantó sus manos provocando que un gran pilar de agua lograra golpear a Stella cubriéndola por completo para después está tomara la forma de una gran esfera que mantenía cautiva, pero en eso se escucharon varios sonido de explosiones para que de inmediato varias bolas de cañón, balas envueltas en fuego, lluvia de morteros golpeando el cuerpo del espíritu logrando lastimarlo al principio para después simplemente lo atravesarán pasando unos pocos segundos de esa forma hasta que poco a poco aparecieron varios barriles que llegaron a los pies del humanoide rodeándolo completamente para que a lo lejos Satsuki agarrara un mosqueté que le pasaron y rápidamente apunto al barril más cercano y apretó el gatillo para que la bala saliera dirigida al barril provocando que estos generen una gran explosión que creo una pequeña ola que sacudió un poco el barco mientras que nuevamente el agua comenzaba a caer como lluvia mientras que el humanoide estaba totalmente destruido y solo se veía apenas su rostro como parte de su tronco y un solo brazo, ante eso el espíritu solo intento reunir agua para regenerar su cuerpo pero lo que no esperaba era que la ojilila se liberara de la esfera de agua para quedar sobre el ser y apuntar con sus espadas y reunir una gran cantidad de poder y decir -blazeCanon- y apretar los gatillos liberando todo el poder que era más grande que los anteriores y también tenía un color diferente ya que este era azul lo cual le llamó la atención a la mujer por un segundo para después ver como la energía rodeaba al espíritu por unos pocos segundos para que cuando esté cesó solo se pudiera ver una nube de vapor que se disperso en el aire y pasar unos pocos minutos sin señal alguna del humanoide dándoles a entender que este ya había sido derrotado a lo cual toda la tripulación simplemente dió un grito de victoria mientras que Stella bajaba del cielo para caer en medio del barco y ver a sus marinos con una sonrisa que duró poco para dar paso a un gesto serio.

Stella: fue una gran victoria pero la guerra aún no termina - en eso señala a la playa donde se veían como más Zetsus comenzaban a aparecer - el enemigo aún quiere pelea y nosotros se la daremos aún si ya no tenemos más munición, lucharemos con nuestras espadas hasta el fin.

Marinos: ¡SI CAPITAN!.

ante ese grito rápidamente se escucharon varios sonidos de cañones siendo disparados y golpeado la playa matando a varios Zetsus, eso llamo la atención de Stella que giro su vista a su primer oficial que solo tenía una gran sonrisa para apuntar con su dedo hacia al otro lado a lo cual la mujer hizo lo mismo y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver tres barcos, uno era el Jack daw de Edward Kenway su maestro para que a su lado viniera una fragata igual de grande en donde se veía a su padre y sus hermanos asesinos y en la mitad de estos venía un gran nació de guerra que era muy reconocido por todo marinero ya que era uno de los barcos más temidos, este era el venganza de la reina Ana.

Ante eso Stella corrió hacia la orilla de su barco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al poder ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, su traje de capitán negro con cuatro pistolas en su pecho y su cabello negro como al igual que su larga barba del mismo color.

Stella: ¡ABUELOOOO!.

ante ese grito el hombre dió una orden a sus hombres para que de repente el sonido del mortero sonó en todo el lugar para que las balas calleran en la playa golpeando los Zetsus mientras que el hombre solo agitaba su mano en forma de saludo hacia la mujer que devolvió el mismo gesto para después mirar a su primer oficial que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Satsuki: creías que no vendría con refuerzos, jajajaja parece que no me conoces capitán - la ojilila solo dió un salto para tomar el timón.

Stella: te conozco muy bien así que por favor busca una buenas botellas de alcohol en mi camarote para esta reunión familiar muy activa jajaja.

Fin.


	72. 71

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 71

Con Naruto.

En medio del bosque se podía ver varias chispas que aparecían a gran velocidad siendo acompañadas por explosiones que sacudían todo el lugar creando de esa forma una gran nube de polvo que cubría todo el lugar hasta que un momento a otro todo el lugar quedó en silencio dejando que la nube comenzara a dispersarse dejando de esa forma ver a Naruto de un lado con una sonrisa sádica y con Nevan y Osiris en forma de guadañas mientras que frente de él estaba Ringo con sus dos kibas en las manos mientras que tenía la misma sonrisa que el rubio pero la única diferencia era que una parte de su rostro se estaba regenerando y más atrás estaban los otros tres espadachines que estaban regenerando todo su cuerpo, ante eso Ringo sólo negó con la cabeza al ver la situación tan lamentable de sus compañeros para sólo correr contra el rubio al igual que este dando un salto al mismo tiempo chocando sus armas con tal fuerza que estás producieron un gran destello siendo acompañado de una onda espanciba que se disperso en todo el lugar para separarse un poco y caer al suelo donde rápidamente la peliroja lanzó un corte en horizontal hacia el cuello del rubio que bloqueó con Nevan y girar a Osiris en su mano para lanzar un corte ascendente en vertical que fue esquivado por la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás y lanzar un nuevo corte con su otra espada para ser bloqueada de nuevo pero está vez con Osiris dándole inicio a una batalla donde los dos intercambiaban cortes rápidos y letales que siempre eran bloqueados mutuamente durando de esa forma varios minutos en los cuales se estuvieron moviendo de un lado a otro cortando todo lo que estuviera en medio de su combate destrozando de esa forma varios árboles agrandando más el lugar de batalla para después ambos dieran un salto y se separaran sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

Naruto: apesar del tiempo no estás nada oxidada como pensaba sensei.

Ringo: y yo pensé que no podrías seguir mi ritmo como en el pasado pero lo has hecho muy bien - en eso los otros tres espadachines se acercaron - Jinin, Jinpachi, kushimaru que piensan ustedes.

El primero en dar un paso al frente fue Jinin Akebino el cuál tenía una perilla acabada en punta y una cola de caballo hacia arriba mientras su vestuario se trataba de un poncho tipo paño, junto con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones oscuros, además, tenía unos calentadores de muñecas y piernas típicas de su aldea, llevaba su protector dekirigakureen la frente y los dientes afilados como Ringo que era una característica notable de los siete espadachines.

Jinin: solo a tenido suerte hasta el momento de poder durar contar nosotros, pero quiero ver qué hará cuando decida romper por la mitad esas guadañas que tiene.

Naruto: jajaja romperlas?, Inténtalo si puedes pero te digo que vas a fracasar.

Ante ese comentario Jinin solo agarro con fuerza sus armas para tener la intención de lanzarse contra el rubio, pero el brazo de Jinpachi Munashi un hombre de cabello oscuro y una barba que lleva adornada con perlas, mientras que en la parte superior de su cabeza está cubierta con vendas, posee un parche que cubre su ojo izquierdo y su protector dekirigakurelo tiene en su frente; lleva una camisa de rayas, mangas largas y un poco grande junto con unos pantalones negros, acentuadas por la presencia de sus calentadores de piernas.

Jinpachi: espera un momento ya que yo me encargaré de hacerlo explotar en pedazos.

Ringo: hooo vaya Jinpachi de dónde sale ese repentino interés en mi alumno, será que te molesto que te pateara el trasero?.

Jinpachi: solo me deje ganar para que se confiara y después acabarlo de la forma más vil que se me ocurre.

Naruto: y hacerme explotar es algo vil?, Jajajaja eso es de niños pequeños pero no te preocupes yo te enseñaré lo que es una muerte tan vil que rezaras por no volver a la vida nunca más.

La sonrisa maligna le llamó la atención a los presentes enfureciendo a solo los hombres mientras que la peliroja solo se reía por la actitud de sus compañeros que estaban a punto de lanzarse contra Naruto que no dejaba de verlos con su sonrisa y por eso a la mujer se le ocurrió ver al último de sus compañeros que aún no había dicho nada.

Ringo: hey kushimaru vas a dejar que Jinpachi te quite la presa o será que te da miedo que mi alumno te gané.

Kushimaru kuriarare un hombre muy delgado y alto de estatura, dándole un aspecto desgarbado; tenía el pelo largo y castaño y debido a su servicio dentro de losAmbu su cara estaba oculta por una máscara de porcelana blanca con un triángulo de color más oscuro en su parte inferior, las ranuras para los agujeros de los ojos y el símbolo de Kirigakure tallado en su parte superior; su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de color negro sin mangas, pantalones a juego y las muñecas con rayas.

Kushimaru: espero que no te moleste que crucifije a tu alumno mientras lo ves morir gritando de dolor.

Naruto: ¡Tu!, Hacerme gritar de dolor jajajaja - la risa del rubio molesto al rubio mayor - sensei sin duda tus compañeros o exclavos como te guste decirles son muy graciosos.

Ringo: inservibles es como yo los llamo ya que apesar de ser hombres no veo que tengan pelotas ya que ninguno se pone a luchar contra tí - esas palabras golpearon el orgullo masculino de los tres espadachines que solo miraron a Ringo.

Jinin: si somos tan inservibles por qué no vas y luchas tu cont...

Jinin no pudo acabar de hablar ya que la peliroja paso a gran velocidad por su lado cortando su cabeza en dos con sus kibas para acercarse a su alumno y lanzar un corte en diagonal con su espada de la izquierda siendo esquivada exitosamente más no acabo hay ya que la mujer se impulsó con un pie y dar un giro lanzando un corte con la espada derecha que fue bloqueada con Osiris para que el rubio lanzar un corte en horizontal con Nevan el cual también fue bloqueado, pero en eso la cabeza de Ringo fue perforada por la Nuibari perteneciente a kushimaru que pasó a gran velocidad más no fue problema para Naruto que movió su cabeza evitando la estocada para que de inmediato el rubio mayor aparecieron dando un salto detrás de la mujer y con un movimiento de su mano atraer de nuevo su espada mediante el cable que está tenía, pero en eso el rubio uso sus dientes para detener el alambre y de un movimiento dar un salto hacia atrás mientras giraba su cuerpo para lanzar un doble corte con sus guadañas partiendo en tres a Ringo y que al mismo tiempo enviando a kushimaru al suelo donde se estrelló con fuerza creando un pequeño cráter; más no acabo hay ya que el rubio mayor se intento poner de pie pero su abdomen fue atravesando por las hojas de Nevan y Osiris las cuales se movieron lentamente en direcciones opuestas mientras que kushimaru solo intentaba detenerlas con sus manos lo cual no estaba funcionando ya que la fuerza que tenía era muy diminuta a la de Naruto que solo tenía una cara de diversión por los intentos del hombre de detenerlos.

Naruto: que pasa kushimaru?, Se supone que tú eres a uno que le gusta más ver sufrir a tus enemigos, así que dime porque no luchas enserio?.

Kushimaru: un niño no debería de ser capaz de tener tanta fuerza, así que dime qué eres?.

Naruto: es verdad que ustedes no saben nada de mí - en eso mira a Ringo que se estaba regenerando - e incluso tú sensei no sabes nada de mí yo actual.

Ringo: tu yo actual?, Jajajaja acaso me has estado escondiendo algo?.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder hasta que sintió una sed de sangre sobre él por lo cual decidió mover rápido una mano acabando de cortar a kushimaru para girar un poco a Osiris en su palma para después sujetarla y bloquear un corte descendiente del hacha de Jinin que cuando tocó el suelo sonrió para usar el gran mazo de su otra mano y golpear con fuerza la parte de atrás de la hacha con la intención de romper la blanca guadaña, pero esto lo único que produjo fue una onda espanciba que se esparció por el lugar para que de inmediato la sonrisa de Jinin desaparecía al notar como el largo mango de la guadaña estaba intacto y era su hacha la cual tenía una gran grieta; ante eso la sonrisa de Naruto creció a un más para con un poco de fuerza hacer retroceder a Jinin que dió un par de pasos y de esa forma intentar lanzar un corte con Nevan, pero en eso kushimaru uso el alambre de su espada para sujetar la mano del rubio el cuál simplemente lo miro de reojo.

Naruto: acaso piensas que puedes detenerme con eso?, Tal parece aún no me toman en serio.

Kushimaru: te equivocas ya que lo único que intento es ganar algo de tiempo.

Naruto no entendía hasta que sintió una nueva presencia muy cerca de él que liberaba una considerable cantidad de instinto asesino por lo cual giro su rostro para ver a Jinpachi a solo centimetros de él lanzando un corte con su Shibuki para gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Jinpachi: ¡MUEREEEE!.

El filo de Shibuki golpeó justo en el cuello de Naruto creando de esa forma una gran explosión que mandó a volar a Jinin y a kushimaru que solo atravesaron un par de árboles hasta que calleron al suelo y comenzaron a regenerarse, mientras que con Jinpachi solo tenía una gran sonrisa macabra que dejaba ver todos sus filosos dientes mientras miraba la nube de humo que apareció cuando el fuego de la explosión desapareció, pero en eso una gran corriente de viendo salió disparada desde el interior de la nube en forma de anillo para desvanecer el humo y que tanto Jinpachi como Ringo quedará con la boca abierta al ver al rubio con el filo del arma aún en su cuello el cual no mostraba signo alguno de estar lastimado a sí como su cuerpo ya que lo único que desapareció fue gran parte del lado izquierdo de su gaban junto con la camiseta que traía dejando ver su brazo y pectoral izquierdo desnudos y sin ningún rasguñó; ante eso Jinpachi no lo podía creer ya que su enemigo recibido el ataque directo y lo único que pudo hacer fue dañar la ropa de este por lo cual de inmediato sintió como sus instintos le gritaban que se alejara tan rápido como podía del rubio que solo giro un poco su rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos y descubrir en esos ojos azules que tenía que el Terumi que simplemente estaba jugando con ellos, pero que ahora lucharias un poco más enserio ya que el rubio realizó una rápida posición de manos -elemento de fuego: gran llamarada de dragón- Naruto respiro hondo provocando que Jinpachi de un gran salto hacia atrás con la intención de alejarse lo más que podía, pero cuando el rubio exhaló una gran llamarada rápidamente se extendió cubriendo al hombre así como a todo lo que había en su camino durante unos pocos segundos para después las llamas desaparecieran y mostrará cómo el suelo parecía un V que se hacía más grande mientras lo único que había era Shibuki clavada en el suelo.

Naruto: jajajajaja desapareció muy fácil y eso que no use mis llamas más fuertes - en eso gira su rostro para mirar a su sensei - será mejor que luche con todo sensei, ya que quiero divertirme un poco antes de enviarte de vuelta al otro mundo.

Ringo: entonces ya no me contendre y te mostraré el depredador que soy.

Ringo una vez quedó totalmente regenerada dejo su sonrisa de diversión aún lado para colocar un gesto serio mientras que el cielo poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer siendo iluminado por rayos que surcaban las nubes para que las dos kibas también comenzaran a producir relámpagos que surcaban toda la hoja de acero del arma; ante eso Naruto también dejó su sonrisa de lado para colocar un gesto serio y rápidamente relámpagos comenzaran a surcar lo largo de Nevan y Osiris para que en las hojas de estas los relámpagos chocarán entre sí creando pequeñas explosiones, sin más maestra y alumno se veían fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras lo único que interrumpía el silencio era el sonido de los rayos para que del cielo un fuerte destello blanco fuera disparado golpeando con fuerza el suelo frente a los dos iluminado el lugar por un segundo para después desaparecer y dejar ver a la peliroja y al rubio menor chocar sus armas provocando que los rayos de estos creen pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor para después se alejaran un poco y comenzar a lanzar cortes a diestra y siniestra dejando de lado la defensa y solo concentrándose en aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de los cortes que siempre eran bloqueados entre sí; por otro lado Jinin y kushimaru se habían acabado de regenerar para agarrar sus espadas y ver la batalla que lo único que se veía eran destellos de los filos de las armas mientras los rayos salían disparados destruyendo todo al alrededor de los dos lo cual les saco una sonrisa a los dos espadachines al volver a sentir aquel sentimiento donde la sangre hervía de emoción al notar un oponente tan fuerte.

Jinin: retiro lo dicho, ese chico es más de lo que aparentan y ahora quiero tener su sangre en mi kabutowari.

Kushimaru: sin duda este chico se ganó mis respetos, por lo tal ahora lo veo como un compañero digno de ser atravesando por mi Nuibari.

Jinpachi: así que qué esperamos - en eso los dos espadachines voltearon sus rostros para encontrarse a su compañero ya regenerando - este chico merece ser digno de unirse a nosotros los espadachines de la neblina, por tal motivo mostremosle nuestro apreció.

Sin más los tres espadachines corrieron contra el dúo que ni cuenta se habían dado de estos para que de inmediato Jinpachi dió un salto mientras que Jinin y kushimaru se separaban para atacar por la espalda de Naruto y Ringo con la intención de atacar al rubio por tres lados diferentes aprovechando que el rubio estaba distraído, pero en eso Naruto y Ringo dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás para ver cómo Jinpachi caía lanzando un corte descendiente que apenas tocó el suelo creo una gran explosión que creo una nube de humo para que de inmediato la peliroja y el rubio menor dieran un salto girando hacia atrás esquivando de esa forma el ataque de los otros dos miembros de los espadachines y cuando estos pasaron por debajo de ellos rápidamente clavaron las hojas de sus armas en las espaldas de estos y con algo de fuerza mandarlos contra el suelo y que estos acabarán de girar callendo de pie para usar su fuerza y levantar los para proceder a correr hacia al frente donde Jinpachi que hasta ahora se había puesto de pie para que de inmediato fuera golpeado por sus compañeros mientras las armas de Ringo y Naruto lo atravesaban para salir por lados opuestos para que de inmediato las cuatro armas expulsaran una gran cantidad de rayos para después escuchar de maestra y alumno -elemento de rayo: carga profunda- rápidamente los tres hombres fueron envueltos en un poderoso rayo que duró varios segundos e iluminó todo el bosque para después que este desapareciera y solo se vieran un montón de cenizas en el suelo mientras las espadas de los tres hombres estaban tendidas a un lado de las cenizas que poco a poco comenzaron a regenerarse; más no acabo hay ya que Ringo rápidamente le dió un golpe con su pierna en el estómago de Naruto logrando que este de unos pocos pasos hacia atrás para que de inmediato sus kibas fueran envueltas con una gran cantidad de rayos para después incrustarlas en el suelo provocando que los rayos se esparcieran por todo el terreno llamando de esa forma la atención de su alumno que solo posó sus ojos en ella para escuchar como está pronunciaba -elemento de rayo:thundergate- rápidamente los rayos se alzaron al cielo atrayendo los rayos naturales que golpearon el suelo creando una gran explosión eléctrica que iluminó todo el lugar para después desaparecer y liberar una nube de humo que poco a poco desapareció dejando ver a Ringo en medio de un cráter que tenía un radio de 4 kilómetros mientras partes del suelo tenían llamas y otras aún tenían capas de humo, en eso poco a poco los tres compañeros de la mujer se levantaron casi totalmente regenerados mirando el lugar.

Jinpachi: lo que una vez fue un bosque ahora es un inmenso cráter.

Jinin: ese era tu ataque más fuerte, pero dime por qué nos atacaste a nosotros?.

Ringo: se metieron en mi batalla, no necesito más razones para atacarlos, además ya estamos muertos así que más da.

Kushimaru: pero en fin, ahora es seguro que tu alumno murió después de ese ataque.

Ringo: te equivocas ya que aún siento su presencia.

Tal y como dijo la mujer los tres notaron como de una capa de humo surgía Naruto sin ningún rasguñó a excepción de su ropa que estaba bastante dañada, ante esa imagen los cuatro espadachines se colocaron en posición de combate para ver cómo el rubio menor colocaba a Nevan y Osiris apuntando hacia atrás para liberar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y celestial que sorprendió a los espadachines que solo vieron como los ojos de Naruto cambiaba de color provocando un poco de miedo en ellos para después escuchar -KuroiandShiroGetsugaTenshō- sin decir más el rubio lanzó dos cortés horizontales con sus guadañas disparando dos grandes media lunas de un color blanco y negra que corto los corto por la mitad para que siguieran su camino hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos para después Naruto lanzará sus armas al cielo y que estás tomarán su forma humana para quedar a cada lado del rubio que hizo una nueva posición de manos -arte de sellado: sello de la parca- de inmediato una figura espectral apareció atrás del rubio para que se acercara a los cuatro espadachines y rápidamente ingresar su mano en estos para de esa forma sacar el alma de los cuatro mientras los cuerpos de estos calleron al suelo desmoronándose y dejando ver a cuatro cadáveres.

Jinpachi: nunca pensé que iba a ser derrotado por un niño, pero sin duda eres digno de ser un ninja de kirigakure.

Kushimaru: Ringo tengo que admitir que entrenaste a un gran ninja - ante ese algo la mujer solo sonrió grande.

Ringo: que esperabas de mí, yo solo entreno a quien tenga potencial de ser un verdadero ninja.

Jinin: eso lo vimos, por eso chico quiero que te quedes con mi kabutowari como una muestra de mis respetos.

Jinpachi: has lo mismo con mi Shibuki, aunque no sea tan fuerte como esas guadañas tuyas quiero mostrar mis respetos de esta forma.

Kushimaru: por lo visto todos teníamos las misma idea así que te obsequio mi Nuibari.

Ringo: con esos obsequios Naruto sin duda se puede decir que ahora eres parte de los siete espadachines o mejor dicho el líder ya que te doy mi puesto.

Naruto: les agradezco todo los obsequios, por eso quiero presentarme ante ustedes como es debido - eso les pareció raro a los cuatro - mi nombre es Naruto Terumi, también conocido como el segador oscuro de Kiri y actualmente el Mizukage - eso los sorprendió - así que en otras palabras yo desde antes era su jefe jajajaja.

Ringo: como les quedó el ojo inservibles, mi alumno sin duda será el depredador más grande de todo el mundo.

Nevan: se equivoca señorita - en eso Nevan voló detrás del rubio para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de este - el Master será el mayor depredador del infierno.

Osiris: y no solo eso - Osiris camino para quedar frente al rubio para recostarse en el pecho de este mientras Naruto la abrazaba por la cintura - también será el mayor depredador del cielo.

Naruto: ya que mi objetivo es luchar contra el Rey del infierno y el dios supremo para acabar con ellos y hacerme con sus tronos.

Al principio les pareció un sueño tonto pero después de ver la confianza en esos ojos negros con rojo que aún no volvían a su color original pudieron sentir que tenía un poder tan grande que no fue mostrado en su batalla por lo cual solo asintieron para después ver al Shinigami que todo se mantuvo a raya en todo momento se acercaba para tocar el hombro de los tres hombres que brillaron para transformarse en tres pequeñas esferas que fueron agarradas por la mano morada llena de marcas negras del espectro para después ser guardadas dentro de su kimono aun que a la vista del rubio el Shinigami era Idylla la cual guardo las almas en una pequeña bolsa que traía para después acercarse a la peliroja que solo dijo unas palabras que provocó que la Shinigami se detuviera y viera cómo está comenzo a caminar hacia Naruto el cual se quedó quieto mientras que Osiris y Nevan se alejaban un poco de este para ver cómo Ringo colocaba una mano en la mejilla del rubio que solo alzó su mano para colocarla sobre esta y escuchar como la mujer le decía que cerrará los ojos a lo cual este hizo caso, ante eso la mujer colocó su otra mano en la otra mejilla de su estudiante para acercarse y unir sus labios comenzando un beso lento que rápidamente paso a uno salvaje que duró unos minutos hasta que el oxígeno faltó y se separaron para que Naruto abriera los ojos y mostrará sus ojos que volvieron a su color original.

Naruto: nunca espera nada de esto de su parte sensei.

Ringo: deberías estar más feliz de haber tenido el privilegio de obtener el primer beso de tu sexi maestra.

Naruto: lo estoy solo que nunca pensé que usted me besaría y menos en estas circunstancias.

Ringo: bueno que te puedo decir soy una ninja, asesina a sangre fría, líder de un grupo muy violento, una gran depredadora, pero también soy una mujer por lo cual quiero que mi primer beso fuera con alguien más fuerte que yo.

Naruto: entonces me siento aún más feliz de ser la persona que se quedó con el.

Ringo: jajajaja para ser sincera ya tenía planeado dártelo cuando estaba viva pero ya conoces el dicho, es mejor tarde que nunca.

Naruto sólo se rió un poco al igual que la mujer mientras que las presentes veían todo muy interesadas por la relación de los dos, pero en eso Idylla se acercó a la pareja que solo la vieron para que la mujer le diera un último beso a su alumno siendo más largo y con gran amor siendo correspondido para después separarse y que Ringo diera un par de pasos y que Idylla colocará una mano en el hombre de esta para comenzar a brillar.

Ringo: te has vuelto alguien muy fuerte por eso lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre recuerdes nuestro credo Naruto - eso le llamó la atención a las tres mujeres.

Naruto: no te preocupes sensei ya que siempre lo tengo presente en todo tiempo.

Ringo: ya veo - en eso mira a Nevan y Osiris - chicas les encargo a mi alumno - Nevan y Osiris solo hicieron una reverencia.

Nevan: no se preocupe ya que nunca dejaremos solo al Master.

Osiris: desde que nos conocimos nuestras vidas ya fueron entrelazadas por el destino y me encargaré que siempre sigan de esa forma.

Naruto: además individuales somos muy fuertes, pero cuando los tres estamos juntos somos invencibles así que no te preocupes sensei.

Sin más Ringo dió su última sonrisa mostrando sus dientes filosos para después desaparecer y volver una pequeña esfera que fue guardada en la bolsa de Idylla para después las tres mujeres vieran a Naruto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad que duró poco ya que colocó un gesto serio para ver a un lado en específico para que Nevan y Osiris recogieran las espadas y que una llama negra apareciera junto frente a ellas para que estás introducirán las espadas y después se colocarán a cada lado de Naruto.

Naruto: Shinigami_sama espero que esté preparada ya que le daré otras almas más.

Idylla: sabes que eso me va mejor ya que ganaré más en mi trabajo, así que pongámonos en marcha.

Naruto: entonces vamos ya que parece que mis hermanitas y mi madre junto con Lady Tsunade no hicieron caso de no intervenir en esta guerra - en eso una nueva oleada de Zetsus blancos aparecieron junto con ninjas revividos.

Nevan: por lo visto lo visto no quieren dejarnos avanzar.

Osiris: maestro si acabo con todos ellos rápidamente me recompensa con una paleta.

Naruto: si eso es lo que quieres entonces te daré una paleta tan grande como Chomei en su forma bijuu - los ojos de la albina se iluminaron de emoción apesar de su cara que no lo mostraba.

Osiris: entonces deme un par de segundos - rápidamente una guadaña blanca apareció en las manos de la mujer - los eliminate hasta el punto que no quede nada de ellos.

Con Tsunade y Mei.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban detrás de un pilar de piedra respirando agitadamente mientras que la rubia tenía una marcas negras en su frente que se esparcen por su cara, su cuello y la parte que dejaba visible su escote al igual que se veía en los brazos lo que daba a entender que cubría su cuerpo entero.

En eso la Tsunade se asomó por un lado del pilar para buscar a sus contrincantes los cuales no se veían por ningún lado lo cual la preocupo ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían estar escondidas antes de ser descubiertas por el peligroso grupo, pero en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave quejido de dolor que provocó que girará su rostro para ver a su mujer y notar como está parecía estar un poco más pálida de lo normal y tenía una mano en su abdomen; ante eso Tsunade se acercó para notar como el vestido azul de Mei tenía una gran mancha de sangre justo donde estaba estaba la mano para con cuidado retirarla y notar una herida muy profunda que la asustó para después subir su vista y mirar a la ojiverde que solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

Mei: tu abuela sí que golpea duro, pero sus cadenas son realmente peligrosas - ante eso Tsunade le dió un gesto de molestia mientras colocaba sus manos en la herida para comenzar a sanarla.

Tsunade: desde cuando estabas así de herida?.

Mei: después que los separamos y yo me enfrentará a tu abuela, a tu maestro y al segundo Hokage, logre mantenerlos a raya pero en un descuido tu abuela me atacó con una de sus cadenas desde el suelo.

Tsunade: por qué no me dijiste nada, hubiera pensado en alguna forma de huir.

Mei: vamos amor me conoces bien y sabes que no soy de las que se retiran del campo de batalla por cosas como estas - ante ese comentario la rubia presionó la herida sacando un gemido de dolor de esta.

Tsunade: te juro que cuando salgamos de esta, me encargaré que no les enseñes esas cosas a nuestras hijas.

Mei: aún que odié admitirlo no me gustaría que se parezcan a Naruto y vayan por la vida buscando batallas sin preocuparse por su seguridad - ante eso la rubia sólo le dió una sonrisa.

Tsunade: entonces acabemos con ellos y busquemos a nuestras hijas para darles un gran abrazo.

Mei: y después castigarlas por haberse ido sin nuestro permiso.

Las dos mujeres colocaron una cara de enojo al momento de recordar ese hecho para después pasar un par de minutos en los cuales Tsunade acabo de curar a Mei que solo le dió un corto beso como agradecimiento, pero en eso varias cadenas doradas surgieron del suelo provocando que ambas mujeres de un salto y rodarán en el piso esquivando con exito las cadenas que solo se envolvieron en el pilar para aplastarlos con fuerza y de esa forma destruirlo dejando ver de esa forma a los cinco ninjas revividos que se acercaban a paso lento mientras Mei y Tsunade solo se intentaban colocar de pie para poder luchar; ante eso Uchiha Madara sólo sonrió un poco para que un brazo de chakra de azul oscuro apareció junto con una caja torácica que cubría al Uchiha para que este atrapará a las dos mujeres que no lograron moverse a tiempo para poder sentir como el hombre las apretaba con fuerza sacando gruñidos de dolor lo cual no les gustaba ver a Hashirama, Mito y Sarutobi los cuales querían ayudar más no tenían la libertad de su cuerpo para poder hacerlo.

Madara: Hashirama tengo que admitir que tienes una nieta que da buena pelea a si como su amante, pero esto se acabará ahora - la sonrisa siniestra que mostró les dió un mal presentimiento a los presentes.

Hashirama: ¡Madara te lo suplico detente!.

Madara: por qué lo haría Hashirama, si ver tu cara de desesperación no tiene precio alguno.

Sin decir más el Uchiha procedió a realizar una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego- sin más expulsó una gran llamarada que cubrió a las dos mujeres mientras que los presentes solo desviaban su rostro con pesar al momento de pensar en la muerte de las dos mujeres, ya después de un par de segundos Madara dejo de expulsar fuego y que la mano del Susano soltará algo que callo al suelo envuelto en llamas para que poco a poco estás desaparecieran y todos quedarán sorprendidos al ver una especie de gran esfera roja de piel roja que en la parte superior tenía la cara de un lobo; eso llamo la atención de los presentes que nunca habían visto nada igual en el pasado, pero de la nada Madara aún con el tórax del Susano sintió que alguien lo jalaba de su armadura llamando su atención para que solo se girará no viera a nadie hasta que bajo la vista y se encontró con una niña albina de cabello corto que solo elevó su vista mostrando en sus ojos negros con rojo está era Ryoko que no portaba su capucha pero que miraba fijamente al pelinegro que solo se agachó un poco para ver mejor los ojos de la albina ya que se le hacian muy familiares.

Madara: que quieres niña?.

Ryoko: no te perdonaré por lastimar a mis madres.

A una gran velocidad Ryoko saco sus tijeras para apuntarlas contra Madara que solo soltó una carcajada que fue escuchada por los presentes que solo lo voltearon a ver para sorprenderse de ver a una niña frente a la Uchiha apuntando le con unas pequeñas tijeras que rápidamente fueron cubiertas por una llamarada negra para después está desapareciera y mostrará unas grandes tijeras que cortaron al Uchiha por la mitad provocando que este caiga al suelo sorprendió al no saber con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó, pero en eso el filo de las tijeras se posaron a cada lado del cuello de Madara que se giró para ver la cara de Ryoko que simplemente cerro sus tijeras para decapitarlo dejando en shock a los presentes que solo vieron como la albina camino hacia la esfera para tocarla y que está se comience a desenvolver mostrando a Mei y Tsunade intactas que solo vieron a su alrededor para ver a su hija acomodándose su capucha y que del cielo callera Zadkiel justo detrás de las mujeres mientras que al frente aparecían Yoshino y Yoshinon con el mismo gesto de ira.

Yoshino: no permitiremos que sigan lastimando a nuestra familia.

Yoshinon: por esa razón lucharemos con ustedes para proteger a nuestras madres.

Ryoko: así que preparence - rápidamente las tres niñas se colocaron en una posición de batalla mientras Zadkiel solo gruñía.

Ryoko/Yoshino/Yoshinon: ¡POR QUE SUFRIRÁN LA IRA DE LAS HERMANAS TERUMI SENJU!.

fin.


	73. 72

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 72

El lugar quedó en silencio después de lo dicho por las tres niñas, más no duró mucho ya que tanto Mei como Tsunade avanzaron hechas unas fieras hacia Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon para agarrarlas del cuello de la ropa y de esa forma alzarlas en el aire dándoles la vuelta quedando cara a cara lo cual produjo un gran miedo en ellas al ver a sus madres tan enojada; en eso los presentes pudieron ver cómo las dos adultas caminaban hacia un par de rocas para sentarse en ellas y colocar a sus hijas en sus piernas dando de esa forma inicio a una sesión de fuertes golpes con la palmas extendidas en el trasero se ambas niñas que solo hacían gestos de dolor lo cual era raro en Ryoko ya que al ser también una híbrida como Naruto su piel debería de ser muy dura, pero como siempre ese efecto desaparecía cada vez que sus madres las castigaban por hacer algo malo lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo ya que siempre Shizune o Naruto intervenían para ayudarlas pero ahora no estaban asi que lo único que podían hacer era recibir los golpes las tres para después de unos cuantos segundos Mei y Tsunade las bajarán dejándolas en el suelo mientras que las tres tenían las cabezas agachadas y usaban una mano para sobarse su trasero mientras que sus madres comenzaban a darles un largo regaño; por otro lado los ninjas revividos solo veían toda la actuación de la familia en silencio hasta qué se acerco Madara ya regenerado para ver un poco a la familia y mostrar un gesto de ira que lo notaron el grupo para que Hashirama soltará una carcajada mientras colocaba una mano encima del hombro derecho del Uchiha.

Hashirama: jajajaja quita esa cara Madara, el hecho que una niña te acaba de patear el trasero no significa nada.

Madara: crees que voy a dejar pasar que el gran Madara Uchiha dejara que una infante lo derroté.

Tobirama: enserio me pareces una persona despiadada por el simple hecho de querer atacar a una niña.

Madara: eso es algo hipócrita viniendo de tí - en eso el pelinegro le dió una sonrisa maliciosa - o acaso olvidaste a cuántos niños de mi clan mataste en la guerra.

Mito: los errores del pasado no tienen nada que ver con el presente.

Hiruzen: además esos tiempos eran diferentes a los actuales.

Madara: jajajajaja se nota que ustedes no ven el mundo como es en realidad, pero bueno no importa ya que mi plan está marchando a la perfección - eso llamo la atención de los cuatro ninjas.

Hashirama: de qué plan estás hablando?.

Madara: eso no te importa, así que mejor concéntrate en atacar a tu nieta y su familia.

Ante eso último el cuerpo de Hashirama se comenzó a mover en contra de su voluntad para sacará un kunai y correr hacia Yoshino que seguía con la cabeza agachada siendo regañada por Tsunade sin saber del peligro que se acercaba a gran velocidad para que después el Senju mayor dieran un salto y al mismo tiempo soltará un grito llamando de esa forma la atención de las cuatro mujeres que elevaron su vista para notar como Hashirama lanzaba un corte descendente hacia la peliazul que solo lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules mientras que sus madres veían todo con gran temor para intentar hacer algo para proteger a su hija, pero antes que el hombre pudiera completar su ataque, una gran pata blanca lo golpeó envíandolo a volar varios metros hacia un lado dejando a el grupo de ninjas revividos al ver al gran conejo defendiendo a sus amas como el ángel guardián que es por lo cual las tres niñas que acercaron a este para hacerle una seña con la mano y que este bajara la cabeza para ser acariciado por ellas durante unos pocos segundos para después la albina se diera la vuelta y sacará de nuevo sus tijeras dividiendo las para usarlas en forma de espadas y comenzar a correr contra el pequeño grupo donde Tobirama fue el que salió corriendo contra ella para realizar una posición de manos -elemento de agua: gran cañón de agua- rápidamente el Senju menor respiro profundo para de su boca disparar un chorro de 1 cm de circunferencia el cual viajo a gran velocidad contra Ryoko que solo cambio sus ojos a los de un demonio para poder ver como si fuera en cámara lenta el chorro de agua que iba hacia su cabeza, pero antes de poder llegar la joven se movió su mano izquierda para bloquear el ataque con su espada y de esa forma seguir corriendo mientras que Tobirama estaba totalmente sorprendió por lo que pasó más no termino hay y disparó más chorros de agua los cuales la mayoría fueron bloqueados por las espadas de la albina y otros fueron esquivados mediante movimientos ágiles los cuales le salían a la perfección ya que su cuerpo aún era pequeño y sin contar la elasticidad que tenía logrando acercarse a Tobirama en pocos segundos para lanzar un corte en cruz siendo esquivados por el hombre que dió un paso hacia atrás, pero Ryoko no perdió tiempo y también dió un salto para alcanzar al Senju que solo espero que se estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para disparar un nuevo chorro de agua de su boca que golpeó justo en la frente de la mujer lo cual preocupo a sus madres al pensar en la peor situación mientras veían como su hija comenzaba a caer de espaldas o eso parecía ya que Ryoko solo se impulsó con sus piernas para dar un salto con giro hacia atrás logrando que en el proceso darle una patada en el mentón al Senju menor que salió disparado hacia el cielo para después la albina callera al suelo en una pose de cunclillas, provocando que de esa forma su hermana Yoshino saltará sobre ella posando sus pies en los hombros de esta que solo se levantó de golpe ayudando que la peliazul diera un mayor salto alcanzado a Tobirama que apesar de estar en el aire no dudo de lanzar una patada giratoria que fue bloqueada por la mano derecha de la peliazul lo cual ágilmente lo uso de soporte para dar un giro y quedar sobre el albino que solo posó su vista en Yoshinon la cual estaba muy cerca de su cara mientras esta ahora usaba una especie de vestido azul marino manga larga el cual tenía un cinturón negro a la mitad de su cuerpo y de este se desprendía una falda que llegaba hasta el borde donde se veía parte del brazo de Yoshino, también en el pecho del vestido tenía una gran Y de color rosa mientras en su cara llevaba una especie de antifaz del mismo color; el cambio de ropa de Yoshinon le pareció gracioso a Tobirama ya que para sus ojos solo era una niña jugando con su títere por lo cual no se preocupo cuando el super conejo lanzó un golpe con su manita derecha que impacto en el rostros del Senju menor provocando que este salga disparado con gran fuerza contra el suelo donde se estrelló creando una gran nube de polvo que lo cubrió completamente por un par de segundos hasta que se disperso y todos vieron como Tobirama no tenía cabeza mientras estaba en medio de un gran cráter, en eso Yoshino junto con Yoshinon calleron cerca de Ryoko que ya estaba de pie.

Yoshino: ¡e..eso fue increíble Yoshinon! - la peliazul tenía estrellas en los ojos así como la albina.

Yoshinon: fufufufu gracias por el contrario cumplido, pero no deberías ya que es mi trabajo como ¡Super Yoshinon! El proteger a los demás, en especial a nuestra familia.

Ryoko: enserio Yoshinon suenas y te ves genial, sin duda eres toda una super héroe.

Yoshinon: fufufufu pues es todo gracias a Oni_chan que me creo este lindo traje de heroína.

Yoshino: yo también quiero uno así de lindo.

Ryoko: ojalá Oni_chan también me haga uno, pero pueda usar mi capa.

Yoshinon: pero de por sí ya eres muy linda con tu atuendo.

Yoshino: es verdad ya que pareces una versión única de caperucita muy linda y tierna.

Yoshinon: pero eso me recuerda, tu cascabel funciona? ya que nunca lo escuché sonar.

Ryoko: Kaa_chan lo reviso al igual que Nee_chan y dijieron que estaba bien - en eso lo mueve un poco más no produjo sonido - pero sigue sin producir algún sonido lo cual me parece raro.

Las tres niñas se olvidaron de lo que estaban haciendo y solo se pudieron hablar sobre los tipos de atuendos de heroínas que les gustaría usar en el futuro, mientras que por otro lado Sarutobi comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por sí solo para realizar una posición de manos -elemento de tierra: bomba de lodo de dragón- rápidamente del suelo surgió una gran cantidad de lodo que tomo la forma de una cabeza de dragón el cual sólo abrió su boca para comenzar a expulsar una gran cantidad de bolas de lodo que iban hacia las tres niñas que seguían distraídas hablando entre ellas, pero antes de poder golpearlas Mei apareció frente a ellas para también realizar una posición de manos -elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- ante eso al alrededor de la ojiverde una inmensa cantidad de esferas de agua aparecieron ganándose la atención de sus hijas que rápidamente recordaron que estaban en medio de un combate con más personas así que solo posaron su vista en su madre para después mirar las bolas de lodo y que de un movimiento de la mujer las esferas de agua también salieran disparadas a gran velocidad chocando contra las de lodo creando pequeñas explosiones las cuales crearon una pequeña nube de humo que cubrió la vista del Sarutobi y de Mei, pero aún así eso no detuvo a la mujer que volvió a realizar otra posición de manos -elemento de agua: látigo de agua- sin decir más cierta cantidad de agua se junto en su mano izquierda para realizar un movimiento a su alrededor para después lanzar el látigo atra vez de la nube logrando atrapar a Hiruzen que no logro reaccionar a tiempo para después sentir como fue jalado con fuerza atravesando la nube a gran velocidad para después salir de esta y encontrarse con Mei que de un movimiento rápido le dió un golpe con su mano derecha en el mentón al hombre provocando de esa forma que este se eleve en el cielo unos cuantos metros para después la ojiverde lo volviera a jalar del látigo con fuerza y lo enviara contra el suelo donde chocó fuertemente de cara creando a su alrededor un cráter; ante eso Mei sólo movió un poco su mano para que el látigo soltará al sandaime que se encontraba regenerando por lo cual la mujer solo se dió la media vuelta para ver cómo sus hijas las veían con ojos de gran admiración por lo cual solo les dió una sonrisa para abrir sus brazos y recibir un gran abrazo de las tres niñas el cual sólo duró un par de segundos para después separarse mientras se veían con sonrisas en sus caras.

Ryoko: ¡eso fue increíble Oka_san!.

Yoshino: ¡te veías realmente genial!.

Yoshinon: fufufufu ni Oni_chan se vería tan bien como tú.

Mei: bueno cada quien tiene su forma de luchar y como el sello personal de Naruto es generar miedo a sus enemigos, pues es normal que sea algo más, como decirlo?.

Ryoko: sádico?.

Yoshino: macabro?.

Yoshinon: sanguinario? - las tres niñas solo temblaron al recordar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su hermano al momento de matar o torturar.

Mei: si creo que esas palabras lo describen muy bien - ante eso una gota se resbaló por su cabeza - pero así fue como aprendió a luchar así que no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Ryoko: ya veo, pero Oka_san no crees que se te olvida algo?.

Mei: como qué?.

Ante esa pregunta Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon apuntaron hacia un lado para que Mei girará su rostro hacia la ubicación que señalaba sus hijas para notar como cuatro cadenas doradas que viajaban a gran velocidad contra ellas con la intención de empalarlas por lo cual la ojiverde solo se dió media vuelta para abrazar a sus hijas en un intento de protegerlas con su cuerpo mientras que cerraba los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego; así que después de un par de segundos abrió los ojos para darse la vuelta y encontrarse a Tsunade sujetándome con su mano derecha las cadenas para después usar su gran fuerza y realizar un simple movimiento que provocó que su abuela saliera disparado hacia ella donde rápidamente fue recibida por un golpe de la mano libre de la rubia, pero para sorpresa de todos la peliroja detuvo el ataque con una de sus manos sin ninguna dificultad más Tsunade no se detuvo hay ya que soltó las cadenas para lanzar un nuevo golpe hacia el mentón de la mujer el cual también fue detenido por la mano libre de la Uzumaki que solo sonrió un poco mientras sus cadenas desaparecían para que ambas mujeres comenzará a realizar una batalla de fuerza en sus posiciones actuales mientras solo se veían fijamente a los ojos de la otra.

Mito: vaya Tsu_chan te has vuelto bastante fuerte y veo que sabes usar muy bien el sello de Yin.

Tsunade: bueno soy tu nieta después de todo así que más esperabas, aun que por lo visto aún me falta ser más fuerte.

En eso Tsunade comenzó a retroceder sus brazos siendo superada por Mito que no quitaba su sonrisa, pero la Senju no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil y contra todo pronóstico aumento su fuerza para hacer retroceder los brazos de la peliroja que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para rápidamente aumentar la fuerza y quedar al a par provocando que el suelo de bajo de ellas se comience agrietar por la fuerza que generaban ambas mujeres.

Mito: así que logras seguirme el ritmo Tsu_chan.

Tsunade: bueno es que tengo cosas importantes por las cuales tengo que luchar y proteger.

Mito: jajajaja entiendo bien ese sentimiento ya que fue el mismo sentimiento que me impulsó a combatir en innumerables batallas.

Tsunade: entonces por esa razón de ganaste el título de la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

Mito: lastimosamente aún que eso puede ser verdad para todo el mundo, para mí no lo es - eso le pareció extraño a la rubia.

Tsunade: por qué dices algo así abuela?.

Mito: por qué en mi época existió una mujer mucho más fuerte que yo, ella pertenecía a un nivel que nunca podría alcanzar en mi vida.

Tsunade: un nivel que nunca podrás alcanzar he? - en eso la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Mito: que te parece tan gracioso Tsu_chan?.

Tsunade: solo que con lo que dijiste pensé en ciertas personas que literalmente su nivel está fuera de este mundo.

Mito: si es así entonces estoy ansciosa por ver qué tan fuertes son, aún que dudo que puedan superarla a ella.

Tsunade: créeme abuela, es mejor que no te encuentres con ellos y en especial con él ya que literalmente puedes terminar en el infierno.

Eso último desconcertó a Mito ya que le parecía haber escuchado una frase un poco parecía a eso hace mucho atrás, ante eso Tsunade noto como su abuela aflojó un poco su agarre en sus manos permitiendo de esa forma poder separarse y rápidamente lanzar una patada al rostro de la mujer que no logro a reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el fuerte golpe para salir disparada hacia un lado por varios metros, pero la peliroja reaccionó a tiempo para girar en el aire y caer al suelo de pie mientras de su espalda surgían doce cadenas doradas para después elevar la vista y notar como su nieta corría hacia ella a gran velocidad lo cual solo provocó que sus cadenas fueran lanzadas contra la Senju que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando las constantes estocadas para después Mito aún sin dejar de lanzar ataques con sus cadenas comenzó a correr para acercarse lo suficiente a Tsunade y lanzar una patada hacia las costillas de la mujer el cual fue esquivados a duras penas para que la rubia diera un salto hacia atrás mientras daba varios giros evitando a cuatro cadenas que se clavaron en el suelo en línea recta para después caer al suelo y ponerse de pie; ante eso Mito no perdió tiempo y nuevamente se acercó para comenzar a lanzar varios golpes junto con estocadas de sus cadenas que estaban poco a poco acorralando a Tsunade que solo se defendía como podía de los fuertes golpes que lanzaba la mujer mientras que al mismo tiempo se intentaba mover de un lado a otro esquivando casi todas las estocadas que iban a puntos vitales por lo cual las que no lograba esquivar solo le hacian varios cortes superficiales en todo el cuerpo; ya después de un tiempo durando de la misma forma Mito envío una de sus cadenas bajo tierra sin que Tsunade se diera cuenta para que está viajará rápido y saliera justo debajo de la rubia para proceder a envolver la pierna derecha de la mujer y de esa forma elevarla por varios metros al cielo para después dejarla caer con fuerza hacia donde estaba la peliroja que solo junto algo de chakra en su puño derecho y cuando la rubia estuvo al alcance rápidamente le dió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que provocó que Tsunade escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre antes de salir disparada contra varios pilares de piedra atravesando los en el proceso hasta que se detuvo en uno de esto donde quedó incrustada; ante eso Mei, Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon tenían un gesto de miedo al pensar lo peor por ver lo que le pasó a la Senju la cual no se movía de su lugar, pero en eso la rubia estalló en una nube de humo revelando partes de un tronco roto que calleron al suelo dejando sorprendidos a todos e incluso a Mito que no entendía en que momento su nieta había hecho un jutsu de sustitución asi que simplemente la busco con la mirada por todos lados hasta que decidió elevar su vista topandoce con el fuerte brillo del sol impidiendo que pudiera ver con claridad como una sombra se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que logró distinguir a Tsunade que venía callendo con un puño derecho cerrado con fuerza para lanzar el fuerte golpe logrando impactarlo en la cabeza de Mito que estalló en pedazos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo cuando el puño de la rubia siguió su camino atravesando lo hasta que chocó con el suelo provocando que este se quiebre en pedazos y que estos se eleven por una onda espanciba que recorrió todo el lugar para crear un gran cráter en el cual estaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la Uzumaki que se estaba comenzando a regenerar y a un lado Tsunade que respiraba un poco agitada.

Tsunade: estuve muy cerca de terminar muerta por ese ataque.

Sin previo aviso la rubia sintió como algo o alguien la tacleaba por la espalda con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla caer de cara y ya una vez en el suelo está solo giro su rostro y encontrarse a sus tres hijas con lágrimas en los ojos que no paraba de salir, Tsunade solo se dió la vuelta para darles un abrazo el cual provocó que las tres lloren entre sus grandes pechos sintiendo como su madres les acariciaba la espalda en un intento que dejaran de llorar el cual funciono despues de unos pocos segundos donde las tres niñas se separaron para darles una tierna sonrisa pará que en eso Mei se acercará y la ayudará a la Senju a ponerse de pie y que estás se dieran un amoroso besó que parecía que iba a durar mucho tiempo más, pero en eso una fuerte risa junto con unos aplausos llamaron la atención de la familia que solo giraron sus rostros para ver a Madara Uchiha el cual no paraba de reírse mientras sus ojos tenían el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno a todo su esplendor lo cual preocupo a las dos adultas al saber lo poderoso que era el ninja cuando usaba su línea de sangre, más eso no le pareció muy importante a las niñas ya que no sabían nada de él.

Ryoko: por qué te ríes?, Acaso ya se volvió loco señor revivido ó el hecho que lo haya cortado anteriormente lo afectó psicológicamente.

Madara: no te creas tanto solo por haber logrado cortarme anteriormente con esas raras tijeras tuyas.

Yoshino: se..señor por qué habla con ese tono de superioridad?. - ante esa pregunta el Uchiha miró fijamente a la peliazul que se escondió detrás de su hermana.

Madara: jajaja vaya cobarde que eres pero eso no importa y para tu información yo hablo así por qué soy superior a todos ustedes.

Yoshinon: eso no es verdad, el único que es superior a todos es mi Oni_chan ya que no existe nadie más fuerte que él.

Madara: y crees que le voy a creer a un estúpido títere.

Ante esa declaración la cara de Yoshinon se sombrecio al igual que Yoshino y Ryoko más fue Tsunade que dió un gran salto para caer a gran velocidad con su pierna izquierda extendida para lanzar un fuerte golpe de talonario en el pelinegro que simplemente fue rodeado por la caja torácica de su Susano que recibió el fuerte golpe provocando una onda espanciba que sacudió el lugar para que después un brazo azul apareciera e intentará golpear a la rubia que solo dió un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque para que de inmediato fuera Mei quien se hiciera frente a ella realizando una posición -elemento de vapor: niebla corrosiva- rápidamente la ojiverde expulsó de su boca una gran cantidad de niebla que comenzó a rodear a Madara que solo sonreía con orgullo al pensar que ese ataque no le haría efecto alguno, pero en eso noto como los huesos del Susano poco a poco comenzaba a derretirse lo cual le sorprendió un poco y bajo la guardia dándole la oportunidad a Tsunade de atacar con su puño derecho logrando de esa forma romper la defensa del Susano y de paso golpeando a Madara en el estómago que solo salió volando por un par de metros; más él Uchiha no se iba a rendir con eso por lo cual rápidamente realizó una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: llamarada infernal- Madara respiro hondo para expulsar una gran llamarada que avanzó rápidamente contra las dos mujeres que solo se prepararon para recibir el ataque, pero en eso Zadkiel junto con Yoshino y Yoshinon en su espalda aparecieron en el aire para que el gran conejo abriera su boca y la peliazul junto con la pequeña coneja pronunciaran al mismo tiempo -eterna ventisca- ante eso Zadkiel expulsó una gran cantidad de aire frío que avanzó contra la llamarada extinguiendo la en el proceso para también crear una pequeña explosión por la colisión de frío y caliente lo cual sorprendió al Uchiha ya que no esperaba que el conejo grande pudiera detener su ataque asi que cuando se logró detener volvió a crear su Susano en su forma esquelética para comenzar a correr contra Zadkiel el cual ni siquiera se inmutó; en cambio fue Ryoko quien comenzó a correr contra el Uchiha a gran velocidad para agarrar sus espadas en su mano derecha para con su mano izquierda realizar un movimiento y quitarse su capucha de piel de lobo para ver cómo Madara lanzaba un golpe con el brazo del Susano directo hacia ella, en eso la albina unió su capa con sus tijeras para detenerse en seco y estirar sus manos hacia al frente con fuerza mientras pronunciaba -grandes colmillos de Fenrir- rápidamente la capa se expandió hacia el Susano creciendo en tamaño y tomar la forma de la cara de un gran lobo que rugió con fuerza mostrando como sus colmillos tenían el mismo color y gran filo que las tijeras para después avanzar a gran velocidad contra Madara y lanzar un mordisco que se tragó la mitad del hombre como del Susano dejando sin palabras al Uchiha que no creía lo que había acabado de pasar y simplemente callo al suelo mientras veía como el lobo volvía a ser la capa y tijeras de la niña para después ver como Zadkiel aterrizaba a su lado para que Yoshino y Yoshinon bajarán que dando a un lado para después ver a sus madres que las alcanzaron para felicitarlas por lo que habían hecho.

Tsunade: estuvieron fantásticas mis niñas.

Mei: pero quién les enseño a luchar de esa forma?.

Yoshinon: fufufufu fueron Nee_chan y Oni_chan.

Ryoko: solo nos entrenaron para poder defendernos cuando fuera necesario.

Yoshino: y también para proteger a nuestra familia.

Mei: ya veo,me alegro que sepan protegerse más no es motivo para que vengan a una guerra que les prohibieron venir.

Ryoko: solo queríamos que Oni_chan como ustedes y Nee_chan estuvieran orgullosos de nosotras.

Yoshinon: y nos consintieran de además de felicitarnos.

Tsunade: mis amores no tienen que hacer este tipo de cosas, además estoy seguro que ellos no quieren que ustedes tengan que luchar.

Los cinco solo siguieron hablando del porque estaban allí olvidando a los otros presentes que poco a poco comenzaron a regenerarse hasta que quedaron como nuevos para posar su vista en la mujeres que solo escucharon el rugido de Zadkiel que las hizo dejar su conversación para ver a sus oponentes que no perdieron tiempo y corrieron para comenzar una nueva batalla en la cual la familia Terumi Senju estaba logrando mantenerlos a los ninjas revividos al margen dejándolos sorprendidos ya que las cinco mujeres se lograban mover con gran habilidad y sin la necesidad de tener que intercambiar palabras entre ellas logrando de esa forma defenderse y atacar mutuamente hasta el punto en que los cinco ninjas ya no podían conectar ataque alguno lo cual estaba cerca comenzando a frustrar a Madara Uchiha que solo dió un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de la batalla y comenzar a concentrar su energía mientras que Hashirama rápidamente realizó una posición de manos para pronunciar -elemento de madera: gran dragón de madera- del suelo rápidamente varias raíces surgieron para envolverse entre ellas hasta tomar la forma de una cabeza de dragón que se abalanzó contra Yoshino y Yoshinon que estaban sobre Zadkiel que noto el ataque a tiempo para comenzar a saltar de un lado a otro intentando evitar al dragón que solo lo seguía de cerca, pero en eso el gran conejo se detuvo en un lugar para ver al dragón de frente y que cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, Tsunade apareciera frente a Zadkiel lanzando un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho al dragón logrando destrozarlo en ese instante; más no acabo hay ya que a lados opuestos de ellas aparecieron Hiruzen y Tobirama para que estos realizará cada uno una posición de manos diferentes -elemento de agua: gran dragón de agua/ elemento de fuego: gran dragón de fuego- ambos dragones avanzaron a gran velocidad contra las tres mujeres y el gran conejo que simplemente se quedaron en su sitio para después ver como Mei aparecía al lado de la rubia realizando otra posición de manos y decir -elemento de lava: explosión ignea- sin decir más colocó sus manos en el suelo para que alrededor de ella una especie de gran anillo de roca hirviente apareciera para sólo esperar a que los dos dragones se acercará y cuando estos se posaron sobre el anillo este sólo explotó mostrando un gran pilar de lava que las rodeo protegiéndolas del ataque para después el pilar desapareciera mostrando a las cuatro mujeres intactas, pero en eso el suelo comenzó a temblar para que rápidamente de este surgieran veinte cadenas doradas que eran más grandes de lo normal llamando de esa forma la atención de ellas que solo elevaron su vista para presenciar como las cadenas comenzaron a caer en picada con la intención de empalarlas, pero en eso Zadkiel golpeó con fuerza el suelo con sus patas delanteras para que la peliazul y la pequeña coneja pronunciaran -tormenta helada- ante eso un gran domo de viento helado comenzó a girar al rededor de las mujeres con copos de nieve el cual comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido en forma de una tormenta hasta que se expandió en una pequeña explosión convirtiendo todo al alrededor de unos 6 metros en hielo incluyendo las misma cadenas para que ahora Ryoko apareciera corriendo a gran velocidad con sus tijeras cortando las cadenas y de paso a Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen y Mito que no se separó que la albina llegará a ellos en menos de un segundo para cortarlos en pedazos; ante eso Madara sólo mostró un gesto de furia para cerrar con fuerza sus ojos por un segundo para después abrirlos y que estos dejarán de ser el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno para mostrar el Rinengan; sin más él Uchiha dió una sonrisa orgullosa para alzar una mano hacia Ryoko la cual solo lo miro con una cara de no entender que era lo que haría.

Ryoko: que pasa?, Por qué me señalas tanto.

Madara: tu la cuál oso cortarme anteriormente serás la primera en morir.

Sin decir más Madara uso su otra mano para sacar un kunai para después ver fijamente a Ryoko y pronunciar -Banshō ten un- ante eso el cuerpo de la albina fue atraído hacia Madara dejando a la niña con cara de no entender nada mientras que la de su familia con preocupación al notar como está fue rápidamente atrapada por el cuello para después ser tumbada contra el suelo logrando sacar un pequeño grito lo cual emociono al Uchiha que sin perder tiempo lanzó una estocada con el kunai directo a la cabeza de Ryoko la cual solo lo veía fijamente a los ojos hasta que la punta del arma toco su frente y se quebró sorprendiendo enormemente a Madara que no creía lo que había pasado, pero en eso Zadkiel apareció frente a él para darle un fuerte golpe con una de sus patas que lo envío a volar por un par de metros donde callo de pie y ver cómo Ryoko se para del suelo y se sacudía un poco el polvo de su ropa mientras sus madres llegaban a su lado para verificar que no estuviera herida.

Madara: ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE HICIERA DAÑO! - ante eso la albina sólo se puso a pensar un momento ante de ver a sus hermanas.

Ryoko: que diría Oni_chan en esta situación?.

Yoshinon: fufufufu solo diría que es lo que él es.

Yoshino: y de forma genial o amenazante.

Ryoko: ya veo - en eso volteó a ver a Madara para darle una sonrisa maligna - ¡Limpiate bien los oídos y recuerda, mi nombre es Ryoko Terumi Senju y soy una híbrida entre demonio y humano siendo el pecado de envidia!.

La simple palabra híbrida de demonio y humana provocó que el Uchiha recordara a cierta mujer castaña que tenía un poder parecido por lo cual sabía que no sería nada fácil lograr ganarle a ella; pero en eso los demás ninjas revividos se acabaron de regenerar para hacerse a un lado del pelinegro que simplemente se quedó quieto para presenciar como Hashirama entraba en su modo sabio, Hiruzen invoco su báculo y Mito activo su sello del Yin para quedar igual al de Tsunade, ya sin perder tiempo todos los hombres realizaron una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: devastación de fuego/ elemento de tierra: gran dragón de tierra/ elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos/ elemento de madera: raíces penetrantes- los cuatro ataques avanzaron a gran velocidad junto con varias cadenas doradas; por otro lado Mei y Tsunade se prepararon para recibir el ataque combinado mientras que las tres niñas sintieron cierta energía acercándose a gran velocidad la cual reconocieron muy rápido por lo cual la peliazul dió la orden a Zadkiel que agarrar a sus madres de la ropa con su boca logrando de esa forma alzarlas mientras que Ryoko solo salto hasta quedar sobre el hocico del conejo que solo dió un gran salto para que detrás de él cinco dragones de elementos de lava, hielo, rayo, madera y tierra impactaron con el ataque de los ninjas revividos creando una gran explosión que levantó una nube de humo que se disperso rápidamente para no mostrar a nadie, pero en cambio Zadkiel aterrizó en el lugar del impacto para ver fijamente a Madara.

Madara: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESO!.

ante eso la cara de Naruto apareció frente a él a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras estaba boca abajo con una sonrisa burlona al igual que Nevan y Osiris que simplemente estaba comiendo su paleta de caramelo.

Naruto: fui yo, acaso tienes algún problema con eso anciano jajajaja.

Fin.


	74. 73

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 73

Madara Uchiha al momento de notar a Naruto frente a él con solo siendo separados por centimetros de distancia simplemente dió un salto hacia atrás para ver mejor al rubio y a las acompañantes de este que solo estaban hay parados en el aire de cabeza como si fuera lo más normal.

Naruto: vaya no pensé que el gran Madara Uchiha diera un salto de miedo por ver a mmmm.

Nevan: un joven híbrido, una sexy arma demoníaca y una inexpresiva arma celestial que le fascinan las paletas de caramelo del Master - en eso mira a la albina.

Osiris: lo que ella dijo - ante eso el rubio soltó una carcajada para después mirar al resto.

Naruto: por lo visto hay rostros muy conocidos - en eso posa su vista en Mito - ¡quién eres tú?!.

Mito no sabía si le estaban hablando a ella por lo cual solo miró a los lados buscando a quien le estaba hablando, pero al notar como Hiruzen su esposo y cuñado la miraban le dió a entender que era ella por lo cuál volvió a posar su vista en Naruto el cual iba caminando hacia ella mientras giraba hasta dejar de estar boca abajo para quedar a pocos centímetros de la mujer mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo al igual que Nevan y Osiris como si la estuvieran escaneando con la mirada lo cual puso nerviosa a la Uzumaki.

Naruto: Osiris tú crees que ella es sorda, ya que no me contestó la pregunta.

Osiris: existe una pequeña posibilidad, aún que si quiere maestro puedo hacerle llegar su pregunta de otra forma.

Naruto: no, no te molestes ya que para ser sincero no es como si me importará alguno de ellos, así que mejor vamos con Oka_san.

Nevan: y que hacemos con ellos? - Naruto giro su rostro para ver a los ninjas revividos.

Naruto: ¡Hey no hagan nada estúpido en lo que saludo a mi familia, es una orden!.

Orden, orden, esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Madara una y otra vez molestando lo a niveles imaginables para estirar una mano con dirección al rubio, la albina y la peliroja que solo caminaban hacia las cinco mujeres ignorando la presencia de los ninjas a sus espaldas más podían sentir como el pelinegro desprendía un gran instinto asesino hacia ellos y no fueron los únicos ya que los tres kages y la Uzumaki lo notaron para que vieran al Uchiha y fuera Hiruzen quien reaccionó para correr hacia él con la intención de detenerlo más su cuerpo no respondida por lo cual solo pudo ver como Madara pronunciaba -Banshōten'in- ante eso todos los ninjas revividos giraron sus rostros hacia los tres para notar como estos seguían caminando como si nada hubiera pasado hasta llegar con las mujeres y comenzar a hablar con ellas lo cual le pareció extraño a Madara que su jutsu no había funcionado por lo cual volvío a pronunciar el nombre del jutsu una y otra vez más nada pasaba provocando que quedara consternado así que solo bajo la mano para cerrar por un momento los ojos y ver a Hashirama que lo veía con un gesto de duda.

Hashirama: que pasa?.

Madara: atacalos con tu elemento madera.

Hashirama sólo suspiro ya que aún que no quisiera no podía evitarlo por lo cual rápidamente miro a los otros dos kages los cuales suspiraron para que así los tres realizarán diferentes tipos de posiciones de manos para pronunciar -elemento de agua: gran taladro de agua/ elemento de tierra: bomba del dragón de tierra/ elemento de madera: mil estacas de madera- Tobirama disparo un gran taladro de agua que giraba a gran velocidad mientras era rodeado por incontables bolas de lodo que eran disparadas por la cabeza de un gran dragón de lobo y de paso por varias estacas de madera que eran muy gruesas; por el lado de la peliroja solo veía como los ataques se acercaban cada vez más al pequeño grupo por lo cual solo desvío la miraba mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar para después escuchar como estos producían un sonido de explosión al momento de colisionar, así que solo espero un par de segundos más para girar su rostro y ver una gran nube de polvo justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la familia impidiendo que pudiera ver algo dándole a entender que todos habían muerto o eso pensaba ya que la nube comenzó a girar a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento mostrando a la familia intacta sin ningún tipo de rasguñó mientras Naruto sólo negaba con la cabeza viendo a todos los revividos con un gesto serio dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, pero Madara rápidamente volvió a realizar una posición de manos al mismo tiempo que el rubio para que ambos pronunciaran -elemento de fuego: gran aniquilación ignea- ante eso ambos expulsaron de sus bocas una gran llamarada de fuego que avanzó a gran velocidad calcinando todo a su paso hasta que estás dos chocaron entre ellas impidiendo de esa forma el paso de la una y la otra creando un muro entre sí; Madara al ver cómo el rubio copio su propio jutsu a tal grado solo comenzó aumentar más la fuerza de este con la intención de sobre pasar la llamarada de su rival más Naruto hizo lo mismo sin mucho esfuerzo provocando que el muro creciera cada vez más hasta el punto donde los dos jutsus comenzaron a generar una fuerte onda calorífica que pudieron sentir los presentes desde su distancia lo cual provocó que la familia de Naruto diera un pequeño gruñido de molestia lo cual le llamo la atención al rubio que solo aumento mucho más la fuerza de su jutsu a gran velocidad y de esa forma no poder darle oportunidad a Madara de poder contrarrestar la fuerza provocan que la gran llamarada envuelva al pelinegro que rápidamente hizo aparecer la caja torácica de su Susano que lo protegió de ser convertido en cenizas mientras que por otro lado Tobirama no perdió tiempo en realizar una posición de manos -elemento de agua: prisión de agua- rápidamente una gran esfera lo cubrió al igual que a los otros dos kages y a la Uzumaki protegiéndolos del fuego hasta que esté cesó y Naruto diera un paso al frente.

Naruto: Nevan y Osiris ustedes se quedan a protegerlas por favor.

Nevan: lo que usted ordene Master.

Osiris: déjelo en nuestras manos.

Naruto: se los agradezco chicas - en eso coloca sus ojos en sus hermanas - y ustedes espero que no me vuelvan a desobedecere.

Yoshino: no...no haremos Oni_chan.

Ryoko: solo queríamos que estuvieras orgulloso de nosotras y nos consintieras por ayudarte.

Yoshinon: así que perdonanos Oni_chan - las tres niñas hisieron ojos de perro regañado.

Naruto: Oka_san y Lady Tsunade ya las castigaron?.

Mei: ya lo hicimos así que perdónalas.

Naruto: ya veré, así que por ahora voy a hacer mi trabajo?.

Sin decir más el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia Madara Uchiha que solo creo un Susano incompleto pero aún así se podía sentir el gran poder que este desprendía más no le afectó y en el momento preciso uso el shumpo para desaparecer de la vista de todos y aparecer a escasos centímetros del Uchiha el cual sólo se cruzó de brazos para aprovechar su altura y verlo hacia abajo con soberbia mientras Naruto no quitaba su gesto serio mientras lo veía hacia arriba.

Naruto: tienes agallas para intentar atacar a mi familia en mi presencia.

Madara: y tu para interrumpir mi diversión mocoso?.

Naruto: mocoso? Jajajaja por lo visto tus compañeros no te han dicho quién soy.

Madara: te atreves a reírte en mi cara? - el Uchiha soltó su instituto asesino con la intención de asustar al rubio.

Naruto: eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?.

Madara: pequeño arrogante, veamos cuanto duras bailando conmigo.

Naruto: entonces ven y diviérteme pequeña presa.

Madara hizo que su Susano alzará ambas manos para que en cada una aparecieran una espadas de azules para lanzar un rápido corte hacia el rubio que solo vio el ataque con una sonrisa para desaparecer a gran velocidad evitando el ataque y aparecer a espaldas de Madara que lo noto rápidamente por lo cual solo hizo aparecer otros dos brazos con sus respectivas espadas las cuales lanzaron un corte en horizontal justo al cuello de Naruto que solo estiró sus manos deteniendo las dos espadas provocando el Uchiha se de rápidamente la vuelta al ver cómo el rubio detenía su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo dejándolo sorprendió por unos segundos antes de ver cómo a espaldas de este aparecía Hiruzen el cual dió un gran salto para girar su báculo a su alrededor para después hacer que este comience a crecer a gran velocidad con la intención de golpear la espalda del Terumi más este sintió la presencia del Sarutobi por lo cual agarro con fuerza las dos espadas para usar su gran fuerza física y levantar al Susano dejando sorprendidos a los presentes para después todos notarán como el rubio uso al humanoide para golpear al sandaime que no logro reaccionar a tiempo y termino callendo a gran velocidad contra el suelo donde creo un cráter con su cuerpo, más no termino hay ya que Naruto aún sin soltar al Susano volvió a usarlo para golpear varias veces al ninja hasta que Sarutobi solo quedo convertido en pedazos de papel que se iban regenerando poco a poco; por otro lado Madara durante todo ese tiempo sólo intento liberarse más no lo logro y cuando Naruto se detuvo no dudó en desacer el Susano para tocar el suelo y sacar rápidamente un kunai, ante eso Naruto sólo se colocó en posición de combate para alzar su brazo derecho y bloquear el corte horizontal que iba a su cuello para hábilmente agarrar el ante brazo del Uchiha y de esa forma usar su brazo libre lanzando un golpe con su mano la cual corto el brazo de Madara que simplemente retrocedió un par de pasos para realizar una posición con su única mano -elemento de fuego: flor de fénix- rápidamente Madara comenzó a expulsar de su boca una varias esferas de fuego que avanzaron a gran velocidad contra el rubio que simplemente se movió de un lado a otro esquivando las bolas de fuego por lo cual el Uchiha aumento la cantidad de bolas que estaba disparando con la intención de que alguna lo golpeara, pero no fue problema para Naruto que veía en cámara lenta la trayectoria de las esferas de fuego para comenzar a correr mientras las esquivaba para después dar un pequeño salto y alzaba su pierna derecha para que a los ojos de Madara la imagen de Tsunade apareciera justo al lado del rubio y de esa forma este bajara con fuerza logrando darle un golpe de talón en la cabeza del Uchiha que la destruyo y atravesando su cuerpo partiendolo por la mitad hasta que su pierna tocó el suelo quebrándolo en un gran cráter que envió varias rocas al cielo las cuales Naruto sólo las vio para dar un salto y golpear cada una provocando que estas salgan disparadas contra Hashirama, Tobirama y Mito que simplemente se movieron de un lado a otro para esquivarlas.

Naruto: por lo visto ustedes si se mueven.

Mito: a que viene eso?.

Naruto: pues ya que en ningún momento vinieron a luchar pensé que apesar de estar muertos tendrían miedo de mí.

Hashirama: jajajajaja sin duda no has cambiado en todo este tiempo - eso produjo que una gota apareciera en la cabeza del rubio que solo miró a Tsunade.

Naruto: Lady Tsunade su abuelo es bastante tonto verdad.

Hashirama: ¡OYE TE ESCUCHE!.

Naruto: pero eso no te quita lo tonto - en eso suelta un suspiro - mejor vengan por mi que ya me estoy aburriendo.

Tobirama: oye Mito ten cuidado ya que ese chico no es lo que parece.

Mito: lo dices por qué venció a Madara y al sandaime tan rápido?.

Tobirama: no es eso, lo digo por que aún no usa el poder del demonio en su interior.

Eso último le llamó mucho la atención a la peliroja que rápidamente recordó a su vieja amiga que también tenía un demonio en su interior por lo cual sabía perfectamente que la fuerza del rubio aún estaba muy por encima de las de todos ellos, pero en eso Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos para reaparecer frente a Hashirama para lanzar una patada giratoria en el estómago del hombre lanzando a volar por un par de metros hasta que chocó con un pilar de roca destruyéndolo y que los restos caigan sobre él enterrando lo vivo; ante eso Tobirama realizo una posición de manos -elemento de agua: dragón de agua- sin decir más un gran dragón de agua avanzó de frente hacia Naruto más este se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque para que el dragón diera media vuelta e intentará otra vez atacar al rubio, pero este sólo se quitó el pedazo que le quedaba de gaban para agarrarlo con sus manos y moverlo un poco para comenzar a torear al dragón que no lograba golpear a Naruto el cual sólo se movía con elegancia como si fuera un experto mientras poco a poco se acercaba al Senju menor que simplemente estaba concentrado en intentar que su jutsu fuera más rápido por lo cual cuando Naruto espero el momento preciso evitar el dragón y que esté fuera a tal velocidad que no le dió tiempo a desacer el jutsu por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar rápidamente un kunai y de esa forma desaparecer justo a tiempo para que el dragón impactara el lugar donde estaba creando un pequeño cráter mientras que el albino aparecía a un par de metros justo donde estaba el kunai para rápidamente agarrarlo y girar su rostro con la intención de mirar al rubio para poder atacar; pero en eso no lo encontró en su lugar por lo cual lo busco con la mirada hasta notar como una sombra crecía bajo él llamando de esa forma su atención para alzar la vista y encontrarse a Naruto que bajaba rápidamente con una esfera de color azul oscuro en su mano para oir -SuitonRasengan- la esfera golpeó a Tobirama para cubrirlo completamente hasta que está explotó creando un nuevo cráter mientras que pedazos de papel volaban a su alrededor para reunirse en un solo punto y comenzar a regenerar a Tobirama, pero entras eso pasaba rápidamente diez cadenas doradas comenzaron a surgir del suelo con la intención de empalar a Naruto que solo dió un salto esquivando de esa forma las cadenas aún que estás no se detuvieron hay ya que comenzaron a perseguirlo por todo el aire mientras que el Terumi solo procedía a saltar de un lado a otro tomando cada vez más altura.

Por el lado de Mito Uzumaki solo procuraba no perder la posición de Naruto y también controlar la velocidad con la cual atacaba con sus cadenas ya que no quería que le pasará lo mismo que a Tobirama, por lo cual al ver cómo el rubio comenzó a saltar en el aire de un lado a otro alejándose cada vez más sintió un sentimiento de relajación al pensar que lo estaba haciendo retroceder más aún a si no podía ocultar su cara de asombro al verlo poder caminar en el aire, pero en eso Naruto dió un salto aún mayor tomando mucha más distancia para que de su espalda surgieran seis cadenas rojas que envolvieron el brazo izquierdo de Naruto provocando una gran sonrisa en este que solo se quedo quieto en el cielo boca abajo esperando que las cadenas se acercarán lo suficiente para usar el shumpo y desaparecer justo a tiempo para reaparecer a solo un metro de distancia de la mujer que quedó si palabras para sólo escuchar a Naruto pronunciar -estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: taladro de cadenas- sin decir más lanzó con fuerza las cadenas que simplemente giraron a gran velocidad provocando chispas entre ellas por unos pocos segundos hasta que estás salieron disparadas para después una gran nube de polvo se dispersara intentando cubrir el lugar más está solo duró un poco antes de desaparecer dejando ver a las presentes un gran y profundo hoyo donde se supone que estaba la peliroja mientras que el rubio estaba parado en el aire justo en el centro del hoyo.

Naruto: vaya decepción, intento hacer esto divertido más ellos no ponen de su parte.

En eso suelta un suspiro para sentarse en el suelo y colocar un gesto aburrido mientras veía como los ninjas terminaban de regenerarse aun que de Mito Uzumaki no era seguro ya que estaba en el fondo del gran agujero, paso un par de minutos hasta que todos los ninjas ya se habían acabado de regenerar y se ubicaron a un par de metros del rubio que solo vio como dos cadenas doradas salían del agujero para incrustarce en el suelo y de esa forma la peliroja saliera del hoyo para quedar al lado de los hombres y fijar su mirada en el joven que solo los vio por un segundo antes de desvíar sus ojos azules hacia un lado para comenzar a hablar en voz baja a la nada dando a pensar a los ninjas que se había vuelto loco hasta que esté volvió a verlos para colocarse de pie.

Naruto: bien ya que todos están aquí, será mejor acabar con esto ya que ustedes no fueron capaz de divertirme.

Madara: mocoso quien dijo que ya había usado todo mi poder?.

Naruto: nadie anciano pero parece que ya no puedes seguir el ritmo de este baile, así que deja que te mandé al mundo de los muertos.

Tobirama: es imposible si no derrotas a aquíen nos ha revivido.

Hashirama: por esa y más razones te dije que era estúpido crear este jutsu - ante eso Tobirama solo golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de su hermano.

Tobirama: no quiero escuchar eso de alguien tan estúpido y despreocupado como tú - en eso mira a Mito - espero que no te moleste lo que dije.

Mito: no pasa nada ya que los dos sabemos lo idiota que puede ser.

Madara: dirás los tres, pero eso es lo de menos en este momento ya que lo que quiero seguir con la pelea.

Naruto: pues lastimosamente yo no quiero seguir ya que no tiene diversión alguna.

Madara: entonces te mostraré todo el poder del gran Madara Uchiha para después irme a ver con alguien - eso le llamo la atención a sus compañeros revividos.

Hiruzen: como que verse con alguien?.

Naruto: se refiera a encontrarse con Obito Uchiha para que este usará un jutsu en especial en él y con eso Madara volvería a la vida - ante eso nadie dijo nada mientras que Madara tenía un gesto de sorpresa.

Mito: eso es posible Tobirama? - la mujer miro al Senju menor que solo pensó por unos cortos segundos.

Tobirama: existe una forma más nunca pude acabar el jutsu para hacer eso - ante eso todos colocaron su vista en el Uchiha que solo se cruzó de brazos.

Hashirama: Madara acaso en realidad tenías pensado volver a la vida?.

Madara: no lo tenia pensando Hashirama, es que lo pienso hacer una vez acabe con el mocoso para después ir por el Juubi que de seguro ya debe de haber despertado y de esa forma volverme su jinchuriki para ganar un mayor poder jajajajaja.

Mito: apesar de los años no has cambiado en nada - en eso Madara le da una sonrisa de superioridad.

Madara: ¡porque debería de cambiar, ya que muy pronto todo el mundo Shinobi caerá rendido a mis pies!.

Madara Uchiha solo soltó una fuerte carcajada al saber que no habría forma que su plan pudiera fallar provocando un sentimiento de derrota en los ninjas revividos al no tener posibilidad alguna en detener al pelinegro a excepción de Hiruzen el cual solo miró al rubio que estaba dibujando algo en el suelo con uno de sus dedos ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Hiruzen: tal vez nosotros no podamos hacer nada, pero ten por seguro que Naruto podrá detenerte ya que si descubrió tu plan de seguro sabrá cómo detenerlo - ante eso todos miraron al rubio que solo seguía en lo suyo.

Madara: lo dudo para ser sincero.

Naruto: pues sólo tengo que enviarte de nuevo al mundo de los muertos y fin del cuento, así que si ya acabaron de hablar procedamos a acabar de una vez con todo.

Ante eso Madara no pudo evitar soltar otra fuerte carcajada que provocó que Naruto rodará los ojos ya que estaba cansado de escucharlo reír por lo cual simplemente se levantó para sacudirse el polvo de su pantalón y después mirar a los cinco ninjas frente a él y solo comenzar a liberar un porcentaje considerable de su chakra que provocó que el suelo comience a temblar con fuerza sorprendiendo en gran medida a los presentes; pero Madara no tenía la intención de dejarse intimidar por lo cual también libero su chakra de golpe para que este comenzará a tomar la forma de un gran humanoide azul de varios metros de alto el cual tenía dos grandes katanas en sus manos.

Ante eso los presentes solo se quedaron sin palabras por ver tan gran poder más eso no motivo a Naruto que simplemente soltó un suspiro para notar como el gran Susano alzaba su pie izquierdo y proceder a dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre el rubio que solo alzó una mano para que todos vieran como al momento está tocaba el pie del humanoide una fuerte onda espanciba que mandó a volar un par de metros a los presentes más cercanos mientras que el suelo se quebraba en varios pedazos provocando que una nube de polvo se alzará por sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que está desapareció dejando ver a Naruto sosteniendo el pie del Susano para después de un solo movimiento lanzarlo hacia atrás provocando que el humanoide de un par de pasos con la intención de recuperar el equilibrio para después el rubio estirará la misma mano y crear una esfera roja en la palma de su mano y pronunciar -Cero- ante eso la esfera se convirtió en un gran rayo láser rojo fue disparado cubriendo desde la cintura para abajo del Susano por unos segundos hasta que el láser cesó y dejó ver que el humanoide ya no tenía la área afectada dejando a todos los presentes sin excepción totalmente en shock; sin nada más que hacer Naruto hizo aparecer cinco cadenas rojas de su espalda las cuales cada una atravesó el pecho de los cinco ninjas revividos, e incluso el de Madara que pensó que estaría a salvó dentro de su Susano, más la cadena penetró al humanoide sin gran esfuerzo para comenzar a rodearlo al igual que a los demás formando una especie de jaula de cadenas las cuales estaban a dos metros de distancia de ellos; en eso las jaulas alzaron a Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama y Hiruzen quedando a la misma altura que Madara para que de esa forma pudieran ver cómo el joven Terumi realizaba otra posición de manos -estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: doncella de hierro- ante eso de las cinco cadenas surgieron largas púas que las cubrieron para después estás acortarán la corta distancia que había entre estas y los ninjas para volverse en cinco grandes bolas espinosas la cual una de estas destruyó el Susano de Madara para quedar del mismo tamaño que las otras, pero Naruto no acabo hay ya que realizó una nueva posición de manos -estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: Toro defalaris- rápidamente las espinas desaparecieron de las cadenas para que las cinco esferas se unieran para moverse de un lado a otro entre ellas hasta tomar la forma de un gran toro rojo el cual comenzó a generar calor mediante el chakra de elemento de fuego que el rubio concentró en estas para que en un par de minutos de la nariz del toro una gran cantidad de vapor fuera desprendida mientras era acompañado por el sonido de un pito como si de una olla de presión se tratará; ante eso el rubio sólo chasqueo los dedos para que las cadenas se comenzaran a mover hasta desacer la forma del toro y de esa forma desaparecer dejando a la vista solo un montón de cenizas las cuales lentamente se comenzaban a agrupar en cinco montones diferentes dónde poco a poco se regeneraba hasta forma a los cinco ninjas que solo respiraban agitadamente.

Sin más Naruto se acercó con a ellos a paso lento para observar como estos se colocaban en posición de batalla por lo cual el rubio sólo cambio el color de sus ojos mostrando sus ojos demoníacos para pronunciar en voz baja -Maldición del miedo- rápidamente todos frente a él quedaron paralizados mientras veían como a cada paso que daba Naruto podía presenciar las diferentes forma en las cuales podían morir a sus manos lo cual les parecía totalmente extraño ya que estaban muertos desde un inicio, pero eso no importaba ya que el miedo que tenían los hacía sentir vivos de nuevo; ante eso Tobirama cómo Madara sólo hicieron una señal de manos para gritar con fuerza " Kai " una y otra vez más el sentimiento de terror y las alucinaciones no se iban por lo tanto entendieron que no se trataba de ningún genjutsu y ante eso el rubio sólo se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ellos mientras tenía un gesto de desinterés.

Naruto: lo que están experimentando no es ningún genjutsu así que de nada sirve que usen sus chakras.

Madara: que...que diablos nos hicistes?.

Naruto: esto es una maldición - eso les llamó la atención - ya que soy mitad demonio puedo usar algunas habilidades de estos, en especial de la facción de lujuria.

Mito: co...como es e...eso posible? - la mujer solo derramaba lágrimas por culpa de la maldición - Reiko nun...nunca pudo hacer eso?.

Naruto: eso es porque yo me devoré a un demonio literalmente - eso dejo sin habla a los ninjas - y maté al demonio que estaba en mi interior de además quedarme con parte de su poder para hacerlo mío, y ahora alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?.

Nadie dijo nada ya que hasta ese momento habían visto cada uno más de cien formas en las cuales Naruto podía matarlos por lo cual su cordura estaba llegando al límite, así que sin más que decir el rubio estiró su mano derecha para cubrirla con su poder demoniaco y pronunciar -garras oscuras- rápidamente su poder tomo la forma de una garra para de un solo movimiento atravesar el cuerpo de los cinco arrancándo les en el proceso las almas de estos para comenzar a brillar cada uno y notar justo al lado de Naruto a una niña de cabello blanco la cual sólo abrió su bolso de mano mostrando una gran cantidad de esferas blancas y como está no dejaba de verlos para que después de unos segundos ellos se transformarán en pequeñas esferas blancas las cuales fueron lanzadas callendo justo dentro del bolso y que sus garras oscuras se descicieran para ver a Idylla la cuál tenía una gran sonrisa.

Idylla: sin duda esto me dará un gran bono a la hora de mi pagá.

Naruto: eso me alegra - en eso la mujer lo vio seriamente - y ahora por qué me ve de esa forma Shinigami_sama?.

Idylla: este favor que me estás haciendo se que no me saldrá gratis, verdad?.

Naruto: jajajaja eres muy perceptiva, pero no te preocupes me aseguraré que el favor sea algo que esté al alcance de tus manos.

Idylla: y me lo dirás hoy o más adelante?.

Naruto: será mucho más adelante, así que por ahora lo mejor será seguir adelante no crees? - la mujer solo soltó un suspiro.

Idylla: vete adelantando ya que tengo que llevar estas almas al mundo espiritual y traer otro bolso para poder recolectar las demás.

Naruto sólo asintió para que la mujer desapareciera en un destello blanco dejándolo solo por unos pocos segundos hasta que fue abrazado por la espalda por sus hermanas menores que tenían estrellas en los ojos para después separarse y que fuera Mei quien lo abrazara está vez con fuerza durante un minuto para también alejarse y que el rubio posará su vista en Tsunade la cual simplemente permaneció al lado de sus hijas mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa a lo Naruto sólo la agarro de una mano para atraerla y darle un corto abrazo el cual fue correspondido para después separarse y que este se diera media vuelta.

Naruto: si quiere darme un abrazo pues hágalo, ya que al fin y al cabo somos familia o me equivoco?.

Tsunade: no te equivocas, pero no dijiste que no me verías como tu madre hasta que me casará con Mei

Naruto: yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que no la llamaría madre hasta que se casará.

Ryoko: jajajaja Kaa_san es raro que te equivoques.

Yoshinon: fufufufu aún que a veces es difícil saber a qué se refiere Oni_chan.

Yoshino: eso es verdad.

Naruto: bien si ya acabaron de hablar y decir que yo no me hago entender ante los demás les gustaría ponerse a caminar, saben Hao me espera y no quiero que alguien me quite a mi presa - las mujeres solo asintieron con la cabeza - bien y ahora alguien sabe donde están Nevan y Osiris?.

Mei: dijieron que irían a traer algo de comer - en eso el estómago de Naruto gruñó de hambre.

Naruto: entonces creo que Hao puede esperar un rato.

Con Hao.

Actualmente el castaño seguía durmiendo plácidamente hasta que Obito pegó un grito de ira el cual lo despertó para sentarse en su lugar y estirarse un poco antes de mirar al Uchiha que solo mando un golpe a una pared de rocas que estaba cerca de él mientras respiraba agitadamente para después Hao posará su vista en Kabuto que seguía concentrado en mantener el jutsu.

Hao: y ahora que pasó para que me tengas que despertar Obito?.

Obito: que qué pasó?, ¡Resulta que el maldito de Naruto acabó con él que me ayudaría a llevar acabó el plan de ojo de luna, eso fue lo que pasó!.

Hao: que más esperabas de Naruto_kun, su poder está fuera de lo normal así que no sería de extrañar que venciera a ese socio tuyo.

Obito: esto se acabó, ahora mismo partiremos al lugar ya asignado para comenzar con el despertar del Juubi y así poder acabar con él - ante eso Hao simplemente suspiro.

Hao: pues andando aún que quiero dormir un poco más tarde que quiero estar bien descansado para mi batalla con Naruto_kun.

Obito: pues vámonos de una vez, así que ordenale a ese espíritu tuyo que nos lleve yá.

Hao solo miró al espíritu de fuego que simplemente bajo sus manos para que cada uno se subiera en una de ellas y que el gran humanoide rojo comenzar a volar con rumbo desconocido mientras que Obito sólo pensaba en lo que haría acontinuación ya que ahora tenía que cambiar parte de su plan original, mientras que Hao solo esperaba el momento para desaserce del Uchiha.

Fin


	75. 74

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 74

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo comiendo algo de ramen instantáneo mientras a su lado derecho estaba sus hermanas siendo seguidas por Mei y Tsunade que hablaban animadamente con Haku mientras que al lado de esta estaba Fuu hablando con Menma y Mito para terminar con Nevan y Osiris las cuales estaban concentradas en sus comidas por lo cual no notaron la fija mirada del rubio el cuál al momento de acabar su ramen simplemente soltó un suspiro el cual le llamó la atención a los presentes.

Naruto: Nevan Osiris me pueden decir porque Haku, Fuu, Menma y Mito están aquí?.

Nevan: ellas dijieron que querían venir cuando fuimos por algo de comida.

Osiris: dijimos que eso molestaría al maestro ya que sus hermanas habían venido sin su permiso.

Naruto: y que paso? - en eso mira a sus novias en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Fuu: llegamos a un acuerdo para que nos dejarán venir - eso le llamó la atención al rubio.

Naruto: qué tipo de acuerdo?.

Haku: tú y Stella no son los únicos que saben convencer a las personas, a Osiris le prometimos una paleta de caramelo de unos 2 metros de alto - ante eso todos vieron estrellas en los ojos de la albina al igual que en las niñas que miraron Haku.

Ryoko: Haku_san será posible que también nos regales una paleta de esas.

Yoshino: por favor y te contamos secretos de Oni_chan.

Fuu: ¡trato hecho! - las mujeres se dieron la mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

Naruto: genial y ahora mis propias hermanas me apuñalan por la espalda.

Yoshinon: fufufufu solo son negocios Oni_chan.

Naruto: si si lo que ustedes digan - en eso mira a Haku - la paleta para Osiris y que le prometieron a Nevan ya que estoy seguro que su orgullo de demonia no caería por algo de comida.

Haku: es verdad, pero conocemos bien a Nevan y le prometimos una noche de solo chicas - ante eso Naruto sólo miro a la demonia.

Naruto: así que noche de chicas?.

Nevan: jejejeje soy una demonia muy traviesa Master así que espero que no le moleste que juegue con ellas como quiera.

Naruto: pues ya que se le va hacer, tienes mi permiso vale - ante eso Nevan sonrió no de felicidad si no de lujuria.

Yoshino: kaa_san nosotras también podemos estar en esa noche de chicas? - Mei como Tsunade abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

Tsunade: ¡por supuesto que no!.

Yoshinon: pero Nevan dijo que se divertiría, así que significa que habrá juegos.

Mei: ¡dijimos que no!.

Ryoko: Oni_chan nos ayudas por favor - las tres niñas se pusieron de rodillas frente a Naruto suplicándole.

Naruto: no por dos razones - en eso alza un dedo - la primera es que esos juegos son solo para adultos - y ahora alzo su segundo dedo - y la segunda razón es que saldremos de viaje fuera del continente elemental, pero si quieren quedarse en casa pues es su decisión.

Las tres niñas se miraron entre sí para aceptar ir al viaje lo cual alegro a sus madres para después Naruto simplemente se pudiera a hablar con los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki los cuales al notar que tenían la atención de su hermano mayor no dudaron en decirle todo lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se veían y también que ahora podían usar el chakra del kyubi de además tener una buena relación con el gracias a la ayuda de Fuu la cual solo saco su pecho con orgullo provocando la risa en los presentes mientras que el rubio sólo le acarició la cabeza ganándose los celos de las tres niñas que se acercaron para exigir que también le acariciaran la cabeza, ya después de un par de minutos en los cuales todos hablaban animadamente Naruto se colocó de pie con la intención de seguir su camino; ante eso Haku saco un pergamino de su morar y que de este una nube de humo surja revelando una camiseta de malla negra junto con un nuevo gaban rojo para que la mujer se lo lanzar al rubio que solo lo recibió con una sonrisa para que rápidamente se cambiara de prendas luciendo presentable de nuevo.

Naruto: ahora ya estoy listo.

Mei: y ahora qué vas hacer hijo?.

Naruto: iré por Hao para tener mi batalla y ustedes vendrán conmigo - eso pudo feliz a más de uno.

Menma: eso quiere decir que lucharemos contigo?.

Ryoko: ¡Siiiiii el equipo de hermanos luchando juntos por primera vez!.

Mito: eso suena bien.

Yoshino: yo daré lo mejor de mí para hacer feliz a Oni_chan.

Yoshinon: fufufufu solo quieres que te acaricie la cabeza otra vez - la peliazul se puso roja de la vergüenza - fufufufu eres muy transparente.

Fuu: pues entonces Haku_chan y yo haremos equipo y competirémos para ver quién vence primero al enemigo.

Naruto: eso suena interesante - en eso Naruto camino un poco hasta quedar en medio de los dos grupos - por eso les dejare a Obito a ustedes mientras yo me ocupo de Hao, y el equipo que derroté a Obito le concederé un deseo por decirlo de esa forma - esas palabras encendieron las llamas de competencia en los dos equipos.

Mito: lo que sea verdad?.

Naruto: exacto.

Menma: incluso si digo que quiero que me vuelvas a reconocer como tu hermano menor?.

Naruto: también.

Eso le interesó mucho a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki ya que tenían una buena oportunidad de volver a ser reconocidos como hermanos de sangre por Naruto, mientras los hermanos saltaban de felicidad con las tres niñas por otro lado Mei se acercó junto con Tsunade hacia Naruto el cual sólo se giró para verlas.

Tsunade: por qué le dices mentiras a Menma y Mito, solo los estás ilucionando.

Naruto: quien dice que estoy mintiendo - eso sorprendió a las dos mujeres - ellos dos ya no son los mismo que una vez conocí, se han esforzado en cambiar e incluso se hicieron amigos del kyubi por lo cual creo que ya es hora que los vuelva a tratar como mis hermanos - ante eso las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Mei: parece que ellos no son los únicos que han cambiado.

Tsunade: me alegra que tú también cambies para bien.

Naruto: jajajajaja vaya si eso es así entonces tendré que destruir un pueblo entero - eso aterró a las dos mujeres.

Tsunade: por qué harías algo así?.

Naruto: para mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, yo soy una persona que prefiere ser siempre neutral más puedo ser el malo de la historia como el bueno dependiendo de la situación.

Mei: sin duda hijo tu eres único sabías.

Naruto: siempre lo he creído.

Las dos mujeres solo suspiraron por eso Lara después ver como el rubio les hacía una señal con las manos significando que lo siguieran a lo cual todos asintieron, pero en eso la calma y alegría del momento fue interrumpido por cuatro poderosas energías que aparecieron por un segundo y desaparecieron al instante más sólo fueron sentidas por Naruto el cual giro su rostro serio a la dirección de donde había provenido la energía para estirar una mano hacia la albina mayor que rápidamente tomo su forma de guadaña para colocarse en posicion de correr llamando de esa forma la atención de todos que no entendía que estaba pasando, para después el rubio diera la orden a Nevan que se quedará atenta a cualquier cosa y de esa forma usar el shumpo desapareciendo de la vista de todos que simplemente colocaron su vista en la demonia que hizo aparecer una guitarra morada para comenzar a tocar una gran cantidad de notas las cuales provocaron que el cielo se oscuresca más no por nubes de tormenta si no por una gran cantidad de murciélagos que volaban para comenzar a descender rodeando al grupo y escuchar a la peliroja pronunciar -supremo escudo sónico de la reina vampira- ante eso Nevan comenzó a tocar más lento para que los murciélagos volarán tambien más despacio.

Haku: Nevan que está pasando?.

Nevan: hace poco cuatro fuertes energías aparecieron y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Mei: sabes de casualidad de que tipo de energía se trataba.

Nevan: dos de esas energías pertenecían a demonios que estaban un poco debajo del nivel del Master.

Mito: y las otras dos?.

Nevan: superaban al Master por mucho de además de ser energía celestial y demoníaca - un escalofrío paso por la espalda de los presentes.

Mei: como es eso posible, además no se supone que esas dos energías son opuestas?.

Nevan: así es pero cuando las sentimos estás parecían estar en completa armonía lo cual es raro ya que es la primera vez que siento algo así - en eso Haku miró el rostro de la mujer para notar que había algo más que la preocupaba.

Haku: que no has dicho Nevan? - antes que Nevan respondiera alguien le ganó la palabra.

Idylla: que una de esas energías es igual por no decir que la misma que tiene Naruto - eso llamo la atención de todos.

Menma: como que la misma, acaso no Stella, Bakuryu y Ryoko tienen el mismo poder - ante eso la Shinigami miró a la albina, la peliazul y la conejo las cuales solo se pusieron nerviosas.

Idylla: creo que sería mejor que ustedes lo expliquen.

Nevan: con cuerdo con la segadora de almas, además gracias al entrenamiento que les dió el Master lograron tener una gran habilidad para detectar la energía de los demás verdad.

Ryoko: es verdad, por lo cuál sería extraño que haya alguien que tenga la misma huella de energía que Oni_chan.

Tsunade: y eso por qué sería extraño mis amores?.

Yoshino: así como ustedes, la energía de Oni_chan, Stella e Ryoko tienen ciertas diferencias que las hacen únicas.

Yoshinon: la de Oni_chan es una energía que da mucho miedo ya que parece que fueran dos bestias luchando constantemente, la de Stella es algo más tranquila y pasiva como si fuera un gran océano y ya por último la de Ryoko es demaciado agitado pero cálido - todos tenían cara de no entender muy bien.

Nevan: en resumida cuentas las energías de nosotros tienen ciertos rasgos que las hacen diferentes a los demás, de esa forma es que podemos identificar a un aliado de un enemigo.

Idylla: esa es la forma de como Naruto sabía que ustedes lo habían desobedeció y vinieron al campo de batalla.

Menma: eso es increíble ya que de por sí Nii_san sería el mayor censor de todo el continente.

Nevan: me alegra que vean lo maravilloso del Master, pero aún me preocupa esas energías que desaparecieron - en eso la Shinigami solo se acercó para quedar a su lado.

Idylla: esperemos que no sea un nuevo enemigo ya que si fuera así, incluso Naruto no podría con esas personas - todos solo posaron su vista en el horizonte deseando que nada malo le pasará al rubio mayor.

Con Naruto.

Actualmente Naruto pasaba a gran velocidad por un bosque cortando a Zetsus en dos que se encontraba por el camino hasta llegar a la falda de una gran montaña por lo cual solo dió un gran salto para comenzar a subirla rápidamente durando sólo un par de segundos hasta llegar a la cima que parecía ser circuferencial y plana, ante eso el rubio sólo callo de pie para ver a todos lados y notar que no había por lo cual simplemente lanzó a Osiris al cielo para que está callera de pie a su lado en su forma humana.

Naruto: puedes analizar el lugar Osiris?.

Osiris: no hay problema maestro - en eso los ojos azules de Osiris pasaron a ser amarillos mientras un anillo se expandía por el lugar.

Naruto: te lo agradezco - en eso el rubio miro de nuevo a su alrededor - ahora la pregunta es, donde se metieron los dueños de esas energías.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en sentir la energía de su alrededor para que rápidamente pudiera notar como la energía natural comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo para que en poco tiempo pudiera sentir el aire pasando por su lado con fuerza, la firmeza del la tierra que conformaba la montaña e incluso las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás de las ráfagas de aires, todo esto para él le era muy fácil ya que después de ver a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki usar su forma sabio quiso explorar un poco más ese campo y con el tiempo noto que la energía natural no era originalmente para fortalecer el cuerpo de los individuos que intentaban adquirir este poder; si no más bien es una forma conección con la misma naturaleza logrando ver lo que está a visto, por lo cual al tener eso en claro el rubio cubrió su mano derecha con algo de su poder demoniaco y su mano izquierda fue cubierta con poder celestial el cual comenzó a expulsar unos rayos blancos los cuales lastimaban su mano más eso no parecía afectarle ya que simplemente colocó ambas manos en el suelo para que la energía bajara en forma de raíces blancas y negras que cubrieron toda la montaña e incluso parte del bosque para que rápidamente imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía ser tres mujeres la s cuales dos de ellas llevaban una especie de uniforme escolar mientras la tercera tenía un conjunto algo revelador y ya el último no sabía muy bien quién era ya que llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con capucha mientras que en la espalda tenía un estampado de la cara de un dragón el cual tenía detalles en rojo y blanco para después notar como este se giraba donde él estaba para decir algo que no se pudo oír y derrepente la imagen se volvió completamente borrosa para que Naruto abriera sus ojos y dejara de generar poder para colocarse de pie y ver a Osiris que también parecía haber acabado ya que sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y los posó en el rubio el cual sólo le dió una sonrisa; más eso no le importo a la mujer ya que está tenía su vista en la mano izquierda de Naruto la cual estaba totalmente quemada y parecía estar curandose a paso lento.

Osiris: maestro le dije que no usará el poder celestial, su cuerpo es gran parte de demonio por lo cual al usar ese poder se estará lastimando.

Naruto: tranquila, ya me lo has dicho varias veces antes pero no te preocupes, además si no lo uso mi cuerpo nunca se acostumbrar - ante eso Osiris solo suspiro.

Osiris: por favor preocupece un poco más por su salud, recuerde que no es invencible.

Naruto: vale vale tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ahora dime qué descubriste.

Osiris: tal y como usted piensa, dos de esas personas son demonios puros de rango medio, una es un híbrido entre un ser celestial y demoniaco lo cual es algo nuevo ya que nunca se había visto algo parecido y prácticamente sería considerado tabú.

Naruto: eso me gusta, pero dime qué descubriste del cuarto miembro?.

Osiris: su energía es la misma que la suya pero tiene un diminuto diferencia y esa es que el poder celestial y demoniaco son uno solo - eso le llamó la atención al rubio.

Naruto: eso suena interesante de además de darme nuevas ideas, pero dime a dónde se fueron?.

Osiris: al parecer usaron una especie de círculos con unos símbolos que no conozco, no sé muy bien como funcionan pero se desplazaron fuera del continente elemental.

Naruto: entonces no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Osiris: quiere que nos retiremos maestro?, Aún no sabemos si son aliados o enemigos?.

Naruto: esto es lo que haremos, volveremos por los demás e iremos por Hao, yo lucharé junto con Nevan mientras que tú quiero que te encargues de regular el poder celestial en mi interior y de paso estés alerta por si llegas a sentir sus presencias.

La mujer asintió para que de esa forma los dos comenzaran su camino de regreso hacia el grupo durando sólo unos segundos en llegar para recibir miradas de preocupación que duraron poco al ver la sonrisa de Naruto que les dió a entender que nada malo había pasado mientras que Nevan desactivaba su el escupo para que Osiris se acercará y le contara lo que poco que descubrieron y lo que harían a partir de ahora para ver un asentimiento con la cabeza de la demonia; y con eso Naruto dió la orden de que todos lo siguieran para comenzar su camino hacia donde estaba Obito junto con Hao.

Con Hao.

Por el lado del castaño había llegado a un lugar completamente desierto en el cual sólo se veía un suelo de piedra a su alrededor para que Obito rápidamente bajara del espíritu de fuego y diera un par de pasos para comenzar a realizar una secuencia de manos y pronunciar -jutsu de invocación- ante eso una gran nube de humo se expandió por el lugar por unos segundos hasta que desapareció mostrando a la estatua demoníaca la cual solo dió un fuerte rugido para que de inmediato el Uchiha posará su vista en Hao el cual veía todo sin interés alguno.

Obito: ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

Hao: como quieras al fin y al cabo no lograrás nada.

En eso Hao extendió su mano derecha la cual fue cubierta por cinco auras de energías que brillaban con un color diferente ya que eran azul, verde, roja, café y morada para que de inmediato la estatua girará su rostro hasta encontrarse con el castaño para abrir su boca, ante eso Hao simplemente lanzó la energía a la boca de la estatua provocando que está abra sus ojos de golpe mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar y al mismo su poder crecía a pasos gigantescos logrando que Obito diera una gran sonrisa al momento de presenciar todo el poder del Juubi que después de unos pocos minutos ya había conseguido obtener una nueva forma la cual tenía una gran boca sin mencionar un gran ojo rojo que parecía la fusión entre el Sharingan y el Rinengan lo cual le llamó la atención al castaño ya que no sabía que era ese ojo y lo que podría hacer más aún así le restó importancia al sentir la presencia de su gran y esperado enemigo por lo cual solo giro su rostro hacia un lado para encontrarse a Naruto junto con su grupo para que en pocos segundos también aparecieran Erika, Fey, Bakuryu, Airi, Chinami, Hiro y Stella que se sorprendió al ver quién estaba al lado de su novio.

Naruto: por lo visto todos acabaron con sus enemigos.

Hiro: eso fue muy fácil para gente como nosotros.

Chinami: y ahora qué hacemos - en eso mira al Juubi - jugamos piedra papel o tijera para decidir quién luchará contra esa cosa.

Stella: eso sería muy infantil.

Menma: además nosotros el equipo de hermanos acabaremos con él - eso le llamó al atención de todos a excepción de quienes sabían a que se refería.

Fuu: se equivocan, el que le ganará seremos nosotras dos, verdad Haku_chan?.

Haku: claro que sí ya que el premio es muy tentador.

Mito: pues chicos mostremos les con acciones y no con palabras.

Ante eso los dos equipos se prepararon mientras que los demás retrocedían un poco dándoles espacio para que pudieran luchar más cómodamente; mientras que por el lado de Obito simplemente dió un gran salto para quedar sobre la cabeza de la gran bestia que sin perder tiempo lanzó un ataque con una de sus colas hacia los dos equipos que rápidamente se separaron para que de inmediato Menma y Mito fueran cubiertos por unas especies de llamas amarillas para cambiar de forma revelando a los presentes el poder que ahora tenían con la ayuda del kyubi en sus interiores para que de esa forma aumentarán su velocidad procediendo a moverse al alrededor de la gran bestia que solo lanzaba ataques con sus colas más cuando estás parecían que estaban a punto de tocar a los dos hermanos estos desaparecían en un destello amarillo evitando de esa forma que los pudiera golpear para que en un momento Menma se posará justo debajo del Juubi que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia para que rápidamente el joven reuniera chakra en su mano y lanzar un golpe con su puño justo en el estómago de la bestia para que todos vieran como un gran puño de chakra amarillo logrando mandar al cielo al Juubi que solo dió un rugido de dolor, pero en eso cuando la bestia llegó a lo más alto rápidamente un destello amarillo apareció sobre este mostrando a Mito la cual tenía en su mano derecha un Rasengan mientras que con su mano libre hacia una posición creando de esa forma varios clones que también tenían un Rasengan en su mano para que después estos se volvieran enormes y con eso todas las Mitos pronunciaron -senpō:chōōdamarasentarengan- ante eso todas la mujeres impactaron las grandes esferas en la espalda de la bestia creando una gran explosión que mandó con fuerza al Juubi de nuevo contra el suelo; por otro lado Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon veían todo con estrellas en los ojos ya que todo lo que hicieron los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki les pareció genial hasta que notaron como Mito y sus clones golpeaban a la bestia mandandolo de nuevo contar el suelo por lo cual solo se miraron entre ellas para que la peliazul colocará una mano en el suelo y de esa forma llamar a Zadkiel el cual surgió del suelo desprendiendo una ráfaga helada para que rápidamente Yoshino y Yoshinon se subieran en la espalda del gran conejo que dió un corto rugido antes de dar un salto con la intención de embestir lo.

El Juubi al ver a Zadkiel acercandose a gran velocidad solo abrió la boca para crear una esfera negra del tamaño de su cara y de esa forma dispararla a gran velocidad; ante eso la peliazul hizo que Zadkiel abriera la boca generando algo de aire gélido para que Yoshino y Yoshinon pronunciará -eterna ventisca- ante eso una fuerte ventisca gélida avanzó contra la esfera convirtiéndola en hielo al momento de que está se tocaron para que el gran conejo golpeara el aire con sus patas traseras dándole un mayor impulso mientras usaba una pata delantera para lanzar un golpe en horizontal destruyendo la esfera que simplemente explotó en una nube de hielo impidiendo que el Juubi pudiera verlo hasta que fue muy tarde y de la nube la cara de Zadkiel surgió abriendo su boca para morder con fuerza el cuello de la bestia para comenzar a moverlo de un lado a otro, pero ante eso el Juubi utilizó sus garras para sujetar con fuerza el cuerpo del conejo para alejarlo mientras usaba dos de sus diez colas en las parte de atrás de la cabeza de Zadkiel con la intención de alejarlo más no parecía funcionar, pero aún así la peliazul y la coneja no podían evitar sentir algo de miedo al momento de pensar que en cualquier segundo una de las colas golpearían el lugar donde estaban y eso lo notó Zadkiel que aumento la fuerza en su mordida para usar el peso de su cuerpo y girar hacia atrás para darle un mayor impulso y lanzar a la gran bestia hacia el suelo donde se estrelló creando un gran cráter el cual también levantó una gran nube de polvo que lo cubrió mientras Zadkiel bajaba al suelo y se quedaba parado justo en la esquina del cráter para que al mismo tiempo Menma y Mito aparecían a cada lado del conejo para que todos pudieran fijarse mejor en los dos hermanos, la primera era Mito la cual tenía puesto un largo gaban amarillo con detalles negros el cual estaba abierto dejando ver un buso negro el cual en la parte del cuello tenía una especie de comas en amarillo, por otro lado su pantalón también era amarillo con detalles negros mientras que su cabello parecía tener una forma de llamas amarillas que ondulaban con el viento para después todos vieran como en sus ojos eran dorados y su pupila tenían la forma de un sapo pero al mismo tiempo era la forma de los ojos del kyubi, y sus párpados tenían un color rojo que revela que estaba usando el modo sabio.

Después de eso todos posaron su vista en Menma el cual ahora parecía una especie de copia de Naruto ya que su cabello rojo paso a ser totalmente dorado el cual también tenía el mismo efecto de fuego mientras sus ojos tenían el mismo estilo de pupila que su hermana al igual que el color rojo en sus pupilas.

Ante eso Yoshino y Yoshinon no pudieron evitar las ganas de bajar de Zadkiel para acercarse a los dos hermanos y verlos por todos lados mientras los tocaban con algo de miedo ya que no querían quemarse lo cual les provocaba risa a los dos hermanos.

Menma: tranquila no te pasará nada, además nunca le haríamos daño a nuestras pequeñas hermanitas - ante eso las dos niñas tomaron valor para tocarlos y notar que eran cálidos.

Yoshino: esto es diferente a Oni_chan.

Yoshinon: es bastante cálido, además parecen tener una imagen mucho más fuerte y madura - ante eso Mito inflo su pecho con orgullo.

Mito: por supuesto ya que no podríamos seguir comportándonos como niños, si no nunca estaríamos al nivel de Nii_san.

Al momento en que Mito inflo su pecho provocó que sus senos rebotaran un poco ganándose la atención de Yoshino y Yoshinon los cuales solo pensaron en los grandes senos de sus madres por lo cual no pudieron evitar las ganas de acercar sus manos y apretar los senos de la mujer que simplemente dió un gemido antes de alejarse y sonrojarse de vergüenza por el acto de las niñas mientras que el chakra dorado que la cubría cambiaba de color a ser uno rosado ganándose la atención de todos e incluso de Menma.

Yoshinon: lo sentimos Mito_san.

Yoshino: pen..pensé que serían blandos y suaves como los de Oka_san y Kaa_san.

Mito: entiendo pero no lo vuelvan hacer sin mi consentimiento vale.

Las dos niñas asintieron para que Mito aceptará las disculpas que solo giro su rostro con la intención de ver a los presentes los cuales desviaron la mirada haciendo como si no hubieron visto nada lo cual calmo un poco a la rubio, pero en eso un fuerte rugido salió del cráter mostrando de nuevo al Juubi que lanzó un golpe con una de sus garras directo al equipo hermanos, pero antes que Zadkiel pudiera intervenir y bloquear el ataque, Fuu en su forma bijuu apareció volando a gran velocidad sobre el conejo para embestir a la gran bestia haciéndola retroceder varios metros para después alejarse a tiempo y comenzar a esquivar varios ataques de las colas del Juubi el cual sólo aumentaba la velocidad de los golpes el cual no era problema para Fuu que volaba más rápido hasta que decidió tomar altura mientras expulsaba polvo de escamas doradas para que calleron lentamente cubriendo al Juubi que solo volvió a abrir la boca para generar una nueva bijuu_dama la cual era mucho más grande que la anterior para dispararla y que está se dirigiera a la espalda del gran escarabajo que se movió justo a tiempo para esquivarla y bajar en picada girando sobre su propio eje creando un tornado -embestida de cuerno- rápidamente el tornado golpeó al Juubi que no pudo hacer nada para que después los colmillos de esta chocarán entre sí creando una pequeña chispa que provocó una gran explosión que cubrió a ambos seres, pero en eso Fuu salió volando de entre las llamas en su forma humana para quedar justo al lado de los dos hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki mientras hacía una señal de victoria.

Fuu: la victoria es mía y de Haku_chan.

Yoshinon: fufufufu yo no estaría tan segura de eso Fuu_san - ante eso el Juubi dió un fuerte rugido mostrando que aún podía luchar.

Yoshino: además Ryoko_chan se está encargando del villano así que nosotros ganaremos.

Mito: con razón no la veía por aquí.

Menma: espera Obito no estaba sobre el Juubi?.

Yoshinon: el se alejó de él cuando usted lo golpeó al principio, por lo cual cuando llamamos a Zadkiel Ryoko aprovecho la oportunidad para ir por él.

Yoshino: por esa razón nosotros ganaremos.

Fuu: jajajaja tienen la misma confianza que Naru_kun, pero Ryoko no es la única que pensó en atacar a Obito.

En eso todos escucharon como Stella daba un grito de ánimo a su amiga y cuñada lo cual provocó que todos girarán su rostro para ver cómo un poco más lejos estaba Haku con sus dos espadas cortas lanzando varios cortes que simplemente pasaban atra vez del Uchiha que simplemente aprovechaba esos momentos para lanzar golpes con sus puños más estos no lograban conectar a la pelinegra que los esquivaba con gran habilidad para que después de unos segundos se separará de Obito de un salto mientras realizaba una posición de manos -elemento de hielo: golondrinas de hielo- rápidamente al alrededor de Haku una parvada de golondrinas cubrió a la pelinegra para después todas volarán contra Obito que simplemente sonrió para dejar que estás pasarán atra vez de su cuerpo sin lograr hacerle daño alguno, más no termino hay ya que Haku hizo una seña con las manos para que las aves cambiarán el rumbo de su vuelo y volvieran a atacar, pero está vez el Uchiha no se quedó quieto si no que sacó un kunai para comenzar a lanzar varios cortes destruyendo a todas las golondrinas que solo caían al suelo en pedazos hasta que estos se acabaron; en eso Obito se giró para ver a Haku con una sonrisa de superioridad la cual no le duró mucho ya que pudo notar como algo rojo bajaba frente a él a gran velocidad para rápidamente mirará hacia abajo y encontrarse con Ryoko la cual estaba de medio lado mirándolo de reojo mostrando sus ojos azules que eran más claros que los de su hermano pero aún así resultaban ser igual de intimidantes que los de su hermano lo cual provocó que Obito se quedará paralizado al sentir un gran miedo invadía su cuerpo dandole la oportunidad perfecta a la albina de sacar sus tijeras que rápidamente crecieron para de un movimiento rápido golpear el estómago del Uchiha que simplemente escupió algo de saliva antes de salir volando un par de metros en los cuales rebotó contra el eso hasta que se detuvo para colocarse de pie a duras penas mientras miraba a la niña y notar que está lo había golpeado con la parte sin filo de sus tijeras lo cual de cierta forma provocó algo de molestia para su orgullo.

Obito: que te pasa niña, acaso nunca has matado a alguien con esas tijeras tuyas? - ante eso Ryoko parpadeo un par de veces mientras lo miraba con duda.

Ryoko: no lo sé con seguridad, en mi cabeza no hay recuerdos que haya hecho algo como eso, pero por alguna razón siento como si ya lo hubiera hecho - en eso se agarra la cabeza para revolcarse su cabello - ¡ Haaaaa esto es muy molesto al no saber nada!.

Haku: vamos pequeña recuerda que Naruto_kun te dijo que no te preocupes por el pasado - en eso le coloca una mano en la cabeza para detenerla - así que por el momento solo concéntrate en la persona que tienes al frente.

Ryoko: es verdad, además Oka_san y Kaa_san no quieren que mis hermanas y yo matemos a alguien por eso usaré la parte sin filo para derrotarte.

Obito: acaso me estás tomando del pelo, si lucharas hazlo con todo tu poder sin contenerte.

Haku: pues eso será un problema ya que Naruto_kun le coloco unas condiciones que tiene que cumplir antes de poder usar el filo de estas para matar, y lastimosamente para tí tú no tienes el nivel de amenaza necesario que ella cumpla con las condiciones.

Ante eso Obito colocó un gesto serio mientras liberaba una gran presión de chakra el cual no afectó a ninguna de las dos mujeres para que este comenzar a caminar a paso lento mientras su Sharingan y Rinengan brillaban con intensidad.

Obito: pues prepárate ya que les mostraré la gran amenaza que puedo ser.

Fin.


	76. 75

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 75

El sonido de explosiones siendo acompañados por rugidos del Juubi el cual se encontraba acorralado por los constantes ataques veloces de los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki sin contar los fuertes ataques que producían sus hermanas junto con Zadkiel al igual que Fuu en su forma bijuu, mientras que por otro lado Obito se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando los constantes intentos de Ryoko que golpearlo con sus tijeras provocando que la niña se comience a desesperar al ya no poder conectar ningún ataque, en cambio Haku solo atacaba a distancia mientras veía y estudiaba como su enemigo usaba un kunai para protegerse de además de esquivar los ataques de su pequeña cuñada por lo cual le hizo entender que el jutsu que usaba para volverse intangible no duraba mucho y que también necesitaría su tiempo para volver a usarlo, por tal motivo se movió rápidamente lanzar un corte en vertical con una de sus manos la cual fue bloqueado por el Uchiha para que este rápidamente diera un par de pasos atrás y de esa forma conseguir la distancia suficiente para lanzar una patada giratoria con rumbo a la cabeza de la mujer, pero la pelinegra se agachó a tiempo esquivado el ataque y dándole la oportunidad de que la pequeña albina aparezca desde arriba lanzando un golpe con su pierna a la cabeza del hombre él cual sólo sonrió para que la pierna de la niña lo atravesará dejándola sorprendida, pero en eso el Uchiha rápidamente lanzó un corte con su kunai directo al cuello de Ryoko; ante eso la albina se quedo tranquila ya que sabía que no le pasaría nada más antes que el arma la tocara pudo sentir como era agarrada por la capucha de su capa y fue lanzada hacia atrás para que ella pudiera ver cómo Haku se la llevaba dando un par de saltos para tomar distancia y de esa forma soltarla callendo de cola.

Ryoko: ¡Tramposa, no se vale alejarme del combate!.

Haku: solo quería evitar que te lastimaran - ante eso Ryoko hizo un puchero.

Ryoko: ni mis hermanas y yo saldremos lastimadas por ese tipo de armas, acaso se te olvidó?.

Haku: ups olvide que ustedes no son niñas normales jajajaja.

Ryoko: eso sonó como si nosotras fueran unos bichos raros, cuando el único raro es Oni_chan.

Haku: eso nadie lo niega, pero volviendo al tema principal, notaste que no puede hacerse intangible por mucho tiempo y que necesita algo más de tiempo para poder hacerlo de nuevo - ante eso Ryoko solo mostró una cara de completa sorpresa.

Ryoko: no me había dado cuenta.

Haku: hablas encerio?.

Ryoko: ¡No es mi culpa, Oni_chan solo nos entreno para poder defendernos y esperar a que él o nuestras madres vengan a ayudarnos!.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban tan tranquilas, Obito las veían con una gran ira ya que se habían olvidado completamente de él por lo cual solo respiro hondo un par de veces antes de lanzar una gran cantidad de shurikens que volaron a gran velocidad contra las dos mujeres para que Haku rápidamente realizará una posición de manos -elemento de hielo: pared de hielo- sin más que decir Haku piso con fuerza el suelo el rápidamente una capa de hielo apareció cubriendo lo hasta que a unos dos metros de distancia un grueso muro de hielo se alzó protegiéndolas de las shurikens para que rápidamente Ryoko se pusiera de pie y comenzará a correr hacia el muro lo cual le pareció extraño a la pelinegra, pero en eso pudo observar como la cabeza de Obito salía desde el centro del muro solo para recibir un golpe de las tijeras de la albina para salir disparado hacia un lado volando un par de metros antes de detenerse y proceder a realizar una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: explosión ignea- ante eso el Uchiha tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsar una gran llamarada de fuego que avanzó hacia las dos mujeres; Haku por su lado al ver el fuego acercarse solo corrió hacia un lado con la intención de alejarsede la dirección del ataque, mientras que Ryoko simplemente corrió hacia el fuego para con su mano libre quitarse su capa y dar un pequeño salto mientras pronunciaba -protección del rey lobo- ante eso la capa envolvió a la niña formando un esfera roja la cual rápidamente fue cubierta por las llamas del ataque impidiendo que todos los presentes pudieran ver si la albina estaba bien lo cual preocupo a las dos madres mientras que Obito sólo sonrió con diversión al pensar que había muerto, pero en eso de las llamas todos vieron como una la esfera roja salía sin ningún rasguñó para comenzar a acercarse al Uchiha rebotando una y otra vez a lo cual Obito simplemente se preparó para darle una patada y alejarla de él; más no pudo actuar ya que sus piernas fueron cubiertas por una capa de hielo que iba subiendo poco a poco por lo cual solo giro su rostro así un lado para notar a Haku la cual tenía una sonrisa algo siniestras mientras decía -elemento de hielo: prisión de hielo- el hielo siguió subiendo por su cuerpo cubriéndolo más y más hasta que llegó a su cabeza la cual quedó libre.

Obito: crees que esto me podra detener.

Haku: claro que no, pero si fuera tú no saldría de hay.

Obito ignoro la advertencia de Haku y procedió a volverse intangible para atravesar el hielo y mirar a la pelinegra que realizo una posición de mano -elemento de hielo: grandes pilares de hielo- la pelinegra coloco sus manos en el suelo para que cerca del Uchiha cinco gruesos y altos pilares de hielo surgieron rodando lo evitando de esa forma darle una oportunidad de escapar lo cuál no le importo al hombre; más las cosas no terminaron hay ya que la pelinegra envolvió sus espadas cortas con hielo para decir -elemento de hielo: estalagmitas- sin decir más la mujer comenzo a realizar varios cortes a gran velocidad provocando que una gran cantidad de picos que hielo que simplemente atravesaron a Obito que solo soltó una carcajada al ver los intentos fallidos de la mujer por lastimarlo durando de esa forma un par de minutos hasta que la pelinegra dejo de atacar y respiraba un poco agitada por el desgaste de energía; ante eso el Uchiha pensó que era su oportunidad de atacar por lo cual se preparó para realizar otro jutsu de elemento de fuego, pero antes de poder lanzarlo del cielo callo la esfera roja donde estaba Ryoko para aplastar al hombre que simplemente quedó enterrado por un momento en el suelo antes de la esfera volviera a rebotar dejándolo libre y de esa forma procediendo a colocarse de pie y notar la esfera frente a él totalmente quieta, por lo cual no perdió tiempo y le dió una fuerte patada para enviarla hacia uno de los pilares donde rebotó y se dirigió hacia Obito de nuevo más este simplemente se movió a un lado evitando lo para que la esfera volviera a rebotar contra otra columna para volver a repetir el mismo proceso provocando que el Uchiha solo se mueva de un lado a otro esquivando la esfera que comenzaba a tomar más y más velocidad en sus rebotes siendo de esa forma hasta que llegó a un punto donde la la esfera iba tan rápido que le era imposible esquivarla por lo cual comenzó a recibir fuertes golpes de esta por todos lados mientras lo único que podía hacer Obito era dar gritos de dolor hasta que en un último rebote la esfera se dirigió hacia arriba para que está se comenzará a mover y de esa forma mostrará de nuevo a Ryoko que simplemente se colocó su capa y bajo con rapidez mientras agarraba con fuerza sus tijeras para darle un golpe en la cabeza del Uchiha que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y de esa forma caer al suelo mientras que de su cabeza comenzaba a salir sangre lo cual provocó que la pequeña albina sonriera con gran felicidad para mirar a Haku y hacer una pose de victoria.

Ryoko: jajajajaja yo gané.

Haku: eso parece, pero recuerda que lo lograste gracias a mí ayuda.

Ryoko: y no será que te engañe para que debilitaras a Obito y de esa forma yo poder dar el golpe final así como lo haría Oni_chan.

Haku: no creo que seas aún tan astuta para realizar un plan como ese - en eso la pelinegra se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza - además te equivocaste en algo.

Ryoko: en que lo hice?.

Haku: en que tú hermano lo derrotaría por el mismo y sin la intervención de nadie.

La pequeña albina no dijo nada ya que era cierto que su hermano mayor haría las cosas por sí solo así que se sintió algo decepcionada al no poder actuar como lo hace él, pero en eso Haku le recordó sobre el premio de la competencia improvisada que habían hecho logrando que Ryoko recupere sus ánimos para darse media y mirar a su hermano para que una gota bajara por su cabeza al notar al rubio mayor detrás de un largo mesón improvisado hecho de madera mientras frente a este estaban Stella, Bakuryu, Airi y sus madres sentadas en sillas del mismo material para después notar como Naruto estaba sirviendo una especie de bebidas; ante eso Haku simplemente sonrió para acercarse y sentarse en uno de los bancos siendo seguido por la niña que al acercó miró a su hermano que solo le acarició la cabeza para después pasarle un vaso lleno de jugo a lo cual agradeció para proceder a beberlo mientras miraba la batalla de sus hermanas la cual parecía ir muy bien.

Con Yoshino y Yoshinon.

Las dos niñas actualmente habían hecho que Zadkiel comenzará a golpear la espalda del Juubi mediante constantes saltos sobre este mientras que cuando el gran conejo se elevaba Fuu en su modo bijuu bajará golpeándolo con su cuerno mientras que la gran bestia no podía hacer nada por defenderse dos grandes kyubis sujetándolo con fuerza e incluso sus propias colas estaban siendo sujetadas por las colas de los dos zorros los cuales se podía ver cómo luchaban por mantener lo sometido; pero en eso después de unos pocos minutos del cuerpo del Juubi comenzaron a ser expulsados una gran cantidad de seres que parecían ser una especie de golens de la mitad del tamaño de la gran bestia para que rápidamente estos se abalanzaron contra los dos zorros que solo soltaron al Juubi para defenderse de los ataques de los golens dándole la oportunidad al Juubi de colocarse de pie y alzar la cabeza para lanzar una bijuu_dama hacia Zadkiel que por la velocidad que bajaba no tuvo oportunidad alguna de esquivar la esfera por lo cual lo golpeó creando una gran explosión para que el gran conejo comenzará a caer dejando una hilera de humo para chocar contra el suelo levantando una pequeña nueve de humo; ante eso Fuu abrió la boca para reunir chakra y crear una bijuu_dama un poco más pequeña que lo normal -ráfagas de bijuu_dama- ante eso la esfera fue lanzada siendo seguida por varias más que al ser más pequeñas obtenían una mayor velocidad y producían una mayor fuerza de impacto sacando gruñidos al Juubi que fue cubierto en una nube de humo que le impedía ver, para en eso Fuu aprovechará la oportunidad y comenzará a volar hacia donde estaba el conejo para llegar rápidamente y lanzar una gran ráfaga de viendo desde sus alas para que de esa forma el polvo se dispersa y dejara ver al gran conejo tumbado en el suelo; sin perder tiempo volvió a su forma para acercarse y buscar con la mirada a las dos niñas para verlas frente al rostro de Zadkiel intactas mientras lo acariciaban por lo cual la peliverde soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que nada malo les pasó aún que el gran conejo estaba bastante lastimado.

Yoshino: Fuu_san, Yoshinon y yo cometimos un error y ahora Zadkiel está lastimado - la peliazul estaba apunto de llorar más Fuu solo la abrazo.

Fuu: esto pasa de vez en cuando, incluso le pasó a Naru_kun en el pasado.

Yoshinon: incluso Oni_chan paso por esto mismo?.

Fuu: así es, cuando éramos más jóvenes paso por cosas así en las cuales ninjas de Kiri salieron lastimados.

Yoshino: y que hizo?.

Naruto: aprendí de mi error y supere una barrera para poder seguir adelante y de esa forma poder proteger a mi gente - ante eso las tres mujeres sólo se dieron la vuelta para ver al rubio quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Fuu: Naru_kun que haces aquí?.

Naruto: vine por ustedes.

Yoshino: ya no nos dejaras luchar más por qué te decepcionamos verdad Oni_chan.

Yoshinon: lo sentimos Oni_chan.

Naruto: vamos no se pongan tristes ya que ustedes nunca me decepcionarian, pero unos nuevos invitados están llegando.

Fuu: invitados?.

Naruto: así es y parece que ellos se harán cargo del Juubi.

Yoshino: y que pasará con la competencia?.

Naruto: pues como Fuu también viene con nosotros entonces eso la descalifica por lo tanto solo quedaría dos miembros de su equipo concursando y por lo tal ustedes ganan.

Eso pudo felices a las dos niñas que simplemente saltaron a los brazos de su hermano para que este alzará a la peliazul y la colocará sobre sus hombros mientras que seis cadenas salían de su espalda para envolver a Zadkiel y levantarlo con cuidado mientras una aura oscura lo envolvía comenzando de esa forma a sanar sus heridas lo cual agradecieron las dos niñas, ya una vez llegaron con los demás Naruto bajo a sus hermanas para que estás corrieran hacia Ryoko y las tres se dieran un abrazo de celebración mientras que Zadkiel era dejado aún lado del mesón para que este simplemente se acostara y durmiera un rato para después Yoshino mirará a todos lados y notará que faltaban personas.

Yoshino: Oni_chan dónde están, Chinami_san, Hiro_san, Erika_san, Fey_san, Osiris y Nevan.

Naruto: Chinami se tuvo que ir ya que tiene una reunión con su editorial y se llevó a Erika para que conozca un poco más de ese ámbito laboral y por el lado de Hiro y Fey pues fueron como sus escoltas.

Haku: sin duda no quieren que esos hombres se acerquen mucho a ellas.

Naruto: bueno los hombres actuamos muy estúpidamente cuando estamos realmente enamorados - en eso le pasa un batido de fresa a Yoshino y Yoshinon.

Ryoko: incluso tú Oni_chan?.

Naruto: sin comentarios - ante eso las tres niñas miraron a Stella, Haku y Fuu.

Stella: cuando volvamos les contaré todo lo que ha hecho su hermano.

Naruto: no se de qué hablas, así que por qué no te tomas otra botella de ron.

Haku: no podrás comprarla con ron sabes, además hay cosas muy divertidas que hiciste - eso llamo mas la atención de las niñas.

Naruto: otra apuñalada por la espalda, creo que ya me estoy comenzando a aconstumbrar.

Fuu: pobre de tí mi amorcito, pero ni yo me aguando las ganas de contar las cosas tontas que hiciste por mí.

Naruto: y esa fue la estocada final, ahora si estoy acabado.

Naruto no dijo nada y simplemente se preparó un cóctel en lo que Nevan y Osiris volvían con el resto de botellas de alcohol para servirle algo a los invitados que estaban a medio camino, pero en eso el rubio giro su rostro hacia un lado y ver a Hao el cual se estaba acercando a la barra solo llamando de esa forma la atención de todos que simplemente vieron como este se sentó en uno de los asientos para que Naruto le diera otro cóctel y ambos pudieran su vista en los dos grandes zorros.

Hao: quien crees que gane?.

Naruto: como si eso te importará.

Hao: tienes razón Naruto_kun, por ahora solo disfrutemos del show.

Con Mito y Menma.

Los dos hermanos seguían luchando contra los golens que habían salido del cuerpo del Juubi dándole una gran problema a estos ya que apesar de su tamaño eran bastante fuertes sin contar que los superaban en números pero aún así no tenían pensado dejarse derrotar por lo cual dejaron de unas la forma bijuu para después juntar una de sus manos por un segundo para que en las palmas de sus manos quedará la marca del Hiraishin; ya con eso ambos crearon varios clones de sombra que rápidamente comenzaron a luchar contra los golens que no perdieron tiempo y contra atacaron mientras que los dos hermanos corrían juntos para que frente a ellos dos grandes goles aparecieran por lo cual Menma se adelantó para dar un salto y girar sobre su propio eje para que de sus espalda nueve colas doradas de chakra parecieran golpeando el rostro de los dos golens que simplemente dieron un paso hacía atrás para rápidamente uno de estos lanzará un potente golpe con su puño izquierda hacia el Uzumaki que antes que lo impactara desapareció en un destello amarillo los cual sorprendió a los dos golens más no duró mucho ya que desde el cielo Mito bajaba junto con Menma el cual creo un brazo gigante de chakra y atrapo a su hermana para después lanzarla con fuerza hacia sus dos enemigos que se dieron cuenta a tiempo de la mujer y ambos lanzaron un fuerte golpe logrando darle, más está simplemente estalló en una nube de humo para que la original apareciera detrás de los goles con un gran Rasengan en cada mano para que pronunciará -senpō:ŌdamaRasengan- al impactar las dos esferas en la espalda de los golens estás rápidamente crecieron en tamaño cubriéndolos a ambos para salir volando dejando un camino de destrucción, más las cosas no terminaron hay ya que cuatro golens más aparecieron saltando sobre la mujer que solo los mito fijamente antes de escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Menma que gritaba -Rasenshurike- en eso una esfera blanca rodeada por varias aspas atraparon a los cuatro golens para llevárselos hacia un lugar donde había un pequeño montón de estos y de esa forma estallar creando un gran domo que cubrió a todo el grupo acabando con ellos, antes eso los hermanos solo vieron a a su alrededor para notar como sus clones habían acabó con el resto de golens.

Mito: bien Menma, parece que acabamos con todos ellos.

Menma: así es, ahora solo nos queda uno más para acabar.

Mito: entonces vamos por el Juubi y acabemos con él.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron al ver cómo el Juubi se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos, pero en eso gracias a la energía natural pudieron notar como había una persona justo detrás de la rubia que solo se dió la vuelta para encontrarse a un Obito muy lastimado pero aún así había lanzado un corte en horizontal al cuello de la mujer que solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero en eso una segunda persona apareció bloqueando el corte con un kunai; ante eso Menma giro su rostro para ver a Kakashi el cuál había detenido el ataque de su antiguo compañero para rápidamente darle una patada en el estómago logrando de esa forma que el Uchiha retroceda un par de pasos más aún así rápidamente realizó una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: gran dragón de fuego- ante eso una gran cabeza de dragón salió disparada hacia el peliplata el cual simplemente agarro a Mito de forma nupcial para esperar a que el ataque estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para desaparecer en un destello amarillo evitando de esa forma el jutsu; ante eso Obito giro su rostro para ver a Menma el cual tenía una mano estirada mientras que a su lado estaba Kakashi aún con Mito en brazos, así que sin más se dispuso a avanzar hacia ellos pero en eso Sakura callo del cielo parando justo frente a él y de esa forma darle un fuerte golpe en la cara más este simplemente lo atravesó sorprendiendo en gran medida a la pelirosa que solo vio como el pelinegro lanzó un corte con su kunai hacia ella, pero la mujer rápidamente se convirtió en una roca justo antes de ser golpeada dejando con un gesto de sorpresa al hombre que miró de nuevo hacia al frente y se encontró a Sasuke el cual ahora su ojo izquierdo era morado con los anillos del Rinengan y las comas del Sharingan mientras sujetaba a una Sakura un poco sonrojada por la cintura.

Obito: que es ese ojo?.

Sasuke: no es nada que debas saber - ante eso Obito sólo sonrió.

Obito: entonces te sacaré la información a la fuerza.

Obito corrió a todo lo que podía contra Sasuke que simplemente lo veía seriamente para que abriera un poco más sus ojos izquierdo y pronunciará -limbo: Cárcel fronteriza- ante eso Obito pudo sentir como algo lo golpeaba en la cara mandandolo un par de metros en el cielo para que de nuevo sintiera como algo lo volvía a golpear en el estómago fuertemente provocando que escupa algo de sangre antes de salir disparado contra el suelo donde de nuevo recibió un tercer golpe que lo mando justo en dirección hacia el Juubi para caer en el suelo rebotando un par de veces antes de quedar a solo unos cuantos metros de la gran bestia; ante eso Menma quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa para mirar a su amigo que simplemente le dió una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

Sasuke: te veo sorprendió dobe.

Menma: cómo hiciste eso?, Y también por qué tú ojo cambio tanto?.

Sasuke: si lo quieres saber será mejor que tú y Mito vayan a hablar con el sujeto que está junto con sus padres.

Menma: mis padres? - en eso gira su rostro para ver a sus padres junto con siete personas que no conocía y Naruto el cual bebía junto con Hao - ¡que hace Nii_san con Hao!.

Sakura: no lo sabemos al igual que él restó, pero por ahora ve con Mito mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esos dos.

Menma: no lo entiendo muy bien pero lo haré así que - en eso mira a su hermana para que una gota callera de su cabeza - Kakashi_sensei sería tan amable de soltar a mi hermana? - ante eso el peliplata miró a su alumna la cual estaba totalmente roja al igual que el chakra que la cubría.

Kakashi: perdón se me había olvidado - en eso suelta a la mujer la cual solo se alejó un poco.

Mito: esto, con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos.

Sin más los dos se dieron media vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero Menma al ver a su hermana aún sonrojada al igual su chakra seguía siendo de color rojo no puedo evitar hacer un comentario sobre su amor secreto por Kakashi a lo cual la mujer respondió dándole un golpe con un puño de chakra el cual lo envío directo hacia sus padres callendo a los pies de estos que simplemente los veían con una sonrisa nerviosa para después ver como su hija llegaba frente a ellos para dejar de usar el modo kyubi al igual que su hermano el cual sólo se colocó de pie para ver a todos los presentes mientras que el fondo se podían oír explosiones de la batalla que se estaba llevando sin ellos; pero en eso Minato se acercó a ellos para colocar una mano en un hombro de ellos mientras los miraba con mucha seriedad a lo cual los puso un poco nerviosos ya que no sabían que estaba pasando.

Minato: hay alguien muy importante que quiere hablar con ustedes así que quiero que sean lo más respetuosos posible, entendieron.

Mito: está bien Oto_san, pero quién es esa persona?.

En eso Minato se hizo a un lado para que los dos hermano vieran a su madre la cual se podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba ya que a su lado había una persona alta de piel gris tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago; algo de lo más notable, era que Hagoromo no tenía cejas además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de unRinengan rojo en el centro de la frente y estaba sentado en el aire mientras unas esferas negras flotaban de bajo de el de además en sus manos tener un báculo negro.

Ante eso Menma y Mito no sabían que decir ya que para ser sinceros no les parecía nadie importante pero aún así la rubia prefirió mirar a su madre para preguntar.

Mito: Oka_san quien es él?.

Kushina: esta persona es el Rikudō Sennin aquel que es considerado como el dios Shinobi - los dos hermanos solo colocaron cara de asombro.

Menma: impresionante pero nunca escuché de él - ante esa respuesta Kushina tenía ganas de moler a golpes a su hijo mientras el Rikudō Sennin simplemente se rió.

Kurama 1: no puedo creer que este idiota sea mi jinchuriki.

Kurama 2: pues mira que la mía está igual, vaya cruel destino nos tocó al ser sellados en estos dos.

Ante eso Menma y Mito se dan la vuelta para encontrarse a dos hombres de su misma altura de cabello corto de color rojo oscuro mientras de su cabeza salían dos largas orejas de zorro de su cintura surgían nueve colas del mismo color.

Mito: ¡oye a quien llamas tonta exhibicionista de quitan!.

Kurama 2: te molesta que no sea cierto peliplata que te muestre su abdomen - ante eso Mito se puso nerviosa.

Mito: ca... cállate.

Kurama 1: como sea, ahora dinos que quieres viejo?.

Menma: ¡oye no seas tan irrespetuoso con él!.

Hagoromo: está bien no pasa nada, además pueden llamarme por mi nombre que es Hagoromo.

Menma: si usted lo dice entonces no creo que haya problema.

Hagoromo: bien ahora - en eso mira a Kushina - señorita Kushina sería tan amable en dejarme a solas con sus hijos.

Kushina: claro así que si me necesitan estaré con Lady Tsunade y los demás.

Sin mas Kushina agarro a su esposo para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba Tsunade y Mei la cual estaban hablando con Chomei y una mujer peliazul oscuro junto con otra de cabello largo albino; mientras que por el otro lado Hagoromo simplemente agarro las manos de los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki para llevarlos a una dimensión diferente en la cual procedió a contarles la historia de su madre y el Juubi para después pasar a decirles sobre su historia desde el primer momento junto con su hermano, el como su madre era considerada una diosa conejo y las cosas horribles que hacia para después tener que contarles de como él y su hermano lucharon contra ella para poder liberar a los hombres manos pasando un largo tiempo en dicha guerra hasta que la lograron sellar en lo que se conoce como la luna y que su hermano se fue para haya con la intención de no dejar a su madre sola mientras que él se encargada del Juubi separando lo en nueve partes las cuales fueron conocidos como los nueve bijuus, eso sí que dejó sorprendió a Menma y Mito los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada ya que Hagoromo siguió con su historia para esta vez hablar de sus dos hijos, el menor Ashura y el mayor Indra los cuales al comienzo actuaban como muy buenos hermanos hasta que su hijo mayor despertó el Sharingan y se obsesiono con el poder obteniendo un pensamiento en el cuál tenía como meta un mundo en donde solo los fuertes debían de estar, mientras que su hijo menor se concentró en obtener fuerza mediante los lazos de amistad y amor que fue formando con el paso del tiempo por lo cuál había decidido que cuando llegara el momento sería Ashura quien se volvería el líder del clan Ōtsutsuki lo cuál no le agrado en nada a Indra y al mismo Ashura que estaba totalmente seguro que su hermano mayor era el más apto para ocupar el puesto pero aún así Hagoromo no cambio de opinión y gracias a eso provocó que la relación entre hermanos que tenían se facturará y diera paso a una larga batalla entre estos dos la cual después de sus muertes no se detuvo ya que estos reencarnaron en Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha siguiendo de esa forma con un ciclo de odio y batallas el cual no parecía tener fin; al acabar con su relato Hagoromo miró a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki que solo se intercambiaron para después mirar al hombre de forma seria.

Mito: Menma que crees diría Nii_san en esta situación?.

Menma: le daría igual pero algo si es seguro y es que diría que usted es un completo idiota - esa última palabra sorprendió a Hagoromo.

Hagoromo: por qué idiota?.

Mito: solo por qué Indra se obsesiono con el poder no era excusa para no dejarlo como líder del clan ya que hasta Ashura pensaba que era el indicado.

Menma: además si tanto te preocupaba, entonces por qué no ser su consejero ayudándolo de esa forma a que vaya por el buen camino.

Mito: sin duda eso es lo que hubiera hecho Ashura, pero no tu buscaste la ruta fácil y mejor nombradas a tu hijo menor sucesor del clan logrando que estos dos se volvieran enemigos lo cual parece que no te importa o sí?.

Hagoromo: claro que me importa ya que eran mis hijos.

Menma: pues para tu información fallaste como padre - en eso suelta un suspiro - pero quienes somos para hablar verdad hermana.

Mito: nuestra familia cometió el mismo error pero al menos intentamos arreglarlo lo cual parece que usted nunca hizo.

Hagoromo solo cerro sus ojos por un momento para pensar y darse de cuenta que todo era cierto ya que él solo esperaba que con él tiempo su hijo mayor se diera de cuenta de las cosas por sí solo, así que ahora se daba de cuenta que debió a ver intervenido desde antes para que todo ese problema se hubiera solucionado en aquél momento; ante eso solamente bajo la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo para después golpear el suelo con su báculo y de esa forma volver a la dimensión donde se estaba llevando la batalla contra Obito y el Juubi, ante eso los dos hermanos solo miraron a todos lados para después posar su vista en Hagoromo.

Menma: eso era todo lo que nos tenía que decir?.

Hagoromo: no es todo, resulta que como dije antes Ashura e Indra volvieron a reencarnar y esta vez Indra en Sasuke mientras que Ashura dividió su alma y reencarnó en ustedes dos - eso sí que sorprendió a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki.

Mito: y que quiere que hagamos ya que Sasuke no es malo?.

Hagoromo: con la ayuda del Juubi existe la posibilidad que mi madre vuelva y eso sería un gran peligro, por lo cual les daré el poder de mi hijo menor para que puedan luchar contra ella.

Menma: un nuevo poder, tu qué dices Mito?.

Mito: más que para derrotar a la diosa conejo creo que eso nos ayudará a estar más cerca de Nii_san.

Ante eso Hagoromo tenía la intención de proceder a liberar el poder de su hijo menor en los dos hermanos, pero necesitaría la ayuda de los nueve bijuus para que de esa forma Mito y Menma consiguieran aún más poder por lo cual se giró para buscarlos y darse de cuenta que ya no estaban; ante eso le pareció raro hasta que logró sentir un gran chakra por lo cual miró hacia donde se estaba llevando la batalla con el Juubi y notar que este ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba Obito con una nueva apariencia el cual dejo a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki sin habla.

Sin más Obito posó sus ojos en Naruto que estaba en medio de una batalla con Hao de bebidas lo cual lo lleno de ira para tomar bocanada de aire.

Obito: ¡TERUMI NARUTO AHORA TE MATARÉ! - ante eso todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio que dejó de beber su gran vaso de cerveza para mirar a Obito.

Naruto: por qué los ratos siempre se obsesionan conmigo.

Fin.


	77. 76

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 76

Todos los presentes veían a Obito detalladamente por su nueva apariencia lo cual les parecía extraño, pero eso no le importo a Naruto que simplemente movió su gran vaso de cristal a un lado para que Osiris de inmediato lo llenará de cerveza al igual que otro vaso que apareció al lado siendo perteneciente de Hao el cual después de que le llenaran mirá al rubio que solo le sonrió para que al mismo tiempo se bebieran todo el contenido de un solo sorbo para volver a colocar sus vasos frente a la albina mayor que miró a su compañera demonia la cual traía un nuevo gran barril de cerveza mientras que al rededor de estos estaban las hermanas de Naruto junto con sus dos madres y Kushina junto con Minato que animaba a él rubio, Stella que bebía una botella de ron junto con Chomei que ya estaba mostrando síntomas de ebriedad, también estaban los dos kuramas en su forma humana apoyando al rubio para que siguiera bebiendo al igual que otros seis bijuus, por otro lado estaba Bakuryu mirando todo en silencio mientras que junto a él estaba Airi que bebía un jugo de frutos rojos; ante eso Menma y Mito se querían unir para apoyar a su hermano mayor pero en eso recordaron que tenían que detener a Obito y que aún estaban en proceso para obtener un nuevo poder, pero por otro lado Obito veía como después de su sentencia de muerte hacia Naruto este simplemente lo ignoro para seguir concentrado en su pelea de bebidas por lo cual estiró una mano para que las esferas detrás de él se comenzaran a unir comenzando a tomar una nueva forma la cual era la de una especie de espada en forma de la cadena de ADN dejando sorprendido a Hagoromo que sabía que era esa espada mientras que con los miembros del equipo 7 miraron como el Uchiha levantaba la espada con intención de dejarla caer sobre Naruto y Hao ya que para él, él castaño ya no le servía de nada.

Ante eso Sasuke creo su Susano perfecto el cual rápidamente uso su gran katana para bloquear el corte descendente de Obito dejando sin habla a los dos hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki que al ver el gran humanoide les dejo en claro que su compañero los había superado y eso fue necesario para que las llamas de la competencia se encendieran en ellos, más no todo termino hay ya que pudieron observar como Sakura junto con Kakashi corrían por el Susano para después llegar a la espada se Obito y de esa forma tener vía libre para acercarse y poder atacarlo directamente, pero antes de poder llegar de la espada surgieron unas estacas negras que intentaron atravesar al peliplata y a la pelirosa que les tocó dar un salto hacia atrás con la intención de esquivar el ataque y al momento de tocar el suelo Kakashi rápidamente realizó una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- sin más expulsó una enorme bola de fuego que pasó sin problemas atra vez de las estacas hasta llegar con Obito que simplemente hizo una señal con su otra mano para que de la espada se desprendiera una de las esferas negras que rápidamente se expandió convirtiéndose en un muro negro que protegió al Uchiha del ataque, pero al mismo tiempo bloqueando su campo de visión lo cual aprovecho Sakura para volver a saltar y pasar por encima del muro para caer justo frente a Obito mientras que reunía una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño izquierdo con el objetivo de mandar al Uchiha al suelo donde podrían luchar más cómodamente; pero antes de poder conectar su golpe Obito alzó la vista rápida para ver fijamente a los ojos de la mujer y en un momento meterla en un genjutsu gracias a su Mangekyou Sharingan provocando que Sakura siga de largo pasando por su lado como si nada mientras comenzaba a caer como si de una muñeca se tratará lo cual preocupo a Kakashi y Sasuke el cual rápidamente envío una de las manos del Susano para que alcanzaran atrapar a la pelirosa con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla; ante eso Obito genero más fuerza en su espada logrando que está cortada la katana del Susano y volviera a seguir su camino preocupando ahora a todos los integrantes del equipo 7, pero en eso nuevamente la espada de Obito fue detenida por segunda vez y está vez la detuvo un gran y grueso brazo rojo perteneciente al gran espíritu del fuego que no parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo alguno en detenerla, sorprendiendo de esa forma a Obito y al mismo Hagoromo que no creía lo que veía y eso lo notaron Menma y Mito.

Mito: usted sabe que eran esas esferas negras? Y esa espada?.

Hagoromo: esas esferas son las Gudōdama, si ven bien son como las que yo uso y esas esferas están creadas por los cinco elementos naturales de además el Yin y Yang.

Menma: ya veo, pero y la espada de rara forma?.

Hagoromo: se llama espada de Nunoboko la cual es capas de cortar cual quiero cosa e incluso el propio ninjutsu ya que yo la cree con ese propósito - eso sí que sorprendió a los dos hermanos.

Mito: un momento si esa espada usted la creo significa que es suya - ante eso Hagoromo asintió con la cabeza.

Menma: entonces por qué él puede usarla?.

Hagoromo: no lo sé, pero tendrán que actuar antes de que esa cosa pierda el brazo por la espada - eso preocupo a los hermanos que no sabían que hacer.

Mito: existe alguna debilidad que podamos usar?.

Hagoromo: solo una y esa sería la energía natural o en otras palabras el Senjutsu.

Menma: Senjutsu está seguro de eso?.

Hagoromo: por supuesto que lo estoy - ante eso Mito y Menma se vieron para soltar un suspiro - y ese suspiro a que se debe?.

Menma: esa espada tocó a su peor enemigo.

Hagoromo no entendía a que se refería el pelirojo, pero en eso una intensa luz apareció justo a un lado llamando su atención para girar su rostro y ver cómo el espíritu de fuego había envuelto su brazo en una gran llamarada de fuego que desprendía una gran cantidad de calor la cual comenzó a derretir la parte de la Nunoboko que lo tocaba dejando a Obito sorprendió ya que en cuestión de segundos su espada había sido cortada en dos sin problema alguno por el espíritu que agarro el resto de la espada con la misma mano y generar unas llamas que poco a poco comenzaron a consumir la espada; ante eso el Uchiha hizo que su espada cambiará de nuevo de firma para ser diez esferas Gudōdama que se posaron en la espalda de este mientras las llamas desaparecían en el viendo al igual que el espíritu de fuego para que solo se viera cómo la gran multitud que estaba pendiente en la batalla de bebidas comenzó a moverse dejando ver a Hao y Naruto los cuales veían a Obito un poco enojados por lo que había acabado de hacer.

Hao: Obito que piensas que haces?, Crees que ese nivel tan mediocre podrá con nosotros?.

Naruto: y lo peor blandiste esa cosa contra nosotros sabiendo que hay más gente aquí incluyendo a mi familia - los ojos azules de Naruto rápidamente pasaron a ser los de un demonio - sin duda quieres sufrir un poco con mi maldición verdad.

Un escalofrío paso por la columna de Obito al momento de recordar lo que había pasado en Iwa por lo cual decidió atacar antes que pudiera usar su maldición en él, con ese objetivo en mente hizo que las Gudōdama cambiarán de nuevo sus formas a las de diez grandes y filosas estalagmitas negras que lanzó a gran velocidad contra todos los que estaban en ese lugar provocando que Mei y Tsunade abrazaran a sus hijas con la intención de quitarles el miedo que tenía estás al momento de ver como una de las estalagmitas iba hacia ellas, pero en eso un muy enojado Naruto hizo surgir de su espalda díez cadenas rojas que rápidamente arremetieron contra las estalagmitas provocando un choque entre estas que generó varias chispas antes de ver como las cadenas envolvían las estalagmitas para impedir que estás se moviera molestando más a Obito que se lanzó directo hacia el rubio que simplemente dejo su vaso en el mesón para caminar lentamente hacia al frente mientras veía fijamente a él Uchiha que sonrió para cerrar los ojos con la esperanza que de esa forma no sería afectado por la maldición mientras que por su lado podía sentir la presencia de Naruto gracias al haberse fusionado con el Juubi así que no tendría problema alguno a la hora de luchar, pero eso no sirvió con Naruto que realizó una posición de manos para después alzar su mano izquierda al cielo y pronunciar -elemento de viento: presión de dañó- sin decir más bajo su mano al suelo siendo acompañado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que golpeó a Obito que abrió los ojos de sorpresa para caer al suelo con gran fuerza creando un gran cráter con su cuerpo mientras que al mismo tiempo escupía algo de sangre por el impacto ya que podía jurar que un par de sus huesos se abrían quebrado al momento de chocar contra el suelo.

Ante ese espectáculo de poder Hagoromo no pudo evitar pasar saliva ya que nunca había visto alguien que no solo detuviera la Gudōdama si no también usará un jutsu de elemento de viendo tan poderoso, así que miró a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki que tenían sonrisas de orgullo y admiración por el rubio mayor que caminaba tranquilamente hacia Obito que se estaba parando con gran esfuerzo mientras que el resto del equipo 7 solo se alejaban del lugar ya que no tenían pesando intervenir y eso fue lo que le llamó mas la atención a Hagoromo ya que podía ver pequeños gesto de miedo en ellos.

Hagoromo: quien es él?.

Mito: nuestro hermano mayor.

Menma: la persona más fuerte de todo el mundo.

Hagoromo: eso aún es difícil de creer - en eso ambos hermanos lo vieron con una sonrisa.

Mito: usted dijo que su madre fue considerada como una diosa por su gran fuerza no?.

Hagoromo: así es.

Menma: entonces nuestro hermano es el demonio más fuerte que devorará a todo aquel que se meta en su camino.

Mito: ante él su madre no sería nada, créame he visto un poco de las horribles cosas que nuestro hermano puede hacer y de su imensurable fuerza.

Menma: así que preste atención ya que la verdadera batalla de nuestro hermano está cerca de comenzar.

Hagoromo no dijo nada más y solo posó sus ojos en Naruto que estaba actualmente a dos metros de distancia de Obito el cual ya estaba de pie pero aún mantenía los ojos cerrados provocando una pequeña carcajada en Naruto que siguió su camino para agarrar el cabello de este con una mano para rápidamente darle un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla provocando que el Uchiha escupa sangre antes de caer de rodillas al suelo pero aún sin abrir los ojos, así que el rubio sólo se agachó para acercarse al oído de este y susurrarle -maldición de miedo- ante eso Obito pudo ver cómo la oscuridad que lo protegía caía lentamente para que Naruto apareciera siendo rodeado por su aura oscura que creció tomando la forma de una especie de demonio que posó sus ojos en él para lanzar un ataque con sus garras cortando al hombre en varios pedazos para que diera un fuerte grito ya que sentía el dolor lo cual provocó que abriera los ojos y se encontrará con Naruto que sonrió para que de inmediato este le arrancará la cabeza de un solo golpe con su mano derecha, para después volver a la normalidad y ver cómo el rubio ahora enterraba ambas manos en su pecho para sacarlas junto con varios de sus órganos mientras que la sangre salía a chorros pintando el suelo de rojo, pero en eso de nuevo todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado por lo cual Obito decidió darse la media vuelta y comenzar a correr lejos de Naruto que negó con la cabeza para hacer una señal con la mano y que de inmediato frente al Uchiha Nevan apareciera impidiendo su huida para que rápidamente una gran multitud de murciélagos salieran de la mujer cubriendo el cielo completamente para que de esa forma todos se unieran creando un gran murciélago el cual posó sus ojos que brillaban con un eléctrico color morado para acercarse a Obito que no se podía mover de su sitio y que este viera cómo el animal abría su boca mostrando sus filosos colmillos para después morder la parte de la cintura para arriba del Uchiha dejando solo sus piernas las cuales desprendían un gran chorro de sangre que envolvió todo a su alrededor de un brillante color carmecí, para que de repente todo volviera a la normalidad y Obito quedará de nuevo frente a Nevan que le sonreía con maldad para después escuchar una especie de chillido muy cerca de su oído para mirar de reojo y ver un nuevo murciélago del tamaño normal, pero en eso este le grito fuertemente en el oído causando un gran dolor de cabeza en el Uchiha para después comenzar a ingresar por su oído sacando gritos de dolor en este que intento usar sus brazos para evitar que el animal siguiera su camino más estos no se movieron ya que habían más murciélagos que lo tenían sujetado; ante eso lo único que podía hacer era sentir como el primer murciélago ya había ingresado completamente y ahora se comía su cerebro provocando que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera gritar de dolor con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la sangre comenzaba a salir por sus oídos, ojos como si fueran lágrimas, nariz y por último su boca durando sólo unos segundos más para después caer muerto y que del ojo donde estaba el Sharingan surgiera el murciélago bañado en sangre y como las veces anteriores todo volvió a la normalidad para que Obito corriera con todas sus fuerzas alejándose lo más que podía de ellos; pero en eso frente a él apareció Osiris la cual rápidamente invoco su guadaña y de la misma forma lanzar un rápido corte en vertical para que Obito siguiera corriendo hasta que una línea blanca apareció en medio de él y de esa forma se dividiera en dos callendo a cada lado de Osiris que solo vio como la sangre poco a poco se acercaba a sus pies mientras los órganos del hombre eran vistos por todos para nuevamente todo volviera a la normalidad y el Uchiha volviera a correr directamente a Osiris que ahora saco varias paletas de caramelo y proceder a lamerla durante unos segundos para después morderlas acabando las rápidamente dejando los palillos de plástico que rápidamente lanzó provocando que dos se claven en los pies del Uchiha logrando que este de un grito de dolor para caer de rodillas y que rápidamente los demás palillos comenzarán a incrustarce profundamente y en orden en su cuerpo dándole muerte, para que después pudiera ver como puntos rojos de sangre aparecían y con eso la imagen de una gran paleta de caramelo roja se hacía presente.

Por otro lado todos los presentes veían como Obito dejaba de correr de un lado a otro para quedar de rodillas en el centro del lugar mientras veía a todas partes con horror mientras gritaba tan fuerte como podía sacándole sonrisas de diversión a Naruto y Nevan que parecían disfrutar del sufrimiento del hombre aún que Osiris lo único que estaba disfrutando era su paleta de mango lo cual le parecía muy normal a aquellos que la conocían, pero en eso Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia el Uchiha que ahora veía a Nevan por lo cual aprovecho esa distracción para colocarse de cunclillas detrás de él y susurrarle al oído.

Naruto: aún que cierres los ojos mi maldición siempre te afectará, solo basta con que yo ponga mi vista en tí para que está te atormente el tiempo que yo quiera.

Sin más Naruto se alejó un poco para disfrutar de los gritos del Uchiha mientras que los presentes solo esperaban a que todo acabará y eso llegó cuando el rubio quito la maldición y dejó que Obito quedará mirando al cielo mientras respiraba agitadamente para después escuchar -garras oscuras- ante eso el Uchiha se dió lentamente la vuelta para que de inmediato Naruto clavara sus garras en el pecho de este y proceder a levantarlo del suelo, Obito por su lado escupió algo de sangre para sentir como las garras se movían en su interior hasta que de un movimiento rápido del rubio lo mando un par de metros a su lado izquierdo, pero en eso sintió como perdía algo para que cuando su cuerpo callo al suelo sentir como sus fuerzas disminuían rápidamente y un agudo dolor invadía todo su cuerpo; ante eso Naruto se acercó al Uchiha para verlo con superioridad.

Naruto: quisiste cazar a los jinchurikis para extraerles los bijuus sin importarte que ellos murieran.

En eso un rugido sonó en todo el lugar llamando la atención de Obito que con gran esfuerzo levantó su cabeza para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa ya que frente a él a unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba el Juubi acostado en el suelo; rápidamente posó sus ojos en Naruto el cual su sonrisa de diversión paso a ser una siniestras y maligna.

Naruto: ese dolor que sientes fue el mismo que tuvo que sentir mi novia Fuu cuando le intentaron quitar a Chomei, asi que felicidades ya que sufrirás el mismo dolor que ella con la única diferencia que aquí nadie salvara esa patética vida tuya - en eso Hao apareció a un lado de Naruto para arrodillarse y ver a Obito con su típica sonrisa.

Hao: te lo dije, tú nunca fuiste rival para Naruto_kun, pero te debo de agradecer.

Obito: a...agra...de...cer?.

Hao: claro ya que preparaste este gran escenario para mi batalla con Naruto_kun, sin duda fuiste una gran marioneta - esas palabras sorprendieron a Obito.

Naruto: jajaja vamos Hao no le digas mentiras al pobre chico, ya que una marioneta tendría mayor valor y utilidad.

Hao: tienes razón Naruto_kun, pero quería que al menos muriera pensando que sirvió para algo.

Con esas últimas palabras Obito dió su última exhalación de aire para que todo a su alrededor se volviera completamente oscuro mientras dejaba de sentir dolor y en cambio su cuerpo se volvía ligero que parecía que saldría volando a la más mínima brisa de viento, pero en eso sintió como poco a poco una luz aparecía en toda la oscuridad para envolverlo para que de esa forma el Uchiha abriera los ojos y notará que estaba en un lugar de colores cálidos que le daban una profunda tranquilidad como si nada fuera a pasar.

??: A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Obito.

Esa voz hizo que Obito quedará petrificado ya que era una voz que no había escuchado en varios años, ni siquiera en sus propios sueños podría escuchar un tono tan gentil y alegre que provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza; así que sin más se dió la vuelta para ver a una joven de unos 16 años aproximadamente, su cabello era corto de un color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos aún que estos eran más brillantes y en sus mejillas habían dos marcas en forma de rectángulos de un color morado mientras que su ropa consistía en una blusa manga larga negra junto con una falda de un color entre rosa y púrpura de a demás una pulsera roja en su mano izquierda y unas mallas largas de color púrpura en sus piernas para terminar con unas sandalias azules, esta joven era Rin Nohara su antigua compañera de equipo.

Ante esa imagen en los ojos de Obito unas pocas lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular para proceder a limpiarlas con su mano antes de colocarse de pie y correr con la intención de abrazarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr su cometido la mujer se movió hacia un lado esquivando lo y dejándolo sorprendió por la acción que hizo su antigua compañera y amor platónico por lo cual solo se dió la vuelta para notar como Rin simplemente le daba la espalda mientras sus ojos veían el vacío del lugar.

Obito: Rin que es lo que pasa?.

Rin: dime Obito que has hecho durante todo este tiempo que no nos vimos? - eso le llamó la atención a Obito ya que el tono que uso la mujer era uno muy serio.

Obito: yo estuve trabajando muy duro para poder vernos de nuevo en un mundo sin guerra donde solo haya paz.

Rin: y que fue lo que hiciste para intentar conseguir ese mundo tuyo?.

Obito: yo trabajé con Madara Uchiha para revivir al Juubi y hacer que este usará el tsukuyomi infinito el cual metería a todos en un mundo de sueños donde todo sería perfecto.

Rin: y que necesitabas para revivir al Juubi?.

Obito: a los nueve bijuus que estaban encerrados en los jinchurikis - ante eso Rin de dió la vuelta para ver a Obito con un gesto de enojada.

Rin: por que fuiste tan idiota de ir e intentar matar a esas personas que solo intentaban vivir su vida en paz, tú no sabes el peso que es cargar con un solo bijuu para que vayas y se los arranques a la fuerza aún sabiendo que dos de ellos eran hijos de nuestro maestro.

Obito: ¡Y eso que importa, él no estuvo para ayudarte en ese momento! - Rin solo le dió una fuerte cachetada dejando sorprendido al Uchiha.

Rin: ¡Tú no digas nada, ya que sobreviviste pero decidiste hacerte el muerto y no volver con nosotros, así que dime porque?!.

Obito: ¡Tenía que hacerme fuerte para poder protegerte, por eso entrene con Madara cuando estuve con él!.

Rin: por que tenías que ser tan idiota, acaso no recuerdas las cosas que hizo Madara en su tiempo.

Obito: nada de eso me importaba, yo solo quería estar a tu lado después que habías muerto.

Rin: y dime todas esas personas que murieron para que tu plan fuera a la perfección valían la pena?, dime esto era lo que yo quería?.

Obito: te conozco muy bien Rin y sé que esto era lo que hubieras preferido, así que no me importa a cuánta gente tuviera que matar.

Esas palabras provocaron que unas lágrimas de tristeza bajaran por los ojos de Rin que estaba totalmente decepcionada de su compañero por lo cual sabía que no había nada más que hablar ya que su objetivo era hacer que el Uchiha se diera cuenta de su error y se arrepintiera pero por lo que escucho noto que eso no iba a pasar; por otro lado Obito al ver las lágrimas de su único amor no pudo evitar estirar una mano con la intención de secarlas, pero su mano fue golpeada por una mano de Rin logrando alejarla en el proceso y con eso la mujer se dió la media vuelta para caminar y alejarse del Uchiha que no sabía qué hacer hasta que frente de Rin en un destello blanco Idylla apareció para ver a la mujer y sacar un pañuelo el cual se lo ofreció.

Idylla: me imagino que las cosas no salieron como querías verdad?.

Rin: yo realmente quería salvarlo, pero parece que me equivoqué de persona ya que él no quiere aceptar sus errores - Obito no espero más y procedió a hablar.

Obito: Rin de que estás hablando?, Y además quien es ella?.

Rin: Obito le pedí el favor a Naruto_san para que tuviera la oportunidad de verte y hacer que recapacitaras para que evitarás sufrir más en el futuro - el simple nombre de Naruto lo hizo enfurecer.

Obito: ¡Como diablos conoces a este tipo, DÍMELO! Ese grito hizo que Rin se asustara un poco lo cual no le gustó a Idylla.

Idylla: ten cuidado con el tono de tu voz y cómo te refieres a Naruto.

Obito: y tu quién eres mocosa?.

Rin: Obito ten más respeto hacia ella.

Obito: respeto? Por qué? Y aún no respondes mi pregunta Rin.

Idylla: enserio que humano tan insolente, pero bueno que más da, para tu información yo soy una diosa de la muerte y ya es hora que te despidas de él Rin.

Obito: esperen no dejaré que Rin se vaya a ningún lado.

Rin: Obito eso no lo decides tú, ya que gracias a tu gran idea de la guerra yo también fui revivida y fue Naruto quien libero mi alma, gracias a eso se todas las cosas que hiciste.

Idylla: después quiso salvar tu alma pero no funcionó así que ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Obito: aquel te refieres?.

Rin: Obito estás muerto y ahora tu alma pasará el resto de su tiempo en el infierno.

El tono de voz de Rin era bajo lo cual le demostraba a Obito que estaba triste por él así que el Uchiha intento avanzar hacia la mujer, pero en eso a sus espaldas una puerta del infierno se alzó la cuál tenía como diseño a dos especies de demonios los cuales parecían estar gritando al centro de la puerta donde había demonios más pequeños sufriendo por los gritos; ante eso Rin no pudo evitar colocar una cara de sorpresa que provocó que Obito se diera la vuelta para poder observar como la puerta se abría lentamente para comenzar a oír los gritos de miles de personas suplicando por piedad para después observar a dos grandes demonios blancos con marcas rojas que se expandían por todo su cuerpo y ambos llevaban lo que parecía ser dos guadañas

Ante eso Idylla mostró un gesto de sorpresa al ver los dos demonios que salieron de la puerta para que estos rápidamente corrieran contra Obito que hizo lo mismo ya que no tenía planeado ir al infierno sin dar batalla antes; aún que vaya su sorpresa cuando estos desaparecieron de su vista en un segundo provocando que el hombre se detenga para ver a todos lados en su búsqueda, pero en eso el suelo justo a su lado comenzó a moverse como si fuera ondas de agua para que de estos surgieran los dos demonios golpeando a Obito lanzando lo de esa forma al aire donde rápidamente movieron ambos sus guadañas para disparar una especie de bola de fuego que al momento de impactar al Uchiha estás explotaron provocando un grito de dolor en el hombre que callo al suelo con varias heridas; más no todo acabo hay ya que Obito se colocó de pie para ver a los dos demonios con una gran ira y proceder a realizar una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- rápidamente tomo todo el aire que pudo para exhalarlo de golpe y para su sorpresa no pasó nada, pero en cambio los demonios aprovecharon esa oportunidad para dar un solo salto hacia al frente acortando rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y lanzar dos cortés verticales que asestaron en el Uchiha que de inmediato sintió como un dolor invadía la zona de sus hombros paras verse y notar que le habían cortado ambos brazos para después uno de los demonios se pararan frente a él mientras alzaba su arma con la intención de lanzar un nuevo corte; ante eso Obito apretó sus dientes con fuerza intentando olvidar el dolor que sentía para rápidamente dar un salto y lanzar un fuerte patada giratoria hacia la cabeza del demonio el cual recibió el ataque más este no lo movió ni medio centímetro o provocó dolor alguno lo cual era todo lo opuesto en el Uchiha que al momento de conectar su pierna con el rostro del demonio pudo sentir como su pierna se rompía provocando que cuando callera al suelo diera un nuevo grito de dolor y ahora sin la oportunidad de poder pararse, pero aún así se dió la vuelta quedando boca abajo para alzar su cabeza y ver a Rin la cual temblaba de miedo por lo que estaba viendo para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza justo al mismo tiempo que ambos demonios clavaban sus armas en la espalda de Obito él cual sólo grito de dolor para después comenzar a ser arrastrado hacia la puerta y el lugar donde pasaría su tiempo hasta que llegue le llegue la hora de reencarnar, pero aún así eso no le impidió al Uchiha gritar el nombre de Rin con la esperanza que esta lo ayudará a lo cual la mujer lo vio con lágrimas en sus ojos para pronunciar unas simples palabras.

Rin: Obito es hora que pagues por tus pecados.

Esas palabras dejaron helado al Uchiha que no creía que su amiga, su único amor lo fuera a dejar en esa situación lo cual fue así ya que una vez llegaron al borde de la puerta ambos demonios realizaron un movimiento sincronizado con sus armas y de esa forma lanzaron a Obito al otro lado de la puerta para después estos se dieran la vuelta y posará sus ojos en Rin, pero Idylla se puso al frente de esta con un gesto serio.

Idylla: que miran demonios Abiss?.

Abiss 1: ella irá al infierno - su voz era muy gruesa.

Abiss 2: él rey Satanás quiere más almas humanas para alimentarse - eso le llamó la atención a Idylla.

Idylla: ninguna alma humana será devorada, o acaso no recuerdan que ese fue él tratado que hicieron con mi raza.

Abiss 1: el rey Satanás dió una orden y nosotros tenemos que cumplirla.

Rápidamente ambos demonios volvieron a desaparecieron de la vista de las dos mujeres, pero la albina rápidamente hizo aparecer su fiel bate de béisbol lleno de clavos para que rápidamente lanzará un golpe hacia arriba de ella golpeando con éxito a uno de los demonios y con eso agarrar la cabeza de Rin provocando que está se agache a tiempo para evitar una embestida del otro demonio que también recibió un golpe del bate de Idylla que lo envío con su compañero para que con eso la Shinigami avanzará con paso firme hacia los demonios.

Idylla: primero, recuerden que yo soy una diosa de la muerte y segundo Satanás no es el rey del infierno - ambos demonios se levantaron para avanzar de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Abiss 1: es verdad que Satanás aún no es él rey.

Abiss 2: pero muy pronto lo será ya que esa es la voluntad del supremo Díos.

Sin más que decir ambos demonios ingresaron a la puerta para que está procediera a cerrarse y comenzará a hundirse en el suelo hasta desaparecer; ante eso Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio para después limpiarse las lágrimas al momento de pensar en los horrores que sufriría Obito de ahora en adelante mientras que por el lado de la Shinigami estaba muy pensativa por las últimas palabras que dijieron los demonios ya que eso significaría que el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal estaría en peligro de ser afectado y con ello un gran caos podría envolver los distintos reinos por lo cuál ahora tendría una nueva misión que consistiría en averiguar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el reino celestial y demoniaco.

Fin.


	78. 77

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 77

Naruto, Nevan, Osiris y Hao estaba mirando al Juubi que atacaba constantemente al espíritu del fuego que estaba frente a él, más los ataques de la gran bestia no lograban tocar al espíritu que simplemente había liberado una gran cantidad de calor que quemaba todo lo que se acercara a él y eso incluía las colas de la gran bestia; por otro lado un destello blanco apareció en medio de Naruto y Hao ganándose la atención de estos dos para encontrarse con Idylla y Rin que apesar de haberse limpiado las lágrimas aún se notaba como sus ojos estaban algo hinchados.

Naruto: por lo visto no funcionó, verdad?.

Rin: no quiso ver qué todo lo que hizo estaba mal apesar que intenté hablar con él - en eso Rin agachó la cabeza desanimada - yo falle como su compañera.

Naruto: no es tu culpa - impresionante Naruto colocó una mano cubierta de energía demoníaca en la cabeza de la mujer acariciándola suavemente - hiciste todo lo que podías hacer, pero al final la decisión de cambiar era de él

Rin: gracias por sus palabras de aliento Naruto_san.

Naruto: eso no es nada - sin más el cuerpo de Rin fue envuelto por la energía oscura en la mano del rubio - ahora te pueden ver los vivos, así que aprovecha esta oportunidad para hablar con Minato mientras yo hablo con la Shinigami.

La albina miró a Rin para asentir con la cabeza provocando que la joven corra hacia su maestro el cual tanto a él como a Kushina los consideraba como parte de su familia; ya una ves Rin estaba lo suficientemente lejos la Shinigami, Naruto juntó Nevan Osiris y Hao formaron un círculo para que estos se vieran seriamente entre ellos mientras que el espíritu de fuego se alejó golpeando al Juubi con la intención de llevárselo lo suficientemente lejos para que el grupo pudiera hablar en paz.

Naruto: ahora Shinigami_sama que es lo que tiene que decir.

Idylla: las cosas en el infierno no parecen ir bien o eso creo gracias a dos demonios que vinieron por el alma de Obito e intentaron llevarse la de Rin.

Nevan: eso no da razón para pensar que en el infierno estén pasando cosas raras.

Idylla: dijieron que Satanás sería el nuevo rey ya que era lo que quería el dios supremo - eso le llamó la atención a todos a excepción de Hao.

Hao: por lo visto ya se está poniendo en marcha.

Nevan: de que hablas, o es que tú sabes algo?.

Naruto: ya sabía que tu escondías algo desde el primer momento que intercambiamos palabras.

Hao: no esperaba menos de tí Naruto_kun, en realidad yo no volví a la vida por qué así lo quisiera.

Idylla: eso es lógico ya que es algo que nosotros hacemos cuando llega el momento que ustedes vuelvan al mundo terrenal.

Hao: en eso tienes razón, pero a mí me dieron mi reencarnación antes de tiempo con un solo objetivo.

Osiris: cuál es el objetivo?.

Hao: obtener el poder de los angeles que estaban en la tierra.

Idylla: ¡para que? Y quién te pidió eso?! - la Shinigami estaba alterada por no saber cosas que podrían afectar a su mundo y al de los humanos.

Naruto: con todo respeto Shinigami_sama pero mantenga la calma y deje que Hao acabé.

Idylla: solo lo hago por qué necesito respuestas no por que tú me lo pides.

Naruto: lo sé así que no tiene que decirlo - Idylla asintió con satisfacción - bien ahora por qué no sigues Hao ya que estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Hao: primero nuestra batalla y si me derrotas te diere todo lo que se Naruto_kun.

Naruto: por mi bien ya que es lo que quiero, así que dicen ustedes chicas?.

Nevan: Master estoy ansciosa por derramar algo de sangre.

Osiris: si eso el lo que usted quiere, entonces yo no me o pondré.

Naruto: entonces cuento con ustedes dos.

Sin decir más Osiris se convirtió en una esfera que ingreso en el cuerpo de Naruto el cual simplemente estiró su mano derecha para que Nevan rápidamente también brillará de un color morado y fuera hacia la mano del rubio tomando la forma de la espada la cual el filo termino en el cuello de Hao que solo volvió a sonreír tranquila mente para estirar una mano y que el espíritu del fuego que aún estaba reteniendo al Juubi desapareciera en hileras de fuego las cuales se juntaron en la mano de Hao formando una espada roja, ante eso Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de diversión por lo cual a su alrededor una nube de humo apareció siendo acompañada por un sonido como de explosión para que de inmediato aparecieran diez clones de él que rápidamente se movieron para que él original mirará a la Shinigami que solo soltó un suspiro para alejarse del lugar y llegar justo donde estaba Stella que seguía bebiendo para ver a como uno de los clones de su novio realizaba una posición de manos para después colocarlas en el suelo y pronunciar -arte demoniaco: prisión eterna- ante eso una gran Barrera de levantó teniendo una circunferencia de unos ocho metros provocando que en el centro quedarán Hao y Naruto mientras que en uno de los bordes estaba el Juubi que de inmediato creo una bijuu_dama la cual lanzó contra uno de los muros creando una explosión al momento del impacto más la barrera ni se agrietó un poco dejando sorprendidos a los presentes por lo resistente que era la barrera; ante eso el rubio y el castaño miraron a la gran bestia.

Naruto: parece primero tenemos que acabar con la basura, tu qué dices Hao?.

Hao: que tal si hacemos algo interesante?.

Naruto: dime qué tienes en mente.

Hao: fácil si yo lo mató tú tendrás que dejar que yo te de el primer golpe y no te podrás defender, pero tranquilo no será algo mortal.

Naruto: y si yo lo mató entonces haré lo mismo, vale?.

Solo basto con que Hao asintiera con la cabeza para que ambos hombres corrieran contra el Juubi que al momento de verlos expulsó varios humanoides de su cuerpo los cuales son perder tiempo arremetieron contra el castaño y rubio los cuales no se inmutaron y solo pasaron atra vez de todos ellos mientras rápidamente se veía varias líneas blancas aparecían por unos segundos sobre el cuerpo de los humanoides para después observar como estos caían al suelo en pedazos mientras que Naruto y Hao se separaron para correr al alrededor del Juubi por diferentes lados regalando le constantes cortes por todo el cuerpo de la bestia que en cuestión de segundos había perdido sus diez colas así como sus extremidades para caer al suelo boca abajo mientras con su gran ojo veía como Naruto y Hao se pagaban frente a él; ante eso el Juubi de inmediato abrió su boca para generar la más grande bijuu_dama que podía dejando a la mayoría de los presentes impactados ya que podían jurar que la gran esfera tenía la fuerza suficiente para borra al menos la mitad de uno de los cinco grandes países del continente elemental, más eso no impresionó a Naruto y Hao que dieron un salto hacia tomando distancia para observar como la gran bestia les lanzaba la gigantesca esfera que avanzó rápidamente para que ambos hombres comenzaran a lanzar cortes a gran velocidad a la nada logrando que cuando la esfera estaba a punto de tocarlos, está simplemente se dividió en pequeños pedazos que pasaron por el lado del rubio y el castaño para proceder a explotar al mismo tiempo provocando que una gran nube de polvo se eleve cubriéndolos e impidiendo que el Juubi los pueda ver, pero del polvo Naruto y Hao salieron disparados dispuestos a darle el corte final al Juubi el cual lo único que podía hacer era ver como ambos hombres se acercaban al mismo tiempo ó eso era lo que hubiera pasado si no fuera por qué Hao rápidamente le dió una patada a Naruto envíandolo hacia un lado dándole de esa forma el camino libre para clavar su espada en el gran ojo de la bestia para pronunciar -explosión solar- ante eso el Juubi comenzó a inflarse como un globo mientras que en el centro de veía un resplandor entre rojo y amarillo que se expandía por el cuerpo de la gran bestia para después llegar a su límite y explotar mostrando una brillante llamarada que iluminó todo el lugar con gran intensidad provocando que todos los presentes se taparan los ojos con la intención de no quedarse ciego, más la llamarada sólo duró un par de segundos más hasta que las llamas desaparecieron provocando que todos vieran como solo había cenizas frente al castaño; ante eso Naruto se acercó caminado para ver las cenizas del Juubi para después ver a Hao y soltar un suspiro de cansancio para extender sus brazos a los lados dándole la oportunidad a Hao de cumplir con lo pactado anteriormente; ante eso el castaño sonrió para acercarse lentamente quedando a solo centímetros del rubio para incrustar su espada justo en el corazón de Naruto que abrió los ojos de golpe ya que se suponía que no atacarían puntos vitales por esa razón miró a Hao fijamente para que este sin quitar su típica sonrisa le contestará.

Hao: lo siento Naruto_kun, pero yo no juego limpió.

Eso provocó que Naruto dejara su gesto de asombro para colocar una sonrisa de burla que desconcertó al castaño que sintió como algo lo atravesaba desde la espalda hacia su estómago provocando que escupa algo de sangre antes de bajar la vista y ver un filo morado saliendo de su cuerpo, pero en eso alguien se acercó a su oído para de reojo encontrarse a Naruto con una sonrisa psicópata.

Naruto: jajajaja menos mal ya que yo tampoco tenía la intención de jugar limpió.

Sin más que decir el Naruto frente a Hao explota en una nube de humo revelando que era un simple clon para que el original sacará a Nevan de la espalda del castaño para después lanzar una patada giratoria logrando conectarla en la cabeza de este y de esa forma mandarlo a volar durante un par de metros en donde Hao rebotó un par de veces antes de colocarse de pie y enterrar su espada en el suelo con la intención de frenar su avance para después levantar su vista y encontrarse a el rubio a par de centímetros de distancia mientras lanzaba un corte descendente el cual fue bloqueado a tiempo por la espada del castaño, pero la fuerza del corte era tan grande que literalmente creo un cráter al momento del impacto más Hao cubrió sus brazos y piernas de poder celestial con la intención de aumentar su fuerza logrando contrarrestar la fuerza de Naruto y hacer que este comience a retroceder un poco para que al final diera un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de su enemigo y mirarlo fijamente como si lo estuviera estudiando y analizando esperando adivinar cuál sería el próximo; por eso ante tanta espera Hao fue el primero en lanzarse contra Naruto para comenzar de esa forma una batalla de espadas donde ambos comenzaron a moverse por todo el lugar intercambiando constantes cortes los cuales provocaban chispas al momento que ambas armas chocaban entre sí durando sólo un minuto de esa forma para que en un descuido de Hao Naruto le conectará un golpe en la cara con su puño izquierdo haciendo de es forma que el castaño retrociera un par de pasos mientras también lo dejaba algo desorientado para él rubio lanzará a Nevan con la intención de que está le atravesará la cabeza, más Hao reacción a tiempo para moverse lo suficiente esquivando la espada mirada que siguió su camino, pero eso no preocupo a Naruto ya que tenía en su mano el extremo de la cadena de huesos que tenía Nevan en esa forma para de un movimiento traerla de nuevo y usarla como una especie de látigo que atacaba constantemente a Hao que lo único que podía hacer era moverse de un lado a otro o usar su espada para bloquear los pero aún así no lograba detenerlos todos por lo cual recibió varios cortes superficiales en sus brazos, pecho y rostro más esto no lo inmutó ya que en un momento logró agarrar la empuñadura de Nevan para girar de esta con la intención de atraer a Naruto el cual adivino lo que quería hacer su rival por lo cual se dejó llevar para lanzar una patada a la cabeza la cual el castaño esquivo agachándose y aprovechar a lanzar una estocada hacia la espalda del rubio que uso el shumpo para evitar el ataque y parecer a un lado de Hao el cual estiró una mano hacia él y pronunció tranquilamente -rayo sagrado- ante eso un gran rayo blanco cubrió a Naruto para seguir su camino hasta chocar contra la barrera que aguanto el ataque para que cuando esté cesó dejara ver un solo camino de destrucción en el cual Naruto estaba al final pegado a la barrera mientras que la mayor parte de su ropa estaba destruida y Nevan estaba clavada en el suelo lejos de su alcance.

Naruto: carajo, eso sí que lo sentí - en eso mira a Hao.

Hao: vamos Naruto_kun que aún no he INICIADO.

Antes de poder hacer algo Hao corrió a gran velocidad hacia Naruto provocando que Nevan vuelva a su forma original para correr hacia el castaño con la intención de interceptar lo, pero ante eso el castaño soltó su espada que rápidamente tomo la forma del espíritu del fuego pero del mismo tamaño que Nevan para lanzar un golpe con su puño derecho que fue detenido por una mano de la demonia para que está de inmediato lanzará un golpe con su mano libre pero está fue detenida por el espíritu para que estos dos comenzarán una batalla de fuerza donde tanto una aura negra y otra roja los cubrió para que de a poco el suelo se comience a agrietar mientras que ninguno mostraba intención de dar un solo paso atrás; pero en eso la demonia pudo ver cómo Hao agarraba a Naruto del cuello para levantarlo dejándolo un par de centímetros lejos del suelo y proceder a golpearlo una y otra vez en el estómago provocando que este escupa sangre para terminar soltando lo logrando que Naruto caía al suelo de rodillas mientras llevaba un brazo a su estómago sintiendo un gran dolor al momento de tocar la zona afectada; ante eso el rubio levantó la vista para ver cómo el castaño sin perder el tiempo le daba una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mando de nuevo contra la barrera quedando recostado en esta para que Hao volviera a atacarlo varias veces con patadas en la cabeza pasando solo un minuto para que el hombre dejara de golpearlo mostrando como Naruto parecía mirar al suelo mientras que su cabello cubría la mitad de su cara más aún así dejaba ver como gotas de sangre caían al suelo, ante esa imagen Nevan se enfureció en gran medida por lo cual aumento su aura oscura para comenzar a caminar hacia adelante logrando arrastrar al espíritu del fuego el cual cubrió su propio cuerpo con fuertes llamas que literalmente estaban quemando el suelo, más eso no le afectó a la mujer que procedió a golpear el rostro de este con su cabeza logrando de esa forma liberarse para invocar su guadaña y lanzar un corte descendente el cual fue detenido por las manos del espíritu salvando de esa forma su vida.

Nevan: ¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO, MI MÁSTER NECESITA MI AYUDA! - ante eso todos sintieron como el ambiente se volvía más pesado literalmente.

Naruto: Nevan - la voz del rubio sonaba sería y tenebrosa - desde cuando necesito ayuda en una pelea a mano limpia.

Ante esas palabras todos miraron a Naruto el cual se colocaba de pie despacio para después elevar su cabeza y mostrar cómo de su frente caía un rastro de sangre que surcaba su mejilla derecha para caer al suelo en gotas, pero eso no era lo importante ya que lo que si les llamaba la atención eran los ojos azules de Naruto que brillaban como nunca mientras que mantenía un gesto aún serio; ante eso Hao lanzó un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho el cual fue detenido por una mano del rubio provocando que una onda expansiva apareciera el lugar para dejar impresionado al castaño que estaba dispuesto a lanzar otro golpe con su mano libre, más Naruto se le adelanto y lo golpeó con fuerza en la zona del estómago con su mano libre provocando que Hao se separé del suelo mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre; más no acabo hay ya que el rubio rápidamente agarro la cabeza del castaño con ambas manos para jalarlo y golpear lo en el rostro con su rodilla rompiendole la nariz y haciendo que está sangre; sin más Naruto soltó la cabeza de Hao pero no sin antes empujarlo hacia atrás para que este caiga de espaldas pero aún así se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo mientras se sostenía la nariz ya que está no dejaba de sangrar, pero en eso Naruto volvió a golpearlo con uno de sus puños en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para enviarlo hasta el otro extremo donde chocó contra la barrera provocando un gran estruendo para que el castaño bocata una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca mientras que Naruto simplemente paso su lengua por un lado logrando saborear su propia sangre provocando que coloque una gran sonrisa donde todos podían jurar que sus colmillos se habían hecho más grandes.

Naruto: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que probé mi propia sangre, sin mencionar de este sentimiento de dolor que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir.

Ante eso Nevan rápidamente libero su guadaña para lanzar un corte en diagonal siendo está esquivada para lanzar después otro corte en horizontal el cual alcanzó a cortar un poco el pecho del espíritu que dió un par de pasos hacia atrás y colocar sus manos hacia al frente liberando un torrente de fuego que envolvió a la mujer la cual ni se inmutó y en unos segundos se pudiera ver como una parte de la guadaña salió del fuego golpeando la cintura del espíritu para con eso lanzarlo justo hacia donde están Hao chocando con este para que de las llamas saliera Nevan corriendo hacia Naruto para frenar de golpe al verlo con un gesto de felicidad, pero está felicidad era al tener un oponente que lo haría usar todo lo que tenía, un oponente al cual no dudaría en devorar una vez lo haya derrotado y eso era lo que mostraba sus ojos ganas de devorar a Hao; ante esa imagen Nevan no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada de además estúpida al pensar que el rubio necesitaba su ayuda anterior mente por lo cual se arrodilló frente a él para bajar su cabeza y dejar su arma en el suelo.

Nevan: discúlpeme Master por pensar que no podría con él - ante eso Naruto poso sus ojos en ella.

Naruto: si te quieres disculpar entonces no te contengas y lucha a mi lado como las bestias salvajes y sedientas de sangre que somos.

Nevan: esta seguro Master?, recuerde que la última vez.

Naruto: por eso lo digo, volvamos locos en esta batalla - en eso Naruto cerro los ojos para abrirlos y mostrar que estos eran sus ojos de demonio - ¡así que vamos a divertirnos!.

Ante eso Nevan comenzó a ser envuelta por varios murciélagos mientras que al mismo tiempo rayos morados se desprendían de ellos para que de un momento a otro estos animales se comenzará a unir a la demonia formando un atuendo diferente al que está usaba ya que ahora traía un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas del mismo color que tenían un tacón de 7 centímetros y en la parte superior una chaqueta negra con rayos morados en la espalda mientras está estaba abierta dejando a la vista parte de su abdomen al igual que un poco de sus senos para usando sus manos para recoger su cabello y que un murciélago llegará para transformar en una especie de liga la cual uso para sujetarse el cabello en una cola de caballo quedando según ella totalmente lista.

Nevan: que tal estoy Master?.

Naruto: hermosa y lista para la acción.

Nevan: me alegra escuchar eso Master, pero no le gustaría que le arregle la ropa?.

Naruto: para luchar solo necesito de mis manos y mis habilidades así que estoy bien en este instante.

Sin más que decir la demonia miró a su enemigo el cual era el espíritu de fuego que estuvo listo, por lo tal Naruto y Nevan corrieron a gran velocidad acortando la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos para que el rubio lanzará una patada giratoria hacia Hao que colocó sus manos en cruz al igual que el espíritu del fuego ya que Nevan realizó la misma acción para de esa forma bloquear el ataque más este tenía la suficiente fuerza para volverlos a lanzar contra la barrera estrellándose fuertemente contra esta para después estos se movieran a un lado esquivando un nuevo golpe de ambos demonios que se dividieron y comenzaron a atacar sin piedad alguna a sus enemigos que hacían todo lo que pedían hacer era esquivar los golpes e intentar lanzar algunos o eso era en el caso del espíritu del fuego y Nevan ya que con Naruto y Hao estos dos habían dejado de lado todo intento de bloquear o defenderse de alguna forma, por lo cual el rubio lanzó una patada golpeando las costillas de Hao que dió un pequeño gemido de dolor para atrapar la pierna de este y proceder a alzarlas con su fuerza para dejarlo caer al suelo de espaldas creando un cráter con el cuerpo de Naruto que lanzó otro golpe con su pierna libre en el rostro del castaño provocando que este lo suelte mientras retrocedía un par de pasos dándole el tiempo suficiente para que el rubio girará sobre su espalda ganando el impulso suficiente para colocarse de pie y mirar a Hao que simplemente se limpió la sangre que tenía en su labio inferior después ver a Naruto el cual se colocó en una pose de luchador de boxeo.

Hao: parece que te diviertes Naruto_kun.

Naruto: pues claro, así que demos inicio al segundo round si es que puedes.

Hao: si puedo?, Que pregunta es esa.

Hao realizó la misma posición que Naruto para acercarse lentamente lo suficiente y lanzar un golpe con su mano derecha el cual golpeó la cara del rubio el cual sólo dió un paso hacia atrás para de inmediato avanzar y lanzar un golpe de gancho en el estómago del castaño que escupió algo de sangre para volver a caer al suelo y sin perder tiempo volver a lanzar un golpe con su puño izquierdo en el mentón de Naruto el cual impacto provocando que se eleve unos centímetros del suelo mientras escupía algo de sangre para dar un paso rápido hacia al frente lanzando un nuevo golpe el cual impacto a Hao que lanzó otro golpe al estómago del rubio más rápido y fuerte golpeando a Naruto que también aumento la velocidad de su golpe y fuerza provocando de esa forma que cada intercambio de golpes fueran aumentando creando ondas expancibas que sacudían el suelo debajo de ellos al igual que grietas comenzaban a aparecer; mientras que por otro lado Nevan y el espíritu del fuego no parecían contenerse en lo más mínimo debido a que la demonia tenía en su mano derecha la espada mirada para lanzar constantes cortes mientras que el filo del arma era envuelta en rayos morados y una especie de bruma negra dándole una imagen como si fuera una tormenta, mientras que el espíritu solo esquivaba tan rápido como podía los cortes del arma para estirar una mano y disparar una fuerte ráfaga de fuego la cual cubrió a Nevan y seguir su camino hacia la barrera donde chocó para comenzar a calentarla más está logro soportar el calor al igual que la demonia que dió un salto mostrando que estaba totalmente ilesa para después golpear con fuerza el aire y salir disparada hacia el espíritu que simplemente colocó sus brazos en forma de cruz logrando de esa forma cubrirse de un corte en diagonal proveniente de Nevan la cual sin perder tiempo giro su cuerpo rápidamente para lanzar una fuerte patada a la cabeza del espíritu que no logro protegerse a tiempo y salió disparado contra la barrera al momento de impacto, pero aún así el espíritu de fuego se levantó rápidamente para cubrir su puño derecho con fuego y golpear con fuerza el suelo para que debajo de Nevan la tierra comenzará a brillar intensamente provocando que la demonio de un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para presenciar como una columna de fuego surgía por unos pocos segundos antes de desaparecer y que de nuevo bajo ella volviera a brillar el suelo dándole a entender que una nueva columna estaba lista para ser disparada; ante eso la demonia comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras que los pilares de fuego de alzaban a cada salto que daba ganándose de esa forma su completa atención y evitando de esa forma poder observar al espíritu del fuego que al notar como Nevan estaba distraía por su ataque decidió correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde la mujer dió el último salto para esquivar el último pilar y de esa forma lanzará un golpe con su puño izquierdo envuelto en llamas el cual impacto justo en la espalda de la demonia que abrió sus ojos de golpe por el dolor que sintió antes de salir disparada hacia la barrera chocando con esta de cara para después caer al suelo y levantarse con un pequeño gesto de dolor en su cara para posar su vista en el espíritu el cual comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella por lo cual simplemente agarro con fuerza su espada para que la bruma negra y los rayos morados se volvieran más activos que antes y con eso Nevan se disperso en una gran cantidad de murciélagos que volaron por todo el lugar provocando que el espíritu lance bolas de fuego con la intención de golpearlos más eso no pasó ya que los pequeños animales eran más rápido que las bolas y siempre lograban esquivarlas provocando una gran frustración en el espíritu que de un momento a otro logró sentir como una gran cantidad de energía se acomulaba sobre él por lo cual levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Nevan que estaba a solo centímetros de él y proceder a lanzar un corte descendente el cual no toco al espíritu el cual sólo vio como el arma tocaba el suelo y de inmediato la demonia se impulso hacia atrás mientras daba varios giros a gran velocidad para oír como ella pronunciaba -rayo de MadamaStyx- ante eso un delgado rayo blanco golpeó al espíritu para de inmediato crear una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar con gran fuerza mientras que una fuerte onda espanciba se esparció para chocar contra la barrera la cual apenas logro contener el daño del ataque ya que esta misma se comenzó a agrietar llamando de esa forma la atención de todos los presentes, mientras que con Nevan está salió disparada contra la barrera quebrándolo con su cuerpo ya que no pensaba que la onda espanciba fue tan fuerte por lo cual una ves se puso de pie solo miró hacia al frente para encontrarse al espíritu del fuego en el suelo de rodillas mientras estaba muy lastimado, pero eso no fue lo único ya que recordó a Naruto por lo cual intento buscarlo con la mirada pero este apareció a su lado o para ser más exactos fue lanzado a un lado de la demonia para estrellarse contra la barrera provocando que este se agriete aún más para después caer al suelo pero de pie para levantar la vista y mirar a Hao él cual tenía graves heridas por todo su cuerpo las cuales no parecían dejar de brotar sangre al igual que el rubio que estaba en la misma situación.

Hao: Naruto_kun esto está llegando muy lejos no lo crees? - ante eso el rubio sólo se sacudió un poco el polvo de su pantalón.

Naruto: pero qué dices - en eso le da una sonrisa de diversión - para nosotros el cielo no es el límite, así que sigamos con esto hasta el final.

Hao: eres el mejor Naruto_kun ya que sin duda contigo podré seguir divirtiéndome, así que ya no me contendre e iré con todo desde ahora.

El suelo de repente comenzó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratará para que en eso grandes rocas se alzarán al cielo para ser destruidos y convertidas en polvo para que todos vieran como el espíritu del fuego se juntaba con el joven ganando aún más poder mientras que llamas surgieron del suelo para cubrir a Hao por unos pocos segundos hasta que estás desaparecieron mostrando al castaño con una especie de armadura.

Ante eso todos estaban sorprendidos y no por la nueva apariencia de Hao si no por el poder que desprendía ya que la barrera parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más por lo cual Idylla llamo a todos para que se reunieran detrás de ella prometiendo les que estarían a salvó hay a lo cual nadie se negó y rápidamente todos hicieron caso; mientras que por otro lado Naruto veía a Hao con nuevos ojos lo cual lo noto el hombre.

Hao: y que piensas de mí máximo poder Naruto_kun?.

Naruto: que ya no eres una presa si no un depredador por lo cual te mostraré mis respetos usando también todo mi poder.

Nevan: maestro estoy lista, así que deme la orden.

Naruto: nada de órdenes los tres luchamos juntos como un equipo, como una sola persona.

Nevan: si es así entonces significa que nos falta alguien no? - Nevan sonrió con diversión para que Naruto hiciera lo mismo antes de llamar a Osiris quien apareció justo a su lado.

Osiris: para que soy buena maestro?.

Nevan: para muchas cosas aún que ahora no podemos hacer ninguna de esas - Osiris no mostró reacción alguna y solo miró al rubio que soltó una carcajada por lo dicho anteriormente.

Naruto: jajajaja vale, Osiris quiero que luches a mi lado ya que iré con todo.

Osiris: le recuerdo que si lo hace el poder sagrado lo lastimaran desde un inicio.

Naruto: pues como dice el dicho, el que no arriesga huevos no consigue pollo, así que no te preocupes que ya lo solucionaremos en el camino.

Osiris: maestro lastimosamente tengo que negarme a esa petición.

Naruto: te daré siete paletas tamaño bijuu si ya te dejas de negar.

Osiris: diez y cerramos el trato - apesar de no mostrar alguna emoción la albina no podía dejar de pensar en comer esas grandes paletas.

Naruto: entonces no se diga más, demos inicio al clímax de esta batalla.

Con eso Nevan y Osiris se transformaron en su forma de guadañas para ser sujetadas por el rubio que procedió a dejar libre su poder demoniaco para crear un estallido negro que destruyó la barrera como a los clones de este para después mostrar a Naruto en su forma demoníaca.

Naruto: ya estoy listo.

En otro lugar.

Justo sobre el campo de batalla había una especie de círculo azul el cual tenía un emblema en el centro junto con unas figuras; sobre dicho círculo había cuatro personas, tres de ellas estaban de pie mirando la batalla mientras que el cuarto estaba sentado en el borde del círculo moviendo la cabeza al compás de lo que parecía ser una canción ya que traía unos grandes audífonos negros en su cabeza que era cubierta por la capucha de la chaqueta roja que traía puesta mientras sus pantalones eran de un notorio color negro que salía con unos tenis azules oscuros.

??: Les está gustado el show Sona, Tsubaki y Eri.

La primera en dar un paso al frente fue una mujer que traía puesto un uniforme escolar, su cabello era negro y corto mientras traía puesta unas gafas las cuales no impedían dejar ver el color morado de sus ojos, está mujer era Sona Sitri.

A su lado había una mujer con el mismo uniforme siendo un poco más alta que Sona, su cabello también era negro pero este era mucho más largo llegando casi a sus rodillas mientras que también usaba gafas de un modelo muy diferente a Sona más aún así le lucian muy bien, está mujer era Tsubaki la mano derecha de Sona por decirlo de cierta forma.

Y ya por último estaba una mujer que era igual de alta que Tsubaki pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente ya que a simple vista se podía ver que está no era una humana debido a que tenía dos cuernos negros que sobre salían de su cabeza al igual que sus dos largas orejas mientras que su cabello era blanco a excepción de su flequillo que tenía un notorio color como rosado a simple vista parecía que su cabello era corto pero detrás lo tenía sujetado en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura, su vestuario era bastante revelador de color negro.

Sona: nunca pensé que el novio de Onee_sama hubiera sido malo.

Tsubaki: pero parece que no ha perdido nada de su poder.

Eri: esto se ha vuelto muy interesante, ya veo por qué quería que nos quedaríamos Kaicho - en eso todos miraron al hombre que parecía seguir en lo suyo.

??: Interesante he? - en eso estira una mano para colocar sus dedos en posición para chasquearlos - creo que a esta batalla le vendría bien algo de música jejejeje.

Fin.


	79. 78

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 78

Rápidamente música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar para que vários círculos negros y blancos aparecieran por todo el cielo lo cual solo le llamó la atención a los presentes mientras que a Naruto y Hao les pareció gustar el ritmo por lo cual se dejaron llevar para ser el demonio el primero en correr lanzando un un doble ataque con sus guadañas que fue esquivado por el castaño que sin perder tiempo lanzó un golpe con el brazo del espíritu que fue bloqueado por una pierna de Naruto que rápidamente de su lugar dió un giro hacia adelante lanzado un fuerte golpe te talón directo a la cabeza de Hao el cual dió un salto hacia atrás esquivando lo y viendo como la pierna de su contrincante golpeaba el suelo creando un cráter al instante mientras que varias rocas se elevaban al cielo, por lo cual el castaño no perdió tiempo y estiró ambas manos para lanzar un fuerte torrente de fuego que envolvió al demonio por un solo instante hasta que se vio como la filosa hoja de Osiris salía del fuego en un corte ascendente que apenas logro Hao esquivar moviéndose a un lado para dejar de producir fuego y notar como Naruto sin perder el impulso giro en su propio eje lanzando un nuevo corte en horizontal con Nevan siendo este también esquivado para que el demonio diera un pequeño salto hacia Hao para girará a gran velocidad tomando una forma como de tornado rojo que arremetió al castaño que solo cruzó los dos brazos del espíritu para protegerse provocando que varias chispas aparezcan al momento del contacto logrando que Hao comencé a retroceder a la fuerza durando sólo unos segundos de esa forma hasta que logró agarrar ambos brazos de Naruto para usar su fuerza e impedir que se pudiera mover aprovechando ese momento para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo que el demonio escupiera algo de sangre antes de salir disparado hacia atrás rebotando varias veces en el suelo dejando cráteres hasta que logró colocarse de pie y enterró a Nevan y Osiris en el suelo con la intención de frenar su avance, más Hao no desperdicio ni un solo segundo y avanzó a toda velocidad acortando los metros que lo separaban en segundos para lanzar un golpe con su puño el cual estaba envuelto tanto en llamas como en poder sagrado; ante eso Naruto aún en su posición dió un salto con giro hacia adelante provocando que cuando ambas armas se elevarán una especie de ola de rocas se alzarán para después observar como el puño de Hao pasaba a milímetros del cabello del demonio para extender la mano y liberar un poderoso torrente de fuego de varios metros de alto y largo que calcinó las rocas que habían al frente para que el demonio terminará que girar y lanzará un doble corte descendente el cual logro cortar superficialmente el cuerpo del castaño que dió un pequeño grito de dolor para después recibir una patada en el estómago que lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás dejando un camino de destrucción.

Naruto: ¡eso es divertido, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y el sentimiento de dolor que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir!.

Nevan: ¡entonces no perdamos tiempo!.

Ante eso Naruto uso el shumpo para aparecer sobre Hao el cual estaba de rodillas, pero al sentir la presencia de su contrincante simplemente sonrió para después ser cortado en dos por las guadañas del demonio el cual sólo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo el castaño se volvía un monto de llamas para rápidamente sentir su la presencia de Hao por lo cual colocó Nevan a un lado para protegerse de un golpe del castaño con el brazo derecho del espíritu el cual estaba cubierto en fuego para impactar el golpe contra el largo mango de la guadaña para provocar una gran explosión de fuego que generó una onda expansiva tan poderosa que mandó a Hao a volar un par de metros mientras que las fuertes llamas quemaban el suelo durante unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron y dejaron ver a Nevan en su forma de guadaña la cual tenía su hoja brillando al rojo vivo más no había rastro alguno de Naruto lo cual le llamó la atención al castaño que miró a todos lados en búsqueda de su oponente e incluso miró al cielo más no vio ni una sola pista de su paradero; pero en eso del suelo justo debajo de donde estaba la hoja de Osiris surgió para posarse en su cintura e impulsarlo hacia abajo para ser recibido por un golpe con el puño derecho de Naruto en toda la cara envíandolo al cielo donde el demonio acabo de salir del suelo para volver a usar el shumpo y aparecer justo sobre el castaño para lanzar una patada giratoria directo a la cabeza del hombre que rápidamente bloqueó el ataque para que los dos brazos del espíritu agarraran una pierna de Naruto y con eso comenzar a darle vueltas cada vez más rápido hasta que lo soltó con dirección al suelo, pero el demonio hábilmente giro mientras caía para caer al suelo de pie generando un nuevo cráter para después ver cómo Hao también bajaba quedando a cinco metros de distancia para extender sus brazos y los del espíritu -llamarada- rápidamente una gran llamarada fue disparada contra Naruto que colocó a Osiris frente a él para girarla lentamente entre sus dedos para después de un solo golpe provocar que está aumente más la velocidad generando de esa forma que el viento gire a su alrededor creando una especie de tornado que lo cubrió al momento de que el fuego los alcanzó evitando de esa forma que salga herido; ya una vez el fuego paso Hao solo sonrió para pronunciar -lluvia de bolas de fuego y plumas sagradas- de las palmas de las manos una inmensa cantidad de bolas de fuego fueron disparadas mientras que de la espalda del castaño una igual cantidad de plumas blancas salieron para volar hacia el demonio que simplemente vio como los dos ataques iban hacia él para usar el shumpo y esquivar el ataque para aparecer justo detrás de Hao y lanzar un corte horizontal directo al cuello del castaño que solo sonrió un poco para que de inmediato varias plumas se clavaran en su brazo provocando un gran dolor que hizo que soltará a Osiris y le diera la oportunidad a Hao de darse la vuelta y lanzar un golpe con su brazo izquierdo envuelto en llamas, pero en eso Naruto rápidamente le dió una patada a la guadaña provocando se eleve lo suficiente para que el demonio la atrapará con su otro brazo y rápidamente procediera a protegerse recibiendo el ataque con el mango de su guadaña para que al momento del impacto creará una gran explosión de fuego que lo envío hacia atrás por unos cuantos metros; Naruto al ver la distancia que los separaba no dudó en proceder a quitarse las plumas del brazo para que Osiris se encargará de hacer fluir el poder celestial y curará las heridas sin la necesidad de lastimar más el brazo del demonio durando solo un par de segundos hasta que las heridas fueron completamente cerradas.

Naruto: porque no dejaste que usará mi poder demoniaco para sanarme?.

Osiris: recuerde que usaría más poder al intentar curar heridas hechas por ataques sagrados, además no dijo que quería que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al poder sagrado - ante eso el demonio sonrió mostrando sus dientes que ahora eran colmillos.

Naruto: jajajaja, entonces mi poder celestial está a tu disposición así que confío en que me ayudarás.

Osiris: nunca lo dude, así que adelante y acabe con esto maestro.

Sin más Naruto miro al frente para ver como las bolas de fuego y plumas iban hacia él a gran velocidad por lo cual agarro a Osiris con sus dos manos para comenzar a girarla a gran velocidad frente a él protegiéndose del ataque; ante eso Hao solo realizó varios movimientos con sus cuatro brazos para que tanto las plumas como la bolas de fuego cambiarán su dirección para rodear al demonio y lanzarse sobre este que simplemente miro a su alrededor para respirar profundo para después agacharse esquivando varias bolas de fuego que iban a su cabeza para después colocar su guadaña sobre él y hacerla girar protegiéndose de varias plumas que iban hacia él para destruirlas en el proceso y con eso volver a colocarse de pie para proceder a avanzar hacia el castaño que movía los brazos de un lado con la intención que sus ataques alcancen al demonio que se movía de un lado a otro sin mostrar dificultad alguna mientras usaba a Osiris para protegerse y cortar los ataques para que una vez ya no quedará nada, pero eso no le importo a Hao que solo simplemente volvió a atacar con bolas de fuego y plumas sagradas en una mayor cantidad para que estás salieran disparadas a un mayor velocidad que antes provocando que Naruto sólo de un gran salto para colocar el filo de Osiris detrás de él mientras ésta era cubierta por poder sagrado -Gravity Shooter- ante eso el poder en la hija de la guadaña se comenzó a concentrar en seis esferas transparentes las cuales se podía apreciar como desde el centro rayos blancos golpeaban toda la circunferencia para después de un movimiento en forma de corte lanzará las hacia el ataque del castaño provocando que estás aumentarán su tamaño de golpe para seguir su camino hacia el suelo mientras las plumas y las bolas de fuego eran guiadas al interior de las esferas que al momento de tocar el suelo crearon varios carteras mientras se comenzaban a hundir más y mas en el suelo llegando a un punto en el cual ya no se veían pero eso no impidió que estás explotarán levantando una gran cantidad de grandes rocas las cuales fueron aprovechadas por Naruto para golpearlas con su guadaña logrando de esa forma enviar todas las rocas contra Hao que solo sonrió para colocar sus mano en el suelo y pronunciar -muro de fuego- a un solo metro de distancia un gran muro de fuego se alzó el cual calcinó la gran mayoría de rocas entre pequeñas y medianas, pero en eso una roca muy grande logro atravesar el muro sin mucho problema chocando muy cerca del castaño el cual se puso un poco más serio, así que sin más deciso el muro para estirar una mano en directo al demonio que lanzó las últimas rocas para que de la palma de Hao una esfera blanca apareciera y con eso pronunciara -rayo sagrado- rápidamente un gran rayo blanco destruyó todas las rocas convirtiéndolas en polvo para seguir su camino hacia Naruto que realizó la misma acción y posó una palma frente a él para pronunciar -cero- rápidamente un rayo carmecí salió disparado golpeando el rayo blanco comenzando una batalla de poder donde ninguno de los dos rayos parecía dar marcha atrás generando de esa forma varias ondas expansivas que agrietara el suelo desde su lugar así como lo comenzó a sacudir lentamente.

Hao: ¡Tienes un buen nivel de poder demoniaco Naruto_kun!.

Naruto: ¡Tu tampoco lo haces mal, además esta música me motiva a seguir presionando! - en eso aumento el poder de su ataque haciendo retroceder el de Hao.

Hao: ¡Jajajaja pienso igual, pero recuerda que yo tengo más poder que cualquier otro!.

Ante eso Hao libero una gran cantidad de su poder sagrado provocando que su rayo se vuelve hasta tres veces más grande haciendo retroceder el cero de Naruto que ante eso libero sin más poder logrando que su rayo también aumentará su tamaño quedando al a par del de Hao; ante eso rayos blancos y rojos comenzaron a ser disparados del choque entre ambos lacers mientras que la ondas expansivas aumentaron de fuerza y el suelo otra vez temblaba como si de un terremoto se tratará, pero en eso el castaño extendió nos brazos del espíritu para concentra una gran cantidad de fuego -rayo de fuego espiritual- ante eso un rayo de fuego concentrado y en su máximo potencial salió disparado hacia Naruto pasando justo por un lado del rayo sagrado; ante eso Naruto maldijo mentalmente para que Osiris se transformará en su forma humana y colocarse atrás del demonio que extendió su otra mano mientras que la albina posaba sus manos en el hombro izquierdo Naruto y que este comenzará a generar poder sagrado el cual comenzó a crear una esfera blanca en su palma de la mano mientras unos rayos blancos pasaban por su brazo lastimando lo levemente ya que la albina se estaba encargando de regular el poder del demonio para que el daño no seas más grave; ya una vez el fuego estaba muy cerca de Naruto este pronunció -Rayo sagrado- eso sí que sorprendió a Hao y a todos los presentes ya que vieron un poderoso rayo blanco golpeaba el rayo de fuego para que de esa forma los cuatro rayos comenzaran una batalla de fuerza la cual no parecía tener fin o eso era lo que pensaba Hao el cual sólo pudo ver cómo Naruto volvía a sonreír con diversión para ir uniendo sus manos y con ello el rayo blanco junto con el rojo que al principio se estaban comenzando a repeler entre estos provocando que se vuelvan inestables y que los ataques de Hao tuvieran más efecto logrando hacer retroceder los ataques del demonio que simplemente seguía insistiendo hasta que de un movimiento fuerte golpeó sus dos manos cancelando sus ataques y con eso permitir que el rayo sagrado y el rayo de fuego de Hao fueran contra él a toda potencia, pero justo cuando el ataque estaba a solo centímetros de tocar al demonio este rápidamente se dió la vuelta para agarrar a Osiris por la cintura y en un instante usar el shumpo para esquivar ambos ataques y con eso aparecer justo a espaldas de Hao que solo se dió media vuelta logrando ver a el demonio que estaba de rodillas mientras en su brazo derecho tenía a una agotada Osiris mientras en su mano izquierda tenía una esfera azul oscura que estaba reuniendo aún más energía lo cual le llamó la atención, pero en eso pudo sentir como sus instintos le gritaban que esquivará el próximo ataque por lo cuál hizo caso y rápidamente levantó vuelo a toda velocidad para que en eso viera cómo Naruto pronunciaba -gran rey cero- esas simples palabras provocaron que la esfera estalle en un gran rayo el cual era diez veces más grandes que los anteriores.

En otra parte.

Sona, Subaki, Eri y el encapuchado estaban concentrados en la batalla de Hao y Naruto la cual dejo a las tres mujeres sin palabras por ver la destrucción que se estaba generando en todo el lugar, pero en eso notaron como después que la batalla de los cuatro rayos el demonio se había posado a gran velocidad detrás del castaño para después disparar su nuevo ataque el cual destruyó parte del círculo donde estaban parados, pero en eso las tres mujeres dieron un solo grito antes de salir volando por la fuerza del viento que iba acompañado por el rayo mientras que el hombre con toda calma siguió mirando hacia abajo para después poder escuchar a las tres mujeres que estiraron una mano hacia él mientras gritaban a todo pulmón.

Sona/Subaki/Eri: ¡NARUTO_SAMAAAA/KAICHOOO!.

Ante eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento provocó que los audífonos salieran a volar más fueron rápidamente agarrados por la mano del hombre el cual se levantó despacio para que su capucha se removiera de su lugar dejado ver al rubio el cual parecía mucho más mayor ya que las facciones de su rostro eran más maduras de además su cabello el cual era más largo y lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo; sin más que decir el rubio se colocó sus audífonos en el cuello para dar lo que parecía ser un paso y desaparecer para reaparecer rápidamente unos cuantos metros atrás de las tres mujeres para extender ambos brazos y atrapar por la cintura a Sona y Subaki para que Eri terminará deteniéndose en el pecho de Naruto para pasar rápidamente sus brazos por la cintura del hombre mientras que las otras dos mujeres se aferraban con fuerza a los hombros del rubio que simplemente dió una pequeña sonrisa de diversión para volver a desaparecer y reaparecer a unos cuantos metros lejos del rayo azul el cual poco a poco comenzó a disminuir su fuerza hasta que esté desapareció lo cual calmo a las tres mujeres que simplemente vieron hacia abajo para ver cómo el Naruto más joven respiraba agitadamente junto con Osiris.

Sona: que fue ese ataque?.

Eri: e..ese es el legendario rey cero del que mis madres tanto hablaban - en eso mira al hombre frente a ella - verdad?.

Naruto: así es, pero aún no está completamente perfeccionado ya que en ese momento me dejó totalmente exahusto sin mencionar que Osiris tuvo que usar gran parte de su propio poder para contener el mío.

Sin más él rubio soltó a Sona y Subaki para que estás crearán un solo gran círculo de color celeste para que Eri fuera la siguiente en soltarse para caer en el círculo siendo seguida por Naruto que nuevamente se sentó en la orilla para ver cómo seguía la batalla aún que ya conocía él final; por otro lado las tres mujeres se acercaron para volver a ver la batalla ya que aún no entendía por qué razón el rubio mayor las hizo quedarse y presenciar lo que para ellas sería un recuerdo de algo que había pasado hace mucho años.

Subaki: por qué tenemos que ver todo esto Naruto_sama?.

Naruto: las tres querían volverse más fuertes no es verdad?.

Eri: así es, por eso vinimos a esta época para poder conseguir más poder y ya lo hicimos - en eso en su mano aparece una katana morada.

Naruto: entonces observen y aprendan de los errores que cometí en esta batalla que casi provocó mi muerte - eso sorprendió a las tres mujeres - Hao tenía al rededor de 1000 años de experiencia en combate y yo tenía en aquel entonces apenas 13 años.

Sona: quiere decir que Hao era más fuerte que usted?.

Naruto: jajaja todo lo contrario, yo tenía más poder pero al intentar inventar ataques en medio de la batalla mi poder bajo de golpe, un error que no volví a hacer.

Subaki: ahora lo entiendo, quiere que sepamos administrar nuestras energías y no la derrochemos tontamente.

Naruto: la fuerza no está solo en las armas que usamos, los ataques que usemos, está en como administramos nuestra energía para evitar cansarnos tan rápido en largas batallas y las estrategias que usemos.

Eri: eso suena más a un videojuego - ante eso Naruto sólo se giró para ver a las tres mujeres con una sonrisa maligna.

Naruto: jajajaja qué no se han dado de cuenta que la vida es un simple juego, pero a diferencia de los vídeojuegos es que si mueres es el final para siempre.

La forma como lo dijo hizo estremecer a las tres mujeres de miedo, pero en eso comenzaron a escuchar varias explosiones debajo de ellas por lo cual solo se acercaron a la orilla del círculo para mirar hacia abajo y notar como el Naruto más joven estaba luchando desarmado contra Hao el cual parecía que no tenía intención de darle ni un solo segundo de descanso mientras que aún lado Osiris parecía estar mordiendo el brazo izquierdo de Nevan lo cual les pareció algo raro más no decían nada ya que querían saber cómo terminaría la batalla.

Con Naruto.

Unos minutos antes el demonio seguía disparando el gran rey cero hasta que esté cesó por completo provocando que Naruto tenga que apoyar sus manos en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente y el sudor caía por su rostro; ante eso Osiris intento acercarse al hombre más no podía ya que toda su energía la había usado para controlar el enorme poder del anterior ataque con la intención de evitar que su maestro saliera lastimado y eso lo había conseguido por ahora ya que Hao bajo del cielo para ver a Naruto con un gesto entre sorpresa e irá se podría decir, el demonio al momento de sentir la presencia del castaño simplemente alzó la cabeza para darle una sonrisa de burla.

Naruto: por lo visto te asustó ese ataque.

Hao: es verdad, ese fue un ataque muy peligros el cual si me hubiera dado lo más seguro es que ni polvo hubiera quedado de mí.

Naruto: jaja pero aún así falle apesar de la corta distancia.

Hao: si eso fue un golpe de suerte para mí, por lo cual me encargaré de una vez por todas que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Sin más que decir rápidamente Hao procedió a darle una fuerte patada justo en la cabeza de Naruto envíandolo de esa forma a volar un par de metros donde rebotó en el suelo para rápidamente girar en uno de esos rebotes y colocarse de pie mientras podía observar cómo Hao se acercaba nuevamente a toda velocidad por lo cual estiró sus manos y realizó una posición diferente en cada una para después y proceder a pronunciar -estilo híbrido de hielo y lava: dragónbicefalo- ante eso del suelo surgieron dos dragones uno hecho de lava y el otro de hielo los cuales atacaron a Hao que simplemente colocó los brazos del espíritu frente a él para que esto fueran mordidos por ambos dragones que comenzaron a hacerlo retroceder un poco más eso no le importo a Hao que de un movimiento hizo que los dos dragones salieran a volar, más eso hizo feliz a Naruto que solo vio como ambas criaturas volvieron a atacar pero está vez comenzaron a girar entre ellas hasta que se volvieron un solo dragón de piel de roca fundida como la lava mientras que entre el espacio que había entre cada roca se podía ver una capa de hielo la cual también estaba presente en los colmillos de la bestia que embistió de nuevo a Hao que colocó otra vez los brazos del espíritu para protegerse, pero está vez fue diferente ya que el dragón logro comenzar a acercó retroceder varios metros lo cual dejo sorprendido a Hao que solo intentaba poder frenar a fuerza pura más no parecía estar funcionando hasta que de pronto pudo sentir como algo lo atravesaba desde la espalda hasta el estómago provocando que escupa sangre para darse de cuenta que ya no seguía retrocediendo por lo cual miró hacia atrás y se encontró a Nevan con una gran sonrisa mientras que en sus manos tenía una espada; ante eso su sorpresa no podía ser mayor o eso creía ya que de la nada Naruto apareció justo sobre él mientras tenía una mano estirada la cual había una esfera roja -cero- rápidamente el gran rayo rojo golpeó a Hao que solo pudo colocar sus brazos sobre él para protegerse del ataque mientras que Nevan rápidamente saco su espada y de un salto se alejó lo suficiente para evitar quedar en medio del fuego cruzado y con eso solo observar como el rayo a los pocos segundos cesaba dejando ver en el lugar un gran y profundo hoyo mientras que no había pista alguna de Hao lo cual les hizo entender a los dos demonios que no logro esquivar el ataque; así que sin más Nevan se acercó a Naruto para ayudarlo a apoyarlo sobre ella mientras movia un poco su cabeza mostrando su cuello.

Nevan: rápido Master muerdame ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Naruto: no...ve y ayuda a... Osiris.

Nevan: pero Master si lo hago ya no podré darle mi poder?.

Naruto: ja..ja tranquila, una vez estemos los tres juntos...podremos acabar con esto.

Nevan asintió ya que conocía muy bien a su Master y sabía que siempre se saldría con la suya ya sea por medio de la fuerza o por la gran suerte que tiene, por lo cual solo lo ayudo a sentarse en el suelo para rápidamente correr hacia su amiga albina la cual parecía que estaba recuperando su energía de a poco, por eso una vez estuvo frente a ella acercó su brazo izquierdo a la boca de Osiris quien la miro con cierta duda pero al final abrió la su boca para morder con fuerza provocando que sangre comience a salir del brazo más está era bebida por el arma celestial para que después escuchará a Nevan pronunciar -revitalización vampírica- ante esas palabras la albina pudo sentir como su energía se recuperaba a gran velocidad estando a cincuenta por ciento de su nivel lo cual era lo suficiente para dejar de beber sangre y mirar a su amo el cual ya había perdido su forma demoníaca más aún así estaba luchando contra Hao el cual tenía su armadura destruida siendo lo único que quedaba era el cinturón con la cara del espíritu del fuego y las dos especie de propulsores en su espalda; ante eso Osiris estaba dispuesta a ir y ayudar ahora que tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo más Nevan la detuvo.

Osiris: por qué me detienes?.

Nevan: ahora ambas tenemos el cincuenta por ciento de nuestro poder, por lo cual lo necesitaremos para el ataque final.

Osiris: ataque final?, De qué hablas?.

Nevan: extinción será el ataque con el cual el Master desea terminar con todo, pero necesita debilitar más a su enemigo.

Osiris entendió por lo cual se quedó en su lugar mientras veía como Naruto recibía constantes golpes, pero al mismo tiempo conectaba varios haciendo que Hao diera un par de paso atrás; ante eso el rubio corrió para lanzar una patada giratoria a la cabeza del castaño que logró esquivarlo sin muchos problemas para rápidamente lanzar un golpe con su puño izquierdo el cual estaba cubierto de fuego para lograr enterrarse en en el estómago del rubio para que un torrente de fuego saliera por la espalda de este para después remover su brazo permitiendo que la sangre caiga al suelo, pero eso no detuvo a Naruto ya que concentró una gran cantidad de chakra de viento en su mano para darle un golpe de palma en el pecho de Hao para decir con algo de esfuerzo -estilo de viento: presión de dañó- ante eso una onda expansiva agrietó el suelo debajo de ellos para que el castaño escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre para después dar un grito de dolor al sentir como su caja torácica se hacía pedazos y con eso salir disparado hacia atrás por varios metros mientras que Naruto sólo callo al suelo totalmente casado y adolorido; después de eso pasaron unos pocos segundos en los cuales el castaño como el rubio se comenzaron a levantar con mucha dificultad hasta quedar de pie y que ambos se mirarán fijamente para que rápidamente Hao colocará sus propulsores apuntando a Naruto mientras estos comenzaron a concentrar una gran cantidad de fuego y por el lado del rubio este sólo extendió sus manos hacia atrás para que rápidamente Osiris y Nevan aparecieran en estas en su forma de guadaña para que las hojas de ambas fueran envueltas en sus respectivas energías las cuales iban creciendo y creciendo al igual que el fuego del castaño para que de un momento a otro ambos hombres corrieran al mismo tiempo contra el otro y cuando estaban a solo centímetros para que los dos pronunciarán al mismo tiempo -bomba de fuegooni/ extinción- ante eso Hao disparo todo el fuego que tenía concentrado mientras que Naruto lanzó dos cortés en diagonal para de esa forma activar sus ataques provocando que un domo de fuego y uno de poder sagrado junto con el demoníaco crecieran juntos arrasando con todo lo que hubiera en su camino mientras era seguido por una onda expansiva que provocó que las rocas se alzarán; por el lado de los presentes solo pudieron ver cómo el domo se acercó lo suficiente para que chocará contra un escudo que había creado Idylla para protegerlos más aún así el poder del domo era tan grande que destruyó el suelo debajo de ellos lo cual provocó que la Shinigami tuviera que extender el escudo hasta cubrirlos a todos para salir volando varios metros hasta que el domo dejo de crecer y despareció; ante eso la Shinigami deciso su escudo para dejar que todos se levantarán y notaron como frente a ellos lo único que había era un gran agujero el cual no parecía que se pudiera ver el otro extremo lo cual hizo que todos tratarán duro para que rápidamente las tres niñas se acercaran a la orilla con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas mientras intentaban buscar a su hermano en la profunda oscuridad.

Yoshino: Oni_chan está bien verdad kaa_chan - ante eso la peliazul voltio a ver a su madre la cual se acercó para abrazarla con cariño mientras Tsunade hacia los mismo con Ryoko.

Idylla: su hermano está bien - eso llamo la atención de todos - pero está muy débil, así que seré yo quien vaya por lo tanto nadie me siga.

Todos asintieron para que la Shinigami diera un salto y comenzará a descender a gran velocidad por el profundo agujero que realmente no parecía tener final así como la circunferencia la cual con toda seguridad podía decir que se necesitarían al menos once grandes bijuu_damas para crear un agujero del mismo tamaño, pero eso ya no importaba ya que ahora su único deseo era saber lo que Hao sabía por lo cual aumento su velocidad hasta que logró por fin llegar a lo mas profundo del lugar el cual era una especie de caverna en la cual había venas de lava sin mencionar el inmenso calor del ambiente más aún así miró a todos lados hasta que en un pequeño pedazo de piedra estaban Naruto y Hao recostados en una gran roca que tenían detrás mientras que la sangre brotaban de sus profundas heridas; ante eso la Shinigami no dudó en acercarse para notar como ambos hombres estaban al borde de la muerte.

Idylla: Naruto donde están Nevan y Osiris?.

Naruto: las... mandé...por...un...trago - en eso le dió una débil sonrisa.

Hao: ja...ja..ja...y...pensar... que...cumplirías...mi... último... deseó.

Idylla: último deseó?, Espera eso no importa ahora dime lo que sabés Hao.

Hao: no sé...quien...me... reencarnó...pero...lo...que...si..sé...es...que...este...mundo...ya...tiene..los...días...contados.

Naruto: a...que...te...refieres?.

Hao: con...el rey...del infierno muerto...ya...no habrá...sello de limitación...y el dios...supremo atacará...el mundo...humano el cual...ya no tiene...a sus guardianes.

Idylla: pero porque quiere atacar el mundo humano?.

Naruto: por...miedo...verdad - eso le llamó la atención a la Shinigami.

Idylla: miedo?.

Hao: aquel...sujeto me...dijo...que los...humanos estábamos...evolucionando...muy rápido...y...eso no le...gustaba a ese...ser supremo...ya que...se supone...que somos...defectuosos y debemos...quedarnos...de esa forma.

Idylla: es un demente pero con mucho poder.

Hao: por...eso - en eso levanta una mano para generar una llama blanca - Naruto_kun...tú tienes que...hacerte más...fuerte y...acabar...con él.

Naruto: ja...ja...ja un...demente para...acabar con...otro demente, eres...muy...gracioso - sin más agarra la llama con una mano para comercela.

Ante eso Naruto comenzó a hacer gestos de dolor lo cual alertó a la Shinigami que no sabía con seguridad que hacer hasta que de la nada Nevan y Osiris aparecieran para que rápidamente el arma celestial ingresará en el cuerpo del rubio mientras que Nevan procedió a darle una botella del vino que la Shinigami le había dado para que este la bebiera todo el líquido en cuestión de segundos para después mostrar que ya se había calmado por lo cual volvió a recostarse en la roca mientras que la demonia le pasaba una copa de sake a Hao que la acepto con gusto para beberlo de golpe para devolver la copa a la peliroja.

Hao: ya...mi hora...está llegando.

Naruto: lo...sé, por...eso Shinigami_sama...y tu Nevan...nos dejarían solos..

.por un...momento?.

Nevan: como usted diga Master - sin más sólo ingreso en el cuerpo del rubio.

Idylla: estaré cerca ya que su alma me pertenece - sin más se fue dejando sola a los dos hombres.

Naruto: ahora...tienes algo

...que decirme?.

Fin.


	80. 79

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 79

En este momento sobre el inmenso agujero y eso que la palabra se queda corta para poder describir el gran hoyo donde sin duda alguna cubriría la mitad del país de fuego lo cual tenía en shock a Sona, Subaki y Eri las cuales no tenían palabras para lo que vieron; más salieron del shock al momento de presenciar como el Naruto frente a ellas se paraba de su lugar para acomodarse sus audífonos y volver a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando.

Naruto: bien es hora de irnos chicas.

Sona: espere Naruto_sama, solo no nos dejara ver qué pasara ahora?.

Naruto: solo son charlas que niñas como ustedes no deben de escuchar, además ya no tenemos más asuntos en el pasado.

Subaki: como usted diga Naruto_sama.

Eri: aún que quisiera saber que fue de lo que hablo con Hao para que en nuestro tiempo sean tan amigos.

Naruto simplemente no respondió pero no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa para después alzar un brazo y bajarlo rápidamente provocando que frente a él una especie de brecha gris se abriera para ingresar siendo seguido por las demás mujeres siendo la última Sona que volvió a mirar hacia abajo pero está vez no donde estaba el Naruto más joven si no donde estaban los demás reunidos para posar sus ojos en dos mujeres que eran Haku y Fuu que tenían un gesto de preocupación; ante eso Sona tomo algo de aire para dejarlo salir en un suspiro y acomodar sus gafas.

Sona: juro que seré mejor que ustedes dos - en eso un gesto de determinación adorno su cara para ver la brecha frente a ella - ya que he decidido pasar mi vida junto a Naruto_sama.

Sin más que decir ingreso en la brecha para que está se cerrar sin dejar rastro alguno que alguno y con ello todos los circulos que habían en el cielo llamando de esa forma la atención a los presentes que al final nunca supieron que eran o porque habían aparecido.

Con Naruto.

El Naruto de esta época simplemente se acomodó para poder escuchar las últimas palabras de Hao ya que este no tenía poder alguno que lo ayudará a currar las letales heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo por lo cual solo era cuestión de minutos antes que muriera desangrado; en eso Hao solo alzó la cabeza para ver el cielo el cual estaba pintado de un hermoso color carmesí dándole a entender que muy pronto la noche iba a caer sobre ellos.

Hao: sabes está es mi tercera reencarnación, aún que eso ya lo sabías.

Naruto: así es, investigue sobre ti y encontré mucha información del clan Asakura en donde tú fuiste su fundador.

Hao: en aquel tiempo quería ayudar a las personas, aún no existía nada como el chakra pero si habían espíritus.

Naruto: como el del fuego?.

Hao: algo así, él es un espíritu muy viejo sin mencionar que era uno de los guardianes de la tierra, pero hablo de los espíritus que solo un shaman pueden ver aunque estoy seguro que tú por tus habilidades de demonio también los puedes ver.

Naruto: quien sabe, desde pequeño siempre e sido muy raro.

Hao: raro es una buena palabra ya que este mundo no quiere a nadie que sea raro por lo cual intenté destruirlo pero la primera vez un amigo me mato para impedirlo.

Naruto: después reencarnaste 500 años después no?.

Hao: y esa vez cuando estaba a punto de conseguir el poder que necesitaba para realizar mi ambición, mi hermano menor me mató.

Naruto: que clase es ese poder que buscas?.

Hao: la de los grandes espíritus, el poder del shaman king pero ahora me será imposible ya que aún me faltaban 100 años para la competencia.

Naruto: no entiendo por qué quieres eliminar a los humanos Hao, pero sé que eres una buena persona la cual no se rinde tan fácil.

Hao: vaya gracias por esas palabras, lástima que ya no podremos hablar nunca más.

Ante esas palabras el rubio se colocó de pie con mucho esfuerzo provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre salgan de sus heridas para después el castaño viera cómo el joven se colocaba frente a él de rodillas para con una mano agarrar su cabeza para de un movimiento unir sus frentes mientras que Naruto le daba una sonrisa.

Naruto: reencarna en 600 años así podré estar contigo para el próximo torneo y cocinare un gran festín para celebrar tu victoria - eso sí que sorprendió a Hao.

Hao: sabes que solo tengo que volver en 100 años para participar en el torneo?.

Naruto: pero estarás sólo por lo cual vuelve en 600 años ya que estoy seguro que el mundo habrá cambiado y habrá muchas cosas divertidas que podremos hacer y ver.

Hao: sigo sin entender por qué piensas que te haré caso.

Naruto: por qué soy tu amigo, por lo cual se que me harás caso así que estaré esperando nuestro encuentro en el futuro amigo mío.

Eso último dejo sin palabras a Hao ya que hasta el momento nadie lo había considerado un amigo, siempre era el gran shaman del clan Asakura o el villano de los Shamanes que solo buscaba el gran poder para crear un mundo pacífico, por lo cual al momento de escuchar esas palabras de Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría la cual no sentía desde hace muchos años; así que sin más se alejó para acomodarse mejor en la roca para poder dormir por 600 años pero no sin antes de sonreírle a su nuevo amigo y pronunciar sus últimas.

Hao: te estaré esperando amigo.

Con esas últimas palabras Hao murió para que a la vista de Naruto pudiera ver como su alma salía del cuerpo del castaño para que rápidamente está se convirtiera en una esfera blanca la cual avanzó justo a la manos de Idylla que lo guardo en su bolso para después ver al rubio el cual tenía el cuerpo de Hao sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras su otro brazo lo tenía en su pecho sujetando e impidiendo que la sangre salga de una gran herida; ante eso la Shinigami se acercó para ayudar al rubio pero este se negó para ver hacia arriba donde estaba la salida y con lo último de su chakra comenzó a dar varios saltos en el aire mientras que Idylla iba muy cerca de él pendiente por si algo pasaba ya que entre salto y salto había momentos en los cuales parecía que perdía el equilibrio más aún así Naruto siguió subiendo hasta que ya llegando al final dió un gran salto con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza saliendo del inmenso agujero siendo visto por los presentes que simplemente notaron como el rubio se elevaba un par de metros sobre ellos para después caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente pero sin soltar el cuerpo de Hao; ante eso rápidamente Haku y Tsunade corrieron hacia el rubio para comenzar a atender sus heridas mientras que Fuu simplemente se encargo del cuerpo del castaño para guardarlo en un pergamino, mientras esto ocurría por el lado de Naruto la Shinigami posó su vista en los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki para avanzar hacia donde estos estaban ya que parecían estar hablando con Hagoromo por lo cual les llamó la atención y ya una vez lo suficiente cerca pudo escuchar la conversación de estos.

Hagoromo: así que ya no quieren despertar el poder de Ashura?.

Mito: no ya que esta guerra se acabó.

Menma: sin mencionar que su madre ya no podrá volver verdad?.

Hagoromo: eso es verdad, entonces ya no hay más que tenga que hacer aquí - Hagoromo tenia la intención de irse más Idylla lo detuvo ganándose la atención de este.

Idylla: no te vas a ir por dos razones - en eso levanta un dedo - la primera tu alma me pertenece - y ahora levanta un segundo dedo - y la segunda es que quiero que despiertes ese poder en ellos.

Menma: Shinigami_sama por qué quiere que tengamos ese poder si la guerra ya acabo?.

Mito: además Obito ya murió al igual que el Juubi.

Idylla: eso es verdad, pero una mayor amenaza esta por venir al mundo y este ya no tiene a sus guardianes.

Hagoromo: amenaza?, Guardianes?, De qué está hablando?.

Idylla: al parecer el dios supremo quiere invadir y erradicar a todos los humanos - eso sorprendió a los hermanos como al Rikudō Sennin.

Mito: por qué haría algo como eso?, No sé supone que los dioses son gentiles, benevolentes y siempre ayudan a las buenas personas?.

Idylla: no puedo decir nada ya que mi mundo y el de ellos está separado y nunca hemos tenido contacto alguno entre nosotros.

Menma: entiendo, pero que es eso de los guardianes?.

Idylla: eran los espíritus naturales los cuales se podría decir que eran el segundo anillo de defensa después del sello que impide que los seres demoníacos y celestiales puedan usar todo su poder en el mundo humano.

Hagoromo: eso pone al mundo en desventaja.

Mito: pero Nii_san puede con ellos.

Idylla: Naruto es fuerte y es verdad que podría con ellos si el sello sigue puesto, pero si este desapareciera ni Naruto podría detenerlos.

Eso sí que sorprendió a los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki que les constaba pensar que su hermano mayor no pudiera hacerle frente a los enemigos que podrían venir por ellos en el futuro por lo cual decidieron tomar la mejor opción y aceptaron despertar el poder de Ashura que había dentro de ellos; ante eso Hagoromo asintió para llamar a todos los bijuus que al escuchar el llamado de aquel a quien consideran su padre no dudaron en alejarse del grupo que cuidaba a Naruto para acercarse a Hagoromo y este le explicará la situación actual para que estos entendieran y procedieran a colocar sus manos sobre las manos de Menma y Mito para ser seguido por las manos de Hagoromo y que estos comenzaran a pasar chakra a los dos hermanos que podían dentro como poco a poco sus reservas de chakra aumentaban de golpe y con eso entrar en su modo Kurama el cual rápidamente comenzó a cambiar dándoles una nueva apariencia a ambos.

Ante eso Menma y Mito no dejaban de verse las manos para después mirarse el uno al otro para sonreír de emoción al sentir el gran poder que había surgido en ellos sin mencionar que ahora sentían como dentro de ellos había una porción de chakra de cada bijuu por lo cual las ideas de crear nuevos ataques y variantes de estos utilizando los elementos de la naturaleza de chakra de cada uno de los bijuus; ya sin más que decir Idylla agarro el alma de Hagoromo para convertirlo en una esfera blanca y guardarlo para de esa forma desaparecer en un destello blanco y con eso finalizar de una vez por todas con la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

Un mes después.

Actualmente en kirigakure era un día soleado y tranquilo en especial en la casa de la familia Terumi la cual no era nada tranquila ya que se podía ver a todos los habitantes de esta correr de un lado a otro haciendo diferentes cosas o gritándose entre ellos lo cual parecía lo más normal, pero en eso Fuu iba esquivando a todo el mundo mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación de Naruto el cual aún no despertaba más aún si había estado teniendo una rara fiebre que subía y bajaba a cada rápidamente por lo cual hoy era turno de la peliverde de cuidarlo mientras el resto salía a hacer sus respectivas cosas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su novio está de golpe salió disparada contra el muro que había al otro lado creando un gran estruendo que llamó la atención de todos los habitantes de la casa que rápidamente subieron al segundo piso para quedar atrapados por el estrecho pasillo y notar como Naruto salía de la habitación a paso lento mientras solo traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca; ante esa imagen todos se alegraron que se despertará por lo cual intentaron avanzar hacia él

Naruto: ¡POR QUE RAYOS HACEN TANTO RUIDO TAN TEMPRANO!.

ese grito hizo que todos se quedaran congelados como estatuas para después notar como este respiraba profundamente un par de veces para relajarse y comenzará a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras que los presentes se hacían a un lado como pudieran dejando que el rubio pasará por el medio de todos con dirección a la cocina ya que tenía una gran hambre lo cual no entendía, sin más Naruto entro en la cocina bajo la vista de todos para ponerse a cocinar y preguntar si alguien quería algo para recibir un no de todos por lo cual solo siguió con lo suyo para después salir con tres platos y dejarlos en la gran mesa del comedor y proceder a comer tranquilamente.

Naruto: bien sé que tienen preguntas asi que pregunten uno por uno - en eso Haku fue la primera en dar un paso al frente.

Haku: más que una pregunta es que voy a examinarte así que cuando acabes te espero arriba.

Naruto: me siento bien pero tú eres la doctora, ahora alguien más tiene algo que preguntar?.

Yoshinon: Oni_chan para quien son esos otros dos platos - en eso Nevan y Osiris salieron del cuerpo del rubio para sentarse en la mesa y proceder a comer - creo que ya obtuve mi respuesta.

Naruto: vamos eso es todo lo que van a preguntar, aún que no es que hubiera pasado mucho en tan solo una noche de sueño.

Mei: de qué hablas hijo si has pasado un mes entero inconsciente - eso sí dejo sorprendió a Naruto que miro rápidamente a Nevan y Osiris.

Nevan: lo siento Master yo hasta ahora también desperté.

Osiris: igual que yo, después de encargarme del poder que le dió Hao entre en un modo de hibernación así que hasta ahora desperté.

Naruto: ya veo así que estuve todo un mes dormido - Naruto soltó una carcajada que fue contagiosa para los presentes hasta que el rubio se levantó de golpe - ¡Y POR QUE NADIE ME DESPERTÓ!.

Ese grito hizo que todos dieran un pequeño salto de miedo para después ver como el rubio terminaba en segundos su desayunó siendo seguido por Nevan y Osiris para que rápidamente los tres salieran disparados al segundo piso donde todos pudieron oír como si una especie de batalla de estuviera llegando en el segundo piso para después de dos minutos Naruto bajara con su ropa habitual mientras en la cintura llevaba su sombrero de Kage y repetía todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado sin mencionar las reuniones con varios representantes de países que estaba fuera del continente elemental para de esa forma dejar la casa siendo seguido por Nevan y Osiris dejando a todos con una gota por la cabeza.

Mei: será mejor que vaya por él - en eso mira a sus hijas - me quieren acompañar mis amores?.

Ryoko: ¡por supuesto!.

Yoshino: Oni_chan no se molestará si vamos, al parecer se veía muy ocupado.

Yoshinon: fufufufu eres tan buena niña Yoshino, pero recuerda que Yagura se encarga de los temas de la aldea.

Fuu: por ese motivo es seguro que Naru_kun no tendrá mucho trabajo.

Haku: aún que si conozco bien a Naruto, lo más seguro es que Yagura solo a estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Eso les llamó la atención a todos para ponerse a pensar en el pasado y caer en cuenta que el rubio siempre le daba una gran cantidad de trabajo al ojimajenta el cual la única utilidad que tenía era molestarlo, pero esa idea desapareció de la cabeza de todos al recordar que la secretaría era una mujer profesional y la cual no apoyaría ese tipo de bromas que perjudiquen su trabajo.

Con Naruto.

El rubio al momento de salir de la casa no perdió ni un solo segundo y uso el shumpo para rápidamente aparecer frente al edificio del Kage para ingresar y caminar rápido por lo pasillos mientras era saludado tanto él como Nevan y Osiris de forma muy respetuosa siendo correspondido el saludo por los tres y seguir caminando hasta que llegó a su objetivo pasando la primera puerta y encontrándose a su fiel secretaria la cual parecía estar trabajando arduamente pero al momento de ver a Naruto está se levantó para saludarlo como hacía siempre y rápidamente agarrar una gran pila de documentos; ante eso el rubio se puso serio para avanzar con pasó firme y agarrar los papeles con una mano mientras que la mujer abría la puerta de la oficina de este dejando ver a un Yagura muy desesperado revisando y firmando documentos aún que eso no le importo a Naruto que siguió su camino hacia su escritorio.

Yagura: hasta que por fin despiertas, sabes todo el trabajo que he tenido que hacer por tí - Naruto lo ignoro y lo quito de su asiento para que rápidamente varios clones aparecieran y comenzaran a trabajar.

Naruto: Nevan, Osiris ya saben qué hacer con todos estos papeles.

Ante eso las dos mujeres agarraron los papeles que estaba firmando Yagura para tirarlos a la trituradora dejando a Yagura con la boca abierta sin entender que estaba pasando para después ver al Mizukage y notar como leía documentos y escuchaba un informe completo de parte de la secretaria la cual se había encargado de aligerar tanto trabajo como podía la pobre mujer; eso sí que le llamó aún más la atención a Yagura que no perdió tiempo y se puso frente al rubio para preguntar.

Yagura: oye mocoso que está pasando aquí?.

Naruto: todo este tiempo que llevo de Mizukage y tu sigues cayendo en la misma broma, pero lastimosamente no tengo tiempo para reírme, o si? - en eso mira a la mujer la cual solo negó con la cabeza - lástima.

Yagura: NO ME VENGAS QUE ESTA ERA OTRA DE TUS TONTAS BROMAS?.

Naruto: para que te digo que no, si sí, pero como ves estoy muy ocupado así que - en eso una cadena atrapo a Yagura mientras que Osiris abría una ventana - a volar pajarito.

Con eso último dicho Naruto lanzó por la ventana a Yagura que no pudo evitar gritar mientras maldecia al rubio que solo siguió en su trabajo al igual que los clones, la secretaria, Nevan y Osiris que habían aprendido sobre este ámbito laboral con la intención de ayudar a su maestro; de esta forma pasaron al rededor de una hora en la cual por la puerta de la oficina apareció Mei junto con sus hijas para solamente ver a todos los clones leyendo documentos en voz alta, otros hablaban entre ellos y otros salían de la oficina para que otros ingresarán mientras que el original estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo y firmando documentos a gran velocidad dejando sorprendida a las presentes ya que nunca lo habían visto tan concentrado en su trabajo.

Yoshinon: creo que Haku_san tenía razón.

Ryoko: y todo el trabajo que hizo Yagura fue solo una especie de broma.

Osiris: así es - en eso las cuatro miraron para atrás y notaron a Osiris y Nevan que recién ingresaban a la oficina - por cierto maestro ya fuimos a los países destinados y hablamos con sus representantes.

Nevan: lo están esperando para tener la reunión ahora mismo con usted Master.

Naruto: ya veo, gracias por este favor chicas - en eso el original miró a un grupo de clones que asintieron con la cabeza para después desaparecer de la vista de todos - y a que debo su vista?.

Yoshino: Oni_chan está molesto por qué vinimos?.

Naruto: para nada, solo algo estresado por tanto trabajo que tengo que hacer.

Mei: y por qué no le dejaste los verdaderos documentos a Yagura para que el adelantará tu trabajo?.

Naruto: me gusta hacerlo sufrir por eso prefiero seguir dejándole documentos falsos.

Ryoko: Oni_chan tu nunca cambiarás verdad?.

Naruto: acaso quieren que me comporte como otra persona - las cuatro mujeres solo negaron con la cabeza para que la secretaria de Naruto fuera la que ingresara en la oficina.

Secretaria: señor los líderes de los clanes y de los gremios ya están reunidos en el salón de conferencia.

Naruto: perfecto al parecer ya es hora de comenzar a hacer los cambios que tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.

Sin más que decir el rubio se levantó de su escritorio para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones siendo seguido por Nevan, Osiris y su fiel secretaria que simplemente agarro unos documentos para comenzar a caminar mientras que los clones de Naruto seguían con su respectivo trabajó, pero aún así Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon comenzaron a caminar detrás de su hermano ya que les gustaba aprender todo lo que podía de él; ya después de unos minutos Naruto estaba frente a dos puertas de madera que parecían ser muy lujosas más eso no impidió que Naruto las abriera de golpe para ver el interior donde había una gran mesa redonda donde se encontraba el representante de cada uno de los 12 clanes sobrevivientes que habitaban en kirigakure siendo la primera una mujer alta de cabello plateado que llegaba hasta la cintura, la cual usaba una armadura de color azul y café junto con un casco que traía unas plumas en el y una espada en su cintura, está mujer era Anzu líder del clan Abe siendo la más tranquila y razonable de todos los 12 clanes.

El siguiente era un hombre alto de cabello largo y de un color blanco el cual lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, su ropa era mayormente ajustada dejando ver su abdomen trabajado mientras que el la mesa tenía una larga espada de dos manos, este sujeto es Amida líder del clan Aya él cuál a retado a más de un combate a Naruto siendo claro el rubio el ganador de todas las batallas.

Junto a Amida se encontraba otro hombre el cual era un poco más joven de piel oscura mientras su cabello era negro como la noche y traía puesta un atuendo que lo hacía parecer que provenía de algún lugar caluroso, este hombre era Goro siendo del clan Imube el cual resultaba ser el clan más antigua de kirigakure y por lo tanto el que tenía más poder entre todos más aún así el hombre no parecía ser alguien le guste demostrar el poder que tiene.

El siguiente era una mujer más baja que Anzu de cabello largo oscuro mientras llevaba puesto un uniforme que le daba una apariencia de ser alguien de rango mayor si fuera militar mientras en su cintura traía una gran espada, ella era Hayami perteneciente al clan Haji más nuevo literalmente ya que fue un clan que vino de otro continente y se instalo en kirigakure siendo reconocido por Naruto ya que sus habilidades y estrategias de combate le llamaron mucho la atención.

El siguiente era un hombre el cual a sus 35 años mantenía una apariencia de 24 años, su cabello era de un color rojo mientras que llevaba puesto una armadura junto con un arco que le daban una apariencia de realeza y pureza, este hombre era Isas líder del clan Kusakabe siendo un hombre muy pacífico pero letal cuando se lo proponía.

La siguiente era una mujer que descienden de una familia real la cual fue destruida en la primera gran guerra ninja y ahora reencarnó como un clan que protege la aldea que los destruyó, la mujer de cabello largo de color blanco el cual era recogido en una cola de caballo mientras traía puesto una especie de vestido ajustado bastante revelador mientras tenia una máscara en su cintura, esta chica era Fumiko del segundo clan más antiguo de kirigakure, el clan Mononobe y también la mujer era la segunda en tener la mayor suerte en los juegos después de Naruto.

El siguiente era un hombre que le era totalmente fiel a Naruto de además en apoyarlo en todo sin mencionar que daría su vida con gusto por la del rubio, este hombre es Kenji del clan Nakatomi siendo el clan más reconocido de todos al ser el clan que creo las siete espadas demoníacas que usan los siete espadachines de la neblina por lo tanto su representante era un hombre que traía una espada tan grande que superaba con creces a la espada de Zabuza.

El siguiente era un joven que era el más joven de todos incluso más que Naruto ya que este tenía apenas 15 años, su cabello café claro desordenado teniendo un estilo un poco al de Naruto a excepción que lo tenía más largo y este tenía una trenza, este joven es Nao él líder del clan Ōtomo siendo el clan experto en artes marciales el cual rivalizaba al estilo marcial de Bakuryu.

Ya el último de los hombres era de una estatura promedio y el más misterioso para los demás líderes de los clanes y los líderes del gremio de comerciantes más no para Naruto ya que el hombre de cabello rojo era Yuu el líder del clan Sugawara el cual para su sorpresa eran todos miembros de la hermandad de asesinos al cual pertenecía Stella por lo tanto el rubio tenía plena confianza en él.

Ya entre los últimos quedaba una mujer que a muy corta edad mostró grandes habilidades para el combate por lo cual fue enviada por todo el continente elemental para mejorar su técnica y volvió a kirigakure el mismo día que Naruto fue nombrado como Mizukage, está mujer es Gina del clan Soga el cual lucho lado a lado con Naruto en la guerra civil de kirigakure. La segunda mujer era una de las fuertes de todos los doce líderes e incluso de la misma aldea siendo superada por Mei, Haku y Fuu pero aún así las superaba en habilidad al momento de usar su lanza, está mujer era Hatsu del clan Hata la cual era un clan muy orgulloso pero servicial y siempre listos para la hora de luchar. Y ya para acabar el último de los doce era la mujer que era una gran fan de Naruto desde sus inicios en kirigakure por lo cual se auto proclamó como la segadora de Kiri, está mujer es Kaedé del clan Kuga el cual era el clan más sádico de todos sin mencionar que fueron quienes le enseñaron el arte de la tortura a Naruto.

Ante la vista del rubio todos se levantaron de su lugar para hacer una reverencia en forma de respeto y sentarse al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Naruto para que su secretaria procediera a darle un informe a cada uno para después colocarse a un lado del rubio mientras que atrás de este estaban Ryoko, Yoshino, Yoshinon y Mei sentadas en unas sillas que habían traído Nevan junto con Osiris que estaban sentadas al lado de estas por cuestión de seguridad ya que conocían a todos los líderes y sabían que estás reuniones siempre terminaban en pelea.

Naruto: iré directo al grano, voy a realizar grandes cambios en kirigakure iniciando por la educación de los más jóvenes - todos leían los informes detalladamente hasta que Amida lanzó los documentos en la mesa.

Amida: esto es pura basura, para que cambiar la educación en nuestra aldea.

Gina: con cuerdo con Amida, nosotros somos los ninjas más sangrientos de todo el continente, así que para que cambiar ahora.

Naruto: quiero que los jóvenes tengan más opciones para su vida y que no solo se concentren en hacer un trabajo donde su vida siempre está en juego.

Kenji: aquí veo que quiere agrandar la academia y generar nuevas clases como lo son pedagógica, comercio exterior, agricultura entre otras.

Anzu: señor nos podría explicar por qué quiere colocar todo esto?.

Isas: para ser sincero estoy muy interesado en este proyecto suyo, así que por favor hable Mizukage.

Naruto: bien pero antes de seguir díganme si estuvieran en mi cargo que harían con la aldea?.

Anzu: crearía tratados con aldeas pequeñas cerca de nosotros.

Amida: declararía la guerra a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas y los conquistaría a todos.

Goro: mejoraría las habilidades de creación de joyería.

Hayami: inplementaria nuevas estrategias para el combate.

Isas: dejaría en claro cuál es el lugar de la realeza y los plebeyos.

Fumiko: colocaría más casinos para poder jugar.

Naruto: esa idea me gusta jajajajaja - ante eso la secretaria anoto la idea en un cuaderno que tenía a la mano.

Kenji: yo simplemente apoyaría a Naruto_sama en todo lo que se proponga.

Nao: crearía lugares donde la gente podría ver batallas de artes marciales mixtas.

Yuu: mis asuntos y deseos son secretos así que no pienso decir nada.

Gina: si estuviera en tu lugar demostraría que somos los mejores de todas las aldeas lo cual no has hecho.

Hatsu: yo me enfrentaría a su madre y dos de sus parejas para demostrar que soy la mujer más fuerte de todo kirigakure.

Kuga: yo solo me enfrentaría a los más fuertes del continente para dejar en claro que la segadora de oscura está al mismo nivel que usted.

Después de que todos los líderes de los clanes hablaran él rubio posó su vista en el líder del gremio comercial el cual simplemente seguía revisando los documentos que le pasaron para responder con unas simples palabras " mejorar nuestro comercio " palabras que esperaba Naruto desde un inicio por lo cual simplemente sonrió para después ver a todos los líderes.

Naruto: todo lo que dijieron es respetable pero - en eso les da una sonrisa de superioridad - son opiniones tan diminutas.

Eso hizo enojar a once de los doce líderes provocando que miren al Mizukage con ira más aún así prefirieron no hacer nada hasta que esté explicará su punto de vista para decir que sus opiniones eran diminutas.

Isas: le gustaría plebeyo...digo Mizukage en contarnos que es lo que piensa realmente?.

Naruto: fácil, sus opiniones son diminutas ya que no salen del continente elemental, mientras que yo busco que nuestro jóvenes salgan del continente y vayan por todo el mundo aprendiendo todo lo que puedan, formando nuevas relaciones con los demás países del mundo y con eso expandir nuestra economía, conocimiento, poder militar para que en un futuro kirigakure no solo sea una de los cinco grandes países del continente si no también una potencia mundial.

Amida: potencia mundial?, Jajajajaja eso es muy gracioso.

Isas: pero que más se esperaba de un niño plebeyo, tus ideas siempre son descabelladas.

Gina: sigo pensando que no estás hecho para ese cargo.

Anzu: odio admitirlo pero sus ideas simplemente serán un sueño mi señor.

Kuga: lo mismo puedo ya que parece que últimamente usted no piensa como el segador oscuro, si no como un idiota pacifista.

Hatsu: creo que todo ha sido dicho ya, pero aún así lo diré, yo no pienso apoyar está ridícula idea suya.

Naruto: y cuando dije que estaba pidiendo su permiso cabelleros y señoritas.

Para los once líderes esas palabras fueron un insulto por lo cual rápidamente varias flechas fueron lanzadas contra Naruto y su secretaria la cual ni se inmutó ya que el rubio bloqueo todas las flechas con una cadena roja mientras que Nevan y Osiris se habían posicionado frente a la familia de su maestro para protegerlos; por otro lado actualmente Naruto seguía sentado en su asiento mientras que era apuntado por variar armas de los líderes que estaban listos y dispuesto para atacar lo cual le daba más gracia a él rubio que solo miró atrás de ellos y ver cómo Kenji era el único sentado en su lugar.

Naruto: por lo visto aparte del líder del gremio, solo Kenji me apoya en esto.

Nao: tu solo haces cosas para divertirte y no piensas en las consecuencias.

Yuu: tal vez es hora de elegir a un nuevo líder.

Naruto: eso me gusta, si no quieren apoyarme entonces tengamos una batalla donde pondré mi puesto de Kage en apuesta.

Fumiko: me parece bien así será la primera vez que le gané en una apuesta señor.

Hayami: entonces que esperamos, es hora de luchar.

Secretaria: se equivocan ya que el día de hoy no hay espacio alguno en la agenda del Mizukage.

Naruto: y mañana?.

Secretaria: entre las 7:00 AM y las 7:15 AM.

Naruto: 15 minutos eso será más que suficiente, así que los esperaré en la décimo tercera isla.

Goro: si no recuerda esa isla ya no existe, usted mismo la destruyó.

Naruto: y la reconstruire para nuestro duelo de mañana, así que espero su asistencia con ancias jajajajaja.

Fin.


	81. 80

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 80

Al día siguiente los doce líderes se encontraba en la ubicación donde se supone que estaría la décimo tercera isla más lo único que había eran cuatro personas la cuales eran Naruto, Nevan, Osiris y la secretaria que simplemente miro su reloj de pulso para que después mirar al rubio que realizó una posición de manos para colocar en el agua y pronunciar -elemento de lava: erupción volcánica- ante eso de las profundidades del océano una gran cantidad de lava comenzó a surgir para comenzar a expandirse en la superficie mientras que el agua enfriaba las rocas fundidas más no era lo suficientemente rápido por lo cual Naruto alzó un brazo y realizó otra posición de manos para pronunciar -elemento de aire: tempestad- ante eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento bajo del cielo para comenzar a envolver a la isla impidiendo la vista de los presentes que solo cerraron los ojos por culpa del viento para después escuchar a Naruto decir -elemento de madera: nacimiento del mundo- eso les llamó la atención a los líderes que rápidamente podía escuchar varios ruidos para que después de unos pocos segundos el viento desapareciera dejando ver una gran isla la cual tenía en el centro un volcán el cual era rodeado por un bosque que poco a poco daba a la playa de la isla que era lo suficientemente grande, por lo cual el rubio camino hacia esta para ubicarse en el medio de la playa para ver a todos los líderes con una sonrisa.

Naruto: cuánto tiempo queda?.

Secretaria: 13 minutos así que no los desperdicie.

Naruto: ya escucharon a la señorita, quien será el primer valiente en dar un paso al frente.

Entre todos se miraron para ser Anzu la primera en dar un paso y descenvainar su espada y correr hacia el rubio que estiró una mano para que Nevan fuera hacia él y se convirtiera en su forma de espada para bloquear el ataque de la albina para que está diera un paso atrás tomando distancia y volviera a lanzar un nuevo corte que fue bloqueado sin mucha dificultad por Naruto que solo la vio con una gran sonrisa para comenzar a bloquear todos los ataques de Anzu que simplemente intentaba aumentar más y más la velocidad de sus cortes mientras que al mismo tiempo envolvía su arma con chakra de viento mientras que sus piernas desprendieron rayos para comenzar a correr al alrededor del Mizukage que sin mover se de su lugar seguía bloqueando cada uno de los cortes de su rival para después de unos segundos rápidamente agarrar la mano de Anzu donde tenía la espada para apretarla con fuerza sacando un quejido de la mujer que solo vio como Naruto alzaba a Nevan para lanzar un corte descendente cortando el brazo de la mujer provocando que está de un grito de dolor para caer de rodillas mientras que la sangre salía del brazo cercenado, pero el rubio no acabo hay ya que de un movimiento enterró su espada en el estómago de la albina que escupió algo de sangre para después recibir una patada en la espalda que la mando a volar por tres metros de distancia para caer inconsciente.

Naruto: Anzu eres una mujer que siempre actúa una vez analizas a tu oponente para tener la mayor ventaja posible.

Flash back.

En este momento en el bosque cerca de la aldea se encontraba Naruto de 7 años muy lastimado mientras respiraba agitadamente mientras que frente a él estaba Anzu de 14 años igual de lastimada que el rubio y aún lado de estos estaba Haku mirando a ambos combatientes que nuevamente corrieron entre ellos para chocar sus espadas que provocaron chispas al momento del ataque para comenzar a moverse por todo el bosque golpeando sus espada una y otra vez para que después de unos minutos Naruto callera frente a Haku de espaldas creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo y que Anzu apareciera sobre él apuntando su arma al pecho del rubio.

Anzu: se acabó, yo gano enano.

Naruto: jajajaja una batalla no se acaba hasta que el enemigo este muerto.

Anzu: acaso no vez que ya perdiste, no hay nada que puedas hacer ya que leí todos tus movimientos.

Naruto sólo sonrió para que de la nada la hoja de metal de una katana atravesará el pecho de la mujer que escupió sangre para ver cómo el rubio bajo ella estallaba en una nube de humo revelando que era un simple clon de sombra para después girar su rostro y encontrarse con el Naruto original que no tenía ni un solo rasguñó para remover su katana y darle una patada giratoria a la cabeza de la mujer y enviarla hacia uno árbol para atravesarlo.

Naruto: puedes leerme todo lo que quieras, pero yo soy una cajita de sorpresa.

Fin de flash back.

Naruto cerro los ojos para después abrirlos y agacharse esquivando un corte a la cabeza proveniente de Amida el cual sin perder tiempo lanzó una patada a la cabeza del rubio que bloqueo el ataque con su brazo libre para agarrar la pierna y girar su cuerpo lanzando de esa forma un corte en horizontal que corto en dos al hombre que callo al suelo con una sonrisa; ante eso todos pensarían que está muerto pero la realidad es que su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar vapor para que la herida se comenzará a curar y rápidamente lanzar una estocada al rostro de Naruto que solo movió a un lado su cabeza evitando el ataque para proceder a enterrar su espada en el pecho del hombre para jalarlo de la pierna y cortarlo en dos para después lanzarlo hacia aún lado donde de nuevo el hombre volvió a expulsar vapor para curarse en cuestión de segundos y colocarse de pie y proceder a mirar al frente hacia donde se supone que estaba el Mizukage más este no se encontraba en su lugar por lo cual miró a todos lados hasta que decidió elevar la vista y notar como Naruto caía rápidamente con el filo de Nevan apuntado al suelo; ante eso el hombre dió un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar la estocada a tiempo mientras observaba como la hoja morada del arma se incrustaba en el suelo para oir al rubio decir -arte demoniaco:empalamiento- rápidamente el suelo se volvió negro para que de este grandes picos oscuros surgieran empalado a Amida que no logro esquivar el ataque, más no se termino hay ya que Naruto dejo a Nevan en el suelo y se acercó al hombre para abrir la boca de este con una mano mientras que en la otra creo un Rasengan con su poder demoniaco el cual de golpe introdujo en la boca de Amida el cual sólo abrió los ojos hasta no más poder al momento de sentir como el rubio ingresaba todo su brazo en él para dejar la esfera en su estómago para después sacar su brazo y pronunciar -Black hole- rápidamente el vientre de Amida estaño para mostrar una pequeña esfera negra la cual absorbió el cuerpo del hombre hasta que solo dejo la cabeza de este la cual fue pateado como si de una pelota se tratará para caer justo al lado del cuerpo de Anzu.

Naruto: puedes ser inmortal, pero eso no significa que no te pueda causar dolor Amida.

Flash back.

En una celda de maxima seguridad se encontraba haciendo guardia Amida el cual le fue encomendada la misión de tomar el lugar de los guardias ese día lo cual le era muy aburrido ya que no tenía emoción alguno, o eso era hasta que por el patio de la prisión vio pasar a Naruto de 15 años el cual iba junto con Haku, Fuu y Zabuza; ante esa imagen Amida rápidamente lo reconoció como el segador oscuro por lo cual le provocó una sonrisa para saltar desde su lugar y lanzar un corte descendente directo hacia el rubio que rápidamente descefundo su katana para bloquear el ataque y de un movimiento rápido lanzar un golpe de gancho al estómago del hombre provocando que este escupa algo de saliva antes de perder la cabeza por un corte en horizontal de Naruto que solo miró el cuerpo sin vida de su atacante.

Naruto: quien era este pobre diablo?.

Haku: quien sabe, nunca lo ví en mi vida.

Fuu: vaya si que es un corte muy limpio ya que ni manchaste tu katana con su sangre.

Naruto: años de práctica mi linda peliverde.

Amida: jajajaja pero eso no será suficiente para matarme segador oscuro.

En eso todos vieron como el cuello de Amida botaba una especie de vapor en la zona del corte para que su cabeza se uniera de nuevo y este se levantará como si nada para darle una sonrisa maniática a Naruto que solo sonrió levemente para dar un salto y lanzar una estocada con su espada atravesando el pecho del rubio que ni se inmutó.

Amida: no puedes matar a un inmortal, aún que parece que tú también lo eres.

Naruto: te equivocas yo no soy inmortal.

En eso Naruto introdujo una mano en el pecho del hombre para comenzar a moverla de un lado a otro como si buscará algo para después sacarla mostrando el corazón de Amida; ante eso el albino no dudó en dar unos paso atrás con sorprenda mientras veía como su corazón seguía latiendo en la mano del rubio para después notar como la herida de su pecho ya había sanado.

Naruto: pero soy difícil de matar de además estar muy aburrido, por lo cual hoy tú serás mi conejillo de indias para probar unas tácticas de torturas que tengo en mente.

Fin de flash back.

Naruto: ahora que lo pienso no he vuelto a jugar con Amida, pero que más da.

En eso mira a un lado para notar como el filo de una espada estaba sobre él, mientras que por un costado el filo de una espada morada se acerca a con la intención de cortarlo en dos por lo cual solo dió un par de pasos atrás esquivando ambos ataques para notar a Goro y a Hayami frente a él y notar como la mujer llevaba una mano a su cintura para apuntar al rubio con una pistola igual a las que usa Stella para proceder a disparar directo a las piernas del hombre que solo se movió evitando las balas y dándole la oportunidad a Goro de correr de nuevo y lanzar un corte en diagonal la cual fue bloqueada sin ningún problema con Nevan para rápidamente girar y lanzar una patada al estómago del hombre que lo mando a volar hacia atrás, pero la mujer no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y corrió hacia Naruto dispuesta a cortarlo en dos con su espada lo cual sin duda alguna adivino el rubio que solo se preparó para recibir el ataque que no llego y en vez de eso vio como dos esferas caían a sus pies para liberar una cortina de humo que impidió que viera a Hayami; ante eso la pelinegra aprovecho el tiempo para recargar su arma mientras que Goro ya una vez recuperado se introdujo en la cortina de humo para comenzar de nuevo su batalla contra Naruto provocando que los presentes escucharán el sonido del metal chocando entre sí y chispas iluminaban la nube blanca que poco a poco iba desapareciendo para dejar ver a Goro envuelto en su propia sangre mientras estaba de rodillas frente a Naruto y sin sus dos brazos ya que estos estaban en el piso junto con la espada hecha pedazos; ante eso Hayami se acercó lo más que pudo para lanzar un corte en diagonal que fue esquivado por el rubio que se movió a un lado, pero en eso la mujer rápidamente colocó su arma en la cabeza del hombre con la intención de disparar a quema ropa, más Naruto sabía muy bien la intención de la mujer por lo cual rápidamente realizó un corte con Nevan para ver cómo la mano de Hayami caía al suelo mientras está daba un grito de dolor que fue callado por una mano del rubio que a atrapo su cara y con eso mandarla al suelo para estrellarlo contar la arena varias veces con gran fuerza hasta que de la cabeza de Hayami comenzó a surgir sangre por lo cual la sólto para agarra la espada de la mujer y enterrarla en el estómago para de esa forma alejarse un poco del cuerpo.

Naruto: Goro eres alguien que muestra sus habilidades al momento de luchar, y Hayami sin duda puedes crear buenas estrategias para acabar con tu enemigo.

Flash back.

Un año antes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja Naruto estaba frente al puerto de la isla donde estaba situado el clan Imube ya que el rubio había estado hablando con Goro sobre nuevas formas de defensa para la aldea y sus islas de además de intentar idear nuevos entrenamientos para los ninjas donde se pudiera incluir las armas de fuego para que estos tengan una mayor habilidad, pero en eso frente a ellos lograron ver como siete buques de guerra se acercaban hasta detenerse en el puerto y que de estos bajaran varias personas usando un traje militar para rodear a los dos hombres mientras apuntaban con mosquetes.

Goro: que creen que hacen?.

Soldado: por orden de la general Hayami, esta isla y todas las de su alrededor nos pertenecen.

Naruto: vaya vaya, y me podrían decir dónde está esa general suya para hablar con ella - en eso los hombre se hisieron a un lado para dejar ver a la mujer que se colocó frente a los dos hombres.

Hayami: quien eres para solicitar mi presencia?.

Naruto: el líder de este país que vive en el mar, así que si quieres conquistar mis tierras tienes que estar lista para morir.

Hayami: tengo a 400 hombres bien armados, 200 con armas de fuego y los otros 200 son expertos con armas blancas.

Naruto: que interesante, pues yo tengo al rededor de 600 ninjas locos por matar a quien intente quitarles su hogar.

Hayami: pues eso que importa yo tengo mis navíos de guerra listo para disparar sus cañones.

Naruto: pues yo tengo esto - sin más estiró una mano para crear una esfera roja que le llamó la atención a todos los presentes -cero- con eso el rayo láser atacó el primer baco matando a los soldados que estaban en su camino - vaya parece que te quedan seis barcos y menos gente.

Hayami: te mataré por esto, ¡Todos apunten sus armas al rubio y dispare!.

Ante eso Goro se preparó para atacar más Naruto lo agarro y lanzó al cielo para que viera cómo el rubio recibía una lluvia de balas que no parecía tener fin, por lo cual cuando se detuvieron los disparos todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Naruto con sólo la ropa agujereada mientras esté estaba sin ningún rasguñó lo cual dejo sin palabras a Hayami.

Hayami: que eres?.

Naruto: un simple humano que te dará una propuesta de negocio.

Hayami: qué tipo de propuesta?.

Naruto: tu y tu gente vivira en mi país bajo mi protección, pero a cambio quiero que seas uno de los escudos de mi aldea y ayudes con tu intelecto.

Hayami: y si me niego.

Naruto: te mataré y después a todos tus hombres sin ninguna compasion, así que elijes?.

Hayami: yo tengo mi modo de trabajar y hacer las cosas.

Naruto: eso es lo que quiero.

Hayami: no trabaje con nadie que sea débil.

Naruto: no te preocupes, como dije en mi aldea todos son locos que están dispuestos a matar y hacer lo necesario para proteger su hogar.

Hayami: vale acepto su propuesta.

Naruto: perfecto - en eso alzó una mano para agarrar a Goro y colocarlo frente a él piso - él es Goro te enseñará todo lo que necesites y la isla que está a nuestra izquierda está desabitada por lo cual úsala para crear tu clan - sin más Naruto se fue dejando a todos.

Fin de flash back.

Naruto: quien hubiera pensado que ustedes dos se harían tan buenos compañeros desde ese día - en eso gira su rostro para ver a Isas - veamos qué tal lo hace la realeza.

Isas: no se preocupe hoy me encargaré que bajarlo de ese pedastal en el cual se encuentra.

Naruto realizo una señal con la mano para que fuera por él a lo cual el pelirojo respondió apuntando a la cabeza del rubio con tres flechas que fueron cubiertas por chakra de viento para después proceder a disparar las y que estás avanzarán a gran velocidad provocando que Naruto usa a Nevan para bloquear las flechas y después dar un par de pasos hacia atrás dejando ver como siete flechas de fuego se incrustaban en el suelo; ante eso Naruto alzó la cabeza para ver a Isas que iba callendo dispuesto a darle un golpe con su arco lo cual le pareció interesante al rubio que lanzó su espada hacia el pelirrojo que al ver el arma de su Kage no dudo de girar hacia un lado tan rápido como podía esquivando la estocada de esta para tomar la oportunidad y preparar una nueva flecha en su arco que fue cubierto por un manto de chakra para de es forma disparar directo al cráneo del rubio que se movió a un lado esquivando la, pero no acabo hay ya un especie de hilo de agua iba desde la flecha hasta el arco de Isas por lo cual apenas todo el suelo procedió a mover su arco logrando de esa forma que la flecha cambie de curso y se vuelva a dirigir hacia Naruto por la espalda, pero en eso la espada de Naruto callo justo frente a la flecha bloqueando el ataque lo cual no sorprendió a al pelirojo que tomo de nuevo distancia para proceder a moverse por todo el lugar disparando incontables flechas las cuales se podía observar como unas eran cubiertas por chakra de agua, otras de fuego y otras de viento siendo todas controladas por su arco lo cual provocó que no importará a donde se moviera Naruto las flechas siempre lo perseguían e impedían su paso dejando al rubio encerrado en un punto donde lo único que podía hacer era bloquear las flechas con Nevan; ante eso Isas no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de superioridad para pronunciar -técnica especial: prisión real- literalmente como dijo las flechas rodeaban a Naruto y lo atacaban al mismo tiempo sin darle oportunidad de huir dándole de esa forma a pensar a Isas que tenía la victoria en sus manos, pero ese fue su error ya que estaba luchando contra alguien que podría fácilmente superara su técnica de diversas formas más se estaba conteniendo ya que al limitarse a sí mismo generaba que las batallas que tuvo con los anteriores líderes y los actuales fueran más entretenidas más no podía demorarse mucho ya que tenía un límite de tiempo por lo cual decidió acabar con todo y se quedó quieto en un solo lugar mientras clavaba a Nevan en la arena para hacerle nuevamente la señal a Isas de que fuera por él lo cual no desaprovechó el hombre y de un movimiento hizo que todas sus flechas se lanzarán contra Naruto creando una gran explosión al momento del impacto para generar una nube de arena que se disperso rápidamente gracias al viento que generaba la cadena morada que poseía Nevan en su forma de espada la cual giraba a gran velocidad protegiendo a Naruto el cual ahora tenía varias flechas en sus manos las cuales lanzó con fuerza hacia Isas que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando cada flecha se incrusto en su cuerpo provocando que la sangre comience a surgir y que para él todo a su alrededor se volviera negro para caer de espaldas derrotado.

Naruto: eres muy fuerte aún que ese día no lo mostraste.

Flash back.

En la oficina del Mizukage estaba Mei firmando varios documentos como parte de su trabajo de Kage mientras era ayudada por Yagura, pero en eso por la puerta ingresa un joven Isas siendo acompañado por varios soldados lo cual le dió un mal presentimiento a Mei ya que estaba teniendo problemas con el joven y su clan.

Mei: y ahora en que le puedo ayudar señor Isas?.

Isas: jajajaja me alegra que los plebeyos sepan respetar.

Yagura: hablé de una vez que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Isas: entonces iré directo al grano, quiero ser el Mizukage ya que solo alguien fuerte y de la realeza como yo podría tomar ese cargó.

Naruto: jajajaja no me hagas reír - ante eso todos giraron sus rostros para encontrarse a Naruto entrar por la ventana - tu fuerte?, Solo en tus sueños.

Isas: y quien eres enano para decir eso a alguien de la reale...

No acabo ya que Naruto rápidamente le había dado una patada en él estómago que lo mando contra el techo de la oficia creando un cráter para caer a los pocos segundos y recibir un golpe en la cara por medio del codo de Naruto que lo envío contra una pared donde quedó incrustado para que el rubio caminara hacia él y lo agarrara del cabello con la intención de lanzarlo boca abajo al suelo y terminar colocando su pie sobre la cabeza del pelirojo.

Naruto: yo soy Naruto Terumi y seré el próximo Mizukage lo que significa que soy tu jefe señor de la realeza jajajajajajaja.

Fin flash back.

Naruto: aún así no puedo creer que este nivel tan bajo sea de la realeza, por lo cual esperaré más de ti para cuando llegue el momento.

En eso dejo de mirar al pelirojo para posar su vista en Fumiko la cual guardo sus dos espadas para acercarse con total elegancia hasta quedar frente a Naruto él cual la miro serio provocando que la mujer se ponga totalmente nerviosa y comenzará a ver a todos lados intentando no tener que cruzar sus ojos con los del hombre que solo soltó un suspiro para apuntar a la máscara de la mujer que rápidamente la noto.

Fumiko: gra... gracias Mi... Mizukage_sama - sin más se colocó su máscara - ¡Ahora sin mocoso de mamá, es hora que resolvamos cuentas entre los dos pequeño insecto!.

Ese cambio de personalidad no le sorprendió a Naruto ya que conocía muy bien a la mujer por lo cual eso le parecía muy divertido y entretenido.

Naruto: entonces estás lista para morir.

Fumiko:¡Jajajaja basura nuestra batalla no será con armas! - en eso saca una moneda -¡Es hora de ver quién es el favorito de la diosa de la suerte!.

Naruto: eso me gusta, así que dime qué pasa si pierdo.

Fumiko: ¡jajajaja directo al grano como siempre, bien si pierdes serás mi esclavo por toda un mes!.

Naruto: me parece bien, pero si pierdes tu...- en eso Nevan se transformó en su forma humana.

Nevan: Master déjeme probar el cuerpo de esa chica - la demonia solo miraba a la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras un hilo de saliva caía por su boca.

Naruto: me parece bien, así que si pierdes serás la esclava sexual de Nevan por todo un mes y harás todo lo que ella pida, así que dime aceptas?.

Fumiko: ¡cara o sello, que elijes rubia oxigenada!?.

Naruto: sello.

Si mas la mujer lanzó la moneda al cielo para ver cómo está giraba para comenzar a caer hasta llegar a la arena donde claramente la moneda había caído con el símbolo de cara dándole una gran alegría a Fumiko que miró a Naruto el cual sólo sonreía con diversión dándole un mal presentimiento, pero en eso un sonido explosivo resonó para que la moneda se elevará en el cielo otra vez y callera con el símbolo de sello mientras que una parte de la moneda tenía un agujero; ante eso la mujer busco al causante de su derrota para encontrar la mano de una de sus compañeras siendo cubierta por el agua salada del mar mientras está tenía una pistola reconociendo rápidamente que era la mano de Hayami.

Naruto: parece que la diosa me prefiere a mí.

Sin más él rubio le quitó la máscara para que la mujer rápidamente se colocará muy tímida antes de salir corriendo mientras lloraba, pero no llego muy lejos ya que Nevan apareció frente a ella para colocarle un collar de perro y recordarle que ahora le pertenecía por lo cual la llevo con Osiris para que está la cuidara en lo que se acababa las batallas.

Naruto: no ha cambiado nada desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Flash back.

En el parque principal de kirigakure había una gran cantidad de gente reunida lo cual le llamó la atención a Naruto que iba con Fuu ya que estaba en una cita por lo cual ambos se acercaron para averiguar a qué se debía, por eso cuando pasaron entre la gente lograron ver a Fumiko usando su máscara mientras estaba jugando lo que parecía ser poker.

Fumiko: ¡Que?, No hay nadie que quiera perder contra mí!.

Naruto: claro pero yo ganaré ya que tengo una gran suerte.

Fumiko: ¡jajajajaja interesantes palabras pulga, pero la diosa de la suerte me bendice a mí, pero juega si quieres!.

Fuu: oye Naru_kun que pasará con nuestra cita.

Naruto: no te preocupes no me demorarse nada - en eso mira a la mujer - y que apostamos?.

Fumiko: ¡si gano me das tres millones de Ryos claro si puedes pagarlos! - en eso Naruto hizo aparecer tres grandes bolsas con el dinero que dejó a la mujer sorprendida.

Naruto: y si gano te quitarás la máscara y la usarás solo cuando yo te lo diga.

La mujer acepto ya que estaba confiada que no iba a perder por lo cual le explicó el juego que iban a jugar el cual se llamaba yo ganó, y se basaba en repartir cinco cartas y el que tenga la mejor mano ganaba; a Naruto le pareció interesante el juego por eso dejo que Fumiko repartiera las cartas para que una vez los dos tuvieran sus cinco cartas procedieran a verlas para después la mujer se riera llamando la atención de todos para proceder a mostrar sus cartas.

Fumiko: una escalera de corazones, haber que tienes?.

Naruto: pues tengo algo raro pero confío en el corazón de las cartas a sí que mira y llora - en eso muestra cinco cartas que parecen un rompecabezas.

Naruto: así que de por sí yo gano ya que una escalera de corazones no derrotará al exodia - eso sorprendió a la mujer.

Fumiko: ¡claro está que eso no es válido!.

Naruto: pero tú me diste las cartas así que cuenta, ahora te quitas la máscara o te la quitó.

Ante eso todas las personas se pusieron de lado del rubio sometiendo ante la presión a la mujer que lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarse la máscara revelando su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad mientras lloraba.

Fin flash back.

Naruto solo sonrió por el recuerdo para después alzar una mano y detener un golpe proveniente de Nao él cual sin perder tiempo lanzó un golpeó con su pierna derecha la cual fue esquivada por el rubio para que este lanzará varios golpes con sus puños a la cabeza del castaño que los esquivo con gran habilidad para después atacar con una combinación de patadas las cuáles fueron bloqueadas por una combinación de patadas de Naruto que simplemente sonrió con burla, pero Nao no se dejó provocar y volvió a atacar con más fuerza y velocidad lanzando golpeas a diestra y siniestra con la intención de hacer retroceder al rubio lo cual estaba funcionando más aún así no lograba conectar ni un solo golpe; así que sin más prefirió dar un salto y tomar distancia para hacer una pose de batalla y que sus manos fueran cubiertas por una leve capa de hielo para después correr contra el rubio y lanzar un golpe el cual fue cubierto por un brazo de Naruto el cual al momento del impacto este fue cubierto por hielo; ante eso Nao giro para lanzar una patada con la intención de golpear el brazo congelado del rubio y romperlo, pero en Naruto lo esquivo sin problemas para lanzar un golpe con su otro brazo pero este cubierto de lava lo cual sorprendió a él castaño que dió un salto esquivando el ataque y aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con su pierna al momento de descender lo cual no sorprendió a Naruto que levantó su brazo congelado para de un momento el hielo explotara dejando ver como una capa de lava cubría su brazo para rápidamente agarrar la pierna de Nao y que este procediera a dar un grito de dolor al momento de sentir como la lava consumía su pierna poco a poco, más no termino hay ya que Naruto agarro la otra pierna del joven para que está también fuera consumida por la lava y después realizó lo mismo con los brazos del hombre que no pudo seguir gritando ya que había caído desmayado por el dolor; ya una vez el rubio acabo solo se alejó para poder seguir con sus combates.

Naruto: eres fuerte pero te falta más experiencia en luchas de vida y muerte.

Flash back.

Unos cuantos meses atrás Naruto estaba frente a un gran dojo mientras era acompañado por Bakuryu y silver fang los cuales habían venido por una solicitud que les hizo el rubio por lo cual no dudaron en ir a kirigakure de además de ser una oportunidad de salir del desierto de Sunagakure.

Fang: hey chico para que me nos llamaste?.

Naruto: quiero que luchen contra un conocido mío y vayan con la intención de matar.

Bakuryu: nuestro arte marcial no es para matar.

Naruto: lo sé pero si ignoran esa regla por hoy me harían un gran favor y les debería una.

Fang: así que un favor por otro favor, me gusta como suena.

Sin más que decir los tres hombres ingresaron en el dijo para encontrarse con Nao luchando contra diez personas al mismo tiempo lo cual no parecía ningún problema para el joven que se movía con habilidad por la habitación para después contraatacar y derrotar a todos en cuestión de segundos y con eso mirar a los nuevos presentes.

Nao: que pasa señor, quiere que le patee el trasero a usted también?.

Naruto: jajajaja te equivocas, te traje a algunos amigos para que luches con ellos así que diviértete.

Nao: se ven débiles, no creo que aguanten conmigo - en eso Bakuryu dió un paso al frente.

Bakuryu: el único débil eres tú, vaya y pensar que Naruto me pediría que pierda mi tiempo con un renacuajo como tú.

Nao: a quien llamas renacuajo?.

Bakuryu: tienes razón ya que llamarte renacuajo sería un insulto a la microbio de Stella.

Nao solo respiro hondo para colocarse en su pose de combate lo cual hizo lo mismo Bakuryu y con eso lanzarse contra el hombre que solo tenía un gesto serio mientras lo veía fijamente con sus ojos rojos para dar inicio a la batalla entre estos dos.

Fin flash back.

Naruto: ese día moriste al menos una diez veces en menos de cinco minutos, pero gracias a eso sabes que el mundo de los adultos no es de color de rosa.

Sin más que decir miró hacia al frente para ver a los últimos cinco líderes que seguían de pie para que solo cuatro avanzarán hacia él para comenzar a rodearlo y estos eran nada más que Yuu, Gina, Hatsu y Kaedé; ante eso Naruto llevo su mano derecha al cielo para que todos vieran como Nevan salía disparada dando una par de vueltas hasta ser agarrada por el rubio que la clavo en la arena mientras la cadena de esta lo rodeaba para después hacer una señal a los cuatro para que fueran por él lo cual sirvió ya que Hatsu fue la primera en avanzar lanzando varias estocadas con su lanza; ante eso rápidamente el rubio uso a Nevan para desviar las constantes estocadas y buscar el momento preciso para contraatacar más ese momento nunca llegó ya que Yuu borro por completo su presencia y suprimió su chakra lo más que pudo para correr y acercarse a Naruto por la espalda con la intención de clavar sus dos espadas cortas en la espalda del rubio, pero en eso la cadena morada de Nevan apareció bloqueando el ataque y dándole la oportunidad perfecta al rubio de darse la vuelta para golpear la cara de Yuu con una patada envíandolo contra un árbol para después darle un salto con giro hacia atrás esquivando de esa forma una estocada de Hatsu la cual sólo pudo mirar como Naruto estaba listo para lanzar un corte directo a su cabeza, pero en eso una cadena envolvió la cintura de Hatsu y la jalo hacia atrás para que Gina apareciera bloqueando el ataque de su Kage con su arma que produjo un par de Chiapas antes que la fuerza del hombre la mandara hacia atrás un par de metros y con eso Naruto callo de pie para rápidamente colocar a Nevan en su espalda bloqueando un corte en horizontal proveniente de Kaedé la cual apareció a un lado del rubio para saltar y lanzar un patada al rostro del hombre que solo uso su mano libre para bloquear y agarrar la pierna de la mujer; ante eso Kaedé uso su guadaña para lanzar un nuevo corte pero al cuello del rubio, más no logro su cometido ya que Naruto rápidamente la movió a un lado para chocar contra la arena y después volver a lanzarla al otro lado repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que la lanzó hacia Yuu que venía con la intención de atacar al rubio pero en cambio recibió a su compañera mientras que por el lado de Gina y Hatsu ambas corrieron para comenzar a atacar a Naruto en completa sincronía logrando que el hombre retroceda para después ver como Yuu y Kaedé se unían provocando que el rubio se mueva de un lado a otro esquivando y bloqueando dándole a pensar a los cuatro líderes que tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar, pero en eso Naruto vio una oportunidad para dar varios pasos hacia atrás tomando distancia suficiente para envolver a Nevan en su poder demoniaco -KuroiGetsugaTenshō- en eso lanzó un corte en horizontal para que una media luna oscura surgiera y cortara por la cintura a los cuatro líderes que solo escupieron algo de sangre antes de caer al suelo dividido en dos, pero en el caso de Kaedé está tenía una gran sonrisa.

Naruto: los cuatro cambiaron mucho en este tiempo, ya ni se parecen a los niños que conocí aquella vez.

Flash back.

Seis meses después de la guerra civil de kirigakure Naruto estaba en el centro del bosque más grande de la aldea junto a Ringo la cual lanzaba constantes cortes al pequeño rubio que hacía todo lo posible por defenderse del ataque de su maestra, mientras que un poco más lejos habían cuatro niños siendo Yuu, Gina, Hatsu y Kaedé escondidos detrás de un arbusto.

Gina: ese es el niño del que todos hablan?.

Hatsu: no se ve muy fuerte?.

Yuu: pero le está haciendo frente a Ringo y ella no es un oponente fácil.

Kaedé: créanme yo estuve esa vez y lo ví todo, además venció a varios ninjas de un solo ataque.

Yuu: eso es imposible.

Kaedé estaba a punto de refutar a su amigo pero en eso notaron como el rubio comenzó a atacar a Ringo con más ferocidad logrando que está comience a retroceder para después con una de sus kibas desvíar la katana de Naruto al piso para pisar la hoja de metal mientras que con su otra Kiba lanzaba una estocada directo al cuello del joven dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, pero en eso su sorpresa se hizo más grande al ver cómo el rubio colocaba su mano libre al frente para que está fuera atravesada por la kiba para dar un grito de dolor y rápidamente sostener la espada con todas sus fuerzas para lanzar una patada al mentón de la peliroja que simplemente soltó su espada para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás dándole la oportunidad de Naruto de envolver su katana con su poder demoniaco para lanzar un Getsuga Tenshō inestable hacia Ringo la cual se quedó quieta ante es ataque que pasó a centímetros de ella cortando todo a su camino hasta que este se elevó en el cielo dejando algo cansado al rubio que callo de rodillas; ese ataque dejo a los cuatro niños sin habla hasta que Kaedé salió de su escondite de un salto mientras su rostro reflejaba felicidad.

Kaedé: ¡ESO FUE GENIALLL!.

en eso los otros tres se levantaron para agarrarla y hacer que está se vuelva a esconder y rápidamente mirar al frente para notar que tanto la peliroja como el rubio ya no estaban ganándose la atención de los cuatro que rápidamente sintieron el filo de hojas de metal posarse en su cuello para después escuchar la voz de Ringo.

Ringo: y estás pequeñas presas que están buscando?.

Naruto: tal vez solo quieran sentir el filo de nuestras armas mientras estás les cortan la carne.

Ringo: no estabas cansado?.

Naruto: siempre tengo energía para seguir luchando sensei.

En eso los cuatro jóvenes giraron sus rostros para ver los gestos de alumno y maestra que definitivamente se podía ver como estos expresaban que estaban listos para matarlos lo cual les dió mucho miedo y eso se notó cuando Hatsu rompió en llanto siendo acompañada por los demás.

Naruto: he?, Y estos ahora por qué lloran si aún no les hacemos nada.

Fin flash back.

Después de eso Naruto miro a Kenji el cual estaba reuniendo a todos sus compañeros caídos en un solo lugar para después Nevan volviera a tomar su forma humana y pronunciará -regeneración de la reina vampiresa- sin más una gran cantidad de murciélagos cubrió a los diez líderes caídos para dejarlo como nuevos despues de unos segundos pero aún inconscientes para después ambos demonios caminarán hacia donde estaba Osiris y la secretaria para que Nevan agarrara la correa de su esclava la cual estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

Naruto: creo que ya quedó todo claro así que volvamos al trabajo.

Secretaria: acabo en 9 minutos, así que tiene tiempo para descansar si así lo quiere señor.

Naruto: no te preocupes ya que no estoy cansado así que pongámonos en marcha - todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Fin.


	82. 81

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 81

Después de la batalla de Naruto contra los líderes de los clanes el rubio volvió a su trabajo y con ello a todas las reformas que tenía pensado hacer sin que hubiera alguien que lo detuviera o se negara ya que todos los civiles sabían que si su líder hacia algo era para el bien de la aldea y el país por lo cual tenía todo el respaldo del Daimyō del país del agua pasando de esa forma ocho meses en los cuales poco a poco todos comenzaron a ver los resultados de los cambios que había hecho, pero eso no era todo ya que durante ese tiempo también se llevó un hecho muy importante para Naruto y eso fue el matrimonio de Mei Terumi y Tsunade Senju siendo un día inolvidable para las dos mujeres y sus hijas las cuales fueron las niñas de las flores mientras que el rubio junto con un clon fueron los que entregaron a las mujeres al altar para después la pareja de matrimonio se fuera de luna de miel fuera del continente por un tiempo para después de eso el tiempo pasará en paz.

En la actualidad todos los Kages se encontraban en Konoha justamente para una reunión en la cual hablarían sobre los exámenes chunin que se acercaban, pero antes de que llegará la hora todos estaban caminando por la aldea disfrutando de su poco tiempo libre, por lo tanto actualmente Naruto estaba en unas aguas termales junto con Nevan, Osiris Haku, Fuu y Stella la cual había llegado al continente elemental hace poco después de estar fuera por seis meses en una misión de los asesinos.

Naruto: esto es vida - el rubio sólo se estiró en el agua disfrutando de esta.

Stella: tienes razón aún que aún siento mi cuerpo algo rígido.

Haku: no te preocupes, este lugar tiene a una señora que da unos masajes que te hacen ir al cielo.

Nevan: eso me consta, sin duda esa mujer tiene manos celestiales.

Osiris: concuerdo, apesar de ser una humana es digna del cielo.

Fuu: ¡hey yo nunca he tenido un masaje como ese! - en eso se levantó dejando ver a los presentes su cuerpo desnudo a lo cual Naruto y Nevan la devoraban con la mirada - ¡Así que vamos por ese masaje!.

Naruto: calma mi linda peliverde, ya me encargue de reservar el masaje por lo cual solo hay que esperar hasta que sea nuestro turno - ante eso Fuu realizó un puchero.

Fuu: ¡Pero yo lo quiero ya Naru_kun!.

Haku: vamos Fuu no seas así de caprichosa, además deja que Naruto_kun disfrute un poco más del agua ya que ahora tendrá que volver al Trabajó.

Stella: y créeme que todos los cambios que hizo Naruto no son nada fáciles de llevar - en eso Fuu volvió a meterse en el agua toda desanimada.

Fuu: pero yo quería el masaje ahora? - en eso Naruto miro a su novia para dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: pues vamos, de seguro podré hablar para que nos adelanten la cita del masaje y si no siempre está el método de amenazar sus vidas.

Haku: espera un segundo, estás seguro por que pensé que te gustaría estar más tiempo aquí.

Fuu: es verdad Naru_kun, además tú debes estar más cansado así que mejor esperemos - la peliverde no quería obligar a Naruto a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Naruto: estoy bien además ya la piel se me está arrugando sin mencionar que quiero el masaje así que vamos.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo el rubio salió del agua siendo seguido por Nevan y Osiris para que Haku y Stella mirarán a Fuu la cual se sentía mal por no dejar que el rubio disfrutara de su tiempo de descanso lo cual lo notó Naruto que uso el shumpo para aparecer detrás de ella y levantarla de forma nupcial.

Naruto: no tienes que sentirte mal, ya que lo más importante es que podamos estar juntos.

Sin más que decir Fuu sonrió para ser llevada por novio colocando de cierta forma celosas a Stella y Haku las cuales simple siguieron de cerca a sus parejas para pasar el resto del tiempo relajándose; ya después de varias horas Naruto decidió ir a la torre del Hokage siendo seguido por sus novias y Nevan y Osiris, pero en el camino pasaron por un parque en el cuál se encontraron a Yoshino, Yoshinon y Ryoko juntando en los juegos mientras que en unas sillas estaban Mei junto con Tsunade y Shizune hablando con Chinami, Erika, Hiro y Fey por lo cual el rubio decidió acercarse ya que le llamaba la atención que ellos estuvieran.

Naruto: Hiro que hacen por aquí? - en eso todos los voltearon a ver.

Hiro: venimos por qué Chinami tenía un evento para dar autógrafos de su manga el cual llegó a ser el número uno en ventas.

Chinami: además quería que las personas también conocieran a mi nueva socia - en eso le pasa una mano por el hombro a Erika - tiene un gran talento y estoy segura que un día creará un manga que supere a mis creaciones.

Erika: no diga eso por favor ya que yo nunca podré superarla.

Haku: vaya, pero aún así espero que nos envíes copias de tus obras.

Fuu: somos grandes fans del trabajo de Chinami así que no seremos nada piadosas a la hora de dar nuestras críticas - en eso Erika miro a Stella.

Stella: lo siendo pero a mí no me gusta el Yaoi así que no te pediré nada, eso es cosa de Haku y Fuu - ante eso la pelinegra solo asintió varias veces.

Hiro: en fin después del evento fuimos a caminar y nos encontramos con tus madres por lo cual nos pusimos a hablar un rato.

Mei: además es entretenido hablar con Erika.

Tsunade: y ustedes cómo les fue?.

Stella: nos fue de lo mejor, nunca me sentí tan relajada en la vida.

Fuu: es verdad que esa señora tiene manos celestiales.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí mientras que las tres niñas jugaban con los demás niños felices para que por obra del destino el Raikage, la Kazekage junto a Bakuryu y el Tsuchikage pasarán por el parque cada uno con sus guarde espaldas para aprovechar la coincidencia y llevar a cabo la reunión sobre los exámenes chunin aprovechando el agradable clima pasando unos minutos ideando los diferentes eventos que se llevarían a cabo mientras que los presentes daban sus opiniones para mejorar los exámenes; todo parecía ir bien hasta que de derrepente un destello blanco apareció frente a todos para dejar ver a Idylla la cual traía un gesto serio lo cual les llamó la atención de todos por lo tanto solo esperaron que la mujer hablará, pero antes de que eso pasará en un extremo del parque surgió del suelo una enorme puerta en la cual de se podía apreciar a una especie de demonio cruzado de brazos mientras era rodeado por demonios más pequeños; ante eso Naruto no pudo evitar colocar un gesto de sorpresa para después ver como estas de abría de golpe y que de repente varias cadenas negras surgieran atrapando a Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon que no lograron huir a tiempo para después Naruto intentará correr hacia ellas más antes de poder dar un solo paso él rubio recibió un fuerte golpe de la nada para salir disparado a gran velocidad hacia atrás por tantos metro que incluso atravezo las grandes murallas de la aldea mientras había dejado un camino de destrucción el cual no fue el único ya que Nevan, Osiris, Stella, Bakuryu, Hiro, Chinami, Erika y Fey recibieron un golpe igual mandandolos a volar destruyendo todo a su camino dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes que rápidamente se recuperaron de su asombro al momento de escuchar la voz de las tres niñas llorando y buscando ayuda de su hermano, hermana y madres, pero en eso de la puerta surgió el mismo demonio que era la mano derecha del rey del infierno y el primer demonio que conoció Naruto hace varios años atrás en su batalla contra Fudo; ante eso Mei, Tsunade y Shizune no dudaron en atacar al demonio con la intención de liberará a su familia al igual que los demás presentes, pero en eso el demonio solo uso una de sus cadenas para enviarla contra todos a gran velocidad atravesando el estómago de todos para después lanzarlos contra los árboles chocando y quebrandolos; ante eso el demonio se dió la vuelta para encontrarse a Idylla en medio de la puerta con su fiel bate en su mano derecha.

Idylla: a donde piensas que vas con esas niñas, Abaddon.

Abaddon: son carnada para el humano que sera el alimento perfecto para satanas - eso sorprendio a la albina.

Idylla: no se supone que eres la mano derecha de lucifer?

Abaddon: el se volvió débil sin mencionar que este mundo está plagado de esclavos para ser un nuevo reino para el dios supremo.

Idylla: jajaja se me olvidó que tú eres tanto un ángel como un demonio, pero que siempre serás el lambe bolas de Dios, pero eso no significa que dejaré que te lleves a los humanos sin el permiso de los Shinigamis.

Abaddon: no perderé mi tiempo con un intento de Dios.

Ante eso la albina frunció el ceño para lanzarse a toda velocidad con la intención de golpear el rostro del demonio, más abaddon detuvo el bate con su mano derecha generando una onda expansiva que hizo que un par de árboles salieran volado para después lanzar un golpe de gancho con dirección al estómago de Idylla, pero la mujer bloqueo el golpe con su mano libre generando una nueva onda expansiva para usar el impulso del golpe y girar su cuerpo hacia al frente con la intención de conectar un golpe de talón en la cabeza del demonio que logró caer de rodillas soltando el bate dándole la oportunidad a Idylla que cuando tocó el suelo lanzó un nuevo golpe con este; ante eso abaddon agarro el bate con sus dos brazos para general la suficiente fuerza y quebrar el arma de la Shinigami dejando sorprendida a la mujer que no logro reaccionar a tiempo para recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hizo escupir algo de sangre y salir volando un par de metros para ser detenida por una de las cadenas del demonio que la atravesó el estómago de esta para después pasar por su espalda y salir de su pecho y con eso envolverla para atraerla de nuevo hacia el demonio que sin perder tiempo le dió un golpe con su brazo derecho en el rostro de la mujer mandandola contra el suelo creando un gran cráter mientras que Idylla soltaba otra bocanada de sangre para después darse la vuelta e ingresar a la puerta llevándose a las tres niñas para que está se cerrará por completo bajo la vista de todos, pero en especial la de sus dos madres que intentaron avanzar hacia la puerta que poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en el suelo; ante eso parecía que todas las esperanzas se habían acabó, pero en eso Stella, Bakuryu, Chinami, Erika, Fey y Hiro aparecieran para que la ojilila procediera a curar a todos mientras los demás intentaban evitar que la puerta se acabe de sumergir; ya una vez que Stella acabo de curará a Mei y Tsunade que eran las últimas decidió ir a ayudar a Idylla la cual no se encontraba nada bien sin mencionar que sus heridas no parecían estar curandose, pero en eso Tsunade agarro una pierna de la ojilila con mucha dificultad ganándose la atención de la mujer.

Tsunade: por...por favor res...rescátalas.

Stella: claro que lo haré.

Sin más se acercó para ayudará a Idylla que no dejaba de sangrar mientras su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y la Shinigami no mostraba tener fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie lo cual le llamó la atención a la ojilila que no podía pensar con claridad y buscar una respuesta ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba la puerta más se sumergía y en este momento la puerta iba por más de la mitad debajo del suelo lo cual no le gustó a ninguno de los presentes, pero en eso todos pudieron escuchar -arte secreto demoniaco: puerta al infierno- el sonido de voz firme y neutral les llamó la atención a todos que miraron aún lado para notar a Naruto el cual caminaba despacio junto con Nevan y Osiris mientras que no se podía ver bien sus rostros ya que el cabello de cada uno los cubría para después observar como una parte de la energía demoníaca del rubio viajaba por el suelo hasta rodear lo que quedaba de la puerta para comenzar a elevarla dejando a todos sorprendidos pero atentos al hombre que siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta y de un movimiento incrustar sus manos en la división de estas para poco a poco comenzar a usar su inmensa fuerza para abrir dichas puertas dejando en shock a Idylla que lo veía todo desde su posición.

Naruto: Oka_san te quedas a cargo de la aldea junto a Yagura, Kaa_san te encargó a Oka_san - todo esto lo dijo sin ver a las mujeres que sabían que iba hacer el rubio.

Chinami: no irás solo, por eso Erika y Fey se quedarán aquí - eso sorprendiendola a los mencionados.

Erika: yo también quiero ir y ayudar Chinami_san.

Hiro: lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que no son personas acostumbradas a luchar.

Chinami: por lo tanto quiero que se queden aquí y tu Erika te encargues del manga hasta que vuelva vale? - sin más le dió una sonrisa para que la mujer y el hombre asintieran.

Stella: entonces yo también voy ya que no permitiré que se lleven a mis cuñadas.

Bakuryu: si la microbio va yo también ya que no voy a dejar que la insecto me gané.

Hiro: así que ahora tienes caballería que te respaldé Naruto.

Naruto: por mi bien - su voz sonaba como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Idylla: que piensas hacer Naruto ahora qué vas a la boca del lobo - ante eso Naruto giro su rostro para que todos vieran su expresión de odio e irá.

Naruto: ¡VOY A MATARLOS!.

Nevan:¡LOS INFELICES SE ATREVIERON A TOCAR NUESTRA FAMILIA POR LO CUAL LES MOSTRARE LA IRA DE LA REYNA DE LA FACCIÓN DE LUJURIA!.

Osiris: ¡Esta es mi familia la cual me trata como una de ustedes a pesar de ser una arma, por lo cuál NO LOS PERDONARÉ!.

Naruto: ¡NEVAN, OSIRIS PREPARADAS POR QUE VAMOS A IR CONTRA ELLOS Y LOS DEVORAREMOS SIN DEJAR NADA!.

Sin decir más Stella dió el primer salto al interior de la puerta siendo seguida por los demás dejando de últimas a Naruto junto con Nevan y Osiris los cuales dieron un salto al mismo tiempo ingresando para que la puertas se cerraran de golpe y la puerta comenzará a hundirse en el suelo bajo la vista de todos los presentes que lo único que podían hacer era desearles buena suerte para que la puerta desapareciera por completo en el suelo sin dejar rastro alguno que alguna vez estuvo hay y al mismo tiempo varios ninjas de Konoha llegaron para ver todo el desastre mientras un grupo de ninjas médicos se encargaban de revisarlos.

En el infierno.

Cuando Naruto cruzó la puerta llegó a una habitación que no parecía a nada de lo que hubiera imaginado ya que ahora se encontraban en una especie de sala de reuniones pertenecientes a alguien de clase alta ya que todo el lugar estaba bien amueblado mientras que en un lado había una gran mesa ovalada con ocho sillas en las cuales habían dos donde estaba ubicadas Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon las cuales seguían llorado mientras sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por las cadenas para después estás vieran a su hermano a lo cuál intentaron contener las lágrimas.

Yoshino: Oni_chan tengo miedo.

Ryoko: Oni_chan quiero ir a casa.

Yoshinon: quiero que estar con Oka_san, Kaa_san y Shizune_Nee.

Naruto: no se preocupen y dejen de llorar que me encargaré de llevarlas de vuelta a casa - las niñas solo asintieron para que todos vieran al mismo lado donde estaba Abaddon.

Hiro: dinos cuál es el motivo por el cual secuestraste a las niñas?.

Stella: y si respondes que era por qué te gustaron, ten por seguro que desearas la muerte.

Abaddon: gustarme unas miserables humanas?, No me hagan reír.

Naruto: entonces suelta las o ya no me contendre.

En eso la puerta principal fue abierta para dejar ver a un joven de cabello blanco un poco largo junto con dos cuernos negros, su pecho estaba descubierto dejando ver sus cuerpo bien trabajando a excepción de unas partes que tenía unas vendas y sus piernas era cubiertas por un simple pantalón negro un poco desgastado mientras que en su cuello tenía una gargantilla con un pedazo de cadena al igual que en sus muñecas y tobillos tenía esposas mientras que se espalda surgían dos alas negras y de su cadera les colas que en la punta terminaba con caras distintas.

El demonio solo miró a los invitados para posar su vista en las niñas que tenían miedo por lo cual camino hacia ellas que solo miraban como el joven se detenía frente a ellos para sentarse frente a Ryoko y estiraba un dedo con la intención de tocar el rostro de la pequeña albina, pero en eso una mano agarro el dedo del demonio deteniendo su camino y ganándose la atención de este que solo giro su rostro para encontrarse a Naruto viéndolo muy serio lo cual género una sonrisa en el demonio que no se pudo ver por la máscara que tenía puesta.

Naruto: aleja tus asquerosas manos de mis hermanas.

Demonio: jajajajaja es gracioso escuchar eso viniendo de un insecto - en eso se levantó para quedar a la misma altura del rubio y verlo serio - acaso sabes con quién estás hablando?.

Naruto: con mi almuerzo si no te desapareces de mi vista.

Satanás: maldito insolente yo soy el gran príncipe del infierno, ¡Satanás próximo rey del infierno!.

Naruto: así que mi almuerzo será de carne premium, eso me abre más el apetito.

Satanás: te mataré y después a todos tus amigos

Naruto: eso ya lo veremos; Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon quédense cerca de Stella - eso le causó gracia a Satanás.

Satanás: acaso no vez que están atrapadas por las cadenas de abaddon el cual su maldición consiste en absorber el poder de aquellos que tocan esas cadenas.

Naruto: por lo visto eres un boca floja lo cual me sirve, pero mira bien ya que no se de qué cadenas hablas.

Ante eso Satanás miró hacia atrás del rubio y simplemente noto como las niñas ya no estaban por lo tal las busco con la mirada hasta encontrarlas detrás de Stella mientras Yoshinon era la única que asomaba su cabeza por un lado lo cual le pareció estúpido al demonio que simplemente se burló de ella al referirse como una muñeca de trapo lo cual enojo aún más Naruto que a gran velocidad conectó un golpe con su puño en el estómago de Satanás el cual abrió sus ojos tanto de sorpresa como de dolor para salir disparado hacia atrás donde el rubio apareció para dar un giro y conectar una patada en la espalda del demonio que dió un grito de dolor para salir disparado hacia al frente donde de nuevo Naruto apareció estirando su mano derecha y agarrar el rostro de Satanás para dejarlo caer al suelo destruyendo el elegante suelo creando un cráter para comenzar a apretar el rostro de este en búsqueda de destruirlo; ante eso Abaddon no pudo evitar su sorpresa por la rapidez y la fuerza que había mostrado Naruto ya que habían pasado varios años desde la primera ver qué lo vio, por lo tanto no dudó en lanzar sus cadenas con la intención de usar su maldición, pero en eso una katana se colocó en el camino impidiendo que llegarán a su objetivo llamando la atención del demonio que siguió con su vista el largo del arma has ver a su dueño que era nada más y menos que Hiro el cual veía al demonio con una sonrisa de burla para después de un movimiento lanzar las cadenas hacia la pared más cercana y avanzar hacia abaddon lanzando una estocada la cual esquivo el demonio para lanzar un golpe a la cabeza del albino que se agachó justo a tiempo y volvió lanzar un corte en diagonal que fue bloqueado por unas cadenas de Abaddon, pero en eso Hiro sonrió para crear una esfera blanca en su mano izquierda y acercarla rápidamente hacia el estómago del demonio para pronunciar -rayo sagrado- sin más él fuerte rayo envolvió a Abaddon mientras de paso se destruída parte de la habitación dejando de esa forma un gran agujero el cual dejo ver cómo el cielo era igual al de la tierra sin mencionar que se veía una gran ciudad la cual era protegida por una muralla, pero en eso la nadie pudo seguir viendo la ciudad ya que Abaddon apareció justo detrás del albino lanzando dos cadenas negras que tenían como objetivo atravesar la espalda de Hiro que se dió de cuenta y giro a un lado esquivado las cadenas para después cortarlas con su katana sorprendiendo en gran medida a abaddon que solo vio como el joven se acercará lanzado varias estocadas que comenzó a esquivar, más la velocidad de los ataques de Hiro comenzó a aumentar y gracias al daño que el demonio había sufrido por el ataque sagrado anteriormente el cual había hecho un gran daño en su cuerpo aunque este ya se había curado el dolor aún permanecía por lo cual no podía moverse a su máxima velocidad y por eso comenzó a sufrir varios cortes superiores para que todo terminará recibiendo una patada en el rostro que lo envío hacia Naruto que al ver al demonio se colocó de pie mientras movia su mano del rostro de Satanás hacia una pierna de este para usarlo para golpear a abaddon que salió disparado hacia la puerta principal siendo seguido por Satanás que fue lanzado en la misma dirección, pero en cambio este fue detenido justo en medio del marco.

Naruto: vaya parece que llegaron nuevos invitados? - sin más solo agarra una de las sillas y se sienta en esta - vamos sigan con confianza, piensen que están en su casa.

??: Que gracioso que digas eso cucaracha humana ya que esta es mi casa.

En eso Satanás callo al suelo justo a un lado dejando entrar aún demonio que era alto llegando a medir uno dos metros mientras su cuerpo era de color rojo y gris el cual parecía como si llevará una armadura puesta mientras que su espalda surgían dos grandes alas rojas y en su cintura una cola del mismo color.

Ante eso el nuevo demonio miró la habitación pasando su vista analítica en todos los presentes para posar su vista en Nevan la cual apretaba sus dientes y manos en símbolo de ira lo cual provocó que el demonio soltará una pequeña risa para caminar a una repisa ignorando a la mujer y sacará una copa de cristal junto con una botella de vino.

??: Alguien quiere una copa de vino con veneno - nadie dijo nada lo cual esperaba el demonio.

Naruto: solo si el vino tiene más de 500 años - eso sí que no se lo espero el demonio que giro su rostro para ver al rubio con los pies en la mesa - que?, Acaso no tienes nada?.

Demonio: de 500 años no?, Pero si de 3000 años, aún que ten por seguro que te daré la copa con la mitad de veneno de hidra.

Naruto: pues entonces que esperas esclavo - en eso una sonrisa de superioridad adorno el rostro del rubio.

Demonio: se nota que no sabes con quién tratas verdad? - el demonio preparo las dos copas.

Naruto: exacto pero no me importa saber quién eres - el demonio se acercó para dejar fuertemente la copa en la mesa frente al rubio - gracias.

Lucifer: pequeño humano estás hablando con el rey de todo el infierno, yo soy Lucifer.

Naruto: y yo Naruto Terumi hermano mayor de las tres niñas que fueron secuestradas por uno de tus demonios sin mencionar que estoy muy enojado así que no te dejes engañar por mi sonrisa.

Lucifer: jajajaja Nevan - en eso mira a la mujer - como siempre encuentras a gente tan estúpida.

Nevan: maldito será mejor que te calles ya que cada palabra que sale de tu boca solo me provoca matarte de la forma más diabólica posible - Naruto vio la ira de la pelirroja.

Naruto: Nevan cálmate.

Lucifer: no me digas que la antigua reina vampiresa ahora es una simple perra de un diminuto humano - eso no le gustó al rubio.

Naruto: ella es mi amiga, pero cuando acabe contigo suplicarias por piedad como una perra.

Lucifer: tienes agallas para hablarme de esa forma, pero no busco problemas solo quiero hablar con una vieja amiga.

Nevan: ¡No soy tu amiga maldito bastardo y gallina de mierda!.

Lucifer: no digas eso, a tu chica no le gustaría que digas malas palabras - eso sorprendió a Nevan y llamó la atención de los demás en especial a Osiris.

Nevan: dónde está Lilith?, ¡RESPONDE DONDE ESTA LILITH!?.

Lucifer: después de haberte traicionado dándome la ventaja para ganarte, la viole una y otra y otra vez hasta que quede satisfecho para después matarla y desecharla como la puta que era.

Algo dentro de Nevan se quebró por completo dejando paso a que la mujer diera un gran grito de ira mientras su poder demoniaco se expandía de golpe rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas en la habitación y que el suelo se agrietara para después la demonio corriera contra lucifer lanzando un golpe cargado de su propio poder directo al rostro del demonio que simplemente colocó una mano al frente para detener el golpe creando una fuerte onda expansiva que sacudió el lugar entero mientras las paredes como el techo explotaban en pedazos para levantar una nube de polvo que cubrió el lugar por unos segundos hasta que está desaparecido revelando a Nevan la cual aún estaba ejerciendo fuerza en su golpe, mientras que lucifer tenía un gesto de sorpresa ya que el ataque alcanzo a hacerlo retroceder un metro lo cual no se esperaba él asi como Satanás que recién se había colocado de pie con la ayuda de abaddon el cual también veía todo con sorpresa.

Lucifer: te has vuelto más fuerte digna de alguien que dominó más de la mitad del infierno, pero aún así eres débil.

Nevan: ¡tu eres el débil que recurre a trucos sucios para ganar basura!.

Lucifer: no deberías decirme eso ya que cuando te maté te dí una nueva oportunidad de existir en nuestro reino como una miserable arma.

Nevan: ¡lo sé y gracias a eso aprovecharé está oportunidad para matarte y tener mi venganza por Lilith!.

Lucifer: eso hubiera sido un problema hace miles de años atrás, pero ahora tú ya no eres una amenaza para mí.

Sin más lucifer aumento la fuerza de su agarre para comenzar a doblar la mano de Nevan hacia atrás generando algo de dolor en la demonia que lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre para que está también fuera sujetada por el demonio que hizo lo mismo logrando que Nevan de un grito de dolor bajo una sonrisa de satisfacción de Lucifer, pero en eso el demonio soltó a Nevan para dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando de esa forma un corte en horizontal proveniente de la guadaña de Osiris la cual se colocó frente a la demonia; ante eso Lucifer estaba dispuesto a contra atacar a la albina ya que estiró una mano generando una bola de fuego la cual no dudó en disparar y que está avanzara a toda velocidad contra Osiris que estaba lista para recibir el ataque, pero en eso Naruto apareció frente a las dos mujeres estirando una mano y agarrando la esfera como si nada para de inmediato lanzarla hacia lucifer que le dió un golpe desviando el trayecto de esta hacia el gran hoyo que había en la pared.

Lucifer: no te preocupes que después me encargaré de matarte, así que has fila.

Naruto: sabes tengo hambre así que voy a comer de una vez.

Naruto corrió contra lucifer para dar un salto y girar en el proceso con la intención de lanzar un golpe de talón a la cabeza del demonio el cual fue detenido por una mano de esté con fuerza para después usar su otra mano y agarrar la pierna con la intención de romperla, pero el rubio se le adelanto ya que giro un par de veces sobre su propio eje rompiendo su propia pierna y conectando una patada en el rostro de lucifer lo suficiente fuerte para enviarlo contra la pared destruyendo la y dejando un hoyo más gran para que Naruto tocará el suelo y Satanás como abaddon vieran como la pierna del rubio volvía a la normalidad y sin perder tiempo correr contra el demonio lanzando varios golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por lucifer para que este contra atacará cuando veía la oportunidad aún que claro está que Naruto no le daba oportunidad alguna para que este pudiera atacarlo lo cual molesto en gran medida a lucifer que en un momento atrapo el brazo derecho del rubio para darle una patada en el pecho y enviarlo contra la pared opuesta arrancandole el brazo en él proceso dejando un camino de sangre; ante eso Lucifer sonrió con soberbia para soltar el brazo y correr a toda velocidad para incrustar su brazo izquierdo ven el estómago de Naruto que dió un grito de dolor.

Lucifer: vamos Reyna vampiresa mira como acabó con tu mascota - Nevan estaba dispuesta de ir y desatar su ira contra el demonio más Osiris la sujetaba impidiendo que fuera.

Osiris: yo no diría eso, además el maestro dijo que tenía hambre por lo cual no le gusta luchar con el estómago vacío.

Lucifer no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en su cuello para girar sus ojos y encuentrarse a Naruto el cual se deslizó por lo largo de su brazo para morder su cuello y provocar que un chorro de sangre salga disparado aún si quitar sus dientes de la carne de lucifer que se comenzó a mover con la intención de liberarse, pero Naruto solo usado su brazo recién regenerado para agarrarse con fuerza al demonio y seguir masticando la carne de éste hasta que logró lanzarlo hacia donde estaba Nevan y Osiris para que el rubio callera de pie y levantar su rostro mostrando un gran trozo de carne en su boca que comenzó a tragar bajo la vista de todos y al acabar dar una sonrisa maligna.

Naruto: tu carné sabe bien, por lo tanto te cortaré en pedazos y te meteré en una gran olla.

Lucifer:¡MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A MORDERME, TE PROMETO QUE TE TORTURATE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!.

Lucifer estiró una mano para invocar una gran espada negra para mirar a Naruto que estiró ambos brazos provocando que Nevan y Osiris se transformará en guadañas para que Nevan de inmediato comenzará a expulsar su poder demoniaco lo cual noto Naruto que rápidamente envío también expulsar su poder demoniaco que se fusionó con el de la guadaña morada siendo así más fuerte al cual que con Osiris dejando a lucifer, Satanás y abaddon sin habla al ver al rubio usando el poder demoniaco y celestial, más lucifer no tenía pensado quedarse atrás por lo cual libero todo su poder provocando que todo el lugar tiemble por el poder liberado para que ambos saltar contra el otro al mismo tiempo y que Naruto fuera decir -extinc...- lastimosamente no pudo acabar la frase ya que todos pudieron escuchar la voz femenina de alguien decir -universeone- sin más Naruto junto a todos los miembros del reino terrenal brillaron en una luz amarilla para desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Fin.


	83. 82

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 82

Lucifer solo miraba hacia al frente para notar como no había nada por lo cual bajo su espada para que está desapareciera y dejara de expulsar su poder para darse la vuelta y ver por lo que quedaba de la entrada principal ingresará una mujer de cuerpo envidiable el cual llevaba puesto un traje que dejaba expuesto gran parte de su cuerpo mientras usaba un gran sombrero que le daba una apariencia de bruja sin mencionar el bastón que llevaba en su mano izquierda, está mujer era Eileen Belserion miembro de los siete pecados capitales siendo la representante de la facción de Gula.

Ante esa la vista de la mujer Lucifer no dudó en avanzar a paso firme para quedar frente a la peliroja que simplemente hizo una reverencia antes de ver al demonio directo a los ojos mientras sonría.

Lucifer: por qué hiciste eso Eileen?.

Eileen: con todo respeto mi señor pero el ataque que el humano iba hacer hubiera logrado lastimarlo seriamente - eso enojo a lucifer y le llamó la atención a Satanás y abaddon.

Lucifer: crees que eso realmente hubiera podido conmigo.

Eileen: calmece mi señor, ya que estoy segura que usted también lo noto verdad - en eso la mujer lo vio sería para que lucifer solo suspirara.

Lucifer: tienes razón pero aún así no era peligro alguno si usará todo mi poder.

Satanás: esperen de que cosa fue la que notaron?.

Eileen: vaya así que el pequeño principito no se dió de cuenta jajajaja, tal vez aún está lejos para ocupar el cargo de mi señor.

Lucifer: ja tu crees que le daré mi puesto a alguien que pierde contra un humano - la ira de Satanás siguió aumentando.

Satanás: ese no era un humano como cualquier otro padre.

Abaddon: el joven príncipe tiene razón ya que el posee el poder demoniaco mi señor.

Eileen: crees que nadie aquí presente no se dió de cuenta de ello, sin mencionar el aumento de poder que estaban sufriendo todos esos humanos.

Lucifer: ustedes dos si que son patéticos y más tú abaddon ya que esperaba más de tí.

Abaddon solo apretó sus puños con fuerza conteniendo su ira que era claramente visible por la mujer que solo sonrió de forma burlesca provocando que tanto Satanás y Abaddon dieran unos pasos hacia ella con la intención de atacarla, pero cuando estaba casi cerca el suelo se quebró en pedazos provocando que estos dos dieran un salto para alejarse y observar como escombros del suelo volaban por todo el lugar para que del agujero que ahora se había creado saliera una sombra que callo a un lado de Eileen revelando a un gran hombre que medida al rededor de unos 2 metros de alto sin mencionar su gran constitución física que le daba la apariencia de un hombre imponente a lo que hay que sumar su amenazante rostro que está surcado por una cicatriz vertical desde la frente al cuello y llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, este hombre era nada más que Zaraki Kenpachi el cual era también miembro de los siete pecados siendo el representante de la facción de pereza.

Este hombre sonreía con gran diversión para mirar a todos lados en búsqueda de alguien ya que lo único que motivaba al hombre era las batallas con enemigos fuertes y esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba actualmente hay.

Kenpachi: ¡donde están esos grandes poderes!?.

Eileen: lamento decirte que llegas tarde ya que los teletransporte a otros lugares - en eso una gesto de decepción apareció en el rostro del gran hombre.

??: Vez no hubiera pasado esto si íbamos por el atajo que te dije antes Ken_chan.

En eso de detrás de Kenpachi salió de un salto una niña de 1,09 metros de altura, su cabeza era corto de un notorio color rosa mientras tenía un kimono negro sin mencionar una pequeña espada que traía en una mano mediante una cuerda, está niña era Yachiru Kusajishi la persona más cercana a Kenpachi sin mencionar que era quien orientaba al hombre aún que ella también tenía un mal sentido de la orientación.

En eso Yachiru miró a los presentes para posar su vista en lucifer el cual tenía una mano en la zona donde Naruto lo había mordido mientras esté estaba cubierta por llamas negras que estaban curando la herida y creando un nuevo tejido muscular para cubrir la parte que faltaba.

Yachiru: luci_chi que te pasó en el cuello?- en eso lucifer hizo un gesto de ira por la forma tan familiar con la que le hablo.

Lucifer: no es de tu inconvencia.

Yachiru: usted lo dice, pero es raro que este sangrando además - en eso mira a Satanás y abaddon - ohh Satasata y flamitas también se ven como heridos, eso significa que pasó algo muy interesante no lo crees Ken_chan?.

Kenpachi: es verdad ya que sentí varios grandes poderes y no eran de ninguno de ustedes - en eso mira a todos lados - así que díganme donde están los dueños de esas energía?.

El gran hombre solo seguía buscando a los responsables mirando de un lado a otro al igual que Yachiru que escaló una columna que aún seguía en pie para mirar a todos lados sacándole una pequeña risa a Eileen que alzó la vista al cielo para notar varios rayos dorados surcaban el cielo para moverse a un lado y que todos pudieran observar como un rayo caía donde antes estaba la mujer para dejar a la vista a un hombre alto alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos, tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho mientras lleva una franela sin manga ajustada de color azul marino muy oscuro, con pantalones largos de color rojo y unos zapatos negros.

Este hombre es Laxus Dreyar el líder de la facción de orgullo el cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo ya que con solo verlo uno podría ver su gesto de superioridad aún estando frente a lucifer y Satanás el cual no soportaba que el hombre siempre lo viera como si de un insecto se tratara, pero eso no era lo importante ya que Laxus posó su vista en Lucifer para notes su herida y sonreír levemente.

Laxus: vaya por lo visto no le fue bien anciano?, Quien le hizo eso ya que debió tener grandes huevos para enfrentarse a una reliquia como usted.

Lucifer: eso no es de tu inconvencia - en eso Yachiru bajo de un salto para caer frente al rubio.

Yachiru: ¡hooo! chispitas es raro verte aquí?, Pero eso no importa ya que parece que fueron unos intrusos.

Laxus: intrusos?, No pensé que hubiera demonios tan idiotas para atacar directamente este lugar.

Eileen: no fueron demonios exactamente.

Eso les llamó la atención a los recién llegados mientras que lucifer le dió una mirada de desaprobación a la peliroja la cual solo sonrió un poco más y con burla para girar un par de veces su báculo para después golpear el suelo y que una esfera dorada surgiera del suelo para que todos pudieran ver una especie de proyección en la cual se podía apreciar desde el momento en el que Abaddon abrió la puerta que conecta al mundo terrenal y secuestro a las tres niñas hasta el momento donde Eileen los teletransportó; ya al finalizar todo era silencio ya que ahora el rey demonio sabía de la traición de tanto su hijo cómo de su mano derecha y ni que hablar del dios supremo por lo cual todos lo voltearon a ver para notar como este ya estaba curado de su herida más aún así había quedado una notable cicatriz, pero eso no era lo importante ya que el rostro de lucifer mostraba un gesto calmado pero serio.

Lucifer: Eileen quiero que le muestres a todos esto y que pongas una recompensa.

Eileen: recompensa? Para qué?.

Lucifer: quiero sus cabezas, todas ellas sin excepción alguna así que has que todo el mundo en el infierno los busquen.

Kenpachi: hey viejo no hay problema si yo también los busco?.

Lucifer: has lo que quieras, pero díganle a los demás que los busquen.

Kenpachi: jajajajaja entonces todos ellos serán míos - sin más la pelirosa dió un salto para ubicarse en la espalda del gran hombre y aferrarse al cuello de este.

Yachiru: bien entonces vamos para haya Ken_chan - en eso apunta a un lugar al azar - estoy segura que por esa dirección están.

Sin más que decir Kenpachi solo sonrió para dar un salto y dejar la habitación para tomar rumbo a la dirección que le decía la niña mientras que Laxus solo se dió media vuelta para irse en silencio del lugar al igual que Eileen que se marchó para dar la nueva noticia dejando solos a lucifer con su hijo y su mano derecha que lo miraban sin una pisca de miedo a lo que fuera hacerles el hombre que simplemente los vio como si de unos insectos se tratarán.

Lucifer: así que querían traicionar me, pero buena suerte en eso ya que ustedes son simple moscas.

Abaddon: ten cuidado con tus palabras lucifer ya que recuerda que fui yo quien te encadenó en un inicio a este lugar.

Lucifer: y también el tonto que me libero y dejó que mi poder siga creciendo hasta el punto en el cual tu no puedes hacer nada, pero alegre se les daré una oportunidad de que cumplan su objetivo.

Satanás: aquel te refieres?.

Lucifer: no es obvio estúpido hijo, ustedes lucharán contra mí al mismo tiempo.

Abaddon: por lo visto quieres morir ya que si un simple humano logro morderte entonces ya no eres la gran cosa.

Lucifer: te recuerdo que dos humanos acabaron de barrer el suelo con ustedes.

El rey demonio solo extendió al máximo sus alas dándole una imagen de ser alguien más grande mientras que su cuerpo fue cubierto por llamas negras para después darle una sonrisa de superioridad a su hijo y abaddon que no retrocedieron y en cambio liberaron su poder provocando que el lugar comience a temblar para después lucifer les hiciera una señal con la mano.

Lucifer: vengan ya que es hora de mostrarles lo inferior que son ante el rey.

En otro lugar.

Del cielo oscuro mostrando que era de noche una luz apareció para que de esta surgieran Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon las cual rápidamente notaron que estaban a varios metros de altura y que caían a gran velocidad con destino al suelo donde era seguro que el golpe iba a doler sin mencionar el miedo que sentían que rápidamente se abrazaron para dar un fuerte grito mientras veían como se acercaban cada vez al suelo por lo cual cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego y en su lugar sintieron como algo las agarraba para después sentir como se detenían mientras tocaban el suelo arenoso; ante eso no dudaron en abrir los ojos y notar que estaban en el suelo por lo cual solo miraron a los alrededores para sólo ver arena y más arena hasta que detrás de ellas estaba Zadkiel sorprendiendolas.

Yoshinon: gracias por tu ayuda Zadkiel.

Ryoko: es verdad pero - en eso mira a su hermana - pero tú lo llamaste Yoshino?.

Yoshino: no ya que tenía mucho miedo que no pensé en llamarlo.

Yoshinon: eso significa - en eso miran al gran conejo - tu viniste por tu cuenta - el conejo solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ryoko: ¡Impresionante, sabes lo que eso significa Yoshino, Yoshinon! - ambas negaron con la cabeza - ¡Eso significa que ustedes se volvieron más fuertes al igual que Zadkiel el cual ahora puede venir cuando quiera.

Yoshino: ahora que lo dices...

Yoshinon: creo que Zadkiel es más grande que antes.

Yoshino: pero no siento que nosotras hallamos cambiado?.

Ryoko: quizás no físicamente, pero tal vez tú poder espiritual haya logrando aumentar y eso explicaría por qué Zadkiel ahora puede venir sin la necesidad que lo llames.

Yoshinon: eso tiene su lógica fufufu y eso es bueno ya que nuestras madres, Shizune_Nee y Oni_chan nos consentirán por este logro.

Ryoko: que envidia, mientras que yo no he sentido que me haya puesto más fuerte.

Yoshinon: no te preocupes, seguro que también te harás más fuerte.

Yoshino: además ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en buscar a los demás.

Ryoko: tienen razón, así que ahora para donde vamos - en eso escucharon varios gritos y rugidos que parecían estar acercándose.

Yoshinon: que tal si vamos en dirección opuesta a esos gruñidos.

Yoshino: quien apoye la noción que levanté la mano.

Ante eso las tres niñas levantaron la mano para que Zadkiel se agacharse y que Yoshino y Yoshinon se posicionaran en su lugar correspondiente mientras que Ryoko se colocó encima de la cabeza del conejo para comenzar a saltar a gran velocidad pasando de esa forma varias horas en las cuales no veían nada más que simplemente arena, pero en eso comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de explosiones lo cual les hizo pensar que podría ser su hermano o alguno de los otros provocando de esa forma que Zadkiel aumente su velocidad tardando estaba vez unos pocos minutos en logran ver unas especificaciones de montañas de piedras de las cuales surgían las explosiones que eran acompañadas por una estela de humo que desparecida en cuestión de segundos para que en eso Zadkiel diera un gran salto permitiendo de esa forma ver lo que parecía ser cinco demonios que estaban luchando, pero al fijarse bien podían notar como tres demonios que tenían la forma de lo que parecía ser un león, ciervo y serpiente los cuales no parecían estar moviéndose sin contar con las letales heridas que tenían en su cuerpo mientras que por otro lado estaba lo que parecía ser una mujer demonio luchando con una gran espada que tenía por brazo derecho el cual provocaba chispas cada vez que golpeaba los brazos del otro demonio que era mucho más grande y de un color morado.

En eso Zadkiel se detuvo en la punta de una de las montañas para que las niñas vieran como los dos demonios intercambiaban cortes y golpes a gran velocidad mientras se movían de un lado a otro pero siempre evitando acercarse demaciado a los otros tres demonios, pero en eso las tres hermanas podían notar como la demonia era la que recibía más daño ya que su oponente sin dudó tenía un nivel más alto que el de ella por lo cual no se les hizo raro ver el momento que el demonio atrapo la espada de la demonia con una mano sorprendiendola por lo cual lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre siendo este también atrapado para que el demonio con su fuerza extendiera ambos manos de la demonia impidiendo que está los pudiera usar para rápidamente lanzar un golpe con su cabeza impactando en el rostro de la mujer que dió un gemido de dolor para después recibir otro golpe en el mismo lugar provocando que se desoriente dando la oportunidad al demonio de soltará y darle un fuerte golpe de gancho en el estómago para elevará un par de metros en el cielo para esperar a que callera y darle un nuevo golpe en la zona del pecho provocando que se pudiera oír el sonido de algo quebrandose para salir disparado hacia atrás rebotando un par de veces en el suelo hasta quedar a un lado de los tres demonios; ante eso el demonio morado solo sonrió con superioridad para comenzar a caminar hacia la demonia que intentaba colocarse de pie más su cuerpo claramente no le respondía lo cual le dió más gracia al demonio.

Demonio: así que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?, Jajajajaja al final tú y tus amigas no eran la gran cosa.

Demonia: cállate..aaah.. esto aún..ahhh. no a acabado.

La demonia con gran esfuerzo se logró colocar de pie solo para se sujetada de la cabeza por una sola mano del demonio que la levantó del suelo para comenzar a ejercer presión en su agarre sacando uno que otro grito de dolor de la demonia.

Demonio: jajajaja estás muy equivocada esto ya se acabó, pero no te preocupes no te mataré al igual que a ellas - en eso de cuevas que habían en las montañas una gran cantidad de demonios salieron - ya que primero tendrán que satisfacernos a todos nosotros.

Demonia: ¡no...te dejaré...ponerles un...dedo encima!.

Esas palabras calleron en oídos sordos ya que el demonio lanzó contra el suelo a la demonia que al momento de tocar la arena recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago provocando que abra los ojos hasta no más poder mientras que al mismo tiempo escupía algo de sangre dejándola totalmente fuera de combate al ya no tener más fuerzas para luchar por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como tanto el gran demonio y los otros demonios se acercaban poco a poco hacia ellas provocando que miles de imágenes de lo que les iban hacer pasarán por su cabeza reforzando de esa manera su opinión de los hombres que para ella simplemente eran bestias que solo pensaban en comer dormir y satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales; ante esa imagen Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon estaban ardiendo de ira ya que como mujeres que eran y la educación que habían recibido de su familia les parecía inaceptable que tratarán de esa forma a una mujer aún que sea una demonia le seguía siendo inaceptable por tal motivo Zadkiel rápidamente se impulso hacia abajo callendo a gran velocidad en picada para que en un momento la albina diera un salto ganando más velocidad para quitarse su capa y envolverla en su brazo derecho para pronunciar -colmillos de Fenrir- ante eso la capa tomo la forma de la cabeza de un gran lobo que habría su boca para cerrarla de golpe al momento que está estaba sobre el demonio que solo alzó la cabeza para dar un salto hacia atrás y que el ataque de Ryoko golpeará el suelo generando una nube de humo la cual despareció para dejar ver un camino de gotas de sangre que iban hacia el demonio mostrando que este había perdido un brazo provocando gruñidos de dolor en el demonio que miró a la albina con ira mientras que está se colocaba de nuevo su capa y justo detrás aterrizaba Zadkiel ganándose la atención de todos los demonios que simplemente vieron como Yoshino y Yoshinon se asomaban por un lado para pronunciar -piso de hielo- el gran conejo levantó sus patas delanteras para después golpear el suelo con fuerza y que simplemente se comenzó a cubrir por una capa de hielo el cual cubrió las piernas de los demonios impidiendo que estos se pudieran mover dándoles el tiempo necesario para que las tres niñas se acercaran a la demonia para ver cómo se encontraba, pero cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca estás les dió una mirada de amenaza provocando que se queden quieras ya que tenían miedo de haber ayudado a la persona equivocada y eso lo noto la demonia que suavizó su mirada para bajarla un poco.

Demonia: lo...lo siento y gracias por su ayuda.

Ryoko: esto, no es nada pero...

Yoshino: eres alguien bueno.

Yoshinon: o eres alguien malo por qué si es así entonces nosotras nos iremos.

Demonia: no soy nadie mala así que nos les haré daño, en cambio lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí ya que él es muy fuerte y de seguro se liberará rápido.

Ryoko: pero para donde vamos? - en eso mira a todos lados - una vez fuera de estas montañas solo hay arena.

Yoshino: que haría Oni_chan en estos momentos.

Yoshinon: él es muy fuerte por lo cual se encargaría de todos ellos.

Demonia: de quién hablan?.

Ryoko: de nuestro hermano mayor, el vino a rescatarnos cuando fuimos secuestradas pero - en eso mira a sus hermanas que tenían un gesto de tristeza.

Yoshino: algo pasó y cuando nos dimos de cuenta estábamos aquí solas.

Demonia: lo que se esperaba de un hombre, todos son iguales ya que lo único que tienen en la cabeza es dormir, comer y reproducirse; son simples bestias sin una pisca de razón.

Yoshino: ¡OYE TU!...esto como es tu nombre?.

Tier: Tier Harribel.

Yoshino: entonces ¡NO INSULTES A NUESTRO HERMANO YA QUE NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! - cabe recalcar que Ryoko y Yoshinon estaban sorprendidas por la forma como reacciono su hermana - ¡EL ES UNA PERSONA MUY LISTA, CARIÑOSA QUE SIEMPRE ESTA TRABAJANDO PARA AYUDAR A LOS DEMÁS Y SIEMPRE ESTA DISPUESTO A PASAR TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS, ASI QUE SI NO LO CONOCES NO HABLES MAL DE ÉL!.

Ryoko: cálmate Yoshino, estoy segura que no era su intención decir eso de Oni_chan.

Yoshinon: es verdad así que respira profundo y cálmate - la peliazul hizo caso para tranquilizarse para que la conejita mirar a la demonia - perdona la forma como actuó Yoshino.

Ryoko: de nosotras tres ella es la que le tiene más cariño a Oni_chan por lo cual no es raro que actúe de esa forma, aún que a nosotras también nos molesta lo que dijo de él.

Tier: lo entiendo, pero díganme donde está en este momento? - en eso Yoshino la miro de forma fría que a susto a sus hermanas.

Yoshino: el vendrá acabará con ellos y tú te disculparas por todo lo que dijiste.

Tier tenía la intención de refutar lo dicho por la niña que no le quitaba de encima sus ojos azules que poseían un brillo amenazante muy parecío al que a veces tenían Naruto lo cual género miedo y admiración en Ryoko y Yoshinon por lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo de su hermano mayor el cual estaban seguras que las estaba buscando así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las encuentre; pero para ser más exactos eran cuestión de segundos ya que derrepente las tres niñas sintieron la energía de su hermano mayor sobre ellas bajando a gran velocidad para que Zadkiel se colocará sobre las cuatro mujeres cubriéndolas para que de inmediato algo callera en el medio del gran conejo y los demás demonios generado un gran cráter que libero una fuerte onda espanciba que destruyó el hielo y mando a volar a los demonios más débiles junto con una nube de polvo que desapareció rápidamente; ante eso Yoshino por un pequeño espacio que había entre las patas de Zadkiel pudo ver el cuerpo de su hermano mayor en medio del cráter mientras esté se podía notar que estaba en un muy mal estado ya que estaba bañado en su propia sangre dejando a la peliazul con un rostro de miedo y preocupación siendo notado por las demás que solo esperaron hasta que Zadkiel se levantó para que estás pudieran ver al rubio dejando sorprendidos a Ryoko y Yoshinon mientras que Tier tenía un gesto de duda ya que no sabía quién en era, pero en eso pudo ver cómo el joven se intentaba colocar de pie con mucho esfuerzo mientras que era cubierto por llamas negras que estaban curando lo de sus heridas; ante eso las tres niñas estaban dispuestas a ir corriendo hacia su hermano mayor pero antes de poder hacerlo una mano se colocó al frente ganándose la atención de ellas que alzaron la vista para encontrarse a Osiris quien solo veía fijamente al rubio.

Yoshinon: que haces Osiris?.

Ryoko: Oni_chan esta muy lastimado.

Osiris: lo sé pero por su bien tienen que quedarse aquí, aún que preferiría que se alejarán - en eso el rubio tosió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Yoshino: ¡ONI_CHANNNN! - ante ese grito Naruto giro su rostro para verlas.

Naruto: ¡YOSHINO, YOSHINON, RYOKO NO SE ACERQUEN Y QUÉDENSE CON OSIRIS Y ZADKIEL! - en eso levanta la cabeza para ver al cielo - ¡OSIRIS YA ESTA AQUÍ, ASI QUE TE ENCARGADO A MIS HERMANAS!.

Osiris asintió con la cabeza para aparecer su guadaña y colocar el largo mango del arma frente a las niñas para impedir que estás avanzarán hacia el rubio el cual extendió sus brazos para que de repente una sombra callera sobre Naruto creando una explosión de arena la cual provocó una nube de arena que se comenzó a expandir cubriendo a todos los presentes, pero en eso las tres niñas sintieron un poder muy familiar pero lleno de ira y odio para que una ráfaga de viento apareciera derrepente deshaciendo la nube de arena dejando ver el cráter que era más grande que antes mientras que Naruto estaba acostado en el suelo mientras una mano estaba atravesando el estómago de este provocando que la sangre surja de la herida así como de la boca del rubio que tenía una mueca de dolor mientras veía a su atacante la cual era nada más y nada menos que Nevan la cual tenía un claro gesto de odio puro sin mencionar que de su cuerpo desprendía una gran cantidad de rayos morados que golpeaban cualquier cosa al azar mientras que el cielo nocturno era cubierto por una gran cantidad de murciélagos; ante eso Naruto intento llevar una mano hacia el rostro de la peliroja que de un movimiento rápido le arrancó el brazo provocando un gruñido de dolor en el rubio más no termino hay ya que la demonia saco su brazo del estomago de Naruto para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara para dar de esa forma inicio a una lluvia de golpes de forma salvaje que provocaban que el lugar temblará por la fuerza de cada golpe así como que la sangre de Naruto saliera disparada por todo el cráter como uno que otro miembro u órgano los cuales eran regenerados al instante por su habilidad curativa la cual trabajaba a máxima velocidad mientras que el rubio sólo intentaba poder hacer reaccionar a Nevan la cual las únicas palabras que pronunciaba eran - no me traicionó, lo odio, quiero matarlo, él la asesinó - entre otras dándoles a entender a aquellos que conocían a la demonia que ella se estaba refiriendo a Lilith la cual aún no sabían nada de ella pero por la forma que había reaccionado al momento de saber que Lucifer la violó y asesino desató la ira de la peliroja la cual sin duda estaba siendo casi imposible de controlar incluso para Naruto el cual ya estaba llegando a su límite y aún así no dejaba de recibir gran daño por todo su cuerpo al igual que perdía gran cantidad de sangre siendo de esa forma en la cual poco a poco perdía su energía y le era más difícil poder protegerse, pero no tenía la intención de rendirse ya que se había propuesto devorar todo el odio y dolor de su amiga por lo tal siguió aguantando sin importar los minutos que habían pasado desde que la nueva lluvia de golpes había dado inició; por otro lado las tres niñas solo se dieron media vuelta y cerraron sus ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaban los oídos ya que no querían ver ni escuchar nada de lo que estaba pasando mientras que Osiris simplemente saco una paleta de caramelo para proceder a comer y Tier estaba con un gesto de asombro al presenciar tan gran poder de Nevan que tenía totalmente derrotado a Naruto el cual a simple vista se podía notar que ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, pero después de casi una hora la peliroja comenzó a bajar la fuerza y velocidad de sus golpes hasta que se detuvo mientras respiraba agitadamente al igual que Naruto pero con la diferencia de que este de vez en cuando escupía algo de sangre para después sentir como gotas de agua caían en su rostro provocando que el rubio coloque un gesto de frustración al saber que eran esas gotas y de donde venían por lo cual alzó su brazo derecho el cual temblaba por el esfuerzo que se estaba haciendo para agarrar la parte tracera de la cabeza de Nevan con su mano y de esa forma guiarla hacia su pecho donde la demonia literalmente clavo sus unas en los hombros de Naruto para dejar salir un grito de llanto que resonó en todo el lugar; ante eso el rubio sólo uso su otra mano para acariciarle la espalda mientras le decía que dejara salir todo el dolor que sentía aún que para él eso solo alimentaba la rabia e irá que estaba sintiendo ya que desde la primera vez que conoció a la mujer bajo el nombre de Yamato está nunca se había mostrado vulnerable en ningún momento ya que siempre mostraba una actitud de superioridad y orgullosa de ser un demonio sin mencionar sus concejos cuando más los necesitaba y su deceso de lujuria que parecía no tener fin, eso era para Naruto una amiga muy especial la cual sabía sus secretos y podía confiar ciegamente ya que tenían un lazo que no tenían con otros, la peliroja era el ser que siempre estaría a su lado en la buenas y en las malas así como siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado por tal motivo le dolía y enojaba verla de esa forma.

Naruto: te prometo que Lucifer pagará por esto, lo enfrentaremos haremos que nos tenga miedo después que escupa todo lo que sabe de Lilith y al final lo devoraremos, no dejaremos nada de él ni su alma y todo esto lo haremos juntos como siempre - la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza - ahora lo mejor es que descanses en el espacio mental.

Nevan: pero Master que piensa hacer con ellos? - en este punto Nevan ya estaba un poco más calmada.

Naruto: gracias a tí se que mi nivel actual es muy mediocre, por lo cual tendré que superar mis límites - la mujer no dijo nada pero entendía a la perfección lo que quería su Master - ¡OSIRIS LLEVATE A NEVAN AL ESPACIO MENTAL Y QUEDATE CON ELLA EL TIEMPO QUE SEA NECESARIO!.

Osiris: como ordene maestro.

No era necesario alzar la voz ya que sabía que el rubio conocería su restaurante por lo tanto avanzó a paso lento liberando un poco su poder sagrado dejando en shock a todos los demonios que conocían bien ese poder por lo cual ninguno se movió de su lugar para sólo ver cómo la albina colocaba una mano sobre la espalda de Nevan para que ambas se convirtieran en dos pequeñas luces que se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Naruto que comenzó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo mientras que unas heridas que no se habían sanado procedían a sangrar para que este diera un gesto de dolor y por un segundo perdiera el equilibrio más sus hermanas aparecieron a tiempo para sostenerlo; ante eso este las volteó a ver para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al notar las lágrimas de su familia y como temblaban de miedo.

Naruto: lamento todo esto pequeñas, pero les pido que aguanten un poco más en lo que acabo con ellos.

Ryoko: lo sabemos.

Yoshino: se que vas a ganar por qué no hay nadie más fuerte que tú.

Yoshinon: tú puedes con cualquier cosa Oni_chan.

Naruto: por supuesto, pero no podré darlo todo si están cerca así que vayan a unas de las cuevas y escondacen - en eso las niñas miraron a Tier que había caído desmayada por perdida de sangre.

Ryoko: Oni_chan a ellas puedes ayudarlas?- en eso el rubio las mira de reojo.

Naruto: lleve las con ustedes y esperen a que yo llegue, después miraré que puedo hacer.

Sin más las tres niñas asintieron para con ayuda de Zadkiel pudieran recoger a las cuatro demonios y llevarlas a la cueva más cercana para que Naruto una vez viera que todos ingresaron solo soltó un suspiro para colocar un gesto serio y de enojo.

Naruto: es hora que de yo vuelva a reafilar mis colmillos y garras así que sean buenos compañeros de entrenamiento.

Fin.


	84. 83

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 83

Habían pasado exactamente 6 horas desde que las tres hermanas Terumi Senju habían ingresado a la cueva junto con las cuatro demonios las cuales fueron transportadas con ayuda de Zadkiel el cuál una vez las dejo en el piso procedió a desaparecer dejando a las niñas solas que solo intentaron ayudar a las demoníaca lo mejor que podían mientras escuchaban el familiar sonido de explosiones y gritos de dolor como de agonía lo cuál nunca les gustó, pero el tiempo había pasado y cuando cesaron los sonidos por la entrada de la cueva se pudo apreciar a un Naruto respirando agitadamente mientras que el sudor como la sangre tanto de él como del enemigo se mesclava para caer al suelo dejando un camino carmecí; el rubio sólo miro el lugar para notar como sus hermanas estaban en el suelo dormidas mientras que las demoníaca tenían rastros de hielo que cubría sus heridas más profundas dándole a entender al joven que sus hermanas había estado ayudando a las desconocidas todo este tiempo por lo cual respiro hondo para caminar a paso torpe hacia la primera demonia que era la que parecía una serpiente ya que era la más cercana y caer de rodillas frente a ella para colocar una mano sobre esta y dejar fluir el poco poder que le quedaba mostrando como el hielo se convertía en agua y las heridas de esta cerraban lentamente hasta que ya no quedaba ningúna para proceder con la siguiente que era la de forma de León y hacer lo mismo que la anterior mientras sentía como cada vez su cuerpo se hacía más pesado hasta el momento en el cual ya era todo un desafío colocarse de pie, más aún así siguió con su labor ya que les dijo a sus hermanas que se encargaría de ayudarlas y eso iba hacer por lo cual una vez acabo de curará a la demonia de forma de cierva procedió a caminar hacia la última que era Tier, pero para este momento su vista era totalmente borrosa y le costaba distinguir el cuerpo de la mujer por lo cual se demoró un poco en encontrarla para literalmente caer aún lado de esta sintiendo como si conciencia se desvanecía pero aún con su poca fuerza procedió a curará demorándose mucho más para terminar y escupir algo de sangre antes de arrastrarse hacia sus hermanas para colocarse aún lado de estas y pasar un brazo por la cintura de las niñas provocando que estás se girarán hacia el joven inconscientemente para que Yoshino con su mano derecha agarrar parte del gaban de su hermano para de esa forma Naruto también callera en manos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Tier comenzó a moverse en su lugar antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver el techo de la cueva siendo realmente extraño para ella ya que no recordaba haber llegado a dicha cueva por lo cual sin perder tiempo procedió a colocarse de pie para rápidamente notar como ya no tenía ni una sola herida sin contar que no sentía dolor alguno lo cual le agrado por unos segundos antes de que la pregunta de quién fue el que la curo pasará por su cabeza para que con esa idea comenzará a revisar la cueva siendo primero lo que vio a sus amigas que también estaban curadas por lo cual se acercó a ellas para llamarlas por sus respectivos nombres.

Tier: Emilou, Franceska, Cyan Sung despierten.

Ante eso poco a poco las demonias comenzaron a abrir sus ojos siendo la primera en levantarse Emilou Apacci la demonia con forma de cierva siendo seguida por la demonia con forma de León quién era Franceska Mila Rose y por último la demonia con forma de serpiente quién era Cyan Sung Sun.

Emilou: que diablos paso?.

Franceska: ¡me duele la cabeza como nunca!.

Cyan Sung: ustedes dos son tan débiles que se quejan por un simple dolor - en eso tanto la leona como la cierva encararon a la serpiente.

Emilou: ¡A quien le llamas débil!.

Franceska: ¡Tú eres la débil ya que fuiste la primera en ser derrotada por esos demonios!.

Cyan Sung: vaya que desagradable - en eso mira a otro lado - cuando hablan de esa forma pierden toda elegancia - las dos demonias tenían toda la intención de saltar sobre la demonia.

Tier: calmence y no se muevan.

Eso les llamó la atención la atención a las tres demonios que solo giraron sus rostros hacia su líder para encontrarse con la punta de una cadena roja flotando frente a sus ojos ganándose de esa forma una gran sorpresa para seguir el camino de eslabones hasta que llegaron a la espalda del rubio el cual seguía acostada mientras tenía un ojo medio abierto el cual estaba posado en ellas para después presenciar como las niñas se movían un poco para que Ryoko envolviera sus brazos en parte del brazo de su hermano mayor mientras que Yoshino y Yoshinon se aferraban más al gaban del rubio; ante eso las demonías no sabían quienes eran las personas frente a ellas pero algo era seguro y era que el dueño de las cadenas prácticamente las estaba amenazando, pero en eso Tier se colocó frente a las demonías provocando que las cadenas se hagan aun lado y retrocedan un poco.

Tier: así que estás vivo?.

Naruto: así es y tus amigas estarán muertas si despiertan a mis hermanas, así que si van a gritar háganlo a fuera - ante eso las tres demonías se iban a lanzar sobre Naruto para atacarlo pero Tier lo impidió.

Tier: quién eres para darnos órdenes?.

Naruto: nadie especial solo aquel que las curo y realmente me estoy comenzando a arrepentir - en eso se libero del agarre de sus hermanas para sentarse en el suelo - pero ellas querían que las ayudará así que más les vale dar las gracias cuando despierten.

Emilou: ¡Como si...- en eso las tres cadenas se posaron en su cuello mientras que el rubio le hacía una señal de silencio - como si fuéramos a hacerte caso - sus palabras eran a penas un susurro.

Naruto: pues para mí si estás haciendo caso - sin más se coloca de pie para quitarse su gaban destrozado para colocarlo sobre sus hermanas - me voy a recuperar energía así que si les hacen algo en lo que no estoy - en eso les da una sonrisa inocente - será mejor que corran tan rápido por qué las cazares y devoraré.

Sin ya nada más que decir el rubio salió de la cueva dejando a Emilou, Franciska y Cyan Sung totalmente iracundas más aún así Tier las volvió a detener para que se quedarán aún dentro de la cueva para seguir descansando ya que aún que les hubieran curado las heridas seguían bajas de energía por lo cual solo se sentaron siguiendo el ejemplo de la rubia que solo miraba a las tres niñas dormir sin preocupación alguna para que otra pregunta surgiera en su cabeza y esa era ¿Que hacían humanos en el infierno?, Sabía que tendría que preguntarles a las chicas ya que el joven estaba muy alerta sin mencionar que sentía como emitía una aura de ira que no le agradaba para nada; ya después de eso pasaron dos horas más en las cuales el interior de la cueva se mantuvo en silencio hasta que poco a poco Ryoko despertó para sentarse en el suelo y dar un gran bostezo para mirar a su alrededor y notar a Tier viéndola fijamente lo cual la incómodo un poco para que está se levantará y se acercará lentamente siendo seguida por las demás que se acercaban de forma amenazante provocando que la pequeña albina comenzará a mover a Yoshino para que está también se despertará y viera a su hermana con ojos soñolientos mientras Yoshinon sujetaba una parte del gaban de Naruto.

Yoshinon: que sucede Ryoko_chan.

Yoshino: es verdad estaba soñando que Oni_chan era solo mío que me iba a comprar un helado de fresa.

Ryoko: Yoshino tu amor por Oni_chan es más grande de lo que creí, pero eso no importa tenemos que irnos ahora.

Yoshinon: por qué?.

Ryoko: esa demonia se está acercando junto con las demás y no parecen que tengan buenas intenciones.

Yoshinon: lo dices por qué sus rostros se ven amenazadores - la albina asintió con la cabeza.

Yoshino: pues ya no hay de que preocuparse.

Ryoko: por qué lo dices?.

Yoshinon: ellas ya están detrás de tí.

Ante eso la albina se dió la vuelta para alzar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Tier la cuál veía a las tres niñas de forma seria provocando que estás comiencen a retroceder hasta toparse contra el muro de la cueva dándoles a entender que ya no había escapatoria así que sin más Ryoko saco sus tijeras que crecieron de golpe sorprendiendo a las demonías que se detuvieron en el acto ya que notaron el miedo de las niñas y como la peliazul estaba a punto de gritar lo más posible por su hermano mayor.

Tier: tranquilas no vamos a hacerles daño, solo quiero agradecerles por habernos ayudado.

Ryoko: en...en...entonces por qué vienen como si quisieran matarnos.

Francisca: no era nuestra intención.

Emilou: quizás es por qué es raro que alguien ayude a otro por qué sí.

Cyan Sung: fufufu quizás se asustaron por esa cara de enojo que siempre tienen.

Fraciska/Emilou: ¡CALLATE!.

Ese gesto provocó risa en las tres niñas que solo recordaron en como a veces se comportaban Haku y Fuu con los comentarios mal hablados de Tayuya; mientras que por el lado de las demonías solo miraron a las niñas para notar como estas ya no mostraban ningún gesto de miedo y por eso podrían tener una conversación más a gusto con las chicas lo cual fue de esa forma pasando minutos en los cuales Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon les contaba cosas de sus vidas, de su familia y todo lo que hacían hasta que llegaron al punto donde fueron secuestradas sorprendiendo a las demonías por la forma como actuaron los altos mandos de todo el infierno, pero en eso las niñas mencionaron a su hermano y como este les hizo frente sin importar quien fuera provocando que la frase " los hombres son unos idiotas obsesionados con la batalla" cruzará por sus mentes para que de inmediato Yoshino como si tuviera un sexto sentido mirará de forma fría a las demonías exigiendo que más les vale no estar pensando mal de su hermano sancandole en el proceso una gota en la cabeza a Ryoko y Yoshinon que calmaron a la peliazul para que de la entrada de la cueva todas vieran a Naruto el cual tenía la boca cubierta de sangre más aún así eso no les importa a las niñas que corrieron hacia él para darle un gran abrazo el cuál fue correspondido con gusto.

Naruto: durmieron bien mis lindas hermanitas?.

Ryoko: por supuesto.

Yoshino: es...espero no haber incomodado a Oni_chan en la noche? - en eso Naruto le acaricia la cabeza.

Naruto: no te preocupes por eso, ya que nunca me incomodarias o mejor dicho ninguna de ustedes lo haria, pero me sorprende que sepas que dormí a su lado.

Yoshinon: fufufu resulta que Yoshino no se durmió y te espero a noche hasta que llegarás - eso hizo que la peliazul se colocará roja de la vergüenza.

Naruto: me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero recuerda dormir bien y a la hora que les dieron nuestras madres ya que es por su salud vale.

Yoshino: sí Oni_chan.

Naruto: bien y ahora cambiando de tema que quieren para el desayuno?.

Ryo/Yoshi/Yoshinon: ¡Cereal, cereal, cereal!.

Antes eso Naruto sólo sonrió para primero colocarse su gaban que se lo pasó Yoshinon y rápidamente hacer aparecer una llamarada negra aun lado llamado la atención de las demonías que solo vieron como este ingresaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo para tardar unos cuantos minutos de esa forma antes de salir con dos platos de cereal con leche los cuales se los paso a sus hermanas que aceptaron con gusto para sentarse en el suelo y proceder a comer felices, pero no termino hay ya que Naruto de la llamarada saco otros cuatro platos con cereal que puso frente a las demonías que lo miraban con desconfianza por si les había hecho algo a la comida pero al ver la cara de Naruto pudieron notar como tenia un gesto de clama como si no le importará si comían o no, por tal razón Tier fue la primera en probar y notar que no había nada raro dándole una señal de aprobación para las demás que comenzaron a comer en silencio más aún así sin quitarle el ojo de encima al rubio que simplemente estaba sentado al lado de sus hermanas hablando mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara ganándose la atención de estas.

Ryoko: Oni_chan no vas a comer?.

Naruto: no te preocupes yo ya comí algo más nutritivo para mí en esta situación - en eso una idea paso por las cabezas de las niñas.

Yoshinon: Oni_chan que pasó con los demonios de ayer?.

Naruto: los maté a todos claro está - eso dejo en shock a las demonías - pero me costó mucho poder acabar con todos ya que cuando me encargue de Nevan use demaciado de mi poder y estaba muy agotado.

Yoshino: pero aún así tú pudiste vencerlos porque eres muy fuerte Oni_chan - en eso Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza.

Naruto: tal vez entre los humanos sea muy fuerte, pero aquí soy el más débil sin mencionar que siempre me he considerado débil.

Ryoko: ¡eso no es verdad!.

Yoshino: ¡es verdad tú no eres nada débil!.

Yoshinon: ¡eres el más fuerte de todos!.

Nevan: pero aún así no está al nivel de un demonio y menos al del de Lucifer.

En eso todas las mujeres giraron su rostro para ver a Nevan detrás del rubio que solo dió una pequeña sonrisa para que la peliroja se posicionara detrás de él mientras miraba a las otras demonías para dar una sonrisa lujuriosa que hizo estremecer a las mujeres que dieron un paso atrás dándole una imagen más provocativa a los ojos de Nevan.

Naruto: Nevan como te encuentras?.

Nevan: ya estoy mejor Master y lo siento por lo que pasó ayer.

Naruto: no es nada, pero me alegra que ya estés bien - en eso Nevan paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio mientras apoyaba sus senos en la cabeza de este.

Nevan: acaso quiere ver qué tan bien estoy Master?.

Naruto: jajaja lo dejaremos para cuando volvamos a casa - en eso la mira de reojo - estoy seguro que Haku, Fuu y Stella estarán dispuestas a hacer una fiesta swinger.

Nevan: jejejeje nunca tuve una fiesta de esas pero siempre quise participar en una, así que sea una promesa.

Naruto: por supuesto, pero ahora volvamos al asunto importante.

Nevan: tiene razón - en eso se separa del rubio para caminar a la salida de la cueva.

Naruto: que tienes en mente Nevan? - en eso la mujer se detuvo para girarse y verlo con seriedad.

Nevan: para conseguir mi venganza necesito que esté al nivel de un rey, por eso yo Nevan antigua reina vampírica - en eso muerta una sonrisa de orgullo - o mejor dicho la primera reina de todo el infierno te entrenará.

Eso sí que dejo sin palabras a todos pero Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar para soltar una gran carcajada antes de colocarse de pie para seguir a la pelirroja fuera de la caverna mientras era seguido por sus hermanas y las cuatro demonías que al momento de salir lo primero que vieron fue una gran cantidad de esqueletos por todo el lugar para que rápidamente calleran en cuenta que la comida del rubio se trataba de la carne de los demonios que la atacaron provocando en ellas un sentimiento de asco para ver al joven de forma extraña para que Tier se colocará frente a las niñas ya que no creía que vieran los esqueletos, más eso no funcionó ya que Ryoko le explicó que ellas ya lo sabían y que no les afectaba en nada por que así era su hermano para que estás posará la vista en el rubio que hablaba con Nevan sobre de lo que se trataría el entrenamiento y cuánto dudaría para después comenzar con esté.

Ya después de cuatro días en los cuales el rubio entrenó con la demonia y se enfrento con Osiris la cual se postuló para ayudar con el entrenamiento pasando esos cuatro días sin descansar en ningún momento aprovechando el gran lugar, mientras que por otro lado Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon solo veían lo que hacía y se esforzaba su hermano para llegar a cabo un entrenamiento a parte con la intención de poder lograr ser un poco ser más fuerte y no llegar a ser un estorbo para su hermano mayor mientras que Tier, Franciska, Emilou y Cyan Sung salían para vigilar los alrededores con la intención de que alguno de los otros demonios no los atacarán para después volver y mirar a la familia que hacia sus entrenamientos separados para que al cuarto todos desayunaran en silencio hasta que Naruto procedió a hablar.

Naruto: seré directo, aún no estoy al nivel necesario pero tampoco podemos perder más tiempo aquí.

Ryoko: entonces que haremos Oni_chan?.

Naruto: Nevan dime dónde estamos ya que apesar que pase el tiempo siempre parece que está de noche.

Nevan: es por que este lugar se llama las noches el cual es un mundo que está entre el infierno y el tártaros - ante eso todos la miraron con cara de no entender.

Osiris: déjeme lo explico maestro, este lugar es como un bunquer que está bajo el suelo del infierno que usted vio cuando llegamos.

Nevan: aquí es el habitad de los demonios inferiores y debajo de este suelo está el tártaros la prisión que se creó para tanto demonios e humanos que merecen un castigo.

Yoshino: hay una forma de salir de aquí?.

Osiris: si te refieres al infierno sería por la puerta por la cual ingresamos ya que es la única que abre para ambos lados a diferencia de los del maestro que solo abren para el tártaros.

Naruto: y para llegar a arriba de nosotros?.

Nevan: hasta donde yo sé solo hay un solo camino el cuál sería ir a un antiguo castillo que mande a construir el cual se conecta con la superficie y el tártaros - eso les llamó la atención a las demonías.

Franciska: ¡como que hay forma de salir de este desierto sin fin!?.

Nevan: he?, No lo sabían? - las demonías solo negaron con la cabeza - eso es raro?.

Osiris: quizás no lo sea.

Emilou: ¡a que te refieres?! - en eso Naruto miró a las demonías con una ceja levantada lo cual captó Cyan Sung.

Cyan Sung: fufufu ustedes dos están provocando que el humano comience a elevar su guardía, pero quién lo culpa con dos disque mujeres que no muestran nada de belleza.

Franciska/Emilou: ¡Cállate!.

Cyan Sung: fufufu ven lo que digo, pero volvamos al tema así que cual es la razón arma celestial - lo último lo dijo con cierta tono amenazante.

Osiris: siento que estás enojada conmigo, pero la pregunta es porque? En mi base de datos no hay nada de información relacionada contigo.

Cyan Sung: fufufu no me hagas caso solo es mi desprecio a todo lo relacionado con lo celestial - ante eso el ambiente se volvió algo incómodo.

Naruto: está bien, volviendo al tema principal - en eso todas lo vieron - quizás no sea raro que no sepan que exista una forma de salir.

Yoshinon: a que te refieres Oni_chan?.

Naruto: por lo que alcance a ver la superficie es un lugar de mucha clase, lo que significa que hay una clara brecha de clases aquí.

Nevan: quieres decir los altos rangos se quedan arriba mientras los rangos bajos se matan aquí abajo.

Naruto: has visto parte de la historia humana Nevan, estoy seguro que has notado como en nuestro mundo esto trae conflictos y consecuencias para la sociedad.

Nevan: tiene razón Master, pero en todas esas historias siempre terminaba con un levantamiento lo cual provocaba una revolución.

Naruto: hay es donde algo no está cuadrando, por que apesar del tiempo no a habido una revolución y por qué ellas no sabían de la forma de subir - eso puso a pensar a todos hasta que una idea surco por la cabeza de la rubia.

Tier: alguien sabe de esta información más la mantiene en secreto para poder mantener a todos nosotros bajo control viviendo en la ignorancia.

Cyan Sung: pero quién haría algo así y porque?.

Naruto: el porque se debe a que conseguirá algo de Lucifer o uno de los altos mandos y sobre quién es, pues tendremos que ir a ese lugar para averiguarlo.

Yoshino: a cual lugar Oni_chan?.

Naruto: bueno - en eso mira a Nevan - tu llévanos Nevan por favor.

Nevan: haré lo que pueda ya que no sé si este lugar también cambio en el tiempo que no estuve.

Naruto: bien y ahora - en eso mira a las cuatro demonías - que van a hacer ustedes, se irán por su lado o vendrán con nosotros.

Tier: si hay una posibilidad de sacarlas a ellas de este desierto entonces la tomaré sin importar qué?.

Las tres demonías solo miraron con ojos de felicidad y respeto a Tier que se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento mientras que Naruto simplemente se colocó de pie para salir de la cueva y con ello comenzar su travesía en la cual Yoshino llamo a Zadkiel para que Ryoko se subiera en su hocico mientras que Nevan solo reunía una cantidad de murciélagos en su espalda para crear dos alas moradas con la forma de un murciélago para que Osiris hiciera surgir dos alas dándole la apariencia de ser un ángel ante la vista de las niñas que tenía estrellas en los ojos para con eso comenzar a correr, serpentear, saltar y volar con rumbo a su destino sin saber cuánto se demorarían en llegar o que enemigos podrían estar esperándolos; ya después de un largo tiempo de estar corriendo sin descanso alguno las demonías comenzaron a mostrar síntomas de cansancio y no eran las únicas ya que Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon también mostraban signos de estar cansadas de estar sobre Zadkiel más aún así Naruto, Nevan y Osiris no se detuvieron ya que estaban en campo abierto y serían presa fácil si llegarán a atacarlos por lo cual el rubio miro a Nevan para hacerle una señal con la mano dándole a entender que está se adelantará en búsqueda de un lugar mientras que Naruto y Osiris bajaban un poco la velocidad para vigilar a todos lados para durar de esa forma hasta que un murciélago voló frente al joven y comenzar a guiarlos hacia donde estaba la demonia durando un par de minutos hasta que a lo lejos lograron ver a la peliroja parada frente a unas ruinas que lo que parecía ser un antiguo pueblo para poder descansar y comer algo con la intención de reponer energías.

Tres días más pasaron dando a entender que habían pasado una semana entera desde que Naruto y los demás habían llegado al infierno y ahora el joven junto a sus hermanas y las cuatro demonías estaban a unos cuantos metros de lo que según decía Nevan era el lugar donde se conectaba las noches con la superficie y el tártaros siendo un lugar con una estructura algo llamativo.

Sin decir más él grupo avanzó hacia el lugar tardando sólo unos pocos minutos antes de quedar frente a dos grandes puertas de al menos unos cuatro metros de altos para después notar como está se abría dejando ver el interior el cual estaba llena de demonios que miraban a las mujeres con ojos lujurioso lo cual no le agrado en nada a Naruto que se colocó al frente del grupo mientras que Nevan y Osiris se colocaban a cada lado de las niñas y por último las demonías detrás de estas con la intención de protegerlas mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia al frente pero siempre atentos a cualquier acción de los demonios, pero en eso seis demonios con apariencia un poco más humana se posaron frente al rubio que solo los veía hacia arriba de forma seria ya que eran un poco más altos que él, pero al mismo tiempo dándole un mal presentimiento a Tier y sus compañeras ya que para ellas era notorio que no eran como cualquier otro demonio

Demonio 1: hee?, Así que estos son los humanos por los cuales el rey puso precio por su cabeza - eso le llamó la atención a Naruto y los demás.

Naruto: así que precio por nuestras cabezas?, Eso no es nada bueno.

Demonio 1: para ustedes ya que para nosotros es una buena forma de conseguir algo de dinero.

Naruto: antes de seguir puedes decirme quién eres?, No mejor quienes son ustedes ya que se ven diferentes a los demás.

En eso el demonio que había estado hablando dió un paso al frente para que todos notarán como este era un ser musculoso y de estatura media, con el pelo de color negro corto salvo tres largos mechones, dos que caen sobre el pecho y uno por la espalda. Sus ojos son de color anaranjado, pero apenas se ven pues el tamaño de sus iris y pupilas es bastante pequeño en comparación con el blanco de los ojos.

Abirama: mi nombre es Abirama Redder y soy uno de los miembros de más alto rango de la facción del gran Baraggan Louisenbairn.

En eso un segundo demonio dió un paso al frente el cual tenía el cabello un poco lado de un notorio color morado mientras que era muy alto y su color de piel era moreno sin mencionar de ser corpulento y musculoso.

Charlotte: hola niños mi nombre es el más bello que el mundo pudo haber conocido - en eso da una vuelta para terminar con una pose - yo soy el más hermoso de todos Charlotte Chuhlhourne - sin más le guiña un ojo al rubio - un gusto en conocerte guapo.

Naruto: jajajaja - Naruto sólo sonreía nervioso - por qué siempre me toca los más raros.

En eso el siguiente era el demonio más alto que sin duda alguna debía medir un poco más de los tres metros, su cuerpo está bastante desproporcionado, con unos brazos sensiblemente más largos que sus piernas, y un tronco igual de alargado, tiene unos ojos pequeños y rasgados, el pelo negro corto peinado de una forma similar a la de un monje medieval y en cada una de sus mejillas tiene unos curiosos tatuajes de color verde, que consisten en triángulos con un círculo vacío en su interior.

Choe: yo soy Choe Neng Poww y eso lo único que deberían de saber.

Sin más él siguiente fue un demonio de cabello largo y rubio, su piel era ligeramente bronceada mientras su cuerpo era delgado; ante eso el grupo se quedo esperando la presentación del hombre que solo los ignoro.

Naruto: oye al menos di tu nombre como lo hacen los demás.

Demonio: no veo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ante esa respuesta el rubio sólo suspiro para ver a siguiente demonio que era den entre todo el más pequeño de complexión esbelta y rasgos juveniles que le daban un toque algo femenino, su pelo es de color negro y lo lleva corto a excepción de una fina trenza que cae hasta poco menos de la mitad de su espalda.

Ggio: no le hagan caso a mi compañero ya que él es él más orgulloso de todos, ahora permítanme y me presento, me llamo Ggio Vega y no se dejen engañar por mi estatura ya que se pueden llevar una sorpresa.

Naruto: no te preocupes no soy de los que subestiman a los oponentes en el primer encuentro - en eso le da una sonrisa de diversión - ya que lo hago desde el segundo round.

Ya en eso era hora de la presentación del último de los seis demonios el cual era un ser muy robusto que aunque sea de menor tamaño que su compañero Choe Neng Powwsin dudas rivaliza con él en peso, aparentemente es más fuerte que gordo y tiene unos enormes brazos con dedos gordos que le dan cierto aspecto patizambo y brutal.

Nirgge: soy Nirgge Parduoc.

Naruto: bien es un gusto en conocerlos a todos yo me llamó Naruto Terumi Senju, el Senju es algo nuevo.

Findorr: si ese es el caso entonces mi nombre es Findorr Calius.

Naruto: y ahora por qué dices tú nombre.?.

Findorr: usted dijo el suyo así que me pareció una falta de respeto no decirle el mío.

Naruto: si ya veo, bien entonces directo al grano, yo no quiero luchar así que díganme por dónde puedo ir para subir a la superficie.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestas una gran energía azoto el lugar generando una gran presión en el ambiente sorprendiendo a Naruto como a los demás miembros que todos los demonios se colocaban de rodillas mientras abrían camino para dejar ver a un ser con aspecto de un anciano, piel oscura y un cuerpo marcadamente corpulento al menos para la edad que aparenta, su cara está surcada por numerosas arrugas y dos grandes cicatrices, una en su barbilla, que se extiende por la parte izquierda de su tórax, y otra que atraviesa su ojo derecho, dejándolo aparentemente tuerto, posee un enorme mostacho blanco y un cabello de igual color y escasa longitud.

Ante eso Naruto ya se estaba haciendo una idea de quién podría ser el hombre, pero en eso todos los demonios gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Demonios: ¡ALABADO SEA EL REY BARRAGAN!.

Ante eso el demonio identificado como Barragán avanzó a paso lento hasta quedar frente a Naruto el cual estaba temblando al sentir el gran poder que del anciano el cual provocó que todos los presentes pensaran que el rubio tenía miedo del demonio lo cual era totalmente entendible, pero Nevan y Osiris conocían mejor que nadie a Naruto y sabían que él no temblaba de miedo ya que era un sentimiento que no poseía hasta el momento, en cambio su temblor era de emoción al estar frente a alguien tan fuerte.

Yoshinon: Oni_chan está temblando de miedo?.

Yoshino: nunca ví a Oni_chan de esa forma - eso lo escucho Barragán.

Barragán: no es de extrañar ya que es normal al estar frente a un demonio tan fuerte como yo.

Ryoko: imposible, no puedo creer que Oni_chan no pueda contra él.

Barragán: saben sus posibilidades de victoria son de cero - sin más libero más poder haciendo crecer más la presión del lugar.

Nevan: jajajaja esto es muy gracioso ya que todos están mal entendiendo todo - en eso todos posaron su vista en la demonia.

Osiris: las posibilidades de que nuestro maestro gane son muy cercanas a cero, pero no es un cero.

Barragán: eso es una estúpidez, acaso no vez como el tiembla de miedo?.

Nevan: sabes los humanos son seres muy interesantes ya que para ellos el miedo es como un muro en el cual no puedes superar y muestra tu límite.

Osiris: pero nuestro maestro no conoce el miedo por lo cual significa que aún no a alcanzado su límite.

Nevan: y eso significaría que el tiembla no de miedo si no de emoción.

Tier: emoción?.

En eso todos vieron como Naruto dió un paso al frente para ver hacia arriba a Barragán mientras que su rostro tenía un gesto en el cual mostraba una gran sonrisa en la cual se podía apreciar sus dientes y en especial sus largos comillos mientras sus ojos azules desprendían un brillo aterrador para todos para que de repente una gran sed de sangre en instinto asesino cubría el lugar.

Naruto: un rey? eso me motiva a despedazarte así que muéstrame lo que tienes anciano jajajajaja.

Fin.


	85. 84

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 84

Tier y sus demonías estaban con la boca bien abierta al ver y escuchar como el rubio retaba a Barragán a una batalla para poder seguir con su camino lo cual provocó unos segundos de silencio en el lugar hasta que después todos estallaron en risa mientras que el viejo demonio miraba seriamente a Naruto el cual aún mantenía su sonrisa en la cara por lo cual este simplemente soltó un suspiro para darse media vuelta y caminar hacia un trono que había más atrás para proceder a sentarse.

Barragán: dime quién te contó sobre ese rumor de un pasadizo hacia una superficie que no existe.

Naruto: solo digamos que fue aquella persona que lo construyó, así que no puede ser un rumor.

Barragán: como sea, no te pienso dejar pasar a ningún lado así que tienes dos opciones, o te marchas por dónde viniste o muere aquí.

Naruto: pues escojo la opción divertida.

En eso cruzó sus brazos para abrir sus manos y pronunciar - Nevan, Osiris prepárense - ante eso todos se pusieron alertas para ver si algo pasaba, más eso nunca paso por lo cual Abirama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente al joven que simplemente escupió aún gran cantidad de sangre antes de salir volando contra uno de los grandes muros que estaba detrás de él debido a un golpe del puño derecho del demonio que solo vio como el rubio quedaba incrustado en el muro sacándole una sonrisa de superioridad que todos los demás demonios vieron antes de perder el interés en la batalla; por otro lado Naruto intentaba recuperar el aliento ya que ese golpe no solo le dolía si no que también era seguro que le había reventado algún órgano interno el cual se regenero al instante más aún así en su cabeza solo se preguntaba en donde estaban la peliroja y la albina, pero en eso su respuesta vino a él al escuchar la voz de la demonia.

Nevan: esa herida se veía fatal Master?.

En eso Naruto alzó la cabeza para ver a la cara de Nevan la cual se sobre salía de una saliente del muro al igual que la de Osiris, sus hermanas y las demonías que acompañan a Tier.

Naruto: primero gracias por alejar a mis hermanas chicas.

Osiris: no es nada maestro.

Naruto: y ahora por qué no me dicen por qué no vinieron cuando las llame?.

Nevan: eso es por que este enfrentamiento lo luchará usted solo sin ayuda de nosotras y eso me recuerda - en eso Nevan estiró un dedo para crear un círculo de energía morada que se pegó en el pecho de Naruto y desapareció para que Osiris hiciera lo mismo pero con un círculo blanco - ahora no podrá usar su poder demoniaco y celestial.

Naruto: de que estás hablando Nevan?.

Osiris: esto será parte de su entrenamiento maestro, así que de todo lo que tenga y procure no morir.

Nevan: y además con su poder sellado no funcionará su factor curativo así que procure evitar lastimarse lo más posible.

Sin más que decir Naruto suspiro ya que entendía a que querían llegar las mujeres y eso era que en este momento el era débil y como lo hizo en su infancia para llegar a ser fuerte tendría que bailar con la muerte tantas veces como le sean posible y justo frente a él existían al rededor de 100 demonios que lo harían bailar hasta no más poder, pero en eso antes de poder actuar rápidamente frente a él volvió a aparecer Abirama lanzando un nuevo golpe con su puño derecho el cual creo un enorme estruendo al igual que una nube de polvo mientras que rocas caían para después todos observarán como había un gran agujero dándoles a entender que Naruto había quedado fuera de combate; o eso era lo que sería más lógico de pensar más para el demonio no lo era ya que estaba seguro que el rubio había logrado evitar su ataque y ahora no sabía dónde estaba por lo cual miró al suelo con la intención de buscarlo más su respuesta vino de arriba ya que sintió como alguien golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza provocando que este caiga al suelo creando un cráter entre la arena, pero en eso el demonio se volvió a colocar de pie solo para encontrarse a Naruto callendo a gran velocidad hacia él mientras en su mano izquierda se podía observar como chispas eran salían para después estirar dicha mano justo cuando estaba a tres metros de distancia y pronunciar -elemento de rayo: kir...uagh- Naruto no pudo terminar ya que Charlotte apareció justo al frente de este dándole una poderosa patada en el estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre antes de salir disparado a un lado donde de reojo pudo ver cómo como Nirgge y Choe se acercaban a él a largos pasos para detenerse al mismo tiempo y girar su grandes cuerpos con la intención de lanzar una doble patada la cual era seguro que lo aplastaría, pero justo antes de que las piernas de los dos grandes demonios lo tocaran disparó una fuerte onda de viento que lo elevó en el cielo a tiempo para ver cómo esas patadas chocaban entre sí creando una fuerte onda expansiva que sorprendió a Naruto que rápidamente sintió una presencia sobre él pero lo cual se giró para colocar sus brazos en forma de cruz y bloquear de esa forma una patada de Ggio el cuál no ocultó su asombro al saber que este lo había notado más eso no importo al momento de que el rubio comenzó a caer con dirección a los dos grandes demonios; pero en eso todos vieron como Naruto giraba sobre su propio eje para enderezarse y colocar sus manos en el aire para que de sus dedos una estela de viento se viera mientras esté se detenía encima de ambos demonios para que sin perder tiempo el rubio comenzará a realizar una posición de manos -elemento de rayo: gran relámpago destructor- sin más Naruto apunto con su mano derecha a Choe y Nirgge mientras que su mano izquierda estaba apuntando a Ggio y con eso disparara dos fuertes relámpagos que iluminaron el lugar por un segundo antes de crear dos grandes explosiones que cubrieron a los tres demonios.

Más las cosas no se acabaron hay ya que Findorr apareció justo a un lado de Naruto lanzando un corte en diagonal hacia él joven que hábilmente logro esquivar para después mover la cabeza a un lado esquivando una estocada del mismo hombre que se acercaba lentamente hacia el rubio mientras realizaba una combinación de cortes y estocadas que aumentaban de velocidad provocando que el rubio se coloque a la defensiva y se moviera de un lado a otro intentando esquivar los constantes ataques del demonio, pero aún así estos eran demasiados rápidos para su vista llegando a un punto en el cuál ya no lograba ver de dónde vendría o predecirlos por lo cual comenzó a recibir múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo mientras sólo se encargaba de que estos no le dieran en un punto vital; pero en un momento Findorr dejo de atacarlo llamando de esa forma la atención de Naruto que solo presenció el momento en que apareció Choe el cual sólo tenía una que otra quemadura en su uniforme y lanzaba un potente golpe con uno de sus brazos; ante eso Naruto sólo espero el momento oportuno para dar un salto, apoyar sus brazos en el grueso brazo de su oponente para comenzar a girar con sus piernas extendidas golpeando varias veces la cara del demonio logrando aturdirlo por un segundo el cual fue aprovechado para que el rubio rápidamente le diera una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara envíandolo de esa forma contra el muro más cercano dejándolo incrustado y sorprendiendo a los demonios que solo vieron como Naruto realizaba una nueva posición de manos -elemento de lava: globos de lava- eso le llamó la atención a Barragán que solo presenció como el joven disparaba una gran cantidad de bolas de lava que golpearon a todos los demonios sin excepción que estaban al frente para después recordar que hizo lo mismo para producir los dos relámpagos lo cual le saco una sonrisa.

Barragán: ya descubrí tu truco humano.

Con Nevan y Osiris.

Tanto la peliroja como la albina mayor veían toda la batalla con total seriedad ya que no querían perder detalle alguno mientras que Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon parecían que se iban a quedar sin uñas por estar comiéndoselas al estar tan preocupadas y nerviosas por su hermano el cual claramente estaba acorralado apesar de estar luchando con todo lo que tenía y por último Tier y sus demonías no despegaban la vista por nada del mundo ya que para ellas era estúpido y a la vez sorprendente como Naruto se las estaba arreglando para luchar con seis demonios al mismo tiempo o eso parecía hasta que los demás demonios quisieron entrar en acción e ir por la cabeza del joven lo cual preocupo en gran medida a sus hermanas y provocó un deseo de ir y ayudar a Franciska, Emilou y Cyan sin mencionar a Tier, pero en eso todos vieron como Naruto creaba una gran cantidad de clones para de esa forma dar inicio a lo que parecía ser una guerra entre razas la cual estaba muy pareja.

Emilou: ¡ese chico es increíble!.

Franciska: es mucho más fuerte y genial que tú Emilou.

Emilou: ¡CALLATE LEONA GORDA!.

Franciska: ¡AQUÍEN LLAMAS GORDA ESQUELETICA! - las dos demonías solo unieron sus frentes mientras se veían con irá.

Cyan Sung: fufufu las dos si que son bestias y se hacen llamar mujeres? - en eso las otras dos demonías miraron a su compañera para gritar y comenzar una batalla verbal.

Nevan: son así siempre.

Tier: casi siempre, pero díganme por qué no lo quieren ayudar.

Osiris: esto es la única forma de entrenamiento que sirve con el maestro - eso les llamó la atención a las tres niñas.

Ryoko: como que esta es la única forma?.

Nevan: tanto Osiris como yo hemos visto los recuerdos del Master.

Osiris: y después de ver cómo entrenaba con Ringo en su infancia nos dimos de cuenta de un detalle.

Yoshino: que detallé.

Nevan: sin que el Master se diera de cuenta desarrollo una habilidad de adaptación única.

Yoshinon: habilidad de adaptación?.

Osiris: mientras más cerca de la muerte y dolor sufra su cuerpo rompe los límites que tiene.

Nevan: en otras palabras evoluciona y crece a cada momento obtenido más fuerza que antes.

Tier: pero ese no es motivo para que sellen sus poderes demoníacos y celestiales.

Osiris: el maestro se concentró en usar solo esos poderes y dejó sus habilidades como ninja de lado.

Nevan: por lo cual quiero que esas habilidades también sobrepasen sus límites.

Tier: pasen sus límites? - en eso Nevan sonrió con diversión.

Nevan: así es ya que su ninjutsu tiene un punto debil y ese tal Barragán lo descubrió así que ahora me preguntó que hará el Master.

Eso fue escuchado por todas las mujeres e incluso las tres demonías que peliaban entre sí para dejar de discutir y posar su vista en la batalla la cual en poco tiempo los números de los participantes se habían reducido en gran medida quedando solamente los seis demonios más fuertes que se veían cansados, Barragán el cual no se había movido de su lugar y Naruto que respiraba agitadamente agitadamente y sangraba por varias partes de su cuerpo; ante eso Barragán soltó un suspiro para levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia sus hombres que lo veían con sorpresa.

Charlotte: mi señor nosotros podemos con él así que no es necesario que actúe.

Barragán: eso no me importa, pero les vengo a dar un concejo.

Abirama: un concejo?.

Barragán: para usar esos ataques elementales tiene que hacer primero una especie de secuencia con sus manos, así que si impiden que haga la secuencia no podrá atacarlos, por lo tanto quiero que suban de nivel y acaben con ese humano.

Ante eso los seis demonios asintieron para colocar sus espadas hacia al frente mientras su otra mano se posaba en la hoja de metal para que una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco saliera de ellos para después que estos gritarán -RESURECCIÓN- ante eso todo el lugar comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza mientras que al mismo tiempo una fuerte onda expansiva mando a volar a Naruto un par de metros donde rebotó en el suelo un par de veces hasta que logró detener su avance con su fuerza para ver hacia al frente y ver las nuevas apariencias de los demonios solo por un segundo antes de que los seis desaparecieran de su vista y rápidamente recibir un golpe en su cara que lo mando a volar para volver a recibir otro golpe en su estómago lanzando lo al cielo dónde rápidamente sintió como varios objetos se clavaba en su espalda antes de recibir un nuevo golpe que lo mandaría al suelo, pero antes de llegar pudo sentir las presencia de tres demonios acercándose a gran velocidad hacia él por lo cual comenzó a realizar una posición de manos más no pudo terminar ya que esas tres presencias aparecieron en un abrir cerrar y abrir de ojos a su lado para recibir múltiples golpes en el cuerpo para caer terminar callendo al suelo donde no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, pero aún así procedió a intentar colocarse de pie las los objetos en su espalda se lo impedían por lo cual llevó una mano para quitarse uno y ver una pluma roja cubierta con su propia sangre llamando de esa forma su atención antes de sentir la presencia de los demonios parado frente a él por lo cual alzó la vista para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Abirama: siéntete orgulloso ya que serás el primero que nos ve en esta forma y el último.

En eso observó cómo Abirama se transforma en un ser híbrido mitad humano mitad águila; con este nuevo aspecto sus extremidades se cubren de plumas de color rojo y tanto las manos como los pies se ven sustituidas por garras de ave rapaz.

Después posó sus ojos en Charlotte el cual mantiene totalmente su forma humana y tan sólo cambia su atuendo que se vuelve mucho más reducido, este consiste en un top en forma de V con una capa corta de color rosa pálida y ropa interior blanca con una extensión también en forma de V por encima de las caderas y una minifalda rosa al vuelo.

El siguiente era Choe el cual había adquirido un aspecto algo parecido al de un elefante marino, con un cuerpo masivo en forma de lágrima, una cabeza ridículamente pequeña y unas extremidades superiores gigantes.

Después de mirar al gran Choe posó sus vista en Findorr quien mitad derecha de su cuerpo se recubre de una armadura de aspecto similar al caparazón de un crustáceo y además las dos protuberancias que tiene sobre sus muñecas se transforman en dos pinzas de cangrejo siendo la derecha mucho más grande que la izquierda.

Ahora posó la vista en Ggio el cual tenía una apariencia más felina y en su frente y mejillas aparecen unas marcas ralladas de color rojo.

Y ya por último estaba Nirgge quien tenía una forma humanoide con un gran parecido a un mamut lanudo; su cuerpo se encuentra por entero cubierto por un pelaje de color verdoso y los colmillos de su máscara crecen y toman un aspecto y una posición más semejante a la de los colmillos de un mamut o un elefante; de la mitad de su frente sale una enorme trompa gris.

Ante eso Naruto se colocó de pie con gran esfuerzo mientras se quitaba las plumas clavadas en su espalda para después mirar a los demonios e intentar pensar en cómo debería de actuar ya que de por sí lo superaban en número sin mencionar el enorme tamaño de Choe por lo cual sabía que tendría que ir con cuidado si no quería morir.

Con las presentes.

Todas las mujeres tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa al ver la nueva apariencia de los demonios que no dudaron en volver a atacar a Naruto que tambien se lanzó al ataque utilizando su shumpo con la intención de grabar en velocidad más Nevan como Osiris pudieron notar como cinco de los seis demonios también se movían a la misma velocidad para después presenciar como rayos, cuchillas de viento, grandes llamaradas de fuego, esferas de agua e incluso estacas de hielo y grandes cantidades de lava cubrían el campo de batalla mientras que Choe solo disparaba un rayo verde de su boca creando varias explosiones; ante eso Nevan se dió de cuenta que esos demonios no eran de rango bajo si no más bien de rango medio lo cual no entendía.

Nevan: esto está mal ya que esos demonios son de rango medio.

Emilou: rango medió?, De qué hablas? - en eso Nevan la miró extrañada.

Nevan: los rangos en los cuales se clasifican los demonios.

Cyan Sung: fufufu parece que estás algo desactualizada, ya que los rangos cambiaron hace 4.000 años.

Franciska: ahora son rango bronce, plata, oro, oro negro y leyenda.

Osiris: por lo visto mi base de datos también estaba desactualizada, así que nos pueden decir en qué rango estaría ellos - en eso todas se pusieron a pensar pero fue Tier quién dió una respuesta.

Tier: estarían en rango plata lo cual para ti serían nivel medio - eso sí que fue una sorpresa para Nevan - el rango leyenda solo lo tiene Lucifer junto con los siete pecados.

Nevan: maldición esto es peor de lo que pensé.

Con Naruto.

Actualmente el rubio estaba intercambiando goles a gran velocidad contra Charlotte y Ggio los cuales tenían que admitir que se les estaba haciendo difícil ya que mientras más tiempo lucharán era como si Naruto mejorará con el paso del combate por lo cual Ggio aprovecho una apertura en la defensa del joven para darle una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros dándole el tiempo suficiente para que Charlotte pronunciará -rosa blanca- ante eso del suelo comenzaron a surgir raíces negras para comenzar a crear un domo en el cuál Naruto había quedado atrapado junto con los dos demonios los cuales solo noto como sus presencias desaparecían llamándole la atención para después quedar cubierto de sólo oscuridad sin importar a donde volteara a ver; más eso no le pareció importarle a Naruto ya que apesar de no poder usar su poder demoniaco aún así podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y eso era suficiente ventaja para ver el paradero de sus enemigos por lo cual procedió a realizar una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: flor de fénix- sin decir más el rubio expulsó dos bolas de fuego que avanzaron hacia sus oponentes que notaron como sabía dónde estaban para después presenciar como las esferas explotaban en varias esferas más pequeñas que avanzaron a unas rápido hacia su objetivo los cuales procedieron a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando las esferas dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de usar el shumpo y acortar la distancia entre él y Charlotte el cual sólo noto como el joven lanzaba una patada giratoria a su cabeza por lo cual uso un brazo para bloquear el ataque y contra atacar con su brazo libre más este fue esquivado ágilmente por Naruto que volvió a atacar con un golpe de gancho el cual logro conectar en el estómago de Charlotte que dió un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se sostenía en el área afectada para que el rubio se lanzará envolviendo su brazo derecho con chakra de viento, pero antes de poder hacer algo de entre la oscuridad se escuchó -misil de dientes- ante eso el joven sintió como dos cosas se incrustaban en su pecho para ser lanzando hacia atrás atravesando las raíces y seguir su camino siendo arrastrado en el suelo por varios metros hasta que se detuvo para poder dar un grito de dolor mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para agarrar el objeto y quitárselo logrando de esa forma observar que era una especie de colmillo por lo cual lo tiró a un lado y de esa forma sacarse el otro colmillo aguantando las ganas de gritar.

Sin más que decir intento volverse a colocar de pie aún que ya no recordaba cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que comenzó su batalla, pero en eso Nevan apareció a su lado ganándose su atención ya que la mujer tenía un gesto de preocupación el cual no le quedaba nada bien teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de la mujer.

Naruto: que pasa Nevan, aún no acabo con ellos?.

Nevan: Master yo me equivoqué y por eso voy a remover su sello ahora - eso le llamó la atención a Naruto.

Naruto: de que hablas?, Como que te equivocaste?.

Nevan: en el tiempo que estuve fuera cambiaron los rangos y ellos no son los débiles que pensé que serían - en eso comenzó a hacer un círculo con su poder - por lo tanto removerse su sello.

Ante eso Naruto se alejó de la mujer la cual se le quedó viendo con duda para observar como el rubio agarraba los dos colmillos y se posiscionaba para seguir luchando mientras en sus ojos vio un deseo de superación lo cual le hizo entender que no quería que le removieran el sello y que ganaría sin importar qué en su estado actual; así que con eso en mente simplemente hizo una reverencia mientras se volvía a disculpar por su falta de información para desaparecer dejando a un Naruto completamente serio y tenía sus ojos en Abirama el cuál alzó vuelo para tomar altura y extender sus alas -devorar plumas- ante eso una gran cantidad de plumas rojas fueron disparadas contra Naruto que utilizo los colmillos en sus manos para bloquear cada pluma que iba hacia él mientras que las demás golpeaban a su alrededor produciendo pequeñas explosiones de arena mientras que el rubio sentía como el bloquear cada pluma le costaba un gran esfuerzo por lo pesada que eran más aún así siguió moviendo sus brazos a toda velocidad logran bloquear todas las plumas dejando sorprendido al demonio que solo pudo ver cómo Naruto le daba una sonrisa mientras gotas de sudor caían por su rostro; ante eso Abirama no dudó en volar en picada con la intención de atacar al rubio el cual lanzó los colmillos hacia el demonio quien los esquivo sin problema alguno para que el joven procediera a realizar una posición de manos -elemento de fuego: gran bola de fuego- sin más expulsó una enorme bola de fuego que avanzó contra Abirama el cuál se detuvo en seco para pronunciar -plumas viento- ante eso el demonio movió su alas con fuerza creando una ráfaga de viento que bloqueo la bola y la devolvió hacia Naruto que dió un salto a un lado para esquivar la bola y proceder a sacar ocho cadenas rojas que rodearon su brazo derecho para girar sobre su eje y encontrarse a Abirama a solo centímetros de él para tomar esa oportunidad y lanzar un golpe de gancho justo en el estómago del demonio para pronunciar -estilo de cadenas Uzumaki: taladro de cadenas- ante eso el demonio hizo un gesto de dolor antes de desaparecer de la lista de todos en un tornado de arena que se elevó al cielo para que el rubio callera de rodillas sin fuerza alguna mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero en eso Findorr apareció a un par de metros de Naruto mientras lo señalaba con su pinza derecha para proceder a decir -tijeraneptunea- tras pronunciar dichas palabras, de su pinza surgieron una gran cantidad de lo que parecía ser una especie de cuchillas de aguas las cuales comenzaron a golpear a Naruto para después comenzar a rodearlo hasta crear una esfera de agua la cual le saco una sonrisa a el demonio que comenzó a cerrar su pinza provocando que la esfera de agua se comience a hacer más pequeña generando una enorme presión en el cuerpo de Naruto que solo soltaba gruñidos al no tener la fuerza para salir de su prisión acuática; ante eso Nirgge se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar al lado de la esfera para alzar un brazo y dejarlo caer con fuerza destruyendo la esfera y golpeando a Naruto quien quedó enterrado en la arena para comenzar a intentar colocarse de pie, pero en eso recibió un nuevo golpe en el estómago debido a una patada del demonio que lo elevó un par de metros en el cielo mientras se podía ver unas hileras de sangre que salían de su cuerpo para ser atrapado por la gruesa trompa del demonio quien lo tomo por el torso para comenzar a apretarlo con fuerza sancandole un fuerte grito de dolor en Naruto que comenzó a golpear la trompa con la intención de liberarse más sus ataques ya no tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza que en un principio por lo cual no estaba haciendo daño alguno a Nirgge que simplemente movió su trompa de un lado a otro impactando al rubio varias veces contra él suelo más aún así Naruto no se dió por vencido y en cada intervalo de golpe realizaba una posición de manos para después solo esperar a que el demonio se detuviera y acercarlo un poco al rostro de este para que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba al joven pronunciar -elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- ante eso varias esferas de agua aparecieron detrás de Naruto para que estás fueran disparadas golpeando a Nirgge por todos lados con gran fuerza logrando causarle algo de dolor lo cual provocó que soltará a Naruto que callo de rodillas para alzar la mirada y ver cómo su ataque parecía estar funcionando más no como el quería así que comenzó a reunir chakra en su mano derecha creando un Rasengan el cual comenzó a emitir cuatro aspas blancas para correr con todas sus fuerzas antes de dar un salto y golpear la esfera en el rostro del demonio y pronunciar -Rasenshurike- sin decir más Nirgge salió disparado hacia atrás llegando al otro extremo del lugar para incrustar contra el muro y que la esfera se expandiera creando un enorme domo que destruyó gran parte del muro durando unos pocos segundos para después desaparecer y mostrar al demonio que estaba de rodillas mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes los cuales no parecían que fueran a dejar de sangrar; ante eso Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una débil carcajada al ver que su último ataque había funcionado, pero en eso una inmensa pata lo golpea desde arriba con fuerza hundiendo lo en el suelo mientras se creaba una onda expansiva que fue acompañado por un leve temblor para que la pata de alzará dejando ver a Naruto acostado boca abajo mientras era cubierto de sangre pero aún así levantó un poco su rostro para encontrarse al dueño de la gran para quien era Choe el cual volvió a dejarla caer con más fuerza aplastando lo nuevamente para repetir el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces más hasta que pudo notar como Naruto ya no se movía.

Con las presentes.

Todas las mujeres no tenían palabras que pudieran describir lo que habían visto más Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon solo lloraban por su hermano el cual cuando dejaron de aplastarlo notaron como este ya no se movía y en su lugar solo se creaba un charco de sangre debajo de él lo cual las a terró pero no podían pensar lo peor o eso era lo que se querían hacer creer por lo cual miraron a Nevan esperando que la demonia les dijera que todo estaba bien, pero en eso notaron como la mujer tenía la cabeza agachado mientras su cabello cubría su rostro para después llevar su mano derecha y cubrirse sus ojos lo cual les dió un mal presentimiento a la niñas que ahora miraron a Osiris quien tenía su gesto neutral sin emoción alguna pero sus ojos azules brillaban para después pronunciar.

Osiris: no hay signos vitales en el maestro - esas palabras eran como puñales para el corazón de las niñas que no creían lo que decía.

Ryoko: es...es mentira verdad?.

Osiris: no hay signos vitales en el maestro.

Yoshino y Yoshinon se acercaron a la albina mayor para agarrar de su ropa para decir en voz baja - deja de mentir - pero la única respuesta que conseguían era la misma - no hay signos vitales en el maestro - ante eso la peliazul como la coneja no pudieron evitar romper en llanto para mirar el rostro de Osiris y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Yoshino/Yoshinon: ¡DEJA DE MENTIR, DEJA DE MENTIR, DEJAAA DEEE MENTIRRRR!.

ante eso Tier no aguanto más y fue hacia las dos niñas para separarlas de la albina mayor y abrazarlas con fuerza para que estás lloraran en su pecho al igual que Ryoko la cual camino hacia la demonia rubia quien le hizo espacio; de esa forma lo único que se podía escuchar era los lamentos de las tres niñas que lloraban por su hermano y que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero en eso Emilou, Franciska y Cyan Sung pudieron ver cómo Choe se acercaba quedando a solo un metro de distancia del miró mientras en su cabeza se podía apreciar a Ggio, Findorr, Charlotte quien aún se sostenía el estómago mientras que en una parte estaban Abirama y Nirgge acostados debido a que sus heridas habían quedado fuera de combate, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención si no fue ver a Barragán también sobre el demonio; ante eso las tres demonías se posaron al frente de Tier y las niñas preparadas para atacar.

Emilou: no dejaremos que te les acerques.

Barragán: ustedes no tienen lo que se necesita para enfrentarse contra mi, pero al ver cómo ese humano logro dejar en tan mal estado a dos de mis subordinados les daré un trató especial.

Cyan Sung: de qué hablas?.

Barragán: conviertancen en mis subordinados y vivan o mueran aquí.

Ante eso un sentimiento de ira invadió el cuerpo de Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon que se separaron de Tier para ver a los demonios mientras liberaban sus poderes para que la peliazul alzará una mano y gritará -ZADKIEL- más para sorpresa de esta su angel no respondió a su llamado por lo cual intento volver a llamarlo más este seguía sin aparecer dejando sorprendida a las niñas que no entendían que estaba pasando.

Yoshinon: por... porque Zadkiel no viene.

??: Porque no piensa intervenir en la batalla - una voz femenina sonó en la cabeza de Ryoko la cual no entendía que estaba pasando - esto aún no acaba así que no hagas nada.

Ryoko: quien me está hablando - en eso mira a todos lados - quien dijo eso?.

Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera todos escucharon una fuerte carcajada llamado de esa forma la atención de todos que solo vieron a Nevan de pie mientras se ría como una loca para quitar su mano de sus ojos revelando como estos tenían un brillo morado que demostraba una expresión de exitación para después de unos minutos está se calmará.

Barragán: acaso te volviste loca por la muerte del simple humano?.

Nevan: dime sabes que es un fénix.

Tier: fénix?.

Nevan: los humanos tienen historias de animales que no se saben si existieron y uno de ellos es el fénix el cual muere envuelto en llamas y revive de las cenizas.

Barragán: eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta? - en eso Nevan miró a Osiris.

Osiris: no hay signos vitales en el maestro.

Nevan: yo por un momento olvide que el Master es un humano de temer ya que ni la muerte pudo con él una vez y mucho menos lo hará ahora - esas palabras no parecían significar mucho para Barragán y sus hombres.

Osiris: signos vitales detectados - eso le llamó la atención a todos ya que sus ojos pasaron de colo verde por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad y dar una diminuta sonrisa - bienvenido de vuelta maestro.

Ante esas palabras una gran presión de energía azoto el lugar para que Barragán sintiera como alguien lo tomaba de su hombro derecho provocando que este se de media vuelta para abrir sus ojos con gran al encontrarse a Naruto el cual lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos mientras estaba envuelto en llamas las cuales parecían estar curando cada herida que tenía en su cuerpo.

Naruto: he vuelto y estoy listo para el tercer asalto y el último.

Fin.


	86. 85

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 85

Minutos antes.

Unos minutos antes, Naruto había abierto sus ojos para ver al alrededor y notar que estaba en su espacio mental o para ser más precisos junto al gran árbol que reflejaba su alma el cual ahora era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, pero eso no importaba ya que lo único que podía pensar es que lo habían aplastado hasta la muerte por lo cual no faltaría mucho para que el árbol se marchita y muera; ante esa idea lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un grito de ira el cual hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor para después mirar a todos lados.

Naruto: no pienso morir en este momento por lo cual tengo que pensar en algo justo ahora, pero no veo nada que me ayude aparte de este árbol.

??: Si no puedes ver nada significa que perdiste el sentido de la vista.

La voz que dijo eso le sonaba muy pero muy familiar por lo cual miró a todos lados hasta que posó su vista en el tronco del enorme árbol el cual brillo por un momento hasta que de este salió un Naruto de tan solo 6 o 7 años el cual miró al Naruto más grande con una sonrisa.

Naruto: okey esto si es muy raro y eso que no me e fumado nada... creó?.

Naruto N: ¡Espera tu fumas?!.

Naruto: solo una vez para probar pero no me llamo la atención, prefiero mil veces el alcohol.

Naruto N: eso sí es un dulce néctar.

Naruto: pero en fin que hace mi yo de la infancia aquí.

Naruto N: jajajaja sobre eso, yo solo tome esta apariencia para hablar contigo.

Naruto: sabes que ahora estoy más perdido que antes verdad.

Naruto N: lo sé, pero no hay tiempo ya que cada segundo que pase te será más difícil volver a la vida.

Naruto: bien entonces vamos al grano, que es lo que quieres?.

Naruto N: quiero que te conozcas ya que por lo visto no sabes bien quién eres y lo que puedes hacer.

Naruto: ya veo - en eso lo pensó por un segundo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar.

Naruto N: ¡espera a donde vas?!- Ante esa pregunta el rubio mayor se dió la vuelta para verlo sin ningún interés.

Naruto: no tengo tiempo para cosas filosóficas y algo de ese estilo, así que nos vemos - sin más siguió con su camino.

Naruto N: ya sabía que este chico no escucharía - en eso mostró una sonrisa siniestra - así que vayamos con el plan B.

Ante esas palabras el lugar rápidamente comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en una gran habitación la cual no parecía tener salida alguna mientras que el árbol desaparecía; ante eso el rubio mayor miró hacia todos lados como buscando al causante del cambio de escenario hasta que posó sus ojos en el rubio menor que lo miraba con la sonrisa siniestra por lo cual camino hacia el niño con la intención de conseguir respuestas, pero antes de poder llegar pudo escuchar como alguien a sus espaldas pronunciaba -gran bola de fuego- ante eso Naruto giro su rostro para ver una bola de fuego exageradamente grande ya que literalmente tenía la mitad del tamaño de Chomei en su forma bijuu por lo cual solo uso el shumpo para salir del camino del ataque logrando alejarse lo suficiente para alzar su brazo derecho bloqueando lo que parecía ser una patada con dirección a su cara provocando que el rubio agarrara la pierna de este para lanzarlo hacia al frente con la intención de generar distancia entre ellos para ver cómo el sujeto que parecía ser más una especie de sombra por lo cual se dispuso a realizar una posición de manos, pero en eso su oponente solo extendió una mano para pronunciar -relámpago destructor- ante eso Naruto vio como un relámpago mucho más poderoso y rápido que cualquiera que hubiera visto lo golpeó directamente atravesando su estómago terminando con una fuerte descarga electrica que cubrió su cuerpo por unos segundos para después desaparecer provocando que el rubio caiga de rodillas sangrando de su vientre mientras respiraba agitadamente para después alzar el rostro y ver cómo la sombra tomaba su forma convirtiéndose en un Naruto versión oscura lo cual le llamó la atención para después ver al pequeño Naruto caminar hasta colocarse a un lado del oscuro.

Naruto: ¡Que significa esto?!.

Naruto N: si quieres volver a la vida derrota a tu sombra la cual sabe mejor que tú quién eres apesar de ser tu sombra.

Naruto: acaso me estás tomando del pelo?.

Naruto N: para nada, si quieres volver a la vida lucha con todo lo que tengas para ganar y presta mucha atención.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se colocó de pie a pesar de su sangrado para después correr a gran velocidad contra su sombra que realizó el mismo gesto para golpear sus puños entre sí creando una gran onda expansiva que sacudió y agrietó el lugar para de esa forma dar inicio con su batalla en la cual el pequeño rubio podía ver cómo los dos jóvenes no se guardaban nada y cada golpe llevaba una fuerza con la intención de lastimar gravemente a su contrincante y con eso darle muerte más rápida dando paso a varios minutos el los cuales los dos Naruto se movían por toda la habitación a gran velocidad dando una apariencia de que estaban totalmente igualados, pero en un descuido de la sombra Naruto logro darle un golpe en el estómago para enviarlo al techo donde chocó creando un cráter antes de comenzar a caer hacia donde estaba Naruto que realizó una posición de manos -elemento de agua: mil proyectiles acuáticos- rápidamente varias esferas aparecieron al alrededor del rubio para después salir disparado contra la sombra que no pudo hacer nada y fue golpeado por todos lados con gran fuerza y tan rápido que se creó un explosión que cubrió al ser, más aún así eso no impidió que el rubio realizar de nuevo una posición de manos para después su pierna derecha fuera cubierta por chakra de viento creando una especie de tornado para proceder ser dar un salto e ingresar en la nube de humo para pronunciar -patada huracán- sin más él rubio golpe el estómago de la sombra provocando que este de un gruñido de dolor mientras que el viento comenzaba a crear varios cortes en su estómago y pecho para después salir disparado contra otra pared donde quedó incrustado por un segundo antes de caer al suelo para que se pudiera ver como algo pareció a sangre salía de sus heridas.

Ante eso Naruto sólo respiro un poco agitado mientras se llevaba una mano a su estómago con la intención de frenar el sangrado mientras tenia el pensamiento de que había ganado, pero en eso vio como la sombra se colocaba de pie para pronunciar -regeneración de fénix- rápidamente el cuerpo de la sombra fue cubierto por llamas las cuales estaba cerrando y curando cada herida que tenía hasta quedar como nuevo para después volver a extender una mano apuntando al impresionado rubio para pronunciar -gran taladro de agua- rápidamente una inmensa masa de agua se agrupó frente a la sombra para tomar forma de un taladro el cual giro a gran velocidad para después salir disparado hacia Naruto que reaccionó a tiempo para dar un salto a un lado y esquivar el ataque que chocó contra el suelo creando un gran agujero el cual le llamó la atención para después mirará al pequeño Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Oye maldito enano que diablos es este sujeto, y como son esos ataques de además de esa regeneración de fénix?!.

Naruto N: ya te lo había dicho es tu sombra, y esos ataques son ninjutsu común y corriente - eso sorprendió al rubio mayor.

Naruto: imposible, como es posible que haga ninjutsu sin posición de manos?.

Naruto N: sabes cuándo eras pequeño decía que no había nada imposible solo que sería difícil de hacer.

Naruto: a que quieres llegar?.

Naruto N: con el paso del tiempo has cambiado al momento de que comenzaste a depender del poder demoniaco, ya no ideas estrategias, ni usas al máximo tus habilidades ninja sin saber que estás pueden evolucionar.

Esas palabras pudieron a pensar al rubio mayor que solo volvió a su combate contra la sombra la cual ahora tenía la ventaja debido no a la herida en su estómago si no que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho el pequeño rubio por lo cual se descuido en un momento dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la sombra que rápidamente le dió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo hizo retroceder para después este alzará una mano apuntando a Naruto que solo escuchó -huracán salvaje- ante eso un poderoso huracán apareció dejando en el medio a Naruto el cual comenzó a recibir una gran cantidad de cortes por todo el cuerpo para después de unos minutos el huracán desapareciera dejando ver a él rubio que respiraban agitadamente mientras estaba bañado en su propia sangre, pero la sombra no perdió tiempo y acortó la distancia utilizando el shumpo para cubrir su mano derecha de lava y la izquierda de hielo para proceder a lanzar fuertes puñetazos por todo el cuerpo de Naruto que lo único que podía hacer era cobrarse su rostro con sus brazos y recibir cada impacto el cual lograba quemarlo apesar de su ser bastante resistente su cuerpo estaba recibiendo gran daño el cual lo hizo retroceder hasta llegar contra el uno de los muros en donde la sombra aumento su velocidad así como su poder en ambos elementos causando estragos en el cuerpo de Naruto que comenzó a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre para después de unos minutos la sombra diera un salto hacia atrás tomando la suficiente distancia mientras extendía ambas manos y pronunciaba -gran cañón de agua- un gran torrente de agua salió disparado de las manos de la sombra impactando con fuerza a Naruto que simplemente sintió como sus huesos se quebraban por la fuerza y presión del agua hasta que este se detuvo; ante eso el rubio sólo callo al suelo boca abajo al suelo provocando que la sombra solo se acerque a él para comenzar a pisar su cabeza con fuerza agrietando el suelo cada vez más y más mientras que no había respuesta de Naruto.

Por otro lado el pequeño Naruto sólo miraba todo en total silencio hasta el punto donde se cansó de esperar y camino hacia la sombra que seguía golpeando la cabeza del rubio mayor sin piedad alguna hasta que le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y en cambio lo agarrará del cabello para alzar la dejando ver su rostro cubierto de sangre con los ojos cerrados dándole una imagen de haber quedado inconsciente provocando que el rubio menor suelte un suspiro.

Naruto N: que decepción, por lo visto esto fue un rotundo fracasó - en eso vio como Naruto movía los labios susurrando algo que no podía escuchar - así que aún te rindes?, Pero que estás diciendo?.

Naruto: al fin lo entiendo.

En eso tanto la sombra como el pequeño Naruto vieron como el rubio mayor abría sus ojos los cuales mostraban un brillo totalmente diferente al que siempre poseía dejando intrigado al rubio menor que solo presenció como el Naruto grande extendía sus dedos índice y cortando de su mano derecha apuntando a su pecho mientras que los mismo dedos de su otra mano apuntaban al cuello de la sombra para pronunciar con total calma -espada de viento- ante esas palabras el pequeño Naruto y la sombra sintieron una leve brisa de viento por un segundo antes de que un gran dolor recorriera todos su cuerpo para que de la nada estos expulsaran una gran cantidad de sangre provocando que la sombra suelte el cabello de Naruto que cayó de pie para limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su gaban y con eso ver al rubio menor y a la sombra cubiertos de cortes profundos.

Naruto: me tomo tiempo pero ya lo entendí - en eso se mira sus manos - como es que los primeros usuarios del ninjutsu podían usarlo sin saber sobre las posiciones de manos - en eso el pequeño Naruto y la sombra se colocaron de pie a duras penas.

Naruto N: jaja... jajaja y qué...descubriste.

Naruto: según sé las posiciones son para moldear y concentrar el chakra.

Naruto N: pero?.

Naruto: eso no es cierto, son como limitadores que impiden que usemos grandes cantidades de chakra y nos agotemos en medio de una batalla, en otras palabras una medida de seguridad para durar más tiempo en las guerras en especial aquellos de pequeñas reservas de chakra - ante eso el rubio menor solo aplaudió.

Naruto N: bien hecho ya que por un momento pensé que fallarias - en eso el pequeño dió una sonrisa desafiante - pero aún no estás listo verdad?.

Naruto: tienes razón - en eso mira a la sombra con una sonrisa de psicópata que hace tiempo no usaba - ¡es hora de seguir con esto, ya que quiero aprender más y seguir llegando a lugares más altos!.

Ante eso el rubio menor soltó una gran carcajada al ver cómo el rubio mayor estaba recordando aquello que había olvidado con el paso de tiempo, mientras que por el lado del rubio mayor solo paso su lengua por sus labios para liberar todo su chakra haciendo temblar el lugar mientras a su alrededor se veían estelas de los cinco elementos naturales al igual que el de lava, hielo y madera.

Tiempo presente.

Actualmente todos tenían los ojos abiertos hasta no más poder al ver a Naruto vivo mientras se curaba rápido más no a la misma velocidad que usualmente era su regeneración, pero eso no le importaba a Nevan y Osiris que podían sentir como algo en la personalidad del rubio había vuelto a surgir sin mencionar que ante sus ojos podían ver cómo Naruto emitía un constante flujo de chakra y en eso pudieron observar como una inmensa cantidad de chakra se reunía en el puño derecho el cual ante la vista de los demonios era una gran cantidad de fuego que desprendía un insorpotable calor; ante eso Barragán se libero del agarre del rubio para desaparecer de la vista de este ya que sentía como sus sentidos le gritaban " peligro " más no fue el único ya que Ggio, Findorr y Charlotte tuvieron el mismo sentimiento por lo cual solo agarraron a sus dos compañeros caídos para alejarse rápidamente de Naruto que solo alzó su brazo para dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de Choe golpeándolo con fuerza para pronunciar -ataque solar- sin lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza física en la cabeza del demonio el cual impresionantemente cayó al suelo para después ser cubierto por una gigantesca esfera amarilla que tenía una apariencia de ser un sol el cual cubrió todo el cuerpo del demonio que solo podía gritar tan fuerte que provocó a las demonías y las tres niñas taparse los oídos durando y cerrarán los ojos por el fuerte brillo del ataque de su hermano; de esa forma paso un minuto hasta que el sol desapareció dejando de esa forma que todos lo primero que vieran fuera a Choe inconsciente mientras su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado dándole un tono oscuro mientras tenía una grietas rojas de las cuales salía rastros de sangre para después ver al rubio sobre la cabeza del demonio sin ningún rasguñó como si el fuego nunca lo hubiera tocado dejando en shock a los demonios.

Naruto: uno menos y quedan cuatro - en eso gira su rostro para ver a sus contrincantes para sonreír como psicópata - ¡Vamos a divertirnos jajajajajaja!.

Ante esas palabras Ggio fue el primero de salir del shock para colocar un gesto de ira y correr contra el rubio que hizo lo mismo para que el demonio lanzará un corte en diagonal con la espada de su mano izquierda el cual fue esquivando por Naruto que se movió ágilmente a un lado para dar un salto y lanzar una patada con dirección a la cabeza de Ggio que uso su otro brazo para bloquear el golpe, más eso no impidió que el rubio se impulsará hacia atrás para dar un giro y pronunciar -látigo de agua- ante eso Ggio no pudo evitar dar un gesto de sorpresa al ver cómo en el proceso estiraba su mano izquierda para lanzar un látigo de agua que atrapo una de las piernas del demonio para después ser jalado siendo guiado hacia donde estaba el rubio quien le dió un fuerte golpe en el estómago al demonio que escupió algo de sangre para salir disparado hacia atrás, pero en eso, gracias al látigo fue de nuevo atraído hacia Naruto más Ggio uso sus espadas para cortar el látigo y usar el impulso para lanzar una doble estocada a lo cual el rubio simplemente pronunció -espada de aire- ante eso el chakra de viento tomo la forma de dos hojas de una espada en sus manos para lanzar un corte en vertical bloqueando de esa forma; ante eso el demonio no dudó en aprovechar la poca distancia que había entre ellos para decir -misil dientes- y con eso volver a disparar los dos grandes colmillos que habían en sus casco y poder observar como estos atravesaban los hombros de Naruto sólo sonrió para comenzar a brillar y explotar envolviendo al demonio que solo se cubrió con sus brazos mientras una cortina de humo los cubría por unos pocos segundos hasta que esta desapareció permitiendo que todos vieran como Ggio buscaba al rubio con la mirada más no lo encontraba, pero en eso pudo oír -pantano de inframundo- ante eso el suelo se convirtió en un gran pantano en el cual el demonio se comenzó a hundir mientras intentaba liberarse pero lo único que conseguía era hundirse más rápido, en eso Ggio por alguna razón decidió alzar la vista para encontrarse a Naruto el cual iba callendo rápidamente hacia el mientras de su espalda surgían cinco cadenas rojas las cuales en la punto habían cinco grandes Rasengan los cuales cada uno tomaron una de las cinco naturalezas; ante eso el demonio solo intento liberarse del pantano más no estaba funcionando por lo cual solo volvió a ver al rubio que mandó sus cadenas con los Rasengans para decir -catástrofe deRasengans- y con eso las cinco esferas impactaron al demonio mientras estás se comenzaron a mover entre sí como si se estuvieran repeliendo para después causar una gran explosión la cual fue acompañada por una onda expansiva que destruyó todos los muros así como el palacio causando que Nevan invoque una gran cantidad de murciélagos los cuales de encargaron de agarrar a Ryoko, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Tier, Emilou, Franciska y Cyan Sung evitando de esa forma que estás sufran daño alguno para dejarlas en el suelo con delicadeza para que estás vieran un enorme agujero en el cual Naruto estaba parado en el medio aún con su sonrisa.

Por el lado de Findorr, Charlotte e incluso Barragán no creían nada de lo que veían ya que el humano frente a ellos había logrado acabar no solo con el ejército de demonios que había sino también había logrado ganar a cuatro de los demonios más fuertes, pero aún así no tenían pensado perder por lo cual Findorr y Charlotte corrieron al mismo tiempo contra Naruto que solo se quedó en su lugar viendo cómo se acercaban cada vez más sus contrincantes por lo cual cerro sus ojos por un momento antes de ser cubierto por una delgada capa de poder demoniaco que llamó la atención a Nevan quien aún mantenía el sello activo por lo cual no entendía como era posible que el rubio pudiera generar ese poder; por lo cual solo decidió ver a su Master con mucha atención sin perder detalle de nada ya que quería saber el secreto del como lo hizo y con eso pudo observar como el rubio abría sus ojos para pronunciar -Doppelganger- ante eso todos pudieron observar como la sombra de Naruto se movía por su propia cuenta hasta que está surgió del suelo tomando la misma forma del rubio sólo que siendo una versión oscura; ante eso ambos Narutos corrieron hacia sus enemigos para que la sombra sea la primera en iniciar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Charlotte el cual había tenido el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse un poco y poder seguir el ritmo de la batalla la cual parecía estar muy pareja ya que ambos bloqueaban sus ataques y no dejaban espacio alguno en su defensa por lo cual la sombra decidió dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando un golpe de palma del demonio para tomar algo de distancia y rápidamente envolver sus piernas y manos con chakra de viento y rayo, con eso la sombra no tardó en correr a gran velocidad hacia Charlotte que se preparó para el enfrentamiento más lo que no esperaba fue que la sombra usará el shumpo para acortar la distancia entre ellos quedando a solo centímetros para sin perder tiempo lanzar un golpe al pecho del demonio que solo se cubrió con sus brazos recibiendo de esa forma el golpe el cual lo hizo retroceder tres metros para escuchar a la sombra pronunciar -Hanshafu- ante eso de nuevo uso el shumpo para acercarse a Charlotte pero con la diferencia que ahora habían una especie de clones los cuáles comenzaron a moverse al rededor del demonio que solo miraba de un lado a otro en búsqueda del original más se le estaba dificultando ya que no podía saber quién era y eso fue aprovechado por su rival que comenzó con una patada en espalda de Charlotte provocando una descarga eléctrica y de paso unos cortés donde la sombra golpeaba mientras que el demonio solo atacaba a los clones que estuvieran cerca para que sus ataques lo traspasaron revelando que eran una ilución durando de esa forma uno par de minutos hasta que ambos escucharon que alguien gritaba -TIJERASNEPTUNEA- ante ese grito la sombra dió una voltereta hacia atrás justo a tiempo evitando una fuerte corriente de agua la cual golpeó el suelo creando una gran grieta y con eso apareciera Naruto con una sonrisa mirando al cielo mientras sus manos eran cubiertas también por rayos y viento así como sus piernas para dar un par de saltos hacia atrás esquivando varios ataques de presión de agua producidos por la gran pinza de Findorr el cual sólo respiraba agitadamente mientras en su cuerpo se podían apreciar una que otra herida de la cual surgía sangré; más eso no le importaba al demonio que solo seguía disparando chorros de agua los cuales eran esquivados por el rubio que de un momento a otro desapareció de su vista para recibir un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica surcaba todo su cuerpo al igual que como filosas y delgadas cuchillas cortaban parte de su rostro para terminar rebotando un par de veces en la arena hasta que escucho -arte de esconderse entre la neblina- como su nombre indicaba poco a poco una espesa neblina apareció en el lugar cubriendo a todos e imposibilitado que Findorr pudiera ver a su contrincante más eso no significaba que no pudiera oír su risa proveniente de todos lados logrando de esa forma confundirlo.

Con Tier.

Tier miraba atentamente toda la batalla ya que el simple hecho que Naruto haya vuelto a la vida y con más poder que antes era algo que no podía entender ya que no veía alguna explicación lógica para lo que había hecho, pero ahora eso no importaba ya que la neblina que apareció de la nada le impedía ver la batalla así como a los demás a excepción de Nevan y Osiris las cuales no parecían tener dicha dificultades y eso lo notaron las tres niñas para que Yoshinon le agarrará un extremo de la ropa de Osiris para de esa forma jalarlá llamado su atención.

Osiris: en que les puedo servir?.

Yoshinon: Osiris de casualidad, tú puedes ver atra vez de la neblina?.

Osiris: anteriormente no tendría problema con ver atra vez de ella.

Ryoko: y ahora?.

Osiris: me es imposible, está niebla es de un nivel muy diferente - eso lo escucharon las cuatro demonías.

Cyan Sung: fufufu así que es un nivel diferente, eso es muy interesante.

Emilou: pero por qué usa neblina?.

Osiris: es algo característico del país de donde vivimos de además ser algo tenebroso ya que no sabes dónde está tu oponente.

Franciska: no veo lo tenebroso?.

Nevan: jajajaja entonces porque no ingresas y lo descubres tu misma.

Ante esa declaración la leona comenzó a caminar orgullosa hacia la niebla para ingresar en está y rápidamente darse de cuenta de algo que había cambiado al momento de ingresar y eso era que todo ruido que se podía escuchar había cesado por completo dejando el lugar en un incómodo silencio sin mencionar que al mirar hacia abajo no pudo ver sus propias patas debido a la neblina lo cual la colocó nerviosa asi que intento volver por donde vino más ahora el camino parecía ser más largo lo cual por alguna razón le estaba dando un sentimiento de terror, pero en eso sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella por lo cual miró a todos lados en búsqueda del dueño más no veía a nadie.

Naruto: que haces aquí?, Acaso quieres sufrir como los demás jajajajaja - la leona solo miró a todos lados ya que la voz del rubio venía de todas partes.

Franceska: ¡espera un segundo yo solo quería ver por qué esto era aterrador y ya lo sé, así que déjame salir!.

Ante esa petición la neblina al alrededor de la leona comenzó a desaparecer para que está pudiera observar como solo estaba a un metro de distancia de sus compañeras las cuales la veían intrigada para que Franceska dejara salir un suspiro de alivio antes de posarse a un lado de Emilou y acostarse en la arena.

Franceska: esa neblina es cosa seria y realmente si provoca miedo.

Nevan: y eso que no estuviste en el centro que es donde está sucediendo lo divertido ya que el Master está masacrado al demonio y su sombra hace lo mismo con el otro.

Yoshino: como es que saben lo que está haciendo Oni_chan si no pueden ver a través de la niebla?.

Nevan: nosotros vemos lo mismo que el Master ya que Osiris tenía una función muy interesante - en eso todas las mirada se posaron en la albina mayor.

Osiris: la función no tiene un nombre pero me permite en lanzar mis sentidos con los de cualquier persona y entes caso son con los del maestro.

Nevan: así que ahora oímos, vemos, sentimos todo lo que el Master está haciendo - ante esa información las tres niñas estaba impresionadas.

Ryoko: hey, hey Osiris puedes usar eso en nosotras ya que quiero ver lo que está haciendo Oni_chan.

Osiris: denegado ya que el maestro se enojara mucho si lo hago sin su permiso.

Yoshino: y si lo guardamos como un secreto?.

Nevan: no, además ustedes tres no son del tipo que aguantarían lo que estamos viendo, así que no sigan insistiendo.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo para refutar la decisión de la pelirroja, de la neblina surgieron los dos demonios que salieron disparados al cielo para después caer con fuerza al suelo generando una onda expansiva que esparció la capa blanca que cubría el lugar dejando de esa forma que todos vieran a Findorr y Charlotte los cuales tenían heridas mostrarles para después todos posaron su en los dos Narutos que solo tomaron una gran cantidad de aire para pronunciar -gran bola de fuego- sin más ambos expulsaron una gran bola de fuego cada uno las cuales se conbinaron entre sí creando una esfera mucho más grande la cual arremetió a ambos demonios los cuales solo dieron un grito de dolor antes de que está el fuego desapareciera dejando ver a los dos demonios que tenía el mismo aspecto que Choe; ante eso los presentes tragaron duro para que Nevan volará hacia el rubio abrazándolo por el cuello mientras que su sombra volvía a su lugar y Osiris simplemente camino hasta posarse aún lado de este que solo tenía su mirada puesta en Barragán.

Naruto: bien viejo, también quieres luchar?.

Barragán: después ver lo que acabaste de hacer, sería estúpido de mi parte luchar contra un monstruo como tú, además ya no soy tan joven como antes, a mis 4.658 años no creo poder durar más de una hora contra tí

Naruto: gracias por el halagó, así que ahora que?.

Barragán: te mostraré el camino hacia la superficie, pero a cambio quiero que respondas una pregunta?.

Naruto: cuál?.

Barragán: que harás una vez llegues a la superficie? - ante eso el rubio sólo miro a Nevan.

Naruto: buscaré venganza eso es todo y después llevaré a mis hermanas a casa.

Barragán: y que crees que pasará con el infierno sin su Rey.

Naruto: eso no me importa - en eso mira a Tier y su compañeras - pero se me ocurrirá algo en su tiempo.

El demonio no dijo nada y solo camino a lo que quedaba del castillo siendo seguido por lo demás hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran plataforma la cual estaba debajo de un gran hoyo; eso les hizo pensar que ese era el camino hacia la superficie por lo cual todos subieron a excepción de Nevan que le dijo algo al oído de Barragán el cual la miro con duda antes de asentir y que la peliroja subiera a la plataforma con una sonrisa de inocencia el cual aquellos que la conocían sabía que dicha sonrisa no transmitía nada bueno y eso lo notaron cuando la plataforma en vez de subir comenzó a descender a gran velocidad dejando sorprendidos a todos a excepción de Osiris y Naruto que parecían estar tranquilos hasta que después de unos minutos comenzaron a sentir un insorpotable frío y con eso la plataforma se detuvo para que una puerta de abriera dejando ver un paisaje hecho de hielo en la cual la luz apenas ingresaba.

Ante eso Naruto sólo sonrió de medio lado para mirar a Nevan la cual aún tenía su sonrisa de inocencia.

Naruto: y ahora qué?.

Nevan: tercera parte del entrenamiento la cual consiste en pasar por lo diversos pisos hasta llegar al círculo de lujuria donde existe otro pasadizo para llegar a la superficie.

Naruto: jajajaja esto será muy divertido así que en marcha - las hermanas de Naruto dieron un grito de apoyo para después sus estómagos rigieran sacándole una gota en la cabeza al rubio - creo que primero vamos a comer algo.

Ryoko/Yoshino/Yoshinon: ¡SIIIIII!.

fin.


	87. 86

Renuncia de derechos

Los personajes como Esta historia no son de mi autoría

Los personajes en su malloria son de masashi kishimoto y esta historia es de blackdrag2 su perfil de wattpad es el siguiente /user/Blackdrag2 no subo esta historia con fines de lucro, si no mas bien por fines prácticos dentro de la aplicación de fanfiction

Cap 86

Después de unas horas en las cuales Naruto preparo algo para comer utilizando la comía que tenía almacenada en la otra dimensión mientras que Tier, Emilou, Franceska y Cyan Sung solo jugaban con Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon con la intención de esperar hasta que el rubio terminará de preparar todo para servir los platos a cada miembro para que estos procedieran a comer en un cómodo silencio el cual fue roto por Naruto que miro a Nevan quien comía feliz.

Naruto: Nevan lamento interrumpir tu comida pero me puedes hablar un poco sobre los nueve círculos del infierno? - ante eso todos dejaron de comer para ver a la demonia.

Nevan: los círculos se dividen en nueve como su nombre lo dice.

Emilou: en serio? No me había dado cuenta de eso - el tono sarcástico hizo que Nevan la viera molesta.

Nevan: pues si sabes más que yo de este lugar porque no nos iluminas con tu conocimiento? - la demonia solo miró a otro lado - vamos habla.

Emilou: por supuesto que no sé nada de este lugar ya que nunca había escuchado que un lugar así existiera.

Naruto: entonces no hables y deja escuchar - en eso le hizo una señal a la pelirroja - continua Nevan.

Nevan: como decía este lugar fue creando con la intención de ser una prisión para los humanos y demonios, el primer círculo es el del limbo, el segundo es el mejor de todos la lujuria, despues sigue la gula, en el cuarto está la avaricia y la prodigalidad, es siguiente es el de ira y pereza, el sexto está la herejía, después va violencia, ya en el octavo se encuentra el fraude y el noveno es el de la traición que es donde estamos actualmente.

Osiris: mientras más al fondo estás significa la gravedad del pecado, por lo tanto cuando Lucifer traicionó a Dios, el fue enviado a este círculo donde pasó millones de años encarcelado.

Nevan: cada círculo tiene demonios que custodian al lugar y torturan a las almas de los humanos, por lo cual no será fácil llegar hasta el segundo círculo.

Naruto: eso solo lo hace más interesante, de además ser una buena oportunidad para hacernos más fuertes.

Yoshino: por hacernos fuertes te refieres a que nosotras también Oni_chan? - ante eso Naruto sólo le acarició la cabeza para darle una gran sonrisa.

Naruto: así es niñas - eso las pudo muy feliz a las tres.

Franciska: ¡Espera un momento, vas a obligar a tus hermanas a luchar en este lugar!.

Emilou: ¡Nunca estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso a las niñas!.

Osiris: es sorprendente que hablen tanto sin saber las razones del porque el maestro quiere que ellas entrenen.

Cyan Sung: fufufu por favor no me pongas en su mismo nivel ya que yo si entiendo cuál es esa razón y no como esas dos tontas - ante esos las dos demonías solo la encararon.

Franciska/Emilou: ¡AQUÍEN LLAMAS TONTAS!.

Cyan Sung: fufufu aparte de tontas también son sordas - con eso las tres comenzaron a discutir mientras que Tier solo miró al rubio.

Tier: estás seguro de esto?.

Naruto: habrá momentos en los cuales no podré estar con ellas, así que necesito que sean capaces de protegerse y escapar si las cosas se ven muy complicadas.

Tier: tus hermanas tienen razón, eres una buena persona apesar de ser un hombre - el rubio sólo sonrió de medio lado.

Naruto: no pensé que tuvieras una mala imagen de mí, pero me siento un poco mejor el saber que eso haya cambiado, así que espero que tu y tus chicas también mejoren en lo que subimos.

Tier: a que te refieres?.

Naruto: si nos siguieron hasta aquí fue por algo ya que siempre tuvieron la opción de irse y quedarse en las noches, así que ahora no se pueden hechar para atrás.

Sin decir más el rubio se levantó de su lugar para recojer los platos dejando a la demonia sola la cual estaba metida en sus pensamientos ya que ni ella sabía porque los había seguido hasta llegar al círculo inferior del tártaro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás como dijo el rubio y ahora solo podían era seguir y enfrentarse a los enemigos que se crucen por su camino; ante ese pensamiento y como si fuera cosa de magia rápidamente frente a ellos un grupo de ocho abyss surgieron del suelo a unos tres metros de distancia para dar un fuerte rugido que estremeció la caverna de hielo para que estos volvieran a introducirse en el hielo con la intención de dificultar su posición.

Naruto rápidamente golpeó con toda su fuerza el suelo justo de bajo de él para que este se quiebren en pedazos en un perímetro de unos seis metros provocando que pedazos del hielo se eleven un poco al igual que los demonios que fueron disparado del suelo dándole la oportunidad a Tier de comenzar a correr moviéndose entre los fragmentos del suelo para acercarse a uno de los demonios y lanzar un corte en horizontal el cual logro partir en dos al demonio que murió bajo la vista de sus compañeros que seguían en el aire y estaban comenzando a caer, pero en eso Franceska apareció sobre uno de los abyss para lanzar un golpe con su garra derecha la cual fue bloqueada por el largo mango del arma del demonio, más eso no impidió que fuera disparado contra el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe para que la demonio callera sobre este quitándole toda posibilidad de ponerse de pie y proceder a morder la garganta del demonio antes de arrancarsela dejando que un chorro de sangre la cubriera mientras los demás demonio solo procedían a colocarse de pie y se lanzaban contra ambas demonías que se quedaron quietas en su lugar para ver cómo estos disparaban una bola de fuego desde las hojas de sus guadañas, pero antes de que estás pudieran golpear a las demonías se pudo oír -muro de hielo- en eso un grueso muro hecho de hielo se elevó frente a las demonías protegiéndolas de las bolas que crearon una explosión al momento del impacto logrando apenas crear una pequeña grieta en el muro para que de los lados Nevan y Osiris surgieran mientras que en sus manos tenían una espada morada por el lado de la demonia y una guadaña por el lado del ser celestial las cuales arremetieron contra los dos primeros abyss que vieron en su camino para lanzar en completa sincronía un corte diagonal a lo cual los dos demonios solo colocaron sus armas frente a ellos con la intención de bloquear el ataque, pero las armas de ambas mujeres cortaron las guadañas de los demonios como si fuera mantequilla para rápidamente lanzar un nuevo corte logra que Nevan le corte la cabeza a su contrincante y Osiris partiera justo a la mitad al suyo dejando de esa forma a solo cuatro demonios que al ver lo fácil que acabaron con sus compañeros solo intentaron escapar utilizando su habilidad de hundirse en el suelo, pero Cyan Sung se movió rápidamente serpenteando entre los escombros para llegar contra los cuatro abyss y hábilmente envolverlos en su largo cuerpo impidiendo de esa forma que estos pudieran escapara dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de hacerle una señal a la peliazul y la coneja que corrieron hacia los demonios para después dar un salto -prisión de hielo- ante eso calleron sobre la cabeza de uno de los abyss para que este fuera cubierto de hielo y volver a saltar hacia los otros que también fueron encerrados en una capa de hielo a lo cual Cyan Sung solo se retiró de los demonios para que Naruto le hiciera una señal a Ryoko quien corrió hacia las estatuas mientras se quitaba su capa para pronunciar -colmillos de Fenrir- rápidamente la cara de un gran lobo de colmillos negros apareció en el brazo derecho de la niña dando un rugido en lo que se acercaba a las estatuas para después este abriera al límite su hocico para morder las cuatro estatuas convirtiéndolas en miles de pedazos pequeños para que la cabeza de lo o volviera a tomar la forma de la capa roja de la pequeña albina que solo se la colocó para ver a su hermano con una sonrisa; ante eso Emilou, Franceska y Cyan Sung estaban sorprendidas por las habilidades de las niñas ya que no sabía que pudieran hacer algo parecido.

Tier: es verdad que son niñas, pero ellas fueron quienes nos ayudaron aquél día.

Emilou: es impresionante sin ninguna duda.

Franciska: son muy fuertes para ser tan sólo unas niñas.

Cyan Sung: fufufu tienen razón, tal vez deberíamos sacarlas a ustedes del grupo y que ellas ingresen, de seguro nos iría mucho mejor - como ya era constumbre las tres comenzaron su pelea verbal causándole gracias a las tres niñas.

Tier: por dios, esas tres cuando dejarán de peliar entre ellas.

Naruto: jajaja vamos no digas eso, creo que es divertido ya que apesar de discutir tanto se ve que se llevan bien - ante eso Tier solo asintió con la cabeza - pero lastimosamente no es hora de divertirnos.

Esas palabras le llamaron la atención a Tier que rápidamente sintió una gran cantidad de presencias para que las demonías como las niñas, Nevan y Osiris se agruparán con los dos rubios para de esa forma presenciar como a su alrededor del suelo comenzaban a surgir una inmensa cantidad de abyss los cuales rodearon al pequeño grupo; ante eso Tier miró de reojo a Naruto el cual tenía una gran sonrisa como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al cual habían regalado el juguete que más quería y estaba ancioso por jugar con él por lo cual solo suspiro para ver a sus enemigos esperando que el rubio diera la orden de iniciar.

Naruto: esto se pone muy interesante a la vez complicado, así que Tier cual es el plan? - eso sorprendió a la demonia que solo miro al joven.

Tier: que acaso no eres quien nos iba a guiar a la superficie?.

Naruto: eso es verdad.

Tier: entonces porque me preguntas a mí, acaso no tienes ningún plan?.

Naruto: en este momento tengo en mi cabeza 30 planes para salir de aquí vivos y solo 10 de esos implica quitarme los sellos de mi poder.

Tier: si ya tienes planes, entonces por qué me pides que diga que hacer - en eso Naruto quitó su gesto de diversión por uno tranquilo y calmado.

Naruto: por qué siento que tú aprenderás mucho de esta experiencia.

Tier: eso no tiene sentido.

Naruto: solo dinos que hay que hacer líder y no te preocupes si veo que estás en problemas no dudaré en ayudarte, así que confía en mí pero sobre todo confía en tí misma.

Tier no dijo nada ya que no sabía que decir, sabía que llegaría un momento en el cual ambos grupos se tendrían que separar y hasta el momento había visto como Naruto se enfrentaba a todos los obstáculos de frente sin dudar en ningún momento aún si su enemigo era alguien más fuerte, por lo cual cerro los ojos por un segundo para calmarse y despejar su mente mientras recordaba en como luchaban los abyss para después abrir sus ojos que mostraban una gran determinación que le hizo sonreír con confianza a Naruto.

Naruto: estás lista?, Por qué no tenemos mucho tiempo?.

Tier: lo estoy pero antes te quiero hacer una pregunta? - el rubio sólo asintió - puedo confiar en tí?, Me ayudarás así como a mis amigas?.

Naruto: jajajajaja dijiste una pregunta y esa fueron dos, pero no dudes que mientras luchemos hombro con hombro usaré mi poder para protegerlas, así que comenzamos líder.

Tier: si ya podemos iniciar con esto así que todos preparence por qué los sacaré del último círculo en tiempo récord.

Naruto: jajaja no pensé que eras de las mujeres que hablaban de esa forma, así que comencemos.

Sin más todos los demonios se abalanzaron contra el grupo que solo escucharon como Tier le ordenaba a Naruto crear varios clones con la intención de hacer un primer anillo de seguridad el cual frenaría el avance de los abyss; ante eso el rubio simplemente hizo caso a lo ordenado para que a su alrededor comenzaran a aparecer incontables nubes de humo de las cuales surgían varios clones que rápidamente procedieron a atacar a los demonios sin piedad alguna usando jutsus de los cinco elementos comenzando de esa forma una masacre para ambos bandos ya que como los clones mataban demonios, estos también eliminaban a los clones provocando que el original en medio de comprobante tenga que estar creando nuevos clones consecutivamente; más eso no impidió que un grupo de abyss se hundiera en el suelo para aparecer detrás de los clones con la intención de atacarlos, pero en eso Franciska, Emilou y Cyan Sung avanzaron ante la orden de Tier para comenzar a atacar a los demonios aprovechando que no eran un gran número como los que se estaban enfrentando Naruto más aún así eran lo suficientemente fuertes para causarles problemas más aún así las tres mujeres no retrocedieron y luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero en eso uno nuevo grupo de abyss surgió del suelo para correr hacia Tier quién se colocó al frente de las niñas mientras que Nevan y Osiris hacían los mismos pero en lados diferentes para comenzar defenderse del tercer grupo que atacaba con furia y buscaban siempre la oportunidad de cortarles las cabezas a las mujeres las cuales se movían con gran agilidad esquivando los ataques de los demonios que solo atacaba con más fuerza y con más números ya que del suelo surgían más abyss, pero estos no pudieron moverse de su lugar debido a que Yoshino y Yoshinon usaron sus poderes para crear una zona con un pequeño rango la cual congelaría a cualquier demonio enemigo que apareciera o pisará dicho lugar, detenido de esa forma sus movimientos y dandole la oportunidad a Ryoko que los cortara con sus tijeras.

Después de cuatro largas horas en las cuales todos estuvieron luchando consecutivamente y Tier estuviera cambiando dando órdenes tanto acertadas como erróneas las cuales casi le costaron la vida a las demonías más Naruto lograba intervenir a tiempo para evitar que algo más que un leve corte les pudiera pasar para después mostrarle el error a la rubia y exigirle que pensara mucho más rápido y más a futuro, lograron derrotar a todos los demonios para proceder a avanzar por todo el noveno círculo pasando por un gran lago congelado el cual Nevan mencionó que se trataba del lago cocito en el cual se podía apreciar los gritos y lamentos de los humanos que fueron condenados a estar cubiertos en el hielo mientras que lo único visible eran sus cabezas, pero no solo había humanos si no también demonios los cuales veían al grupo para pedir ayuda sin importar lo que tuvieran que dar a cambió; ante esa imagen las tres niñas solo se agarraron con fuerza las manos de su hermano mayor ya que apesar de haber estado luchando e incluso matado a demonios anteriormente, aún no se a constubraran a ese tipo de experiencias pero Naruto sabía cómo hacer para que no se preocuparan, sin más él grupo siguió caminando por entre las cabezas de los condenados hasta que Naruto vio una cabeza muy familiar por lo cual simplemente camino hacia donde estaba dicha cabeza junto con sus hermanas cuales al llegar notaron que se trataba de Obito el cual tenía un aspecto de casación y sufrimiento.

Naruto: vaya vaya vaya, vean a quien me vine a encontrar - en eso se agacho para agarrar el cabello del Uchiha - hey idiota cuando te estoy hablando no puedes estar durmiendo.

El rubio sólo comenzó a darle golpes con su puño derecho logrando que entre golpe y golpe el pelinegro comenzará a dar gruñidos de dolor dándole a entender ya estaba despierto por lo cual dejo de golpearlo para levantarse y notar como este abría con gran esfuerzo los ojos y enfocarlos en el rubio que solo le dió una sonrisa de diversión para después darle una patada en el rostro de Obito que simplemente salió disparado hacia atrás por unos cuatro metros destruyendo en hielo con su cuerpo llamando la atención de las demás mujeres que solo vieron el cuerpo del Uchiha libre de su encierro pero solo por unos segundos antes que el hielo se comenzará a cerrar cubriendo el cuerpo de Obito quien se comenzó a mover con la intención de no volver a ser capturado más no lo logro y el hielo volvía a cubrirlo; ante eso Naruto se acercó a paso lento siendo seguido por lo demás para quedar frente al pelinegro que solo dió un gesto de sorpresa antes de sonreír con soberbia.

Obito: así que también terminaste aquí Naruto jajajaja.

Naruto: jajajaja veo que aún te puedes reír - en eso atravesó el estómago de Obito con su brazo derecho.

Obito: ¡AAAAHHH, MALDITOOOO! - sin más él rubio retiro su brazo para que el hielo cubriera la herida del Uchiha.

Naruto: hace tiempo que no escuchaba que alguien me gritara esa palabra, de alguna forma es algo nostálgico.

Obito: por lo visto te sigues creyendo alguien muy importante.

Naruto: para nada, solo sigo buscando formas de divertirme, algo que tú no lograste, pero cambiemos de tema y mejor dime qué has hecho desde que llegaste a este hotel nueve estrellas, que por cierto terminaste en este gran penthouse?.

Obito: en estas dos semanas solo e pensado en el momento que me libre de esto para ir por ti para matarte - algo en la frase del Uchiha le llamó la atención al rubio más lo ignoro.

Naruto: jajajaja soñar no hace mal.

Obito: pero ahora que moriste y estás en aquí estoy ancioso por ver tu sufrimiento.

Naruto: lamento decepcionarte pero no estoy muerto, solo vine de turismo al infierno y no me creerás lo mucho que me divertido.

Obito: tu...turismo? - en eso Tier se acercó para hablar con Naruto.

Tier: tenemos que irnos, Nevan dijo que la entrada a octavo círculo está cerca.

Naruto: vale jefa - eso provocó un suspiro en la rubia una sonrisa de orgullo en las demonías - solo quería venir a molestar un poco a este pobre diablo que no hizo nada bueno en su vida.

Obito: que es esto?, Desde cuándo andas con pulgosos animales y ese intento de mujer rubia.

Obito solo se dispuso a reírse mientras seguía insultado a Tier y sus chicas para después pasar a insultar a Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon provocando que Franciska, Emilou y Cyan Sung perdieran la poca calma que tenían y avanzarán contra el Uchiha, pero en eso todos vieron como Naruto daba un salto para girar en el aire y proceder a lanzar un golpe de talón el cual impacto en la cabeza de Obito que salio disparado al interior del lago mientras esté se quebraba creando un gran cráter que se hundía cada vez más y con ello se llevaba a los humanos y demonios que estuvieran cerca para después una nueva capa de hielo cubriera el lugar en solo cuestión de segundos dándole una apariencia de que nada hubiera pasado; en eso todos miraron a Naruto que simplemente se acomodó su gaban para después ver a los presentes.

Naruto: nadie insulta a mi familia y amigos, o en este caso amigas, así que nos vamos jefa?.

Tier: andando.

Sin nada más que decir el grupo siguió su camino atravesando todo el cocito hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la columna vertebral de algún tipo de demonio gigante la cual daba a un agujero en lo más alto; ante eso Naruto sólo concentró chakra de viento el cual tomo la forma como de un tornado que se expandió de bajo de todo el grupo para comenzar a elevarlos en el aire y de esa subir hacia el agujero el cual parecía estar sellado, más Osiris solo hizo aparecer su guadaña para lanzar y que está destruyera el obstáculo dejando libre la salida para de esa forma ingresar y llegar a una nuevo nivel en el cual Nevan les informo que era el octavo círculo, aquí es donde se castiga a los fraudes pero al haber diferentes tipos este círculo se dividía en diez recintos y actualmente se encontraban en el décimo en el cual se podía apreciar como parecía ser una ciudad; el grupo solo comenzó a caminar entre las calles con dirección a unas escaleras de caracol que se veían a lo lejos las cuales los llevarían entre el resto de los recintos.

El grupo caminada con cuidado ya que no sabían que tipos de demonios se podrían encontrar, pero en cambio comenzaron a escuchar el lamento de personas las cuales poco a poco salían de sus casas mostrando que todas estaban enfermas y en constante agonía; ante eso Ryoko, Yoshino y Yoshinon querían ayudarlas pero Naruto se lo impidió recordándoles que este era el castigo que debían sufrir por los crímenes que habían cometido en vida, ese argumento hizo que las niñas se detuvieran y vieran al piso ya que apesar de que Nevan o su hermano digieran no le parecía correcto dejar a todas esas personas sufriendo; ante eso Naruto solo hizo lo que el supondría que haría tomo hermano mayor, las abrazo un momento para después darles un golpe en el cuello provocando que estás caigan en manos de Morfeo para proceder a dejarlas encima del lomo de Emilou la cual no necesitaba preguntar para saber la razón del porque lo hizo, y con eso el rubio procedió a liberar ocho cadenas rojas de su espalda las cuales comenzaron a atravesar a cada condenado que se les acercará demasiado, logrando de esa forma abrirse camino hasta las escaleras donde al llegar a la cima se encontraron una ciudad muy parecida a la anterior a lo cual Nevan respondío que era el mismo escenario para todos los recintos, pero que sus torturas eran diferentes ya que a diferencia del anterior ahora podía ver cómo humanos y demonios de rango bronce corrían de un lado a otro huyendo de varios demonios de gran estatura los cuales poseían un par de alas y en sus manos tenían dos espadas las cuales usaban para cortar a los condenados en dos provocando que estos griten de dolor para que en pocos segundos se curen y vuelvan a repetir el ciclo.

Ante esa imagen Tier miró al grupo para ordenar a Franceska, Cyan Sung, Nevan y Osiris que rodearan a Emilou con la intención de cuidar a las niñas mientras que le ordenó a Naruto que la acompañara en el frente; Naruto sólo sonrió como psicópata para juntar chakra de fuego en sus manos para avanzar junto con la rubia y proceder a atacar a cada demonio que iban hacia ellos para proceder a cortarlo o quemarlos a todos a gran velocidad abriendose de esa forma paso hasta que llegaron a las escaleras y con ello subir al octavo recinto en donde está vez se podía apreciar a los humanos y demonios que parecían ser de clase alta vistiendo una túnica de fuego que los quemaba constantemente sin dar signos de siquiera extinguirse; ante eso el grupo paso atrás vez de la multitud los cuales corrían hacia el grupo, más de un solo pisotón en el suelo, Naruto creo dos muros de fuego que se extendieron a lo largo creando un camino hacia las próximas escaleras para poder pasar sin problema alguno.

Una vez llegaron al séptimo recinto vieron al todos los condenados correr de un lado a otro con la intención de huir de lo que parecía ser un gran centauro el cual perseguía a los humanos y demonios de rango bajo mientras escupía fuego.

Pero eso no era todo ya que también se podía apreciar como habían unas serpientes las cuales envolvían en los cuerpo de unas personas para morderlos y que estás dieran un grito de dolor antes de que una parte de ellos desapareciera; ante eso Tier ordenó a Nevan que creará una gran cantidad de murciélagos al igual que a Naruto creará varios clones con la intención de que estos sirvieran de distracción para que de esa forma el grupo pasará por un lado a toda velocidad mientras que Cyan Sung se encarga de que las pequeñas serpientes se acercaran al grupo aprovechando que está también era una serpiente por lo cual podía comunicarse con ellas y dar órdenes al ser de un mayor rango lo cual los beneficio ya que no les tomo mucho el pasar por el recinto y llegar al sexto recinto en el cual el castigo de los condenados era simplemente llevar una capa dorada, pero al acercarse a uno de estos y fijarse bien la capa era de plomo la cual tenía el peso suficiente para que sus usuarios caminara de rodillas intentando aguantar el peso de estas, sin más sólo evitaron a los condenados para seguir su camino llegando al quitó recinto en el cual al llegar pudieron sentir un olor algo peculiar para ver cómo en el las calles estaban cubiertas de brea hirviendo mientras que en su interior estaban las almas condenadas a lo cual le llamó la atención a Naruto que le pareció una buena idea que podría llevar a cabo más adelante, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en salir del tártaro por lo cual solo piso fuerte el piso para liberar chakra de hielo el cual formó un puente que cruzaba de lado a lado hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras por lo cual siguieron a delante pero aún así el rubio volvió a mirar hacia atrás para tomar nota ya que no quería olvidar esa tortura.

Después de eso pasaron dos horas en las cuales pasaron por el cuarto círculo donde los condenados tenían literalmente la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, en el tercer círculo los recidentes todos los condenados estaban boca abajo mientras era quemados desde las piernas, ya en el segundo recinto se encontraba la ciudad cubierta de excremento mientras los condenados se encontraban atados mirando hacia arriba y con la boca abierta lo cual le pareció asqueroso a todo el mundo sin excepción por lo cual siguieron subiendo hasta que por fin llegaron al primer recinto, donde se encontraron a todos los condenados caminando en diferentes filas mientras una gran cantidad de demonios los golpeaban desde las alturas con los látigos que tenían en sus manos; rápidamente Tier había dado la orden que Nevan Osiris y Naruto fueran los que atacarán debido a que eran los únicos que podían luchar en el aire sin problemas mientras ella y sus chicas intentarían pasar desapercibidas hacia lo que parecía ser la salidas del octavo círculo el cual era una puerta al otro lado donde estaban; ya una vez se quedó todo decidido la rubia les dió luz verde a Naruto, Nevan y Osiris los cuales solo los dos primeros dieron una sonrisa de completa diversión antes de que los tres desaparecieran de la vista de las demonías y lo siguiente que vieran fuera como uno que otro demonio salían disparados al suelo creando varios cráteres para que en el cielo los Naruto, Nevan y Osiris estuvieran enfrentándose contra los demás demonios que no perdían tiempo y se lanzaban a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero para las dos mujeres no eran gran cosa ya que se movían con elegancia en el cielo esquivando golpes para atacar con sus guadañas cortando a los demonios que caían como moscas, más ese no era el caso de Naruto el cual a pesar de su emoción no podía contra todos los demonios por lo cual debes en cuando recibía fuertes golpes que lo herían gravemente, más aún así eso no lo detuvo y siguió adelante luchando con todas sus fuerzas utilizando jutsus a toda sus potencia destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad y con ello golpeando a los condenados que hubieran en el camino, tardando de esa forma unos 30 minutos de lucha sin fin hasta que lograron ver qué Tier había logrado llegar a la salida del círculo por lo cual Naruto quien estaba ahorcando a un demonio con sus manos decidió rápidamente retirar una mano para atravesar el pecho del demonio que dió un grito de dolor antes de que el rubio le arrancará el corazón para lanzar el cuerpo hacia dos demonio que volaban hacia él, dándole de esa forma el tiempo suficiente para pronunciar -arte de esconderse entre la neblina- nuevamente una gran capa de densa neblina cubrió el lugar impidiendo que los demonios restantes pudieran ver algo.

Por otro lado Tier quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta veía la capa de niebla esperando a que los tres que faltaban aparecieran, pero no duro ni tres segundo antes de que a su lado pareciera Nevan y Osiris sin ningún rasguñó mientras que Naruto estaba cubierto de su propia sangre mientras sus heridas se estaban curando mediante unas llamas más estás se estaban tomando su tiempo; ante eso la rubia tenía la intención de preguntar por el estado de su compañero pero este sólo mostró el corazón que tenía en su mano para proceder a devorarlo sorprendiendo una vez más a la mujer y eso lo notaron la pelirroja y la albina.

Osiris: no hay necesidad de sorprenderse.

Nevan: el Master recupera su poder y gana más, mediante se alimenta de sus enemigos, lo cual deberían hacer ustedes.

Tier: están locas, eso es canibalismo y no pienso hacerlo.

Nevan: se nota que eres una niña, Si no te haces fuerte no podrás acompañarnos por mucho tiempo.

Tier: he dicho que no - la rubia solo veía seriamente a ambas mujeres.

Naruto: Nevan, Osiris déjenla en paz, ella quiere ser fuerte por otros medios y hay que respetarlos, además eso es lo mejor.

Tier: lo mejor?, Por qué lo dices? - en eso el rubio se acercó para colocar una mano en el hombro de la demonia.

Naruto: cada vez que devoro a alguien, siento que pierdo un poco de mi lado humano y poco a poco es como si convirtiera en un monstruo, así que sigue el camino que tú crear que es mejor para tí.

Ante esas palabras Tier solo miró como el rubio seguia su camino dejándola de lado mientras era seguido por Nevan y Osiris dejándola con sus pensamientos en los cuales solo reinaban las palabras dichas de su compañero en las cuales pudo sentir un pequeño sentimiento de soledad y tristeza más pensó que solo era cosas de su imaginación por lo cual solo se dió la vuelta para seguir con su camino al séptimo círculo.

Fin.


End file.
